Pour elle
by Mandoline
Summary: Sanae se retrouve au lycée Toho alors que Tsubasa est au Brésil.Elle est donc seule en territoire supposé ennemi.Que va devenir sa relation avec Tsubasa, avec ses amis ? Va ton avoir de l'action sentimentale, voire plus si affinité? Mdr, ça donne envie.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde,

Petit Blabla avant que vous commenciez votre lecture:

Je tiens à préciser que j'ai fait une libre interprétation des caractères des personnages, je m'explique : dans le manga, on parle beaucoup de foot (Non ! Pas possible !) et les caractères ne sont pas trop approfondis, enfin, c'est mon avis, donc ne soyez pas étonnés si vous ne retrouvez pas trop l'esprit du manga, enfin vous savez que c'est une fiction après tout…

Voilà alors après cette précision, je vous laisse découvrir les premiers chapitres…

Heu mais, au fait, que raconte cette fic ?

Alors là je suis partie dans un délire très très shojo (je pense que beaucoup seront d'accord) mais j'ai essayé de ne pas tomber dans le « fleur bleu » et de ne pas oublier le sujet principal du manga original…le foot évidemment.

Bref pour résumer :

Sanae va se retrouver au lycée Toho alors que Tsubasa (Tsubaka pour les connaisseurs (.)) sera au brésil pour se perfectionner (comme d'hab, quoi !).

Elle va donc être seule en territoire ennemi.

Ennemi ?...Pas si sûr…

Bref, il faut lire pour connaître la suite. Cette fic m'a été inspirée par celle de Kirin « Je t'aime moi non plus » qui est sur ce site, je vous invite fortement à aller la lire !

C'est ma première fic que j'ai commencée il y a déjà bien longtemps maintenant vu qu'elle compte plus de 50 chapitres à ce jour, non ne partez pas !

Bon je ne suis pas une pro de l'orthographe mais j'ai fait des effort pour pas avoir une erreur à chaque mot, mais bien sûr la faute d'inattention est très possible : désolée si cela arrive.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant qu'à moi, n'hésitez pas à me faire connaître votre avis, bon ou mauvais, c'est toujours intéressant de savoir ce qu'en pensent les autres…

Spéciale dédicace pour tetel qui a été la première à me lire et à me soutenir (Sniff que d'émotion…) : merci !

Assez de blabla…bonne lecture !

Au fait pour que vous ne soyez pas perdus :

-en italique, ce sont les pensées des personnages.

-entre parenthèses : l'auteur qui s'incruste ( . )

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau lycée.**

Et voilà elle se trouvait devant, elle ne réalisait pas encore : le lycée TOHO, même dans ses pires cauchemars elle n'aurait jamais imaginé ça.

Voici un mois son père lui avait fièrement annoncé sa mutation, au début ravie elle réalisa plus tard que finalement c'était le pire moment de sa vie. Elle apprit la même semaine que son Tsubasa partait au Brésil pour six mois de perfectionnement auprès de Roberto pour revenir avant les demies finales du championnat national. Et en y pensant bien il n'y avait vraiment que le foot qu'il l'intéressait : quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle déménageait et qu'il faudrait qu'elle intègre le lycée Toho il n'avait pratiquement rien dit, seulement qu'elle pourrait l'appeler ou lui écrire si elle avait besoin de soutien.

_Besoin de soutien tu parles, il ne réalise vraiment pas que je rentre dans la cage aux lions _(Moi j'aurais dit aux tigres…mais bon ( . )),_ il pense peut être que je suis assez forte … il est comme ça et c'est tout : le foot est le plus important… pourtant je sais qu'il tient à moi… ses baisers, sa présence… ça va me manquer…_

« - Bonjour Mademoiselle Nakazawa Sanae, vous êtes en avance »

Elle sortit soudain de ses pensées, se retourna et vit le professeur qu'elle avait rencontré lors de son inscription.

« -Bonjour, oui je sais mais j'ai encore quelques formalités à régler ce matin, et puis je dois me familiariser avec les locaux. »

« - Ne vous en faites pas, tout se passera bien, vous êtes dans ma classe en plus, vous verrez ils sont très accueillants. »

_Tout se passera bien, c'est vite dit…_

Debout devant la porte, Sanae attendait que le professeur la présente à sa nouvelle classe.

_Ça y est, c'est le moment_…_Je me demande encore ce que je fais là, si je m'écoutais je prendrais mes jambes à mon cou…_

« - ….je vous demande donc d'accueillir votre camarade comme il se doit… Mademoiselle Nakazawa Sanae vous pouvez entrer. »

Sanae passa la porte.

En entendant le nom de leur nouvelle camarade de classe, la salle commença à s'agiter et c'est là qu'ils la virent.

« - Monsieur c'est une plaisanterie ! » Lança Ken.

_Non c'est pas vrai, avec toutes les classes qu'il y a, il a fallu que je tombe dans celle-ci_.

En effet dés qu'elle entra, elle remarqua quatre piliers de l'équipe de foot de la Toho : Ken Wakashimazu, Takeshi Sawada, Kazuki et le pire du pire Kojiro Hyuga !

Assise sur l'herbe, à l'écart, derrière les bâtiments, Sanae repensa à la matinée :

Après quelques minutes d'agitation, le professeur avait refait le calme dans sa classe, le reste du cours jusqu'au déjeuner s'était passé sans d'autres incidents mais les regards de ses pseudos camarades de classe trahissaient leurs vrais sentiments.

_Cette année commence vraiment de la meilleure des façons_ pensa-t-elle ironiquement, _camarades de classe, hein ? J'en avais avant, et dire que lâchement je leur ai seulement laissé une lettre pour dire que je partais sans même leur préciser que je rentrais dans ce lycée, je n'en ai pas eu le courage, seul Tsubasa le sait et il ne dira rien comme il me l'a promis mais maintenant, je me sens seule… A qui vais-je pouvoir me confier maintenant ?_

Une larme coula furtivement sur sa joue, à l'écart seul une personne vit cette scène.

«- T'as vu c'est elle, c'est la copine de Tsubasa, qu'est ce qu'elle vient faire ici ? Tu crois qu'elle vient espionner notre équipe de foot ? »

Voici les principales phrases qu'elle entendait derrière son dos depuis une semaine, mais pas une personne ne lui avait adressé la parole, elle aurait voulu crier pour leur dire qu'elle était une personne à part entière et pas seulement la copine de Tsubasa et l'ancienne manager de la Nankatsu, mais bon elle n'allait pas se laisser abattre.

Elle se dirigea vers le club d'athlétisme, pas question évidemment pour elle d'avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec le club de foot, elle allait faire de la course de haies, sa deuxième passion (Et oui elle, elle ne pense pas qu'au foot).

Heureusement pour elle, ses performances aux 200 m haies forçaient le respect de l'équipe d'athlétisme, bien évidemment ce n'était pas encore des amis mais ils ne la dévisageaient pas comme une bête curieuse et n'avaient pas de regards hostiles envers elle, ce qui était déjà un début. Mais voilà, sortie de ce cadre, elle était insatiablement seule dans cette école.

Comme d'habitude pour le déjeuner elle se dirigea vers son coin tranquille, dans ce lieu isolé elle pouvait au moins éviter les remarques. De toute façon, personne ne mangeait avec elle. Autant rester hors de la ligne de mire des fervents supporters, voire supportrices du club de foot et de son capitaine Kojiro Hyuga.

Mais un événement allait changer sa vie au lycée :

« - Nakazawa ? »

Entendre son nom la fit sursauter (hé oui quand personne te parle pendant 2 semaines !), elle se retourna et vit Takeshi Sawada, son ancien camarade de classe au primaire.

« - Heu oui ? »

« -Ça fait deux semaines que je te vois partir seule pour le déjeuner, tu ne voudrais pas venir avec moi ? En souvenir du bon vieux temps... »

_C'est vrai qu'au primaire, on était souvent ensemble et comme il était, à cette époque plus petit, je prenais souvent sa défense face aux autres. Mais pourquoi s'en souvenir maintenant ? C'est louche…_ (Dis donc elle est méfiante, elle)

« -Je te fais pitié ? »

« -Non pas du tout, dit-il surpris, je pensais juste que de manger seule c'était triste. »

« -Bah non tu vois c'est pas triste, ça évite les mauvaises rencontres ! »

Elle commença à s'éloigner.

« -Attends, je m'excuse ! »

Cette phrase la stoppa net.

« -Tu t'excuses ? Mais de quoi ? »

« -J'aurais aimé te parler avant, je savais que toute l'école te mettait à l'écart, mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de t'adresser la parole avant aujourd'hui alors que toi, tu as toujours été gentille avec moi, je suis désolé ! »

Cette déclaration l'a surprise, mais à bien y repenser pendant ces deux semaines, elle avait parfois remarqué qu'il la regardait en émettant un sourire timide, mais avec cette ambiance elle n'y avait pas fait très attention, elle préférait se protéger.

« -Ecoute, ne t'excuse pas, je comprends, mais tu sais je peux continuer ainsi, c'est pas un problè… »

« -C'est faux ! » Dit-il en lui coupant la parole.

« Personne ne peut vivre seul ! Je vois bien que tu n'es pas comme la Sanae Chan que j'ai connu, enjouée et volontaire. »

Á ces mots Sanae eut le regard voilé de tristesse.

C'est _vrai que je suis devenue l'ombre de moi-même depuis que je suis ici…et puis si je continue à rester seule, ça ne va pas s'arranger…après tout, je pourrai peut-être me faire de nouveaux amis…_

« -Bon d'accord je veux bien, merci, dit-elle timidement, mais tu es sûr que tu n'auras pas de problèmes à cause de ça ? »

« -T'inquiète pas, c'est mon affaire et de toute façon je fais parti de l'équipe de foot alors les gens m'aiment bien, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil et en lui tirant le bras pour la diriger vers le lieu de déjeuner. »

_L'équipe de foot, mais oui, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt, où va-t-il m'emmener déjeuner ?_

Non loin de là dans un coin reculé du lycée :

« -Dites, vous savez où est passé Takeshi ? » demanda Kojiro.

« -Non il a juste dit qu'il avait un truc à faire et qu'il nous rejoignait après », dit Kazuki.

« -Tiens je crois qu'il arrive », dit Ken, « je crois même qu'il ramène une fille avec lui. »

« -Hein ? Tu peux répéter », lança Kojiro.

« -Bah regarde par toi-même ! »

Effectivement, au loin on vit arriver Takeshi tirant le bras d'une fille, mais pas n'importe quelle fille…

« -Takeshi, arrête, je te dis que je ne veux plus venir ! »

« -Dis pas n'importe quoi, tu verras, ils sont sympas ! »

« -Non mais là je crois que tu te trompes, ils ne voudront jamais déjeuner à côté de moi. »

« -Ecoute tu mangeras à côté de moi et pas d'eux et ce sont mes amis, ils accepteront. »

_Ça c'est moins sûr, _pensa Sanae.

Arrivé près du trio, Takeshi lâcha le bras de Sanae.

« -Désolé pour le retard, j'ai eu du mal à l'amener jusqu'ici. »

« -On peut savoir ce qui te passe par la tête ! Qui t'a demandé d'amener une fille ici et cette fille en plus ! » Vociféra Kojiro.

« -Bon écoute, c'est une amie à moi, on était ensemble au primaire, comme elle est toute seule je lui ai dit de déjeuner avec moi. »

« -Si elle est toute seule, c'est qu'il y a des raisons et si tu veux manger avec elle, t'es pas obligé de nous la ramener ! »

« -Bon si tu le prends comme ça je ne déjeunerai plus avec vous car j'ai l'intention de déjeuner avec elle jusqu'à la fin de l'année, alors soit tu t'y fais, soit je pars ! »

Kojiro vit bien que Takeshi ne rigolait pas.

Sanae était surprise de cet échange, Takeshi risquait de se fâcher avec ses amis à cause d'elle. Elle allait partir quand Kojiro déclara :

« -Pff, arrête de t'énerver pour si peu, c'est d'accord pour moi si elle ne s'approche pas de moi et ne m'adresse pas la parole. »

« -C'est bon pour moi aussi », dirent Kazuki et Ken en même temps.

Takeshi sourit et se tourna vers Sanae :

« -Tu vois je te l'avais bien dit, allez viens t'asseoir près de moi. »

Sanae s'assis près de lui en le remerciant.

_Il est vraiment gentil, il ne faut pas que je lui cause de problèmes._

« -Bon alors Sanae Chan, que penses tu de notre lycée ? » demanda Takeshi.

« -Il est super bien équipé, je n'ai jamais vu autant de matériel à disposition des élèves, le terrain d'athlétisme est super aussi, je m'y sens bien. Les professeurs sont gentils, les cours par contre sont difficiles mais je m'accroche. »

« -Normal pour une ancienne de Nankatsu, ici le niveau est élevé pas comme là-bas où il n'y a que des sous doués », lança Kojiro.

Sanae lui lança un regard noir.

_Non, ne pas répliquer, il ne faut pas embarrasser Takeshi…_

Elle ouvrit son bento sans dire un mot et commença à manger goulûment pour contrôler sa colère.

« -Kojiro, arrête, s'il te plait », rétorqua Takeshi.

« -Mais écoute ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est mon opinion, j'ai droit de dire ce que je pense. D'ailleurs t'as vu : en plus de sous doués, ils ont de gros aspirateurs à nourriture sur pattes là-bas », dit-il en pointant du doigt Sanae.

On vit Sanae arrêter de manger et baisser la tête. Elle montait en pression : _Ne pas répliquer, ne pas répliquer, contrôle toi._

« -Non mais franchement, je me demande ce qu'elle fait là, c'est vrai qu'on est de plus en plus fort, cette année. La Nankatsu a tellement peur de nous qu'il envoie leur manager pour nous espionner, c'est pitoyable ! Á la place de Tsubasa j'aurai honte !

En plus Takeshi tu te fais avoir, elle … »

« -KOJIRO ! » Coupa Takeshi. « C'est pas la peine de t'en prendre à Sanae comme ça, si c'est comme ça je p… »

Soudain il vit Sanae se levait avec des mitraillettes à la place des yeux dirigées droit vers Kojiro.

_Ouh lala ça va barder ….._

« -Excuse moi Takeshi mais là j'en peux plus, ça fait deux semaines qu'on me sort les mêmes conneries : oui je suis la copine de Tsubasa, oui je suis l'ex manager de Nankatsu mais putain je suis aussi une personne à côté de ça ! Pour mettre les choses au clair même si ce crétin ne le mérite pas (parlant évidemment de Kojiro qu'elle fixée tout le temps) je voudrais dire… »

« -Hé toi qui t'as permis de m'adresser la parole ? » Coupa Kojiro.

Sans se démonter elle lui répliqua :

« -T'as rien à dire, c'est toi qui me cherche depuis tout à l'heure, alors je te parle si je veux ! Tu ne m'aimes pas, ça tombe bien moi non plus, mais pour éviter que tu me sortes les mêmes conneries à chaque fois je vais tout de suite éclairer ta lanterne :

Je suis ici car mon père a été muté, et hélas pour moi cette école est la plus proche de chez moi donc je viens ici, pour info personne de mon ancienne école (_à part Tsubasa mais ça il n'ont pas besoin de le savoir_) n'est au courant et donc je ne suis pas envoyée ici pour vous espionner, d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas où est le stade et ça ne m'intéresse pas de voir jouer des nullités comme vous qui n'arrivent même pas à battre une école de soi disant sous doués et excuse moi de manger comme un aspirateur mais quand je te vois ça me donne envie de me barrer le plus vite possible alors plus vite je finis de manger plus vite je m'éloigne de toi ! »

Elle dit tout ceci d'une traite, tous étaient scotchés ! Kojiro avait été mouché comme il fallait, elle avait de la répartie la petite !

« -Des questions ? Des remarques ? » Continua t-elle, « donc la prochaine fois, Môosieur Kojiro Hyuga veuillez me proposer d'autres choses que des bêtises à écouter pendant mon déjeuner, je vous en serai grés ! »

Après ce flot de paroles elle se rassit à côté de Takeshi et se retourna vers lui avec un visage où la colère et la tristesse avaient disparues :

« -Excuse moi Takeshi mais ça a été plus fort que moi, j'espère que tu me pardonnes : tu m'invites avec tes amis et je pique une colère, c'est pas sympa pour toi. »

Takeshi n'en revenait pas, elle était redevenue celle qu'il connaissait : enjouée et déterminée, c'est comme ça qu'il aimait la voir. Il lui sourit :

« -Non, ne t'inquiète pas, il l'avait cherché et en plus ça fait de l'animation, n'est ce pas les gars ? »

Takeshi et Sanae se tournèrent vers le trio : Ken et Kazuki essayaient de contrôler un fou rire tandis que Kojiro ruminait dans son coin, la scène était tellement drôle que Sanae éclata de rire ce qui entraîna évidemment un fou rire général.

_Finalement je vais peut-être me plaire ici, _pensa Sanae.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Mise au point.**

Depuis ce jour, au déjeuner et même en classe, elle n'était plus seule. En effet, non seulement Takeshi lui parlait en classe mais aussi Kazuki et Ken, évidemment seul Kojiro ne lui adressait pas la parole…enfin si… pour être précis il lui adressait la parole mais ça finissait toujours en joute verbale entre ces deux fortes têtes, ce qui en passant, faisait rire tous les autres, ils avaient un sacré caractère tous les deux !

Mais cette nouvelle relation entre une ancienne de Nankatsu et les joueurs de foot n'était pas du goût de tout le monde.

Un soir, alors qu'elle sortait de son entraînement d'athlétisme, Sanae se trouva encerclée par une dizaine de filles :

« -Hé toi, on a un truc à te dire, dit une fille. »

« -Oh, vous avez toutes un trucs à me dire, c'est gentil, je ne pensais pas être aussi populaire », dit-elle en cachant son appréhension.

« - Arrête de te foutre de nous, on est du fan club de la Toho et accessoirement de Kojiro ! On n'apprécie pas du tout ta relation avec eux, alors tu t'éloignes d'eux immédiatement. »

« -Non mais pour qui vous vous prenez, supporters ou pas du club de foot on n'a pas le droit de contrôler les relations des joueurs ! Et c'est quoi exactement que vous n'appréciez dans ma relation avec eux ? »

« - Arrête de faire ton intéressante ! Tu sais très bien que tu énerves Kojiro, on l'a tous remarqué et en plus les autres gars rient de lui quand tu le rembarres, tu ne penses pas que tu vas foutre en l'air l'entente de l'équipe à lui parler comme tu le fais ! T'es une vraie fouteuse de merde ! »

Sanae resta interdite, elle n'avait jamais pensé à ça, elle pensait que c'était devenu un jeu entre eux et qu'il n'en souffrait pas, c'est vrai qu'en tant que manager de la Nankatsu elle avait l'habitude de rembarrer la plupart des gars de l'équipe mais là elle savait que c'était un jeu, qu'en était-il pour Hyuga ? L'avait-elle blessé et en plus éloigné du groupe ? Elle n'en savait rien.

« -C'est notre dernier avertissement, éloigne toi d'eux et tout se passera bien, sinon…. »

« -Sinon quoi ? »

_Je ne vais pas me laisser faire quand même, tant que je ne suis pas sûre de ça, je n'ai pas l'intention de me détacher d'eux, ce sont les seuls avec qui j'ai retrouvé un semblant de vie normale…_

« - Bah on va te montrer, si ce n'est que ça… »

Elles commencèrent à se rapprocher d'elle dangereusement, elle prit la décision de battre en retraite : dix contre un c'est tout de même beaucoup. Elle se mit à courir vers un espace entre deux filles, passa et sauta la barrière juste derrière, finalement ses performances aux haies étaient très utiles, les autres filles ne purent la suivre.

Le lendemain, au déjeuner elle repensait à ce qui s'était passé, les garçons virent tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

« -Tu ne manges pas Sanae Chan ?», demanda Takeshi.

« -Oh si si », dit-elle sortie de ses pensées.

Elle ouvrit son bento, prit une petite bouchée puis reposa ses baguettes.

_Est-ce que j'ai vraiment pu blesser Hyuga ?_

_C'est vrai que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup et il me cherche souvent mais… je ne veux pas que ça altère la cohésion de son équipe, je sais que c'est essentiel, il faut que le capitaine se fasse entendre en toutes circonstances…_

_Le rembarrer devant ses coéquipiers est peut- être un peu trop… _

« - Oh je vois le cachalot s'est mis au régime ! » Lança soudainement Kojiro.

Tous regardèrent Sanae pour la réplique habituelle, mais rien ! (Pour eux, c'est un choc, si si même pour Kojiro)

Kojiro insista (Dis donc il aime bien se faire casser lui ! (.)) :

« -Tu as raison, personne n'osait te le dire mais tu as pris du poids et c'est gênant pour nous, quand on se trimballe avec toi les filles ont tellement peur qu'elles ne viennent plus nous voir, en fait tu nous sers de gorille, c'est sympa pour les mecs mais tu fais fuir tout le monde, il est vraiment tant que tu fasses quelque chose ! »

_Je ne sais plus quoi faire._

Soudain elle se leva, tout le monde attendait sa réplique cinglante, et finalement elle dit :

« -J'ai soif, je vais à la fontaine. »

Et elle partit en courant, personne ne comprenait rien, même Kojiro était surpris, finalement il aimait mieux quand elle lui répondait, c'était devenu une habitude.

« -Dis Kojiro, tu n'as rien fait à Sanae ? » Demanda Takeshi inquiet.

« -Nan à part ce que tu viens d'assister, j'ai rien fait. »

« -Et vous, les gars ? »

« -Non rien », répondirent-ils ensemble.

« -Vous êtes sûr ? » Insista t-il.

« -PUISQU'ON TE DIT QUE NON », répondirent-ils tous énervés.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a, alors ?_ pensa Takeshi.

Au bout de 10 minutes, Sanae ne revenait pas.

« -Bon, je vais voir où elle est », dit Takeshi en se levant.

Le trio de garçons resta silencieux, ils s'étaient habitués à elle, finalement ils l'aimaient bien.

Takeshi trouva Sanae là où elle déjeunait auparavant.

« -Dis c'est plus là que tu manges maintenant, t'as oublié ? »

Sanae restait muette, assise sur l'herbe.

« -Qu'est ce que tu as à la fin ? Tu peux tout me dire tu sais, tu es mon amie. »

« -Takeshi, comment ça se passe à l'entraînement ? »

« -Hein ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça maintenant ? »

« -J'aimerai savoir si dans l'équipe tout va bien. »

« - Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas. C'est quoi cette question ? »

« -Ben… »

« -Oui ? »

« -Ben voilà, tu ne penses pas que rembarrer Hyuga tout le temps, ç'est mauvais pour son statut au niveau de l'équipe. »

« -Hein ? »

Takeshi éclata de rire.

« -Pourquoi tu ris, tu te moques de moi ? »

« -Mais non, écoute, tu es la seule qui lui tienne tête, et je peux te dire que personne n'ose le faire même si tu le rembarres tout le temps, c'est notre capitaine et le plus fort de l'équipe, celui qui oserait se moquer de lui ou être contre lui est sûr de passer un sale quart d'heure, ne te fais aucun souci, tu peux continuer à lui répondre ça fait rire tout le monde mais lui il s'en fout tant que c'est toi, depuis le premier jour où tu lui as parlé comme ça il a accepté, donc tu peux continuer, je suis même sûr que ce midi il t'a cherchée exprès, bon c'est vrai, il te cherche tout le temps mais … cette fois ci il l'a fait pour te voir réagir car tu paraissais vraiment ailleurs. Alors reviens avec nous et sors nous une de tes répliques dont tu as le secret. »

Elle lui sourit, rassurée, se leva et dit :

« -Bon j'ai un compte à régler avec Hyuga, on y va ? »

« -Quand tu veux ! »

Le trio attendait patiemment le retour de Takeshi et fut soulagé de constater qu'il ramenait aussi Sanae.

Sanae ne dit rien, s'assit et reprit son bento.

« -Bah finalement, le cachalot a décidé de devenir une baleine ? » Lança Kojiro.

« -Oui tout à fait, tout à l'heure ta tête de poulpe me coupait l'appétit mais maintenant ça va mieux ! Par contre toi l'appétit c'est pas ce qui te manque, tu devrais faire attention, les filles n'aiment pas les bibendums à face de poulpe ! »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, sauf Kojiro bien évidemment.

Au stade, dans les vestiaires Kojiro demanda à Takeshi :

« -Alors, elle avait quoi ta copine ? »

« -Tu ne le croirais pas si je te le disais. »

« -Allez dis moi ! Elle avait des soucis avec Tsubasa, demanda t-il avec un regard curieux et malsain. »

« -Non elle se faisait du souci pour toi, c'est fou, hein ? »

Kojiro resta interdit un instant.

« -Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? »

« -Non je t'assure, elle avait peur que te rembarrer tout le temps te fasse du tort au sein de l'équipe… c'est épatant, pour une fille qui ne s'intéresse pas à notre équipe, elle fait fort, elle se préoccupe de sa cohésion! Ça doit être son instinct de manager… »

« - Elle se met dans cet état juste pour ça, alors qu'elle me déteste et qu'elle devrait être ravie si la cohésion de l'équipe n'est plus ! Elle est vraiment bizarre cette fille. »

« -Bizarre mais craquante, dit Ken qui écoutait la conversation. »

« -Craquante…ça dépend des goûts, marmonna Kojiro. Allez au boulot les gars, cria t-il soudain, on a un match dans deux jours ! »

« -OUI CAPITAINE ! »

Allongée sur le lit elle repensait à ce mois passé loin de son ancienne vie… Un mois ! Finalement grâce à sa nouvelle amitié avec Takeshi, le temps ne lui avait pas paru si long.

_Dans cinq mois Tsubasa rentrera au Japon !_

Pendant ce mois, il ne lui avait téléphoné et écrit qu'une fois. Pour elle c'était peu, mais le connaissant, lui ça lui suffisait : il avait téléphoné la première semaine pour savoir si tout se passait bien puis avait répondu à sa lettre où elle écrivait qu'elle avait de nouveaux amis sans pour autant mentionner leurs noms, elle avait tout de même un peu peur de sa réaction, il lui avait répondu qu'il était content qu'elle s'adapte et il lui racontait tous les entraînements qu'il faisait.

Il lui avait donné par la même occasion des nouvelles de Nankatsu, apparemment ils allaient tous bien mais personne ne comprenait pourquoi elle était partie comme ça. Ils étaient déçus de ne pas lui avoir fait de fête de départ, c'était bien eux ça… Enfin elle était rassurée qu'ils ne lui en veuillent pas d'être partie comme ça, par contre leur dire qu'elle était à la Toho, elle ne pensait pas que c'était une bonne idée, elle leur écrirait bientôt mais sans leur mentionner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : La défaite.**

Deux jours passèrent.

Cet après-midi là, Sanae avait entendu dire que l'équipe de foot avait un match amical contre une des équipes présentes au championnat, la Hirado. Elle connaissait bien cette équipe qui avait bien failli gagner contre la Nankatsu et qui avait un capitaine très physique voir violent sur le terrain. Elle espérait que tout allait bien se passer : elle avait beau dire que l'équipe de foot du lycée ne l'intéressait pas, la passion pour le foot, elle, restait là. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle se dirigeait vers le stade d'athlétisme pour son entraînement quand on l'interpella :

« -Sanae Chan ! »

« -Takeshi ? »

« -Sanae, tiens c'est pour toi ! »

« -Hein ? Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« -C'est un billet pour le match qu'on dispute aujourd'hui contre la Hirado, je t'ai pris une place de choix ! »

« -Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? »

« -Je sais qu'on ne te parle jamais de foot quand on est avec toi mais on aimerait bien que tu viennes nous voir, on sait que tu n'apprécies pas notre équipe mais on aimerait que ça change, alors s'il te plaît….. »

« -On ? Tu parles de qui ? »

« -Bah Ken, Kazuki et moi, je leur ai dit pour l'autre jour quand tu te souciais de la cohésion de l'équipe, ils ont été surpris puis contents de voir que tu ne détestais pas complètement notre équipe, ils veulent te montrer de quoi elle est capable sans que, pour une fois, tu sois dans l'équipe adverse. »

« -… »

Sanae était surprise de cette initiative.

_C'est vrai qu'ils ne parlent jamais de leur entraînement devant moi, mais je pensais que c'était à cause de mon statut d'ex manager de la Nankatsu, je n'aurais jamais cru que c'était à cause de ça…_

Elle sourit et prit le billet.

« -Je ne peux pas assister au début du match, j'ai mon entraînement, mais je vous promets de venir. Merci. »

« -Super Sanae Chan, tu verras on te fera changer d'avis sur notre équipe ! »

Takeshi allait repartir lorsque Sanae demanda :

« -Au fait Takeshi, pour Hyuga ? »

« -Hyuga ? »

« -Oui, est ce que lui aussi veut que je vienne ? Ça m'étonnerait ? »

« -Heu, c'est-à-dire qu'on ne le lui a pas dit. Mais t'inquiète, il fera avec, à tout à l'heure ! »

Takeshi partit en courant vers le stade laissant une Sanae perdue dans ses pensées.

_Deux mois que je n'ai pas parlé de foot, à part avec Tsubasa, évidemment, ou vu un match. Ça me manquait…décidément je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer !_

Sanae arriva en courant dans le stade, l'entraînement s'était éternisé et elle avait eu du mal à se concentrer, elle espérait que tout se passait bien. Arrivée dans les gradins, elle regarda le tableau d'affichage : 0-3 pour la Hirado et il restait 10 minutes.

_C'est pas possible !_

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle partit s'asseoir à sa place : près du terrain, à côté du banc de la Toho, Takeshi n'avait pas menti, c'était une place de choix.

Elle regarda enfin le terrain, la Hirado était à l'attaque et la défense de la Toho était à bout de souffle. Le capitaine de la Hirado, Hiroshi Jito, n'avait pas changé ses manières : il envoya valser deux défenseurs sans problème.

Un autre joueur de la Toho essaya de se replier en défense laissée à l'abandon, mais pas assez rapidement si bien que Jito décocha son tir. Heureusement pour la Toho, Kojiro venait lui aussi de se replier en défense et se prit le ballon en plein dans les côtes, le ballon retomba dans les pieds de Takeshi qui partit à l'attaque.

Hyuga mit un peu de temps à se relever, mais connaissant la puissance de Jito, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Il suivit Takeshi et le duo magique de la Toho montra tout son talent. Les défenseurs de la Hirado commençaient eux aussi à fatiguer ce qui permit à Hyuga de tirer.

BUT !

Contrairement à d'habitude, Sanae ne vit pas l'expression de fierté sur le visage de Hyuga, ce but ne faisait pas oublier les trois autres encaissés. Il ne restait que deux minutes.

Le match reprit avec une nouvelle attaque de la Hirado, mais cette fois-ci personne ne put empêcher Jito d'atteindre la cage, même Hyuga ne pouvait plus suivre physiquement, heureusement pour la Toho leur gardien Ken ne comptait pas en encaisser un autre : avec une détente magistrale, il bloqua le ballon.

« Trrriitttttttt », coup de sifflet final, 1-3 pour la Hirado.

Les joueurs de la Hirado exultèrent, quant à la Toho, les joueurs rentrèrent rapidement têtes basses dans les vestiaires.

_Takeshi, Ken, Kazuki…je suis désolée pour vous…Je ne sais pas si je dois mais, je veux quand même vous attendre…_

Sanae se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du stade.

« -Capitaine, cette année on sera champion, c'est sûr ! On a pilé les 2ème du championnat de l'an dernier, notre entraînement a été efficace. »

« -Oui tu as raison, répondit Jito, la Nankatsu ne sera pas championne cette année ! »

En disant ces paroles, celui-ci vit Sanae appuyée contre le mur.

« -Tiens, tiens, la manager de la Nankatsu ! Tu es venue voir ce qui va arriver à ton équipe ? Ou bien peut-être es tu venue pour espionner la future équipe championne ? »

« -… »

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! Je ne peux pas être tranquille, je n'ai pas la tête à me justifier devant quelqu'un. En plus, il pense encore que je fais parti de la Nankatsu._

« -Hé, toi ! J'te parle ! »

Il se mit face à elle :

« -… »

« -Tu me snobes ou quoi ? C'est pas parce que t'es la copine de Tsubasa que t'as le droit de me snober ma petite. »

_Il m'énerve ce type, de quoi il se mêle._

« -Ton équipe et toi, vous avez gagné, c'est bien ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise : toutes mes félicitations ! Mais ce n'était qu'un match amical mon gars alors calme toi un peu, et retourne t'entraîner car la prochaine fois ça ne se passera pas comme ça. »

Elle commença à repartir quand tout d'un coup il lui prit le bras violemment. Elle grimaça.

« -Tu te fous de moi ou quoi ? »

« -Jito, tu t'en prends aux les filles maintenant ? » Dit une voix derrière lui.

Jito se retourna et vit l'équipe de la Toho arriver.

« -Qui est ce qui a parlé ? » demanda Jito.

« -C'est moi, répondit Takeshi, un problème ? Lâche Sanae tout de suite ! »

« -Oui, je me suis un peu emporté, c'est vrai, dit-il en lâchant Sanae, mais je n'aime pas les espionnes. Figurez vous qu'elle est venue voir le match, certainement pour prendre des informations sur nos équipes, c'est petit venant de la Nankatsu, mais ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment… »

« -Ça suffit Jito, c'est moi qui l'ai invitée alors arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! » Coupa Takeshi.

« -Hein ? Tu l'as invitée ? T'es pas bien toi ! »

« -Ecoute Sanae est dans notre lycée maintenant alors t'as rien à dire ! »

« -… »

« -Allez viens Sanae, on y va ! »

Sanae se dirigea vers Takeshi et toute l'équipe partit, laissant Jito dans ses pensées.

_La copine de Tsubasa, l'ex manager de la Nankatsu, au lycée Toho, c'est très intéressant tout ça !_ Pensa-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Cela faisait bien 10 minutes qu'ils avaient quitté le stade et personne ne disait un mot.

_L'équipe doit être déprimée après cette défaite, j'aimerai bien les aider mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. Et se silence qui est de plus en plus pesant .Aie ! En plus ce Jito m'a fait mal au bras, quel crétin !_

Elle se massa le bras.

« -T'as mal ? » demanda Ken

Cette question rompit enfin le silence.

« -Hein ? Nan, nan ça va, ne t'inquiète pas Ken, j'aurai juste un bleu, c'est tout, merci. »

« -On est désolé, tu sais », dit Kazuki.

« -Désolé ? Mais de quoi au juste ? » Demanda t-elle surprise.

« -Bah, on t'a invitée pour te montrer de quoi on était capable, tu viens et non seulement on perd mais en plus un des joueurs adverses t'ennuie. »

« -Hein ? Mais non ne t'inquiète pas Kazuki ! Je n'ai vu que les 10 dernières minutes du match mais j'ai vu que vous vous êtes battus jusqu'à la fin, vous avez beaucoup de mérite ! Tu sais, beaucoup aurait abandonné à votre place, vous avez même marqué !

Et pour ce crétin, il m'a embêtée parce qu'il croyait que j'étais encore à la Nankatsu. Et comme je lui ai dit ces 4 vérités, il n'a pas apprécié, c'est tout ! Alors ne t'excuse pas sinon je vais me sentir gênée. D'accord ? » Dit-elle avant un sourire.

« -Oui, d'accord. Mais j'ai encore une question : qu'est ce que t'as dit à Jito pour qu'il soit dans cet état ? »

« -Oui, j'aimerai bien savoir moi aussi », dit Takeshi.

« -Heu et bien comme il jubilait de vous avoir battu et qu'il se vantait d'être le futur champion je l'ai félicité et je lui ai rappelé que ce n'était qu'un match amical et qu'il devait retourner s'entraîner pour la prochaine fois ! C'est tout. »

« -C'est tout ? Non mais tu rigoles, tu l'as mouché ! » Dit Ken.

« -Ce n'était pas mon intention, vous êtes tous d'accord qu'avec un peu plus d'entraînement vous pourriez les battre ? Alors si eux en reste là vous les battrez facilement la prochaine fois, c'était juste un conseil. »

« -Hé toi, pour qui tu te prends pour dire qu'on n'était pas assez entraîné, tu as vu que 10 minutes du match ? » Ragea Kojiro.

« -J'ai juste constaté quelques faiblesses chez certains joueurs, je suis habituée à analyser des matchs alors même sans faire bien attention j'ai vu quelques défauts qui pourraient partir avec de l'entraînement, c'est tout. »

Kojiro ne sut que répondre, sur ce coup là, elle avait peut-être raison, en plus elle était habituée à voir des matchs, ce n'était pas une novice. Mais ça le gênait beaucoup qu'une fille comme elle voit les défauts de l'équipe, surtout les siens.

« -Non mais c'est quoi cette fille Takeshi ? Tu traînes toujours avec, tu sais pourtant que c'est une ancienne de Nankatsu, je ne veux pas qu'elle vienne voir nos matchs et qu'elle critique après, elle n'a aucun droit ! En plus tu as pris sa défense tout à l'heure et tu nous l'imposes maintenant, je suis désolé mais je ne l'aime pas ! Alors pour ce soir, vu que toi, Ken et Kazuki vous semblez l'apprécier, vous n'avez qu'à faire le débriefing avec elle, moi je me casse ! »

« -Hiragi, attends s'il te plait. » Dit Takeshi.

Trop tard, il était déjà parti.

« -Bon, moi aussi je m'en vais, je pense comme lui ! » Dit Tachibana.

Finalement toute l'équipe à part Ken, Kazuki, Takeshi et Kojiro se dispersa.

Sanae se sentait mal, tout ceci s'était passé à cause d'elle, elle n'aurait jamais du parler autant.

« -Je suis désolée, Takeshi, dit elle toute penaude, maintenant toute l'équipe est partie. »

« -Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont tous vexés d'avoir perdu et que quelqu'un leur dise la vérité », répondit Takeshi en voyant le regard triste de Sanae.

Mais cette phrase ne la rassura pas pour autant.

« -En tout cas, Sanae, tu t'es bien occupée de Jito ! Tu l'as calmé comme il fallait, en plus tu as pris notre défense alors que tu n'étais pas obligée », dit Ken.

« -Tu sais bien que je ne supporte pas les gens imbus d'eux même, alors il fallait bien que je le remette à sa place ! »

« -Pour ça, on te connaît effectivement, n'est ce pas Kojiro ? »

« -Hein ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? » demanda Kojiro.

Sanae éclata de rire.

Takeshi fut rassuré de la voir ainsi. Il regarda Ken et lui dit tout bas :

« -Merci. »

« -De rien, je n'allais pas laisser quelqu'un qui a pris notre défense et qui a essayé de nous remotiver, rester triste », dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Non loin de là, personne n'avait remarqué l'entraîneur de la Toho, Yoichi Takahashi, qui avait assisté à toute la scène.

Le lendemain, Sanae avait toujours un petit air triste, mais s'efforçait d'être comme d'habitude. Pendant son entraînement d'athlétisme, elle fut convoquée dans le bureau du directeur.

Quand elle entra dans son bureau, elle remarqua tout de suite Yoichi Takahashi

_Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien faire ici ?_

« - Mademoiselle Nakazawa, asseyez vous, je vous en prie, dit le directeur.

Je vous laisse en compagnie de Monsieur Yoichi Takahashi qui a quelque chose à vous demander. »

_Hein ? C'est quoi ce plan ? Je ne connais pas du tout l'entraîneur de la Toho, que peut il avoir à me demander ? Est ce à cause de ce qui c'est passé hier avec l'équipe ?_

En voyant le visage inquiet de Sanae, Yoichi commença la conversation :

« -Ne vous inquiétez pas Mademoiselle, ce n'est rien de grave, ne faites pas cette tête. »

« -… »

« -J'ai une proposition à vous faire : voulez vous devenir la manager de la Toho ? »

« -PARDON ? » Dit-elle surprise.

« -Ecoutez, l'équipe de la Toho n'a jamais eu de manager et hier j'ai assisté à la scène entre l'équipe et vous après le match, et je pense qu'un regard nouveau sur l'équipe peut être bénéfique. Hier, j'ai bien vu aussi quelques défauts sur certains joueurs mais je n'ai pas le temps d'observer tout le monde et d'organiser une tactique pendant un match, alors votre regard critique mais néanmoins juste pourrait vraiment aider mon équipe. Alors je vous le demande : voulez vous devenir la manager de la Toho ? »

« -… »

« -Je sais que c'est soudain, mais en plus de votre regard critique, j'aurai aussi besoin de vous pour que vous vous occupiez de l'équipe : le tournoi approche et je voudrais les mettre dans les meilleures conditions. »

« -Ecoutez, c'est gentil de penser à moi mais je ne crois pas que ma venue soit très appréciée par l'équipe et je ne veux pas quitter mon équipe d'athlétisme. »

« -Si ce n'est que ça c'est déjà d'accord avec votre entraîneur : vous aurez des horaires aménagés et moi aussi bien sûr je serai d'accord pour que vous puissiez faire comme bon vous semble selon vos horaires, il suffira de se mettre d'accord.

Et au niveau de l'équipe, j'ai vu que vous êtes déjà proche de Takeshi, Ken, Kazuki et Kojiro, quatre joueurs très appréciés au sein de l'équipe donc je pense que les autres joueurs seront vite conquis, c'est à vous de décider. »

« -Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi répondre, j'ai déjà été manager et j'aime beaucoup cette activité …mais être manager de la Toho… »

« -Je vous laisse du temps pour répondre, si vous êtes d'accord, je vous attends demain devant les vestiaires à 14H15, mais j'espère vraiment vous accepterez, ça redonnera un second souffle à mon équipe j'en suis sûr.

Au revoir Mademoiselle. »

Il se leva et partit en laissant Sanae complètement déboussolée.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Une nouvelle manager.**

Le lendemain, elle avait pris sa décision. Elle avait bien réfléchi :

Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'analyser le match Toho / Hirado, elle s'était sentie triste après la défaite de la Toho et avait même pris sa défense face à Jito. De plus après le match, Takeshi, Ken, Kazuki lui avaient demandé ses impressions sur leur façon de jouer pour qu'ils puissent s'améliorer, et elle avait adoré tout ceci, elle aimait s'occuper d'une équipe de foot, c'était une passion, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence.

Elle pensait un peu trahir la Nankatsu en faisant ça, cependant elle s'était jurée de ne jamais parler de **s**on équipe car pour elle malgré sa nouvelle équipe, la Nankatsu sera toujours son équipe.

Elle n'avait rien dit à Takeshi, Ken, Kazuki et Hyuga : elle ne voulait pas être influencée pour prendre sa décision. Elle verrait donc leur réaction devant le fait accompli : ça lui faisait tout de même un peu peur.

Elle se retrouva donc à 14H15 (Et oui, j'aime bien la précision…MDR) devant les vestiaires, l'équipe se changeait, elle attendait l'entraîneur.

« -Vous êtes venu finalement, j'en suis ravi, dit Yoichi en la voyant. »

« -Oui, j'espère que l'équipe ne le prendra pas mal. Après la scène qu'ils ont faite quand je leur ai fait des remarques, je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécient ma présence ici. »

« -Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça. Vu votre caractère, moi j'ai surtout peur pour eux », dit-il en rigolant.

« -Mais non, je… », bafouilla-t-elle.

« -Bon allez, je vais les prévenir. Restez ici, je vous appellerai. »

Dans les vestiaires, depuis leur défaite contre la Hirado et surtout après les remarques de Sanae, c'était la soupe à la grimace, personne n'avait apprécié. Hiragi et Tachibana ne parlaient même plus à Takeshi, la personne désignée responsable de cette intrusion.

C'était d'ailleurs pour ça que l'entraîneur avait tout de suite fait cette proposition à Sanae : il fallait booster cette équipe, et il pensait qu'elle était la personne idéale.

« - Vu l'ambiance ce n'est même pas la peine de demander le silence à ce que je vois : bon, les gars, j'ai une annonce à faire ! » Déclara Yoichi.

« -… »

« -Vu vos résultats, j'ai décidé de changer ma façon de vous entraîner, dorénavant je tiendrai compte des remarques de votre manager. »

« -Hein ! Quel manager ? Monsieur, vous êtes saoul ou quoi, vous savez qu'on n'a pas de manager au moins ? » Dit Hiragi.

« - Hé, un peu de respect Hiragi, pour une fois je ne suis pas bourré ! Vous avez un manager depuis cinq minutes exactement, enfin devrais-je dire une manager qui attend derrière la porte d'ailleurs. Alors si vous êtes décents, je vais lui demander d'entrer. »

« - Hein ! Une fille en plus ! Monsieur, vous avez perdu la tête ! » Dit Tachibana.

« -Bon, les deux râleurs, ça suffit, vous avez intérêt à vous tenir correctement ! Je vais la chercher. »

Dans les vestiaires, tout le monde se demandait pourquoi ce revirement de situation : l'entraîneur n'avait jamais accepté d'être assisté même quand quelqu'un se présentait pour devenir manager, il n'acceptait jamais, alors là, pourquoi ? Il a dû se rendre compte de quelque chose après la défaite contre la Hirado. C'était là, la principale réflexion des joueurs.

Puis entra **la** fameuse manager.

« -Les gars je vous présente Mademoiselle Nakazawa Sanae, pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas encore. »

Elle les salua tous :

« -Bonjour à tout le monde, j'espère qu'on fera du bon travail ensemble. »

« -Voilà, elle sera votre manager, alors tenez compte de ses remarques ! Sur ce, on vous attend sur le terrain, dépêchez vous. »

Ils partirent tous les deux, laissant ainsi un vestiaire ébahi.

« -… »

« -Tu le savais Takeshi ? » Demanda Ken.

« -Non, pas du tout, c'est une surprise ! »

« -Super, avec elle on va faire des progrès, c'est certain, dit Kazuki, en plus elle va s'occuper de nous tout le temps, on va enfin être une équipe normale avec une mignonne petite manager qui s'occupe de tout…. »

« -Arrête tes conneries Kazuki, tu crois vraiment qu'elle va nous servir à quelque chose ? C'est une fille de la Nankatsu et leur ex manager, tu crois vraiment qu'elle va s'occuper de nous ?

Elle va plutôt nous encombrer, alors profite bien d'aujourd'hui pour te réjouir car je te promets que demain tu n'auras plus de manager ! Allez viens Tachibana, on va s'occuper de la jolie manager. »

Hiragi et Tachibana partirent les premiers sur le terrain.

« -Et vous alors, vous en pensez quoi les gars ? demanda Kojiro au reste de l'équipe. »

« -… »

« -Ecoute Kojiro, je pense parler au nom de tous les autres, dit Kyochiro, on attend de voir de quoi elle est capable, après nous avoir dit qu'on avait des défauts, j'attends qu'elle nous les montre ! Et puis si elle s'occupe vraiment de nous, pourquoi pas ? »

Il commença à partir avec le reste de l'équipe quand il rajouta :

« -Enfin, il faudrait qu'elle fasse ses preuves rapidement car je pense que Hiragi et Tachibana ne vont pas la laisser tranquille. »

Dans le vestiaire Ken, Kazuki, Takeshi et Kojiro ne savaient pas quoi dire, ils connaissaient bien Sanae mais avait-elle vraiment assez de caractère pour tenir tête à toute une équipe ?

« -Dis Kojiro, tu crois qu'elle va s'en sortir ? »

« -Ecoute Takeshi, c'est elle qui est venue je crois, on ne l'a pas forcée, alors elle n'a qu'à se débrouiller. »

Il se leva et partit à son tour.

« -Je crois qu'il est vexé qu'elle ne nous est rien dit », dit Ken.

« -Ouais, on dirait, dit Takeshi, allez on y va nous aussi, on verra bien. »

Kojiro se dirigea vers le terrain perdu dans ses pensées.

_J'en reviens pas, elle est devenue manager de l'équipe, déjà que je la supporte en classe et au déjeuner, la voilà rendue dans mon monde… je n'aime pas ça…_

_Pourquoi cette décision ? En tout cas je ne ferais rien pour elle !_

_De toute façon, Takeshi est là pour l'aider, il s'occupe toujours d'elle, comme avec Jito… Je me demande même s'il n'est pas un peu amoureux d'elle, pourtant tout le monde le sait : c'est la copine Tsubasa…d'ailleurs que pense Tsubasa de cette décision ? Sa copine manager de l'équipe rivale, vraiment je n'y comprends rien !_

Arrivés sur le terrain tous les joueurs attendaient les instructions.

« -Les gars, échauffement : vous commencez avec dix tours de terrain. »

« -Dites entraîneur, le manager n'est pas sensé superviser tout ce qu'on fait ? Alors comme moi je ne suis pas sûr de courir correctement j'aimerai bien qu'elle me supervise », dit Hiragi avec un grand sourire en direction de Sanae.

« -Hiragi, ne dis p… »

« -Non entraîneur, il a raison, je vais même superviser toute l'équipe, je prends la course en main », dit elle en commençant à courir.

« -Allez les gars, on se bouge, j'espère que vous arriverez à suivre, tous derrière moi. »

« -Bon les gars réveillez-vous, on suit ! » Dit Kojiro, pas surpris de la réaction de Sanae.

Hiragi hallucina, elle lui tenait tête, mais ça n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

Sanae courait en tête à un rythme soutenu, elle avait de la résistance : à la Nankatsu, c'est elle qui faisait l'échauffement avec les garçons, ils faisaient même vingt tours alors là dix ce n'était rien.

Derrière elle, l'équipe était surprise de cette résistance : un petit bout de femme arrivait à mener sans difficulté des athlètes comme eux.

Hiragi de son côté ruminait sa vengeance, c'est lui qui avait poussé Sanae à faire dix tours de stade et c'est lui qui commençait à ne plus suivre le rythme, ça n'allait pas du tout ça.

Il remonta progressivement jusqu'à la hauteur de Sanae qui n'y fit pas attention, puis Hiragi voulu la dépasser, elle accéléra donc le rythme, pas question de se laissait dépasser.

Hiragi n'en pouvait plus, il fallait qu'elle craque, il lui fit donc le croche pied discret qu'il réservait pendant les matchs aux attaquants les plus acharnés. Sanae ne put éviter le pied, elle tomba en avant, elle eu juste le temps de mettre ses mains pour ne pas tomber tête la première, son genou tapa violemment le sol…

« -Hé voilà, c'est ça les filles, ça ne supportent pas les efforts ! Manager, reste là on finit notre tour et tu nous serviras à boire, finalement ça va être pratique une esclave dans l'équipe », sortit Hiragi en rigolant.

Kojiro et Tachibana avaient vu Hiragi faire son croche-pied mais aucun des deux ne le dénonça.

Takeshi se précipita vers Sanae.

« -Ça va Sanae Chan, tu ne t'es pas fait mal, j'espère ! »

« -Non ça va Takeshi, merci. Aide moi à me relever s'il te plait, il nous reste un tour à finir ! »

« -Hein ? Mais non, tu dois aller soigner ton genou, on finira tout seul. »

« -Non, je te dis que ça va ! Alors aide moi à me relever et je me soignerai après ce dernier tour. »

Résigné, Takeshi lui prit les mains pour la relever doucement.

« -Hé manager, si tu veux draguer, fais le après l'entraînement ! » Dit Hiragi.

« -Hiragi !" Lança Takeshi. »

« -Laisse tomber Takeshi, merci pour ton aide. »

« -… »

« -Allez ! On fait deux tours de plus et on se dépêche ! » Dit-elle.

Tout le monde repartit sous les ordres de ce manager décidément surprenant : n'importe qui après une chute pareille aurait arrêté de courir et serait parti se faire soigner, mais elle, non, elle continuait à courir et elle rajoutait même un tour !

« -Mademoiselle Nakazawa, allez vous soigner je m'occupe des étirements », dit l'entraîneur.

« -Non, ça ira, merci. »

« -J'ai dit d'aller vous faire soigner, si votre entraîneur apprend que vous vous êtes blessée, j'aurai des ennuis alors allez y, c'est un ordre ! »

« -Bon, si je n'ai pas le choix… »

Takeshi, Ken, Kazuki et Kojiro la virent partir à l'infirmerie en boitant.

« -Tu crois que ça va aller Takeshi ? » Demanda Ken.

« -J'espère… »

Pendant ce temps Kojiro se rapprocha discrètement d' Hiragi.

« -Tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec elle, mais si elle est blessée, tu le regretteras, fais moi confiance. »

Hiragi fut surpris de cette mise en garde, avait-il compris que c'était lui qui l'avait fait tomber ? Quoiqu'il en soit, si le capitaine le prenait comme ça, il ne fallait mieux pas le contrarier : il éviterait donc de s'en prendre physiquement à Sanae.

Après l'échauffement, Sanae revient le genou bandé mais en ne boitant pas.

« -Ça va mieux Sanae Chan ? » Demanda Ken.

« -Comme sur des roulettes, lui répondit elle en sautant à cloche pied, je suis une manager solide ! D'ailleurs j'en ai profité pour prendre des rafraîchissements pour tout le monde avant que vous ne poursuiviez l'entraînement. »

Elle sortit du sac qu'elle avait sur le dos des boissons énergétiques fraîches.

« -Allez les gars, servez vous ! » Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Toute l'équipe était abasourdie, elle était partie se faire soigner et elle pense à leur ramener des boissons ? C'est quoi cette fille ?

« -Sanae Chan t'es la meilleure , dit Kazuki en lui prenant les mains, merci. »

« -Oui merci manager, dirent plusieurs gars. »

« - Finalement, elle ne se débrouille pas si mal votre copine » dit Kyochiro à Ken et Takeshi.

« -Oui tu l'as dit, dirent ils tous les deux. »

Sanae était contente de pouvoir s'occuper d'une équipe, finalement ça lui avait manqué.

Elle avait retrouvé le sourire.

« -Hé manager ! J'n'aime pas ce que t'as ramené, alors ramène moi une bouteille d'eau, et plus vite que ça », lança Hiragi.

« -Hé Hiragi, t'exagères, il y a du choix, arrête de bouder et viens prendre quelque chose », dit Kyochiro.

« -Non, moi j'aime pas ça, je veux de l'eau ! »

« -Mais pas de problème… Hiragi, c'est ça ? Si tu veux de l'eau tu vas en avoir », dit Sanae avec un grand sourire.

« -Ah ! T'as enfin compris ton rôle de servante, alors dépêche toi, j'ai soif ! »

Il releva la tête vers elle et vit qu'elle tenait un tuyau d'arrosage dans les mains, il n'eut pas le temps de se dégager : elle ouvrit le robinet à fond.

Il était tremper jusqu'aux os.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

« -Alors ça te suffit ou tu en veux encore ? » Dit Sanae.

« -Hé mais ça va pas ! T'es malade ou quoi ! » Dit Hiragi furieux.

« -Moi ? Ça va très bien, par contre toi, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter de faire tes croches pied discrets, la dernière fois contre la Hirado je les avais déjà remarqués alors si un jour l'arbitre les voit, tu seras expulsé et tu mettras ton équipe en mauvaise position, alors au lieu de t'entraîner à faire ça sur moi, tu ferais mieux de t'entraîner à courir plus vite pour rattraper ton adversaire et ça vaut aussi pour toi Tachibana : la dernière fois, vous avez failli prendre un but car tu n'as pas réussi à te replier assez rapidement. »

« -Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? Je cours assez vite pour rattraper quelqu'un qui attaque ballon au pied », répliqua Tachibana.

Hiragi, lui ne disait rien, elle avait remarqué sa faiblesse, comment ça se faisait, elle l'avait vu jouer à peine dix minutes.

Sanae tendit une serviette à Hiragi et une bouteille d'eau.

« -Allez, essuie toi, je ne veux pas de malade dans l'équipe ! Et la prochaine fois, demande poliment de l'eau, je sais que tout le monde n'aime pas les boissons énergétiques alors j'avais prévu. »

« -… »

Hiragi prit la serviette et la bouteille d'eau sans discuter.

Quant à Tachibana lui n'appréciait pas du tout la remarque de Sanae :

« -Manager, je te mets au défie de me montrer que je ne me replie pas assez rapidement. »

_Bon, allez, il faut se lancer..._

« -D'accord ! » Dit-elle.

« -Qu'est ce qu'elle compte faire encore? Dit Kojiro à Takeshi, elle met le bordel dans l'équipe, c'est n'importe quoi ! »

« -Fais lui confiance », dit Takeshi tout de même un peu inquiet.

« -Bon alors j'ai besoin de quelqu'un qui attaque, un volontaire ? » Demanda Sanae.

« -… »

« -Allez quoi, je veux juste un joueur qui attaque balle au pied ! »

« -Ok, je suis volontaire », dit Kyochiro.

« -Parfait ! Dit elle.

Alors voilà toi tu te mets à sept mètres, tu cours balle au pied vers le but là-bas et Tachibana et moi on essaie de te rattraper et de t'empêcher de marquer. Compris ? » Demanda t-elle à Tachibana et Kyochiro.

Les autres joueurs n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles, elle voulait se mesurer à eux ?

« -Hein ? C'est toi qui va courir contre moi, demanda Tachibana, t'as aucune chance ! »

« -On verra bien ! Allez en place ! »

Takeshi s'approcha de Sanae qui se mettait en place :

« -Dis Sanae, t'es sûre de ce que tu fais ? Je te rappelle que tu es blessée ! »

« -Pas de problème Takeshi, sois confiant », lui répondit- elle en souriant.

Takeshi n'en revenait pas, d'ailleurs personne n'en revenait même pas Kojiro ou l'entraîneur : cette fille était une vraie tornade !

« -Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? Entraîneur, donnez le coup de sifflet pour le départ ! »

« -Ok, Sanae, c'est parti ! »

« Trrriitttttttt », la course poursuite était lancée. Sanae partit moins vite que Tachibana mais rattrapa vite son retard, elle était une vraie championne de la course à pied, elle dépassa Tachibana comme une fusée, se dirigea droit sur Kyochiro qui allait tirer au but, elle eut le temps de faire un tacle qui le déstabilisa et récupéra le ballon.

…

A terre Kyochiro n'en crut pas ses yeux : c'était Sanae qui avait réussi à lui piquer le ballon et l'empêcher de tirer !

Toute l'assistance était bouche bée, une fille venait de battre deux joueurs d'un coup.

« -Bon, alors Tachibana, t'as vu ta course laisse à désirer, alors travaille ce point faible, sinon une fois que tu es sur le joueur, tu es un remarquable dribbleur, ça serait dommage que tu ne corriges pas ce défaut, enfin, tu fais comme tu veux », dit Sanae en le regardant.

« -Quant à toi Kyochiro tu ne sais pas éviter les tacles de côté, je l'avais remarqué : c'est pour ça que j'ai pu te déposséder de la balle, dit-elle en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se relever. »

Il se releva et lui sourit :

« -Dis donc t'es pas mal comme joueur, dommage que tu sois une fille ! » Dit-il.

« -Chacun ses défauts », répondit elle en rigolant.

« -Sanae Chan, tu es la meilleure manager, je suis content que tu sois là, dit Kazuki en se précipitant vers elle, dis c'est quoi mes défauts à moi, hein ? »

« -Heu…oui moi aussi j'aimerai bien savoir » dit Sazuke, un autre joueur.

Puis tout le monde se précipita vers elle avec la même question.

« -Heu du calme les garçons, balbutia Sanae, je n'ai pas encore pu déterminer le jeu de chacun, je…. »

« -Les gars, calmez vous ! Dit l'entraîneur, c'est pour ça que je l'ai engagée : analyser votre jeu pour l'améliorer et s'occuper de vous.

Aujourd'hui Sanae va vous observer pendant un match pour se faire une opinion sur chacun d'entre vous, alors formez deux équipes de sept, on a perdu assez de temps avec les cas récalcitrants, j'espère qu'ils ont compris maintenant, dit il en regardant Hiragi et Tachibana qui ne parlaient plus depuis ces incidents.

Allez au boulot ! »

Tous les joueurs sans exception se plièrent aux ordres. Et un match commença, Sanae retrouvait là son travail d'analyse qu'elle aimait tant.

Le match terminé, les joueurs s'écroulèrent sur le terrain : 2H de match intense, ça faisait longtemps.

Sanae se précipita vers eux avec des serviettes et des bouteilles d'eau.

« -C'est bien les gars, vous avez bien travaillé, j'ai pu voir votre style de jeu à chacun, je vais mettre mes notes au propre pour demain et l'entraîneur et moi on fera en sorte de faire un programme adapté à chacun. Allez vous changer rapidement pour ne pas attraper froid, je vous vois demain. Reposez vous, surtout ! Vous aurez du travail pendant les semaines qui arrivent. »

Elle repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue pour ramasser le matériel.

Les joueurs appréciaient cette énergie et cet enthousiasme.

« -Dis donc elle va nous tuer cette fille ! » Dit Kyochiro en rigolant.

« -Oui mais elle a raison, dit Tachibana, si elle a réussi à voir nos défauts, certainement que nos rivaux en ont vu quelques uns aussi, je ferai tout pour m'améliorer en tous cas, et j'éviterai de me faire battre par une fille la prochaine fois ! »

« -Oui c'est vrai ! Moi aussi. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

« -Par contre, elle a un sacré caractère, finalement je ne m'y frotterai pas plus, dit Hiragi, elle risque de me remettre à ma place à chaque fois et je dois mettre toute mon énergie dans l'entraînement, donc …j'accepte qu'elle soit ma manager, en plus elle est mignonne quand elle se met colère, je comprends pourquoi tu l'aimes bien Takeshi. »

Takeshi eut un petit sourire. Finalement tout le monde allait l'accepter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : L'entraînement. **

Le lendemain, au déjeuner :

« -Alors Sanae, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir dit que tu allais devenir notre manager ? » Demanda Ken.

« -Je voulais simplement prendre ma décision seule sans être influencée et puis hier midi, honnêtement, je ne savais pas encore si j'allais accepter mais je ne regrette rien, j'adore être manager : j'avais oublié cette sensation d'être utile à quelque chose, en plus le foot me manquait ! Vous n'êtes pas fâchés, au moins ? »

« -Hein ? Mais non pas du tout au contraire, on avait besoin d'une manager depuis longtemps, n'est ce pas Kojiro ? »

« -Non pas vraiment, mais maintenant que tu es là et que l'entraîneur t'a engagée, on va pas te virer ! Alors évite de faire des conneries comme hier. »

« -Des conneries ? » Demanda t-elle.

« -Oui évite de tomber, ça abîme la pelouse et ça oblige Takeshi à te ramasser et se faire insulter. »

« -Hein ? Je me suis fait insulter ? » demanda Takeshi surpris.

« -Oui, tout le monde pense que tu es le ptit copain de ce cachalot. »

« -Hein ? » dit-il surpris.

« -Oui Hiragi a fait deux fois la réflexion. »

« -Tout le monde dit ça pour rigoler, ils savent tous qu'elle est avec Tsubasa ! Arrête de dire des bêtises. »

« -Ah oui, la copine de Tsubasa c'est vrai ! J'avais oublié ! Au fait que pense t-il de ta nouvelle activité dans l'équipe de la Toho ? » Demanda t-il à Sanae.

« -… »

« -Alors ? »

« -Je…je ne l'ai pas encore informé, dit-elle désappointée, mais ça ne te regarde pas, alors lâche moi ! Je promets à votre altesse Hyuga de faire attention à l'avenir à ce que je fais avec Takeshi. Sur ce, j'ai mon entraînement, je vous rejoindrai tout à l'heure. »

Elle partit en courant.

« -Pourquoi tu l'ennuies sur ce sujet, Kojiro ? Demanda Takeshi furieux. »

« -Oh mais serais tu en colère ? Dit-il impassible.

Aurais tu oublié qu'elle avait déjà un copain ? »

Ken et Kazuki n'osaient pas intervenir. La discussion devenait bizarre. Takeshi serait-il amoureux de Sanae ? Il s'en occupait beaucoup mais de là à tomber amoureux…

« -Takeshi, arrête de t'occuper autant d'elle, elle est assez grande. Je ne dis pas de l'abandonner mais évite d'être trop attentionné », dit Kojiro.

« -… »

Takeshi se leva et se tourna vers Kojiro en le regardant droit dans les yeux :

« -Je sais qu'elle a déjà Tsubasa mais pour l'instant il n'est pas là alors je prendrai soin d'elle, que ça te plaise ou non, alors arrête de la chercher sur ce sujet, sinon je serai obligé de m'en prendre à toi. Je ne le répéterai pas deux fois ! La discussion est close. »

Takeshi partit à son tour.

Ken et Kazuki n'en revenaient pas : c'était la première fois qu'il voyait une telle tension entre les deux hommes, cette fois ci ce n'était pas une petite remarque de la part de Takeshi mais un véritable avertissement.

« -Heu, tu ne vas pas le voir ? » Demanda Ken.

« -Non, il a besoin de réfléchir mais ne vous inquiétez pas il a dit que la discussion était close donc il ne sera plus fâché contre moi, tout à l'heure. »

_Takeshi, je fais ça pour ton bien_, _c'est vrai qu'elle a des côtés attirants, rien qu'hier elle m'a aussi épaté, mais elle a déjà Tsubasa…_

Dans les vestiaires, comme l'avait dit Kojiro, Takeshi se comportait comme d'habitude.

Soudain, Hiragi poussa un cri en ouvrant son casier.

« -Qu'est ce tu as à gueuler Hiragi, t'as vu un fantôme ou quoi ? » Demanda Kojiro.

« -Capitaine, regarde dans ton casier ! »

« -Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a dans mon casier ? » demanda t-il en ouvrant celui-ci.

Et c'est là qu'il vit sa tenue lavée et repassée avec une serviette propre à son nom qui l'attendait et des chaussures propres comme si elles étaient neuves.

Tout le monde ouvrit alors son casier en voyant la tête surprise de leur capitaine.

Ils constatèrent tous la même chose.

Hiragi continua :

« -Je me souviens avoir balancé mes affaires en boule dans mon casier et avoir laissé mes chaussures pleines de boue. Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? C'est un tour de magie ? »

« -Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi Hiragi, tu te rappelles qu'on a une nouvelle manager ? »dit Tachibana.

« -Hein ? Tu crois que c'est elle ? »

« - T'as une autre idée ? »

Kazuki regarda Takeshi et dit :

« -C'est bien elle ça ! Tu te rappelles ce matin elle était un peu fatiguée, elle a dû faire ça hier après l'entraînement. »

« -Oui je pense », dit il en regardant Kojiro qui lui n'en revenait toujours pas.

_Elle a fait ça hier ? Elle n'était pas obligée…_ Pensa Kojiro.

Il regarda Takeshi, il commençait à comprendre pourquoi il voulait absolument la protéger. Il sourit à Takeshi qui lui rendit son sourire.

« -Heu, excusez moi, est ce que je peux rentrer ? » Demanda une voix féminine.

« -Oui tu peux », dit Hiragi, en lui ouvrant la porte.

« -Hein ? Mais personne n'est encore habillé ! Vous allez être en retard ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? » cria t-elle.

« -C'est de ta faute », dit Hiragi.

Sanae se calma tout de suite.

« -De ma faute ? »

« -Bah oui c'est bien toi qui a fait tout le ménage des vestiaires et qui a préparé nos tenues ? »

« -Heu oui, c'est mon travail, où est le problème ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

« -Ce n'est pas un problème, c'est merveilleux au contraire, dit il en se précipitant sur elle, Sanae Chan, je veux t'épouser ! »

« -Hein ? C'est quoi encore ces bêtises ! »Dit elle en repoussant le plus possible Hiragi.

« -C'est pas des bêtises Sanae Chan, tu es la femme idéale, épouse-moi, s'il te plait », dit il avec des larmes de crocodile.

Tout le vestiaire était mort de rire en voyant cette scène.

« -Bon ça suffit, Hiragi ! Vas t'habiller ! »

BONG !

Elle l'assomma d'un bon coup de poing sur la tête.

« -Et vous, au lieu de rire, on vous attend sur le terrain ! »Dit elle en claquant la porte.

« -Elle est merveilleuse, j'adore les femmes autoritaires », dit Hiragi encore sous le choc.

Le fou rire n'en finissait pas, en rentrant sur le terrain certains riaient encore.

« -Dites moi, quelle ambiance ! Je vois que vous êtes en forme, c'est parfait, dit l'entraîneur, aujourd'hui commence un nouvel entraînement préparé par nos soins.

Alors Sanae et moi allons vous expliquer vos faiblesses et dorénavant chacun travaillera en particulier un exercice pendant une heure après l'échauffement, puis comme d'habitude entraînement générale pour tout le monde. C'est compris ! »

« OUI MONSIEUR ! » Répondirent ils tous en même temps.

« - Vas y Sanae, dis nous tes conclusions d'hier. »

« -Pour Tachibana, Kyochiro et Hiragi c'est déjà fait.

En ce qui concerne Sasuke, j'ai remarqué un manque de force physique, les joueurs te passent facilement si c'est un affrontement physique, pour un défenseur c'est gênant.

Pour Kazuki………………. »

Elle continua à parler des faiblesses de tous les joueurs pendant une demi heure. Après cela l'entraîneur donna à chacun un exercice, personne ne broncha.

Tous partaient faire leur exercice quand Kojiro intervint :

« -Entraîneur, je n'ai pas d'exercices moi ? »

« -Non pas aujourd'hui, tu ne feras que l'entraînement général. Pour l'instant tu vas avec Sanae sur le banc elle a un truc à te dire. »

« -Hein ? Un truc à me dire ? »

« -Oui, vas la voir… les autres au boulot, pas la peine d'attendre votre capitaine ! »

Les joueurs se dispersèrent et commencèrent à travailler.

Takeshi était quand même intrigué par Kojiro et Sanae qui commençaient à discuter.

« -Bon alors, tu me veux quoi ? » Demanda Kojiro.

« -Hyuga, enlève ton tee-shirt ! » Dit-elle.

« -Hein ? »

« -J'ai dit : enlève ton tee-shirt ! »

« -Mais t'es une fille perverse ! »

Il cria tellement fort que tout le monde entendit.

« -Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, je veux juste que t'enlèves ton tee-shirt ! J'ai pas l'intention de te sauter dessus, non plus. »

La conversation entre Sanae et Hyuga avait l'attention de toute l'assistance.

« -Sanae Chan, si tu veux, moi, je te prête mon corps, » dit Hiragi courant torse nu vers elle.

BONG ! Elle venait encore de le frapper sur la tête pour l'empêcher de lui sauter dessus.

Elle se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait.

« -Hé, vous faites quoi vous autres, vous avez du travail ! »

Elle se retourna vers Hyuga qui avait enfin consenti à enlever son tee-shirt.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et toucha ses côtes. Kojiro fut surpris.

« -Aie ! Tu me fais mal, imbécile ! » Dit-il, un peu gêné.

« -C'est toi l'imbécile ! Evidemment que je te fais mal, tu as une côte fêlée : j'ai remarqué hier que tu évitais de contrôler le ballon avec ta poitrine, et vu le boulet de canon que ce crétin de Jito t'a envoyé il y a trois jours, il est évident que tu aies des séquelles ! »

« -… »

_Elle avait remarqué ça ?_ Pensa t-il, _c'est vraiment une bonne manager_.

« -Bon la prochaine fois, tu te soigneras plus vite j'espère, ça aurait pu être plus grave.

Je vais t'appliquer une crème et te faire un bandage, tu éviteras les mouvements brusques pendant deux semaines et ça devrait aller ! »

Elle commença à passer de la crème sur la blessure de Hyuga, toujours un peu gêné, sous les yeux des autres joueurs.

« -Moi aussi je veux être blessé », pleurnicha Hiragi.

Sanae commença à faire le bandage quand elle repensa à la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait ça : c'était pour l'épaule de Tsubasa. Elle releva un peu la tête et se retrouva face au visage de Hyuga, elle rougit.

_Mais à quoi je pense à la fin, c'est normal que je fasse ça, je suis la manager de l'équipe…_

En voyant Sanae rougir, Kojiro rougit à son tour, décidément cette fille n'arrêtait pas de le surprendre.

Au loin, Ken dit à Takeshi :

« -Je rêve ou ces deux là ne se disputent pas alors qu'ils sont à moins de cinquante centimètres l'un de l'autre ? »

« -Non tu ne rêves pas…

Et pour une fois j'adorerais être à le place de Kojiro… » Rajouta t-il doucement.

« -Bon c'est fini ! Tu peux aller t'entraîner, mais ne force pas trop, je referai ton bandage demain. »

« -Hein ? Tu vas me toucher tous les jours ? »

« -Dis toi bien que ce n'est pas avec plaisir que je fais ça, alors prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité, je suis une manager consciencieuse, c'est tout ! »

« -Oui alors si c'est le cas, sois plus douce la prochaine fois car je ne suis pas un saucisson à ficeler, mais un être humain ! Avec ton bandage je ne peux plus respirer ! »

« -C'est fait exprès, si tu meures, la planète sera débarrassée de son plus grand déchet ! »

« -Hein ? Je te ferai dire que…. »

« -Hé, tous les deux, si vous avez fini, vous pouvez retourner travailler au lieu de vous crêper le chignon ! » Interrompit l'entraîneur.

« -Oui, Monsieur, désolée… »dit Sanae en retournant sur le terrain.

Kojiro retourna aussi sur le terrain.

« -Ben finalement, la trêve n'a pas duré longtemps », dit Ken.

« -Oui, comme d'habitude ! » Fit Takeshi avec un sourire.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : La lettre.**

Voilà trois semaines qu'elle s'occupait de l'équipe, ses journées étaient chargées : cours la matinée, entraînement d'athlétisme et manager l'équipe, elle n'avait plus beaucoup de temps pour faire autres choses, ses notes commençaient à s'en ressentir.

Elle n'arrivait vraiment plus à suivre dans certaine matière, en regardant sa nouvelle note, elle se dit qu'il fallait vraiment faire quelque chose. Au déjeuner :

-Takeshi, j'aurai un service à te demander, dit-elle timidement.

-Tout ce que tu veux Sanae Chan, ne te gêne pas avec moi, dit-il tout content.

-Bah voilà, ce matin j'ai vu que tu avais eu une super note en maths, j'aimerai bien que tu m'aides dans cette matière : j'y comprends plus rien du tout.

-Ce n'est que ça ? Aucun problème, je peux venir chez toi après l'entraînement si tu veux, je te ferai rattraper ton retard rapidement.

-HEUM, HEUM…

-Kojiro ? fit Takeshi.

-T'oublierais pas quelque chose par hasard ?

-Oublier quelque chose ? Voyons………………………AH oui, je suis désolé Kojiro, j'avais complètement oublié !

-Oui, merci, j'avais vu ! Mais pas question que j'aille chez elle, j'ai peur de voir des choses horribles !

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais trouver une solution, voyons…………..

Takeshi réfléchissait. Sanae ne comprenait rien à cette conversation, pourquoi Kojiro viendrait chez elle ?

-Heu, quelqu'un peut m'expliquer, s'il vous plaît, dit Sanae d'un air perdu.

-Ah oui, désolé Sanae, je t'explique : Kojiro m'a aussi demandé de l'aider pour d'autres matières, alors il faut que je m'organise pour vous aider tous les deux et faire au plus simple pour nous trois.

Ça y est, j'ai trouvé ! On va demander au professeur de nous laisser une classe pour que l'on puisse étudier après l'entraînement, comme ça je pourrai vous aider tous les deux en même temps et personne n'aura à faire du trajet en plus, on sera déjà sur place ! Ça vous va ?

-Pas de problème pour moi, dit Kojiro.

-Pour moi non plus, dit Sanae.

-C'est parfait, alors ! On commence dès demain, dit Takeshi enthousiaste.

Le soir Sanae s'écroula sur son lit.

_Pff, j'en peux plus ! _

_Mes entraînements demandent de plus en plus d'énergie, les séances se sont intensifiées et dans une semaine, l'équipe va disputer leur second match de préparation, il faut être prêt pour effacer la défaite précédente…_.

Elle se retourna et vit une lettre sur son bureau, elle remarqua le liseré typique des lettres voyageant par avion.

_C'est…c'est…_

Elle se précipita à son bureau.

Trois semaines, qu'elle attendait cette lettre du Brésil : elle avait écrit à Tsubasa pour lui annoncer qu'elle était devenue manager le la Toho, la réflexion de Hyuga au sujet de Tsubasa l'avait poussée à le faire, mais maintenant qu'elle allait connaître sa réaction, elle avait un peu peur.

Elle ouvrit la lettre et commença à lire :

_Chère Sanae, _

_Je viens juste de lire ta lettre, je suis à la fois très surpris et très content pour toi : surpris de découvrir que tu t'occupes de le Toho, une équipe qui jusque là était notre plus grande rivale, et très content de voir que tu as retrouvé ton enthousiasme, jusqu'à maintenant tes lettres me laissaient apparaître un peu de ta tristesse et de ta lassitude, maintenant avec cette nouvelle activité la Sanae que je connaît va revenir. J'espère qu'ils ne t'en font pas voir de toutes les couleurs comme la Nankatsu. Mais te connaissant, tu dois déjà les avoir mis au pas !_

_Ici, tout se passe bien, je fais des progrès, on s'occupe très bien de moi, ne t'inquiète pas._

_Je dois te laisser, mon entraînement va commencer, je t'appellerai pour ton anniversaire : 17 ans ça se fête !_

_Je pense à toi. Je t'embrasse. _

_Tsubasa._

Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux : il n'était pas fâché, même pas contrarié, il était même content. Elle était heureuse, maintenant elle allait pouvoir s'occuper de l'équipe sans le moindre regret, si Tsubasa acceptait, la Nankatsu allait sûrement faire de même, elle ne leur avait pas encore dit : seule Toru son amie qui était devenue la manager de la Nankatsu le savait mais elle avait promis de ne rien dire. En plus, Tsubasa avait pensé à son anniversaire qui était dans dix jours. Elle s'endormit en relisant encore une fois cette lettre qui lui était devenue très précieuse.

Le lendemain au déjeuner, Sanae arriva en courant vers Ken, Kazuki, Takeshi et Kojiro.

-Désolée, les garçons, j'ai été retenue en classe ! Je vois que vous m'avez attendu, c'est gentil !

D'un bond, elle s'assit à côté de Takeshi.

-Bon allez, bon appétit à tous ! Dit-elle en ouvrant son bento.

Les garçons étaient tous étonnés de cette nouvelle attitude, déjà ce matin, elle était arrivée toute excitée en classe et maintenant ça continuait.

-Et ben, dis donc, aujourd'hui on ne peut pas dire que tu manques d'énergie ou d'enthousiasme, Sanae Chan ! Déclara Takeshi.

-Moi ? Mais non, je suis comme d'habitude !

-Si tu le dis….enfin je préfère te voir comme ça que malheureuse, dit Takeshi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Take Kun, il peut m'arriver n'importe quoi maintenant, je ne serai jamais malheureuse, dit-elle avec grand sourire.

Takeshi la trouvait différente de d'habitude, mais elle avait l'air tellement heureuse qu'il n'insista pas.

-Hé, cachalot, fais moins de bruit ou alors mange! Au moins la bouche pleine, je ne t'entends pas ! Dit Kojiro.

-Qu'est ce que tu as aujourd'hui ? T'as du mal à digérer ton repas ? D'habitude tu dis que je mange trop et là tu me dis de manger ! Dit Sanae.

-…

Ken se pencha vers Sanae :

-Aujourd'hui il a oublié son déjeuner, c'est pour ça qu'il est de mauvais poil.

-Ah, c'est donc ça ! Je me disais aussi, il ne me répondait pas.

Elle se leva et alla droit sur Kojiro, elle lui tendit son repas.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu me veux cachalot ?

-Je te donne mon repas, c'est vrai j'en ai mangé un peu mais il t'en reste suffisamment.

-J'en veux pas de ta bouffe ! J'ai pas envie de mourir empoisonné.

Il repoussa le bento de Sanae.

-Bon écoute, je n'ai plus faim, alors si tu ne le manges pas, je devrais le jeter, alors perdu pour perdu, en tant que manager je préfère te le donner, au moins tu ne me feras pas un malaise sur le terrain.

-Un malaise sur le terrain, n'importe quoi !

-J'ai dit : mange !

Résigné et ne sachant pas quoi répliquer il lui prit son bento.

-T'es chiante, tu sais ! Pour arriver à avoir la paix, je vais te le manger, mais si je suis malade, gare à toi !

Sanae était contente, elle était arrivée à ses fins, en tant que manager elle ne pouvait pas laisser un de ses joueurs sans manger.

Ken, Kazuki et Takeshi étaient mort de rire, décidément elle avait toujours le dernier mot avec Kojiro.

-Bon vu que j'ai du temps, je vais vous chercher de l'eau, à tout de suite les gars, et pas de bêtises ! Dit Sanae.

Elle repartit comme une fusée.

-Non, mais qu'est ce qu'elle a aujourd'hui Sanae Chan, demanda Ken, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle a changé, Takeshi ?

-Ecoute, elle dit que tout va bien et elle parait plus heureuse alors moi ça ne me gêne pas.

-Non mais il faudrait qu'elle se calme un peu quand même, dit Kojiro en mangeant.

Kazuki vit un morceau de papier près de Takeshi :

-Takeshi t'as perdu quelque chose.

-Hein ? Où ça ? Demanda-t-il.

-Regarde, c'est près du sac de Sanae !

-Ha oui, je vois, je me demande ce que c'est.

Takeshi prit le papier et le déplia pour regarder son contenu.

Il regarda le morceau de papier un long moment sans dire un mot. On vit son visage s'assombrir.

-Alors Takeshi, c'est quoi ce morceau de papier ? Demanda Kojiro impatient, et inquiet de voir son ami ainsi.

Takeshi replia le papier et le remit à sa place.

-C'est pas à moi, c'est à Sanae, répondit-il sèchement.

-Hein ? C'est quoi ? Demanda Kazuki en se penchant pour attraper le papier.

-C'est la raison de son changement d'humeur, dit Takeshi en se levant.

Il partit sans dire un mot.

Kazuki déplia à nouveau le papier et lu à son tour.

-Je comprends mieux dit Kazuki.

-Hein ? Moi je ne comprends rien, dit Kojiro, file moi ce papier !

A leur tour Kojiro et Ken lurent le papier.

Les garçons restèrent silencieux un moment.

-Bon, on savait que Cachalot est la copine de Tsubasa, c'est pas une surprise, alors y'a pas de quoi en faire un plat, elle est heureuse et c'est tout, dit Kojiro.

Remets le papier où tu l'as trouvé Kazuki, j'ai pas envie que cachalot nous fasse une crise, ça change rien pour nous à ce que je sache : elle est notre manager et votre amie, alors on oublie tout et on fait comme d'habitude, d'accord ? demanda Kojiro.

-Oui, répondit Ken, mais pour Takeshi ?

-Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Kojiro.

Sanae revint aussi rapidement qu'elle était partie, elle donna les boissons aux garçons.

-Bah… il est passé où Takeshi ?

-Il est parti s'entraîner plus tôt aujourd'hui, d'ailleurs je vais le rejoindre, dit Kojiro en se levant.

-Tiens ! Fit il en lui tendant son bento vide, je ne suis pas encore mort alors y'a un espoir que je survive à ce repas.

-C'est bien vous prenez vraiment votre entraînement au sérieux, bon courage, dit elle en faisant un sourire.

Kojiro ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir d'être heureuse alors que ses compagnons et lui étaient un peu tristes, c'est vrai qu'elle s'occupait tellement bien d'eux qu'ils avaient presque oublié ce détail : c'était la copine du capitaine de l'équipe rivale. Mais bon, Sanae restait Sanae et son sourire était des plus réconfortants pour l'équipe, elle devait le garder.

-Au fait Cachalot, je crois que t'as perdu quelque chose près de ton sac, dit Kojiro.

-Hein ?

Elle regarda en direction de son sac et vit la lettre de Tsubasa. Elle se précipita pour la ramasser.

-Merci Hyuga, j'y tiens beaucoup, répondit elle.

Kojiro partit en direction du stade.

Ken et Kazuki restèrent avec Sanae et aucun des deux ne parla de cet incident.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Takeru.**

_Mince, je vais être en retard_, se dit Sanae qui accéléra sa course. _Décidément en ce moment mon entraîneur me garde de plus en plus longtemps : c'est vrai que dans trois semaines j'ai une compétition importante mais je dois faire attention à ne pas négliger l'équipe._

Elle était dans ses pensées quand soudain elle vit apparaître devant elle un petit garçon, elle ne put l'éviter.

-Aie, Aie, Aie, dit elle en se frottant les fesses, ça va, petit ?

Elle regarda le petit garçon se relever, apparemment il n'avait rien, heureusement.

-Excuse moi, je ne t'avais pas vu, dit elle.

-C'est pas grave, madame, je faisais pas attention non plus, dit-il.

-Madame ? Appelle moi Sanae, je ne suis pas si vieille !

-Excuse moi aussi, Sanae.

-C'est pas grave, mais qu'est ce qu'un petit garçon comme toi fait ici ?

-Je cherche le stade de foot !

-Le stade de foot ?

-Oui je cherche mon frère.

-Ton frère ?

-Oui, ma maman est partie soigner ma tante, elle a emmené mon petit frère et ma petite sœur mais comme moi je vais à l'école, je suis resté ici avec mon grand frère mais ce matin il n'a pas eu le temps de se préparer à manger pour le déjeuner alors je lui ai apporté un goûter pour qu'il tienne le coup à l'entraînement.

Elle vit effectivement un petit paquet dans sa main.

-Comment tu t'appelles ?

- Takeru Hyuga !

-Hein ? Hyuga ? Tu es donc le frère de Kojiro !

Puis soudain elle repensa à ce midi : il n'avait pas oublié son déjeuner mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de se le préparer et il n'avait rien dit.

-Oui, c'est Kojiro ! Tu le connais ?

-Heu, un peu oui ! Dis, tu as mangé toi ce midi ?

-Oui, Kojiro m'a donné son argent de poche : il m'a dit que pendant une semaine, je devrais m'acheter mon déjeuner mais lui il n'a pas assez d'argent pour s'en acheter, il devait se débrouiller mais avec son entraînement il ne tiendra pas le coup s'il ne mange pas le midi, dit il tout triste.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce midi je peux t'assurer qu'il a mangé, dit elle en s'agenouillant près de lui.

Dis est ce que tu as goûté ? Il est tard pour un petit garçon !

-Nan, je préfère donner mon goûter à Kojiro ! Dit il déterminé.

-Ecoute, je te dis qu'il a mangé ce midi, et je peux te promettre qu'il aura un goûter en plus après l'entraînement, alors si tu veux faire plaisir à ton frère, mange le goûter que tu as apporté, tu dois bien avoir faim, non ?

-…

-Si tu veux je te ramène un jus de fruits en plus, et tu pourras regarder ton frère à l'entraînement dans les gradins, ça te dit ?

-C'est vrai Sanae ?

-Oui, c'est comme je te dis ! Et pour te rassurer je te promets de faire à manger à ton frère tous les midis pendant l'absence de ta mère, mais tu ne lui diras pas, promis ?

-Promis ! T'es sympa pour une fille.

-Hein ? Pour une fille ?

-Bah oui, Kojiro dit que les filles sont une source d'ennuis et qu'il ne faut pas s'en approcher.

-Hein ? C'est bien lui ça, dit elle en rigolant, allez viens je t'emmène avec moi !

Dans les vestiaires, Takeshi était assis sur le banc et ne disait pas un mot.

-Takeshi, fais pas cette tête, dit Kojiro.

-…

-Ecoute, tu savais qu'elle était avec Tsubasa, si elle est heureuse tu devrais être content !

-…

-Tu comptes aussi lui faire la tête et ne plus t'en occuper? Tu sais, elle ne va pas comprendre, elle ne sait même pas qu'on a lu sa lettre, d'ailleurs si tu ne l'avais pas lu tu ne serais pas dans cet état.

-Oui mais ça m'énerve que cette lettre ait une telle influence sur elle ! Dit il enfin.

-C'est toujours mieux que de la voir triste, non ?

-Oui, c'est sûr ! Je ne supporterai pas qu'elle soit triste.

-Bon alors c'est réglé ! Habille toi et rejoins nous sur le terrain.

Kojiro se leva.

-Kojiro…

Il se retourna.

-Oui ?

-Merci.

-De rien, lui répondit il avec un sourire.

Allez dépêche toi, on t'attend pour commencer.

Takeshi rejoignit le terrain. Tout le monde commença l'échauffement.

-Hiragi, bouge toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais, tu as un tour de retard ! Dit l'entraîneur.

-Mais heu, j'ai pas ma muse, je ne peux pas avancer, répondit il.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Mais c'est pas vrai, c'est quoi encore ces conneries. Tu sais bien que Sanae a, elle aussi, son entraînement avant !

-Oui mais aujourd'hui elle est en retard, sniff, j'ai pas envie de m'entraîner quand elle n'est pas là !

-C'est pas vrai, qui est ce qui m'a foutu un énergumène pareil !

-Un problème, entraîneur ? Dit Sanae en rentrant sur le terrain.

-Saaanaaaae Chaaannn, tu es venue me voir, je savais que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas, dit Hiragi en courant vers elle.

BONG !

-Hiragi, au travail ! J'ai entendu que tu avais un tour de retard, alors dépêche toi de rattraper ce retard si tu ne veux pas que je me fâche !

-OH, oui ma déesse, tout ce que vous voulez ! Maintenant que vous êtes là, je serai capable de faire au moins dix tours de plus ! Dit Hiragi en se relevant.

-Bien, je vois que tu as de l'initiative, alors bon courage pour ces 10 tours!

-Heu…, mais je plaisantais ! Fit Hiragi dépité.

Fou rire général.

-Décidément, quand vous êtes là, l'ambiance est différente ! Ils travaillent tous vraiment beaucoup, dit l'entraîneur.

-Oui, c'est parce que je leur fais peur, dit elle en rigolant. Mais je suis vraiment contente que tous se donnent à fond !

A la fin de l'échauffement, Sanae se dirigea vers Takeshi et Kojiro.

-Alors l'entraînement supplémentaire s'est bien passé ? Demanda t-elle.

- Entraînement supplémentaire ? Fit Takeshi.

-Oui, oui, dit Kojiro en prenant Takeshi par les épaules, on s'est bien exercé.

Cherche pas, je te raconterai, chuchota Kojiro à l'oreille de Takeshi.

-Bon, c'est parfait alors ! Au fait Hyuga, tu as un supporter dans les gradins qui est venu te voir.

Kojiro se retourna surpris vers les gradins. Il aperçut Takeru assis en train de lui dire bonjour. Il se précipita vers lui :

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Kojiro.

-Je suis juste venu te voir, je m'inquiétais pour toi, mais Sanae m'a rassuré, elle est gentille, elle m'a même donné un jus de fruit, dit il en montrant sa canette.

-Sanae ? Tu l'appelles Sanae ?

-Heu, je te rappelle que c'est mon prénom ! Dit Sanae qui venait d'arriver derrière Kojiro.

Kojiro se retourna vers elle.

-Allez, va rejoindre les autres, ils t'attendent pour faire un match, je m'occupe de ton petit frère. On est super pote, n'est ce pas Takeru ? Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Oui, je t'aime bien !

Kojiro était épaté, son frère avait fait confiance en quelques instants à Sanae.

-Ton frère a plus de goût que toi, Hyuga.

-Normal, il aime bien les cachalots, c'est sa passion, n'est ce pas Takeru ?

-Oui j'aime bien tout ce qui se rapporte aux mammifères marins !

-Hein ? Fit Sanae.

Pour une fois, c'est Kojiro qui avait eu le dernier mot.

Hyuga partit vers ses coéquipiers avec un fou rire.

L'entraînement fini, Hyuga alla directement aux vestiaires se changer puis rejoignit son frère en compagnie de Ken, Takeshi et Kazuki.

Il s'amusait sur la pelouse avec Sanae. Elle était dans les buts et il essayait de marquer.

Elle lui donnait des conseils pour tirer.

-Décidément, elle ne peut pas s'empêcher de jouer la manager, dit Kojiro en les regardant.

-Je crois que c'est sa deuxième nature, dit Takeshi en rigolant.

-Attends Takeru, n'écoute pas Sanae, ici les spécialistes c'est nous ! dit Ken en direction des deux joueurs.

-Hé Ken, qu'est ce que tu racontes, je te rappelle que j'ai réussi à battre deux joueurs de l'équipe !

-Oui mais maintenant avec l'entraînement qu'on a subi, ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses renouveler cet exploit ! Continua Ken.

-Oui, c'est vrai, tu as raison ! Dit elle avec un sourire, et heureusement car vous avez un match dans une semaine ! Takeru, tu devrais plutôt jouer avec ton frère et Ken, c'est eux les meilleurs pour marquer ou arrêter des buts.

-Nan alors ! Moi je préfère quand c'est toi qui joues ! Dit il avec un air boudeur.

- Takeru, laisse la tranquille, elle a encore du travail, on rentre, dit Kojiro.

Takeru se dirigea vers Kojiro en faisant la moue.

-Attendez les garçons ! J'ai oublié de vous dire quelque chose !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sanae ? Demanda Takeshi.

-Bah voilà comme dans une semaine vous avez un match, j'ai décidé de préparer vos déjeuners pour que vous mangiez équilibré et que vous soyez en forme.

-Mais non ce n'est pas la peine, dit Kazuki.

- Apparemment Hyuga n'est pas mort de ma cuisine alors j'insiste, ça me fait plaisir et pas de discussions, c'est votre manager qui parle !

-Alors si c'est le manager qui parle, on n'a pas le choix, je crois, dit Kojiro.

Mais ne te réjouis pas trop, je n'ai pas encore passé la nuit, je suis encore inquiet pour ma santé.

-Parfait, dit Sanae en faisant un clin d'œil à Takeru.

-Allez, on rentre Takeru, dit Kojiro.

-Nous aussi on y va, dit Takeshi, à demain.

-A demain, et à bientôt Takeru, dit Sanae.

-Attends Kojiro, j'ai un truc à faire, dit Takeru en lâchant la main de Kojiro.

-Un truc à faire ?

Takeru se dirigea vers Sanae et lui fit signe de s'accroupir.

A l'oreille, il lui dit :

-Merci, Sanae. Je suis rassuré maintenant.

-Pas de quoi ! Dit elle en souriant.

-A bientôt Sanae ! Dit Takeru, puis il l'embrassa sur la joue.

Les garçons hallucinèrent, Takeru venait de l'embrasser.

-A bientôt Takeru, répondit Sanae un peu confuse.

_Décidément, les deux frères sont vraiment différents…_

Sur le chemin, les garçons ne s'en remettaient pas.

-Dis, il est précoce ton frère, dit Takeshi.

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, il ne sait même pas ce qu'il fait !

-Kojiro, Sanae c'est ta petite copine ? Demanda Takeru.

-Hein ? T'es pas bien ou quoi, t'as vu à quoi elle ressemble !

-Bah oui, elle est très jolie et en plus elle est gentille, donc c'est pas ta copine ?

-Non, alors là, aucune chance !

-Ça me rassure alors !

- Ça te rassure, pourquoi ?

-Bah je veux qu'elle devienne ma femme !

BONG ! Kojiro venait de tomber par terre sous le choc.

Ken, Kazuki et Takeshi étaient mort de rire.

-C'est bien ce que je disais : il est précoce ton frère et il sait très bien ce qu'il fait, dit Takeshi toujours en train de rire.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 : Le test match.**

Pendant une semaine Sanae avait apporté les déjeuners à Kojiro, Ken, Kazuki et Takeshi, et toute l'équipe s'était préparée en vue du match, Sanae était confiante.

Le jour du match arriva, Toho face à une équipe universitaire (EU), c'était un test important : il jouait contre une équipe plus expérimentée mais il voulait absolument voir les effets de l'entraînement subi depuis un mois.

Dans les vestiaires, l'entraîneur motivait ses troupes :

-Bon les gars, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on va voir si vous êtes capable d'être finaliste du championnat : c'est un match amical mais les tactiques que vous aller employer seront proches de celles que je mettrai en place pour le championnat, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que vous jouez contre une équipe universitaire et non contre une équipe qui participera au championnat. Alors montrez leur ce que vous savez faire ! Compris ?

-OUI, Monsieur, dirent ils tous en cœur.

-Manager, vous voulez dire quelque chose ? Demanda l'entraîneur.

Tous se tournèrent vers Sanae.

-Je crois que l'entraîneur a dit le principal mais n'oubliez surtout pas de vous amuser sur le terrain, même si c'est un match important, le foot doit rester un sport passion et non un combat ! Mais ceci n'empêche pas que vous devez vous donnez à fond pas respect pour ce sport, pour votre entraîneur et surtout pour vous !

Allez debout et allez gagner ce match !

Toute l'équipe était impressionnée par ce discours, il les avait galvanisés. Tous les joueurs se levèrent et partirent sur le terrain.

En passant, devant Sanae Hiragi lui sauta dessus :

-Sanae Chan, je gagnerai pour toi ! J'aimerai un ptit bisou d'encouragement, s'il te plaît !

-Hiragi, je ne peux pas te frapper car tu vas disputer un match important mais si tu essaies de m'embrasser et si tu ne me lâches pas immédiatement, je serai obligé de sévir lors des prochains entraînements, dit Sanae prête à exploser.

Hiragi lâcha immédiatement Sanae, et repartit tout penaud.

-Hiragi, je t'encouragerai des gradins alors ne fais pas cette tête ! Tu as intérêt à ne pas me décevoir !

Hiragi se retourna avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et revint à la charge mais cette fois il lui prit seulement les mains.

-Sanae Chan, je savais que tu ne me laisserais pas tomber !

-Pfffff, t'es pas possible, fit Sanae en souriant.

-A tout à l'heure Sanae Chan, dit Hiragi en repartant vers le terrain, mais pour de bon cette fois.

Sanae se retourna vers Ken, Kazuki, Takeshi et Kojiro.

-Bon, vous aussi je vous encouragerai alors faites votre maximum !

-Comme d'habitude fit Ken.

-Ils n'ont aucune chance, dit Kazuki.

-On va te montrer de quoi on est vraiment capable, pas comme l'autre fois, dit Takeshi avec un clin d'œil.

-…

-Et toi alors ? Tu dis rien Hyuga ? demanda Sanae.

-Moi j'espère juste que tu ne feras pas fuir toutes mes supportrices en allant dans les gradins nous encourager ! Dit il avec un grand sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ça m'étonnerait qu'une fille se déplace pour t'encourager ! Répondit elle.

Allez, assez plaisanté, la victoire vous attend !

Et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le terrain.

Sanae partit s'installer dans les gradins, près du banc de touche. Elle pouvait ainsi avoir une vue d'ensemble du terrain et parler avec l'entraîneur pour lui donner ses impressions.

Le match commença, Sanae avait une drôle d'impression, c'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à un match en tant que manager de la Toho.

C'est l'EU qui engagea la partie. Elle passa de suite à l'attaque, les joueurs adverses étaient très physiques. Ils arrivèrent près des buts.

Leur buteur arma son tir mais heureusement pour la Toho, Sasuke réussi à lui prendre le ballon, il fit une passe à l'avant en direction de Kazuki. Cette fois ci, c'est la Toho qui passait à l'attaque, Kazuki remonta jusqu'au milieu de terrain et fit une passe à Takeshi qui par une série de une deux avec Kojiro arriva devant les buts. Takeshi tira mais le gardien arrêta facilement le ballon.

L'EU repassa à l'attaque plusieurs fois mais les progrès de Sasuke, d'Hiragi et de Tachibana en défense mirent vite fin à ces attaques, même s'il parvenait à tirer, le buteur de l'EU avait face à lui un très bon gardien.

Ken est vraiment en forme, pensa Sanae.

Malheureusement pour la Toho, l'EU avait aussi un bon gardien : malgré leur très nombreuses intrusions dans la défense adverse, les attaquants n'étaient pas parvenus à marquer.

A la mi-temps, le score était de 0 partout.

Dans les vestiaires, les joueurs écoutaient attentivement les consignes de l'entraîneur.

-Bon, les gars, c'est bien vous n'avez pas encaissé de but face à cette équipe, mais maintenant il faudrait faire la différence et marquer pour les démoraliser : pour l'instant ils doivent douter, car pour eux ne pas marquer de but contre une équipe encore au lycée, c'est humiliant !

Alors on ne lâche rien et on marque !

-Facile à dire, leur gardien est vraiment très bon, dit Kyochiro.

Les joueurs restaient silencieux.

Sanae remarqua que l'ambiance devenait lourde, même Hyuga avait l'air contrarié, elle ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir ;

-C'est quoi ces têtes ? Je vous ferai remarquer que le match n'est pas fini et que eux non plus n'ont pas marqué ! Notre défense est vraiment efficace, il nous manque juste un peu de réussite de notre buteur, mais ça va venir alors je vous interdis de vous décourager après tous les efforts que vous avez fournis pendant un mois !

-…

-Elle a raison, dit Takeshi, on va sûrement marquer en seconde période, n'est ce pas Hyuga ?

-Oui, faîtes moi confiance les gars, je vais leur envoyer un boulet de canon que, leur gardien n'est pas prêt d'oublier ! Dit Kojiro en se levant.

-On y va ! Cria t-il gonflé à bloc.

Tous les joueurs avaient retrouvé leur entrain et leur bonne humeur. Ils repartirent sur le terrain re-motivés.

Le match reprit, pendant 20 min les tentatives de la Toho avaient échoué mais c'était elle qui menait le jeu, l'EU n'avait pas eu d'occasion.

Sanae ne tenait plus en place.

_Il faut absolument qu'il marque._

Takeshi avait la balle, devant lui un joueur de l'EU l'empêchait de passer la balle à Kojiro.

Il essayait de dribbler mais rien n'y faisait.

Sanae ne pouvait plus tenir, elle se leva et commença à crier :

-Allez Takeshi, débarrasse toi de cet idiot et passe la balle à Hyuga, il est en bonne position pour marquer ! C'est une occasion en or !

-Hé ! Dis à ta groupie d'arrêter de rêver, fit le joueur de l'EU en essayant de tacler Takeshi.

Takeshi sauta avec le ballon pour éviter le tacle et passa la balle à Hyuga.

-Allez Hyuga, met la au fond des filets ! Cria Sanae.

Hyuga contrôla la balle et tira de toutes ses forces : cette fois le gardien ne parvint pas à l'arrêter.

BBBUUUTT !

-Bravo capitaine, t'as enfin réussi à marquer, fit Takeshi en sautant sur Kojiro.

-Oui mais avec ta passe, c'était un jeu d'enfant !

Toute l'équipe se précipita vers leur capitaine pour le féliciter.

Sanae était heureuse, il avait enfin marqué, maintenant grâce à ce but tout allait être différent.

Effectivement, après ce but, la Toho pris un nouveau visage, plus agressif dans le jeu, plus confiant ils pouvaient enfin dominer totalement la partie : le score final fut de 3-0 pour la Toho, doublé de Hyuga et but de Takeshi en fin de match.

Au coup de sifflet final, les joueurs exultèrent, ils étaient heureux de cette victoire, témoin pour eux de leurs progrès accomplis. Ils rentrèrent dans les vestiaires sous les acclamations de leur public.

-T'as vu l'ambiance, Tachibana, je me serais cru au championnat, le public était déchaîné, dit Hiragi.

-Ouais tu l'as dit ! Après le premier le but, le public s'est réveillé et nous a encouragés jusqu'à la fin du match. Tout le club de supporter s'est donné à fond, dit Tachibana.

-Oui tu as raison, mais c'est vrai qu'au début, on était pas beaucoup encouragé, moi j'ai juste entendu notre manager avant le but de Hyuga, dit Kyochiro.

-Ah c'est vrai, je l'ai entendu quand elle a crié pour encourager Takeshi et Hyuga !

Sniff j'ai pas entendu quand elle m'a encouragé moi, fit Hiragi avec des larmes de crocodiles.

Vous avez de la chance les gars !

-C'est vrai que cachalot crie fort, je suis sûr qu'elle a fait fuir la moitié du stade, dit Hyuga en rigolant.

-Oui mais moi, ça m'a vraiment boosté de voir qu'elle croyait vraiment en nous, fit Takeshi.

-Oui, moi je suis d'accord, il faut que je l'embrasse pour la remercier, fit Hiragi avec un regard pervers.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

-Hé mais attendez, elle est où Sanae Chan ? Demanda Hiragi sérieusement.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est vrai que je ne l'ai même pas vu à la fin du match, dit Tachibana.

-Quelqu'un l'a vue ? Demanda Kyochiro.

-…

Tout le monde réfléchissait mais personne ne se souvenait l'avoir vu après la fin du match.

C'est à ce moment que l'entraîneur entra dans les vestiaires.

-Bah quelle ambiance, on ne dirait pas que vous avez gagné !

-Heu entraîneur, vous savez où est Sanae ? Demanda Hiragi.

-Oui, elle est partie…

-Hein ? Elle est partie, ça va pas non ! Elle ne nous a même pas dit au revoir ! Fit Hiragi un peu furieux.

-Hé ! Mais calme toi, je n'ai pas fini ma phrase, dès que vous êtes prêts elle m'a dit de vous amener dans le gymnase.

-Dans le gymnase ? Qu'est ce qu'on irait faire là bas ? Demanda Hyuga.

-On s'en fout, si Sanae nous attend là bas, on se grouille de s'habiller et on y va, dit Hiragi en se rhabillant.

-Décidément elle est vraiment chiante cette fille, fit Hyuga en soufflant.

Le gymnase était dans le noir quand l'équipe entra.

-Hein ? Y'a même pas de lumière ici, c'est quoi cette connerie, dit Hyuga en ronchonnant.

D'un coup le gymnase s'éclaira.

-Toujours en train de rouspéter à ce que je vois, même quand tu gagnes un match tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'être de mauvaise humeur, c'est désespérant ! Dit Sanae qui était juste devant lui.

Les joueurs étaient surpris, devant leurs yeux se dressaient deux grandes tables avec des boissons, des gâteaux et autres sucreries. La salle était décorée et une banderole était dressée au milieu de la salle avec « Au futures victoires » marqué dessus.

-C'est… c'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda Takeshi.

-Ça se voit, non ? C'est une fête pour vous ! Votre club de supporters va bientôt arriver aussi, je les ai invités tout à l'heure.

-Hein ? C'est toi qui a préparé tout ça ? Mais si on n'avait pas gagné tu aurais fait quoi avec tout ça ? Demanda Kyochiro.

-Ah mais, j'étais sûre que vous alliez gagner ! Mais même si vous n'aviez pas gagné, vous méritez une fête pour tous les efforts que vous avez fait jusqu'à maintenant ! Dit Sanae avec un sourire.

Allez restez pas planté là ! Allez vous servir !

-Saaanaaae Chaaaan, tu es la meilleure ! Fit Hiragi en lui sautant une nouvelle fois dessus.

BONG !

-Hiragi, le match est fini, je peux à nouveau te frapper alors fais attention !

-Mais heu, je voulais juste te faire un bisou, j'ai donné mon maximum aujourd'hui, je voudrais une récompense ! Sniff

-Hiragi, ta récompense : c'est cette fête alors arrête avec cette tête !

-Elle n'est pas croyable cette fille, dit Kyochiro, je comprends pourquoi la Nankatsu est championne depuis deux ans.

-Oui t'as raison, allez faisons honneur à cette fête, dit Tachibana en se dirigeant vers les tables.

-J'en connais un qui a de la chance, fit Takeshi en regardant Sanae avec un air triste.

Kojiro allait répondre quand Sanae vint vers eux.

-Alors Takeshi, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Viens tu mérites amplement cette fête c'est grâce à toi que Hyuga a marqué ! Tu as très bien joué Take Kun !

Elle se tourna vers Hyuga et lui dit :

-Bon finalement, t'as réussi à marquer !

-En fait, j'ai fait ça pour que t'arrêtes de nous gueuler dessus ! On entendait que toi dans les gradins, ça me cassait les oreilles !

-Peu importe, il faudra t'y habituer, si tu veux que j'arrête de crier t'as qu'à marquer plus tôt la prochaine fois !

Bon assez parlé, vos supporters sont arrivés, amusez vous bien, je vais voir si tout se passe bien.

A tout de suite, dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Elle repartit accueillir les nouveaux arrivants.

Kojiro la suivit du regard.

_Tu as raison Takeshi… Tsubasa a de la chance…_

Ils rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe.

La fête battait son plein, tout le monde s'amusait et blaguait.

Les joueurs de l'équipe étaient vraiment contents de la présence de Sanae, elle était devenue leur rayon de soleil, avec sa bonne humeur communicative, rien ne leur paraissait impossible.

Personne ne pouvait ignorer ce changement dans l'équipe, mais à l'écart des autres une partie des supporters voyait d'un très mauvais œil cette ex manager de la Nankatsu qui bouleversait ainsi l'organisation de l'équipe.

-On va s'en occuper, dit une voix féminine, on l'avait prévenue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : L'anniversaire de Sanae.**

Deux jours passèrent, après cette victoire.

Pendant le déjeuner :

-Takeshi, je suis désolée, mais pour ce soir je ne peux pas rester pour tes cours.

-C'est pas grave, de toute façon tu as fait tellement de progrès que je me demande encore pourquoi tu me demandes de l'aide.

-Arrête Takeshi, je suis encore loin de ton niveau ! Mais pour demain, c'est d'accord ?

-Pas de problème.

-Bon je vais à mon entraînement, à toute à l'heure !

Elle partit en courant.

-Pourquoi elle ne vient pas ce soir, demanda Kojiro, d'habitude elle est très assidue.

-Je sais pas, elle doit avoir un truc à faire, dit Takeshi un peu déçu.

Quand elle arriva sur le terrain de foot, l'entraînement avait déjà commencé.

-Désolée pour le retard, Monsieur, dit elle.

-Pas de problème Sanae, je sais que vous préparez une compétition.

Au fait, occupez vous d'Hiragi, je crois qu'il s'est foulé la cheville.

-Ah bon ? Je m'en occupe tout de suite.

Elle vit effectivement Hiragi sur le banc en train de l'attendre.

-Sanae Chan, j'ai mal ! Pleurnicha-t-il.

-C'est bon Hiragi, j'arrive, dit elle avec un sourire.

Elle commença à faire un bandage, elle avait la tête ailleurs, depuis le début de la journée, elle ne pensait qu'à ça : c'était son anniversaire et Tsubasa allait l'appeler ! C'est pour ça que ce soir, elle voulait rentrer tôt.

Ça faisait un mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlés ! Elle était un peu troublée : qu'est ce qu'ils allaient se dire, comment se passait vraiment son séjour au Brésil, dans ces lettres Tsubasa ne parlait que de son entraînement, elle ne savait pas s'il avait de nouveaux amis ou amies, ça la gênait un peu de demander par courrier alors là de vive voix elle allait pouvoir tout lui demander.

-Heu Sanae Chan ?

-…

Elle était complètement perdue dans ses pensées.

-Sanae Chan !

- Umm ? fit elle surprise.

Le cri de Hiragi interpella tout le monde.

-Sanae Chan, je crois que mon bandage est fini, fit Hiragi en montrant sa cheville entourée de plus d'un mètre de bande.

-Ha, heu oui ! Je crois que je vais le refaire, désolée !

-Oui c'est gentil, surtout que c'est mon autre cheville qui est foulée !

-Ha ha, désolée, dit elle un peu confuse.

En voyant ça, Kojiro se pencha vers Takeshi :

-Tu crois qu'elle va bien ?

-J'ai l'impression que oui, elle doit être fatiguée, c'est tout.

-Si tu le dis...

Après cet incident, elle enchaîna les gaffes.

-Heu Sanae, tu sais l'entraînement n'est pas fini, alors t'es pas obligé de ramasser tous les ballons maintenant, surtout que là tu vois, on se fait des passes ! Dit Kyochiro.

-Ha, désolée, je vous apporte des boissons, alors !

-Tu viens de le faire manager dit Tachibana.

-Ha bon ? Désolée ! Bon je vais voir si l'entraîneur à besoin de moi alors.

-Oui c'est ça, dit Ken dépité.

-Qu'est ce qui arrive au manager aujourd'hui, demanda Tachibana.

-Oui c'est vrai ça ! Elle fait n'importe quoi !T'es sûr qu'elle n'est pas malade Takeshi ? Demanda Kyochiro.

-Non, je ne crois pas, dit Takeshi.

-Tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi : son comportement et le fait qu'elle ne vienne pas ce soir ? Demanda Kojiro.

-Si mais je vois vraiment pas ce qu'elle a, elle a l'air heureuse en tout cas donc ça doit pas être bien grave, dit Takeshi.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Sanae rangea rapidement le terrain et le vestiaire et partit comme une fusée.

-Au revoir tout le monde ! Bonne soirée ! A demain, dit elle.

-Au revoir manager ! Dit l'équipe.

-Espérons que demain, elle soit comme d'habitude, fit Ken.

-Ouais, on verra bien, dit Takeshi.

Le lendemain, Sanae n'était pas là pour le début de l'appel en classe.

-Hé, Takeshi, je t'avais bien dit qu'elle était bizarre hier, je crois qu'elle doit être malade, dit Kojiro.

-Peut-être…

C'est à ce moment là que Sanae rentra en classe.

-Désolée pour mon retard, Monsieur.

-C'est bon Mademoiselle Nakazawa, allez vous asseoir.

Elle se dirigea vers sa place et s'assit sans un regard pour ses camarades.

Le cours commença, après un petit moment, Kojiro lui demanda :

-Alors cachalot, on ne s'est pas réveillé ce matin ?

Elle se retourna vers Hyuga et tous purent alors constater que les yeux de Sanae étaient cernés, rouges et tout gonflés.

-Lâche moi Hyuga ! Fit elle sèchement.

Hyuga fut surpris, c'était la première fois qu'elle n'essayait pas de répliquer, elle avait clos la conversation en se retournant vers sa feuille.

Kojiro se pencha vers Takeshi et dit doucement :

-T'as vu sa tête, on dirait qu'elle n'a pas dormi de la nuit et qu'elle a pleuré.

-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur…

A la fin du cours, Sanae se leva, prit ses affaires et partit sans adresser la parole aux garçons.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le l'endroit où ils déjeunaient tous les jours : Personne. Sanae n'était pas là.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a à la fin : un coup elle est heureuse, un coup elle a la tête en l'air et maintenant ça ! Elle est épuisante ! Fit Kojiro en s'asseyant.

-…

Ken, Kazuki et Takeshi ne parlaient pas, ils se posaient la même question.

Ils ne revirent pas Sanae de la journée, ils entrèrent dans les vestiaires pour se changer.

Hiragi arriva en courant.

-Hé Takeshi, qu'est ce qui se passe avec Sanae ? Pourquoi elle pleure ? Demanda t-il essoufflé.

-Hein ? Tu l'as vue pleurer? Cria Takeshi.

-Oui tout à l'heure je suis passé la voir sur le stade d'athlétisme, elle était allongée dans l'herbe, j'ai voulu lui dire bonjour et quand je me suis approché je l'ai vue qui regardait fixement le ciel et elle avait des larmes qui coulaient.

Puis quand elle m'a vu, elle s'est redressée, elle a essuyé ses larmes et m'a fait un sourire.

Mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle pleurait. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi, mais elle m'a répondu que ce n'était qu'une poussière dans l'œil.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, il s'est passé quelque chose, dit Takeshi inquiet.

Takeshi commença à partir, quand Kojiro le retint par le bras.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Kojiro.

-Je vais voir ce qu'elle a, lâche moi !

-Si elle avait voulu te le dire elle l'aurait fait, alors reste là, l'entraînement va commencer, tu la verras tout à l'heure.

Takeshi se retourna furieux. L'entraîneur entra.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda t-il.

-…

-Rien, rien, Monsieur, dit Kojiro en lâchant le bras de Takeshi.

-Bon, c'est parfait alors, dépêchez vous, on a du travail et en plus votre manager ne viendra pas aujourd'hui, alors vous serez obligés de tout faire tout seuls, mais vous vous en sortirez je pense.

-Hein ? Sanae Chan ne vient pas ? demanda Hiragi.

-Non, elle est passée me voir à l'instant, elle ne se sentait pas bien alors elle est rentrée chez elle, c'est vrai que moi aussi je l'ai trouvée en petite forme, dit l'entraîneur.

-…

-Bon Allez, c'est pas parce que votre manager n'est pas là qu'il faut faire cette tête, je suis sûr qu'elle n'aimerait pas voir ça ! Allez sur le terrain, et que ça saute.

-L'entraîneur à raison, alors au travail ! Dit Hyuga.

Les joueurs obéirent à leur capitaine.

-Allez Takeshi, tu viens aussi ! Tu la verras demain, d'ici là elle aurait peut être meilleur mine, dit Kojiro.

-Mouais, ça c'est moins sûr, dit il résigné.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Hiragi et Takeshi faisaient toujours la tête, Hyuga aussi était un peu inquiet mais il ne montrait rien, il était le capitaine et devait montrer l'exemple.

A la sortie du stade, Ken reconnu une silhouette familière.

-Tiens on dirait la copine de Sanae quand elle était à la Nankatsu, dit il.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit Kazuki, je crois qu'elle s'appelle Toru.

Toru s'approcha du petit groupe.

-Bonjour, excusez moi, est ce que vous savez où je pourrais trouver Sanae ? Demanda Toru.

-Heu, t'es bien la copine de Sanae ? Demanda Ken.

-Oui, je m'appelle Toru, je sais qu'elle est votre manager, alors je pensais la trouver ici.

-Désolé, mais Sanae est rentrée chez elle aujourd'hui, elle ne se sentait pas bien, dit Takeshi.

-Ah, c'est dommage ! Notre équipe voulait lui envoyer ce cadeau pour son anniversaire, mais comme ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue, je me suis proposée pour le lui apporter. L'équipe ne sait toujours pas qu'elle est votre manager alors j'ai du venir discrètement ici aujourd'hui alors que son anniversaire était hier.

-Son anniversaire ? Demanda Hiragi surpris.

-Oui, elle a eu 17 ans, hier !

D'un seul coup tout devenait clair pour Ken, Kazuki, Takeshi et Kojiro : il avait dû se passer quelque chose avec Tsubasa.

-On n'était pas au courant ! C'est nul, on ne lui a même pas souhaité son anniversaire, fit Hiragi en se retournant vers Ken, Kazuki, Takeshi et Kojiro.

-Hein, c'est quoi ces têtes les gars ?

-Laisse tomber Hiragi, dit Ken.

Toru resta étonnée devant les têtes dépitées des garçons qu'elles voyaient : ce n'étaient pas leur genre, enfin, elle ne les connaissait pas assez bien pour les juger.

-Heu sinon, poursuivit Toru, je peux vous confier son cadeau ? C'est un pendentif de la part de toute l'équipe.

-Oui bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas on lui donnera dès demain, dit Hiragi en prenant le paquet.

-Bon, je dois y aller, j'ai du chemin à faire, dites lui bien qu'elle manque à toute l'équipe, et faites lui de gros bisous de ma part, au revoir.

Toru s'en alla en saluant les cinq garçons.

-Dites vous saviez que c'était son anniversaire hier ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle était bizarre ? Demanda Hiragi.

-…

-Par contre, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi elle pleurait aujourd'hui, poursuivit Hiragi.

-…

-Dites, vous pourriez au moins me répondre ! Je suis en train de faire un monologue, là !

-Excuse nous, Hiragi, mais on ne savait pas non plus que c'était son anniversaire hier, par contre on a une petite idée pour le reste, dit Takeshi.

-Hein ? Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Excuse nous mais on ne peut pas te le dire…

-C'est quoi ces conneries, j'adore Sanae autant que vous, je pense, alors je veux savoir !

-…

-Bon d'accord, ne me dîtes rien, mais si demain elle est toujours dans le même état, je vous promets que je saurai pourquoi !

Hiragi partit furieux.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'on fait nous ? Je vous rappelle qu'on est pas sensé avoir lu la lettre de Sanae, dit Ken.

-On verra demain, on improvisera selon son humeur, dit Kojiro.

Il est tard, rentrons…

A la maison, Kojiro repensait encore à ces deux jours, il était sûr que Sanae était triste à cause de Tsubasa, ce matin en voyant son visage, on pouvait facilement deviner qu'elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

-Kojiro ?

-Oui maman ?

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien, ça ne va pas ?

-Si, si, ne t'inquiète pas…

-Tu es sûr que tu n'es pas tombé malade ? La semaine dernière tu n'as pas du manger à ta faim….

-Si, maman, rassure toi, Sanae a dit qu'elle s'occuperait de lui, alors il a dû bien manger ! Dit Takeru.

-Sanae ? C'est qui ? Demanda sa mère en se tournant vers Kojiro.

-C'est notre manager…

-Nan, c'est ma future femme, dit Takeru.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes Takeru ? Fit sa mère.

-Bah tu vois quand j'ai été voir Kojiro pour lui apporter un goûter, parce qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de se préparer à déjeuner, j'ai rencontré Sanae à qui j'ai tout raconté et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle s'occuperait de Kojiro ! En plus, elle m'a apporté un jus de fruit et m'a amené dans les gradins ! Elle a même joué avec moi, elle est géniale, et en plus elle est très jolie !

-Hé bien, dis moi, tu dois beaucoup aimer cette fille pour en dire autant de bien, dit sa mère avec un sourire.

-Dis Takeru, tu ne m'avais pas tout raconté sur ta rencontre avec notre manager ! Dit Kojiro.

-Oups, j'avais promis à Sanae de rien dire … Tu ne lui diras rien, hein ?

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

_Je n'en reviens pas… elle a fait exprès de nous imposer son déjeuner, rien que pour moi..._

_Elle n'est vraiment pas croyable, on ne peut rien lui reprocher, même ses sautes d'humeur sont craquantes : elle n'est jamais méchante…_

_Et cette façon de s'investir dans l'équipe et de nous encourager…_

_Dès qu'on la voit sourire, on se sent motivé comme jamais…_

Il repensa soudain à aujourd'hui.

_Comment peut-on la faire pleurer !_

Il se leva d'un bond en disant : « Tsubasa, t'es qu'un imbécile ! ».

Le lendemain, Sanae n'était toujours pas en forme, mais cette fois si elle leur adressa la parole :

-Bonjour les garçons, désolée pour hier mais j'étais un peu souffrante.

-Ça va mieux, aujourd'hui ? Demanda Takeshi.

-Ça peut aller, merci, dit elle avec un sourire timide.

Elle s'assit à sa place et commença à travailler.

Les garçons n'étaient pas plus rassurés.

Au déjeuner, elle ne mangeait rien et ne parlait pas.

-Sanae, tu n'as rien mangé, tu ne te sens pas bien ? Demanda Ken.

-Non, ça va, mais j'ai besoin de marcher alors je vous laisse, à tout à l'heure.

Elle se leva et partit vers le parc.

-Si je tenais ce crétin ! Dit Takeshi.

-Calme toi, on n'est même pas sûr que se soit à cause de lui, dit Kojiro.

-Alors ça, ça m'étonnerait, tout concorde !

-Ecoute, elle ne nous en parle pas, alors il ne faut pas s'en mêler.

-…

-Bon aller les gars, on va à l'entraînement, elle nous rejoindra, là bas ! Dit Kojiro en se levant.

Kojiro ruminait.

_Elle ne pleure plus mais elle ne sourit pas non plus…_

_Il va falloir faire quelque chose._

Pendant l'entraînement, Sanae s'occupait de tout le monde mais son enthousiasme habituel n'était pas là.

Même Hiragi ne lui avait pas sauté dessus.

- Sanae, pouvez vous aller chercher le matériel qui se trouve dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît ? Dit l'entraîneur.

-Bien, Monsieur !

-Kojiro va l'aider, c'est lourd à porter ! Rajouta t-il.

Tous les deux se dirigèrent vers le local.

En chemin, Sanae ne parlait pas et Hyuga l'observait du coin de l'œil.

_Toujours enfermée dans ta tristesse. Que tu le veuilles ou non, il va falloir que tu retrouves le sourire, même si pour ça je dois te blesser…_

-Tu ne trouves pas que mon tir devient de plus en plus performant ? Dit il soudain.

-Oui, j'ai vu que maintenant tu arrivais à combiner le tir de la feuille morte avec ta puissance, ce tir sera un atout pour le tournoi…

-Tu crois que je pourrai battre Tsubasa avec ce tir ?

-…

-Alors ? A ton avis ?

-C'est quoi cette question ? Dit elle en colère.

-Bah, tu m'as dit qu'il était parti au Brésil pour s'améliorer, tu dois bien savoir s'il a fait des progrès ?

-…

-Oh je vois, tu n'as pas de nouvelles, il a dû se trouver une autre copine là bas et il ne pense plus à toi, enfin je le comprends face à une brésilienne, un cachalot comme toi ne fait pas le poids !

CLAC !

Il venait de se prendre une gifle magistrale.

Les yeux de Sanae se remplirent de larmes mais on pouvait aussi y voir sa colère.

_J'ai peut- être été trop loin…_

-De quel droit, tu te permets de dire ça ! Je te déteste !

-…

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre.

Et c'est là que Sanae eut un déclic : toute la peine qu'elle ressentait sortit d'un coup, elle s'écroula à terre.

Tout en pleurant elle dit :

-Et lui aussi je le déteste ! Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ! Le jour de mon anniversaire en plus !

-…

Kojiro s'approcha d'elle : il détestait la voir pleurer, mais il ne fit pas un geste.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il timidement.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

_Pourquoi reste t-il à côté de moi alors que je viens de le gifler ? Pourquoi est il si gentil, tout d'un coup ?_

-…

-Si tu ne veux pas…

_J'ai…j'ai besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un…même si c'est Hyuga._

-Il…il devait m'appeler pour mon anniversaire, c'est pour ça que j'étais rentrée plus tôt, j'étais tellement heureuse :

J'avais plein de choses à lui dire, j'avais envie d'entendre sa voix, alors je suis restée à côté du téléphone toute la soirée. Mes parents attendaient même ce coup de téléphone pour pouvoir me souhaiter mon anniversaire après.

Mais…

Elle marqua une pause.

-Mais à minuit il n'avait toujours pas appelé alors j'ai fêté rapidement mon anniversaire avec mes parents qui partaient se coucher et je suis retournée dans ma chambre pour attendre son coup de fil, je pensais qu'il avait eu un empêchement, alors j'ai continué à attendre…

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause.

-Oui comme une imbécile j'ai attendu qu'il m'appelle, rajouta-t-elle en pleurant.

-…

-Puis à 7H du matin, furieuse, je l'ai moi-même appelé et je suis tombée sur Roberto qui m'a dit qu'il était sorti fêter son intégration dans une équipe qui va faire une tournée de matchs en Amérique Latine. Il m'a même informée qu'il partait le soir même, et qu'il ne fallait pas que je m'inquiète si je n'avais plus de nouvelles car là où il allait, les régions étaient pauvres et il n'y avait pas le téléphone partout. Il m'a aussi dit que dans l'équipe il y avait une manager digne de ce nom qui me ressemblait beaucoup et que Tsubasa était chouchouté comme il le fallait.

Il me l'a dit sans penser à mal mais justement ce fut le contraire : Tsubasa m'avait oubliée pour fêter son intégration avec son équipe et en plus il avait quelqu'un qui s'occupait de lui aussi bien que moi, c'était le bouquet…

Elle regarda alors Kojiro droit dans les yeux :

-Tu comprends il m'a complètement oublié le jour de mon anniversaire… Il…il n'a plus besoin de moi …. Je ne sers plus à rien !

-…

Elle se remit à pleurer.

Kojiro la regardait sans savoir quoi dire.

Finalement, il la prit dans ses bras, il ne savait pas quoi dire mais il ne pouvait pas la laisser ainsi.

Sanae fut surprise un instant, mais c'était si agréable à ce moment là qu'elle ne fit rien pour se dégager.

Au bout d'un moment, Sanae commença à se calmer et Kojiro dit :

-Si tu continues cachalot, tu vas inonder le bureau de l'entraîneur, c'est vrai qu'un cachalot a besoin d'eau mais là, ça fait beaucoup !

Elle releva la tête et se retrouva face au visage de Kojiro qui avait une grosse marque de main sur la joue.

Elle se mit à rire.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? Demanda Kojiro surpris de sa réaction.

-Regarde ta tête, tu comprendras !

-Ma tête ?

Il se regarda dans la glace et vit la marque de main.

-Hhhaaa ! Je suis défiguré ! Cria-t-il.

Sanae éclata de rire à nouveau, après s'être confiée à Hyuga elle se sentait beaucoup mieux, ça n'arrangeait rien mais son cœur avait un poids en moins.

Kojiro se retourna et fit un léger sourire en la regardant.

_Elle sourit enfin…_

-Manager, je crois que l'équipe à besoin de toi dans cet état et pas comme tout à l'heure, tu sais au moins que ta présence est devenue indispensable pour nous ! Alors arrête de dire que tu ne sers à rien… Dit il en rougissant.

Il avait envie qu'elle retrouve totalement le moral, qu'elle se sente utile à autre chose qu'à ce crétin de Tsubasa.

Sanae fut surprise de cette déclaration, Kojiro essayait de lui remonter le moral, c'est vrai qu'il n'a jamais vraiment été méchant avec elle, c'était un jeu plutôt qu'autre chose quand ils se disputaient.

Elle se leva, sourit puis posa sa main sur la joue de Kojiro.

-Je suis désolée pour la gifle, merci de m'avoir écoutée Kojiro.

Kojiro était troublé par cette soudaine intimité : elle lui touchait la joue et l'appelait par son prénom.

Il fallait qu'il reprenne ses esprits.

Il enleva la main qui était sur sa joue.

-Pas de quoi, cachalot, mais tu me dois un tee-shirt propre, celui là et tout dégueu maintenant.

-Pas de problème Kojiro ! Je te dois bien ça…

-Allez, dépêchons nous, les autres doivent nous attendre !

-Oui, et ils vont assister au retour de leur manager ! Fit elle avec un grand sourire.

-…

_Tsubasa, tu ne réalises pas la chance que t'as qu'une fille comme elle pleure pour toi…_

Sur le terrain, l'entraîneur commençait à s'impatienter :

-Qu'est ce qui font ces deux là !

Ken, Takeshi, Kazuki et Hiragi, eux étaient inquiets.

-Tiens les voilà, dit Kyochiro.

On vit apparaître Kojiro avec une grosse marque de main sur la joue et Sanae avec des yeux rougis qui laissaient penser sans nul doute qu'elle avait pleuré.

Sanae posa le matériel sur la pelouse.

Hiragi se précipita vers elle :

-Ça ne va pas Sanae ? On dirait que tu as pleuré ?

-Hein ? Moi ? Mais non tu te trompes, je vais parfaitement bien, dit elle avec un grand sourire.

-Si, on dirait vraiment que tu as pleuré Sanae, rajouta Ken.

-C'est bizarre, y'a Kojiro qui a une marque de main sur la joue, fit Tachibana.

-Hein ? N'importe quoi, dit il en cachant sa joue.

-HHuuummm, c'est vraiment bizarre tout ça : Kojiro avec une marque de main et Sanae qui a pleuré…

-Raconte pas n'importe quoi Ken, y'a rien de bizarre, cria Kojiro.

-Oui, c'est vrai ça… vous avez été bien long je trouve pour aller chercher le matériel dans le bureau du coach, insista Kazuki qui hochait la tête.

-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi, qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse avec un cachalot ? Arrêtez d'avoir des idées tordues !

-Mais on n'a rien dit nous, on constate c'est tout, fit Hiragi avec un air soupçonneux.

-Hé Cachalot tu pourrais m'aider, quand même, j'ai l'impression qu'ils se font des idées sur moi, fit Kojiro implorant.

-Ha mais tu te débrouilles Kojiro, c'est pas moi qui ai une marque sur la joue, dit-elle en rigolant.

-Kojiro ? Cria Hiragi.

Je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé, d'habitude elle t'appelle Hyuga, dit il en se précipitant vers Kojiro.

-Oui c'est vraiment bizarre, dit Ken en se rapprochant de Kojiro.

-Cachalot ! Aide moi, tout est de ta faute ! Cria Kojiro.

Sanae éclata de rire.

Takeshi regardait la scène de loin, Sanae rigolait à nouveau et elle appelait Kojiro par son prénom, preuve qu'elle l'appréciait. Que s'était il passé pour qu'elle retrouve son moral et que sa tristesse d'il y a à peine une heure disparaisse ainsi ?

-Bon les gars, ça suffit, laissez Kojiro tranquille, il ne s'est rien passé, il m'a juste remonté le moral, maintenant je pète la forme ! Pour fêter ça on fait 10 tours de terrain.

Allez, on y va ! Après vous avez vos exercices à faire et un match d'entraînement ! Dit Sanae.

-Heu finalement, je préfère quand elle n'a pas d'énergie, dit Tachibana.

-Je t'ai entendu Tachibana, pour toi ça sera 11 tours ! Dit Sanae.

-Hein ? fit Tachibana, c'est pas un manager qu'on a, mais un tyran !

-Tachibana, 12 tours !

-Je serai à ta place, je n'insisterai pas, dit Hiragi avec un sourire, la vraie Sanae est de retour !

Toute l'équipe explosa de rire.

Takeshi se rapprocha de Kojiro :

-Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé pour qu'elle soit triste comme ça ? Et comment as-tu réussi à la consoler ?

-T'avais raison : Tsubasa est un crétin ! Dit Kojiro. Je te raconterai tout à l'heure.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Hiragi s'avança vers Sanae :

-Sanae Chan, j'aimerai te parler après m'être changé, tu veux bien m'attendre, s'il te plait ?

-Heu… pas de problème, dit Sanae en se demandant pourquoi il voulait lui parler.

A la sortie du stade :

-Sanae Chan, c'est gentil de m'avoir attendu, dit Hiragi.

-Ce n'est rien, qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Bah voilà, d'abord je te souhaite un bon anniversaire avec un peu de retard !

-Hein ? Comment tu sais que c'était mon anniversaire ?

-Hier, une de tes amies, Toru, est venue ici t'offrir ça de la part de toute l'équipe de la Nankatsu pour ton anniversaire, dit-il en lui tendant le paquet. Comme tu n'étais pas là, elle nous l'a confié. Elle a dit aussi que tu manquais à toute l'équipe.

Sanae prit le paquet et l'ouvrit : il y avait un coffret et une carte.

Elle ouvrit la carte et lut :

_Pour notre manager préférée, bon anniversaire !_

En dessous de ce petit mot, toute l'équipe avait signé et marqué quelque chose, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en lisant le mot de Ryo : _Attention 17 ans ! Tu deviens vieille, Sanae Chan !_

Puis elle ouvrit le coffret et découvrit un pendentif avec un ballon et un coeur qui se chevauchaient.

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes.

-HHaaaaa, Sanae Chan, je voulais pas te faire pleurer ! Dit Hiragi paniqué.

-Sanae Chan ? Tu pleures ? Fit Takeshi qui venait d'arriver avec Ken, Kazuki et Kojiro.

-Oui, mais je pleure de joie, regardez : la Nankatsu ne m'a pas oublié pour mon anniversaire.

Elle leur montra la carte et le pendentif.

-Je suis tellement contente ! Fit elle en essuyant ses larmes.

Il faudra que je les remercie et que je les prévienne que suis devenue votre manager, je ne veux pas qu'il l'apprenne au tournoi ou par quelqu'un d'autre.

-Joli pendentif, dit Kojiro.

-Oui, n'est ce pas ? Je le porterai toujours, ce sont de grands amis ! Dit-elle.

-Heu tu sais, on ne savait pas pour ton anniversaire, alors….

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Kazuki, même si vous ne m'avez rien offert, je sais que vous êtes aussi de grands amis, vous vous préoccupez beaucoup de moi, je le sais ! Dit-elle en souriant.

-Merci Hiragi, ça m'a fait très plaisir ! Est-ce que Toru t'a dit autre chose ?

-Oui, elle m'a dit qu'elle te faisait de gros bisous, alors comme c'est moi qui fais la commission………

Hiragi se précipita sur Sanae et l'embrassa sur la joue, elle n'avait pas pu éviter cet assaut.

-Hiragi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ! Cria-t-elle.

-J'ai juste fait la commission, fit il avec un grand sourire, j'en ai profité aussi pour te souhaiter un bon anniversaire pour tes 17 ans ! Alors, sois pas fâchée, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hiragi partit en courant.

Ken, Kazuki, Takeshi et Kojiro ne bougeaient plus sous le choc : même si ce n'était qu'un baiser sur la joue, il n'avait jamais osé en faire autant, même quand ils en avaient envie. Pourtant entre amis ça se faisait souvent…

-Qu'est ce qui lui a pris à celui là encore ! Dit Sanae en rougissant.

Elle se retourna vers le quatuor qui ne bougeait plus.

-Bon les gars, il est peut-être temps de se bouger, il est tard ! Dit-elle.

Ken et Kazuki se firent des messes basses.

-Qu'est ce que vous manigancez, tous les deux ? Demanda Sanae.

Ils s'élancèrent alors vers Sanae, et chacun prit un bras.

-Hé vous faîtes quoi, vous deux ? Lâchez moi !

-Bon anniversaire, dirent ils tous les deux en même temps.

Chacun des deux déposa en même temps un baiser sur une joue.

Ils repartirent en courant :

-A demain Sanae Chan !

Sanae était encore sous le choc.

_C'est quoi cette journée ! J'ai retrouvé le moral grâce à mes nouveaux amis mais là ça devient du n'importe quoi !_

Kojiro et Takeshi n'avaient pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

Sanae reprit ses esprits et se retourna :

-Hé vous ! Vous n'avez pas intérêt à me faire un coup pareil !

-T'inquiète cachalot, qui aurait envie de faire ça ! Dit Kojiro en rougissant un peu.

-Moi, j'en ai envie ! fit Takeshi décidé.

-Hein ? Takeshi? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Ecoute avant hier, c'était ton anniversaire et on ne te l'a pas souhaité et on ne t'a même pas offert de cadeau pour te remercier de tout ce que tu fais, alors …

Il ne finit pas sa phrase et alla vers Sanae, il prit sa tête dans ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Bon anniversaire Sanae Chan, merci pour tout, et qu'on ne te voit plus pleurer, ok ? Dit-il en lui caressa les joues.

Takeshi partit, laissant Sanae et Kojiro.

-Hé ! Fit Kojiro en s'adressant à Sanae qui était perdue dans ses pensées.

-Hein ?

-Viens je te raccompagne, il est tard.

-Non, merci, ça ira.

-Ecoute, je fais ça pour Takeru, il veut t'épouser plus tard alors je veille à ce qui ne t'arrive rien, je lui ai promis.

_Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte ! Parler de Takeru alors que c'est moi qui m'inquiète quand elle rentre seule ! Et puis d'abord qu'est ce qui leur a pris aux mecs ce soir, ils ont tous embrassé Sanae pour son anniversaire : et dire que moi tout à l'heure je l'avais dans mes bras et je n'ai rien fait, quel idiot ! _

-Bon, si c'est pour Takeru, j'accepte, dit Sanae en souriant.

Sur le chemin, c'était le silence complet : Sanae était troublé par tout ce qui c'était passé pendant cette journée, quant à Kojiro, il ne savait pas comment lui souhaiter son anniversaire.

Sanae décida de briser le silence.

-Dis tu as dit aux autres ce qui c'était passé dans le bureau ?

-J'ai fait un gros résumé à Takeshi (Kojiro avait passé sous silence l'épisode où il l'avait prise dans ses bras), il s'inquiétait tellement pour toi alors quand il a vu que tu avais changé d'attitude, il m'a demandé. Ça te dérange ?

-Non, pas du tout, de toute façon je voulais le lui dire, c'est un grand ami, il se fait même beaucoup trop de souci pour moi à mon goût, il est vraiment gentil.

-…

-Je peux te poser une question, demanda Kojiro.

-Vas y ne te gêne pas.

-Même sur Tsubasa ?

-…Allez vas y, je verrai bien si je te réponds.

-Que comptes tu faire avec lui ?

-Hé bien tu vois, après ces deux jours où je n'ai fait que de pleurer et penser à lui, j'ai décidé de laisser faire les choses : je verrai bien à son retour s'il m'aime encore ou pas.

-… Et toi tu l'aimes toujours ?

-Alors là je ne peux pas te répondre : c'est vrai que je l'aime beaucoup mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que je passe après sa passion pour le foot, alors peut-être qu'il s'est mis avec moi parce que j'étais proche de ce sport et que je comprenais sa passion, finalement je ne sais pas vraiment s'il m'aime pour moi, du coup je doute de mon amour pour lui aussi, enfin c'est compliqué !

Dis donc quand je suis avec toi, je te raconte toute ma vie, ça va pas ça ! J'ai l'impression d'être chez le psy !

Tu n'aurais pas un autre sujet de conversation ?

-…

-Bon si c'est comme ça ! Dit-elle.

Elle se posa devant lui et commença à marcher à reculons tout en lui parlant.

-Alors voilà, pour changer de sujet, un sujet plus marrant, je vais t'informer que le club de supporter va organiser un bal en votre honneur dans un mois, ça sera juste après votre dernier match de préparation et juste avant le tournoi ! C'est parfait ! Tous les joueurs pourront s'amuser avant la pression de la compétition. C'est eux qui ont eu l'idée, c'est s…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase : elle venait de buter dans une pierre qui dépassait du chemin, et tombait en arrière.

Kojiro se précipita pour la rattraper, elle lui tomba dans les bras.

Kojiro et Sanae restèrent silencieux et se regardaient dans les yeux.

-Décidément aujourd'hui, tu m'es d'une grande aide, dit Sanae pour rompre ce moment qui la troublait un peu.

Sanae rougissait, ça faisait deux fois dans la journée qu'il la prenait dans ses bras.

Elle voulut se dégager quand Kojiro passa son bras derrière son dos pour l'empêcher de partir.

-Kojiro ? Dit elle surprise.

Il la fixait toujours. Puis dit :

-Moi aussi je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire pour tes 17 ans !

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue puis il remit une des mèches de Sanae en place et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Ça c'est pour ce que tu as fait pour Takeru et moi.

Il desserra son étreinte et lui caressa la joue.

-Moi non plus, je ne veux plus que tu pleures, …... ça salit mon tee-shirt, et après j'ai plein d'ennui avec les autres, fit il en repensant à aujourd'hui.

Sanae resta muette devant ces paroles surprenantes qui venaient de Kojiro.

-Bon tu es rendue, j'y vais, à demain !

Kojiro partit en courant.

Sanae était troublée par cette soudaine attitude de Kojiro.

Elle rentra chez elle et s'allongea sur son lit, elle était encore toute confuse des événements de cette journée :

Aujourd'hui, elle était passée par toutes les émotions : la colère, la tristesse, la joie, la surprise et…..

Et là elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand Kojiro l'avait prise dans ses bras : la première fois pour la consoler, ça l'avait rassurée mais la deuxième fois c'était différent, elle avait ressenti du bien être. Elle se mit à rougir.

Finalement, Kojiro était très attentionné, malgré ses airs de grand dur, il l'avait même surprise ce soir quand il l'avait embrassée.

C'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui, tous ses amis l'avaient embrassée pour son anniversaire, mais lui l'avait fait d'une façon différente.

A ce moment là, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pensait plus du tout à Tsubasa.

Elle qui avait tant de peine, ce matin à cause de lui.

En y repensant bien, Tsubasa n'avait jamais pris le temps de l'écouter comme Kojiro l'avait fait, lui il s'était occupé d'elle alors qu'il ne lui devait rien.

-Aaahhhhhh ! A quoi je pense moi ! Cria t-elle soudain.

Elle se leva et partit prendre une douche.

Arrivé chez lui, Kojiro alla directement dans sa chambre.

Il repensait encore à ce qu'il avait fait aujourd'hui : pourquoi était il si troublé ?

En voyant Sanae si fragile et vulnérable, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler : c'est vrai que malgré leurs heurts quotidiens, il l'appréciait, elle avait un sacré caractère mais rien que de la voir sourire le rendait heureux.

Mais ce soir il l'avait prise dans ses bras par un concours de circonstance et il avait aimé la tenir ainsi et pouvoir la serrer contre lui…

-Aaahhhhh ! A quoi je pense moi ! C'est cachalot ! Cria t-il.

Il se frappa la tête avec les mains et partit aider sa mère.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : La compétition.**

Le lendemain matin, Sanae se leva tôt, elle avait remis ses idées en place : elle avait décidé de mettre de côté son histoire avec Tsubasa jusqu'à son retour et de se consacrer exclusivement à l'équipe et à l'athlétisme.

D'ailleurs ce matin elle allait s'entraîner, la compétition qui comptait pour le national se déroulait ce dimanche, il fallait qu'elle mette les bouchées doubles.

En arrivant au lycée, Hiragi et Takeshi virent Kojiro debout dans l'allée en train de fixer le terrain d'athlétisme.

-Hé ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si intéressant à regarder par là ! Fit Hiragi en s'avançant vers Kojiro.

Il vit alors Sanae en train de courir sur la piste.

-Ha, je vois… tu regardes Sanae Chan !

-N'importe quoi, Hiragi ! Dit Kojiro en repartant vers sa classe.

Moins je vois cachalot, mieux je me porte !

Hiragi et Takeshi suivirent Kojiro.

-Au fait les gars, vous savez que Sanae Chan à une compétition dimanche ? C'est dommage, moi, je ne peux pas y aller, dit Hiragi.

-Une compétition ? demanda Takeshi surpris.

-Oui, ça doit être pour ça qu'elle s'entraîne aussi le matin maintenant !

Hiragi leur expliqua l'importance de la compétition, Takeshi et Kojiro étaient surpris qu'elle ne leur en ait encore jamais parlé.

Au déjeuner :

-Dis Sanae, j'ai appris qu'il y avait une compétition d'athlétisme pour les qualifications au championnat national, dimanche, tu ne nous l'avais pas dit ! Déclara Takeshi.

-Heu …bah, je ne pensais pas que ça vous intéresserait, ç'est pas très important de toute façon.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, tu te rends compte c'est pour le championnat national !

On viendra t'encourager, n'est ce pas les gars !

Ken et Kazuki hochèrent la tête.

-Oui bien sûr, j'adore voir les filles en short en plus, déclara Ken.

-Et toi alors Kojiro tu viens ? demanda Takeshi.

-…..Bah si j'ai pas autre chose à faire, on verra !

-Te force pas surtout, lança Sanae énervée, je t'ai rien demandé moi, j'ai pas besoin de toi !

-T'as raison et puis en te voyant en short j'aurai peur de faire des cauchemars pendant un an !

Kojiro se leva et partit vexé.

Pendant toute la semaine, Kojiro fut particulièrement de mauvaise humeur et entre Sanae et lui, c'était querelles sur querelles. Mais à l'entraînement, tout se passait bien, heureusement.

Takeshi, Ken et Kazuki ne comprenaient pas leur attitude : ils s'étaient emportés rapidement.

Le jour de la compétition arriva très vite.

Kojiro était toujours vexé : en fait il avait été vexé pas sa dernière phrase « J'ai pas besoin de toi ».

_Finalement pourquoi je me soucie d'elle, à l'évidence elle peut se débrouiller sans moi, même si j'ai essayé de la consoler, elle s'en fout royalement…_

De son côté, elle s'était énervée en le voyant si désintéressé par ce qu'elle faisait.

_Finalement il est toujours le même : froid et distant, sans considération pour moi ! Qu'est ce que je me suis imaginée…_

_Mais…mais j'ai peut-être réagi un peu trop vite, je n'avais pas à lui sortir ça…je me suis défoulée sans vraiment le vouloir …_

_Et cette semaine, on ne s'est pratiquement pas adressé la parole… _

« Trrriitttttttt », le coup de sifflet annonçant le départ pour les demi-finales la sortit de ses pensées, elle devait se concentrer ! Elle leva la tête vers les gradins et vit Takeshi, Ken et Kazuki lui faire des signes et elle les entendit l'encourager : ça lui redonna du courage.

Bloquée dans les starting-blocks, elle attendait le coup de sifflet pour le départ.

« Trrriitttttttt », ça y est c'était parti : 200m à parcourir et 10 haies à passer et elle serait en finale. Elle démarra un peu en retard, à la deuxième haie, elle était 5ème alors que les 3 premières seulement étaient prises. Elle accéléra encore. Profitant de la chute d'une adversaire elle se retrouva 4ème : une place ! Plus qu'une place et elle serait qualifiée, il le fallait absolument, ces amis étaient venus la voir, il fallait qu'elle y arrive ! Puisant dans ses ressources, elle passa enfin la ligne en 3ème position, c'était juste mais elle était qualifiée pour la finale.

« BRAVO SANAE CHAN, TU AS REUSSI !»

Les garçons étaient tous contents.

-Oui, merci, mais c'était juste, sans cette chute je crois que je n'aurais pas été qualifiée pour la finale !

-Mais non Sanae, tu te sous estimes, tu vas voir tu vas gagner la finale !

-Tu es gentil Takeshi mais tu as vu le niveau des autres filles. Maintenant, seule celle qui gagne ira au national, je peux te dire que ça va être dur pour moi, je n'ai pas assez d'entraînement, il y a des filles qui préparent ça depuis des années et moi je n'ai repris qu'il y a trois mois. Je suis désolée que vous soyez venus pour rien, fit elle avec un air un peu triste.

-Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, on est venu t'encourager avec plaisir. Arrête de faire cette tête !

-…..

-Il a raison, tu sais, avec cette tête t'as de quoi faire fuir n'importe qui, déjà qu'à la base t'es pas gâtée, tu pourrais faire des efforts !

Cette phrase surprit tout le monde, ils se retournèrent tous pour apercevoir Kojiro assis quelques mètres plus loin.

-Koji….Kojiro ? Bégaya Takeshi, depuis quand tu es là ?

-Bah comme je n'avais rien à faire, je me suis dit que voir un cachalot essayer de courir serait amusant, et me voilà ! Finalement un cachalot ça court vite, qualification pour la finale : c'est déjà pas mal, mais vu sa tête j'ai peur qu'elle soit disqualifiée pour éviter de faire fuir les autres concurrentes !

_Je n'en reviens pas ! Il est venu et il m'a même vue courir._

_Et il me parle comme avant…_

Elle sourit et dit :

-Bah tu comprends, à force de traîner avec toi, maintenant je suis capable de t'imiter alors critique pas trop ma tête parce que là je t'imitais, alors si tu la trouves effrayante, tu ne dois pas souvent te regarder dans la glace.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Kojiro pour une fois fit un petit sourire.

« Les coureurs pour la finale du 200m haies doivent se préparer »

-Bon, les gars je dois y aller.

-Fais de ton mieux Sanae Chan ! Dit Takeshi, on sera là pour t'encourager quoi qu'il arrive !

-Oui, promis, merci ! Fit elle avec un sourire radieux.

-Nan mais tu rigoles Takeshi, Sanae doit gagner, je ne me suis pas déplacé pour la voir arriver 2ème ou 3ème ! Déclara Kojiro.

-…

Tout le monde le regarda bouche bée.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? demanda Kojiro.

-Heu c'est la première fois que tu m'appelles par mon prénom, d'habitude tu m'appelles toujours cachalot, t'es sûr que ça va ?

-Nan mais n'importe quoi, dépêche toi d'aller te préparer au lieu de raconter des bêtises, dit-il en bougonnant.

Sanae partit pour s'échauffer.

-Kojiro, c'est sympa d'être venu la voir, dit Ken.

-J'ai déjà dit que je n'avais rien à faire aujourd'hui alors ça m'occupe c'est tout, j'en ai rien à faire de cette course.

-Tu lui as redonné le sourire, c'est déjà ça, rajouta Kazuki, t'as fait exprès de l'embêter, hein ? Tu l'aimes bien finalement !

-Nan mais ça va pas tous les deux ! Je ne supporte pas cachalot.

-Tu l'as quand même appelée par son prénom, c'est rare pour toi d'appeler quelqu'un ainsi alors qu'il n'est pas de l'équipe, ce qui prouve bien….

-Takeshi tu vas pas t'y mettre non plus ! Regardez plutôt, ils vont donner le départ.

Ken et Kazuki étaient mort de rire en voyant leur capitaine s'énerver ainsi, par contre Takeshi, lui, eut une drôle d'impression, et si…. « Trrriitttttttt », le départ venait d'être lancé !

Ken, Kazuki et Takeshi commencèrent à hurler tandis que Kojiro, lui, avait les poings serrés sur les genoux.

Sanae prit cette fois un très bon départ, à la deuxième haie elle était déjà 3ème, elle avait l'impression d'avoir des ailes, elle entendait les encouragements de ses camarades, elle mit toute son énergie dans la fin de la course, 2ème, elle était 2ème, plus qu'une haie et un sprint pour arriver ! Elle sprinta comme jamais, se pencha en avant sur la ligne et s'écroula juste après. Elle reprenait son souffle, elle ne savait pas combien elle faisait mais elle était morte de fatigue, soudain une concurrente arriva et lui tendit la main en disant :

-Félicitations, tu m'as passée sur la ligne, tu as une sacrée pointe de vitesse !

En entendant cette phrase, elle commença à réaliser.

-J'ai….j'ai gagné ?

-Bah oui, tu m'as battu juste avant de tomber, ça va tu t'es pas fait mal ?

-Non, non, j'ai rien, merci.

La fille l'aida à se relever et la félicita à nouveau. Puis Sanae alla vers les gradins.

-Sanae Chan, t'es trop forte, je savais bien que t'allais gagner, dit Takeshi en lui faisant le signe de la victoire.

-Oui, alors là tu m'as impressionné Sanae Chan, dit à son tour Kazuki.

-Toutes mes félicitations Sanae, dit Ken.

-…

-Merci les gars, c'est gentil, mais c'est aussi grâce à vos encouragements que j'ai pu réussir.

Elle se pencha pour les saluer en disant : « Merci d'être venu, à tous les quatre ! »

Les garçons ne savaient pas quoi dire.

-T'as pas pu t'empêcher de te faire remarquer en t'échouant comme une baleine juste après la ligne ! Fit soudainement Kojiro.

-Bah non, écoute, comme apparemment tu avais oublié comment tu m'appelais d'habitude, j'ai voulu te faire une imitation du cachalot, réussi, non ? Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Kazuki, Ken, et Sanae éclatèrent de rire, alors que Takeshi observait Kojiro du coin de l'œil : il avait rougi et avait un léger sourire aux lèvres.

_C'est pas possible… c'est bien ce que je pensais : Kojiro apprécie Sanae. Je l'avais déjà remarqué, il a changé d'attitude depuis son anniversaire…_

_Et je ne sais pas si je dois considérer cette nouvelle comme bonne ou mauvaise…_

Ils rentrèrent tous les cinq ensemble, pour une fois Kojiro les accompagnait. Sanae avait un peu mal à l'épaule après sa chute mais ne disait rien, seulement… deux garçons l'avaient remarqué. Ils le voyaient, rien qu'à sa façon de tenir son sac de sport qui par ailleurs par son poids ne devait pas soulager la douleur.

Ken, Kazuki et Sanae discutaient de la course quand soudain, Kojiro et Takeshi demandèrent en même temps :

-Sanae, tu veux que je prenne ton sac ?

-Cachalot, tu veux que je prenne ton sac ?

Les deux garçons surpris, se regardèrent. Sanae se retourna et dit :

-Non, merci, je suis super musclée pour une fille ! Mais c'est gentil.

Elle ne voulut pas faire de remarques sur la proposition de Kojiro, pour une fois qu'il était gentil en public, finalement il s'intéressait un peu à elle, elle était contente.

Pendant qu'elle continuait à marcher, Sanae ressentait de plus en plus la douleur.

_Finalement je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir accepté leur proposition… _

Soudain quelqu'un lui prit son sac, elle se retourna et vit Kojiro, avec son sac sur l'épaule, qui regardait ailleurs, comme si de rien n'était. Elle sourit et sans dire un mot continua à avancer.

Personne à part Takeshi ne vit cette scène surprenante.

_C'est sûr maintenant, Kojiro s'occupe de Sanae et fait attention à elle…ça me gêne un peu…_

_Pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il change d'avis à son sujet ? _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Règlement de compte.**

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis cette compétition, Takeshi se posait toujours des questions en voyant les réactions de Kojiro. Certes Sanae et lui se disputaient toujours mais Takeshi avait l'impression que ces deux là aimaient bien cette situation.

De plus Kojiro était devenu beaucoup plus souriant en sa présence et avait parfois des gestes attentionnés envers elle, cette situation était étrange, Takeshi décida de mettre les choses au clair, il fallait qu'il sache.

-Kojiro, je peux te parler un moment s'il te plait, demanda Takeshi.

-Oui vas y !

-Non pas ici, viens avec moi.

-…

-Les garçons, je dois encore ranger le matériel qui est sur le terrain, je vous rejoindrai pour ton cours Takeshi, dit Sanae en voyant Takeshi et Kojiro s'éloigner.

-T'inquiète pas Sanae, on t'attend à la sortie, dit Takeshi.

-Ok, merci, à tout de suite, dit Sanae.

-Hiragi ! Dépêche toi, je dois aussi ranger les vestiaires alors change toi rapidement pendant que je vais ranger le matériel sur le terrain.

-Oui, Sanae Chan ! J'irai t'aider quand j'aurai fini de m'habiller.

-Pas la peine, tu t'es bien entraîné aujourd'hui, alors rentre te reposer, merci quand même.

-Sanaaaae Chaaaan, tu m'as fait un compliment ! Dit Hiragi en lui sautant dessus.

BONG !

-Va te changer Hiragi !

Sanae se dirigea vers le terrain, elle commença par ranger les ballons.

Cela faisait bien dix minutes qu'elle avait commencé à ranger, elle avait presque fini quand elle vit entrer sur le terrain une quinzaine de filles.

-Bonjour, puis je vous aider ? Si vous vouliez assister à l'entraînement, c'est trop tard, vous savez, dit Sanae.

-Hé toi, on t'avait prévenue, je crois ? Dit une fille.

Soudain Sanae reconnu la fille qui venait de parler, ça ne préconisait rien de bon.

-Prévenue ? Oui, mais il n'y a plus de problème, je vous assure que l'équipe se porte bien, en plus vous avez du voir qu'ils ont gagné récemment contre une équipe universitaire, c'est génial, non ? Fit elle avec un sourire.

-Te fous pas de nous, on t'avait dit te t'éloigner de l'équipe et toi tu deviens manager !

En plus, y'en a marre que tu sois toujours avec Kojiro et Takeshi, dans cette école ils sont appréciés par toutes les filles et toi tu te permets de flirter avec les deux en même temps !

Franchement, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils te trouvent.

-Hein ? Flirter avec Kojiro et Takeshi ? C'est des amis c'est tout !

-Ah oui ? Des amis, tu dis, alors pourquoi ils sont toujours au ptit soin pour toi ? Y'en a marre de cette attitude frivole, si ça continue ils vont se battre à cause de toi !

-Mais arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi, Kojiro et Takeshi sont amis, ils ne se battraient jamais l'un contre l'autre ! Et en plus y'a aucune raison, s'ils sont gentils avec moi, c'est juste parce qu'on est ami, je vous l'ai déjà dit ! Vous avez des amis vous aussi, je pense, alors vous devez savoir que ça se fait souvent d'être gentil avec ses amis !

-Mais c'est qu'elle comprend rien la sainte nitouche ! En plus on sait que t'es la copine de Tsubasa, le capitaine de notre équipe ennemie, franchement tu te gênes pas ! Alors pour te faire comprendre, on va utiliser les amis de ton copain.

-Les amis de Tsubasa ? Fit Sanae

Les filles renversèrent tous les ballons sur la pelouse. Sanae commençait à comprendre, les « amis » de Tsubasa étaient ces ballons.

-Voilà maintenant que ses amis sont là, tu vas bien leur faire un petit bisou, dit la fille.

-Un bisou au ballon ?

La fille lui envoya la balle droit dans le visage, elle eut juste le temps de l'éviter. Décidément elles ne rigolaient pas ces filles.

-Ah mais c'est qu'elle a des réflexes la ptite. Mais c'est pas grave y'a plein d'autres amis qui veulent te faire un bisou ! Allez les filles, on y va !

Elles commencèrent toutes à l'encercler, elles avaient toutes des ballons aux pieds.

-Sanae ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Hiragi qui venait d'arriver.

-Hiragi….

-Hé toi, on t'a rien demandé ! Dit une fille.

-C'est pas à toi que je parle ! Fit Hiragi en lançant un regard furieux à la fille.

Sanae, c'est quoi ces filles ? Qu'est ce qu'elles te veulent ?

-On est des supportrices de votre club et pour son bien, on va la virer !

-Hein ? Mais vous êtes folles, notre équipe va très bien depuis qu'elle est là, alors, dégagez d'ici !

Hiragi commença à se diriger vers Sanae, quand la chef des filles dit :

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, pour le bien de Kojiro et Takeshi, il faut s'en débarrasser.

Alors ne nous gêne pas ! Les filles, empêchez le d'intervenir !

Trois filles bloquèrent le passage à Hiragi.

-Bon allez, la plaisanterie est finie ! On l'achève !

Toutes les filles qui encerclaient Sanae commencèrent à tirer, Sanae ne pouvait pas éviter toutes les balles mais elle résistait.

_C'est pas ces filles qui vont m'impressionner ! _

Hiragi n'en revenait pas : ces filles étaient complètement folles, elles tiraient sur Sanae qui faisait tant de bien à l'équipe.

Il était frustré, il ne pouvait pas intervenir : il fallait faire quelque chose.

Soudain il se souvint que Kojiro et Takeshi devaient attendre Sanae pas loin d'ici, il décida d'aller les chercher, eux pouvaient certainement raisonner ces filles.

Il réussit à s'échapper laissant Sanae avec regret.

-Ha, tu vois, même un joueur de l'équipe comme Hiragi préfère fuir que de t'aider, ça prouve bien, qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de toi !

-…

Sanae était surprise de voir Hiragi partir, mais de toute façon que pouvait il faire ?

Pendant ce temps, Takeshi conduisit Kojiro dans un endroit isolé près de la sortie du stade.

-Hé, tu m'emmènes où comme ça ? Si t'as un truc à dire vas-y ! T'es bizarre toi en ce moment, dit Kojiro.

-Moi ? Bizarre ? Je dirais plutôt que c'est toi ! Dit sèchement Takeshi en se retournant.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Qu'est ce qui se passe avec Sanae ?

-Avec cachalot ? Rien du tout ! C'est quoi encore ces conneries !

-Ne me dis pas que t'as pas changé ton attitude depuis deux semaines !

Depuis son anniversaire, tu fais attention à elle…

-Tu ne vas pas me reprocher d'être attentionné envers elle… coupa Kojiro.

-Ha ! Tu le reconnais toi-même…

-Tu vas me laisser finir oui ! Tu voulais qu'elle soit heureuse, j'essaie juste de faire pareil c'est tout ! J'n'aime pas la voir pleurer non plus, figure toi !

Et je n'ai pas vraiment changé : on se dispute toujours autant, j'essaie juste de lui rendre service parfois, c'est tout, alors va pas t'imaginer des trucs bizarres entre Sanae et moi !

-Sanae ? Hein ? Tu l'appelles plus cachalot ?

-…

-Tu l'aimes ?

-C'est quoi cette question ? Tu délires !

-Je t'ai vu, tu sais ! Dès qu'elle est là, tu es tout de suite plus heureux et plus détendu, je te vois même sourire parfois avec elle : chose que tu fais rarement, même avec nous.

Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu peux répondre à ça !

-…

-J'ai raison ? Tu l'aimes ?

-Ecoute Takeshi, je ne vais pas te mentir, je l'apprécie beaucoup : elle est toujours si enthousiaste, si drôle, si souriante, si gentille malgré son caractère de cochon, elle donne envie de se surpasser rien que pour lui faire plaisir.

Mais elle pense toujours à Tsubasa alors même si je l'aime bien ça n'ira jamais plus loin.

-Si je comprends bien, on est dans la même situation…

-Takeshi...

-Hé les gars, j'ai besoin de vous, cria Hiragi en courant.

-C'est pas le moment, Hiragi ! Dit Kojiro.

-Mais, c'est Sanae…..

-Sanae ? Firent Kojiro et Takeshi en même temps.

-Oui, suivez moi, je vous raconterai en route, il faut vite retourner au stade.

Sanae était épuisée, elle pouvait de moins en moins éviter les ballons.

Puis elle vit arriver un boulet de canon qu'elle reçut en plein dans l'estomac.

Elle tomba à genou sous la douleur, c'est à ce moment là qu'un autre ballon lui arriva en pleine face.

Elle s'écroula par terre. Elle ne pouvait plus bouger, elle était sonnée, fatiguée et avait une terrible douleur à l'estomac.

-Les filles, c'est bon, je crois qu'elle a compris ! Dit la chef.

La fille se pencha sur Sanae et lui posa une question :

-Alors t'as compris ? Tu quittes ton job de manager ?

-Pas question ! Lança Sanae

_Non mais de quoi elle se mêle cette fille, j'adore m'occuper de cette équipe, ça me rend heureuse, je ne vais pas l'abandonner !_

-T'es tenace comme fille mais on va te faire changer d'avis, fais moi confiance.

Allez les filles on continue !

Sanae commença à se protéger comme elle le pouvait et ferma les yeux.

Elle entendit les balles partir, mais aucune ne l'atteignit.

Elle ouvrit les yeux : devant elle, se dressaient Kojiro et Takeshi qui apparemment avaient réussi à rentrer dans le cercle et à arrêter les ballons.

-Hé, vous faîtes quoi exactement avec notre manager ? Dit Kojiro furieux.

C'est pas une cage de but !

Hiragi se précipita vers elle.

-Ça va Sanae Chan ?

Il l'aida à se relever.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, mais je survivrai, merci Hiragi, dit elle en se tenant le ventre.

-…

-Bon alors, c'est quoi votre problème avec notre manager ? Si vous avez un problème avec elle, vous avez aussi un problème avec nous ! Dit Kojiro.

-Cette fille va causer du tort à l'équipe, alors pour éviter ça, on préfère l'éloigner.

-C'est quoi ces conneries ! Pour l'instant c'est vous qui causez du tort à l'équipe ! Si jamais la manager de notre équipe est blessée, notre équipe sera défavorisée : elle s'occupe de tout pour qu'on soit dans les meilleures conditions pour s'entraîner, alors arrêtez de dire qu'elle va causer du tort.

-Evidemment Takeshi et toi vous prenez encore sa défense ! Dit la fille furieuse.

-Ça aussi ça pose un problème ? Demanda Takeshi.

-Oui car un jour ou l'autre vous vous disputerez à cause d'elle tous les deux !

-Hein ? Ne raconte pas de bêtises : c'est vrai que j'aime beaucoup Sanae et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul, dit Takeshi en regardant dans la direction de Kojiro, mais si un jour on se disputait à cause d'elle, ça serait elle qui serait la plus triste et je ne supporterai pas qu'elle soit triste à cause de moi.

Alors je vous préviens si je vois encore l'une de vous lui faire du mal, fille ou pas, vous le regretterez !

- Pareil pour moi, dit Kojiro.

-Pour moi aussi, dit Hiragi qui soutenait Sanae.

-Je crois que vous aurez le même avertissement de n'importe quel joueur de l'équipe, alors n'embêtez plus notre manager, dit Kojiro.

Les filles n'avaient plus d'arguments, elles voyaient bien que Sanae était très appréciée de toute l'équipe et qu'apparemment son travail de manager était indispensable.

Finalement, elle n'était peut-être pas la fille qu'elles croyaient.

-Bon on a compris, mais j'espère que ce que vous avez dit était la vérité ! On verra bien…

Elles repartirent du stade sans un regard pour Sanae.

-Sanae, tu vas bien ? Elles t'ont pas ratée dis donc ! Demanda Takeshi.

-J'ai un peu mal partout mais je crois que c'est normal.

-Bon, je crois que le problème est réglé, fit Kojiro, on ferait mieux de partir d'ici et te soigner.

-Heu, je reste ici pour ranger les ballons.

-Mais non, c'est pas la peine, Hiragi, je le ferai demain.

-Non, j'y tiens Sanae, tout à l'heure, j'ai rien fait pour t'aider, alors ….

-Tu ne pouvais rien faire de toutes façons, elles étaient folles ces filles !

En plus c'étaient des supporters, j'ai peur pour vous, vous savez, dit elle en rigolant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Je reste, dit Hiragi qui commençait à ramasser les ballons.

-Bon, fais comme tu veux Hiragi, nous, on y va, dit Kojiro qui poussait Sanae.

-Hé mais attends Kojiro, je…

-Laisse le, il se sent coupable, demain ça ira mieux, et il faut te soigner, lui dit il tout bas.

Kojiro, Takeshi et Sanae partirent vers l'infirmerie de l'école.

-Alors, t'as mal où Sanae Chan ? fit Takeshi équipé de la trousse à pharmacie.

-Mais ça va, je vous dis ! Demain, ça sera passé.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu dois avoir des bleus et des égratignures partout, un ballon c'est dur, alors quand on en reçoit une centaine…

-Comme tu dis ce ne sont que des égratignures alors c'est bon !

Elle commença à se lever quand Takeshi la retint par le bras.

-Aie ! Fit elle en grimaçant.

_Je dois avoir une côte fêlée…_

-Tu vois, tu es blessée alors tu t'assois et tu me dis où tu as mal ! Dit Takeshi.

-…

-Alors ?

-Bah, j'ai mal au bras et un peu à la tête.

-C'est tout ? Dit Kojiro sceptique.

-Oui, oui, alors pas la peine d'en faire un plat, tu me mets deux, trois pansements et ça ira !

Takeshi soigna Sanae.

-Bah dis donc, demain tu vas avoir une grosse bosse sur la tête, mais je pense que pour le reste tu survivras ! T'as eu de la chance, dit Takeshi.

-Je t'avais dit que j'allais bien, je ne suis pas en sucre quand même !

-Bon allez, je crois que pour ce soir, on peut annuler mon cours, dit Takeshi.

-Oui t'as raison, il est tard, je dois rentrer, dit Sanae en se levant.

-Attends, Sanae, je te raccom….

« Bip, bip, bip… »

-Ha, c'est mon portable, dit Takeshi en décrochant.

Pendant que Takeshi répondait, Kojiro s'informa sur la santé de Sanae.

-Mais oui, vous êtes lourd à la fin, je vais très bien, et n'oublie pas qu'un cachalot est recouvert de graisse alors …

-Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle ! Fit Kojiro énervé.

Takeshi raccrocha.

-Bon ma mère a besoin de moi, alors je vais rentrer mais je ne suis pas rassuré pour toi Sanae, il est tard et tu es blessée…

-…

-Bah, qu'est ce qui ne va pas tous les deux ? Demanda Takeshi en voyant la tête de Sanae et Kojiro.

-C'est rien, tu peux y aller, je la raccompagne, fit Kojiro.

-Bon je te fais confiance Kojiro, prends soin d'elle.

Il se dirigea vers Sanae :

-Bon, jolie manager, fais attention et évite de jouer au gardien de but à l'avenir, ça ne te réussit pas du tout, dit il en rigolant.

-Oui, promis Takeshi, je laisse cette place à Ken ! Dit elle en souriant.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et partit.

-Bon on y va ! Fit Kojiro.

Sanae était surprise.

_Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Pourquoi il réagit ainsi ?_

Sur le chemin, Kojiro ne parlait pas :

-Bon alors, qu'est ce que tu me fais ? Demanda Sanae.

-Moi ? Rien.

-Alors pourquoi tu dis rien ?

-…

-Alors ?

-Tu prends tout à la rigolade, tu sais que tu aurais pu être blessée ?

_Il se fait vraiment du souci_…

-Mais tu vois, je vais bien alors il vaut mieux en rire qu'en pleurer, non ? Dit elle en lui souriant.

-Oui peut être, dit il avec un léger sourire.

-Bon alors, c'est réglé, on n'en parle plus ! Je suis arrivée, merci de m'avoir raccompagner, dit elle en se retournant vers lui.

C'est là que Sanae ressentit sa côte fêlée.

_Je l'avais oubliée celle là…Aïe…_

Elle s'agenouilla et posa sa main où elle avait mal.

-Sanae ? Tu as mal ? Demanda Kojiro qui s'était précipité.

-Non, c'est rien, dit elle en se relevant.

-T'arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, tu dois avoir une côte fêlée !

-Hein ? Comment tu le sais ?

-J'avais donc raison ! Quand Takeshi t'a tiré le bras, j'ai vu que tu avais mal, et ça ne venait pas des bleus !

-…

_Il a fait attention à ce détail ?_

-Bon allez, rentre chez toi et demande à ta mère de te soigner.

-J'irai chez le médecin demain, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Mais non, il faut te soigner dès ce soir !

-Ecoute, mes parents sont absents aujourd'hui, alors ça attendra demain.

-…

-Je vais te soigner ! Dit Kojiro.

-Hein ? Fit Sanae gênée.

_C'est vrai que j'ai vraiment mal et qu'un bandage me ferait le plus grand bien, mais…_

Elle regarda Kojiro.

-Enfin si tu veux, dit-il en rougissant légèrement.

-D'accord, dit elle timidement.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison.

Sanae apporta la trousse à pharmacie.

-Assis toi, dit Kojiro en prenant la boîte.

Kojiro prit de quoi soigner Sanae.

Puis il s'agenouilla devant elle et ne bougea plus, il venait de réaliser que s'il voulait la soigner il fallait qu'elle enlève son tee-shirt.

Sanae comprit tout de suite le problème de Kojiro, un peu gênée, elle ôta son tee-shirt.

-Heu, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça, non ? dit elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

-Heu, oui, dit il timidement.

La tête de Kojiro avait viré au rouge.

Il commença par lui passer de la pommade.

-Ça va ? Je ne te fais pas mal ?

-Non, non, mais arrête d'être aussi gêné, ça me met mal à l'aise, tu sais.

Tu peux me parler comme d'habitude : tu peux commencer par m'appeler cachalot ou encore m'envoyer des pics…

-…

Il continuait à la masser quand soudain, il dit :

-Je préfère ne plus t'appeler cachalot, d'après ce que je vois tu ne ressembles pas du tout à ça.

Sanae fut déstabilisée et rougit.

….

-Bon, maintenant je vais te faire un bandage, alors si je sers de trop, tu me le dis, car contrairement à toi, moi je prends soin de mes blessés.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Rappelle toi, tu as failli me tuer la dernière fois, ton bandage a failli me couper le souffle, dit il en souriant.

La conversation redevenait normale. Tous les deux s'étaient habitués à la situation.

Sanae pensait de plus en plus à Kojiro.

_Il a fait beaucoup pour moi depuis mon arrivée à la Toho… il prend vraiment soin de moi maintenant, là encore il est près de moi… il s'est même aperçu de ma blessure._

Elle le regardait.

_Il est vraiment touchant : il prend grand soin de ne pas me faire mal… Derrière ses airs de grands durs il est vraiment très mignon..._

Kojiro, lui, était troublé.

_Je savais déjà que j'aimais beaucoup Sanae, je l'ai même avoué à Takeshi…_

_Elle a une aura, un magnétisme qui m'attire, j'ai envie de la protéger, ça devient une obsession : elle est si jolie, si gentille avec un caractère de feu…_

_Et là… la voir ainsi, à demi nu en train de rire, c'est un vrai supplice… Je crois bien que je ne l'aime pas beaucoup… mais que je l'aime tout court, je l'aime, elle ! Il faut que je m'éloigne ou sinon…_

-Voilà, c'est fini, Sanae ! Dit il soulagé que cette situation s'arrête.

Il releva la tête et vit que Sanae le dévisageait.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda t-il étonné.

-Heu, rien, rien …Dit elle en sortant de ses pensées.

-Bon, quelqu'un m'a dit un jour qu'il fallait refaire le bandage tous les jours pendant deux semaines et qu'il ne fallait pas faire de gestes brusques, ça ira ? Dit il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

-Oui, merci ! Je vois que cette personne s'y connaissait, dit elle avec un sourire.

Sanae se leva et se pencha pour prendre son tee-shirt.

-Aie !

-Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais, je viens de te dire de ne pas faire de gestes brusques, t'écoutes quand on te parle ! Dit Kojiro un peu en colère.

-Oh mais c'est que tu deviendrais méchant ma parole. Dit Sanae avec un sourire.

Je voulais juste me rhabiller.

-Aaahhh mais il fallait me demander, et puis d'abord tu ferais mieux de te mettre en pyjama, il est tard alors tu devrais te préparer pour dormir.

-Un pyjama ? Mais je suis pas un garçon, moi ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

-Heu oui, c'est vrai, mais tu devrais quand même te préparer pour dormir, dit il un peu gêné.

Sanae alla chercher sa nuisette et essaya de l'enfiler en faisant attention.

_C'est pas vrai, c'est impossible à mettre ce truc…Aïe…_

Sa nuisette tomba à terre.

-Attends je vais t'aider, dit Kojiro en la ramassant.

-…

-Lève tes bras...dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il vira rouge tomate.

-…

Sanae leva les bras sans discuter.

Il commença à passer la nuisette à Sanae.

Lorsqu'au niveau de sa poitrine, elle resta bloquée, Kojiro hésita à continuer.

-Heu Sanae, ta nuisette ne serait pas un peu petite ?

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Il suffit juste de tirer dessus ! C'est toi qu'a voulu m'aider alors ne me laisse pas coincée comme ça.

-Bon bah excuse moi alors mais il faut employer les grands moyens ! Dit Kojiro d'un ton décidé.

- Hein ?

Kojiro, passa un bras autour de sa taille et avec l'autre main il commença à faire la descendre.

Une fois la nuisette décoincée, il la fit glisser doucement sur Sanae.

Il se retrouvait encore une fois avec Sanae dans les bras, il la regardait dans les yeux et elle faisait de même.

-Bah tu vois t'as réussi, dit Sanae avec un grand sourire.

_Le contact de sa peau, ce sourire… je…je vais perdre le contrôle…_

Sanae, elle, n'arrivait pas à dégager ses yeux du regard de Kojiro, il avait comme un pouvoir sur elle. Elle était troublée.

_C'est…c'est la première fois que je ressens ça avec un seul regard, il faut que je m'éloigne._

Sanae essaya de se dégager mais Kojiro resserra son étreinte.

_Je ne veux plus la lâcher…_

Il la fixait toujours, Sanae ne disait rien, elle était comme hypnotisée.

C'est alors que Kojiro se pencha et l'embrassa.

Sanae d'abord surprise ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher, puis au fur et à mesure elle se laissa envahir par la chaleur de Kojiro.

_Je …je suis bien dans ses bras…je me sens protégée… mais je n'ai pas le droit, je dois…_

L'étreinte de Kojiro se desserra, il posa alors ses mains sur les joues de Sanae et approfondit son baiser. Il ne contrôlait plus ses gestes :

_Elle a les lèvres si douces, je veux encore y goûter, je ne veux plus la laisser partir_…

Sanae ne savait plus quoi faire.

_Je pourrais le repousser…qu'est ce que je fais ?... Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?...Pourquoi je ne le fais pas ?...Il est si doux… si attentionné…je…je suis complètement perdue…_

Kojiro continua à l'embrasser et la reprit dans ses bras, pour sentir la chaleur de son corps près de lui.

« Bip, bip, bip… »

Le portable de Kojiro fit revenir Sanae à la réalité : elle se dégagea soudain de Kojiro et recula pour s'éloigner de lui.

Kojiro se ressaisit à son tour et décrocha :

-Kojiro ? C'est Takeshi.

Je voulais savoir si Sanae était bien rentrée, tu l'as bien raccompagnée ?

-…

-Kojiro ? T'es là ?

Kojiro commençait à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer.

_Je…je n'ai pas pu résister, j'ai cédé à une pulsion…mais elle était si proche de moi à ce moment là…je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai perdu la tête…pourtant…_

_Pourtant je sais qu'elle pense encore à Tsubasa…et en faisant ça, je viens de trahir Takeshi…_

_Qu'est ce qui m'a pris ! Je risque de tout perdre maintenant... _

-Kojiro ? Réponds à la fin !

-Oui, oui, Takeshi, je suis là, répondit il enfin.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Ça va ?

-… oui, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas.

- T'es sûr ? T'as une voix bizarre.

-Mais oui, j'te dis, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Sanae va bien ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu poses cette question ? Demanda Kojiro surpris.

-Bah tu l'as bien raccompagnée tout à l'heure ? Elle allait bien ? Je suis un peu inquiet à propos de ses blessures, j'ai peur qu'elle ne nous ait pas tout dit.

Kojiro regarda Sanae qui ne bougeait plus. Elle s'était assise et le fixait sans dire un mot.

-C'est bon Takeshi, ne t'inquiète pas, elle est bien rentrée, elle sera en pleine forme demain, répondit il.

-Bon je te fais confiance Kojiro, t'as du bien t'occuper d'elle. Allez à demain.

-A demain Takeshi.

Kojiro raccrocha, il culpabilisait envers Takeshi.

Sanae ne disait toujours rien, il se décida enfin à parler :

-C'était Takeshi, il s'inquiète pour toi.

-…

-Ecoute Sanae, je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé, ça ne se reproduira plus, alors ne fait pas cette tête…

-Alors ça ne voulait rien dire pour toi, tu m'as fait marcher ! Je croyais au moins que tu me respectais, je te déteste ! Coupa Sanae.

Elle se leva et partit dans sa chambre furieuse.

Kojiro n'avait pas réussi à finir sa phrase, si au moins elle savait qu'il avait dit ça pour ne pas la perdre : il pensait qu'elle aurait été furieuse à propos de ce qui s'était passé, mais non elle était furieuse car elle pensait qu'il avait joué avec elle.

_Si elle savait comme je l'aime et que ce baiser était tout sauf une plaisanterie_, pensa Kojiro en partant dépité.

Dans sa chambre, Sanae était en colère : en colère contre Kojiro qui s'était moqué d'elle mais aussi envers elle qui n'avait rien fait pour l'en empêcher.

Tsubasa avait été le seul jusqu'à présent à l'avoir embrassée et jamais elle n'avait éprouvé cette sensation : elle avait été hypnotisée par le regard de Kojiro qui lui donnait l'impression d'être une personne unique, indispensable, elle avait eu l'impression de lui appartenir. Son baiser avait été si passionné…

_Mais ce n'était qu'une blague pour lui_, pensa t-elle triste_, pourquoi m'avoir fait ça…, en plus cette sensation…_

Elle se mit à rougir.

_J'ai tant aimé ce baiser._


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 : Le prochain adversaire.**

Le lendemain matin, Sanae arriva en classe : Ken, Kazuki, Takeshi et Kojiro étaient déjà présents.

-Bonjour les garçons, vous allez bien ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

-C'est plutôt à nous de te demander ça Sanae, dit Takeshi.

-Ça va parfaitement bien, je ne ressens presque plus rien : il m'en faut plus pour m'achever ! Dit elle en rigolant.

-Sanae Chan, tu nous le dirais si ça n'allait pas, hein ? Fit Kazuki.

-Mais oui ! Allez les gars, arrêtez de vous inquiéter, vous allez bientôt connaître votre prochain adversaire pour le match amical, vous devriez plutôt vous concentrer sur ça !

-Bon si elle dit que ça va, je la crois, dit Ken, moi aussi je me demande quelle équipe on va rencontrer.

-De toute façon, vous les battrez sûrement ! Vous avez fait tellement de progrès ces temps ci, dit Sanae.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit Takeshi, on arrive parfaitement à suivre l'entraînement maintenant alors qu'avant on terminait sur les genoux, n'est ce pas Kojiro ? Même ta technique de tirs s'est améliorée !

Kojiro n'avait pas encore parler : il était surpris que Sanae ne lui ait pas encore fait une réflexion ou qu'elle ne fasse pas la tête.

-Oui sans doute, dit Kojiro.

-Au fait les gars, ça n'a aucun rapport mais il faut que je vous dise que je ne déjeunerai plus avec vous dorénavant ! Dit Sanae.

-Hein ? Pourquoi ? Dit Kazuki.

-Vous savez que je suis qualifiée pour le national alors je dois m'entraîner plus et comme je m'occupe aussi de l'équipe de foot, le seul moment que j'ai trouvé c'est pendant le déjeuner.

-Mais tu ne vas pas manger du tout ? Demanda Ken.

-Si, si ne vous inquiétez pas, une partie de mon équipe d'athlétisme se sont eux aussi qualifiés pour le national alors on va déjeuner ensemble maintenant, et on s'entraînera après.

-Ah, c'est dommage, dit Kazuki, on aimait bien manger avec toi, tu mettais de l'ambiance avec Kojiro.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, en tant que manager je mettrais l'ambiance pendant l'entraînement !

Le professeur entra.

-Bon au travail les gars, dit Sanae en se retournant vers son bureau.

Ken, Kazuki étaient un peu déçus de ne plus manger avec elle, c'est vrai que quand elle était là, il se passait toujours quelque chose de marrant avec Kojiro.

Takeshi lui aussi était déçu mais il avait aussi une drôle d'impression : il avait remarqué que pendant la conversation Kojiro et Sanae ne s'étaient pas adressé la parole même pour s'envoyer des pics, il trouvait ça bizarre mais c'était peut-être un hasard…

Kojiro lui aussi avait remarqué que Sanae ne lui avait pas une fois adressé la parole, ni même parlé de lui, elle ne l'avait même pas regardé une fois ! Elle faisait comme s'il n'existait pas.

Il comprenait sa réaction après hier soir : elle croyait encore qu'il l'avait embrassée pour s'amuser avec elle, alors elle l'évitait.

_C'est pour ça qu'elle ne déjeune plus avec nous_…

_J'espère que ça ne va pas durer…je ne pourrai pas supporter cette situation longtemps : j'ai besoin de croiser son regard et l'entendre rire près de moi…_

_Si tu savais Sanae, cette nuit je n'ai pas pu dormir après ce baiser…_

De son côté Sanae avait décidé de s'éloigner le plus possible de Kojiro : son baiser l'avait troublée et elle ne voulait plus y penser, il avait profité de la situation pour s'amuser et elle avait aimé, ce n'était pas possible !

Au déjeuner, comme prévu, elle ne mangea pas avec eux : deux filles et trois garçons du club d'athlétisme étaient venus la chercher.

Du côté des garçons, ce n'était pas la joie :

-Vous ne croyez pas que c'est à cause des filles d'hier qu'elle ne mange pas avec nous ? Demanda Kazuki.

-Non, je ne pense pas : je crois qu'elle a vraiment besoin de se retrouver avec d'autres personnes de son club pour bien se préparer au national, dit Takeshi, de toute façon on la retrouve après son entraînement, n'est ce pas Kojiro ?

Takeshi trouvait Kojiro un peu triste depuis ce matin : il était toujours dans ses pensées et ne participait pas à la conversation.

-Hum ? Fit Kojiro.

-T'as pas écouté ce qu'on disait ? Demanda Takeshi.

-Ah si, si, je suis d'accord, dit il sans trop savoir de quoi ils parlaient.

L'entraînement arriva enfin. Dans les vestiaires Hiragi avait raconté à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé hier avec un groupe de supportrices, ils étaient tous surpris de cette mésaventure mais étaient rassurés de savoir que Sanae allait bien.

Sur le terrain, l'entraînement avait déjà commencé quand Sanae arriva.

-Sanae Chan, tu es enfin arrivée ! Dit Hiragi en courant vers elle pour lui sauter dessus comme à son habitude.

Soudain Kojiro stoppa Hiragi en pleine course en le retenant par le col.

-Hé mais qu'est ce que tu fais capitaine, tu vas m'étrangler ! Dit Hiragi déçu de ne pas avoir pu sauter sur Sanae comme d'habitude.

Toute l'équipe fut surprise de la réaction de Kojiro.

-Hiragi tu sais qu'elle a des blessures alors évite de lui sauter dessus pendant un ptit moment ! Dit Kojiro en pensant à sa côte fêlée.

Hiragi réalisa soudain que Kojiro avait raison : il devait lui rester quelques séquelles de la veille, il décida donc d'arrêter ses bêtises pendant un moment.

Kojiro relâcha Hiragi et retourna s'entraîner en lançant un regard à Sanae qui détourna le sien immédiatement.

Sanae n'en revenait pas, Kojiro continuait à prendre soin d'elle malgré le fait qu'elle l'ignorait depuis le matin. Elle était gênée mais ne voulait pas revenir sur sa décision, pour l'instant elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment pour lui.

-Bon maintenant que tout le monde est là, fit l'entraîneur, je vais annoncer le nom de notre prochain adversaire, approchez vous tous.

Tous se regroupèrent autour de lui et de Sanae.

-Alors voilà, poursuivit l'entraîneur, dans deux jours vous rencontrerez l'équipe championne en titre : la Nankatsu !

-…

Tout le monde reçut un choc.

-Heu monsieur, vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée, demanda Kyochiro.

-J'étais aussi surpris que vous quand on me l'a annoncé mais apparemment c'est eux qui ont insisté pour jouer contre vous en match amical.

Sanae était encore sous le choc : elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de leur dire qu'elle était manager de la Toho, et ils allaient venir jouer ici un match amical.

Toute l'équipe avait remarqué la réaction de Sanae. Seul, Tachibana se réjouit et dit :

-C'est parfait notre manager connaît tous les défauts de la Nankatsu, ça sera un jeu d'enfant !

Le sang de Sanae ne fit qu'un tour, comment pouvait il penser qu'elle leur parlerai de la Nankatsu :

-Alors là pas question ! Je ne trahirai jamais mon équipe ! Cria t-elle en lançant un regard noir vers Tachibana et elle partit.

Takeshi se retourna vers Tachibana furieux :

-T'es crétin ou quoi ? Comment t'as pu dire ça ?

Il se leva et partit derrière Sanae.

Toute l'équipe se retourna vers Tachibana.

-Désolé les gars, je disais ça plus comme une plaisanterie, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait le prendre comme ça ! Dit il tout penaud.

-Abstiens toi de faire des blagues sur la Nankatsu à l'avenir, ça fait rire que toi, lança Hiragi un peu furieux.

De leur côté Ken, Kazuki et Kojiro savaient que Sanae n'avait pas encore dit aux joueurs de la Nankatsu qu'elle était leur manager. Elle les aimait beaucoup, alors sa réaction était prévisible.

-Bon les gars maintenant que vous connaissez vos adversaires, allez vous entraîner !

Et à l'avenir ne comptez que sur vos capacités pour battre une équipe et pas sur autre chose, dit l'entraîneur en regardant Tachibana.

Tous repartirent s'entraîner en espérant que leur manager reviendrait bientôt.

Sanae était partie rapidement. Takeshi réussit néanmoins à la retrouver assise dans l'herbe près du stade.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et s'assit à côté.

-ça va ? Demanda t-il.

-…

Elle regardait fixement devant elle.

-Tu sais personne ne te demande de trahir la Nankatsu ! Tachibana est un crétin, c'est tout.

-Je sais, je me suis emportée rapidement tout à l'heure : je pense que Tachibana plaisantait, je suis désolée. Je sais que vous êtes des joueurs honnêtes et que si vous gagnez c'est grâce à votre travail et pas grâce à de telles pratiques.

-Alors pourquoi tu es encore dans cet état ?

-Je suis juste en train de penser à la façon dont ils vont découvrir que je suis votre manager, j'espère que tout se passera bien, je les aime beaucoup et je sais qu'ils m'aiment aussi mais comment vont-ils réagir à ma présence ici ?

-Ne te prends pas la tête comme ça ! Comme tu le dis vous êtes amis, alors tout se passera bien ! Tu sais que tu dois en inquiéter plus d'un au stade en ce moment, et je pense que Tachibana doit s'en vouloir et que les autres lui ont fait comprendre que ces blagues étaient de mauvais goûts !

-Pauvre Tachibana, fit Sanae en souriant, il faut aller le sauver, c'est pas de sa faute !

Sanae se leva.

-Merci Takeshi, tu es vraiment un ami et tu resteras toujours mon meilleur ami, je crois ! Dit Sanae.

Takeshi se leva à son tour et dit :

-Un ami, tu dis…

-Oui, Take Kun, tu es mon meilleur ami !Dit elle un peu étonnée de cette phrase.

-Bon allez, on y va, j'en connais qu'y vont s'inquiéter, dit il résigné.

Takeshi venait de comprendre que dans le cœur de Sanae il aurait toujours la place d'ami et jamais une autre.

Sur le terrain Kojiro fixait l'entrée du stade.

Il espérait que Takeshi avait pu rattraper Sanae. Il était inquiet, mais après ce qu'il s'était passé hier, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se lancer à sa poursuite.

- Kojiro, ce n'est pas en étant dans la lune que tu pourras faire ta séance de tirs alors dépêche toi ! Ça vaut aussi pour les autres, dit l'entraîneur qui voyait que les joueurs n'étaient plus les mêmes depuis le départ de Sanae.

_Décidément cette fille a pris une place à part entière dans l'équipe_…

-Sanae Chan te voilà ! Dit soudain Hiragi.

Il se précipita vers elle mais ne lui sauta pas dessus.

-Tu sais Sanae, Tachibana plaisantait, on ne veut rien savoir sur la Nankatsu ! Dit il.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est moi qui ai mal réagi, je suis désolée, dit elle en s'excusant devant toute l'équipe. Elle fit un sourire à Tachibana qui était dans son coin et dit :

-Bon, monsieur le blagueur as-tu fait tes exercices ?

-Non, Sanae je crois que celui là a été le plus fainéant depuis votre départ, dit l'entraîneur.

-Parfait, je vais m'en occuper alors, dit elle en se dirigeant vers lui.

Sanae revenue, l'équipe s'entraîna sérieusement.

_Cette fille a un vrai pouvoir magique sur cette équipe_, pensa l'entraîneur.

Dans les vestiaires, tout était redevenu normal, personne n'en voulait à Tachibana pour sa mauvaise blague.

-Merci de l'avoir ramenée, dit Kojiro.

-C'était pas bien difficile, elle n'était pas fâchée contre nous, mais elle appréhendait sa rencontre avec la Nankatsu, c'est tout ! Répondit il.

J'espère que tout se passera bien, rajouta t-il.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : Les retrouvailles.**

Deux jours passèrent, la situation entre Kojiro et Sanae n'avait pas changé : Sanae ne lui avait pas adressé la parole et ne le regardait pas non plus. Elle l'ignorait complètement.

Cette situation n'avait pas échappé à l'équipe : leurs disputes étaient devenues un rituel qui amusait tout le monde, alors les voir ainsi était vraiment bizarre, mais personne ne fit une réflexion.

De son côté Takeshi qui avait digéré le rejet inconscient de Sanae s'inquiétait de voir Kojiro ainsi, il avait perdu sa hargne et ça ne lui allait pas du tout, il se demandait ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour le mettre dans cet état.

Au déjeuner :

-Qu'est ce qu'on s'ennuie quand Sanae n'est pas là, dit Ken.

-Oui c'est vrai, j'espère qu'après sa compétition elle reviendra avec nous, dit Kazuki.

-…

Kojiro devenait plus sombre quand on parlait de Sanae, Takeshi l'avait remarqué.

-Kojiro, j'ai une tactique à te proposer pour cet après midi, tu viens on va sur le terrain pour la mettre au point, dit Takeshi en se levant.

-Une nouvelle tactique à deux heures du match ? Dit il étonné en se levant, elle a intérêt à être efficace.

-Nous, on vous rejoint dans une demi heure, dit Ken, bon courage.

Kojiro et Takeshi se retrouvèrent sur le terrain.

-Alors c'est quoi ta fameuse technique, Takeshi ?

-J'en ai pas ! Dit il en s'asseyant sur la pelouse.

-Hein ? Tu t'es foutu de moi ? Dit Kojiro furieux.

-Assis toi Koji, je dois te parler de Sanae.

-…

Kojiro s'assit sans discuter.

-Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec elle quand tu l'as raccompagnée ?

-…

-T'inquiète pas, tu peux tout me dire : Sanae m'a fait comprendre que pour elle j'étais et resterais juste un ami, alors si tu crois avoir fait un truc qui me plairait pas, je te promets de ne pas m'emporter.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait dire qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Arrête de tourner autour du pot, tu crois que personne n'a remarqué l'attitude de Sanae envers toi ? Alors ?

-…

-T'as intérêt à me le dire sinon là je vais vraiment m'énerver ! Depuis ce jour là tu n'es plus le même toi non plus, t'as perdu toute ta fougue, tu n'es qu'un zombi !

-Je l'ai embrassée… Dit soudainement Kojiro.

-Hein ? T'as fait quoi ? Dit Takeshi en se levant le poing serré.

-Je croyais que t'allais pas t'énerver Takeshi !

Takeshi se rassit à côté de Kojiro.

-Désolé, c'est un réflexe, dit Takeshi un peu triste.

Bon tu l'as embrassée et alors ?

-Depuis j'ai perdu le droit de voir son sourire et ça je crois que c'est le pire, dit il d'un air sombre.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Elle sourit toujours et….

-Oui, elle sourit toujours mais pas à moi ! Coupa Kojiro énervé, elle ne m'a pas regardé depuis trois jours ! Dès qu'elle croise mon regard, elle se détourne,… tu comprends, depuis que je l'ai prise dans mes bras…

-Hein ? Tu l'as aussi prise dans tes bras ? Coupa Takeshi.

-…

-Bon je vais tout te raconter, dit Kojiro.

Kojiro raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis qu'il l'avait consolée pour son anniversaire jusqu'au baiser, Takeshi n'en revenait pas de tout ce qui s'était passé, il resta un instant silencieux.

-Tu comprends Takeshi, je crois que je suis tombé amoureux de cette tornade…

-Je crois surtout que le jour où tu l'as embrassée, tu as fait une énorme erreur, dit Takeshi qui digérait peu à peu tous les évènements.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Ecoute ce n'est pas ce que tu crois :

Tu t'es excusé en pensant qu'elle allait être en colère d'avoir été embrassée et qu'elle allait t'en vouloir parce qu'elle avait Tsubasa mais je te ferais remarquer qu'elle ne t'a pas repoussé et que c'est toi qui en t'excusant lui a fait croire que tu t'étais amusé avec elle.

En plus tu as culpabilisé à cause de moi alors qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre elle et moi : c'est vrai que si tu me l'avais dit il y a encore trois jours j'aurai été fâché mais après j'aurai réalisé que Sanae ne m'appartenait pas, alors tu n'avais pas à faire ces excuses.

-…

-Je comprends mieux l'attitude de Sanae, continua Takeshi : tu l'embrasses et après tu lui dis que tu t'excuses et que tu ne le referas pas, t'es crétin ou quoi ?

Kojiro n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il n'avait encore jamais réalisé que cette nuit là, elle ne l'avait pas repoussé, même pas giflé, ce pourrait il qu'elle ait apprécié qu'il l'embrasse ?

-Bon Koji, je ne dis pas que c'est à cause de ça qu'elle te fuit, elle a peut-être besoin de faire le point, mais c'est sûr qu'après ce que tu lui as dit, elle doit se poser des questions sur toi.

-…

Ken et Kazuki arrivèrent sur le terrain :

-Alors cette tactique, dit Kazuki, elle est au point ?

Takeshi se leva et tendit la main à Kojiro.

-Je crois qu'elle va être très efficace, si notre capitaine ne commet pas les mêmes erreurs, dit Takeshi avec un sourire en coin et en en aidant Kojiro à se lever.

-T'inquiète Takeshi, on va écraser cette équipe et après je mets en pratique ta nouvelle tactique, dit Kojiro qui avait retrouvé toute son énergie.

-Hein ? Je croyais que c'était une tactique pour ce match, dit Ken.

Takeshi et Kojiro partirent dans les vestiaires en riant alors que Kazuki et Ken ne comprenaient rien à cette histoire de tactique.

Dans les vestiaires :

-Au fait Koji, j'ai oublié de te dire…

-Oui quoi ? Fit Kojiro en relevant la tête.

Takeshi fit une clé de bras à Kojiro et lui dit tout bas :

-Si tu fais pleurer Sanae, je ne te le pardonnerai pas !

-Aucun danger, fit Kojiro en se dégageant de la prise de bras de Takeshi.

Tu sais ce que je ressens, mais n'oublie pas que pour l'instant notre manager préférée ne me parle plus et ne veut même plus me voir ! Rajouta t-il avec un léger sourire.

-T'as qu'à te faire remarquer pendant le match, elle sera obligée de te regarder, ce sera déjà un début, dit Takeshi avec un clin d'œil.

-On peut savoir ce que vous vous dites tous les deux depuis tout à l'heure, fit l'entraîneur, je vous signale qu'on établit notre tactique là, vous feriez mieux d'écouter !

-Au fait, Monsieur, on peut savoir où est passée notre manager, demanda Tachibana.

-Elle est partie voir la Nankatsu pour les saluer, mais pour l'instant vous devez m'écouter alors arrêtez de vous disperser !

Ken, Takeshi, Kojiro et Kazuki, espéraient que tout se passait bien.

Dans les vestiaires de la Nankatsu :

-Bon alors voici notre stratégie…

« Toc, toc »

L'entraîneur de la Nankatsu ouvrit la porte. Sanae apparut.

-Bonjour tout le monde, ça faisait longtemps, dit elle avec un grand sourire.

-Sanae ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda l'entraîneur.

-Très bien, merci beaucoup.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-il.

-Elle est la manager de l'équipe adversaire ! Dit sèchement Ryo.

- Ryo ? Comment le sais tu ? Demanda Sanae.

-Alors, c'est vraie cette histoire ? Tu as changé de camp ! Dit Ryo.

C'est Hiroshi Jito de la Hirado qui nous l'a dit : on a rencontré son équipe il y a trois semaines et il était tout content de nous l'apprendre ! Il parait même que tu as de nouveaux amis !

-Ryo, j'avais l'intention de vous le dire mais je ne savais pas comment m'y prendre, essaie de comprendre…

-Monsieur, vous vous apprêtiez à nous coacher, veuillez faire sortir la manager de l'autre équipe et continuez, s'il vous plait, coupa Hajime.

-Mais elle est venue pour vous, dit Toru qui voyait que cette histoire ne tournait pas bien.

-On a plus besoin d'elle, qu'elle sorte ! Dit Ryo.

-Désolée de vous avoir dérangé, dit Sanae en regagnant la porte.

-Au fait manager de la Toho, prévenez votre équipe qu'on va les écraser, dit Teppei.

Sanae ne se retourna pas, ouvrit la porte et dit : « Bon courage à tous et faites un beau match. » avant de sortir.

Elle était triste de cette réaction mais elle s'y attendait un peu, elle rejoignit le vestiaire de la Toho.

-Bon voilà ce que j'avais à dire, vous pouvez aller sur le terrain ! Dit Yoichi.

Sanae rentra à ce moment là.

-Ah, Sanae, j'ai fini, tu veux leur dire quelque chose ? Demanda Yoichi.

-…

D'après la tête de Sanae on pouvait imaginer que l'accueil de la Nankatsu n'avait pas du être chaleureux.

-Sanae ? Dit Yoichi, vous avez quelque chose à leur dire ?

Sanae sortit de ses pensées et fit un grand sourire, il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre ses sentiments à l'équipe surtout avant le match.

-Bon, c'est le dernier match avant le championnat, alors amusez vous et gagnez le pour vos supporters ! N'oubliez pas que dans une semaine ils organisent une fête au lycée pour vous, alors faites leur honneur !

Allez, allez, à l'échauffement !

En disant ces paroles, elle ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe d'aller sur le terrain.

-On gagne ce match pour notre manager les gars ! Cria Tachibana en se levant et en allant vers Sanae.

-Sanae, je suis désolé pour l'autre jour, merci de m'avoir pardonné, je jouerai pour toi aujourd'hui, tu t'es tellement bien occupée de nous que tu mérites cette victoire même si c'est contre ton ancienne équipe, dit Tachibana en sortant.

Les autres joueurs le suivirent.

Takeshi s'arrêta devant Sanae.

-Alors ça c'est mal passé ?

-Comme je le pensais mais après le match j'irai m'expliquer avec eux, j'espère qu'ils comprendront, dit Sanae avec un regard un peu triste.

Mais bon, c'est pas le moment de parler de ça : Va sur le terrain, ils doivent t'attendre.

Takeshi partit rejoindre le terrain tandis que Sanae alla s'installer dans les gradins.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 : Le match.**

Le match allait commencer, c'est la Nankatsu qui faisait le coup d'envoi.

Dans le rond central, Hajime et Teppei étaient face à Kojiro et Takeshi.

« Trrriitttttttt »

Teppei passa de suite à l'attaque, il passa Takeshi et se dirigea droit sur Hiragi.

Teppei n'arrivait pas à passer Hiragi, il passa la balle à Hajime qui poursuivit balle au pied. Tachibana qui était revenu en défense fit un tacle et récupéra la balle qu'il envoya directement à Kyochiro.

La Toho passa à l'attaque, Kyochiro évita deux tacles et passa le ballon à Takeshi. Celui-ci fit une série de passes avec Kojiro en appui et tira au but mais Ryo repoussa l'attaque avec son pied.

-Vous ne marquerez pas si facilement, n'oubliez pas à qui vous avez à faire, et maintenant que vous nous avez débarrassé de notre manager, on va être encore plus fort ! Dit Ryo avec un sourire arrogant.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que t'as dit ? Demanda Kojiro qui s'énervait.

Takeshi se mit entre Ryo et Kojiro et s'adressa à celui-ci :

- N'oublie pas que tu dois te faire remarquer dans le match pour que Sanae te regarde, si tu te fais remarquer en étant expulsé pour agressivité envers Ryo, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle te reparle de sitôt…

Kojiro se calma et retourna à son poste sans dire un mot : il devait impérativement marquer contre cette équipe.

La Nankatsu repartit à l'attaque et cette fois encore perdit la balle avant de pouvoir tirer.

La Toho partit en attaque avec Kojiro qui était déchaîné, personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Sanae était étonnée la Nankatsu n'avait pas élevé son niveau de jeu depuis qu'elle était partie, alors que la Toho, elle, avait su évoluer, elle ressentit un petit pincement au cœur : elle était persuadée que la Nankatsu allait perdre.

C'est à cet instant que le public hurla, Kojiro était sur le point de tirer, Sanae le regarda décocher son tir, le gardien de la Nankatsu ne put rien faire face à la puissance du tir.

BBBBBUUUUTTTTT !

Les supporters étaient déchaînés, Sanae était contente de ce but malgré son pincement au cœur, maintenant elle était la manager de la Toho, il ne fallait pas l'oublier et tous les joueurs de l'équipe avaient travaillé très dur pour en arriver là !

Elle se leva avec tout le public et applaudit.

Les joueurs de la Nankatsu étaient furieux d'avoir encaissé ce but !

Le match reprit, les joueurs de la Nankatsu étaient plus agressifs mais leurs attaques étaient toujours arrêtées par le milieu défensif, ils n'arrivaient pas à s'approcher du but.

La Toho, elle, profitait de chaque relance pour se retrouver face au but, chacune de leur action était dangereuse.

À la mi-temps le score était de 2-0 pour la Toho.

La Nankatsu avait eu de la chance que le score ne soit pas encore plus défavorable.

Dans les vestiaires, les joueurs de la Toho étaient contents mais ne l'exprimaient pas ouvertement par respect pour Sanae.

-Bon, les gars, pour l'instant tout se passe comme prévu, continuez comme ça mais surtout faites attention en seconde mi-temps, la Nankatsu n'a pas dit son dernier mot ! Dit l'entraîneur.

Sanae écoutait en s'occupant des joueurs.

-Sanae ? Tu as des choses à rajouter ? Demanda Yoichi.

-Non, c'est parfait, vous jouez tous très bien, je n'ai pas vu une seule faute grave, continuez comme ça, dit elle avec un sourire.

-Bon, il est temps d'y retourner les gars ! Dit Hiragi.

La seconde période commença, Sanae ne voyait plus que les défauts de la Nankatsu.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont fabriqué pendant tout ce temps, c'est pas_ vrai !

_C'est vrai que Tsubasa est le grand meneur de la Nankatsu mais même en son absence ils ne sont pas habitués à faire autant d'erreur._

Elle observait en même temps la Toho, ils se donnaient tous à fond, elle avait regardé Kojiro plusieurs fois dans le match, il jouait vraiment très bien aujourd'hui.

BBBUUUTTTT !

Kojiro venait de marquer le 3ème but, ça lui faisait un doublé.

Kojiro fit un ptit tour d'honneur et se dirigea vers l'endroit où elle était, il cria alors :

-Ça c'est pour toi manager !

Et il repartit pour la suite du match.

Sanae avait viré au rouge.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte ? Je l'évite depuis trois jours et lui il me sort ça !_

Le match repris, la Nankatsu perdit à nouveau la balle.

Kojiro récupéra le ballon et partit à l'attaque, mais cette fois Hikaru et Ryo les deux défenseurs arrivèrent violemment sur lui, en le taclant par l'avant et l'arrière.

Kojiro valsa dans les airs malgré sa stature.

Le cœur de Sanae fit un bond, elle se précipita vers le banc de touche.

L'arbitre avait sifflé une faute pour la Toho, mais Kojiro ne se relevait toujours pas.

On transporta Kojiro vers la ligne de touche.

L'arbitre demanda le soigneur de l'équipe, l'entraîneur fit signe à Sanae d'intervenir.

Elle se précipita vers Kojiro avec la trousse à pharmacie.

D'un coup elle repensa au Kojiro souriant qui la faisait enrager et qui l'avait aidée plusieurs fois, malgré le fait qu'il l'ait embrassée pour s'amuser, elle aimait cette présence rassurante.

Elle ne voulait pas qui lui arrive du mal, pour rien au monde elle ne le voulait.

Elle s'accroupit près de lui.

-Kojiro, ça va ?

-…

-Allez si tu m'entends répond ! Fais pas l'imbécile, dit elle d'un ton inquiet.

A ces mots Kojiro ouvrit les yeux et se mit en position assise en se tenant la tête.

-Aie ! Ça fait mal ! Dit il.

-Kojiro ça va ? demanda Takeshi.

-Oh ça pourrait aller mieux, j'ai un peu mal à la tête et ma cheville droite a du être touchée, dit il.

Je viens même d'entendre à l'instant que quelqu'un me traitait d'imbécile, poursuivit- il.

Kojiro sentit alors une main qui commençait à lui retirer la chaussure et la chaussette de sa jambe droite. Il vit Sanae en train de le soigner.

Takeshi retourna sur le terrain : le match avait repris, la Toho jouait à dix.

-Dis, ça ne serait pas toi le quelqu'un qui m'a traité d'imbécile par hasard ? Demanda Kojiro.

Sanae rougit.

-Désolée pour ça, mais je croyais que tu le faisais exprès, dit elle en bandant sa cheville.

-Que je le faisais exprès ? Tu crois que c'est une partie de plaisir de faire un vol plané ?

-Ah arrête de crier, imbécile ! Tu m'as fait peur, imbécile ! J'ai cru que tu t'étais évanoui, imbécile ! Dit Sanae en soignant sa tête.

Kojiro était content de voir qu'elle recommençait à s'intéresser à lui, mais il voulait revoir son regard plus que tout, ce regard, qui lui avait tellement manqué depuis trois jours.

-Dis, ton disque est rayé ou quoi ? Tu me sors toujours la même insulte !

Sanae avait fini de le soigner, elle releva la tête en disant :

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, te faire avoir d'une telle façon, tu devrais faire plus attention.

Son regard se retrouva en face de celui de Kojiro qui la fixait déjà depuis un bon moment, elle se sentit gênée.

_Pourquoi ce regard me trouble autant ?_

Elle se remit debout et aida Kojiro à en faire autant. Il prit sa main et se redressa.

-Alors, ta cheville, ça va ?

Kojiro sauta à cloche pied.

-Parfait, Sanae, merci beaucoup, dit il avec un sourire.

Je vais pouvoir continuer à marquer des buts et me venger de ces deux défenseurs.

-N'en fais pas trop quand même tu es blessé ! Le match est presque fini alors reste debout jusqu'à la fin, je ne veux pas intervenir encore une fois pour un imbécile comme toi, dit Sanae avec un sourire.

Sanae repartit vers les gradins.

Kojiro était gonflé à bloc, Sanae lui avait souri et le regardait enfin !

Il rentra sur le terrain.

Il ne restait que deux minutes.

Kojiro voulait absolument marquer un nouveau but pour se venger de ce vol plané forcé.

-Les gars dès que vous récupérez la balle, vous me l'envoyez ! On va en marquer un 4ème.

« Oui capitaine !» cria toute l'équipe.

-Vous rêvez, dit Hajime en attaquant.

Hajime réussit enfin à passer la défense mais malheureusement pour lui, Ken arrêta facilement son tir.

-Kojiro ! C'est pour toi, cria Ken en envoyant le ballon droit dans ses pieds.

Kojiro dribbla jusqu'à Ryo et Hikaru qui recommencèrent leur tacle.

Sanae se leva et cria sans s'en rendre compte :

-Kojiro, fais Attention !

Kojiro sauta pour éviter les deux tacles et tira droit dans la lucarne.

BBBUUUTTTTT !

L'arbitre siffla en même temps la fin du match : 4-0 pour la Toho.

Le public congratulait leur équipe qui faisait des tours d'honneur alors que la Nankatsu partit rapidement aux vestiaires, tête basse.

Sanae avait de la peine pour eux mais était aussi ravie de la performance de la Toho, ses sentiments étaient confus.

Sanae décida d'attendre la Nankatsu à la sortie du stade.

Elle n'eut pas longtemps à attendre, ils ne s'étaient même pas changés quand ils se présentèrent devant elle.

-Alors t'es contente, dit Ryo agressivement.

-Contente ? Mais de quoi ? Demanda t-elle.

C'est vrai que je suis contente que la Toho ait gagné, je ne dirai pas le contraire mais je suis vraiment désolée pour vous !

-Tu te fous de nous ou quoi ? Poursuivit Hajime.

-Qu'est ce que vous racontez ? J'ai vraiment beaucoup de peine pour vous.

-Arrête de dire ces conneries et écoute, dit Ryo :

On était déjà déçu d'apprendre par un autre que tu étais la manager de la Toho, notre plus grande rivale mais là ce n'était pas le pire, il nous a aussi dit que tu avais de nouveaux amis et qu'ils te protégeaient…

On sait à présent pourquoi, mais on n'aurait jamais cru ça de toi !

- Qu'est ce que vous racontez à la fin, je ne comprends rien…

-Fais pas l'innocente Sanae, si on a perdu c'est de ta faute ! Tu nous as trahis en leur confiant tous nos secrets, tu ne mérites même pas de te tenir devant nous, dit Ryo.

La Nankatsu commençait à repartir quand Sanae se mit devant eux.

-Bon alors écoutez, je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir avertis plus tôt que j'étais manager de la Toho, je suis désolée que vous ayez perdu, mais là c'est de votre faute : vous n'avez pas progressé alors que la Toho, elle, s'est amélioré en travaillant ses défauts ! Dit elle d'un ton sec.

-De quel droit, tu te permets de nous parler comme ça, on sait très bien que c'est de ta faute, tu ne mérites pas notre amitié, dit Ryo.

Soudain Ryo approcha sa main du cou de Sanae, saisit son collier et l'arracha :

-Ça c'était un cadeau pour notre manager et pas pour une traîtresse de ton genre ! Dit il.

Sanae était sous le choc, elle n'en revenait pas, ses amis la considéraient de la pire des façons et la rejetaient complètement.

-En plus d'après ce que j'ai vu et entendu, tu n'as pas trahi que l'équipe mais Tsubasa aussi !

J'espère au moins que ça vaut le coup ! Décidément tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de te taper les capitaines d'équipe, t'es une vraie traînée !

CLAC !

Ryo venait de se ramasser une gifle de la part de Toru.

-Ça suffit maintenant, je ne te permets pas d'en dire plus, tu as déjà été trop loin ! Dit elle furieuse.

Toru se retourna pour parler à Sanae mais celle-ci était déjà partie.

-Vous, vous ne bougez pas d'ici ! Je reviens, dit Toru en leur lançant un regard noir.

Ryo s'était calmé avec cette gifle. Il resta un moment à fixer le pendentif qu'il avait encore dans la main.

-Ryo, on a peut-être été trop loin, on n'a aucune preuve qu'elle nous ait trahis, dit Teppei.

-…

Toru courut directement vers le vestiaire de la Toho, elle ne savait pas du tout où Sanae avait pu partir, il lui fallait du renfort.

Dans les vestiaires de la Toho, c'était le délire, tout le monde chahutait et rigolait.

« TOC, TOC, TOC »

-Sanae, attends on vient t'ouvrir ! Dit Hiragi tout content.

Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit l'amie de Sanae.

-Excusez moi de vous déranger, j'aimerais vous parler.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 : Où est Sanae ?**

Les joueurs de la Toho se calmèrent tout de suite en voyant la tête de Toru.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Toru, demanda Takeshi.

-Hé bien voilà, Ryo et l'équipe ont parlé assez violemment à Sanae et…

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ? Demanda Kyochiro.

-C'est pas le moment, dit Kojiro en coupant Toru qui allait répondre, elle est où maintenant ?

-Hé bien justement, après avoir giflé Ryo, je me suis retournée et elle était déjà partie.

-Bon, je vais la chercher, dit Kojiro, en sortant des vestiaires.

-Hé mais tu sais où elle est ? Demanda Takeshi.

-Non mais je la trouverai, dit il avec un air déterminé.

-Attends, on va la chercher aussi, dit Hiragi.

Toute l'équipe suivit Kojiro.

A la sortie du stade, Kojiro vit Ryo qui regardait sa main, il reconnut le pendentif qu'ils avaient offert à Sanae pour son anniversaire.

Kojiro se précipita vers lui et le prit par le col.

- Arrête Kojiro ! Ce n'est pas la peine, dit Takeshi, on va s'en occuper, va chercher Sanae.

Kojiro relâcha Ryo.

-S'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit à cause de ce que vous avez dit, je vous le ferai payer, faîtes moi confiance ! Vous ne méritez pas son amitié ! Rajouta t-il.

-…

Kojiro partit en courant.

Les joueurs de la Toho restèrent un moment près de la Nankatsu, ils voulaient savoir tout ce qu'ils avaient pu raconter à Sanae.

-Alors ? Fit Takeshi, il parait que vous avez des choses à reprocher à notre manager ? On vous écoute !

- De quoi vous vous mêlez, ce n'est pas votre affaire, répondit Ryo vexé.

-Ah oui ? Fit Hiragi, si vous insultez notre manager, vous nous insultez, alors accouchez !

-…

-Bon j'en ai marre de ces bêtises, il vaut mieux mettre les choses au clair maintenant ! Fit Toru énervée.

Depuis le début vous reprochez des trucs à Sanae qui n'ont pas lieu d'être !

Elle commença alors à raconter tout ce que Ryo et les autres reprochaient à Sanae : sa trahison envers l'équipe et Tsubasa.

-Non mais c'est quoi ces conneries ! Vous êtes vraiment des amis de Sanae ? Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous la connaissez, dit Takeshi.

-Ne nous juge pas trop vite, on pensait vraiment connaître Sanae… Et puis on a appris par un étranger que Sanae faisait parti de votre bande et qu'elle en était manager : vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça nous a fait de la peine de l'apprendre comme ça, on avait l'impression qu'elle nous avait complètement abandonnés, dit Ryo.

-Ah tu parles de Hiroshi Jito ? Demanda Hiragi.

-Oui, c'est ça. Il venait de nous battre et il nous a sorti : « Décidément, il suffit que la copine de Tsubasa soit passée dans une équipe pour qu'elle perde ! Il y a un mois on a déjà battu sa nouvelle équipe », on a été surpris et c'est là qu'il nous a dit qu'elle était votre manager…

-Il vous a raconté n'importe quoi, fit Hiragi, c'est vrai qu'on avait perdu contre lui mais à cette époque Sanae n'était pas encore notre manager, et d'ailleurs cet abruti l'avait menacée alors qu'elle venait de nous défendre. C'est Takeshi qui l'a défendu, nous, on ne la connaissait pas encore, on ne l'appréciait pas d'ailleurs.

Hiragi se mit à lui raconter alors sa rencontre avec Sanae et la première journée de Sanae en tant que manager.

-C'est bien elle, ça, dit Ryo avec un sourire.

-Moi maintenant j'aimerai mettre les choses au point avec cette histoire de trahison, dit Tachibana.

Il y a deux jours, on a appris qu'on allait jouer contre vous, j'ai fait une mauvaise blague…

Tachibana raconta sa mésaventure avec Sanae.

-Et elle a crié : Alors là pas question ! Je ne trahirai jamais mon équipe ! … Répéta Teppei, désolé d'avoir pu penser qu'elle les avait trahis.

-Oui, et moi j'aimerai dire que ce qu'a dit Sanae sur le fait que vous n'ayez fait aucun progrès et tout à fait vrai, dit Toru, j'en suis pas fière mais depuis qu'elle est partie, vous faites moins d'efforts à l'entraînement : j'essaie de vous pousser mais je n'arrive pas à vous motiver comme Sanae.

-…

Les joueurs de la Nankatsu n'osaient pas répondre, ils avaient tous raison : Sanae avait toujours été leur amie, elle avait même essayé de les faire réagir aujourd'hui mais eux n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de l'insulter.

-J'ai honte, dit Ryo en regardant le pendentif dans sa main, je l'ai même traitée de traînée !

-Hein ? Tu l'as traitée de traînée, dit Takeshi en lui sautant au cou.

-Arrête Takeshi, je l'ai déjà giflé tout à l'heure pour ça, fit Toru en essayant de le calmer.

-Ecoute en la voyant soigner Hyuga, j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle avait aussi trahi Tsubasa : elle s'en occupait de la même façon, je suis désolé.

Takeshi relâcha Ryo.

-Bon vous allez rater votre train, partez ! dit Takeshi.

-Non, on veut vous aider à la retrouver, dit Hajime.

-C'est pas la peine, elle a déjà quatorze personnes à sa recherche, elle ne pourra pas nous échapper, dit Kyochiro avec un sourire, n'est ce pas les gars ?

Toute l'équipe acquiesça.

-C'est d'accord mais vous avez intérêt à la retrouver, dit Teppei, et vous lui direz bien qu'on regrette tout ce qu'on a pu lui dire.

-J'aimerai aussi que vous lui redonniez ça, dit Ryo en tendant la pendentif à Takeshi.

-Oui, on fera la commission, c'est promis, dit Takeshi.

La Toho au complet se dispersa à la recherche de Sanae.

-Je crois qu'on n'a pas à s'inquiéter pour elle, dit Toru en voyant toute l'équipe de la Toho la chercher, partons maintenant si nous ne voulons pas rater notre train.

Ils partirent tous en ayant quand même un petit regret.

Sanae était partie sous la violence des mots de Ryo, elle n'était pas vraiment triste mais plutôt déçue et en colère envers ses amis qu'elle croyait connaître par cœur.

Elle avait essayé de se justifier mais ils ne lui avaient même pas accordé le bénéfice du doute, pourtant elle n'avait vraiment rien fait de mal : elle avait continué sa vie de lycéenne, sans eux certes, mais elle ne les avait jamais trahis.

Sanae s'arrêta de courir et s'assit dans l'herbe, elle repensait aux moments qu'elle avait vécus avec la Nankatsu : leurs blagues, ses colères, les fêtes, les blessures, les victoires…

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

-Sanae Chan, t'es triste ? Fit une petite voix, à côté d'elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Takeru.

Elle essuya ses larmes.

-Tu t'es fait mal quelque part ? Demanda Takeru.

-Non, Takeru, je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit Sanae.

-Mais tu pleurais…Tu sais je t'aime beaucoup alors il faut me le dire si tu es malheureuse, dit il.

Sanae lui fit un grand sourire et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Tu es très gentil Takeru, mais je t'assure que je vais bien, ce n'était qu'un moment de nostalgie. D'ailleurs c'est grâce à toi que je vais mieux, merci beaucoup.

Sanae l'embrassa sur la joue.

Le visage de Takeru vira au rouge.

-Mais au fait Takeru, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Bah je suis venu avec maman pour voir le match de Kojiro ! Il a super bien joué mon grand frère, tu trouves pas ?

-Oui, effectivement, dit Sanae.

Au loin une femme arriva en courant avec deux autres enfants.

- Takeru ! Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Cria t-elle.

-Oups ! Fit Takeru, je vais me faire gronder !

Takeru se leva et Sanae en fit autant.

-Maman, te fâche pas, j'ai réussi à trouver Sanae, alors maintenant tout ira bien ! Dit Takeru.

-Maman ? Dit Sanae.

-Oui, c'est ma maman, on voulait aller voir Kojiro dans les vestiaires mais on s'est perdu de vue à la sortie du stade, et je me suis perdu !

- Takeru, ne me refais pas un coup pareil, dit la femme un peu en colère.

-Mais maman, maintenant avec Sanae, on pourra aller voir Kojiro !

Takeru était tout content de présenter Sanae à sa maman.

-Sanae ? Vous êtes la jeune fille dont Takeru me parle tout le temps?

-Oui, c'est elle ! Dit fièrement Takeru.

Sanae la salua.

-Bonjour, madame, ravie de vous rencontrer, dit elle un peu surprise de cette situation.

-Bonjour, mademoiselle, moi aussi je suis enchantée de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer, j'ai tellement entendu parler de vous par Takeru que j'avais envie de vous rencontrer. Merci de vous être occupée de mes fils pendant mon absence, dit elle avec un sourire.

-De rien, dit Sanae un peu gênée.

-Bon, on peut aller voir Kojiro maintenant ? Tu peux nous emmener Sanae Chan ? Demanda Takeru.

- Takeru ! C'est très impoli, ce que tu fais, dit sa mère.

Takeru fit la moue.

-Mais non, madame, je dois y aller justement, je peux vous accompagner, si vous le désirez, dit Sanae.

-Mais je ne veux pas vous déranger mademoiselle…

-T'es géniale Sanae ! On y va ! Dit Takeru en prenant la main de Sanae.

- Takeru, t'es impossible ! Merci mademoiselle, dit sa mère en soufflant.

Au stade, les joueurs de la Toho avaient cherché Sanae partout, ils se retrouvèrent devant l'entrée.

-Alors quelqu'un l'a trouvée ? Demanda Takeshi.

Tous firent non de la tête.

-Mais où peut-elle bien être ? Dit Hiragi.

-Peut-être que Kojiro l'a trouvée, dit Ken.

-Oui j'espère, dit Takeshi.

C'est à ce moment que Kojiro apparut en courant.

Vu sa tête, il ne devait pas l'avoir trouvée.

-Alors ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

-Bah alors, personne ne l'a vue, elle est peut-être retournée chez elle, dit Kazuki.

-Mais non, elle n'a même pas récupéré ses affaires, dit Hiragi.

-Bon, je vais y retourner ! Dit Kojiro.

Il s'apprêta à partir quand il entendit son nom.

-Kojiro !

Il se retourna et vit Takeru qui tenait Sanae par la main, lui faire des grands signes, puis il reconnut sa mère, son autre frère et sa sœur.

L'équipe était abasourdie, ils avaient cherché Sanae, partout sans résultat, et ils la voyaient arriver tranquillement vers eux.

Le petit groupe approcha de l'équipe.

-Bravo, les garçons, vous avez fait un beau match, dit la mère de Kojiro.

-Oui, grand frère, tu as été le meilleur ! Dit Takeru.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Demanda Kojiro surpris.

-On est venu pour votre dernier match avant le championnat pour voir vos progrès, dit la mère de Kojiro.

Puis on a voulu aller te voir dans les vestiaires, mais Takeru s'est perdu et je l'ai cherché partout, poursuivit elle.

-Oui mais Sanae Chan m'a trouvé, dit Takeru en lui faisant un sourire.

-C'est plutôt toi qui m'a trouvée, dit Sanae en rigolant.

-Sanae nous a gentiment conduit ici, et nous voilà, finit elle.

-Sanae, ça va, tu te sens bien ? Demanda Hiragi.

-Oui parfaitement !

-Oui même que c'est grâce à moi ! Dit Takeru en bombant le torse.

Sanae se mit à rire.

-Oui, c'est tout à fait vrai.

Kojiro était rassuré, elle se comportait comme d'habitude, elle avait du se remettre des paroles de Ryo.

-Au fait les gars, je ne vous ai pas encore félicité pour votre victoire !

Je suis très fière de vous ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Les joueurs étaient contents, apparemment Sanae allait parfaitement bien.

-Bon, on ne va pas rester ici, poursuivit Sanae, j'ai prévu un goûter pour tout le monde !

Madame, vous êtes bien sûr conviée avec vos enfants, dit elle en se tournant vers la mère de Kojiro.

-Merci Sanae Chan, dit Takeru en sautant partout.

La mère de Kojiro accepta volontiers l'invitation.

-Koji, t'as très bien joué, dit Kisa la petite sœur de Kojiro.

-Merci ma puce, dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-C'est vrai Koji, ton équipe a fait beaucoup de progrès ! Cette année vous allez sûrement être les champions, dit Naoko, son autre petit frère.

-Oui je crois que c'est bien parti ! Dit Kojiro en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Avec des supporters pareils, c'est sûr qu'ils seront champions, dit Sanae qui venait d'arriver avec un plateau plein de petits gâteaux.

-Allez servez-vous, les supporters doivent aussi reprendre des forces, dit-elle en tendant le plateau à Kisa, Naoko et Takeru.

Les enfants se jetèrent dessus.

-Je vous laisse le plateau et je vous rapporte des jus de fruit, ne bougez pas les enfants.

-AFFTEND FANAE FAN, JFE VFIEN FAUFFI, dit Takeru la bouche pleine.

- Takeru ! On ne parle pas la bouche pleine ! Et arrête t'embêter Sanae, dit la mère de Kojiro.

-Ça ne me dérange pas du tout, dit Sanae, il est très gentil.

Allez viens, rajouta t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Kojiro observait la scène, Sanae était tellement gentille avec sa famille. Pourtant il savait qu'elle avait eu une dure journée avec l'équipe, le match et la dispute avec la Nankatsu…

Il la regardait s'activer et rire de bon cœur.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle…_

-Elle est vraiment épatante, votre manager, dit la mère de Kojiro qui avait remarqué l'intérêt que lui portait son fils.

Kojiro sortit de ses pensées.

-Heu, oui, oui, dit il.

-Je comprends pourquoi Takeru l'aime tellement, rajouta t-elle.

-Qui peut ne pas l'aimer… dit Kojiro tout bas.

Sanae et Takeru revinrent de leur expédition, chargés de boissons et de bonbons.

Kisa et Naoko étaient tout contents :

-Merci Sanae Chan !

Elle leur fit un grand sourire.

-Hé maman, regarde le pendentif qu'a Sanae, il est très beau, dit Takeru en tendant sa main.

-Oui effectivement, vous devriez le porter Sanae, il vous irait très bien !

-Oui, je l'ai perdu tout à l'heure mais je compte le remettre, dit elle.

Takeshi venait de lui remettre le pendentif en lui racontant la discussion qu'ils avaient eue avec la Nankatsu, elle était heureuse : finalement ses amis l'avaient comprise.

-Dis Sanae, tu fais quoi dimanche prochain ?

-Je ne sais pas encore, pourquoi cette question, Takeru ?

-Dimanche, c'est mon anniversaire, tu veux m'accompagner à la fête foraine ?

-Takeru ! T'es pas croyable, tu peux pas arrêter de faire des caprices, je t'ai déjà dit que dimanche je travaille, je ne peux pas t'emmener à la fête foraine ! Dit sa mère un peu fâchée.

-Mais maman, si j'y vais avec Kojiro et Sanae, ça ira ! En plus Kisa et Naoko veulent aussi y aller, alors s'il te plait !

Takeru avait les yeux de chiens battus.

- Takeru, moi je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais venir, dit Kojiro.

-Mais Koji ! C'est mon anniversaire, s'il te plait !

Takeru commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux.

-Takeru, si ta maman veut bien, je suis prête à t'emmener : j'adore les manèges, dit Sanae en s'agenouillant près de Takeru.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Takeru avec un grand sourire.

-Si ta maman veut bien….

-Maman, s'il te plait ! Dit Takeru en se retournant vers elle.

-Pff, c'est d'accord si Kojiro vous accompagne aussi : Sanae ne pourra pas s'occuper de trois petits monstres comme vous.

-Koji ? Demanda Takeru.

Kojiro avait devant lui les regards implorants de ses frères et de sa sœur : il ne pouvait pas dire non.

-C'est d'accord, mais je vous préviens si vous faîtes une seule bêtise, on rentrera directement !

-Merci, Koji ! Et merci Sanae Chan : c'est grâce à toi si on peut y aller, dit Takeru en se jetant dans les bras de cette dernière.

-Pas de quoi, Takeru, ça me fait plaisir, on va bien s'amuser, dit elle en se relevant.

Elle fit une petite grimace : en lui sautant dans les bras Takeru avait touché sa côte fêlée.

-Bon je crois qu'on va y aller dit la mère de Kojiro, il commence à se faire tard.

Merci Sanae, ça a été très agréable de vous rencontrer.

-Merci, madame, moi de même.

-Allez les enfants dîtes au revoir, on s'en va.

Les enfants firent tous un bisou à Sanae.

-A dimanche Sanae ! Cria Takeru.

Sanae leur fit signe de la main.

-Bah, tu ne vas pas avec eux Kojiro ?

-Si, je vais les rejoindre, je voulais juste te dire merci pour dimanche : c'était un caprice de Takeru, il a fait sa comédie et tu as marché, mais c'est gentil pour lui.

-J'adore Takeru, que ce soit un caprice ou non, c'est son anniversaire, je pouvais au moins faire ça, dit elle avec un grand sourire.

-Bon je vais devoir te supporter dimanche, alors !

-Dis tout de suite que ça te gêne !

-Ce qui me gêne c'est que je vais encore t'entendre crier, alors que d'habitude le dimanche, mes oreilles sont au repos.

-Ah mais c'est là que tu as tort, je suis une vraie fan de sensation forte, je n'ai peur de rien !

-Bon on verra bien, « Mademoiselle j'ai peur de rien » !

À dimanche, on se rejoint sur place.

-Au revoir.

Et soudain elle se rappela :

-Au fait Kojiro, soigne bien ta cheville, il ne faut pas que tu sois blessé pour le championnat et fais attention à ta tête, t'as reçu un choc aujourd'hui.

Kojiro se retourna avec un grand sourire.

-Hé, Mademoiselle l'infirmière, vous feriez mieux de vous occuper de votre santé : évitez de prendre les gens dans vos bras !

Kojiro repartit rejoindre sa famille.

_Il a remarqué ?_ _C'est pas possible, il est devin ou quoi ?_

Elle sourit.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 : La fête foraine.**

Dimanche lorsque Sanae arriva à la fête foraine, toute la famille Hyuga était déjà présente.

-Sanae Chan ! Cria Takeru en courant vers elle.

- Excusez moi pour le retard !

-T'inquiète pas, on vient juste d'arriver, dit Kojiro.

-Bon allez on y va ! Dit Takeru en tirant Sanae par la main.

-Toujours aussi impossible celui là, dit Kojiro.

-Allez on commence par ça ! Dit Takeru.

Devant eux se dressait un grand huit.

- Takeru, Kisa est trop petite, on ne peut pas y aller, dit Kojiro.

-Mais moi, je veux, dit il boudeur.

-Bon Koji Kun, tu nous attends là avec Kisa pendant que Naoko, Takeru et moi y allons, ok ?

Sanae partit avec les deux garnements.

Kojiro était un peu déçu, il avait pensé passer un peu de temps avec Sanae : c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient une sortie en dehors du lycée, mais hélas pour lui ce n'était pas un rendez- vous entre Sanae et lui.

Il avait souvent réfléchi à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Takeshi : Sanae ne l'avait pas repoussé lorsqu'il l'avait embrassée, maintenant il aimerait bien savoir ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

La journée se poursuivit de la même manière : Kisa et lui faisaient les attractions pour les petits et les trois autres faisaient toutes les autres, Kojiro commençait à déprimer, il sortait avec Sanae sans vraiment sortir avec elle.

-Hé regardez, il y a un spectacle de marionnettes qui va commencer ! On va s'asseoir dit Takeru.

Kisa et Naoko suivirent Takeru.

-Kojiro, je vais chercher des boissons, je vous rejoins ! Dit Sanae.

Kojiro s'approcha de Takeru :

- Takeru, je te confie Naoko et Kisa, vous ne bougez pas d'ici jusqu'à la fin du spectacle, d'accord ?

-Tu vas où ? Et elle est où Sanae Chan ?

-Hé bien, comme je n'ai pas pu faire beaucoup de grandes attractions, je vais en faire pendant que vous regardez le spectacle, je vais demander à Sanae de m'accompagner.

-Hé mais moi je veux que Sanae reste avec moi !

- Takeru, sois sympa, je t'ai accompagné ici pour te faire plaisir, tu ne vas pas me laisser faire un grand huit tout seul, quand même !

-… C'est d'accord mais sois pas long, ok ?

-Promis, dit Kojiro content de lui.

Sanae revint avec des boissons.

-Allez Sanae, on y va ! Dit Kojiro.

-Hein ? Mais tu veux qu'on aille où ?

-Tu m'as dit que t'avais peur de rien, alors on va voir ça !

-Mais tes frères et ta…

-On revient dans une demi heure, t'inquiète pas ! Allez viens !

Sanae donna les boissons aux enfants et partit avec Kojiro.

Sanae suivit Kojiro jusqu'à la grande roue.

-Quoi ? Tu crois que ça va me faire peur ça ? Dit Sanae en montrant la grande roue.

-J'ai pas dit qu'on allait faire un tour de grande roue, on va là, dit il en montrant la maison des horreurs.

-…

Sanae adorait les sensations fortes mais par contre les fantômes et autres choses bizarres, elle détestait ça, elle en avait une peur bleue.

-Bon alors tu viens ? T'as peur ou quoi ?

-Heu, mais non pas du tout, dit elle pas rassurée du tout.

Kojiro partit prendre les billets.

-Tu veux passer la première ? Demanda Kojiro.

-Non, vas y toi ! Dit elle en le poussant.

Le couloir qui les menait à la première pièce était rempli de toiles d'araignées et des choses gluantes leur tombaient dessus.

-Aaahhh c'est dégoûtant, dit Sanae.

-T'as pas peur au moins ? Dit Kojiro amusé.

-N'importe quoi ! Dit elle.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un squelette apparut devant ses yeux.

-Rraaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh, c'est quoi ce truc, dit elle en tapant dessus.

Kojiro éclata de rire.

-Arrête Sanae tu vas casser leur matériel !

-Mais il n'avait pas à me sauter dessus ce truc, dit elle un peu confuse et en arrêtant de taper.

-Bon allez on continue, dit Kojiro en rentrant dans une pièce.

C'était le noir complet, et des bruits bizarres se faisaient entendre.

-Kojiro, t'es là ?

-…

-Kojiro, c'est toi qui me touche les cheveux ?

-…

-Kojiro, ce n'est pas drôle ! Réponds !

-Sanae je suis au bout de la pièce, je continue.

-Ah non attends ! ….Heu … si c'est pas toi …qui c'est qui me touche les cheveux ?

Elle leva la tête et vit une tête de clown ensanglantée, juste au dessus d'elle. Elle se mit à crier, c'est à ce moment là qu'une nuée de chauve-souris traversa la pièce.

«Rraaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh»

Elle se mit à courir à travers la pièce, devant elle, apparut un savant fou avec un couteau puis des pendus surgirent du plafond, elle se retourna et vit un homme sans tête. Elle cria de plus belle.

_Pourquoi j'ai accepté de rentrer là dedans !_

Sanae réussit à sortir de la pièce et rentra dans un couloir complètement enfumé, elle ne voyait plus rien.

-Kojiro, t'es là ? En fait j'ai un peu peur, tu pourrais pas m'aider à sortir, s'il te plait ?

-…

-Koji Kun, tu m'entends ?

-…

-Bon bah si t'es pas là, je vais pas continuer à parler toute seule.

Elle continua à marcher quand le fantôme d'un homme lacéré surgit devant elle en hurlant.

Elle se mit à genou, se boucha les oreilles et cria, elle ne supportait pas les fantômes. Elle était complètement paniquée.

Soudain elle vit une main tendue devant elle. Elle leva la tête et vit Kojiro, elle se calma tout de suite.

-Si tu continues à crier comme ça, plus personne ne va vouloir entrer ici ! T'aurais pu le dire que tu avais aussi peur des maisons hantées, on aurait fait autres choses, t'es bête ou quoi !

-C'est toi qu'est bête, pourquoi tu m'a laissée toute seule ? Demanda t-elle en se relevant et en repoussant sa main.

-Je te ferai remarquer que je t'attends depuis tout à l'heure, mais avec cette fumée et je ne t'ai pas vu passer.

-T'aurais pu me répondre au moins !

-A part le cri que tu viens de faire je n'ai rien entendu, sinon je serai venu. Allez viens maintenant, dit il en lui tendant la main une seconde fois.

Sanae prit la main de Kojiro.

-Désolée de t'avoir crié dessus, Kojiro, j'ai eu peur, c'est pour ça.

-C'est pas grave, on sort d'ici et on va faire une activité moins effrayante.

-Oui, j'aimerai bien sortir d'ici, dit elle effrayée.

-Alors, « Mademoiselle j'ai peur de rien », on a trouvé son maître ! Dit Kojiro en rigolant.

-C'est pas drôle Koji Kun !

Soudain un vampire sortit d'un cercueil.

«Rraaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh»

Sanae prit le bras de Kojiro.

-C'est vraiment des farces grossières dit il pour la rassurer.

-Kojiro je ne pourrais jamais sortir d'ici !

-Mais ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu t'accroches à moi et ça ira.

Sanae serra fort le bras de Kojiro.

Kojiro devint rouge : Sanae avait pris son bras qui se retrouvait maintenant proche de sa poitrine et elle lui tenait la main en même temps, décidément il avait mal choisi l'attraction, si ça continuait il n'allait pas pouvoir se contrôler et il allait encore une fois lui sauter dessus.

Au bout de cinq minutes, ils trouvèrent la sortie. Tous les deux se précipitèrent dehors.

-Ah bah, ça va mieux, dit Sanae en regardant Kojiro, merci de m'avoir sortie.

-C'était la moindre des choses, c'est moi qui t'ai mise dans cette galère.

-Bon alors ? On va où maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas…

-Ah, j'ai trouvé, je suis une spécialiste du tir à la carabine, ça te tente ?

-C'est parti !

Ils partirent à la recherche d'un stand de carabine.

C'est alors que Sanae s'aperçut qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché la main de Kojiro.

-J'ai trouvé ! Dit Kojiro.

Sanae lâcha la main de Kojiro et alla près du stand.

-Bon, je commence ! Dit elle.

Sanae fit mouche à chaque fois.

-Mademoiselle, vous êtes vraiment très forte, dit le vendeur.

Vous pouvez choisir un cadeau ou rejouer pour gagner cette bague : si vous touchez la cible encore deux fois, elle est à vous sinon vous perdez tout.

-Kojiro, tu veux essayer ?

-Hein ? Mais je ne sais pas jouer…

-Allez ! J'ai plus d'argent et cette bague me plait, s'il te plait, dit elle avec un sourire.

_Comment puis-je résister à ce sourire…_

-Bon c'est d'accord …

-Monsieur, vous disposez de cinq tirs, si vous touchez deux fois la cible, c'est gagné, dit le vendeur.

Kojiro se mit en place, il tira trois fois sans atteindre la cible.

-Kojiro, attends je vais te montrer, dit Sanae.

Elle se plaça derrière lui, mit ses bras autour de son buste et posa ses mains sur ses avants bras.

-Alors tu vois tu mets bien ton viseur dans cette position, et maintenant tu te penches comme ça pour avoir un bon appui.

Elle se colla à lui pour lui montrer la bonne position.

-Alors t'as compris ? Demanda t-elle.

Kojiro tourna la tête vers elle, ils étaient face à face.

Sanae se retrouva devant le regard hypnotisant de Kojiro, elle n'avait pas vu ce regard depuis la fois où il l'avait embrassée : elle était subjuguée, une nouvelle fois elle ne pouvait s'en défaire.

Kojiro n'en pouvait plus :

_Elle le fait exprès ou quoi ? Son souffle dans le cou, son parfum, son contact : elle va me tuer._

-Heum, heum, excusez moi, les jeunes, mais il y en a d'autres qui attendent votre place, dit le vendeur.

Kojiro se ressaisit à temps.

-Bon, j'ai compris ! Tu peux déjà considérer que cette bague est à toi Sanae !

Il se retourna et tira deux fois de suite dans le mil.

Le tir de carabine avait ramené Sanae sur terre.

-Voilà, c'est gagné ! Dit Kojiro en de retournant vers elle.

-Magnifique, je savais que tu étais un bon élève, dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Voilà, jeune homme, vous pouvez l'offrir à votre petite amie, dit le vendeur en tendant la bague à Kojiro.

-Ma petite amie ? Dit Kojiro surpris.

-Oui la championne de tir ! Dit le vendeur en désignant Sanae qui venait de rougir.

Kojiro et Sanae retournèrent vers le spectacle de marionnettes. En chemin :

-Sanae, je crois que ce vendeur s'est fait des idées sur nous, dit Kojiro encore un peu gêné.

-Oui, mais, c'est pas grave, dit elle toujours aussi rouge.

Quand le vendeur l'avait désignée comme petite amie de Kojiro, elle avait aimé cette idée.

Il était tellement gentil, il connaissait presque tout d'elle et il faisait toujours très attention à elle …et il avait ce regard…, un regard qui semblait lui dire : il n'y a que toi qui compte, elle aimait ce regard, elle aimait aussi être dans ses bras, le toucher comme tout à l'heure, prendre sa main, son bras…

Elle repensa à ce baiser qui lui semblait si loin maintenant, il avait été si doux…

-Sanae Chan ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Demanda Takeru.

-Ah si, si, dit elle en sortant de ses pensées.

-Bon tu me rassures alors, il est tard, on va te raccompagner, dit il.

- Takeru? Dit une voix féminine.

Tout le monde se retourna.

Madame Hyuga venait d'arriver derrière eux.

-Maman ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Dit il.

-Comme c'est ton anniversaire, j'ai débauché plus tôt pour aller manger au restaurant.

-Youpi !

Les trois enfants sautaient de joie.

-Sanae, vous voulez vous joindre à nous ? demanda Madame Hyuga.

-Non merci, il est tard, je dois rentrer. J'ai encore des devoirs à faire, mais merci pour l'invitation.

-Ce sera pour une prochaine fois j'espère, merci d'avoir accompagné tout ce petit monde à la fête foraine, dit-elle.

-Pas de quoi, je me suis bien amusée, bonne soirée, dit Sanae en partant.

-Attends Sanae ! On ne t'a pas dit au revoir !

Les trois enfants de précipitèrent vers elle pour l'embrasser.

-Merci d'être venue, dit Takeru.

-A bientôt tout le monde, dit Sanae.

-Sanae, je te raccompagne, dit soudainement Kojiro.

-…

-Enfin si tu veux, dit-il en voyant qu'elle était gênée.

-D'accord merci.

-Dépêche toi, Kojiro ! On t'attend au restaurant, dit Takeru.

En chemin Kojiro avait décidé d'aborder enfin le problème du baiser, ça ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi, il devait savoir sinon il allait devenir fou près d'elle.

De son côté Sanae ne pensait plus qu'à la phrase du vendeur : « petite amie de Kojiro », elle avait furtivement pensé à Tsubasa mais déjà trois mois sans nouvelles et puis cette sensation près de Kojiro, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé ça pour Tsubasa.

-Dis donc t'as la côte auprès de mes frères et de ma sœur, dit Kojiro pour commencer la conversation.

-Ah oui, je les aime beaucoup aussi, ils sont trop mignons, ça doit être de famille, dit elle sans trop s'en rendre compte.

-Ça voudrait dire que je suis aussi mignon, dit Kojiro surpris par cette déclaration.

-Hé bien, c'est possible que derrière ta tête de cochon, se cache un garçon mignon, dit elle en rougissant.

-…

_Elle…elle vient de me faire un compliment ! Je n'en reviens pas._

_Et si…et si Takeshi avait raison, si elle éprouvait elle aussi quelque chose…il faut que je sache…_

Ils continuèrent à avancer.

-Ah au fait, donne moi ta main, dit il soudainement.

-Ma main ?

-Allez, donne !

Elle lui tendit sa main, il l'a pris et enfila la bague à un de ses doigts.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est jolie cette bague, dit Kojiro en gardant toujours la main de Sanae.

Sanae voulut regarder la bague quand soudain Kojiro lui tira la main pour l'attirer contre lui.

Sanae se retrouva encore face à ce regard.

-Tu es toujours fâchée pour la dernière fois ?

-…

-J'aimerais te dire que je ne regrette pas du tout de l'avoir fait, si je me suis excusé c'est que je pensais que tu allais être en colère par rapport à Tsubasa et parce que je l'avais fait sans ton consentement.

-…

-Si tu savais comme j'ai résisté : toi qui est si belle, si gentille malgré ton caractère, dit il avec un sourire, tu possèdes une aura, un enthousiasme, une joie de vivre et une passion qui m'attirent alors t'avoir si proche de moi, sentir ta peau et …

Kojiro s'arrêta un moment, il fixait toujours Sanae qui n'avait pas dit un mot, il la prit dans ses bras et continua :

-Et quand tu me regardes en souriant…

Tu ne peux pas imaginer le pouvoir de ton sourire sur moi… j'en suis complètement dépendant, j'en ai besoin, alors s'il te plait souris moi toujours.

Sanae écoutait avec attention ce flot de paroles.

_Ses sentiments sont si profonds, il éprouve tellement de choses pour moi…je …je me sens existée pour la première fois de ma vie…_

Une larme coula.

Kojiro fut tétanisé par cette réaction.

_Elle n'a rien dit depuis le début et maintenant elle pleure…je ne voulais p…_

Sanae posa alors ses mains sur les joues de Kojiro, se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa.

Kojiro n'eut pas de réaction, il était encore déconcerté.

_Elle…elle est en train de m'embrasser ! _

Elle fit glisser ses mains derrière sa nuque et son baiser d'abord doux et presque timide devint alors plus intense et plus passionné.

Kojiro la serra alors contre lui, il pouvait ainsi sentir toute la chaleur de son corps.

En cet instant il aurait pu avoir un tremblement de terre, il ne l'aurait jamais lâchée.

Sanae fit descendre ses mains le long du dos de Kojiro et quitta un instant ses lèvres.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et vit cette lueur qui lui était devenue si indispensable, elle se sentait vivre.

Kojiro ne voulait pas mettre fin à cet instant, il avait peur que ce soit le dernier, c'est alors que Sanae dit :

-Si tu veux voir mon sourire à l'avenir, continue de me regarder ainsi !

Kojiro n'en crut pas ses oreilles, cette déclaration le fit disjoncter : il captura les lèvres de Sanae d'un baiser fougueux.

Sanae pouvait ressentir tous les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle : elle était à nouveau envahie par sa chaleur.

Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou. Kojiro passa ses bras autour de sa taille et la pressa contre lui, il pouvait sentir toutes les courbes de son corps…il ne pourrait plus jamais la laisser partir. Malheureusement pour lui, un cri familier se fit entendre :

-Koji ! T'es où ?

Sanae mit fin à cette étreinte :

-Kojiro, on t'appelle, je crois…

-J'ai rien entendu, dit il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-Koji ! Je t'ai enfin trouvé ! Dit une voix derrière lui.

Kojiro se retourna et vit Takeru tout essoufflé.

- Takeru? Qu'est ce que tu fais là, je croyais que tu étais au restaurant, dit Kojiro surpris.

-Bah, on t'a attendu pour mon gâteau d'anniversaire, mais comme tu n'arrivais pas, j'ai décidé de venir à ta rencontre !

Takeru remarqua alors que Sanae était là.

-Sanae ? Tu n'es pas encore rentrée chez toi ?

Sanae se mit à rougir.

-Heu…non pas encore, dit elle.

- Takeru ! Arrête avec tes questions ! Je la raccompagne et j'arrive.

-Mais… dit Takeru.

-Kojiro, je ne suis pas loin de chez moi, je vais rentrer seule, merci, dit elle.

-Non, attends je….fit Kojiro.

-Toute ta famille t'attend : c'est l'anniversaire de Takeru, tu devrais y aller, dit elle avec un sourire.

-Mais… dit Kojiro déçu.

Il ne voulait pas la quitter ainsi.

-A demain, Koji, dit elle en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle se retourna et partit.

Kojiro resta un moment à la regarder s'éloigner.

-Bon allez Takeru, on va le manger ce gâteau ! Déclara Kojiro en se retournant vers lui.

Il vit alors un Takeru en train de bouder.

-Bah alors ? Qu'est ce que t'attends ?

-T'as embrassé ma future femme ! Je te parle plus ! Dit il en partant vers le restaurant.

-Ohlala, je sens que la soirée ne va pas être de tout repos …fit Kojiro en haussant les épaules.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 : Un rival ?**

Dans la salle de classe, Kojiro était plongé dans ses pensées : il repensait à hier, il ne rêvait pas, il lui avait avoué ses sentiments et elle les avait acceptés. Il était sur un petit nuage.

-Takeshi, tu ne trouves pas que Kojiro est bizarre ce matin : il fait que de regarder la porte d'entrée avec une tête d'abruti, dit Ken.

-Oui et il n'entend même pas quand on lui parle, rajouta Kazuki.

-C'est vrai qu'il est bizarre mais j'ai ma petite idée, dit Takeshi en esquissant un sourire.

-Hein ? Alors qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda Ken curieux.

-Je ne vous dirai rien, je vous laisse deviner mais je suis sûr qu'avant la fin de la journée vous aurez trouvé, dit Takeshi en les laissant sur leur faim.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes, on comprend rien…

C'est à ce moment là que la porte de la classe s'ouvrit, Sanae venait d'arriver.

-Bonjour les garçons ! Dit elle avec un sourire radieux.

-Bonjour Sanae, alors l'entraînement de ce matin ? Ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda Ken.

-Oui, très bien merci, je pense que je serai prête pour le national.

Depuis que Sanae était rentrée dans la pièce, Kojiro ne l'avait pas quittée des yeux.

Sanae remarqua rapidement le regard de Kojiro et se dirigea vers lui.

-Bonjour Koji ! Alors ce gâteau il était bon ?

-Le gâteau ?

-Oui, celui pour l'anniversaire de Takeru.

-Ah oui ! Ne m'en parle pas, après ton départ il m'a fait la tête toute la soirée.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda t-elle étonnée.

-Figure toi que Takeru te considère comme sa future femme alors imagine sa réaction quand il a vu que tu m'avais….

Kojiro s'interrompit, en remarquant la grande attention que lui portait Ken, Kazuki et Takeshi.

- Hé, les gars vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que de m'espionner !

-Non on n'a rien de prévu, c'est très intéressant cette conversation : alors comme ça toi et Sanae vous vous êtes vu hier ? Dit Ken avec un air intrigué.

-Oui, comme c'était l'anniversaire de Takeru, je l'ai accompagné à la fête foraine.

On s'est bien amusé avec Kisa, Naoko et Kojiro, dit Sanae.

-Tu vois, pas la peine de te faire des films Ken, notre conversation n'a rien d'intéressant.

-Ah mais si, bien au contraire ! Moi j'aimerai bien savoir ce que Sanae t'a fait pour que Takeru te fasse la tête, dit Kazuki.

Sanae vira au rouge.

Kojiro ne savait pas quoi répondre et pour une fois il fut ravi de voir arriver le prof.

-Tout le monde à sa place !

Sanae toujours aussi rouge alla s'asseoir.

Takeshi était mort de rire, il avait donc raison : ces deux là s'étaient enfin avoués leur sentiments.

En allant au déjeuner, Kazuki et Ken insistaient lourdement sur la question.

-Alors, on veut savoir ! Dit Ken.

Kojiro en avait marre.

-Les gars, j'ai honte de le dire mais Sanae m'a battu au tir à la carabine : Takeru n'a pas supporté que je la traite de tous les noms et voilà !

-Hein ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Elle veut rien dire ! Dit Kazuki.

-La discussion est close, les gars. Y'a rien d'autre à dire ! Dit Kojiro énervé.

-Bon, si tu le dis, dit Ken sceptique.

Sanae et Kojiro n'avaient pas changé leur habitude, mais Takeshi voyait bien que c'était différent : Kojiro regardait Sanae avec tendresse et désir, et elle de son côté lui faisait des sourires radieux.

-Au fait Kojiro, tu y vas avec qui au bal ? Demanda Ken.

-Le bal ?

-Oui, il faut y aller accompagné, tu ne le savais pas ?

-Non.

Kojiro regarda Sanae qui à cet instant détourna son regard.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?_

-Et toi alors, Sanae, on t'a invité ? Demanda Ken.

Si ce n'est pas le cas, je connais pas mal de gars qui seraient prêts à le faire.

-Heu…on m'a déjà invitée, dit elle timidement.

Kojiro fut surpris.

-Hein ? Qui ça ? Dit Ken.

-C'est moi, dit une voix derrière lui.

Ken se retourna et vit un garçon, qu'il ne connaissait pas.

-Yuki ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Sanae en se levant.

-Je te signale que tu devais manger avec nous, t'as oublié ? Jusqu'au national, on ne se quitte plus, dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ah, désolée, c'est vrai ! Dit elle en allant vers lui.

Après ce qui s'était passé ce week-end, elle avait complètement oublié qu'elle déjeunait avec l'équipe d'athlétisme.

Elle se retourna et fit les présentations.

-Les garçons, je vous présente Yuki, il fait parti de mon club d'athlétisme, il s'est aussi qualifié pour le national pour le 200 m Haies, on s'entraîne ensemble.

Yuki, je te présente, Ken, Kazuki, Takeshi et Kojiro.

Les garçons le saluèrent, il en fit de même.

-Alors comme ça, tu accompagnes notre manager au bal ? Fit Kojiro en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Yuki vit immédiatement que ce regard n'était pas du tout amical, il pouvait y lire de la colère.

Il sourit et dit :

-Votre manager ?... Ah j'y suis, vous faîtes tous parti du club de foot, c'est pour ça que Sanae est toujours avec vous.

Hé bien oui effectivement, je l'ai invitée il y a une semaine et elle a accepté, j'en suis très heureux, dit il en la regardant.

Et pour tout vous dire, j'ai été un peu surpris que personne ne l'ait encore fait, elle est tellement jolie.

-Arrête Yuki, dit Sanae en rougissant, c'est pas la peine de raconter tout ça, tu sais très bien qu'on y va juste pour s'amuser entre amis : toute l'équipe d'athlétisme y allait, c'est pour ça que j'ai accepté.

-Oui, oui je sais, dit Yuki, mais ça peut toujours changer !

Allez, on y va, les autres vont nous attendre.

En disant cette phrase il passa son bras autour des épaules de Sanae et commença à avancer.

Il regarda Kojiro qui le fusillait du regard.

-Au revoir les gars, ne vous inquiétez pas je vais prendre soin de votre manager, elle sera à l'heure à l'entraînement !

Sanae se dégagea rapidement du bras de Yuki.

-On se voit tout à l'heure les garçons.

Elle regarda Kojiro mais celui-ci avait le dos tourné, elle partit anxieuse : elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui expliquer pour le bal et Yuki l'avait surprise en agissant comme il l'avait fait. Elle espérait que Kojiro n'était pas en colère, maintenant qu'elle savait l'importance qu'il avait pour elle, elle ne voulait pas le voir souffrir.

-Hé bien, je crois que Sanae a trouvé un chevalier servant digne de ce nom, dit Kazuki.

-Oui, moi qui avais peur que personne ne l'invite au bal ! Dit Ken, je crois que ce type a de la chance, il va avoir Sanae pour cavalière toute une soirée.

-Moi, je ne l'aime pas trop ce type, je le trouve bien entreprenant, Sanae a bien dit qu'ils sortaient en amis mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut pas en rester là, dit Takeshi en regardant Kojiro.

Kojiro était fou de rage, ce type se permettait de la draguer sous son nez !

Il s'était même permis de la toucher, Takeshi avait raison, ce type était beaucoup trop entreprenant…

Dans les vestiaires :

-Hein ? Sanae a déjà un cavalier ? Dit Hiragi déçu. Ce n'est même pas un gars de l'équipe, je pensais qu'au moins l'un de vous quatre l'aurait invitée, dit il en s'adressant à Ken, Takeshi, Kazuki et Kojiro.

Maintenant elle va passer toute la soirée avec son club d'athlétisme, c'est malin !

-T'en fais pas Hiragi, tu la connais elle va pas rester toute la soirée avec eux, elle viendra nous voir, dit Ken.

-Oui, mais…

-Bon, on va s'entraîner, c'est pas le moment de parler de ça, dit Kojiro en se levant.

Il partit en claquant la porte.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a notre capitaine ? Demanda Kyochiro.

-On ne sait pas, depuis ce matin, il était bizarre mais avait l'air heureux, maintenant il a l'air en colère, dit Kazuki.

-Bon, votre capitaine a dit que c'était l'heure de s'entraîner, alors bougez vous ! Dit Takeshi.

Quand Sanae arriva au stade, l'échauffement était déjà terminé et les exercices avaient déjà commencé.

-Sanae Chan, tu arrives tard aujourd'hui, dit Hiragi.

-Oui désolée, mon entraînement s'est éternisé, dit elle.

-Les gars vous n'avez pas besoin d'elle pour les exercices, alors arrêtez de l'accaparer ! Il faut qu'elle s'entraîne : la compétition nationale est prévue dans deux semaines alors jusque là vous allez devoir vous débrouiller un peu tout seul, dit Yoichi.

-Merci Monsieur, mais je vais quand même essayer de tenir mon rôle de manager du mieux possible, dit elle en se dirigeant Ken.

-Ken aujourd'hui on avait prévu une séance d'arrêt de tirs, tu es prêt ?

-Oui je n'attendais que toi !

-Kojiro ? Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît, ça te permettra d'améliorer ton nouveau tir, dit elle en se retournant vers lui.

Kojiro s'entraînait avec Takeshi sur de nouvelles attaques.

-J'ai pas le temps ! Dit il sèchement sans même se retourner.

Sanae fut un peu étonnée du ton de sa voix. De toute l'évidence, l'histoire du bal allait poser un problème.

Kyochiro se précipita vers Sanae :

-Si tu veux moi je peux prendre sa place, dit il en voyant que son capitaine n'était pas d'humeur.

Kojiro se retourna.

-Oui, vas y Kyochiro : Apparemment je suis facilement remplaçable !

Ses coéquipiers ne comprenaient absolument rien son attitude. D'habitude il ne discutait pas les ordres de Sanae et était toujours le premier à vouloir essayer ses nouveaux tirs.

Sanae n'en revenait pas.

_Pour qui me prend il ? En plus après hier, il devrait savoir ce que je ressens pour lui, quel abruti, une vraie tête de mule !_

Elle décida de prendre les choses en main.

_Ce n'est pas ce stupide bal qui va tout gâcher ! J'aime tellement être avec lui…_

Elle se dirigea vers Kojiro qui avait repris son entraînement.

-Koji ?

Kojiro se retourna, Sanae le saisit par le col et l'embrassa sous les yeux ébahis des autres joueurs.

Sanae relâcha Kojiro encore sous le choc :

-Koji, j'ai dit que tu devais t'exercer aux tirs ! Alors pour l'instant tu laisses Takeshi s'entraîner tout seul et tu viens avec moi !

_Elle n'est pas croyable cette fille_, pensa Kojiro.

Kojiro ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Koji ! Je t'attends ! C'est pas le moment de penser à autre chose : ici c'est un terrain de foot, alors il ne faut penser qu'à l'entraînement, le championnat approche, il faut faire le maximum pour que vous soyez les meilleurs !

En entendant ces paroles Kojiro sortit de ses pensées, elle avait raison, c'était pas le moment de penser au bal et à ce Yuki. Il se dirigea vers la cage de but.

Il regarda Sanae qui lui fit un merveilleux sourire.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle… Pourquoi douter de Sanae ? Elle n'est pas une de ces filles faciles, ce Yuki n'a aucune chance avec elle._

La séance de tirs commença, sans un mot de Kojiro.

Les autres joueurs étaient tous surpris de cette situation : est ce que Sanae sortait avec Kojiro ?

-Oooooouuuuuuuiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn ! Moi aussi je veux un baiser de notre manager pour m'entraîner, pleurnicha Hiragi.

-Je crois que ça va pas être possible Hiragi. Il faut qu'on se contente de ses encouragements …et je te préviens, à l'avenir si tu essaies de sauter sur Sanae, attends toi à l'intervention de notre capitaine ! Alors fais attention, dit Takeshi mort de rire.

Après cet incident, l'entraînement reprit son cours.

Dans les vestiaires, personne ne fit de remarque.

Personne n'était encore bien sûr de la situation.

A la sortie du stade, Sanae attendait Takeshi et Kojiro pour le cours du soir.

-Bah dis donc tu as fait vite Sanae, dit Takeshi qui venait de sortir des vestiaires.

-Oui, aujourd'hui il n'y avait pas grand chose à ranger.

Toute l'équipe sortit du stade avec Kojiro en tête.

-Les gars je vous félicite, c'était un bon entraînement : pendant deux semaines j'aurai du retard à cause de la préparation de ma compétition d'athlétisme, je suis désolée, j'espère que vous ne relâcherez pas la pression en mon absence, dit elle.

-Tu crois qu'on ne peut pas se débrouiller sans toi ou quoi ? Je te rappelle qu'avant tu n'étais pas avec nous et on s'entraînait quand même ! Dit Tachibana.

-Ah mais non pas tu tout, j'ai juste peur que vous ne vous donniez pas à fond si on ne vous pousse pas, je ne voulais pas vous vexer, dit elle toute penaude.

-Mais non ! Tu ne nous as pas vexé, c'est juste qu'on ne veut pas que tu t'inquiètes pour nous alors que toi tu prépares le national, alors arrête de te prendre la tête ! Dit Tachibana.

-Par contre si tu pouvais me pousser à me donner à fond comme cet après midi avec Kojiro, moi ça m'aiderait beaucoup, dit Hiragi qui en s'élançant vers Sanae.

Soudain, Hiragi stoppa.

-Tu vas où comme ça Hiragi ? Dit Kojiro qui venait de le saisir par l'arrière de son tee-shirt.

-Heu, hé ben, j'aimerai aussi un petit encouragement de notre manager, dit-il en bavant devant Sanae.

BONG !

Kojiro venait de l'assommer.

Il se dirigea vers Sanae et lui tendit la main.

-Allez viens, on s'en va.

Ils partirent main dans la main vers la salle de cours.

Avant de les rejoindre Takeshi s'adressa à Hiragi en rigolant:

-Je t'avais prévenu Hiragi, qu'est ce que t'as fabriqué ?

Hiragi se releva.

-Je voulais juste être sûr, dit Hiragi avec un sourire. Maintenant tout le monde sait que Kojiro et Sanae sont ensemble, c'est mieux de savoir, n'est ce pas les gars ?

Toute l'équipe acquiesça.

-Fais gaffe maintenant : tu sais le capitaine n'est pas commode quand il s'agit de Sanae, alors évite de le provoquer même si c'est pour rire, ça pourrait mal finir, dit Takeshi en partant.

-T'inquiète, j'ai compris, dit Hiragi en se frottant la tête, je serais moins câlin envers notre manager, à l'avenir.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Main dans la main Sanae et Kojiro arrivèrent dans la classe de cours.

-Kojiro, je suis désolée pour le bal : toute l'équipe d'athlétisme avait prévu d'y assister, ils ont tous insisté pour que j'y aille aussi et Yuki en a profité pour m'inviter, si j'avais su…

-C'est pas grave, coupa Kojiro, je dois aussi m'excuser pour avoir réagi ainsi, c'est juste que ce Yuki ne me plait pas beaucoup : je le trouve beaucoup trop familier avec toi.

-Yuki ? Mais c'est juste un ami, on est souvent ensemble pour s'entraîner mais c'est tout.

-Faudrait peut être le lui dire, j'ai pas l'impression qu'il pense la même chose.

Sanae s'approcha de Kojiro et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Ne serais tu pas un peu jaloux, Koji ?

-Moi ? N'importe quoi ! Dit il en rougissant, je sais que tu ne m'appartiens pas, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, c'est juste que ce mec ne m'inspire pas confiance.

-Ah ! Si ce n'est que ça : pas la peine de t'inquiéter, dit elle en se détournant de lui, moi je lui fais confiance alors fais en de même.

A ce moment là, Takeshi entra dans la pièce.

-Alors les amoureux ? Je ne vous dérange pas ? Dit il avec un sourire pervers.

-Mais non, Takeshi, qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer, dit Sanae en rougissant.

-Bon dans ce cas au travail !

Au fait Kojiro si t'es pas motivé pour travailler tu peux toujours demander à Sanae son fameux remède, j'ai l'impression qu'il marche très bien…Dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Takeshi, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Dit Kojiro en s'asseyant.

Takeshi et Sanae éclatèrent de rire.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 : Le cours de danse.**

-Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, je pense qu'on en a assez fait, dit Takeshi en se levant.

-Oui, t'as raison Take Kun, j'en peux plus ! Dit Sanae en s'étirant.

-Kojiro, je te laisse raccompagner Sanae Chan chez elle. À demain !

Et soyez sages tous les deux, glissa t-il à l'oreille de Kojiro.

Takeshi sortit rapidement de la pièce en claquant la porte, évitant ainsi le livre que Kojiro s'apprêtait à lui lancer.

-Bah, qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il est parti comme un voleur, dit Sanae en se retournant vers Kojiro.

-Je ne sais pas, dit Kojiro rougissant.

Sanae commença à ranger ses affaires.

-Au fait Koji, tu y vas avec qui au bal ?

-Moi ? Avec personne, je n'aime pas les bals, je n'ai jamais eu l'intention d'y aller.

-Hein ? Tu veux dire que tu vas me laisser toute seule….

-Tu ne seras pas toute seule, tu auras toute l'équipe de foot, ton équipe d'athlétisme et bien sûr ton cavalier, coupa Kojiro.

-Mais c'est pas pareil ! Même si j'y vais avec Yuki, j'aurai aimé danser avec toi !

-Justement, c'est ça le problème : je sais pas danser, dit Kojiro en rangeant ses affaires.

-…

-Ça t'en bouche un coin, hein ! Le fameux capitaine de la Toho, ne sait pas danser, tu peux rire si tu veux.

Kojiro avait honte de s'être découvert ainsi, il avait parlé sans s'en rendre compte.

Soudain, Sanae posa son sac et alla vers Kojiro et lui tendit sa main :

-Tu veux que je t'apprenne ? Dit elle avec un sourire.

Kojiro hésita, il ne voulait pas lui montrer ses faiblesses.

-Allez, s'il te plait, j'aimerai tellement danser avec toi ! Fais moi cette faveur, dit Sanae en lui prenant sa main.

-…

_Elle est si attendrissante avec ce visage, on dirait qu'elle fait un caprice d'enfant…_

-Pff, on peut vraiment rien te refuser à toi, dit il avec un sourire.

-Géniale ! Cria t-elle ravie.

Elle prit le bras de Kojiro et le mit autour de sa taille, puis posa le sien sur son épaule.

Elle prit alors l'autre main de Kojiro dans la sienne : leurs doigts s'entrecroisèrent.

-Voilà ! T'es prêt ? demanda t-elle.

-…

-Koji ? Dit elle en levant la tête pour le regarder, inquiète de ne pas avoir de réponse.

-Je crois que finalement la danse va beaucoup me plaire, dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sanae lui fit un sourire.

-Bon alors, pour commencer tu avances ton pied gauche…..

Sanae lui apprit à danser, au bout d'une heure il se débrouillait.

-Voilà ! Alors tu vois c'est pas difficile, dit Sanae en continuant de danser.

-Oui, mais je ne sais pas si le jour du bal, je m'en souviendrais.

-T'inquiète pas, je serai là ! A moins, bien sûr, que tu danses avec une autre, là je ne pourrai rien pour toi !

-Parce que tu crois que je vais danser au bal avec une autre que toi ? Je te ferai remarquer que si j'y vais c'est pour toi, alors…

Sanae arrêta de danser.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai marché sur les pieds ?

-Tu viens de dire que tu venais au bal ?

-Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit ! Je n'ai pas appris à danser pour rien.

Sanae lui sauta au cou.

-Je suis heureuse que tu viennes, Koji !

Surpris par la réaction de Sanae, Kojiro fut déstabilisé et tomba à la renverse : il se rattrapa in extremis pour ne pas se faire mal et réussit à garder Sanae dans ses bras.

-Désolée Kojiro, dit Sanae toute penaude, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Kojiro avait tout le corps de Sanae sur le sien, il pouvait sentir sa poitrine, sa respiration toute proche de lui.

Sanae se redressa un peu et se dirigea vers le visage de Kojiro.

-Kojiro ! Réponds, tu t'es fait mal ? dit elle le visage penché sur celui de Kojiro.

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique encore allongée sur moi, en me regardant ainsi, elle veut m'achever, c'est sûr !_

Il vit alors Sanae sourire.

-Ah ! Tu ne veux pas répondre ! Attends un peu…

Elle commença à le chatouiller.

-Alors Koji ? Tu vas me répondre !

Kojiro n'en pouvait plus, il allait encore perdre tout contrôle.

- Arrête Sanae ! Tu vas le regretter ! Dit il en essayant de l'empêcher de le chatouiller.

-Ah oui ! Tu crois ça, Koji ?

Elle continua ses chatouilles un peu partout sur son torse.

Soudain, Kojiro lui saisit ses mains et la bascula sur le dos, il se mit au dessus d'elle.

-Je t'avais prévenue que t'allais le regretter !

-Koji …

Kojiro embrassa tendrement Sanae.

Il se redressa.

-Sanae, ne joue pas ainsi avec moi, ça pourrait mal finir ! Plus je t'ai près de moi, plus je veux te garder, t'embrasser, te toucher : je ne supporte déjà plus qu'un autre te touche ou soit familier avec toi…

-Kojiro, je ne veux pas qu'un autre que toi me prenne dans ses bras, j'aime te sentir près de moi…

Elle vit alors le regard de Kojiro changer, ce regard qu'elle aimait tant venait de réapparaître avec une intensité qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue.

Ce regard noir et profond la transperçait littéralement.

Kojiro se pencha alors sur elle et l'embrassa dans le cou, remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres pour l'embrasser avec passion.

Il lâcha les mains de Sanae.

Sanae sentit alors les mains de Kojiro sur son ventre, il la caressait avec douceur en continuant à l'embrasser. Elle ne put s'empêcher de mettre ses mains sur le dos de Kojiro : elle voulait le sentir encore plus proche d'elle, sentir sa chaleur.

Kojiro, quant à lui, se sentit fondre : sa bouche était si douce, ses lèvres si tendres…et ses mains qu'elle venait de poser sur lui pour resserrer leur étreinte : il venait de se déconnecter de la réalité.

Ses mains glissèrent le long du corps de Sanae et arrivèrent sur ses joues, il accentua la pression de sa bouche, puis il redescendit ses mains jusqu'à sa poitrine…

CLAC !

Kojiro mit soudainement fin à son baiser : le bruit d'une porte le fit reprendre ses esprits.

Il releva la tête pour regarder la porte de la pièce: elle était fermée, il regarda Sanae et lui demanda :

-T'as rien entendu ?

Sanae était écarlate. Elle venait de réaliser ce qui aurait pu arriver si Kojiro n'avait pas arrêté leur étreinte, elle s'était complètement laissée aller : elle adorait ses caresses, ses baisers mais ça allait beaucoup trop vite, même avec Tsubasa elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin…

-Sanae ? Demanda Kojiro en s'inquiétant de ne pas avoir de réponse.

- …Heu non, j'ai rien entendu, dit elle doucement.

-J'ai du rêver….

-Kojiro, tu peux te relever, s'il te plait ? Demanda Sanae gênée.

Kojiro s'aperçut soudain dans quelle position il se trouvait : complètement allongé sur elle avec ses mains sur sa poitrine.

Il se redressa alors rapidement et balbutia :

-Ha… Heu…désolé…

Kojiro rougit à son tour. Il s'était laissé entraîner par la situation et n'avait pas pu se contrôler : chose qui arrivait souvent quand Sanae se trouvait proche de lui.

Sanae se releva à son tour, elle remarqua la gêne de Kojiro. Elle se dirigea vers lui, lui prit la main et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Kojiro, pas la peine de t'excuser, dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Allez viens, je te rappelle que tu dois me raccompagner, rajouta t-elle en le tirant par la main.

Kojiro sourit, prit ses affaires et tous les deux sortirent de la pièce.

Ni l'un ni l'autre ne remarqua la présence d'une personne dans le couloir en train de les observer.

Devant la maison de Sanae :

-Bon voilà, vous êtes chez vous mademoiselle, dit Kojiro en souriant.

Sanae lui lâcha la main et prit la direction de la porte d'entrée.

Kojiro la retint par le bras.

-Dis donc, tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose par hasard ?

Sanae se retourna.

-Ah oui… Merci ! A demain.

-Tu rigoles ou quoi ?

Kojiro l'attira à lui.

Sanae fuyait son regard.

-T'es fâchée ou quoi ? Demanda t-il énervé, il ne comprenait absolument pas sa réaction.

-Kojiro, je suis désolée, ça va trop vite…

-…

Kojiro ne comprenait rien.

Sanae reprit :

-Quand je sens tes bras autour de moi, je ne veux plus qu'ils partent, j'adore tes baisers, tes caresses…..

Tout à l'heure si tu n'avais pas arrêté, je crois que moi non plus je n'aurais rien fait pour qu'on arrête.

C'est la première fois que je ressens ça… Mais tu comprends, on est ensemble depuis peu de temps.

Sanae le regarda alors droit dans les yeux et continua :

-Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je ne t'aime pas mais pour l'instant….

Kojiro l'embrassa tendrement.

-Sanae, je n'aurai jamais été plus loin, je te jure (Oui, il faut le croire ! C'est un garçon parfait mon ptit Koji ( . )), dit il en l'enlaçant et en posant son front sur celui de Sanae.

-Je ne suis pas un animal quand même ! Rajouta t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil et un sourire.

Je veux juste te sentir près de moi, t'embrasser et pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras comme maintenant, je ne te demande pas plus, alors si ça ne te dérange pas….

-Koji…

Elle l'embrassa à son tour, puis se dégagea de ses bras.

-Kojiro, je dois vraiment rentrer, on se voit demain, dit elle en partant.

Kojiro la vit s'éloigner et repensa à la journée qui venait de s'écouler.

_Je suis raide dingue de cette fille (pas de mauvaise interprétation ici ( . )) : elle est forte et fragile à la fois, elle est si attentionnée, si douce, si gentille mais aussi si enthousiaste, si énergique, si caractérielle, si têtue… Décidément cette fille est un mélange explosif. Ce soir elle m'a encore troublé : ses sentiments sont si sincères, si purs…. Je l'aime._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 : L'entraînement de Sanae.**

Le lendemain matin, Kojiro attendait à côté du stade d'athlétisme.

-Bonjour capitaine !

-Ah, bonjour Hiragi !

- Tu n'entres pas ?

-Non pas encore…

-Aaaaahhhh, je vois, dit Hiragi avec un regard plein de sous-entendus.

-Tu vois quoi ? Demanda Kojiro un peu irrité.

-Je vois que tu attends Sanae Chan : c'est mignon capitaine, maintenant que vous êtes ensemble, tu vas devenir plus gentil….

BONG !

-Hiragi arrête de délirer : c'est pas parce que je suis avec Sanae que je vais changer.

-Sniff, je vois ça, dit Hiragi en se frottant la tête.

Hiragi regarda la piste où se déroulait le 200 m haies.

-Ah, je vois que notre manager est en forme ce matin.

Kojiro se retourna vers la piste et vit Sanae en train de terminer sa course : elle gagnait facilement contre les autres filles.

Puis au loin, il vit Yuki arriver vers elle en l'applaudissant.

-Bravo, Sanae Chan, si tu continues comme ça, la semaine prochaine, tu gagneras facilement, dit Yuki.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Yuki, tu sais très bien que le niveau est très relevé au national, en plus j'ai un très mauvais démarrage.

Yuki lui tendit une serviette et une bouteille d'eau.

-Tiens, repose toi pendant que je te montre comment je fais.

Yuki partit sur la piste, et fit un 200 m haies dans un temps record.

Yuki retourna vers Sanae.

-Alors tu as vu, mon démarrage ?

-Oui, tu as toutes tes chances pour le national ! Après t'avoir vu, je pense que c'est ma position au départ qui n'est pas bonne, je vais devoir améliorer ce point, dit elle en se levant.

-Si tu veux, je peux t'aider, dit Yuki.

-Non, c'est gentil mais je vais me débrouiller avec l'entraîneur.

-Nan, allez viens ! Dit Yuki en la tirant par la main.

Sanae jeta un œil à sa montre.

-Yuki, je suis vraiment désolée mais je vais être en retard en cours, on verra ça cet après midi.

-Mais attends….

Sanae partit.

Yuki repartit sur la piste quand il aperçut Kojiro au loin. Kojiro avait toujours son regard menaçant, Yuki lui fit un grand sourire en le saluant de la main.

Kojiro se détourna et partit.

-C'est amusant de faire enrager ce type, et en plus c'est tellement facile ! Dit Yuki avec un sourire sournois.

Je trouve que Sanae est trop bien pour lui, et qu'elle devrait être avec moi, m'appartenir….

Sanae arriva en retard en classe. Elle salua rapidement tout le monde et fit un sourire à Kojiro qui le lui rendit.

L'heure du déjeuner arriva.

-Alors Sanae, encore en retard ! Dit Takeshi.

-Oui, je sais, je suis tellement prise par mon entraînement que j'oublie souvent l'heure.

Heureusement que les professeurs ne disent rien.

-Tu manges avec nous ? Demanda Ken.

-Non, aujourd'hui aussi je dois déjeuner avec mon club, mais je peux vous accompagner jusqu'au parc, c'est sur mon chemin, dit elle en prenant la main de Kojiro.

Kojiro se pencha alors vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-Bonjour ! Dit il en lui souriant.

-Bonjour, Koji, je suis désolée pour ce matin : je te promets de finir plus tôt la prochaine fois, j'ai vu que tu m'attendais,….

-C'est pas grave…

-Hé, les amoureux ! On ne va pas sortir les violons pour ça ! J'ai faim moi ! Dit Kazuki.

Kojiro et Sanae se mirent à rougir.

-Désolée Kazuki, on y va, dit Sanae en avançant.

Ken et Takeshi éclatèrent de rire.

-Alors Sanae, ton entraînement se passe bien ? Tu te sens prête pour le national ?

Demanda Takeshi.

-Ça va à peu près mais il faut encore que j'améliore mon départ.

-Tu sais que toute l'équipe a prévu d'aller t'encourager le jour de la compétition ? Dit Ken.

-C'est vrai ? Mais ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai pratiquement aucune chance de gagner vous savez …et puis vous devez vous préparer pour le championnat, n'oubliez pas qu'il commence dans un mois !

-T'inquiète pas comme ça, c'est pas une journée qui fera la différence ! De toute façon avec tout ce que tu nous as fait subir, on est méga prêt ! N'est ce pas les gars ? Dit Kojiro en rigolant.

-Ah ça oui alors ! Notre manager a été sans pitié ! Rajouta Takeshi avec un sourire.

-Un vrai tyran, tu veux dire ! Renchérit Ken.

-Hein ? Comment ? C'est quoi ces remarques ? Dit Sanae en tapant sur Kojiro.

-Aie !Aie ! Au secours les gars, notre manager me martyrise ! Dit Kojiro en s'éloignant de Sanae.

-Kojiro, reviens ici ! Tu es leur capitaine alors tu vas assumer leurs actes ! Dit Sanae en courant après.

Ken, Kazuki et Takeshi étaient mort de rire.

-Hé bien, quelle ambiance ici, dit Yuki qui venait d'arriver.

-Yuki ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Sanae qui s'arrêta de courir.

Yuki regarda Kojiro du coin de l'œil et dit :

-Tu me manquais alors je suis venu te chercher.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes, on s'est vu il y a peine quatre heures, arrête de dire des bêtises ! Dit Sanae.

Yuki avança vers elle, lui prit la main et la tira vers le stade d'athlétisme.

-Allez viens, on t'attend pour manger et n'oublie pas qu'on doit encore travailler ton départ.

-Hein ? Mais attends, j'ai encore du temps et je t'ai dit que j'allais me débrouiller avec l'entraîneur pour ce problème, dit Sanae qui essayait de rester.

-Pas de caprices, j'ai dit à l'entraîneur que j'allais m'occuper de toi et il a accepté, je suis quand même le champion en titre du 200m haies masculin, alors tu ne peux pas rêver de meilleurs conseils…

-Laisse moi au moins deux minutes…

-Tu verras tes amis tout à l'heure ! T'amuser c'est bien mais tu dois aussi travailler, coupa Yuki qui continuait de la tirer par la main.

Sanae ne pouvait pas résister plus longtemps et se laissa entraîner par Yuki.

Soudain, Kojiro prit son autre main et la tira à son tour.

Sanae s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Koji ?

-Hé toi, tu peux la laisser souffler deux minutes, je crois qu'elle travaille déjà assez : tout son temps libre elle le passe sur le stade alors je ne te permets pas de dire qu'elle s'amuse au lieu de travailler et qu'elle fait des caprices, dit Kojiro furieux contre Yuki.

Yuki se retourna.

-C'est sûr que si elle ne s'occupait pas de votre équipe de foot, elle serait plus libre de préparer le national ou de se reposer mais apparemment vous ne voulez pas qu'elle le gagne, dit Yuki en s'adressant à tous les garçons.

-Hein ? Je ne te permets pas de parler comme ça, tu ne nous connais pas ! Dit Ken irrité.

-Yuki ! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Dit Sanae en lâchant sa main.

Mes amis me soutiennent beaucoup et le foot est aussi très important pour moi !

Yuki voyait que Sanae était en colère, il fallait qu'il arrange les choses.

-Désolé Sanae, je voulais juste t'aider, dit il en faisant la révérence pour montrer qu'il s'excusait.

-C'est pas grave Yuki, mais à l'avenir ne dit plus de tels propos ! Dit Sanae qui s'était calmée.

-Promis ! Dit il en lui tendant la main.

Bon, maintenant il faut vraiment y aller, ils vont nous attendre.

Sanae se retourna vers les garçons.

-Bon, je vais déjeuner au club mais n'oubliez pas que je n'ai pas oublié vos paroles de tout à l'heure ! La vengeance de votre manager sera terrible, dit Sanae en rigolant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Les garçons lui firent un timide sourire.

Elle se dirigea vers Yuki mais Kojiro ne lui lâcha pas la main.

-Kojiro, il faut que j'y aille, on se verra sur le terrain…

-Je viens avec toi, coupa Kojiro.

-Hein ? Mais tu ne peux pas ! Dit Yuki ennuyé.

-Ah bon ? Je ne peux pas ? Et depuis quand, on ne peut pas manger où l'on veut ? Dit Kojiro en lançant un regard noir à Yuki.

-Tu ne peux pas car après on va s'entraîner ! Dit Yuki un peu déstabilisé.

-Si ce n'est que ça : je regarderai l'entraînement dans un coin sans vous déranger, je n'ai rien à faire de toute façon !

-…

Yuki ne sut pas quoi répliquer. Il se retourna vexé et furieux.

-Fais ce que tu veux ! Lança t-il à Kojiro en partant.

Sanae était surprise de la proposition de Kojiro, mais elle était ravie qu'ils passent du temps ensemble.

-Kojiro ? Tu viens déjeuner avec moi au club alors ? Demanda t-elle.

-Oui si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Non, mais d'habitude tu aimes bien être avec Ken, Takeshi et Kazuki…

-ça ne me dérange pas, et je suis sûr qu'ils ne diront rien, n'est ce pas les gars ? Dit il en les regardant.

-Non, vas y Kojiro, dit Takeshi.

-Bon, c'est réglé ! Allons y, sinon tu vas être en retard et tu vas encore te faire réprimander, dit Kojiro en tirant Sanae par la main.

Takeshi, Ken et Kazuki restèrent donc seuls pour déjeuner.

-C'est quoi, ce type, je ne l'aime pas du tout, dit Ken toujours énervé.

-T'as raison ! Il est vraiment antipathique. Et je ne dis pas ça seulement parce qu'il nous a provoqués, mais je trouve que sa façon de parler et de vouloir s'accaparer Sanae, très étrange.

On dirait qu'elle lui appartient, dit Kazuki.

-Je suis d'accord, dit Takeshi.

Je suis plus rassuré de savoir Kojiro avec elle.

Sanae et Kojiro déjeunèrent donc avec les membres de l'équipe d'athlétisme.

Puis arriva l'heure de l'entraînement :

-Bon Kojiro, il faut que j'aille me changer, vas t'installer pour nous regarder, je reviens, dit Sanae.

Kojiro se dirigea donc vers un petit coin d'herbe, proche de la piste, et s'assit.

Sanae revint en compagnie de Yuki.

-Kojiro, on va s'échauffer et après on fera une séance spéciale pour améliorer mon départ, tu peux rester là si tu veux, mais si tu commences à t'ennuyer, ne te gêne pas et pars : je te rejoindrai au stade de foot, dit elle en souriant.

-Oui surtout ne te gêne pas pour nous, dit Yuki avec un petit sourire en coin, je vais m'occuper de Sanae pendant tout l'entraînement alors tu peux même partir maintenant : tu ne lui sers à rien.

-Ah mais non, je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde, dit Kojiro en répondant au sourire de Yuki, et puis je lui sers de soutien moral, n'est ce pas Sanae ?

-Oui, je suis contente que tu sois là, dit elle avec un grand sourire, je vais me donner à fond !

-Bon allez, on y va Sanae ! On va pas faire la causette tout l'après midi, on a du travail ! Dit Yuki en traînant Sanae par le bras.

-A tout à l'heure Koji Kun ! Dit Sanae en lui faisant un signe de la main.

L'échauffement terminé, Sanae fit deux courses à fond pour que Yuki analyse son démarrage.

-Sanae, je vois ce qui ne va pas ! Dit il.

-Tu as de mauvais appuis dans les starting-blocks, il faut absolument les changer. Allez viens je vais te placer dans ta position idéale : place toi comme d'habitude, je vais rectifier la position.

Sanae se positionna dans les starting-blocks.

Yuki se rapprocha de Sanae par l'arrière et à ce moment là, il toisa du regard Kojiro, qui ne comprit pas tout de suite…

Yuki posa alors ses mains sur les hanches de Sanae.

-Alors tu vois là, tu es trop haute, il faut absolument baisser ton bassin.

Ensuite quand tu es comme ça, tu devrais avoir ta jambe beaucoup plus en appui dans le fond du starting-blocks : de cette façon, tu auras une meilleur poussée au départ.

Yuki accompagnait ses gestes à la parole : il fit descendre ses mains de ses hanches vers ses cuisses puis continua jusqu'à ses mollets et puis ses chevilles.

Il était maintenant accroupi à côté d'elle.

Il jeta alors un léger regard à Kojiro qui bouillait littéralement. Il lui fit alors un grand sourire.

_Je vais éclater ce type ! S'il continue, il va falloir qu'il coure vraiment très, très vite ! Je veux bien que ce soit pour améliorer son départ mais là il le fait exprès, et il me nargue en plus !_

Yuki se mit alors en face de Sanae pour positionner son buste et ses mains.

-Sanae ton dos n'est pas assez droit, il faut le redresser sans bouger tes jambes.

Il mit alors une main sur son ventre et l'autre sur le bas de son dos et la mit dans la position voulue.

-Pour finir, tu mets tes mains ici, et voilà, dit Yuki.

Alors qu'en penses tu ?

-C'est vrai que je me sens mieux maintenant, je pense que je vais avoir plus de puissance au démarrage, dit Sanae.

-Et toi alors Kojiro, tu aimes cette position ? (Heu pas de double interprétation (.)) Demanda Yuki en se retournant fièrement vers lui.

_Alors toi, un de ces jours, si j'en ai l'occasion, tu vas regretter d'avoir jouer avec mes nerfs ! Je te promets que je ne te raterai pas!_

-Je ne sais pas, il faut voir le résultat maintenant, dit Kojiro en se contrôlant.

-Bon j'y vais ! Dit Sanae.

Pousse toi Yuki.

Sanae se releva pour détendre un instant ses muscles puis se remit en position.

-Prête pour le départ, Yuki !

« Trrriitttttttt »

Sanae s'élança : son démarrage fut vraiment meilleur que les précédents, elle continua à toute vitesse comme pour une compétition et passa la ligne.

-Saannnaaaeee, c'est super, tu as amélioré ton record de deux secondes ! Dit Yuki en courant vers elle.

-C'est vrai ? dit elle ravie.

Merci Yuki, c'est grâce à toi.

-Bon allez, tu recommences encore une fois et on va bien voir si tu tiens bien la position, dit Yuki.

Sanae se replaça dans les starting-blocks.

-Prête, Yuki !

« Trrriitttttttt »

Elle s'élança une deuxième fois mais cette fois ci elle s'arrêta après la troisième haie, elle se tint la cuisse et boita jusque sur l'herbe et s'assit.

Yuki se précipita.

-Sanae ? Ça ne va pas ? Demanda t-il.

-Si, si, j'ai juste ressenti une petite douleur dans le haut de la cuisse : j'ai préféré m'arrêter.

-C'est peut être une déchirure musculaire ou encore un claquage, laisse moi regarder, dit Yuki.

-Non, je te dit que c'est bon, Yuki, je vais aller à l'infirmerie et…

Yuki commença à remonter le pantalon de jogging de Sanae jusqu'à sa cuisse.

-Yuki, arrête ! Je te dis que je vais aller à l'infirmerie, dit Sanae en dégageant sa jambe.

Il commença alors à mettre ses mains sur sa cuisse.

-Ne la touche pas ! Dit Kojiro en enlevant les mains de Yuki.

-Koji ?

-De quoi, tu te mêles toi ? Lança Yuki, déçu que son contact avec Sanae se termine.

-Elle t'a dit qu'elle voulait aller à l'infirmerie, tu écoutes quand on te parle ! T'es pas médecin à ce que je sache alors t'es pas habilité à faire ça ! Dit Kojiro énervé : il avait résisté toute la séance mais ça s'en était trop.

-Je te rappelle que je suis sportif de haut niveau, je sais ce que je fais !

-Ah oui ? Tu sais ce que tu fais ? Je te ferai remarquer que quand on change sa position habituelle, les muscles travaillent différemment, il ne faut pas s'amuser à faire plusieurs courses de suite après le changement, il faut d'abord travailler la position !

-….

Yuki ne savait pas quoi répondre, Kojiro avait raison.

-Allez viens Sanae, je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie, je pense que tu t'es juste froissé un muscle mais c'est plus sûr de voir le médecin, dit Kojiro en remettant le pantalon de Sanae en place.

-Oui, merci, dit Sanae en se relevant.

Sanae et Kojiro se dirigèrent vers la sortie du stade, Sanae boitait un peu.

-Tu as encore mal ? Demanda Kojiro inquiet.

-Non pas vraiment, j'évite juste d'appuyer ma jambe, on ne sait jamais…si la blessure est plus grave…

A ce moment là, Kojiro la souleva du sol et la prit dans ses bras comme une jeune mariée.

-Kojiro ! Repose moi ! Je ne vais pas si mal que ça ! C'est ridicule !

-T'es pas bien là ? Dit Kojiro en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ça t'évite de mettre le pied par terre et moi ça me plait beaucoup pour rien te cacher, rajouta t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sanae ne pouvait pas lui résister.

-Merci Koji, dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Au loin, Yuki fulminait : Kojiro l'avait tourné en ridicule et en plus de ça il avait Sanae dans ses bras.

-Profites en bien, capitaine Hyuga Kojiro : ça ne durera pas ! Elle sera bientôt à moi…Dit Yuki avec un regard mauvais.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 : Avertissements.**

Kojiro portait toujours Sanae pour l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

-Koji, tu as vu l'heure ! Tu vas être en retard à l'entraînement : pour un capitaine ça ne se fait pas ! Dit Sanae affolée.

-C'est bon, j'ai encore 10 minutes…

-Hé capitaine ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques ?

Kojiro se retourna et vit Hiragi, Takeshi, Ken, et Kazuki le regarder bizarrement.

-Bah, qu'est ce que vous avez à me regarder comme ça ? Demanda Kojiro.

-Capitaine on sait que tu aimes beaucoup notre manager mais là c'est pas le moment… dit Hiragi avec un air pervers.

-Oui c'est vrai Kojiro, tu pourrais résister quand même, rajouta Ken avec un sourire.

-Kojiro, tu es le capitaine, tu dois montrer le bon exemple et ne pas sécher l'entraînement pour ton plaisir…dit Takeshi en secouant la tête en signe de désapprobation.

-Hein ? De quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous allez imaginer ! Dit Kojiro en rougissant.

Hiragi se dirigea vers Sanae.

-Ma pauvre Sanae Chan, et toi tu dois subir tout ça, c'est triste, dit Hiragi avec des larmes de crocodiles.

BONG !

-Maintenant ça suffit les gars ! Arrêtez de vous faire des idées : Sanae s'est blessée à l'entraînement et je la conduis à l'infirmerie, dit Kojiro toujours aussi rouge.

-Sanae ? Tu t'es vraiment blessée, dit Takeshi en accourant vers elle.

-Oui, mais pas de souci, ça ne doit pas être bien grave.

D'ailleurs vous avez raison, Kojiro doit aller s'entraîner.

Sanae commença à se dégager de Kojiro.

-Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais toi ! Dit Kojiro en regardant Sanae.

-Koji, tu dois aller travailler ! L'infirmerie n'est plus très loin. En plus je n'ai presque plus mal : ça ne doit pas être grand-chose alors pose moi par terre, s'il te plait.

Kojiro ne bougeait pas, il ne voulait pas la laisser.

-Kojiro ! Ta manager t'ordonne de la lâcher ! Dit Sanae.

Si tu continues à faire ta forte tête, il y aura de fâcheuses conséquences sur ton futur entraînement, rajouta t-elle.

Kojiro eut un léger sourire et déposa Sanae avec regret.

-Allez capitaine, on y va ! Notre manager connaît le chemin pour venir au stade, pas la peine de l'attendre, dit Kazuki en tirant Kojiro par le bras.

-Non mais attends…dit Kojiro.

-Kazuki ! Attends, j'ai encore quelque chose à dire à votre capitaine.

Kojiro se retourna.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Sanae ? Demanda Kojiro inquiet.

Il vit Sanae lui faire signe d'approcher avec son doigt.

Il s'approcha et se pencha pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire.

Sanae l'embrassa tendrement.

-Merci et bon courage : tu as intérêt à te donner à fond car je vais venir vérifier si tu n'as pas fait ton fainéant en mon absence, dit Sanae avec un clin d'œil.

Elle mit sa main sur la joue de Kojiro et l'embrassa encore une fois.

-Vous aussi les gars, pas de relâchement ! Bon courage ! Je vous rejoins dans quelques instants, dit Sanae en partant.

-…

Les garçons étaient encore sous le choc.

-Ooouuiiiinnnn ! Capitaine tu as de la chance ! Fit Hiragi en pleurant à chaudes larmes.

-Bon on y va ! Dit Kojiro écarlate.

Sur le terrain, Kojiro était déchaîné, il accomplissait tous les exercices sans se ménager.

-Hé ben, dis donc, il est motivé notre capitaine aujourd'hui, dit Kyochiro.

-Oui, il a mangé du lion ou quoi ? On n'arrive pas à suivre, dit Tachibana.

-Je crois que notre manager, y est pour beaucoup, dit Takeshi en souriant.

-Hein ? Mais elle n'est même pas encore arrivée, dit Kyochiro étonné.

-Hé les gars ! On fait un match alors bougez vous ! Dit Kojiro en s'adressant aux trois retardataires.

-Pff, il est épuisant aujourd'hui, il devient pire que notre manager ! Dit Tachibana.

-Comment ? Qu'est ce que j'entends, Tachibana ? dit une voix derrière lui.

Tachibana se retourna et vit Sanae, les mains sur les hanches, qui lui lançait un regard foudroyant.

-Oups, je ne l'avais pas vue, dit Tachibana tout bas.

-Saaannnaaaaee Chhhaaaannnn ! Cria Hiragi en lui sautant dessus.

Hiragi avait ses bras autour des épaules de Sanae.

-Alors Sanae Chan, tu n'as rien de grave, j'espère, demanda t-il avec un regard inquiet.

-Non, Hiragi pas la peine de t'inquiéter, j'ai juste un muscle froissé : avec le bandage, je ne ressens plus aucune gêne, dit elle avec un sourire.

-Tant mieux ! Ça aurait été dommage que tu sois blessée une semaine avant le national ! Dit Hiragi en la serrant un peu.

Sinon, Sanae Chan, tu ne pourrais pas me faire un petit bisou d'encouragement pour…….

VLAN !

Hiragi ne put terminer sa phrase, un ballon venait de s'écraser sur son visage.

-Aie ! Cria Hiragi, quel est le crétin qui n'a pas su viser !

-Ah mais si justement j'ai très bien visé, dit Kojiro qui venait d'arriver derrière Hiragi.

-Ha heu…..capitaine…..

Kojiro le tira par une oreille.

-Hiragi, on t'attend pour jouer alors grouille toi !

Kojiro traîna Hiragi sur le terrain.

Toute l'équipe était morte de rire, décidément depuis que Kojiro était avec Sanae, les entraînements étaient devenus très animés.

Kojiro se retourna un instant vers Sanae.

-Ça va ? demanda t-il.

-Parfaitement ! Dit elle avec un grand sourire et un clin d'œil.

-Bon allez, les gars, on joue jusqu'à épuisement ! Cria Kojiro.

Dans les vestiaires :

-Aaaahhh, je suis mort, dit Kazuki en s'asseyant sur le banc.

-Oui moi aussi, dit Tachibana, je crois qu'on ne s'est jamais autant entraîné!

-Il va falloir s'y habituer, dit Kyochiro, le championnat approche : il faut passer à la vitesse supérieure si on veut gagner !

-Ouais, t'as raison, mais aujourd'hui je suis vraiment naze ! Dit Hiragi en s'allongeant sur le banc.

-Takeshi, tu crois que cette année, on a une chance contre la Nankatsu ? Chaque année malgré notre entraînement, elle réussit toujours à avoir l'avantage ! Demanda Tachibana.

En plus j'ai entendu dire que Tsubasa revenait pour les demi finales….

Tachibana s'arrêta, il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il avait peut être trop parlé.

Le vestiaire resta silencieux.

-C'est quoi cette question, Tachibana ? Dit Kojiro.

Si déjà tu ne crois pas à notre victoire, nous n'aurons aucune chance !

Kojiro continua à s'habiller.

-Au fait, qui t'a dit que Tsubasa revenait pour les demi finales ? Continua Kojiro.

-Heu….hé bien, c'est un de mes amis qui est copain avec Ryo Ishizaki, le capitaine provisoire de la Nankatsu, qui me l'a dit. Apparemment Tsubasa leur a téléphoné il y a une semaine pour les informer de son retour.

Le silence se réinstalla dans les vestiaires.

-Bon bah tant mieux alors. Ça aurait été dommage de les battre alors qu'ils ne possédaient pas leur joueur vedette. De toute façon, cette année, c'est nous qui avons l'avantage, dit Kojiro en quittant les vestiaires.

-…

-Tachibana, tu le fais exprès ou quoi ! Tu t'arranges toujours pour dire ce qu'il ne faut pas, dit Takeshi.

-…Je suis désolé, c'est sorti tout seul, je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard.

-Bon allez, ne faîtes pas cette tête ! Vous savez très bien que maintenant ça n'a plus d'importance, Sanae va rester avec nous et avec notre capitaine, alors on a toutes les chances d'être champion ! Dit Hiragi.

-Oui, j'espère, dit Takeshi.

En attendant Tachibana : pas un mot à notre manager sur le retour de Tsubasa, on ne sait pas si elle est au courant…

-Non, je promets de ne plus faire de gaffes, dit Tachibana tout penaud.

Kojiro sortit du stade, Sanae l'attendait.

En le voyant, elle sourit et s'avança pour lui prendre la main.

Kojiro la regarda dans les yeux.

_Je ne veux pas qu'elle me quitte : son sourire et ses yeux pétillants me sont devenus indispensables. _

_Pour elle, je ferai n'importe quoi… _

-Koji, ça ne va pas ? Demanda t-elle en voyant qu'il la regardait fixement sans bouger.

Kojiro la prit alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

Sanae fut surprise de cette réaction

_À quoi il pense ?_

Kojiro relâcha Sanae qui n'était pas rassurée.

-Kojiro, tu as un problème ?

-Heu, non, non, tu m'as manqué, c'est tout…

Sanae le regarda droit dans les yeux pour essayer de voir si c'était la vérité.

-Mouais, dit elle, on va dire que je te crois…

-…

-Bon, sinon, j'ai une question pour toi ! Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

-Allez ! Réponds !

-Bah, j'aime bien le rouge….

-Géniale, j'ai déjà trouvé ce qu'il me faut alors ! Dit Sanae toute excitée.

-Tu vas me dire à la fin de quoi tu parles ! T'es bizarre.

-Ah mais c'est une surprise, Koji Kun ! Je ne dirai rien !

-Ah oui ? Tu ne diras rien ?

Il se mit alors derrière elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais, Kojiro ?

-Si je me souviens bien, tu n'aimes pas les chatouilles !

-Hein ?

Il se mit alors à la chatouiller.

Sanae essaya de se dégager.

-Ah, mais tu ne pourras pas partir, je te garde comme ça, jusqu'à ce que tu avoues tout !

-Kojiro, arrête ! Je vais mourir de rire, dit elle entre deux fou rire.

-Bon d'accord j'arrête à une condition ! Dit Kojiro en arrêtant de la chatouiller.

Sanae releva la tête vers lui, elle était tout près de son visage : il était sérieux.

-Vas y, je t'écoute.

-Je ne veux plus que tu restes seule avec Yuki, il ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance…

-Mais Kojiro, je t'ai déjà dit que…

-Sanae, tu ne vois pas comment il te regarde…

Sanae pouvait voir que Kojiro n'était vraiment pas rassuré.

-Koji, je te promets de ne pas rester seule avec lui, dit elle avec un sourire.

Elle l'embrassa.

-Hé ! Vous deux, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça autre part ! Dit Hiragi avec un air dégoûté.

Sanae et Kojiro éclatèrent de rire.

-Hiragi, si tu n'es pas content c'est pareil, dit Kojiro en embrassant Sanae dans le cou.

-Sniff, Saaanaaae Chaaan ! Pleurnicha Hiragi.

Takeshi regardait la scène de loin :

Kojiro tenait Sanae dans ses bras, rigolait et l'embrassait.

_Apparemment les remarques de Tachibana ne l'ont pas atteint, je suis rassuré…_

-Ah ! Au fait Takeshi, jusqu'au national, je mangerai avec Sanae et son club d'athlétisme, dit Kojiro, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, c'est bon ! Je préfère même que tu sois avec elle quand ce Yuki traîne dans le coin.

_Décidément, Yuki n'est pas beaucoup aimé par les garçons_, pensa Sanae_, il faudrait peut être que je me méfie…_

La semaine passa rapidement :

Kojiro avait déjeuné toute la semaine avec Sanae et son club. Il avait aussi assisté à tous ses entraînements, il ne la quittait pratiquement plus.

Le vendredi, à la fin de l'entraînement de Sanae, Yuki approcha de Kojiro.

-Et bien, t'avais vraiment rien d'autres à faire cette semaine ? Tu es venu tous les jours pour regarder Sanae courir…

-Ça te pose un problème ? Coupa Kojiro toujours avec son regard noir.

-Non pas vraiment mais je trouve que tu la colles trop…

-Je la colle trop ? Tu peux parler ! Dit Kojiro en se levant pour regarder Yuki dans les yeux.

Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'en approcher : Sanae est avec moi, alors arrête tes gestes déplacés sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? Je te rappelle qu'elle vient avec moi au bal et pas avec toi, alors laisse moi rire : Sanae ne t'appartient pas, je peux toujours tenter ma chance, elle a l'air de m'apprécier alors…

Kojiro le fusilla du regard.

Yuki fut saisi par la colère qu'il pouvait y lire.

-Oh je vois, monsieur ne veut pas partager, ça ne doit pas être mal d'être avec elle : pouvoir la toucher, l'embrasser, la caresser…

Kojiro saisit Yuki par le col.

-Tu tentes, rien qu'une fois, un truc comme ça et je te tue !

-…

Là, Yuki n'insista pas sa provocation, le regard de Kojiro avait changé…

-Kojiro ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sanae qui venait d'arriver.

Kojiro lâcha Yuki sans dire un mot.

-Yuki ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda Sanae qui voyait bien que Kojiro ne voulait pas lui répondre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sanae, c'était juste un désaccord pour demain, dit Yuki.

-Demain ?

-Oui, demain tu m'accompagnes au bal, tu n'as pas oublié ?

-Non, non, d'ailleurs je voulais te dire qu'on se rejoindra sur place, j'ai une course à faire avant, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, tant que tu es ma cavalière…

-Sanae, on y va ! Dit Kojiro en prenant Sanae par le bras.

-Mais attends…

Sanae vit alors le regard de Kojiro, apparemment il ne valait mieux pas discuter.

-Au revoir, Yuki ! Lança Sanae en partant.

-A demain Sanae ! Dit Yuki avec un grand sourire, on va bien s'amuser.

Kojiro se retourna pour lui lancer un dernier regard furieux.

_Ah mon petit Kojiro Hyuga, ne crois pas que tes menaces me font peur, je veux Sanae et je l'aurai_….pensa Yuki en faisant un petit sourire moqueur.

Sortis du stade, Kojiro continuait de tirer le bras de Sanae, il était toujours énervé.

_S'il s'approche d'elle, je lui refais son portrait : derrière son visage d'ange, il est vraiment malade, en plus il ne se gêne pas pour m'avouer ses intentions…._

-Kojiro, tu me fais mal, dit Sanae en grimaçant.

La voix de Sanae le sortit de ses pensées. Il la lâcha immédiatement.

-Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, dit Kojiro ennuyé.

-C'est pas grave, dit Sanae en massant son bras.

Mais tu peux me dire ce qui t'arrive ? Tu n'es pas comme d'habitude.

Kojiro se retourna vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as promis de ne pas rester seule avec Yuki, mais je veux aussi que tu te méfies de lui, s'il te plaît.

-Hé ! Mais arrête de t'inquiéter Kojiro, je te l'ai déjà promis, j'ai bien compris que tu ne lui faisais pas confiance…

Il desserra son étreinte et l'embrassa.

-Allez viens je te raccompagne, dit Kojiro avec un sourire.

-…

A suivre…

Voilà, l'histoire est bien lancée maintenant, j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours…

Les prochains chapitres sont assez shojo (âmes sensibles, faîtes attention)…enfin vous verrez bien.

Pour vous tenir en haleine, je vous donne le titre du prochain chapitre : La déclaration.

J'espère que le Kojiro présenté ici vous plaît, c'est mon perso préféré (Ah, mon petit Koji… ( . )) , donc pour l'instant pas encore de Tsubasa en vue …

Voili, voilou…je ne sais pas encore quand je ferai paraître les prochains chapitres mais en attendant j'attends avec impatience vos commentaires (.) !


	21. Chapter 21

Kikiou, me revoilà !

Ces chapitres sont super shojo, j'espère que vous aimerez.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 21 : La déclaration.**

Le jour du bal arriva enfin.

Le gymnase était décoré du sol au plafond, une fois à l'intérieur personne ne pouvait penser que c'était une salle de sport.

-Hé ben, dis donc ils ont mis le paquet le club de supporter, dit Takeshi.

-Oui t'as raison et t'as vu le buffet ! Dit Ken

-Moi ce qui m'impressionne c'est qu'ils ont réussi à faire venir un groupe de rock, on va s'éclater, dit Hiragi surexcité.

Au fait Takeshi, j'ai vu que t'avais amené ta copine ! Rajouta t-il avec un regard pervers.

BONG !

-C'est pas ma copine : il fallait qu'on soit accompagné alors j'ai demandé à une amie, c'est tout, ne te fais pas des idées.

-En tous cas elle est mignonne, dit Kojiro en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Takeshi rougit.

-Tu peux parler Hiragi, je te signale que toi aussi tu as amené une fille, ajouta Ken.

-Oui mais c'est pareil que pour Takeshi, c'est juste une amie. D'ailleurs je crois qu'on a tous fait la même chose, dit il en regardant ses coéquipiers.

-Oui, c'est vrai que ceux qui n'ont pas de copine, ont tous amené une fille, dit Kazuki.

-Enfin tous sauf le capitaine, dit Hiragi.

Le regard de Kojiro s'assombrit.

BONG !

-Aie ! Pourquoi tu m'as frappé Takeshi ?

- Tu ne pouvais pas te taire, tu sais très bien que Sanae vient avec un autre type !

-Oui, mais….

-C'est pas grave Takeshi, ne t'en fait pas, coupa Kojiro, Sanae ne va pas passer toute la soirée avec lui, elle a promis de danser avec moi et de toute façon, c'est moi qui vais la raccompagner.

-Ouais, enfin je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Sanae n'est pas venue avec notre capitaine…

BONG !

-Hiragi, la ferme ! Dit Ken.

-Aie ! Mais arrêtez de me frapper, je vais perdre mes facultés intellectuelles si ça continue.

-Ça risque rien, Hiragi ! Dit Ken en rigolant.

-Hein ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Dit Hiragi vexé.

Tous éclatèrent de rire.

« Bonsoir à tous, je suis l'organisatrice de la soirée, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez ! J'ai l'impression que la plupart des invités sont arrivés alors nous allons lancer la musique, éclatez vous ! »

La musique commença et la piste de danse se remplit.

Kojiro regarda l'entrée de la salle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va arriver, dit Takeshi en voyant le regard de Kojiro.

-Oui, je sais mais elle est en retard…

-Tu connais les filles, elles mettent un temps fou pour se préparer.

-Oui, tu as raison…

Au fait en parlant de filles, tu devrais emmener ta cavalière danser, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'attend que ça, dit il en montrant du doigt une jeune fille qui se tenait debout derrière Takeshi.

-Oui, j'y vais mais …

-Je vais prendre un punch, alors vas t'amuser Takeshi.

Et merci de t'occuper de moi, rajouta Kojiro avec un sourire.

Kojiro se dirigea vers le bar.

Il prit un verre.

Il but perdu dans ses pensées.

-Excusez moi, est ce que vous voulez danser ? Demanda une voix féminine derrière lui.

-Non, désolé mais je ne sais pas danser, dit il sans même se retourner.

-Ah mais, j'insiste, il paraît que vous avez eu un très bon professeur.

A ces mots, Kojiro se retourna.

Il vit alors la plus merveilleuse des apparitions : Sanae était devant lui portant une longue robe rouge à bretelles qui soulignait parfaitement ses formes et qui était ouverte sur les côtés pour laisser apparaître ses jambes jusqu'en haut du genou. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux ce qui soulignait la finesse de son cou. Elle lui sourit.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle, on dirait l'apparition d'un ange. La couleur de cette robe fait ressortir celle de ses yeux, on dirait deux perles noires…_

Kojiro était bouche bée.

-Alors Kojiro ? Je te plais ? Dit Sanae en tournant sur elle-même.

-Saannaaae Chaaannn ! Tu es trop canon ! Dit Hiragi qui venait d'arriver.

Il prit les mains de Sanae et rajouta :

Promets moi de danser au moins une fois avec moi, s'il te plaît !

-Promis Hiragi.

-Sanae, quelle élégance ! Dit Takeshi qui l'avait vue arriver.

Qu'est ce que tu en penses Kojiro ?

- …

Kojiro n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de Sanae.

-Bon je crois que ça veut dire que tu lui plais, dit Takeshi en rigolant.

-J'espère ! Dit Sanae en éclatant de rire.

-Tu n'es pas venu avec ton cavalier ? Demanda Hiragi.

Takeshi et Sanae cessèrent de rire.

Takeshi lança un regard plein de reproches vers Hiragi.

Cette question fit revenir Kojiro à la réalité.

-Oups, décidément je mets les pieds dans le plat à chaque fois aujourd'hui, dit Hiragi tout penaud.

-C'est rien Hiragi, dit Sanae.

Mon cavalier n'est pas encore arrivé…

Sanae se tourna vers Kojiro et lui tendit sa main.

-… Alors ma première danse sera pour toi Koji, poursuivit elle en lui souriant.

Kojiro prit sa main avec un sourire et se laissa entraîner sur la piste de danse.

Ils commencèrent à danser.

Kojiro tenait Sanae par la taille et la serrait tout contre lui, Sanae le regardait droit dans les yeux, elle était comme envoûtée…

_Son regard… je ne peux plus me détacher de son regard, j'aime sentir ses mains autour de moi, je me sens si bien, j'aimerai rester ainsi toute la soirée_, pensait Sanae.

-Je ne te l'ai pas encore dit mais cette robe te va à ravir, tu es magnifique Sanae, dit Kojiro en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

-Koji... C'est la première fois que tu me fais un tel compliment, dit elle un peu embarrassée.

Je suis contente, je l'ai choisie exprès pour toi, rajouta t-elle en rougissant un peu.

-Aaahh, je vois… c'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé ma couleur préférée !

-Oui, j'avais déjà repéré quelques robes pour ce bal, mais je voulais être sûre que celle que je choisirais te plairait, dit elle en souriant.

-…

La chanson se termina, Sanae commença à lâcher Kojiro et à sortir de la piste.

Un slow commença.

Kojiro attrapa alors Sanae par la main et la remis sur la piste.

-Mademoiselle, accordez moi, cette danse s'il vous plait, dit Kojiro en s'inclinant devant Sanae.

Sanae mit alors ses bras autour de Kojiro qui venait de se relever.

-Avec plaisir, monsieur !

Elle se rapprocha de lui pour poser sa tête sur son torse.

Kojiro avait ses mains sur ses hanches et les fit glisser vers le bas de son dos pour resserrer son étreinte : il pouvait alors sentir tout son corps sur lui.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle sent bon…._

Il se pencha vers Sanae et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Sanae, je t'aime »

Elle releva la tête surprise : c'était la première fois que Kojiro lui disait ces mots.

Kojiro captura alors ses lèvres, il l'embrassa tendrement, puis quitta ses lèvres pour lui susurrer à l'oreille : « J'aime tout de toi Sanae, ne me quitte jamais ».

Puis il l'embrassa dans le cou.

Sanae n'en revenait pas, Kojiro était si passionné, il tenait tellement à elle : elle aussi, elle l'aimait. Il était, si imprévisible, si caractérielle, si têtu, si fier mais aussi si gentil, si tendre, si doux, si attentionné…

Elle fit descendre ses mains jusqu'à ses joues et lui releva la tête pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux, elle voulait voir ce regard si profond…

-Kojiro, je t'aime, dit-elle en l'embrassant.

A l'extérieur de la piste, Takeshi, Hiragi et Ken assistèrent à la scène.

-Hé ben dis donc, je crois bien que ces deux là ne vont pas se quitter de sitôt ! Dit Takeshi avec un sourire.

-Oui mais là il faudrait peut-être leur dire que tout le monde a les yeux fixés sur eux, ils offrent un spectacle, dirons nous, inconvenant…

-Tu rigoles ou quoi, Ken, il faudrait leur jeter un seau d'eau, oui ! Dit Hiragi en se dirigeant vers le couple.

-Reviens ici, Hiragi ! Dit Takeshi en le retenant par le bras.

Et occupe toi de ta copine au lieu d'ennuyer Sanae et Kojiro.

-Mais heu ! Saannnaaeee Chaannn, fit Hiragi avec sa tête de gamin boudeur.

-Hiragi ! On va rester longtemps ici à regarder ce couple, moi je m'ennuie, dit la partenaire d'Hiragi.

Si cette fille t'intéressait autant tu n'avais qu'à l'inviter à ma place ! Rajouta t-elle en partant.

-Non Akane, attends ! Tu m'intéresses aussi : bon ok, tu n'es pas aussi jolie que Sanae mais…

BONG !

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi elle m'a frappé, elle aussi ! Fit Hiragi étonné.

-Pff, vas savoir Hiragi ! Dit Takeshi essayant de retenir son rire.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapitre 22 : Du paradis à l'enfer.**

Le slow se termina et la musique devint plus rythmée.

Sanae se ressaisit.

-Kojiro, je crois qu'on a un peu oublié qu'on était en public ! Dit-elle en rougissant.

-Ah oui peut être, mais on s'en fiche, dit Kojiro en se penchant pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

-Kojiro ! Arrête ! On est là pour danser, dit Sanae en s'éloignant un peu de Kojiro.

-Pff…, et si on partait ? Demanda Kojiro content de son idée.

-Non, je ne peux pas, tu sais très bien que j'accompagne Yuki.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, dit il sèchement.

Bon dans ce cas jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive, je danserai avec toi.

-Merci, Koji, dit Sanae en lui souriant.

Yuki avait lui aussi assisté à toute la scène : il était fou de rage.

_Comment peut elle s'afficher avec ce mec ! Je dois absolument lui montrer que moi aussi je tiens à elle, je suis même sûr qu'elle demande que ça…_

Il observa Sanae et Kojiro encore un bon moment, et il se décida à agir en voyant Sanae sourire à Kojiro avec tendresse.

_Je t'assure que tu n'auras plus l'occasion de lui sourire, ma belle._

_Tu ne souriras qu'à moi désormais…_

-Alors Sanae que penses tu de ton élève préféré ? Demanda Kojiro.

-Hé bien, vois tu, tu m'épates, tu ne m'as pas encore marché sur les pieds !

-Ah mais, tu sais…

-Excuse moi, mais tu danses avec ma cavalière, coupa Yuki en regardant Kojiro avec un sourire de circonstance.

-Ah ! Yuki, tu es arrivé ? Demanda Sanae.

-Comme tu peux voir !

Oh mais tu es très belle ce soir Sanae, tout ça pour moi c'est trop gentil, dit il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Sanae surprise recula.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Il sait très bien que je suis avec Kojiro, c'est quoi cette attitude._

Yuki regarda Kojiro qui était déjà furieux.

-Tu permets ? Elle est ma cavalière ce soir ! Dit il en l'écartant de Sanae.

Je crois que tu as assez dansé avec elle, alors va rejoindre ton équipe, capitaine ! Rajouta t-il avec un grand sourire.

_Je vais me le faire ce mec ! _Kojiro s'apprêtait à le prendre par le col, quand Sanae intervint :

-Kojiro ! Sois gentil, tu sais que Yuki est mon cavalier, alors vas m'attendre.

N'oublie pas que tu me raccompagnes, rajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Kojiro se calma un peu et sortit de la piste de danse.

Il laissa donc Sanae avec Yuki.

-Bon alors on danse, fit Yuki ravi de pouvoir prendre Sanae dans ses bras.

-Heu oui, bien sûr, dit elle en restant à bonne distance de Yuki.

_Il commence à me faire peur_, pensa Sanae.

Yuki voulu rapprocher Sanae de lui mais elle restait sur ses positions.

Il commença alors à déplacer ses mains du dos de Sanae vers ses hanches puis voulu descendre plus bas.

Sanae stoppa sa main et la remis sur ses hanches avec un regard de désapprobation.

-Excuse moi Sanae, je ne me suis pas rendu compte ! Dit Yuki.

(Hé ben voyons, et tu crois qu'on va te croire ? (.))

De loin Kojiro observait toute la scène, il ne les quittait pas des yeux.

Il était proche du pétage de plomb.

-Kojiro ? Ça va ? Demanda Takeshi.

-Si ce mec n'était pas là, ça irait beaucoup mieux, dit il en foudroyant Yuki du regard.

Takeshi regardait aussi la scène.

-Oui je crois qu'on ferait mieux de le surveiller…

-Vas t'amuser Takeshi, je le surveille.

-Non, mais je tiens beaucoup à Sanae moi aussi…

-Takeshi…

-Oui j'y vais, dit Takeshi résigné.

Sanae et Yuki dansèrent une bonne partie de la soirée.

-Sanae, tu n'as pas soif ? Demanda Yuki.

-Ah si alors !

-Bon allez viens au bar : je te sers un verre.

-Oui merci, dit-elle en cherchant Kojiro du regard.

Sanae l'aperçut enfin, il lui sourit et elle en fit de même.

Yuki la prit par le bras.

-Allez, dépêche toi, moi aussi j'ai soif !

Ils se dirigèrent vers le bar, Kojiro les observait toujours.

-Kojiro ? Amuse toi un peu quand même ! Dit Ken en lui tendant un verre.

-Non, merci ça va !

Si tu ne bois pas, tu vas te dessécher, tu sais, dit-il avec un sourire.

Et puis Sanae est au bar, il ne peut rien lui arriver.

-…C'est vrai tu as raison, dit il en prenant le verre.

-Alors cette soirée ça donne quoi ? J'ai l'impression que tu t'es déclaré, monsieur l'amoureux.

Kojiro rougit.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Hé bien, je crois que dans cette pièce, tout le monde le sait, dit Ken en faisant un clin d'oeil.

On a tous eu droit à une grande scène d'amour…

- Arrête Ken…

Pendant ce temps au bar :

-Tiens Sanae, c'est pour toi, dit Yuki.

-Merci.

Sanae prit une gorgée.

-Tu n'as pas l'air bien ? Tu t'ennuies avec moi ?

-Non, non pas du tout ! Dit-elle avec un sourire forcé.

En fait Sanae ne se sentait pas à l'aise, Yuki avait quelque chose de bizarre.

Soudain Yuki mit un genou à terre et se tint la tête.

-Yuki ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Demanda Sanae affolée.

-Non, pas trop, j'aimerai aller à l'infirmerie…

-Attends ! Je vais chercher quelqu'un !

-Non ! Dit il en la retenant par le bras.

Tu peux m'y conduire s'il te plaît ? Ce n'est pas trop loin.

Sanae ne voulait pas l'accompagner mais il n'y avait personne autour et Yuki mit son bras autour de ses épaules pour qu'elle l'aide à marcher.

-Alors tu m'emmènes Sanae ? J'ai mal à la tête tu sais, je sens que je peux encore faire un malaise.

Sanae se résigna, elle chercha Kojiro du regard, mais celui-ci parlait avec Ken.

Elle partit donc vers l'infirmerie en soutenant Yuki.

Kojiro ne la vit pas sortir, il continuait à parler avec Ken :

-Alors à ce moment là, Hiragi a dit à la fille qu'elle n'était pas aussi jolie que Sanae, la fille l'a alors cogné sur la tête.

- Il n'en rate pas une, celui là ! Dit Kojiro en rigolant.

-Capitaine ! Fit Hiragi en venant vers lui.

-Quand on parle du loup, dit Kojiro encore en train de rire.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hiragi ?

-Je cherche Sanae partout, elle m'a promis une danse mais je ne la trouve pas !

Le sang de Kojiro ne fit qu'un tour, il l'avait quittée des yeux un tout petit instant, elle ne devait pas être loin.

Il se leva rapidement, et regarda en direction du bar : Personne !

Il regarda sur la piste et aux alentours mais il ne la vit pas.

-Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas vrai, je suis un crétin ! Dit il énervé.

Sanae ? Cria t-il dans la salle.

Tout le monde se retourna mais pas de Sanae.

Takeshi arriva vers Kojiro.

-T'as perdu Sanae ? Demanda t-il affolé.

-Oui, je l'ai quitté des yeux un petit moment et voilà, elle a disparu ! Fit Kojiro furieux contre lui-même.

-Ne t'affole pas comme ça, elle ne doit pas être loin, en plus elle ne risque rien, elle est avec son cavalier…dit Hiragi.

-Si ce mec la touche, je l'éclate ! Coupa Kojiro.

Takeshi, on va la chercher dehors pendant que vous Ken, Kazuki et Hiragi vous la cherchez dans les bâtiments de l'école.

Kojiro partit en courant en compagnie de Takeshi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a le capitaine ? Demanda Hiragi surpris.

-Ce n'est pas le moment Hiragi, tu vas chercher Sanae avec nous ! Fit Ken en l'attrapant par le bras.

Pendant ce temps, Sanae soutenait Yuki pour l'aider à marcher.

-On est bientôt arrivé Yuki, ça va ?

-Oui je me sens déjà mieux, dit il en se rapprochant de Sanae.

Soudain, il l'embrassa dans le cou, Sanae se dégagea alors de son bras qui était sur ses épaules.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, Yuki ? Demanda t-elle complètement déboussolée.

-Ça se voit, non ? Tu me plais beaucoup, alors je te le montre…

-Ça va pas non ? Tu sais que je suis avec Kojiro ! Dit elle en partant.

Yuki attrapa alors Sanae par le bras et la projeta contre un mur. Il mit ses mains en appui contre le mur de façon à bloquer Sanae.

Sanae se trouva alors face au visage de Yuki qui souriait.

-Hé, ma belle, je sais que tu es avec ton fameux capitaine, mais je suis sûr que tu vas apprécier ce que j'ai à t'offrir…

Il se pencha alors pour l'embrasser mais Sanae tourna la tête. Yuki était furieux :

-Ne joue pas à ça, avec moi ! Dit-il en prenant son visage dans une main pour la forcer à lui faire face.

Il l'embrassa alors de force. Sanae lui mordit les lèvres.

Yuki eut un moment de recul, Sanae en profita pour se dégager.

Elle se mit à courir aussi vite qu'elle pouvait mais Yuki la rattrapa facilement. Il la saisit par l'épaule, ce qui la déstabilisa, il la prit alors dans ses bras, elle ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement.

- Sanae, ce n'est pas gentil ça ! Je veux juste te montrer mes sentiments, je t'aime tu sais et te voir l'autre soir dans les bras de Kojiro, m'a fait beaucoup de peine…

Sanae releva la tête surprise.

-Hé oui ma chérie, avec lui tu ne faisais pas tant de manières, alors laisse toi faire…

Il fit glisser une des bretelles de sa robe et déposa un baiser sur son épaule et commença à remonter vers son cou.

Sanae se débattait comme elle le pouvait, elle réussit enfin à se dégager un bras.

Elle se mit alors à le griffer violemment et à le frapper.

Yuki releva la tête, Sanae le gifla.

-T'es malade ou quoi, laisse moi !

Elle vit alors le regard de Yuki : ses yeux étaient remplis de colère.

Ce regard la fit frissonner.

-Ça suffit ! Dit Yuki en la giflant à son tour.

La violence du coup la projeta à terre.

-Fais pas ta Sainte Nitouche, Sanae, je t'observe depuis un petit moment maintenant : au début je me contentais d'être un bon copain mais tu comprends ta relation avec Kojiro va beaucoup trop loin, tu es à moi…

Sanae se tenait la joue, un filet de sang coula de ses lèvres. Elle était pétrifiée, elle essaya de se relever mais ses jambes ne pouvaient plus la tenir.

-Chérie, chérie, pas la peine d'essayer de partir, je t'ai fait prendre un petit calmant tout à l'heure quand je t'ai offert un verre, je me doutais que tu n'allais pas accepter mon amour tout de suite, ton capitaine t'a tourné la tête mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais te le faire oublier et dorénavant c'est à moi que tu souriras, dit il en se dirigeant vers elle.

Sanae reculait comme elle le pouvait, elle voyait Yuki se rapprocher dangereusement.

Yuki se mit alors au dessus d'elle. Sanae le frappa avec ses dernières forces.

Yuki lui sourit, prit les bras de Sanae pour la calmer et les bloqua au sol, elle ne pouvait plus faire un mouvement.

-Bouge plus, ma belle, je ne te ferai pas de mal, tu vas même aimer, je t'assure…

Sanae pouvait lire dans les yeux de Yuki qu'il avait l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout. La drogue qu'il lui avait donnée l'empêchait de bouger comme elle le voulait, mais elle était consciente de tout.

_Il est fou ce type, il croit vraiment que je vais l'aimer… Kojiro, tu m'avais prévenu, je n'aurai jamais dû accepter de l'accompagner…._

Sanae se mit à pleurer.

-S'il te plaît arrête Yuki…je ne veux pas…

Yuki ne l'écoutait plus, il se pencha vers elle.

-Oh, je t'ai blessé tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé. Ne pleure pas pour ça, je vais tout arranger…

Il se mit à lécher le sang qui se trouvait sur ses lèvres puis lécha ses larmes.

Sanae se savait plus quoi faire, elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vulnérable.

-Kojiro…

En entendant ce nom, Yuki devint fou.

- Arrête de penser à lui, de toute façon, il ne t'entendra pas ! Cria t-il

Il lui arracha le haut de sa robe et commença à embrasser sa poitrine.

Il plaça ses mains sur ses genoux et les remonta jusqu'à ses cuisses.

-Tu es si douce Sanae, dit-il doucement en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Ses mains remontèrent alors sur ses hanches puis sur sa poitrine.

Il tenta alors de capturer ses lèvres mais elle tourna la tête en pleurant.

-C'est pas grave ma jolie…

Tu vas quand même m'appartenir, lui susurra t-il à l'oreille.

Il remonta alors la robe de Sanae et déboutonna son pantalon.

Yuki continuait à explorer le corps de Sanae.

Brûlant de désir, il redescendit ses mains vers les cuisses de Sanae tout en embrassant son ventre.

-Ma belle, tu es à moi !

Yuki enleva ce qui l'empêchait d'assouvir son désir.

Sanae ne pouvait pas croire ce qui était en train de se passer.

-Non, je ne veux pas ! Kojiro, aide moi ! Cria t-elle avec ses dernières forces avant de s'évanouir.

Pendant ce temps Kojiro et Takeshi recherchaient Sanae partout.

-Bon sang, où est-elle passée ? Dit Kojiro énervé.

-Calme toi un peu, on va la retrouver, tu l'as prévenue qu'elle ne devait pas rester seule avec ce type, elle ne doit pas être loin.

-C'est ma faute, j'aurai jamais du la quitter des yeux…

-Arrête, ça ne sert à rien de culpabiliser, il faut d'abord la retrouver…

Soudain Kojiro s'immobilisa.

-T'as rien entendu ?

-Non, dit Takeshi surpris.

-Je suis sûr que c'était elle ! Dit Kojiro en partant en courant.

Kojiro se dirigea vers le coin où il avait entendu la voix de Sanae.

Il ne trouva rien, puis au détour d'un mur, il resta interdit devant la scène qui s'offrait à lui.

Il vit Yuki à moitié nu sur Sanae qui visiblement s'était évanouie : elle avait sa robe de déchirée et son visage était couvert de larmes, il remarqua même que sa joue était rouge et que sa lèvre était coupée.

_Il n'a pas fait ça ! Il n'a pas levé la main sur elle ! Il ne l'a pas…._

Yuki entendu un bruit et leva la tête.

-Ah mais, c'est le capitaine Hyuga Kojiro ! Dit il en lui faisant un sourire.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je finis ce que j'ai à faire et….

Kojiro se précipita vers lui et lui donna un coup de pied qui l'envoya à terre.

Kojiro se retourna tout de suite vers Sanae et la recouvrit de sa veste.

Yuki se releva tout de suite en essuyant sa bouche qui était en sang.

-Hyuga, Sanae m'appartient maintenant alors éloigne toi d'elle : c'est vrai que j'ai eu du mal à la convaincre mais grâce à mon calmant, j'ai pu lui prouver mes sentiments.

Kojiro regardait toujours Sanae, il essuya ses larmes, caressa ses joues et lui remis une mèche en place.

-Tu l'as droguée ? Demanda t-il avec une voix glaciale.

-Oui, mais je ne regrette rien : sa peau était si douce et avait un tel parfum suave…

Il s'arrêta un moment pour ménager son effet :

-J'ai adoré y goûter… Elle a des formes parfaites : l'avoir entre mes mains et pouvoir explorer son corps…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, Kojiro lui sauta dessus. Yuki tomba à la renverse.

Le regard de Kojiro était rempli de haine.

-Tu es mort ! Comment tu as pu la toucher ! Dit Kojiro avec rage.

-Il faut te faire une raison Hyuga, elle ne t'appartient plus…dit Yuki avec un sourire pervers.

A ces mots, Kojiro saisit Yuki par le col de sa veste et commença à le marteler de coups de poings.

Yuki essaya de se défendre mais cette réaction amplifia la colère de Kojiro, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter : ses poings commençaient à saigner mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

-Kojiro ! Arrête ! Dit Takeshi qui l'avait suivi.

Kojiro n'écoutait plus rien, il était dans une telle colère : Takeshi ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

Puis Takeshi remarqua Sanae, son sang se mit à bouillir : à voir la réaction de Kojiro …et l'état de Sanae… il venait de comprendre…


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapitre 23 : Traumatisme.**

Takeshi regardait Kojiro frapper Yuki sans intervenir, il aurait aimé, lui aussi, en faire autant.

_Comment a-t- il pu faire ça ? _

Soudain un gémissement se fit entendre.

Takeshi se retourna, il vit Sanae en train de bouger, apparemment elle faisait un cauchemar, il s'approcha d'elle pour essayer de la réveiller.

Il avait beau la secouer, Sanae ne se réveillait pas. Il constata qu'elle avait de la fièvre, décidément elle n'allait pas bien du tout.

-Kojiro ! Il faut s'occuper de Sanae, je crois qu'elle est malade, je n'arrive pas à la réveiller, dit Takeshi affolé.

A ces mots, Kojiro lâcha un Yuki à moitié inanimé, et se précipita vers Sanae.

Il lui toucha le front, elle était brûlante.

-Takeshi ! Ce salaud l'a droguée, elle doit faire une réaction…

Takeshi alla vers un Yuki sonné, et le prit par les cheveux.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as donné ! Cria t-il.

-…

-Putain ! Tu vas répondre ! Dit Takeshi en le secouant.

Yuki se décida à répondre : il avait mal partout et se faire secouer n'arrangeait pas les choses.

-C'est une drogue qui paralyse le corps pendant dix minutes. Après le corps se réveille avec de la fièvre, mais en général il faut rester éveillé pour ne pas avoir de problème, là elle s'est évanouie avant les dix minutes donc je ne sais pas …

-T'as joué avec sa vie, en plus ! Dit Takeshi en le frappant.

Takeshi le relâcha et alla vers Kojiro.

-T'as entendu ?

-Oui…

Il prit Sanae dans ses bras pour la porter.

-Je la ramène chez moi, c'est le plus près, j'appellerai le médecin ! Et si ça ne va pas, je la conduirai à l'hôpital.

-Appelle moi dès que tu as des nouvelles !

-Je te le promets…

Au fait, ne dis rien aux autres, je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache ce que cette ordure lui a fait.

-Non, bien sûr…

Kojiro commença à partir. En passant devant Yuki, il s'arrêta et le fixa avec un regard meurtrier.

-On n'en a pas encore fini tous les deux ! Prie pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien de plus !

Il s'éloigna en serrant Sanae dans ses bras.

Takeshi partit à son tour, il était tellement inquiet pour Sanae qu'il laissa Yuki gisant par terre sans l'achever. (Quel dommage, hein ?)

-Takeshi ? Vous l'avez retrouvée ? Demanda Hiragi.

Takeshi avait une tête de déterré.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Takeshi ? Demanda Ken, un problème ?

-Heu non, non ! On a retrouvé Sanae et elle est partie se reposer, c'est tout.

Les garçons voyaient bien que Takeshi leur cachait quelque chose mais ils n'insistèrent pas.

Kojiro ramena Sanae chez lui.

-Maman, appelle le médecin ! Dit il en rentrant affolé.

-Kojiro ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé…

-Pas maintenant, s'il te plaît, appelle le médecin. Je monte Sanae dans ma chambre !

Kojiro déposa Sanae sur son lit.

Sanae tremblait, il mit une couverture sur elle.

Kojiro la regardait. Il pouvait constater une partie de ce qu'elle avait du subir : sa joue était enflée, sa lèvre saignait encore un peu, sa robe ne la couvrait plus du tout, elle était en lambeau…

Kojiro ne supportait plus la vue de Sanae blessée. Il partit chercher de quoi soigner son visage : il passa de la pommade sur sa joue et nettoya ses lèvres. Il mit un linge humide sur son front pour faire baisser la température.

-Maman, tu peux venir ?

-Le médecin arrive, Kojiro !

-Oui, merci, mais j'aimerais que tu enlèves la robe de Sanae et que tu lui mettes quelque chose de plus chaud, s'il te plaît.

Kojiro sortit de la chambre pendant que sa mère s'exécutait.

Natsumi, la mère de Kojiro sortit de la pièce avec la robe de Sanae.

-Tu vas enfin me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ! Regarde dans quel état est sa robe, et j'ai remarqué que son corps avait quelques ecchymoses, on dirait qu'elle s'est battue.

La dernière remarque de Natsumi, transperça le cœur de Kojiro.

Kojiro allait répondre quand le médecin arriva.

-Par ici, monsieur, indiqua Natsumi.

Natsumi, Kojiro et le médecin entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda le médecin.

-C'est ce que j'aimerai bien savoir, dit Natsumi en se retournant vers Kojiro.

-Hé bien voilà….

Kojiro leur raconta toute l'histoire.

-Pauvre Sanae, elle qui est si gentille…. Dit Natsumi avec un regard triste.

-Je comprends, fit le médecin, je vais l'ausculter.

Kojiro sortit de la pièce.

Le médecin sortit un moment plus tard.

-Alors ? Demanda Kojiro qui venait de se précipiter.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas jeune homme, il faudra juste la surveiller durant les deux prochaines heures pour être sûr que la drogue ne lui fasse pas d'autres réactions.

Les ecchymoses sur son corps partiront dans deux, trois jours par contre je pense que ce qu'elle a subi va la traumatiser pendant un moment. Elle risque de faire des cauchemars ou de se retrouver dans un état second dans certaines situations : les scènes de cette agression peuvent resurgir à tout moment, faîtes attention.

-Oui, monsieur, je m'en occupe, merci.

Kojiro se précipita dans sa chambre.

Natsumi remettait un linge mouillé sur le front de Sanae.

-Maman, merci, je vais m'en occuper maintenant…

Kojiro approcha une chaise près du lit et s'assit.

Natsumi sortit.

Deux heures passèrent, la fièvre était tombée.

Kojiro était soulagé, la drogue avait quitté son organisme.

Soudain, il vit Sanae s'agiter.

Elle se mit à crier :

« Non, s'il te plaît ne fais pas ça, je ne veux pas ! »

Kojiro lui prit la main.

-Non, ne rêve pas de ça ! Je suis désolé, si désolé….

Il rapprocha la main de Sanae de son visage, et l'embrassa.

Kojiro commença à lui parler sans s'en rendre compte :

-Tu sais ce soir, on s'est enfin avoué qu'on s'aimait, tu t'en souviens ?

Tu avais les yeux qui pétillaient, ton sourire était à tomber par terre, tu sais que je ne peux pas y résister, je ne peux plus m'en passer…

Sanae, je veux revoir ce sourire….

Je m'excuse… je n'ai pas su te protéger…

-Kojiro……..

Kojiro releva la tête, Sanae s'était calmée, elle dormait et parlait dans son sommeil.

-Kojiro…. Tu sais danser….

Kojiro eut un petit sourire.

Le matin arriva.

Sanae se réveilla.

En ouvrant les yeux elle vit Kojiro qui dormait assis sur une chaise, la tête qui reposait sur le lit et qui lui tenait la main.

Elle sourit un instant puis se mit en position assise.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?_

Puis elle regarda tout autour d'elle.

_Où suis-je ? Je ne comprends rien._

Elle se calma et essaya de rassembler ses souvenirs.

_Alors je me souviens qu'hier, c'était le bal. Je suis arrivée et j'ai dansé avec Kojiro._

Elle se mit à rougir.

_Kojiro m'a dit qu'il m'aimait._

_Puis Yuki est arrivé…_

_Yuki…._

_Non…non….ce n'est pas possible._

Toutes les images de la soirée lui revinrent d'un coup en mémoire.

Elle se mit à toucher sa joue puis ses lèvres.

_Ce n'est pas un rêve…_

_Ses mains sur mon corps, ses lèvres qui n'arrêtaient pas de me salir…et puis…et puis…ses mains en haut de mes cuisses…_

« Non ! Non ! » Cria t-elle.

Elle se mit la tête entre les mains et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

Kojiro fut réveillé par ses cris.

-Sanae ?

Il la vit toute recroquevillée en train de se balancer et de pleurer.

Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras pour la consoler.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Cria t-elle en enlevant sa main.

Kojiro eut un choc : elle venait de le repousser.

Il voulait tellement la rassurer.

-Sanae …

« Ne me regarde pas ! »

Il vit qu'elle reculait en s'éloignant de lui.

-Sanae, pardonne moi, s'il te plaît ! Ne me fuis pas ! Dit il désespéré.

Sanae se calma.

_Pourquoi t'excuses tu, Kojiro ? Tu n'as rien fait, c'est moi qui n'ai pas respecté ma promesse…_

Sanae leva la tête, elle vit Kojiro complètement perdu, il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

-Kojiro, je suis désolée…

-Arrête de dire ça, ce n'est pas de ta faute !

-…

Natsumi rentra dans la chambre.

-Ça ne va pas Kojiro, j'ai entendu des cris !

Kojiro se retourna.

-Si, si, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas…

-Je suis désolée, madame.

Natsumi était confuse, elle ne savait pas quoi dire à Sanae.

-Sanae, ne vous inquiétez pas, vous êtes la bienvenue ici…

Avant que Natsumi ne finisse sa phrase, Sanae se leva.

-J'aimerai me laver si possible, je me sens si sale…

Sanae baissa les yeux.

-Heu… pas de problème, Sanae, la salle de bain est par ici.

Sanae quitta la pièce sans un regard pour Kojiro.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24 : Absence.**

Sanae était sous la douche depuis déjà plus d'une heure, Kojiro commençait à s'inquiéter, il alla frapper à la porte.

-Sanae ? Ça va ?

_Comment je peux lui poser cette question, évidemment que ça ne va pas !_

Sanae ne répondit pas.

Le bruit de douche cessa.

Kojiro resta derrière la porte.

Au bout de dix minutes, Sanae sortit enfin.

Kojiro vit immédiatement qu'elle avait pleuré : ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés.

-Je vais rentrer chez moi, dit elle sèchement en passant devant Kojiro.

-Attends Sanae !

Kojiro prit le bras de Sanae.

Sanae s'immobilisa et se mit à trembler : Kojiro la lâcha aussitôt.

-Désolé…

-Arrête de t'excuser ! Laisse moi…Dit Sanae en partant en courant.

La porte claqua, laissant un Kojiro désemparé.

Le lundi matin, Kojiro était encore déboussolé : Sanae ne voulait pas le voir, ni lui parler, pas même au téléphone, il avait essayé toute la journée après qu'elle soit partie.

Assis dans l'herbe face au stade d'athlétisme, il était perdu dans ses pensées :

_Sanae, ne t'éloigne pas de moi, je veux t'aider, je t'aime…._

Hiragi l'interrompit dans ses pensées :

-Bah notre manager ne s'entraîne pas, aujourd'hui ? Dit Hiragi en s'asseyant près de Kojiro.

-…

-Capitaine ? Fit Hiragi en se penchant pour regarder Kojiro.

Hiragi fut saisi par la tristesse de son visage, il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

-Ça ne va pas Kojiro ? Demanda Hiragi inquiet.

-… Si, si…Dit Kojiro en se levant.

Sanae est malade, elle risque de ne pas venir cette semaine.

-…

Hiragi était surpris, c'était bien la première fois que Sanae était malade et pour autant de jours….

-Allez viens Hiragi, on va être en retard pour le cours !

Hiragi suivit Kojiro sans lui poser de questions mais était très inquiet.

Toute la journée Kojiro et Takeshi furent d'une tristesse à faire peur : personne ne les reconnaissait.

C'était beaucoup plus que de la tristesse : la rage, la colère, le désarroi, tous ses sentiments transparaissaient sur leur visage.

-Bon, qu'est ce qu'il y a les gars ? Dit Ken inquiet.

-…

-C'est quoi ces têtes que vous nous faîtes depuis ce matin ?

-…

-Tout ça parce que Sanae est malade ? C'est ça ?

-Bon on va s'entraîner ! Dit Kojiro en sortant des vestiaires avec Takeshi.

-Hé bien, il y a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond avec eux, dit Kyochiro, c'est bizarre.

-Oui mais quoi…, dit Hiragi inquiet, j'espère que ça ne concerne pas Sanae.

Après l'entraînement, Kojiro décida de passer chez Sanae.

_Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu seras obligée de me voir Sanae : ça ne peut pas durer !_

Il sonna à la porte.

La mère de Sanae ouvrit.

-Bonjour, madame, j'aimerai voir Sanae, s'il vous plaît.

-Jeune homme, je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille voir quelqu'un, depuis hier elle refuse de sortir de sa chambre…

Après ce qu'il lui est arrivé…

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

-S'il vous plaît ! Je vous promets d'essayer de la faire redevenir comme avant, vous savez je l'aime et …

Kojiro s'arrêta, il en avait peut être trop dit.

La mère de Sanae sourit.

-Vous devez être Kojiro, n'est ce pas ?

-Hein ? Mais comment….

-Sanae m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, vous savez.

Entrez, essayez au moins de la sortir de cette chambre, notre rayon de soleil nous manque…

-A moi aussi, dit Kojiro en passant devant la mère de Sanae.

-C'est la pièce à l'étage au fond à droite….. J'espère que vous aurez plus de chance que moi….

La mère de Sanae se remit à pleurer.

Kojiro partit à l'étage.

Rendu en face de la chambre de Sanae, Kojiro frappa à la porte.

-Sanae, c'est Kojiro, je peux entrer, s'il te plaît ?

-…

-De toute façon, aujourd'hui je ne te donne pas le choix ! Fit Kojiro en ouvrant la porte.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir.

Il aperçut une forme dans un coin, il se dirigea vers elle et vit Sanae repliée sur elle-même, il l'entendit pleurer.

Kojiro se dirigea alors vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux, le soleil envahit la pièce.

-C'est mieux ainsi ! Fit Kojiro en se retournant vers Sanae pour enfin l'apercevoir.

A ce moment là, Sanae releva la tête.

Kojiro fut tétanisé par cette image : Sanae avait les yeux vides, rien, aucun sentiment ne paraissait. Son regard si éclatant et plein de vie n'était plus là.

Elle le regardait sans vraiment le voir, on aurait dit un zombie.

-Va t'en ! Je ne veux plus te voir : toi ni personne d'autres, d'ailleurs, dit Sanae doucement avant de se recroquevillée sur elle-même une seconde fois.

Kojiro sortit de sa torpeur et se dirigea vers elle.

Il se mit face à elle et attendit.

Au bout de un quart d'heure Sanae releva la tête.

Elle fut surprise de voir Kojiro qui la fixait : apparemment elle ne s'était pas aperçue de sa présence.

Elle le fixa un moment aussi, son regard se remplit alors de larmes.

Kojiro fut troublé de cette réaction, il essaya donc de se rapprocher de Sanae mais celle-ci eu un violent mouvement de recul.

-Ne me console pas, c'est bien fait pour moi : tu m'avais prévenue…

Kojiro fut choqué d'entendre ces mots.

Sanae continua en pleurant :

- Je ne peux plus rester avec toi…

Je suis si désolée Kojiro, je ne voulais pas te trahir…je suis tellement désolée…

Kojiro ne voulait pas en entendre d'avantage.

Il la prit dans ses bras.

-Arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas de ta faute, même moi je ne pensais pas que ce salaud irait aussi loin, je suis désolé…

Je ne veux pas te quitter alors s'il te plaît ne me repousse pas………… je t'aime…

Kojiro prit le visage de Sanae dans ses mains et l'embrassa sur le front.

Kojiro la regarda alors dans les yeux.

_Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Kojiro, ne me dit pas de telles choses, ne sois pas aussi gentil... tu me tortures._

Des larmes se remirent à couler sur les joues de Sanae, Kojiro les essuyait au fur et à mesure avec ses mains.

Sanae éclata en sanglot dans les bras de Kojiro.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25 : Effacer sa trace…**

Le lendemain, Kojiro était moins triste, Takeshi s'en aperçut tout de suite.

-Alors ? Tu as enfin réussi à lui parler ?

-Oui un peu : elle accepte mon aide maintenant, c'est un début, dit Kojiro avec un léger sourire.

Puis il redevint plus sombre :

-Tu te rends compte : elle pense que tout ce qui est arrivé, est de sa faute. Ça me tue ça ! Elle croyait en plus qu'elle ne pouvait plus être avec moi !

Pourquoi ce salaud lui a fait ça, elle est si pure, si gentille,…. Tout ça, elle ne l'a pas mérité !

Si je le croise, je crois que je pourrais vraiment le tuer, dit Kojiro avec colère.

-Calme toi, je crois que tu as déjà fait ce qu'il fallait, je ne pense pas qu'il revienne de si tôt…..Au fait Sanae ne va pas porter plainte ?

-Non, elle a déjà du mal à s'exprimer sur le sujet, alors en parler devant des personnes inconnues….

-Je comprends, mais je pense qu'il serait mieux de le faire….

-Je ne veux rien lui imposer ! On lui a déjà demandé, elle a dit non, donc je respecterai son choix.

D'ailleurs comme elle le dit elle-même, qu'est ce que ça changerait à ce qu'il lui a fait ? Dit-il irrité.

-Je sais…. Je suis désolé, je pensais juste que ça éviterait qu'il recommence avec elle ou une autre…

-S'il s'en approche encore, ce mec est mort ! Je ne le laisserai pas recommencer ! Cria Kojiro en colère.

-…..je sais que tu la protégeras, mais…

-La discussion est close Takeshi ! Elle a dit non, c'est non !

Kojiro partit en classe.

Sur le terrain de foot :

-Capitaine ? Sanae est toujours malade ? Demanda Hiragi inquiet.

-Oui…

-Bon dans ce cas je vais aller lui rendre visite !

-Pas question ! Tu la laisses tranquille, il faut qu'elle se repose !

Hiragi fut surpris de la réaction énervée de Kojiro.

-Mais heu, capitaine, ce n'est pas gentil de garder Sanae pour toi tout seul, moi aussi je m'inquiète ! Fit Hiragi avec ses yeux larmoyants.

-Arrête de raconter des bêtises, elle est malade et c'est tout, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en occupe !

-Je me doute que tu dois t'en occuper…. Fit Hiragi avec un air pervers.

BONG !

-Tu vas arrêter oui !

Kojiro partit pour les vestiaires, il se retourna et dit avec un léger sourire :

-Merci Hiragi de t'inquiéter pour elle, je lui dirais, mais je t'assure qu'il est préférable que personne ne lui rende visite pour l'instant….

Il se retourna et partit en laissant Hiragi perplexe sur sa dernière phrase.

_Décidément, il y a un truc qui ne va pas avec Sanae, mais quoi ?_

Kojiro passa chez Sanae sur le chemin du retour.

-Toute l'équipe s'inquiète pour toi…

-…

-Ils veulent te rendre visite…

-Non ! Je ne suis pas encore prête à tous les revoir, dit elle un peu effrayée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça Sanae, je leur ai dit de ne pas venir…

Il voulut lui prendre la main mais elle la retira rapidement.

Kojiro n'insista pas, il avait peur de la traumatiser encore plus.

Sanae s'aperçut de son geste.

-Pardon, Kojiro je ne le fais pas exprès…

-…C'est rien.

Elle lui prit alors sa main et lui fit un léger sourire.

Soudain Sanae mit la main de Kojiro sur ses hanches.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu fais, Sanae ? Demanda Kojiro en la voyant enlever son pull.

Sanae se rapprocha alors de Kojiro.

Elle lui prit son autre main et la mit sur sa poitrine.

-San…

Elle le fit basculer sur le dos et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

Kojiro ne comprenait rien, cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait des réactions de peur et de recul à chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle et il n'avait pas encore osé l'embrasser de nouveau, pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait…

_Sanae….Je peux enfin goûter à tes lèvres…Ta peau si douce…._

Il commença à la caresser et l'embrassa à son tour.

Les mains de Sanae glissèrent alors sous le tee-shirt de Kojiro.

_Sanae…tes mains sont une torture…arrête…_

Puis elle s'écarta de lui, lui retira son tee-shirt et couvrit son torse de baisers.

Kojiro ne put résister. (Tu m'étonnes (.))

Il la bascula sur le dos et commença à embrasser son ventre ... sa poitrine…son cou…

Il passa alors ses bras en dessous d'elle pour resserrer son étreinte.

_Sanae, je veux te sentir près de moi, je veux caresser ta peau, t'embrasser…je veux t'aimer…_

Il commença alors à faire glisser la jupe de Sanae. (Oh la Koji, calme toi !)

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses cuisses.

Sanae posa alors ses mains sur le dos de Kojiro pour le caresser et continua à l'embrasser dans le cou.

Kojiro s'écarta un peu de cette étreinte et déboutonna alors son pantalon. (STOP ! C'est un scandale !)

Il reposa alors ses mains sur les fesses de Sanae et remonta le long de son dos pour dégrafer son soutien gorge.

Son regard croisa alors celui de Sanae. Il s'immobilisa.

_Ton regard…il est si vide…Tes yeux ne brillent plus..._

Puis il regarda plus attentivement le visage de Sanae.

_Aucune expression… Sanae je ne lis rien sur ton visage…toi qui me souriais encore il y a si peu…_

Les images de Yuki sur Sanae ressurgirent alors à l'esprit de Kojiro.

Il s'écarta soudainement de Sanae.

_Non je ne peux pas faire ça ! Même si j'en ai terriblement envie…_

Sanae resta interdite devant la réaction de Kojiro.

-Tu…Tu m'as repoussée…. Dit elle un peu choquée.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Toi aussi, tu penses que je suis sale !

Elle éclata en sanglot.

-…Sanae, ce n'est pas ça….Dit Kojiro en s'approchant d'elle.

-Ne m'approche plus ! Cria Sanae en se protégeant comme s'il allait lui faire mal.

-…

-Kojiro, tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me sens sale : j'ai beau me laver cinq fois par jour, j'ai toujours l'impression de sentir l'odeur de ce type sur moi.

Il y a toujours ces sensations… tous les jours… toutes les nuits… je sens encore ses mains partout sur mon corps, ses lèvres sur ma peau….

Kojiro je ne veux plus qu'il me hante…

Sanae releva la tête.

-Kojiro je préférerai te sentir toi ! Alors s'il te plaît aide moi à me débarrasser de ce type !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers Kojiro encore sous le choc des propos de Sanae.

Elle mit ses mains sur son torse et commença à l'embrasser.

Ses mains glissèrent dans les cheveux de Kojiro et elle l'embrassa passionnément.

Elle s'arrêta un instant et regarda Kojiro qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

-Kojiro, la seule chose que Yuki n'a pas pris se sont mes lèvres…dit elle en versant une larme.

Koji… si tu m'aimes encore….aide moi à effacer sa trace …

_Non arrête Sanae, je ne vais pas résister…_

Elle commença à enlever son soutien gorge.

-Regarde Koji, je suis devenue laide, sale … ce corps n'est plus le mien…il appartient à Yuki…

A ces mots Kojiro prit Sanae dans ses bras.

-Tu es belle Sanae…tellement belle… personne ne pourra jamais salir ta beauté.

Il resserra son étreinte.

Puis il lui prit la main et déposa un baiser.

-Sanae, je ne peux pas faire ce tu me demandes…

Sanae eut un mouvement de recul mais Kojiro la garda contre lui, il l'embrassa sur la poitrine, dans le cou et remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Il l'embrassa tendrement.

-Sanae, si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi…. Mais…

Sanae le regardait dans les yeux.

-Sanae, tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais, je ne pourrais jamais profiter de la situation…

Je veux d'abord que tu retrouves ton sourire et ton regard plein de vie…

Retrouve-les pour moi, s'il te plaît…

Sanae n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé, il l'aimait toujours autant.

-Je suis désolée, dit Sanae en se laissant tomber par terre en pleurant.

Kojiro s'accroupit près d'elle et mit sa veste sur son corps à demi nu.

-Couvre toi, tu ne dois pas prendre froid.

Sanae releva la tête et arrêta de pleurer en voyant le regard plein de tendresse de Kojiro.

Kojiro se releva et commença à remettre son tee-shirt.

-Tu t'en vas ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

-…Heu oui il vaut mieux, dit il en rougissant un peu.

-Mais mes parents ne reviennent que dans deux heures, je vais encore rester toute seule…s'il te plaît reste encore un peu, fit elle avec un regard effrayé.

-Sanae, tu as peur ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

-…Kojiro, depuis hier il y a des coups de téléphone bizarres à la maison quand mes parents ne sont pas là…

-De quoi ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire ? Dit Kojiro énervé.

-Non ça doit venir de moi, ne n'inquiète pas ! Oublie ce que j'ai dit….

Tu peux partir…

-Je reste ! Dit Kojiro déterminé.

Sanae lui fit un petit sourire.

-Merci, Koji.

-C'est rien…..par contre, j'aimerai prendre une douche si ça ne te dérange pas, dit Kojiro un peu gêné.

-Une douche ? Fit Sanae étonné.

-…oui, sinon je ne pourrai pas rester, dit Kojiro tout rouge.

-Je ne comprends rien, dit Sanae, je ne vois pas le rapport…. (Quelle fille naïve, je vous jure !)

Kojiro se retourna pour ne pas regarder Sanae, qui visiblement n'avait rien remarqué… (Là je vous laisse imaginer, pas besoin de plus de précision je pense…)

Sanae se releva et s'approcha de Kojiro.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ? Ça ne va pas ?

-N'approche pas Sanae ! Cria Kojiro.

Sanae s'arrêta surprise.

-…Heu pardon Sanae, mais je suis un garçon et je me trouve avec une fille à moitié nue dans une chambre… en plus après ce qu'il vient de se passer…

-Koji ! La salle de bain est juste en face de ma chambre, dit Sanae toute rouge… elle venait de comprendre.

-…Merci, dit Kojiro en courant vers la salle de bain.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapitre 26 : Retour à la normale ?**

Le lendemain, Kojiro avait pratiquement retrouvé son comportement habituel.

Au déjeuner Takeshi et Kojiro se retrouvèrent un instant seuls et Takeshi en profita pour se renseigner sur l'état de Sanae.

-D'après ce que je vois depuis ce matin, Sanae doit aller mieux, non ?

-Oui, on peut dire ça… Fit Kojiro avec un petit air amusé.

-Hein, qu'est ce qu'il y a de si amusant ? Demanda Takeshi surpris.

Kojiro éclata de rire.

-…

Takeshi ne comprenait rien.

-Tu vas m'expliquer, oui ?

Kojiro arrêta de rire et commença à raconter sa soirée avec Sanae.

Takeshi écoutait avec attention, le récit de cette soirée.

-…..et à ce moment là elle me dit d'aller à la salle de bain, elle était aussi gênée que moi.

Kojiro se remit à rire.

-Dis donc tu as de la volonté toi, moi à ta place je ne sais pas si j'aurai résisté…

-Attends je ne t'ai pas raconté la suite, c'est ça qui est drôle ! Dit Kojiro en se ressaisissant.

Après ça je suis revenu dans sa chambre, elle s'était rhabillée :

_Flash back_

-Heu Koji, on va aller dans le salon, je préfère…Dit Sanae encore gênée.

-Si tu veux…dit Kojiro aussi mal à l'aise.

-Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux faire Koji en attendant que mes parents arrivent ?

-Heu tu es sûr que je dois te répondre ? Dit Kojiro avec un petit sourire.

Sanae se mit à rougir.

_Mais à quoi il pense lui, depuis tout à l'heure, il a des idées bizarres ou quoi ?_

-Bon si c'est comme ça, je décide ! On va jouer aux cartes, dit elle.

-Un strip-Poker ? Quelle bonne idée !

BONG !

-Koji ! Tu vas arrêter, oui ! Dit Sanae rouge comme une pivoine.

-Aie ! Mais tu m'as frappé, t'es pas gentille, dit Kojiro avec un air boudeur.

-Arrête avec cette tête, on dirait Hiragi quand je le frappe…

_Fin du flash back_

Takeshi était mort de rire.

-Tu l'avais bien mérité, dit Takeshi en regardant Kojiro.

-Oui tu as raison, dit Kojiro, mais tu comprends : depuis son agression, elle ne s'était plus comportée comme ça. C'est comme si elle avait oublié un instant ce qu'il lui était arrivé. J'étais si content de la retrouver enfin…

Kojiro arrêta de sourire et son regard s'assombrit.

-Kojiro ?

-Takeshi, son histoire de coups de téléphone est étrange.

Quand je suis resté avec elle, le téléphone a sonné et elle a répondu.

Je l'ai vue tétanisée avec le combiné à l'oreille… elle ne parlait pas. J'ai donc pris le combiné et au bout du fil il y avait quelqu'un qui respirait fort, c'était bizarre… mais pourtant pas au point de la mettre dans cet état ! Alors j'ai demandé qui était à l'appareil, le souffle de la personne a cessé et la personne a crié : « Elle est à moi ! » avant de raccrocher.

Takeshi resta un instant muet, il hésitait à donner son avis, de peur de mettre Kojiro en colère.

-..Kojiro, tu ne penses pas que c'est lui ? Demanda t-il timidement.

-Tu penses comme moi, alors ? Dit Kojiro avec un regard inquiet.

En plus, j'ai discuté avec sa mère et apparemment depuis deux jours, quelqu'un les appelle souvent et quand ils répondent, la personne raccroche immédiatement mais quand c'est Sanae, il y a ce bruit…

Kojiro s'interrompit et son regard se remplit de colère.

-Tu sais, j'ai l'impression que Sanae sait que c'est lui, et ça la paralyse à chaque fois…

Putain ! Il ne peut pas la laisser tranquille ! Cria Kojiro.

-On lui a dit de ne plus répondre au téléphone, mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me rassurer : il traîne toujours autour d'elle ! Elle ne pourra pas se reconstruire si ce salaud ne la laisse pas…

Après le coup de téléphone hier, elle est restée quelques instants sans réaction, repliée sur elle-même, j'ai eu du mal à la faire revenir à la réalité, je n'ose pas imaginé ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si elle était restée seule…

-Kojiro, je suis désolé de te dire ça mais si elle avait porté plainte, ce genre de chose ne serait pas arrivé…

-Je sais mais elle ne veut toujours pas…Quand on lui demande de raconter, à chaque fois elle se met dans un état second qui la déconnecte complètement de la réalité : je ne veux pas lui faire plus de mal…Elle doit encore avoir des flash back de temps en temps à l'évocation de certaine chose…

-…

Ils restèrent un instant sans parler.

Puis Kojiro fit un petit sourire.

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis qu'en même content aujourd'hui ?

-Non ?

-En partant, Sanae est venue vers moi pour m'embrasser, chose qu'elle ne faisait plus…

Et elle a dit qu'elle serait de retour au lycée avant la fin de la semaine : elle ne voulait plus rester dans son état, elle m'a dit qu'elle allait se battre pour retrouver ce qu'elle a perdu et que j'aimais tant…

Rien que ces mots me rendent heureux, Takeshi.

Je ferais tout pour la protéger.

-Oui tu as raison, ces mots prouvent qu'elle veut aller mieux…

Je crois que votre petite séance de câlins y est pour beaucoup, je me trompe ? Dit Takeshi en faisant un sourire à Kojiro.

Le visage de Kojiro vira rouge tomate.

-Hein ? Mais non !

Takeshi éclata de rire.

-Hé bien, dîtes moi ça fait longtemps qu'on ne vous a pas vu comme ça, tous les deux ! Dit Ken qui venait d'arriver avec Kazuki et Hiragi.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire comme ça Takeshi et qui met mal à l'aise notre capitaine, demanda Hiragi curieux.

-Je dirai seulement que notre capitaine tient une super forme…

-Takeshi, tais toi ! Dit Kojiro en lui sautant dessus.

-Mais on veut savoir, dit Kazuki, ça m'a l'air intéressant…

-On va s'entraîner ! Dit Kojiro en se levant.

Takeshi éclata de rire encore une fois.

-Hé les gars, faîtes attention sous la douche, notre capitaine a pris de mauvaise habitude !

-Takeshi ! Tu vas le regretter ! Fit Kojiro en le poursuivant avec son sac de sport près à le frapper.

Kojiro et Takeshi arrivèrent ainsi dans les vestiaires.

-Kojiro, je ne le ferai plus ! Ne me frappe pas s'il te plaît ! Dit Takeshi en rigolant.

Kojiro désarma son bras et s'assit sur le banc pour se changer.

-Bon, que ça ne se reproduise pas, Takeshi ! Fit Kojiro avec un léger sourire.

Takeshi s'assit à son tour et regarda Kojiro avec le plus grand sérieux.

-Mais Koji, c'est toi qui veux te reproduire pas moi.

BONG !

-Celle-là tu l'as bien méritée !

-Aaaaiiiiieeeeee !

Takeshi et Kojiro chahutaient comme avant, l'équipe était à la fois surprise et heureuse de ce revirement de situation :

-Bah qu'est ce qu'ils ont ces deux là ? Demanda Tachibana à Ken qui les avait suivis avec Kazuki et Hiragi.

-Aucune idée, ils sont comme ça depuis tout à l'heure, on ne comprend rien à leur conversation.

-De toute façon, on préfère les voir comme ça, dit Kyochiro, ça fait deux jours qui sont tristes comme les pierres…

-Oui, c'est vrai. Depuis le bal, ils étaient bizarres, dit Kazuki.

-D'ailleurs, c'est aussi depuis le bal qu'on n'a pas revu notre manager, dit Tachibana.

-Oui, c'est vrai, dit Hiragi, j'aimerai bien savoir si tout ça a une relation….

-Bon on va sur le terrain les gars ! Interrompit Kojiro.

-Heu… capitaine, Sanae ne vient pas non plus aujourd'hui ? Demanda Hiragi.

-Non, mais je pense qu'elle reviendra bientôt…Allez, on doit travailler le plus possible pour lui montrer qu'on a progressé, ça lui fera sûrement plaisir, dit Kojiro en sortant des vestiaires.

Tout le monde pensait que la maladie invoquée par Kojiro pour justifier l'absence de Sanae était bizarre mais personne n'insista.

Tous partirent sur le terrain.

L'entraînement commença sous la direction de Yoichi.

-Bon les gars le championnat commence dans un mois jour pour jour ! Il est temps de durcir les exercices : les quinze jours qui vont arriver vont être difficiles ! Pas de relâchement.

Puis Yoichi se tourna vers Kojiro :

-J'espère que notre manager pourra revenir très vite reprendre ces fonctions…

-Oui bien sûr ! Dit Kojiro en le coupant.

-Bon bah tant mieux alors, ça m'aurait fait de la peine de la remplacer.

-Hein ? Remplacer Sanae ? Vous êtes fou, Monsieur, je n'accepterai aucune autre manager, lança Hiragi.

-Moi non plus ! Fit Tachibana.

-Pas question, dit Ken.

-Bon, bon, ça va les gars, j'ai compris, pas la peine de s'énerver, c'était juste une idée…

-Une très mauvaise idée ! Dit Kojiro énervé.

Bon si vous avez fini, je vais commencer mes exercices, rajouta t-il en partant.

Toute l'équipe en fit de même sans attendre l'accord de l'entraîneur.

_Oh la ! Vaut mieux ne pas les chercher sur le sujet ceux là ! Sanae leur est très chère…_pensa Yoichi.

L'entraînement commença.

Pendant ce temps, Sanae franchit l'entrée du stade de foot.

_Ça me semble une éternité, que je ne suis pas venue ici. Ils m'ont tous beaucoup manqué : hier quand j'ai frappé Kojiro, ça m'a fait penser à Hiragi, son énergie débordante me manque aussi._

_Je ne pouvais pas rester, toute ma vie, renfermée, je dois commencer à oublier. J'espère que je le pourrai….._

_Je le fais pour moi mais aussi pour Kojiro…_

Sanae rentra sur le terrain.

Elle adorait l'odeur que dégageait un terrain de foot, elle s'y sentait comme chez elle.

Personne ne la remarqua.

_Ils travaillent tous tellement, c'est un vrai plaisir de les voir. _

Elle regarda chacun attentivement comme ci ça faisait des mois qu'elle ne les avait pas vus.

_Certains ont même fait des progrès, c'est surprenant._

Elle regarda enfin Kojiro qui s'entraînait à tirer.

Elle sourit.

_Bon allez ! Au boulot ! Je suis quand même leur manager._

Elle se dirigea sur le banc de touche et commença à ramasser les serviettes et les bouteilles d'eau qui traînaient.

_Décidément, si je ne suis pas là pour mettre de l'ordre, c'est vraiment n'importe quoi !_

Elle sourit à nouveau.

_Ça fait du bien de revenir !_

Soudain Hiragi remarqua Sanae qui ramassait les bouteilles.

Il fut surpris de la voir mais était si heureux qu'il se précipita directement sur elle pour l'accueillir.

Sanae avait le dos tourné à Hiragi, elle ne le vit donc pas arriver.

Soudain elle sentit des bras la saisir et l'emprisonner…

Hiragi qui venait de l'entourer de ses bras, comme à son habitude, lui dit le plus innocemment du monde:

« Sanae, tu m'as manqué, maintenant que je te tiens, tu ne pourras plus me quitter, tu es à moi maintenant ! »

Sanae se raidit à ces mots.

_Tu es à moi…_

_Tu m'appartiens Sanae…_

_Personne ne peut t'entendre…_

Les images de Yuki lui revinrent à l'esprit.

_Non… ses mains…ses baisers…_

Elle se mit alors à crier :

« Non, je ne veux pas ! Ne me touche pas ! Lâche moi ! »

A ces mots Hiragi, lâcha immédiatement Sanae, il était sous le choc.

Sanae se mit alors accroupie, la tête dans ses mains et elle se mit à répéter tout bas :

« Ne me fais pas de mal…ne me touche pas… »

A suivre…

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui.

Ça vous a plu ? J'ai mis le foot un peu de côté mais bon ça va revenir…

Sinon, pour ceux qui attendent le retour de Tsubasa, ce n'est pas encore pour les prochains chapitres…il reviendra mais pas tout de suite.

Les anti-Tigrou devront patienter et les anti-Tsubaka seront ravis : j'en ai pour tout le monde (.).

Ce week-end je pense faire paraître encore quelques chapitres, j'attends vos commentaires avec impatience ( . ).

A bientôt…


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapitre 27 : La vérité.**

« Non, je ne veux pas ! Ne me touche pas ! Lâche moi ! »

En entendant ces mots, tout le monde se retourna.

On pouvait voir Hiragi debout complètement perdu et Sanae accroupie à ses pieds.

Kojiro se précipita vers Hiragi.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda t-il énervé en le secouant un peu.

Hiragi retrouva ses esprits.

-…Rien…rien…je te le jure, j'y comprends rien…je l'ai prise dans mes bras comme d'habitude et elle s'est mise à crier alors je l'ai lâchée immédiatement… et maintenant elle est comme ça… dit Hiragi en regardant Sanae avec un regard inquiet.

Kojiro lâcha Hiragi et s'accroupit à côté de Sanae.

Elle se balançait la tête entre ses mains et répétait sans cesse : « Ne me fais pas de mal…ne me touche pas… »

_Ce n'est pas vrai, elle est encore retombée dans un état second…_

-Sanae ? Dit Kojiro doucement en enlevant les mains de son visage.

-…

-Sanae ? Tu m'entends ? Regarde, c'est moi : Kojiro.

Il releva alors sa tête pour qu'elle puisse le voir.

Tout le monde assistait à cette scène déroutante et incompréhensible : on pouvait voir clairement la détresse de Sanae.

Takeshi s'approcha de Hiragi très inquiet et déboussolé par cette réaction.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hiragi, tu n'y es pour rien.

-Takeshi…je ne comprends pas, je peux te jurer que je ne lui ai fait aucun mal…

-Je sais Hiragi…ce n'est pas de ta faute…

Sanae avait toujours son regard vide, elle était encore dans son monde...

-Sanae, ça suffit maintenant ! Regarde moi ! Cria Kojiro.

Le regard de Sanae changea enfin.

-Ko…Koji ? …

Kojiro sourit et caressa ses joues.

-Sanae, tout va bien, regarde, tu es sur le terrain de foot, tu es avec moi, ne t'inquiète pas…

Il caressa ses cheveux et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu es en sécurité, Sanae…

Elle retrouva peu à peu tous ses esprits.

-Ko…Kojiro, je suis désolée… je voulais seulement retrouver une vie normale …

Il la regarda alors dans les yeux.

-Je suis content de te voir…dit il avec un sourire.

Sanae fut rassurée par les paroles de Kojiro et lui sourit à son tour.

Kojiro l'embrassa sur le front et se releva.

Il regarda alors Hiragi.

-Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je sais que tu n'aurais jamais fait de mal à Sanae…mais à l'avenir ne te jette plus sur elle.

Sanae se releva à son tour. Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

-Hiragi, je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur…

-C'est bien beau de dire que vous êtes désolés, mais moi je comprends vraiment pas ce qu'il s'est passé, coupa Hiragi énervé.

Si c'est un jeu, ce n'est pas drôle ! Sanae tu m'as vraiment fait peur, ça fait trois jours qu'on a aucune nouvelle de toi, tu reviens par surprise et tu as une réaction plus que déconcertante envers moi : tu as pourtant l'habitude de mes agissements, je voulais juste te saluer…

Hiragi s'arrêta en voyant Sanae pleurer.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Hiragi, je ne le fais pas exprès…

Kojiro lança un regard noir à Hiragi.

Toute l'équipe assistait à cette scène.

Le silence régnait.

-Il faudrait peut être leur dire, dit Takeshi doucement.

-Non, pas question ! Cria Sanae, je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent !

-Oui mais ils ne comprendront jamais sinon. Je suis persuadé que pour que tu retrouves une vie normale dans le lycée ou ici en tant que manager, il faut le leur dire, ils t'aideront…

-C'est quoi cette histoire ? Qu'est ce qu'elle ne veut pas qu'on sache ? Demanda Tachibana.

-Takeshi, je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant…

-Hé ! On n'est pas tout le monde ! On est des amis et une équipe à ce que je sache ! Dit Kazuki.

-Oui, c'est vrai ça, rajouta Ken, ça fait deux jours que Takeshi et Kojiro font des têtes à faire peur, on pensait tous que ça avait un lien avec toi mais personne n'a osé le demander : on pensait que ça allait s'arranger mais après ta réaction, aujourd'hui…

-Arrêtez maintenant ! Cria Kojiro.

Kojiro se retourna vers Sanae et s'éloigna un peu avec elle.

-Je suis désolée de te demander ça, mais…

Kojiro la fixa dans les yeux.

-Mais te sens tu vraiment capable de revenir ici, comme si rien ne s'était passé ?

Connais tu les réactions que tu auras à chaque fois qu'un des gars de l'équipe fera un geste ou dira quelque chose ?

Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible…

Sanae je crois que Takeshi a raison, si tu ne leur dis pas, tu ne seras pas capable de reprendre une vie normale…

Une fois qu'ils seront au courant, ils feront plus attention et tu n'auras pas de crise comme aujourd'hui…

Sanae baissa les yeux.

-Kojiro, je serai incapable de leur dire et de leur faire face après…

-Je te promets que tout se passera bien, en plus une fois au courant ils pourront te protéger si un jour je ne suis pas près de toi…

Si tu veux, Takeshi et moi pouvons leur expliquer …

_Takeshi et Kojiro ont raison, je ne pourrai jamais contrôler mes réactions, il faut leur dire pour mon bien et aussi pour eux…_

_Le pauvre Hiragi a vraiment eu peur, s'il l'avait su, rien ne se serait passé…_

-…D'accord, finit elle par dire en relevant la tête vers lui.

Mais je ne veux pas que quelqu'un d'autre du lycée le sache,…s'il te plaît.

-Pas la peine de demander! Je te promets qu'aucun gars de l'équipe ne le dira.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'éloigna d'elle.

-Kojiro ?

Il se retourna.

-Oui ?

-Je ne veux pas assister à ça…

-L'entraînement est fini, on va aller aux vestiaires…

Tu te sens capable de rester ici pendant ce temps ?

-Oui bien sûr, de toute façon c'est mon travail ! Votre manager doit tout ranger ! dit elle avec petit sourire.

Kojiro retourna auprès de ses équipiers.

-Bon, l'entraînement est fini, on rentre aux vestiaires et notre manager range tout…

-Oui mais…interrompit Hiragi.

-…Takeshi et moi, on répondra à vos questions dans les vestiaires, dit Kojiro en coupant court à la conversation et en partant.

Dans les vestiaires.

-Bon alors, qu'est ce qui ce passe avec Sanae ? Demanda Hiragi.

-Tout d'abord je tiens à dire quelque chose, dit Kojiro.

Il se mit face à tous ses coéquipiers et dit :

-On va tout vous dire mais je vous préviens, si vous racontez ça à quelqu'un : je vous le ferai regretter toute votre vie ! Et ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air !

Alors si quelqu'un ne sait pas tenir sa langue qu'il se casse d'ici tout de suite !

Kojiro avait un air plus que sérieux et un regard noir.

Personne ne bougea.

-Bien, finit il par dire.

Kojiro regarda alors Takeshi.

Takeshi, comprit aussitôt que Kojiro n'était pas capable de continuer, il se leva et alla près de lui.

-Bon alors voilà…

Takeshi raconta toute l'histoire. Le vestiaire resta muet un instant, tout le monde analysait la situation, et chacun comprenait maintenant beaucoup de choses : le réaction de Kojiro quand Sanae avait disparu du bal, la tête de Takeshi lors de son retour après la découverte de Sanae, les comportements de Takeshi et de Kojiro durant ces deux jours, l'absence de Sanae, sa réaction avec Hiragi... Tout se remettait en place.

-C'est pas vrai ! Comment ce type a pu faire ça à Sanae ? Se mit soudain à crier Hiragi en se levant.

-Je vais lui exploser la tête, dit Tachibana visiblement en colère.

-Moi aussi, j'ai bien envie de le lui donner deux, trois coups de pieds bien placés, dit Ken en se levant à son tour.

-Calmez vous les gars, dit Takeshi.

Kojiro s'en est déjà chargé…

Les garçons regardèrent alors leur capitaine : il avait aussi le poing serré, apparemment il n'avait pas encore digéré cette histoire, on pouvait encore lire de la colère dans ses yeux.

Lui avait, en plus, vu la scène, et sortait avec Sanae…

Les garçons se rassirent sans rien rajouter.

Kojiro prit alors la parole.

-Voilà j'aimerai rajouter quelque chose : en ce moment on pense que ce type essaie encore de lui faire du mal, alors si vous le voyez traîner près d'elle…

Prévenez moi : je le tuerai de mes propres mains, dit sèchement Kojiro.

-Hein ? Ce type n'est pas en taule ? Mais c'est un malade ! Dit Tachibana.

-…Non hélas…Sanae refuse d'aller à la police…Dit Kojiro.

-Ce n'est pas grave, il ne s'en approchera pas, dit Hiragi énervé.

Je la surveillerai.

Tout le monde acquiesça.

Takeshi et Kojiro sourirent.

-Bon il est temps d'aller chercher notre manager, elle doit s'ennuyer toute seule, non ? Dit Takeshi en regardant Kojiro.

-Oui, va la chercher...

Takeshi sortit.

-Et vous les gars, agissez comme d'habitude, c'est la meilleure solution.

Heu…sauf toi Hiragi… rajouta Kojiro en le regardant, pour l'instant…

-Pas de problème, capitaine, je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure…

Takeshi courut vers le terrain pour aller chercher Sanae.

Il arriva et la vit en train de ramasser les ballons, il s'avança quand soudain, il aperçut une silhouette familière près du grillage.

_Ce n'est pas vrai qu'est ce qu'il fout ici, celui là ! _

Il repartit en courant vers la sortie.

-Hé toi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ! Tu n'as pas peur de mourir à ce que je vois.

Yuki se retourna.

-Oh… Takeshi ? C'est ça ?

Yuki avait un œil au beurre noir, des points de suture à l'arcade et aux lèvres et des bleus un peu partout.

_Décidément Kojiro ne l'a pas raté !_

-Réponds ! Pourquoi tu traînes ici ?

Yuki sourit.

-Ah mais je viens voir ma belle évidemment, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vue…

-La ferme ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'en approcher…

-Oh mais c'est exactement ce que ton capitaine m'a dit,… juste avant d'avoir le privilège de goûter à sa peau…et tu vois je n'arrive pas à m'en passer…

Takeshi le prit par le col.

-Je répète : tu t'approches d'elle et tu es mort.

Yuki souriait toujours. (Je crois que c'est le truc le plus énervant !)

-Faut te calmer mon gars, si elle est là aujourd'hui c'est qu'elle a aimé ce que je lui ai fait…

Takeshi lui donna un coup de genou dans l'estomac.

-Arrête tout de suite ! Là je suis bien énervé : rien ne m'empêcherai de finir le travail de Kojiro.

-Ouh ça fait mal ça…Mais tu sais, rien ne m'empêchera d'obtenir ce que je veux…

Takeshi fronça les sourcils et resserra sa prise au col.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux de plus, tu lui as déjà pris beaucoup trop…

-Aahh mais tu ne comprends pas : je la veux elle !

Ton capitaine m'a interrompu au meilleur moment…

-Comment ? Fit Takeshi surpris.

-Mais oui, je n'ai pas pu me l'approprier : au moment fatidique, elle s'est mise à crier et elle s'est évanouie…et hélas pour moi ton copain a dû l'entendre et il est arrivé beaucoup trop rapidement…

-Tu veux dire que tu ne l'as pas violée ?

-Violée ? Mais quel vilain mot pour exprimer ce que je j'ai voulu lui faire…Je voulais juste l'aimer pour qu'elle m'aime à son tour, mais apparemment elle n'a pas bien compris…

Takeshi relâcha Yuki, il n'aurait jamais espéré une telle révélation.

-Mais, tu as dit à dit à Kojiro qu'elle t'appartenait maintenant, qu'est ce que ça voulait dire ?

-Bah juste ça, j'ai pu tout de même profiter de son corps alors que ton capitaine n'a sûrement jamais pu en faire autant…

Takeshi sourit.

-Quoi, qu'est ce que tu as à sourire ? Demanda Yuki surpris de cette réaction.

-Tu me fais rire, c'est tout, tu es pathétique !

Tu crois vraiment que Sanae t'appartient ?

Tu peux tout de suite oublier cette idée : Sanae appartient à Kojiro plus que tu ne le crois…

-Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? Fit Yuki en colère.

-Hé oui mon vieux, tu crois vraiment que le fait de coucher avec quelqu'un te l'approprie ! Qu'est ce que tu fais des sentiments…

-J'aime Sanae !

-Ah oui ? Et on fait du mal à la personne qu'on aime ? T'es vraiment trop con, toi !

Faut te faire soigner !

Takeshi s'éloigna de Yuki.

Puis il se retourna :

-Au fait, j'oubliais :

Aujourd'hui tu m'as appris une bonne nouvelle, je te laisse tranquille mais qu'on ne te revoit plus par ici, ou près de Sanae, sinon je ne donne pas cher de ta peau…

Takeshi partit.

Yuki était vexé de toutes ces paroles.

_Non, j'aime Sanae, je ne lui ai jamais fait de mal…_

_Apparemment, Hyuga n'a pas encore touché à ma belle : ça me gâcherait tout mon plaisir si quelqu'un d'autre me prenait la proie que j'ai en vue depuis si longtemps…_

Yuki se retourna vers le terrain et regarda Sanae avec un regard pervers et un sourire sournois.

_Tu as pu m'échapper une fois ma jolie proie mais bientôt…bientôt…_

Yuki partit.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapitre 28 : Bonne nouvelle…**

La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit violemment, Takeshi entra tout essoufflé.

-Takeshi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Kojiro surpris.

Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Sanae ?

-Koji…Koji…Fit Takeshi en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

-Bon tu vas accoucher oui ! Dit Kojiro inquiet.

Takeshi se reprit.

-Kojiro, j'ai vu Yuki près du terrain…

-Hein ? De quoi ? Cria Kojiro en commençant à partir.

Takeshi le retint par le bras.

-Attends, je m'en suis occupé et il m'a dit un truc qui va sûrement t'intéresser…

-Je me fous de ce qu'il a pu dire, je vais chercher Sanae…

-Attends, je te dis ! Je te garantis que ce que je vais t'apprendre rendra, plus vite, le sourire à Sanae.

-Hein ? Fit Kojiro intéressé.

Tout le monde attendait avec impatience la fameuse nouvelle de Takeshi.

Takeshi sourit.

-Bon alors, arrête de nous faire mariner ! Dit Kojiro qui commençait à s'énerver.

-Kojiro, tu as sauvé Sanae ! Annonça Takeshi fièrement.

-Hein ? Je comprends rien Takeshi ! Dit Kojiro complètement perdu.

-Kojiro, tu te souviens : tu as entendu crier Sanae et tu as accouru…

-Oui et alors…

-Et alors c'est à ce moment là qu'elle s'est évanouie tellement elle avait peur de ce que Yuki allait lui faire…

-Pas la peine de continuer, Takeshi : je sais déjà tout ça ! Lança Kojiro énervé.

-Oui, mais ce que tu ne sais pas c'est que quand tu es arrivé près d'elle, Yuki n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller jusqu'au bout…

-Tu veux dire…

-Et oui, tu es arrivé juste à temps, il n'a pas eu le temps de la violer…

-C'est vrai ? Dit Kojiro en fixant Takeshi.

-Oui, Sanae a été violentée, ça c'est sûr, mais d'après ce qu'il a dit, il n'a pas eu le temps de se l'approprier…

Kojiro repensa alors à une phrase que lui avait dite Yuki à ce moment là :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je finis ce que j'ai à faire et…. »

-Oui, bien sûr…Dit Kojiro toujours dans ses pensées.

Kojiro sauta sur Takeshi.

-Takeshi, je t'adore…Dit Kojiro en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Heu …capitaine tu m'étouffes…..

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Ouf, je suis soulagé, dit Hiragi.

Sanae a été violentée par ce type mais elle n'a pas subi le pire…

-Oui, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit Ken.

-Ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite, dit soudain Takeshi.

Kojiro lâcha Takeshi.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? Demanda Kojiro inquiet.

-Je suis désolé de dire ça mais ce type est un vrai malade, il croit vraiment que Sanae l'aime et qu'il l'aime : il m'a dit qu'il la voulait…

Je crains qu'il essaie encore une fois…

-Ça, ça n'arrivera jamais ! Dit Kojiro en serrant ses poings.

Dans les vestiaires, la joie laissa place à l'inquiétude.

-Bon, pas la peine de s'en faire pour l'instant, je vous signale que Sanae veut retrouver une vie normale, il faut donc que nous restions comme d'habitude et qu'on pense au prochain championnat…Dit Tachibana.

Je ne dit pas ça parce que je m'en fous, au contraire, mais maintenant qu'on connaît toute l'histoire, on ne la laissera jamais seule et ce type ne pourra jamais s'en approcher, c'est tout, rajouta t-il.

-Oui, je crois que Tachibana a raison, si Sanae voit que tout le monde est inquiet à cause d'elle, elle va se sentir mal, il faut qu'on fasse comme si de rien était, et reprendre nos activités, tout en faisant attention qu'il ne lui arrive rien, dit Kazuki.

Takeshi regarda Kojiro.

-Je crois effectivement que c'est la meilleure solution, Kojiro…

-Oui, vous avez sûrement raison, pas besoin d'en rajouter pour l'instant…

-Oui, et tu devrais lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle le plus vite possible, je crois que ça l'aidera beaucoup…Dit Takeshi avec un clin d'œil.

Kojiro lui sourit.

-Je vais lui dire tout de suite, dit-il en sortant des vestiaires.

Kojiro arriva sur le terrain.

Il vit Sanae en train de rassembler toutes les serviettes sales pour aller les laver.

Il sourit.

Elle portait tout le linge pour aller le mettre dans la machine quand elle aperçut Kojiro.

-Koji ? Ça y est vous leur avez tout dit ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

Kojiro s'approcha d'elle.

-Oui, mais c'est à toi qu'on n'a pas tout dit, dit Kojiro avec un sourire.

-Hein ?

-Sanae, Yuki ne t'a pas violée, il n'en a pas eu le temps.

Sanae lâcha tout le linge et resta un instant immobile, elle analysait chaque parole.

_Yuki ne m'a pas violée ? Il n'en a pas eu le temps ?_

Kojiro voyait bien qu'elle ne comprenait rein.

-Sanae, il t'a bien brutalisée et il a bien profité de ton corps…

Il s'arrêta un instant, ses mots lui faisaient autant de mal qu'à elle.

-…mais au moment où tu as crié, tu t'es évanouie et je suis arrivé immédiatement, il n'a pas pu allé plus loin, je te l'assure…

-Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Sanae qui venait de reprendre ses esprits.

Kojiro hésita un instant et continua.

-Takeshi l'a vu aujourd'hui traîner autour du stade, c'est lui-même qui l'a avoué, et moi aussi j'en suis sûr car quand je suis arrivé près de toi, il avait déjà fait une allusion, mais je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement tout de suite…

Sanae versa une larme et se jeta dans les bras de Kojiro.

-…

-Kojiro, tu m'as sauvée, merci.

Kojiro l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre lui.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi.

Les autres joueurs entrèrent alors sur le terrain.

-Hé capitaine, on pourrait parler à notre manager ? Demanda Hiragi.

Sanae s'écarta de Kojiro, essuya ses larmes, et se retourna vers Hiragi.

-Oui Hiragi ?

-Sanae, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…

-C'est rien Hiragi, c'est de ma faute aussi…Tu peux te comporter comme avant : ça me fera plaisir, tu es tellement marrant, mais ne me surprends jamais c'est tout.

Hiragi se mit à courir vers Sanae.

-Saannnaaeee Chhhhaaaannnn, tu es la meilleure manager ! Bon retour ! Dit il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui, c'est vrai, si tu n'étais pas là, je crois qu'on n'aurait aucune chance de gagner le championnat, dit Tachibana en lui faisant un sourire.

-Je crois qu'on est tous d'accord là-dessus, dit Kyochiro.

Sanae était émue, elle ne pensait pas qu'ils l'aimaient tous autant.

-Merci les garçons, ça me touche beaucoup…Dit Sanae en versant encore quelques larmes.

-…

-Bon ça suffit de pleurer maintenant ! Dit Sanae en essuyant ses larmes.

Votre manager est de retour !

Il nous reste encore du travail pour être champion national !

Faîtes moi confiance, je vais bien m'occuper de vous ! Rajouta-elle avec un sourire.

-Capitaine ! J'ai peur ! J'ai l'impression qu'on va souffrir…Dit Hiragi en faisant semblant d'être terrifié.

-Hiragi, tu as raison d'avoir peur, si tu ne lâches pas Sanae tout de suite, tu vas effectivement souffrir…Dit Kojiro en faisant craquer ses doigts.

- Oups, je n'avais pas vu que je la tenais encore dans mes bras…

Hiragi lâcha Sanae et s'éloigna d'elle de deux bons mètres.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Le lendemain matin, Sanae sortit de chez elle.

_Bon, aujourd'hui recommence ma vie, j'ai un championnat d'athlétisme à gagner, et une équipe de foot dont je dois m'occuper, il faut que j'oublie ce qui s'est passé avec Yuki…_

-Bonjour.

Sanae sursauta et se retourna.

-Koji ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

-Dorénavant je t'accompagne au lycée, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Hein ? Comment ça ?

-Tu ne resteras plus toute seule maintenant, je serais toujours là pour te protéger, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Allez viens, tu vas être en retard pour ton entraînement…

Sanae prit sa main et lui sourit.

_Je me sens rassurée quand tu es près de moi… je me sens plus forte…_


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapitre 29 : La séparation.**

Sanae et Kojiro arrivèrent sur le stade d'athlétisme.

-Bon, il faut que j'aille me changer, dit Sanae en se retournant vers Kojiro.

- Ça va aller ? Demanda t-il un peu inquiet.

-Mais oui ne t'inquiète pas, ici il y a toujours du monde, et tu sais, je sais me défendre, la dernière fois j'avais été droguée, c'est pour ça que…

Kojiro l'embrassa sur le front.

-C'est bon, je te fais confiance, je vais d'attendre sur la pelouse, va te changer, tu vas être en retard, dit Kojiro en partant.

Sanae partit dans les vestiaires et Kojiro alla s'asseoir sur la pelouse à côté de la piste.

Quelques personnes arrivèrent sur la piste et commencèrent à s'échauffer.

Soudain ils s'arrêtèrent en apercevant Kojiro.

_Hein ! Qu'est ce qu'ils ont à me fixer ceux là ? _Pensa Kojiro.

Un garçon s'approcha.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais là, toi ? Demanda le garçon sur un ton sec.

-Moi ? Mais je viens juste regarder l'entraînement, c'est tout, comme d'habit…

-Tu n'est pas gêné toi, dis donc ! Coupa le garçon.

-Hein ?

-Arrête de faire l'innocent, tout le monde sait que c'est toi qui a frappé Yuki : tout ça parce qu'il avait invité Sanae au bal, maintenant par ta faute il va avoir du mal à participer au championnat ! Tu as intérêt à dégager et vite fait avant que…

-C'est quoi ces conneries, dit Kojiro en se relevant.

Il vous a raconté n'importe quoi !

-Ah oui ? Alors tu ne l'as pas frappé peut être ?

-…

-Tout le monde sait que tu es violent, mais là tu exagères !

De toute façon tu ne pourras plus nous ennuyer bien longtemps…

-Comment ça ? Demanda Kojiro intrigué.

-Et oui, aujourd'hui, ceux qui sont sélectionnés pour le championnat, partent en stage sur le lieu de la compétition, là-bas on sera tranquille pour se préparer !

-Pardon ?

-Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

C'est vrai que Sanae n'est pas revenue depuis vendredi dernier, elle ne doit pas être au courant non plus…

Enfin, ce n'est pas grave, le principal, c'est que tu sois loin de nous.

Elle aussi, elle doit bien se préparer, alors toi et ton équipe de foot, laissez la tranquille !

Enfin ça, c'est déjà prévu…

Le garçon se retourna et partit en laissant Kojiro dubitatif.

_Qu'est ce qui veut dire par « ça c'est déjà prévu » ?_

Sanae arriva en courant.

-Kojiro ! Je viens d'apprendre que je partais ce soir…

-Je sais, dit Kojiro.

-Hein ? Tu le sais ? Mais comment ?

-Peu importe ! Dit-il sèchement.

De toutes façons, tu n'iras pas.

-…

Sanae baissa les yeux.

-Je suis obligée, dit Sanae.

L'entraîneur m'a bien fait comprendre que je devais venir, d'ailleurs il n'a pas apprécié mon absence de ces derniers jours…

-De quoi ? Mais de quoi il se mêle celui là !

-Apparemment, Yuki aurait raconté des trucs pas très nets sur toi et moi : l'histoire du bal est remontée à ses oreilles et il n'a pas apprécié que Yuki soit blessé…

-Ce type est un vrai mythomane ! Il ne va pas s'en sortir comme ça…

-Koji, arrête ! Pas la peine d'aggraver les choses…

En plus je ne t'ai pas tout dit…

Les yeux de Sanae devinrent tristes.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a encore ? Demanda Kojiro inquiet.

-Je ne suis plus votre manager jusqu'à nouvel ordre…

-Hein ?

-L'entraîneur et le proviseur se sont tous les deux mis d'accord : au moins jusqu'à ma compétition je ne dois plus venir vous aider.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ont trouvé une remplaçante : la présidente de ton fan club.

Tu dois être content ! Dit Sanae avec un petit sourire pour dédramatiser la situation.

-Arrête, ce n'est pas drôle ! Fit Kojiro en la fixant.

-…

-Allons, allons, il est temps de s'entraîner, dit une voix derrière Kojiro.

Kojiro se retourna et vit Yuki.

-Kojiro, je crois que tu n'as plus rien à faire ici : les visiteurs sont interdits maintenant ! Rajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Kojiro allait s'en prendre à lui quand Sanae le retint par le bras.

-Kojiro, arrête, tout le monde te regarde, il n'attend que ça !

Le championnat de foot commence dans un mois, tu ne peux pas te permettre d'avoir des ennuis…

-…

Kojiro se retourna et regarda Sanae.

Elle lui fit un sourire.

-Je peux me débrouiller, je t'assure.

Allez, va en cours je te rejoins dans deux heures.

Kojiro la regarda une dernière fois, l'embrassa sur la joue et partit sans se retourner vers Yuki.

_Si je me retourne, je vais lui en coller une, c'est sûr ! _

_Sanae, je te laisse parce que je n'ai pas le choix : je dois penser au championnat, c'est aussi important pour moi…_

Cela faisait deux heures que Kojiro avait quitté Sanae, il l'attendait dans la salle de classe.

Takeshi arriva.

-Bah Kojiro, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas avec Sanae…

Kojiro retourna la tête visiblement en colère.

-Oh la, j'ai dit un truc qu'il ne fallait pas ? Dit Takeshi en se tournant vers Kazuki et Ken.

-Il est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure, on n'ose pas l'approcher, dit Ken.

Takeshi se dirigea vers Kojiro et se mit en face de lui.

-Bon alors, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

A ce moment là, Sanae arriva.

-Bonjour les gars, comment ça va ? Demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

-Nous ça va, mais Kojiro, ce n'est pas la même chose, dit Takeshi.

-Kojiro ? Fit Sanae surprise.

Kojiro la regardait depuis son arrivée.

_Comment peut-elle faire comme si de rien était ?_

-Tu t'en vas quand ? Demanda t-il en la fixant.

-Sanae ? Tu t'en vas ? Demandèrent les garçons en même temps.

-Heu… oui, c'est une longue histoire…

Sanae raconta ce qui c'était passé le matin.

-…Du coup, je pars ce soir à 17H, finit-elle par dire.

Elle se dirigea alors vers Kojiro qui regardait par la fenêtre.

-Koji Kun ?

Kojiro ne se retourna pas.

-Kojiro, tout s'est bien passé ce matin, je ne m'approche plus de Yuki et il en fait de même.

Pendant le séjour, il y aura toute l'équipe : je ne crains rien si je reste toujours avec quelqu'un...

Et puis même s'il s'approche, je m'en occuperai, je connais sa véritable personnalité maintenant…

Kojiro n'avait pas bougé, le professeur arriva.

-Bon tout le monde à sa place, s'il vous plaît.

Sanae partit s'asseoir un peu déçue.

_Sanae je ne peux pas te regarder, je veux te protéger mais là je ne peux rien faire…Je ne peux pas abandonner le foot, c'est toute ma vie…Je ne peux pas quitter l'entraînement pour t'accompagner ou encore donner une leçon à ce type, je ne veux pas être suspendu pour le championnat…_

_Je sais que tu ne me demandes rien mais je me sens si inutile…_

Au déjeuner, Sanae accompagna les garçons.

-Bon alors, soyez gentils avec votre nouvelle manager, je vous préviens que ça va mal aller si vous vous comportez mal ! Dit Sanae avec un sourire.

-On fera de notre mieux, dit Ken en lui rendant son sourire.

-Bon, je vous fais confiance, et dîtes le aux autres aussi, d'accord ?

-Pas de problème, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, dit Kazuki.

-Bien, il faut que je rentre chez moi pour préparer mes affaires après je vais à l'entraînement, je ne pense pas qu'on va se revoir avant lundi, alors je vous dis au revoir maintenant…

-Mais si, on ira te dire au revoir tout à l'heure avec toute l'équipe, dit Takeshi.

-Non ! Je ne veux pas que vous ratiez votre entraînement pour ça !

Vous avez encore des progrès à faire, il ne faut plus perdre du temps.

Je suis très fière de vous, continuez à travailler, dit-elle avec enthousiaste.

Les garçons sourirent.

-Bon d'accord manager ! Mais on viendra te voir au championnat ! Dit Ken.

-Avec plaisir, fit Sanae avec un grand sourire.

Kojiro n'avait rien dit et n'avait pas regardé Sanae depuis la sortie de la classe.

Sanae voyait bien qu'il l'évitait mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

-Bon, au revoir tout le monde…

Ken, Takeshi et Kazuki ne comprenaient pas plus que Sanae l'attitude de Kojiro. Ils le regardèrent pour voir s'il allait faire un geste, mais Kojiro ne fit rien.

Sanae se dirigea alors vers lui, elle se mit face à lui.

-Au revoir Koji Kun ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Kojiro ne tourna pas la tête.

-Oui, c'est ça, au revoir, dit-il en s'éloignant d'elle, les mains dans les poches.

Sanae resta figée un moment devant tant de froideur, depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il ne lui avait jamais fait ça.

Elle se tourna vers Ken, Kazuki et Takeshi qui étaient tout aussi surpris.

-Bon, j'y vais, fit-elle enfin en les saluant de la main.

Sanae partit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris encore ? Fit Takeshi un peu furieux.

Sanae s'en va pour quatre jours avec ce Yuki, et lui, il ne trouve rien de mieux que de l'éviter, j'y comprends rien.

Le déjeuner se passa dans le calme le plus complet, Ken essaya de rompre le silence :

-Bon, alors vous savez qui sera la remplaçante de Sanae ? Demanda t-il.

-Non, mais j'espère qu'elle est aussi jolie et gentille qu'elle…Dit Kazuki.

Kojiro se retourna vers eux avec un regard noir.

-Personne ne va remplacer Sanae, arrêtez avec ça, c'est provisoire ! Et arrêtez aussi de parler de Sanae tout le temps, c'est agaçant ! Lança Kojiro en se levant.

Bon on va à l'entraînement.

Kojiro commença à partir quand Takeshi l'interpella.

-Kojiro, j'aimerai te parler !

Takeshi se tourna vers Ken et Kazuki.

-Partez devant, dîtes aux autres ce qu'il se passe avec Sanae, on arrive.

Ken et Kazuki ne répliquèrent pas, ils voyaient bien que Takeshi était énervé par l'attitude de Kojiro.

Ils partirent pour le stade.

-Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux Takeshi ? Demanda Kojiro en se retournant.

-Ce que je veux ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? C'est quoi cette attitude que tu as depuis ce matin avec Sanae ? Demanda t-il énervé.

-C'est pas ton problème, Takeshi ! Dit Kojiro en commençant à partir.

Takeshi lui bloqua alors le passage.

-Oh que si c'est mon problème ! Sanae est mon amie et je ne pense pas qu'elle comprenne non plus ta soudaine froideur avec elle. Elle doit être déboussolée et triste maintenant.

Tu ne veux même pas en entendre parler…

Takeshi s'interrompit un moment.

-Et tu dis l'aimer, laisse moi rire…

Takeshi se retourna et commença à partir.

-Je l'aime ! Lança Kojiro.

Takeshi fit face à Kojiro. Kojiro avait les poings serrés.

-Je l'aime trop, Takeshi…

Takeshi put apercevoir le regard triste de Kojiro.

-Kojiro, je ne comprends rien…

Kojiro regarda Takeshi.

-Tout à l'heure quand elle m'a dit au revoir, je voulais la retenir dans mes bras…si je m'étais approché d'elle, je n'aurai pas pu m'empêcher de l'embrasser…

Depuis l'autre soir où on s'est retrouvé seuls et qu'on aurait pu…

Mes sentiments pour elle se sont renforcés, si je ne me contrôlais pas, je la garderais toujours près de moi…

Je ne veux pas l'étouffer ou lui faire peur, après ce qu'il s'est passé…

En plus, je me sens inutile, elle s'en va avec ce mec et je ne peux pas la protéger !

Mais tu comprends Takeshi, il y a le foot…

C'est très important, cette année il faut que je me fasse remarquer pour passer pro, j'aime ce sport, je veux jouer toute ma vie et ainsi prendre soin de ma famille…

Takeshi prit Kojiro par l'épaule.

-Dis donc, tu penses trop toi ! Dit Takeshi en lui faisant un sourire.

Arrête de te prendre la tête comme ça, chaque chose en son temps !

En plus, Sanae sait très bien que le foot est important pour toi, c'est pour ça qu'elle ne te demande rien, alors fais lui confiance, elle va se débrouiller…

Takeshi lâcha Kojiro et rajouta :

-En plus, ce type est prévenu, s'il lui fait du mal, il est mort !

Quant à ton attitude envers Sanae …fais attention, si tu ne lui dis rien, elle va se poser des questions…

Kojiro regarda Takeshi.

-Merci Takeshi…

-Allez, pas la peine de me remercier ! Viens on va s'entraîner pour gagner ce championnat, figure toi que moi aussi je veux passer pro, dit Takeshi en se dirigeant vers le stade.


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapitre 30 : Une autre manager.**

Kojiro et Takeshi arrivèrent dans les vestiaires.

-Bah, c'est quoi ces têtes, les gars ? Demanda Takeshi.

-On n'a pas pu dire au revoir à Sanae Chan, et on n'a pas pu l'encourager pour son championnat…Dit Hiragi.

-Ah, mais arrête avec cette tête Hiragi : on va la voir dimanche, pour une fois, on sera dans les gradins pour la soutenir, dit Kojiro en allant se changer.

-Oui mais, on ne la verra pas aujourd'hui…

Yoichi entra dans les vestiaires.

-Bon allez, les gars, aujourd'hui votre nouvelle manager a prévu de vous faire faire un match alors dépêchez vous !

-Ce n'est pas notre nouvelle manager, c'est juste une manager provisoire avant le retour de Sanae ! Dit Kojiro sèchement.

-Heu oui, bien sûr, mais elle restera qu'en même manager assistante après le retour de Sanae alors soyez gentils, dit Yoichi un peu inquiet.

-…

-Bon allez, on y va, dit Kojiro.

Toute l'équipe arriva sur le terrain.

-Bonjour !

Tout le monde se retourna.

Une jeune fille leur faisait face avec un sourire.

-Je m'appelle Yui, je suis votre nouvelle manager !

-Aaahhh mais je te reconnais, dit Hiragi surpris.

-Tu la connais ? Demanda Ken.

-Oui, c'est une des filles qui s'en était pris à Sanae…

-Ah mais, c'est du passé maintenant, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Dit Yui en lui faisant un sourire.

-…

-Bon allez, je sais que pour faire bonne impression, c'est raté, mais je vous promets que je vais bien m'occuper de vous, j'ai déjà été manager…

-Bon, on va s'échauffer, Sanae a dit d'être gentil avec l'assistante manager, alors on va l'écouter.

De toutes façons, pour l'instant on ne peut pas faire autrement ! Si on veut bien s'entraîner on a besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de l'intendance, dit Kojiro en partant courir.

Toute l'équipe suivit Kojiro sans dire un mot.

Yui sourit.

L'échauffement fini, Yui se dirigea vers Kojiro.

-Tiens, dit-elle en lui tendant une serviette.

Kojiro prit la serviette et s'essuya.

-Merci pour tout à l'heure, c'était mal parti…

-Tu devrais t'occuper de toute l'équipe au lieu de discuter, eux aussi ont besoin de serviettes ! Dit Kojiro en allant vers Takeshi.

-…

-Bon, les gars, vous allez faire un match, formez les équipes ! Dit Yoichi.

Les joueurs se mirent en place.

Le match commença sous les yeux de Yui.

A la fin du match, Yui se précipita vers Kojiro.

-Félicitations, tu as très bien joué ! Tiens prends ça pour te rafraîchir.

-Merci, dit-il en prenant la cannette.

-Tu n'as pas fait ton nouveau tir ? Demanda t-elle

-Non, il n'est pas encore au point, il me manque quelque chose…

-Ah mais si tu veux, tu me le montres et je pourrai t'aider !

-Non, c'est bon je me débrouille tout seul, dit-il en partant aux vestiaires.

Dans les vestiaires.

-Hé bien, dis donc capitaine, tu as une méga touche, dit Hiragi avec un sourire pervers.

-Lâche moi, Hiragi, c'est pas drôle ! Cette fille est la présidente de mon fan club, c'est la galère…

-Ah mais au contraire, elle est toujours au petit soin avec toi, ça doit être agréable…dit Ken.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est sensée remplacer Sanae… Dit Tachibana.

Kojiro lança un regard noir à Tachibana.

-Heu, c'était une blague, capitaine, dit Tachibana en se mettant derrière Hiragi pour se protéger.

Kojiro fit un petit sourire.

-Oui, je sais ! Dit-il.

Mais je vous signale qu'elle doit s'occuper de toute l'équipe et pas que de moi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, capitaine, quand Sanae reviendra, elle s'occupera de nous pendant que Yui sera ta manager personnelle, moi ça me convient parfaitement, dit Hiragi avec un sourire béat.

BONG !

-Pas question, Hiragi, ne commence pas à rêver, dit Kojiro.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Le lendemain, dans les vestiaires.

-Alors capitaine, tu as des nouvelles de Sanae ? Demanda Kyochiro.

-Non, j'ai essayé de l'appeler sur son portable mais personne n'a répondu… Dit Kojiro avec un visage triste.

-Bon, ce n'est pas grave, elle doit beaucoup s'entraîner, c'est pour ça ! N'est ce pas Takeshi ? Dit Hiragi pour essayer de remonter le moral de Kojiro.

-Oui, tout à fait, dit Takeshi avec un sourire.

Yoichi entra dans les vestiaires.

-Bon, les gars, aujourd'hui, j'ai une grande nouvelle !

Il y a deux recruteurs italiens qui viennent voir votre entraînement.

-Hein ! Crièrent de surprise les joueurs de l'équipe.

-Oui, ces recruteurs sont là pour le championnat national, mais ils visitent tous les lycées participants avant pour se faire une idée…

-C'est génial, dit Ken.

-C'est une chance, dit Takeshi en se tournant vers Kojiro.

Kojiro était perdu dans ses pensées.

_Des recruteurs italiens ! C'est mon rêve de jouer là bas…._

-Bon, vous allez rejouer un match, faîtes leur une bonne impression, dit Yoichi en sortant des vestiaires.

-…

-C'est pas croyable, il faut absolument qu'on se fasse remarquer, dit Kyochiro.

-Oui, tu as raison, dit Kojiro en se levant.

Allez, qu'on ne soit pas en retard ! Rajouta t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Tout le monde sortit après lui, ils étaient tous déjà concentrés.

Arrivés sur le terrain, les recruteurs se présentèrent.

-Bonjour messieurs, je m'appelle Mario et voici Stefano, nous sommes recruteurs pour trois équipes italiennes, nous sommes juste venus nous faire une première impression de votre jeu. Nous serons au championnat national pour prendre notre décision finale, alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour aujourd'hui.

-Mario a raison, pour l'instant faîtes comme si nous n'étions pas là, nous avons déjà vu un aperçu du foot japonais et espérons trouver une autre perle rare…

-Stefano ! Dit Mario pour l'interrompre.

-Heu oui désolé…Ne faîtes pas attention à ce que je viens de dire, allez vous entraîner comme d'habitude.

Les joueurs s'exécutèrent.

_Je me demande de qui ils parlaient…_pensa Kojiro.

Un match de démonstration commença.

Tout le monde se donna à fond pour montrer ses qualités.

Kojiro réussit à marquer quatre très beaux buts.

A la fin du match, Mario et Stefano s'entretinrent avec Yoichi un bon moment dans son bureau, puis ils revinrent sur le terrain.

-Bien, vous avez très bien joué, je pense que vous serez finalistes des championnats, vous en avez les possibilités, dit Stefano.

-Finalistes ? Et pourquoi pas champions, demanda Kojiro un peu vexé.

-Kojiro ! Arrête, ne leur parle pas sur ce ton ! interrompit Yoichi, je te parlerai après…

-Non, non, laissez, il a raison de demander, surtout que ça le concerne, dit Mario.

Voilà, on a vu jouer la Nankatsu récemment et franchement je pense qu'ils ont une chance de plus que vous d'être champi…

-N'importe quoi, on les a battus, il y a encore peu de temps, dit Kojiro sur les nerfs.

-Ah, c'est possible mais vous n'avez pas du jouer contre leur avant centre qui se trouve au Brésil, n'est ce pas ?

-…

-Oui, l'équipe est effectivement un peu plus faible que la votre sans lui, dit Mario, mais, on a vu jouer Tsubasa Ohzora au Brésil, et je peux vous assurer que vous n'aurez aucune chance contre lui.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que nous sommes venus au Japon pour recruter : nous avons tellement été impressionnés que nous espérons trouver un joueur du même calibre.

Kojiro avait les poings serrés, il était prêt à exploser.

_Après tous ces efforts, ils ne peuvent pas nous battre encore une fois…_

_Tsubasa, Tsubasa, toujours lui, mais qu'est ce qu'il a de plus que moi, ce n'est pas vrai…_

-Excusez-moi, dit Kojiro en partant du terrain avant de se mettre en colère.

-…

-Dîtes moi, il a un sacré caractère votre joueur ! Dites lui ce que l'on vous a dit, ça le calmera peut être…dit Mario.

- Oui, je lui dirai, pas de problème, dit Yoichi.

-Bon, on se reverra au championnat les gars ! Vous êtes bons, montrez nous que nous nous sommes peut être trompés sur vous et soyez champions national, dit Stefano en partant.

-Mais on le sera, dit Takeshi, faîtes nous confiance, on va vous surprendre !

-Oui, même contre Tsubasa, nous serons les meilleurs, notre capitaine est lui aussi très fort, ne le sous-estimez pas ! Dit Ken.

-Ne faîtes pas trop de paris sur la Nankatsu, vous risqueriez de perdre, dit Hiragi avec un petit sourire.

Tous les joueurs fixèrent Mario et Stefano avec un regard plein de détermination.

-Hé bien, dites donc vous avez là de sacrés joueurs, dit Mario en s'adressant à Yoichi.

-Bonne chance les gars, dit Stefano en les saluant.

Mario et Stefano partirent.

-Maintenant qu'ils sont partis, je vais vous dire ce qu'ils ont pensé de chacun d'entre vous…dit Yoichi.

-Moi, je vais rejoindre Kojiro aux vestiaires, j'ai pas besoin de leur avis pour jouer, dit Takeshi.

-Oui, moi aussi, je vais me changer, dit Ken.

Toute l'équipe suivit.

Yoichi resta figé de surprise : « Moi qui croyais, qu'ils sauteraient sur l'occasion pour savoir ce qu'un sélectionneur pense d'eux »

Arrivé dans les vestiaires, Takeshi aperçut Kojiro qui s'était déjà rhabillé, apparemment, il s'était calmé.

-Kojiro, ne fais pas attention à ce qu'ils ont dit, ils ne savent pas que notre équipe se transcende dans les matchs, là ils nous ont juste vus à l'entraînement…

-Je sais Takeshi, c'est juste que j'en ai marre d'entendre toujours la même chose…dit Kojiro en sortant des vestiaires.

-…

Kojiro sortit du stade.

-Alors vexé ? Dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et vit Yui souriante.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Demanda Kojiro de mauvaise humeur.

-Oh la, calme toi, je suis venu t'apprendre ce que les sélectionneurs pensent de toi, ça t'intéresse ?

-Comment tu peux être au courant ?

-Bah, il suffit d'écouter aux portes…

-…

-Bon alors tu veux savoir ou pas ?

-…

-Bon je vais tout te dire alors :

Ils trouvent que tu es un bon joueur techniquement parlant, avec beaucoup de possibilités physiques et que tu pourrais les intéresser, mais…

-Mais quoi ? Dit Kojiro énervé de cette interruption.

-Mais ils te trouvent trop gentil sur le terrain, tu n'es pas assez engagé dans tes faces à faces…

-Tu rigoles ! Tu sais à qui tu parles là !

-Oh mais ne t'énerve pas Kojiro, dit Yui en s'approchant de lui et en s'accrochant à son bras.

Je sais tout à fait à qui je parle mais tu n'es plus le même maintenant… Ton surnom : le tigre n'a plus lieu d'être, tu t'es ramolli !

Depuis que Sanae est arrivée, tu as changé ! Tu es devenu un tout petit chaton qui ronronne près de sa maîtresse, c'est pitoyable…

Kojiro enleva son bras et repoussa Yui.

-Arrête tout de suite avant que je ne m'énerve !

Tu racontes n'importe quoi…

-Oh que non, tout ceci est bien vrai. Tout le monde partage mon avis, tu devrais arrêter de sortir avec cette fille qui, soi-dit en passant, est toujours officiellement la copine de Tsubasa…

Elle ne t'apporte rien de bon…

-Arrête Yui, dit Takeshi qui venait d'arriver, tu es sensée être notre manager et nous soutenir, et là tu fais tout à fait le contraire ! Alors dégage !

Yui ne put répliquer et partit.

-Kojiro ? Ça va ?

-… Takeshi, je crois qu'elle a raison…

-Hein ? Tu n'es pas bien ! Sanae est la meilleure chose qui te soit arrivée ! Tu es plus heureux dès qu'elle est là…

-Justement ! Je n'ai plus la même rage sur le terrain maintenant, c'est vrai que je suis moins agressif.

Si je continue comme ça, plus personne ne va me craindre.

-…Tu comptes te séparer de Sanae ? Demanda Takeshi inquiet.

-Non, je ne pourrai jamais ! J'ai besoin de l'avoir près de moi, elle me donne de la force et du courage…

Mais je dois absolument redevenir une terreur sur les terrains, je dois retrouver mon football…

-Bon, tu me rassures, fit Takeshi soulagé, j'ai cru un instant que tu allais faire une grosse bêtise.

-Aucune chance de faire une telle bêtise, je ne suis pas comme…

Kojiro s'interrompit.

-Takeshi, j'y vais, je dois rentrer tôt ce soir, mes frères et ma sœur sont en vacances, je dois les surveiller.

Merci encore pour tout, dit Kojiro en s'éloignant.

_Kojiro, tu penses encore à Tsubasa… c'est vrai qu'il est toujours ton rival, que ce soit pour le foot ou pour Sanae…il est toujours présent._


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapitre 31 : Chacun de son côté.**

Le lendemain matin, Ken arriva en courant en cours.

-Hé les gars, vous saviez qu'on avait entraînement le week-end maintenant ?

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Takeshi.

-Oui, je suis passé ce matin au stade pour récupérer des affaires et l'entraîneur a dit qu'on avait entraînement cet après-midi et demain aussi !

-Mais demain, c'est dimanche ! Dit Hiragi avec les yeux larmoyants.

-Tu ne dis rien Kojiro ? Demanda Takeshi en se tournant vers lui.

-Si Yoichi dit qu'on a besoin de plus d'entraînement, moi je ne discute pas.

De toutes façons, j'avais prévu de m'entraîner le week-end aussi pour battre la Nankatsu.

Vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça Kojiro : s'il y a entraînement le dimanche, je m'en fous, mais c'est demain que Sanae a sa compétition, tu as oublié ou quoi ?

-…

-Kojiro ?

-Non, je n'ai pas oublié…

-Bon alors tu vas faire quoi ? Demanda Takeshi.

-Je verrai après l'entraînement de cet après-midi, je dois parler avec Yoichi, dit Kojiro en retournant à sa place.

-…

Le professeur arriva et commença le cours.

_Bien sûr que je n'ai pas oublié ! Demain, ça fera quatre jours que je ne l'ai pas vu, ni même eu au téléphone… elle me manque, j'espère qu'elle va bien…_

L'entraînement arriva.

-Les gars, comme a pu vous le dire Ken, maintenant vous viendrez tous les jours à l'entraînement.

D'après ce que m'ont dit Mario et Stefano, le niveau de la Nankatsu a augmenté depuis notre dernière rencontre, ils ont du réagir après leur défaite.

Il faut donc travailler car avec Tsubasa dans leur rang, elle va devenir imbattable si on ne se bouge pas…

-Entraîneur, je peux vous parler, s'il vous plaît, dit Kojiro en l'interrompant.

Il se dirigea vers lui et ils se mirent à part.

-Entraîneur, j'aimerai aller m'entraîner sur la côte pendant un petit moment, j'ai besoin de retrouver mon football, laissez moi partir dès ce soir…

-Kojiro, tu as eu la même idée que moi, j'avais l'intention d'emmener toute l'équipe là-bas pour qu'elle se prépare physiquement et mentalement, sans avoir les préoccupations d'ici.

J'ai déjà pris les dispositions pour les deux semaines à venir.

Considère que le stage commence demain !

-Merci Yoichi, dit Kojiro reconnaissant.

Kojiro revint près de l'équipe alors que Yoichi faisait son annonce.

-Bon, après cette interruption, je peux vous annoncer le programme des deux semaines à venir : dès demain nous partons en stage sur la côte, là-bas nous aurons des conditions idéales pour notre préparation…

-Sur la côte ? C'est génial, dit Hiragi.

On pourra s'amuser sur la plage après l'entraînement…

-Oui, enfin si on tient encore debout, dit Ken, j'ai déjà assisté à un entraînement là-bas, ce n'est pas la joie…

-Moi, je résisterai rien que pour voir Sanae en bikini…dit Hiragi avec des yeux lubriques.

BONG !

-Toi, je sens que tu ne vas pas résister à l'entraînement, je peux te l'assurer. Et même si tu y réussis, ce qui m'étonnerait beaucoup, je serai là pour te noyer si tu essaies de penser à des choses pas très nets, dit Kojiro en lui faisant un large sourire.

-Capitaine, ça fait mal, dit Hiragi en se frottant la tête.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Heu, je ne veux pas gâcher l'ambiance mais Sanae n'est pas au courant qu'on s'en va, elle ne sera donc pas avec nous, dit Yui avec un sourire.

Je serai la seule manager à m'occuper de vous.

Tout le monde cessa de rire.

-C'est vrai qu'elle ne sera pas là…fit Tachibana déçu.

-C'est dommage, quand elle est là, on se donne à fond et son énergie nous aide à nous surpasser…dit Kyochiro.

-Oui …et sa bonne humeur permanente nous donne le moral…dit Kazuki.

-Ah mais ça suffit avec elle, moi je peux bien faire ce qu'elle fait ! Dit Yui vexée.

Cette fille n'est pas indispensable ! De toute façon elle se fout de votre équipe : la preuve, elle vous quitte alors que vous êtes à un mois du championnat…

-Ça suffit ! Coupa Kojiro.

Sanae ne nous a pas quittés et elle viendra avec nous, d'ailleurs elle y est déjà…

-Hein ? Mais c'est impossible, dit Yui.

Kojiro fit un sourire.

-Takeshi, tu te souviens où se trouve la compétition de Sanae ? Demanda t'il en se tournant vers lui.

-Hein ? Attends, je réfléchis…

Mais oui ! dit Takeshi en réalisant soudain ce que sous-entendait Kojiro.

-Bon, on peut savoir ? demanda Hiragi.

-Hé bien Sanae est déjà sur place, sa compétition est à 500 m du lieu de stage ! Dit Takeshi fièrement.

-C'est vrai !! Cria Hiragi, c'est super génial…..

Chacun put se réjouir de la nouvelle…à part Yui évidemment.

Yoichi remarqua qu'elle faisait la tête.

-Yui, vous ne devriez pas chercher à séparer l'équipe de Sanae, c'est le meilleur moyen pour vous mettre les joueurs à dos…

-J'en ai rien à faire, cette fille est une vraie plaie, dit Yui en s'éloignant.

-Hé bien, ça promet…dit Yoichi doucement.

Takeshi s'approcha de Kojiro.

-Dis donc, tu as bien prévu ton coup toi !

-Hé oui, tu croyais vraiment que je n'allais pas aller la voir ! Dit Kojiro en faisant un clin d'œil.

Le football est peut-être important mais elle aussi…

J'ai eu l'idée hier, mais je ne pensais pas que Yoichi avait prévu de nous emmener là bas, c'est un coup de chance.

-Bon après cette nouvelle, j'aimerai commencer l'entraînement ! Dit Yoichi.

On a du travail aujourd'hui aussi.

« Oui entraîneur ! »

L'entraînement fini, tout le monde se donna rendez-vous à la gare le lendemain matin.

Devant la gare :

-Bon, tout le monde est là ? Demanda Yoichi.

-Oui, dit Yui.

-Bon on y va alors, dit Yoichi en montant dans le train.

-Takeshi ? Tu ne te mets pas à coté de moi ? Demanda Kojiro surpris.

-Bah écoute, sur mon billet il est marqué que je suis ici…

-Tout à fait, Takeshi, ici, c'est ma place, dit Yui en s'asseyant près de Kojiro avec un grand sourire.

-Super…souffla Kojiro en tournant la tête vers la fenêtre.

-Tu pourrais te montrer plus gentil, qu'en même, on va passer deux semaines ensemble…

-Heu, tu dois te tromper, tu passes deux semaines avec l'équipe et pas avec moi ! Lança Kojiro.

-Je vois…dit Yui vexée à nouveau.

Tu aurais dit la même chose si c'était la copine de Tsubasa qui te l'avait dit ?

-Tu vas arrêter de me chercher sur ce sujet, ça fait deux fois que tu me fais la remarque, la prochaine fois je ne passerai pas l'éponge ! Sanae est ma copine ! Dit-il en se levant.

-Où vas-tu ? Demanda Yui.

-Je m'éloigne des fouteuses de merde, je vais m'asseoir dans l'autre wagon !

-…

Il arrivèrent à 12H et allèrent directement sur le lieu de leur entraînement.

-Ouah, c'est beau, dit Hiragi en regardant le paysage.

Devant eux il n'y avait que la plage et la mer.

-Oui, tu as raison, dit Kazuki, mais on n'est pas là pour admirer le paysage !

-Les gars, on va manger tout de suite pour s'entraîner le plus tôt possible, je n'aimerai pas rater la compétition de Sanae, dit Kojiro.

-Oui, tu as raison, on y va tout de suite, dit Takeshi.

Pendant ce temps au stade d'athlétisme.

-Sanae, ta course est à 17H, dit l'entraîneur.

-Oui, merci.

-Bon, jusqu'à 16H, tu as quartier libre, fais attention….

-Ne vous en faites pas, je ne bouge pas du stade ! Je vais regarder les autres courses.

-Bien, à tout à l'heure alors.

Sanae commença à se balader dans le stade.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a comme monde ! Je me demande si l'équipe va vraiment venir…_

_Je n'ai pas de leurs nouvelles depuis quatre jours, l'entraîneur nous a pris tous nos portables et on est resté complètement renfermé dans l'enceinte du stade, je n'ai même pas pu aller voir la mer, moi qui ne l'ai jamais vue…_

_J'espère qu'ils viendront, je m'ennuie d'eux ! En plus, tout le monde m'évite, ils croient tous que Kojiro a frappé Yuki pour m'avoir invitée au bal…_

_Yuki a pu leur faire croire n'importe quoi…_

_Ça fait quatre jours que je l'évite au maximum, je ne lui ai même pas adressé la parole._

_A table, je me mettais toujours à l'écart, j'en ai marre de cette atmosphère, j'ai besoin de respirer, j'étouffe ici…_

_Kojiro, tu me manques…_

_Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit au revoir en faisant un geste, j'en avais tellement besoin…_

_Je n'y comprends rien…_

_Kojiro…_

-Bonjour, ma jolie ! Dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et vit Yuki arborant un sourire.

-Alors, tu es toute seule ? On dirait que tu cherches quelqu'un, ça ne serait pas moi par hasard ?

Sanae commença à repartir sans lui adresser la parole.

Yuki lui saisit le bras.

-Attends ne pars pas comme ça !

-Lâche moi ! Ne me touche plus ! Cria t-elle en dégageant son bras.

Tout le monde autour d'eux se retourna.

-C'est rien, c'est rien, une dispute d'amoureux, dit Yuki avec un petit sourire.

-Non mais tu veux rire ! Dit Sanae furieuse.

Je te déteste, je ne suis pas ta copine ! Arrête de délirer, je ne veux plus t'avoir dans mon champ de vision, après ce que tu m'as fait, tu as déjà de la chance de ne pas être en prison…

-Ça suffit, on va parler de ça ailleurs, tu ne vois pas que tout le monde te regarde, dit Yuki énervé par ces paroles, tu es ridicule.

-Je me fiche que tout le monde me regarde, je préfère être en public que seule avec toi.

Tu penses que je suis ridicule ? Tu ne t'es pas regardé : tu racontes des histoires à tout le monde, tu crois vraiment que je suis amoureuse de toi et que je t'appartiens, il faut te faire soigner !

La dernière fois, si j'avais pu me défendre, tu n'en aurais pas autant profité …

Sanae commença à pleurer.

Yuki s'approcha d'elle.

-Mais je t'aime, tu sais. J'ai fait ça pour te le prouver : tu avais la peau si douce, je suis sûr que tu y as pris du plaisir…

CLAC !

Sanae venait de le gifler avec toute sa force.

Le regard de Sanae était rempli de haine, elle fixait Yuki.

-Ne redis jamais que tu as fait ça parce que tu m'aimais…

J'ai détesté ça, je suis malade à chaque fois que j'y repense, à cause de toi, je suis sale…

Ne recommence jamais…jamais, tu as compris ?

Je serai capable de te tuer…

Sanae partit en laissant Yuki figé par ses paroles.

Toutes les personnes présentes autour d'eux avaient assisté à toute la scène avec beaucoup d'attention.

Ils se mirent à chuchoter et à montrer du doigt Yuki.

_Arrêtez de parler de moi ! Je peux sentir votre regard sur moi, arrêtez !Je ne suis pas fou !_

_Sanae…_

Yuki s'agenouilla par terre.


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapitre 32 : La course.**

Sur le terrain de foot.

-Il est 16H, faîtes un footing d'une heure sur la plage, et votre journée sera finie, dit Yoichi.

-Aaaahhhhh, je suis mort, dit Hiragi allongé sur la pelouse.

-Moi aussi, dit Kyochiro assis par terre.

-Je vous avais dit que l'entraînement serait dur !Dit Ken.

Ici, Yoichi est déchaîné, il nous fait subir les pires tortures dans un cadre de rêve, c'est de la folie, on en a pour deux semaines en plus…

-Allez debout, pas de temps à perdre, dit Kojiro en partant sur la plage.

-Hein ? Mais il est fou ! Dit Hiragi.

En plus, il doit bien faire 30°…

-Hiragi, viens avec nous, dit Takeshi en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Et dépêche toi sinon tu vas prendre du retard pour le départ…

Hiragi se leva d'un bond.

-Mais oui, bien sûr, je vais rater le départ…dit-il en s'élançant vers la plage.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend à celui là ! Demanda Yoichi.

-Aucune idée, fit Takeshi en faisant un sourire.

A tout à l'heure !

Yoichi et Yui regardèrent l'équipe s'éloigner à toute vitesse.

-Hé bien finalement, ils en avaient encore de l'énergie ! Dit Yoichi en partant dans son bureau.

-Heu oui, c'est surprenant…dit Yui en commençant à ranger.

Ils arrivèrent au stade d'athlétisme en un instant.

-Hé bien, j'ai failli oublier Sanae ! Fit Hiragi essoufflé.

-Oui, mais j'espère qu'elle n'est pas encore passée, dit Kojiro en la cherchant du regard sur la piste.

-Non, regarde Kojiro : le 200 m haies féminin part à 17H. Dit Takeshi en lui montrant le tableau d'affichage.

On a encore 45 minutes pour la trouver.

-Bien ! Mais c'est dommage, on ne peut pas aller là où se trouvent les athlètes, il faut la chercher et lui faire signe pour qu'elle voie qu'on est là ! Ce n'est pas gagné…Fit Kojiro déçu.

J'aurai voulu la voir avant son départ, j'ai été si froid quand elle est partie…

-T'inquiète pas Kojiro, on va la trouver, dit Kyochiro en regardant vers la partie où les athlètes s'échauffaient.

« Le 200 m haies masculin va bientôt commencer »

Kojiro arrêta de chercher Sanae et regarda la piste.

Il aperçut Yuki au 2ème couloir.

Soudain il entendit la conversation de deux personnes.

-Tu as vu, c'est ce mec là au 2ème couloir qui s'est pris une gifle par une fille.

-Oui, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, il lui aurait fait des trucs pas très clairs…

-Pardon, vous parlez de ce mec là ? Demanda Takeshi en montrant Yuki.

-Heu oui, dit le garçon surpris.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé exactement avec la fille, s'il vous plaît !

-Oui, bien sûr mais je ne connais pas l'histoire exacte…

-Raconte juste ce que tu as vu, dit Hiragi en s'approchant de lui.

Le garçon n'était pas rassuré, il venait de voir que toute une équipe de foot, apparemment, le fixait et attendait qu'il parle.

-Hé bien voilà, on a entendu une fille crier alors tout le monde s'est retourné et on a assisté à une scène mémorable…

Le garçon raconta toute la discussion entre Yuki et Sanae.

-Et voilà, c'est tout ce que j'ai vu ou entendu, je n'ai pas tout compris mais je pense qu'il a dû se passer un truc bizarre entre eux. La fille est partie en versant quelques larmes mais apparemment elle n'était pas triste mais plutôt soulagée, quant au mec, il est resté un moment à genoux puis il est parti en colère.

-Merci, dit Takeshi en de tournant vers Kojiro.

Il avait les mains serrées sur la balustrade et il regardait la piste avec haine.

-Calme toi, Kojiro, Sanae a su se défendre, il ne lui a rien fait cette fois, c'est plutôt elle…

-Oui, je sais, mais il a qu'en même continué à l'ennuyer, il l'a encore fait pleurer…

En plus il est parti en colère, j'espère qu'il ne lui a rien fait depuis…

J'aimerai tant la voir maintenant…

« Trrriiiitttttt »

Le départ du 200m Haies masculin commença.

Yuki ne prit pas un bon départ, il ne réussit jamais à s'approcher de la tête et finit bon dernier.

Yuki se mit encore une fois à genoux.

_Ce n'est pas vrai, j'ai complètement foiré ma course… _

_C'est de sa faute…_

_Elle m'a rejeté, ça m'a déconcentré…Elle va me le payer…_

Kojiro regardait Yuki.

Yuki se releva et se dirigea vers une fille en train de s'échauffer sur l'herbe.

Kojiro reconnu immédiatement Sanae.

-Je l'ai trouvée, dit-il avec un sourire.

Puis son sourire s'effaça en voyant Yuki se rapprocher d'elle.

Sanae ne le vit pas arriver. Yuki la poussa. Elle tomba violemment sur le sol.

-Putain, qu'est ce qu'il fait, ce con ! Cria Kojiro.

Kojiro descendit les gradins jusqu'au premier rang, près du bord de la piste, mais il ne pouvait pas aller plus loin.

-Aie ! Fit Sanae en tombant.

Ça ne va pas !

Elle releva la tête et vit Yuki furieux qui la regardait.

-Tu as encore un problème avec moi ? Fit Sanae en se relevant.

-Tu as gâché ma course ! C'est de ta faute si je n'ai pas gagné !

-Ah oui ? C'est moi qui aie couru peut-être ? Arrête de raconter encore des histoires, si tu as perdu, c'est de ta faute !

Sanae le fixait, elle n'avait plus peur de lui.

-Et je t'ai dit de ne plus m'approcher, dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

Yuki fulminait, personne ne lui avait autant résisté, il n'avait même pas su répliquer.

Kojiro assista à la scène, il fut rassuré de voir qu'elle n'avait rien et qu'elle s'éloignait de Yuki.

-Hé bien, je crois qu'il ne faut plus s'inquiéter autant pour elle, elle réussit à s'en sortir toute seule, dit Takeshi en rejoignant Kojiro avec toute l'équipe.

-Oui, mais ce type ne perd rien pour attendre…Fit Kojiro.

-Saannnaaeee Chhhhaaaannnn, coucou, on est là ! Cria Hiragi en faisant des grands signes.

Sanae entendit son nom, elle leva la tête et aperçut Hiragi qui lui faisait des grands signes.

-Hiragi ? Dit elle surprise.

Elle se précipita près des gradins.

Elle aperçut alors toute l'équipe.

Elle leur fit un grand sourire.

-Vous êtes venus ! Je suis très contente de vous voir, je commençais à me dire que vous m'aviez oubliée…

- Ça ne va pas, non ! On ne peut pas oublier une manager telle que toi ! Dit Takeshi en faisant un clin d'œil.

-Oui, je vois ça, mais vous savez, vous n'étiez pas obliger de vous mettre en tenue, dit-elle en rigolant.

-Ah mais non, on vient juste de finir notre entraînement, dit Kazuki.

-Quoi ? Mais on est dimanche…

-On te racontera tout plus tard, tu devrais aller t'échauffer, ta course commence dans 10 minutes, dit Kojiro.

Sanae tourna la tête vers Kojiro, elle avait peur qu'il soit froid avec elle : depuis quatre jours elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles et elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait réagi ainsi lors de son départ.

_Qu'est ce qu'il m'a manqué…_

_Même s'il me repousse, je ne peux pas résister…_

_J'ai besoin de le sentir près de moi…_

Elle lui fit un sourire et se jeta dans ses bras.

Kojiro eut juste le temps de l'attraper. (Ah, quel réflexe Koji !)

-Koji Kun, je suis contente de te voir, tu m'as tellement manqué ! Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Kojiro rougit.

-Tu as raison, je dois y aller, mais pour m'encourager, j'ai besoin de quelque chose, dit-elle timidement.

Elle se pencha et embrassa tendrement Kojiro.

Elle s'écarta de lui.

-Merci Koji, je vais essayer de gagner pour toi !

Et pour vous aussi les garçons, vous m'avez tous beaucoup manqué, je suis touchée que vous soyez venus, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

-Hé bien capitaine, je crois qu'elle va très bien, elle a plein d'énergie…dit Kyochiro en rigolant.

Kojiro était rouge pivoine.

-Heu …oui, je crois que tout va bien…balbutia t-il.

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut, elle est arrivée et repartie comme une vraie tornade, je crois que te voir lui a fait beaucoup de bien, fit Takeshi avec un petit sourire.

-Oui, dis donc elle n'a pas froid aux yeux, elle s'est carrément jetée sur toi, tu as un secret pour avoir un tel effet sur elle ? Demanda Ken avec des yeux pervers.

-C'est vrai ça, moi quand elle m'a vu, elle ne s'est pas jetée dans mes bras, je suis déçu…

C'est quoi ton secret, capitaine ?

On ne sait jamais, ça pourrait marcher pour moi aussi !

Sanae qui se précipite dans mes bras et m'embrasse… Ah le rêve…

BONG !

-Hiragi, arrête de rêver et regarde plutôt la course qui va bientôt commencer, dit Kojiro toujours aussi rouge.

_Qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris, elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant…_

_Ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, mais il ne faudrait pas que se soit une habitude, je ne vais pas pouvoir résister… _

Au loin Yuki avait assisté à toute la scène.

_Tu te permets de me narguer en plus, ça ne peut pas durer…_

Sanae se re-concentra sur la course, elle finit de s'échauffer et fit quelques sprints.

« Les concurrentes pour le 200 m Haies doivent se préparer pour le départ ».

Sanae se mit dans son couloir et se positionna dans les starting-blocks.

« Allez Sanae Chan, on est tous avec toi ! Tu vas les avoir ! Tu es la meilleure !»

Toute l'équipe criait pour l'encourager.

Sanae avait les yeux fixés vers l'arrivée.

_Je ne dois pas les décevoir, ils se sont tous beaucoup occupés de moi, et ils se sont déplacés …_

_Kojiro, c'est pour toi aussi que je veux gagner, tu vas voir que je suis forte, que tu peux être fier de moi…_

Kojiro ne criait pas, ses poings étaient serrés sur la balustrade, il regardait Sanae.

_Vas-y Sanae, tu peux le faire, tu as tellement travaillé pour en arriver là, tu le mérites… _

« Trrriiiitttttt »

Le départ du 200m Haies féminin était sifflé.

Sanae prit un bon départ, elle passa la première haie en 3ème position.

Les deux premières filles allaient vraiment très vite, Sanae ne put les remonter pendant le passage des 8 premières haies.

_Allez encore deux haies et un sprint pour les dépasser, je dois y arriver…_

Sanae accéléra comme elle put.

-Elle ne va pas y arriver…, dit Tachibana en regardant la course.

-Tais-toi ! Je suis sûr qu'elle en est capable, fit Kojiro.

« Allez Sanae, encore un effort ! » Cria t-il sans s'en apercevoir

_Kojiro…_

Sanae passa la dernière haie en deuxième position.

Elle fixa alors la ligne d'arrivée, sprinta et passa la ligne.

Elle se retourna alors vers le tableau d'affichage en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Elle ne savait absolument pas si elle avait pu dépasser l'autre concurrente ou non.

L'autre fille regardait, elle aussi, le tableau.

-Elle l'a passée ou pas ! Dit Hiragi, je n'ai pas bien vu !

-Je ne sais pas…fit Takeshi.

Kojiro fixait lui aussi le tableau.

-Alors, il va s'allumer ce tableau, oui ! Dit il énervé.

Le tableau s'alluma enfin et marqua le résultat.

Sanae s'assit par terre et resta le regard fixé sur le tableau.

-Elle…elle…fit Tachibana.

-Elle a gagné ! Cria Hiragi en sautant partout.

-C'est pas croyable, elle a réussi, dit Kyochiro.

-Elle est géniale, dit Takeshi en se retournant vers Kojiro.

-Elle a gagné…elle l'a fait…fit il encore sous le choc.

Toute l'équipe exulta.

« Saaanaaaeee Chhhaaannn ! Toutes mes félicitations ! » Cria Hiragi.

Sanae se remit de ses émotions et partit vers les gradins.

-Vous avez vu les gars ! Dit-elle en se précipitant vers eux.

J'ai gagné, je n'en reviens toujours pas…

-Tu es la meilleure Sanae Chan, on est très fier de toi ! Dit Hiragi en la prenant dans ses bras.

T'es une fille formidable, rajouta t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Heu Hiragi, c'est gentil mais tu vas m'étouffer, là !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Sanae, il n'aura pas le temps de t'étouffer, il sera mort avant ! Dit une voix derrière Hiragi.

-Oh la, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une boulette, là, dit Hiragi en relâchant Sanae et se protégeant derrière Takeshi.

-Takeshi, aide moi, s'il te plaît, j'ai peur…

-Reviens ici Hiragi ! Dit Kojiro en faisant craquer ses doigts.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Sanae, on t'attend pour la remise des récompenses, dépêche toi, tu dois aussi aller te changer après, on attend plus que toi pour partir, dit l'entraîneur qui venait d'arriver.

Sanae se retourna.

-Heu oui, bien sûr, j'arrive !

L'entraîneur partit.

-Les garçons, je vous remercie tous d'être venus m'encourager, c'est grâce à vous si j'ai pu gagner, dit-elle en s'inclinant, merci !

Les garçons ne savaient pas quoi dire.

-Bon, j'y vais, à plus tard, dit-elle en partant.

-…

-Hé mais on a oublié de lui dire…fit Takeshi.

-Hein ? Mais quoi ? Dit Ken.

-Bah, elle ne sait pas qu'on reste ici pour notre stage, il faut aller la prévenir avant qu'elle reparte avec l'équipe d'athlétisme !

-Oui, tu as raison, dit Kojiro.

-J'ai une bonne idée ! On va la rejoindre aux vestiaires et on lui fera une surprise quand elle sera en train de se changer, on ne risque pas de la rater là bas… Fit Hiragi en se frottant les mains.

BONG !

-J'espère que là non plus, je ne t'ai pas raté! Fit Kojiro.

Ça t'apprendra aussi à la féliciter avant moi !

-Mais capitaine, c'est toujours le plus rapide qui est récompensé, dit-il avec un sourire.

D'ailleurs si j'arrive le premier aux vestiaires, j'aurai peut-être une autre récompense, dit Hiragi en partant en courant.

-Hiragi ! Reviens ici, tout de suite, si tu ne veux pas mourir ce soir ! Cria Kojiro en partant derrière lui.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, en prenant la direction des vestiaires.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapitre 33 : Le vestiaire.**

Après, le protocole des récompenses et des médias, Sanae se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

_Je n'en reviens toujours pas, je suis championne nationale junior…_

_Je suis trop contente…_

Elle regarda sa médaille et sourit.

Elle entra dans les vestiaires.

-Alors heureuse ? Dit une voix derrière elle.

Yuki poussa Sanae à terre avant qu'elle puisse se retourner et ferma la porte.

-Alors Sanae, tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule !

-Encore toi ? Dit-elle en se retournant.

Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait encore ?

Tu t'es cassé un ongle et c'est de ma faute c'est ça ?

-Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Dit-il en colère.

Yuki se mit à califourchon sur Sanae.

-Dégage de là ! Fit Sanae en essayant de le frapper au visage.

Il attrapa ses mains et les bloqua aux sols.

-Oh, mais, ça me rappelle quelque chose, dit Yuki avec un sourire.

Tu vas payer pour tout ce que tu m'as fait !

Tu me rejettes, tu m'humilies en public, à cause de toi je perds la course et en plus tu t'affiches avec ton capitaine, c'est du délire ! Tu te fous vraiment de moi !

-Non mais c'est toi qui délires mon pauvre ! Tu es un vrai malade ! Tu ne penses qu'à toi…

-Ta gueule ! Dit-il sèchement en la giflant.

Le regard de Yuki changea.

Il déchira le tee-shirt de Sanae.

Sanae commença à perdre pied, la peur monta en elle.

Le silence régnait.

Sanae restait fixée sur le regard de Yuki.

-Alors Sanae, tu ne me traites plus de malade ?

-…

-Je te fais peur ? dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-…non…pas du tout, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

-Ah, mais tu devrais…

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit.

-Saannnaaeee Chaannn, on est venu te dir…..

Hiragi ne pu finir sa phrase en voyant la scène.

-Hiragi, viens ici ! Dit Kojiro en entrant dans la pièce.

Je te prév….

Kojiro aperçut alors Sanae à terre avec Yuki.

-Capitaine Kojiro Hyuga ! Quelle bonne surprise…Bienvenue à notre petite fête, dit-il avec un sourire.

Je disais justement à Sanae qu'à force de se foutre de moi, elle devrait avoir peur…

-C'est toi qui devrais avoir peur, fit Hiragi en s'approchant de Yuki.

-Bouge plus, ou je lui fais du mal, dit Yuki en s'appuyant plus fort sur le corps de Sanae et en resserrant ses mains.

Sanae grimaça. Hiragi stoppa net.

-Oh, mais tu es nouveau toi ! Je n'ai pas la chance de te connaître ! Dit Yuki en regardant Hiragi.

Dis donc Sanae, tu t'es tapé toute l'équipe de foot ou quoi ! Continua Yuki en la regardant.

Tu aurais pu faire un effort pour moi, qu'en même…

Mais on peut toujours arranger ça…

Yuki lâcha les mains de Sanae pour pouvoir poser les siennes sur ses cuisses.

L'équipe de foot arriva alors dans la pièce, ce qui surpris Yuki.

-Là, tu as fait une grosse erreur ! Je peux enfin me défendre, ce n'est pas comme l'autre fois ! Dit Sanae en lui envoyant un coup de poing dans le visage.

Yuki fut déstabilisé. Hiragi se jeta alors sur lui.

Sanae put se dégager.

-Alors comme ça tu veux encore faire du mal à Sanae, commença à dire Kojiro furieux.

Je t'avais pourtant bien dit, de ne plus t'en approcher !

Kojiro s'approcha de Yuki qui était maintenu à terre par Hiragi lui aussi en colère.

-Lâche le Hiragi, je vais m'en occuper pour de bon…

Hiragi envoya alors un coup de poing dans le ventre de Yuki.

- Ça c'est pour avoir insulté Sanae, je ne permets à personne de salir sa réputation, dit-il en se relevant.

Yuki était encore à terre en train de se tenir le ventre, quand Kojiro l'interpella :

-Allez lève toi ! Tu vas voir que s'en prendre à un mec c'est beaucoup plus difficile.

Tu sais, je t'ai vu tout à l'heure la pousser violemment sur le sol. C'est facile quand on le fait par derrière…

Là, en plus, tu l'a menacée…

Tu vois, tu voulais qu'elle ait peur de toi, mais je peux te garantir que quand j'en aurai fini avec toi toutes les filles auront peur de toi…

-Attends Kojiro, fit Takeshi en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Takeshi, lâche moi ! Il a encore posé ses mains sur elle, il n'arrête pas de la poursuivre, j'en ai marre, je veux qu'il lui fiche la paix !

Allez, lève toi ! Ne sois pas un lâche ! Dit-il en se tournant vers Yuki.

Yuki se leva et se mit à rire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ! Dit Ken.

-Et en voilà un autre qui s'en mêle, décidément tu es très populaire Sanae, tu dois vraiment être un bon coup ! Dit Yuki en la regardant avec des yeux malsains.

(Je crois que le Yuki a carrément pété un plomb)

Il commença à se diriger vers elle.

Sanae eut soudainement peur en voyant ses yeux et se protégea derrière Tachibana.

-Où tu vas, toi ! Fit Ken en frappant Yuki dans les côtes.

Tu crois pouvoir l'insulter comme ça et la terroriser sans qu'on s'en mêle !

Yuki continua à avancer (Solide qu'en même le gars)

-Laisse notre manager tranquille, fit Tachibana en lui faisant un croche-pied pour qu'il arrête d'avancer.

Yuki tomba à terre.

Kojiro était toujours aussi furieux, il vit Sanae en train de trembler.

Il se dirigea vers elle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, cette histoire se termine aujourd'hui !

-Oh Oh, le capitaine à la rescousse, c'est trop comique, dit Yuki en se relevant (Qu'on l'achève celui là, il m'énerve !)

Kojiro lui envoya alors un coup de poing dans le ventre, mais contre toute attente Yuki riposta.

Kojiro se prit le poing de Yuki en plein visage. (Non ! Koji !(T T))

Kojiro, surpris, tomba à terre.

Yuki se jeta alors sur lui et commença à vouloir le frapper mais Kojiro put intercepter ses poings, il le repoussa alors violemment pour se dégager.

Kojiro se releva rapidement.

-Oh, je vois tu es enfin décidé à te battre en homme, c'est très bien ça, je n'aurai plus de remords à t'achever, dit Kojiro en regardant Yuki se relever.

-Bien, bien, capitaine Hyuga Kojiro, si tu réussis à me mettre KO, je laisserai Sanae tranquille…

-Et tu crois vraiment que je vais te croire ?

-Fais comme tu veux, tu peux me croire ou non mais si tu me mets KO, je vais pouvoir porter plainte pour coups et blessures, c'est parfait pour moi, je suis gagnant dans les deux cas : si tu perds Sanae sera à moi et si tu gagnes, tu peux dire adieu à ta participation au championnat de foot….

-…

Kojiro ne répliqua pas.

Yuki se mit à rire.

-Ah tu es coincé là, mon petit capitaine, avec ce que j'ai déjà raconté sur ton compte, tout le monde va me croire.

Kojiro était furieux de ce chantage.

_C'est vrai le foot est très important pour moi mais…_

Kojiro regarda Sanae.

Il serra les poings et dit :

-Ok, dans ce cas, on va se battre jusqu'à ce que je te mette KO, ça ne prendra pas longtemps !

Yuki fut surpris de la réponse mais se mit en position pour se défendre.

Yuki s'élança en même temps que Kojiro.

Kojiro allait frapper Yuki lorsqu'il vit le visage de Sanae devant lui, il s'arrêta net.

Yuki, quant à lui, ne put s'arrêter et il frappa Sanae de toutes ses forces.

Elle tomba à terre.

« Sanae ! » Cria Takeshi en se précipitant sur Yuki.

Takeshi frappa Yuki au visage puis lui envoya des coups de poings dans le ventre.

-Espèce de malade, comment tu as pu la frapper ! Dit Takeshi énervé.

Kojiro se précipita vers Sanae pour l'aider.

-Ça va Sanae ? dit Kojiro inquiet.

-Arrête…Takeshi, dit Sanae en se mettant en position assise.

Takeshi se retourna et vit Sanae lui sourire.

-Sanae ? Ça va ? Demanda t-il en laissant Yuki.

-Oui regarde, je n'ai presque rien, dit-elle en se mettant debout.

Allez, laissez le partir maintenant…

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes Sanae…Fit Kojiro.

-Regarde moi Koji, dit-elle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Je ne veux pas que tu sacrifies le football pour moi, il n'en est pas question !

Le foot est très important pour toi, je ne veux pas te l'enlever…

Est-ce que j'ai une marque sur le visage Koji ?

-Hein ?

-Allez réponds !

-Heu oui, tu vas sûrement avoir un bleu, et ton arcade est ouverte…

-Bien !

-Mais tu es devenue folle : tu es tombée sur la tête, Sanae ! Fit Hiragi perdu.

Sanae se tourna alors vers l'équipe.

-Les garçons, je ne veux pas non plus que vous soyez impliqués dans cette histoire, le foot est aussi important pour vous…

C'est pourquoi, le chantage de Yuki ne marchera pas, dit-elle en se retournant vers Kojiro.

Koji, je vais porter plainte contre lui…c'est un peu tard, mais je crois que c'est nécessaire, il est complètement fou…Je ne veux pas qu'il recommence avec moi ou avec une autre…

En plus avec ses marques sur le visage, il devra s'expliquer et il ne pourra pas résister longtemps à la pression…ça tombe bien ! Non ? Finit-elle par dire avec un sourire.

-…

Les garçons restèrent muets.

-Et toi, tu es vraiment une petite garce ! Tu ne pourras pas en finir aussi facilement avec moi ! Dit Yuki en se relevant.

Je ne vais pas me laisser faire, personne ne te croira, tu…

BANG !

Yuki venait de se prendre la porte en plein visage.

-Oh la, désolé, je ne t'avais pas vu, dit Kyochiro avec un sourire.

-Tu vas le regretter toi aussi, je vais te faire virer de l'équipe, tu….OUCH !

-Ah, désolé aussi, je me suis étiré et mon poing s'est malencontreusement retrouvé dans ton ventre, vraiment désolé…fit Kazuki en souriant.

-Vous allez tous le regrett…

PAF ! Tachibana venait de le frapper au visage.

-OH, il y avait une vilaine sale bête sur ton front, j'ai réussi à la faire partir mais elle risque de revenir, fais attention….

Yuki se mit à genoux et avait ses mains sur son front.

-Aïe ! Putain, ça fait mal !

-Ah oui ? Je suis navré, dit Tachibana, je ne connais pas ma force.

-Bon, allez, dégage maintenant, avant que d'autres petits malheurs se produisent…fit Takeshi en s'approchant de lui.

Yuki se releva et fixa Sanae.

-Tu n'auras jamais le courage d'aller à la police, ma belle…

-Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ? Dit-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je te signale que moi j'ai toute une équipe qui me soutient, toi tu es tout seul !

En plus certains spectateurs t'ont vu me faire une scène et me pousser cette après midi …

Alors ne sois pas si sûr de toi…

Kojiro vit que la main de Sanae tremblait.

Kojiro saisit alors sa main pour la rassurer.

-Allez, casse toi maintenant, tu as déjà de la chance de t'en sortir comme ça, fit Kojiro en le fusillant du regard.

Yuki n'était plus très fier, il voyait bien qu'il avait perdu sur toute la ligne.

Il se leva et partit sans dire un mot.

-…

Le silence régna après le départ de Yuki.

-Bon, on ne va pas rester comme ça toute la journée ! Fit Sanae avec le sourire.

-…

-Allez ! Arrêtez de faire cette tête ! Je croyais qu'on allait faire la fête pour ma victoire…

-Tu as raison Sanae Chan…fit Hiragi avec un sourire.

-Oui, c'est vrai ! D'ailleurs je ne t'ai pas félicité pour ta victoire Sanae, dit Takeshi en la prenant dans ses bras.

Toutes mes félicitations, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Merci, Takeshi…

-Moi aussi, je veux te féliciter, dit Ken en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

Tous les garçons en firent autant.

-Merci, les garçons, vous êtes tous très gentils…dit-elle en versant une larme.

-Aaaahhhh Sanae Chan ! Ne pleure pas, je vais te féliciter moi aussi, dit Hiragi en la prenant dans ses bras.

Heu …Sanae Chan, je ne savais pas que tu aimais la dentelle rose ? Dit-il en lorgnant sur sa poitrine.

Dis, tu dois faire du 90 C au moins, non ? Rajouta t-il en bavant.

-Hiiirraaaggiii…

-Heu oui ? Quelqu'un m'appelle ? Demanda t-il avec un air innocent.

-Devine ! Dit une voix derrière lui.

-Heu….capitaine ?...

-Oui ! Gagné !

-Donc tu veux que je lâche Sanae, c'est ça, hein ?

-Comment as-tu deviné ? Tu es très fort !

Hiragi lâcha Sanae.

-Mais heu….je voulais faire comme tout le monde : je voulais la féliciter!

BONG !

-Souviens-toi Hiragi, tu l'as déjà fait ! Tu veux que je t'aide à t'en souvenir, fit Kojiro en relevant son poing.

-AH mais oui ! Effectivement ! Désolé capitaine, dit Hiragi en faisant un petit sourire et en s'éloignant rapidement de Kojiro.

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

-Et bien, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici, Sanae ? Demanda l'entraîneur qui venait d'entrer.

L'équipe de foot est ici et tu n'es pas encore changée ? Qu'est ce que tu fais, on attend que toi !

-Heu oui, désolée…

-Monsieur, je suis désolé mais Sanae va rester ici avec nous ! Dit Takeshi en se retournant vers l'entraîneur de Sanae.

-Qu'est ce que vous racontez encore, vous ….

-Monsieur, nous avons un stage de deux semaines ici, comme Sanae est notre manager, elle reste avec nous !

De toutes façons, elle n'a plus de compétition d'athlétisme, donc elle peut, n'est ce pas ? Dit Ken.

-Heu oui…je ne vois pas d'objection…fit l'entraîneur.

-C'est vrai ! Demanda Sanae surprise en se tournant vers Kojiro.

-Oui, dit-il avec un sourire.

-C'est génial ! Dit-elle en sautant de joie.

-HEUM, HEUM, Mademoiselle, vous devriez vous couvrir… ce n'est pas très décent comme tenue, fit l'entraîneur en rougissant.

« Kkkkkyyaaaaa » Cria Sanae en se cachant derrière Kojiro.

-Sanae, tu devrais te changer…dit Kojiro.

-Oui…bien sûr.

-Bon bah, je vous laisse Mademoiselle Sanae, nous partons sans vous, et soignez votre visage dit l'entraîneur en sortant.

-Heu oui, merci.

Bon, les garçons, je me change et je vous rejoins, d'accord ?

Les garçons commencèrent à sortir.

Kojiro se retourna.

-Bon, je t'attends dehors, ça va aller ?

-Oui merci, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Kojiro prit un morceau de son tee-shirt et essuya le sang qui avait coulé de l'arcade de Sanae.

-On te soignera au stade, dépêche toi !

Il l'embrassa sur le front et commença à sortir.

-Hiiirraaaggiii…

-Oui capitaine ?

-Tu sors aussi !

-Non mais heu…elle peut avoir besoin d'aide pour s'habiller….

-Hiragi, tu viens ! Dit Kojiro en le tirant par l'oreille.

-Aïe !Aïe ! Oui, j'arrive !

A tout de suite Sanae Chan, fit Hiragi en la saluant de la main, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit tu m'appelles et j'accourai….

La porte se ferma.

Sanae sourit.

_J'adore mon équipe, je les aime tous…_


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapitre 34 : Le retour de la manager.**

(Bon je préviens que c'est un chapitre un peu « fleur bleue »)

Sanae sortit des vestiaires.

Tout le monde l'attendait.

-Excusez-moi de vous avoir fait attendre.

-C'est pas grave, allez viens on va te soigner au stade de football, dit Kojiro en la prenant par la main.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes en tenue maintenant !

Vous sortiez de votre entraînement…

-L'entraînement ! Fit Takeshi.

Yoichi va se demander où on est passé !

-Oui, mince ! Et l'assistante manager va encore nous engueuler….Fit Ken en soufflant.

-Ah oui, au fait, comment elle est ? Demanda Sanae.

-Hé bien, nous dirons qu'elle est une bonne manager mais seulement pour une personne, n'est ce pas capitaine ? Dit Kazuki.

-Hein ? Comment ça ? Fit Sanae.

-Kazuki, arrête de raconter des bêtises….Fit Kojiro énervé.

-Aaahhh, je vois ! Elle est jolie au moins, Kojiro ? Demanda Sanae qui venait de comprendre.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Je sais pas moi, si elle est jolie ou pas !

-Ah oui ? Tu ne sais pas ? Fit Sanae amusée.

-En tous cas moi je ne l'aime pas, fit Hiragi.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi Hiragi ? Tu aimes bien les managers d'habitude, fit Sanae avec un clin d'œil.

-Je ne sais pas, elle n'a pas l'air sincère…

-Je suis d'accord, fit Takeshi.

-Hé bien, j'espère qu'au moins, elle va m'apprécier, on va qu'en même travailler ensemble ! Fit Sanae avec un sourire.

Et toi Koji Kun, je t'ai à l'œil, rajouta t-elle en rigolant.

-N'importe quoi ! Dit-il en rougissant.

-Bon, pour calmer l'entraîneur avant ton arrivée, on va partir devant, dit Takeshi.

Toi, Kojiro tu l'accompagnes.

Allez les gars, on y va au pas de course !

Takeshi partit en courant et l'équipe suivit.

-A tout à l'heure, Sanae Chan ! Dit Hiragi en lui faisant signe de la main.

-Oui, Hiragi, à tout de suite ! Dit Sanae en lui faisant signe à son tour avec un grand sourire.

-Il est adorable, dit Sanae.

Kojiro sourit.

-Tu peux y aller aussi Kojiro ! Tu dois aussi finir ton entraînement…Dit-elle en le regardant.

-Non, c'est bon, je commence mon vrai entraînement demain…

-Ton vrai entraînement ?

-Oui, j'ai décidé de retrouver mon football, pour ça j'ai besoin de me renforcer physiquement et mentalement !

Ici, le cadre est parfait pour que je puisse redevenir « le Tigre » !

-« Le Tigre »…. Fit Sanae.

_J'espère que tu ne vas pas redevenir, le garçon fermé, égoïste et violent sur le terrain !_

_Ça ne te ressemble pas du tout ! Ton jeu est meilleur quand tu joues avec ton cœur…_

-Oui parfaitement, des recruteurs italiens sont venus cette semaine au lycée, ils m'ont ouvert les yeux, tu sais !

Je dois travailler dur pendant ces deux semaines pour devenir champion national, tout comme toi, dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Sanae paraissait triste.

-Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Kojiro.

-Si, si…fit Sanae en faisant un petit sourire.

-Enfin, on verra ça demain, là on va te soigner et…

Sanae se figea.

Elle regardait droit devant elle.

-Sanae ? Fit Kojiro étonné.

-C'est…c'est la mer ? Demanda t-elle hébétée.

-Heu oui, bien sûr, tu ne l'as jamais vu ?

-Non…jamais…

Sanae lâcha la main de Kojiro et se mit à courir vers la plage.

Elle s'arrêta un moment pour enlever ses chaussures.

-Kojiro ! Je vais voir la mer ! Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui avec un grand sourire.

Elle posa ses pieds sur le sable et fut surprise.

-Koji Kun, c'est chaud ! Dit-elle en relevant la tête.

Elle reprit alors sa course vers la mer.

Kojiro la regardait complètement subjugué.

_Ça y est, elle sourit comme avant ! Ses yeux pétillent à nouveau._

_Elle a l'air tellement heureuse…elle découvre la mer comme une vraie gamine…Elle est tellement naturelle…sincère…_

-Koji, viens ! Dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

Kojiro fut saisi par le visage de Sanae à cet instant.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle est belle comme ça !_

_Ses yeux…Son sourire…Son rire…Sa joie de vivre…Sa présence…_

Il s'approcha d'elle par derrière et la prit dans ses bras.

-Sanae, tu m'as tellement manqué…lui dit-il à l'oreille.

Sanae posa ses mains sur les bras de Kojiro et tourna sa tête pour voir le visage de Kojiro.

-Toi aussi, Koji…dit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Kojiro relâcha son étreinte et Sanae se mit face à lui.

-Tu sais, je ne pense pas t'avoir félicité pour ta victoire, tu es une championne maintenant ! Dit Kojiro en lui faisant un sourire.

-Non, c'est vrai ça ! Tu devrais avoir hon…

Kojiro la regarda alors dans les yeux, elle s'interrompit.

-Je sais, je vais essayer de me faire pardonner….dit il en caressant la joue blessée de Sanae.

Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément.

Sanae fit glisser ses mains du torse de Koji vers son cou pour resserrer leur étreinte.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment.

Soudain Sanae se dégagea de Kojiro.

-Ah ! C'est froid ! Dit-elle en regardant ces pieds.

-Je crois que la marée monte ! Dit Kojiro.

Allez viens, il ne faut pas que tu attrapes froid ! Il faut aussi qu'on te soigne, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

Elle lui fit un sourire et prit sa main.

Il se pencha une dernière fois pour lui voler un baiser.

-Tu sais que tu es très belle aujourd'hui, ne change rien ! Rajouta t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sanae rougit.

Kojiro et Sanae arrivèrent au stade.

-Hé, vous étiez passés où ? Ça fait une demi-heure, qu'on vous attend ! Dit Takeshi en allant vers eux.

-Hé bien, c'est de ma faute, dit Sanae, je n'avais jamais vu la mer alors…

-Allez viens te soigner, ton arcade n'est pas très jolie à voir, dit Hiragi en tirant Sanae par la main.

-Non attends…

-On ne discute pas ! Rajouta Hiragi en continuant à avancer.

Sanae tourna la tête vers Kojiro.

-Bon, je crois que je n'ai pas le choix ! Dit-elle avec un sourire en lâchant la main de Kojiro.

Sanae partit avec Hiragi.

- Ça va Kojiro ? Demanda Takeshi.

-Parfaitement ! Dit Kojiro en s'étirant avec un grand sourire.

-Kojiro ! Fit Yui qui venait d'arriver.

Qu'est ce que tu as fait depuis tout à l'heure ? Tu es le capitaine, tu devrais montrer l'exemple et t'occuper de l'équipe et de ton entraînement…

-Oui….oui…c'est bon, fit Kojiro en passant devant elle sans y faire attention.

Yui l'attrapa par le bras.

-Je te signale que si tu veux devenir pro, il va falloir adopter une autre attitude !

Si tu continues comme ça, on va encore arriver second au championnat derrière la Nankatsu et Tsubasa…

Tu ne te feras jamais remarquer, tu resteras toujours un amateur alors que Tsubasa aura tous les honneurs…

Yui s'interrompit un moment et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu crois vraiment que Sanae restera avec un perdant comme toi…

Yui s'arrêta en voyant le regard de Kojiro.

-Je crois que tu en as assez dit, fit Takeshi en se mettant entre Yui et Kojiro.

Allez viens Kojiro, rajouta Takeshi en tirant Kojiro par le bras.

-Mais, je dis ça pour son bien ! Kojiro n'a aucune chance de se faire remarquer en continuant à jouer comme il le fait... dit Yui en les regardant partir.

Kojiro et Takeshi rejoignirent l'équipe dans la résidence.

-ça va aller Kojiro ? Demanda Takeshi inquiet.

-Oui, je sais déjà ce que j'ai à faire, on n'a pas à me le rappeler…dit-il un peu énervé.

Dès demain, je vais m'entraîner pour gagner le championnat, cette fois-ci, on ne sera pas deuxième…

-Tout à fait Kojiro ! Fit Kazuki qui venait d'arriver derrière eux.

Alors le programme de demain va être chargé, j'ai l'impression !

-Oh nooonnn, je suis déjà crevé par la séance d'aujourd'hui dit Kyochiro en soufflant.

-Ce stage va être un enfer ! Et moi qui croyais qu'on allait pouvoir s'amuser sur la plage…dit Tachibana.

-Hé oui ! Il faut en passer par-là les garçons, fit Yui qui avait suivi Kojiro et Takeshi.

Mais ne vous en faites pas, l'entraîneur et moi vous avons prévu des moments de détente.

Normalement l'après midi vers 16H, vous serez libre, je ne suis pas sûre que vous teniez encore debout, mais…

-Hé bien, dîtes moi les garçons, j'ai l'impression que la remplaçante manager est pire que moi, vous en avez de la chance ! Dit Sanae qui venait d'arriver avec Hiragi.

Sanae s'approcha de Yui et lui tendit la main avec un sourire.

-Bonjour, je suis Sanae.

-…Oui bonjour, dit Yui en ne lui prenant pas la main.

Je suis Yui, la manager de la Toho…

-Assistante manager, je te ferai remarquer que c'est Sanae qui va s'occuper de nous, toi tu ne feras que l'assister…interrompit sèchement Hiragi en regardant glacialement Yui.

-Hiragi…fit Sanae confuse.

-Non, ça m'est égal ! Moi je ferai tout pour que la Toho soit championne ! Dit Yui en fixant Sanae.

-Heu oui, moi aussi…dit Sanae qui ne comprenait pas la réaction de Yui.

-Si c'est vraiment ton intention, arrête de monopoliser leur temps ! Il faut toujours que tu les ennuies avec des pseudo problèmes…

Aujourd'hui encore, ils ont interrompu leur footing pour aller te voir…

Ils ont besoin de s'entraîner pour battre ton équipe… et ton copain en l'occurrence !

-Hé ! Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Interrompit Kojiro.

Ici c'est toi qui nous ennuie !

-Bon, j'y vais, mais je te laisse réfléchir à ce que j'ai dit…manager…Fit Yui en passant devant Sanae avec un sourire sournois.

-Hé ! Attends ! Dit Sanae en la retenant par le bras.

Yui se retourna surprise.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas, mais l'équipe n'a pas besoin de ce genre de remarque, alors je vais mettre les choses au clair dès maintenant :

La Toho est mon équipe à présent: Je ferai tout pour les aider à gagner !

Si tu penses vraiment qu'ils négligent leur entraînement à cause de moi, je vais y remédier, je peux te l'assurer…

C'est vrai qu'ils se sont beaucoup occupés de moi, alors c'est mon tour à présent...

Et en ce qui concerne mon copain, même si je pense que ça ne te regarde pas, je peux te dire qu'il sera dans l'équipe championne, c'est-à-dire la Toho, alors ne fais plus ce genre de remarques déplacées !

Yui regarda Sanae sans répliquer.

-Bon, si tu as fini tes reproches…Dit Sanae en relâchant le bras de Yui.

J'aimerai juste rajouter que tu devrais apprendre à me connaître avant de me juger…

Moi je suis ravie d'avoir une fille comme toi dans l'équipe, tu as l'air de l'aimer autant que moi, rajouta Sanae en lui tendant la main une seconde fois.

J'espère que l'on deviendra amie…

-…

Yui n'en revenait pas, le caractère de Sanae la surprit.

Yui prit la main de Sanae.

-Je ne pense pas que l'on deviendra amie mais on pourra certainement s'entendre pour l'équipe, dit-elle.

Sanae lui sourit.

-C'est déjà ça…

Yui lâcha la main de Sanae et partit.

-Ouh la ! On peut dire que notre première rencontre fut explosive, fit Sanae en se retournant vers les garçons.

-…

-C'est quoi ces têtes ? Fit Sanae surprise.

-On a juste peur, dit Tachibana, on a deux filles complètement folles dans notre équipe.

-Oui, et la façon dont vous parlez de nous n'est pas rassurante…fit Ken.

-De quoi ? On veut juste vous aider ! Dit Sanae.

-Oui, en nous faisant faire des entraînements surhumains et en nous privant de toute notre jeunesse, fit Kazuki avec des yeux larmoyants.

-Moi, je m'en fous, dit Hiragi en passant ses bras autour des épaules de Sanae.

J'ai compris aujourd'hui que tu m'aimais Sanae Chan, tu es trop mignonne de l'avoir dit devant tout le monde.

-Hein ! Fit Sanae confuse.

-Oui, tu as dit que ton copain était dans la future équipe championne, ça ne peut-être que moi, évidemment…

En plus depuis que je t'ai soignée, je sens bien que tu es folle de moi…

Allez un petit bisou, Sanae Chan, fit Hiragi en rapprochant ses lèvres du visage de Sanae.

BONG !

-Tu es viré de l'équipe Hiragi ! Fit Kojiro en tirant Sanae par le bras.

-Mais…Capitaine…n'empêchez pas notre amour….Dit Hiragi en les suivant.

-Hiragi, t'es viré, je veux plus te voir !

Tout le monde éclata de rire devant cette scène.

La soirée se poursuivit par un repas pour fêter de la victoire de Sanae.

-Bon, aujourd'hui, je vous permets de veiller un peu les gars, en l'honneur de votre manager, mais à partir de demain finit de rire, les choses sérieuses vont commencer !

Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, dit Yoichi en se levant.

Et encore toutes mes félicitations, Sanae, dit-il en la saluant.

-Merci.

Yoichi partit.

-Pff, je ne sais pas si je vais tenir le coup, je suis déjà fatigué, fit Tachibana en s'allongeant sur le sol.

-Oui, c'est vrai que ça va être dur…rajouta Ken.

-Oh mais arrêtez ! On ne se décourage pas ! Dit Sanae en se levant.

Votre entraînement va peut-être être dur, mais vous serez content de vos progrès après !

Pensez que vous faîtes tout ça pour le titre, si pour être champion il suffisait de se tourner les pouces ça se saurait !

Allez un peu de courage, il ne reste qu'un mois…

-Oui mais…dit Kazuki.

-Il n'y a pas de « oui, mais » !

Et puis après tout, à 16H, vous aurez fini, vous pourrez aller à la plage et vous amuser, voyez le bon côté…

Et puis chaque jour, je vous préparerai de bons petits plats, rajouta t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-…

-Quel enthousiaste, manager ! Dit Tachibana en se remettant assis.

-Je veux juste que vous réussissiez comme moi, vous le méritez aussi…

-Et oui, d'ailleurs cette soirée est en ton honneur alors parlons d'autres choses que de foot pour une fois ! Dit Takeshi.

Faisons la fête !….

-Heu, Takeshi, j'aimerai dire quelque chose avant…Fit Sanae timidement.

Tout le monde écouta attentivement.

-Voilà, je tiens tous à vous remercier pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi cet après-midi…

Demain matin, j'irai tout raconter à la police, il sera certainement condamné mais ce que vous avez fait m'apporte beaucoup plus, vous m'avez tous protégée, je vous en serai toujours reconnaissante, dit elle en s'inclinant.

-Ah mais, ce n'est pas la peine de nous remercier pour ça…Fit Kyochiro gêné.

-Oui, il a raison, dit Ken tout aussi gêné.

- Moi je veux bien qu'elle me montre combien elle est reconnaissante, fit Hiragi avec ses yeux pervers.

-Hiiirrraaaggi ! Fit Kojiro.

-Ah mais il a raison, dit Sanae en faisant un clin d'œil à Kojiro.

En plus, c'est lui qui a empêché Yuki de me faire plus de mal…

-Ah ! On reconnaît enfin ma valeur ! Dit Hiragi fièrement.

-Allez Hiragi, ferme les yeux ! Dit Sanae en s'approchant de lui

-C'est vrai ? Tu veux bien ?

-Allez ferme les yeux, je te dis…

Hiragi s'empressa de fermer les yeux.

Il sentit une première main se poser sur son épaule droite, une deuxième sur son bras gauche, une troisième sur son épaule gauche, une quatrième…...Troisième ! Quatrième !

Hiragi ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec toute l'équipe de foot qui se jeta sur lui en l'embrassant et en criant : « On t'en est tous reconnaissant Hiragi ! Merci d'avoir sauvé notre manager ! »

Le pauvre Hiragi était sous le choc !

- Mais…Heu…ce n'est pas juste !

Saaanaaaeee Chhhaaannn ! En plus je t'ai soignée, dit-il en la regardant avec des larmes de crocodiles.

Le cœur de Sanae se serra un petit peu.

-C'est vrai, Hiragi…Tu as été adorable…

Allez, je vais te faire un petit bisou sur la joue !

-Cool ! C'est vrai de vrai cette fois ?

-Oui, promis !

-Capitaine ? Fit Hiragi.

-C'est bon, elle fait ce qu'elle veut…mais fais attention, je t'ai à l'œil…dit Kojiro.

Sanae s'approcha de Hiragi.

-Je te remercie infiniment, Hiragi Kun, dit-elle en se penchant pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Soudain Hiragi tourna la tête et lui vola un baiser. (Il l'a bien mérité celui là ! (.))

-Hiragi, tu es mort ! Dit Kojiro en se levant.

Hiragi se leva rapidement et se mit à courir (oui, tu as raison de courir, Hiragi….).

-Hiragi, viens, ici ! Dit Kojiro en le poursuivant.

-Ouh la…j'ai encore fait une bêtise ! Dit Hiragi innocemment.

Tout le monde était mort de rire.

Hiragi et Kojiro couraient autour de la table, Kojiro rattrapait Hiragi peu à peu.

Soudain, Hiragi s'arrêta et se cacha derrière Sanae.

-Sanae Chan, protège moi de Kojiro, s'il te plaît !

Je ne recommencerai plus, promis !

Sanae se retourna vers lui.

-Aucun problème Hiragi, je m'en charge.

Elle se leva et se mit devant Kojiro.

-Pousse toi, Sanae, je vais écraser ce profiteur, il a osé t'embr…

Sanae embrassa Kojiro langoureusement.

-…

-Heu…Sanae Chan…je crois qu'il est calmé…dit Hiragi.

Tu peux le lâcher…

Sanae commença à se dégager quand Kojiro la prit dans ses bras et prolongea le baiser.

-Ah !Mais non, ça ne va pas du tout là ! Dit Hiragi avec des larmes aux yeux.

-Ah, mon petit Hiragi…je crois que Kojiro était très énervé, il vaut mieux que Sanae s'en occupe encore un peu, dit Takeshi avec un sourire.

-Tu voulais peut-être le calmer toi-même, fit Ken.

- Euh...non…Finalement Sanae s'en charge mieux !

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! On est rendu au chapitre 34, j'espère que vous ne vous lassez pas trop…Donnez moi votre avis !

A bientôt (.)


	35. Chapter 35

Hé oui, déjà le retour !

Je vous envoie encore quelques chapitres…

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 35 : Un deuxième assistant.**

Le lendemain matin, Sanae se leva à l'aube pour préparer le petit déjeuner de l'équipe.

Elle était en train de mettre la table quand Yui arriva.

-Bonjour, fit Sanae.

-…Bjour, répondit Yui en la regardant à peine.

_Ouh la, elle ne doit pas être du matin…_

-Bon, j'ai tout préparer pour leur petit déjeuner et leur déjeuner, tu n'auras plus qu'à tout faire réchauffer…dit Sanae.

-Quoi ? Tu ne restes pas pour leur entraînement du matin ? Fit Yui énervée.

-Non…j'ai un truc à faire…j'ai déjà prévenu Yoichi, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas un problème…

-Hé bien, moi qui croyais que tu voulais vraiment t'occuper de l'équipe…

-Hé mais, ça ne change rien, je reviens en début d'après midi et après je ferai tout mon travaille, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Oui, hé bien, tu as intérêt car moi je ne ferai pas ton travail ! Dit Yui en quittant la pièce.

_Je ne sais vraiment ce que je lui ai fait…Je ne sais pas si on va finir par s'entendre._

Sanae finit de préparer le petit déjeuner, retourna dans sa chambre pour prendre ses affaires et sortit.

Elle prit la direction de la ville.

-Bonjour !

Sanae se retourna.

-Kojiro ? Qu'est ce que tu fais debout si tôt ?

-ça se voit non ? Je rentre de mon jogging.

-Hein ? Mais tu t'es levé à quelle heure ?

-Heu… 6H, je crois !

-Quoi ? Mais tu aurais dû me le dire, je t'aurai préparé ton petit déjeuner, tu dois avoir faim !

-Non, c'est bon…

Alors tu t'en vas au commissariat ?

-Oui, si j'y vais maintenant, je pourrai revenir en début d'après midi…enfin j'espère !

-T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'on t'accompagne ?

-On en a déjà discuté…

-Kojiro ! Cria Yui qui venait d'arriver.

Qu'est ce que tu fais à discuter, les autres sont déjà en train de petit déjeuner, dépêche toi !

Sanae, je croyais que tu ne devais pas les déranger pendant leur entraînement ! Rajouta t-elle en la regardant furieuse.

-Bon, bah, j'y vais Koji Kun, à plus tard, dit Sanae avec un petit sourire.

-Sanae, attends…

Yui saisit Kojiro par le bras.

-Toi, tu dois venir manger, laisse la !

Sanae regarda Kojiro.

-Bon courage, je reviens tout à l'heure, dit-elle en partant.

Kojiro la regarda s'éloigner.

-Pff, elle nous laisse tomber pour la matinée, tu parles d'une manager !

Kojiro se dégagea de Yui.

-Arrête avec tes insinuations, tu ne sais rien !

Bon, je vais manger, dit-il en partant.

_Tu la défends encore, c'est vraiment pathétique…_

_Mais tu vas vite t'apercevoir que je suis plus qualifiée qu'elle pour m'occuper de toi…_

_Tu vas redevenir le tigre que j'aime tant…_

Yui suivit Kojiro.

Il était 15H quand Sanae revint en courant vers la résidence.

_Pff, j'en ai eu pour plus longtemps que prévu…_

_Ils doivent être repartis s'entraîner…_

Elle s'approcha de l'entrée quand elle entendit Yui crier contre quelqu'un.

-Mais je te dis qu'il n'y a personne ici !

Ils sont tous partis faire un parcours de remise en forme !

Alors rentre chez toi !

De toute façon tu n'as rien à faire ici, ce n'est pas une garderie !

Une petite voix se fit alors entendre.

-Mais…je suis venu pour voir mon frère…

-Je ne vais pas te le répéter…

-Takeru ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? dit Sanae en apercevant le jeune garçon.

Takeru se retourna.

-Sannaaaee Chaannn ! Dit-il en se précipitant vers elle.

Takeru sauta dans les bras de Sanae.

-Sanae, je suis content de te voir ! Dit-il en lui faisant un sourire.

-Oui, moi aussi, dit Sanae, mais tu peux m'expliquer….

-Tu vois cette fille, dit-il en montrant Yui, elle ne veut pas que je vois mon frère.

-Hé Gamin ! Ici, on est dans un centre d'entraînement, ton frère est en stage, il n'a pas besoin de toi, retourne jouer chez toi…

Takeru baissa la tête tristement.

-Yui ! Je m'en occupe, dit Sanae en voyant la tête de Takeru, tu peux continuer ton travail…

-Ah ! Je vois, tu préfères faire du baby-sitting au lieu de tenir ton rôle de manager !

Fais comme tu veux, mais je te préviens, ce gamin n'a pas intérêt à déranger l'équipe ! Dit Yui en commençant à partir.

Ah, au fait du dois faire les courses pour le dîner ! Tu m'as dit que tu ferais ton boulot, alors dépêche toi, on sert le dîner à 19H, rajouta t-elle en se retournant vers Sanae.

Yui partit. (Enfin !... Sale petite G….bip…, Espèce de …bip…. Par souci d'intégrité, l'auteur ne veut pas exprimer ouvertement ses sentiments)

Takeru regarda Sanae.

-Je suis désolé…je ne voulais pas t'embêter…dit il tristement.

-Mais non, c'est rien, tu ne m'embêtes pas du tout…Dis moi plutôt ce que tu fais là, dit elle en lui souriant.

-Hé bien voilà : Naoko, Kisa et moi, on est en vacances depuis une semaine.

Au début c'était génial car Kojiro s'occupait de nous quand maman partait travailler mais depuis qu'il est parti, maman a envoyé Naoko et Kisa chez sa sœur pour qu'elle s'en occupe…

Mais sa sœur n'a pas la place pour me garder alors comme je suis le plus grand, maman m'a demandé si je pouvais rester tout seul…

Takeru regarda Sanae.

-Je pourrai peut-être rester tout seul mais… pendant une semaine…alors j'ai pensé que Kojiro voudrai bie…

-Tu veux rester ici ? Coupa Sanae en déposant Takeru sur le sol.

Elle se mit accroupi près de lui.

-Alors ? fit-elle en souriant.

Takeru regarda Sanae surpris.

-Je peux ? Tu crois ? Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, bien sûr, tu seras mon assistant ! Je sais que ça ne doit pas être drôle pour des vacances, mais on pourra sûrement aller jouer après mon travail, tu veux ?

-Ah que oui alors ! Je veux être ton assistant ! Dit Takeru en sautant partout.

-Parfait alors, dit Sanae en se relevant, c'est réglé, tu restes ici !

Sanae tendit sa main vers Takeru.

-Tu viens, on va faire les courses pour ce soir, Take Kun !

Takeru prit la main de Sanae.

-Et on appellera ta mère pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas, car je suppose que tu es parti sans lui dire…n'est ce pas ? Dit Sanae en regardant Takeru en fronçant les sourcils.

-Heu …effectivement…j'ai un peu oublié…dit-il timidement.

-Allez viens, on y va, dit Sanae avec un sourire.

L'équipe revint à la résidence à 16H30.

-Aaaahhhh, tu parles d'un parcours de remise en forme ! Je ne sens plus mes jambes et mes bras ! Dit Kazuki en s'écroulant par terre.

-Oui, tu as raison, on a fait 5 Km de course à pied sur la plage, on a soulevé des poids, marché accroupi, tiré dans un ballon plus lourd que la normale et enfin on a fait une vingtaine de sprints dans le sable !

J'en peux plus, dit Tachibana en s'asseyant.

-Hé oui, mais il faut en passer par là…dit Takeshi.

-Quand je pense que Kojiro avait déjà fait des efforts ce matin et qu'il veut remettre ça pour ses séances de tirs ce soir, dit Ken.

Je ne sais pas comment il fait…

-Lui au moins, il sait ce qu'il veut ! Dit Yui qui venait d'arriver.

Tiens Kojiro, prends ça, ça te fera du bien, c'est une boisson énergisante, avec ça tu vas vite récupérer.

-Merci, dit-il en prenant la cannette.

-Et nous alors ? Dit Hiragi.

-Allez vous servir sur la table, j'ai tout préparé ! Vous pouvez au moins vous traîner jusque là bas j'espère.

-…

-Tiens Hiragi, je n'en veux pas, je vais prendre une douche avant ! Dit Kojiro en lui tendant la cannette.

Hiragi prit la cannette et Kojiro partit dans sa chambre.

-Bon je vais prendre une douche moi aussi, dit Takeshi.

-Moi aussi, dit Ken.

« Moi aussi »

Tous les garçons partirent en direction de leur chambre.

-Hé mais attendez ! J'ai préparé une collation pour vous…dit Yui.

-Oui, merci, on va se traîner là bas après notre douche, si ça ne te dérange pas, bien sûr, dit Hiragi en lui rendant la cannette.

-…

Yui se retrouva seule dans la salle à manger.

Takeshi arriva après sa douche.

-Aaaahhhh ça fait du bien ! J'ai une faim de loup maintenant.

Takeshi s'assit et se servit à manger.

-Hum, c'est bon, dit il en s'adressant à Yui.

-…merci…

-Hé, ne fais pas cette tête, les autres vont arriver…

J'ai un conseil à te donner : arrête de t'occuper que de Kojiro…

-Je me fiche de ton conseil ! Je vous ai aussi préparé des choses, j'ai fait mon travail !

- Oui, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…

-Je veux que Kojiro réussisse à redevenir ce qu'il était, c'est tout !

-Tu sais, je pense qu'il ne redeviendra jamais le Kojiro d'avant, et c'est tant mieux !

-Alors ça, c'est ce qu'on verra…

Ken arriva à son tour.

-Ouh la, j'ai une de ces faims !

Les autres joueurs arrivèrent les uns après les autres.

Tous se mirent à table pour se restaurer.

-Hé ! J'ai une idée ! Et si on allait se baigner ? Dit Tachibana.

-Ouais, excellent, on va bien s'amuser, en plus, on l'a bien mérité ! Dit Kyochiro.

-Tu es d'accord assistante manager ? demanda Kazuki.

-Heu…oui, pas de problème…j'irai avec vous, ça me fera du bien !

Tu viens aussi Kojiro ?

Kojiro tournait la tête partout, il cherchait quelque chose apparemment.

-…oui…mais pas longtemps…dit-il.

-Tu cherches quelque chose ? Demanda Yui.

-Sanae ! Elle n'est pas rentrée ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

-C'est vrai ça ! On ne l'a pas vue de la journée, fit Hiragi.

-Oh mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle ! C'est elle qui doit préparer votre dîner, elle ne va pas tarder…On peut aller à la plage en attendant.

-…

-Allez ! On y va ! Dit Yui en se levant.

Je vais prendre mes affaires, on se rejoint dehors.

-Bon, je ne pense pas qu'il faut s'inquiéter pour elle, dit Tachibana, je vais aussi me préparer.

Tous en firent autant.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dehors.

-Me voilà les garçons, on peut y aller ! Dit Yui.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la plage quand ils virent arriver Sanae les bras chargés de commissions.

-Saannnaaeee Chaannn, attends je vais t'aider ! Dit Hiragi en se précipitant vers elle.

-Non, c'est bon, Hiragi, j'ai toute l'aide qu'il me faut, dit-elle en dirigeant son regard vers Takeru que personne n'avait encore remarqué.

Takeru portait deux gros paquets, il fit un sourire à Sanae et dit :

-Tu as vu, ton assistant est super fort !

Sanae sourit.

-Oui, je ne sais pas comment j'aurai fait sans toi !

-Takeru ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Kojiro étonné.

-Heu…et bien…je suis venu pour te voir…

-Takeru ! Tu n'es pas possible ! Tu en as encore fait qu'à ta tête ! C'est pas croyable…dit Kojiro en colère.

-Attends Kojiro, Takeru est mon assistant maintenant, il peut rester, ça ne dérangera personne, dit Sanae en se mettant entre Kojiro et Takeru qui commençait à avoir peur.

Kojiro se calma.

-Oui Kojiro ! Je te promets d'être super sage ! S'il te plaît, laisse moi rester avec Sanae et toi, dit il avec un visage implorant.

-Allez, Koji ! S'il te plaît… dit Sanae en faisant une petite moue.

-Pff, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre ! Comment je peux résister à ça…

C'est bon, Takeru…

-Ouais ! C'est génial ! Dit Takeru en sautant partout.

Merci Sanae Chan.

-Pas de quoi, mon petit assistant ! Répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ha mais attention Takeru, tu n'embêtes pas Sanae tout le temps et si tu fais la moindre bêtise je te renvoie par le premier train !

-Oui, Kojiro ! Dit Takeru en étant au garde à vous.

Sanae éclata de rire.

-Bon, je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais le repas doit être prêt pour 19H et il est déjà 18H Sanae ! Dit Yui.

-Heu oui, tu as raison Yui, j'y vais tout de suite…

-Hé, tu ne lui donnes pas d'ordres, c'est elle la manager ! En plus si on mange plus tard, c'est pas grave…Dit Hiragi en lançant un regard noir à Yui (Décidément, il ne l'aime pas)

-Non mais je dois faire attention aux horaires, elle a raison…dit Sanae pour calmer Hiragi.

Au fait, j'ai l'impression que vous alliez à la plage, non ?

Alors allez y et quand vous rentrerez, le repas sera prêt…

-Oui effectivement, allez, on y va ! Dit Yui en prenant le bras de Kojiro.

Sanae fut surprise de ce geste, elle n'avait pas l'habitude que quelqu'un soit aussi familier avec Kojiro.

Kojiro le remarqua et dégagea son bras rapidement.

-Bon, sinon, je ne savais pas que tu étais le petit frère de Kojiro, tu aurais pu me le dire…Dit Yui en faisant un grand sourire à Takeru. (Espèce de faux cul…)

Tu vas pouvoir venir avec nous à la plage et t'amuser, tu vas voir, je vais bien m'occuper de toi…Rajouta t-elle en enlevant les paquets des bras de Takeru.

-Rends-moi mes paquets ! Dit Takeru en la regardant méchamment.

-Oh la, calme toi, petit…

-Je ne suis pas petit ! Et rends-moi les paquets que Sanae m'a confiés !

Je n'ai pas envie d'aller à la plage alors qu'elle va rester toute seule…

-Tu peux y aller Takeru, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi… Va t'amuser, dit Sanae avec un sourire.

-Non ! Je suis ton assistant ! Dit-il à Sanae avec détermination.

Sanae sourit.

-Ok, on y va alors, sinon le repas ne sera jamais prêt !

Amusez-vous bien, les garçons !

Sanae commença à partir.

-Hé toi ! Rends-moi mes paquets, dit-il en regardant Yui, Sanae va m'attendre…

Yui lui tendit les paquets.

-Merci, fit Takeru.

Takeru partit en courant.

-Hé bien, il n'est pas commode ton petit frère, il a un sacré caractère…Dit Yui.

-Oui, il a ses têtes…dit Kojiro en allant vers la plage.

-Hé ! Attends, j'arrive !

Yui suivit Kojiro.

-J'ai l'impression que ce stage va être animé…Dit Takeshi.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapitre 36 : Quand Takeru rencontre Hiragi… 

(Chapitre qui n'a aucun intérêt pour l'histoire, mais bon…ça m'a amusée de l'écrire.)

-C'est nous ! On est rentré ! Dit Ken.

Le repas est pr…

Ken s'arrêta net devant la porte de la salle à manger.

-Hé, mais qu'est ce que tu fais à t'arrêter comme ça ! Dit Kazuki qui était juste derrière lui et qui manqua de le bousculer.

Ken entra dans la pièce pour laisser passer les autres.

Tous restèrent ébahis devant la table qui avait été dressée.

-…

-Alors ça vous plaît ? Demanda Sanae qui était debout dans un coin.

-C'est quoi tout ça ? Demanda Takeshi.

-Bah, c'est votre dîner !

Votre entraînement est difficile, vous méritez un bon repas !

J'espère que vous aimerez, c'est Takeru et moi qui avons tout préparé.

Sans lui, je n'aurai jamais réussi à tout faire, rajouta t-elle en le regardant.

-Hé oui, je suis devenu indispensable, dit il fièrement.

-Ouah ! Ça sent vraiment bon, dit Tachibana en s'asseyant à table.

-Allez, commencez à manger avant que ça refroidisse !

Asseyez-vous les garçons, dit Sanae.

Tous s'exécutèrent.

Chacun se servit et commença à manger.

-Alors ? C'est bon ? Demanda Sanae inquiète.

-Excellent, fit Kyochiro.

-Délicieux, manager ! Dit Tachibana.

Soudain Hiragi se leva. (Ça sent la bêtise, là ! ( . ))

-Hiragi ? Ça ne te plaît pas ? Demanda Sanae surprise.

Hiragi se dirigea alors calmement vers Sanae.

Il prit ses deux mains et dit avec un air sérieux :

-Sanae Chan, épouse moi !

-..Heu…Hiragi…

Puis le visage d'Hiragi changea.

-Tu es tellement sexy avec ce petit tablier ! On va tout de suite passer à la nuit de noce !

Il se jeta alors sur elle et la fit tomber sur le dos.

-Hhiiirraaagggg…

Kojiro n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit Takeru se précipiter sur Hiragi.

Takeru s'assit sur le dos de Hiragi qui était allongé sur Sanae et commença à le frapper sur la tête.

PAF ! PAF !PAF !

-Aie !Aie !Aie ! Fit Hiragi.

-Laisse ma future femme tranquille ! Enlève tes sales pattes !

PAF ! PAF !PAF !

-Aie ! Mais c'est quoi ce délire ! Les gars, aidez moi, il y a un Kojiro miniature sur mon dos !

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

PAF ! PAF !PAF !

-J'ai dit de t'enlever de là, alors dépêche toi !

Hiragi se poussa. Sanae se releva.

-Hé ! Je l'ai laissée partir alors tu peux t'enlever de sur mon dos maintenant, dit Hiragi en s'adressant à Takeru.

PAF ! PAF !PAF !

-On se tait ! Tu vas payer pour ton crime !

Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de toucher à ma future femme !

-Aaaahhhh, au secours capitaine !

-Hiragi… tu crois vraiment que je vais t'aider après ce que tu as fait hier…je n'ai pas encore oublié que tu l'avais embrassée…

-De Quoi ! Fit Takeru.

PAF ! PAF !PAF !

-Capitaine, j'ai dit de m'aider et pas de m'enfoncer…

Saannnaaeee Chaannn, s'il te plaît….Dit Hiragi avec de grosses larmes.

Sanae était morte de rire.

-…Takeru…allez arrête…on va manger…réussit elle à dire.

Takeru arrêta tout de suite et se releva.

Il prit Sanae par la main.

-Tu as raison, j'ai faim, dit-il en la tirant par la main.

Tu vas manger près de moi, je te protégerai…

Hiragi se releva et retourna à sa place en se frottant la tête.

-Hé bien, on peut dire que ton frère te ressemble, dit Hiragi, je vais avoir du mal à survivre à ce stage je crois…

Pff…deux Kojiro…je n'ai pas de chance.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Le repas se déroula sans d'autres incidents jusqu'au dessert.

-Hé voilà, les garçons ! Pour le dessert, je vous ai pris des tartes, dit Sanae en apportant un plateau.

Chacun prit un morceau de tarte.

-Takeru, je t'apporte ton dessert, bouge pas ! Dit Sanae en partant.

-Hein ? Tu n'as pas le même dessert ? C'est quoi ce caprice Takeru ? Dit Kojiro en fronçant les sourcils.

-Hé bien non ! Sanae m'a demandé de choisir ce que je voulais alors…

-Tiens !Voilà pour toi, Takeru, dit Sanae en déposant une assiette devant lui.

-Hein ? Un gâteau au chocolat ! Fit Hiragi.

Il se précipita vers la place de Takeru.

-Je peux en avoir, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Hiragi avec des yeux larmoyants.

-Pas question ! Dit Takeru en cachant son assiette.

-Allez ! Sois sympa !

-Non ! Toi tu as de la tarte !

-Oui mais je préfère le gâteau au chocolat.

-Hiragi, j'ai pris des tartes car vous devez faire attention à votre régime alimentaire…

-C'est pas grave, je veux juste goûter…

Hiragi approcha sa cuillère du gâteau.

-Aie !

Takeru venait de taper sur la main d' Hiragi avec sa cuillère.

-On ne touche pas ! Sanae a dit non !

-Sniff…ce n'est pas juste…Dit Hiragi en retournant à sa place.

-Tiens, Sanae, tu veux goûter ? Dit Takeru en lui tendant sa cuillère remplie de gâteau.

-Oui, je veux bien, dit-elle en tendant la main pour saisir la cuillère.

-Ah mais non, je vais te donner à manger Sanae Chan, ouvre la bouche !

Sanae s'exécuta.

-Hum ! Délicieux, merci Takeru, dit Sanae en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Le visage de Takeru devint rouge.

-Hein ? Tu lui fais un bisou pour ça, attends, j'arrive ! Dit Hiragi.

Il se précipita vers elle avec un morceau de tarte.

-Sanae Chan, ouvre la bouche !

VLAN !

-Mange la toi-même ! Dit Takeru en lui envoyant un morceau de tarte à la figure.

Il n'y a que moi qui m'occupe de Sanae ! Et elle embrassera que moi, c'est compris !

-C'est pas vrai, je ne peux plus rien tenter avec celui là dans les parages !

-Oui et tu as de la chance que ce soit lui qui t'arrête, avec moi ça serait différent, dit Kojiro en regardant Hiragi avec un grand sourire.

Hiragi essuya son visage.

-Je pourrai toujours essayer quand il ira dormir…Fit Hiragi.

-Essaie Hiragi…Essaie…Dit Kojiro en commençant à faire craquer ses doigts.

-En parlant de dormir, il serait peut être temps d'aller vous coucher ! Dit Yui.

Et au fait ? Tu vas le faire dormir où Takeru ? Je te signale que toutes les chambres sont occupées, il ne reste pas un lit ! Rajouta t-elle en regardant Sanae.

-Oui…c'est vrai…je n'y ai pas pensé…

-Mais il n'y a pas de problème, je dors avec toi Sanae Chan ! Dit Takeru avec un grand sourire.

« Pas question ! » Dirent en même temps Kojiro et Hiragi.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ! J'aime bien Sanae, ça ne me dérange pas !

-ça on avait remarqué petit ! Dit Hiragi en s'approchant de Takeru, c'est pas ça le problème…

-C'est quoi alors ? Dit-il innocemment en regardant Kojiro.

-Hé bien, ce n'est pas correct qu'un garçon et une fille dorment ensemble…Fit Kojiro gêné.

-Mais, ce n'est pas grave, elle est ma future femme, il n'y a aucun problème, n'est ce pas Sanae ?

-Non, pour moi il n'y a aucun problème.

« De quoi ! » Dirent en même temps Kojiro et Hiragi.

-ça ne va pas Sanae ! Dit Kojiro tout rouge.

-Mais, il est jeune, il n'a pas d'arrière pensée, pas comme vous deux apparemment…

Kojiro et Hiragi rougirent.

-Jeune, jeune…faut le dire vite, il pense déjà à t'épouser…dit Hiragi.

D'ailleurs tu sais, petit, Sanae va sûrement épouser quelqu'un de son âge…fit-il en regardant Takeru.

-Ah mais ça, c'est prévu ! Dit-il fièrement.

-Hein ? Fit Hiragi étonné.

-Oui, Sanae Chan va d'abord épouser Kojiro et après quand je serai plus âgé, je la demanderai en mariage ! À ce moment là Kojiro ne sera plus aussi beau et fort, il sera tout vieux, alors Sanae m'épousera !

BONG !BONG !BONG !

Kojiro, Hiragi et Sanae tombèrent à la renverse.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Bah quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? Demanda Takeru étonné.

-Où tu as vu, toi, que j'allais épouser Sanae ? Demanda Kojiro encore rouge.

-Bah quoi ? Tu ne veux pas l'épouser ? Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

- Non…ce n'est pas ça….

-Oui Kojiro, tu ne veux pas m'épouser ? Demanda Sanae en le regardant dans les yeux avec un air amusé.

Kojiro ne répliqua pas. Il était près à exploser tellement il était gêné.

-Bon, vous avez fini vos bêtises, il est temps d'aller vous coucher ! Dit Yui sèchement.

-Oui, tu as raison, allez vous coucher les garçons ! Fit Sanae en se levant.

Takeru dormira avec moi, ce n'est pas un problème…

Allez viens, je vais t'accompagner, dit-elle en tendant la main à Takeru.

Takeru prit sa main.

-Je vais le coucher et je reviens pour ranger, ne t'inquiète pas Yui !

Bonne nuit les garçons ! Dit Sanae en partant.

-Bonne nuit tout le monde ! Dit Takeru avec un grand sourire.

Fais de beaux rêves, grand frère !

Et toi le pervers, dit Takeru en s'adressant à Hiragi, tu n'as pas intérêt à t'approcher de Sanae Chan.

De toutes façons, cette nuit, je la garderai de près… rajouta t-il en lui tirant la langue.

-…

-Heu, Kojiro, tu es sûr que Sanae ne craint rien avec ton frère, je le trouve très mûr pour son âge…Dit Hiragi avec un petit sourire.

-Je me le demande…

Et lui qui me dit de faire de beaux rêves ! Je vais faire des cauchemars, oui !

-J'aurai bien aimé être à sa place : avoir Sanae toute la nuit près de moi…

BONG !

-Pas la peine d'en rajouter, Hiragi, c'est déjà assez frustrant comme ça…

-Ah, parce que tu es frustré ? On pourrait savoir pourquoi ? demanda Takeshi.

-Oui, aurais-tu eu l'intention de rendre une visite nocturne à notre manager ? Fit Ken avec des yeux pervers.

Kojiro qui avait viré au rouge se leva.

-N'importe quoi ! Bon je vais m'entraîner sur mon nouveau tir ! Dit-il en sortant.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapitre 37 : Remise en question.**

Sanae revint dans la salle à manger.

Seule Yui était présente.

-Ils sont tous partis se coucher ? Demanda Sanae.

-Oui, ils en avaient besoin…

-Bon, c'est parfait alors, je vais ranger et après je vais me coucher aussi.

-J'aimerai te dire quelque chose sur Kojiro.

-Oui ? Fit Sanae étonnée.

-Tu pourrais le laisser tranquille pendant ce stage, il a besoin de retrouver son jeu…

Depuis que tu es avec lui, il ne ressemble plus à rien sur un terrain !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, son jeu a évolué dans le bon sens, il est bien meilleur…

-Je ne trouve pas !

Alors laisse le redevenir le tigre, si tu veux vraiment qu'il fasse une carrière dans le foot !

Ne le freine plus avec tes théories sur le foot ! Pense un peu à lui !

-…

Sur ces mots, Yui quitta la pièce.

Sanae ne put répliquer, les paroles de Yui l'avaient blessée.

-Sanae ? fit Takeshi qui venait d'arriver dans la pièce.

Sanae était plongée dans ses pensées.

-Sanae ?

Sanae sursauta.

-Takeshi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être couché !

-Je suis venu voir si Kojiro était rentré ?

-Rentré ? Mais où est-il parti ?

-Il est parti s'entraîner tout à l'heure,…mais j'ai l'impression qu'il doit encore…

-Tu as vu l'heure ! Il faut qu'il se repose.

Ce matin déjà il était debout à l'aurore…

-Oui, mais il a décidé de travailler dur pour passer pro.

Tu sais depuis la visite des recruteurs, il est bien décidé à leur montrer pendant le championnat de quoi il est capable.

-Ah oui…

-Tu n'as pas l'air contente.

-Si, si…

Mais il faut aussi qu'il se repose, tu pourrais me dire où il est parti, s'il te plaît.

-Hé bien je crois qu'il est parti sur la plage…

-Merci Takeshi ! Dit Sanae en partant.

-Hé mais attends, tu ne vas pas y aller comme ça, tu vas attraper froid…

Sanae avait déjà passé la porte.

Sanae se dirigea en courant vers la plage.

Soudain elle entendit les bruits de ballons que l'on frappait.

Elle aperçut Kojiro et commença à courir vers lui.

-Koj…

Sanae s'arrêta.

Elle regardait Kojiro qui continuait à s'entraîner.

_Il est si concentré, si déterminé…Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça…_

_J'ai même peur de le déranger, il a l'air si absorbé par ce qu'il fait…_

_C'est peut-être vrai qu'il a besoin de redevenir le tigre…_

_Pourtant…Pourtant…_

Sanae l'observa encore un moment, se retourna un peu triste et rentra.

Elle rangea la salle à manger et rentra dans sa chambre.

Sanae sourit en voyant Takeru endormi.

Elle se mit au lit, c'est alors que Takeru ouvrit les yeux.

-Sanae Chan…tu as fini ton travail ? Dit-il encore endormi.

-Oui…allez rendors toi !

Sanae l'embrassa sur le front.

Takeru se rapprocha d'elle et se rendormit dans ses bras.

Sanae regarda un moment Takeru dormir.

Elle caressa les cheveux de Takeru.

_Il ressemble beaucoup à son frère…_

Sanae ferma les yeux.

_Kojiro...aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas pu sentir tes bras autour de moi, on ne s'est pas embrassé…_

_Ça me manque…_

_Mais, tu veux passer pro…je te soutiendrai…je ne serai plus égoïste…je vais te laisser tranquille pour que tu puisses travailler…Tu t'es assez occupé de moi…_

Elle s'endormit sur ces pensées.

Le lendemain Sanae se réveilla à 5H.

Elle prépara le petit déjeuner, le déjeuner et le dîner.

A 7H, elle commença à mettre la table.

-Sanae ? Tu es déjà debout ?

Elle se retourna et aperçut Kojiro en tenu de jogging.

-Hé toi alors ? Tu es déjà debout aussi !

-Oui, mais…

-Allez, prends ton petit déjeuner, tout est prêt, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Merci, je vais juste prendre un café, je mangerai plus tard…

-Bon, je vais faire la lessive d'hier, j'ai pris du retard, bon jogging…

-Attends, pourquoi tu pars si vite, j'aurai voulu savoir ce qui c'est passé hier au commissariat, on n'a pas eu le temps de beaucoup se parler hier…

-Tout c'est bien passé, pas la peine de t'en préoccuper, pense plutôt à ton entraînement ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle sortit de la pièce.

_Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Elle est bizarre…_

Kojiro prit son petit déjeuner et partit courir.

A 7H30 Takeru se réveilla.

-Sanae Chan ? Tu es où ? Dit-il en regardant le lit vide.

-Ah ! Tu es réveillé ? Tu peux encore dormir, tu sais…

Takeru bondit du lit.

-Hein ? Tu es déjà debout ? Mais tu es rentré tard hier et tu t'es levé avant moi ?

-Oui, j'ai été préparé les repas de la journée, comme ça je suis tranquille…

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, je suis ton assistant et je n'ai rien fait !

-C'est pas grave Takeru, il y a encore plein de choses à faire, tu sais.

-Oui ? Alors qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

-Calme toi Takeru, dit Sanae en lui souriant, tu vas d'abord prendre une douche, t'habiller et prendre ton petit déjeuner, tu m'aideras après.

-Ok !

Takeru prit ses affaires et fonça à la salle de bain.

Il revient prêt au bout de 20 minutes.

-Et bien dis donc, tu as été rapide.

Bon tu vas petit déjeuner et après on va réveiller les autres.

-Ouais ! C'est parti !

(Question que l'on peut se poser : Que fait Yui pendant ce temps là ! Elle n'a pas l'air de beaucoup bosser ! C'est Sanae qui a tout fait…enfin, passons)

Takeru restauré, Sanae et lui partirent dans les chambres pour réveiller tout le monde.

-Allez, les garçons, c'est l'heure ! Le petit déjeuner est servi ! Fit Sanae en entrant dans les chambres.

Tout le monde commença à émerger.

- Saannneee Chhhaaannn, je n'ai pas envie de me lever ! Dit Hiragi en se recouvrant avec les couvertures.

Sanae s'approcha.

- Allez Hiragi ! Ne fais pas de caprices !

Soudain Hiragi enleva les couvertures et sauta sur Sanae.

- Saannneee Chhhaaannn, un petit bisou pour bien commencer la journ…

VLAN !

Hiragi venait de se prendre une chaussure dans la tête.

-Aie ! Capitai…

Hiragi regarda partout.

-Bah, qui est ce qui m'a balancé la chaussure ? Fit il étonné.

Hiragi sentit alors quelque chose le pinçait fortement au niveau de la cuisse.

-Aie ! Fit-il en baissant la tête.

-Lâche, Sanae Chan ! Fit Takeru.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, il y a le Kojiro miniature maintenant, dit il en lâchant Sanae.

Il se tourna vers Takeru.

-Tu sais petit, ton frère n'a pas l'air motivé pour épouser Sanae, je vais donc l'épouser avant que tu ne le fasses… alors tu peux nous laisser… On va faire des choses de grandes personnes… dit Hiragi en commençant à pousser Takeru vers la sortie.

Takeru se retourna et lui balança une deuxième chaussure à la tête.

-Aie !

- Après cette nuit, j'ai décidé que je serai le seul mari de Sanae ! Dit Takeru en prenant la main de Sanae.

Il commença à partir.

-Après cette nuit ?...Qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?...Demanda Hiragi surpris.

-On a fait ce que font tous les couples…..Dit Takeru en sortant de la pièce avec Sanae.

-Hein ?... Ce que font les couples ? Cria Hiragi.

Hiragi se précipita dehors.

BOING !

Hiragi venait de percuter Kojiro.

-Aie !Hiragi, tu pourrais faire attention ! Fit Kojiro en se relevant.

-Désolé…mais c'est urgent…

-Qu'est ce qu'il peut y avoir de si urgent ? Demanda Kojiro énervé.

-Takeru…et Sanae…

-Quoi Takeru et Sanae ?

-Takeru ! Tu peux répéter ce que tu viens de dire, dit Hiragi en l'interpellant.

Takeru se retourna.

-Quoi encore ? Tu n'as pas compris !

Après cette nuit, j'ai décidé que je serai le seul mari de Sanae !

C'est clair !

Kojiro fut aussi surpris.

-Après cette nuit ?

Hiragi se tourna vers Kojiro avec des yeux larmoyants.

-Capitaine !…sniff…Sanae…Takeru… ils ont….

BONG !

-Pas la peine de te faire des idées ! Dit Kojiro en allant vers Sanae et Takeru.

-Sanae ? Je peux savoir ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ? Demanda Kojiro.

Sanae se retourna, elle contrôlait un fou rire.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois qu'on a fait, Kojiro…dit-elle en le regardant avec un regard langoureux.

Kojiro rougit.

-De quoi !

-Laisse Sanae Chan tranquille, grand frère, elle n'a pas à répondre.

Allez viens Sanae, on va servir le petit déjeuner.

Sanae, morte de rire, suivit Takeru.

Hiragi et Kojiro restèrent bouche bée.

A table, Hiragi et Kojiro regardaient Takeru du coin de l'œil en dévorant littéralement leur petit déjeuner.

-Hé, les gars, vous allez vous étouffer, dit Yui en regardant la scène.

-Sanae, je pourrai avoir du café, s'il te plaît ? Demanda Tachibana.

-Oui, je vais en chercher, ne bouge pas ! Dit-elle en partant vers la cuisine.

Takeru s'approcha de Kojiro.

-Alors, Kojiro, tu arrives à mettre au point ton nouveau tir ?

-Moui…

Mais toi, dis-moi plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit, dit Kojiro en le regardant dans les yeux.

Hiragi se précipita vers Takeru.

-Oui, raconte ! C'était bien ?

BONG !

-Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas t'imaginer des trucs pervers ! Dit Kojiro énervé.

Alors Takeru ?

-Oui, c'était bien ! Dit Takeru en regardant Hiragi.

« Hein ? » dirent en même temps Kojiro et Hiragi.

-Oui, poursuivit Takeru, j'ai pu dormir dans les bras de Sanae, comme fait un mari avec sa femme.

BONG !BONG !

Kojiro et Hiragi tombèrent à la renverse.

-…C'est… tout…dit Hiragi en se relevant.

-Oui, Hiragi, qu'est ce que tu avais encore imaginé ! Demanda Sanae qui venait d'arriver.

Tu as vraiment des idées mal placées….

Elle se tourna vers Kojiro.

-Et toi aussi je trouve, Kojiro ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Bon, il est temps d'y aller ! Yoichi va nous attendre ! Dit Yui en se levant.

« On arrive ! » Crièrent les garçons en se levant.

-Bon courage les garçons ! Je range et je vous rejoins ! Dit Sanae en commençant à ramasser la vaisselle.

Kojiro observa un instant Sanae.

_Sanae, j'ai envie que tu sois près de moi…_

-Attends je vais t'aider, dit Takeru en commençant à ranger la table.

-Merci, fit Sanae avec un grand sourire, tu es gentil.

Kojiro sourit en voyant scène.

_Tu as de la chance Takeru…_

-Allez, viens toi aussi, dit Yui en prenant Kojiro par le bras.

Kojiro sortit de ses pensées.

Yui lui prit la main et commença à le faire sortir de la pièce.

Sanae regarda Kojiro partir avec un pincement au cœur en voyant Yui tenir la main de Kojiro.

_A quoi je pense moi ! _

Elle secoua la tête et se remit au travail.

Yui et Kojiro arrivèrent dehors.

-Ah mais tu vas me lâcher à la fin ! Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me dise ce que j'ai à faire !

Kojiro retira violemment sa main.

-Oh mais calme toi, je voulais juste que tu sois à l'heure, tu avais l'air d'avoir la tête ailleurs, alors…

-Occupe toi de tes affaires ! Fit Kojiro en allant rejoindre les autres joueurs.

L'entraînement commença.

Sanae et Takeru arrivèrent peu après.

Les garçons étaient en train de se faire des passes avec des poids aux pieds.

-ça à l'air difficile, dit Takeru.

-Oui effectivement…

Sanae regarda Kojiro, il était comme la veille avec le regard déterminé. On pouvait voir qu'il y mettait toute son énergie.

_Kojiro…_

-Bon allez, Takeru, on va commencer notre travail ! Dit Sanae en ramassant les serviettes sales.

-Oui, manager ! Fit Takeru en souriant.

L'entraînement se poursuivit jusqu'au déjeuner.

-C'est bon les gars ! Vous pouvez aller déjeuner ! Cria Yoichi.

-Ouah ! J'ai une fin de loup ! Dit Kyochiro.

-Oui, moi aussi dit Ken.

-Tenez les garçons, essuyez-vous, et prenez cette boisson pour récupérer un peu vos forces pour cet après-midi, dit Sanae en leur tendant une serviette et une cannette à chacun.

-Merci, Sanae, ça va nous faire du bien, on est complètement vidé ! Fit Ken.

-Allez courage, il ne vous reste que deux heures d'effort cet après-midi et après on ira s'amuser sur la plage, dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

Ken et Kyochiro lui firent un sourire.

Sanae partit vers Takeshi et Kazuki.

-Hé bien, elle a toujours autant d'enthousiasme ! Ça me donne de l'énergie à chaque fois que je la vois comme ça ! Dit Kyochiro.

-Je crois que tu n'es pas le seul, dit Ken en regardant Takeshi et Kazuki rirent avec Sanae.

-Sanae Chan, j'ai distribué toutes mes boissons ! Dit Takeru en arrivant près d'elle.

-C'est très bien Takeru, merci de m'aider, tout le monde doit être servi maintenant !

-Ooouuiiinnn, Sanae Chan tu m'as oublié ! Dit Hiragi en s'approchant d'elle.

-Mais non Hiragi, Yui devait s'occuper de toi !

-Je n'ai rien eu ! Dit-il en pleurnichant.

Sanae chercha Yui du regard.

Elle l'aperçut alors près de Kojiro.

-Tiens, Kojiro, c'est pour toi ! Tu t'es donné à fond ce matin, c'est très bien ! Dit Yui en lui tendant une cannette.

-Merci, dit Kojiro en prenant la cannette.

Yui commença alors à essuyer le visage de Kojiro avec une serviette.

(Grrr, elle commence vraiment à me gonfler, elle ! On ne touche pas à Koji ! Il n'y a que Sanae qui est autorisé à faire ça ! Espèce de P…..bip…bip…)

Sanae observa la scène, ses yeux devinrent tristes.

Takeshi et Hiragi s'en aperçurent.

Soudain, le regard de Kojiro croisa celui de Sanae.

Sanae détourna de suite ses yeux et se retourna.

-Bon, Yui est occupée, je vais te chercher ce qu'il te faut Hiragi, ne bouge pas ! Dit Sanae en partant.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, je peux m'essuyer tout seul ! Dit Kojiro furieux en prenant la serviette.

Va plutôt t'occuper des autres…

-Mais Sanae s'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas.

Moi je peux m'occuper de toi !

-Une bonne manager ne s'occupe pas que d'un joueur, alors lâche moi un peu, tu m'étouffes à toujours être sur mon dos !

Sur ces mots, Kojiro rejoignit Takeshi et Hiragi.

_Non, Kojiro, je continuerai à m'occuper de toi, il n'y a que toi qui comptes pour moi…_

-Dis, tu pourrais faire un peu attention quand tu es avec Yui, Sanae…commença à dire Hiragi.

-Je sais ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, j'étais fatigué...Fit Kojiro encore furieux.

J'ai vu ses yeux, Hiragi, pas la peine de me le dire…

Sanae arriva.

-Tiens Hiragi, c'est pour toi, dit-elle avec un sourire en lui tendant une serviette et une boisson.

-Merci, Sanae Chan.

-Bon, je vais réchauffer le déjeuner, à tout de suite !

Tu viens Takeru, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

-Oui, j'arrive ! Dit Takeru en prenant sa main.

A tout de suite grand frère, rajouta t-il en lui faisant un signe de la main.

-…

Sanae et Takeru partirent.

Pendant le repas, Sanae s'activa pour servir les plats et faire la vaisselle en même temps, elle ne resta pas longtemps à table.

-Bon, si vous avez fini, allez prendre l'air, avant votre entraînement de l'après-midi, dit Sanae avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, merci, Sanae, c'était très bon ! Dit Kazuki en se levant.

-J'ai retrouvé toute mon énergie, merci, manager, dit Tachibana en se levant à son tour.

Tout le monde commença à sortir.

-Takeru, vas te reposer aussi, n'oublie pas que tu es en vacances !

-Non, je veux t'aider…

-Vas y Takeru, je vais l'aider, dit Kojiro en ramassant ses couverts.

-Bon…je vais aller m'amuser un peu mais je reviens après Sanae Chan ! Dit Takeru en sortant à son tour.

-Il est adorable, dit Sanae en faisant un sourire à Kojiro.

-Oui…

-Allez vas te reposer, toi aussi, je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! Dit Sanae, en prenant les couverts des mains de Kojiro.

-Non, mais…

-C'est mon travail ! Toi, tu ne dois penser qu'à ton entraînement ! Fit Sanae avec un grand sourire.

-C'est tout à fait vrai ! Dit Yui qui venait de rentrer.

Kojiro, tu vas avec les autres, rajouta t-elle en le poussant vers la porte.

-C'est pas vrai ! Je peux y aller tout seul, arrête de me pousser ! Dit Kojiro furieux en se dégageant.

Il se retourna pour voir Sanae mais celle-ci était déjà repartit dans la cuisine.

Kojiro, un peu déçu, partit.

_Sanae, tu n'as pas l'air fâché mais…je ne sais pas…tu es différente avec moi…_

_J'ai décidé de me consacrer totalement au foot, c'est pour ça que je m'entraîne autant…_

_Tu me soutiens mais…_

_Mais…_

_Depuis quand je ne t'ai pas pris dans mes bras ? Depuis quand on ne s'est pas embrassé ?_

_Depuis quand on n'a pas pu se retrouver seuls ?..._

(C'est vrai ça ! Depuis quand je n'ai pas écrit une scène bien chaude, bien sexy ?

Ah mon ptit Koji, je vais te faire plaisir….Enfin me faire plaisir….

De quoi ? On me dit que l'auteur est folle de Koji ? Heu…c'est-à-dire que….

Bon d'accord ! J'avoue tout !

Enfin si vous lisez la suite vous verrez bien si l'auteur a complètement cramé son cerveau à force de Kojiter ( . ))


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapitre 38 : La plage.**

L'entraînement recommença en début d'après midi.

Les garçons firent un match, pendant deux heures.

« Tttrrriiitttt »

-Les garçons, l'entraînement est fini pour aujourd'hui, vous avez quartier libre, dit Yoichi.

-Excellent ! On va pouvoir aller se baigner, dit Kazuki.

-Moi, j'ai envie de me faire un petit Beach volley ! Dit Kojiro.

-Hein ? Tu es fou capitaine, tu as encore envie de courir ! Fit Hiragi.

-Oui, ça me fera travailler un peu ma détente et mes bras ! Dit-il en faisant tourner son bras.

-Pff, notre capitaine est complètement fou, mais je vais l'accompagner, dit Ken.

Ça ne me fera pas de mal.

-Bien, on y va alors ! Dit Yui.

-On peut y aller aussi, Sanae ? Demanda Takeru.

-ça m'étonnerait que Sanae puisse venir, elle doit préparer le dîner, c'est son travail…Dit Yui.

-C'est bon, je l'ai déjà préparé ce matin, il ne reste plus qu'à le réchauffer, coupa Sanae.

Allez, on va chercher tes affaires de plage, on va bien s'amuser, continua Sanae en prenant la main de Takeru.

Sanae partit devant avec Takeru.

-Elle a aussi préparé le dîner ? Mais elle s'est levée à quelle heure ? Demanda Takeshi.

-Je ne sais pas, mais quand je me suis levé, elle avait déjà tout préparé ! Dit Kojiro.

-Il faut qu'elle se ménage, elle va finir par tomber malade. Déjà hier elle s'est couchée tard pour tout ranger et quand elle est partie sur la plage pour aller te chercher, elle ne s'est pas couverte…

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes, je ne l'ai pas vu hier soir ! Fit Kojiro étonné.

-Bah écoute, tu n'as pas dû la voir mais je t'assure qu'elle était partie te voir pour te ramener.

-Je ne me suis pas aperçu qu'elle était là…

-C'est pas grave, elle a du voir que tu t'entraînais durement, elle n'a pas voulu te déranger…

-Sanae…Dit Kojiro tristement en la regardant s'éloigner.

-Bon, on y va nous aussi ! Fit Yui en tirant Takeshi et Kojiro par le bras.

Ce n'est pas le moment de rêvasser.

Après être passé à la résidence se changer, tout le monde arriva sur la plage.

-Ouah, c'est génial ! Fit Takeru en courant partout.

On va pouvoir jouer jusqu'au dîner !

Allez, Kojiro, tu viens faire un château de sable avec moi ! Dit Takeru en tirant son frère par la main.

-Attends Takeru, je voulais faire une partie de …

-Laisse Kojiro tranquille, petit, il va jouer avec nous, dit Yui en prenant l'autre main de Kojiro.

-Mais je veux jouer avec lui !

-C'est pas pour les petits ce jeu…

Takeru commença à tirer Kojiro par la main, Yui en fit autant.

-Mais tu vas le laisser oui ! C'est mon frère !

-Tu vas le laisser faire ce qu'il veut ! Il s'est entraîné toute la journée, il a le droit de se détendre comme il le veut.

-Ah mais, ça suffit oui ! Je ne suis pas un objet, laissez-moi tous les deux ! Dit Kojiro en dégageant ses mains.

Takeru tomba à terre, son visage devint triste, il allait commencer à pleurer quand Sanae, se précipita vers lui.

-ça va Takeru ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

-Non, sniff, mais je veux jouer avec Kojiro…

Takeru se jeta dans les bras de Sanae et commença à pleurer.

-Arrête de pleurer Takeru, ton frère veut encore s'entraîner en jouant au Beach Volley…

Il jouera plus tard avec toi, en attendant, on va jouer ensemble.

Ça te dit ? Dit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Takeru arrêta de pleurer.

-Sniff…sniff…Tu veux bien ? Mais tu t'es déjà occupé de moi toute la journée…

-C'est pas grave, tu es tellement gentil, tu ne me déranges pas du tout, je t'aime beaucoup.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

Takeru essuya ses larmes et fit un sourire à Sanae.

-Moi aussi, je t'aime, dit-il en l'embrassant à son tour.

-Merci…Allez viens, on va construire ton château, dit Sanae en se relevant.

-…

Elle se tourna vers Kojiro.

-C'est bon Kojiro, tu peux aller faire un Beach volley, je m'occupe de lui.

Mais si tu as le temps, viens jouer avec lui, il t'aime beaucoup tu sais, il aimerait passer un peu de temps avec toi…

Allez, amuse toi bien, rajouta t-elle avec un petit sourire avant de partir.

-Non, attends, je ….

-Allez, maintenant que tu es tranquille, viens jouer, dit Yui en le tirant par le bras.

-C'est bon ! J'arrive ! Deux minutes, dit Kojiro en retirant son bras.

Et arrête d'être aussi familière avec moi !

Kojiro coura vers Sanae et Takeru.

-Takeru, attends ! Cria t-il.

Takeru et Sanae se retournèrent.

-Takeru, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer, je viendrai jouer avec toi après la partie !

-C'est vrai ? Dit Takeru avec un grand sourire.

-Promis ! Dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Merci, grand frère ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Sanae et moi, on va bien s'amuser, dit-il en la regardant.

-Oui, parfaitement, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Allez, on y va…

-Sanae, attends…je…

-Bon alors, tu viens Kojiro, on attend que toi ! Cria Yui.

-Vas y, Kojiro… à plus tard…Dit Sanae en partant.

-…

Kojiro regarda s'éloigner Sanae encore une fois.

_Décidément, on n'a plus une minute pour nous…_

_Mais c'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que tu m'évites…_

Sur ces pensées, Kojiro se retourna avec un petit air triste.

Au bout d'une heure, Kojiro arrêta de jouer.

-Bon, j'en ai marre, je vais aller piquer une tête avec Takeru ! Dit Kojiro.

-Oui, tu as raison, je vais rejoindre les autres aussi, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, dit Ken en regardant, Hiragi et Kazuki chahuter dans l'eau.

-J'y vais aussi, dit Yui.

Elle enleva son tee-shirt.

-Waouh, ça c'est que j'appelle un bikini ! Cria Ken sous la surprise.

Tout le monde se retourna.

-Ça te plaît Ken ? Demanda Yui en prenant la pause.

-Oui, c'est très joli, tu n'avais pas ce maillot de bain hier ? Demanda t-il.

-Non, mais j'ai décidé de vous faire honneur…

Ça te plaît Kojiro ? Demanda t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Kojiro regardait encore Yui. (Hé oui, Koji est un mec…)

-Heu…c'est un maillot de bain…c'est tout, dit il en se retournant.

Il croisa alors le regard de Sanae qui s'était aussi retournée.

Sanae se détourna encore une fois, comme elle l'avait fait dans la matinée.

-Bon, je vais voir Takeru, amusez-vous bien, dit Kojiro en partant.

-Non attends Kojiro…

-Laisse le un peu, Yui, il a aussi besoin de se retrouver avec eux, dit Takeshi qui venait de les rejoindre.

Yui n'insista pas en voyant Kojiro souriant courir vers Sanae et Takeru.

-Alors Takeru, il est fini ce château ! Demanda Kojiro en arrivant près d'eux.

-Oui, regarde ! TADA ! Fit Takeru en montrant fièrement son œuvre.

-Ouah ! Magnifique ! Je n'ai jamais vu un château aussi beau !

-Oui, Sanae m'a beaucoup aidé, c'est une championne !

-Ah oui ! Fit Kojiro en la regardant.

Le regard de Sanae était un peu triste.

-N'exagère pas Takeru ! Tu as fait le plus difficile, dit-elle en faisant un léger sourire.

-Bon alors, si vous avez fini, on va se baigner ! Fit Kojiro en enlevant son tee-shirt.

Sanae resta figée à le regarder. (Tu m'étonnes !)

-Sanae ? Tu ne viens pas ? Dit Kojiro.

Sanae sortit de ses pensées.

Elle rougit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Kojiro surpris.

-Non…rien…

-Bon alors, tu viens ? Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Je ne peux pas, je n'ai pas de maillot…

-Hein ? Comment ça se fait ?

-Bah, je n'avais pas prévu que j'allais rester ici, je n'ai amené que le strict minimum…d'ailleurs je vais commencer à manquer de rechange …

-Pour le maillot, on peut demander à Yui… Dit Kojiro en cherchant Yui du regard.

-Non…Attends…

-Yui ! Tu peux venir, s'il te plaît !

Yui arriva en courant.

-Oui ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a Kojiro ?

-Tu ne pourrais pas passer un maillot à Sanae, elle n'en a pas…

-Ah, désolée, j'en ai bien quelques-uns mais, je ne pense pas qu'on ait la même taille, dit-elle avec un sourire sournois. (SALE P….Bip)

Vraiment désolée ! Dit-elle en repartant.

-C'est pas grave, dit Sanae en se levant, je vais me reposer un peu là bas, je vais vous regarder.

Elle commença à s'éloigner.

-Non, attends…Dit Kojiro en la retenant par le bras.

Je ne vais pas me baigner, si tu n'y vas pas, je vais rester avec toi…

- Non, ce n'est pas la peine…

Sanae se mit à sourire et pointa son doigt sur Takeru qui commençait à s'échauffer pour aller nager.

Regarde, si tu n'y vas pas, il va être déçu.

Kojiro se retourna et vit Takeru.

-…

-Allez vas-y, je te dis !

-Alors, vous venez, je suis prêt ! Dit Takeru.

-Oui, Kojiro viens, moi je suis un peu fatiguée, je vais vous regarder…

-Hein ? Mais ça va aller ? fit Takeru inquiet.

-Allez y, je vous dis, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avant le dîner !

-Bon, d'accord on y va…Dit Kojiro résigné.

Kojiro et Takeru se dirigèrent vers la mer.

Sanae alla s'asseoir et les observa.

Kojiro et Takeru chahutaient dans l'eau.

Sanae sourit.

_Takeru avait besoin de retrouver Kojiro et j'ai l'impression que c'était réciproque…_

Sanae commença à bailler.

_Je suis un peu fatiguée de cette journée._

Elle s'allongea sur le sable et ferma les yeux.

_Je vais profiter de ce moment de tranquillité…le sable…le vent…c'est si agréable…_

Sanae s'assoupit.

Kojiro jeta un coup d'œil à Sanae, il la vit allonger sur le sable.

-Takeshi, je te confie Takeru quelques minutes, je reviens ! Dit Kojiro.

-Pas de problème, on s'amuse bien tous les deux, n'est ce pas Takeru.

-Oui, dit-il en lui envoyant un seau d'eau à la figure.

-Takeru, tu vas me le payer ! Fit Takeshi en sautant sur lui.

Kojiro sourit et sortit de l'eau.

Il se dirigea vers Sanae.

Il s'approcha d'elle et vit que ses yeux étaient fermés.

_Elle dort ?_

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et l'observa un moment.

_Elle dort vraiment ! Pas étonnant, après ce qu'elle a fait aujourd'hui…_

_Tu t'occupes de tout le monde, tu nous encourages toujours…_

_Aujourd'hui tu t'es occupé de Takeru alors que moi, je n'ai pensé qu'à moi…mais tu ne m'as_ _rien reproché…_

Puis Kojiro repensa à ses regards qu'elle avait détournés.

_Est-ce que tu m'évites, Sanae ?_

_Tu sais que j'ai besoin de toi ? Tu le sais, non ?_

_Tu es si belle Sanae et si gentille…_

Il se mit au-dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser. Sanae ouvrit les yeux.

Sanae fut troublée.

Kojiro se trouvait sur elle à demi nu, le soleil et l'eau sur son corps faisaient ressortir ses muscles et son bronzage.

_Qu'est ce qu'il est beau… _

Le visage de Kojiro ruisselait, quelques gouttes tombèrent sur son visage.

Il lui fit un sourire. (Je craque !)

-Alors la belle au bois dormant, on se réveille ?

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Dit-elle en rougissant.

-Comme tu ne peux pas aller à la mer, la mer est venue à toi !

-Hein ?

Kojiro commença à secouer la tête.

-Kkkyyaaaa, arrête Kojiro ! Je vais être trempée !

Sanae se mit à rire.

Kojiro s'arrêta et dit sérieusement :

-Sanae, j'ai oublié ma serviette de plage!

-Oui et alors ?

-Et alors ? …

Kojiro prit Sanae dans ses bras et se frotta contre elle.

- Et alors, tu vas me servir de serviette !

- Kkkyyaaaa, arrête Kojiro !

Elle éclata de rire.

Kojiro s'arrêta et la regarda rire.

_Qu'est ce que j'aime la voir comme ça…_

Il commença à s'approcher pour l'embrasser.

SPLASH !

Takeru avait balancé un seau d'eau.

-Kojiro, qu'est ce que tu fais ! Dit Takeru.

SPLASH !

-Oui, on peut savoir ce que tu fais, Kojiro ! Dit Hiragi, en balançant un nouveau seau d'eau.

On est sur une plage public ici, vas faire tes cochonneries ailleurs !

-Hiragi…Takeru…Dit Kojiro en se retournant.

-Heu, j'ai l'impression qu'on va avoir un gros problème, Hiragi…

Kojiro commença à se lever.

-Tu as raison Takeru. Finalement mon idée n'était pas si bonne que ça ! On ferait mieux de commencer à courir... Fit Hiragi en s'éloignant en courant.

-J'arrive Hiragi, attends moi !

Kojiro partit à leur poursuite.

-Les gars, vous allez me le payer !

Sanae observait la scène de loin, morte de rire.

-Hé, manager, il est peut être temps d'aller préparer le dîner, dit Yui en arrivant vers elle.

C'est bien beau de se reposer mais il est déjà 18H30 !

-Oui, j'y vais, dit Sanae en se levant.

Je te laisse ramener Takeru, il s'amuse bien, je ne veux pas le déranger….

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de la famille Hyuga, au grand complet, fit Yui avec un grand sourire.

Et pense bien à ce que je t'ai dit : Kojiro a besoin de se concentrer sur son entraînement…

Rajouta t-elle en partant.

_Elle commence à m'énerver avec ses allusions : je ne lui pratiquement pas parler de la journée…_

Elle regarda dans la direction de Kojiro qui s'amusait avec Takeru, Hiragi et Takeshi.

Elle sourit et commença à se dirigeait vers la résidence.

_On a tout de même pu rester un moment tous les deux, même si j'aurai bien aimer que ça dure plus longtemps…_

_Mais, je ferai tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il passe pro, j'aime le voir sur un terrain, c'est toute sa vie, ça me rappelle Tsubasa…_

_Tsubasa !_

_N'importe quoi ! A quoi je pense moi, Tsubasa ne s'est jamais occupé de moi comme Kojiro !_

_Tsubasa aimait plus le football que moi…_

Soudain elle s'arrêta.

_Est-ce que Kojiro devrait être dans le même état d'esprit pour devenir plus fort…comme Tsubasa ?_

_Est-ce qu'il devrait moins s'occuper de moi pour que son football soit meilleur et ainsi avoir la possibilité de passer pro comme…comme l'a fait Tsubasa ?_

…

Elle commença à repenser aux paroles de Yui :

_« _Depuis que tu es avec lui, il ne ressemble plus à rien sur un terrain !

Laisse le redevenir le tigre, si tu veux vraiment qu'il fasse une carrière dans le foot !

Ne le freine plus avec tes théories sur le foot ! Pense un peu à lui ! »

Elle ne bougeait plus, elle était complètement perdue.

« Sanae Chan ! »

Sanae sortit de ses pensées.

-Sanae Chan ! Tu m'as oublié ! Attends-moi !

Sanae se retourna et vit Takeru arriver en courant.

-Takeru ? Fit-elle surprise.

-Sanae, tu as oublié ton assistant ! Allez viens, on va préparer le repas ensemble.

Takeru prit la main de Sanae et lui sourit.

-Qu'est ce que tu as Sanae Chan ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? Dit Takeru en voyant le visage de Sanae.

-Si, si…Allez on y va, sinon le repas ne sera jamais prêt à l'heure, répondit Sanae avec un léger sourire.

-…

Sanas se dirigea vers la résidence.

Takeru la suivit sans être rassuré.

10


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapitre 39 : La dispute.**

-Nous voilà ! Dit Ken en entrant dans la salle à manger.

-Entrez les garçons, tout est prêt, dit Sanae avec un sourire.

Tout le monde s'installa et commença à se servir.

Yoichi entra à ce moment là.

-Bonsoir les gars, je suis juste passé pour vous informer du programme de demain.

Alors demain, on part à l'aube et on se fait un parcours spécial dans la forêt qui se trouve à 20Km d'ici.

On y passera la journée et ne rentrera que pour le dîner, alors soyez en forme !

-Hein ? Toute la journée sans toucher au ballon ? Fit Tachibana étonné.

-Oui, c'est indispensable, d'ailleurs je pense qu'on le refera, ça fait travailler votre physique et votre mental.

Le football, ce n'est pas que la tactique et la technique, il faut aussi que le reste suive, alors on ne discute pas !

-…

-Ah au fait, les managers ont quartier libre demain jusqu'au dîner, ce n'est même pas la peine de préparer le petit déjeuner, on le prendra là bas… ajouta Yoichi en regardant Yui et Sanae.

-Comment ? On ne va pas avec vous ? Dit Sanae étonnée.

- Non, si vous venez, vous serez obligées de prendre le même parcours, ce n'est vraiment pas indiqué pour des jeunes filles comme vous.

-Mais, je suis sûre qu'on pourrait suivre…fit Sanae.

-Non Sanae, tu restes là, tu risquerais de nous ralentir, dit Kojiro.

Sanae, surprise, se retourna vers Kojiro.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux et vit qu'il était très sérieux.

-Bien, comme vous voulez, fit Sanae en sortant de la pièce.

-…

-Bien, si tout est réglé, je vous attends demain matin. Soyez prêts pour 7H !

Bonne nuit.

Yoichi quitta la pièce.

-…

-Ouah, c'est génial, je vais me faire bronzer toute la journée, ça c'est le pied ! Dit Yui ravie d'apprendre la nouvelle.

Et dire que Sanae voulait qu'on parte avec vous, heureusement que Yoichi et Kojiro ont refusé.

-Dis, tu pourrais calmer ta joie, je te rappelle que demain, nous, on va souffrir ! Fit Kazuki.

Tu parles d'une manager !

- Hé, ce n'est pas moi qui vais participer au championnat national en tant que joueur !

Si vous voulez gagner, il faut en passer par là !

-Oui, mais tu pourrais un peu compatir quand même, Sanae, elle, était prête à nous suivre.

C'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle est notre manager et toi l'assistante, dit Hiragi en la toisant du regard. (Vas y Hiragi ! Pète lui sa petite gueule de m….BIP…BIP ( . ) )

-Oh, c'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Votre petite Sanae par là, Sanae par ci, ça commence à bien faire, c'est pas une sainte qu'en même !

Je vous rappelle qu'elle vient d'une autre équipe, elle…

-Yui ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ce genre de remarque à mon équipe, ça suffit maintenant ! Dit Sanae qui venait de revenir.

Tu ferais mieux de les encourager pour demain !

-…

-Ah au fait, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas une sainte, alors fait attention la prochaine fois que tu leur parles comme ça, mon côté démon pourrait bien ressortir, dit elle en fixant Yui.

-Pff, n'importe quoi…

Bon je vais me coucher ! Dit Yui en se levant.

Avant de sortir de la salle à manger, elle se retourna et dit :

-Bon courage, à tout le monde, pour demain !

Et surtout à toi Kojiro, rajouta t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de partir.

-…

-Cette fille commence à me sortir par les yeux ! Dit Hiragi.

-Cet après-midi, c'est plutôt tes yeux et ta langue qui sont sortis quand tu l'as vue en bikini, dit Sanae avec un sourire.

-Hein ? …Pas du tout ! Dit Hiragi tout rouge.

-Oh mais tu n'étais pas le seul Hiragi, ne t'inquiète pas, une jolie fille c'est toujours agréable à regarder…

Bon, je vais vous servir le dessert.

Sanae se leva et partit à la cuisine.

-Dis, la remarque, ce n'était pas pour toi là ? Demanda Takeshi à Kojiro.

-Je ne sais pas…

Sanae revint avec les desserts.

-Ah mais Takeru s'est endormi…Dit Sanae.

Tout le monde regarda dans la direction de Takeru.

-Je me disais aussi que c'était très calme, dit Hiragi.

-Il faut dire qu'il m'a beaucoup aidée aujourd'hui, c'est un vrai petit ange, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je vais l'emmener dans la chambre, rajouta t-elle en commençant à le prendre dans ses bras.

-Attends, je vais le prendre, dit Kojiro en se levant.

-Non, c'est bon, je peux me débrouiller toute seule ! Dit Sanae en soulevant Takeru.

Elle se détourna rapidement de Kojiro.

-Sanae Chan? Fit Takeru endormi en ouvrant un œil.

-Oui, Takeru, je t'emmène au lit, rendors-toi, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle se tourna vers l'équipe.

-Je vais me coucher aussi, bonne nuit à tout le monde.

Et bon courage pour demain, vous aurez droit à un super dîner, c'est promis, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Elle commença à sortir quand elle se retourna pour dire.

-Ah oui ! Laissez tout sur la table, je rangerai demain.

Comme vous n'êtes pas là, j'aurai du temps et là, au moins, je ne vous gênerai pas !

Sanae sortit.

-…

-Heu, dis-moi capitaine, ce n'était pas pour toi la dernière phrase ? Dit Hiragi.

-C'est pas vrai ! Elle ne va pas me faire la tête parce que je lui ai dit de ne pas venir demain !

-Heu…Kojiro, je te rappelle que tu parles de Sanae, là, dit Takeshi.

Elle déteste être mise à part de l'équipe et tu sais très bien qu'elle veut toujours nous encourager, là elle voulait sûrement nous aider en nous motivant sur le parcours….

-Oui, je sais, mais je connais ce parcours et jamais elle n'aurait supporté .Elle a beau être forte, c'est qu'en même une fille… elle aurait pu se blesser…

-Oui, mais tu n'aurais jamais dû dire qu'elle nous ralentirait ! Dit Hiragi en le regardant dans les yeux.

Tu as dû la blesser…

-C'est bon, Hiragi, j'ai pas besoin qu tu me fasses la morale !

Elle est tellement têtue que je n'ai trouvé que ça pour l'empêcher de venir.

-Hé oui…et maintenant elle boude, dit Ken avec un sourire.

-Oui, tu es mal barré, capitaine ! Sanae a du caractère, elle nous l'a encore montré ce soir avec Yui, alors là elle ne va pas te pardonner si facilement…dit Kazuki.

-Oui et en plus, j'ai l'impression que les familiarités de Yui avec toi ne la laissent pas indifférente…rajouta Hiragi.

-Aaahhh ! Elle a vraiment un caractère de cochon ! Fit Kojiro en se levant.

On ne peut rien lui dire sans qu'elle prenne tout aussi sérieusement…

-Si tu veux, je peux aller la consoler, capitaine. Son caractère de cochon m'intéresse beaucoup…

BONG !

- Hiragi, ce n'est pas le moment, dit Kojiro en sortant de la salle à manger.

-Première dispute d'amoureux…Dit Takeshi avec un sourire.

Kojiro se dirigea vers la chambre de Sanae.

Il frappa à la porte.

Sanae ouvrit la porte.

-San…

-Chhhuuut ! Takeru dort…dit Sanae en sortant de la chambre.

Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Ce que je veux ? Tu rigoles ou quoi ? Tu me fais la tête…

-Je te fais la tête ? Ça ne va pas, non ?

Si tu n'as besoin de rien, vas t'entraîner sur la plage, sinon, tu vas encore dormir tard, dit-elle en retournant dans la chambre.

Kojiro la retint par le bras.

-Mais je me fous de l'entraî…

CLAC!

Sanae gifla Kojiro.

Kojiro resta un moment interdit.

-Ne redis jamais ça Kojiro !

Si tu veux passer pro, tu as intérêt à t'entraîner dur ! Tu dois gagner le championnat et battre les meilleurs joueurs…

-Les meilleurs joueurs ? Tu veux parler de Tsubasa, je suppose ? Demanda t-il énervé.

-Oui, parfaitement ! Pour l'instant, il est le meilleur joueur de foot que je connaisse…

Sanae s'arrêta en voyant le regard furieux de Kojiro.

Kojiro la regarda un moment et partit sans prononcer un mot.

Sanae rentra dans sa chambre.

Elle s'allongea sur son lit et commença à pleurer.

_Je suis désolée Kojiro…_ _je fais ça pour ton bien_…_tu ne dois plus t'occuper de moi si tu veux avancer._


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapitre 40 : Entre rires et larmes.**

Le lendemain matin.

« Sanae Chan, réveille-toi…Sanae Chan »

Takeru secouait légèrement Sanae.

-…Takeru ?...Dit Sanae en ouvrant les yeux.

-Sanae Chan, on a oublié de se réveiller pour préparer le petit déjeuner…

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas Takeru, aujourd'hui l'équipe est partie s'entraîner dans une forêt près d'ici, on n'a pas à s'en occuper…répondit-elle en se levant.

-Ah bon ? Mais qu'est ce qu'on va faire alors ?

-Je ne sais pas…dit Sanae tristement.

Ecoute, je vais prendre une douche et j'arrive pour préparer ton petit déjeuner, rajouta t-elle en partant.

-…oui…à tout de suite, dit Takeru la regardant s'éloigner.

_Qu'est ce que tu as Sanae Chan ?_

Sanae se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

_Non, Takeru, je ne sais pas quoi faire…J'ai dit des choses blessantes à Kojiro, je n'aurai jamais du dire ça…_

Elle commença à pleurer.

_Je ne veux pas qu'il s'éloigne de moi, je veux juste le voir se donner à fond dans le foot…_

_Non, je ne sais vraiment pas si j'ai bien fait…_

Elle entra dans la salle de bain.

Takeru se prépara et alla dans la salle à manger.

-Ah, vous êtes enfin debout !

Dites donc, heureusement, qu'on n'avait pas à s'occuper de l'équipe…Dit Yui qui était déjà en train de prendre son petit déjeuner.

-C'est justement pour ça qu'on est resté dormir ! Dit Takeru énervé en passant devant elle pour aller à la cuisine.

-Hé, tu pourrais me parler sur un autre ton…

-…

Takeru ne lui répondit pas et rentra dans la cuisine.

-Pff…tu as vraiment un sale caractère ! C'est peut-être pour ça que tu t'entends si bien avec Sanae…

-Hé, tu ne dis pas de mal de Sanae ! Dit Takeru en revenant furieux.

-Ah, je vois, tu la protèges, toi aussi…décidément, je ne vois pas ce que vous lui trouvez…

Enfin…tu ne devrais pas tant t'y attacher, j'ai l'impression qu'elle pourrait bientôt nous quitter…

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Dit Takeru, à la fois énervé et surpris.

-Ah, tu n'es pas au courant…

-Au courant de quoi ?

-Hé bien ton frère et elle se sont disputés hier, je les ai entendus quand ils étaient dans le couloir.

Et je ne pense pas que Kojiro ait apprécié…

Enfin, au moins maintenant il va se consacrer totalement au football, ça c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Il va vite s'apercevoir qu'elle et sa vision du foot, n'étaient pas si indispensables, il va enfin redevenir le tigre et pas ce petit minet à sa mémére…dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Tu arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi ! Fit Takeru furieux.

Kojiro est meilleur depuis qu'il est avec Sanae, son style de jeu a changé et c'est beaucoup plus efficace.

La preuve, ils ont battu une équipe universitaire et la Nankatsu.

Je suis sûr qu'ils n'auraient pas gagné si Sanae n'était pas devenue leur manager…

-Oh la petit, je trouve que tu t'avances un peu vite, ils ont tout de même eu du mal à marquer contre l'équipe universitaire et si Tsubasa avait été dans l'équipe de la Nankatsu, je suis sûr qu'ils auraient perdu.

Ça ne prouve rien, je suis sûre que la présence de Sanae n'a fait que les ramollir…

Enfin maintenant, elle va sûrement quitter l'équipe lorsque Kojiro va la larguer…

-ça suffit maintenant tu ne racontes que des bêtises, Kojiro ne fera jamais ça !

Il aime Sanae !

-Oui peut-être qu'il l'aime mais ça ne va pas durer…

Yui s'arrêta en apercevant Sanae arriver.

-Sanae ! Comment vas-tu ? Bien dormi ? Dit Yui en lui faisant un grand sourire.

-Heu, oui merci, répondit Sanae étonnée de cette soudaine bonne humeur.

-Bien, mais on ne dirait pas, tu as vraiment une sale tête, on dirait que tu as pleuré !

Un problème ? Rajouta Yui toujours aussi souriante.

-…Non…ça va très bien…

-Bien ! Bon bah moi, je vais à la plage pour piquer une tête et bronzer, j'y passerai certainement toute la journée, dit-elle en se levant.

Je ne te propose pas d'y aller, il parait que tu n'as pas de maillots…dommage…rajouta t-elle en passant près de Sanae.

-…

Yui partit.

(Petit sondage : Dans ce chapitre, on a envie :

1. D'éclater la tête de Yui contre un mur avec de bonnes grosses gifles.

2. Que Yui se fasse bouffer par un requin quand elle ira se baigner

3. Qu'un gros camion de fumier l'écrase en traversant la rue.)

-…

-Sanae, ça va ? Demanda Takeru inquiet.

-Oui, oui, Takeru, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste un peu de mal à me réveiller, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

_Je dois me reprendre ! Je ne dois pas inquiéter les garçons…_

-Bon alors, tu as réfléchi à ce que tu voulais faire, Takeru ?

Tu sais qu'on est libre toute la journée alors tu peux me demander ce que tu veux ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-…

-Alors ?

C'est quoi cette tête, Takeru ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, Yui t'a embêté ? Demanda Sanae inquiète.

-Ah mais non, Sanae Chan ! Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Alors ?

-Alors…alors…

Oui, je sais ! On va aller en ville pour faire les courses et on en profitera pour t'acheter un maillot !

-Hein ? Mais non, ce n'est pas la peine ! Trouve quelque chose de plus amusant pour toi, Takeru.

-Non, c'est décidé ! Comme ça après tu pourras venir nager avec nous !

On s'amusera bien, tu verras !

Sanae sourit.

-Bon, d'accord, je te prépare le petit déjeuner, je range toute la cuisine et on y va, ok ?

-Oui, parfait ! Fit Takeru avec un grand sourire.

Sanae s'approcha de Takeru et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Tu es vraiment gentil, Takeru.

Merci d'être là.

Sanae partit préparer le petit déjeuner.

_Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse Sanae…_

_Malgré ton sourire, je vois bien que tu es triste. J'espère que ce que Yui a dit est faux…Tu ne vas pas partir, hein ?_

Sanae et Takeru quittèrent la résidence à 11H, et se dirigèrent vers la ville.

-Bon alors, on va commencer par chercher un maillot, dit Takeru décidé.

Et puis après, on fera les magasins pour te trouver des affaires de rechange…

-Et mais qu'est ce qui te prend Takeru, on ne va pas faire les magasins toute la journée pour moi…

-On ne discute pas ! Tu viens et c'est tout, dit Takeru en tirant Sanae par la main.

Aujourd'hui, tu vas t'occuper un peu de toi, tu le mérites aussi…

-Takeru…

-Aahhh, regarde ! Ses maillots de bains ont l'air très bien ! Dit Takeru en s'arrêtant devant une vitrine.

Sanae regarda à son tour.

-Kkkyyyaaaaa ! Mais ça ne va pas Takeru, ce sont des bikinis et en plus ils sont très …très…

Enfin, ce n'est pas pour moi !

-Allez, on rentre ici !

-Non, att…

Takeru entra dans le magasin en tirant Sanae par le bras.

-Bonjour ! Dit Takeru.

Une vendeuse arriva prés de Sanae et Takeru.

-Heu…bonjour, puis-je t'aider petit ? Demanda la vendeuse.

-Oui, j'aimerai un de ses maillots en vitrine pour ma future femme ! Dit Takeru en montrant Sanae.

-Votre…votre future femme ! Dit la vendeuse surprise en voyant Sanae.

Sanae rougit.

-Voyons Takeru, je t'ai déjà dit que je ne porterai jamais un de ces bikinis…

Non, moi j'aimerai un maillot tout simple, s'il vous plaît ? Dit Sanae en regardant la vendeuse.

-Oui, bien sûr, mademoiselle, je vais tou…

-Non, je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tu porteras un de ces maillots et c'est tout ! Fit Takeru en la fixant sérieusement.

-Heu…Takeru…ne fais pas de caprices…je…

-Tu as dit que tu ferais ce que je voudrais, alors tu ne peux pas refuser.

En plus je suis sûr que tu seras super jolie avec.

-Heu, votre…ami a raison, mademoiselle ces maillots, vous irez parfaitement.

-Hé ! Je suis son futur mari, pas son ami ! Dit Takeru en regardant la vendeuse.

-Heu…oui, bien sûr…

-Pff, je ne sais pas ce que tu as aujourd'hui Takeru mais tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser…

…Je veux bien essayer un de ces maillots mais je ne te dis pas que je l'achèterai…

-Ouais ! Fit Takeru en sautant partout.

-Bon apportez-moi un de ces maillots, s'il vous plaît, madame.

-Oui, tout de suite.

Sanae passa dans la cabine.

-Alors, Sanae ? Ça te plaît ? Demanda Takeru qui s'était installé sur un fauteuil.

-…Heu…Takeru, je ne peux vraiment…

-Allez, montre ! Dit Takeru en tirant le rideau.

-Kyyaaaa ! Qu'est ce que tu fais, referme le rideau tout de suite, tout le monde va me voir ! Dit-elle en se cachant derrière ses affaires.

-Heu…Sanae, si tu vas à la plage, tout le monde te verra de toute façon…

-Mais ça ne va pas, je n'irai jamais dans cette tenue !

Regarde-moi ça, on dirait que je ne porte rien !

Sanae enleva ce qui la cachait.

-…

Takeru resta bouche bée et devint tout rouge.

Il referma d'un coup le rideau.

-Takeru, tu vois bien que ça ne me va pas du tout.

-…Heu…Sanae…tu devrais effectivement essayer un autre maillot…

-Ah tu vois je te l'avais bien dit !

Elle passa la tête derrière le rideau.

-Madame pourrai-je avoir un autre modèle plus simple, s'il vous plaît.

-Oui, tout de suite.

-Non, Sanae, attends, j'ai déjà trouvé d'autres modèles, dit Takeru en lui présentant d'autres bikinis.

-Hein ? Mais ça ne va pas, non ? T'as bien vu que ça ne m'allait pas !

-Mais si, je suis sûr que ceux là seront bien ! Allez essaie ! Dit-il en lui donnant les bikinis et en fermant le rideau.

-Pff…Takeru tu es vraiment bizarre, aujourd'hui.

-Bon, tu les essaies tous et moi je te dirai si ça te va ou pas, dit-il en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil.

-Takeru, on va y passer la journée à ce rythme !

-Ah mais ce n'est pas grave, on a tout notre temps !

-Bon, voici le deuxième, dit Sanae en sortant de la cabine.

Takeru rougit.

-Heu non…passe le suivant.

-Bon…

Sanae se changea encore une fois.

-Celui là alors ? dit-elle en tirant le rideau.

-Heu…non…ça ne va pas encore.

Passe le suivant.

-Celui là ?

-Non !

-Et là ?

-Non toujours pas.

-Bon là c'est le dernier Takeru ! Dit Sanae en sortant de la cabine.

-Heu… non plus…

-Bon ça suffit, j'arrête avec ces maillots, je vais en choisir un moi-même.

-Non, attends, essaie celui-ci ! Je te promets que c'est le dernier, dit Takeru en lui tendant un maillot.

-Bon, d'accord mais ce sera vraiment le dernier, j'en ai marre de tous ces maillots qui ne me vont pas !

Sanae sortit de la cabine.

-Alors ?

-Parfait ! Dit Takeru.

On va prendre celui là, rajouta Takeru en se tournant vers la vendeuse.

-Oui, bien sûr, mais c'est le premier que vous avez passé mademoiselle.

-Comment ? Dit Sanae en se tournant vers Takeru.

Je croyais qu'il ne m'allait pas !

Takeru rougit.

-Hé bien, c'est-à-dire que…je voulais juste voir si tous les maillots t'allaient aussi bien !

Tu es vraiment très jolie comme ça !

-Hein ? De quoi ? Tu veux dire que j'ai passé tous ces maillots pour rien !

Taakkkeeeruuu….

-Oh la, j'aurai peut-être pas dû…dit Takeru en partant en courant.

-Takeru ! Reviens ici tout de suite ! Dit Sanae en partant à sa poursuite.

Ils se mirent à courir partout dans le magasin.

-Ah ! Au secours !

-Takeru, tu ne m'échapperas pas !

Takeru s'arrêta soudainement.

Sanae surprise s'arrêta à son tour.

Takeru regarda Sanae.

-Tu sais pour quelqu'un qui avait peur de se montrer en bikini, tu fais très fort !

Tout le magasin a pu en profiter.

-Hein ?

Soudainement Sanae se rappela qu'elle portait encore son bikini.

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

Quelques garçons présents la déshabiller littéralement du regard.

Elle rougit.

-Kyyyaaa ! Cria t-elle en courant vers la cabine.

Sanae se changea et sortit de la cabine.

-Takeru ? Où es tu passé ? Dit elle en le cherchant du regard.

-Heu…je suis là…

Takeru était assis par terre à côté d'elle.

Il leva la tête.

-Je suis désolé, j'espère que tu n'es pas fâchée, dit-il en faisant une petite moue.

Sanae sourit.

-Mais non, allez, on y va ! Dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

Takeru lui sourit et se leva.

-Mais tu prends le maillot, hein ?

Je te promets qu'il te va très bien…

-Mais oui, de toute façon il m'en faut un si je veux jouer avec toi ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Sanae et Takeru poursuivirent leurs emplettes.

-Bon, Takeru, je crois que j'ai acheté tout ce qu'il me manquait !

J'ai même acheté des vêtements que je n'utiliserai pas ici…

-Mais j'adore la robe noire, tu as eu raison de la prendre !

-Bon et maintenant que fait-on ?

-Et bien, on pourrait aller à la fête foraine que j'ai vue l'autre jour…

-Parfait ! Allez ! On y va !

Arrivés à la fête foraine, Takeru emmena Sanae sur le grand huit.

Ils firent ensuite le palais du rire, le palais des glaces et enfin les voitures tamponneuses.

-Aaahhh, je m'amuse comme une petite folle ! Dit Sanae avec un grand sourire.

-Mais ce n'est as fini Sanae, on va faire la maison hantée maintenant.

Allez viens, dit Takeru en prenant sa main.

_La maison hantée ?...la dernière fois que j'y suis allée, c'était avec Kojiro…_

Sanae s'arrêta de marcher.

-Sanae, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Takeru en se retournant.

Il vit alors que le visage de Sanae si joyeux, il y a encore une seconde, était devenu triste.

-Sanae ? Fit Takeru inquiet.

Ça ne va pas ? Tu ne veux peut être pas y aller, c'est pas grave, tu sais.

-Non, je ne préfère pas Takeru…

Les yeux de Sanae commencèrent à se remplir de larmes.

_Non, il ne faut pas que je pense à lui…_

Elle essuya rapidement ses yeux, mais Takeru avait bien vu qu'elle commençait à pleurer.

-Sanae…

-Bien Takeru, je vais nous acheter des barbes à papa, pour te remercier de cette journée.

Ne bouge pas de là, je reviens !

Sanae s'éloigna de Takeru.

-Sanae…dit Takeru tristement.

Sanae se dirigea vers le vendeur de barbe à papa.

Elle était encore perdue dans ses pensées quand elle rentra dans quelqu'un.

-Excusez-moi, dit-elle sans relever la tête, je ne vous avais pas vu.

Elle continua son chemin.

-Sanae Chan ?

Sanae se retourna en entendant son prénom.

-Hé oui, c'est bien toi, dit la personne devant elle.

-Taro ? Fit Sanae ébahie.

-Oui, je vois que tu ne m'as pas oublié, c'est gentil…Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Taro…fit Sanae en commençant à pleurer.

-Hé, mais qu'est ce que tu as ? …

-Taro…Taro…continua t-elle sans pouvoir arrêter ses larmes.

-Hé bien, on peut dire que je te fais de l'effet ! J'aurai préféré que tu me sautes au cou, depuis le temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, mais bon !

Taro prit Sanae dans ses bras.

-Sanae Chan, content de te revoir.

Ça va faire combien de temps maintenant ? Un an, je crois ?

Sanae leva la tête, et commença à essuyer ses larmes.

-Oui, ça m'a paru une éternité. Tu étais mon meilleur ami à la Nankatsu, je te racontais tout…

-était ? Je ne suis plus ton meilleur ami ? Ce n'est pas gentil ça !

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire… dit Sanae confuse.

-Ah, mais non, je rigole Sanae Chan, dit Taro avec un sourire.

Il l'embrassa sur le front.

-Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué !

Tu as toujours été un grand soutien pour moi, tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie.

Sanae lui sourit.

-Ah enfin !... J'ai enfin la chance de voir ton sourire.

-Hem, Hem ! Monsieur veuillez, laisser ma future femme tranquille, s'il vous plaît, dit une voix à côté de Taro.

-Hein ? Dit Taro surpris en apercevant Takeru.

Ta future femme ?

-Allez viens Sanae ! Je ne peux pas te laisser, deux minutes sans que des pervers te tournent autour, c'est pas possible ça ! Dit Takeru en prenant Sanae par le bras.

Taro lâcha Sanae.

-Sanae ? Tu peux me présenter ? Demanda Taro toujours étonné.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Takeru Hyuga, son futur mari, dit Takeru en lui tendant la main.

-Enchanté, dit Taro en lui serrant la main.

Dis donc Sanae, je ne savais pas que tu les prenais au berceau maintenant ! Rajouta t-il en rigolant.

-Taro...

-Hé mais attends ! Hyuga…Hyuga…Il y a un rapport avec Kojiro Hyuga le capitaine de la Toho ? Demanda Taro.

-Bien sûr, Kojiro est mon frère ! Dit fièrement Takeru.

-Ton frère ! Fit Taro étonné.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais avec le frère de Kojiro Hyuga ! Rajouta Taro en regardant Sanae.

Tu ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture celui là, je me rappelle que…

-Je suis la manager de la Toho, maintenant, coupa Sanae.

-Pardon ? Tu peux répéter ? Dit Taro ébahi.

-Oui, je suis ici car mon équipe, la Toho, y fait un stage de deux semaines avant de participer au championnat national. Aujourd'hui, ils font un parcours en forêt, alors les managers sont au repos. C'est pour ça que…

-Attends, attends deux minutes ! Dit Taro encore abasourdi.

Tu veux me dire que tu ne t'occupes plus de la Nankatsu, l'équipe que tu as toujours encouragée depuis que tu es au primaire ?

J'ai du rater un épisode là !

-Oui. J'ai déménagé et mon équipe est aujourd'hui la Toho. Les joueurs sont tous mes amis, et je les aime beaucoup ! Dit Sanae avec un sourire.

-Hé bien, si quelqu'un m'avait dit ça, je ne l'aurais jamais cru…

-Oui, je suis désolée de te l'apprendre si tard, mais comme tu voyages souvent avec ton père, tu ne nous as laissé aucune adresse, alors…

-Oui, je sais…

-Mais j'aurai tant aimé te le dire avant. Tu sais, au début c'était difficile…et il s'est passé tellement de chose, j'aurai aimé te les dire…

Nos conversations me manquent beaucoup Taro… Dit-elle avec un regard triste.

-Hé, hé, mais c'est pas grave tout ça, on s'est retrouvé par le plus grand des hasards mais je peux te garantir que maintenant on ne se perdra plus de vue, Sanae Chan.

Tu vas pouvoir tout me raconter et moi aussi.

-Mais tu vas sûrement repartir bientôt…

-C'est là que tu te trompes Sanae, mon père a maintenant ouvert une galerie ici depuis un mois, je vais donc rester ici un bon moment.

-C'est vrai ! Dit Sanae en retrouvant un peu le sourire.

-Oui, je…

-Taro ! Qu'est ce que tu fabriques, on attend que toi ! Fit un garçon qui venait d'arriver.

-Ah oui, désolé les gars, je vous ai complètement oublié !

-Ah mais je vois pourquoi…très jolie…Dit le garçon en regardant Sanae de la tête au pied.

Sanae rougit.

-Calme toi, Ban, cette demoiselle est déjà prise.

Je te présent Sanae, ma meilleure amie et son futur mari Takeru, dit-il avec un sourire.

Sanae, Takeru, je vous présent Ban, le capitaine du club de foot Oking.

-Enchantée, Ban, dit Sanae en tendant la main.

-Moi de même chère demoiselle, dit-il en lui baisant la main.

Sanae rougit.

-Hé toi on t'a déjà prévenu que c'était ma future femme alors pas touche ! Dit Takeru en retirant la main de Sanae.

-Hé bien, quelle chance tu as mon petit…

-Je ne suis pas petit !

-Oh la, mais tu as là un fervent admirateur Sanae, dit Taro avec un grand sourire.

Tsubasa est au courant ? Rajouta t-il en rigolant.

-…

Le regard de Sanae se voila de tristesse et elle détourna les yeux de Taro.

Celui-ci arrêta de rire.

-Sanae Chan ! Ça ne va pas bien ?

-Heu, si, si, ….

Sinon, Ban, vous êtes capitaine d'une équipe de foot ?

-Oui, tout à fait, mais malheureusement, elle n'est pas encore connue, elle a été crée il y a un mois, en même temps que l'arrivée de Taro.

C'est d'ailleurs grâce à lui ! S'il ne s'était pas inscrit, on n'aurait jamais pu former une équipe, on n'était pas assez nombreux…

-ça ne te rappelle pas quelque chose, dit Taro avec un sourire.

-Oui, c'est vrai que ça ressemble beaucoup à ta rencontre avec la Nankatsu, dit-elle avec un sourire nostalgique.

-Oui, et figure toi, qu'ils ne sont pas mauvais du tout, ils s'entraînent tous les jours sur la plage.

Ce sont de vrais acharnés de travail !

-Oui, et bien ils font comme Kojiro et son équipe, ils sont très forts eux aussi, dit Takeru fièrement.

-Kojiro et son équipe ? Fit Ban étonné.

-Oui, Takeru parle de la Toho, c'est l'équipe de son frère.

Elle est très forte, c'est d'ailleurs la meilleure après la Nankatsu, je pense, dit Taro.

-Non, c'est la meilleure ! Dit Takeru fièrement.

N'est ce pas, Sanae ? Kojiro est le meilleur !

Sanae fit un sourire.

-Oui, tu as raison Takeru, Kojiro est le meilleur !

D'ailleurs la Toho sera championne nationale cette année, rajouta Sanae en regardant Taro.

Taro était encore étonné.

_Sanae ? Tu encourages vraiment la Toho et Kojiro ? Je ne comprends pas tout…._

_Et Tsubasa ? Tu l'as oublié ? Tu l'encourageait tellement !...Tu l'aimais tant…_

-Hé bien, dis-moi Sanae, on peut dire que tu aimes cette équipe ! Fit Ban.

-Normal, c'est leur manager, dit Taro.

-Manager ? Hé bien, ils en ont de la chance ! Chouchouter par une si jolie fille et en plus une fille qui aime tant le foot !

Dis tu ne voudrais pas changer de club et venir dans le nôtre ? Fit Ban avec un clin d'œil.

Sanae rougit encore.

-Pas question ! Sanae va rester avec Kojiro ! Fit Takeru déterminé.

-Oh la, très bien, je ne voudrais pas vexer son futur mari surtout, dit Ban avec un sourire.

Bon, Taro, je ne voudrais pas te priver de cette agréable compagnie, mais on t'attend pour aller manger.

-Manger ? Quelle heure il est Takeru ? Fit Sanae paniqué.

-Heu, il est 18H !

-Hein ? Mais il est grand temps de partir, l'équipe arrive à 19H, il ne faut pas les faire attendre.

Sanae regarda Taro.

-Taro, j'aurai tellement aimé rester avec toi…

-Mais tu dois me laisser, je sais ! C'est ton travail…

-Hé mais si tu l'invitais demain soir, tu n'as pas de cavalière je crois ? Fit Ban.

-Non, je ne peux …

-Mais si ! Sanae, tu voudrais venir à notre fête demain soir, c'est pour fêter la création du club ? Tu pourrais accompagner Taro et discuter avec lui toute la soirée.

Tu pourras même danser !

-Heu, j'aimerai beaucoup mais…

-Vas-y Sanae Chan, tu as retrouvé un ancien ami, tu as le droit de passer un peu de temps avec lui.

En plus, c'est le soir, ton travail de manager sera donc fini, dit Takeru.

-Takeru, je…

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas jaloux ! Rajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sanae lui sourit.

-Bon, d'accord, j'accepte avec plaisir ! Je serai ravie de passer toute la soirée avec toi, Taro, tu m'as tellement manqué, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Enfin si tu veux bien…

-Je suis vraiment content que tu aies accepté, Sanae Chan, dit Taro avec un sourire.

-Bon, c'est réglé ! Tu nous rejoins prés du port, ça va ? dit Ban.

-Oui, c'est près de la résidence, c'est parfait.

-Bon à demain, alors, jolie demoiselle, dit Ban en lui baisant à nouveau la main.

-Hem, Hem ! Fit Takeru.

-Ah oui, désolé petit, dit Ban en lâchant Sanae.

-Au revoir Sanae Chan, dit Taro en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te retrouver ce soir, dit-il en s'éloignant.

-Moi aussi, dit Sanae en lui faisant signe de la main.

Taro et Ban partirent.

-Tu as l'air contente Sanae Chan, dit Takeru en la regardant.

-Oui, tu sais Taro es mon meilleur ami, il m'a beaucoup manqué pendant cette année, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Bon bah, tant mieux alors ! Dit Takeru en lui prenant la main.

On va préparer le dîner ?

-Oui, on y va !

Takeru et Sanae retournèrent à la résidence.

-Dis Taro, ta copine est super jolie et elle a l'air gentille…dit Ban.

-Oui, mais je t'ai dit qu'elle était déjà prise, ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer.

-Oui, c'est dommage ! Ce Kojiro a vraiment de la chance, il…

-Ce n'est pas Kojiro son copain, c'est Tsubasa !

-Hein ? Tu es sûr ? Vu la façon dont elle en a parlé, j'ai cru que…

-Oui et bien tu t'es trompé ! Enfin…j'espère…

_Sanae, qu'est ce que s'est passé avec Tsubasa ? Pourquoi j'ai aussi l'impression que maintenant tu aimes Kojiro ?_

_Ce n'est pas possible ! Tu ne peux pas avoir changé autant…si tu savais…_

_Oui, si tu savais…_

_Je suis vraiment content qu'on puisse se parler demain ! Au moins je serai fixé !_

A suivre…

Voilà, j'attends avec impatience tous vos commentaires, bons ou mauvais !

Que pensez vous de mon couple Koji x Sanae ? Et de leur histoire ? Vous n'êtes pas encore lassés ? Ça va ?

Merci pour vos commentaires déjà existants ! ça me booste, MERCI !

A bientôt.

16


	41. Chapter 41

Hé bien non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Je vous envoie déjà la suite…

Le retour de Taro marque un tournant dans la fic…on va enfin reparler un peu de Tsubasa…

(Je vois d'ici Sanae sauter de joie ! (.)) Mais pour l'instant, juste en reparler…(Tête de Sanae : (TT) Sniff pourquoi elle veut pas faire revenir Tsubi… ) Mais il va faire un grand retour…

Bon je n'en dis pas plus…ça gâcherait tout…(Patiente encore quelques chapitres Sanae…pour l'instant tu as le beau Koji…Non, je rigole ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer ! …)

Kojiro est bien revenu dans la fic ! Il s'échappe parfois…je vais le surveiller…

**Kojiro** : Mais j'ai le droit de sortir un peu !

**Mandoline** : Mon ptit Koji…moi aussi je suis folle de toi…je ne veux pas que tu me quittes !

**Kojiro** : Hein ?...Mais ça va pas non ! Au secours ! Je veux sortir de cette fic…

**Mandoline** : Reviens Koji !

**Kojiro** : Je reviendrai quand tu seras calmée ! Je vous jure…elles sont pas nettes ces filles…leur cerveau est atteint, ce n'est pas possible…

**Mandoline** : Koji…si tu ne reviens pas, il pourrait t'arriver des trucs…

**Kojiro** : Des trucs !

**Mandoline **: … Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'une petite aventure avec Hiragi...il a l'air de bien t'aimer...

**Kojiro** : De quoi ? Du Yaoi ! Mais ça n'était pas prévu, ça !

**Hiragi** : Capitaine…Sniff…(TT)…j'aurai préfèré Sanae…

Mais s'il devait se passer quelque chose entre nous, j'aimerai que vous soyez tendre…

BONG !

**Kojiro** : On retourne tout de suite bosser avant que l'auteur pète un câble…Moi et Hiragi, ça fait peur …(TT)

**Mandoline** : ...Hi Hi…Victoire de moi ! ( . )

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 41 : Confusion.**

Sanae et Takeru arrivèrent à la résidence et préparèrent le dîner.

-Bon, on a fini ! C'est parfait, il est 19H.

Ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver, dit Sanae.

-Oui, on met le couvert et on les attend, dit Takeru.

-Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui ? Demanda Yui avec un grand sourire.

-ça ne te regarde pas l'écrevisse ! Fit Takeru.

-L'écrevisse ?

Si c'est pour mes coups de soleil que tu dis ça, ce n'est pas gentil !

(Oui, l'auteur c'est permis une petite vengeance, on ne va pas la laisser s'en sortir à chaque fois, tout de même !)

Sanae se mit à rire.

-Sanae, ce n'est pas drôle !

-Désolée, Yui, dit-elle en essayant de retenir son rire.

-Bon, alors qu'est ce que vous avez fait ?

-On a fait quelques courses et on a été à la fête foraine ! C'était génial ! Dit Sanae avec un grand sourire.

-Mouais, rien de bien intéressant, quoi…fit Yui.

Bon, je vais manger maintenant, je n'ai pas envie que les garçons me voient dans cet état.

Qu'est ce que tu as préparé, Sanae ?

-De l'écrevisse grillée ! Fit Takeru.

Sanae éclata de rire.

-C'est pas drôle ! Cria Yui.

Yui mangea et partit se coucher, il était déjà 21H.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Dit Sanae inquiète.

-Je ne sais pas, mais moi j'ai faim !

-Bon Takeru, on va manger tous les deux, ça les fera peut-être arriver.

-Ok, je vais chercher le plat !

Sanae et Takeru mangèrent et attendirent jusqu'à 23H.

Takeru commençait à s'endormir.

-Takeru, va te coucher, je vais les attendre !

-Moui, mais je voulais voir Kojiro, dit Takeru fatigué.

-Tu le verras demain. Allez …on y va.

Sanae prit Takeru dans ses bras et alla le coucher.

Elle revint dans la salle à manger.

Elle s'endormit sur la table sans, s'en rendre compte.

-Sanae Chan ! Réveille-toi ! Dit Hiragi en la secouant un peu.

-…Hi…Hiragi ? Dit-elle en ouvrant un œil.

-Oui, tu t'es endormie dans la salle à manger, tu devrais aller te coucher.

-Quelle heure, il est ? Dit-elle en se relevant.

-Il est 1H, on est rentré beaucoup plus tard que prévu…

-ça va ? Vous allez tous bien ? Demanda Sanae inquiète.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Sanae, dit Takeshi, on a juste mis plus de temps à faire le parcours….

-Oui, c'était terrible ! Fit Tachibana en s'allongeant par terre.

On a mis 10 heures à finir ce parcours…

-10 heures ? Vous rigolez ? Fit Sanae effrayée par le temps annoncé.

-Non et le pire c'est qu'il va falloir recommencer la semaine prochaine, le coach n'est pas du tout content de nous, demain on va encore faire plus d'exercices, dit Ken.

-Le coach n'est pas content ? Mais il voulait que vous le fassiez en combien de temps ? Demanda Sanae.

-Il avait prévu 8 heures ! Dit Hiragi.

Seul Kojiro s'en est approché, il est arrivé le premier en 9 heures.

-Kojiro ? C'est vrai ça, il n'est pas avec vous ? Demanda Sanae surprise.

-Non, il est parti directement se coucher, il a dit qu'il n'avait pas faim…dit Tachibana.

- Oui, d'ailleurs on ne l'a pas beaucoup entendu, ni vu de la journée, c'est bizarre, dit Ken.

-…

-Bah, il devait être fatigué, c'est tout, dit Takeshi en voyant le regard de Sanae.

-Oui, sans doute, dit Sanae.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai faim, dit Hiragi en s'asseyant.

Qu'est ce que tu nous as préparé de bon, Sanae ?

-…

-Sanae ? Tu m'écoutes ?

-Ah oui, tu disais Hiragi ?

-Je demandais le menu ! Ça ne va pas ? Tu as l'air ailleurs !

-Ah mais non ! C'est que je dois être un peu fatigué aussi.

Pas autant que vous, bien sûr, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je vous apporte tout ça, c'est parti ! Dit-elle en courant vers la cuisine.

-Ouh, quel enthousiaste ! Dit Tachibana toujours allongé.

-Et oui, toujours, dis Sanae en revenant dans la pièce.

Allez, mangez et allez dormir, vous avez besoin de récupérer !

-Moi il va falloir me traîner au lit sinon je ne bouge plus d'ici, dit Tachibana.

-Ah mais non, Tachibana, on ne se laisse pas aller ! Si tu restes comme ça tu vas attraper froid !

Prends mes mains, je vais te remettre debout, tu vas manger et après je t'accompagne dans ta chambre.

Il faut absolument que tu dormes dans un bon lit chaud pour récupérer…

-Dis, on pourrait t'en dire autant : tu t'es endormie ici sans te couvrir en plus ! Tu vas finir par tomber malade, dit Takeshi.

Ce n'était pas la peine de nous attendre.

-Mais non, moi je ne fais pas autant d'efforts que vous ! Et puis je n'attrape jamais froid moi ! Je suis super manager ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Super manager…dit Takeshi avec un sourire.

-Bon allez, mangez ! Dit Sanae.

Tout le monde commença à se servir et à manger.

Il était 2H quand les garçons partirent se coucher.

-Sanae Chan ? Tu ne vas pas te coucher ? Demanda Hiragi en voyant Sanae ramassait la vaisselle.

-Non, pas encore, je vais tout ranger et préparer le petit déjeuner pendant que j'y suis ! Vous, vous levez dans six heures alors va te coucher, Hiragi.

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Tu y vas, dit Sanae en poussant Hiragi vers la porte.

-Bon bah, bonne nuit Sanae Chan…

-Bonne nuit Hiragi, repose-toi bien dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Hiragi partit.

Sanae se retrouva seule dans la salle à manger.

Elle s'assit un moment.

_Kojiro…_

_Depuis hier on ne s'est pas vu, je ne sais pas ce que tu penses en ce moment…_

_Je suis perdue…je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai bien fait…_

_Quand j'y repense, on ne s'est pas retrouvé depuis trois jours ! Trois jours sans un baiser, sans être avec toi, sans te sentir prêt de moi…on s'est juste croisé comme des inconnus…_

Elle commença à pleurer.

_Non, il ne faut pas que je pleure, c'est moi qui l'ai décidé ! Je ne dois pas pleurer !_

Elle essuya ses larmes et se leva.

_Demain, je dois rester souriante et enthousiaste, personne ne doit voir que je suis triste, ils n'ont pas besoin de ça !_

Puis elle fit un léger sourire.

_De toute façon, demain, je pourrai tout dire à Taro, lui il saura me conseiller et me soutenir, comme il l'a toujours fait quand il était à la Nankatsu…_

_Je suis contente de te retrouver Taro…_

_J'espère que tu me comprendras…je sais que je vais sûrement te surprendre avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis mon départ de la Nankatsu…_

_Mais j'espère vraiment que tu comprendras mon choix, tu es aussi le meilleur ami de Tsubasa…comment vas-tu réagir ?_

Sanae secoua la tête.

-Bon assez rêvassée ! Au travail !

Elle commença à débarrasser la table.

Elle prépara ensuite le plus gros du petit déjeuner et alla se coucher à 4H.

Le lendemain matin, Sanae se réveilla à 7H avec le réveil.

-Ouh…c'est dur…je ferai bien une grasse matinée…dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Elle regarda Takeru qui dormait encore.

Elle sourit, le recouvrit de la couverture et alla se préparer.

Une fois prête, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le reste du déjeuner.

En entrant dans la salle, elle constata que quelqu'un avait déjà petit déjeuner.

_Kojiro…_

_Tu as vu l'heure, tu devrais te reposer aussi…_

-Bjour, dit Yui en entrant dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Yui, tu peux t'installer, j'ai pratiquement fini le petit déjeuner.

-Bien, j'irai réveiller les garçons après, il est bientôt l'heure…

-Oui.

-Bonjour mes demoiselles ! Dit Yoichi en entrant dans la pièce.

-Bonjour dit Sanae.

-Bjour, dit Yui encore un peu endormie.

-Bon, aujourd'hui, on aura besoin de vous, les garçons vont avoir des exercices à faire pendant la matinée et ils feront un match cet après-midi.

Par contre, j'aurai besoin que l'une de vous cherche une équipe contre laquelle le Toho pourrait jouer…

-Je croyais que les matchs de préparations, étaient finis, dit Yui étonnée.

-Heu oui, je pensais mais j'ai l'impression qu'il faut une mise au point avant le championnat…

Donc j'aimerai trouver une équipe qui ne participera pas au championnat mais qui est assez forte pour tenir tête à la Toho !

-ça ne va pas être facile…dit Yui.

-Oui, je sais mais…

-Moi, je connais peut-être une équipe comme vous recherchez, dit Sanae.

-Hein ? Déjà ? Mais c'est parfait ça ! On la connaît ? Demanda Yoichi.

-Non, je ne crois pas, elle vient juste de se créer mais je sais de source sûre qu'elle est très forte !

-Bien et elle se trouve où cette fameuse équipe ? Demanda Yui.

-Juste à deux kilomètres d'ici, c'est une équipe qui a l'habitude de s'entraîner sur la plage…

-Parfait Sanae ! Vous pouvez leur demander ?

-Oui, je veux bien, je les vois justement ce soir, je leur proposerai…

-Hein ? Tu sors ce soir ? Fit Yui.

-Heu oui, ils m'ont invitée alors….

-Mais tu ne peux pas y aller, ton travail de manager…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je leur ai dit que je ne finissais pas avant 21H…

-Mais Sanae, vous pouvez y aller plus tôt pour leur proposer le match et tout organiser. Yui pourra se débrouiller, elle est votre assistance, non ? Dit Yoichi en regardant Yui.

-Heu oui, je pourrais sûrement…

-Parfait ! Donc Sanae à partir de 18H vous êtes libre comme l'air ! Fit Yoichi en repartant.

-…

-Dis-moi, comment tu la connais cette équipe ? Demanda Yui.

-Hé bien, je la connais depuis peu, c'est vraiment un coup de chance, cet après-midi j'ai retrouvé un ami et il se trouve qu'il joue dans cette équipe.

Mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils acceptent…

-Ah mais, tu es tellement douée comme manager, tu trouveras bien un moyen de les persuader…après tout ce sont des footballeurs, tu devrais bien t'entendre avec leur capitaine, c'est ta spécialité…dit Yui en se levant.

Bon je vais réveiller tes fans…enfin ce qu'il en reste…rajouta t-elle en passant devant Sanae.

-C'est quoi encore ces insinuations ! Dit Sanae énervée en retenant Yui par le bras.

-Oh mais, calme toi, manager…dit Yui en se retournant avec un sourire.

J'ai juste entendu, par hasard, la discussion que tu as eue avec Kojiro l'autre soir…

Les yeux de Sanae se voilèrent, elle lâcha le bras de Yui.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien m'en occuper…dit Yui en sortant.

-…

_Kojiro…comment vas-tu réagir après notre dispute ?..._

-Saaannnaaeee Chaannn ! Tu ne m'as pas réveillé ce matin ! Je suis en retard pour t'aider, dit Takeru en entrant dans la pièce en courant.

Sanae sortit de ses pensées et fit un sourire.

-Pas de problème Takeru, hier tu t'es couché tard, j'ai pensé qu'une petite grasse matinée te ferait du bien, tu n'aurais pas dû te lever…

Après tout, tu es en vacances, rajouta Sanae avec un clin d'œil.

-Mais non, je ne suis pas fatigué…

Et d'ailleurs tu t'es couchée à quelle heure, toi ?

-Moi…heu…je ne sais plus très bien…

Bon allez, les garçons vont arriver, je vais commencer à servir, dit Sanae en entrant dans la cuisine.

_Sanae…tu en fais beaucoup trop…_

_Cette nuit quand je me suis réveillé, tu n'étais pas encore couché et là tu es encore debout avant moi…_

-Salut petit ! Dit Hiragi en posant la main sur la tête de Takeru.

-Petit ? …Je ne suis pas petit, le pervers ! Dit Takeru en tournant la tête.

-Saaannnaaeee Chaannn ! Dit Hiragi en sautant sur Sanae qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

-Hiragi, tu as l'air en forme, j'espère que tu as bien récupéré… dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Oui, j'ai retrouvé toute mon énergie après ton repas...

Merci, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais le pervers ! Dit Takeru essayant de pousser Hiragi.

-Je reprends des forces, petit, alors arrête de m'embêter, dit Hiragi en résistant à Takeru.

D'ailleurs j'ai encore besoin d'un petit remontant, rajouta t-il en prenant Sanae dans ses bras.

Un petit bisou, Saaannnaaeee Chaannn ….

Soudain Hiragi lâcha Sanae.

-Ca...capitaine, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…dit il en se cachant derrière Sanae.

J'étais juste en train de…

Kojiro regarda Sanae un moment puis alla s'asseoir à sa place sans dire un mot.

-Hein ! Fit Hiragi étonné.

Hiragi regarda Sanae et fut saisi par son regard.

_Ses yeux sont si tristes…Qu'est ce qui se passe ?..._

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Fit Takeshi en entrant avec le reste de l'équipe.

Hiragi vit le visage de Sanae changer.

-Bonjour ! Alors vous avez bien tous récupérés ? Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, ça peut aller, dit Tachibana en s'asseyant.

-Tant mieux alors !

Je vais vous chercher le café, j'arrive, dit-elle en allant dans la cuisine.

Tout le monde prit place et commença à se servir.

Hiragi, lui, était encore troublé par le comportement de Kojiro et Sanae.

-Alors capitaine, tu as fait ton jogging ce matin ? Demanda Kyochiro.

-Oui, comme d'habitude…

-Hé bien, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, après hier, je pensais que tu allais te reposer, ce matin.

Sanae revint dans la pièce.

-Me reposer ? Tu rigoles, si on veut, un jour, être à la hauteur de la Nankatsu et de ses joueurs, on a besoin de travailler…

Demande le à leur plus grande admiratrice…, rajouta t-il en regardant Sanae.

-…

Tout le monde était ébahi par la phrase de Kojiro.

-Kojiro ! Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! Dit Sanae énervé.

Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! La Toho est parfaitement capable de battre la Nankatsu.

D'ailleurs, vous l'avez déjà fait…

-Oui, mais sans leur vedette…, le meilleur joueur que tu connaisses, n'est ce pas ! Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Je ne sais pas si on sera capable de le battre, il est tellement exceptionnel…

Je me demande même ce que tu fais avec nous, finalement tu aimerais peut-être nous voir perdre pour qu'il puisse gagner une troisième fois, lui et son équipe…

Kojiro se leva.

-Tu sais, tu as dit que ton copain serait dans l'équipe championne, c'est dommage que tu sois la manager de l'équipe adverse, non ?

Tu devrais peut-être changer d'équipe si tu veux, toi aussi, profiter de sa victoire et le récompenser de ses efforts…

CLAC !

Sanae gifla Kojiro.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit :

-Si tu le penses vraiment, je n'ai effectivement plus rien à faire ici !

Une manager ne reste pas avec des joueurs qui partent déjà perdants.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la pièce.

-…

L'équipe était sous le choc, ils venaient d'assister à une scène inattendue.

Soudain, Takeru se leva.

-Tu as été méchant Kojiro, je ne t'aime plus ! Dit-il avant de partir.

-…

Kojiro ne bougeait toujours pas.

Takeshi se leva à son tour.

-Là, tu as été trop loin Kojiro, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avant votre dispute mais tu n'aurais jamais dû lui parler comme ça, elle nous soutient toujours !

Elle ne pense plus qu'à notre victoire au championnat, je ne sais pas ce qui t'a pris de lui balancer des trucs sur la Nankatsu et Tsubasa…

-ça ne te regarde pas, Takeshi ! Dit Kojiro furieux.

-…

-Oh que si ça nous regarde Kojiro ! Dit Hiragi en se levant à son tour.

Elle s'occupe beaucoup de nous, sans se ménager ! Hier encore, elle a dû se coucher très tard mais elle était encore présente ce matin toute souriante pour nous encourager…Elle ne se plaint pas, alors qu'elle doit être aussi très fatiguée…

Elle est le rayon de soleil de cette équipe, sans elle, on ne serait pas aussi motivé !

Si elle part vraiment, je ne te le pardonnerai pas Kojiro ! Dit Hiragi en sortant de la pièce.

-…

Kojiro serra ses poings.

-Mêlez-vous de vos affaires ! Dit Kojiro en partant à son tour.

-…

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris ? Dit Ken.

-Je ne sais pas, mais c'est mauvais signe…il redevient comme avant…avant que Sanae soit notre manager, dit Takeshi.

-Ah mais, qu'est ce que j'entends ? dit Yui en entrant dans la pièce avec un grand sourire.

Le tigre serait-il de retour ?

-Tu écoutes au porte maintenant ? dit Takeshi avec un regard mauvais.

-Ah mais non, quand j'ai entendu la dispute entre Kojiro et Sanae, je n'ai pas voulu déranger…dit elle en s'asseyant.

-Oui et bien on n'a pas besoin de tes commentaires sur le sujet ! Dit Takeshi en se rasseyant.

-Tant que Sanae est loin de Kojiro, moi ça me suffit…

-Hé bien, on peut pas dire que le sort de Sanae t'inquiète, tu sais qu'elle pourrait partir ? Dit Tachibana énervé.

-C'est bien mieux pour Kojiro ! Il n'a pas besoin de cette fille, il a seulement besoin de s'entraîner au foot pour devenir meilleur et passer pro…

-Ah oui et tu crois vraiment que seul le foot compte pour lui…dit Kazuki.

C'est vrai qu'il aime ce sport, c'est évident…mais il veut aussi passer pro pour sa famille !

Il veut pouvoir en prendre soin grâce à ce sport, alors avoir un soutien comme Sanae est, je pense, primordial pour lui…

-…

Yui se leva.

-Ouvrez les yeux ! Vous ne voyez pas que Kojiro n'a plus la même façon de jouer depuis qu'elle est là ! Il n'est plus ce garçon hargneux et dominateur sur le terrain…

-Si, justement ! Coupa Ken.

-Hein ? Fit Yui surprise.

-Oui, il a enfin appris à jouer en équipe, il construit son jeu à présent, il compte enfin sur nous pour avancer sur le terrain, il n'est plus aussi personnel, poursuivit Takeshi.

Enfin…il se permet quand même des individualités dignes de son tempérament, rajouta Takeshi avec un sourire.

Mais sa façon de jouer est beaucoup plus efficace, il est vraiment devenu fort ! Dit-il en regardant Yui.

Et c'est aussi, je pense, en partie grâce à Sanae, elle a réussi à ouvrir son cœur.

-…

-Pff…on verra bien qui de vous ou moi a raison, et ça très bientôt ! Dit Yui en quittant la pièce.

-…

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a voulu dire par très bientôt ? Demanda Kyochiro.

-…Je ne sais pas, dit Takeshi tout aussi surpris.

Mais cette fille devient vraiment très énervante, j'aimerai bien qu'elle s'éloigne de Kojiro et de Sanae, j'ai l'impression que c'est un peu de sa faute si on en est arrivé là…

En attendant, j'espère que Sanae ne va pas partir…rajouta t-il avec un visage triste.


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapitre 42 : Le soutien des amis.**

Takeru arriva en courant dans la chambre de Sanae.

-Sanae ! Dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il vit alors Sanae allongée sur le lit, dos à la porte, le visage enfoui dans un coussin.

Takeru s'approcha d'elle.

-Sanae...dit-il doucement.

-…

-Sanae, tu ne vas pas partir, hein ?

-…

Il entendit alors, un petit reniflement.

- Sanae, ne pleure pas, sinon moi aussi je vais pleurer…

Il posa sa main sur la tête de Sanae et se mit à lui caresser les cheveux.

-Tu sais, Kojiro a été méchant, je ne lui parlerai plus ! C'est promis !

Il n'aura plus le droit de jouer avec moi, à la maison je dirai à maman de ne plus lui faire de goûter, et je dirai à Kisa et Naoko de le taper dès qu'il s'approchera d'eux…

Il entendit un petit rire.

Elle tourna alors la tête.

Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes mais elle lui faisait un petit sourire.

-C'est gentil Takeru mais ça ne sera pas la peine…

- Tu ne vas pas t'en aller, alors !

-…

Sanae baissa la tête.

-De toute façon, tu n'as pas le droit de partir !

Tu n'as pas encore nagé avec moi avec ton nouveau maillot…et puis tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul, je suis quand même ton assistant, et puis…t'as pas …t'as pas le droit de partir !

Sanae releva la tête et vit Takeru qui commençait à pleurer.

Elle le prit dans ses bras.

-Takeru…je suis désolée mais ce qu'a dit Kojiro…

-Mais, ce qu'il a dit, ce n'est pas ce que tout le monde pense ! Dit Takeru en la regardant dans les yeux.

Moi je suis sûr que tu veux que la Toho et Kojiro soient champions !

En plus tu te donnes vraiment beaucoup de mal pour ça…

S'il te plaît, ne pars pas sur un coup de tête…

-…D'accord Takeru… je veux bien rester… pour toi …et pour l'équipe aussi, ils n'ont pas besoin que je leur cause encore des ennuis…je vais rester…

-Tant mieux !

Allez, viens que je te fasse un câlin pour te consoler… Dit Takeru en serrant Sanae dans ses bras.

Takeru et Sanae restèrent un moment ainsi.

-Merci, Takeru, dit Sanae, sans toi j'aurai peut-être fait une bêtise…

Takeru releva la tête avec un sourire.

-ça sert à ça les futurs maris, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sanae essuya ses larmes et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Tu seras un merveilleux mari Takeru, dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Takeru rougit.

Dehors, à la porte, Hiragi avait suivi toute la scène. Il sourit et partit.

En chemin, il croisa Kojiro.

Hiragi le fixa droit dans les yeux et dit en passant devant lui :

-Il y a au moins un des deux frères qui sait parler aux femmes…

Elle reste… mais si tu t'en prends encore à elle, je ne sais pas si je pourrai rester aussi calme…c'est une fille géniale ne la refait pas pleurer…

Hiragi s'éloigna sans attendre la réaction de Kojiro.

Kojiro resta immobile.

_Non…je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal !_

Il frappa le mur avec son poing.

…_mais je suis complètement perdu…_

_Elle s'éloigne de moi, je le sens…je ne veux pas la perdre…_

_Pourquoi m'avoir parler de Tsubasa aussi…est ce que tu l'aimes encore ?_

_Est-ce que finalement, tu veux me quitter pour retourner avec lui ?…_

_Est-ce que tu serais plus heureuse avec lui ?..._

_Non…vraiment je suis perdu…_

_Tu veux que je m'entraîne pour battre les meilleurs joueurs, c'est ce que je fais, pas la peine de me le dire ! Tu considères donc que je suis moins fort que lui…_

_Ce n'est pas supportable !_

Il frappa le mur une deuxième fois.

_Je regrette de t'avoir blessée mais tu m'as tellement blessé toi aussi en me disant ça…_

_Je suis désolé…_

-Pas la peine de t'en prendre à ce mur, il ne t'a rien fait !

Kojiro sortit de ses pensées et vit Yui qui lui souriait.

-Qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Demanda t-il encore énervé.

-Ouh la, ne t'énerve pas, moi je ne t'ai rien fait…

Je t'avais bien dit qu'elle ne resterait pas avec toi, depuis le début elle ne pense qu'à la Nankatsu, elle va sûrement y retourner…

Kojiro se releva furieux.

-Elle ne va pas partir alors arrête tes salades !

-Ah oui…dommage…, mais tu devrais faire attention, si tu ne retrouves pas vite ta façon de jouer pour battre Tsubasa, je suis sûr qu'elle te quittera pour de bon !

Allez, tu devrais rejoindre les autres, votre entraînement va commencer.

Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais m'occuper de toi toute la journée, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

-…

_Retrouver ma façon de jouer…_

Kojiro se dirigea vers le stade.

-Bon, les gars, aujourd'hui, on va redoubler d'efforts dans les exercices, pas de match…dit Yoichi.

-Hein ? On ne va pas jouer ? Fit Kojiro énervé

Mais, hier déjà on n'a pas fait de match…

-Tu feras ce qu'on te dira Kojiro ! Dit Yoichi fermement.

-…

-Bon allez y maintenant, au travail !

Vous mettez les poids, qui sont ici, aux pieds et aux bras pour vous renforcer musculairement.

D'après ce que j'ai vu hier, vous manquez d'endurance physiquement, on verra pour les matchs après.

Tout le monde s'exécuta.

-Bon alors maintenant vous me faîtes dix tours de stade, après on ira sur la plage pour que vous fassiez des passes et des tirs, ça ne sera pas facile, mais il faut en passer par là.

Allez, commencez !

Les garçons commencèrent à courir.

-Ah, c'est lourd ces machins ! Dit Hiragi.

Je n'arrive pratiquement pas à courir…

-Au fait, Hiragi, tu es sûr que Sanae ne va pas partir, elle n'est pas encore arrivée, demanda Takeshi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'en suis sûr ! Elle doit ranger la cuisine comme d'habitude…elle va venir plus tard.

-J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trompé, j'ai peur que ce que lui a dit Kojiro l'ait plus blessée que tu ne le penses…

-Pas de problème j'ai dit, allez, on va s'entraîner dur…j'ai pas envie que notre manager préférée me crie dessus, dit il avec un clin d'œil.

Takeshi sourit.

-Oui, tu as raison…

Sanae et Takeru rangèrent la salle à manger et la cuisine avant d'arriver sur la plage où l'équipe poursuivait leur entraînement.

-Takeshi, c'est à toi ! Tu cours avec le ballon jusqu'ici comme si tu attaquais, tu passes ces obstacles et tu tires dans la cage ! Allez vas-y ! Cria Yoichi.

Takeshi s'exécuta mais avec difficulté.

-Hé bien, on peut dire que leur entraînement c'est durci, regarde même Takeshi a du mal, dit Takeru.

-…oui…tu as raison, ils ont tous l'air déjà très fatigué.

-Regarde, ils ont des poids aux pieds et aux bras maintenant ! Fit Takeru.

-ça explique tout ! Après le parcours d'hier, ils doivent tous être à leur limite…

-A toi, Hiragi ! Tu fais comme Takeshi ! Cria Yoichi.

Sanae tourna la tête et vit Hiragi allongé dans le sable.

-Entraîneur, je n'en peux plus…je n'arrive même plus à me lever !

-Hiragi ! Tu vas te lever ! Si tu ne veux pas que je te vire de l'équipe, tu as intérêt à faire ce que je t'aie dit !

-…

-Et je ne rigole pas ! L'équipe n'a pas besoin de fainéants comme toi !

-…non je n'en peux vraiment plus, je suis désolé…virez moi si vous voulez…

-Allez courage Hiragi ! Tu peux le faire ! Tu ne vas pas laisser tomber comme ça ! Ça ne te ressemble pas !

Hiragi leva la tête et vit Sanae.

Tout le monde en fit de même.

-Sanae…dit Hiragi.

-Allez debout Hiragi ! Regarde, tous tes amis sont dans le même état…il faut que tu repousses tes limites pour progresser : je sais que c'est difficile mais après tu seras heureux de l'avoir fait, je te l'assure...tout sera beaucoup plus facile…

-Elle a raison, dit Yoichi.

Si vous faîtes des gros efforts maintenant, ce qui vous paraissait difficile auparavant vous semblera simple.

Pour gagner le championnat, il est indispensable que vous soyez plus fort…

Hiragi commença à se lever.

-Bon d'accord, je vais le faire, mais après je veux une récompense, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il regarda Sanae.

-Manager, tu m'accordes cette faveur ?

-Heu...ça dépend…

-Bon, Hiragi, tu y vas ! Après toi, c'est la pause, tu pourras avoir ta récompense, alors dépêche-toi ! Cria Yoichi.

-Heu…entraîneur…dit Sanae.

-Ok ! J'y vais coach, c'est parti ! Dit Hiragi en courant avec le ballon.

Hiragi courut le plus rapidement possible, passa les obstacles et arriva devant la cage.

Soudain Takeru cria à Hiragi :

-Si tu ne marques pas, tu n'auras pas ta récompense !

Puis il rajouta :

-Je te fais confiance Ken, tu as intérêt à arrêter cette balle !

-Hein ? Fit Ken.

J'ai pas envie d'avoir cette responsabilité, moi !

-C'est parti ! Cria Hiragi en envoyant le ballon droit sur la cage.

-Arrête la, Ken ! Cria Takeru.

Ken plongea, mais avec la fatigue et les poids, il ne parvint pas à arrêter le ballon qui atterrit dans les filets.

-C'est pas vrai ! Fit Takeru en boudant.

T'es nul, Ken ! Je croyais que tu étais le meilleur gardien !

Par ta faute, le pervers va avoir ce qu'il veut !

-Hé ! Takeru, je te signale que j'ai aussi fait un entraînement difficile…

-Ah, mais c'est pas grave Ken…moi je te remercie de tout mon cœur, dit Hiragi en lui sautant dessus.

Bon maintenant j'ai le droit à ma récompense...n'est ce pas coach ? Dit Hiragi en regardant Yoichi.

-Vous êtes en pause…Tu fais ce que tu veux…

-Merci Yoichi ! Dit Hiragi en enlevant ses poids.

-Aaahhh, non ! Hiragi, je veux savoir ce que tu veux faire avant ! Cria Sanae en commençant à courir.

-Manager, tu ne peux pas y échapper…Dit Hiragi en s'élançant à sa poursuite.

Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant la scène.

-Et dire, que celui là n'arrivait plus à courir ! Dit Takeshi avec un sourire.

-Oui, moi je pourrais en faire autant…après ce que Sanae a dit, je me sens revigoré, dit Kazuki.

-Oui, moi aussi, dit Tachibana.

Takeshi se retourna pour voir Kojiro.

Il regardait Sanae et Hiragi qui couraient.

Takeshi se dirigea vers lui.

-Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit…tu crois encore qu'elle veuille qu'on perde le championnat ?

-…

-Tu sais, l'équipe ne t'en veut pas pour ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure…on ne sait pas ce qui se passe entre Sanae et toi… mais je pense que personne n'a vraiment apprécié que tu la traites ainsi, elle est très proche de tout le monde…et tout le monde sait qu'elle se donne à fond pour nous…

-C'est bon Takeshi ! J'ai compris…

Takeshi arrêta en voyant le visage de Kojiro.

« Kyyaaaa, arrête Hiragi »

Takeshi et Kojiro tournèrent la tête.

Hiragi venait de rattraper Sanae par le bras.

-Tu es à moi, maintenant, dit-il en l'attirant vers lui.

Elle se retrouva dans ses bras.

Hiragi jeta alors un coup d'œil à Kojiro. Celui-ci le regardait avec un regard noir, prêt à lui sauter dessus.

-Ouh la, je vais pas trop abuser…dit Hiragi doucement.

-Hein ! Fit Sanae surprise.

-Manager, il parait que tu ne t'es pas encore baignée, c'est inadmissible quand on est sur une plage !

Il la souleva alors pour la porter dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais Hiragi ? Lâche-moi, dit Sanae toute rouge.

-Pas question, on y va !

Il commença à avancer.

- Hein ! Mais on va où ?

Et mais arrête ! On arrive près de la mer là !

Hiragi…tu es dans l'eau là !

Hiragi…si tu continues, tu ne vas plus avoir pieds !

Hirag…

PLOUF !

Hiragi et Sanae se retrouvèrent complètement dans l'eau.

-Alors Sanae Chan, elle est bonne ? Dit Hiragi content de lui.

La tête de Sanae refit surface.

-Hira…Hirag...Hiragi, je ne sais pas…

La tête de Sanae redisparue dans l'eau.

-Hein ! Fit Hiragi surpris.

Ce n'est pas normal, là…

« Espèce d'imbécile ! Elle ne sait pas nager ! Tu ne vois pas qu'elle est en train de se noyer ! » Cria Takeshi au loin.

-De quoi ! Mais, elle ne me l'avait pas dit !

Hiragi plongea.

-Ce crétin, il n'en rate pas une ! Dit Kojiro en courant vers la mer.

-Attends Kojiro, il l'a remontée ! Dit Ken.

Kojiro s'arrêta et vit que Hiragi ramenait Sanae dans ses bras.

Hiragi arriva sur la plage en portant Sanae.

-Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas…dit Hiragi tout penaud.

-C'est pas grave, c'est de ma faute aussi…je ne pensais pas que tu allais vraiment aller jusqu'au bout, j'aurai dû te prévenir…

Il reposa Sanae.

-Ah, ça fait du bien de retrouver la terre ferme ! Dit-elle en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Allez, fais pas cette tête, je suis en pleine forme, regarde ! Dit-elle écartant ses bras et en tournant sur elle-même.

-Heu…Sanae…

-Oui, Hiragi ?...Bah c'est quoi cette tête ?

-Heu…je peux dire que j'ai eu ma récompense…

-Hein ! Je ne comprends pas.

Hiragi regarda alors Sanae de la tête au pied et se mit à rougir.

-Mais, qu'est ce que tu regardes à la fin ! Dit Sanae en regardant ses vêtements.

Elle vit alors que ses vêtements étaient devenus complètement transparents et qu'ils épousaient parfaitement son corps. On ne voyait que ces sous-vêtements.

-Kyyaaa ! Ne regarde pas Hiragi ! Dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en s'asseyant par terre.

-Mais pourquoi tu te caches Sanae, j'adore les motifs avec des petites fraises partout, ça donne envie d'y g…

BONG ! PAF ! VLAN !

La tête d'Hiragi venait d'être percutée par un poing, une chaussure et un ballon.

-Espèce d'imbécile, tu as failli la noyer ! Dit Takeshi qui venait de le frapper.

-Sale pervers, maintenant, elle va attraper froid ! Dit Takeru qui remettait sa chaussure.

-Allez, rentre Sanae, tu dois aller te changer, tu ne peux pas rester comme ça sinon on ne va plus pouvoir travailler, dit Takeshi avec un clin d'œil.

Ken enleva son maillot et lui tendit.

-Tiens prend ça, ce n'est pas propre, mais au moins tu pourras te cacher…même si moi ça ne me dérange pas …dit Ken avec un petit sourire.

Sanae rougit.

-Merci, dit-elle en passant le maillot.

-Allez, viens Sanae, on y va… dit Takeru en lui tendant sa main.

Sanae se leva et prit sa main.

-Bon, vu l'heure qu'il est, vous pouvez rester à la résidence, Sanae, pour nous préparer le déjeuner, dit Yoichi.

-Bien, alors à tout à l'heure les garçons, dit Sanae en les saluant de la main.

Takeru et Sanae partirent.

- Yui, donnez-leur des rafraîchissements, dit Yoichi.

-Oui, tout de suite !

Heureusement que vous avez une manager comme moi les gars, on ne peut pas compter sur Sanae…Franchement j'aurai été à sa place, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangée de rester mouillée, après tout, avec le soleil qu'il y a aujourd'hui ça aurait séché rapidement…

-Hé oui, Yui, c'est la grande différence entre elle et toi…dit Takeshi en prenant un rafraîchissement.

-De quoi ? Fit Yui.

-Non rien, dit Takeshi avec un sourire, merci pour la cannette.

Ken et Hiragi éclatèrent de rire.

-Y'a rien de drôle ! Fit Yui.

Pff….de vrais gamins…

Je préfère aller voir un vrai mec !

Yui se dirigea vers Kojiro.

-Tiens Kojiro, c'est pour toi, dit Yui en lui tendant une cannette.

-…

-Et je te parle…

Yui vit alors que Kojiro regardait complètement ailleurs.

Elle regarda la direction où se portait son attention.

Kojiro regardait Sanae s'éloignée.

-Je te signale, qu'elle a l'air de bien s'amuser sans toi, tu n'as pas l'air de lui manquer…

Elle ne s'occupe même plus du tout de toi…Elle ne t'a pas regardé une seule fois…

- Ça suffit ! Dit Kojiro avec un regard furieux.

Il faut toujours que tu me parles de Sanae…

Tu ne peux pas me laisser tranquille…dit-il en s'éloignant.

_Oui, Kojiro, je pourrai te laisser tranquille, mais…un jour tu me regarderas comme cette fille…_

-Bon, les gars, on retourne bosser ! Dit Yoichi.

Reprenez chacun votre ballon.

Hiragi ramassa le ballon qui était à ses pieds.

-C'est mon ballon celui-là ! Dit Kojiro qui venait d'arriver près de lui.

-Mais c'est le ballon qui m'a assom…

Kojiro le regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu m'as dit de ne plus la faire pleurer, toi tu devrais éviter de la noyer...dit-il en reprenant le ballon.

BONG !

-Aïe ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais capitaine, pourquoi tu m'as frappé sur la tête…Fit Hiragi surpris.

-Je pense que tu sais pourquoi, Hiragi, dit Kojiro avec un léger sourire.

(Kojiro pense au moment où Hiragi a pris Sanae dans ses bras)

Hiragi lui sourit à son tour.

-Oui, c'est possible…mais je pense que tu as dû apprécier le spectacle autant que moi, capitaine.

(Hiragi pense à la tenue de Sanae mouillée…Pauvre Hiragi, il n'a vraiment pas de chance)

BONG !

-Merci de me le rappeler, j'avais oublié cet épisode, dit Kojiro tout rouge en repartant.

-Aaiiee !

-Je crois que notre capitaine a retrouvé tous ses moyens, dit Takeshi en souriant.

-Oui, hélaasss, dit Hiragi en en se frottant la tête.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapitre 43 : Réconciliation ?**

Arrivée à la résidence, Sanae se changea et prépara le déjeuner.

-Bon, Takeru, tout est prêt, je vais essayer de contacter Taro pour lui dire que j'arrive plus tôt…

-Hein ? Tu vas aller à leur soirée plus tôt, dit Takeru surpris.

-Oui, l'entraîneur aimerait organiser un match avec son équipe, donc je vais les voir avant la soirée pour leur demander s'ils sont d'accord et organiser tout ça !

-Ah bon…dit Takeru déçu.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Takeru ? Demanda Sanae en voyant son visage.

-Bah, tu vas me laisser tout seul longtemps alors…et tu ne t'es pas réconciliée avec Kojiro…

Sanae s'agenouilla près de lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

-Hé Takeru, ne pense pas à ça ! Je rentrerai le plus tôt possible, c'est promis…

Et en ce qui concerne Kojiro…

Sanae baissa les yeux.

_Kojiro, tu m'as fait du mal…comment as tu pu me dire tout ça sur la Nankatsu, la Toho et sur Tsubasa ?..._

_Tu m'as considérée comme sa copine … Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu ne veux plus de moi ?…_

_Je voulais juste que tu te donnes à fond dans le foot…pas que tu me rejettes…_

_Je ne peux plus te regarder…ça me fait tellement mal…_

Takeru vit que Sanae était encore malheureuse.

-En ce qui concerne Kojiro…reprit-elle.

-Pardon Sanae, je ne voulais pas te rendre triste…dit Takeru en l'interrompant.

Je veux juste que, lui et toi soyez amis…je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux !

-Oui, je sais, dit Sanae en regardant Takeru.

-Mais, tu sais, je ne lui ai pas encore pardonné pour tout à l'heure ! Il va regretter de t'avoir fait pleurer ! Dit Takeru déterminé.

Sanae lui sourit.

-Ce n'est pas la peine Takeru…

-J'y tiens ! On ne doit jamais faire pleurer une fille…surtout toi Sanae !

Sanae le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Takeru, tu es trop mignon…

Takeru rougit.

-Hé ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ! Si c'est la séance bisous, j'arrive ! Dit Hiragi en s'élançant sur Sanae et Takeru.

BONG !

Takeru avait levé son poing en voyant arriver Hiragi, celui-ci se l'était pris en pleine mâchoire.

- On n'a pas besoin de toi, le pervers !

Sanae se leva.

-Alors vous avez fini ? La fin de l'entraînement s'est bien passée ? Demanda t-elle.

-Oui, merci, dit Takeshi.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu nous as cuisiné de bon ? Dit Tachibana en s'asseyant.

-J'ai tout préparé dans la cuisine, je laisse Yui et Takeru s'occuper de vous, j'ai quelque chose à faire…

-Hein ? Tu vas encore laisser ton travail de manager ! Décidément, ça devient une habitude…si tu ne veux plus t'occuper de l'équipe, dis le tout de suite ! Dit Yui.

-Hé, elle a dit qu'elle avait tout préparé donc elle a fait son travail ! Dit Hiragi.

-Oui, et moi comme je suis son assistant, je vais la remplacer pendant son absence, tu n'auras rien à faire ! Dit Takeru énervé.

-Merci, Takeru !

Je ne serais pas longue, promis, dit Sanae.

-Prends ton temps, on peut se débrouiller, dit Ken.

-Merci…dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Kojiro.

_Tes yeux…Sanae…_

_Kojiro…_

Ils restèrent immobiles à se regarder sans prononcer un mot.

-Alors ! Qu'est ce que tu fais manager ! Je croyais que t'avais un truc à faire ! Dit Yui en arrivant derrière Sanae.

Sanae détourna alors son regard.

-Oui, j'y vais…pardon…dit-elle en passant à côté de Kojiro.

Kojiro se poussa pour laisser passer Sanae.

-Et toi, Kojiro, tu viens manger ! Dit Yui en le tirant par le bras.

Kojiro ne dit pas un mot, s'assit et commença à se servir.

-Alors Takeru ? Tu sais où est partie Sanae ? Demanda Takeshi.

-Oui…mais je ne dirai rien ! Dit fermement Takeru.

-C'est quoi, ces cachotteries, petit ! Dit Hiragi.

-C'est comme ça le pervers ! Vous n'avez pas besoin de toujours savoir ce que fait Sanae !

Bon, je vais commencer à servir la suite du repas, je suis sensé remplacer Sanae, ne bougez pas, j'arrive.

Takeru revint avec des assiettes pleines et fit le service.

-Tiens, ça c'est pour toi Kojiro…bonne appétit !

-…Merci, Takeru…mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus me parler ?

-Ah, mais c'est oublié, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-…

-Allez mange ! Regarde, les autres ont l'air de se régaler…

-Tout à fait Takeru, c'est délicieux, dit Ken.

Kojiro prit ses baguettes et commença à manger.

-Aaaahhhh, c'est quoi ce truc ! Cria soudainement Kojiro.

-Un problème Kojiro ? demanda Takeru innocemment.

-Il y a quelque chose qui bouge dans mon assiette !

Takeru regarda alors son assiette.

-Bah oui, c'est ton repas !

-Je te signale qu'au menu, ça devait du crabe farci !

-Oui, hé bien, c'est bien du crabe, regarde, dit il en lui montrant son assiette.

-Mais, il devrait être cuit ce crabe ! Ne te fous pas de ma gueule ! Dit Kojiro.

-Oups, il a dû échapper au massacre alors !

C'est un vrai miracle… dit Takeru avec un grand sourire.

-Taaakkeerruuuu !

-Oh la, calme-toi, il reste du riz tu veux que j'aille le faire cuire ?

Takeru n'attendit pas la réponse et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Tout le monde était mort de rire.

-Dis, je ne suis pas sûr, qu'il t'ait vraiment pardonné pour ce matin, dit Takeshi en rigolant.

-J'avais compris…

Takeru resta un moment dans la cuisine et revint avec un bol de riz.

-Tiens, Kojiro, dit Takeru, je suis désolé pour cet inconvénient.

Je le dirais à Sanae, on fera plus attention, c'est promis, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-...C'est pas la peine…ce riz me suffit, dit Kojiro en prenant le bol.

Il commença à manger avec appétit.

Puis après avoir avalé :

-Heurk ! C'est quoi ce riz, Takeru ? Kof…Kof !

-C'est pas bon ?

- Kof…Kof ! Tu rigoles !

-Pourtant, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur :

J'avais mis trop de sel dans le riz alors j'ai rajouté du sucre pour compenser et après j'ai mis les piments qui restaient, je sais que tu aimes bien quand le riz est relevé…

-Kof ! T'es pas bien Takeru…Kof !

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Kof ! J'ai la gorge en feu…

-Attends je vais t'aider, dit Takeru en prenant le pichet.

-Non, Takeru...Kof…repose ça immédiatement...Kof…

-Tiens, ouvre la bouche, dit Takeru en approchant le pichet du visage de Kojiro.

Kojiro tenta de s'éloigner mais Takeru lui balança toute l'eau dans la figure.

-Voilà, ça t'apprendra ! Dit Takeru, personne n'a le droit de faire pleurer Sanae ou de la rendre malheureuse ! Même pas toi…

-Ah, mais ça va pas petit ! Tu vas le rendre malade ! Dit Yui en se précipitant vers Kojiro avec une serviette.

Sanae rentra à ce moment là dans la pièce et entendit des rires.

-Hé bien dites moi, il y a de l'ambian…

Sanae s'arrêta en voyant Yui s'occuper de Kojiro.

Kojiro l'aperçut.

-Ah mais c'est bon ! Je peux le faire, dit-il en repoussant Yui.

Yui se retourna et vit Sanae.

-Tu devrais dire à ton petit protégé de faire attention, Kojiro n'a pas besoin de ce genre de règlement de compte pour l'instant, dit Yui en désignant Takeru.

Et c'est encore de ta faute…

-C'est bon, je vais bien ! Takeru est mon frère, il a le droit de dire ce qu'il pense…

…même si je dois en faire les frais, rajouta t-il en lui faisant un sourire.

C'est bon, Takeru ? Tu ne m'en veux plus maintenant ?

Takeru regarda Kojiro, puis alla vers lui pour lui prendre la serviette.

-ça dépend de toi grand frère…dit-il en essuyant son visage.

-C'est tout vu alors…dit-il en lui faisant un sourire.

Takeru lui sourit.

-Ok, grand frère, je te pardonne ! Dit-il en lui sautant au cou.

Sanae sourit.

_C'est bien Takeru, je n'aurais pas aimé que tu restes longtemps fâché avec Kojiro, à cause de moi…_

_Il ne reste que nous maintenant Kojiro…il faut qu'on se parle…ça ne peut pas durer ainsi…_

_Après ce soir, je prendrai ma décision…_

Kojiro regarda alors dans sa direction.

Sanae fut surprise et détourna immédiatement ses yeux.

_Kojiro, je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec toi…_

Kojiro fut un peu déçu de la réaction de Sanae.

_A quoi, je m'attendais moi…après ce que je lui ai dit ce matin, c'est normal…_

_Sanae ne m'en veut pas trop longtemps…_

Le reste du repas se passa sans autres incidents. Les garçons repartirent s'entraîner.

-Alors, Sanae Chan, tu as réussi à parler à ton ami ? Demanda Takeru.

-Oui, j'ai trouvé le numéro de téléphone de la galerie de son père et par chance, il était présent. Je le rejoins donc à 19H.

Je lui ai déjà parlé du match, il n'est pas contre, il va en parler à ses coéquipiers. Le match se déroulerait demain après midi…

J'en ai parlé à l'entraîneur, il m'a dit que ce serait parfait, alors j'espère que la Oking va accepter…

Atchoum !

Sanae venait d'éternuer.

-Tu es malade Sanae Chan ?

-Non, c'est bizarre...

-ça doit être le bain forcé de ce matin. Tu as dû attraper froid, c'est malin.

C'est de la faute du pervers !

-Mais non, j'ai juste éternué, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

Allez, viens, on va les rejoindre sur la plage !

-…

Takeru suivit Sanae en étant inquiet.

L'entraînement difficile se poursuivit.

Tout le monde se donnait à fond.

Il était 17H quand Yoichi siffla la fin de la séance.

-Bon, les gars, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Bonne fin de soirée et surtout reposez-vous ! Demain, j'aurai peut-être une surprise pour vous…dit Yoichi en s'éloignant.

-Une surprise ? Fit Kojiro étonné.

-…

-Bon les gars, on va directement s'amuser, dit Yui en enlevant ses vêtements pour se mettre en bikini.

Allez, viens Kojiro, rajouta t-elle en lui prenant le bras.

-C'est bon, laisse moi respirer deux minutes, tu ne vois pas que j'ai besoin de repos ! Je vais faire un petit somme avant le dîner, dit-il en partant.

-Moi aussi, je rentre, dit Hiragi, je suis crevé !

-Attends, j'arrive moi aussi, dit Takeshi en suivant Hiragi.

Finalement, toute l'équipe rentra à la résidence.

-Vous n'êtes pas marrants, les gars, pour une fois qu'on peut s'amuser…

-On voit bien que ce n'est pas toi qui as subi l'entraînement ! Dit Tachibana en se retournant.

Tu n'as qu'à t'amuser toute seule ! Nous, on va se reposer.

-…

Finalement Yui rentra aussi.

Dès qu'elle fut à la résidence, Sanae s'affaira dans la cuisine pour préparer le dîner.

-Bah, qu'est ce que tu fais Sanae ? Demanda Takeru.

-Je vous prépare une partie du dîner, je ne peux pas partir comme ça sans vous aider un peu.

Tous les garçons sont partis piquer un somme, je peux donc m'en occuper…

-Mais non, Sanae, on va le faire, ne t'inquiète pas et va te préparer pour la soirée, tu ne peux pas y aller dans cette tenue !

Sanae regarda ses vêtements.

-Heu…effectivement, je ne peux pas sortir comme ça…

-Tu vas mettre ta nouvelle robe !

-Hein ! Mais non, je ne vais pas la mettre pour aller là-bas ! Ce n'est qu'une soirée entre amis, avec cette robe j'aurai l'impression d'en faire trop…

Takeru commença à pousser Sanae hors de la cuisine.

-Si, tu vas la mettre et tu y vas maintenant !

-Mais, qu'est-ce qui te prend Takeru, arrête…

-Tu ne discutes pas… tu te prépares, je te dirai si c'est bien…

-Mais…

-Je suis ton futur mari, alors j'ai le droit de donner mon avis ! Dit Takeru déterminé.

-Bon ok…dit Sanae résignée.

Je vais…

-Parfait, je continue de préparer le dîner, tu viendras me voir avant de partir ! Tu n'oublies pas, hein ? Sinon je serais fâché !

Sanae lui sourit.

-Je n'oublierai pas, promis ! A tout à l'heure, dit-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

Takeru était content.

_Tu as besoin de te changer les idées Sanae…Pense un peu à toi…_

Takeru continua donc à préparer le dîner.

Au bout d'une heure, Kojiro fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

-Bah, qu'est ce que tu fais Takeru ? Demanda Kojiro surpris de voir son frère préparer le dîner.

-ça se voit, non ?

-Oui, mais…

-Qu'est ce que tu voulais, Koji ? Coupa Takeru.

-Heu…hé bien…j'avais un peu faim après ma sieste alors…

-Tiens, prends ça ! Dit Takeru en lui tendant une barre de céréales.

-Merci…mais tu ne m'as pas encore dit ce que tu faisais là à préparer le di…

-Voilà Takeru, je suis prête, qu'est ce que tu en penses ? dit Sanae toute souriante en faisant irruption dans la pièce.

Kojiro et Takeru se tournèrent vers elle.

-…

-…

Kojiro et Takeru restèrent bouche bée devant Sanae.

Elle portait une robe noire, qui lui arrivait au genou, avec une ceinture en strass qui soulignait sa taille.

Son léger décolleté était surmonté d'un collier qui faisait ressortir son teint et l'éclat de ses yeux.

Ses cheveux étaient attachés mais elle avait laissé quelques mèches retombées le long de son visage, ce qui soulignait la finesse de celui-ci.

-Trop…trop canon…dit Takeru.

-Hein ? Fit Sanae.

-Oui, Sanae, tu es trop canon ! Je veux t'épouser maintenant ! Dit Takeru en allant vers elle pour lui prendre la main.

Sanae rougit.

-Ah mais ça ne va pas alors, je ne peux pas y aller comme ça ! Je n'ai pas envie de me faire remarquer ! Je vais me changer ! Dit Sanae en se dirigeant dans la salle à manger.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hiragi rentra dans la pièce.

-Ooouuaahhhh, génial, je suis encore dans mon rêve ! Dit-il en apercevant Sanae.

Il s'élança alors vers elle.

-Saanaaaee Chaannn, ton petit poussin est là ! On va se faire un petit câlin, rien que tous les deux ! Comme tout à l'heure….

BONG ! PAF !

Takeru et Sanae l'assommèrent avant qu'il puisse atteindre son objectif.

-Le pervers, qu'est ce que tu pensais faire!

-Sniff, Sanae Chan, pourquoi tu m'as frappé ?... Ooouiiinn, je suis malheureux ! Dit Hiragi avec des larmes de crocodiles.

-Hiragi, tes rêves me semblent très douteux…

-Aahhh oui ! Tu crois ? fit Hiragi innocemment.

-Tu n'es vraiment pas croyable toi ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

-Hé bien, Sanae, quelle classe ! Je dirai même que tu es sexy… dit Takeshi qui venait d'arriver.

Sanae rougit.

-Merci…mais je crois que je vais aller me changer…

-Sanae Chan, tu vas y aller comme ça ! Dit Takeru décidé.

Tu es très belle !

-Oh la, mais qu'est ce que je vois ? La petite sainte nitouche, a viré sa cuti ! Fit Yui en rentrant dans la pièce.

Kojiro sortit de la cuisine et fixait Sanae.

-Pardon ? Fit Sanae énervée par la remarque de Yui.

-Oui, je ne pensais pas que tu oserais porter un truc pareil…ce n'est vraiment pas ton genre...toi tu devrais rester en pantalon, c'est ce qui te va le mieux…

-N'importe quoi ! Tu es méchante, toi, tu es jalouse parce qu'elle est super belle comme ça ! Dit Takeru.

-Ah mais non, pas du tout, c'était juste un conseil…si elle ne veut pas se rendre ridicule à la soirée...c'est pour son bien que je fais ça !

-A la soirée ? Tu sors ce soir ? Fit Hiragi étonné.

-…heu oui…j'ai un rendez-vous avec un ami, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu…dit elle timidement, je suis invitée à la soirée qu'organise son club…

-Son club ? Ne me dis pas que ton ami est footballeur ? Demanda Takeshi surpris lui aussi.

-Mais si, bien sûr ! C'est bien connu, Sanae ne sort qu'avec des footballeurs ! Dit Yui sur un ton railleur.

Il est même possible qu'après ce soir, elle veuille changer d'équipe…

-Je ne sors pas avec lui ! Et arrête de dire des trucs de ce genre ! Dit Sanae énervée.

Elle fixa Yui.

-Tu sais très bien de quoi il retourne alors ne commence pas à mettre la zizanie dans l'équipe ! T'as compris ! Dit-elle avec un regard noir.

-Ouh…susceptible…si tu le prends comme ça, je m'en vais…

Passe une bonne soirée, avec ton « ami », rajouta Yui en souriant.

-Pff…je n'ai pas pu me retenir, cette fois elle a dépassé les bornes ! Dit Sanae en essayant de se calmer.

-Tu devrais y aller Sanae, tu as vu l'heure ? Dit Takeru en montrant l'horloge.

-Aaahh 18H30, il faut que je me dépêche, il faut encore que je me change…

-Tu vas rester comme ça, je te dis ! Alors vas y maintenant ! Dit Takeru en poussant Sanae.

-Non, mais….Dit Sanae en résistant.

Soudain Kojiro passa à côté d'elle.

-Tu es très belle comme ça…

Passe une bonne soirée…rajouta t-il en s'éloignant.

Sanae se figea.

_Tu t'intéresses encore un peu à moi…ça ne serait pas une façon de t'excuser ?..._

Elle fit un léger sourire.

-Bon ok, j'y vais comme ça, dit-elle en avançant.

BONG !

Takeru qui continuait à la pousser tomba à terre.

Sanae se retourna.

-Oh pardon Takeru, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, dit-elle en se précipitant vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

-C'est pas grave…dit il en se relevant.

Je vois que mon avis et celui des autres importent peu face à celui de Kojiro…rajouta t-il en lui faisant un sourire.

Sanae rougit.

-Ah mais non, je…

-Allez vas y Sanae Chan, tu vas finir par être en retard ! Dit Hiragi avec un sourire.

-Oui, bonne soirée Sanae Chan et dis bonjour à ton ami de notre part dit Takeshi.

-…Oui…Merci.

Takeru, je ne rentrerai pas tard, c'est promis ! Mais ne m'attends pas pour aller dormir, je te fais confiance, dit elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sanae les salua et partit.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapitre 44 : L'explication.**

Sanae était presque arrivée.

_Kojiro…je suis heureuse que tu m'aies dit ça ce soir…Finalement, tu ne me rejettes pas…_

Atchoum !

_Et bien décidément ! J'espère que je n'ai pas attrapé froid ce matin…_

_Je ne rentrerai pas tard… cette nuit je n'ai dormi que trois heures, je commence vraiment à être fatiguée…et puis, je suis sûre que Takeru va m'attendre, malgré ce que je lui ai dit… il est tellement mignon…_

-Bonsoir, Sanae Chan !

Sanae se retourna et vit Taro.

-Bonsoir Taro Kun !

-Alors tu as trouvé facilement ?

-Oui, pas de problème ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Rentrons, il fait froid ce soir et j'ai l'impression que tu as déjà attrapé un rhume.

-Hein ?

-Oui, je t'ai entendu éternuer tout à l'heure.

Par ici, Mademoiselle…Dit Taro en ouvrant la porte.

-Toujours aussi prévenant…merci, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Sanae rentra dans une pièce décorée du sol au plafond, éclairée avec des spots et une boule à facettes.

-C'est super jolie ici ! Dit Sanae.

-Merci, normalement c'est le local où nous entreposons notre matériel…on a mis du temps pour le décorer !

-Hé bien vous pouvez être fiers, c'est vraiment réussi !

-Allez, viens, je vais te présenter au reste de l'équipe, dit Taro en lui prenant la main.

-Attends…

Sanae se laissa entraîner par Taro.

-Les gars, je vous présente ma meilleure amie, Sanae !

Les joueurs de la Oking et leurs amies se retournèrent.

Ils la saluèrent.

« Bonsoir »

-..Heu…bonsoir à tous, dit timidement Sanae en s'inclinant pour les saluer.

-Sanae ! Tu es réellement venue, je suis content, dit Ban en arrivant vers elle.

-Ban, je suis ravie d'être là !

Il prit sa main et y déposa un baiser.

-Ban ! Arrête de draguer les filles qui ont déjà un copain ! Ça te jouera des tours un de ces jours ! Dit Taro en enlevant la main de Sanae.

-Oui, chef ! Dit Ban en se redressant et se mettant au garde à vous.

Sanae éclata de rire.

Taro et Ban regardèrent Sanae.

-Dis donc, on t'a déjà dit que ton sourire était magnifique…tu as dû en rendre fou plus d'un avec…il est irrésistible…dit Ban.

-BBBAANNN ! Dit Taro.

-Pardon Taro, c'est plus fort que moi…

Au fait, tu aurais pu lui prendre son manteau au moins…Tu ne sais pas t'occuper des invités, toi !

Ban se mit derrière Sanae et lui enleva son manteau.

-Merci, dit Sanae.

-…

-…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Taro ? Demanda Sanae.

-Heu…tu es…tu es vraiment très belle ce soir, dit Taro.

-Belle ? …Trop canon, oui ! Fit Ban.

-Merci…dit Sanae timidement, c'est Takeru qui a choisi ma tenue…

-Takeru ? C'est le petit frère du capitaine de l'équipe dont tu t'occupes, c'est ça ? Demanda Ban.

-Oui, il est très mignon, je l'aime beaucoup ! Dit Sanae avec un grand sourire.

-Tu parles du petit frère ou du capitaine ? Dit Ban avec un sourire en coin.

Sanae rougit.

-Baann…fit Taro.

-Oui, je sais…

Au fait, en parlant de ton équipe, il parait que tu voudrais que l'on joue contre eux ?

-Oui, en fait, notre coach voulait trouver une équipe forte qui ne participe pas au national et qui accepterait de jouer contre la Toho, alors j'ai pensé à vous…

-Tu sais Sanae, notre entraînement est vraiment difficile et je pense que si on participait au championnat, on pourrait créer la surprise…dit Ban.

D'après ce que m'a dit Taro sur la Toho, je suis convaincu que face à cette équipe on gagnera facilement…

-Alors là, aucune chance ! Dit-elle fermement.

Ils ont beaucoup travaillé, ils sont vraiment devenus très forts !

-Ok...ok, pas la peine de t'énerver, c'est juste que je trouve ça bizarre que votre entraîneur ait besoin d'un autre test match avant le championnat.

S'ils étaient aussi forts que tu le dis, leur entraîneur ne les ferait pas jouer un match aussi près du championnat, ils risqueraient de se blesser…

-…

Sanae ne sut pas quoi répondre.

-Enfin quoiqu'il en soit, reprit Ban, on est d'accord pour jouer demain après-midi, sur notre stade.

Ça vous convient ?

-Heu…oui, oui, merci ! Ça me rend vraiment service, dit Sanae avec un sourire.

-Pas de problème, on n'a pas joué contre une équipe depuis longtemps, mais je suis sûr qu'on ne sera pas ridicule, au contraire…

Alors ne sois pas fâchée si on bat ton équipe…dit Ban.

-Ban, ça suffit ! Interrompit Taro.

-Non, c'est bon Taro…Dit Sanae en se tournant vers Ban.

Je ne serai pas fâchée si vous gagnez, mais vous ne serez pas à la hauteur…aussi forts que vous soyez, je suis sûre que Kojiro et les autres gagneront !

-…

Taro était ébahi devant les propos de Sanae.

_Sanae, tu crois vraiment en Hyuga et au reste de la Toho…_

-Hé bien, je vois que tu es une manager très dévouée…je t'admire, dit Ban.

Je les envie beaucoup...rajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Un garçon arriva.

-Capitaine, on va commencer…

-Oui, bien sûr Taki…

Ban se tourna alors vers Sanae.

-Manager dévouée de la Toho, voulez vous m'accorder la première danse, s'il vous plaît, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Taro, après je te la laisse pour toute la soirée…

Alors Sanae ?

Sanae regarda Taro.

-Allez vas-y, ça lui fera plaisir et après on passe toute la soirée ensemble, d'accord ? Dit Taro.

Et ne t'inquiète pas, je le surveille de près, je suis ton meilleur ami quand même, rajouta t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-ça veut dire quoi Taro ? Pour qui tu me prends ? Fit Ban faussement vexé.

-D'accord, j'accepte avec plaisir, dit Sanae en lui faisant un sourire.

Sanae et Ban se mirent à danser.

Taro observait Sanae.

_Sanae, je ne te reconnais plus…_

La danse se finit et Sanae rejoignit Taro.

-Alors, il ne t'a pas ennuyée ? Dit Taro avec un sourire.

-Non, c'est un parfait gentleman ! « Atchoum »

-Hé bien, tu as vraiment attrapé froid !

-Non, c'est bon…

-Allez viens, on va s'asseoir plus loin pour discuter, il y a beaucoup de choses que j'aimerai savoir…dit-il en prenant Sanae par la main.

Sanae suivit Taro.

-Des choses que tu veux savoir ? Fit elle étonnée.

-Oui, parfaitement ! Allez assis toi !

-Tu me fais peur Taro…dit Sanae en s'asseyant.

Taro s'assit à côté de Sanae et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Sanae…Sanae tu aimes Tsubasa, n'est ce pas ?

Sanae détourna ses yeux.

-Sanae, regarde-moi ! Tu es devenue différente…je ne te reconnais plus…

Qu'est ce qui a pu se passer pour que tu sois devenue aussi proche de la Toho et de …

Et de Hyuga Kojiro?

Sanae regarda alors Taro.

-Oui, tu ne peux pas me le cacher Sanae…tu as un faible pour Hyuga, n'est ce pas ?

-…

-Tu as oublié ton amour pour Tsubasa, comme ça, en quelques mois ? Ce n'est pas possible…

Je ne peux pas te croire !

Tu l'aimais tellement…

Les yeux de Sanae se remplirent de larmes.

-Je…je …je suis désolée Taro…

-Non, Sanae, ce n'est pas un reproche…mais j'aimerai comprendre…dit Taro en la prenant dans ses bras.

Taro ne dit plus rien jusqu'à ce que Sanae se calme et se décide à lui parler.

-Taro...dit elle en se dégageant de ses bras.

Taro, je vais tout te raconter…tout depuis le départ de Tsubasa jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

-Vas-y, je ne t'interromprai pas…

Ton meilleur ami, t'écoute, dit-il en lui faisant un sourire.

Sanae lui sourit à son tour et commença à raconter ces quelques mois écoulés :

Son arrivée à la Toho…son arrivée au sein de l'équipe de foot en tant que manager…son amitié avec tous les joueurs…son anniversaire…la déception qu'elle a eu avec Tsubasa…son histoire avec Kojiro…le bal…la tentative de viol de Yuki…le soutien de ses nouveaux amis et de Kojiro…et enfin les récentes disputes entre elle et Kojiro.

-…

-Voilà Taro, tu sais tout…

-Heu…oui…et bien je t'écoute depuis près de deux heures et je n'en reviens toujours pas !

Il s'est passé tellement de choses…je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu as changé.

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu vas bien maintenant, rassure-moi, ce Yuki ne te fera plus de mal !

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, il a été arrêté il y a quelques jours…je ne crains plus rien !

-Oui et bien, je remercie les joueurs de la Toho, d'avoir pris soin de toi.

Je m'en serais voulu s'il t'était arrivé quelques choses…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, ils sont tous très protecteurs avec moi, ils font tellement de choses pour moi… je les aime beaucoup.

-Oui, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu les soutiens maintenant…en fait, tu es aussi proche, voir plus proche, d'eux que des joueurs de la Nankatsu maintenant.

-Ne te méprends pas surtout, les joueurs de la Nankatsu seront toujours de grands amis, je les soutiendrai toujours…mais c'est vrai que maintenant la Toho et ses joueurs me sont devenus indispensables…leur soutien…leur blagues…leur état d'esprit …j'adore m'occuper d'eux, ils se donnent tellement à fond, à leur contact je me sens utile et ils me rendent heureuse…

-Je vois…

Si tu es heureuse avec eux…

Je suis content pour toi, Sanae… dit Taro en la regardant.

-Merci, Taro… Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Pourtant…Coupa Taro.

Sanae, je ne veux pas te faire de la peine…mais pour moi tu as oublié Tsubasa trop rapidement…j'ai l'impression que ça a été facile pour toi.

-…

-Oui, ton amour pour lui était tellement fort…Tu aimais le voir jouer, le voir se donner à fond…je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu l'oublier…

-Non, tu te trompes Taro ! Dit Sanae en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-…

-Oui, c'est vrai je l'aimais, mais lui est-ce qu'il m'aimait vraiment ? Je ne l'ai jamais ressenti…

J'étais heureuse d'être avec lui, mais lui ? Lui, il ne me parlait que de foot ! Jamais, il ne m'a emmenée autre part qu'au stade, il ne s'est jamais intéressé à ce que je faisais…c'est comme si j'étais invisible.

Il m'embrassait, me prenait dans ses bras, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il faisait ça pour me remercier d'être toujours près de lui...je n'ai jamais ressenti qu'il m'aimait vraiment.

Je n'ai jamais été indispensable pour lui…j'ai l'impression que moi ou une autre, ça aurait fait la même chose…

Sanae commença à pleurer.

-Oui, moi je l'aimais mais il m'a abandonné pour aller au Brésil…

Je sais qu'il aime le foot, ce n'est pas ce que je lui reproche, mais il m'a oubliée…pas un coup de téléphone ni une lettre depuis des mois…je suis un accessoire pour lui…

…Taro…il m'a fait tellement de mal…je ne pouvais plus continuer ainsi…

Taro la prit dans ses bras.

-Sanae, je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que tu ressentais tout ça…

_Tsubasa…pourquoi as-tu fait ça…pourquoi l'as tu laissée sans nouvelles ?_

_Je connais tes sentiments pour elle, mais elle, elle ne les a jamais ressentis…Lui as-tu déjà dit au moins ?_

_Tu es parti pour le foot…mais tu ne lui as pas téléphoné ni écrit alors qu'aux joueurs de la Nankatsu et à moi tu nous as écrit… Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?...Je ne te comprends pas…_

-Taro…je ne l'ai pas oublié…c'est lui qui m'a oubliée…

Et moi…moi, j'ai retrouvé le sourire grâce à Kojiro…

Elle leva la tête pour regarder Taro.

-Le foot est aussi sa passion mais c'est différent, il s'occupe de moi, il fait attention à moi, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'exister avec lui.

Quand il me regarde, je ne peux pas résister…c'est la première fois que je ressens ça.

Kojiro est si gentil, si passionné.

Je ferai n'importe quoi pour lui, il m'apporte tellement de bien-être…je ne peux plus m'en passer…Je l'aime vraiment…

-…

Sanae s'écarta de Taro.

-Pardon, je ne devrais pas te raconter tout ça, tu es l'ami de Tsubasa…

-Ne t'inquiète pas…tu es aussi mon amie, je ne te jugerai pas sur ton choix…le principal c'est que tu sois heureuse.

Mais, j'espère que tu ne te trompes pas…

-Comment ça ? Fit Sanae étonnée.

-Moi, je suis sûr que Tsubasa t'aime encore et qu'il pense encore à toi…Qu'est ce que tu feras quand il reviendra ? Qu'est ce que tu feras s'il te dit qu'il t'aime ?

-…

-Sanae…Rappelle toi, quand on s'est revu tu as littéralement fondue en larmes en me voyant tellement tu étais heureuse…Es tu sûre que quand tu reverras Tsubasa, ton amour pour lui ne revienne pas lui aussi ?

Ne penses-tu pas que le fait que Tsubasa soit loin de toi ait influencé ta relation avec Kojiro ?

Le regard de Sanae changea, elle était furieuse.

-Pour qui tu me prends ! Je ne sors pas avec Kojiro pour remplacer Tsubasa !

Kojiro est vraiment différent de Tsubasa !

Si Kojiro me quittait, je ne pourrais pas le supporter, j'ai besoin de sa présence pour avancer…

Oui, j'ai besoin de son soutien, de son regard, de ses bras autour de moi, de ses baisers…

Taro sourit.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire Taro ! Dit Sanae énervée.

-Calme toi, Sanae…j'ai compris…tu aimes Kojiro à présent…

_Tsubasa…je suis désolé, je ne peux pas nier les sentiments sincères de Sanae…_

_Mais il n'est peut-être pas encore trop tard…_

-…Désolé Taro…je ne voulais pas te crier dessus…dit Sanae rouge de confusion.

-C'est pas grave…au moins maintenant je suis sûr que tu as de forts sentiments pour Hyuga…

En tant que meilleur ami, j'ai hâte de le rencontrer à nouveau pour voir s'il en est de même pour lui !

-Hein ?

-Oui, tu penses vraiment que je vais accepter votre relation aussi facilement…Tu sais Tsubasa et toi, vous êtes mes meilleurs amis, ce qu'il se passe en ce moment me met dans une position difficile…

-Pardon…dit Sanae en baissant la tête.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas pour te culpabiliser que je dis ça…

Si tu trouves le bonheur auprès d'un autre garçon que Tsubasa, ce n'est pas grave, tant que tu es heureuse, moi ça me va ! Dit Taro avec un grand sourire.

Je veux juste être sûr que Hyuga est aussi bien que tu le dis…et qu'il prend bien soin de toi…

-Ce n'est que ça, tu me rassures ! Coupa Sanae soulagé.

J'ai eu peur que tu sois fâché…

Taro la prit alors dans ses bras.

-Sanae, quoiqu'il arrive avec Tsubasa, tu seras toujours mon amie, …je te le promets…

- …

Sanae commença à pleurer.

-Ah mais non ! Ne pleure pas, alors que j'ai résolu ton problème !

-Mon problème ? Dit Sanae surprise.

-Oui, rappelle toi, tu m'as raconté tes disputes avec Kojiro, tu n'étais pas sûre d'avoir bien fait…maintenant tu as la réponse…Dit Taro en lui faisant un sourire.

-…

-Sanae, tu penses que Tsubasa est devenu aussi fort parce qu'il ne s'occupait pas de toi et qu'il ne pensait qu'au foot…sur ce point je ne peux pas répondre à sa place, mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit, Kojiro est devenu plus fort depuis que tu es la manager de l'équipe…je ne vois donc pas en quoi tu le gênes pour passer pro…

Au contraire, s'il est comme tu me l'as décrit…il a sûrement besoin de toi…

-Oui…peut-être...mais ce matin…Dit Sanae avec un regard triste.

- Tu sais, moi aussi, si ma copine me parlait de son ex, qui en plus est mon plus grand rival au foot, dans ces termes, j'aurai été très blessé…

En plus, tu as dit que s'il te quittait, tu ne le supporterais pas…raison de plus pour rester près de lui.

Je ne sais pas quelle idée t'est passée par la tête, mais tu te crées des problèmes toute seule, et tu te rends malheureuse…

Alors maintenant plus de plan de ce genre ! Tu as compris ! Dit Taro avec un sourire.

Sanae était émue, toutes ces idées étaient claires maintenant.

-Merci Taro…merci…Tu m'as vraiment beaucoup manqué…

-Si tu veux me remercier, ne pleure plus ! Dorénavant, je veux te voir sourire !

Sanae lui fit un sourire radieux.

-Alors, maintenant que l'on a résolu ton problème, voudrais tu danser avec moi ? On est quand même là pour s'amuser…Dit Taro en se levant et en lui tendant la main.

-Avec très grand plaisir Taro ! Dit Sanae en prenant sa main.

_Tsubasa, je ne te trahis pas…je veux juste voir le sourire de Sanae…si Kojiro la rends plus heureuse...je ne peux pas la laisser faire une bêtise qui la rendrait malheureuse…_

_Si tu la voyais…elle est vraiment devenue très belle…elle a l'air si épanouie…_

_J'ai l'impression que Kojiro y est peut-être pour quelque chose…_

Pendant ce temps, à la résidence : Takeru était assis devant la porte de sa chambre.

-Takeru, qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ci ? Demanda Kojiro en arrivant dans le couloir.

Takeru leva la tête.

-Kojiro ? Tu rentres de ton entraînement ?

-Oui, mais il est tard tu devrais aller te coucher…

-Non ! Je veux attendre Sanae, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne rentrerait pas tard ! Dit Takeru déterminé.

-Il est déjà 23H, je pense qu'elle ne va pas tarder.

Tu devrais aller dormir, sinon elle ne va pas être contente de te voir encore debout…

-Oui, mais Yui a dit que Sanae pourrait changer d'équipe, alors comme ce soir elle passe la soirée avec son meilleur ami et son équipe, j'ai peur qu'elle ne revienne pas !

-Son meilleur ami ? Dit Kojiro surpris.

-Oui, c'est un garçon qui appartenait à son ancienne équipe.

Elle l'aime beaucoup…quand ils se sont revus, elle a pleuré de joie, elle était tellement contente…

-Ah oui …

-Oui, il a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer lui aussi.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, Sanae ne va pas nous quitter parce qu'elle a retrouvé un ami, tu la connais…

-Oui…fit Takeru timidement.

-Il n'y a encore un problème ?

-Hé bien…

Takeru regarda alors fixement Kojiro et reprit :

-Hé bien, je crois que Sanae est trop belle !

BONG !

Kojiro était tombé à terre de surprise.

-Heu...Takeru… tu te sens bien ?

-Oui, ce soir, j'ai insisté pour qu'elle porte sa robe noire, mais en fait …je n'aurais pas dû…

J'ai oublié un détail.

-T'as oublié un détail ?

-Oui, à la soirée il y aura sûrement le dragueur de l'autre jour, le capitaine de la Oking.

Et je ne serais pas là pour l'empêcher d'embrasser Sanae…

-Quoi ? Embrasser Sanae ? Fit Kojiro choqué.

-Oui, l'autre jour, il n'a pas arrêté…

-Il n'a pas arrêté d'embrasser Sanae ?

C'est quoi ce délire !

-Et en plus, à chaque fois, Sanae a rougi…elle devait aimer ça…

-Hein ? T'es sûr de toi ? Dit Kojiro en se levant.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr, heureusement que j'étais là d'ailleurs pour lui retirer la main de Sanae.

-La main ?

-Oui, il n'arrêtait pas de lui baiser la main !

BONG !

Kojiro retomba à terre.

-Ah, ah…tu…tu parlais d'un baisemain…

_Il m'a fait peur cet idiot !_

-Bah oui, évidemment…mais ce soir il aura tout le loisir de recommencer.

Et puis d'abord c'est de ta faute aussi !

-De ma faute ?

-Oui, tu ne t'es pas réconcilié avec Sanae.

Si tu l'avais fait, tu l'aurais sûrement accompagnée à la soirée et tu l'aurais surveillée…

-Je fais confiance à Sanae, elle peut se débrouiller toute seule…

Regarde, elle se défend bien face à Hiragi.

-Oui mais ce soir, elle était vraiment très belle.

L'autre, il va insister…et si…si le mec lui plait…

-Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi, Takeru !

Sanae n'est pas une fille à se laisser séduire de la sorte ! Dit Kojiro énervé.

-Oui, mais tu lui as fait de la peine aujourd'hui, j'espère qu'elle ne fera pas de bêtise…

-…

-Bon, finalement, je vais l'attendre dans la chambre, si elle rentre je ferai semblant de dormir, comme ça elle ne sera pas fâchée que je l'aie attendu.

Bonne nuit Kojiro.

-…Bonne nuit Takeru.

Takeru rentra dans la chambre.

Kojiro resta dans ses pensées.

_Non, Sanae ne ferait jamais ça, ce n'est pas son genre…_

_Même si on s'est disputé, elle ne se jettera pas dans les bras du premier venu, j'en suis sûr !_

…

_Mais c'est vrai que ce soir, elle était particulièrement belle…j'ai eu un choc en la voyant…elle m'a littéralement subjugué… ses yeux et son sourire étaient simplement irrésistibles… elle était si sexy…si j'avais été seul avec elle, je n'aurai pas pu m'empêcher de lui sauter dessus._

…

_Oui, alors, si moi j'ai voulu lui sauter dessus, je pense que d'autres en auront envie…_

Kojiro se leva.

_Pas question ! Personne n'a le droit de toucher à Sanae ! _(Oula, méga jaloux et possessif mon Koji ( . ) )

Kojiro serra ses poings.

_Sanae…je suis désolé pour ce matin…_

_Même si tu penses que Tsubasa est le meilleur joueur que tu connaisses, je te montrerai que tu as tort ! _

_Ma fierté en a pris un coup mais je te montrerai…_

_Alors reviens moi…je ne supporte plus de t'avoir loin de moi…_

Kojiro desserra ses poings.

_Demain…oui, demain…tu seras à nouveau près de moi !_

Sur ces pensées, Kojiro partit se coucher.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapitre 45 : Fin de soirée.**

Sanae et Taro continuaient à danser.

-Et toi Taro, tu ne m'as pas raconté ce que tu as fait durant cette année.

Il a dû se passer pas mal de choses….dit Sanae.

-Tu sais, pas vraiment, j'ai beaucoup voyagé avec mon père et j'ai joué au foot ici et là…

-Tu oublies de dire que t'as une copine maintenant ! Dit Ban en arrivant derrière lui.

Taro rougit.

-oui, c'est bon Ban ! Pas la peine de me le rappeler, je le sais !

-Aaahhh…tu as une copine, et bien, dis moi, tu aurais dû commencer par là ! Dit Sanae en lui faisant un sourire.

Elle doit être exceptionnelle pour que tu l'aimes.

-Heu…oui, dit Taro timidement.

-Oui mais hélas, c'est un amour impossible … C'est triste ! Dit Ban en prenant un air dramatique.

Pauvre Taro…rajouta t-il en posant mettant son bras autour des épaules de Taro.

-Un amour impossible ? Fit Sanae à la fois inquiète et intriguée.

-Arrête tes bêtises, Ban, tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi…

Elle n'habite pas là, c'est tout…

Sanae fut rassurée.

-N'écoute pas cet idiot…dit Taro en regardant Sanae.

Et puis d'abord, qu'est ce que tu veux Ban ?

-Moi ? Mais je veux danser avec ta partenaire, bien évidemment !

Tu l'as accaparée toute la soirée, tu pourrais au moins me laisser une danse…

« Atchoum ! »

-Pardon…fit Sanae.

-Sanae, ça va ? J'ai l'impression que tu ne vas pas bien…dit Taro.

-Non, c'est juste le manque de sommeil, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit…

-Tu es sûre ?

-Oui, oui, mais je ne vais pas tarder à rentrer…

-Ah non, alors ! Tu vas au moins rester jusqu'à minuit, on a préparé un feu d'artifice sur la plage, dit Ban.

-Un feu d'artifice ?

-Oui, pour la création de notre club, on a fait les choses en grand ! Alors tu vas rester au moins jusque là…d'accord ?

« Atchoum ! »

-Ban, laisse la…si elle veut rentrer…

-Non, c'est bon Taro, j'adore les feux d'artifice. Je partirai juste après, il ne sera pas trop tard ! Dit Sanae avec un sourire.

-...si tu le dis, mais ne te force pas surtout…

-Elle a dit qu'elle restait ! Alors tu me laisses ta cavalière Taro ? Dit Ban en tendant la main à Sanae.

-Si elle est d'accord…fit Taro.

Ban prit la main de Sanae.

-C'est bon, elle est d'accord ! Dit Ban.

-Ban ! Fit Taro énervé.

Elle est peut être fatigu…

« Atchoum »

-…Pardon…

C'est bon Taro, merci…

Je vais danser avec lui…dit elle en lui faisant un sourire.

Mais ce sera la dernière danse, je commence à fatiguer…dit elle en regardant Ban.

-Pas de problème ! Comme ça tu auras danser la première et la dernière danse avec moi, je suis très content, dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sanae lui sourit.

-Alors, allons y ! Dit Sanae en commençant à danser.

Taro laissa Sanae avec une petite inquiétude.

_Sanae, tu aurais dû rentrer, tu n'as vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien…_

Minuit arriva.

Tout le monde se dirigea vers la plage.

« Atchoum »

« Atchoum »

-Sanae, ça ne s'arrange pas, tu devrais rentrer…Ban n'aurait pas dû te demander de rester…

-C'est…c'est bon Taro, dit-elle en frissonnant.

-Tu as froid ?

-Non, c'est…plutôt le contraire…dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le sable.

-Le contraire ? Ne me dit pas que tu as trop chaud ? Dit Taro très inquiet.

Allez, fait voir!

Taro posa sa main sur le front de Sanae.

-Aahhh, mais tu es brûlante ! Tu es folle de rester sur la plage…allez on rentre, dit-il en prenant son bras pour l'aider à se relever.

Sanae ne bougea pas.

-Allez, tu viens, je t'ai dit ! Dit Taro énervé.

-Taro…je suis…je suis fatig…

Sanae s'écroula sur le sable.

-Sanae ? dit Taro en se précipitant vers elle.

Allez réveille toi ! Dit il en la secouant un peu.

Tout le monde se retourna.

Ban se précipita à son tour.

-Elle ne va pas bien ?

-Qu'est ce que tu crois ! Dit Taro furieux.

Elle aurait dû rentrer tout à l'heure ! C'est de ta faute, si elle est dans cet état maintenant !

-Je …je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'elle était si malade…

-Pourtant, ça se voyait !

-….

Taro se calma.

-Pardon…je sais que tu n'y es pour rien…

-…Ce n'est pas grave, dit Ban timidement.

-C'est pas possible ça, il faut toujours qu'elle en fasse de trop !

Qu'est ce qu'on va faire maintenant, on ne peut pas la laisser comme ça…

On ne peut pas la ramener chez elle, c'est trop loin…

-Bah, on peut l'emmener chez moi, c'est à 500 m.

C'est vrai que mon appartement est petit, mais ça suffira je pense…

-C'est parfait ! Merci Ban !

Allez, on y va ! Dit Taro en portant Sanae dans ses bras.

Ils arrivèrent, en quelques minutes dans l'appartement de Ban.

-Couche là dans mon lit, elle sera bien au chaud…

-Merci…dit Taro en déposant Sanae sur le lit.

Il recouvra Sanae de plusieurs couvertures.

-Bon, il faut absolument faire baisser cette fièvre ! Dit Taro.

-Pas de problème, j'ai un médicament pour ça, je vais le chercher, dit Ban en partant dans la salle de bain.

Pendant ce temps là, Taro épongeait Sanae avec un linge humide.

-Tiens ! Dit Ban en tendant un sirop à Taro.

-Parfait, je vais lui en donner tout de suite.

Taro lui fit prendre le sirop.

-Merci Ban, je vais m'en occuper maintenant…dit Taro en remettant un linge humide sur son front.

-Tu vas la veiller toute la nuit ?

-Oui, bien sûr ! Sanae est très importante pour moi, alors je reste ici.

-...

Heu, j'aimerai aussi la veiller…c'est un peu de ma faute si elle est ici maintenant.

Taro se tourna vers Ban.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, mais c'est gentil de le proposer…on va pouvoir se relayer, merci.

-Pas de quoi ! Ton amie est vraiment géniale…

-Oui…je sais…

« Koji…Kojiro…»

-…

« Koji… »

Taro fixa Sanae.

-Ta copine délire, je crois…fit Ban.

-Oui…dit Taro perdu dans ses pensées.

_Sanae, tu penses à lui…_

_Tu dois vraiment beaucoup l'aimer…_

Le regard de Taro devint triste.

_Tsubasa…tu es en train de la perdre, si ce n'est déjà fait…_

_Si tu ne rentres pas maintenant…_

Il regarda Sanae.

_Oui… si tu ne rentres pas maintenant, tu perdras définitivement la personne la plus importante de ta vie…_

Au matin, un rayon de soleil réveilla Ban.

-Ta...Taro ? fit-il en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

Taro se tourna vers lui.

-Ah, Ban, tu t'es réveillé !

Ban se leva d'un bond.

-Excuse moi ! J'ai du m'endormir après que tu es pris le relais, mais tu aurais dû me réveiller…Tu dois être fatigué…

-Calme toi, Ban ! C'est bon, tu m'as déjà permis de me reposer une partie de la nuit, merci.

-Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ? Dit Ban en se dirigeant vers Sanae.

-Et bien, elle n'a plus de température, c'est déjà ça !

Maintenant, elle dort comme un bébé, regarde.

Ban regarda Sanae.

-Effectivement, on dirait qu'elle n'est plus malade.

Mais elle a encore l'air fatigué…

-La connaissant, elle a dû s'occuper de la Toho sans se ménager…et voilà le résultat…dit Taro en la regardant.

Enfin, elle adore ça…et on ne peut rien lui dire, c'est une vraie tête de mule, tu sais…dit Taro en faisant un léger sourire.

-En parlant de la Toho, tu ne crois pas qu'ils vont s'inquiéter de ne pas la voir ce matin ?

-Tu as raison ! Dit Taro en se levant.

En plus, Sanae devait leur annoncer le match contre notre équipe…

-C'est bon, Taro, je m'en occupe.

Je vais les rassurer et leur dire qu'ils ont un match cet après-midi ici…Reste avec Sanae.

-Merci, Ban !

Dis leur qu'elle les rejoindra directement sur le stade, je n'ai pas envie de la réveiller pour l'instant…dit-il en se retournant vers Sanae.

-Ok Taro ! A tout de suite, je vais téléphoner de la cabine, dit Ban en sortant.

Taro se rassit près de Sanae et posa sa main sur son front pour voir si la fièvre ne revenait pas.

Taro sourit.

_C'est bon, je crois que le plus difficile est passé._

-Sanae, tu as passé une nuit éprouvante…repose toi…sinon je vais avoir des problèmes avec toute la Toho, si je te ramène dans un état déplorable…dit-il doucement en faisant un léger sourire.

Pendant ce temps, à la résidence de la Toho :

-Ouah, j'ai une faim de loup, Sanae ! Qu'est ce que tu nous as préparé pour le petit déjeuner ? Dit Hiragi en entrant dans la salle à manger.

-Hein ? …Rien n'est prêt ? Fit Ken surpris en entrant dans la pièce avec le reste de l'équipe.

-La table n'est même pas mise ? Ce n'est pas normal ! Dit Takeshi inquiet.

Ils entendirent du bruit dans la cuisine.

Hiragi s'y précipita.

-Sanae Chan, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu ne t'es pas réveill…

-Ne me confond pas avec cette pseudo manager ! Dit Yui en sortant de la cuisine avec les bols.

-Yui ? Fit Hiragi étonné.

Mais où est Sanae ? Dit-il en regardant partout.

D'habitude c'est elle qui…

-Oui est bien ce matin, Yoichi est venu me prévenir que Sanae ne serait pas là et il m'a chargée de m'occuper de toute l'intendance !

Alors…

-Mais pourquoi ? Fit Takeshi très étonné.

Sanae est…

-Ah mais, ça suffit ! Arrêtez de me poser des questions ! Je n'en sais pas plus ! Yoichi a dit qu'il viendrait vous parler ce matin, il vous en dira peut-être plus !

-…

-Au lieu de poser des questions inutiles, vous pourriez, peut-être m'aider…

C'est du boulot, vous savez...Sanae n'a rien préparé pour ce matin! En tant que manager, elle aurait dû penser à l'équipe avant de disparaître comme ça…

-Disparaître ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? Fit Kojiro en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

-Ah ! Kojiro ! Tu rentres de ton jogging, c'est bien ! Alors ça c'est bien passé? Dit Yui en se précipitant vers Kojiro.

Allez viens t'asseoir, je vais t'apporter ton petit déjeuner, rajouta t-elle en le tirant par le bras.

-Lâche moi ! Dit Kojiro en retirant son bras violemment.

Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ! Sanae a disparu ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers le reste de l'équipe.

-…

Personne ne répondit.

-C'est bon Kojiro, Yoichi doit être au courant pas la peine de t'inquiéter, dit Yui en souriant.

Tu sais, elle n'est pas indispensable de toute façon…elle…

-Kojiro ! Kojiro ! Fit Takeru en arrivant en courant dans la pièce.

-Takeru ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Kojiro inquiet en voyant la tête de Takeru.

-Koji… Dit Takeru avec un visage triste.

Koji…Sanae…Sanae…commença t-il a dire en sanglotant.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle a Sanae ? Fit Hiragi inquiet en s'agenouillant vers Takeru.

-Sanae…elle n'est pas rentrée cette nuit…

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Dit Kojiro surpris.

-Oui, elle n'est pas rentrée : ce matin en me réveillant, j'étais surpris de ne pas la voir …puis j'ai remarqué que le côté de son lit n'était pas défait et que ses affaires n'avaient pas bougé !

-…

-Tu sais, je l'ai attendue…mais j'ai dû m'endormir…sniff, dit Takeru en sanglotant toujours.

Maintenant c'est sûr, elle ne va pas revenir ici ! C'est comme je te l'avais dit, elle est restée avec son meilleur ami et elle va quitter l'équipe !

Takeru se mit à pleurer.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, Takeru ! Tu sais très bien que Sanae nous aime beaucoup…elle ne pourrait pas quitter l'équipe…Dit Hiragi énervé.

Non…elle ne pourrait pas nous quitter…même pour un ami…elle ne pourrait pas nous faire ça…rajouta t-il un peu inquiet.

-Il a raison, Takeru, ne pleure pas pour ça, dit Takeshi en lui ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Si elle te voyait pleurer à cause d'elle, elle serait triste, tu sais.

Elle va bientôt rentrer…

Takeru commença à se calmer et leva la tête vers Kojiro.

-C'est vrai ? Tu le penses aussi Kojiro ?

-Bien sûr ! Qu'est ce que je t'ai dit hier soir ? Sanae ne nous quittera pas, dit-il en lui faisant un sourire pour le rassurer.

Takeru fit un petit sourire.

-Si tu le dis…alors je te crois Koji, dit Takeru en essuyant ses larmes.

-N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit : maintenant qu'elle a retrouvé son ami de la Nankatsu, elle va partir avec lui, elle n'a jamais été loyale avec vous, je suis sûr que...dit Yui.

-ça suffit, Yui, tu nous gonfles avec tes remarques ! Dit Kojiro furieux en la regardant.

-Oh mais, calme toi…ce n'est pas moi qui est découchée...

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? Fit Yoichi en entrant dans la pièce.

Vous devriez être en train de petit déjeuner !

-…

-Je m'en occupe, dit Yui en partant vers la cuisine.

-…

-Bon, les gars, ne restez pas planté là ! Allez vous asseoir, j'ai des choses à vous dire !

-Monsieur, j'aimerai savoir si vous savez où se trouve Sanae ? Demanda Kojiro.

-Va t'asseoir Kojiro, je vais tout vous dire…ne t'inquiète pas pour elle.

Tout le monde se retrouva à table.

Yui commença à servir le petit déjeuner.

Yoichi avait l'attention de tout le monde.

-Bon alors, aujourd'hui je vous annonce que vous disputez un match…

-Un match ? Fit Tachibana surpris.

Je croyais qu'on ne devait plus en faire jusqu'au championnat ?

-Je pensais aussi…mais j'aimerais vérifier quelque chose…

Enfin bref, cet après-midi, vous allez jouer contre la Oking !

-La Oking ? fit Ken.

On ne la connaît pas….

-Si, moi je la connais ! C'est l'équipe du dragueur où joue Taro, l'ami de Sanae…dit Takeru.

-Taro ? Tu veux parler de Taro Misaki ? Dit Takeshi surpris.

-Oui, c'est lui !

-Hé bien, on ferait bien de se méfier de cette équipe alors, tu ne penses pas Kojiro ? dit Takeshi en regardant Kojiro.

-Oui…

-Bien, je vois que vous n'allez pas prendre ce match à la légère.

Vous avez intérêt à gagner ! C'est votre dernier test ! Après ça, je pourrais vraiment dire si on a une chance d'être champion…dit Yoichi.

Bon alors le match est prévu à 13H sur leur stade.

On partira d'ici à midi.

Ce matin vous avez quartier libre, profitez-en ! Dit Yoichi en se levant.

-Heu entraîneur, pour Sanae…demanda Hiragi.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai … Ce matin j'ai eu un coup de téléphone du capitaine de la Oking, c'est lui qui m'a donné tous ces renseignements pour le match de la part de Sanae. Il m'a dit qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour elle, et qu'il s'en occupait… vu qu'elle est déjà là-bas, elle nous rejoindra directement au stade.

Voilà, j'espère que vous êtes rassurés…dit Yoichi en sortant de la pièce.

-…

-C'est…c'est le dragueur qui s'occupe de Sanae ? dit Takeru étonné.

-Hé voilà ! Maintenant on sait pourquoi elle n'est pas rentrée ! Sacrée Sanae, elle cache bien son jeu, dit Yui avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore insinuer, Yui ? Dit Ken en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rien…je constate, c'est tout…elle devait trouver une équipe pour que vous puissiez jouer un match, je trouve qu'elle s'est très bien débrouillée…elle a su rapidement convaincre leur capitaine…elle est très forte en ce concerne les capitaines, j'ai l'impression…dit Yui en repartant dans la cuisine.

-…

-Elle m'énerve ! Si ce n'était pas une fille, je lui aurai mis mon poing dans la figure depuis longtemps ! Dit Hiragi.

-Oui, je te comprends…dit Takeshi.

Takeru se rapprocha de Kojiro.

-Dis, Kojiro, le dragueur a dit qu'il s'occupait de Sanae…ça veut dire qu'elle est toujours avec lui ? Pourtant il est tôt…ça veut dire qu'elle a dormi avec lui ? Demanda Takeru innocemment.

BONG !

Hiragi tomba à terre.

-ça ne va pas de demander ça, Takeru !

-Bah, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Sanae ne peut pas dormir avec ce garçon !

-Bah, elle le fait bien avec moi…

-…oui…effectivement… mais ce n'est pas pareil…

-C'est vrai que s'il a dormi avec elle, ça voudrait dire qu'il a dormi dans ses bras, en tant que futur mari, je ne l'accepte pas ! Dit Takeru en levant ses poings.

Si ce dragueur a fait ça, je vais devoir me battre avec lui…je vais le provoquer en duel…

BONG !

Hiragi retomba à terre.

-Non, mais ça va pas ! Ce type à notre âge, tu n'auras aucune chance…

-Ah mais moi, je dois protéger ma future femme des dragueurs comme lui et des pervers comme toi ! C'est mon boulot !

D'ailleurs…

Takeru se retourna vers Hiragi.

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça toi ? Demanda Hiragi étonné.

-…D'ailleurs, tu as la même carrure que lui…je vais m'exercer sur toi !

Takeru sauta sur Hiragi et commença à boxer.

-Non, mais arrête ! Je n'ai rien fait moi…

-Tu vas m'aider à m'entraîner…ce matin vous n'avez rien à faire alors tu vas me servir de punching-Ball !

-T'es un vrai malade, toi ! Arrête !

-C'est pour Sanae ! Alors sois coopératif ! Dit Takeru en continuant à le frapper.

Tout le monde était mort de rire.

-Aie ! Aie !...Les gars, aidez moi, au lieu de vous marrer !

-Ah, ils sont impayables, ces deux là ! Ton petit frère a tout de ton caractère, dit Takeshi en regardant Kojiro.

-…

-Kojiro ?

-…

Kojiro avait le regard fixe.

-Kojiro, tu ne vas pas croire ce qu'insinue Yui, quand même…tu connais Sanae…

-J'avais l'impression de la connaître…oui…mais ces derniers temps, je me le demande…

Et puis… pourquoi elle n'est pas rentrée ?

-Kojiro ! Comment tu peux penser que…

-Laisse tomber Takeshi…

Je vais me reposer, dit-il en se levant.

-Kojiro ! Attends…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Takeshi, je veux d'abord la voir avant de m'imaginer des trucs…

En tout cas, je suis rassuré de savoir qu'elle va bien et qu'on s'occupe d'elle…

Sur ces mots, Kojiro repartit dans sa chambre.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapitre 46 : Avant match.**

-Taro, il serait temps d'y aller maintenant, il est déjà 12H, il faut qu'on retrouve l'équipe et qu'on s'échauffe, dit Ban.

-Oui, tu as raison, mais je n'ai pas envie de la laisser seule, dit Taro en regardant Sanae.

Et je n'ai pas non plus envie de la réveiller, elle dort si bien…elle en avait besoin…

-Tu m'as toi-même dit qu'elle n'avait plus de fièvre, elle va beaucoup mieux, elle se repose, c'est tout…elle n'a pas besoin que tu restes près d'elle…

-…

- Je ne veux pas insister…je te comprends, mais tu sais, quand elle se réveillera, elle sera sûrement furieuse d'apprendre que tu n'as pas disputé le match contre la Toho à cause d'elle…

Taro sourit.

-Oui, tu as raison…et je n'en ai pas envie …ses colères sont terribles…

Par contre je vais lui laisser un mot pour son réveil. Elle ne sait pas où elle est ni ce qui s'est passé, dit Taro en prenant un papier et un crayon.

-Oui, et dis lui aussi qu'on revient dès que le match est fini, précise bien sûr qu'on sera les vainqueurs, dit Ban avec un sourire.

-Je l'écris mais je mets que c'est de ta part, je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer, dit Taro en lui faisant un sourire.

Bon, je lui dis aussi que son équipe viendra la chercher ici, je n'ai pas envie qu'elle sorte dehors…

D'ailleurs en parlant de la Toho, il ne faut pas leur dire que Sanae a été malade cette nuit, sinon ils vont s'inquiéter pendant le match…et j'ai très envie de me mesurer à un Kojiro en pleine forme…

Je compte sur toi Ban !

-Promis, je ne le leur dirais pas.

Moi aussi, j'ai envie de les battre à la régulière : Toi et Sanae m'en avez tellement parlé, j'ai envie de savoir si cette réputation est justifiée.

-Bien ! J'ai fini, on peut y aller, dit Taro en prenant ses affaires.

Il déposa son mot sur le chevet, posa sa main sur le front de Sanae, sourit et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Repose toi bien Sanae Chan, dit-il doucement.

Ban s'approcha à son tour de Sanae et lui prit la main.

-Je suis désolé que tu ne puisses pas nous voir battre ton équipe, manager dévouée…mais tu dois rester te reposer…c'est dommage, j'aurai bien aimé qu'après avoir vu notre prestation tu viennes dans notre équipe, tu ne devrais pas resté avec des perdants, enfin…

Ban déposa un baiser sur sa main et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Si elle t'a entendu, je ne donne pas chère de ta peau…dit Taro en ouvrant la porte.

Ban fit un grand sourire.

-C'est fait exprès ! C'est pour qu'elle se rétablisse plus vite !

-Tu n'as pas peur toi…, dit Taro en sortant.

Ban sortit à son tour.

La Toho arriva au stade à 12H30.

-Bon, les gars, vous allez vous changer et après vous allez directement vous échauffer ! Dit Yoichi.

Compris ?

« Oui, entraîneur !»

L'équipe se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

-Kojiro, attends moi….

-Takeru ? Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Hé bien, je ne sais pas quoi faire…d'habitude c'est Sanae qui me dit comment vous aider, mais là elle n'est pas là…

-Elle ne va sûrement pas tarder, en attendant va sur le terrain nous attendre…

Tu peux préparer les ballons pour l'échauffement !

-Merci, Kojiro ! J'y vais tout de suite… Sanae est peut-être déjà rendue ! Dit Takeru en partant en courant vers le terrain.

-Hé bien, en voilà un qui est impatient de la voir…dit Yui qui venait d'arriver derrière Kojiro.

Kojiro se retourna.

-Oui et il n'est pas le seul !

-Ah, tu penses encore à elle malgré ce qu'elle a fait…tu es vraiment un imbécile !

-C'est toi l'imbécile, Yui ! Dit Takeshi en sortant des vestiaires.

Arrête de nous embrouiller l'esprit avant un match ! Ton rôle est de nous soutenir pas de nous affaiblir !

-Oh, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute : c'est elle qui découche et qui est avec l'équipe adversaire…et après on dit que c'est moi qui vous embrouille l'esprit ? Il ne faudrait pas confondre…

-On ne sait pas ce qu'il s'est passé pendant cette soirée alors pour l'instant, on s'en fout de savoir ce que ton esprit tordu a encore imaginé !

Viens Kojiro ! Tu dois te changer ! Dit Takeshi en prenant Kojiro par le bras.

-…

Kojiro et Takeshi rentrèrent dans les vestiaires et fermèrent la porte violemment.

-Ah, cette fille est une vraie peste, on n'a vraiment pas besoin d'elle !

On lui a laissé plusieurs chances, mais elle ne change pas, il faut toujours qu'elle s'en prenne à Sanae…

Il faudrait la virer ! Tu ne penses pas Kojiro ? Demanda Takeshi en se tournant vers lui.

-…

-Kojiro ?

-Oui…sans doute…dit Kojiro en se changeant.

-Ne me dit pas que tu commences à la croire ?

-…Heu non…

-Bien ! Alors arrête de faire cette tête et prépare toi pour le match !

Je te signale qu'on va jouer contre une équipe où joue Taro Misaki…ça ne va pas être facile de gagner ! Mais on doit gagner, c'est impératif !

-Oui, je sais ! Dit Kojiro déterminé.

-Bien ! C'était juste pour te remettre les idées en place.

Pour l'instant tu joues au foot et tu ne penses à rien d'autres !

-Ouais ! Tu as raison Takeshi ! On va le gagner ce match, pour montrer à notre entraîneur et notre manager tous les progrès qu'on a faits ! Dit Hiragi en souriant.

J'ai envie d'avoir une récompense de Saannnaaeee Chaannn...

Elle sera tellement impressionnée par mon jeu qu'elle ne se fera pas prier pour me faire un petit bis…

BONG !

-Dans tes rêves Hiragi ! Aujourd'hui je serai le meilleur sur le terrain ! Dit Kojiro avec un sourire.

-Bien…bien sûr capitaine…ne t'énerve pas…

-On va les massacrer ces types ! Faites moi confiance ! Ils ne marqueront pas une fois…

Bon, je vais m'échauffer ! Dit Kojiro en sortant des vestiaires.

-…

-Les gars… j'ai peur, dit Hiragi.

J'ai l'impression que notre capitaine n'est pas dans son état normal…

-…Tu as raison Hiragi…ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas entendu dire « massacrer les joueurs »…c'est mauvais signe…dit Takeshi.

-Oui et bien j'espère qu'on se trompe, sinon on va sûrement perdre…

Toute l'équipe arriva sur le terrain peu après Kojiro.

Ils commencèrent eux aussi à s'échauffer.

L'équipe de la Oking arriva à son tour sur le terrain.

Taro se dirigea directement vers la Toho.

-Bonjour Takeshi, comment vas-tu ? Dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-Taro…ça faisait longtemps…dit Takeshi en lui serrant la main avec un sourire.

-Oui, je sais, ça va faire un an, je crois : La dernière fois que l'on s'est vu c'était pour la finale du championnat.

-Oui, tu jouais avec la Nankatsu et vous avez gagné.

Mais aujourd'hui, ça sera différent…

-Oui, il parait que vous êtes imbattables, j'aimerais bien voir ça… Dit-il avec un sourire.

-Hein ? Qui t'a dit ça ?

-A ton avis ? Dit Taro avec un clin d'œil.

J'ai beaucoup entendu parlé de vous hier soir, c'est comme si je vous connaissais tous…

-Sanae ?

-Et oui…d'ailleurs je vous remercie de vous êtes occupés d'elle comme vous l'avez fait.

Je tiens beaucoup à elle, je n'aurai pas supporté que ce Yuki lui fasse du mal, ni de la voir malheureuse…

Merci…

-Elle…elle t'a tout raconté ? dit Takeshi étonné.

-Oui, c'est ma meilleure amie, elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement…

Elle me dit absolument tout et c'est réciproque…je l'aime beaucoup…

Taro s'aperçut alors que Kojiro le fixait et écoutait la conversation.

-Hyuga Kojiro…dit-il en le regardant à son tour.

Bonne chance Takeshi, on se reverra tout à l'heure, dit-il avant de se diriger vers Kojiro.

-…Heu oui, merci…fit Takeshi surpris de la réaction de Taro.

Taro arriva devant Kojiro et lui fit un sourire.

-Bonjour, dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-…

Kojiro était lui aussi surpris de la réaction de Taro.

D'habitude, il ne parlait qu'avec Takeshi qu'il connaissait bien.

Lui et Taro ne s'adressaient la parole que pendant les matchs en général.

Kojiro lui serra la main.

-Bonjour…

-Alors comme ça, il parait que tu as fait des progrès, et que tu as changé…j'ai hâte de voir ça…

Bonne chance…rajouta t-il en se dirigeant vers son équipe.

Soudain Takeru arriva sur le terrain et se mit devant taro.

-Hé toi ! On t'a confié Sanae, on peut savoir où elle est ? Dit-il avec un ton déterminé.

-...Ha, c'est toi ! Takeru…le futur mari de Sanae, c'est ça ? dit-il avec un sourire.

-Oui ! Et je veux savoir pourquoi elle n'est pas encore là !

Taro s'aperçut alors qu'il avait l'attention de tous les joueurs de la Toho.

-..Heu …et bien…elle…

-Taro ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ! Tu ne t'es pas encore échauffé ! Dit Ban qui venait d'arriver à la rescousse de Taro.

-Ah oui, tu as raison, Ban !

Bon bah, j'y vais, dit il en s'adressant à Takeru.

-Pas question ! Dit Takeru en bloquant le passage de Taro et de Ban.

Sanae devait nous rejoindre ici ! D'ailleurs c'est toi, le dragueur, qu'il l'a dit à notre entraîneur ! Dit Takeru en fixant Ban.

Alors tu vas me dire quand elle va arriver !

-Hein ? Le dragueur ? Petit, j'ai un nom, je m'appelle Ban et je ne suis pas un…

-J'en ai rien à faire de ton nom, je veux savoir pourquoi c'est toi qui a appelé en disant que tu t'occupais de Sanae ! Je veux savoir où elle a dormi et pourquoi elle n'est pas rentrée ! Et surtout je veux savoir pourquoi elle n'est pas là !

Takeru était vraiment en colère.

-Oh la, on a un problème…dit Ban doucement à Taro.

-Oui, mais si on leur dit qu'elle a été malade, ils vont s'inquiéter et leur jeu …

-Oui mais regarde la Toho, tous les joueurs ont l'air dans le même état que le petit, si on ne leur dit rien ils vont quand même s'inquiéter.

Taro observa le visage de tous les joueurs.

-…oui…mais…

-Attends, j'ai une idée pour les rassurer sans les inquiéter, tu vas voir !

Ban se dirigea vers Takeru et se mit à parler fort pour que tout le monde entende.

-Bon alors, s'y tu y tiens vraiment, petit, je vais tout te raconter…

-Ban, attends…dit Taro en essayant de l'empêcher de parler.

-Mais non, fais moi confiance Taro ! Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

De toute façon, Sanae ne viendra pas, alors il vaut mieux leur dire…

-Hein ? Sanae ne viendra pas ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Hiragi inquiet.

_C'est pas vrai, Ban, qu'est ce que tu as encore inventé…je crains le pire avec toi…_pensa Taro.

-Hé bien non, votre mignonne petite manager ne viendra pas, oui je sais, c'est dommage de se passer d'elle, j'aurai, moi aussi, bien aimé la voir dans les gradins, mais bon…

-Tu vas accoucher, oui ! Pourquoi elle ne vient pas ? Elle est où en ce moment ? Dit Hiragi énervé.

-En ce moment ? Et bien elle est dans mon appartement…

-Dans ton appartement ? Tu la séquestres ou quoi ! Dit Takeru.

-Mais non, elle dort tranquillement dans mon lit… après la nuit, dirons nous agitée que l'on a eu… elle a besoin de se reposer.

Elle dormait encore quand je l'ai quittée tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas voulu la réveiller.

Je lui ai laissé un mot pour lui dire que vous viendrez la chercher après le match, alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle, elle va très…

Hein ? C'est quoi ces têtes ? dit Ban en observant les joueurs de la Toho.

-Tu…tu as passé la nuit avec Sanae ? Dit Takeshi abasourdi.

-Sa…Sanae dort dans…dans ton lit ? Fit Hiragi sous le choc.

-Bah oui, vous savez votre manager est plutôt canon…et hier elle était si mignonne dans sa robe…j'ai pas pu résister…

-Je vais le tabasser ce dragueur ! Dit Takeru en s'élançant vers Ban.

Personne n'a le droit de dormir avec elle, sauf moi !

Et puis d'abord tu as dû profiter d'elle parce qu'elle était malheureuse…

C'est impardonnable !

Kojiro se mit alors entre Takeru et Ban.

-Arrête, Takeru ! Dit-il en regardant sérieusement son frère.

-Mais…Il…Sanae…

-C'est notre adversaire pour le match, ne provoque pas un incident !

-…D'accord, dit Takeru résigné.

-Et bien, je vois que le capitaine est à la hauteur de sa réputation, je suis impatient de jouer contre toi ! Dit Ban.

Kojiro se retourna vers Ban.

Ban eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le regard de Kojiro.

-Oui, moi aussi je suis impatient de jouer contre toi ! Lança t-il sur un ton glacial.

J'espère que tu t'es bien remis de ta nuit car j'ai l'intention de gagner ce match…à n'importe quel prix…

-…

Kojiro fixa encore un moment Ban qui resta muet.

-Je t'écrase toi et ton équipe, et après je vais chercher notre manager !

Prépare les clés de ton appartement…rajouta Kojiro avant de se diriger vers Takeshi.

-Allez, on finit de s'échauffer : faisons des passes, Takeshi !

-…Heu…tout …tout de suite Kojiro…

-Les gars, finissez de vous échauffer, vous aussi ! Dit Kojiro.

« …Oui capitaine ! »

L'équipe encore abasourdie par la nouvelle s'exécuta sans discuter.

Ban se retourna vers Taro.

-Heu, je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, Taro…

J'ai l'impression que mon annonce pour rassurer la Toho, à provoquer la colère de leur capitaine.

Il ne serait pas un peu amoureux de Sanae, celui là ?

Taro se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Pff…Ban ! Je savais que tu pouvais faire des gaffes mais là…là, je crois que tu as décroché le pompon !

-Je ne comprends pas, j'ai raconté la vérité, j'ai juste modifié un détail.

Je pensais qu'en leur faisant croire que Sanae et moi avions passé la nuit ensemble, ils ne s'inquiéteraient plus et qu'ils seraient rassurés. Sanae est la copine de Tsubasa, ton ami, alors comme il n'est pas là, ça ne pose pas de problème.

Après le match, je leur dirai la vérité et voilà…

Taro releva la tête et regarda Ban droit dans les yeux.

-Ban, c'était une bonne idée, mais Sanae est avec Kojiro le capitaine de la Toho maintenant…

-Hein ?

Mais tu m'avais dit…

-Oui, désolé…je n'ai pas eu le temps de te prévenir…

-C'est pas possible…ce mec va me tuer !

Tu as vu son regard ?... je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un aussi en colère, aussi déterminé, aussi ….

-Oui, là, tu viens de provoquer un mec amoureux…je t'avais prévenu de ne pas t'amuser avec les filles déjà prises…

-Oui, mais là, son copain, ça ne devait pas être lui !

Si je retourne le voir pour tout lui dire, il va sûrement comprendre…Dit Ban en commençant à se diriger vers l'équipe de la Toho.

Taro le retint par le bras.

-Ban, Kojiro et Sanae se sont fâchés hier, et ça fait quelques jours qu'ils sont un peu distants…Je ne pense pas qu'il t'écouterait pour l'instant…regarde le s'échauffer, il est en colère, tu ne devrais pas t'approcher…

Ban regarda Kojiro.

-Ouin, Taro, je suis mal ! Dit Ban en pleurnichant.

Et dire que j'ai fait ça pour t'aider !

Toute cette équipe va m'en vouloir…

-Je sais, désolé, dit Taro avec un léger sourire.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Sanae m'a dit que Kojiro n'était plus violent sur le terrain, maintenant il joue tactiquement et collectivement, tu ne risques pas de…

-Ce mec est violent ! Dans quoi je me suis fourré moi !

-Était, Ban…était violent…

Bon allez, viens, on va s'échauffer, on va en avoir besoin !

Toute la Toho est motivée après ton discours, c'est super…Dit Taro en prenant Ban par les épaules.

-Ne te fous pas de moi Taro ! Ce n'est pas drôle !

-Mais non…mais non…dit Taro avec un grand sourire.

Taro se retourna un instant vers Kojiro.

_Finalement, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il la rendra heureuse…comment peut-il douter d'elle ?..._

_S'il l'aimait, il devrait avoir une confiance absolue en elle, il ne serait pas si en colère…_

_Enfin…je verrais bien…pour l'instant, j'aimerai bien voir s'il a vraiment changé sur un terrain…j'aimerai comprendre pourquoi Sanae éprouve tant d'admiration et d'amour pour lui !_

_A toi de me montrer que tu mérites tout ça, Kojiro…montre moi que je peux te confier Sanae…car si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux t'assurer que je ferai tout pour qu'elle retourne avec Tsubasa !_

Taro se retourna, lui et Ban regagnèrent leur côté de terrain.

-Kojiro ? Ça va ? Demanda Takeshi inquiet.

-…

-Tu sais, je ne crois pas ce type…

Sanae n'aurait jamais fait ça, elle est trop honnête, ce n'est pas une de ces filles qui…

-C'est bon Takeshi ! Coupa Kojiro.

Pourquoi, crois tu que je n'ai pas tuer ce type sur place !

Si j'étais sûr qu'il avait touché à Sanae, il ne serait plus capable de jouer le match…

Je te l'ai déjà dit, je veux d'abord la voir.

-Tu me rassures…mais pourquoi es-tu en colère alors ?

-Je suis sûr qu'une partie de ce qu'il a dit est vrai…

Il a passé la nuit près d'elle …et ça je ne le supporte pas…je veux savoir pourquoi elle n'est pas rentrée et pourquoi elle n'est pas ici !

Je veux l'avoir près de moi !

-Kojiro…

-Bon, ça y est, vous vous êtes assez échauffés les gars ! Venez près de moi, dit Yoichi.

Toute la Toho se rassembla autour de Yoichi.

-Alors voici la tactique de première mi-temps :

Vous passez directement à l'attaque pour tester leur défense, si vous voyez qu'elle résiste, économisez vous pour la seconde mi-temps et privilégiez la défense.

D'accord ?

« Oui entraîneur ».

-N'oubliez pas que c'est le dernier match avant le championnat. Faites comme si vous y étiez déjà et comme si des recruteurs étaient là pour vous juger !

Donnez votre maximum, ok !

« Oui entraîneur ».

-Parfait, alors allez y !

Toute l'équipe se dispersa sur le terrain.

Avant d'aller à son poste, Kojiro se dirigea vers Takeru qui était assis dans les gradins avec un air triste.

-Hé Takeru ! C'est quoi cette tête !

Je croyais que tu devais remplacer Sanae pendant son absence…

A un instant pareil, elle nous encouragerait, tu sais…

-Oui, mais, elle n'est pas là, justement !

-Je sais…

Mais fais de ton mieux pour qu'elle soit fière de toi ! Tu sais, quand elle apprendra que tu as parfaitement tenu ton rôle d'assistant, elle sera contente.

-Tu crois ?

-Oui, parfaitement ! Et dès que ce match sera fini, on ira la chercher alors ne fait pas cette tête !

-Ok, je te fais confiance Kojiro !

Je vais t'encourager comme elle, alors tu as intérêt à gagner !

-Oui, assistant manager ! Comptez sur moi ! Dit Kojiro en repartant sur le terrain.


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapitre 47 : Début de match explosif.**

-Ouuhh, j'ai bien dormi, dit Sanae en s'étirant dans le lit.

Il doit être l'heure de préparer le petit déjeuner, dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux et en se mettant assise dans le lit.

_Hein ? …_ Sanae tourna la tête et regarda partout autour d'elle.

_Qu'est ce que je fais ici ?...Je ne reconnais pas cet endroit !_

Elle commença à repenser à la soirée d'hier soir.

_J'étais à la soirée avec Taro, et on est allé sur la plage pour les feux d'artifice et…_

_Et après…je ne me souviens plus !_

Sanae sortit du lit, paniquée.

_Je ne comprends pas ! … Je ne suis pas rentrée à la résidence !..._

Elle aperçut alors un mot sur le chevet où il y avait marqué : Sanae.

Elle se précipita pour le lire.

_Sanae,_

_Tu t'es évanouie, hier soir sur la plage._

_Tu avais tellement de fièvre, ça ne m'étonne pas…_

_Ban et moi t'avons ramenée dans son appartement qui était plus proche que la résidence de la Toho._

_Ne t'inquiète pas, on leur a téléphoné ce matin pour les prévenir que tu allais bien._

_On est parti disputer le match contre eux, ils viendront te chercher tout à l'heure._

_Ne sors pas et repose toi bien…tu en as besoin, ta nuit a été difficile, je n'ai pas envie que tu retombes malade, tu m'as fait peur…mais tu n'as plus de fièvre._

_Si tu ne te sentais pas bien, j'ai préparé le sirop sur le chevet, prends-en, en attendant notre retour._

_Fais comme chez toi, je t'embrasse._

_Taro._

_PS de la part de Ban : On va battre ton équipe à plate couture !_

Sanae sourit.

_Ah, je comprends mieux…c'est vrai qu'hier je ne me sentais pas très bien._

_Merci Taro…tu t'es encore occupé de moi. J'espère que tu ne seras pas trop fatigué pour jouer…_

_Mais, au fait, il est quelle heure ?_

Sanae regarda autour d'elle et vit une horloge qui indiquait : 13H15

_Ah, le match a dû commencer, il devait jouer à 13H !_

_Je n'ai pas envie de rester là toute seule alors que la Toho joue contre la Oking ! Pas question, Taro !_

Elle commença à se diriger vers la porte et fut pris d'un léger malaise.

Elle s'appuya contre le mur.

_Oh la, je devrais peut-être y aller doucement…_

Elle mit sa main sur son front.

_Non, je n'ai pas de fièvre…_

_D'abord, je devrais peut-être prendre une douche, ça me fera du bien après cette nuit…_

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se vit dans la glace.

_J'avais oublié que je portais cette robe…heureusement que je ne suis pas sortie comme ça !..._

_Taro m'a dit de faire comme chez moi, alors…_

Elle retourna dans la chambre et fouilla dans le placard.

_Je vais emprunter quelques vêtements chauds…_

Elle repartit dans la salle de bain, prit une douche et passa les affaires de Ban.

_Aaahhh, je me sens mieux !_

_Je vais pouvoir aller au stade…_

Elle regarda l'horloge.

_Ah ! 13H35 ! La première mi-temps va bientôt se terminer !_

_Il faut que je me dépêche…_

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, prit les clefs et sortit.

Elle prit la direction du stade.

« Ttrrriittt »

Le coup d'envoi du match fut donné par la Oking.

Taki et Ban passèrent à l'attaque.

-Bon y va Taki ! On va montrer à cette équipe que la Oking est aussi une grande équipe et que ses joueurs sont très doués !

-Oui, capitaine !

Taki et Ban firent une série de passes pour éviter Tachibana et Hiragi.

-Bon sang, qu'est ce que vous faîtes les gars ! Arrêtez les ! Cria Ken.

-Oui, j'y vais…dit Takeshi en commençant à se replier en défense.

-Non ! Takeshi ! Tu restes près de moi, en attaque ! Fit Kojiro.

Takeshi s'arrêta de courir et se retourna vers Kojiro.

-Hein ? Fit Takeshi surpris.

Mais on doit les arrêter…D'habitude, on…

-J'ai dit que tu restes là ! Je suis ton capitaine alors tu m'écoutes ! Dit Kojiro très sérieusement.

-…Bon…d'accord…fit Takeshi résigné.

-Et vous les défenseurs, faites votre travail ! Dit Kojiro en s'adressant à Hiragi, Tachibana et Kyochiro.

Ken ! Tu bloques cette balle s'ils réussissent à passer et tu me l'envoies ! Compris !

-…Oui…Kojiro…

Les joueurs de la Toho étaient perplexes.

Cette tactique n'était pas habituelle…

-Bon, Taki, tu passes la balle à Tsukushi, moi je vais me placer…dit Ban.

-Bien, capitai…

Hiragi venait d'arriver devant Taki.

-Où tu crois aller toi ! Dit Hiragi.

Taki essaya de dribbler Hiragi mais n'y parvint pas.

Hiragi lui prit la balle.

-Merci…Dit Hiragi en partant à l'attaque.

-…

Hiragi remonta la balle jusqu'au milieu de terrain.

-On se replie les gars ! Cria Ban.

Toute la Oking remonta en défense.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous, Hiragi ! Passe moi la balle ! Cria Kojiro au loin.

-Oui, capitaine, mais je peux la passer à Kazuki, il est mieux placé…

-Ne discute pas ! Vous, vous restez en défense et Takeshi et moi, nous occupons de l'attaque.

Il vous suffit de récupérer les balles…

-Hein ? Mais c'est quoi cette tactique, capitaine ? Dit Kazuki.

Vous ne pourrez jamais marquer sans…

-Tu la passes ta balle Hiragi ! Cria Kojiro.

-Oui…

Hiragi passa la balle à Kojiro.

Trois joueurs étaient déjà autour de lui.

-C'est malin, capitaine…on t'avait dit que…dit Kazuki.

-J'y vais ! Je fonce dans le tas ! Cria Kojiro.

Takeshi tu suis !

-Hein ! Mais…Dit Takeshi.

Soudain, Kojiro prit du recul la balle au pied.

-Il a peur où quoi ce mec ? Dit un joueur de la Oking.

-Dans tes rêves ! Dit Kojiro en fonçant droit sur les trois joueurs.

Il les fit valser dans les airs.

-Hein ? Mais c'est quoi cette façon de jouer ? dit un des joueurs à terre.

-C'est ma façon ! Alors si tu n'es pas content, c'est pareil ! Dit Kojiro en s'élançant vers les buts.

-…

-Takeshi tu me sers de soutien, si je perds la balle essaie de la récupérer de suite pour me la passer !

Deux autres joueurs se mirent devant Kojiro.

Il fonça dessus sans se poser de question et passa en force.

-Bien et maintenant, je marque ! Dit Kojiro en préparant son tir.

-Pas si facilement Kojiro ! Dit Taro en le taclant de côté.

Taro récupéra la balle et repartit directement à l'attaque.

-Ban, tu me suis ! Dit Taro.

Taki et Tsukushi aussi !

-Mais, après, on n'aura presque plus personne en défense si tout le monde monte… dit Ban.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai l'impression que Kojiro n'a pas tant changé que ça.

Fais moi confiance, il suffit juste de les marquer, lui et Takeshi et on sera tranquille…

-T'es sûr ?

-Oui, allez, on va ouvrir le score ! Dit Taro en s'approchant du milieu de terrain.

-Ok, on y va !

-Merde ! Je me suis fait piquer la balle…, dit Kojiro vexé.

-…

-J'aurai pu marquer…

-Kojiro, on devrait…

-Takeshi ! Dès que j'ai la balle, on remet ça ! Dit-il en se dirigeant vers le milieu de terrain.

-…

_Qu'est ce qui te prends Kojiro, tu joues comme avant…avant que Sanae vienne dans l'équipe…tu as oublié qu'on était là pour t'aider à marquer ou quoi ? On est une équipe...Si tu continues à jouer comme ça, on va perdre, c'est sûr !_

Taro, Ban, Taki et Tsukushi passèrent à l'attaque.

Ils dribblèrent les joueurs et construisirent un jeu rapide de passes.

Ils arrivèrent facilement devant les buts.

Taki tira.

Ken arrêta facilement le ballon.

-C'est pas grave Taki, on aura d'autres occasions…Dit Taro.

Allez, on retourne en défense ! On marque surtout Kojiro et Takeshi, les autres ne passeront pas à l'attaque, rajouta Taro en courant se replacer.

-Ok, tout le monde a entendu Taro !

Taki et moi, on s'occupe de Kojiro, et Tsukushi et Taro prennent Takeshi ! C'est parti !

Ken renvoya le ballon directement sur Kojiro.

Kojiro réceptionna le ballon et se dirigea droit sur les défenseurs qui l'entouraient.

Ils les fit valser comme précédemment mais tout de suite Ban et Taki se mirent devant lui.

-Capitaine de la Toho…tu es un peu violent avec mes amis, mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça avec moi…je suis aussi fort que toi et moi j'ai un avantage…

-Un avantage ?

-Hé oui, moi j'ai promis à Sanae de lui montrer que j'étais meilleur joueur de foot que toi et ton équipe, et c'est ce que je fais ! Je joue au foot et pas au catch comme toi…

-Hein ? C'est quoi ces conneries ? Tu…

Kojiro n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, Ban le dribbla et lui prit le ballon.

-Hé voilà ! Et sans te toucher ! Je suis trop fort ! Dit Ban fièrement en regardant Kojiro.

Bon je te laisse, j'ai un match de foot à gagner moi !

Avec un peu de chance, Sanae voudra bien rester avec nous après votre défaite, je ne la vois pas rester dans une équipe de perdants…rajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Ban et Taki repartirent à l'attaque.

Taro les suivit.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, Ban ?

Tu le provoques exprès ou quoi ? Dit Taro surpris.

-Tout à fait ! Dit Ban fièrement.

-T'es malade ! Dit Taro.

Il va te tuer…si tu continues à lui parler de Sanae, il va vraiment croire que cette nuit…

-J'essaie juste de le faire jouer au foot !

Depuis le début, il ne joue pas, il combat.

Et ça m'ennuie, Sanae nous a bien dit que c'était un grand joueur, je veux voir ça !

Moi, je veux jouer contre l'équipe qu'elle soutient de toutes ses forces et qu'elle admire !

Pour l'instant, c'est n'importe quoi…

-…oui, je te comprends, mais là tu prends des risques !

Tu sais, je connais son caractère et là j'ai pas l'impression que tu l'aies re-motivé pour jouer au foot, ça serait plutôt le contraire…

-T'inquiète, je vais gérer…je veux absolument qu'il se mette au niveau que j'attends...je vais continuer jusqu'à temps qu'il comprenne que jouer comme ça ne lui apporte rien…

-Tu as raison…je suis sûr que si Sanae était là, elle lui aurait remis les idées en place…mais elle n'est pas là et je ne suis pas sûr qu'il ait envie que ce soit toi qui lui fasse la morale…

-Pas grave ! Moi je veux jouer contre le joueur que Sanae trouve génial…alors je continuerai…

Bon assez parler Taro, on va marquer notre premier but !

-…d'accord…mais fais attention…

Ban passa le ballon à Taro.

Taro était face à Tachibana.

Il essaya de dribbler mais n'y parvient pas.

_Dis donc, il a fait des progrès lui, je n'arrive pas à passer…_

Taro passa alors le ballon à Taki.

-Vas y Taki, essaie de passer le ballon à Ban, il est bien placé.

-Ok !

Taki fit une reprise de volée en direction de Ban.

La passe fut si rapide qu'Hiragi ne put l'intercepter.

-Et merde ! Dit Hiragi.

La balla atterrit dans les pieds de Ban qui tira aussitôt.

L'action avait été si rapide que Ken ne put arrêter la balle.

BBBUUUUTTTT !

La Oking mène 1-0 face à la Toho.

Ban exulta.

-Taro, tu as vu ! J'ai réussi à marquer !

-Oui, c'est super Ban !

Toute la Oking se précipita vers son capitaine.

« Bravo, capitaine !

C'est notre premier but face à une équipe depuis la création de notre club, c'est génial ! »

La Oking se réjouissait tandis que la Toho était dépitée.

-Putain, c'est quoi cette équipe…elle est forte…, dit Kazuki.

-Oui, on vous l'avait dit ! Dit Takeshi.

-On a intérêt à réagir, je n'ai pas envie de perdre ! Dit Hiragi énervé.

-Moi non plus…dit Kojiro.

Alors vous avez intérêt à arrêter leur attaque ! Et vous me passez le ballon dès que possible ! Et vous ne discutez pas mes ordres !

-Capitaine, je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure solu…

-La ferme Hiragi ! C'est de ta faute si on a encaissé ce but ! Alors tu n'as rien dire ! Dit sèchement Kojiro.

-…

Hiragi fut surpris puis furieux de cette déclaration.

-Bien, Hyuga ! Dit-il sèchement à son tour avant de repartir à son poste.

-Kojiro, ça va pas de lui parler comme ça ! Il doit déjà se sentir fautif, pas la peine d'en rajouter ! Je te rappelle que c'est un de tes coéquipiers.

-Oui et bien il avait qu'à faire son boulot ! Dit Kojiro en retournant dans le rond central pour rengager le match.

-…

-Il n'est pas bien aujourd'hui ! Qu'est ce qu'il lui passe par la tête ! Dit Kazuki.

S'il continue comme ça, il va perdre la confiance de tout le monde…

-Oui, je sais, mais je ne comprends vraiment pas où il veut en venir en jouant comme ça ! Dit Takeshi.

Kojiro arriva sur le rond central, il attendait le coup de sifflet.

Ban et Taki lui faisaient face.

Ban regarda Kojiro avec un petit sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu as à me regarder toi ? Fit Kojiro énervé.

-Je suis content, c'est tout…je t'ai montré comment jouer au foot…tu as vu c'est efficace…

Tu devrais toi aussi, commencer à jouer, tu sais je m'ennuie…

J'ai accepté de jouer seulement parce que Sanae me l'a demandé trèèèsss gentiment…

Vous avez une manager très dévouée, tu sais…

« Ttrrriittt »

Kojiro était furieux.

Il fonça directement sur Ban, balle aux pieds.

-Kojiro, attends, fais moi une passe, je suis démarqué ! Dit Kazuki.

Kojiro ne l'écouta pas et voulut passer de force Ban.

Mais celui-ci résistait.

-ça sera moins facile avec moi ou encore avec Taki…on s'entraîne durement sur la plage depuis des années, tu ne pourras pas te débarrasser de nous de cette manière…

Par contre…

Ban essaya de le dribbler comme précédemment mais Kojiro s'y attendait et garda la balle.

-Oh, très jolie, finalement tu n'es pas si nul que ça…mais essaie de parer ce coup !

Ban se baissa rapidement et le tacla.

La balle passa entre les jambes de Kojiro.

-A toi Taki ! Va marquer un deuxième but !

Taki reprit le ballon et se dirigea vers les buts avec Tsukushi et Taro.

Ban se releva.

-Et voilà, c'était ma deuxième leçon…à plus tard … Dit Ban en partant rejoindre Taki en attaque.

-…

Kojiro était furieux.

_Comment ce type arrive à me piquer la balle aussi facilement…_

-Hé ! Kojiro ! Tu viens, il faut se replier en défense ! Dit Takeshi.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de laisser nos défenseurs se débrouiller, nous on est en attaque alors on reste là ! Dit Kojiro fermement.

-Mais, tu n'as pas vu que la Oking a compris ton jeu et que depuis le début ils ne font qu'un marquage sur nous.

Regarde, ils peuvent se permettre d'avoir plus d'attaquants !

Notre défense ne tiendra pas !

-C'est pas mon problème, moi je suis un attaquant ! La seule chance que j'ai de me faire remarquer au championnat, c'est en marquant des buts et en ayant un jeu incisif…

Alors maintenant, ça sera comme ça ! Je veux être le meilleur joueur du championnat …

-Au lieu de discuter tous les deux, vous pourriez aller aider vos coéquipiers !

Grand frère, je te signale qu'ils vont marquer un autre but ! Cria Takeru énervé.

Kojiro et Takeshi regardèrent en direction des buts de Ken.

-C'est bon Taki, passe la balle à Taro, il est démarqué.

Moi, j'ai ce mec sur le dos, je n'arrive pas à m'en débarrasser, dit Ban en regardant Hiragi.

-Hé oui, j'ai fait une erreur, mais je ne recommencerai pas…Dit Hiragi.

Taki passa alors la balle à Taro.

Tachibana lui faisait encore face.

_C'est pas vrai, encore lui…mais ce n'est pas possible, avant j'arrivais à le semer…_

_Bon, si c'est comme ça…_

Taro passa la balle à Tsukushi.

-Vas-y Tsukushi, repasse moi la balle, vite !

Tsukushi repassa rapidement la balle à Taro, celui-ci reprit la balle de volée.

La balle atterrit sur la transversale.

-Raté ! Dit Tachibana.

-Que tu crois…c'est exactement ce que je voulais faire…Dit Taro en s'élançant dans les airs.

Taro frappa la balle en retourné.

Ken fut encore une fois surpris.

BBBUUUTTT !

La Oking mène 2-0 face à la Toho.

-C'est pas vrai…dit Kojiro.

-Et voilà, je te l'avais dit ! Dit Takeshi.

-Bravo Taro, tu es le meilleur ! Dit Ban en lui sautant dessus.

-Merci…mais ça n'a pas été facile…Dit-il timidement.

-Ah sacré Taro, toujours aussi modeste, dit Taki en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Allez, on va remettre ça ! Dit Ban en se dirigeant vers le rond central.

On va écraser cette équipe…

Ban se mit devant Kojiro qui était prêt à engager une fois de plus le match.

-Tiens, comme, on se retrouve…prêt pour la troisième leçon ?

Ça devient lassant …

Heureusement que Sanae n'est pas ici, je n'aurai pas aimé la voir triste :

Tu sais, elle nous a fait l'éloge de toi et de ton équipe toute la soirée, elle était si enthousiaste, si passionnée que j'ai vraiment cru tout ce qu'elle nous disait…

Je m'attendais à autre chose…elle est vraiment impressionnée par pas grand-chose à mon avis…

-Arrête de parler de Sanae ! Tu ne la connais pas !

-Ah oui…tu crois… c'est vrai, je ne connais d'elle que son sourire quand elle est heureuse, c'est un truc à rendre fou ça…

Depuis que je l'ai vue, j'ai complètement craqué, j'aimerai bien l'avoir tout le temps près de moi…comme cette nuit…

Taro observait la scène.

_Ban … tu vas trop loin… _

A peine avait-il pensé ça que Kojiro prit Ban par le col de son maillot.

-Ferme la ! Dit Kojiro furieux.

Ne parle plus d'elle, tu as compris !

-Ça ne va pas Kojiro ! Lâche le ! On est en plein match ! Dit Takeshi en retirant la main du tee-shirt de Ban.

Et toi, arrête de le provoquer aussi…je n'apprécie pas non plus ce que tu racontes sur Sanae…dit-il en regardant Ban.

-C'est bon, je voulais juste dire, que si j'avais à mes côtés une fille comme elle qui croyait en moi aussi fort, je ferais tout pour ne pas la décevoir…

Pour l'instant, je ne pense pas qu'elle serait heureuse de voir son équipe dans un tel état…

-…

« Ttrrriittt »

Le jeu reprit.

Comme précédemment, Kojiro partit seul à l'attaque, accompagné en soutien par Takeshi.

Sanae arriva à ce moment là.

A Suivre…

Heu…je coupe peut être l'histoire à un moment critique ? …

Ahahahaha…je suis sadique ! ( . )

A très bientôt !


	48. Chapter 48

Kikiou tout le monde !

Pour ceux qui se poseraient la question : non, non je n'ai pas disparue !

Mais je promets de faire mon maximum pour faire paraître des chapitres au moins toutes les deux semaines ! Alors ne m'en voulez pas trop…sniff…

En tout cas, je tiens à dire un grand merci pour tous vos encouragements ! Ça me motive vraiment à écrire la suite…merci infiniment ! ( . )

Place à la suite de la fic…j'espère que vous aimerez…la description des matchs, c'est pas trop mon truc…

BONNE LECTURE !

**Chapitre 48 : Jalousie quand tu nous tiens.**

Sanae regardait avec attention le tableau d'affichage

_2-0 pour la Oking ? Ce n'est pas possible ? Qu'est ce qu'ils font ?_

« Sanae Chan ! Tu es venue ! »

Sanae leva la tête et vit Takeru dans les gradins.

-Takeru…

-Attends, j'arrive ! Dit Takeru en descendant les marches.

Il se jeta dans ses bras.

-Bonjour, Sanae Chan ! Dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Tu m'as manqué tu sais !

-Bonjour Takeru… moi aussi tu m'as manqué, dit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour.

-Où étais tu passée ? Tu sais, on s'est inquiété…

-Oui, je sais, désolée, je te raconterai tout…

Mais dis moi plutôt pourquoi la Oking mène au score ?

-Hé bien, Kojiro ne joue pas bien et les autres non plus, ils ont une tactique bizarre, je ne comprends pas tout…L'autre équipe, en plus, est vraiment très forte, du coup ton ami et l'autre espèce de dragueur ont déjà marqué.

-L'autre espèce de dragueur ?

-Oui, le type avec qui tu as passé la nuit ! Dis Takeru en faisant un peu la tête.

-Hein ? Mais non…

-D'ailleurs, c'est quoi cette tenue ? Ça ressemble beaucoup à des affaires de garçons…, dit Takeru avec un air soupçonneux.

-Heu, oui, bien sûr, ce sont les vêtements de Ban !

-Quoi ! Mais tout ce qu'il a dit est vrai alors !

-Heu…je ne sais pas, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ?

-Il a dit que tu avais passé la nuit avec lui dans son appartement et que quand il était parti tu dormais encore dans son lit ! Dit Takeru énervé.

-Heu…je ne peux pas dire le contraire mais…

-Hein ? C'est vrai !

Tu as dormi avec un autre garçon que moi ? Ce n'est pas gentil Sanae…Dit Takeru en descendant des bras de Sanae.

-Attends, Takeru ! Ne va pas t'imaginer n'importe quoi ! Ban n'a pas dormi dans le même lit et je n'étais pas seule dans son appartement, Taro m'a veillée toute la nuit, Ban a dû lui aussi prendre soin de moi…

-Te veiller ? Prendre soin de toi ?

Quelque chose ne va pas Sanae ? Demanda Takeru soudainement très inquiet.

-Hé bien, hier je me suis évanouie….

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave, j'avais un peu de fièvre et j'étais un peu fatiguée…

-Oui et bien pour t'évanouir, tu devais en avoir de la fièvre…si je comprends bien, tu as été malade toute la nuit ?

-Oui, mais ça va beaucoup mieux, j'ai dormi jusqu'à 13H et je n'ai …

Takeru monta sur deux marches pour se mettre à la hauteur de Sanae et mit sa main sur son front.

-Ton front est chaud !

-Ah mais non, c'est juste que j'ai couru pour venir…

-Tu vas t'asseoir, tout de suite ! Et tu ne bouges plus ! Tu n'as pas intérêt à faire d'autres efforts, tu risquerais de faire une rechute, dit-il en forçant Sanae à s'asseoir sur les marches.

-Mais, je dois rejoindre mon poste de manager, Takeru…

-Non, tu regardes le match et c'est tout ! D'ailleurs Kojiro est en train d'attaquer, regarde…

Sanae tourna la tête vers le terrain et vit effectivement Kojiro ballon aux pieds.

-Kojiro…

-Bon, cette fois, je vais marquer ! Dit Kojiro.

Taki et Taro se mirent devant Kojiro.

-Passe la balle Kojiro, je suis démarqué ! Cria Kazuki à sa gauche.

Kojiro regarda à droite et vit Takeshi marqué de près par Ban et un autre joueur.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais, Kojiro ! Passe le ballon ! Kazuki est complètement démarqué…_pensa Sanae.

-C'est bon, je vais passer ! Cria Kojiro.

Il accéléra et fonça droit sur Taki et Taro.

_Il leur fonce dessus ?_

-Tu ne passeras pas…dit Taki en se mettant dans la trajectoire.

Kojiro et Taki se rentrèrent dedans, le ballon roula sur le côté.

-Ouh, solide ce gars, dit Kojiro en se relevant.

Taki était encore à terre.

-Mais je suis plus résistant apparemment…

-Oui, mais ça ne sert à rien c'est nous qui allons avoir le ballon ! Dit Taro en se précipitant vers le ballon qui était non loin de Kojiro.

-Pas question ! Dit Kojiro en se ruant à son tour.

Kojiro arriva le premier sur le ballon.

-Et voilà, je peux encore attaquer ! Dit-il en fonçant sur Taro.

Soudain, quelqu'un le tacla dans sa course.

Kojiro tomba à terre.

-Dommage, tu m'avais oublié !

Bonne nuit, le bulldozer, ici on joue au foot ! Si tu n'es capable que de foncer bêtement sur les gens balle aux pieds, tu peux rester aux vestiaires à la mi-temps...

Kojiro leva la tête et vit Ban balle aux pieds.

-Encore toi ? Dit il énervé.

-Hé oui, tu as vu, je t'ai donné ma troisième leçon : le tacle ! C'est très utile pour prendre le ballon à un joueur, tu sais…Dit il avec un sourire.

Enfin…

Regarde bien, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose d'encore mieux : le but !

Tu sais, c'est le principe du foot : envoyer le ballon dans la cage ! (Ouhla ...c'est dur comme remarques…Pauvre Koji… (T T))

Tu ne devais pas le savoir…désolé…

Ban se tourna et commença à courir.

Puis il tourna la tête pour s'adresser encore une fois à Kojiro.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, dès que je verrais Sanae, je lui dirais de vous apprendre à jouer au foot au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi sur son équipe…

-Ban ! Coupa Taro.

Je crois que ça suffit….

-Oui tu as raison, on n'est pas ici pour faire la causette !

Je marque encore un but et je rentre à l'appartement, j'ai autre chose à faire que jouer avec des minables.

Sanae sera contente de me voir…j'aurai droit à un beau sourire…rajouta t-il en toisant Kojiro du regard.

Ban se retourna et reprit sa course vers les buts.

Taro le suivit.

-Tu es complètement fou ou quoi ? Dit Taro en courant.

Je ne te reconnais plus ! Tu as vu comment tu lui parles… et tes insinuations sur Sanae…

Ça suffit ! Ça va mal finir tu sais !

-Oui, je crois que là, j'y suis allé un peu fort…dit Ban avec un sourire.

Je me suis laissé un peu emporter par la situation que j'ai créée…

-Un peu ? Tu rigoles ?...Tu ferais mieux de faire attention à sa réaction, ce coup là je crois que tu as dépassé les bornes…

-Bon assez parlé, on verra bien… je vais me calmer mais…

Pour l'instant on va marquer !

Ban passa la balle à Taro.

-…Ok… c'est reparti !

_Ban, je comprends que tu veuilles voir le grand joueur que Sanae nous a décrit, tu es comme Tsubasa, tu aimes te mesurer à plus fort que toi...moi aussi j'aimerai bien rencontrer le Kojiro de Sanae…mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle se trompe sur lui…il ne sera jamais à la hauteur de Tsubasa…_

_En tous cas, j'espère que tu vas calmer tes bêtises… _

Sanae regardait Kojiro qui se relevait.

_Ouf, il n'a rien !_

_Mais, je ne comprends pas ce qu'il fait à jouer comme ça…_

_Il joue trop personnel, il ne construit rien…_

_Il fonce dans le tas sans réfléchir…_

_On…on dirait…oui, c'est ça !_

Sanae se leva.

-Où tu vas Sanae ? Demanda Takeru.

-J'ai compris pourquoi l'équipe est menée maintenant !

Il faut que je le dise à l'entraîneur, attends moi, je reviens !

-Non, attends…

Sanae partit en courant vers le banc de touche.

Elle regarda Kojiro et s'arrêta soudainement de courir.

_Kojiro…ton regard…tu es furieux…_

_Qui est ce que tu peux regarder ainsi…tu me fais peur…_

Sanae suivit son regard et elle aperçut Ban qui était près des buts de Ken.

Kojiro se précipita soudainement en direction de Ban.

-Kojiro ? Où tu vas, demanda Takeshi surpris de le voir se replier en défense.

-Je vais lui passer l'envie de se foutre de ma gueule ! Dit-il en passant devant Takeshi.

J'en ai assez supporté ! Match amical ou pas, il va dérouiller.

-Non ! Ne fais pas ça, Kojiro ! Cria Takeshi en se mettant à courir derrière Kojiro.

-Non, là en plus j'en suis sûr ! Lança Kojiro.

-Sûr ? Sûr de quoi ? Dit Takeshi en essayant de le rattraper.

-Ce mec a passé la nuit avec Sanae ! Il va me le payer !

-Mais, arrête tes conneries ! Tu ne sais rien du tout !

Kojiro accéléra.

-Et merde ! Fit Takeshi en accélérant à son tour.

Sanae observait la scène.

_Ce n'est pas vrai, il ne va pas…_

Kojiro était presque au niveau de Ban.

-Tiens Taro, je te laisse l'honneur de marquer ! Dit Ban en passant le ballon à Taro.

-Merci…dit Taro en armant son tir.

-Désolé, mais pas cette fois, dit Tachibana, en se mettant devant Taro.

-Bon…d'accord…

Ban, c'est pour toi, cria Taro en changeant la trajectoire de son pied pour faire une passe à Ban.

-Ok, je l'ai ! Dit Ban.

Ban se mit en position pour tirer et décocha son tir rapidement.

Kojiro arriva derrière lui à toute vitesse et commença à glisser pour faire un tacle à retardement.

-Attention Ban ! Derrière toi ! Cria Sanae.

Ban surpris se retourna. Il vit alors Kojiro mais trop tard…

Kojiro le tacla violemment au niveau du tibia.

Ban tomba lourdement au sol.

Plus personne ne fit attention au ballon qui avait atterri en corner.

Taro se précipita vers Ban.

-Ban ? Ça va ? Demanda t-il affolé.

-Aie ! Putain ça fait mal ! Dit-il en se tenant la jambe.

Kojiro lui se releva.

_Sanae ? J'ai entendu Sanae crier ?_

Il se retourna immédiatement.

Il la vit arriver en courant vers Ban avec une trousse à pharmacie qu'elle avait prise sur le banc de la Toho.

-Ban, arrête de bouger, je vais te soigner, dit-elle en s'agenouillant près de lui.

« Sanae ? »

La Toho, Ban et Taro furent surpris de la voir.

-Sanae ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? On t'avait dit de…dit Taro.

-Pas le temps de parler de ça !

Ban, ça va ou pas ? Demanda t-elle inquiète.

On appelle un médecin si …

-Non…c'est bon…mon protège tibia m'a protégé du choc…

Mais ça fait mal…

-Fais moi voir…enlève tes mains !

Ban enleva ses mains.

Sanae enleva alors sa chaussure, sa chaussette et enfin son protège tibia.

Elle commença à ausculter sa jambe.

-Aie ! Fais attention ! Dit Ban.

-Fais pas le bébé…tu n'as rien…dit elle soulagée.

Je vais te bander la jambe et ça ira…

-Oui, et bien c'est grâce à toi !

Si tu n'avais pas crié, je ne me serais jamais retourné et je me le serais pris dans le mollet, et là…bonjour la cata !

-C'est rien, dit elle avec un sourire.

Kojiro observait la scène.

_Ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle a protégé ce mec…je ne le crois pas !_

« Ttrrriittt »

L'arbitre (heu oui, l'arbitre n'intervient pas souvent mais il est là, (.)) préféra siffler la mi-temps.

-Sanae Chan, tu es venue ! Dit Hiragi en s'approchant d'elle.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Je n'allais pas rater ça ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Je suis un peu en retard, désolée…

-Sanae Chan, ce n'est pas grave ! Tu vas bien, c'est le principal, dit-il en se jetant sur elle.

BONG !

Ban assomma Hiragi avec sa chaussure.

-Aie ! Mais ça ne va pas toi ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Dit Hiragi énervé.

-Laisse, mon infirmière tranquille !

Tu sais, on ne saute pas sur filles comme ça, ce n'est pas poli !

-De quoi je me mêle…

-Je me mêle de ce qui me regarde.

Tu ne sais pas comment va Sanae, elle est peut-être encore fatiguée de sa nuit !

D'ailleurs… dit-il en regardant Sanae avec un air désapprobateur… on ne t'avait pas dit de rester couchée !

-Bleuh, fit Sanae en tirant la langue.

Je fais ce que je veux !

-Oui…je vois ça…dit-il en la détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

Dis, ça ne serait pas mes vêtements ?

-Et bien…dit-elle en rougissant.

Je ne pouvais pas prendre ma robe alors…

Voilà j'ai fini, tu peux te relever.

-C'est pas grave…dit-il en se levant.

Je trouve qu'ils te vont mieux qu'à moi, rajouta t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sanae rougit.

Ban se mit à sauter à cloche pied.

-Je ne sens plus rien, merci.

-De rien…dit elle avec un grand sourire.

-Mais, tu sais, je ne sais pas si tu as bien fait de me soigner...je te signale que c'est mon équipe qui gagne !

-Oh mais pas pour longtemps, fais moi confiance…ce sont les meilleurs ! Dit elle en regardant toute son équipe.

N'est ce pas les gars ? Vous allez gagner ce match !

-Bien sûr ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ! Dit Hiragi.

-Sans problème, dit Kazuki.

-Oui, je te promets de ne plus encaisser de buts ! Dit Ken.

-On leur a juste laissé un peu d'avance pour mettre du piquant dans le match, dit Takeshi en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sanae fit un sourire radieux et se tourna vers Ban.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais dit, tu n'as aucune chance !

-Je suis très impressionné, Sanae, j'aimerai beaucoup que tu deviennes notre manager.

Ban prit alors sa main et déposa un baiser.

« Hein ? » firent Hiragi, Takeshi, Kazuki et Ken.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fait ce type ? Il est fou…devant Kojiro…_pensa Takeshi en regardant Kojiro encore énervé.

-…

-BBAANN…. Fit Taro en arrivant derrière lui.

-Oui, je sais…dit-il en lâchant la main de Sanae.

Je voulais juste essayer encore une fois …rajouta-il un peu triste.

-Ban, je suis désolée mais j'ai déjà mon équipe…Dit Sanae.

-Oui, parfaitement ! Alors pas touche, mon gars…Dit Hiragi en passant son bras autour des épaules de Sanae.

C'est notre manager ! Mais si tu veux, on peux te filer l'autre là-bas, dit il en lui montrant Yui sur le banc.

-Ça ne va pas, Hiragi ! Dit Sanae surprise.

-Désolé… fit Hiragi avec un grand sourire.

C'est vrai que là, ils partiraient avec un handicap…

Sanae éclata de rire.

-Non, …ce n'est pas gentil …Dit-elle en essayant de se retenir.

Kojiro observait toujours la scène.

_Sanae…tu as l'air heureuse…plus que ces derniers jours en tous cas !_

_Qu'est ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ?...Tu n'as pas pu..._

_Non, ce n'est pas possible…_

Il serra son poing.

-Bon, il faut que vous vous prépariez pour la seconde mi-temps ! Dit Sanae.

Ne bougez pas, je vais vous apporter des boissons !

Ban, j'en apporte aussi pour ton équipe ! Rajouta t-elle en partant.

-Non, ce n'est pas…

-Trop tard, elle est déjà partie ! Dit Taro.

De toutes façons, quand elle a décidé quelque chose…

-…

Sanae revint avec Takeru. Tous les deux avaient les bras chargés.

Ils déposèrent les boissons par terre puis commencèrent à les servir.

Les deux équipes étaient éparpillées sur le terrain.

-Tiens, Taro ! Dit Sanae en lui tendant un jus de fruit.

C'est ce que tu préfères, non ?

-Merci…tu t'en souviens encore ? Dit-il avec un petit sourire.

-Pour qui tu me prends, Taro ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

Tiens, Ban, sers toi…rajouta t-elle.

-Merci…dit-il en prenant une bouteille d'eau dans un sac.

-C'est à moi de vous remercier tous les deux, dit-elle en regardant Taro et Ban.

Vous vous êtes occupés de moi toute la nuit...

-Ah mais ce n'est rien, Sanae…dit Taro.

-Tu rigoles Taro ! Elle a squatté mon lit toute la nuit ! J'ai mal au dos moi maintenant ! Dit Ban en mettant ses mains sur son dos en faisant semblant d'avoir mal.

-Oh, désolée, monsieur ! Que puis je faire pour me faire pardonner ? Dit Sanae en rigolant.

-Et bien…un petit massage serait le bienvenu…

-BBBAAANNN…Fit Taro.

-Ok…dit-il tristement.

Un petit bisou suffira dit-il en montrant sa joue.

-Accordé ! Dit Sanae en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Merci ! Rajouta t-elle avec un sourire.

-De rien…dit il avec un clin d'œil.

-Bon, je vais servir les autres, à tout de suite, dit-elle en repartant.

Ken, Takeshi, Kazuki, Hiragi et Kojiro avaient aperçu cette scène.

-Dites, vous croyez que Sanae et ce mec….

BONG !

-Hiragi ! Ne t'imagine pas des trucs comme ça ! Dit Takeshi énervé.

Tu crois vraiment que Sanae est la fille d'une nuit ! C'est insultant !

-Oui, je sais...mais en la regardant maintenant…je la trouve…je la trouve…comment dire…

-Heureuse ! Dit Kojiro en se levant.

-Non…ce n'est pas ce que je…

-C'est bon…moi aussi, j'ai remarqué…dit Kojiro en partant.

-Attends Kojiro…dit Ken en se levant à son tour.

Takeshi le retint par le bras.

-Laisse le seul un moment…dit Takeshi un peu triste.

Ken se rassit.

Sanae arriva accompagné de Taro.

-Les gars ! Tenez, je vous ai apporté quelque chose à manger en plus…dit Sanae avec un grand sourire.

-Comment ça ? Mais tu privilégies ton équipe à la notre ! C'est lamentable ! Dit Taro faussement offusqué.

- Bleuh, fit Sanae en tirant la langue.

Ils ont un match à gagner, il leur faut plein d'énergie !

Allez les gars servez vous !

-…

-Bah, qu'est ce que vous avez ! Ça ne vous plait pas ? Dit Sanae étonnée.

Vous en faites des têtes !

Si c'est pour les deux buts de retard, ce n'est pas un problème…

-Non, ce n'est pas ça…ne t'inquiète pas…Dit Takeshi en prenant une barre de céréales.

-Oui, tout va bien Sanae Chan...Dit Hiragi en se servant à son tour.

-Oui, bah on ne dirait pas !

Qu'est ce que vous….

-Sanae Chan ! J'ai fini, qu'est ce que je peux faire maintenant ? Dit Takeru en arrivant derrière elle en courant.

-…Heu, tu peux donner ça au reste de l'équipe, s'il te plait ? Dit Sanae en tendant un sac plein de nourriture.

-Ok, assistant, toujours prêt ! Dit-il en repartant aussi vite qu'il était venu.

Sanae sourit.

-Il est gentil…dit Taro.

-Oui, je l'adore…

-Dis, tu devrais aller voir son frère… j'ai l'impression que ça ne va pas…Dit Taro en montrant Kojiro appuyé contre le poteau de but.

-Kojiro ?...

Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Demanda Sanae surprise.

-…

Personne ne répondit.

-Vous êtes vraiment bizarres aujourd'hui….

Bon, je vais le voir ! Dit-elle en commençant à partir en courant.

-Sanae ! Dit Taro.

Sanae s'arrêta et se retourna.

-Oui ?

-N'en fait pas trop…tu fais que de t'agiter depuis tout à l'heure…

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas comme ça ! Je pète la forme ! Coupa Sanae

Et n'oublie pas que j'ai quelque chose d'important à dire à Kojiro… je lui dois des explications…rajouta t-elle avec un grand sourire avant de se diriger vers Kojiro.

- …

Le regard de Taro devint triste.

_Sanae, tu es rayonnante dès que tu parles de lui…_

_Pourtant je ne vois pas les mêmes sentiments chez Kojiro…_

-Taro ? fit Takeshi.

-…Oui ?...Dit Taro en se tournant vers Takeshi.

-Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste en regardant Sanae ? Quelque chose ne va pas avec elle ?

-Non…pas vraiment…

-Comment ça pas vraiment ? Demanda Hiragi inquiet.

S'il y a quelque chose, tu dois nous le dir…

-Rien que vous ne sachiez déjà…coupa Taro.

-Hein ? Fit Hiragi.

-Oui, il parait qu'elle aime votre capitaine…

-…

-Je peux vous dire qu'il a de la chance, il n'a pas intérêt à la faire souffrir.

Elle est comme une sœur pour moi…

Il se tourna alors vers Takeshi.

-Je n'ai pas insisté par amitié pour elle et en voyant ses sentiments pour Kojiro, mais…

Je sais que Tsubasa l'aime…il va être effondré…

Alors au moindre faux pas de Kojiro, je ferai tout pour qu'elle revienne avec lui !

-Taro, je peux t'assurer que Sanae est la meilleure chose qui soit arrivée à Kojiro.

Il ne lui fera jamais de mal...dit Takeshi.

-Je verrai bien…

Tu sais, Takeshi, je n'ai pas envie de voir Sanae ou Tsubasa malheureux…

Mais aujourd'hui, je suis pris entre deux feux…

Le mieux aurait été que Sanae n'entre jamais dans votre équipe et qu'elle ne tombe jamais amoureuse de Kojiro ! Dit Taro en serrant ses poings.

-Je suis désolé Taro, mais Kojiro l'aime aussi…Fit Takeshi ennuyé.

Les yeux de Taro devinrent tristes.

-Oui…il parait…mais je n'ai…

Soudain Taro s'interrompit et fixa quelque chose qui se trouvait derrière Takeshi.

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Dit Taro.

-Hein ? Fit Takeshi surpris.

Takeshi se retourna et vit Kojiro qui tenait fermement le bras de Sanae …apparemment Sanae et lui se disputaient.

Taro partit vers eux en courant.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapitre 49 : Tout s'éclaircit.**

-Kojiro ? Dit Sanae en arrivant près de lui.

Qu'est ce que tu fais tout seul, ici ?

-Ça t'intéresse ? Dit-il sèchement.

-…Oui…bien sûr ! Dit-elle, sans comprendre la réaction de Kojiro.

-Depuis deux jours, on ne se parle plus, sauf pour s'engueuler...et toi, tu n'amènes comme ça…

-Mais…

-Et puis tu n'as pas l'air très malheureuse…

J'ai l'impression que ma présence ici est plutôt une gêne pour toi…

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Je vous dérange tous les deux ? Dit-il en montrant Ban du doigt.

-Nous déranger Ban et moi ? fit Sanae étonnée.

-Oui …tu es au petit soin avec lui…vous avez l'air de bien vous connaître et de vous apprécier…

On dirait un vrai petit couple …

-Ça ne va pas Kojiro ! Je te signale que c'est toi qui l'as blessé !

Ce n'est qu'un match amical…tu devrais faire attention…ils ont déjà accepté de jouer contre vous au dernier moment…

-Oui…désolé, j'ai blessé ton nouveau chouchou…

Au fait, c'est vrai...félicitations, tu as fait du bon travail en tant que manager...Tu as convaincu cette équipe pendant la nuit…c'est très fort…

Enfin, une fois qu'on a le capitaine, le reste de l'équipe suit...en général…

Sanae s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une gifle quand il intercepta son bras.

-Tu vas arrêter avec des insinuations… Dit Sanae furieuse.

Comment tu peux penser…

-Écoute, n'importe quel imbécile venu pourrait deviner ce qu'il s'est passé entre lui et toi ! Coupa Kojiro.

-T'es pas bien !!! ….Lâche moi, d'abord, tu me fais mal…Dit Sanae en essayant de retirer son bras.

Kojiro ne la laissa pas partir.

-Je t'observe depuis tout à l'heure, tu as l'air heureuse !

Apparemment quand je ne suis pas auprès de toi, tu ne t'en portes pas plus mal…

-Mais non Kojiro...tu te trompes, écoute moi, s'il te plait…fit doucement Sanae pour essayer de calmer la discussion.

Kojiro un peu calmé lâcha soudainement Sanae en voyant qu'elle avait vraiment mal au bras et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tu as découché chez lui, en passant une nuit agitée …tu portes ses vêtements…tu l'as averti pour qu'il évite mon tacle…il prend ta défense…il te fait des clins d'œil, des baisemains…Tu l'embrasses…il a l'air de bien te connaître…et en plus on dirait qu'il y a une vraie complicité entre vous…

Je ne suis pas plus bête qu'un autre, Sanae !

-Si, je crois que tu es le roi des crétins ! Dit Taro en se mettant entre lui et Sanae.

-De quoi? Fit Kojiro énervé.

-Oui, le roi des crétins ! J'ai entendu tout ce que tu viens de lui dire…Et je ne vois vraiment pas ce que Sanae te trouve…

Si tu la connaissais bien, tu devrais avoir confiance en elle !

Mais non, au lieu de ça, tu l'insultes !

Ça je ne le permets pas !

-Taro, arrête…il ne sait pas que…dit Sanae en s'approchant de Taro.

-Non, je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter ! Continua Taro en fixant Kojiro.

Il t'a déjà insultée hier matin ! C'est une habitude chez lui !

Dès que quelque chose ne va pas, il faut qu'il te fasse du mal !

En plus maintenant tu lui fais mal physiquement ! Rajouta Taro en regardant Kojiro.

-Quoi ! Fit Kojiro furieux t'entendre ces paroles.

-Arrête Taro, ce n'est pas… fit Sanae en prenant son bras.

-Oui, tu lui fais du mal ! Poursuivit-il en ignorant les paroles de Sanae qui essayait de le calmer.

Pourtant, si tu savais tout ce qu'elle pense de toi…elle était venue pour ça…et toi…toi…

Je ne vois vraiment pas où elle a vu toutes tes qualités…

Elle m'a dit que tu étais plus attentionné, plus gentil et plus passionné que Tsubasa…elle m'a même fait l'éloge de tes qualités sportives…elle voulait t'aider à passer pro…

Kojiro ne put répliquer.

_Je me suis trompé…_

Taro regarda alors Kojiro droit dans les yeux et continua :

-Pour l'instant je ne vois qu'un type violent dans la vie et sur le terrain et qui ne sait pas jouer au foot !

Tu n'as rien à faire avec elle ! Ne t'en approche plus!

Je préfère qu'elle reste avec Tsubasa ! Quitte à être malheureuse autant rester avec quelqu'un qui en vaille la peine !

-Ça suffit, Taro… Dit Sanae en s'intercalant entre Kojiro et Taro.

Au même moment Kojiro envoya un coup de poing en direction de Taro.

PAF !

Sanae reçut le poing de Kojiro en plein dans le ventre.

Sanae s'écroula par terre.

-Je …je ...je ne l'ai pas fait exprès…dit Kojiro en se mettant à genou.

Je …je ne l'ai pas vue se mettre devant…

(On peut se demander si on est encore à un match de foot ? C'est règlement de compte à Okay Corral ( . ) Au fait depuis le début de la fic Sanae se prend pas mal de coups, je trouve…suis-je sadique parce qu'elle sort avec Koji ?...Il faudrait que j'approfondisse la question… (.))

-Sanae ! Dit Taro en s'accroupissant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Hiragi et Takeshi se précipitèrent vers elle.

-Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Dit Takeshi affolé.

On a vu la scène…

-Elle a juste reçu un coup dans le ventre…mais elle a du avoir le souffle coupé sous le choc… elle s'est évanouie…dit Taro en reposant Sanae sur le sol.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas ! Kojiro qu'est ce qui t'a pris ! Tu n'a pas vu qu'elle s'était mise entre vous deux ? Tu as mis toute ta force dans ce coup…Dit Hiragi furieux.

-Hiragi, ça suffit ! Occupons nous plutôt de Sanae, dit Takeshi en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

Takeru se précipita à son tour en apercevant Sanae à terre.

Tout le monde suivit.

-Sanae ! Fit Takeru en rejoignant Takeshi et Hiragi.

Elle va bien ? Elle s'est encore évanouie ?

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que tu racontes Takeru, c'est ton frère qui…dit Hiragi.

-Tais toi Hiragi ! Coupa Takeshi.

-Mais…

Takeshi fixa sérieusement Hiragi.

Celui-ci n'insista pas.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes tous les deux ! Ce n'est pas le moment de rester planté là !

Si Sanae s'est encore évanouie à cause de la fièvre, il faut la ramener dans son lit ! Fit Takeru énervé.

-Évanouie à cause de la fièvre ? Fit Ken étonné.

-Oui…Sanae s'est évanouie hier sur la plage, dit Ban.

Elle avait au moins 40 de fièvre et elle était très fatiguée…

Taro et moi, nous l'avons conduite dans mon appartement.

On a passé la nuit à son chevet…la fièvre a mis du temps à tomber…c'est pour ça qu'elle dormait encore quand on est parti.

Normalement, elle aurait dû rester couchée !

_Elle était malade…_

_Ce n'est pas vrai…je suis un vrai crétin !_

_Comment j'ai pu lui dire toutes ces conneries…_

_En plus, elle ne doit pas être complètement rétablie…et je…je… l'ai …frappée…_

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi, tu ne nous l'as pas dit avant !

Ça aurait évité une telle situation ! Dit Takeshi énervé.

- …C'est de ma faute, je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétiez pour elle pendant le match, alors j'ai demandé à Ban de ne rien dire, dit Taro.

Mais comme vous insistiez, il a un peu transformé les faits, mais il ne pensait pas à mal…il croyait que Sanae était avec Tsubasa...je suis désolé…

-Bon ! Moi je ne comprends rien à cette histoire ! Mais je veux savoir pourquoi Sanae est dans cet état ! Dit Takeru déterminé.

-…C'est de ma faute Takeru…j'ai…je …je l'ai…commença à dire Kojiro encore sous le choc.

-Ce n'est pas que de ta faute, je t'ai cherché …elle a essayé de me calmer, mais je n'ai pas voulu l'écouter et elle s'est mise entre nous…dit Taro doucement.

-Oui, et moi aussi, je t'ai bien énervé avant, désolé…Je voulais juste que tu joues de la façon que Sanae nous a décrite…Quand je t'ai vu jouer aussi mal, j'ai voulu que tu réagisses, alors je t'ai un peu provoqué…dit Ban.

-Ça ne change rien à ce que j'ai fait…dit Kojiro dépité.

-Bon, assez discuté, finalement, je me fiche de savoir ce qui c'est passé ! Moi j'emmène Sanae sur le banc ! Au moins elle sera allongée correctement et à l'abri du vent ! Ici elle peut retomber malade, dit Takeru en prenant ses pieds.

-Oui, tu as raison…

Heu…je peux la porter si tu veux ? Dit Taro en regardant Takeru qui tirait les pieds de Sanae de toutes ses forces pour la transporter.

Takeru lâcha ses pieds.

-Bon…pour une fois…dit Takeru.

-Merci ! Dit Taro avec un sourire.

Il prit Sanae dans ses bras.

-Je vais avec toi, dit Ban.

-Si tu veux…dit Taro, mais tu devrais t'occuper de notre équipe, le match n'est pas fini ! Et je tiens absolument à le finir ! La Toho doit absolument nous montrer de quoi elle est capable…Sanae en est tellement fière…

On va le finir ? N'est ce pas ? Demanda Taro en regardant Yoichi.

-Oui…enfin j'espère dit-il en se tournant pour voir Kojiro.

-…

-Bien, je vais m'occuper d'elle et je reviens pour connaître votre décision…

Ban, Taro et Takeru s'éloignèrent.

Kojiro suivit Sanae des yeux.

_Je suis désolé…tellement désolé, pour avoir douté de toi et… pour t'avoir frappée…c'est impardonnable…_

Il s'assit par terre et baissa la tête.

_C'est vrai...je ne lui fais que du mal…depuis hier, je ne fais que de la faire pleurer, de l'insulter, de la blesser et maintenant je la frappe…je deviens complètement fou, c'est pas possible !_

_Moi je l'aime…je veux juste qu'elle soit près de moi… je veux juste être près d'elle…la faire sourire…la rendre heureuse…C'est trop demander ?_

_Maintenant je l'ai peut-être perdue…_

-Yui ! Donne des serviettes à tout le monde ! Dit Yoichi.

La voix de Yoichi le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-Oui, dit-elle sans discuter.

-Bon, les gars, je suis désolé pour Sanae mais ce match n'est pas fini !

Alors re-concentrez vous un peu.

-…

Toute l'équipe était encore un peu sous le choc.

-Si vous n'avez rien à dire, moi j'ai plein de choses à dire, ça tombe bien ! Dit Yoichi.

Je peux savoir, ce que vous avez fait pendant cette mi-temps ?

Vous n'avez pas du tout suivi mes consignes et vous avez fait du n'importe quoi !

Aucune construction de jeu…rien !

Vous, vous êtes contentés de passer le ballon à Kojiro ! Super comme tactique ...ça c'est pas du tout remarqué ! Dit Yoichi sur un ton ironique.

Du coup, ils ont pu marquer deux buts !

-C'est de ma faute Yoichi, Dit Ken.

-C'est la faute de toute l'équipe !

Je te signale qu'avant d'arriver face à toi, les attaquants doivent passer les autres joueurs !

Et je peux dire que sur les deux buts, l'action est partie de la perte du ballon par Kojiro…

Alors, toi, tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'arrive ? Dit Yoichi en se tournant vers Kojiro.

Tu joues encore plus mal que les autres !

Et j'ai l'impression que c'est à cause de toi que les autres n'ont pas suivi mes conseils, tu pourrais m'expliquer…

-…

-Tu vas répondre oui !

Ici on est sur un terrain te foot, alors arrête de penser à autre chose !

-J'ai décidé de revenir à mon jeu…

-Ah oui…et on peut savoir en quoi il consiste ton jeu ? Demanda Yoichi.

-Je veux redevenir un pur attaquant, celui qui marque des buts et qui a un jeu incisif…

Je veux que ce soit de cette manière que les recruteurs me repèrent pendant le championnat.

-N'importe quoi, t'as rien compris toi ! Lança Takeshi énervé.

Comment tu vas te débrouiller tout seul fasse à leur défense ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Facile, je redeviens le tigre…

-C'est pas vrai, tu n'es qu'un crétin ! Dit Takeshi.

Pourquoi crois tu que la Nankatsu nous ait battu depuis deux ans…

-Seulement parce que je n'étais pas assez fort physiquement…

-Oui et on voit le résultat maintenant…

Tu es plus fort mais on est mené 2 à 0 !

Tu ne vois pas comme un problème ?

-…

-Takeshi a raison ! Dit Yoichi.

Le jeu, que tu pratiquais avant l'arrivée de Sanae, était peut être bon pour certain, mais pour des recruteurs pro, ça ne valait rien !

Je l'ai moi-même réalisé…

Tu crois vraiment qu'une équipe pro a besoin d'un joueur personnel et sans technique qui se contente de passer en force…

Tu as tout faux !

-Mais les recruteurs qui sont venus…ils ont dit…dit Kojiro.

-Oui, qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ? J'aimerai bien que tu me le dises…je te signale que j'en ai parlé à personne et que vous avez refusé d'entendre ce qu'ils m'ont dit sur chacun de vous…alors oui…dis moi…

-…

Kojiro regarda Yui brièvement qui détourna son regard.

-Hé bien…je pense qu'ils ont trouvé mon jeu trop gentil et pas assez engagé dans les faces à faces…c'est pour ça que...dit Kojiro.

-Tu as tout faux Kojiro ! Dit Yoichi.

-Hein ? Fit Kojiro étonné.

-Oui, tu t'es complètement trompé ! Ils ont trouvé que ton jeu était justement très bon que ce soit techniquement ou tactiquement, ils en ont d'ailleurs été très étonné.

Beaucoup leur avait parlé de toi, et ils ont été agréablement surpris en voyant que tu construisais un jeu collectif tout en te réservant des initiatives personnelles à certains moments cruciaux…

-Mais…ils ont bien dit qu'on ne battrait pas la Nankatsu…

-Attends, je n'ai pas fini !

Ils ont aussi dit que physiquement tu devais te renforcer si tu voulais t'imposer dans les grands championnats car tu ne pourrais pas suivre un tel rythme pendant longtemps…

Et cela concernait toute l'équipe.

C'est pour ça qu'on est venu ici !

Avec notre entraînement, vous devenez plus fort physiquement…mais en aucun cas, ils ont dit de jouer physiquement en se débarrassant des adversaires en face à face en leur fonçant dessus !

C'est tout le contraire !

Je commençais me douter que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez toi…c'est pour ça que j'ai voulu faire un autre match de préparation, je voulais que tu le réalises, avant le championnat…

Vraiment, je ne sais pas ce qui t'est passé par la tête !

Si tu veux impressionner les recruteurs ou battre la Nankatsu, tu as intérêt à revenir au jeu que Sanae nous a aidé à développer !

-…

Kojiro ne savait pas quoi répondre, il pensait tellement que son jeu du « Tigre » l'aiderait à gagner le championnat et à se faire repérer.

-Tu as compris Kojiro ! Demanda Yoichi.

-Heu…oui…Dit il en sortant de ses pensées.

Kojiro leva alors la tête et fixa Yoichi.

-Oui, j'ai bien compris…mais j'aimerais savoir ce que pensent les recruteurs, qui sont venus nous voir... Est-ce qu'ils seraient intéresser ? J'ai besoin de le savoir…

-Hé bien ! Je pensais que tu n'allais jamais me le demander ! Dit Yoichi avec un sourire.

Ils te considèrent comme un joueur très prometteur.

Ils ont dit que tu étais l'un des premiers à les avoir vraiment impressionné ici au Japon et qu'ils seraient très attentifs à ton évolution dans le championnat.

Si tu les convins que tu peux tenir physiquement, tactiquement et techniquement contre un joueur comme Tsubasa, sans même le battre, juste lui tenir tête…tu pourrais obtenir un contrat pro…

-C'est pas vrai !

C'est génial, Kojiro ! Dit Takeshi en se retournant vers lui.

-Oui, capitaine, c'est une occasion à ne pas rater ! Dit Hiragi en se tournant aussi vers Kojiro.

-…

-Bah…tu n'es pas content Kojiro ? Demanda Ken surpris de ne pas voir d'expression de joie sur le visage de Kojiro.

-Ils veulent que je tienne tête à Tsubasa ? Ils ne pensent donc pas que je puisse gagner contre lui ? Dit Kojiro sèchement.

-Ecoute Kojiro, Tsubasa les a vraiment impressionnés au Brésil…Pour eux c'est inconcevable qu'au Japon il existe un joueur capable de le battre ! Dit Yoichi.

Mais rien n'empêche que tu leur prouves le contraire…

-Oui c'est vrai Kojiro ! On a toutes les chances de le battre ! Ce n'est pas parce que tout le monde dit qu'il est super fort qu'il est imbattable ! Dit Takeshi.

Cette année on a fait beaucoup de progrès…personne nous attend à ce niveau…personne, même pas lui ! Alors ne sois pas si…

-C'est bon Takeshi…merci, dit Kojiro en lui faisant un sourire.

Cette année, on sera les champions ! C'est sûr ! On va tous leur montrer ! Rajouta t-il en se levant.

« Oui, capitaine ! » Cria toute l'équipe.

-Hé bien, je vois que vous êtes motivés ! Ça voudrait dire qu'on continue ce match ? Dit Taro qui venait d'arriver.

Kojiro se retourna vers Taro.

-Bien sûr…pour nous le match ne fait que commencer…dit-il sur un ton déterminé.

Et je peux t'assurer qu'on va le gagner !

-Bien, alors on va pouvoir demander à l'arbitre de siffler le début de la seconde mi-temps…dit-il en commençant à se diriger vers l'arbitre.

-Non, attends…dit Kojiro.

Taro se retourna surpris.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as encore besoin de temps pour préparer une tactique ou pour …

-Pas du tout ! Dit Kojiro.

Je veux juste…

Il tourna alors la tête vers le banc où était allongée Sanae.

-Oui, je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien…rajouta t-il en se retournant vers Taro.

Taro fit un petit sourire.

-Elle va très bien…elle s'est réveillée dès que je l'ai posée sur le banc.

Tu crois que j'aurais joué si elle était encore évanouie !

Takeru s'occupe d'elle…

-…Bien…je suis soulagé…dit Kojiro en faisant un sourire.

On peut jouer alors…

-Tu ne vas pas la voir ? Dit Taro.

-…je …je ne préfère pas…répondit-il en baissant la tête.

-Pourtant, j'ai l'impression qu'elle aimerait bien…dit Taro en montrant le banc.

-Hein ? Fit Kojiro surpris.

Il tourna alors la tête et vit Sanae se redresser sur le banc et le regarder.

Takeru se précipita pour l'obliger à rester couchée.

-Tu sais, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…j'ai été trop loin…Dit Taro.

Kojiro surpris se tourna vers Taro.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû dire que tu lui faisais du mal…

Je n'ai pas pensé à la situation : tu devais toi aussi être en plein doute en ce qui concerne ta relation avec Sanae ; hier soir elle, elle l'était donc je suppose que tu ne devais pas être dans un meilleur état …

En plus, les propos de Ban, n'ont pas dû te rassurer.

-Oui mais je n'aurais jamais dû douter d'elle…Fit Kojiro avec un regard un peu triste.

-Bon alors tu vas la voir !

Si tu savais le savon qu'elle m'a passé quand elle s'est réveillée…

-Hein ! Fit Kojiro étonné.

-Oui, elle m'a dit, je cite :

« Comment tu as pu lui dire tout ça ! Tu as dû lui faire de la peine ! Il ne savait pas que j'avais passé la nuit chez Ban parce que j'étais malade ! C'est normal qu'il se soit inquiété et qu'il ait imaginé des trucs sordides…en plus on s'était disputé avant ! »

-…

-Tu ne te sentirais pas mieux si tu allais la voir ?

-…

-De toutes façons, si tu n'y vas pas, elle, elle va venir…dit Taro en montrant Sanae qui essayait toujours de se lever.

-…Je reviens, dit Kojiro en se dirigeant vers le banc.

Taro suivit Kojiro du regard.

_Il s'est inquiété de Sanae avant de reprendre le match…_

_Il culpabilise tellement d'avoir douté d'elle…ça se voit dans ses yeux._

_Il était tellement mal, après avoir malencontreusement frappé Sanae._

_Et il craint visiblement sa réaction, après les propos qu'il lui a tenus et après l'avoir frappée…_

… _C'est surprenant venant de Kojiro…_

_C'est sûr, il ne lui ferait jamais de mal intentionnellement._

…

_Et puis elle qui m'a crié dessus à son réveil …C'était trop marrant…_

Taro fit un léger sourire.

_Ils se ressemblent tous les deux : ils sont impulsifs, passionnés et ils se protègent mutuellement…_

Taro regarda Kojiro arrivé près de Sanae.

-Takeru ! Mais laisse moi me lever, je vais très bien ! Dit Sanae en essayant de repousser les mains de Takeru qui la maintenaient couchée.

-Non, tu t'es encore évanouie, alors maintenant tu restes couchée ! Et tu vas te reposer…

-Mais, j'ai quelque chose à dire à Kojiro, c'est très import…

Kojiro arriva près d'eux.

-…

Kojiro et Sanae se fixèrent sans se parler.

Takeru, qui observait la scène, décida de les laisser seuls.

-…Heu...Sanae...je vais te chercher à boire…je reviens…dit il en enlevant ses mains.

Kojiro je te la confie pendant ce temps…rajouta t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de partir.

-…

-…

Le silence devenant pesant, Sanae décida de parler.

-Je suis désolée pour t'avoir inquiété cette nuit…

_Elle est désolée ? Mais c'est moi qui devrais dire ça…_

-Ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs entre Ban et moi, c'est juste un ami, il ne s'est rien passé.

C'est vrai que la situation peut prêter à confusion, mais tu sais cette nuit j'ai été mala…

-Pardonne moi s'il te plait ! Dit Kojiro en baissant les yeux.

Je suis vraiment désolé…

Elle se redressa sur le banc.

-Te pardonner, mais de quoi ? Fit-elle surprise.

Kojiro se rapprocha d'elle et se s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

Il mit alors sa main sur son ventre à l'endroit où il l'avait frappée.

-Je suis désolé…répéta t-il.

Je n'ai jamais voulu te frapper…je ne t'ai pas vue…

Sanae posa sa main sur la sienne.

Kojiro surpris releva la tête.

-Je sais…dit Sanae en lui souriant.

Arrête avec cette tête et tes « désolé », je le sais très bien…

Même si tu étais en colère contre moi, tu n'aurais jamais fait ça…

-Pour ça aussi, je regrette !

Je n'aurai jamais dû penser que Ban et toi…

Alors que toi, tu as été malade toute la nuit…

Je suis désolé...dit il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-C'est pas grave…Taro m'a raconté ce que Ban a dit pour expliquer mon absence, c'est normal que…

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! Je n'aurais jamais dû douter de toi…

Mais te savoir près d'un autre garçon toute la nuit, ça m'a fait disjoncter…

En plus, il m'a parlé de ton sourire…celui que je ne voyais plus depuis quelques jours, alors en te voyant si heureuse près de lui tout à l'heure en lui souriant et en l'embrass…

Sanae se pencha et embrassa Kojiro.

_Elle…Elle m'embrasse ! Ce n'est pas possible…_

_Sanae, tu ne m'en veux pas…même après tout ce que je t'ai dit depuis deux jours ?_

…

_Sanae…tes lèvres m'ont tellement manqué…_

Il mit ses mains sur les hanches de Sanae pour la faire descendre du banc et l'attira à lui sans mettre fin au baiser.

_Kojiro…tu m'as tellement manqué…_

Sanae fit glisser ses mains derrière la nuque de Kojiro pour approfondir son baiser.

Kojiro la prit alors dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, puis Sanae mit fin au baiser et fit face à Kojiro en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Je suis heureuse car maintenant je sais que je peux rester près de toi et prendre soin de toi sans nuire à ta carrière de footballeur.

Oui…si je suis heureuse, c'est grâce à toi…rajouta t-elle avec un sourire.

-…Tu voulais t'éloigner de moi pour ma carrière ? …mais sans toi je suis perdu …je ne pourrai jamais devenir pro si tu n'es pas là... J'ai besoin de te sentir près de moi, de tes encouragements et j'ai aussi besoin de m'occuper de toi…alors ne refais plus jamais ça…

Sanae sourit.

-Je l'ai enfin réalisé…ne t'inquiète pas…je t'aime trop pour te laisser…je suis peut-être égoïste, mais…

Kojiro l'embrassa à son tour.

-Moi aussi, je suis égoïste… je ne te laisserai à personne…même à Tsubasa !

J'ai décidé de te montrer que je suis plus fort que lui…tu seras fière de moi…

-Tu n'as rien à me prouver….je le suis déjà…coupa t-elle.

Et arrête de penser à Tsubasa…

Pour moi c'est toi le meilleur et je resterai avec toi quoiqu'il arrive…Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-…

Kojiro resta sans voix devant une telle déclaration.

Sanae posa alors ses mains sur les joues de Kojiro, sourit et continua à le regarder.

-C'est toi que j'aime Koji…

Kojiro captura ses lèvres et la serra dans ses bras.

-Heum, Heum ! On ne vous dérange pas trop tous les deux ! Ça va !

Kojiro et Sanae se tournèrent et virent Taro et Takeshi les regarder.

-Kojiro, je crois qu'elle est assez ranimée là ! Pas la peine de poursuivre le bouche à bouche...dit Takeshi avec un petit sourire.

Sanae rougit.

Takeru arriva à ce moment là.

-Kojiro ! Qu'est ce que tu fais par terre avec Sanae ! Tu devais t'en occuper…dit-il étonné.

On ne peut pas te faire confiance…

-Oh mais il s'en est très bien occupé… dit Taro en regardant Kojiro avec un sourire.

Kojiro rougit.

-Allez Sanae, viens t'asseoir, dit Takeru en lui prenant la main pour l'aider à se relever.

-Bien, maintenant que je sais que Sanae va bien, on peut y aller Taro…dit Kojiro en se relevant à son tour.

Je suis prêt à te montrer de quoi je suis capable !

-Je n'attendais que ça…

Mais ne te fais pas d'illusions, tes progrès ne suffiront pas à rattraper les deux buts de retard face à la Oking…

-Taro, ne les sous-estime pas … Dit Sanae.

-…

-Ok, manager de la Toho ! Fit Taro avec un sourire.

On va voir ça tout de suite…rajouta t-il en retournant sur le terrain.

-Bon allez Kojiro, on y va nous aussi ! Dit Takeshi.

Sanae, tu nous encourages bien sûr… mais n'en fait pas trop…Rajouta t-il en la regardant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Takeshi, en tant qu'assistant, je vais crier à sa place ! Dit Takeru.

-Bien….fit Takeshi avec un sourire.

Kojiro se dirigea vers Sanae et lui fit face.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Kojiro ? demanda t-elle étonnée par cette attitude.

-J'ai besoin d'un peu d'énergie…

Kojiro se pencha et lui vola un baiser.

-…

-Merci…dit-il en se relevant avec un sourire.

Il se retourna vers Takeshi.

-C'est bon, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut pour finir ce match en beauté…On peut y aller !

-Kojiro ! Qu'est ce que tu as fait ! Ça ne va pas de faire ça ! Tu es un vrai pervers toi aussi…dit Takeru.

Kojiro se retourna.

- Je dois bien reprendre des forces…j'ai un match à gagner …

-Pff…Tu as la chance d'être mon frère et d'avoir une bonne raison…dit il en boudant.

-Moi aussi, j'ai besoin d'énergie ! Dit Hiragi qui venait soudainement d'apparaître derrière Takeshi.

Sanae Chan, un bisou ! Dit-il en se précipitant vers elle.

BONG !

-Toi, le pervers, t'es pas mon frère, alors ne t'approche pas d'elle ! Dit Takeru qui venait de lui balancer une bouteille d'eau à la figure.

-Mais…Heu…sniff…Je veux aussi un encouragement …

Sanae, tu n'as pas à favoriser le capitaine ! Dit Hiragi en la regardant dans les yeux.

Si tu lui donnes de l'énergie, moi aussi, j'en veux !

-…mais je ne peux…fit Sanae confuse.

-Viens par là toi…Dit Kojiro en prenant Hiragi par l'oreille.

N'abuse pas de ma patience !

Kojiro traînait Hiragi sur le terrain.

-Mais capitaine…je ne vais pas pouvoir finir le match sans énergie…

-Mais si, mais si…

Allez, dépêche toi de te placer, on doit montrer à cette équipe que Sanae n'a pas menti !

Kojiro lâcha Hiragi et le regarda dans les yeux.

-On va gagner ce match et après on va s'amuser sur la plage, alors…

-Ouuhhh, Sanae Chan en maillot…voilà quelque chose qui me re-motive ! Compte sur moi ! Dit Hiragi en courant à son poste.

-Pff…celui là, alors…fit Kojiro avec un sourire.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapitre 50 : Le match commence vraiment.**

Yui et Yoichi arrivèrent près de Sanae pour s'asseoir.

-Sanae, vous allez mieux ? Demanda Yoichi.

-Heu, oui merci…ce n'était pas très grave…

-Bien ! Je sens que l'on va enfin assister à un vrai match de la part des garçons…dit Yoichi.

-Oui ! Je suis convaincue que l'on va gagner ! Dit Sanae.

-Oui…et bien ça ne sera pas grâce à toi…Dit Yui sèchement.

-Pardon ? Dit Sanae surprise.

-Oui, je croyais que tu devais laisser l'équipe avec tes problèmes…mais tu as découché et ils se sont tous inquiétés… et maintenant tu te mets devant ton ami et tu prends le poing de Kojiro dans l'estomac…ils ont tous été au petit soin pour toi, tu le fais vraiment exprès pour être le centre d'intérêt ! Dit Yui.

Tu ne penses pas à leur match et à leur carrière ! Rajouta t-elle.

-Hé toi ! Tu ne lui parles pas comme ça…Dit Takeru.

-Laisse Takeru…Je m'en occupe, dit Sanae en se levant.

-J'en ai marre de toi maintenant, ça suffit ! Dit Sanae en fixant Yui.

Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi tu m'en veux depuis le début…mais je n'en supporterai pas d'avantage !

Tu crois que j'ai fait tout ça exprès pour qu'ils s'occupent de moi…Tu sais, je préférerai qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas autant pour moi…mais je n'ai pas fait exprès de tomber malade et je ne pouvais pas prévoir que Kojiro allait frapper Taro…

Ma seule préoccupation, c'est leur bien-être, alors ne dis plus que je ne pense pas à leur match et à leur carrière !

D'ailleurs, j'ai failli quitter la Toho pour cette raison….

-Et bien, tu aurais dû ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne leur apportais que des ennuis et que tu freinais leur progression…

-Dites moi Yui, c'est vous qui avait dit à Kojiro de redevenir « le Tigre » ? Interrompit Yoichi.

-…

La question de Yoichi laissa Yui sans réaction.

Sanae fut aussi surprise par la question.

-Je m'en doutais, vous êtes la seule à avoir pu écouter ma conversation avec les recruteurs…mais hélas pour vous, vous n'avez pas bien compris leur propos…et vous avez répété n'importe quoi à Kojiro …

-J'ai fait ça pour son bien ! Vous êtes en train de le transformer en un joueur banal…il ne se fera jamais remarquer…

-Tu te trompes ! Il devient enfin un vrai joueur…je dirai même un très bon joueur…Dit Yoichi.

-…

-C'est toi ?...c'est toi qui lui a mis cette idée en tête…dit Sanae encore surprise.

C'est pour ça que tu me disais que je le gênais…tu voulais que je parte pour qu'il redevienne celui qu'il était avant…

-Oui ! Et je regrette que tu ne l'aies pas fait ! Dit Yui en fixant Sanae.

J'aurai aimé revoir le tigre…mais maintenant c'est fini, tout le monde pense que Kojiro est meilleur comme ça…je ne peux plus rien faire !

-Si ! Tu peux encore regarder le joueur qu'il est devenu, pour te convaincre !

Si après ce match, tu penses encore qu'il n'est pas meilleur qu'avant, c'est que tu n'as rien compris…dit Sanae irritée.

Je ne te laisserai plus mettre le doute dans l'esprit de Kojiro ! Il a besoin de stabilité et de sécurité avant le championnat…c'est là qu'il va devoir faire ses preuves auprès des recruteurs, alors laisse le ! Tu as compris !

Je ne veux pas qu'il gâche sa chance à cause de ces bêtises…je veux qu'il accomplisse son rêve ! Rajouta Sanae en la fixant avec détermination.

-…

Yui était encore ébahie par le caractère et le discours de Sanae.

-Bon, le match va recommencer !

Observe le bien ! Tu vas voir le vrai Kojiro en action…Dit Sanae en retournant à sa place.

-Je n'aurai pas dit mieux…dit Yoichi en regardant Sanae.

Vous avez une sacrée foi en Kojiro…

-C'est normal ! C'est le meilleur ! Dit Takeru en s'asseyant auprès de Sanae.

Pas vrai Sanae Chan ?

-Oui...tout à fait, dit elle en lui faisant un sourire.

Tout le banc de la Toho regarda le terrain.

Kojiro se plaça dans le rond central.

Ban et Taro lui faisaient face.

-Alors prêt pour la suite du match ? J'ai encore quelques leçons à te donner…dit Ban.

-Pas la peine de te donner cette peine…je crois que je n'ai plus rien à apprendre !

Le match commence réellement maintenant…attends toi à quelques surprises…dit Kojiro déterminé.

-…

« Ttrrriittt »

Le coup d'envoi de la seconde mi-temps fut donné par la Toho.

Kojiro passa tout de suite la balle à Takeshi.

-Allez Takeshi, on y va !

Kazuki et Kyochiro, vous suivez ! Dit Kojiro.

« Oui capitaine ! »

Takeshi partit balle aux pieds.

Taro lui barra le chemin.

Kojiro était marqué de près par Ban et Taki.

Takeshi fit une passe à Kyochiro démarqué qui continua à avancer.

-Bon sang, Taki ! Tu dois marquer ton joueur ! Dit Taro en courant vers Kyochiro.

Un défenseur de la Oking tacla Kyochiro, mais celui-ci l'évita et passa la balla à Kazuki.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ! Arrêtez les ! Cria Ban.

-On a peur…dit Kojiro avec un sourire.

-Pas du tout, j'ai juste envie de repartir à l'attaque, mais pour cela il faut qu'on récupère le ballon…répondit Ban.

-Mais tu devrais t'inquiéter pour ta défense au lieu de penser à attaquer…Dit Kojiro en partant en courant.

Ban partit à sa poursuite.

-Tu ne pourras pas marquer...dit Ban en se rapprochant de lui.

-Kazuki, passe moi le ballon ! Cria Kojiro.

Kazuki évita un défenseur et passa le ballon.

-A toi capitaine !

-Belle passe Kazuki…Dit Kojiro en réceptionnant la balle.

Ban se mit face à lui.

-On ne va pas plus loin…

-Ah oui ?

Kojiro essayait de passer Ban en dribblant.

-Tu as déjà essayer...tu n'y arriveras pas….dit Ban en parant ses tentatives.

Soudain Kojiro s'immobilisa.

-Sasuke ! A toi ! Dit-il en passant le ballon.

-Hein ? Fit Ban surpris.

Kojiro se démarqua de Ban.

-Vas y repasse le ballon ! Cria Kojiro.

Sasuke repassa le ballon à Kojiro.

-Pas question…dit Ban en arrivant près de Kojiro en taclant.

A peine le ballon réceptionné, Kojiro fit une passe à Kazuki.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Dit Ban encore une fois surpris.

-Ah mais, je joue au foot…dit Kojiro en repartant vers l'avant.

-…

Kazuki perdit le ballon.

-Et merde…

-C'est bon, je l'ai ! Cria Takeshi en taclant le défenseur qui avait récupéré le ballon.

Takeshi repartit à l'attaque et se retrouva une fois de plus face à Taro.

-C'est fini maintenant…Dit Taro en essayant de prendre le ballon à Takeshi.

-Pas encore…

Takeshi fit une passe en retrait en direction de Kojiro.

-Tous sur lui, il va tirer…cria Taro.

Kojiro fit un amorti de la poitrine et se retrouva encerclé par trois joueurs.

-Tu ne peux plus rien faire…Dit Ban.

-…

Taki fit un tacle sur Kojiro.

Kojiro sauta en l'air avec le ballon pour l'éviter.

-Bien joué…mais tu ne pourras pas résister longtemps…dit Taro.

-Tu as raison…dit Kojiro.

Kojiro tira alors le ballon à la verticale et s'élança dans les airs.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Fit Ban surpris.

-Il va tirer ! Attention ! Cria Taro.

Kojiro fit un retourné et frappa le ballon qui se dirigea droit vers la cage de but.

Taro se précipita vers le but pour intercepter le tir.

Soudain Takeshi surgit devant le ballon et fit une tête qui changea sa direction.

Toute la défense fut surprise.

Taro ne put intervenir.

Le gardien plongea mais en vain.

BBBUUUTTT !

La Toho marqua enfin.

Toute l'équipe se précipita vers Takeshi.

-Takeshi, tu es génial ! Cria Kazuki en arrivant sur lui.

-Excellent ! On n'a plus qu'un but a rattrapé ! Dit Tachibana en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

-Ah…Merci les gars…dit Takeshi.

-Bien, il faut continuer comme ça ! Dit Hiragi.

Ils ne passeront plus notre défense !

On va gagner !

-Ne soyez pas si sûr de vous…ce n'est qu'un but, dit Ban.

On a été surpris de votre réveil…c'est tout !

-On verra bien ! Dit Kojiro en se remettant à sa place.

Je vous attends…rajouta t-il en regardant Ban et Taro.

-…

Tout le monde se remit en place.

-Belle passe, Kojiro ! Dit Takeshi en arrivant vers lui.

-Merci, mais c'est toi qui a marqué…dit Kojiro avec un léger sourire.

Tu as une sacrée pointe de vitesse…je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu allais l'atteindre, mais c'était la seule solution !

-J'ai suivi ton action et grâce à notre entraînement sur la plage, j'ai pu rattraper le ballon…

Taro et Ban entendirent cette conversation.

-C'était vraiment une passe ? Fit Ban surpris.

C'est étonnant de la part de Kojiro…

-…J'ai l'impression qu'on va avoir du mal à leur tenir tête …

-Hein ? Tu le penses vraiment ?

-Oui, j'ai bien peur qu'on ait en face de nous la vraie Toho…ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir…

-…

« Ttrrriittt »

La Oking partit à l'attaque.

-On va reprendre notre avantage ! Cria Ban en passant le ballon à Taro.

Pas question de perdre !

-Oui, on y va ! Dit Taro en dribblant Kazuki.

Taro passa Kazuki et continua à avancer.

-Tachibana tu l'arrêtes ! Cria Takeshi.

Tachibana fit face à Taro.

-Encore toi, ça devient lassant…dit Taro en essayant de passer.

-Oui, mais avec moi tu ne passes pas…

-…

Taro fit une passe à Ban.

-Vas-y Ban !

Ban reçu le ballon et tira directement.

Hiragi intercepta le ballon.

-Qu'est ce que tu croyais…on n'encaissera plus de but ! Dit Hiragi en repartant avec le ballon.

Soudain Taki le tacla.

-Ce n'est pas fini ! Vas-y Taro ! Dit Taki en prolongeant son tacle pour lui faire une passe.

Taro accéléra et récupéra le ballon.

Tachibana fut surpris par l'accélération de Taro.

-C'est bon, j'ai le champs libre ! Dit Taro en armant son tir.

Taro tira de toutes ses forces vers la cage.

-Pas question…dit Kojiro en se mettant sur la trajectoire du ballon.

Kojiro fit un amorti de la poitrine et fit retomber le ballon à ses pieds.

_Il joue en défense ? C'est quoi cette tactique ?_ Pensa Taro surpris.

-Hiragi ! Tu passes à l'avant ! Cria Kojiro en lui passant le ballon.

-Hein ?...D'accord…dit Hiragi surpris.

Hiragi récupéra le ballon et piqua un sprint jusqu'au milieu de terrain.

Ban se mit sur sa trajectoire.

-Alors comme ça, ton capitaine a peur de m'affronter…il t'envoie à sa place…c'est pas grave, je vais pouvoir aller marquer un autre but ! Dit Ban en essayant de récupérer le ballon.

-Te fais pas des idées…Kojiro n'a peur de personne, la preuve…

Hiragi s'arrêta et fit une passe en retrait à Kojiro.

-Vas-y capitaine ! Dit Hiragi.

-Merci…dit Kojiro en partant balle aux pieds vers la surface de réparation.

-Et merde…je me suis fait avoir ! Dit Ban.

-J'y vais Ban ! Cria Taro qui avait suivi Kojiro.

Que chacun marque son joueur !

Taro se retrouva face à Kojiro.

-Alors…à qui vas tu faire une passe maintenant ? Dit Taro avec un sourire.

Kojiro regarda autour de lui et ne vit aucun de ses équipiers démarqués.

-…

-Tu as beau avoir un nouveau jeu collectif…tu ne passeras pas si facilement maintenant.

Taro commença à avancer pour lui prendre le ballon.

Kojiro commença alors à le dribbler.

-Tu veux jouer à ça, avec moi ? Je te rappelle que c'est ma spécialité…dit Taro en avançant à son tour.

Kojiro se retourna avec le ballon aux pieds.

-Tu veux m'empêcher de voir le ballon…bonne idée mais ça ne marchera pas…Dit Taro.

-Le ballon ? Mais quel ballon ? Dit Kojiro en se remettant face à lui.

-Hein ? Fit Taro en regardant les pieds de Kojiro. Il ne vit aucun ballon.

-Au dessus, Taro ! Cria Ban en accourant vers lui.

Taro leva la tête et vit le ballon.

C'est alors que Kojiro sauta pour rattrapait le ballon. Taro et Ban en firent de même.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois en l'air.

Ils tapèrent en même temps le ballon avec leur tête.

Kojiro résista et ils retombèrent tous les trois par terre…le ballon roula sur le terrain.

-..Takeshi ! Récupère cette balle ! Cria Kojiro encore à terre.

Takeshi se précipita mais un défenseur réussit à dégager le ballon vers Taki.

-On repart, à l'attaque Ban ! Dit Taro en se relevant.

Ban et Taro repartirent vers le milieu de terrain.

-…

Kojiro serra les poings.

-C'est pas grave Kojiro, il reste encore du temps, pour égaliser ! Cria Takeru sur le banc.

-Oui ! Allez les gars ! Rien n'est perdu ! Koji, tu marqueras la prochaine fois ! Cria Sanae.

Kojiro tourna la tête et vit Sanae et Takeru debout en train de les encourager.

-Allez Kojiro, on continue…dit Takeshi en passant à côté de lui en courant.

Kojiro repartit vers le milieu de terrain.

Ban et Taro étaient arrivés dans la surface de réparation.

-Taki, passe moi le ballon, je vais tirer ! Cria Ban.

Taki fit une passe à Ban. Celui-ci partit balle aux pieds vers la cage.

-Tu vas où comme ça ? Dit Tachibana en le taclant.

Ban fit une passe à Taro.

-Je compte sur toi ! Marque ce but !

Taro fit une reprise de volée et tira directement.

-Quelle frappe ! Dit Hiragi.

Ken, arrête la !

Ken plongea à droite et se détendit au maximum.

-…

Ken réussit à rattraper le ballon des deux mains et tomba à terre.

-…Ouf…un peu plus et elle était aussi dans les filets celle là…dit Ken en se relevant.

-Génial ! Super arrêt Ken ! Cria Kazuki.

-Ken, t'es super ! Dit Hiragi.

-Merci ! Mais maintenant il faut absolument égaliser, il ne reste que dix minutes !

Kojiro, c'est pour toi ! Montre leur ton nouveau tir ! Cria Ken en lançant le ballon droit devant.

-Repliez vous ! Cria Ban.

Empêchez les d'attaquer !

Taro et Ban se replièrent à leur tour.

Kojiro réceptionna le ballon.

-Merci !...On y va Takeshi… Dit Kojiro en le regardant.

-Oui…on va leur montrer ce que vaut le vrai buteur de la Toho, dit Takeshi en suivant Kojiro.

Kojiro courrait balle aux pieds lorsque Ban lui fit face encore une fois.

-Tu n'es encore jamais passé, ça ne va pas changer…

-Cette fois, je ne m'arrête plus ! Dit Kojiro en fonçant sur Ban.

-Pff…je t'ai déjà dit que si tu joues comme ça, tu …

Kojiro fit une talonnade et le ballon passa au dessus de Ban, tandis que Kojiro passa à côté de Ban comme une fusée.

Le ballon retomba dans les pieds de Kojiro qui continua sa course.

-…C'était quoi ça ? Fit Ban encore surpris.

-Ban ressaisit toi ! Kojiro est passé, il faut l'arrêter ! Cria Taro.

Kojiro fit une passe à Takeshi.

-Dès que je suis dans la surface de réparation tu me fais une passe à ras de terre, ok ? Dit Kojiro en partant se positionner.

-Pas de problème !

Une fois en place, Takeshi passa le ballon à Kojiro.

Taro se mit directement devant Kojiro et intercepta le ballon.

-…Merde…dit Kojiro.

-Hé oui…je sais comment vous jouez…tu ne marqueras pas…

Soudain Kojiro se baissa et tacla Taro.

Taro sauta pour éviter l'assaut de Kojiro.

-Et voil…

Kojiro se redressa rapidement et tapa dans le ballon. Celui-ci partit dans les airs.

-Kazuki ! Tu passes le ballon à Takeshi ! Cria Kojiro.

-A qui tu parles ? Dit Taro en regardant le lieu où le ballon était parti.

Il n'y a personne à la recepti…

Soudain Kazuki surgit et sauta pour rattraper le ballon.

Il fit un amorti de la poitrine et passa le ballon à Takeshi.

Takeshi arma son tir mais Taki fit son apparition.

Takeshi décocha son tir mais celui-ci fut dévié.

-…C'est bon il va partir en corner…Dit Ban en soufflant.

-Je vais l'avoir ! Cria Hiragi qui surgit du milieu de terrain.

-Hein ? Mais d'où il sort celui là ?

Le ballon tapa contre le poteau et fut renvoyé dans la surface de réparation.

-Aya ! Saisi toi du ballon ! Cria Taro à son gardien.

-Trop tard ! Dit Hiragi en s'élançant sur le ballon.

Il tira en reprise de volée à bout portant du gardien.

Le gardien ne put rien faire.

BBBUUUTTT !

-…J'ai...j'ai marqué ! Dit Hiragi.

Takeshi et Kazuki lui sautèrent dessus.

-Félicitations ! Pour un défenseur tu te débrouilles pas mal aux tirs ! Dit Takeshi.

Toute l'équipe arriva pour le féliciter.

-Super ! On est à égalité ! Il nous reste encore tout le temps pour marquer à nouveau et gagner ! Dit Kyochiro.

-Oui ! Bien joué Hiragi, sans toi cette occasion aurait été perdue…Dit Kojiro.

-Non, je ne crois pas…j'ai bien vu que tu étais prêt à courir vers le ballon, mais tu m'as laissé ma chance...merci…dit Hiragi.

-…

Taro regardait Kojiro.

_C'est bien ce que j'avais vu…Kojiro était bien prêt à récupérer cette balle mais il a préféré la laisser à Hiragi qui bénéficiait de l'effet de surprise…_

_Il a vraiment changé : il a une plus grande vision du jeu, il compte sur ses coéquipiers et il ne se considère pas comme le seul buteur de l'équipe…_

_Tactiquement, il est devenu indispensable pour la construction du jeu de la Toho et techniquement il s'est amélioré…passer Ban de cette manière, c'est une prouesse…_ Pensa Taro.

-Toutes mes félicitations Hiragi ! C'était un très beau but ! Continuez comme ça et vous allez gagner ! Cria Sanae.

Hiragi tourna la tête et vit Sanae debout près de la pelouse.

- Saanaanae Chhhaaannn ! Merci ! Je veux une récompense pour ce but…Dit-il en se précipitant vers elle, les bras ouverts.

Kojiro retint Hiragi par le maillot.

-Arrête tes bêtises…le match n'est pas encore fini…

Hiragi tourna la tête et vit le regard de Kojiro déterminé et très sérieux.

Il se calma immédiatement.

-Je veux gagner ce match ! Alors on retourne à notre place, les gars ! Dit Kojiro.

« Oui capitaine ! »

Tout le monde se mit en place.

-Il ne reste que cinq minutes, mais on ne vous laissera plus marquer ! Dit Ban.

On va même vous mettre un autre but !

-Ah oui…j'aimerai bien voir ça ! Dit Kojiro.


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapitre 51 : Fin du match.**

« Ttrrriittt »

Ban passa le ballon à Taki qui était le long de la touche.

Celui-ci arriva sans difficulté jusqu'à la surface de réparation.

Il fit un centre en direction de Ban.

Hiragi sauta pour intercepter le ballon mais ne réussit pas à l'atteindre.

-C'est bon, je l'ai ! Dit Ban.

-Pas pour longtemps ! Dit Tachibana.

Ban fut encerclé par Tachibana et Kyochiro.

-…

-Ban, ne bouge pas ! Cria Taro en arrivant sur lui en taclant.

Taro récupéra la balle.

-Bien joué ! Dit Ban.

Taro courut et se retrouva face à Hiragi.

-Je passe quand même ! Dit Taro.

Ban, tiens toi prêt !

-Pour qui tu me prends ! Tu ne passeras pas…Dit Hiragi.

Taro dribbla Hiragi et se débarrassa facilement de lui.

Il s'apprêta à faire une passe à Ban quand Hiragi plongea tête la première vers le ballon.

Il réussit à dévier la trajectoire du ballon mais il ne put éviter le pied de Taro.

Hiragi tomba à terre.

Pendant ce temps le ballon arriva dans les pieds de Kyochiro.

-Ça va Hiragi ? Demanda t-il inquiet.

-Ne …ne t'inquiète pas…pour moi...dit il en se relevant difficilement.

Dépêche toi de passer le ballon à Kojiro…on doit gagner…

-…Bon…j'y vais, dit Kyochiro en partant en courant vers le milieu de terrain.

La Oking se replia en défense.

-Capitaine, on compte sur toi ! Cria Kyochiro en lui passant le ballon.

Kojiro reçu le ballon dans les pieds.

-Takeshi, on essaie comme tout à l'heure ! Dit Kojiro déterminé.

-Ok…c'est parti ! Dit Takeshi.

Kojiro, fit une passe à Takeshi et partit se placer.

-On connaît votre tactique…ça ne marchera pas ! Dit Ban en arrivant sur Takeshi.

-Kazuki ! Tu fais une passe à ras de terre à Kojiro dès que tu as la balle ! Cria Takeshi en passant le ballon.

Taro marquait de près Kojiro.

-Même si on ne gagne pas, on ne te laissera pas marqué ! Dit Taro.

-Ah oui ?...

Kojiro se retourna et se mit à courir vers le milieu du terrain.

_Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?_ Pensa Taro.

-Kazuki, maintenant ! Cria Kojiro en se retournant.

Kazuki fit une passe à ras de terre vers Kojiro.

_Il ne va pas tirer de si loin ?_

Kojiro frappa directement le ballon.

Le ballon partit puissamment au ras du sol.

-...C'est quoi ce tir ? Dit Ban.

Je vais l'intercepter facilement.

Ban se mit sur la trajectoire du ballon quand soudain, celui-ci commença à s'élever.

-Le ballon remonte ? Fit Taro surpris.

Ban, lui aussi surpris, ne put empêcher le ballon de continuer sa course.

Taro se replia vers la cage de but et sauta pour arrêter le ballon, mais celui-ci était si rapide qu'il ne put l'atteindre.

Le ballon finit au fond des filets.

BBBUUUTTT !

-…C'était quoi ça ?...fit Ban encore ébahi.

Je n'avais encore jamais vu un tel tir…

Taro se tourna pour regarder le ballon dans la cage.

_Il a réussi à marquer de si loin…et avec un tir extraordinaire : on dirait un tir en feuille morte inversé…c'est pas croyable._

Taro se retourna pour regarder Kojiro.

_Il est devenu très fort…je n'en reviens pas !_

Toute l'équipe se précipita vers Kojiro pour le féliciter.

C'est à ce moment là que l'arbitre siffla la fin du match.

-On a gagné ! Cria Takeshi en sautant sur Kojiro.

-Oui…

-C'est trop fort ce tir, capitaine ! Félicitations ! Dit Kazuki.

-Merci, mais c'est grâce à ta passe….

Ban s'approcha de Kojiro.

-Félicitations, j'avoue que vous êtes une équipe très forte !

Sanae ne s'est pas trompée…dit Ban en tendant la main à Kojiro.

-Merci, mais vous nous avez donné du mal…dit Kojiro en serrant la main de Ban.

-Bravo Kojiro ! Tu as réussi ton nouveau tir ! Il est trop bien ! Dit Takeru en se précipitant vers lui.

-Merci, Takeru…Dit Kojiro en se baissant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Tu es devenu trop fort grand frère ! La Toho sera l'équipe championne national !

-Oh la, calme toi Takeru, ça ne sera pas si facile…

-Oui, mais vous avez une grande chance d'y arriver, intervint Taro.

-Taro…fit Takeshi.

-Je suis très impressionné par la nouvelle Toho !

Vous êtes devenus une grande équipe…et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que vous soyez les champions cette année…

Surtout avec ce tir, rajouta Taro en regardant Kojiro.

-…

-Bien sûr, je ne connais pas les progrès de la Nankatsu et de Tsubasa, mais je peux affirmer que s'ils vous sous-estiment, ils perdront…

Je suis impatient de voir la finale !

-Moi aussi ! Rajouta Ban.

Vous pouvez être sûr qu'on viendra vous soutenir…

Et ça nous donnera l'occasion de revoir votre manager…elle est si mignonne quand elle parle vous…

-BBBAANN, dit Taro.

-Oui…je sais…

Ah mais au fait, où est elle passée ? Dit Ban en regardant aux alentours.

-C'est vrai ça…elle n'est pas venue nous féliciter…dit Takeshi.

-Elle est avec Hiragi ! Il s'est blessé tout à l'heure en interceptant la passe de Taro ! Dit Takeru en montrant du doigt Sanae en train de soigner Hiragi.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai ! Dit Kyochiro.

Il a dû prendre un sacré coup, il était à moitié sonné…

-Je vais le voir, dit Kojiro inquiet.

Kojiro se dirigea vers Sanae et Hiragi avec Takeru dans les bras.

-Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de plonger tête la première vers le ballon ! Fit Sanae.

Regarde moi ça, tu as reçu le pied de Taro dans le visage !

Tu es tout égratigné et ton arcade est ouverte….

-Mais j'ai fait ça pour récupérer le ballon ! Par ma faute, Taro avait réussi à passer, il fallait bien que je l'empêche de poursuivre l'action…

-T'as pas intérêt à recommencer ! C'est très dangereux ! Dit Sanae en mettant des straps sur l'arcade de Hiragi.

-Aïe…

Hiragi releva la tête et regarda Sanae dans les yeux.

-Serais tu inquiète pour moi, Sanae Chan ?

-Imbécile ! Bien sûr que je suis inquiète ! Je n'aime pas vous voir prendre de tels risques …en plus tu t'es blessé !

-Tu sais que j'ai marqué un but…et en plus j'ai pris un gros risque pour l'équipe…ça mérite bien un petit bisou Sanae Chan !

-Hiragi, t'es incorrigible…fit Sanae avec un sourire.

Allez, j'ai fini de te soigner, tu peux te relever !

Soudain Hiragi fit basculer Sanae sur le sol.

- Kkkyyaaa ! Qu'est ce que tu fais Hiragi ? Cria Sanae.

-Je vais te remercier et me récompenser tout seul…dit-il en embrassant Sanae sur la joue.

-Takeru ! Vas y ! Dit une voix derrière Hiragi.

Hiragi se retourna et vit Kojiro en train de pencher Takeru à sa hauteur.

-Sale pervers ! Tu vas le regretter ! On ne touche pas ma future femme ! Cria Takeru en mettant ses bras autour du cou d'Hiragi.

-Aarrgghh….mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? On ne doit pas malmener un blessé ! Dit Hiragi.

-Et dire que je m'inquiétais pour toi…ça t'apprendra ! Dit Kojiro en déposant Takeru à terre.

Takeru se mit alors sur le dos d'Hiragi.

-Je ne te lâche plus le pervers ! Je te suivrai tout le temps maintenant !

-Mais…heu…je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un parasite en permanence sur mon dos !

Kojiro…s'il te plait, récupère cette chose….dit-il en se retournant pour que Kojiro enlève Takeru.

-Cette chose est mon frère ! Et c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvé pour te surveiller, alors fais attention que je ne te retrouve pas à embrasser Sanae à tort et à travers…dit Kojiro en aidant Sanae à se relever.

-Mais…Sniff…je méritais bien quelque chose après mon action…

Sanae Chan…aide moi, s'il te plait…Dit-il avec des grosses larmes de crocodiles.

-Hiragi…tu as raison, tu méritais une récompense…

-Hein ? Mais ça ne va pas non ! Tu ne vas pas récompenser tous les joueurs qui font une belle action ! Ça serait la meilleure celle là ! Dit Kojiro surpris.

-Mais je pensais à un gâteau au chocolat pour ce soir, Koji...Je sais que c'est son dessert préféré ! Dit Sanae amusée de la réaction de Kojiro.

-Ah…fit Kojiro.

-Moi qui voulait te récompenser personnellement pour ton but magnifique…tu viens de me faire comprendre que ça ne serait pas correct vis-à-vis des autres joueurs… c'est vraiment dommage … dit Sanae en passant devant Kojiro avec un léger sourire.

-Où tu vas, toi ? Dit Kojiro en prenant la main de Sanae.

Il attira Sanae dans ses bras.

-Je veux une récompense moi aussi ! Dit Kojiro en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Oh mais, je ne sais pas…c'est très embêtant ça…que vont dire les autres ? dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Je n'aime pas le gâteau au chocolat… Dit Kojiro avec un sourire.

Faut me trouver autre chos…

Sanae l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Hé mais, c'est pas juste ! Si ce n'est que ça, je ne veux plus du gâteau… je veux la même chose que le capitaine…protesta Hiragi.

Et toi le parasite, tu ne dis rien ? Rajouta t-il en tournant la tête vers Takeru.

Ça m'étonne ?

-Kojiro a bien joué, alors il a le droit…et en plus c'est Sanae qui l'embrasse, elle fait ce qu'elle veut…

-Tu vois une différence ? Moi j'ai l'impression que ça revient au même…

-De toute façon, si Sanae ne devient pas ma femme, elle deviendra ma belle sœur alors elle restera dans la famille...ça m'est égale !

-Pff…ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre…

Sanae mit fin au baiser.

-Toutes mes félicitations, tu t'es donné à fond dans ce match…je suis très fière de toi, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Merci…alors mon nouveau tir te plait ? Je dois encore l'améliorer mais je crois qu'il va faire un malheur au championnat !

-Oui, il est incroyable ! Ça m'a beaucoup surpris, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le ballon prenne une telle trajectoire !

-Oui, Kojiro tu possèdes là un très beau tir ! Dit Yoichi qui venait d'arriver.

Je dirai même que ton jeu a été exceptionnel durant cette seconde mi-temps…j'espère que tu as compris maintenant.

-Oui…

-Kojiro ! Hiragi ! On va se changer, vous venez ? Dit Takeshi.

-On arrive ! Dit Kojiro, en lâchant Sanae.

Tu viens Hiragi ?

-Heu…je dois garder le parasite sur mon dos ? Demanda Hiragi.

-C'est ta punition, Hiragi ! Tu y réfléchiras à deux fois la prochaine fois…Dit Kojiro en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

-...C'est pas juste…Fit Hiragi en baissant la tête et en se dirigeant à son tour vers les vestiaires.

-Allez, le pervers ! On se dépêche ! Moi je veux aller à la plage ! Cria Takeru en donnant de léger coup avec ses pieds.

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas ton cheval ! Alors on se calme le parasite !

Sanae éclata de rire.

-Bien ! Je crois que notre équipe a fait un grand pas aujourd'hui…surtout Kojiro ! Dit Yoichi.

-Oui…Dit Sanae.

-J'espère qu'il n'oubliera pas ce qu'il a appris aujourd'hui et que son histoire de « Tigre » est belle et bien finie…poursuivit Yoichi.

Sanae se tourna alors vers le banc où Yui était assise.

-Je suis pratiquement sûre que Kojiro a compris…par contre je vais m'assurer qu'on ne le perturbera plus…Dit Sanae en se dirigeant vers Yui.

Sanae arriva près de Yui.

Celle-ci tenait le registre du match.

-Alors ? Tes conclusions ? Demanda Sanae.

Yui leva la tête.

-…Hé bien…ils ont bien joué…

-Oui, ça on ne peut que le constater, mais tu dois bien admettre que la deuxième mi-temps fut exceptionnelle, bien mieux que la première où Kojiro jouait comme avant…

-Tu es contente de toi, je présume ! Tu viens me narguer, c'est ça ? Coupa Yui.

-Hein ? Mais pas du tout ! Je veux juste que tu sois convaincue que le changement de l'équipe est un progrès…ils sont bien meilleurs maintenant ! Et Kojiro joue beaucoup mieux dans cet esprit…

-Oh mais, c'est bon ! Pas la peine de me faire un de tes discours à deux balles…Dit Yui en se levant.

Tu vas me sortir que le foot se joue en équipe, qu'une équipe est bien meilleure quand elle est soudée et qu'un meneur de jeu qui joue personnel ne peut pas construire efficacement une tactique…

-Tu as tout compris ! Coupa Sanae.

-…Ne te fous pas de moi ! ...Tu m'énerves à la fin avec tes grands airs et tes théories sur le foot…

-Je n'ai jamais dit que ce en quoi je croyais, était la vérité absolue...

-Pourtant, toute l'équipe te suit les yeux fermés !

Tu es la première fille dont elle est si proche… Imagine ce que peut ressentir une supportrice de la Toho qui voit son équipe complètement transformée en ta présence…

-Je veux juste les aider…

-Ah mais arrête avec cet air de petite sainte ! Regarde toi, il faut toujours que tu sortes les mêmes choses « Je fais ça pour eux…je veux les aider…Je les aime… » et en plus de ça, tu es toujours en train de leur sourire, d'être gentille…ce n'est pas possible d'être aussi parfaite !

-…

-En plus, dès que tu ne vas pas bien, ils sont tous là autour de toi pour te rendre le sourire, c'est quoi cette relation ?

Je trouve que tu as facilement oublié ton ancienne équipe ! Qu'est ce qui se passerait si tu les quittais du jour au lendemain comme avec la Nankatsu ? Tu les oublierais ? Pouf…comme ça ?

Je ne veux pas les voir malheureux…

-C'est bon ? Tu as fini ? Coupa sèchement Sanae.

-…

-Je n'ai pas oublié la Nankatsu ! Figure toi que j'ai souvent envie de les revoir ! Ce sont mes amis, je les aime…mais il s'est passé tellement de chose avec la Toho que je ne peux m'empêcher de les aimer aussi ! Ce n'est pas un crime que je sache !

Et en ce qui concerne mon caractère, désolée mais je ne peux pas le changer pour toi : j'essaie de leur redonner de l'énergie en étant souriante ou gentille avec eux, j'espère seulement que ça marche…

Voilà ! C'est tout ce que je fais pour eux, bêtement je souris pour leur donner du courage…

Pff…c'est vraiment peu comparé à ce qu'ils m'apportent…

J'ai parfois l'impression d'avoir plus besoin d'eux qu'eux de moi…

Enfin…sois sûre que je ne pourrais pas les quitter si facilement, d'ailleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi je les quitterais…

-…

-Tu as encore des reproches à me faire ?

Profites en…

-…

-Bien, à mon tour maintenant…

J'espère t'avoir convaincue que la Toho jouait mieux avec le nouveau jeu de Kojiro…alors ne lui parle plus du « Tigre » ! Tu as compris ? Je ne te laisserai pas le faire douter !

-Pour qui tu te prends pour me tenir de tel propos ? Kojiro est assez grand pour prendre ses décisions tout seul…

-Je ne me prends pour personne, mais comme je te l'ai déjà dit il faut qu'il ait l'esprit tranquille pour le championnat, alors ne lui parle plus de ça…

-L'esprit tranquille, hein ? Laisse moi rire !

Tu crois qu'il est tranquille en sachant que sa pseudo copine est encore officiellement avec Tsubasa ?

-…

-Moi, je ne veux pas le voir souffrir à cause de toi !

Qu'est ce qui te dit que tu ne retourneras pas avec Tsubasa, une fois qu'il rentrera ?

-Je ne ferai jamais ça !

Kojiro est le seul qui se soit autant préoccupé de moi…je ne pourrais pas le quitter ! J'ai besoin de lui !

-…

Yui ne sut quoi répondre.

-La seule chose qui soit importante pour moi, c'est qu'il soit heureux et qu'il devienne le meilleur joueur du tournoi !

Alors je te le redis une dernière fois : ne parle plus du joueur qu'il était avant…et ne t'amuse pas non plus à lui parler de Tsubasa et moi !

D'ailleurs ça ne te regarde pas….

-…

-Sanae Chan ! On y va, tu viens ? Dit Takeru en se précipitant vers elle.

-…

-Heu…je dérange ? Dit Takeru en apercevant la tête de Sanae et de Yui.

-…Pas du tout Takeru…j'avais fini…dit Sanae en regardant Yui.

Je veux juste rajouter que je te considère comme une des managers de la Toho…tu fais bien ton travaille…alors je continuerai à te parler comme d'habitude ! On deviendra peut-être amies, maintenant qu'on s'est parlé franchement…

Je veux juste que tu respectes ce que je t'ai dit !

-…

-Bon, je vais rejoindre les autres…dit Sanae en tendant la main à Takeru.

Allez on y va…

Takeru et Sanae partirent vers la sortie du stade.

Yui regarda Sanae s'éloigner.

_Amies ? Tu rigoles…moi aussi j'aime Kojiro…je ne peux pas te le laisser, même si tu avais raison pour son jeu…je vais tout faire pour qu'il te quitte…ou que tu le quittes de ton propre chef…_


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapitre 52 : La révélation.**

(Attention, chapitre fleur bleue…)

Toute la Toho et la Oking étaient rassemblées à la sortie du stade.

-Nous voilà ! Fit Takeru en arrivant près d'eux avec Sanae.

-Ah ! Sanae…Fit Ban en s'approchant d'elle.

Il n'y a qu'à toi qu'on n'a pas dit au revoir, on allait partir !

-Désolée, j'ai été retenue…

Taro, n'est pas avec vous ? Fit Sanae étonnée.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il a reçu un coup de téléphone au club, il ne va pas tarder, dit Ban.

Tu ne pensais quand même pas qu'il allait partir sans te saluer !

-Non, bien sûr…

-En tous cas, je dois bien avouer que tu avais raison, tu as une équipe extraordinaire !

Je ne pensais pas trouver un tel adversaire !J'aimerai bien la rencontrer à nouveau !

Mais, cette fois, on vous battra…évidemment, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Ça, c'est encore à voir, Ban…dit Sanae avec un sourire.

-Les mecs, vous avez de la chance d'avoir une manager si dévouée et de surcroît si mignonne…dit Ban en se retournant vers la Toho.

Vous savez pour un sourire de sa part, je serais moi aussi capable de me surpasser.

-Oui, mais elle ne sourit que pour son équipe préférée…et tu n'en fait pas partie, mon gars ! Dit Hiragi avec un sourire.

-Hélas, oui…Fit Ban en se retournant vers Sanae.

Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester avec nous Sanae ? Tu sais Taro serait content d'avoir sa meilleure amie près de lui…

-Ban, arrête…ne te sers pas de moi pour la retenir ! Fit Taro en arrivant à son tour.

-Ah, Ah ! Mais tous les moyens sont bons…

-Désolée, mais je ne changerai pas d'équipe pour tout l'or du monde ! Dit Sanae.

-Bon…si c'est comme ça…

Ban prit la main de Sanae et déposa un baiser.

-Merci pour cette rencontre ! Toute la Oking viendra vous encourager pour le tournoi !

Alors on se reverra là-bas, belle manager ! Dit Ban en relevant la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux.

-Heum, Heum !

Ban tourna la tête vers les toussotements et vit Takeru.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, désolé…dit Ban en lâchant la main de Sanae.

Je ne voudrais pas me fâcher avec ton futur mari, rajouta t-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Sanae.

-Oui…dit Sanae en faisant un sourire à Takeru.

-Bon, tout le monde s'est dit au revoir je crois, on va rentrer Taro…Tu nous rejoins à l'appartement.

-Oui, à tout de suite…

-Encore bonne chance les gars ! A bientôt ! Cria Ban en faisant signe à la Toho.

« Merci… »

Taro se mit devant Sanae.

-Taro ? Tu en fais une tête ! Ça va ? Demanda t-elle.

-Oui…ce n'est rien Sanae…ne t'inquiète pas ! Dit-il avec un sourire timide.

- …

-Sanae…je crois que c'est là qu'on va devoir se quitter ! Dit-il avec un peu de tristesse.

Ça m'a fait du bien de te revoir, Sanae Chan…

Tu vas vraiment beaucoup me manquer…

-Taro…Fit Sanae tristement.

-Tu sais, je suis très impressionné par ta nouvelle équipe ! Elle est comme tu me l'avais décrite…

Et en plus de ça…

Taro se pencha pour lui parler à l'oreille.

-En plus de ça, Kojiro a vraiment changé, il est devenu très fort…et je suis sûr qu'il s'occupera très bien de toi.

Sois heureuse Sanae, rajouta t-il avant de se relever.

-Taro…fit Sanae avec un léger sourire.

Je ne sais pas quoi te dire…en deux jours tu m'as tellement apportée !

…

Tu as encore été là pour moi…

Je suis heureuse de t'avoir retrouvé…sniff…

Sanae commença à pleurer.

-Aaahh mais non ! Ne pleure pas !

C'est déjà comme ça qu'on s'est retrouvé !

Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter de la même façon ! Dit Taro avec un sourire.

-Oui…mais…je …je ne peux pas m'en empêcher…

Taro ! Tu vas beaucoup me manquer, toi aussi ! Dit-elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

-…

-Taro, tu me promets de venir nous voir au tournoi !

Tu sais, j'aimerai beaucoup connaître ta copine, dit-elle en levant la tête.

J'aimerai que tu me parles beaucoup plus de toi la prochaine fois…

Je veux t'apporter le soutien dont tu as besoin…comme tu le fais pour moi…

Taro sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Tu le fais déjà Sanae Chan…Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

-…

Taro desserra peu à peu son étreinte.

-Allez…tu dois y aller…

De toute façon, on ne se perd pas de vue, maintenant tu as mon numéro et j'ai le tien : on va s'appeler couramment.

-…oui…sniff…dit Sanae en essuyant ses larmes.

-Dis donc pour une équipe qui vient de gagner un match difficile, ton équipe a l'air plutôt abattu ! Dit Ban en regardant derrière Sanae.

-Hein ? Dit Sanae en se retournant.

Sanae vit alors les visages tristes des joueurs de la Toho.

-Ah mais non ! J'espère que vous ne faites pas cette tête à cause de moi, les gars ! Dit Sanae en s'approchant d'eux avec Taro.

-Sniff…Sanae Chan est triste de rester avec nous ! Fit Takeru en commençant à pleurer.

Sanae se précipita vers Takeru. Pendant ce temps, Taro se dirigea vers Takeshi.

-Takeshi, je pourrais te parler deux minutes, s'il te plaît, dit Taro sérieusement.

-…Heu…oui, bien sûr….dit Takeshi un peu inquiet en voyant le visage sérieux de Taro.

Taro et Takeshi s'éloignèrent un peu.

-Aaahh mais non Takeru ! Dit Sanae en s'accroupissant vers Takeru en pleurs.

Je suis juste triste de quitter Taro…dit-elle en essuyant les grosses larmes de Takeru.

C'est juste un petit coup de blues…ça faisait tellement longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu…j'aurai juste aimé rester un peu plus longtemps avec lui, c'est tout !

Je t'assure que je suis heureuse de repartir avec vous !

-…C'est vrai ?…Sniff…

-Mais oui !

Ecoute…j'ai une idée, que dirais-tu d'un pique-nique sur la plage, ce soir, pour fêter notre victoire ?

-Un pique-nique ! Génial ! Dit Takeru en sautant dans ses bras.

-Ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ? Dit Sanae avec un sourire.

- Oh que oui ! On pourra s'amuser sur la plage, jusqu'au dîner !

-Takeru, n'oublie pas qu'elle a été malade cette nuit…ne la fatigue pas trop…dit Kojiro.

-Oui, pardon…dit Takeru en desserrant son étreinte.

-C'est bon, Koji, je vais bien…dit-elle en se relevant.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui prit la main.

-On rentre ? Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Oui….

Taro et Takeshi revinrent à ce moment là.

Taro s'approcha alors de Sanae et Kojiro.

-Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps…

Rentre bien Sanae Chan…à très bientôt, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Oui, à très bientôt, Taro, dit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour.

Taro tendit alors la main à Kojiro.

Celui-ci lui serra la main.

Taro se pencha alors à l'oreille de Kojiro.

- Je te la confie, prends soin d'elle…elle t'aime… ne la fais pas souffrir…dit-il doucement.

Kojiro fut surpris et n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

Taro s'éloigna et se dirigea vers Takeshi.

-Au revoir, Takeshi, on se revoit au tournoi ! Dit Taro.

-Oui…bien sûr… Dit Takeshi un peu dans les nuages.

Taro serra la main de Takeshi, puis s'adressa à toute la Toho :

-Bonne chance à tous ! Je pense que vous avez une grande chance d'être champion cette année…

De toute façon, avec Sanae comme manager, on est obligé de gagner, sinon elle nous frappe à coup de bâtons pour nous punir ! Dit Taro en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Taro ! Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Tu sais très bien que si on se donne à fond, la défaite ou la victoire importe peu ! Dit Sanae faussement en colère.

-Ne l'écoutez pas ! C'est une vraie accro à la victoire ! Dit Taro en s'éloignant.

-Taro ! Tu exagères ! Dit Sanae avec un sourire.

-A bientôt Sanae Chan ! Dit Taro en lui faisant un signe de la main.

-…

Sanae le regarda tristement s'éloigner.

-Ça va aller ? demanda Kojiro.

Sanae se retourna vers lui.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas…je suis heureuse d'être avec vous ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Moi je suis plutôt inquiet pour cette histoire de coups de bâtons…dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Tu n'aurais pas des pratiques un peu louches en cas de défaite ? rajouta t-il avec un sourire.

-…Hein ?

-Bah, je ne sais pas moi…depuis que tu es avec nous, on a eu que des victoires…

La défaite me fait un peu peur maintenant…

-C'est pour ça que la Nankatsu n'a encore jamais perdu le tournoi ! Tous les joueurs avaient peur du démon aux bâtons…Dit Kyochiro avec un sourire.

Ça explique tout…

-Le…le démon aux bâtons ! Tu parles de moi là ! Fit Sanae choquée.

-Oui…oui…une accro à la victoire...c'est très plausible tout ça !

En cas de défaite, notre manager pourrait péter un câble et nous faire subir les pires horreurs….Dit Ken en réfléchissant à haute voix.

-….Mais ça ne va pas, non ! Vous n'allez pas croire Taro…Dit Sanae qui ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir.

-Sanae Chan ! Ce n'est pas grave, moi j'adore ce petit côté SadoMaso ! Dit Hiragi en se précipitant sur elle.

Je veux bien que tu me fasses subir des trucs bizar…

BONG !

-Ça suffit, avec ça, je ne suis pas violente !

-Ouin…Sanae Chan tu m'as frappé ! Dit Hiragi avec des larmes aux yeux.

-…Heu…là c'est une exception…vous connaissez Hiragi...il faut bien que je freine ses ardeurs…

-Éloignons nous, les gars….j'ai bien peur que le démon aux bâtons se soit réveillé…Dit Kazuki en partant devant.

-Oui, tu as raison…je n'ai pas envie de rentrer avec des bleus, dit Tachibana.

Toute l'équipe commença à s'éloigner de Sanae.

-Mais…les gars…ne le croyez pas ! Je vous jure qu'en cas de défaite, je ne fais rien ! Dit Sanae désespérée.

Dis leur toi…dit Sanae en se tournant vers Kojiro.

-Bah ? Fit Sanae.

Kojiro ? Où es tu passé ?

Elle tourna la tête et vit Kojiro en train de s'éloigner à son tour en tenant Takeru par la main.

-Koji ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !

-Heu…moi ? …je protège Takeru …je n'ai pas envie qu'il soit blessé…un démon s'en prend souvent au enfant !

-KKOOJJIIIRRROOO …. Fit Sanae.

-Cours Takeru ! Le démon semble vouloir s'en prendre à nous…il a vraiment une sale tête ! Dit Kojiro avec un grand sourire.

Takeru et Kojiro se mirent à courir.

-Koji ! Tu vas me le payer ! Dit Sanae en partant à leur poursuite.

Toute l'équipe explosa de rire.

-Je crois que Taro avait raison ! Sanae peut être une vraie furie quand elle veut ! Dit Ken en s'adressant à Takeshi.

-…

-Takeshi ? fit Ken.

-…Heu oui…pardon…qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Takeshi en sortant de ses pensées.

-C'est à toi que je devrai poser la question !

Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette…

-Si, si, tout va bien…

Qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Je disais que Sanae peut être une vraie furie quand elle veut, regarde ! Dit-il en montrant Sanae courant derrière Kojiro en essayant de le taper.

-…Heu oui…dit Takeshi en voyant la scène.

Il resta à observer la scène et retomba alors dans ses pensées.

_Je ne peux pas croire qu'ils pourraient se séparer un jour…ce n'est pas possible…_

**Flash Back de la conversation entre Takeshi et Taro :**

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Taro ?

Tu m'as l'air ennuyé ?

-Ennuyé ?...fit-il avec un léger sourire.

C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire !

-…

-Ecoute Takeshi, je sais que tu es proche de Sanae et de Kojiro…c'est pour ça que je veux t'en parler, mais ne leur répète pas ! Je n'ai pas envie de perturber leur histoire pour l'instant…

Ils ont l'air heureux ensemble…dit Taro en regardant Sanae et Kojiro.

Ils ont déjà eu leur lot d'interrogations ces derniers temps…pas la peine d'en rajouter…

-Mais de quoi tu parles ! J'y comprends rien, Taro ! Coupa Takeshi.

-…Tsubasa…

-Hein ?

-Tsubasa…c'est lui que j'ai eu au téléphone !

-…

-Il rentre ! (Et Hip Hip Hip Hourra de la part de Sanae et de Kinnita, je présume ? ( . ) )

Il rentre pour le début du tournoi…. il a avancé son retour pour Sanae…

Contrairement à ce que pense Sanae, Tsubasa l'aime toujours.

-Je …je ne comprends pas ! Pourquoi ne lui a-t-il pas donné signe de vie depuis des mois, alors !

S'il l'aimait, il aurait dû s'inquiéter pour elle, prendre de ses nouvelles !

En ayant cette attitude, il s'est détourné d'elle…

-Il s'est blessé ! Coupa Taro.

-…

-Il s'est blessé grièvement, il y a quelques mois pendant un match et il a eu une rééducation difficile.

Il savait que si Sanae l'apprenait, elle se serait beaucoup inquiétée…elle s'occupait tellement de lui…

Comme elle était loin de lui, il n'a pas voulu donner de ses nouvelles pendant cette période…il ne voulait pas lui mentir comme il l'a fait avec la Nankatsu et moi…

Il aurait peut-être dû…

-…

Takeshi était choqué par les révélations de Taro.

-Il vient de me l'apprendre…

Maintenant qu'il est parfaitement rétabli, il rentre au Japon !

Il m'a appelé ici car il voulait que je prévienne Sanae de son retour : il a téléphoné chez elle, et la mère de Sanae l'a informé qu'elle participait au stage de la Toho dans les environs…

Takeshi…j'ai dû lui mentir moi aussi :

Je lui ai dit que je partais en stage aujourd'hui et que je ne pouvais pas le lui dire.

Je n'ai pas pu faire autrement…comment j'aurai pu lui dire tout ce qui se passe avec Sanae ?

Du coup, il va lui envoyer une lettre…

Mais ça ne change rien…au final, Tsubasa rentre dans environ une semaine, et il va s'apercevoir que Sanae est avec Kojiro…

-…

-Takeshi, il faut s'attendre au pire…

-Pourquoi ? Fit Takeshi surpris.

-Pour l'instant, Sanae aime Kojiro et ça à l'air réciproque…

-Bien sûr que c'est réciproque ! Qu'est ce que tu crois ! Coupa Takeshi.

Taro fit un sourire.

-Oui…j'ai remarqué…ne t'inquiète pas.

-Alors ? Où est le problème ? Tsubasa va voir que Sanae est amoureuse de Kojiro…il va être malheureux,…d'accord… mais il s'en remettra !

-Ah oui ? Et tu crois vraiment que ça va être aussi facile ?

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde peut penser sur Tsubasa, il tient beaucoup à Sanae !

Je le sais…il vient encore de me le dire…il est impatient de la retrouver.

J'ai même l'impression que cet éloignement à renforcer ses sentiments.

C'est pour ça que je crains le pire : Il ne va pas la laisser auprès de Kojiro…Il va tout faire pour la récupérer !

-Et alors ? Sanae ne l'aime plus ! Il n'y a rien à craindre !

-…

-Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Fit Takeshi étonné de ne pas avoir de réaction.

-Je sais que Sanae ne l'aime plus pour l'instant…mais…

-Mais quoi ! Elle ne peut pas changer de sentiments comme ça ! C'est Sanae !

-Oui, mais quelle sera sa réaction en apprenant la vérité ?

Tsubasa ne l'a pas abandonnée comme elle le pense, il a voulu la protéger…

-…

-…

-…Pourquoi…pourquoi tu me dis tout ça Taro ?

-Je le fais pour Sanae…

Je crains que la situation la dépasse rapidement…malgré son caractère , elle est très fragile…je ne veux pas qu'elle perde le sourire qu'elle a en ce moment…c'est la première fois que je la vois ainsi, dit Taro en regardant Sanae.

Je dois bien me rendre à l'évidence…

Alors, s'il te plait, surveille la, jusqu'à ce que j'arrive au tournoi.

Je sais que c'est déplacé de te demander ça vis-à-vis de Kojiro, mais…

-Je vais la surveiller…Coupa Takeshi.

En fait, je vais les surveiller tous les deux…dit-il en regardant vers Kojiro et Sanae.

Takeshi regarda alors Taro droit dans les yeux et rajouta :

-J'ai l'impression que l'on a le même problème : tous les deux on veut le bonheur de nos deux meilleurs amis…mais il y en aura forcément un qui va être malheureux…

-Je sais…fit Taro tristement.

-…

-Mais je dramatise peut-être un peu trop Takeshi ! Dit soudainement Taro.

Si ça se trouve tout va bien se passer !

…Tsubasa va peut-être voir que Sanae est vraiment heureuse près de Kojiro…ça sera dur pour lui évidemment, mais il va peut-être renoncer à elle pour son bonheur….qui sait ?

(Ahahaha , l'auteur le sait, elle ! ( . )…en fait Tsubasa …BIP…BIP…et Sanae …BIP…BIP …pendant que Kojiro …BIP…BIP…voilà, j'ai dévoilé mon scénario, il vous plait ?...Comment ? Vous n'avez pas entendu ?...C'est dommage…Hihihihi (.))

-…oui…ça serait bien…fit Takeshi en regardant Kojiro et Sanae se tenir par la main.

-Allez, on va les rejoindre, Takeshi…

Tout ça ne dépends pas de nous…alors ne pense pas trop à ce que je viens de te dire.

Protège les, c'est tout…

**Fin du Flash Back.**

_Les protéger ? Oui, mais comment ?...Je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant._

_Tout dépendra des sentiments de Tsubasa et de Sanae…_

Takeshi regarda alors vers Kojiro.

_Moi, je sais que pour toi, il n'y a qu'une solution…_

Il vit Sanae rattraper Kojiro et lui sauter dessus.

Sanae lui tapa alors dessus quand soudain Kojiro lui saisit les mains et l'embrassa.

Takeru rouspéta alors sur Kojiro.

Kojiro lâcha Sanae qui lui fit un sourire.

Sanae prit alors les mains de Takeru et de Kojiro et partit en direction de la résidence.

_Oui, pour toi, Kojiro, c'est évident …elle doit rester avec toi…_

-Takeshi !

-Hein ? Fit Takeshi surpris.

-Hé bien ! On peut dire que tu n'étais pas sur terre toi !

Ça fait trois fois que je t'appelle ! Dit Hiragi.

-…Pardon…

-…ce n'est pas grave, mais on peut savoir ce qu'il t'arrive ?

-Rien…tout va bien ! Fit Takeshi avec un sourire.

_Je ne dois pas m'inquiéter pour l'instant, Sanae est avec nous…et elle le restera jusqu'au tournoi…_

-T'es sûr ? Demanda Ken.

-Oui, oui, aucun problème les gars ! Dit Takeshi.

-…bon, si tu le dis…dit Hiragi peu convaincu.

-Bon alors ? Qu'est ce que vous vouliez ? Demanda Takeshi pour changer de sujet.

-Ce soir, on fait la fête sur la plage, ça serait sympa d'organiser des jeux aussi ! Dit Hiragi.

-Des jeux ? Quel genre de jeu Hiragi ? Avec toi, il faut s'attendre à tout…

-Des jeux de mon invention, tu vas voir, on va rigoler… j'ai même un plan pour embrasser Sanae …Fit Hiragi avec des yeux pervers.

-Pff…toi alors…t'inquiète pas, je m'occuperai de ton enterrement….dit Takeshi avec un sourire.

-Alors ? C'est d'accord ? Demanda Hiragi tout content.

-Si Sanae veut bien…

Hiragi fonça vers Sanae.

-Je sens que la soirée va être animée ! Dit Ken avec un sourire.

-Oui, je crois aussi…Dit Takeshi avec un sourire.

Prévoyons des pansements pour notre pervers national...il va en avoir besoin…

A Suivre…

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui…j'espère que ça vous a plu ( . ) !

Voilà je vous laisse ! J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires (oui, vous vous attendez les chapitres et moi les commentaire, c'est marrant…)

A bientôt !

12


	53. Chapter 53

Kikiou tout le monde !

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires et encouragements ! ( . ) Et surtout à Hanna une très grande fidèle. Pour information j'ai l'intention de faire 100 chapitres tout rond alors bon courage à vous qui me lisez, mdr.

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 53 : Course sur la plage.**

-Bon ! Les garçons, vous pouvez aller sur la plage !

Je prépare le pique-nique et j'arrive ! Dit Sanae en arrivant dans la résidence.

-Mais Sanae, tu devais venir jouer avec moi ! Fit Takeru déçu.

-Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, je n'ai pas oublié, je me dépêche ! Si je prépare le pique-nique maintenant, je serais tranquille pour tout le reste de la journée…

Et j'aurais plus de temps pour jouer avec toi ! Rajouta t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Sanae, tu recommences à trop en faire ! N'oublie pas que cette nuit tu as été malade, laisse un peu faire Yui…c'est l'assistante manager, après tout ! Dit Hiragi en regardant vers Yui.

-Ah non! Pas question ! On s'était mises d'accord au départ, c'est elle qui devait s'occuper des repas !

D'ailleurs ce matin et ce midi, c'est moi qui ai pris sa place ! Dit Yui en regardant Sanae.

-Oui, je sais…mais ne t'inquiètes pas ça ne se reproduira plus ! Répondit Sanae.

-Bon, assez discuté ! On prend nos affaires, et on y va ! Dit Yui en sortant de la pièce.

-Toujours aussi agréable, celle là…dit Takeshi.

-Mais elle a raison ! Allez y, j'en ai pour une heure, pas plus…

-Je vais t'aider ! Ça ira plus vite !Dit Takeru.

-Ce n'est pas la peine…un pique-nique c'est rapide à préparer !

-Mais, tu as dit que tu en avais pour une heure…

-Ah mais ce n'est pas vrai ça ! Allez ! Ouste !Dehors ! Allez vous amuser ! Dit Sanae en poussant tout le monde dehors.

-Ok, ok ! On y va les gars, sinon le côté démon de notre manager va se réveiller ! Dit Kojiro.

-Koji !

-Je rigole… t'es un ange, dit Kojiro en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sanae surprise, rougit.

-Ne tarde pas trop …dit Kojiro en l'embrassant furtivement.

-Grand frère, ça suffit ! Tout à l'heure tu avais le droit de l'embrasser parce que tu avais gagné ton match…maintenant tu dois la laisser tranquille, dit Takeru en tirant Kojiro par le bras.

C'est quoi cette habitude !

-Ah lala, ça va être dur de résister maintenant…je crois que j'y ai pris goût, Takeru…

-Et bien, tu as intérêt à te contrôler ! Je t'ai à l'œil Koji ! Dit Takeru en se dirigeant vers la sortie avec Kojiro.

-Pff …ça promet…dit Kojiro en se retournant pour faire un signe de la main à Sanae.

Sanae était morte de rire.

Kojiro et Takeru sortirent.

-Bon, allez ! Au travail ! Dit Sanae en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Au bout d'une heure, Sanae avait tout préparé et arriva sur la plage les bras chargés.

-Attends, Sanae Chan ! Je vais t'aider ! Dit Takeru en accourant vers Sanae.

-Ah ! Merci, Takeru! C'est un peu lourd…

Prends ce panier, s'il te plait.

-Pas de problème ! Dit Takeru en déchargeant les bras de Sanae.

-Alors ? Tu t'amuses bien ! Dit-elle en posant le reste du pique-nique.

-Bah…pas vraiment…ils font des jeux par équipe et moi je ne peux pas jouer…dit Takeru tristement.

-Bah ! Pourquoi ça ? Fit Sanae étonnée.

-Si je joue, il n'y aura plus égalité dans chaque équipe…c'est Yui qui l'a dit…alors elle m'a dit de rester là à t'attendre…

-Ah oui ! Et bien, maintenant que je suis là, ça va changer ! Allez viens, Takeru ! Dit Sanae en le prenant par la main.

On va s'amuser nous aussi !

Sanae et Takeru arrivèrent près des garçons.

-Sanae Chan ! Te voilà ! Dit Hiragi en se précipitant vers Sanae.

Tu arrives juste à temps pour la course dans l'eau, tu vas voir c'est sympa…

Choisis ton équipe !

-Ah, mais elle ne choisit pas ! Elle vient avec moi ! Dit Kojiro en prenant la main de Sanae.

-Ah mais non, ce n'est pas possible ça ! Dit Yui.

Je suis déjà dans ton équipe ! Tu ne peux pas avoir deux filles dans ton équipe….ça ne serait pas équitable…

-C'est pas un problème ! Dit Sanae.

L'équipe qui me prend gagne un très bon joueur en prime, dit-elle en désignant Takeru.

-Tu veux que le petit joue avec nous ? Dit Yui.

-Oui, bien sûr ! C'est mon assistant, donc il me suit partout!

N'est ce pas Takeru ? Dit Sanae en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Bon alors, c'est réglé ! Dit Kojiro.

Je prends Sanae et Takeru dans mon équipe !

-Ah, mais, nous il va nous manquer un joueur capitaine ! Fit Hiragi.

-Mais non, pas du tout, je vous donne Yui ! Dit Kojiro.

-Hein ! Mais non ! Je ne veux p…

-Tu voulais des équipes équitables, alors tu dois changer d'équipe…Nous, on reste avec Koji ! Dit Takeru.

-Pff…d'accord…dit Yui déçue.

-Bon, on y va alors ! Je t'explique, Sanae :

J'ai fait un parcours dans l'eau, près du bord, pour que tu puisses jouer aussi et…

-Ah mais, Sanae ne peut pas faire ce jeu ! Coupa Yui avec un grand sourire.

-Pourquoi ? fit Hiragi surpris.

-C'est un jeu dans l'eau et elle n'a pas de maillot…c'est un problème ! Dit Yui en souriant à Sanae.

-Si ce n'est que ça…dit Sanae en lâchant la main de Kojiro.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Sanae ? Demanda Kojiro en la voyant Sanae enlever sa veste.

-C'est vrai, Koji, je ne t'ai pas dit, mais Sanae et moi on a fait les magasins l'autre jour et je lui ai choisi un maillot ! Dit Takeru fièrement.

-Tu lui as choisi un maillot ? Fit Kojiro étonné.

-Oui, il m'a même fait tourner en bourrique, il m'a fait essayer pleins de maillots en prétendant qu'ils ne m'allaient pas…et finalement on a pris le premier que j'avais essayé, dit Sanae en continuant à se déshabiller.

-Dis moi toi…Dit Hiragi en s'accroupissant près de Takeru.

Tu n'as pas dû t'ennuyer pendant la séance d'essayage de Sanae…

Le visage de Takeru vira au rouge écarlate.

-Mais, non, je voulais juste qu'elle choisisse le meilleur modèle, c'est pour ça que je lui fais essayer une dizaine de maillots…c'est tout…

-Mais oui…bien sûr…fit Hiragi avec un sourire.

Sanae enleva son pantalon et finit par enlever son tee-shirt.

-…

-…

-Alors Kojiro ? Que penses tu des goûts de Takeru ? Demanda Sanae en tournant sur elle-même.

-Bi…bi…ki...ni…bégaya Kojiro. (Koji a pété un câble, MDR, on dirait qu'il parle en morse)

-T'as vu Koji, elle est super comme ça ! Fit Takeru avec un sourire.

-Ça ne me va pas, c'est ça, hein ? Fit Sanae en voyant la réaction de Kojiro et des autres garçons.

Je le savais…

-…

-… Je rêve… dit Hiragi.

Sanae Chan en bikini ! Je craque…

Hiragi se précipita sur Sanae.

-Sanae, je suis amoureux ! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

Laisse moi te faire un câlin…rajouta t-il en bavant sur elle.

BONG !

-Enlève, tout de suite, tes sales pattes de là! Pervers ! Dit Kojiro en assommant Hiragi.

-Mais capitaine...je voulais juste lui montrer mon affection...tu n'es pas gentil…elle est si jolie comme ça, qui pourrait résister ? dit Hiragi en regardant Kojiro dans les yeux.

Kojiro rougit.

_A quoi il pense encore celui là ?..._

Kojiro ramassa alors rapidement sa serviette et couvrit Sanae.

-Tu…tu ne peux pas te balader comme ça…dit Kojiro tout rouge en évitant de la regarder.

-Tu n'aimes pas ?

Pourtant sur Yui tu avais l'air d'apprécier…en plus c'est à la mode…

Je ne le portes pas bien…c'est ça, hein ?

J'aurai dû prendre un autre maillot…

-Non, c'est pas ça…coupa Kojiro.

Au contraire…ça te va très bien …un peu trop bien, d'ailleurs…rajouta Kojiro écarlate.

Mais, si tu restes comme ça, Hiragi ne va pas arrêter…

Et je ne vais pas le supporter…

-Jaloux ? Fit Sanae regardant Kojiro dans les yeux.

-Pas...pas du tout ! Dit Kojiro encore plus écarlate.

-Si tu le dis…dit Sanae avec un petit sourire.

Mais je n'ai que ce maillot, alors je vais jouer comme ça, je l'ai promis à Takeru, rajouta t-elle en enlevant la serviette.

Je ferai attention qu'Hiragi ne me saute plus dessus…

De toute façon, tu seras là pour me protéger, n'est ce pas ? dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

-…heu…oui mais…

-Le principal, c'est qu'il te plaise… Allez viens, on va jouer … dit-elle en le prenant par la main.

Hiragi, tu m'expliques ce jeu alors ?

-Oui, tout de suite ! Dit-il en arrivant rapidement.

Alors voilà, en fait, c'est comme une course de relais,… tu dois …passer …ce coquillage… à ton coé…

BONG !

-Hiragi, regarde la dans les yeux, sinon je te noie sur place ! Fit Kojiro.

-…oui mais c'est difficile…

-Fais un effort Hiragi…fais un effort pour ta survie ! Dit Kojiro.

-Ok…ok…

Alors voilà Sanae : tu dois passer ce coquillage à ton coéquipier après avoir couru 25m dans la mer et le dernier relais se fait de façon à ce que le premier coureur soit le dernier à avoir le coquillage, c'est-à-dire que le premier coureur devra piquer un sprint pour arriver à la fin de course du dernier relayeur, c'est clair ?

-Oui, ça m'a l'air faisable ! On va gagner ! Dit Sanae.

-Ça, ça m'étonnerait !

Dans votre équipe vous avez le petit, il ne courra jamais assez vite… Dit Yui en regardant Takeru.

Takeru baissa la tête tristement.

-Takeru est assez rapide pour nous…c'est pas ton problème ! Retourne dans ton équipe ! Dit sèchement Sanae.

-Je vous aurai prévenus…dit Yui en s'éloignant.

-Bon, chaque équipe s'organise pour mettre en place ses relayeurs ! Dit Hiragi en partant vers son équipe.

Sanae se baissa alors vers Takeru.

-Allez Takeru, viens, on doit se mettre en place…

-Je veux plus jouer ! Dit-il tristement.

-Mais si, allez ! De toute façon qu'on perde ou qu'on gagne, ça n'a aucune importance…

-Ah, j'oubliais ! Fit Hiragi en revenant près de Sanae.

L'équipe gagnante a le droit de demander n'importe quoi à une personne de l'autre équipe…

Pour moi, c'est tout décidé ! Dit Hiragi en faisant un clin d'œil à Sanae.

Ce soir, tu vas me faire, pas un petit, mais un gros bisou Sanae Chan…

BONG !

-Dans tes rêves, le pervers ! Dit Takeru.

C'est décidé ! Je vais jouer ! Dit-il en regardant Sanae.

Ce pervers ne t'embrassera pas !

Takeru partit s'échauffer.

Sanae sourit.

-Merci, Hiragi…

-Pas de problème Sanae Chan, répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Mais je le fais aussi pour moi…si je gagne, tu me feras un bisou Sanae Chan…rajouta t-il avec un sourire avant de repartir.

-Pff…lui et sa manie des bisous…fit Kojiro.

-Bon, Koji, on doit gagner ! J'ai envie de battre Yui ! Elle a fait de la peine à Takeru, ça je ne lui pardonnerai pas ! Dit Sanae remontée.

-…Heu…ok…

-Bon alors voilà ce que je propose : tu seras le premier coureur, tu es le plus rapide je pense, alors tu n'auras pas de difficulté pour arriver à la fin de course du dernier relayeur…

Ensuite, je propose Kazuki, Ken, Takeshi, Takeru et moi.

Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?

-Heu...c'est bien…fit Kojiro perplexe.

Dis tu as l'air très motivé, mais tu sais, ce n'est qu'un jeu…

-Je veux gagner Koji !

- …une vraie accro à la victoire…Taro avait donc raison…dit Ken doucement en regardant Kazuki.

-Oui…alors le démon aux bâtons…c'était vrai…fit Kazuki doucement.

-Les gars ! Je vous entends ! Dit Sanae.

-Bon bah, nous, on va s'échauffer ! Dit Ken.

Tu viens Kazuki ?

-Oui attends moi ! Dit Kazuki en s'éloignant à son tour.

-Oui…c'est ça, allez vous échauffer ! Mais je vous préviens si on ne gagne pas, vous allez payer pour ces regrettables paroles !

-Sanae…

-Oui Takeshi?

-Pourquoi tu cours en dernière position, c'est un désavantage, tu devras rattraper le retard accumulé et en plus tu seras juste après Takeru…

-Justement, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Takeru va se donner à fond pour me passer le coquillage, et moi je suis très motivée...pas de problème ! Je rattraperai ce léger retard !

-…

-Tout le monde en place ! C'est parti ! Fit Hiragi.

-Bon ! Koji je compte sur toi ! Tu me fais un sprint d'enfer ! Ok ? Dit Sanae.

-Comme d'habitude, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Tout le monde se mit en place.

-Sanae Chan ! Tu vas voir, je vais être très rapide ! Dit Takeru avec un grand sourire.

Ce pervers n'obtiendra pas ce qu'il veut !

Sanae sourit.

-Je te fais confiance Takeru !

_Bon alors…contre qui je vais courir ?_

Sanae tourna la tête et aperçut Yui.

-Comme on se retrouve manager ! Dit Yui.

On va vous mettre la pâtée !

-C'est ce qu'on va voir, ma petite…

-C'est parti pour les premiers coureurs ! Cria Hiragi.

Kojiro partit face à Sasuke et arriva en premier pour passer le coquillage à Kazuki.

L'équipe de Sanae garda l'avantage jusqu'au relais de Takeru.

-Allez Takeru ! Tu vas y arriver ! Cria Sanae.

- Il n'a aucune chance face à Hiragi ! Dit Yui.

Effectivement Hiragi passa le relais plus rapidement que Takeru.

-Je vais à la victoire, manager…je te l'avais dit ! Dit Yui en partant vers Sazuke.

-Allez Takeru, encore un effort !

-J'arrive Sanae Chan ! Dit Takeru en courant vers elle aussi vite qu'il lui était possible.

Tiens !

Sanae prit le coquillage et partit à toute vitesse.

_Je dois la rattraper !_

Yui était presque arrivée.

Quand soudain elle entendit Sanae se rapprocher.

-Quoi ? Tu es déjà là ? Mais ce n'est pas possible…

-Et si ! Et je vais gagner ! Dit Sanae en accélérant.

-Pas question ! Dit Yui en accélérant à son tour.

Il restait trois mètres.

_Yui a encore l'avantage…elle va arriver sur Sasuke plus rapidement que moi sur Kojiro…_

…

_J'ai une idée !_

-Koji ! Prépare toi ! Cria Sanae.

-Hein ! Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Fit Kojiro surpris.

Sanae s'élança alors dans les airs pour plonger vers Kojiro.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ? Dit Takeshi.

-Je ne sais pas mais si elle atterrit comme ça, elle va nous faire un beau plat ! Dit Ken.

Sanae arriva sur Kojiro comme un avion.

Kojiro la rattrapa au vol mais fut déséquilibré par les vagues et tomba à la renverse.

Ils atterrirent violemment sur le sol.

Kojiro était tombé sur le dos pour protéger Sanae du choc.

-…

Sanae leva la tête.

-Koji, tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

-Mais, qu'est ce qui t'a pris ! T'es folle ! Fit Kojiro en colère.

Si je ne t'avais pas rattrapée tu te serais fait très mal ! Tu…

-Mais, je savais que tu allais me rattraper…coupa Sanae avec un clin d'œil.

-…

-En tous cas, on a gagné ! Dit-elle en tournant la tête vers Yui avec un sourire.

-Peut-être, mais tu aurais pu blesser Kojiro ! Tu n'es vraiment pas responsable, toi ! Dit Yui en sortant de l'eau.

-C'est vrai…pardon Koji…je n'y ai pas pensé…dit-elle un peu gêné.

-C'est pas grave… je vais bien…dit Kojiro tout rouge.

-Bah, qu'est ce que tu as à rougir ?

-Sanae tu es encore allongée sur moi…et tu ne portes pas grand-chose…tu pourrais te lever, s'il te plaît…

-…

-…Heu…Tu ne te lèves pas ?

Sanae remonta alors le long de Kojiro pour que leurs visages soient face à face.

-Ça te dérange Koji ? Pourtant tu m'as déjà vue moins habillée…ça ne te plait pas ? Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

(Ouah, voilà une fille qui prend les initiatives ! C'est sûr que face à un Kojiro tout beau et tout bronzé...J'ai pas dit tout nu…quoi que ça pourrait pas être mal ( . ) **Kojiro** : Hé l'auteur, arrête de délirer ! Je ne suis pas un objet de fantasme ! **Mandoline** : Oui….pardon ! Je me suis un peu laissée emporter, continuons…)

_Qu'est ce qu'elle me fait ? Elle n'est pas bien !_

_-_…Alors, tu veux vraiment que je me lève ? Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Heu…

-Sanae Chan ! On a gagné ! Cria Takeru en s'approchant d'eux en courant.

-Oui ! Tu as vu, je te l'avais dit ! Dit-elle en tournant la tête.

-Allez viens, on va jouer à un autre jeu ! Dit Takeru en prenant Sanae par la main.

-Tu nous rejoins, Koji…dit Sanae en se relevant et en partant avec Takeru.

Kojiro resta un moment assis dans l'eau. (Pour se rafraîchir les idées ? Qui sait ? ( . ))

_«Ça ne te plait pas ? »…C'était quoi cette question ? _

_Si elle savait l'effet qu'elle produit sur moi…cette proximité devient même dangereuse…_

_Son parfum…sa peau…son corps sur le mien …j'ai envie de me les approprier chaque jour un peu plus…_

Il regarda Sanae.

_Et cette tenue…elle est vraiment sexy…Hiragi a bien raison…_

Il secoua alors la tête.

_Qu'est ce que je raconte moi, je ne dois pas… il doit encore lui rester de mauvais souvenirs de Yuki…...même s'il n'a pas été jusqu'au bout … je n'ai pas envie de l'effrayer avec des gestes déplacés…_

(Garçon bien ce Koji ! Non ? ( . ) )

-Bah Kojiro, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda Takeshi en arrivant vers lui.

Tu t'es fait mal ?

-Pas du tout Takeshi…je vais très bien !

Un peu trop bien même…dit-il en se relevant.

-Hein ? Fit Takeshi étonné.

-Laisse tomber…dit Kojiro avec un sourire.

Kojiro retourna sur la plage avec Takeshi.


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapitre 54 : Colin Maya. **

(Merci à Tétel pour cette idée ! ( . ) )

-Bon alors maintenant, on va jouer à … Dit Hiragi.

-À Colin Maya ! Coupa Takeru.

-Hein ? Mais non, j'avais prévu autre chose, dit Hiragi.

-Moi je veux jouer à Colin Maya ! Dit Takeru décidé.

-Mais…

-Oui, moi aussi, coupa Sanae.

C'était mon jeu préféré quand j'étais petite !

-Bon ok…fit Hiragi en haussant les épaules.

Je vais délimiter le terrain, rajouta t-il en partant.

-Génial ! J'adore ce jeu ! Dit Takeru en sautant partout.

Attends je vais t'aider…rajouta t-il en suivant Hiragi.

Sanae sourit.

-Merci…

-Hein ? Fit Sanae en se retournant.

Elle vit Kojiro.

-Merci ? Mais de quoi ? Demanda t-elle surprise.

-Pour Takeru…tu t'occupes toujours de lui, tu fais attention à ce qu'il ne soit jamais malheureux…

-Ah, mais arrête ! Je le fais aussi pour moi…j'adore le voir comme ça ! Il est trop mignon ! Dit-elle en regardant Takeru tracer un cercle sur le sable

Et puis, tu sais j'adore vraiment ce jeu ! Rajouta t-elle en se retournant vers Kojiro.

C'est grâce à ça que j'ai appris à courir vite et à me défendre !

-À te défendre ? Dit Kojiro étonné.

-Oui, je détestais me faire attraper par les garçons alors je courais toujours très vite. Mais lorsque par malchance je me faisais attraper, je me vengeais en leur faisant une clé de bras…tu sais j'ai mis beaucoup de garçons KO avec cette technique.

Kojiro explosa de rire.

-Bah quoi ? Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ! Dit Sanae vexée.

-Toi…mettre KO…un mec…c'est trop…drôle, réussit-il à dire dans son fou rire.

-Ah oui…tu ne me crois pas…

C'est ce qu'on va voir…

Sanae sauta sur le dos de Kojiro et plaça son bras autour du cou de Kojiro.

-Alors Koji ? Que penses-tu de ma prise « clé de bras » ? Tu penses toujours qu'elle n'est pas efficace ? Dit-elle en serrant un peu son bras.

-…Heu…je pense que c'est plutôt agréable…dit il en tournant la tête vers Sanae avec un sourire.

- Pardon ? Fit-elle surprise.

-Sanae Chan ! Moi aussi je veux bien que tu essaies ta clé de bras sur moi ! Dit Hiragi en arrivant en courant.

Je peux même te montrer d'autres positions très efficaces pour mettre KO un garçon…je peux t'assurer que si tu les fais dans cette tenue, ils ne s'en remettront jamais !

BONG !

-Hiragi, arrête avec tes allusions plus que douteuses ! Dit Kojiro énervé.

-Mais, ce n'est pas juste ! Moi, je dirais que c'est plutôt votre position actuelle qui est douteuse...

-C'est vrai ça ! Manager, on peut savoir ce que tu fais sur Kojiro ! Dit Yui en arrivant près d'eux.

Tu n'es vraiment pas gênée, toi ! Quelle indécence…et devant tout le monde en plus…

-Hein ! Mais non, je….dit Sanae toute rouge.

-Sanae…tu joues à quoi ? Fit Takeshi étonné.

-Manager, je ne savais pas que tu étais si entreprenante… dit Tachibana avec un sourire pervers.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je…balbutia Sanae.

Kojiro se mit à rire.

-Koji ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Explique leur…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je leur dise ?

Tu t'es jetée sur moi sans raison…

Tu es folle de moi, et tu n'as pas pu résister, c'est ça, non ? Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-De quoi ! Fit Sanae écarlate.

Dis leur la vérité ou je t'étrangle de suite, dit-elle en serrant son bras autour du cou de Kojiro.

-Sanae Chan ! Tu viens jou…

Bah ? Qu'est ce que tu fais à grand frère ? Dit Takeru surpris en voyant la scène.

-...Heu…fit Sanae gênée.

-Viens, petit…il ne faut pas que tu voies ça, à ton âge ce n'est pas raisonnable…dit Hiragi en prenant Takeru par le bras.

-Mais…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas Takeru, je survivrais…dit Kojiro avec un léger sourire.

-Ah oui ? Tu crois ça ? Dit Sanae se resserrant encore un peu plus son étreinte.

-…

_Effectivement…là je vais mourir…_

_Eloigne toi, Sanae…s'il te plait…c'est un vrai supplice…_

-Sanae ! Ça suffit ! Tu ne vois pas que Kojiro est gêné, il est tout rouge! Lança Yui énervée.

Tu lui fous la honte à le coller comme ça !

-Hein ? Fit Sanae surprise.

Ça te gêne Kojiro ?

-Et bien…j'aimerai bien que tu descendes…

-… pardon…je… Fit Sanae en descendant rapidement.

-Et bien, tu en as mis du temps à comprendre, coupa Yui.

Tu n'as pas remarqué que ce genre de familiarités ce n'était pas son truc !

Tu devrais le savoir pourtant, il parait que c'est ton petit ami…alors si tu veux t'amuser à ça, tu n'as qu'à retourner avec quelqu'un qui pourrait apprécier ce genre de contact.

-Ça suffit ! Coupa soudainement Kojiro.

Mêle toi de tes affaires ! Je n'ai pas besoin que quelqu'un interprète mes réactions !

-Pourtant, ça fait bien deux fois que tu la repousses, elle devrait s'en apercevoir…

-Allez, viens, on va s'amuser, Sanae ! Dit Kojiro en la prenant par la main pour mettre fin à cette discussion.

Sanae ne bougea pas.

_C'est vrai qu'il m'a déjà demandé de me relever tout à l'heure…il n'aime vraiment pas ça ?_

_Où ça vient de moi ?_

…

_Maintenant que j'y pense…il m'embrasse, me tient par la main, me prend dans ses bras..., mais il n'a jamais eu d'autres gestes envers moi depuis…depuis…_

-Allez, viens, je te dis…dit Kojiro en la tirant par la main.

Elle céda et partit avec Kojiro.

Yui la regardait s'éloigner.

_Manager, tu m'as l'air perturber par ce que je viens de te dire…_

Yui sourit.

_Avec ce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui, je vais pouvoir te faire douter encore plus…._

-Yui, arrête avec tes insinuations sur Tsubasa quand tu parles à Sanae et Kojiro, dit Takeshi.

C'est complètement déplacé de ta part…

-Ah oui…tu crois ça…fit Yui en se retournant.

Tu peux parler toi…tu leur caches bien des nouvelles importantes, il me semble…rajouta t-elle en passant à côté de lui pour rejoindre le jeu.

-…

Takeshi resta sans voix et regarda Yui s'éloigner.

_Non…ce n'est pas possible…elle ne peut pas être au courant…_

Sanae et Kojiro arrivèrent près de Takeru et Hiragi.

-Sanae Chan ! C'est bon, on peut commencer ! Dit Takeru.

-…C'est bien Takeru…dit-elle doucement.

-Ça ne va pas ? demanda Hiragi surpris du manque d'enthousiasme de Sanae.

-Si, si, c'est bon, on peut y aller ! Dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Ok ! Alors c'est Takeru qui commence ! Dit Hiragi.

-Ouais ! Cool ! Fit Takeru en se bandant les yeux.

-Bon, alors ceux qu'ils veulent jouer rentrent dans le cercle. Takeru doit essayer de nous attraper et de nous reconnaître… c'est parti ! Dit Hiragi en rentrant dans le cercle.

Sanae, Kojiro, Kazuki, Ken et Kyochiro se mirent dans le cercle.

-C'est bon ? J'y vais ! Dit Takeru.

Takeru ne mit pas longtemps à attraper Hiragi.

-J'ai attrapé le pervers ! Dit-il en enlevant son bandeau.

-C'est pas juste, je suis tombé en courant…j'aime pas ce jeu…dit-il avec des yeux larmoyants.

-Allez, fais pas cette tête Hiragi, c'est à toi de nous attraper ! Dit Sanae.

Hiragi se releva rapidement et mit le bandeau.

-Pas de problème, tu vas voir je vais t'attraper moi !

-Heu, je n'ai pas dit moi, j'ai dit tout le monde !

-Aucune importance ! Tu es mon seul objectif ! C'est parti ! Dit-il en courant vers le son de la voix de Sanae.

-Par ici, Hiragi ! Cria Kazuki.

-Non, par là ! Dit Ken.

-Ici ! Fit Kyochiro.

-Ah mais arrêter de parler ! Je n'entends pas Sanae !

-C'est fait exprès…

-Capitaine ?

-Oui, allez attrape moi…

-…Si tu es là alors Sanae est …

Ici ! Dit-il en se précipitant derrière Kojiro.

Hiragi effleura un bras.

-Je t'ai trouvé Sanae ! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Oui…bien joué Hiragi ! Je crois que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de me cacher derrière Kojiro…

Heu…tu peux me lâcher maintenant, Hiragi, c'est à mon tour.

-Non, je te tiens, je ne te lâche plus ! Dit Hiragi en resserrant son étreinte.

C'est le moment le plus agréable de ma vie…

-Takeshi ! Appelle les flics, il va y avoir un cadavre sur cette plage dans pas longtemps ! Dit Kojiro.

-D'accord…fit Hiragi en enlevant ces bras qui étaient autour de Sanae.

-Kkkkyyaaaa, Arrête Hiragi ! Cria Sanae.

-Hein ? Fit-il surpris.

Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

-Ne bouge plus, s'il te plait ! Dit Sanae.

-Sanae ? Fit Kazuki.

Ça ne va pas ?

Sanae devint toute rouge.

-Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? J'aimerai bien savoir ? Dit Hiragi toujours les yeux bandés.

Je vais enlever ce bandeau…

-Ne bouge pas ton bras gauche, Hiragi ! Dit Sanae.

-Mais…

-Hiragi…il y a ta montre qui s'est coincée dans le nœud de mon haut de bikini, tu es en train de tout défaire ! Ne bouge plus !

-Hein ?

C'est vrai ?

C'est trop génial ! Mon vœu a été exaucé ! Merci seigneur, maintenant je veux que….

BONG !

-T'as pas intérêt à bouger…dit Kojiro.

Sanae était très gênée.

-Koji…

Kojiro se mit derrière Sanae et essaya de décoincer la montre d' Hiragi.

-Alors Kojiro, tu y arrives ? Fit Sanae de plus en plus gênée.

-…c'est vraiment coincé…

-Manager, faut toujours que tu te fasses remarquer, mais là ça devient vraiment ridicule…dit Yui avec un air supérieur.

-C'est sûr que ça ne pourrait pas t'arriver à toi, dit Hiragi.

Qui voudrait te prendre dans ses bras ?

-Pff….ridicule…dit Yui vexée.

En attendant, on s'amuse vachement…c'est fou…

-C'est bon Koji, je vais me débrouiller, tu peux te pousser…dit Sanae en mettant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Fit Kojiro surpris en s'écartant un peu.

C'est vraiment coincé, il faudrait enlever…

-Hiragi, enlève tes bras, c'est bon…coupa Sanae.

-Mais…

-Allez, dépêche toi, on va pas y passer deux heures, je suis prête, vas y !

-…

Hiragi enleva alors ses bras.

Le haut de Sanae se détacha, il ne tenait plus que par les bretelles et les mains de Sanae qui le maintenaient près de sa poitrine.

La montre d'Hiragi se décoinça immédiatement.

-C'est bon Kojiro, tu peux me le rattacher maintenant…

-…

-Qu'est ce que tu attends, je ne vais pas pouvoir le tenir éternellement !

-…

-Kojiro ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques, à la fin ? Dit Sanae en se retournant.

-Attend capitaine, je vais t'aider ! Dit Hiragi en enlevant son bandeau.

…Ouah…

Quelle vision… je n'en espérais pas tant ! Brave petite montre ! Dit Hiragi avec un grand sourire en caressant sa montre.

Bouge pas Sanae, moi je vais vite te l'enlev…heu rattacher…rajouta t-il en bavant et en se rapprochant de Sanae.

BONG !

-Takeru ! On change de jeu ! Maintenant il faut jouer à « l'enterré vivant »!

Et c'est Hiragi qui s'y colle ! Dit Kojiro en montrant Hiragi sur le sol.

-Chouette ! J'adore ce jeu aussi !

Takeru se précipita sur Hiragi et commença à le recouvrir de sable.

-Ah, mais arrête !Moi je ne veux pas jouer ! Enlève toi de là !

-Mais si tu va voir, c'est marrant…dit Takeru en rajoutant des quantités de sable sur son corps.

-Capitaine…dit Hiragi en pleurnichant.

Kojiro commença à partir.

-…

-Kojiro, tu n'oublies pas quelque chose, par hasard ? Dit Sanae surprise par la réaction de Kojiro.

J'aimerai bien pouvoir bouger !

-…Yui va s'occuper de toi ! Dit Kojiro en s'éloignant de Sanae.

-…

-Yui, vas-y, s'il te plait ! Dit Kojiro en passant à côté d'elle.

-Tout de suite, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle s'approcha de Sanae et commença à rattacher le bikini.

-Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit qu'il n'aimait pas trop les contacts familiers…

En tous cas les tiens…

-…

-C'est bon ! Dit Yui en s'écartant de Sanae.

J'ai bien attaché ton maillot cette fois, ça ne risque pas de se reproduire ! Dit Yui en s'éloignant.

-Merci, dit timidement Sanae.

_Pourquoi il n'a pas voulu le faire ? Je ne comprends pas tout là… _

-Sanae Chan ! Aide moi !

Sanae sortit de ses pensées, se retourna et vit Hiragi complètement enterré par le sable.

-Sanae Chan…sniff…Takeru m'a laissé comme ça…je ne peux plus bouger !

Et regarde il a mis un petit crabe sur mon visage, j'ai peur Sanae Chan !

Sanae sourit.

-Attends, je vais t'aider…

Sanae se précipita vers Hiragi.

Kojiro observa Sanae.

_Je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça, mais il le fallait… Tu me fais tellement confiance, que tu ne peux pas t'imaginer les pensées que j'ai eues à cet instant, une seconde de plus et je te sautais dessus…_

Kojiro regarda alors Hiragi.

Quel imbécile celui là…comme ci ça n'était déjà pas assez difficile pour moi…je te jure… 

Kojiro retourna près des autres qui étaient mort de rire devant la détresse d' Hiragi.

Hiragi remis, il se précipita vers le groupe.

-Alors, prêt pour la suite !

-Aaahh, j'en peux plus, Hiragi ! Dit Kazuki en s'asseyant sur le sable.

-Mais, j'ai encore prévu un jeu…

-Moi aussi, Hiragi, je commence à être fatigué et en plus je commence vraiment à avoir faim ! Dit Takeshi.

-Bon….d'accord…dit Hiragi un peu déçu.

-C'est vrai qu'il est tard, je vais chercher le pique nique, ne bougez pas ! Dit Sanae en courant vers les paniers qu'elle avait apportés.

Sanae revint rapidement et commença par déplier une couverture.

-Sanae Chan, je vais t'aider ! Dit Takeru en prenant un morceau de la couverture.

Alors, qu'est ce que tu nous as prépa…

Takeru s'interrompit soudainement.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Takeru ? Fit Sanae surprise.

Takeru lâcha la couverture et se précipita vers elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait Sanae ? Dit-il en montrant son ventre.

-De quoi ? Fit Sanae en regardant son estomac.

Elle vit alors un bleu au niveau de ses côtes.

-Ah ! Ce n'est rien…dit Sanae.

-Mais si ! Tu dois avoir mal….

-Qu'est ce qui se passe Takeru ? Dit Kojiro en arrivant près d'eux.

-Regarde Koji ! Sanae s'est fait mal ! Dit-il en montrant l'ecchymose de Sanae.

-Mais non, Takeru, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas grave ! Dit-elle en mettant rapidement sa main pour cacher le bleu.

Mais Kojiro eut le temps de voir la marque.

_C'est moi ?...c'est moi qui lui ai fait ça…je ne l'avais pas remarqué…_

-Je vais bien, Kojiro, dit Sanae avec un sourire pour le rassurer.

Je ne sens presque rien…

-…

-Allez, on ne va pas épiloguer là dessus jusqu'à demain !

Je suis sûr que tout le monde à faim ! Alors quelqu'un veut bien m'aider à installer cette couverture? Demanda Sanae avec un grand sourire.

Takeru ?

-…Non, mais tu dois…fit Takeru.

-Moi ! Je vais t'aider ! Coupa Takeshi en prenant un bout de la couverture.

-Merci Takeshi...dit elle avec un sourire.

-C'est que j'ai hâte de goûter à tes petits plats ! Répondit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Sanae et Takeshi installèrent la couverture.

-Vous pouvez vous installer les gars ! Je vais vous servir ! Dit Sanae.

Tout le monde s'installa.

-Kojiro ? Tu ne te mets pas à côté de moi ? Demanda Sanae surprise de le voir s'asseoir entre Takeshi et Ken.

-Non, je suis bien là…dit-il sans la regarder.

_Il se culpabilise encore ? Il est vraiment têtu…une vrai tête de mule !_

-Bon, fais comme tu veux…dit Sanae avec un léger sourire.

Le repas toucha à sa fin.

-Et voilà le dessert ! Dit Sanae en amenant un gâteau au chocolat.

-Ouah ! Il est énorme ce gâteau ! Dit Hiragi.

C'est toi qu'il l'a fait Sanae Chan ?

-Oui, je voulais vous faire une surprise.

Il vous plait ?

-Sanae Chan ! C'est mon dessert préféré ! Tu t'en es souvenu ! Dit-il avec des yeux larmoyants.

-Oui, je le savais et je te l'avais promis, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Merci, Sanae Chan ! Tu es la meilleure ! Dit-il en la serrant dans ses bras.

BONG !

-On t'a déjà dit de ne plus poser tes mains sur elle…fit Takeru.

-Mais c'est pour la remercier…

-Tu sais Hiragi, je l'ai aussi fait pour fêter la victoire de l'équipe…

-Quoi ! Tu ne l'as pas fait que pour moi !

Ouuuiiinnn ! Je suis malheureux ! Pleurnicha t-il avec des larmes de crocodiles.

Saaannnaaeee chhaaaann, tu me fais de la peine…

-Hiragi, je te couperai le plus gros morceau…

-C'est vrai ? Dit Hiragi avec un grand sourire.

-Pff…toi alors…Dit Sanae en rigolant.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapitre 55 : La boîte à souhait.**

Hiragi retourna à sa place et dit :

-Bon allez, je vous propose mon dernier jeu !

Pendant qu'on mange le dessert, on va jouer à la boîte à souhait !

-La boîte à souhaits ! Tu rigoles ! On joue à ça quand on est au collège…c'est nul…Dit Ken.

-Mais si ! Ça va être marrant !

-C'est quoi ce jeu ? Demanda Sanae.

-Quoi ? Tu ne connais pas ? Mais c'est un jeu super connu ! Dit Hiragi.

Chacun de nous fait un souhait sur une personne, on met tous les souhaits dans une boite, puis on tire au hasard un souhait écrit par un autre !

Tu vois, c'est marrant !

-…Heu…je dirai que c'est plutôt dangereux…si tu souhaites quelque chose et que ça ne tombe pas sur toi…

-Mais, c'est ça qui est marrant !

-Je ne sais pas…

-Moi, je suis d'accord ! Dit Yui.

Je commence ! Dit elle en écrivant sur un morceau de papier.

-…

-…heu tu es d'accord Sanae Chan ? Demanda Hiragi.

-…Je ne sais pas, Hiragi…

Sanae tourna la tête vers Kojiro, celui-ci détourna les yeux.

-Ok ! Fit elle alors.

J'ai un souhait à réaliser !

-Bon, c'est d'accord alors ! Tout le monde écrit son souhait !

Mais n'oubliez pas que les souhaits doivent tous être réalisés, sinon, ce n'est pas du jeu ! Dit Hiragi tout content.

Chacun écrivit sur un bout de papier et le mit dans une boîte.

-Bien ! On commence ! Dit Hiragi.

Qui veut tirer un papier le premier ?

-…

-Allez ! Ne soyez pas timide !

-…moi je veux bien…dit doucement Takeshi.

Il tira alors un papier.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qui est écrit ? Dit Hiragi impatient.

-Alors…« je souhaite que Yui me fasse le service demain pour que Sanae se repose un peu plus ! »

-Hein ? C'est quoi ces bêtises ? Fit Yui énervé.

Qui a écrit ça ?

-C'est un secret, Yui, c'est ça l'intérêt du jeu…c'est plus marrant…

Alors tu devras faire le service à Takeshi demain !

-…Bon…d'accord…

-Allez à toi de prendre un papi…

-Non ! Hiragi, je veux arrêter le jeu, s'il te plaît ! Dit Sanae en se levant.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Fit Hiragi étonné.

-Je veux récupérer mon souhait ! Je veux le changer…c'est important, s'il te plait…

-…Heu…bon d'acco…

-Pas question ! On ne peut pas changer un souhait après le début du jeu ! C'est de la triche ! Coupa Yui.

-Mais, je n'avais pas prévu que…Fit Sanae.

-C'est comme ça !

Allez, à moi de tirer ! Dit Yui en prenant un papier dans la boîte.

-…

Sanae se rassit.

Kojiro la regarda et vit qu'elle était préoccupée.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a bien pu marquer sur ce papier ?_

Yui lut son papier et fit un grand sourire.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il est marqué ? Demanda Hiragi.

-« Je souhaite que Kojiro me prenne dans ses bras et m'embrasse ! »

-…

-Alors ? J'attends ! fit Yui.

-Pas question ! Dit fermement Kojiro.

-Ah, mais c'est le jeu…

-Yui ! On sait tous de qui vient ce souhait ! Sanae voulait le changer, alors ça ne compte pas ! Dit Hiragi.

-Vous faîtes vraiment comme ça vous arrange !

Si elle ne voulait pas ce souhait, elle n'avait qu'à pas le marquer !

-…

-Hiragi, je t'avais dit que ce jeu était nul ! Dit Ken.

-Ah mais on s'amuse bien ! C'est juste que certain n'assume pas ce qu'ils ont écrit, c'est tout…dit Yui en regardant Sanae.

Elle nous gâche tout le jeu…

Sanae baissa les yeux.

-Je n'ai pas pensé que ça pouvait tomber sur toi…dit Sanae doucement.

-Trop tard manager ! Dit Yui avec un sourire.

Bon ! On continue ce jeu !

-…

- Bon, on ne va pas en faire tout un plat ! Ce n'est pas bien méchant !

-Bon il y en a marre, on va en finir rapidement ! Dit Kojiro en se levant pour aller vers Yui.

-Hein ? Mais tu ne peux pas faire ça, Kojiro ! Dit Takeshi en voyant la tête de Sanae.

-C'est le jeu Takeshi… dit Yui en se levant à son tour.

Kojiro arriva devant Yui.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

Kojiro la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Voilà...c'est bon maintenant, on passe à autre chose…dit Kojiro.

-Pas question, ce n'est pas ce qui était marqué ! Fit Yui.

-C'est exactement, ce qui était marquer sur le papier, alors…dit Kojiro en se retournant pour aller à sa place.

-Mais, ce n'est pas ce que Sanae voulait ! Coupa Yui en le retenant par le bras.

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ! Dit Kojiro en lui faisant face.

-Je le sais très bien !

Elle, ce qu'elle voulait…c'était ça ! Dit Yui embrassant Kojiro.

-…

Kojiro se dégagea immédiatement et poussa Yui violemment.

-Ça ne va pas ! Qui t'as permis de faire ça ! Dit Kojiro en colère.

Yui fit un léger sourire.

-Pas besoin de permission…

Yui regarda alors Sanae et rajouta :

-Elle, elle ne s'est pas gênée pour t'embrasser ou te faire des avances alors qu'elle avait déjà un copain…

Un copain qu'elle a trompé sans état d'âme, d'ailleurs…je me demande comment il va réagir en l'apprenant...sa copine avec son pire adversaire…ça va être marrant dans quelques jours…

-Yui ! Coupa Takeshi énervé.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Takeshi ? Tu croyais garder le secret jusqu'à quand ?

Ils l'auraient su tôt ou tard d'ailleurs…

-La ferme ! Yui, ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! Dit fermement Takeshi.

-Tu devrais le leur dire Takeshi…insista Yui.

-J'ai dit : la ferme !

-Takeshi ? Dit soudainement Sanae en se levant.

Takeshi ne se retourna pas vers Sanae.

-Takeshi ? Tu nous caches quelque chose ? Demanda Kojiro intrigué.

-…

-Takeshi … Fit Sanae en se mettant devant lui.

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-…

-Tout à l'heure, j'ai vu que Taro t'avait parlé un peu à l'écart. Ça a un rapport ? Rajouta Sanae soucieuse.

-…

-Un rapport ? Mais bien sûr ! Dit fièrement Yui.

Figure toi, que ton Tsubasa revient pour le début du championnat !

C'est-à-dire dans une semaine !

-…

Toute l'assistance resta sous le choc.

-Tu n'as pas l'air contente ? Dit Yui avec un sourire.

-Take…Takeshi…c'est vrai ? Demanda Sanae visiblement secouée.

-Oui…dit Takeshi timidement.

Il a appelé Taro, cet après-midi pour qu'il te prévienne de son retour…

-…

-Mais, tu ne lui dis pas le meilleur, Takeshi… dit Yui en se mettant face à Sanae.

Tu sais quoi manager ? Il parait que ton fameux Tsubasa rentre spécialement pour toi…tu vas pouvoir laisser Kojiro tranquille…je vais m'en occuper, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai bien apprécié le baiser que l'on a échangé…il t'oubliera vite, de toutes façons, une fille aussi légère que toi, ça ne vaut pas la peine que l'on s'en souvienne…

Tsubasa va prendre la relève de Kojiro, tu pourras enfin avoir ce que tu recherches depuis tout à l'heure avec Kojiro, lui apparemment, ça ne l'intéresse plus… rajouta t-elle avec un sourire.

CLAC !

Sanae venait de gifler violemment Yui.

(Enfin ! Ouais ! Un fight ! (.) Vas y Sanae met lui une bonne droite dans la tête ! )

Yui resta figée…elle ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction.

Sanae la fixa furieusement un instant, puis commença à verser quelques larmes. Elle partit en courant vers la résidence.

-Sanae ! Cria Takeru en se levant pour courir après elle.

Kojiro le retint par le bras.

-Kojiro ! Laisse moi ! Sanae a de la peine, je v…

-J'y vais Takeru ! Ne t'inquiète pas…dit-il en lâchant le bras de Takeru.

Kojiro se retourna vers Yui avec un regard noir.

-…

-Toi, ne t'approche plus de Sanae ou de moi ! Tu nous causes que des problèmes… je viens de comprendre ton petit jeu, tu es une intrigante de premier ordre, je ne t'aime pas du tout !

Je te préviens, si Sanae est encore malheureuse ou perturbée à cause des conneries que tu viens de dire…je te vire sur le champ !

Occupe toi de tes affaires : ce qui se passe entre elle et moi ou encore entre elle et Tsubasa ne te regarde pas du tout !

Kojiro commença à partir lorsqu'il se retourna une dernière fois pour s'adresser à Yui :

-J'oubliais … ne lui parle plus jamais comme ça ! Tu ne la connais pas du tout, tes insinuations sont plus qu'insultantes ! C'est mon premier et dernier avertissement, tu as compris ! Rajouta t-il sèchement.

-…

-Tu as compris ?

Yui sursauta.

-…Oui…Dit-elle doucement.

Kojiro se retourna et partit en courant vers la résidence.

-…

-T'es contente ! Fit soudainement Takeshi en faisant face à Yui.

J'ai bien l'impression qu'écouter aux portes et te mêler des affaires des autres sont des habitudes chez toi !

Je te préviens, si tu répètes à qui que ce soit la suite de la conversation que j'ai eue avec Taro…

-Oui, tu feras quoi ? Dis moi ? Coupa Yui.

-Je te le ferais payer très cher ! Dit-il en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Fille ou pas…

-…

-Je protégerai le bonheur de Kojiro et Sanae à n'importe quel prix ! Pour l'instant Tsubasa n'est pas là … Sanae n'a pas besoin de tout savoir maintenant…

Laisse les ! Tu as compris ? Que je ne te vois plus semer le trouble dans leur couple ou dans l'équipe !

-…De toutes façons, avec le retour de Tsubasa, il y aura des problèmes que je m'en mêle ou non, alors…

-Tu n'as pas intérêt à t'en mêler….

-C'est bon, j'ai compris…je n'ai pas envie d'être virer de l'équipe…dit elle en retournant vers résidence comme si de rien n'était.

-…

-Cette fille alors…dit Ken.

-Ouais, j'aurais aimé que Kojiro la vire pour de bon…dit Takeshi.

-Désolé pour mon jeu stupide, les gars…dit Hiragi tristement.

Je l'ai fait pour pouvoir embrasser Sanae … enfin tenter d'embrasser…et charrier Kojiro…

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ça tourne comme ça…

-C'est bon Hiragi, ce n'est pas ta faute…

De toutes façons, je ne pense pas que les paroles de Yui aient vraiment blessé Sanae…je pense plutôt que c'est le retour de Tsubasa qui l'a perturbée, dit Takeshi.

-…

- Sanae Chan a déjà un copain ! Fit soudainement Takeru.

Ce n'est pas possible ! Elle doit être avec Kojiro ! C'est indispensable, si je veux l'avoir toujours à mes côtés !

Takeshi sourit.

-Je crois qu'on est tous de ton avis Takeru…

Allez ! Arrêtons de broyer du noir, fit Takeshi en se levant.

Je crois que la soirée est finie, on range et on rentre les gars !

N'oublions pas que l'entraînement va se durcir demain ! Rentrons nous coucher !

-Ouais, tu as raison !

Cette journée m'a épuisé, dit Tachibana.

On y va ! Dit-il en se levant.

Toute l'équipe commença à ranger.

Pendant ce temps là, Kojiro arriva à la résidence et se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Sanae.

« TOC TOC TOC »

Aucune réponse.

-Sanae, c'est moi, ouvre ! Dit Kojiro.

-…

-Bon, je rentre…dit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Il vit Sanae allongée sur le dos en train de fixer le plafond.

Elle essuya quelques larmes.

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit.

-…

Sanae resta à fixer le plafond.

-Bon, tu vas me dire ce qui ne va pas, à la fin ?

-…

-Si c'est pour le baiser…

-C'est pas pour ça Kojiro, coupa Sanae.

Ça c'est de ma faute, je n'ai pas réfléchi que ça pouvait tomber sur Yui…j'ai pensé à toute l'équipe mais pas à elle…et j'ai bien vu que c'était elle qui t'avait embrassé…

-Alors, c'est pour le retour de Tsubasa ? Coupa Kojiro.

-…

-Tu sais que je ne pense pas du tout ce qu'a dit Yui sur toi !

Je sais que tu ne joues pas avec moi…

-Oui, mais lui…

-…

-Kojiro, à lui, je ne lui ai encore rien dit, qu'est ce qu'il va penser de moi ?

Kojiro vit le regard triste de Sanae.

-C'est si important que ça ? Fit Kojiro en se levant brusquement.

Je te rappelle que c'est lui qui t'a abandonnée, ne l'oublie pas !

Sanae se redressa.

-Oui, je sais, ne te fâche pas !

Mais…mais je ne comprends pas son brusque retour, c'est tout…

Je ne m'y attendais pas du tout : je n'ai pas encore réfléchi à notre première rencontre après ces quelques mois…

-...

Sanae regarda Kojiro dans les yeux.

-Tu comprends, je tiens encore à lui, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais rayé de ma vie…j'aimerai le garder comme ami, j'aimerai qu'il comprenne mes sentiments pour toi…

Tu sais Kojiro, Tsubasa a été le premier garçon à me passionner…le premier que j'ai aimé…j'aurai toujours des sentiments pour lui…j'ai besoin…j'ai besoin qu'il soit au moins un ami…

-…

-…Tu es fâché que je te dise tout ça Kojiro ? Demanda doucement Sanae.

-…Non…pas vraiment…je sais que tu es sincère, tu dis ce que tu penses, c'est une qualité que j'aime chez toi…

Sanae se leva et se dirigea vers Kojiro.

-Merci, dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de la taille de Kojiro.

Je t'aime.

Elle resta un moment ainsi.

-…C'est …c'est pour ça que tu pleurais ? Dit soudainement Kojiro en s'écartant de Sanae.

-…pas seulement…

-Pas seulement ? Fit Kojiro étonné.

-Non…

Kojiro, pose tes mains sur moi ! Dit Sanae en le regardant droit dans les yeux comme pour lui lancer un défi.

-Hein !

Mais tu n'es pas bien ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Dit Kojiro écarlate.

Sanae s'avança vers lui et il recula.

-Qu'est ce que tu as Kojiro ? Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas que je sois près de toi ?

C'est au moins la cinquième fois de la journée que tu me repousses…

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je ne te repousse pas du tout !

-Ah oui…

Sanae poussa alors Kojiro sur le lit et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

(Au secours, Sanae va violer Koji ! (T T))

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ! Fit Kojiro surpris.

-J'attends…pose tes mains sur moi !

-…

-Koji, tu me prends par la main, tu m'embrasses, tu me prends dans tes bras… mais aujourd'hui, tu as repoussé mon contact plus familier qu'à l'habitude…tu as même refusé de rattacher mon bikini…

-…

Kojiro ne bougeait pas.

Les yeux de Sanae se voilèrent un peu.

-J'ai remarqué que depuis cette fameuse journée où je t'ai littéralement sauté dessus, tu n'as jamais eu les mêmes gestes envers moi…

Tu…tu n'as peut être plus envie…rajouta t-elle timidement.

Soudain, le regard de Kojiro changea et il la fit basculer sur le dos.

-T'es malade ! Qu'est ce que tu es en train d'imaginer…

Si tu savais le nombre de fois que j'ai dû me contrôler aujourd'hui !

Tu es…tu es plus qu'attirante dans cette tenue…dit il en la fixant dans les yeux.

Sanae rougit.

-…

-…Je…je ne veux pas t'effrayer après ce que tu as vécu avec Yuki…mes gestes pourraient te rappeler de mauvais souvenirs…

Sanae lui sourit, prit les mains de Kojiro et les plaça sur ses hanches.

-Toi, tu me rappelles que de bons souvenirs…je ne pense presque plus à Yuki, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça…

Je veux que tu comportes naturellement avec moi, je ne te repousserai jamais…

-Si c'est comme ça…dit Kojiro en lui souriant.

Il y a une chose dont j'ai envie depuis tout à l'heure…

Kojiro se pencha alors sur elle et l'embrassa à l'endroit où était placée l'ecchymose.

Il l'embrassa plusieurs fois puis commença à remonter le long du buste de Sanae en le couvrant de baisers pour arriver au niveau de son visage.

-Ça c'était pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir blesser…dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Sanae était écarlate.

Kojiro fit alors glisser ses mains le long du corps de Sanae tout en la regardant dans les yeux.

_Ce regard…je l'aime…regarde moi toujours ainsi Kojiro…_

…

Sanae eut un léger frisson sous les caresses de Kojiro.

Les mains de Kojiro arrivèrent sur les joues empourprées de Sanae.

-Et ça c'était pour moi…dit-il doucement en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Sanae posa ses mains sur le dos de Kojiro pour resserrer leur étreinte et commença le caresser à son tour.

Kojiro approfondit alors son baiser et refit descendre ses mains sur les hanches de Sanae puis les fit passer sous son dos.

_Je veux goûter à sa peau… elle est si douce…je ne peux plus m'en passer…_

Il mit fin au baiser puis l'embrassa dans le cou, sur l'épaule et descendit sur sa poitrine.

Une de ses mains remonta le long du dos de Sanae pour arriver au haut de bikini pendant que l'autre était posée sur les fesses de Sanae et resserrée encore plus le contact de leurs corps.

Il releva alors la tête et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui susurrer doucement :

-Je t'aime Sanae…Laisse moi t'aimer encore plus…

Pour seule réponse, Sanae prit le visage de Kojiro dans ses mains pour l'embrasser.

Elle se releva doucement, entraînant avec elle Kojiro, pour s'asseoir sur le lit, elle lâcha alors le visage de Kojiro et le regarda dans les yeux, elle lui fit un sourire timide et enleva son haut de bikini.

-…

Sanae se blottit alors contre Kojiro.

-Ça c'était mon souhait Koji…dit-elle en commençant à embrasser son torse.

_Je craque…c'est le point de non-retour…_

Kojiro la serra alors dans ses bras et la fit basculer sur le lit.

Il posa alors ses mains sur ses cuisses, remonta le long de ses hanches, son ventre et enfin sa poitrine.

-Tu es très belle Sanae….dit-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapitre 56 : Le départ de Takeru.**

Arrivés à la résidence les garçons ramenèrent les paniers de pique-nique à la cuisine.

-Sanae n'est pas là ? Fit Takeru en regardant dans la cuisine.

C'est bizarre, je pensais qu'elle allait nous attendre pour ranger, elle doit encore être malheureuse alors, Kojiro n'a pas pu la consoler…rajouta Takeru tristement.

-Mais si, ne t'inquiètes pas, elle doit déjà être partie se coucher, rappelle toi qu'elle a été malade cette nuit et que la journée a été longue ! Dit Takeshi en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Oui, Takeshi a raison, elle n'a pas du vouloir se remettre à travailler ce soir !

De toutes façons, ton frère est parti la consoler tout à l'heure, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'elle soit encore malheureuse, elle doit dormir…dit Ken.

-Oui, vous avez raison ! Je vais aller dire bonne nuit à Kojiro et je vais me coucher ! Dit Takeru en se dirigeant vers la chambre de Kojiro.

-Bon nous aussi, on ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, demain va encore être une journée difficile ! Dit Tachibana.

-Ouais, t'as raison, bailla Hiragi, j'en peux plus avec tout ce qu'on a fait aujourd'hui !

« Bonne nuit ! »

Tout le monde partit se coucher.

Takeshi et Hiragi arrivèrent à leurs chambres.

-Bah, qu'est ce que tu fais Takeru ? Demanda Takeshi surpris de le voir assis devant la porte de Kojiro.

-J'attends Kojiro, il n'est pas encore revenu…

-Hein ? Coupa Hiragi surpris.

Mais depuis le temps il devrait être là !

Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien fabriquer avec Sa…

Hiragi s'interrompit soudainement.

-Tu penses aussi que Sanae est encore malheureuse ? Dit Takeru tristement.

-…Heu…pas vraiment…dit Hiragi avec un léger sourire.

Ton frère aussi ne doit pas être très malheureux, je pense même qu'il est au …

BONG !

-Aie, mais ça fait mal Takeshi !

-Oui, c'est pour te remettre les idées en place ! Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis…

Takeshi s'accroupit près de Takeru qui ne comprenait rien.

-Ecoute Takeru, je pense que pour ce soir, ça serait bien que tu dormes dans la chambre de Kojiro.

Il se peut que Sanae aie besoin de rester un petit peu seule...

-Tu crois ? Fit Takeru étonné.

Takeshi acquiesça de la tête.

-Et pour Kojiro ?

-…il…il doit être parti s'entraîner, il rentrera tout à l'heure, tu devrais aller te coucher, il te rejoindra après, c'est d'accord ? Fit Takeshi avec un petit sourire.

-D'accord…dit Takeru en se levant.

Takeru rentra dans la chambre de Kojiro résigné.

-Bonne nuit Takeru ! Surtout ne t'inquiète pas pour Kojiro et Sanae, je suis sûr qu'ils vont très bien ! Dit Takeshi.

-Oui, merci, si c'est toi qui le dis, je te crois ! Dit Takeru avec un léger sourire.

Bonne nuit ! dit-il en fermant la porte.

-Bon, on va se coucher nous aussi ! Dit Takeshi en se tournant vers Hiragi.

-Oui, il vaut peut-être mieux, j'ai l'impression que le capitaine va être en grande forme demain ! Dit Hiragi avec un grand sourire.

Finalement mon jeu n'était si nul que ça…le souhait de Sanae a dû se réaliser…

-Dis moi toi, tu ne me piques pas une de tes crises à cause de Sanae et Kojiro? Dit Takeshi avec un sourire en coin.

Hiragi sourit.

-Sanae est la fille la plus géniale et la plus gentille que j'ai rencontrée, je l'adore !

Tout ce que je fais c'est pour la voir sourire…même si parfois j'en fais un peu trop…

Maintenant je ne m'inquiète plus pour elle, elle est heureuse et elle est près de nous…

Je ne vois pas pourquoi je piquerai une crise…dit Hiragi en partant vers sa chambre.

-Surtout si Sanae n'est pas là pour la voir et que Kojiro n'est pas là prêt à me frapper…rajouta Hiragi avec un grand sourire.

-…Toi alors…

Hiragi rentra dans sa chambre et Takeshi se dirigea vers la sienne.

_Oui, tu as raison Hiragi, pour l'instant tout le monde est heureux…_

Takeshi partit se coucher sur cette pensée.

Le soleil commença à se lever.

Quelques rayons de soleil arrivèrent dans la chambre.

Kojiro commença à se réveiller.

_Mon bras est engourdi…_

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Sanae tout contre lui la tête posée sur son bras.

…

Il la regarda dormir un moment et sourit.

_Sanae…_

Il dégagea une mèche de cheveu et l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

Sanae commença à bouger et se retourna.

Kojiro amusé l'embrassa sur l'épaule.

Sanae ouvrit alors doucement les yeux.

-Bonjour…dit doucement Kojiro.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Bien dormi ?

Sanae rougit.

-…oui…très bien…

Kojiro sourit en la voyant si gênée.

-Moi aussi…dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

Kojiro l'embrassa ensuite dans le cou, posa une main sur son dos et il commença à la caresser.

-Kojiro…arrête…fit Sanae doucement.

-Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête Sanae ? dit-il en posant ses mains sur ses fesses.

Ses baisers se dirigèrent alors vers la poitrine de Sanae.

-…

Le corps de Sanae frémit.

Kojiro était ravi de l'effet produit par ses gestes.

-Je veux juste un petit câlin avant de partir m'entraîner…

Soudain Sanae se redressa.

-L'entraînement… le petit déjeuner…Takeru !

-Hein ? Fit Kojiro surpris.

-Koji, on a oublié Takeru cette nuit !

-Heu…

C'est vrai que ce n'était pas vraiment le sujet de mes pensées cette nuit…dit-il avec un sourire.

-Kojiro, arrête, ce n'est pas drôle ! Je me demande où il a bien pu passer la nuit !

Le pauvre, il a dû s'inquiéter.

-Aaahhh, j'ai pas de chance moi, je veux te faire un câlin et toi tu penses à mon frère… dit-il en s'étirant.

-Kojir…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui Sanae, coupa Kojiro avec un ton sérieux et un petit sourire.

Je suis sûr que Takeshi s'est occupé de lui ! On va le retrouver ce matin en pleine forme, comme d'habitude !

-Oui…j'espère…

En tous cas il commence à se faire tard, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner et toi tu ferais bien d'aller faire ton jogging maintenant si tu ne veux pas être en retard, dit-elle en passant un tee-shirt et en se levant.

-Et mon câlin, alors ?

-Koji, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Dit-elle en se retournant.

Tu ne dois penser qu'à l'entraînement maintenant et au championnat, alors lève toi tout de suite et va courir.

Et c'est ton manager qui parle ! Rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Que je ne te retrouve pas au lit à mon retour de la douche, sinon ça va barder !

Sanae se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Dis moi, la manager n'aurait pas besoin qu'on lui frotte le dos par hasard ? Dit Kojiro en la retenant par le bras.

Sanae rougit encore une fois.

_J'adore la voir ainsi..._

-Koji…tu dois…

-C'est bon, j'ai compris !

Ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'entraîner dur pour gagner le championnat et passer pro…

Mais un baiser d'encouragement serait le bienvenue…

Sanae sourit, prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa langoureusement.

-Allez, va travailler maintenant ! Dit-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Comment je vais survivre sans ça toute la journée… dit Kojiro en s'écroulant sur le lit.

Tu veux me tuer c'est ça…

-Bonne journée Koji…Dit Sanae en partant dans la salle de bain en lui faisant un signe de la main.

-Sans cœur !

La porte de la salle de bain se referma sur les rires de Sanae.

Kojiro encore allongé sur le lit sourit.

_J'adore son rire…son caractère…sa présence…ses yeux…ses lèvres…son sourire…son parfum…sa peau…j'en suis plus que dingue…_

Le bruit de la douche interrompit ses pensées.

-Bon, assez rêvassé ! Dit-il en se relevant.

Ce championnat est loin d'être gagné ! Ma prestation décidera de mon avenir, je n'ai pas intérêt à échouer !

Commençons cette journée d'entraînement…dit-il en quittant la chambre de Sanae.

Une fois prête, Sanae arriva dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le petit déjeuner.

-Saannnaaeee Chaannn…fit Takeru en arrivant précipitamment dans la pièce.

Sanae sursauta.

-Tu m'as fait peur Takeru….

Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu n'es plus triste alors, c'est vrai ?

-Non, plus du tout, je vais très bien Takeru, ne t'inquiète pas !

-Kojiro avait raison alors…

-Kojiro ?

-Oui, cette nuit j'ai dormi dans sa chambre et lorsque Kojiro s'est habillé ce matin pour faire son jogging, je me suis réveillé et je lui ai demandé pour toi, il m'a dit que tu allais beaucoup mieux et que tu étais déjà debout pour préparer le petit déjeuner…je me suis alors précipité ici pour vérifier !

Sanae sourit et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Takeru.

-Pas de quoi Sanae Chan, je veux être sûr que tu ailles bien avant que je parte…

-Avant que tu partes ? Fit Sanae surprise.

-Oui…dit tristement Takeru.

Mes vacances se terminent aujourd'hui, je reprends l'école demain…

-C'est vrai…j'avais oublié…

-Mais ce n'est pas grave Sanae Chan, on va vite se retrouver : le championnat commence dans une semaine, on s'y verra sûrement !

-Oui, tu as raison, dit Sanae avec un sourire.

-En attendant mon départ cet après-midi, je vais t'aider ! Dit Takeru en prenant les assiettes pour mettre la table.

-Merci assistant !

-Pas de problème, je tiendrais mon rôle jusqu'au bout !

Takeru finissait de mettre la table, tandis que Sanae préparait le petit déjeuner.

Au bout d'une heure, tout était prêt.

-Bon, j'ai fini, Sanae !

-Bien, moi aussi, je n'ai plus qu'à ranger les paniers d'hier.

Tu peux aller réveiller les garçons maintenant, il est l'heure.

-C'est parti ! Dit Takeru en sortant en courant de la pièce.

Au bout d'une demi-heure l'équipe arriva dans la salle à manger.

-Bonjour Sanae Chan, dit Ken.

-Bonjour ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Je vois que tu vas bien !

-Ah oui…désolée pour hier, j'ai gâché la fin de soirée…

-C'est pas grave, le principal, c'est que tu ailles mieux ! Dit Ken en s'asseyant.

-Saannnaaeee Chaannn ! Fit Hiragi en lui sautant dessus dès qu'il entra dans la pièce.

-Bonjour Hiragi ! Et bien dis moi, tu m'as l'air en forme ce matin, dit elle avec un sourire.

-Pas aussi en forme que toi je suppose, après cette nu…

BONG !

-Aie ! Mais Takeshi, pourquoi tu m'a frappé ?

-C'est pour t'empêcher de raconter des bêtises !

-Des bêtises ? Mais ce ne sont pas des bêtises !

Je voulais juste dire qu'après la nuit précédente où elle avait été malade, cette nuit a dû lui faire du bien, c'est tout ! Dit Hiragi avec l'air le plus innocent.

-Oui…bien sûr…excuse moi, fit Takeshi en rougissant.

Sanae se dirigea vers Takeshi.

-Bonjour Takeshi, fit-elle avec un sourire timide.

-Bonjour…

-Je voulais te remercier pour hier soir…tu as pris soin de Takeru, c'est gentil…

-Pas de problème, Sanae Chan, dit Takeshi encore rouge.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, Sanae Chan ! Takeshi m'a bien expliqué que tu voulais rester un peu seule, c'est normal après tout…dit Takeru.

-Seule, seule, c'est vite dit…Coupa Hiragi avec un léger sourire.

Sanae devient écarlate.

BONG ! BONG !

-Aïe, mais ça va pas Takeshi, cette fois-ci tu y es allé un peu fort ! Dit Hiragi en se tournant vers lui.

Tu m'as frappé deux fois !

-Moi ? Pas du tout ! Dit Takeshi.

Je ne t'ai frappé qu'une fois…tu devrais plutôt faire tes réclamations à lui, dit Takeshi en désignant quelqu'un derrière Hiragi.

-…Hein ?…Fit Hiragi en se retournant.

…Ha… capitaine… Bonjour ! Alors ce petit jogging, ça c'est bien passé ? Demanda t-il avec un grand sourire innocent.

-Très bien, Hiragi, merci…dit Kojiro entre ses dents.

-Ah ! Grand frère, je t'attendais ! Dit Takeru en allant vers lui.

J'aimerai savoir si Sanae Chan peut m'accompagner au train cet après-midi, tu crois que ça dérangerait l'entraînement ?

-Heu…je ne sais pas…il faudrait demander à l'entraîneur, je ne…

-Je t'accompagne, Takeru ! Coupa Sanae avec un sourire.

Je ne vais pas te laisser partir tout seul quand même !

Je vais me dépêcher le plus possible pour ne pas rater l'entraînement complet, ne t'inquiète pas…de toutes façons, au début ils n'ont pas besoin de moi.

-Cool ! Fit Takeru en sautant partout.

Allez viens Koji, on va manger, il ne faut pas retarder Sanae Chan !

Takeru prit la main de Kojiro et ils partirent s'asseoir.

-Bon, je vous apporte les plats ! Vous allez voir, aujourd'hui il y a beaucoup de choix ! Dit Sanae en partant dans la cuisine.

Sanae revint avec deux grands plateaux, elle les déposa sur la table.

-Hé bien dis donc, tu t'es surpassé aujourd'hui, Sanae Chan, tout ça m'a l'air très appétissant ! Dit Tachibana.

-Oui, il y a même la quantité, dis donc, dit Kyochiro.

-Oui, mais vous avez besoin de récupérer après la journée d'hier, vous vous êtes beaucoup dépensés…

-Certains plus que d'autres…fit doucement Hiragi avec un sourire.

Sanae un peu rouge ignora la réflexion et poursuivit :

-…et la journée d'aujourd'hui va être très difficile alors allez y, servez vous !

Tout le monde commença à se servir.

-Attends Takeru, je vais t'aider, dit Sanae en voyant que le plateau était trop lourd pour lui.

-Merci, Sanae Chan !

Sanae servit Takeru et proposa le plateau à Kojiro.

-Vas-y Kojiro, prends ce qui te fait plaisir ! Dit Sanae en lui tendant le plateau.

-Je crois que ça c'est déjà fait, Sanae…Dit Hiragi avec un grand sourire.

VLAN !BONG ! PAF !

Kojiro venait de lui envoyer sa boite de Bento vide à la tête, Takeshi l'avait frappé et Sanae lui avait balancé une bouteille d'eau à moitié pleine pour l'achever.

-Tu vas t'arrêter oui ! Dit Kojiro tout rouge.

-Ça suffit, Hiragi ! J'aimerai bien finir de manger tranquille ! Dit Takeshi gêné.

-Hiragi ! Arrête avec ça, s'il te plait ! Dit Sanae écarlate.

Hiragi encore à terre, commença à se relever en se frottant la tête.

-Aïe, Aïe, Aïe ! Je crois que je vais arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, sinon je vais me retrouver à l'hôpital…vous n'êtes pas drôles vous alors, rajouta t-il avec des larmes de crocodiles.

Tout le monde explosa de rire.

La première partie de journée passa rapidement, avec l'entraînement et le déjeuner.

L'heure du départ de Takeru arriva.

L'équipe accompagna Sanae et Takeru jusqu'aux portes de la résidence.

-Bon, grand frère, j'y vais…merci de m'avoir permis de rester avec vous, je me suis bien amusé ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Kojiro s'accroupit et le prit dans ses bras.

-Pas de quoi, petit frère, tu nous as bien aidés.

Rentre bien et aide maman jusqu'à ce que je rentre…

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiètes pas, Kojiro !

Pense plutôt à toi, à ton entraînement et au championnat…

Takeru embrassa Kojiro sur la joue et se dégagea.

Kojiro se releva.

Toute l'équipe le salua.

Takeru prit la main de Sanae et commença à partir.

-J'oubliais…dit Takeru en se retournant.

Kojiro, tu as intérêt à prendre grand soin de Sanae, je te la confie : je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure ou qu'elle soit malheureuse ! Ne me déçois pas !

-Pas de problème…Dit Kojiro avec un sourire.

-T'as entendu le pervers ! Dit Takeru en fixant Hiragi.

C'est Kojiro qui s'occupe de Sanae, alors si tu poses trop tes mains sur elle, lui il sera moins gentil que moi ! Fais gaffe…

-Oui, c'est gentil de prévenir...mais ça je le savais déjà, dit Hiragi en se frottant la tête.

-Bien ! Je peux partir tranquille alors…

Sanae tu seras bien ici, Kojiro va me remplacer…rajouta t-il en la regardant avec un sourire.

Sanae lui fit un grand sourire.

-Merci Takeru…

-Allez, au revoir tout le monde, à bientôt….dit Takeru en faisant un signe de la main.

« Au revoir Takeru »

Takeru et Sanae s'éloignèrent.

L'équipe resta un moment à les regarder.

-Allez les gars, au travail ! Il est temps d'y aller ! Dit soudainement Yui.

Kojiro se retourna et partit vers le stade sans un regard pour Yui.

L'équipe le suivit.

-Et bien, quelle ambiance…fit Yui.

-Tu l'a méritée je crois ! Dit Takeshi en se retournant.

-C'est bon, j'ai dit que je ne mêlerai plus des affaires des autres…

-Oui bah, on attend de voir…

Et d'ailleurs en attendant, maintenant que Takeru est parti, tu pourrais aider un peu plus Sanae, c'est toujours elle qui fait tout j'ai l'impression !

-…

-Alors, excuse toi pour hier auprès d'elle et prends enfin ton rôle d'assistant manager au sérieux!

Après on verra…

Takeshi rejoignit l'équipe.

_Alors là, tu rêves…je m'excuserai jamais auprès d'elle…je veux bien travailler plus avec elle pour me rapprocher de Kojiro, mais le reste pas question !_

Sanae arriva au stade une heure plus tard.

-Me revoilà entraîneur ! Dit-elle en s'approchant de Yoichi.

-Ah, Sanae, vous tombez bien, on est en train de mettre au point de nouvelles tactiques !

Vous pouvez observer et prendre des notes s'il vous plaît ?

-Oui, bien sûr !

Sanae prit son carnet et partit s'asseoir sur le banc où était déjà installée Yui.

Sanae ne lui adressa pas la parole et commença son observation.

-Bon, les gars, on recommence ! Ce n'est pas au point ! J'aimerai que la balle circule plus rapidement jusqu'à Kazuki, l'effet de surprise sera plus grand et j'aurai plus de temps pour frapper mon nouveau tir…

Et toi Takeshi, essaie de me passer le ballon encore plus à ras de terre !

« Bien capitaine ! »

-On reprend ! Cria Kojiro en se remettant en place.

Sanae observa la scène, sourit, et commença à prendre des notes.

-C'est marrant, Kojiro n'a même pas remarqué que tu étais revenue … dit soudainement Yui.

-J'espère bien ! Dit Sanae avec un sourire.

Ça prouve qu'il est très concentré et qu'il se donne à fond ! J'en suis ravie : sur un terrain, il ne doit penser qu'au foot !

-…

_C'est quoi cette fille…après hier, j'aurai pensé qu'elle ne m'adresserait plus la parole…_

_En plus de ça, j'ai beau essayé de l'éloigner de Kojiro, lui faire de la peine…elle est toujours là…et le pire c'est qu'elle réplique toujours…avec un sourire en prime…ça m'énerve !_

-Bon, bah, je vais préparer les affaires pour tout à l'heure…dit Yui en se levant.

-Merci…dit Sanae en continuant à observer le terrain.

Yui partit.

A 16H, Yoichi siffla la fin de l'entraînement.

-Yoichi ! Je veux encore travailler la défense aujourd'hui…Dit Kojiro

-Mais tes coéquipiers vont…

-C'est bon Yoichi ! On reste, on n'est pas encore sur les genoux, n'est ce pas les gars ? Dit Tachibana.

« Oui, on peut encore travailler ! »

-..Comme vous voulez…dit Yoichi avec un sourire.

Dans ce cas, on se met en place pour un match, on va tester la défense avec la nouvelle tactique de Kojiro…

-C'est reparti les gars ! Cria Kojiro.

L'équipe continua de jouer jusqu'à 18H.

Yoichi siffla la fin de l'entraînement.

-Cette fois ci, c'est bon, les gars ! Vous ne devez pas trop en faire…

-Pfiou...De toutes façons, moi j'en peux plus ! Dit Tachibana en s'écroulant par terre.

-Oui, moi non plus…dit Kyochiro en s'asseyant sur le terrain.

-Merci, les gars d'être rester…

-Pas de problème capitaine ! Nous aussi on veut le gagner ce championnat ! Dit Hiragi.

Kojiro sourit.

-Bon allez, dépêchez vous d'aller prendre une douche et d'aller manger, ce soir vous devez vous couchez tôt pour bien récupérer ! Dit Yoichi.

Au fait, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous, je viens de décider que nous rentrerons plus tôt que prévu…

« Hein ? »

-Oui, vous avez bien entendu…ce stage avait un seul objectif : vous renforcez physiquement et mentalement, maintenant que c'est fait, on va pouvoir rentrer et continuer la préparation tranquillement à l'école.

Vous pourrez ainsi vous reposez chaque soir dans votre famille…avant le championnat, c'est important…

-Et on rentre quand ? Coupa Hiragi.

-Et bien après demain !

-Aaahhh, c'est dommage pour le capitaine ça…dit Hiragi avec un sourire pervers.

-Pardon ? Fit Yoichi.

BONG !

-Rien, rien, ne l'écoutez pas, je suis ravi de rentrer ! Dit Kojiro avec un léger sourire.

-Parfait alors ! Ne tardez pas trop, j'ai envoyé les filles préparer le dîner, il sera prêt à l'heure...Dit Yoichi en s'éloignant.

-Sanae est rentrée ! Trop cool ! Je ne l'avais pas remarquée …Dit Hiragi en se relevant.

Je vais vite rectifier cette erreur ! Rajouta t-il en partant en courant.

-Il a encore de l'énergie, celui là…dit Kojiro avec un sourire.

Bon, on rentre…

L'équipe arriva à la résidence.

Tout le monde partit se doucher avant d'aller dans la salle à manger.

Hiragi fut le premier à arriver.

-Me voilà Sanae Chan !

-Hiragi ! Alors cette fin d'entraînement ? Vous n'en avez pas trop fait, j'espère !

-Je suis le seul survivant de cet intense entraînement ! Dit Hiragi avec un air triste.

-Hein ?

-Et oui, tu comprends, les autres ne sont pas à la hauteur…même le capitaine, tu te rends compte…c'est triste… dit Hiragi avec un air dépité.

-Mais…fit Sanae qui ne comprenait plus rien.

-Mais ne t'inquiètes pas Sanae Chan ! Le capitaine m'a permis de le remplacer ce soir…dit Hiragi en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Quoi ? Fit Sanae en reculant.

-Oui, comme Takeru est reparti, et que le capitaine n'est plus en état, moi je peux tout à fait les remplacer pour te tenir compagnie la nuit…t'inquiètes pas, je serais sage comme une image…

BONG !

-Désolé pour toi Hiragi, mais je suis en pleine forme !

-Capitaine, déjà douché...tu as fait vite dis donc…

-Et oui, j'avais une faim de loup ! Dit Kojiro en regardant Sanae.

-Désolée, le repas ne sera prêt que dans dix minutes, il faut que tu attendes encore un peu Kojiro…

-Mais je ne parlais pas du repas…dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il la prit par la taille et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-…

-Heu…capitaine…tu pourrais laisser notre manager respirer deux secondes quand même…

Kojiro mit fin au baiser.

-Ça va mieux maintenant…merci beaucoup ! Dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Sanae.

Sanae lui fit un sourire.

-Je ne t'ai pas vue tout à l'heure à ton retour de la gare… le départ de Takeru s'est bien passé ? Demanda Kojiro.

-Oui parfaitement…si ce n'est qu'il m'a fait pleurer et qu'il s'est mis à pleurer à son tour dans le train en me voyant ainsi…je suis désolée…

-Il t'a fait pleurer ? Dit Kojiro surpris.

-Oui… il m'a dit que dorénavant il m'appellerait grande sœur car il préférait me voir me marier avec toi…

Il a rajouté que malgré tout il me protégerait toujours et que si tu me faisais de la peine, il fallait que je lui dise pour qu'il te corrige…

Sanae fit un léger sourire et prit quelque chose dans sa poche.

-Regarde, il m'a même donné le coquillage avec lequel on a gagné hier…il a écrit dessus « Pour Sanae Chan que j'aime pour la vie »…ça m'a complètement fait craquer, dit-elle en versant une larme.

Il est adorable…

Kojiro essuya la joue de Sanae et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Ne recommence pas à pleurer, sinon, je vais en entendre parler…

-Tu as raison…de toutes façons je vais le revoir au championnat...

-Aaahhh, je ne le crois pas… dit Hiragi.

On dirait des parents dont l'enfant vient de quitter la maison…

Vous savez quand même que ce n'est pas le votre …

Si vous en voulez un comme ça, vous n'avez qu'à vous y mettre tout de suite …

En y réfléchissant bien, je préférai une Sanae junior …un Kojiro junior serait une catastrophe pour vous, un bébé violent, autoritaire et sans le sens de l'humour…terrible…dit Hiragi en secouant la tête de gauche à droite.

BONG !

-Tu vas arrêter de délirer oui ! Dit Kojiro.

Sanae explosa de rire et dit :

-Décris comme ça, c'est sûr que je préférerai une fille…

-Tu vois j'avais raison, Kojiro ! Dit Hiragi en se relevant avec un grand sourire.

-Sanae ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Dit Kojiro écarlate.

-Hé bien, on s'amuse bien ici ! Dit Takeshi en entrant avec le reste de l'équipe.

-Oui, figurez vous qu'on va bientôt avoir une Sanae junior ! Dit Hiragi fièrement.

« Hein ? »

BONG ! PAF !

-Ça ne va pas Hiragi ! Qu'est ce que tu vas encore inventer ? Dit Sanae écarlate.

-Tu l'as bien mérité celle-ci…je te jure…ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Dit Kojiro.

-Donc pas de Sanae junior…Dit Hiragi tristement.

Sniff…c'était pourtant une bonne idée…

Tout le monde était mort de rire.

Le dîner terminé, les garçons partirent se coucher immédiatement, ils étaient tous fatigués.

« Bonne nuit Sanae »

-Bonne nuit les garçons, à demain ! Reposez vous bien !

-Bon Sanae, j'y vais aussi, je te laisse finir de ranger, je suis fatiguée aussi, dit Yui en sortant.

-D'accord…dit-elle en commençant à débarrasser.

-Et bien, on peut pas dire qu'elle t'aide beaucoup…dit sèchement Kojiro.

-Mais si, elle me rend service…

-Tu ne lui en veux pas pour hier ?

-Non...pas vraiment…de toutes façons je l'ai déjà giflée alors…

Au moins elle m'aura permis de réfléchir au retour de Tsubasa…

-Oui…dit doucement Kojiro en ramassant les couverts.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais Kojiro ? Arrête tout de suite, ce n'est pas ton travail…

-Takeru est parti…

-Allez, va te coucher, aujourd'hui a été une journée épuisante pour toi, je ne veux pas que tu sois fatigué demain !

-Mais….

-Allez, ouste ! Dit-elle en le poussant vers la porte.

Arrivée à la porte Sanae se mit face à Kojiro et l'embrassa.

-Bonne nuit Kojiro, à demain, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Bon d'accord…Bonne nuit…dit-il en se retournant.

Kojiro partit sans faire d'histoires.

_C'est bizarre, il n'a pas insisté…il devait être fatigué malgré ce qu'il disait…_pensa Sanae en repartant ranger.

Au bout d'une heure, elle avait fini et rejoignit sa chambre.

Elle ouvrit la porte et vit Kojiro en train de dormir dans son lit.

Sanae fit un sourire.

Elle partit se changer et alla se coucher en prenant grand soin de ne pas réveiller Kojiro.

Malgré toutes ses précautions, Kojiro ouvrit les yeux.

-Mmm, t'as fini…dit Kojiro encore endormi.

-Oui, rendors toi…dit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement.

Kojiro la prit alors dans ses bras.

-Je suis jaloux de Takeru, il a pu dormir dans tes bras pendant tout ce temps…je ne laisserai plus ma place…Dit-il en la serrant contre lui.

Bonne nuit Sanae…fit Kojiro avant de se rendormir.

Sanae sourit et se blottit contre lui.

-Bonne nuit Koji…


	57. Chapter 57

**Chapitre 57 : Le championnat commence.**

Le jour suivant, le stage toucha à sa fin.

Tout le monde repartit en train.

Ils arrivèrent à l'école dans l'après midi.

-Bon, les gars déposez vos affaires aux vestiaires, changez vous et allez sur le terrain, je vous rejoins, dit Yoichi en s'éloignant.

-…

-Il abuse Yoichi, on n'a plus une seconde de repos ! dit Tachibana.

-C'est normal dans quelques jours, c'est le premier tour des éliminatoires, dit Kyochiro.

-Oui, mais je pensais qu'on aurait pu rentrer chez nous, dès notre arrivée, dit Tachibana.

-Courage ! Aujourd'hui ça ne devrait pas être un entraînement trop long…ça doit juste être un décrassage après le voyage, dit Sanae.

Vous pourrez rentrer tôt et…

Sanae s'interrompit et sourit.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Takeshi.

-Regardez, je crois qu'on vous attendait les garçons ! Dit Sanae en montrant l'entrée du stade.

L'équipe se retourna et vit un comité d'accueil de supportrices qui avait préparé des collations et une banderole où était marqué : « Aux futurs champions nationaux ».

-…

L'équipe était surprise.

-Je crois que vous devriez y aller les gars, c'est gentil de leur part, dit Sanae.

-Oui…

-Hé mais Takeshi, c'est pas la fille que tu as emmené au bal là-bas, dit Ken en montrant une des jeunes filles.

-Heu…si…dit Takeshi gêné.

C'est à ce moment là, que la jeune fille s'approcha de Takeshi.

-…Bonjour Takeshi…bon retour…dit-elle timidement avec un sourire.

Takeshi rougit.

-…Merci…bonjour…répondit-il tout bas.

-Ah sacré Takeshi ! Il en fait des cachotteries, celui là ! Dit Ken avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

-Tu peux parler toi ! Dit Takeshi écarlate en se retournant vers lui.

Ça ne serait pas Shima là-bas ! Ajouta t-il en désignant une autre jeune fille.

-Hein ? Où ça ? Fit Ken en regardant partout.

Ken aperçut la jeune fille qui lui fit un sourire.

-Bon bah, j'y vais moi…dit Ken rougissant en allant vers la jeune fille.

L'équipe éclata de rire.

-Bon, vous devriez rejoindre vos amies les garçons, laissez vos affaires, je vais les emmener aux vestiaires.

Vous pouvez vous accorder une petite pause, vous l'avez bien méritée après ce stage...Dit Sanae avec un sourire.

-Hein ? C'est vrai ? On peut ? Fit Kyochiro avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Votre manager est d'accord, alors allez y…mais dépêchez vous avant le retour de l'entraîneur ! Dit Sanae.

« Merci manager ! »

Tous les garçons se précipitèrent vers le comité d'accueil.

-Tu n'es pas bien Sanae ! Ils vont être en retard pour l'entraînement ! Dit Yui.

-Mais non, ce n'est pas quelques minutes qui vont changer quoique se soit, en plus c'est mieux pour leur moral…

-En tous cas laisse moi te dire que je ne porterai pas leurs sacs à l'intérieur, ça ce n'est pas mon travail ! Coupa Yui en allant vers le stade.

-Elle ne change pas, elle…dit Kojiro.

-C'est pas grave, c'est de ma faute en plus, c'est moi qui ai dit aux garçons de laisser leurs affaires là et qu'ils pouvaient y aller…c'est normal, dit Sanae en mettant deux sacs sur ses épaules.

-Attendez, je vais vous aider, dit la jeune fille à côté de Takeshi.

Elle prit elle aussi deux sacs sur ses épaules et fit un sourire à Sanae.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, merci…vous pouvez rester avec Takeshi… dit Sanae avec un sourire.

-J'insiste…

-Sanae, tu ferais mieux d'accepter, tu sais.

Elle est aussi têtue que toi…Dit Takeshi.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Dit Sanae faussement fâchée.

-Oui, Takeshi, ça veut dire quoi ? Dit la jeune fille.

-Ola, je suis mal parti là…dit Takeshi avec un léger sourire.

Elles explosèrent de rire.

-…Sanae, Kojiro, je vous présente Kira…dit timidement Takeshi.

-Enchantée, dit Sanae en lui serrant la main.

-Moi aussi, dit-elle.

J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous par Takeshi, il vous aime beaucoup, dit Kira en serrant la main de Kojiro.

J'avais hâte de vous connaître, rajouta t-elle avec un sourire.

-C'est gentil Kira, dit Sanae avec un sourire.

Merci pour ton aide.

Sanae et Kira partirent vers les vestiaires.

Kojiro et Takeshi saisirent eux aussi quelques sacs.

-Dis moi, toi, tu aurais pu me le dire pour Kira, dit Kojiro.

-…Heu j'attendais juste le bon moment pour vous la présenter…dit Takeshi rouge.

-Ouais…tu n'as pas intérêt à me cacher autre chose, Takeshi !

Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu peux tout me dire…

-…Heu…oui…bien sûr…

-Bon, allez, viens on rejoint les filles…

-…j'arrive…

_Te cacher autre chose, hein ?...je suis désolé Kojiro…_

Les retrouvailles terminées, les garçons partirent se préparer et rejoignirent le terrain peu avant l'entraîneur.

Sanae avait proposé aux supportrices présentes d'assister à l'entraînement, elles s'installèrent dans les gradins.

-Bon, les gars, avant de commencer un petit entraînement, je vais vous informer du tirage au sort du championnat que je viens de recevoir…

Tout le monde était très attentif.

-La première équipe sera la Hirado, celle qui vous a battu pendant votre préparation…

-Alors ça, ça me plaît, dit Kojiro.

Ils se sont foutus de nous…ils vont le regretter…

-Ouais, on va bien s'amuser…dit Hiragi.

-Normalement selon mes prévisions, on ne rencontrera pas la Nankatsu avant la finale, alors si vous voulez prendre une revanche sur eux pendant le championnat, vous devrez battre toutes les équipes…

-Ça c'est prévu, Yoichi…Dit Kojiro avec un sourire.

-Bien….pour le reste des matchs, je vais vous afficher le tableau devant les vestiaires !

Alors pour l'instant au travail ! Faîtes dix tours de terrain !

« Oui entraîneur ! »

Les garçons partirent courir.

L'entraînement terminé, Sanae alla attendre Kojiro devant les vestiaires.

Elle regarda alors, le tableau des matchs.

_La Toho devrait bien s'en sortir jusqu'aux demi finales, s'ils jouent à fond …_

_Après ça va se corser…_

Elle regarda instinctivement le parcours possible de la Nankatsu.

_Ce sera plus difficile pour eux, s'ils ne se sont pas améliorés…j'oubliais…Tsubasa sera là…_

-Alors manager, on est dans ses pensées ? Fit soudainement Yui.

-…oui, je regardais le parcours des équipes.

-Je vois…

Yui s'approcha du tableau.

-Hé bien la Nankatsu n'a pas trop de chances…

-…

-En plus, leur capitaine ne leur servira pas à grand-chose…

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, il est justement leur principal atout ! Dit Sanae énervée.

-Calme toi, manager…dis donc tu prends encore leur défense et tu crois encore en Tsubasa…

Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas qu'il gagne aussi…

-N'importe quoi ! C'est vrai que j'aurais de la peine de les voir perdre…mais la Toho mérite amplement de gagner!

-Ok…ok...de toutes façons, je suis sûr que leur capitaine ne pourra pas les aider…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore insinuer ?

-Et bien…je ne sais pas moi…imagine que tu rompes avec Kojiro en plein championnat, crois tu vraiment qu'il aurait la tête à jouer au foot…même si tu dis que sur un terrain on ne doit penser qu'au foot, je ne pense pas qu'il arriverait à se donner à fond…

-…

-Enfin….c'était juste une supposition, dit Yui en s'éloignant.

_Non…Tsubasa ne m'aime plus, ce n'est pas Kojiro… il m'a laissée seule, sans nouvelles…il ne se préoccupe plus de moi…même si je lui dis que je suis avec Kojiro, il continuera à jouer comme il l'a toujours fait…le foot, c'est sa vie…_

_J'espère juste qu'il acceptera ma relation avec Kojiro…_

La porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit brusquement.

Sanae sursauta.

-Je t'ai fait peur ? Dit Kojiro en sortant.

-…Non, non…je regardais le tableau des rencontres…dit Sanae en reprenant ses esprits.

-Alors ? Tes prévisions ?

-La victoire bien sûr ! Dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Kojiro fit un sourire et prit la main de Sanae.

Ils sortirent du stade et aperçurent Kira assise.

-Kira ? Tu attends Takeshi ? Demanda Sanae.

-Oui…dit-elle en rougissant.

-Fallait me le dire, je t'aurai emmenée aux vestiaires avec moi…

-C'est pas grave, je peux l'attendre ici…

-Kira ! Cria Takeshi en courant vers elle.

Désolé, j'ai un peu tardé.

-C'est rien, dit-elle avec un sourire en se levant.

Takeshi rougit.

-Takeshi, si tu veux, Kira peut venir te voir au championnat, il y a des places de libres à côté des managers pendant tous vos matchs, si elle veut…proposa Sanae.

-Je veux ! Dit soudainement Kira.

J'adorerai….rajouta t-elle avec un sourire.

-Et bien, c'est on ne peut plus clair, je crois…dit Kojiro avec un sourire.

-…Tu veux bien ? C'est vrai… Répéta Takeshi encore surpris.

-Oui, si ça ne te dérange pas…dit Kira rougissant.

-Au contraire…

-Bon bah c'est réglé ! Dit Sanae.

Tu viendras voir tous nos matchs près de moi !

-Merci beaucoup Sanae, dit Kira.

-De rien…fit elle avec un sourire.

On se revoit là-bas alors, au revoir, rajouta t-elle en lui faisant un signe de la main.

A demain Takeshi…

-Au revoir, fit Kojiro.

Takeshi, occupe toi bien de ta supportrice…Rajouta Kojiro en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Takeshi devint écarlate.

Sanae et Kojiro s'éloignèrent.

-Ils sont gentils, dit Kira.

Et ils vont bien ensemble…

-Oui…c'est aussi mon avis…

Bon, je te raccompagne ? dit Takeshi en lui tendant la main.

-D'accord…Dit-elle en prenant sa main avec un sourire.

Kojiro et Sanae arrivèrent devant la maison de Sanae.

-Bon, je crois que c'est là qu'on va se quitter…dit Sanae avec un léger sourire.

-Comment je vais faire moi jusqu'à demain ? Dit-il avec sourire en posant son front sur le sien.

Et cette nuit alors ?

-Kojiro…fit-elle avec un sourire.

Kojiro la fixait dans les yeux.

-Tu vas me manquer, tu sais…

Quand je ne joue pas au foot, c'est vers toi que vont mes pensées….

Sanae passa ses bras autour du cou de Kojiro et l'embrassa langoureusement.

…

Sanae mit fin au baiser et se blottit contre lui.

-Le championnat commence bientôt…Ne te préoccupe plus autant de moi, d'accord ?...Je vais très bien…je t'aime…Alors réalise ton rêve Koji…

Kojiro la serra alors dans ses bras.

-Je vais le faire…je gagnerai ce championnat et je passerai pro…

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi.

Sanae commença à se dégager.

-Je vais rentrer Kojiro…

On se voit demain, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-D'accord…

A demain Sanae…Dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser tendrement.

Kojiro se releva lui fit un sourire et partit.

Sanae rentra.

-Bonjour maman ! Bonjour papa ! Cria t-elle en rentrant.

« Sanae ? »

-Oui, c'est moi ! Dit-elle en embrassant ses parents.

On est rentré plutôt ! Alors vous allez bien ?

-Oui, très bien…et on dirait que toi aussi….dit sa mère.

-Moi ? Je suis en pleine forme !

-C'est à cause de Tsubasa ? Demanda sa mère.

-Hein ? Fit Sanae surprise.

Non pas du tout…dit-elle un peu déstabilisée.

Pourquoi ?

-Bah, il a appelé ici il y a trois jours pour dire qu'il rentrait et qu'il voulait te voir.

Je lui ai dit que tu étais partie en stage avec la Toho et il m'a dit qu'il essayerait de te contacter par l'intermédiaire de Taro…je lui ai même dit que tu avais gagné le championnat national de course de haies, il avait l'air très content pour toi.

D'ailleurs, toutes mes félicitations, rajouta la mère de Sanae en la prenant dans ses bras.

-…Merci…Dit Sanae encore surprise.

-Ça doit être pour ça alors que tu as reçu une lettre de Tsubasa hier….dit son père.

-Il m'a envoyé une lettre ?

-Oui, regarde, dit son père en la lui tendant.

-…merci…dit-elle en la prenant.

-Alors, c'est vrai, tu n'as pas encore eu de ses nouvelles ? Demanda sa mère.

-Non …enfin pas directement…c'est la première fois depuis des mois qu'il m'en donne…je ne comprends pas…dit Sanae visiblement très étonnée.

-Tu n'as pas l'air contente…dit sa mère.

-…

-Tu es toujours avec le capitaine de la Toho ?

-Kojiro ? Mais bien sûr ! Dit-elle fermement.

-C'est vrai qu'il est gentil et qu'il a fait beaucoup pour toi…mais Tsubasa…

-Quoi Tsubasa ! Fit Sanae énervée.

Kojiro est très bien, je l'aime !

-Mais, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Sanae, calme toi…dit sa mère.

C'est juste que tu ne parlais que de Tsubasa avant, tu ne pensais qu'à lui…

-Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ! Dit Sanae en montant dans sa chambre.

Elle se jeta sur son lit en colère.

_De quoi, ils se mêlent…ça c'était avant…ils devraient le comprendre pourtant…ils ont bien vu que j'avais eu de la peine à cause de lui et qu'il m'avait oublié pour le foot…_

Soudain elle regarda sa main et fixa la lettre.

_Pourquoi il m'écrit maintenant ? Il a informé mes parents de son retour…ça aurait dû suffire…_

Au bout d'un moment, elle se décida à ouvrir la lettre.

Elle hésita encore un peu puis commença à lire.

_Bonjour Sanae,_

_Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas donné de mes nouvelles, j'en suis vraiment désolé, je m'en excuse sincèrement mais je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, j'espère que tu me pardonneras._

_En tous cas je ne t'ai pas oubliée, rassure toi, je pense toujours à toi._

J'ai eu de tes nouvelles par tes parents, ils m'ont dit que tu allais très bien et que tu venais de remporter le championnat national de course de haies, le 200 m si je me souviens bien, c'était ta spécialité…toutes mes félicitations, tu es une vraie championne, j'aurais beaucoup aimé être là ! Mais j'espère bien qu'on fêtera ça ensemble à mon retour…

_Mon retour, c'est pour ça que je t'écris, j'ai décidé de rentrer plus tôt que prévu, je participerai donc à tout le championnat, j'espère qu'on pourra se voir avant qu'il ne commence._

_Je sais que tu seras très occupée à cause de ton rôle de manager à la Toho, mais j'espère bien qu'ils te laisseront un peu temps pour qu'on se retrouve._

_Voilà, je termine ces quelques lignes avant de prendre l'avion qui me ramène au Japon, j'ai hâte de rentrer, de revoir toute la Nankatsu et surtout de te revoir toi…_

_Tu me manques…_

_Je t'embrasse, à très bientôt Sanae._

_Tsubasa._

Sanae était en larme.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu m'écris ça maintenant…après ce long silence…_

_Tsubasa…pourquoi tu m'as laissé penser que je n'étais rien pour toi pendant tout ce temps…_

_C'est trop tard…_

Elle continuait à pleurer en relisant la lettre.

_«Je pense encore à toi, j'ai hâte de te revoir, tu me manques, je t'embrasse », il s'est même souvenu que je courrai le 200 m…_

_Tsubasa…je suis désolée…j'aime Kojiro, ça j'en suis sûr : il ne m'a jamais abandonnée comme toi…je vais peut-être te faire de la peine mais tu m'oublieras vite…pour toi je ne suis que la jeune fille qui te comprend, toi et ta passion du foot…je ne me sens pas indispensable comme avec Kojiro…la preuve, tu n'as pas jugé bon de m'écrire tous ces longs mois…_

Elle commença à essuyer ses larmes.

_Bon, il faut que j'arrête de pleurer…il ne faut pas que je me sente coupable… je ne l'ai pas trahi…_

Elle posa la lettre sur son bureau et resta encore un moment à la regarder.

-Non, je ne l'ai pas trahi ! Dit-elle en quittant sa chambre.

Sanae ne parla à personne de cette lettre, elle s'efforça de l'oublier et se comporta comme d'habitude.

Le premier tour des éliminatoires arriva.

La Toho arriva à son hôtel.

-Et bien, on va être bien ici ! Dit Kyochiro en rentrant dans le hall.

-Ouais, c'est la grande classe ! Dit Tachibana.

-Oui, et bien ne vous réjouissez pas trop les gars, on va passer notre temps sur le terrain, on ne risque pas d'en profiter ! Dit Kojiro.

-Quel rabat-joie tu fais capitaine ! Dit Hiragi.

Je suis sûr que t'aimerais bien tester une de ses chambres avec notre petite manager préférée… murmura t-il à l'oreille de Kojiro.

BONG !

-Va ranger tes affaires, on a la présentation des équipes dans vingt minutes ! Dépêche toi au lieu de raconter des bêtises ! Dit Kojiro écarlate.

-Aucun sens de l'humour décidément…souffla Hiragi.

-Allez Hiragi, dépêche toi, vous allez être en retard…dit Sanae en l'aidant à se relever.

-Merci Sanae Chan ! Dit Hiragi avec un sourire.

Tu devrais en faire autant…

-Je ne viens pas !

-Pardon ? fit Hiragi surpris.

-Non, je vais directement au stade où vous jouez tout à l'heure…

-Mais, tu ne veux pas nous voir défiler ? Coupa Hiragi.

-…Non…je…je ne préfère pas…dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

_Je n'ai pas encore le courage de le voir…je suis lâche…mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est plus fort que moi…je ne sais pas pourquoi…non, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai peur de le revoir…pourtant je suis sûre de mes sentiments pour Kojiro…_

_-_Ça va Sanae ? Dit Hiragi sérieusement.

-Oui, oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi Hiragi ! Dit-elle en se ressaisissant.

Allez vas-y maintenant, on se revoit tout à l'heure ! Dit-elle en lui faisant un sourire et en le poussant.

-…Bon, j'y vais alors…dit Hiragi septique.

Mais on se revoit au stade, promis, hein ?

-Mais oui…je suis la manager de toutes façons, personne ne pourra m'empêcher de venir ! Dit Sanae avec un grand sourire.

-Bien, à plus tard alors ! Dit Hiragi en partant en courant en lui faisant un signe de la main.

Sanae lui fit aussi signe de la main.

Takeshi avait assisté à toute la scène et s'approcha de Sanae.

-Alors comme ça, tu ne viens pas ? Demanda t-il.

-Pardon ? Fit Sanae surprise.

-Tu ne viens pas voir la présentation des équipes ?

-…non…fit-elle doucement.

-C'est à cause de Tsubasa ?

-…

-Tu as eu de ses nouvelles, c'est ça ?

Sanae le regarda étonnée.

-…non…pas …pas du tout…balbutia t-elle.

-T'es sûre ? Insista Takeshi.

-Oui, j'en suis sûre ! Alors arrête avec cette question ! Dit Sanae fermement.

-…

-Pardon, Takeshi…fit-elle confuse.

-C'est rien…

-Allez, vas-y, toi aussi…ils vont t'attendre…Dit Sanae avec un léger sourire.

-D'accord, mais si tu veux parler…

-Vas-y ! Je vais très bien ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Ok…

-Et ne t'inquiètes pas pour Kira, je vais m'en occuper Takeshi !

-Merci...Dit-il en lui faisant un sourire.

Takeshi partit.

_Sanae, je sais que tu as dû avoir des nouvelles de Tsubasa…pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler…il ne faut pas que tu gardes tout pour toi…tu ne peux pas…je sais que ça va être difficile pour toi…et ce n'est que le début…_

Takeshi serra le poing.

_Je déteste ça…je vois bien qu'il y a déjà quelque chose qui ne va pas et je ne peux rien dire à Kojiro…toi tu ne lui dis pas pour ne pas le perturber, mais tu vas avoir besoin de lui…il est concerné…_

_Taro, dépêche toi de revenir…elle voudra peut-être te parler à toi…_

Sanae partit au stade.

Pendant la cérémonie de présentation des équipes :

-Vous avez vu tout ce monde ! Dit Sasuke.

-Oui, c'est impressionnant, chaque année, les spectateurs sont plus nombreux ! Dit Kyochiro.

-Oui et cette année, il doit y avoir pas mal de recruteurs…Dit Hiragi.

-Tout à fait ! Fit une voix derrière l'équipe.

Tout le monde se retourna.

-Bonjour ! Vous vous souvenez de nous ?

-Oui, bien entendu, vous êtes ceux qui croient qu'on ne pourra battre la Nankatsu, dit Kojiro avec sourire.

Les deux recruteurs italiens, Stefano et Mario sourirent.

-Hyuga Kojiro….toujours aussi direct, dit Stefano en lui tendant la main.

-Oui, il parait que c'est une grande qualité ! Dit Kojiro en serrant la main de Stefano et Mario.

-Oui…ça se pourrait…Dit Mario.

-Cet après midi, on va assister à votre match contre la Hirado pour voir si vous avez fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois, dit Stefano.

Si c'est le cas, on gardera un œil sur vous tout le long du championnat !

-Bien ! Alors prévoyez de prendre des places pour chacun de nos matchs, car on va vous épater ! Dit Hiragi.

-Je vois en tous cas que le caractère de cette équipe n'a pas changé, dit Mario avec un sourire.

-Oui, alors, épatez nous ! Dit Stefano.

On vous laisse pour la fin de la présentation, la Nankatsu va arriver…à plus tard…

Mario et Stefano leur firent un signe de la main et partirent.

C'est à ce moment là que le micro annonça :

« Et voici, l'équipe championne en titre depuis deux années consécutives : La Nankatsu, menée par le très célèbre Tsubasa Ohzora »

Le public applaudit à tout rompre et les flashs crépitèrent.

La Nankatsu s'avança sur la scène.

Toute l'équipe était au complet.

Tous les joueurs de la Toho regardaient avec intérêt les événements.

Tsubasa remis le drapeau, représentant le titre de champion, à l'organisateur.

-Les gars, voici notre objectif ! Dit fermement Kojiro en montrant le drapeau.

« Oui, capitaine ! »

-Et faîtes moi confiance pour l'obtenir…rajouta t-il.

Les joueurs de la Toho firent tous un sourire.

Kojiro s'intéressa alors à Tsubasa qui s'apprêtait à répondre aux questions du présentateur.

_Tsubasa…te revoilà finalement…_

-Bonjour Ohzora, quelle bonne surprise de vous retrouver dès les premiers tours de ce championnat ! Comment allez vous ? Votre séjour au Brésil s'est bien passé ?

-Bonjour ! Et bien oui, je vais très bien ! Mon séjour s'est on ne peut mieux passer ! J'ai acquis de nouvelles techniques, j'en suis très satisfait !

-On nous a rapporté que vous aviez un contrat au Brésil, est ce vrai ?

-Oui, dès la fin de ce championnat, je retourne au Brésil jouer dans le club de Sao Paulo, je suis très heureux, c'est un de mes rêves les plus chers !

-Dans ce cas, excusez moi de la question, mais pourquoi être revenu pour ce championnat, ça n'a plus beaucoup d'intérêt pour vous ?

-Au contraire, je veux absolument quitter le Japon avec un troisième titre en poche, en plus de ça, ça me permet de jouer avec mes amis de la Nankatsu une dernière fois, je n'aurai raté ça pour rien au monde !

-Et bien, je vois que vous êtes très motivé, ça promet de beaux matchs en perspective !

Une dernière question, vous avez dit que vous veniez de réaliser l'un de vos plus beaux rêves en rentrant à Sao Paulo, peut-on connaître votre prochain objectif ou rêve à réaliser ?

-Et bien, c'est très simple, j'espère emmener la fille que j'aime au Brésil, elle est toujours restée ici au Japon durant mes séjours, cette fois ci je ne la laisserai pas derrière moi!

-Et bien, ça c'est que j'appelle un objectif !

Je vous souhaite bonne chance !

-Merci !

-…Kojiro…ça va ? Demanda Takeshi.

Kojiro avait les poings serrés et regardait fixement Tsubasa.

_Emmener la fille qu'il aime ?...Sanae ?...Ce n'est pas possible… Il l'a abandonnée pendant des mois, il espère revenir comme ça, comme si de rien n'était et l'emmener…l'emmener…l'éloigner de moi… Il ne peut pas !..._

Les poings de Kojiro se resserrèrent un peu plus.

-Kojiro !

Kojiro sursauta.

Il se retourna.

-Takeshi ? Balbutia t-il.

Takeshi lui sourit.

-Et bien ! Quand tu es dans la lune toi…

Takeshi s'interrompit en voyant le regard perdu de Kojiro.

-Hé ! Kojiro !

-Il…il veut emmener Sanae…

-Oui et alors ?

Il dit qu'il veut l'emmener, mais je te ferai remarquer qu'il faut encore qu'elle soit d'accord !

Je ne pense pas que ce soit le cas….n'est ce pas ? Fit Takeshi avec un sourire.

-Non…évidemment…

-Elle est près de toi et elle t'aime à ce que je sache alors ne te prends pas la tête !

Si elle te voyait dans cet état à cause d'elle avant un match, je suis sûr qu'elle s'en voudrait, alors arrête de penser à ce que Tsubasa vient de dire et allons jouer !

Kojiro fit un sourire et se ressaisit.

-Oui, tu as raison ! Dit-il en secouant la tête.

Ne parlons plus de ça ! Allons au stade rejoindre Sanae et gagnons notre premier match !

« Oui capitaine ! »

Kojiro se retourna un instant pour regarder Tsubasa.

_Tu ne réaliseras pas ton second rêve…c'est trop tard…elle va rester près de moi…ne te fais pas d'illusions…on s'aime, et ça, même toi tu n'y changeras rien…Tu vas repartir au Brésil sans le titre de champion et sans elle… _

Kojiro détourna son regard et partit.

L'équipe le suivit.

Takeshi restait encore à regarder Tsubasa.

_Ça y est tu es revenu … et tes intentions sont on ne peut plus clair…_

Les yeux de Takeshi se voilèrent un peu.

_Comment Sanae va réagir en apprenant la vérité…Je vais essayer de rassurer Kojiro jusque là mais …_

Soudain quelqu'un passa un bras autour de ses épaules, Takeshi sortit de ses pensées.

Il se retourna et vit Hiragi sourire.

-Allez viens, on ne peut pas jouer sans toi !

Takeshi sourit.

-Et puis de toutes façons, je l'empêcherai d'emmener ma manager adorée, rajouta t-il en regardant Tsubasa.

-Oui, et bien, on sera trois…

Hiragi et Takeshi rejoignirent l'équipe.

A suivre…


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapitre 58 : Le début d'un parcours.**

Arrivés au stade, les garçons se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires pour se préparer.

Sanae les attendait.

-Bah alors, vous en avez mis du temps, ça fait plus d'une…

Kojiro la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Kojiro desserra peu à peu son étreinte et mit fin au baiser.

-Koji ? Ça ne va pas ? Demanda Sanae surprise de la réaction de Kojiro.

La présentation s'est mal passée?

-Mais non, tout va bien, c'était juste comme ça…dit il avec un sourire.

-Bon, dans ce cas, va te changer, ils vont t'attendre…

-Je reviens tout de suite pour mon baiser d'encouragement ! Dit Kojiro avec un grand sourire.

-D'accord ! Dit elle avec un sourire.

Kojiro partit se changer.

_C'est bizarre, en général, il ne fait jamais ça avant un match…il a dû se passer quelque chose…_

-Ah, bien le bonjour manager de la Nankatsu !

Sanae se retourna et vit Jito le capitaine de la Hirado.

_Encore lui, ce n'est pas possible, il ne peut pas aller voir ailleurs…_

-Bonjour ! Dit sèchement Sanae.

-Holà, pas de bonne humeur à ce que je vois…mais dis moi qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? La Nankatsu joue sur l'autre stade…

-Tu m'énerves à la fin ! Tu sais très bien, que je ne suis plus la manager de la Nankatsu !

Tu t'es même fait le plaisir de leur annoncer…gentil de ta part, fit Sanae cyniquement.

-Hé ! Fais attention au ton que tu prends avec moi ma jolie…

De toute façon ça t'a rendu service, non ?

-Crétin ! À cause de toi, j'ai failli me fâcher avec mes amis ! Tu l'as fait exprès pour être méchant avec eux !

-Méchant avec eux ? Fit Jito avec un grand sourire.

Ça n'était même pas mon intention…je voulais juste les achever après les avoir battu 0-4…une équipe déplorable si tu veux mon avis…aucun intérêt sans Tsubasa, et encore…

-Fais attention à ce que tu dis sur leur compte ! Dit Sanae avec un regard noir.

-Ah oui…excuse moi…la copine de Tsubasa va se mettre en colère, attention…

Quoiqu'il en soit, aujourd'hui je vais me faire un plaisir de lapider une nouvelle fois ton équipe…manager de la Toho…

-Je te mets au défi de leur marquer un seul but ! Coupa Sanae en le toisant du regard.

-Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Dit Jito vexé en se rapprochant de Sanae.

-T'as pas encore compris ? Dit Sanae avec un sourire.

Jito énervé lui saisit le bras.

-Écoute, ne me prends pas de si haut, tu risques de le regretter…

-Je voulais juste te dire de prendre la Toho au sérieux, ils ne sont plus les mêmes…

-Ah oui…j'aimerai bien voir ça…dit il en resserrant légèrement sa poigne.

Sanae fit une grimace.

-Ne la touche pas ! Dit Kojiro en enlevant la main de Jito.

-…

-Ça va Sanae ? Demanda Kojiro inquiet.

-Oui, ça va, tout va bien ! Dit elle en lui faisant un sourire et en frottant son bras.

-Hé Jito ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu t'en prends à elle…fais gaffe ! Dit Hiragi.

-La Toho à la rescousse de leur manager…vous êtes mignons les gars…

-Oui, et bien on sera moins mignon sur le terrain…fais moi confiance, dit Takeshi.

Pendant que Jito parlait avec les autres joueurs de la Toho :

-Bon, on va y aller, dit Kojiro.

-Oui, droit à la victoire ! Dit Sanae avec un grand sourire.

Fais attention…rajouta t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue.

Kojiro se pencha et l'embrassa.

-Vous êtes prêts à vous prendr…

Jito s'interrompit en voyant Kojiro embrasser Sanae.

-Hé bien…la jolie petite manager ne se tape que du beau monde à ce que je vois... chaque année un nouveau capitaine…

Kojiro se retourna en lui lançant un regard assassin.

Jito lui fit un sourire.

-L'année prochaine, j'aimerais bien qu'elle vienne dans notre équipe pour faire parti de son palmarès…

Tu sais ma jolie, je suis sûr d'être à la hauteur de Tsubasa ou de Kojiro….si ce n'est plus…tu ne le regretteras pas…dit il avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus.

-De quoi ? Fit Hiragi en colère prêt à lui sauter dessus.

-Laisse Hiragi… Dit Sanae.

-Mais il…

-C'est pas grave…coupa t-elle avec un sourire.

Ce n'est pas ses paroles qui vont m'atteindre, ne fais pas de bêtises à cause de moi, n'oublie pas qu'il est votre futur adversaire…

Hiragi se calma.

Kojiro embrassa une dernière fois Sanae sur le front et lui fit un sourire.

Il se dirigea alors vers Jito et le fixa droit dans les yeux avec un regard noir.

-Toi, tu ne toucheras pas la balle !

On va vous piler toi et ton équipe : 5-0 au minimum et je me ferai un plaisir d'en marquer trois !

-…qu'est ce que tu racontes ?...t'es malade ? Fit Jito surpris.

-Non, je te donne juste une information …dit il en partant.

Crois moi, tu vas regretter les paroles que tu viens de prononcer…

Vous venez les gars ? Notre première victoire nous attend !

« On arrive capitaine ! »

Tous les joueurs passèrent devant Jito encore abasourdi.

-Á tout à l'heure Sanae Chan ! Dit Hiragi en lui faisant un grand sourire.

N'oublie pas que si j'arrive à marquer un but, j'aurai droit à un petit bisou, rajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Concentre toi sur le match au lieu de raconter des bêtises, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Et fais attention à ne pas te blesser comme la dernière fois, je n'aime pas jouer les infirmières…

Fais un beau match, dit elle en lui faisant signe de la main.

Hiragi lui sourit puis s'éloigna d'elle.

En passant près de Jito, Hiragi lui dit doucement :

-Dommage pour toi, en l'insultant c'est comme si tu avais insulté toute l'équipe…t'as même posé ta main sur elle …c'est très regrettable pour toi, le capitaine va être déchaîné …quant à moi, je dois m'occuper de ton marquage… je vais devenir ton pire cauchemar, fais moi confiance…

-…

Hiragi partit laissant Jito encore sous le choc des paroles de Kojiro et Hiragi.

_Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû venir les provoquer…_

Sanae rejoignit les gradins.

-Kira ! Comment vas-tu ? Dit Sanae en s'asseyant près d'elle.

-Très bien, merci ! Répondit elle avec un sourire.

-Alors prête à encourager l'équipe ?

-Oui, je suis ravie ! Encore merci pour les places !

-Pas de quoi…

-Ah, je vois, tu te permets d'inviter tes amies maintenant, pour qui tu te prends? Coupa Yui.

-Je t'arrête tout de suite Yui, Kira est l'amie de Takeshi, elle est venue le soutenir ainsi que l'équipe, alors ne l'embête pas, je sais que c'est ta spécialité, mais là je te le déconseille fortement…

Elle est la bienvenue !

-…

-Merci…Dit Kira en rougissant

-C'est rien…fit Sanae avec un sourire.

Tiens regarde, ils rentrent sur le terrain !

Kira se leva et alla encourager Takeshi.

-Et bien, je crois que Takeshi s'est trouvé une vraie supportrice…dit Sanae en souriant.

Jito et Sano se retrouvèrent dans le rond central face à Kojiro et Takeshi.

-Hyuga, Sano va engager, et je vais avoir le ballon, ta prévision était très amusante mais je pense que c'est nous qui allons vous mettre un 5-0 ! Dit Jito avec un sourire.

-…

Kojiro le fixa dans les yeux et resta muet.

« Trrriitttttttt »

L'arbitre siffla le début du match.

Kojiro fit alors un sourire à Jito qui fut étonné.

Sano fit une passe à Jito.

Kojiro se précipita vers le ballon et fit un tacle pour l'intercepter.

-Mes prévisions se réalisent toujours…dit Kojiro en regardant Jito avec un sourire.

Takeshi, on y va pour le premier but !

Kojiro et Takeshi partirent à l'attaque.

Kazuki et Sasuke suivirent.

-Les gars, arrêtez les tout de suite ! Cria Jito.

Et passez moi le ballon !

Un défenseur de la Hirado se précipita sur Kojiro.

Kojiro le passa facilement et continua sa course.

Il fit une passe à Kazuki et s'infiltra dans la défense.

-Faîtes attention, Hyuga s'est placé pour tirer, marquez le ! Cria Sano en accourant pour aider la défense.

Deux défenseurs entourèrent Kojiro.

Kazuki se débarrassa d'un défenseur et passa la balle à Sasuke démarqué.

-Sasuke, passe le ballon ! Cria Kojiro.

Sasuke frappa le ballon qui s'éleva.

Kojiro sauta, les deux défenseurs sautèrent en même temps.

-Hyuga, tu n'auras pas ce ballon…

-Si tu le dis…

Kojiro laissa passer la balle.

Les deux défenseurs furent surpris.

-Takeshi, c'est pour toi ! Dit Kojiro en se réceptionnant.

-J'y suis déjà ! Dit Takeshi en faisant un amorti de la poitrine.

-Ce n'est pas Hyuga, qui va tirer ? Fit Sano surpris.

Fais gaffe Minato ! Cria Sano à son gardien.

Au même moment, Takeshi arma son pied et frappa le ballon de toutes ses forces en direction de la cage.

Le gardien fut surpris et plongea trop tard.

BBBUUUTTT !

-Beau tir Takeshi ! Dit Kojiro en le prenant par les épaules.

-Facile, on les a bien eu, répondit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Toute l'équipe se précipita vers Takeshi pour le féliciter.

Dans les gradins :

-Hé voilà, Takeshi a marqué le premier but qui nous amènera jusqu'à la finale ! Dit Sanae en se levant avec un grand sourire.

T'as vu, c'est génial ! Dit elle en se tournant vers Kira.

-Oui, je ne sais pas quoi dire…c'est...c'est

C'est Super ! Dit elle en se levant à son tour.

-Ouais, dommage que ce ne soit pas le buteur qui est marqué…Dit Yui.

-Quel rabat-joie tu fais toi alors ! Dit Sanae.

Le principal, c'est qu'ils aient marqué rapidement, ça va les rassurer !

En plus, c'est grâce à Kojiro que l'action s'est bien déroulée, alors…

-Vous avez raison mademoiselle, c'est une très bonne analyse ! Dit une voix derrière Sanae.

Sanae se retourna et vit deux hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

-Pardon, je vous ai interrompu, dit l'homme.

Je me présente, je m'appelle Mario et voici Stefano dit il en désignant l'homme à côté de lui.

Nous sommes venus ici pour voir les progrès de la Toho, j'ai bien l'impression qu'on ne va pas être déçu…

-Mario, tu t'adresses à elle comme si elle savait de quoi tu parlais, tu pourrais mieux t'expliquer quand même ! Dit Stefano en voyant que Sanae ne comprenait pas tout.

Mario s'adressa alors à Sanae.

-Oui, pardon…Nous sommes recruteurs pour des équipes italiennes, nous sommes déjà venus les observer il y a quelques temps au lycée, leur entraîneur Yoichi nous a donné ces places pour qu'on viennent voir leur progrès, alors nous voici.

-Des recruteurs italiens ? Fit Sanae.

-Oui, nous sommes intéressés par plusieurs joueurs de cette équipe, s'ils réussissent ce championnat on pourrait leur proposer un contrat…

-Pour l'instant, c'est bien parti …coupa Stefano en regardant la reprise du match.

J'ai bien l'impression que cette équipe pourrait créer la surprise dans ce championnat…

-Vous regardez là la future équipe championne ! Coupa Sanae en regardant Mario et Stefano droit dans les yeux.

Tous les joueurs ont beaucoup travaillé pour en arriver là, maintenant leur talent va sauter aux yeux de tous, ils vont devenirs les champions, j'en suis sûre !

-…

Mario et Stefano furent surpris de voir une jeune fille aussi déterminée dans ses propos.

-Je vois….dans cette équipe avoir du caractère est une vrai marque de fabrique…Dit Mario en faisant un sourire.

-Pardon, je n'aurai pas dû ...dit Sanae en rougissant

-Sanae ! Regarde Kojiro va tirer ! Dit Kira en se retournant.

Sanae s'approcha alors de la balustrade, elle vit Kojiro faire une reprise de volley.

BBBUUUTTT !

-Il a marqué…dit elle avec un sourire.

-Et bien, 2-0 pour la Toho en un quart d'heure face à la Hirado, c'est pas mal…dit Stefano en regardant Kojiro.

-Oui, et ce n'est pas fini ! Dit Sanae en se tournant vers lui.

Vous allez voir, ils vont vous épater !

Mario et Stefano sourirent.

-Bien, on va voir ça alors, dit Mario en s'asseyant avec Stefano.

Avec une manager comme ça, c'est sûr que le moral de l'équipe est assuré, dit doucement Mario à Stefano.

-Oui, on devrait peut-être la recruter aussi, répondit Stefano avec un sourire.

Sur le terrain, Jito n'en pouvait plus :

-Putain, les gars, vous foutez quoi ?

On s'en ait pris deux en un quart d'heure, c'est la honte !

-Oui, mais ils jouent drôlement bien, ils ont fait des progrès depuis la dernière fois, on dirait une autre équipe, c'est fou…

-…oui…peut-être, mais ce n'est pas une raison !

De toute façon, je sais déjà que Kojiro va vouloir en marquer deux autres lui-même alors marquez le de près!

-Oui mais ça ne va pas suffire, il faut qu'on passe à l'attaque nous aussi ! Dit Sano.

-Oui, je sais mais j'ai toujours ce type sur le dos…Dit Jito en désignant Hiragi.

-Tu n'as qu'à t'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toute…

Jito fit un sourire.

-Pourquoi pas…

Bon aller, on va à l'engagement !

« Trrriitttttttt »

Le match reprit.

Cette fois ci, Kazuki intercepta le ballon destiné à Jito et partit à l'attaque.

-Arrêtez moi celui là et passez moi le ballon ! Dit Jito en courant vers la défense de la Toho.

-Tu comptes aller où comme ça…Dit Hiragi en se mettant devant lui.

-Marquer évidemment !

-Je ne crois pas…faudrait déjà que tu touches le ballon.

-Ça vient…Dit Jito en voyant Sano tacler Sasuke et récupérer le ballon.

Alors pousse toi de là…Rajouta t-il en écartant Hiragi.

-A toi, Jito ! Cria Sano en lui faisant une très longue passe.

-Parfait au millimètre ! Dit Jito en s'élançant dans les airs pour reprendre le ballon.

-Il est pour moi ! Dit Hiragi en sautant à son tour.

-Toi, tu dégages ! Dit Jito en frappant violemment Hiragi avec son coude.

Hiragi tomba au sol en se tenant le ventre.

-Bien fait tu n'avais qu'à pas me coller...Dit Jito en le regardant au sol.

-T'es vraiment un crétin toi...Dit Hiragi en se relevant.

-Quoi ?

-Si tu crois que ce petit coup m'a fait mal, tu te trompes, on aurait dit celui d'un bébé…

En plus de ça, j'avais raison, tu n'as pas eu le ballon…

-Merde, dit Jito en regardant autour de lui pour voir où le ballon était parti.

Tachibana récupéra le ballon.

La Toho repartit à l'attaque.

-Jito, qu'est ce que t'as foutu ! Dit Sano énervé.

-Va récupérer le ballon et refais moi une passe, cette fois ci je ne ferai pas la même erreur !

-Je crois que vous allez bientôt le r'avoir le ballon, dit Hiragi.

Kojiro va vous en mettre un autre…

Jito regarda dans la direction de ses buts et vit Kojiro décocher un puissant tir.

Minato, leur gardien, s'inclina encore une fois.

BBBUUUTTT !

-Ce n'est pas possible…fit Jito.

-Je te l'avais dit, le capitaine est déchaîné…Dit Hiragi en passant devant lui.

Et moi aussi… Tu ne toucheras pas la balle tant que je serai à ton marquage.

La prochaine fois, tu y réfléchiras à deux fois avant de t'en prendre à ma petite manager préférée…Dit Hiragi en se retournant.

Le match continua ainsi jusqu' à la fin de la deuxième mi-temps, tout le monde était impressionné par la qualité de jeu de la Toho.

« Incroyable ! La Toho surclasse totalement la Hirado, 3-0 en première mi-temps et maintenant 4-0 par ce but magnifique de Kojiro Hyuga, il réalise ainsi le coup du chapeau !

Notons aussi une chose encore jamais vu pendant un match : le capitaine de la Hirado n'a encore jamais touché, ne serait ce qu'une seule fois, le ballon ! C'est inimaginable ! Il fait l'objet d'un sévère marquage et chaque balle, qui lui est destinée, est interceptée, je vous le dit, ce match est incroyable »

-Ce commentateur a raison, dit Mario.

Je n'ai encore jamais vu un joueur ne pas toucher le ballon durant un match…

-Oui, c'est vrai…et la Toho est vraiment impériale aujourd'hui, chaque action de jeu de leur part est dangereuse, leur technique s'est vraiment améliorée…

-Oui, et on peut aussi voir leur qualité physique : ils se prennent des coups mais continuent à jouer comme si de rien était et leur vitesse d'exécution n'a pratiquement pas bougé depuis le début…

-Je crois qu'on en a assez vu…dit Stefano en se levant.

-Oui, je pense …dit Mario en se levant à son tour.

-Vous partez ? Mais le match n'est pas fini… Dit Sanae.

-Mademoiselle, je crois que vous aviez raison, la Toho va aller très loin dans ce championnat…

Nous serons ravis de venir voir leurs prochains matchs, dit Mario en lui tendant la main.

Sanae lui serra la main.

-Dites leur qu'ils ne nous ont pas déçus et qu'au contraire, ils nous plaisent beaucoup, dit Stefano en serrant la main de Sanae.

-Je leur dirai, comptez sur moi ! Dit Sanae avec un sourire.

Mario et Stefano saluèrent Kira et Yui et partirent.

-Je suis contente pour eux, dit Kira.

-Oui, ils vont être fou de joie ! Dit Sanae avec un sourire.

-Regarde, c'est Hiragi qui attaque ! Dit Kira en se levant.

Je sens le cinquième but…

-Oui, il est bien parti ! Dit Sanae en se levant à son tour.

Allez Hiragi ! Marque un beau but ! Cria t-elle.

-Tu n'as pas changé, toujours aussi passionnée…

_Cette voix…_

Sanae se retourna.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

-Tsubasa…dit elle doucement.

-Bonjour, dit- il avec un sourire.

Il s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapitre 59 : Un aigle parmi les tigres.**

-…

Sanae regardait Tsubasa sans rien dire.

-Tu m'as l'air en forme…dit il avec un sourire.

-…Oui, je vais très bien...finit-elle par dire avec un léger sourire.

Et toi ?

-Depuis que je t'ai retrouvée ça va mieux…dit il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-…

-Tu n'as pas l'air contente de me voir…

-Si, si, bien sûr, coupa Sanae avec un sourire.

Tu m'as surprise, c'est tout : je croyais que tu avais un match…

-Il est fini ! On l'a gagné 5-0, dit il avec un grand sourire.

J'ai adoré rejouer avec la Nankatsu, on s'est bien amusé ! Je sens que je vais adorer ce championnat !

Ils m'ont manqué, tu sais…

-Oui, je m'en doute…dit elle avec un sourire.

_Tsubasa, toi non plus tu n'as pas changé, dès qu'on parle de foot tu es heureux…_

-Je vois qu'ici aussi la Toho s'amuse bien …dit Tsubasa en regardant le terrain.

Hiragi venait de marquer, tout le monde le félicitait.

-Ils ont marqué cinq buts à la Hirado sans en prendre un seul…très impressionnant…

L'an dernier, nous, on avait souffert face à la Hirado…

Tu te rappelles ? Demanda t-il en se tournant vers Sanae.

-Oui, bien sûr ! Ce crétin de Jito t'avait blessé, tu avais dû te surpasser pour revenir au score…enfin tu en avais trop fait comme d'habitude, tu aurais pu avoir des séquelles à cause de ça !

-Hé, mais ne t'énerve pas ! C'était il y a longtemps, et je vais très bien maintenant…dit il en lui faisant un sourire.

-Oui…pardon…dit elle en rougissant légèrement.

-Toujours à prendre soin des autres toi…

En tous cas, ta nouvelle équipe s'est beaucoup mieux débrouillée que nous !

-Oui, ils ont très bien joué, je suis contente.

Ils ont fait leur premier pas vers la finale, je suis très fière d'eux ! Dit Sanae avec un grand sourire tout en regardant les joueurs de la Toho.

-…

Tsubasa considérait Sanae.

-Toujours aussi beau…dit-il soudainement.

-Pardon ? Fit Sanae surprise en tournant la tête vers lui.

-Ton sourire… il est vraiment magnifique…dit Tsubasa en la regardant dans les yeux.

-…

Un silence s'installa.

-Heum, Heum, fit soudainement Yui.

Tsubasa se tourna vers elle.

-Pardon, je manque de politesse, dit il en lui tendant la main.

Bonjour, je suis…

-Tsubasa, je sais ! Coupa Yui.

Le fameux capitaine de la Nankatsu, enchantée de vous revoir, dit Yui en lui serrant la main avec un sourire.

-On se connaît ?

-Pas vraiment, je suis juste une très grande supportrice de la Toho et de Kojiro, alors je sais qui vous êtes.

-Ah, évidemment, alors vous ne devez pas beaucoup m'apprécier…

-Bien au contraire, je suis ravie de votre retour ! Lui dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Et je peux vous dire qu'il existe des personnes qui aiment Kojiro et qui vous aiment aussi…rajouta t-elle en lançant un regard sournois à Sanae.

-Si vous le dites…

-Tsubasa, j'aimerais te présenter Kira ! Dit soudainement Sanae.

C'est l'amie de Takeshi.

-Bonjour, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

-Bonjour, répondit-elle timidement.

-Je vois que cette équipe est bien entourée, dit Tsubasa.

Avec de telles managers et supporters, ils ne peuvent que réaliser des prouesses.

-Oui, et ils ont intérêt, d'ailleurs, sinon…dit Sanae avec un sourire.

-Sinon, tu sévis ! Coupa Tsubasa.

Je te reconnais bien là…la manager implacable…Qu'est ce qu'on a pu souffrir avec toi, pire qu'un entraîneur brésilien...rajouta t-il avec un sourire.

-Hein ? Mais c'est quoi cette réputation que j'ai à la Nankatsu ! Dit Sanae faussement en colère.

Pour qui vous me faîtes passer à la fin, je n'ai jamais rien fait….j'aurais peut-être dû en fait, un petit coup de bâton par ci par là, ça ne vous aurait pas fait de mal parfois, et au moins j'aurais été à la hauteur de ma réputation, rajouta t-elle en croisant ses bras.

Tsubasa fit un sourire.

-Sale caractère…ça j'avais oublié…dit-il doucement.

-Pardon ? J'ai mal entendu…dit Sanae en le regardant dans les yeux.

-Non, non,… rien…

-J'aime mieux ça….dit elle avec un sourire.

-Sanae, Kojiro est bien parti pour en marquer un autre ! Dit Kira en se levant.

Sanae regarda immédiatement le terrain.

-Je te distrais de ton rôle de manager… dit Tsubasa en voyant l'intérêt que Sanae portait au match.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave car ils ont le match en main, dit elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Mais je ne veux rater aucun but… regarde, Kojiro va sûrement marquer le sixième…dit elle en se retournant.

« Vas-y, Kojiro ! » Cria t-elle.

Tsubasa surpris sursauta.

_Elle encourage Kojiro ?_

-…

Tsubasa regarda le terrain.

-Les gars, il reste moins d'une minute, on se fait l'attaque éclair ! Dit Kojiro.

« Oui capitaine »

Kojiro passa rapidement le ballon à Kyochiro qui la repassa directement à Sasuke.

Les défenseurs furent déboussolés, ils se précipitèrent alors tous sur Sasuke.

Celui-ci se retourna immédiatement et fit une passe en retrait à Takeshi.

-Vas-y Takeshi ! Cria Kojiro.

Takeshi frappa le ballon qui atterrit sur la transversale.

-Dommage, cette fois-ci, vous ne marquerez pas, dit Jito à Hiragi.

-Tu n'as pas bien dû voir…Dit Hiragi avec un sourire.

-Hein ? fit Jito en tournant la tête.

Kojiro s'élança dans les airs et fit un retourné, il décocha son tir.

Le ballon finit dans les filets.

BBBUUUTTT !

-Et de six ! Fit Hiragi.

« Trrriitttttttt »

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match.

Jito s'écroula à genou.

-…6-0…je n'en reviens pas…on n'a rien pu faire…

-Dis toi que tu as été battu par la future équipe championne…dit Hiragi en lui proposant sa main pour se relever.

Jito repoussa la main de Hiragi.

-Vous nous avez mis la honte…à moi surtout, je n'ai pas touché le ballon de tout le match…je n'ai pas pu montrer ce que je savais faire…

-Ça c'est de ta faute, ne te plains pas ! Et puis vous vous êtes bien débrouillés quand même, vous…

-J'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, dégage !

-Comme tu veux…dit Hiragi en commençant à partir.

Vous avez été de bons adversaires en tous cas, si nous n'avions pas fait notre stage, vous nous auriez sans doute donné plus de mal…rajouta t-il en s'éloignant.

-…

Jito se releva.

-Hé ! Dit Jito.

Dis à ton capitaine que la Hirado n'accepte d'être battu que par des champions alors montrez nous que vous en êtes !

Hiragi se retourna avec un sourire.

-On va le montrer à tout le monde !

-…

Jito fit un sourire.

Hiragi repartit en courant vers ses coéquipiers qui exultaient.

Dans les gradins :

-Kojiro a marqué ! Dit Sanae avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, il a fait un magnifique retourné…

Mes félicitations à ton équipe pour sa première victoire…rajouta Tsubasa.

-Merci…dit Sanae avec un sourire.

C'est gentil…

-En tous cas, Kojiro va prendre la première place du classement des buteurs avec ces quatre buts ! Dit Yui.

-C'est vrai ? Fit Sanae.

C'est génial ça, lui qui veut montrer à tout le monde qu'il est un grand buteur, ça va lui faire plais…

-Oui, il est premier devant Tsubasa, coupa Yui.

Sanae confuse se tourna vers Tsubasa.

-Désolée…j'avais oublié que tu convoitais aussi ce titre…

-C'est pas grave, j'en ai marqué trois et le championnat ne fait que commencer, alors je ne m'inquiète pas !

Par contre…tu sembles apprécier Hyuga, ça c'est une surprise ! Rajouta Tsubasa avec un sourire.

-Pa…pardon ? Fit Sanae déstabilisée.

-Oui, tu te réjouis pour lui, c'est étonnant…quand je repense à tous les noms d'oiseau avec lesquels tu le qualifiais…

-C'est que beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis….Dit doucement Sanae.

-…Je vois …Dit Tsubasa.

Alors je suis content d'être venu te chercher alors, j'ai eu raison…

-Hein ? Fit Sanae surprise.

-Oui, j'ai l'impression qu'on a pas mal de choses à se raconter tous les deux alors j'aimerais que tu viennes dîner avec la Nankatsu ce soir…

-Mais…

-Tu sais, coupa Tsubasa, j'avais espéré que tu viendrais me voir à la présentation et même avant le championnat…je t'avais envoyé une lettre dans ce sens, je comprends que tu sois occupée avec la Toho…néanmoins...

Tsubasa la regarda alors droit dans les yeux.

-Néanmoins, je veux de nouveau faire parti de ta vie… comme avant, alors j'ai besoin de connaître tout ce qui te concerne maintenant, tout ce qui s'est passé, tout ce qui a pu changer depuis mon départ…

_Tout ce qui a changé, hein ?…_

-…Tsubasa…fit-elle doucement.

-Alors, tu es d'accord ? Tu viens ce soir , lui demanda t-il avec un sourire.

-Tsubasa…

Ecoute, j'ai mon rôle de manager à tenir et…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant le regard déçu de Tsubasa.

_Je ne peux pas lui faire ça… je ne peux pas continuer à lui cacher ma relation avec Kojiro…je ne dois plus l'éviter…_

_Même si j'ai peur, il faut que je lui dise le plus tôt possible…Quitte à lui faire un peu de peine…je dois être honnête avec lui…_

-Je veux bien venir …dit finalement Sanae.

-Merci ! Dit Tsubasa avec un sourire.

_Tsubasa…_

Sanae se sentait de plus en plus gênée auprès de lui.

-Bon, moi je vais rejoindre les garçons aux vestiaires ! Dit Yui en s'adressant à Kira et Sanae.

Yui se leva.

-Tu peux rester là si tu veux ! On a plus besoin de toi aujourd'hui ! Dit Yui en passant devant Sanae.

Et puis tu es en bonne compagnie…

-Non, ils ont gagné leur premier match, je tiens absolument à les féliciter et à les voir avant de partir ! Dit fermement Sanae.

Ça ne te dérange pas ? Fit Sanae en s'adressant à Tsubasa.

-Non, bien sûr…je te connais assez bien pour savoir que ton rôle de manager est très important pour toi ! Dit Tsubasa avec un sourire.

-Merci, je te rejoins à la sortie du stade…

Tu viens Kira ?

Kira se leva.

-Sanae… Dit soudainement Tsubasa.

-Oui…dit elle en retournant.

-Pour commencer à connaître ta nouvelle vie, j'aimerais bien faire la connaissance de tes nouveaux amis car j'ai bien l'impression que les joueurs de la Toho sont devenus très importants pour toi…

-…

-Je me trompe ?

-Non, tu as bien deviné…

-Alors tu veux bien…demanda Tsubasa.

Tu sais, je ne les connais que sur un terrain, alors pour que tu les apprécies autant, ils doivent avoir beaucoup des qualités…

-Ils sont formidables ! Coupa t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-…

_Sanae, je vois que tu les aimes beaucoup…plus que Ryo, Hajime, Teppei et les autres, j'ai l'impression…_

_Je me demande vraiment ce qui s'est passé durant mon absence…_

-Tsubasa ! Alors, tu viens ! Dit Sanae.

-Tu es d'accord ? Fit Tsubasa en sortant de ses pensées.

-Et bien…j'ai pesé le pour et le contre et j'ai envie de te les présenter, c'est vrai qu'ils font parti de ma vie maintenant, je ne peux pas l'éviter, alors je t'emmène…Dit Sanae avec un sourire.

Tu viens Kira ?

_J'espère que Kojiro ne sera pas fâché…de toutes façons il connaît mes sentiments, il comprendra…_

Tsubasa s'approcha alors de Sanae.

-Dis moi, c'était quoi le contre ?

-Et bien…tu fais parti de la Nankatsu et notre objectif est de vous battre en finale alors…fit Sanae avec un sourire.

-Et bien ça promet…

-Je serai là pour te protéger, fit Sanae en rigolant.

Allez, viens !

Tsubasa observa Sanae partir devant lui.

_Sanae, je ne sais pas si tu t'en es rendue compte mais tu viens de dire « notre objectif »…tu es devenue proche de cette équipe…très proche…peut-être trop à mon goût…_

Kira, Sanae et Tsubasa se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires.

Dans les vestiaires :

-Ça y est, le championnat est vraiment lancé…dit Kyochiro.

-Oui et avec une victoire écrasante, on est bien parti ! Dit Tachibana.

-Calmez vous les gars, ce n'était que le premier match et nos adversaires ne seront pas tous comme ça, dit Kojiro.

La prochaine fois, ça sera peut-être plus difficile alors gardez la tête froide.

-Regardez moi celui là, il est le meilleur buteur pour l'instant et il nous fait son rabat joie ! Dit Takeshi en lui souriant.

-Mais non…fit Kojiro avec un sourire.

C'est juste qu'il ne faut pas s'enflammer.

-Capitaine, je sais que tu dois être déçu, mais là tout le monde a pu voir que Sanae Chan avait craqué sur moi…

Il faut te faire une raison…dit il en s'approchant de Kojiro avec un sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas encore m'inventer, fit Kojiro en soufflant.

-Mais j'invente rien !

On a tous entendu ma Sanae Chan adorée crier « Allez Hiragi ! Marque un beau but ! ». C'est venu du plus profond de son cœur, je suis ému, dit Hiragi avec des yeux larmoyants.

-Hiragi, Sanae encourage tout le monde…Dit Kojiro en finissant de s'habiller.

-Oui, mais là, elle savait que si je marquais elle devrait me faire un bisou, alors ça prouve bien qu'elle avait envie de m'en faire un ! Dit Hiragi en se mettant devant Kojiro avec un air triomphant.

Kojiro le fixa alors dans les yeux et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Moi, j'en ai marqué quatre, à ton avis, j'aurai droit à quoi ?

-Comment ? Je suis choqué ! Fit Hiragi en mettant ses mains sur ses joues.

Ma pauvre Sanae Chan esclave d'un insatiable pervers sex…

BONG !

-Je ne pensais pas à ça, imbécile ! Dit Kojiro écarlate.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Tu frappes fort capitaine…dit Hiragi en se relevant.

Tu pourrais mieux t'exprimer quand même, ça éviterait que je me prenne des coups.

-C'est toi qui interprète toujours mes paroles !

Je pensais à quatre baisers…

-C'est tout ? Fit Hiragi étonné.

-Evidemment ! T'as vraiment l'esprit mal tourné toi !

-Oui, enfin moi j'aurai quand même droit à un bisou et ça capitaine, tu ne pourras pas m'en empêcher, c'est un contrat entre ma Sanae Chan et moi…fit Hiragi avec un sourire.

-On verra…Dit Kojiro en soufflant sur son poing.

« TOC TOC TOC »

-Sanae Chan! Fit Hiragi en se précipitant vers la porte pour l'ouvrir.

-Toutes mes félicitations ! Dit Yui.

-Ah…c'est toi...dit Hiragi en s'éloignant.

-Cache ta joie surtout…

-J'attendais Sanae…

-Et bien elle arrive juste derrière…

Je l'ai laissée en charmante compagnie, dit-elle en regardant Kojiro.

-…

C'est à ce moment là que Sanae apparut à la porte.

-Toutes mes félicitations les garçons ! Vous avez très bien joué ! Dit Sanae avec un grand sourire.

-Saannnaaeee Chhhhannn ! Mon bisou ! Dit Hiragi en se précipitant sur elle.

-Kkkyyyaa ! Pas si vite Hiragi ! Dit elle en reculant un peu.

Je dois vous…

Hiragi ignora sa phrase et lui sauta dessus, ils tombèrent à la renverse.

-Sanae Chan, j'ai marqué, tu as vu ! Dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Je veux mon bisou !

-Heu…oui bien sûr, mais c'est toi qui a dit que je devais te faire un bisou, moi je n'ai rien dit…

-Comment ? Tu me ferais ça, à moi ? Dit Hiragi avec des yeux larmoyants.

Juste un petit…rajouta t-il avec de grosses larmes de crocodile.

-Pff…d'accord, je ne peux rien te refuser quand tu me fais ces yeux là…dit Sanae avec un sourire.

Sanae l'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

-Le rêve…dit il avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Je peux me relever maintenant ? Dit Sanae.

Tu sais, le sol n'est pas très agréable…

-Oui, pardon...je ne t'ai pas fait mal ? fit Hiragi.

BONG !

-Tu aurais pu t'en inquiéter avant ! Espèce d'imbécile ! Dit Kojiro.

Kojiro se retourna vers Sanae pour l'aider à se relever et c'est là qu'il le vit.

Tsubasa prenait les mains de Sanae pour la relever.

-Merci...dit Sanae avec un sourire.

-Dis moi, c'est toujours comme ça ? Fit Tsubasa étonné.

-Oui, j'ai l'habitude maintenant…parfois j'arrive à l'éviter, ou on l'arrête avant mais là il m'a surprise…je dirai qu'il est très affectueux…il me fait beaucoup rire et il est très gentil, dit Sanae avec un sourire.

Elle se tourna alors vers l'équipe.

Tous les garçons restaient muets et regardaient fixement Tsubasa comme ils le feraient avec un grand adversaire.

_Ola…c'est mal parti…_

Elle regarda alors Kojiro.

Il regardait fixement Tsubasa tout en gardant le poing serré.

_Kojiro…_

Elle se dirigea alors vers lui et posa ses mains autour de son poing.

-Kojiro, j'ai amené Tsubasa car il voulait faire la connaissance de mes nouveaux amis.

Kojiro regarda alors Sanae qui lui fit un grand sourire.

Son poing se desserra peu à peu dans les mains de Sanae.

-Tsubasa rentre, je t'en prie…dit Sanae.

(Ce mec est fou, il va rentrer dans la cage au tigre ! ( . ). **Kojiro** : Mandoline, tes blagues son nulles ! **Mandoline** : Oui désolée de cette interruption grotesque (TT), reprenons…)

Sanae lâcha la main de Kojiro et se dirigea vers Tsubasa.

-Les garçons, je pense que vous le connaissez tous, c'est Tsubasa…

Tsubasa, je te présente ceux qui se sont occupés de moi durant ces derniers mois, ce sont des garçons formidables, tu vas voir…dit Sanae avec un sourire en se tournant vers l'équipe.

-…

Le silence régnait.

_Bon sang, les garçons, qu'est ce que vous me faîtes ?_

-Bonjour, fit soudainement Takeshi en se levant pour serrer la main à Tsubasa.

Sanae sourit.

-Alors lui, tu dois le connaître, je pense, c'est…

-Takeshi, bien sûr, l'ami de Taro…fit Tsubasa en lui serrant la main.

Bonjour...

-Bien, alors je vais te présenter les autres ! Dit Sanae.

Tout d'abord, le garçon que tu as vu tout à l'heure c'est Hiragi…

Hiragi se leva à son tour et serra la main à Tsubasa.

-Bonjour… Sanae Chan est ma manager, alors je te déconseille de vouloir la reprendre dans ton équipe, elle reste avec nous !

La main d'Hiragi se resserra sur celle de Tsubasa.

-Heu…bien sûr…

-Hiragi ! Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu sais très bien que je vais rester avec vous ! Dit Sanae étonnée de l'attitude d'Hiragi.

-C'était juste pour être sûr…Fit Hiragi en retournant s'asseoir.

-…

Hiragi s'assit et fit un petit sourire à Sanae.

Sanae répondit à son sourire.

-Bon, je continue alors : Voici ….

Sanae présenta tous les garçons un par un, ils saluèrent tous Tsubasa sans rien rajouter.

-Et pour finir, je sais que tu le connais déjà, mais voici Kojiro, dit Sanae.

Kojiro s'avança pour lui serrer la main.

-Bonjour…Fit il entre ses dents. (Koji ne supporte pas Tsubi, même en peinture…là il fait un gros effort !)

-Bonjour, je te félicite pour ton but tout à l'heure, c'était une très belle action ! Dit Tsubasa avec un sourire.

-Merci…

-C'est grâce à ce but d'ailleurs que tu me bats au classement des buteurs, je sens qu'on va s'affronter souvent pour ce titre !

-Oui…et pas que pour ça d'ailleurs ! Dit il en regardant Sanae.

-Pardon ? Fit Tsubasa surpris.

-…Le championnat…je compte le remporter ! Dit Kojiro en se reprenant.

-Ah oui, bien sûr ! Sanae me l'a déjà dit…dit il en se retournant vers elle et en lui faisant un sourire.

Mais moi, je compte bien le gagner avec la Nankatsu, alors tu ne devrais pas mettre tous tes espoirs dans ta nouvelle équipe, Sanae…

Tu risquerais d'être déçue…rajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Non, je ne crois pas…coupa Kojiro.

Tsubasa surpris se retourna.

-Elle a raison de croire en nous, c'est toi qui devrais faire attention à ne pas viser des objectifs trop grands pour toi…dit Kojiro.

-Oui, on a déjà battu ton équipe…avec ou sans toi ça ne changera rien, cette année on sera les champions ! Dit Ken.

Tsubasa fit un sourire.

-C'est ce qu'on verra…je suis impatient de vous rencontrer en finale…dit il en regardant Kojiro.

Il se retourna alors vers Sanae.

-Toujours aussi efficace manager, ton équipe est prête à affronter n'importe qui !

Finalement, je me demande si j'ai eu raison d'accepter que tu rentres à la Toho…on aurait bien eu besoin de toi…enfin moi surtout…

-Tsubasa…dit Sanae avec un regard triste.

_Pourquoi ce regard, Sanae ?_

-Je rigole, ça va très bien ! Si tu es bien dans cette équipe, je suis content…mais je ne te cache pas que ta présence dans l'équipe va nous manquer cette année…

-Oh mais, si elle veut, elle peut y retourner, dit soudainement Yui.

Après tout, c'est ta copine…

Yui fut fusillée par les regards furieux de tous les joueurs.

-…

Tsubasa vit de suite la réaction des joueurs de la Toho.

_Ces garçons ne laisseront pas partir Sanae… je ne pensais pas trouver une telle relation entre Sanae et eux … Je dois savoir… oui je veux savoir pourquoi et jusqu'à quel point ils sont proches…_

-Désolé, mademoiselle, je ne me permettrai pas de prendre la manager de cette équipe, on m'a déjà prévenu … dit soudainement Tsubasa en regardant Hiragi.

Par contre…

Tsubasa se tourna alors vers Sanae, passa son bras autour sa taille et dit :

-Aujourd'hui je suis venu vous enlever Sanae…


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapitre 60 : Un amour s'éteint.**

« Aujourd'hui je suis venu vous enlever Sanae »

-Quoi ? Fit sèchement Kojiro en regardant Tsubasa.

-Oui, je vous laisse la manager, mais je vous prends Sanae…

-Tsubasa, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Dit Sanae étonnée de sa réaction.

Elle essaya de se dégager de son bras, mais il la tenait fermement.

-Ce soir ce n'est pas la manager que j'emmène dîner mais toi….toi Sanae…dit il avec un sourire.

-…

Tsubasa s'adressa alors aux joueurs de la Toho.

-Enfin, je dis ça pour rassurer ta nouvelle équipe qui semble très attachée à leur manager…

Kojiro prit soudainement le bras de Sanae pour la dégager de Tsubasa et l'attira jusqu'à lui.

Sanae se retrouva contre Kojiro.

-Ce n'est pas qu'à la manager qu'on est attaché ! Coupa Kojiro.

On tient beaucoup à Sanae nous aussi…rajouta t-il en regardant Tsubasa droit dans les yeux.

-…

_C'est quoi cette réaction ? _pensa Tsubasa très surpris.

Tsubasa et Kojiro se mesuraient du regard sans dire un mot.

-Notre capitaine a raison ! Dit soudainement Hiragi.

Sanae n'est pas qu'une manager pour nous, elle est notre amie, on l'aime tous beaucoup, c'est grâce à elle qu'on en est là maintenant…

-C'est vrai, si elle n'était pas rentrée à la Toho, on n'aurait jamais pu prétendre au titre, dit Ken.

Ce n'est pas seulement grâce à son rôle de manager mais aussi grâce à sa présence, sa bonne humeur, sa gentillesse…

-Oui, on a toujours envie de se surpasser quand elle est là…coupa Kazuki.

Un léger sourire s'esquissa sur les lèvres de Tsubasa.

-…Je vois...la tornade Sanae a encore frappé…dit il en la regardant avec un sourire.

Tu sais que je pourrais être jaloux, si je ne te connaissais pas…rajouta t-il en regardant Sanae et Kojiro.

Kojiro lâcha le bras de Sanae qui se redressa immédiatement en rougissant légèrement.

-En tous cas, je suis rassuré de voir que tu étais si bien entourée durant mon absence, je suis sûr qu'ils t'ont protégée, ça c'était ma plus grande peur…qu'il t'arrive quelque chose alors que je n'étais pas là…

-Ah mais justement, c'est qu'il lui ai arrivé pleins de choses à notre manager durant ton absence, coupa Yui.

-Pardon ? Fit Tsubasa surpris.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y en avait toujours un pour voler à son secours…

-Yui ! Coupa Takeshi.

-Il t'est arrivé quelque chose, Sanae ? Demanda Tsubasa inquiet.

-Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais très bien…j'ai juste eu quelques mésaventures mais c'est fini, tu vois, je suis en pleine forme…

-Manager tu devrais lui dire…continua Yui.

Sanae se retourna furieuse contre Yui.

-Occupe toi de tes affaires, Yui ! Dit Kojiro en se retournant à son tour et en la regardant avec un regard noir.

-Vous parlez de quoi ? Je suis perdu…dit Tsubasa.

-Yui doit parler de la fois où j'ai failli noyer Sanae Chan ! Dit soudainement Hiragi.

N'est ce pas, Yui ? Rajouta il en la regardant avec des yeux furieux.

-Oui, bien sûr…répondit elle avec un sourire.

-Noyer Sanae ? fit doucement Tsubasa.

-Oui, cette demoiselle, dit Hiragi en se levant pour prendre Sanae par les épaules, ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle ne savait pas nager et je l'ai mise à l'eau toute habillée, évidemment c'était une bêtise mais je l'ai sauvée et j'ai eu droit à une belle récompense…

Sanae rougit.

-C'est vrai qu'au niveau bêtise, toi t'en rate pas une…dit Ken.

-Mais non, pas du tout ! Je suis un vrai petit ange, dit il avec un air innocent.

Ces paroles me font beaucoup de peine…rajouta t-il avec des grosses larmes.

-Hiragi...dit Ken.

-Oui ?

-Sanae en bikini…

Le visage d'Hiragi s'illumina.

-Sanae Chan en bikini…Sanae Chan en bikini…répéta t-il avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-A quoi tu penses, Hiragi ? demanda Sanae avec un air soupçonneux.

-Et bien….fit il avec un air sérieux.

Je me disais que le monokini t'allait beaucoup mieux ! Lui dit il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Je suis prêt à rejouer à Colin Maya avec toi quand tu veux…

BONG !

-Arrête tout de suite de penser à ça ! Dit Sanae toute rouge.

Les joueurs éclatèrent de rire.

Tsubasa regardait Sanae.

_Tu es heureuse Sanae, je le vois…et ça, je ne sais pas si je dois vraiment m'en réjouir…_

-Sanae…on va devoir y aller, dit soudainement Tsubasa.

La bonne humeur de l'équipe retomba d'un coup.

-Oui, c'est vrai, je ne veux pas retarder les habitudes de la Nankatsu…dit-elle en rejoignant Tsubasa.

-C'est surtout que je veux tout savoir sur cette histoire de bikini, c'est très intéressant...dit il avec un sourire.

-Imbécile ! Dit-elle en le frappant un peu sur la tête.

Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi…

Tsubasa prit alors la main de Sanae.

-D'accord…dit il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Tout ce que tu voudras…

_Tsubasa…_

-…

Tsubasa sourit.

-Allez, viens ! Dit il en la tirant par la main.

-Non, attends, je dois…

-Tu m'as dit que tu laissais ton rôle de manager ce soir, alors on y va…

-Mais je dois leur dire au revoir…

-Tu les reverras bientôt…et de toute façon, eux, ils t'ont eu pendant des mois, c'est un peu à mon tour…

Tsubasa se retourna alors vers l'équipe.

-Très heureux d'avoir fait votre connaissance, je vous promets de vous la rendre avant le match de demain, ne vous inquiétez plus pour elle, maintenant que je suis là, c'est moi qui m'en occupe…

Tu viens Sanae !

-Tsubasa…

Sanae n'eut pas le temps de protester, Tsubasa la tira par la main et ils sortirent des vestiaires.

-…

La sortie éclair de Tsubasa et Sanae laissèrent tout le monde sans voix, enfin presque…

-Et bien, il est entreprenant celui là…on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit complètement désintéressé par Sanae comme elle le dit si bien…

-Yui...la ferme ! Dit Takeshi en voyant le regard de Kojiro.

-Moi ce que j'en dis c'est pour le bien de tout le monde, il faut que vous ouvriez enfin les yeux…surtout toi Kojiro !

Il vient clairement de dire qu'il la rendrait avant le match de demain et qu'il s'en occuperait…À ton avis, où va-t-elle passer la nuit ? Enfin c'est normal, après tout ils ne se sont pas vus pendant des mois …

-Putain Yui ! Tu ne peux pas la fermer ! Coupa Hiragi.

Takeshi s'approcha de Kojiro qui n'avait pas sorti un mot.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, j'ai confiance en elle…

-Confiance ? Je te rappelle qu'elle est sortie avec toi alors que son copain était au Brésil…lui aussi il devait avoir confiance en elle…Coupa Yui.

-…

Personne ne put répliquer.

-Là, j'ai visé juste...dit Yui avec un sourire.

Elle n'est pas si droite que ça finalement…qu'est ce qui te dit qu'elle ne va pas reprendre ses anciennes habitudes ?

Je te rappelle qu'elle est sortie avec lui pendant un an …maintenant qu'il est revenu il se pourrait que ses souvenirs avec lui refassent surface, jusqu'à maintenant il était loin d'elle, ça allait, elle pouvait les occulter mais maintenant…On dit bien loin des yeux, loin du cœur…

-Je rentre à l'hôtel ! Dit soudainement Kojiro en prenant ses affaires.

-Attends Kojiro, je viens avec toi…Dit Takeshi.

-Non, c'est bon, reste avec Kira…A plus tard…Dit Kojiro en passant la porte des vestiaires.

Takeshi se retourna brusquement vers Yui.

-Je crois que t'as pas bien compris ce que je t'ai dit l'autre jour !

Tu vas immédiatement arrêter de commenter les faits et gestes de Sanae et de Tsubasa…surtout en présence de Kojiro !

Je te rappelle qu'on est en plein championnat, Kojiro ne doit pas avoir l'esprit occupé par tes conneries, t'as compris ! Son avenir se joue maintenant, alors la prochaine fois, je te promets que tu vas t'en prendre une…

Yui se leva.

-Frapper une fille… mon petit Takeshi, tu en es incapable, tu n'es pas comme ça, tu me fais bien rire avec tes menaces…dit elle en passant devant Takeshi avec un grand sourire.

Moi je fais ça pour Kojiro, cette fille n'a rien à faire avec lui !

Le retour de Tsubasa est vraiment une bonne nouvelle…

_Kojiro va bientôt être à moi, ça je peux vous l'assurer…_

Yui quitta les vestiaires.

-Aaahhh, si je m'écoutais, je lui en mettrais une ou deux pour me défouler…fit Takeshi en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-T'es pas le seul…dit Ken.

-Le pire c'est qu'elle a raison…

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes Takeshi ! Fit Hiragi énervé.

Tu es malade !

-Calme toi Hiragi…

Je n'ai pas dit qu'elle avait raison sur tout, mais tu dois bien admettre que Sanae est sortie avec Kojiro alors que Tsubasa était au Brésil...et tu as dû te rendre compte que Tsubasa croit encore que Sanae l'aime…

-On s'en fout ! Il l'a abandonnée et…

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple Hiragi…

Takeshi se dirigea alors vers la porte.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire, Takeshi ? Demanda Hiragi en se levant.

-…Rien…je vais rejoindre Kojiro…

Tu viens avec moi Kira ? dit-il en se tournant vers elle avec un sourire.

-J'arrive…

Takeshi prit la main de Kira.

-Hé Takeshi ! Tu ne nous cacherais pas quelque chose, par hasard ? Fit Hiragi.

Ta phrase était plutôt étrange…

-…non…rien… je ne vous cache rien…

Bon je retourne à l'hôtel…

Kira et Takeshi partirent.

-…

-Pff…moi qui pensais qu'on allait faire la fête pour notre victoire, c'est foutu…dit Tachibana.

Le capitaine ne va pas être d'humeur…

-…

-Les gars, faites pas cette tête, je vous rappelle que le championnat est très important pour nous tous et que de plus Sanae compte sur notre victoire, alors pas la peine de se prendre la tête sur ce qu'a dit Yui… Dit Kyochiro.

Vous savez que c'est une vraie peste…

-C'est vrai…et ça n'aidera pas notre capitaine si on fait tous des têtes comme ça…de toute façon Sanae va revenir alors…

Allez on retourne à l'hôtel fêter notre première victoire…Yoichi doit nous attendre…dit Kazuki.

-Vous avez raison…et je n'imagine pas la scène que Sanae ferait si elle nous voyait dans cet état alors qu'on a gagné…fit Hiragi avec un sourire.

Tous eurent un petit sourire.

Ils commencèrent à ranger.

-Bon, moi j'ai un petit truc à faire avant, je vous rejoins à l'hôtel… Dit soudainement Ken en prenant ses affaires.

-Je vois…une certaine Shima ne serait pas dans le coin par hasard…dit Kazuki.

-N'importe quoi ! Dit Ken tout rouge.

-Regardez moi celui là, dès qu'on prononce le nom de sa dulcinée il rougit ! Dit Tachibana avec un grand sourire.

-Vous êtes complètement débiles les mecs ! Dit Ken.

-Ouh…Shima…Shima…Dit Kazuki à l'oreille de Ken.

Ken devint écarlate.

-Abruti ! Dit il en repoussant Kazuki.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Dans son coin Hiragi n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête les paroles de Takeshi.

_-Sanae est sortie avec Kojiro alors que Tsubasa était au Brésil...et tu as dû te rendre compte que Tsubasa croit encore que Sanae l'aime…_

_-On s'en fout ! Il l'a abandonnée et…_

_-Ce n'est pas aussi simple Hiragi…_

_Pourquoi il a dit ça ?_

_Est-ce que Sanae pourrait retourner avec Tsubasa ?_

_Je ne comprends pas, elle est heureuse auprès de Kojiro, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait…_

Pendant ce temps :

-Tsubasa, ralenti ! On ne va pas marcher comme ça jusqu'à l'hôtel de la Nankatsu ! Dit Sanae toujours tirée par la main.

-C'est bon, tu es décidée à venir ! Tu ne vas pas encore protester…dit il en se retournant.

-Mais non…je voulais juste les féliciter plus que ça, leur expliquer où j'allais et …

-Tu dois aussi leur faire un rapport à chaque fois que tu sors avec quelqu'un? Coupa Tsubasa.

-Non…

-Ils peuvent se passer de toi pour une soirée quand même ! Arrête de penser à eux…

Je te rappelle qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis des mois et toi tu te préoccupes plus de ta nouvelle équipe que de moi ! J'ai l'impression que je sois là ou pas ne change…

-Excuse moi…coupa Sanae en baissant un peu les yeux.

C'est vrai qu'on ne s'est pas vu depuis longtemps, mais je t'assure que je suis contente de te revoir ! Dit elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Tsubasa lui fit un sourire.

-Je m'excuse aussi…c'est juste que de voir les joueurs de la Toho aussi proches de toi qui rigolaient avec toi sur des choses que je ne comprenais pas...je me suis senti à l'écart de ta vie…c'est la première fois et je n'aime pas ça…

-…Tu dois comprendre qu'il m'est arrivé pleins de choses avec eux, je les aime beaucoup…

-Plus que la Nankatsu, j'ai l'impression… Coupa Tsubasa.

-Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Dit Sanae énervée.

C'est juste que j'ai vécu des choses difficiles avec eux et qu'ils ont été là alors que je ne les connaissais pas depuis longtemps, ça m'a beaucoup touchée…sans eux je ne sais pas si…

-Laisse tomber ! Coupa Tsubasa.

Je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça.

Après tout je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'est arrivé avec eux…c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis venu te chercher !

Alors tu vas tout me raconter, et je comprendrai peut-être tes sentiments pour eux…

-Tsubasa ! Te voilà enfin ! Fit Ryo qui arriva en courant.

Ça fait une heure qu'on t'attend ! Où est ce que tu étais passé ?

Tsubasa se retourna.

-Désolé, mais j'ai eu du mal à enlever cette jeune fille à sa nouvelle équipe…dit il en montrant Sanae.

-Sanae ? Fit Ryo surpris.

-Bonjour, Ryo ! Dit elle avec un sourire.

-…

-Je l'ai invitée à dîner, c'est une bonne idée, non ?

On va tout connaître de sa vie depuis qu'on s'est séparé d'elle !

Ryo était gêné.

-…heu oui…

-Tu ne lui dis pas bonjour ? Qu'est ce qui te prends ?

-Et bien…

-Je ne t'en veux pas Ryo...ni à toi ni aux autres d'ailleurs…dit Sanae avec un sourire.

Je suis contente de te revoir…

Elle s'avança vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je suis désolé Sanae…dit Ryo en baissant la tête.

Je m'excuse…

-C'est quoi encore ça ? Aujourd'hui je ne comprends rien…

Pourquoi tu t'excuses Ryo ? Demanda Tsubasa.

-Et bien…

-J'ai oublié Ryo…pas la peine de…

-Moi je veux lui dire, Sanae ! Depuis son retour, j'en ai envie pour me sentir mieux…et pour qu'il me pardonne aussi…je n'aurai jamais dû t'insulter comme ça…

-Tu l'as insultée ? Fit Tsubasa très surpris.

-Oui… on était furieux d'avoir appris qu'elle était la manager de la Toho et après notre défaite, elle est venue nous réconforter mais nous on croyait qu'elle nous avait trahis pour sa nouvelle équipe et que c'était à cause de ça qu'on avait perdu…alors on l'a insultée… je lui ai même arraché le cadeau qu'on lui avait offert…et…et je l'ai traitée de traînée…

-T'as fait quoi ? Fit Tsubasa énervé.

-Je suis désolé Tsubasa…c'est sorti tout seul….

-C'est pas grave…Takeshi m'a dit que vous regrettiez tous et il m'a remis le pendentif, preuve que j'étais encore votre amie…j'en étais très émue, j'ai oublié cet épisode…de toute façon vous aviez de quoi être énervés, je ne vous avais rien dit sur ma nouvelle activité, alors on oublie tout, d'accord ? Dit Sanae en regardant Ryo avec un grand sourire.

-Merci….dit doucement Ryo.

Ryo regarda alors Tsubasa.

-Tsubasa…

-Ryo, Sanae vous pardonne alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je n'en ferais pas autant, mais dis toi bien que je n'accepte pas qu'on l'insulte que se soit un ami ou pas…alors quoique tu penses d'elle, quoiqu'elle fasse, même si ça ne te plait pas, je t'interdis de lui faire du mal…

-…

-Allez, viens, on va rejoindre les autres…Dit Tsubasa en prenant Ryo par les épaules.

_Tsubasa a dit qu'il n'aimait pas être en dehors de ma vie…et maintenant il me défend même devant Ryo, un de ses meilleurs amis…_

_J'ai de plus en plus peur de lui dire…est ce qu'il…_

-Tu rêves ?

Sanae sursauta.

-…

-Alors tu viens ? Dit Tsubasa en souriant.

-…oui…

-Si tu veux venir, il faut avancer…

Allez, on y va…dit il en prenant sa main.

Ils se dirigèrent vers l'hôtel.

Sanae regardait sa main dans celle de Tsubasa.

_Je ne comprends pas, pour lui rien a changé, il m'a pourtant laissée seule pendant des mois sans nouvelles et là il fait comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance…_

_Pourtant ça en a…_

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel de la Nankatsu.

-Allez, venez, on est déjà tous installé dans la salle à manger, on n'attendait plus que toi pour commencer Tsubasa, dit Ryo.

-Parfait…

Sanae s'arrêta.

Tsubasa se retourna.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sanae ?

-Je …j'aimerais te parler…Fit elle doucement.

-Bon bah moi, j'y vais, je vais les prévenir qu'on a une invitée…

-Merci, Ryo, dit Tsubasa avec un léger sourire.

-…

Ryo partit.

-Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-En fait...j'aimerais te raconter tout ce qui c'est passé depuis ton départ…mais je veux te le dire à toi avant d'en parler aux autres…

-Allez viens on va se promener !

Tsubasa prit la main de Sanae et se dirigea vers le parc.

-Allez vas-y ! Dis moi tout, je t'écoute ! Dit il en s'asseyant sur un banc.

Sanae s'assis à côté de lui.

_Et voilà, on y est …je vais tout lui raconter…courage..._

Sanae leva la tête et regarda Tsubasa.

-Et bien voilà…dit elle.

….

Elle lui raconta tout ce qui lui était arrivé avec la Toho : les joies, les peines, elle lui expliqua comment les joueurs l'avaient soutenue durant ces derniers mois…sans rien dire sur sa relation avec Kojiro.

Tsubasa l'avait écoutée sans rien dire.

-Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi j'y suis très attachée, dit-elle en se levant.

Au début, ils ne m'aimaient pas beaucoup mais petit à petit on a appris à s'apprécier et c'est à ce moment là que j'ai eu besoin de quelqu'un et…

Tsubasa se leva d'un bond et la prit dans ses bras.

Sanae tressaillit.

-Tsubasa ?

-Pardon ! Dit il en resserrant son étreinte.

-…Tsubasa…

-Je n'ai pas été là pour toi…je m'en excuse sincèrement…

Mais maintenant je suis là…

Il desserra son étreinte et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Sanae, je veux rattraper le temps que j'ai perdu durant tous ces mois où je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles… Je sais que c'est de ma faute mais, je suis revenu plus tôt exprès, Sanae…

Sanae, je suis revenue pour toi…

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Non…Fit Sanae en reculant.

-…

Déconcerté par son attitude, Tsubasa la dévisagea longuement avant de poursuivre hésitant.

-Tu…tu m'as repoussé…

-Pardon…fit elle en baissant les yeux.

-…

-Tsubasa…je suis désolée…

-Tu t'excuses mais je ne comprends pas…

-Tsubasa, je ne t'ai pas encore tout dit...il n'y a pas que l'équipe qui m'a soutenue et qui m'a rendue heureuse pendant ton absence…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

-Tsubasa…tu m'as fait beaucoup de mal en m'oubliant durant ces derniers mois…je peux te dire que le jour de mon anniversaire a été le plus triste de ma vie…

C'est ce jour là que j'ai compris que je ne comptais pas autant pour toi que toi pour moi…

-C'est pas vrai ! Dit Tsubasa en en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Sanae le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Tsubasa, depuis que je te connais, je n'ai jamais eu l'impression d'être indispensable pour toi…je passais toujours après le foot…tu étais avec moi car j'étais près de toi, je ne pense pas qu'on aurait été un jour ensemble si moi je n'étais pas tombée amoureuse de toi…

-Je ne reconnais plus, tu as oublié l'année qu'on a passé ensemble ? Moi je pensais qu'on étais heureux…en tous cas, moi je l'étais…

-Non ! Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai été heureuse avec toi et je t'aimais mais…

-Tu m'aimais ? Coupa Tsubasa.

Ça veut dire quoi exactement ?

-Je…j'ai …Tsubasa…il y a quelqu'un qui m'a rendu le sourire, qui m'a protégée et qui m'a fait me sentir indispensable…

Sanae commença à pleurer.

-Je suis désolée Tsubasa mais j'en aime un autre…

Tsubasa fit quelques pas en arrière comme pour éviter les paroles que Sanae venaient de prononcer.

-Tu…tu en aimes un autre…je…je ne te crois pas…

-Tsubasa…je suis désolée de te le dire maintenant, mais je devais être honnête avec toi…

-Honnête ? Tu es tombée amoureuse pendant mon absence alors que moi…moi…

Tsubasa s'assit sur le banc, tête baissée.

Sanae se rapprocha de Tsubasa et s'accroupit pour voir son visage.

-Pardon…pardon…je suis désolée…dit elle en sanglotant.

Mais il faut que tu comprennes mes sentiments aussi…

-Tu ressentais vraiment tout ça quand on était ensemble ? Inutile ? Tu crois vraiment que toi ou une autre ça aurait été pareil ? Coupa Tsubasa.

-Oui…dit elle tout bas.

J'ai été heureuse près de toi…mais en fait je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse que maintenant…maintenant j'ai vraiment l'impression d'exister.

Je ne te reproche pas d'être parti au Brésil pour le foot, mais je me suis sentie abandonnée par celui que j'aimais, tu m'as laissée seule, ici au Japon, sans nouvelles… toi tu réalisais ton rêve mais moi pendant ce temps là, il m'arrivait pleins de choses, je ne pouvais même pas t'en parler ou te l'écrire… s'il n'avait pas été là, je…

-Qui est ce ? Coupa Tsubasa.

-…

Tsubasa releva la tête et regarda Sanae dans les yeux.

-Qui est celui qui t'a volée à moi ?

-C'est Kojiro…fit-elle doucement.

-Kojiro…Kojiro…répéta t-il avec un léger sourire.

Je comprends mieux sa réaction de tout à l'heure…

-…

-Il a bien dû se marrer cet après midi…dit il soudainement en se levant.

-Non, pas du tout, je t'assure qu'il est très…

-C'est bon, tu ne vas pas non plus me faire l'éloge de ses qualités ! Dit il sèchement.

Tu me quittes pour celui que tu détestais il y a encore quelques mois et tu voudrais m'expliquer qu'il est mieux que moi…tu crois pas que c'est un peu déplacé de ta part !

-Tsubasa…dit elle tristement en se relevant à son tour.

Le silence s'installa.

-…

-Pardon…dit Tsubasa en se retournant.

Je ne voulais pas te blesser…

-C'est pas grave…

-Ecoute, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul...je suis désolé pour ce soir mais on ne dînera pas ensemble.

-Oui, bien sûr...fit-elle avec un regard triste.

-C'est quoi ce regard ? Ça serait plutôt à moi de faire cette tête !

Je veux que tu me fasses un sourire avant de partir ! J'y tiens beaucoup ! Dit il avec un léger sourire.

_Tsubasa…pourquoi tu me souris encore…je vois bien que je t'ai fait de la peine…_

-Allez ! Je veux mon sourire !

Sanae le regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un léger sourire.

Tsubasa lui fit un sourire à son tour puis son regard se voila.

-Bon, j'y vais, il commence à se faire tard…dit Tsubasa en se retournant soudainement.

Rentre bien…

-Au revoir…dit doucement Sanae.

Sanae regarda Tsubasa s'éloigner.

_Je suis vraiment désolée, je suis triste pour toi…mais je ne regrette rien…je t'aime mais comme un ami…et vu ta réaction, je ne me suis pas trompée sur nous deux..._

_Tsubasa, j'espère qu'on restera de bons amis, j'ai besoin de toi malgré tout…_

Sanae se retourna à son tour et partit en direction de l'hôtel de la Toho.


	61. Chapter 61

**Chapitre 61 : Je saigne.**

(Attention ! Achtung ! Warning : Certaines scènes de ce chapitre peuvent choquées la sensibilité des plus jeunes, demander l'autorisation de vos parents, maintenant que vous êtes prévenus : bonne lecture)

La Toho était en train de dîner.

-Bon, les gars, aujourd'hui, vous vous êtes très bien débrouillés, dit Yoichi.

Mais ne pensez pas que le reste va être aussi facile ! Demain vous rencontrez la Furano emmenée par Hikaru Matsuyama, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir…

-Pas de problème entraîneur ! On est paré ! Dit Tachibana.

Pas vrai les gars !

-Oui aucun problème, là on est super motivé ! Dit Hiragi.

On aurait la meilleure équipe du monde en face de nous, ça n'aurait aucune importance, on serait certain de gagner.

Yoichi fit un sourire.

-Et bien je ne vous avais pas vu comme ça depuis longtemps…

Yoichi s'interrompit en voyant le visage fermé de Kojiro.

-Tu as un problème Kojiro ?

-…

-Kojiro ?

-Hein ? Fit il en sortant de ses pensées.

-Le capitaine d'une équipe ne peut pas se permettre de rester dans la lune tu sais…

On peut savoir ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, ça va…

-J'espère car les recruteurs italiens sont venus vous voir aujourd'hui, et ils sont ravis de vos progrès, c'est une chance pour toi, partir en Italie, c'est ton rêve non ?

-Oui, bien sûr….c'est un de mes rêves…

-Excusez moi, voici le dessert, dit soudainement le serveur en arrivant avec un plateau.

Tout le monde fut surpris en voyant le plateau déposé sur la table.

-C'est quoi ça ? Fit Kazuki.

-Et bien, ce sont les tartes aux pommes commandées par une jeune fille de votre équipe, elle est venue ce matin nous dire de les préparer et d'écrire dessus « Félicitations ! Premier pas vers la finale ! Á nous la victoire !»

-…

-Ça ne vous plait pas ? Fit le serveur étonné.

-Heu…si bien sûr ! Merci ! Fit Kazuki.

Le serveur repartit.

-J'ai l'impression que votre manager a une confiance aveugle en vous, dit Yoichi.

Vous en avez de la chance…

Mais au fait…

Yoichi tourna la tête pour observer la table.

-Elle est où votre manager ?

-Elle a quitté son poste pour retrouver son petit copain ! Dit Yui.

Ils étaient mignons tous les deux, ils doivent passer du bon temps…

Elle ne reviendra pas avant demain matin…

Kojiro se leva brusquement.

-Excusez moi, je vais m'entraîner un peu…

-Kojiro, tu ne devrais pas en faire autant, fais plutôt honneur au dessert que Sanae a commandé spécialement pour vous…

Kojiro ignora les paroles de Yoichi et sortit.

-Je vais avec lui… dit Takeshi en se levant à son tour.

-…

-Bon, on se les mange ces tartes ? Demanda Yui avec un grand sourire.

-C'est toi qui va t'en prendre une, si tu continues…dit Hiragi.

-Que tu es drôle toi alors…fit Yui en se tournant vers Hiragi.

Takeshi rejoignit Kojiro sur le terrain d'entraînement.

Il était allongé sur la pelouse et regardait le ciel.

-Ça c'est de l'entraînement ! Fit Takeshi en s'asseyant à côté de lui avec un sourire.

-…

-Je vois bien que ça ne va pas depuis cet après-midi, tu ne penses quand même pas aux paroles de Yui.

-Elle a raison…Sanae est sortie avec moi alors qu'elle était censée attendre Tsubasa…

-Tu lui en veux pour ça ?

-Non, moi j'en suis heureux, tu le sais très bien…mais elle s'est intéressée à moi car Tsubasa n'était pas là…

-Tu crois qu'elle t'a pris pour un bouche-trou…

-Ça ne va pas ! Coupa Kojiro en se relevant.

-Tu me rassures, dit Takeshi avec un sourire.

Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Et si…et si elle s'apercevait qu'elle avait fait une erreur avec moi et qu'elle était encore amoureuse de Tsubasa…

Je ne pourrai pas le supporter…

-…

-Takeshi…Sanae est à moi maintenant, je ne peux plus m'en passer…elle me surprend toujours avec son caractère, sa gentillesse…

Rien qu'un de ses sourires me fait fondre, je ferais n'importe quoi pour qu'elle le garde…mais ça je ne pourrai pas…si elle en aime un autre, je …

-Tu vas arrêter avec tes « si » !

Je te rappelle que demain on joue un match important, tu ne dois pas penser à ce genre de truc !

Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais…

-Je l'aime ? Tu rigoles, j'en suis dingue…moi je ne pourrais pas faire comme Tsubasa…si on me propose un contrat pour l'Italie, je l'emmène avec moi !

Takeshi sourit.

-Si tu veux un contrat pour l'Italie, tu as intérêt à faire abstraction de cette histoire avec Tsubasa…je sais que ça va être dur mais Sanae t'aime aussi, non ? Alors tu ne dois penser qu'à ce championnat…

Kojiro se mit à rire.

-Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?

-Elle m'a dit la même chose, il y a quelques jours…

-Bon alors, tu vois ce qu'il te reste à faire…dit Takeshi avec un sourire.

-Oui, mais il y a une semaine, Tsubasa n'était pas apparu devant moi en prenant Sanae par la taille et par la main…Coupa Kojiro en cessant de rire.

Même ça je ne le supporte pas…Sanae et moi, on est…on a …enfin tu vois quoi…fit Kojiro en rougissant légèrement. (Qu'est ce qu'il est mignon quand même…( . ))

-Oui ça j'avais compris…dit Takeshi avec un sourire en coin.

-Et bien depuis cette nuit là, elle est devenue la chose la plus importante pour moi…Je pourrais renoncer à tout pour elle, j'ai bien réfléchi…si elle ne veut pas aller en Italie avec moi, je n'irai pas non plus…

-T'es dingue !Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

Depuis que je te connais c'est ton plus grand rêve !

-Oui mais sans elle à mes côtés ça n'a aucun intérêt…

-…

-Takeshi, ne sois pas inquiet, je ferai tout pour gagner ce championnat et aller en Italie !

Je veux réaliser ce rêve…

C'est juste que si elle ne veut pas m'accompagner, je n'irai pas….je trouverai bien une équipe ici, et je deviendrai pro ici, au Japon…

-Et tu crois qu'elle accepterait que tu fasses ça...

-Qu'elle le veuille ou non, ça ne changera rien à ma décision ! Dit Kojiro en se levant.

Je ne pense qu'à ça depuis cet après midi, alors j'en suis sûr !

Takeshi sourit et se leva à son tour.

-Bien, je vois que ta décision est prise…

-Oui…il ne reste plus qu'à lui demander…dit il avec un regard triste.

-Mais elle va revenir…Dit Takeshi en passant son bras autour des épaules de Kojiro.

Je te parie qu'elle ne passera pas la nuit dehors comme une certaine peste le dit…

-Tant qu'elle rentre avec les mêmes sentiments que ce matin, moi je m'en fous…

Takeshi et Kojiro rentrèrent à l'hôtel.

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôtel de la Nankatsu :

-Ryo, t'es sûr que Sanae et Tsubasa devaient manger avec nous ?

-Mais oui Teppei ! Je te dis que je les ai quittés ici, il y a plus de deux heures…Sanae devait dire quelque chose à Tsubasa alors je les ai laissé seuls…

-Oui bah, c'est quand même bizarre, Tsubasa sait très bien qu'il doit respecter une certaine conduite pendant un championnat, là il aurait dû déjà manger et il devrait être prêt à aller dormir, dit Hajime.

-Oui, je suis de ton avis, en plus si Sanae est avec lui, elle a dû lui dire la même chose…

-Bonsoir les gars !

Les joueurs de la Nankatsu se retournèrent.

-Taro ?

-Et oui, c'est moi…Comment allez vous ? Dit il avec un sourire.

« Taro ! »

Tous les gars se précipitèrent sur Taro.

-Hé, les gars, faites gaffe…je suis solide mais quand même….

-Tu nous as manqué, toi ! Dit Ryo en lui tapotant la tête.

-Merci !

Désolé, je devais arriver pour le premier match, mais j'ai raté le train…vous avez gagné j'espère…

-Pour qui tu nous prends…on a écrasé nos adversaires 5-0 !

-Vous avez été sans pitié, dites donc...

-Oui hélas ce n'est pas nous qui avons fait le meilleur score, la Toho a laminé la Hirado 6-0 et en plus de ça, Jito n'a pas touché une fois le ballon, c'est impressionnant…

-Ça ne m'étonne pas…dit Taro.

Ils ont battu mon équipe il y a deux semaines…

-Comment, ils ont joué contre toi et ils ont gagné ?

-Et oui…que veux tu, ils étaient super motivés…

-Motivés ou pas, nous, on ne va pas se laisser faire ! Dit Hajime.

On est les champions en titre quand même !

Taro sourit.

-Je vous reconnais bien là, je suis impatient de vous voir jouer la finale.

-Tu restes ici pendant tout ce temps ?

-Bien sûr, je l'ai promis à Sanae !

-Sanae ? Tu l'as vue ? Demanda Hanji.

-Heu oui, lors du match contre la Toho…

-Alors tu ne l'as pas vue aujourd'hui ?

-Non, pourquoi cette question ?

-Et bien, Tsubasa et elle devaient venir manger avec nous tout à l'heure et on ne les trouve plus…Dit Ryo.

-Sanae était avec Tsubasa ? Fit Taro inquiet.

-Oui, elle a dit qu'elle devait lui parler et…

-Et ça fait combien de temps ? Coupa Taro.

-Et bien plus de deux heures…

-Et merde…Dit Taro en se précipitant dehors.

-…

-Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Fit Ryo.

-Sa réaction est plutôt étrange et inquiétante si vous voulez mon avis…

-…

Taro se dirigea directement sur le terrain d'entraînement de la Nankatsu.

_Putain pourquoi, j'ai raté ce train ? Tsubasa, je suis désolé...je voulais te prévenir avant que…_

Taro s'arrêta net devant l'image qui s'offrait à lui.

Tsubasa était assis au centre du terrain, la tête baissée, un ballon crevé entre les mains.

-Tsubasa…fit doucement Taro en s'approchant de lui.

-…

Taro arriva à son niveau et s'assit à côté de lui.

-Tsubasa…

Tsubasa fixait le ballon crevé avec un regard vide.

Taro eut un pincement au cœur.

_Je suis désolé Tsubasa…_

Taro se décida à engager la conversation.

-Ton meilleur ami est mal au point…fit il en prenant le ballon des mains de Tsubasa.

Il vit alors un tournevis tomber de sa main.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Fit Taro surpris.

-Il m'a tout pris…dit froidement Tsubasa.

-…

-…

-Tsubasa, il ne t'a pas tout pris, qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Tu es un génie du foot, tout le monde te veut dans son équipe…tu aimes ce sport et tu as la chance d'en faire ton métier, c'est plutôt le contraire, le ballon t'aide à réaliser ton rêve...

-Mon rêve, tu dis…coupa Tsubasa avec un léger sourire.

Taro…elle m'a quitté…

-…Oui…je sais…fit doucement Taro.

Tsubasa surpris releva la tête. tu le sais ?

-Je t'ai menti l'autre jour…mon équipe et moi avons joué contre la Toho et je l'ai vue là-bas…je l'ai vue elle et Kojiro…je suis désolé.

-Tout le monde le sais….c'est merveilleux, dit-il d'un ton cynique.

J'étais le seul con à ne pas le savoir…

Moi qui me faisais une joie de la revoir et de l'emmener avec moi…

J'ai été bien stupide…dit il en baissant la tête.

-Mais non, ne dis pas ça ! Personne ici ne le sait à part la Toho et moi !

Tu crois que Sanae l'aurait raconté à tout le monde avant de te le dire ?

Pour moi, c'était une coïncidence…et puis je peux te dire que j'ai été aussi surpris que toi…

-Surpris ? Tu crois vraiment que je suis surpris ! Dit il énervé.

Je suis tombé de haut tu veux dire…

Tu ne comprends pas que je l'aime !

Oui…moi je l'aime…et elle…elle, elle croit qu'elle n'est pas indispensable à mes yeux, qu'elle ou une autre c'est pareil !

Mais, elle se trompe…oui elle se trompe…qu'est ce que je vais faire sans elle…

Tsubasa se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Mon rêve, c'était d'être pro au Brésil, de devenir le meilleur joueur du monde, mais bien sûr Sanae faisait parti de ce rêve…pour moi elle était toujours à mes côtés…c'était évident…

-Tu lui as dit ? Demanda Taro.

Tsubasa releva la tête.

-Que je lui dise quoi ? Elle en aime un autre…

-Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu ne l'avais pas oubliée ces derniers mois, mais que tu ne voulais pas lui mentir pour ta blessure ?

Tu ne lui as pas dit que tu avais fait ça pour la protéger ?

-Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps : elle m'a raconté tout ce qui lui était arrivé, je suis d'ailleurs très en colère contre moi-même, je l'ai laissée seule, si la Toho n'avait pas été là, elle aurait beaucoup souffert…

Puis…puis elle m'a annoncé qu'elle l'aimait lui…lui et pas moi…j'ai été si choqué que je n'ai eu pratiquement aucune réaction…elle doit penser que ça ne m'a rien fait…si elle savait…

_Sanae, tu dois tout connaître pour être sûre de ta décision...je sais que tu aimes Kojiro et que c'est réciproque…mais tu dois être au courant des sentiments de Tsubasa à ton égard, oui tu dois tout connaître pour vraiment mettre fin à votre histoire, sinon ça ne serait pas juste pour Tsubasa…_

-Tu dois lui dire ! Dit Taro.

-Hein ?

-Bah oui, tu es revenue pour elle, non ? Alors bats toi un peu pour elle au moins !

Dis lui tout ce qui c'est passé pendant ton séjour au Brésil et dis lui que c'est elle que tu aimes…

Tu te rends compte qu'elle a raison, à te voir comme ça sans intention de la récupérer, on ne peut pas dire qu'elle est indispensable pour toi !

Le regard de Tsubasa devint furieux.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Tu sais très bien que c'est en pensant à elle tous les jours que j'ai pu me remettre si rapidement de ma blessure…je voulais passer pro au Brésil le plus rapidement possible et la ramener avec moi…je voulais tellement la revoir…

Taro fit un sourire.

-C'est pas à moi que tu devrais dire ça…

Ecoute, je ne peux pas te garantir que Sanae va revenir vers toi….elle est très amoureuse de Kojiro, je le sais car je l'ai vue près de lui…

Mais au moins il faut qu'elle sache la vérité sur toi, tu ne penses pas ?

Quand elle aura toutes les données, elle pourra vraiment dire si votre histoire est finie ou non !

Et puis toi tu n'auras aucun regret…

-Je n'aurais jamais dû la laisser au Japon…je n'aurais jamais dû accepter qu'elle prenne soin d'une autre équipe et surtout j'aurais dû m'en occuper plus que je ne l'ai fait…lui envoyer les lettres que je lui écrivais tous les jours…au moins elle n'aurait pas été attirée par Kojiro…

Oui, si j'avais pris soin de lui dire tous les jours qu'elle me manquait, elle serait encore près de moi…dit il avec un regard triste.

-Hé ! Avec des « si » et des « j'aurais dû » on ne fait pas avancer les choses ! Coupa Taro.

Alors arrête de te lamenter sur ton sort et bouge toi !

-…

Tsubasa regarda Taro dans les yeux.

-Je suis content de te revoir Taro…

Merci…rajouta t-il avec un sourire.

-Aaahhh, Tsubasa…toi tu es doué pour le foot, mais il faut toujours te pousser pour le reste ! Dit Taro en lui faisant un sourire.

En tous cas, je suis content que tu ailles mieux ! N'oublie pas que tu dois gagner ce championnat pour quitter le Japon en beauté !

-Compte sur moi !

-Mais tu sais que cette année, ça va être dur…la Toho est très forte…

Tsubasa se releva.

-Kojiro et son équipe sont devenus mes plus grands adversaires ! Je peux te garantir qu'ils ne remporteront pas ce championnat !

Non, pour rien au monde, je ne les laisserai remporter ce championnat…

Taro se leva à son tour.

- Ton prochain objectif est donc de gagner ce championnat, la finale va être animée…

-Non, tu te trompes, mon prochain objectif est de récupérer ce que la Toho m'a volé, coupa Tsubasa.

Enfin…ce que Kojiro m'a volé…rajouta t-il doucement.

Je ne la laisserai pas près de lui…

Je gagne ce championnat en battant la Toho et je m'envole au Brésil avec elle !

Voilà mon objectif…mon rêve…

-…

Taro croisa le regard de Tsubasa à cet instant.

_J'espère ne pas avoir fait de bêtises...Tsubasa est vraiment amoureux de Sanae, il doit tout lui dire…mais en fait, j'ai peur de la réaction de Sanae…comment va-t-elle le prendre ? Elle qui croit tout savoir sur les sentiments de Tsubasa… Je n'aurais peut être pas dû m'en mêler…elle est heureuse avec Kojiro…_

_Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Tsubasa comme ça…_

_Je ne sais plus…_

-Taro ?

-Oui ? Fit il en sortant de ses pensées.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer à l'hôtel de la Nankatsu ce soir…je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient dans cet état et je ne peux pas leur dire ce soir pour Sanae…

-Pas la peine de te justifier, je suis dans un hôtel à côté avec mon équipe, tu peux venir ! Coupa Taro en passant le bras autour de ses épaules.

-Merci….dit Tsubasa en souriant.

Sanae revint à l'hôtel de la Toho.

_Bon, il n'est pas trop tard, mais ils doivent tous dormir, c'est dommage, j'aurais bien voulu fêter leur victoire avec eux…et surtout j'aurais bien aimé voir Kojiro…_

Elle prit sa douche dans la salle de bain commune et passa sa chemise de nuit.

Elle s'apprêtait à remonter dans sa chambre quand son ventre gargouilla.

_C'est vrai que je n'ai pas mangé ce soir…_

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo.

Elle sourit et prit l'assiette contenant les restes de tarte aux pommes.

Elle monta les escaliers tout en mangeant quelques morceaux.

Le couloir n'était pas trop éclairé, elle ne voulut pas allumer la minuterie pour ne pas réveiller les garçons.

Elle arriva devant sa chambre et ouvrit la porte.

-Tu es rentrée, finalement…

Sanae sursauta.

Elle se retourna et vit Kojiro assis appuyé contre le mur derrière elle.

-Fojiro ? Dit elle la bouche pleine.

Kojiro sourit.

-Très élégant…

Kojiro se releva.

Sanae avala sa bouchée.

-Kojiro ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là à cette heure ci ?

Et en plus tu es en plein courant d'a…

Kojiro l'embrassa fougueusement, il la fit reculer petit à petit jusque dans la chambre et ferma la porte avec son pied. (Ouah ! Quelle technique ! ( . ))

Kojiro continuait à l'embrasser, sans lui laisser de répit. (Heu…faut-il vraiment la plaindre ? Réponse de Feylie : NON !)

Kojiro passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer contre lui.

Sanae mit alors ses bras autour du cou de Kojiro. Il quitta ses lèvres pour se diriger vers son cou.

-Koji…tu dois aller te coucher…fit elle doucement.

Kojiro l'entraîna alors vers lit.

-C'est ce que je vais faire…Dit il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Sanae rougit en voyant le regard de Kojiro.

Kojiro s'assit sur le lit et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Sanae et la rapprocha vers lui.

Il leva alors les yeux vers elle et demanda :

-Tu…tu lui as dit ?

-Oui…

-Et tu ne regrettes pas ?

-Non…dit elle avec un grand sourire.

-J'ai une dernière question…

Si…si je passe pro en Italie…tu… tu viendrais avec moi ? Dit il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Sanae se jeta dans ses bras.

Ils basculèrent sur le lit.

-Tu gagnes le championnat, tu passes pro et je pars avec toi…lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille.

Kojiro prit alors le visage de Sanae dans ses mains pour lui faire face.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je t'aime…dit il avant de l'embrasser.

Ses mains passèrent sous la chemise de nuit de Sanae.

Il commença à la caresser.

-Koji…arrête…demain tu as un match…

-Deux semaines que j'attends ça…tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter…dit-il en enlevant la nuisette de Sanae.

Il la fit basculer sur le dos et embrassa son ventre.

-Ton parfum…ta peau…si douce…

Ses mains se posèrent sur ses hanches, il accompagna ses baisers par des caresses, il commença à remonter jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Sanae posa ses mains sur les joues de Kojiro pour l'arrêter.

-Koji…c'est pas …c'est pas raisonnable…

Il saisit alors ses mains et les embrassa.

Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent, il remonta alors vers elle en plaquant ses mains sur le lit.

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je te veux …

Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres puis descendit sur sa poitrine qu'il commença à embrasser puis à lécher…

Les doigts de Sanae se resserrèrent sur les mains de Kojiro.

Elle soupira et se cambra.

Kojiro sourit, ravi de produire un tel effet, il continua à la caresser de sa langue de sa poitrine à ses lèvres.

Il y déposa un léger baiser et la regarda dans les yeux.

-J'arrête ? Dit il avec un léger sourire.

Sanae posa ses mains sur les joues de Kojiro et l'attira à elle pour l'embrasser passionnément.

Ses mains descendirent le long du torse de Kojiro et passèrent sous son tee-shirt pour lui enlever.

Kojiro dû arrêter un moment ses caresses, Sanae en profita pour se redresser et embrasser son torse.

Elle passa ses bras autour de lui et le caressa.

_Tes mains me brûlent…Sanae…_

Kojiro l'embrassa sur l'épaule, dans le cou.

Sanae fit alors descendre la tête de Kojiro jusqu'à sa poitrine.

Kojiro la prit dans ses bras, la fit redescendre sur lui et se plaqua contre elle.

Leurs corps brûlants se retrouvèrent enfin l'un contre l'autre.

Il effleura de ses lèvres la pointe d'un sein.

Sanae soupira.

Il passa une de ses mains sous une des cuisses.

Il sentait ce corps vibrer sous le sien.

La sensation sous ses mains était si grisante.

Il continua à la torturer sous ses baisers fiévreux et doux à la fois.

Il adorait entendre ses soupirs quand il parcourait son corps.

Il remonta une dernière fois vers elle, posa ses mains sur ses hanches, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois…

Leurs souffles se mêlaient.

Sanae passa ses bras autour de son cou et resserra encore plus leur étreinte.

Ils avaient faim l'un de l'autre.

Il plongea son regard dans le sien.

_Sanae ce que je vois dans ton regard en ce moment, je veux le garder…Tu es à moi maintenant…rien qu'à moi…_

Il l'embrassa langoureusement et se fondit en elle.

Les mains de Sanae se posèrent sur le dos de Kojiro.

Ses soupirs devinrent gémissements aux rythmes de ses hanches.

(STOP ! C'est un scandale! Mais qu'est ce que tu me fais écrire soeurette ! Je vais me faire tuer ! **Koji** : Menteuse ! Tu prends ton pied ! **Mandoline** : Mais ça va pas toi ! Si tu continues je te laisse comme ça… **Koji** : Heu...je sais que je suis un bad boy mais je ne vais pas tenir ce rythme longtemps...**Mandoline** : Pas de commentaires, alors ! Et finis le boulot ! **Koji** : Pour une fois je veux bien… MDR, soeurette j'ai pété un câble ! Il est 2H du mat c'est peut-être pour ça, abrégeons…. Au fait devine ce que j'écoute en écrivant ça ? J'ai quatre chansons en boucle…je devrais peut-être arrêter, c'est dangereux pour mes neurones… **Note de Feylie :** j'ai deviné et je peux vous dire chers lecteurs, que la réponse se trouve dans le titre )

Une sensation douce et sucrée l'envahit.

Kojiro l'embrassa alors doucement sur les lèvres et caressa ses joues rosies.

Elle lui sourit.

Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

-Ne me quitte jamais…

Elle se blottit dans ses bras et le regarda dans les yeux.

-Et toi, quoiqu'il arrive dans ta carrière, ne me laisse pas…ne me laisse pas seule, emmène moi toujours avec toi…

-Promis…dit il en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle posa sa tête contre son torse et mit sa main dans celle de Kojiro.

-Je t'aime Koji…dit elle en fermant les yeux.

Kojiro sourit et ferma les yeux à son tour.

Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapitre 62 : Face à face.**

Le matin arriva.

« TOC TOC TOC »

-Sanae ! Tu es là !

Sanae se réveilla en sursaut.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe…fit elle encore endormie.

Elle regarda son réveil : 7H00.

_Je ne suis pas en retard…_

Elle se tourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Kojiro qui dormait encore.

Elle fit un léger sourire.

_Et bien, on peut dire qu'il a le sommeil lourd…_

« TOC TOC TOC »

-Sanae ! Réponds !

-Hiragi ? fit elle en reconnaissant un peu sa voix.

Kojiro commença à bouger, il mit son bras autour de Sanae et l'attira contre lui.

-Hum…dodo…dit il encore endormi.

(Je le vois trop dire ça ! Imaginez un peu la scène…c'est trop mimi ! ( . ))

« TOC TOC TOC »

-Sanae ! Je vais rentrer, c'est urgent…

-Non ! Attends…

Á peine eut t-elle le temps de prononcer ces mots que Hiragi ouvrit la porte et entra dans la chambre.

-Sanae ! C'est Koj…

Il se stoppa net et rougit.

-Pa…Pa…Pardon…bégaya t-il.

Sanae était écarlate, elle se dégagea de Kojiro et remonta le drap qui était sur elle.

-Heu…tu…tu voulais quoi ? fit Sanae très gênée.

-Heu…et bien en nous réveillant ce matin, Kojiro n'était pas dans sa chambre et son lit n'était pas défait, alors on s'est inquiété… après hier…

-Je vois…c'est gentil de s'inquiéter pour lui…

-Je vois que ce n'était pas trop la peine…dit il avec un sourire.

-Oui, c'est sûr, ce n'était pas la peine …tu viens de me réveiller…fit Kojiro en tournant la tête vers Hiragi.

Et je déteste me faire réveiller en fanfare !

-Et voilà, on s'inquiète pour toi, et toi, tu nous le reproches…t'es grognon toi le matin…c'est sûr si tu dors pas la nuit…enfin moi je ne vais pas te le reprocher, c'est très mignon une manager le matin au réveil, dit-il en regardant Sanae toujours aussi rouge.

Elle releva encore un peu plus le drap pour se cacher.

PAF !

Kojiro lui balança un coussin à la tête.

-Pas besoin de tes commentaires ! Barre toi ! Et que je ne te reprenne pas à rentrer dans sa chambre comme ça ! T'es pas possible toi !

-Pff…pas marrant, aujourd'hui le capitaine…

Hiragi se dirigea alors vers la porte.

-Au fait, dit-il en tournant la tête vers Kojiro. J'avais raison, elle t'a récompensé… t'es vraiment pas croyable, à ce rythme là tu vas nous l'épuiser avant la finale…

Il regarda alors Sanae.

-Je vais prier pour qu'il marque un peu moins Sanae Chan, c'est promis je vais te libérer de ce dangereux perv…

PAF !

-Casse toi ! Imbécile ! Fit Kojiro tout rouge.

-Pff…heureusement que moi je me contente d'un bisou…pauvre Sanae Chan…Sniff…dit il doucement en sortant.

La porte se ferma.

-Il n'en rate pas une…c'est pas vrai…dit Kojiro en se prenant la tête.

-Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire ? Demanda Sanae surprise.

-Rien…laisse tomber…

La porte se rouvrit, la tête d'Hiragi apparut.

-J'oubliais…en cas de mini Sanae, moi je veux être le parrain ! Dit il avec un grand sourire.

-Je vais me le faire….dit Kojiro en commençant à se lever.

-Pas la peine de te déranger capitaine…surtout dans cette tenue, tu risques d'effrayer les femmes de chambres (Je suis pas sûre moi, elles se jetteraient dessus oui ! ( . ) Feylie : là j'approuve, Mando. On serait les premières.)…à tout à l'heure au petit déjeuner…

La porte se referma.

-Il m'épuise…fit Kojiro en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Sanae explosa de rire.

Kojiro se retourna vers elle.

-Et ça te fait rire en plus…

-Terriblement…

Elle continua à rire.

-T'es pas sympa, je fais ça pour toi en plus ! Fit Kojiro faussement fâché.

-Oui…désolée… dit Sanae en faisant une mine sérieuse.

Son sérieux dura à peine deux secondes.

Elle pouffa de rire à nouveau.

Kojiro sourit.

Tout le monde était déjà installé pour le petit déjeuner quand Kojiro et Sanae arrivèrent main dans la main.

-Hé bien, c'est pas trop tôt tous les deux ! Dit Yui.

On peut savoir à quoi tu penses Sanae ! Je te rappelle que l'équipe joue cette après midi, Kojiro ne doit pas arriver en retard !

En plus, hier il t'a attendu malgré la fatigue…cette nuit il aurait dû se reposer au lieu de satisfaire tes caprices…tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi en tant que manager quand il s'agit de Kojiro…

La main de Sanae se resserra sur celle de Kojiro.

-Yui, je te signale qu'il est 8H, je suis parfaitement à l'heure ! Coupa Kojiro.

Ce championnat est le plus important de ma vie, mon avenir en dépend tu crois vraiment que je le négligerais ! Et ce que je fais de mes nuits ne te regarde absolument pas ! Le principal c'est que je sois en pleine forme pour le match !

-C'est sûr qu'après ce que j'ai vu ce matin, tu dois être en pleine forme…coupa Hiragi.

BONG !

-Toi tu avais besoin de raconter à tout le monde que j'avais dormi avec Sanae !

-Mais capitaine, tout le monde s'inquiétait, il fallait bien les rassurer…

-Kojiro ne nous refait pas un coup pareil, moi j'ai vraiment cru que tu avais disparu…dit Takeshi sérieusement.

Kojiro regarda alors tous ses coéquipiers, ils avaient tous un visage sérieux.

-Pas la peine de vous inquiéter pour moi les gars, je vais très bien…

-Les garçons, je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira plus ! Coupa Sanae.

Dorénavant, Kojiro sera dans son lit quand vous vous réveillerez, d'ailleurs il y sera toute la nuit…

-Hein ? Mais ce n'est pas juste ! Dit Kojiro en se retournant vers elle.

-Kojiro, Yui a raison, il faut que tu te reposes…hier j'ai…j'ai eu un moment de faiblesse… dit elle en rougissant.

Ça n'arrivera plus ! D'ailleurs tu es le capitaine, c'est à toi de montrer l'exemple à tout le monde !

-Mais moi, je ne veux pas…

-Aaahh, c'est vraiment dur la vie de capitaine…fit Hiragi avec un sourire.

-Oui tu as raison Hiragi, mais je suis sûre que Kojiro sera à la hauteur, n'est ce pas ? Dit Sanae en regardant Kojiro avec un grand sourire.

-Pff… Aujourd'hui j'aurais mieux fait de rester couché …Fit Kojiro en s'asseyant.

-Pauvre capitaine, il va nous faire une déprime…dit Ken en rigolant.

-Mais capitaine ne t'inquiète pas, moi je serais là près de toi toutes les nuits si tu veux…dit Hiragi en posant sa main sur celle de Kojiro.

BONG !

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Que je ne te vois pas dans ma chambre !

-Sniff…rejeté par mon capitaine adoré...la vie est dure parfois…Fit Hiragi avec des larmes de crocodiles.

Mais heureusement, qu'il me reste ma Sanae Chan adorée ! Dit il en lui sautant dessus.

J'irai passer la nuit avec elle pour la surveiller…on ne sait jamais, le capitaine peut avoir une pulsion en pleine nuit…

BONG !

-Tu passes encore une fois le pas de sa chambre et je te réduis en purée, Hiragi…

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Sniff…je vais finir par croire que tu m'en veux vraiment capitaine…ça fait mal…

-Mais je t'en veux Hiragi….Fit Kojiro entre ses dents.

-Ouin ! Le capitaine ne m'aime plus ! Sanae fait quelque chose ! Il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire changer d'avis…dit il en la regardant avec des yeux larmoyants.

Si ça continue, il va vraiment me faire mal !

-Hiragi, va manger…je m'en occupe…dit Sanae en s'approchant de Kojiro assis.

Hiragi partit s'asseoir.

-Tu n'as aucune chance de me convaincre Sanae, dit Kojiro en prenant un morceau de pain comme si de rien était.

A cause de lui, je suis privé de câlins….d'ailleurs c'est aussi un peu de ta faute …je suis de très mauvaise humeur…rajouta t-il en se versant du café.

-Ah oui…tu es fâché ?…dit elle en l'entourant de ses bras.

-Oui et tu me feras pas changer…dit il avant de boire sa tasse de café.

Elle se pencha alors à son oreille et lui murmura :

-Je veux que tu te reposes pour montrer à tout le monde ton talent à chaque match, tu pourras ainsi m'emmener en Italie avec toi…. Dans une semaine le championnat sera fini, et tu seras champion national…

Je te promets qu'après tu pourras rester dans ma chambre toutes les nuits …Toutes les nuits et tous les jours si ça te fait plaisir…rajouta t-elle en rougissant.

Kojiro hoqueta à la dernière phrase et eut du mal à avaler sa dernière gorgée, il tourna la tête vers elle.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire et rajouta :

-Ça te convient comme ça ? En tous cas moi, je suis impatiente d'être à la fin du champi…

Kojiro l'embrassa passionnément.

-…

-Heum, heum…on peut savoir ce que vous faites tous les deux ? Je vous rappelle qu'on est à table ! Dit Hiragi.

-Hiragi, tu es pardonné pour ce matin ! Dit Kojiro avec un sourire.

Tu as là une très bonne avocate !(Feylie : pas aussi bonne que moi. Koji : oui, c'est vrai. Je te garde à vie.)

Sanae rougit.

-Oui et bien la prochaine fois je me débrouillerai tout seul ! Quelle vision ….Pff les jeunes de nos jours, je vous jure ….aucune tenue !

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Sa…Sanae ?

Sanae leva la tête et aperçut Ryo et Teppei qui la regardaient visiblement choqués.

-Ryo ?...Teppei ?...Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-On peut savoir ce que toi tu fais ? Dit Ryo en la regardant dans les yeux.

Ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que l'on t'observe…C'est quoi cette tenue avec Hyuga ?

Sanae se redressa et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Kojiro.

-Je…je suis avec Kojiro maintenant…

-Tu te fous de nous ? Fit Teppei.

Ce n'est pas possible !

-Non, je…

-Tsubasa est au courant ? Coupa Ryo.

-Oui, je lui ai dit hier…

-Ça explique tout…dit Teppei en regardant Ryo.

-Oui…j'ai bien l'impression…fit Ryo tristement.

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Fit Sanae inquiète en voyant la tête de Ryo et Teppei.

Pourquoi vous êtes venus à l'hôtel de la Toho ?

Ryo et Teppei se retournèrent pour la regarder.

-Tu n'as pas une idée ?...après ce que tu as fait hier…dit Ryo.

-Tu me déçois beaucoup Sanae…je ne pensais pas que tu étais aussi…dit Teppei.

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu vas dire toi…Coupa Kojiro.

-Désolé pour toi, mais j'ai le droit de dire ce que je pense, ce n'est pas toi qui va m'en empêcher ! Tsubasa a disparu à cause d'elle, j'ai le droit de…

-Tsubasa a disparu ? Fit Sanae inquiète.

-Ça t'intéresse encore ? Fit Ryo.

-Ryo…tu sais très bien que Tsubasa est important pour moi…

-Tellement important que tu l'as trompé pendant son absence…alors que lui…lui il se battait pour revenir à son meilleur niveau, rentrer pour le début du championnat et te revoir…

-Je…je ne comprends pas Ryo…balbutia Sanae.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu lui as fait ! Dit Teppei énervé.

Il s'est blessé au Brésil et pendant un mois il est resté à l'hôpital pour sa rééducation, il lui a fallu beaucoup de temps après ça pour revenir à la compétition de haut niveau et gagner sa place à Sao Paulo…il a beaucoup souffert d'être seul…mais il ne nous a rien dit pour ne pas nous inquiéter…il s'est battu tout seul …comme d'habitude…

-Hier, il se faisait une joie de revenir jouer avec nous et retrouver ses amis et…et sa chère Sanae…si tu savais comme tu lui as manqué…il nous a dit que s'il était revenu en forme aussi vite c'était pour toi…il voulait tellement te revoir…oui hier il était heureux de nous dire tout ça…mais maintenant…

-Maintenant il a disparu à cause de toi ! Cria Teppei.

Sanae recula sous le choc des paroles prononcées par Ryo et Teppei.

Ses yeux étaient complètement vides.

-Je…je…je ne savais pas…murmura t-elle.

-Sanae…comment tu as pu lui faire ça…il te faisait confiance…nous te faisions tu peux trahir ainsi les gens qui t'ont entourée pendant des années en seulement quelques mois…je ne te comprends pas, Tsubasa était ton grand amour, tout le monde pouvait s'en apercevoir, tu étais toujours à ses côtés et maintenant tu es avec son rival de toujours…

Je comprends mieux pourquoi il a disparu maintenant, rajouta Ryo tristement.

Depuis hier soir on le cherche partout, j'espère qu'il n'a pas fait de bêtises…

-S'il lui arrive quelque chose, ça sera de ta faute ! Dit sèchement Teppei.

Sanae s'écroula à genou.

-Je…je…balbutia t-elle.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

-Ça suffit maintenant ! Dit Kojiro en se levant.

Laissez la tranquille ! Ce n'est pas de sa faute si votre capitaine a disparu !

Elle a été honnête avec lui, c'est tout ! Elle a droit d'aimer qui elle veut…

-Ça t'arrange bien de dire ça toi ! Coupa Ryo.

Tu as profité de son absence pour lui prendre ce qu'il avait de plus précieux…comment tu réagirais si Tsubasa te l'enlevait maintenant ?

-…

-Alors, tu ferais quoi ?

Kojiro regarda Sanae toujours à genou en train de pleurer.

-Je…je ne m'enfuirais pas ! Je viendrais la récupérer ! Dit Kojiro en regardant Ryo et Teppei.

-…

Ils restèrent muets devant une telle déclaration.

Kojiro s'accroupit alors vers Sanae et la prit dans ses bras.

-Sanae…

-Comment, j'ai pu faire ça…je n'en reviens pas…lui aussi il était tout seul…j'ai dû lui faire beaucoup de mal hier…

Kojiro…dit elle en levant la tête vers lui.

Je ne me le pardonnerais jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose…

-…

-Bon, nous on va le chercher autre part…on croyait qu'il était avec toi…pas la peine de rester ici…fit Teppei en retournant vers la sortie.

-Tu as raison…

-Attendez ! Fit Sanae.

Ryo et Teppei se retournèrent.

-Je…je veux venir avec vous pour le chercher…dit elle en se relevant.

-Pas la peine de te déranger ! Dit Teppei.

Reste dans les bras de ton nouveau copain…on n'a pas besoin d'une fille aussi facile et malhonnête que toi près de nous !

-Hé toi ! Fit Hiragi.

Je sais que tu dois être énervé parce que ton ami a disparu mais ne lui parle pas comme ça !

La prochaine fois je t'en colle une !

Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu pendant l'absence de votre capitaine, tu ne connais rien sur son histoire avec Kojiro alors ne la juge pas !

-…

-Teppei…je crois qu'il a raison, dit Ryo.

On n'a pas le droit de la juger…elle doit avoir ses raisons, toi et moi, on la critique depuis tout à l'heure mais elle non plus elle ne savait rien sur la blessure de Tsubasa…crois moi cette histoire ne concerne que Tsubasa et elle, on ne doit pas s'en mêler…et on sait qu'elle est sincère, on la connaît nous aussi…

En plus de ça, je peux t'assurer que si Tsubasa avait entendu ce que tu viens dire, il t'en aurait mis une aussi…fais moi confiance, je sais de quoi je parle…

Teppei se tourna alors vers Sanae qui essuyait ses larmes.

-…Bon, si elle veut venir…moi je m'en fous, dit Teppei en quittant la pièce.

-Merci Ryo…fit Sanae.

-Bon, tu te dépêches alors ? Dit il en lui tendant la main.

-J'arrive, dit elle en quittant les bras de Kojiro.

Elle se dirigea vers Ryo et lui prit la main.

-Je reviens dès qu'on l'a retrouvé…je suis désolée de vous abandonner mais je tiens beaucoup à lui…

-Vas-y Sanae ! On se débrouillera très bien sans toi...dit Takeshi.

N'est ce pas les gars ?

Tout le monde acquiesça.

-Pour une fois, on fera un effort….fit Hiragi avec un léger sourire.

Mais reviens vite Sanae Chan, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me passer de toi !

Sanae sourit et se tourna alors vers Kojiro.

-Koji…

-Vas-y, dépêche toi de le retrouver et reviens…

-Merci, à tout à l'heure ! Dit Sanae en quittant la pièce avec Ryo.

_Oui, Sanae, dépêche toi de le retrouver et reviens…reviens moi…_

-Ah enfin ! Tout le monde connaît le fin mot de l'histoire : Tsubasa n'a pas abandonné Sanae mais il a voulu la protéger…ça change tout ! Dit Yui avec un grand sourire.

C'est dommage que tu ais caché ça à tout le monde pendant tout ce temps Takeshi, ça aurait évité la scène à laquelle on vient d'assister !

Si Sanae l'avait su avant, elle aurait sans doute laissé Kojiro tranquille, et Tsubasa n'aurait pas disparu...

-Tu le savais Takeshi ? Fit Kojiro en se retournant vers lui très surpris.

-…

-Réponds ! Tu savais que Tsubasa ne l'avait pas laissée intentionnellement mais pour ne pas l'inquiéter ?

-….Oui…

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis le match contre la Oking…c'est Taro qui me l'a dit…

-Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis ? Tu te rends compte que si tu l'avais dit avant, on n'en serait pas là ! Tu es censé être mon meilleur ami…je ne te comprends pas…rajouta t-il avant de quitter la pièce.

-…

-Et voilà, je t'avais dit de leur dire avant…dit Yui.

Si tu l'avais dit avant, ils n'auraient jamais été aussi loin tous les deux…ils se seraient arrêtés avant… Maintenant Kojiro est trop proche de Sanae, il va souffrir quand elle va retourner avec Tsubasa !

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! Sanae ne va pas retourner avec Tsubasa…

-Ce n'est pas mon avis…je l'ai trouvée bien choquée en apprenant la vérité…tu crois que ça ne va pas troubler sa relation avec Kojiro…je n'en mettrais pas ma main à couper si tu veux mon avis…ça commence bien, elle est partie le chercher…la question est : Va-t-elle revenir maintenant ?

-…

-Takeshi va t'expliquer avec Kojiro avant le match ! On n'a pas besoin de conflit en ce moment ! Dit Kyochiro.

-Oui, il a raison…dit Hiragi.

Je n'ai pas envie de perdre alors que Sanae Chan n'est pas là…elle s'en voudrait beaucoup, alors va le voir !

Takeshi sourit.

-J'y vais…dit il en quittant la pièce.

-Bon alors, on fait les paris ? 10 contre 1 que Sanae retourne avec Tsubasa avant la fin de ce championnat…dit Yui avec un sourire.

_Je vais d'ailleurs me faire un plaisir de l'aider un peu…_

-Yui ! 100 contre 1 que tu t'en prends une avant la fin du championnat ! Dit Hiragi.(Feylie : vas-y Hiragi ! Montre-lui le châtiment destiné aux sales Yui sur notre planète Bad boys.)

-Pari tenu ! Mon pauvre Hiragi, ta Sanae Chan va vite quitter la Toho maintenant, faut te faire une raison…dit Yui en quittant la pièce à son tour.

-…

Takeshi retrouva Kojiro en train de s'exercer au tir.

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour s'échauffer ? Dit Takeshi.

-Ça me défoule…je n'aime pas qu'on me trahisse !

-Mais je ne t'ai pas trahi ! Je n'ai rien dit pour ne pas perturber ton bonheur avec Sanae ! Tu dois bien reconnaître que grâce à ça maintenant tous les deux vous êtes très proches…

-…

Kojiro arrêta ses tirs et s'immobilisa.

-Kojiro …

-Tu aurais dû nous le dire quand même ! Dit il en se retournant furieux.

Tu as vu comment elle l'a appris…tu te rends compte qu'elle l'a su après avoir rompu avec lui…

Le regard de Kojiro devint triste.

-Kojiro ?

-…

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Takeshi, j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle culpabilisait, qu'elle s'en voulait énormément d'avoir fait autant de peine à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait….elle a été choquée…et maintenant elle est partie le rejoindre car elle tient beaucoup à lui comme elle dit…

Tu comprends…cette nouvelle change tout…elle change toute l'histoire entre Tsubasa et elle …et surtout elle change mon histoire avec elle…

-T'es pas bien ! Il y a encore une heure vous étiez ensemble main dans la main ! Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça change ?

-Je ne sais pas encore…mais j'en suis sûre…Sanae est très sincère tu sais et là, elle vient de s'apercevoir que c'est elle qui a fait du mal en trahissant quelqu'un qui veux tu qu'elle réagisse…

-Elle t'aime non ? Coupa Takeshi.

Tu crois qu'elle va vouloir retourner avec Tsubasa simplement parce que ça lui a fait de la peine...

-…

-Et puis vu la réaction de Tsubasa, tu crois qu'il tient vraiment à elle…comme tu l'as si bien dit, quand on aime quelqu'un on fait tout pour la récupérer, lui il n'a rien fait…

-…

-Bon, tu as fini ton délire ou tu veux encore des arguments ?

Kojiro sourit.

-Non, merci…je crois que j'ai tendance a me prendre la tête en ce moment…elle a encore dit tout à l'heure qu'elle venait avec moi en Italie…je ne vois pas ce que je peux craindre de Tsubasa…il a peut-être fait ça pour la protéger mais sa plus grande erreur fut de la laisser ici au lieu de l'emmener alors qu'il le regrette ou pas, il a eu sa chance…moi je ne laisserai pas la mienne !

-Bon on va rejoindre les autres et penser à autre chose…n'oublie pas que le match est dans cinq heures !

On arrête les distractions !

-Oui tu as raison…retournons à l'hôtel…

Durant cinq heures la Nankatsu et Sanae cherchèrent Tsubasa sans résultat.

-Bon, les gars, on va devoir faire notre match sans notre capitaine j'ai l'impression…dit Ryo.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible…

-Ecoute si on n'y va pas maintenant on va se faire disqualifier par forfait. Je préfère faire le match sans lui pour nous qualifier pour le tour suivant et retrouver Tsubasa après…Il regrettera sûrement notre disqualification sinon…

-Tu as raison, mais…

-Je suis désolée les garçons, c'est de ma faute…Dit Sanae en baissant la tête.

-…

-…C'est comme ça, c'est tout…on ne va pas t'en vouloir d'être tombée amoureuse d'un autre, ça nous concerne pas…c'est juste qu'on a de la peine pour Tsubasa…

-Je sais…mais je ne savais pas…je regrette de l'avoir quitter hier comme je l'ai fait…

-Sanae Chan!

Sanae se retourna et vit Hiragi lui faire des grands signes. Toute la Toho était présente prête à rentrer dans le stade.

-...

-Vas-y ! Dit Teppei.

Ils ont besoin de toi…

-Je reviens tout de suite….Dit Sanae en montant les escaliers pour rejoindre la Toho.

-Alors vous l'avez retrouvé ?

-Non, pas encore fit Sanae tristement.

Et leur match commence dans dix minutes…c'est de ma faute…je m'en veux…dit elle en commençant à pleurer.

-…

-Tout n'est pas de ta faute Sanae…Dit Kojiro en la prenant dans ses bras.

Pendant ce temps Tsubasa arriva près de la Nankatsu avec Taro.

-Bah qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ? Il est plus que temps de vous préparer ! Le match va bientôt commencer.

La Nankatsu se retourna.

-Tsubasa ?...Mais c'est à toi qu'on devrait dire ça ! Où est ce que tu étais passé ?

-Ah mais j'ai retrouvé Taro et je n'ai pas pu le quitter…

-T'es bête ou quoi ? On s'est inquiété ! Dit Ryo en tapant sur sa tête.

Tu aurais pu nous le dire !

-Oui, désolé…je n'ai pas eu le temps…

Bon, on y va ? On a un match à gagner je crois ! Dit il avec un grand sourire.

-…

-Bah, c'est quoi ces têtes les gars ? Fit Tsubasa en voyant les tristes mines de ses coéquipiers.

-…Tsubasa…on est désolé pour Sanae…fit Ryo.

-…comment vous savez ?

-Comme on s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir depuis hier soir où tu étais avec elle, on est allé la voir ce matin à l'hôtel de la Toho et…et on l'a vue…elle et Kojiro…

-Je suis content que vous le sachiez…je ne n'avais pas le courage de vous l'annoncer, dit il avec un léger sourire.

-…Tsubasa…dit Teppei tristement.

-Mais arrêtez avec ses têtes les gars ! Je vais très bien ! Pour moi ce n'est pas fini, j'ai décidé de me battre pour elle…Kojiro ou pas elle va revenir vers moi…

Mais au fait qu'est ce que vous lui avez dit ce matin ?

-…et bien…

-…

-Oui ?

-On lui a tout dit…tout ce qu'on pensait d'elle…dit Teppei.

-Hein ? C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien voilà, on lui a dit que ce n'était pas honnête de sa part de t'avoir fait ça après ce qui t'était arrivé au Brésil…

-Vous lui avez dit pour sa blessure ? Fit Taro.

-Oui…dit Ryo.

-Et alors, elle a réagi comment ? Demanda Taro inquiet.

-Elle a été choquée…surtout que je lui ai dit que c'était de sa faute si tu avais disparu…dit Teppei.

-Mais ça ne va pas ! Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ! Je n'ai pas envie de la voir malheureuse à cause de moi ! Dit Tsubasa.

-Désolé…

-Bon et maintenant je dois aller la rassurer…dit il en commençant à partir.

-Attends Tsubasa, elle n'est pas loin…

Tsubasa se retourna vers Ryo.

-Elle…elle est venue te chercher avec nous…et elle vient juste de rejoindre la Toho…dit il en montrant Sanae en haut des escaliers.

Tsubasa leva la tête.

-…

-…

-Elle…elle est dans ses bras…dit-il doucement.

Son regard s'assombrit.

-...Tsubasa…Fit Taro posant sa main sur son bras.

-Laisse ! Fit Tsubasa en enlevant la main de Taro.

Je vais bien …

Les gars, attendez moi deux minutes, j'arrive… dit il en partant vers les escaliers.

-Tsubasa ! Où tu vas ? Fit Taro inquiet.

Tsubasa se retourna vers lui avec un regard déterminé et dit :

-Je vais montrer à Kojiro ce que ça fait de perdre la chose la plus précieuse que l'on ait…

-…

Tsubasa monta les escaliers.

Sanae était toujours en pleurs dans les bras de Kojiro.

-Sanae…ne pleure plus s'il te plait…dit il en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Kojiro…et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose…

-Mais non, je suis…

Kojiro s'interrompit en voyant apparaître Tsubasa.

-Kojiro ? Fit Sanae surprise en levant la tête.

Elle se retourna pour regarder ce que Kojiro observait de la sorte.

-…Tsu…Tsubasa…Fit elle avec un sourire.

Elle s'écarta de Kojiro et se précipita vers lui.

-Imbécile ! Où étais tu passé ! Dit elle en le frappant de ses poings sur son torse.

Je me suis inquiétée…Imbécile ! …Ne refais jamais ça !...

Tsubasa lui saisit les mains.

-Hé, tu martyrises souvent les gens qui t'ont inquiétée ? Dit-il avec un sourire.

Sanae le regardait et des larmes commencèrent à couler.

-Je…je suis désolée…je ne savais pas…dit elle en sanglotant.

Elle baissa la tête.

-Sanae…arrête de pleurer…dit il en lui relevant le menton pour la regarder dans les yeux.

Je vais bien…

Il essuya ses larmes.

-Maintenant tu sais que je te t'ai pas abandonnée…jamais je n'aurais fait ça…

-….Pardon d'avoir dit ça…

-Ce n'est pas ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal…

Il tira sur sa main pour l'attirer à lui et prit Sanae par la taille.

Il posa une main derrière sa tête pour l'empêcher de partir et pour qu'elle le regarde en face.

-Tu sais Sanae ce qui m'a fait le plus de mal c'est de voir que tu avais oublié que je t'aimais…dit il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Je t'aimais, et je t'aime encore...

Si tu ne t'en souviens pas…Souviens toi au moins de ça…

Il se pencha, attira son visage vers le sien et l'embrassa.

Sanae écarquilla les yeux et resta sans réaction sous la surprise.

Cette scène laissa les joueurs de la Toho et de la Nankatsu sous le choc.(Feylie : et moi aussi. J'ai dû me racheter un écran, à la lecture de ce passage. Merci Mando. Je m'en suis toujours pas remise.)

POUF !

Le sac de sport tomba de la main de Kojiro complètement abasourdi.

Tsubasa resserra un peu plus son étreinte et son baiser devint plus profond.

Sanae commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

_Ses bras…sa chaleur…pourquoi je ne le repousse pas ?... Qu'est ce que je fais…je n'ai pas le droit…Kojiro…_

Sanae mit ses mains sur le torse de Tsubasa pour l'éloigner.

Tsubasa résista et poursuivit son baiser.

_Tsubasa ?..._

Après l'effet de surprise, Kojiro revint à lui en voyant Sanae essayer de le repousser.

Il serra ses poings et se précipita vers eux.

-Lâche la tout de suite ! Dit il en enlevant le bras autour de la taille de Sanae.

Sanae put s'écarter et s'éloigner un peu.

Tsubasa la retint par la main pour ne pas qu'elle parte.

Elle se retourna surprise.

-Tu sais qu'hier tu as parlé à un homme qui n'a jamais aimé que toi…tu n'as pas le droit de dire que tu ne m'es pas indispensable et partir avec un autre…

-Je t'ai déjà dit de la lâcher ! Dit Kojiro en prenant la main de Sanae qui se trouvait dans celle de Tsubasa.

Kojiro fit face à Tsubasa avec un regard noir.

-Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle, tu as compris !

-Ce n'est pas à toi de décider pour elle ou moi…tu as profité de mon absence pour me voler Sanae, je suis venu la récupérer ! Dit Tsubasa en soutenant le regard de Kojiro.

-Elle est avec moi maintenant…dit Kojiro en resserrant sa main sur celle se Sanae.

-Je vais la reprendre et ça… je vais le faire sous tes yeux…

A Suivre…

Voilou, j'espère que ces quatre chapitres vous ont plu, personnellement je trouve que ça tourne vraiment au gros Shojo…enfin, on ne se refait pas !

En tous cas, je pense avoir satisfait les deux camps pour une fois…

J'attends avec impatience vos commentaires (bons ou mauvais) !

Je republierai peut-être ce week end.


	63. Chapter 63

Kikiou tout le monde !

Me revoilà ! Je me suis laissée désirer là, hein ? Désolée, mais j'ai pas eu le temps avant (.).

Alors je le redis, je prévois d'écrire 100 chapitres, en ce moment je publie les anciens chapitres que j'ai écrit il y a longtemps et que j'avais « oublié » de mettre en ligne quoiqu'il en soit maintenant pour des raisons personnelles j'écris beaucoup moins qu'avant donc mes nouveaux chapitres se font plus rares.

Là j'ai encore un peu d'avance pour vous combler une fois par semaine avec un ou deux chapitres pendant quelques temps mais ensuite, le temps d'attente sera sûrement plus long mais pas d'inquiétude cette fic aura une fin avant la fin de l'année…mdr.

Merci pour vos commentaires, mention spécial à Hanna ma plus fidèle fan ( . ).

Gros bisous à tous, bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 63 : Accalmie.**

-Je vais la reprendre et ça… je vais le faire sous tes yeux…dit Tsubasa en toisant Kojiro du regard.

-Tsubasa arrête…

Tsubasa tourna la tête vers Sanae.

-Sanae, je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais revenu pour toi mais ce que je ne t'aie pas encore dit c'est que j'ai l'intention de repartir au Brésil avec toi !

Ça m'est égal que tu sois avec lui, dit il en désignant Kojiro, je vais tout faire pour que tu reviennes près de moi…

-Ecoute Tsubasa…

-Tu crois vraiment que tu peux venir la récupérer comme ça, aussi facilement… tu rêves ! Coupa Kojiro furieux.

Sanae est à moi… dit il passant son bras autour de sa taille.

Ton retour n'y changera rien, laisse la tranquille!

-Koj…

Tsubasa fit un léger sourire.

-C'est mon départ qui a changé les choses, alors mon retour ne peut que les modifier à nouveau…coupa Tsubasa.

Et cette fois ci, à mon avantage, fais moi confiance…Dit il en fixant Kojiro.

Mon baiser a sonné le début de mes nouveaux objectifs : Sanae et le championnat…

Kojiro serra un poing et commença à le lever.

-Tu poses tes mains sur elle encore une fois de cette façon et je ….

-Toujours aussi violent et arrogant, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle peut aimer chez toi, elle est si douce… je devais vraiment lui manquer pour qu'elle tombe dans tes bras, tu as profité de cette faiblesse pour te rapprocher d'elle et me remplacer…

-La ferme ! Tu ne sais rien de nous alors je t'interdis de raconter ces conneries, tu as compris !

-Ça t'ennuie d'entendre la vérité, hein ! Dit Tsubasa en se rapprochant de Kojiro.

Mais je n'ai pas fini ! J'ai aussi entendu dire que vous étiez la future équipe championne, et bien laisse moi te dire que ça n'arrivera pas ! Sanae a beau être votre manager, vous êtes peut-être plus forts qu'avant, mais je peux t'assurer que tu ne me battras pas….et cette année encore moins, je suis meilleur que toi ! Je dirais même meilleur que toi sur tous les plans ! Dit il en regardant Kojiro droit dans les yeux.

Sanae va vite s'en apercevoir et me revenir…

Kojiro saisit le col de Tsubasa.

-Pour qui tu te prends ! Fit Kojiro furieux.

Je vais tout de suite te remettre les idées en place…

Sanae se mit entre Kojiro et Tsubasa.

-Ça suffit tous les deux ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Vous êtes complètement ridicules ! Je ne suis pas un trophée à gagner ! Je déteste qu'on parle de moi comme d'un objet, j'ai des sentiments et je peux décider toute seule de…

-Tu rigoles, j'espère ! Coupa Kojiro toujours énervé.

Tu as vu ce qu'il vient de dire et surtout ce qu'il vient de faire !

Il n'a pas le droit d'arriver comme ça, te dire qu'il t'aime et t'embrasser de force !

En plus de ça il vient me provoquer sur mon niveau de jeu…il va le regretter…dit il en écartant Sanae du bras.

-Kojiro ! Dit Sanae en le retenant par le bras.

S'il te plait…

-Je sais que tu as des sentiments pour lui mais…

Tu crois vraiment que je peux laisser passer ça ? Fit Kojiro en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Oui ! Dit elle en le fixant du regard.

-…

-Je vais m'en occuper moi-même…je ne veux pas que l'un de vous soit blessé pour des bêtises de ce genre, je n'en vaux pas la peine, dit elle avec un regard triste.

Elle resserra sa main sur le bras de Kojiro.

-…

-Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça…c'est de ma faute, je ne veux pas que les personnes les plus importantes de ma vie se disputent ainsi…fit elle en baissant la tête.

-…

-…

Tsubasa et Kojiro la regardèrent avec tendresse.

Kojiro esquissa alors un sourire.

-Tu es avec moi, oui ou non ? Demanda t-il.

-T'es bête ou quoi ! Bien sûr que je suis avec toi ! Dit Sanae énervée en relevant la tête.

-Alors j'ai le droit de lui refaire le portrait pour son baiser, c'est logique !

-Mais, tu n'as rien compris de ce que je viens de dire !

-Si, si, parfaitement ! Je lui en colle une et tout sera réglé, on ne se disputera plus…Normal il sera au sol en train d'agoniser !

-Mais ça ne va pas ! Tu es complètement fou !

-Oui, fou de toi ! dit il avec un sourire.

-Hein ! Fit elle surprise.

-Je t'ai eu ! Dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Tu ne marches pas toi, tu cours…dit il en rigolant.

-…Im…Imbécile !

Je croyais que tu étais sérieux ! Dit elle en le frappant sur le bras.

-Aie ! Je croyais que tu étais une non violente ! Avec toi c'est faites ce que je dis, pas ce que je fais !

-Tu l'as mérité ! Dit elle avec un léger sourire.

Me refais pas un coup pareil, j'ai vraiment cru que…

-C'est pas l'envie qui me manque, crois moi… Coupa Kojiro sérieusement.

Mais si je l'avais fait, tu aurais eu de la peine, non !

Alors, je ne le corrigerai pas aujourd'hui, mais s'il recommence, là, tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter.

Sanae lui sourit.

-Merci…

Kojiro fusilla Tsubasa du regard.

-Tu es prévenu maintenant, s'il te passe à nouveau à l'esprit l'idée stupide de l'embrasser ou de la prendre dans tes bras, je ne te raterai pas !

-T'inquiète pas, la prochaine fois que je ferai ça, elle sera à nouveau avec moi…

-Tu me cherches encore ?

-Kojiro, arrête !

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avec détermination.

-Ton match commence dans cinq minutes et tu n'es pas prêt, alors vas-y !

-Mais il…

Sanae posa son doigt sur les lèvres de Kojiro.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus te préoccuper autant de moi, tu me l'as promis…

Je vais mieux maintenant que je sais qu'il va bien…

Alors il est plus que temps que tu penses à cette rencontre importante.

N'oublie pas l'enjeu de ce championnat !

Comporte toi comme le Kojiro Hyuga que je connais avant un match : concentré, déterminé et motivé !

Ne pense plus qu'au foot maintenant !

-…

-Et sur le terrain tu as intérêt à faire pareil, sinon, la manager que tu as en face de toi, te le fera regretter toute ta vie ! Rajouta t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches avec un air plus que sérieux.

Si tu fais n'importe quoi, je serai obligée de te faire subir les pires entraînements que tu n'aies encore jamais faits, fais moi confiance…

Kojiro esquissa un sourire.

-Qu'est ce que je peux rajouter à ça…

-Rien, bien évidemment ! Alors va t'habiller de suite et concentre toi sur le plus important : La victoire ! Dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Kojiro sourit.

Puis il leva la tête vers Tsubasa qui les observait.

Ils se mesurèrent encore du regard.

-Sanae Chan ne t'inquiète pas, dit Hiragi en faisant irruption près de Kojiro, je l'habillerai moi-même s'il le faut mais il sera prêt, fais moi confiance !

Il tira alors le bras de Kojiro.

-Allez capitaine, on y va, on attend que toi pour gagner ce match !

-Attends Hiragi…

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore faire, tu n'as pas entendu notre féroce manager ? Si tu lui désobéis je ne donne pas cher de ta peau !

Quoique…si tu lui désobéis, Sanae Chan n'aura d'yeux que pour moi, alors c'est un bon plan…nan qu'est ce que je raconte si elle se fâche ou si on perd je n'aurai pas droit à mon bisou alors zou tu nous suis…

Hiragi força Kojiro à avancer.

Kojiro tourna la tête vers Sanae et Tsubasa.

-Je te rejoins avant ton entrée sur le terrain, promis ! Dit elle avec un sourire.

Vas-y maintenant…

Kojiro suivit ses coéquipiers sans discuter.

-…

-Et bien il faut le voir pour le croire, Kojiro t'écoute sans discuter…dit Tsubasa.

Enfin, te connaissant ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment…

-Je peux savoir ce que tu viens de faire au juste ! Coupa Sanae fâchée en se retournant vers Tsubasa.

-Tu parles de quoi ?

-Du baiser ! Ne recommence jamais ça, tu as compris ! Dit elle furieuse.

-Je ne voulais pas te blesser…dit Tsubasa avec un regard triste.

-Mais tu m'as forcé…ça…ça je ne le supporte pas…depuis …

-Pardon, je n'y avais pas pensé…Coupa Tsubasa tout penaud.

-…

-…

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te crier dessus, je te connais, tu ne me voulais pas de mal… oublions ça, tu veux …

-Moi je ne veux pas oublier Sanae ! Dit Tsubasa déterminé.

J'ai adoré notre baiser, ça faisait six mois que j'y pensais…ça m'a tellement manqué…

-Tsubasa, tu dois me croire quand je te dis que je suis plus que désolée d'avoir penser que tu ne m'aimais plus…mais je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, aujourd'hui j'aime vraiment Kojiro.

Je…

-Je sais tout ça Sanae, je te connais, et ça se voit sur ton visage, mais je ne laisserai pas tomber, je veux te reconquérir et j'y arriverai…

Tu as toujours été celle qui m'encourageait, celle qui me soutenait dans les moments difficiles, tu as toujours été près de moi, je n'ai jamais pu me passer de toi…je ne te l'ai peut-être pas assez dit mais aujourd'hui je pourrais te le répéter tous les jours s'il le fallait…je t'aime !

-Tsubasa, c'est trop tard ….dit elle en le regardant tristement.

Je sais que je te fais de la peine mais je ne changerai pas…Si tu me détestais je comprendrais…je suis même prête à ne plus te voir pour que tu ne sois plus malheureux…

-Non, attends! Dit il en posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

Je ne veux pas que tu t'éloignes encore plus, au contraire !

Ecoute…je…je ne vais pas insister pour l'instant…

Je veux déjà revenir dans ta vie, c'est tout, je ne t'en demande pas plus, alors laisse moi rester près de toi…

J'étais ton ami avant d'être ton petit ami, alors commençons par là.

Et j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes me voir disputer mes matchs comme avant… A moins bien sûr que tu ne veuilles plus m'encourager non plus…

-Je t'encouragerai toujours, tu le sais, je te l'ai promis ! Je serai toujours là pour toi… tu seras toujours important pour moi Tsubasa ! Dit Sanae fermement.

Tsubasa fit un sourire.

-Tu es d'accord alors ?

-Je veux que les choses soient claires :

Je serai ravie d'être ton amie comme avant mais je suis avec Kojiro…

-Ça j'avais remarqué…

-Non, écoute, je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine ou le faire douter, surtout en ce moment…

Alors s'il refuse, ou si je vois qu'il ne va pas bien à cause de ça…

-J'ai compris, il passe avant moi…

Moi aussi j'étais le plus important pour toi avant…

Sanae le regarda avec tristesse.

Tsubasa posa alors sa main sur la joue de Sanae.

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai du mal à m'y faire, c'est tout….et j'ai toujours besoin de toi, tu sais, ne me laisse pas tout seul d'un coup…Tu l'aimes mais tu m'as aimé avant lui, alors…

-Je viendrais te voir ! Coupa Sanae en posant sa main sur celle de Tsubasa.

-Hein ? C'est vrai ?

Sanae fit un sourire.

-Oui, je viendrais assister à tes matchs lorsqu'ils ne seront pas en même temps que ceux de la Toho !

-Et Kojiro ?

-Je vais le convaincre…bien sûr à la condition que tu ne recommences pas à lui parler comme tout à l'heure, il a eu raison de s'énerver, je crois que tu as été plus que provocateur…

-J'ai dit ce que je pensais ! Tu serais mieux avec moi mais apparemment tu es plus attachée à lui que je ne le pensais alors je respecte ce choix pour l'instant… Et il faut bien que je me rende à l'évidence lui aussi il t'aime plus que je ne le pensais : il s'est arrêté pour ne pas te faire de la peine et il t'a même taquinée pour que tu retrouves le sourire…

Mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on soit amis, je n'accepte pas ta relation avec lui…il est mon rival ! Oui, que ce soit pour toi ou pour le championnat il est mon principal adversaire, alors ne compte pas sur moi pour être sympa avec lui…

Pour toi, je ferai un effort pour ne pas recommencer, mais je ne te promets rien…

-Et bien, c'est un début…dit elle avec un sourire.

Mais ? Au fait, en parlant de match, tu n'en aurais pas un aussi dans quelques minutes ?

-Hein ! Mais oui ! J'avais oublié !

Tsubasa se retourna.

-Bah ? Ils sont passés où ?

-Mon ptit Tsubasa, ils t'ont lâchement abandonné en voyant que tu sympathisais avec l'ennemi !

-Taro ? Fit il en se retournant.

-Non, je rigole, ils t'attendent dans les vestiaires !

Dépêche toi, il ne te reste que quelques minutes pour que tu sois sur le terrain, ils ont pris de l'avance pour éviter la disqualification mais ils comptent sur toi…ça va aller ? Dit Taro avec un regard un peu triste.

-Parfaitement, ne t'inquiète pas, Taro ! Tout est clair…

Et je sais qu'une personne ici m'en voudrait si je me déconcentrais avant un match et si je ne me donnais pas à fond…

Pas vrai, Sanae ? Dit il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Oui, je t'en voudrais beaucoup ! Dit elle avec un sourire.

Allez vas y maintenant ! Rejoins les et fais un beau match !

Tsubasa s'approcha d'elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Merci de m'encourager…

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! Je te préviens si tu ne joues pas dès la première minute de ce match, je…

-Ola, ne dis rien tu m'as toujours fais peur avec tes menaces…j'y vais, j'y vais…

Tu vois Taro, cette jeune fille vient de me promettre de venir nous voir pour les prochains matchs alors je peux t'assurer que je suis plus que motivé…Je vais les écraser ! Dit il en passant devant lui.

A tout à l'heure !

Tsubasa s'éloigna en direction du stade, le poing serré, le cœur certes brisé mais étrangement léger. Il était bien décidé à se dépasser pour regagner le trésor qu'il avait momentanément perdu.

-Taro ! Fit Sanae en courant vers lui.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Taro, tu es venu …

-Oui je te l'avais promis ! Bonjour, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Comment va ma meilleure amie ? Dit il en reposant Sanae à terre.

-Bien … Merci…

-Tu es sûre ? Dit-il avec un regard inquiet.

-Oui…je pense que tout va bien…

-Cette réponse est bizarre…

-…Non, elle est normale ! Bon passons à autre chose…Coupa t- elle en avançant.

Tu es arrivé quand ?

-Hier soir !

-Quoi ? Et tu n'es même pas venu me voir ! Tu sais que je suis vexée, dit elle en boudant.

J'espère au moins que tu es venu avec ton équipe et ta copine !

-Et bien oui et non…mon équipe est venue, mais ma copine, elle, elle n'arrivera pas avant les demies finales.

-Au moins tu pourras me la présenter, je suis impatiente de voir ce petit bijou !

Mais au fait, où est passé le reste de la Oking ?

-Ils sont partis voir le match de Tsubasa…

-Ils le connaissent ?

-…

-Taro ?

-Heu oui…ils le connaissent…hier Tsubasa est venu dormir à notre hôtel…

-Je vois…dit elle avec un regard triste.

Je lui ai fait beaucoup de peine, hein ?... Alors que lui…lui…

-…

« Les matchs pour le deuxième tour vont commencer » annonça le haut parleur.

-Hein ? Fit Sanae en sortant de ses pensées.

Zut ! Excuse moi, Taro je dois y aller !

-Je reviendrai te voir plus tard, Sanae.

- J'en serais ravie ! A tout à l'heure ! Dit Sanae en s'éloignant en courant.

_Sanae, j'aimerais vraiment savoir ce qui te passe par la tête maintenant que tu sais tout…Tu as l'air d'avoir bien réagi, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai un doute…_

La Toho arriva dans les vestiaires.

-Les gars qu'est ce que vous faisiez ! Dit Yoichi.

Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez gagné facilement hier qu'il faut vous permettre ce genre de chose !

Le match commence dans cinq minutes à peine ! Changez vous !

Franchement, vous me décevez, vous n'allez même pas pouvoir vous échauffer…

-C'est de ma faute…dit Kojiro.

-Evidemment que c'est de ta faute ! Tu es leur capitaine !

Et puis c'est aussi la faute de votre manager, elle n'est pas encore là, elle non plus ?

-Non, elle avait mieux à faire…dit Yui.

-Et vous alors ? C'est aussi votre travail ! Allez sortez pour qu'ils s'habillent !Vous êtes tous des irresponsables !

Que ça ne se reproduise plus ! Dit Yoichi en claquant la porte.

-Je crois que là, on l'a vraiment énervé, dit Tachibana.

-Oui, mais on l'a mérité…

-Pardon les gars…Coupa Kojiro en s'asseyant sur le banc.

J'ai complètement oublié le match…

-C'est pas grave capitaine, le principal, c'est qu'on soit à l'heure pour le coup d'envoi…dit Kyochiro.

-Non, c'est impardonnable, ce qui se passe avec Sanae ne doit pas interférer dans mon rôle de capitaine, ça ne se reproduira plus ! Je vous le promets !

-Hé ! Kojiro ! On t'a dit que ce n'était pas grave, on peut comprendre…dit Takeshi.

-Non ! Vous, vous ne faites pas intervenir vos histoires avec vos copines dans l'équipe, je fais vraiment n'importe quoi dès que ça la concerne…le coach a raison…Je suis le capitaine de cette équipe et je dois vous mener à la victoire ! Je ne devrais penser qu'à ça, mais au lieu de ça…au lieu de ça j'ai failli rater le début du match, si Sanae ne m'avait pas calmé…

-Oui mais elle l'a fait, elle connaît bien ton caractère de cochon ! Coupa Takeshi avec un sourire.

Et puis, il n'y a qu'elle pour te faire oublier un match, alors comme on sait qu'elle n'accepterait jamais ça, on est rassuré : tu étais un bon capitaine avant elle, tu l'es tout autant maintenant, si ce n'est plus…

Kojiro sourit.

-C'est vrai qu'avant Sanae, je n'aurais jamais fait ça, mais…

Elle a raison, je dois vraiment arrêter de m'occuper autant d'elle pour l'instant pour me concentrer…

_Ça ne va pas être évident avec Tsubasa…_

-Je vais tout donner pour passer pro et on va le gagner ce championnat ! Pas vrai les gars ! Cria Kojiro en se levant.

« Oui Capitaine ! »

-Hiragi ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Dit Kojiro.

-Et bien, tu es le seul à ne pas être encore habillé, alors comme je l'ai promis à Sanae Chan, je vais t'habiller moi-même…

-Enlève tes mains de mon pantalon tout de suite…

-Bon d'accord alors je vais t'aider à enlever ta chemise…

BONG !

-Me touche pas pervers ! Je vais m'habiller tout seul !

-Sniff…capitaine, ça aurait été plus vite si je t'avais aidé…

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Une fois habillés, les joueurs se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du terrain.

-Bien les garçons, faites moi un grand match comme hier ! Appliquer les tactiques qu'on a mis en place et tout se passera bien !

« Oui Coach ! »

- Je vais sur le banc de touche, essayez de vous échauffer dans le couloir en attendant!

Kojiro ! J'espère que tu vas reprendre ton rôle de capitaine au sérieux !

-Oui, pas de problème Yoichi !

-Bien ! Faites tous de votre mieux !

Yoichi partit.

Kojiro regarda aux alentours.

-Elle n'est pas là, hein ?

Kojiro se retourna et vit Yui.

-Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, je peux la remplacer…

-Pas la peine, coupa Kojiro en lui tournant le dos.

-Au moins moi je suis là !

-Oui, effectivement, et on peut savoir à quoi tu nous sers exactement ? Dit Hiragi.

-Et bien je remplace la jeune première !

-La jeune première ?

-Oui Sanae et Tsubasa nous ont joué une scène de baiser mémorable digne du cinéma !

J'ai été très émue de cette passion dévorante qui explosait entre ces deux là ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses Kojiro ? Comment l'as tu trouvé ?

-…

Kojiro ne se retourna pas et continua ses échauffements.

-C'est vrai que les grandes scènes d'amour c'est pas votre truc à vous les mecs…

-Hé ! Quand tu es avec nous, qui est ce qui dirige les enfers ? Dit Hiragi. Ça doit être dur de te remplacer…

-Très très drôle, mais dis moi tu fais des progrès ! Dommage que ça ne soit pas au foot… Dit elle avec un sourire.

-Je…

« Kojiro ! »

Kojiro se retourna et vit Sanae se précipiter vers lui.

-Désolée, je suis en retard ! Dit elle en se jetant dans ses bras.

Bon match ! Dit elle avant de l'embrasser.

-…

-Tu as raison Yui, les scènes d'amour c'est très émouvant…Qu'est ce que tu penses de celle-ci ? Dit Hiragi avec un grand sourire.

-Ridicule ! fit elle sèchement.

Sanae ! Je te rappelle que tu es la manager de l'équipe, tu ne dois pas t'occuper que d'un joueur, tu me l'as assez répété…

Sanae mit fin à son baiser et regarda Kojiro dans les yeux.

-Heu, tu crois que ça veut dire que je dois embrasser toute l'équipe ? Dit elle avec un sourire.

-Hein ? Mais…

-Oui, oui, c'est tout à fait ça ! Sanae Chan dans mes bras ! Dit Hiragi en se précipitant vers elle.

BONG !

-Hiragi ce n'est pas le moment ! Dit Kojiro.

-Mais quand ? Quand viendras le moment ? Sniff…

-Hiragi, je suis désolée, c'est moi qui ai sorti cette blague idiote alors que vous devez vous préparer, excuse moi, dit elle en l'aidant à se relever.

Concentre toi et fais un bon match ! Dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Faîtes tous un beau match ! Droit à la victoire, les yeux rivés sur la finale ! » Cria t-elle en levant le bras en signe de victoire.

-Je vais dans les gradins pour vous encourager, et assister à vos exploits, à tout à l'heure !

Faîtes tous bien attention de ne pas vous blesser !

Et toi Koji, donne toi à fond comme d'habitude ! Dit elle en passant à côté de lui avec un clin d'œil.

Elle repartit en courant.

-…

-Heu…c'était quoi ça ? Un ouragan ? Une tornade ? Un typhon ? Fit Kazuki.

-Heu, j'ai l'impression que c'était notre manager gonflée à bloc…dit Ken.

On n'a pas intérêt à perdre, je vous le dis…

-Kojiro, je crois que tu n'as plus besoin de t'inquiéter pour d'elle pour l'instant, elle est en grande forme !

Kojiro sourit.

-Oui, je crois…Bon allez les gars, on reprend l'échauffement !

-Heu…capitaine, je crois qu'il y a un problème avec Hiragi, dit Sasuke.

Kojiro se tourna vers Hiragi.

-Sanae Chan m'a embrassé sans que je lui demande, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie, dit il avec des grands yeux pleins d'étoiles.

Sanae Chan, je savais que tu m'aimais…

Sanae Chan, tu m'as embrassé pour m'encourager moi…moi et pas les autres, je suis ému…

Hiragi continuait de répéter ces phrases dans une posture digne d'un fervent croyant priant devant la croix de jésus.

- Il ne s'est pas remis du choc, dit Takeshi avec un sourire.

-Pff...Qu'est ce qu'elle n'a pas fait là, je sens que je vais en entendre parler toute ma vie…dit Kojiro dépité.

La Furano arriva à ce moment là avec à leur tête leur capitaine Hikaru Matsuyama.

-Tiens, la Toho ? Vous êtes venus finalement ! Dit Matsuyama.

On ne pensait plus vous voir…

-Désolé pour le retard…

-Hyuga qui s'excuse, on aura tout vu ! Fit Matsuyama avec un sourire.

Enfin je préfère battre une équipe sur le terrain plutôt que par forfait !

Allez, bonne chance, vous allez en avoir besoin…

-C'est gentil mais vous devriez la garder pour vous ! Fit Kojiro.

-On verra lequel de nous avait raison…à tout de suite…

Matsuyama passa devant la Toho avec son équipe.

-…

-Les gars, ce match va être sérieux, nos adversaires sont forts, alors pas de gaffes et pas de déconcentration avant le coup de sifflet final, avec eux il faut rester sur nos gardes !

« Oui capitaine ! »


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapitre 64 : La décision.**

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match de la Nankatsu.

Les joueurs rejoignirent les vestiaires.

-Et bien Tsubasa quelle forme aujourd'hui ! Tu leur as mis quatre buts pourtant ils te faisaient un marquage plus que serré : quatre joueurs pour toi tout seul…

-C'est pas ça qui allait m'arrêter, Ryo ! Tu me connais, plus on m'empêche de jouer, plus je deviens fort…En plus c'était une grosse erreur de leur part, avec un tel marquage vous avez pu en profiter pour leur en mettre trois de plus !

-Et oui, ce n'est pas très flatteur pour nous mais tout le monde pense que sans toi, notre équipe ne vaut rien alors on nous sous estime souvent, dit Teppei.

-Et bien maintenant les autres vont se méfier, aujourd'hui on leur a montré que tous les joueurs de la Nankatsu étaient dangereux…

-Je ne savais pas qu'on avait un tel champion sous notre toit hier ! Coupa une voix.

Tsubasa tourna la tête et vit la Oking.

-Ban…

-J'ai souvent entendu parler de toi par Taro, je pensais qu'il exagérait à ton sujet, mais après avoir assisté à ce match je pense plutôt qu'il te sous estimait…

-Tu as fait beaucoup de progrès, Tsubasa ! Tu m'impressionnes, je comprends pourquoi tu as obtenu un contrat pro au club Sao Paolo malgré ton âge…

-Taro ! Alors dis moi maintenant, après m'avoir vu jouer, tu penses vraiment que la Toho pourrait nous battre ! Dit Tsubasa en passant son bras autour de ses épaules.

Tu sais que tu m'as vexé hier en pensant une seconde je n'allais pas remporter encore ce championnat.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ! J'ai juste dit qu'il fallait que tu te méfies…

-Moi je suis d'accord avec Taro, la Toho et surtout leur capitaine sera le plus grand obstacle à votre victoire…

-Et bien je compte la dessus, ça ne serait pas marrant si nos adversaires n'étaient pas forts…là je vais pouvoir montrer à tout le monde que c'est nous les meilleurs ! Dit Tsubasa avec un sourire.

« Pas vrai les gars ? On aura ce troisième titre ! » Fit Tsubasa en se retournant vers ses coéquipiers avec le bras levé.

« Oui Tsubasa ! » Crièrent ils tous en levant le bras.

-Bon allez on va se changer les gars et on va aller voir le résultat de nos futurs adversaires !

Les joueurs rentrèrent dans les vestiaires.

-Tsubasa, attends…

-Taro ?

-Ça va mieux qu'hier toi…dit Taro avec un léger sourire.

-Oui, merci…le choc est passé, et mes idées sont claires : dans ma vie il y aura le foot et Sanae ! Elle vient déjà me voir à mon prochain match…

-Tsubasa ne te fait pas des idées…

-Je sais ne t'inquiète pas, elle vient en tant qu'amie, elle est toujours avec Kojiro, elle me la clairement dit, il n'y a pas de doute !

-Pourquoi tu es content alors ? Je ne te comprends pas…

-C'est simple, je vais lui rappeler ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi…elle m'a aimé dès le premier jour de notre rencontre, ce n'est pas comme avec Kojiro, ça ne fait que six mois qu'ils se sont rapprochés, je la connais mieux que lui… Pour l'instant je vais reprendre ma place près d'elle, après je compte reprendre ma place dans ses bras…

Bon allez je vais me changer, on se rejoint à la sortie !

_Tsubasa, ne fait pas de bêtises sinon tu risques de la perdre pour de bon…_

Le match de la Toho se termina à son tour.

-Bon sang, quel match ! Dit Tachibana.

On n'aurait pas fait notre stage, on n'aurait pas tenu le choc !

-Ouais tu as raison, 3-1 c'est pas le même score qu'hier, et heureusement que Kojiro était en forme et qu'il a marqué nos trois buts, sinon on aurait été éliminé, dit Kazuki.

-Je ne pensais pas trouvé autant de résistance …Fit Kojiro.

Ce sont de bons adversaires…

-Oui et vous vous en êtes très bien sortis ! Félicitations !

-Mario et Stefano…

-On vous avait dit qu'on vous suivrait, on ne le regrette pas.

-On est venu te parler Hyuga ! On veut mettre les choses au clair avec toi !

Si ça ne te dérange pas…

-Bon, Kojiro, on va se changer, tu nous rejoins après ! Dit Takeshi en tapant sur son épaule.

-Oui…

Kojiro resta seul avec Mario et Stefano.

-…

-Et bien voilà Hyuga…

Sanae descendit des gradins et partit en direction des vestiaires avec Kira.

- Mademoiselle Nakazawa !

-Entraîneur ?

-Je peux savoir où vous étiez passé ? Les garçons sont arrivés en retard cet après midi…

-Oui, je sais, pardon ! Ça ne se reproduira plus, c'est promis ! Dit elle en s'inclinant.

-Bon…je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre de vous mais faites attention à ce que vous faîtes, tous les joueurs sont proches de vous et vous écoute….alors si vous avez un problème ou autre chose, évitez de les inquiéter ou de les impliquer pour l'instant.

-…

-Ce n'est pas un reproche mais…

-Je sais, je connais mon rôle ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais faire attention ! Fit Sanae avec détermination.

-Merci, je sais que je peux vous faire confiance ! Allez, vous pouvez aller les rejoindre…

-Merci entraîneur ! Tu viens Kira ? Fit Sanae en repartant en courant.

-Et bien il a été dur l'entraîneur…

-Non, il a eu raison de me rappeler à l'ordre, leur retard d'aujourd'hui est complètement ma faute…il faut que je fasse plus attention : je dois garder mes problèmes et mes histoires pour moi, je n'ai pas le droit de les entraîner là dedans, surtout en ce moment…et c'est pareil pour Kojiro… rajouta t-elle tristement.

-Sanae…tu sais si ça ne va pas…

Kira n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une voix s'éleva au loin.

« Mais ce n'est pas possible ! Je pensais que vous recrutiez pour l'équipe première ! »

Sanae et Kira s'arrêtèrent net.

-C'était Kojiro ? Fit Sanae inquiète.

-J'ai bien l'impression…

Sanae et Kira s'approchèrent doucement du couloir, elles virent Kojiro furieux contre Mario et Stefano.

Kira continua à avancer quand Sanae la retint par le bras en lui faisant un signe te tête.

-Il faut les laisser seuls…

Elles observèrent la scène du couloir adjacent.

-Hyuga calme toi ! Bien sûr qu'on recrute pour l'équipe première…

-Alors pourquoi vous me proposez seulement une place dans l'équipe réserve ! Je ne comprends pas, vous m'aviez dit que je vous intéressais et que si je faisais des progrès vous me prendriez à coup sûr !

-Oui, c'est ce qu'on a dit, mais…

-J'ai fait des progrès, vous l'avez dit vous-même ! Et aujourd'hui encore vous nous avez félicité pour le match ! Je ne comprends rien…

-Hyuga, écoute nous au lieu de t'énerver, on va t'expliquer !

-On t'avait dit aussi qu'on recrutait à travers le monde et que le Japon nous avait intéressé seulement à cause de la réputation de Tsubasa, on voulait savoir s'il existait d'autres joueurs de son gabarit…

-Et moi je ne suis pas à la hauteur, c'est ça ! Fit Kojiro vexé.

-Pas du tout ! Tu es un très bon joueur, je dirais même le deuxième meilleur joueur du Japon…

-Deuxième…répéta doucement Kojiro en serrant les poings.

-Le problème, c'est qu'on a déjà recruté des joueurs plus expérimentés à l'étranger pour compléter l'équipe première, il n'y a plus de place, mais toi tu nous intéresses quand même, tu es encore jeune, tu as le temps…

-Tsubasa a obtenu un contrat pro en première division pour l'année prochaine ! Son âge n'a posé aucun problème !

-Je te rappelle que le championnat italien est très relevé et de classe internationale, on ne peut pas se permettre de promouvoir un jeune comme toi directement en équipe première…

-Tu sais si tu acceptes notre proposition, tu auras déjà un pied dans le championnat italien, tu pourras acquérir de l'expérience en disputant les match de seconde ligue et si tes résultas sont plus que satisfaisants, tu pourras monter en première ligue assez rapidement : là bas, les joueurs de première ligue sont très sollicités alors souvent en cours d'année on prend les meilleurs jeunes joueurs venant de la réserve pour redonner un souffle à l'équipe, tu as tout à y gagner…

-C'est ton rêve d'aller jouer là bas, non ? Alors je pense que tu ne peux pas refuser cette proposition plus qu'honnête.

Tu as vraiment du talent, ça serait dommage que tu le gâches en restant ici…

-…

-Hyuga, si c'est pour ta famille que tu t'inquiètes, ton entraîneur nous en a déjà parlé.

On est prêt à la prendre en charge avec toi, on peut trouver un travail à ta mère et des écoles à tes frères et sœur, bien sûr ton salaire sera moins important que dans l'équipe première mais même si la vie est plus chère là bas, je pense que ça vous suffira pour vivre correctement tous les cinq, si vous ne faîtes pas d'excès.

-…

-C'est déjà pas mal Hyuga, je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais demander de plus, tu as beaucoup d'avantage à accepter, tout le monde serait gagnant, toi et notre équipe…

-Si je veux entrer directement dans l'équipe première, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Fit soudainement Kojiro.

-Tu n'as pas compris ce qu'on vient de te dire…

-Si parfaitement ! Je sais que ça peut paraître déplacé de ma part, votre offre est plus que généreuse mais je veux entrer directement par la grande porte ! Si je dois encore faire mes preuves, dites moi ce que vous attendez de moi, je le ferai !

-Hyuga, ce n'est pas ça…

-Moi je veux offrir la meilleure vie possible à ma famille, tous les six, on sera mieux si j'entre directement en équipe première !

-Tous les six ?

Sanae s'agrippa au coin du mur en entendant la dernière phrase de Kojiro.

-Sanae ? Ça ne va pas ? Fit Kira en la voyant blanchir.

_Kojiro ! Ne fais pas ça pour moi s'il te plait accepte leur proposition ! Accepte…_

-Ce n'est pas la question ! Continua Kojiro.

Que dois je faire pour rentrer en équipe première !

-C'est imposs…

-Attends Mario ! J'ai une proposition à lui faire…

-Mais, on ne peut pas…

-Si, tu vas voir, mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il accepte…

Alors voilà Hyuga : Si tu arrives à battre Tsubasa et son équipe, je te promets une place en équipe première ! Si tu réussis ça, notre directeur ne pourra pas refuser de te prendre…

Mais ne te réjouis pas trop vite, je te fais cette proposition contre celle d'avant…

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Et bien c'est très simple, si tu acceptes cette proposition, l'autre ne sera plus valable, autrement dit : Tu bats Tsubasa, tu entres en équipe première mais si tu perds… tu n'entreras même pas en équipe réserve, on repartira du Japon sans toi !

-…

Mario se pencha vers Stefano et lui murmura :

-Stefano ! Tu as vu ce que tu lui proposes ? Ce n'est pas un choix, c'est un ultimatum !

-T'inquiète, je l'ai fait exprès, il ne peut plus refuser l'autre maintenant, c'est trop risqué ! Lui répondit il tout bas.

-Alors Hyuga, ta réponse ? demanda Stefano.

-…

Sanae devint blême.

_Choisis l'autre proposition ! Choisis l'autre ! C'est ton rêve… Tu as là une grande chance de passer pro en première ligue dans les deux ans qui viennent, alors ne fais pas n'importe quoi…surtout pour moi…Ne fais pas ça…ne fais pas…_

-J'accepte ! Fit soudainement Kojiro.

-Tu acceptes quoi au juste ?

_La première proposition…la première…_

-La deuxième ! Je bats Tsubasa et j'entre directement en équipe première avec les mêmes avantages que l'autre proposition !

-…

-…

Sanae glissa le long du mur, elle était livide.

Elle commença à trembler.

-Sanae ! Dit Kira en s'agenouillant près d'elle.

-Il a pas fait ça…Fit elle tout bas.

C'est pas vrai…

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

Mario et Stefano furent surpris de la réponse de Kojiro.

-Hyuga…tu es sûr ? fit Mario.

-Parfaitement !

-Mais ta carrière va se jouer sur un match ! Tu t'en rends compte !

-Bah il faut que je m'y habitue, dans les équipes internationales, on joue bien des matchs importants pour un titre prestigieux chaque année, c'est ma future vie !

Je vais devenir pro en première ligue italienne !

-Et bien, je ne pensais pas que tu allais accepter, on peut dire que tu es courageux ! Je t'apprécie de plus en plus ! Dit Stefano.

-J'espère que cette proposition est sérieuse…

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Hyuga, je tiendrai promesse !

-Bien…N'en parlez à personne, surtout pas à mon équipe ! C'est mon défi, pas le leur !

-Comme tu voudras…

-Bon je vais devoir y aller…

-D'accord, alors je te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite, on viendra te voir à chaque match, dit Stefano.

-Oui et fais bien attention à toi avant la finale, rajouta Mario.

-Merci ! Et n'oubliez pas notre contrat ! A plus tard ! Fit Kojiro en partant vers les vestiaires.

-Comment je pourrais oublier ça ? fit Stefano tout bas.

C'est la première fois que quelqu'un prend autant de risques pour rentrer en première ligue, il a du caractère et du cran celui là…

Mario et Stefano partirent.

Sanae était toujours assise contre le mur.

-Sanae, mais qu'est ce que tu as ? Fit Kira de plus en plus inquiète.

-Pourquoi il a choisi de prendre un tel risque…finit elle par dire.

-Heu…je crois que c'est clair, il l'a fait pour toi, tu devrais être contente.

-Et bien, je ne le suis pas ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il fasse ça !

Sa carrière, son rêve, doivent passer avant moi, j'aurais pu l'attendre …

-Oui, comme avec Tsubasa !

Sanae tourna la tête. Yui se tenait elle aussi contre le mur.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux ! Fit sèchement Sanae.

-Calme toi, manager, je passais dans le coin, c'est tout, et hélas pour moi, je viens encore de constater l'influence néfaste que tu as sur Kojiro : il fait tout pour toi, tout pour te faire plaisir, il te mange littéralement dans la main…et toi ? Qu'est ce que tu fais pour lui ? Tu lui donnes quelques baisers et tu couches avec lui pour le récompenser…Tu peux me dire ce que tu lui apportes de plus qu'une autre ? C'est quoi ton but dans la vie, dis moi ? Devenir la femme d'un joueur pro, c'est ça ? Tu pensais avoir perdu Tsubasa et tu t'es rabattue sur Kojiro, tu l'as abusé pour qu'il sorte avec toi, maintenant tu dois être déçue : tout le monde sait que tu as trompé ton ex pendant son absence et tu viens d'apprendre que Kojiro pourrait ne pas passer pro, tu as tout perdu…Mais Kojiro va perdre plus que toi, il peut perdre son rêve, et ça à cause de toi !

-Ça suffit Yui ! Fit soudainement Kira en voyant Sanae prostrée.

-Mêle toi de tes affaires toi ! Tu vois pas que j'ai raison : elle ne peut rien répliquer pour une fois…

-Je…je ne voulais pas ça ! Fit Sanae en levant.

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi tu n'es pas intervenue avant qu'il prenne sa décision ? Tu aurais pu l'en empêcher ! Mais non, tu savais pertinemment que s'il choisissait la première proposition, ça signifiait qu'il devait te laisser ici, alors tu n'as rien dit…et lui évidemment pour te garder près de lui et pour ne pas risquer que tu le trompes, il a choisi la deuxième…Tout ça pour toi…tu as vu le pouvoir que tu as sur les types, c'est impressionnant, il faudrait que je prenne des cours…tu dois vraiment être un bon coup, mais je suis sûre que je pourrais obtenir la même chose en couchant avec Kojiro…

-La ferme !

-On s'énerve manager, aurais-je visé juste ?

-Pas du tout ! J'ai voulu laissé Kojiro prendre sa décision, seul, mais je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient lui faire une telle proposition…j'aurais du intervenir tu as raison, mais je vais rectifier cette erreur…

Sanae partit en courant vers la sortie du stade.

-…

-Tu es une vraie peste toi ! Tu n'as pas vu qu'elle était choquée de la décision de Kojiro…

-C'est bon, j'ai pas besoin de ton avis ! Dit Yui en passant devant Kira.

Et tu n'as pas intérêt à raconter ça à ton copain…

-…

A suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, donnez moi votre avis, ça me fera plaisir, à la semaine prochaine !


	65. Chapter 65

Kikiou tout le monde,

Me revoilà, et oui j'ai honte mais j'ai oublié de publier sur ce site, Mdr, oui c'est incroyable, mais c'est vrai. Merci à Hanna pour ces commentaires, et son dernier en l'occurrence qui m'a rappelé à l'ordre.

J'espère que la suite vous plaira, donnez moi votre avis (.)

**Chapitre 65 : Doutes. **

(Oui, je sais c'est un titre pourri, mais je n'ai pas trouvé mieux, je changerai sûrement après(.) )

Sanae sortit du stade et courut droit devant elle.

_Pourquoi, j'ai accepté de partir avec lui avant de connaître les termes de son contrat ?! J'étais tellement contente qu'il me le demande… Si j'avais réfléchi deux secondes, il n'aurait jamais fait ça…Et j'aurais dû intervenir !!! Je fais vraiment n'importe quoi pour quelqu'un qui veut le protéger !!! Je dois me ressaisir et penser à lui avant de penser à moi …Kojiro, je veux que tu réussisses, tu le mérites…_

_Ah ! Les voilà !!!_

-Excusez moi !!!! Fit elle.

Mario et Stefano se retournèrent.

-Mademoiselle la manager de la Toho…Comment allez vous ? Fit Mario avec un sourire.

-Bien, merci…Mais je suis venue vous parler de Kojiro.

-Hyuga ?

-Oui !! Vous devez annuler votre proposition, s'il vous plait, refaite lui une autre offre que celle-ci. Je vous en prie, c'est son rêve d'aller en Italie…Dit elle en s'inclinant.

-…

-Mademoiselle, je crois que sa décision est prise…

-Il a pris la mauvaise décision !!! Il a agi impulsivement…

-C'est vous !

-Pardon ?

-C'est vous la sixième personne qu'il veut emmener, n'est ce pas ? Fit Mario.

-…

-J'en étais sûr…Ecoutez, mademoiselle il a pris sa décision en connaissant les risques, je ne crois pas qu'il en accepte une autre, je suis désolé…

-Essayez au moins, je vous en supplie !!! Il a pris cette décision à cause de moi…à cause de mon inconscience…s'il perd, je…je ne veux pas qu'il gâche cette chan…

-Vous ne croyez pas en lui alors ! Coupa Stefano.

Vous n'êtes pas sûre de ses capacités...

-Si, bien sûr ! Il est très fort ! C'est le meilleur pour moi, mais…mais face à Tsubasa…

-Si c'est le meilleur, il a tout à gagner alors...faîtes lui confiance, mademoiselle.

Ma décision est prise aussi, je ne reviendrai pas dessus, désolé.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, fit Mario en voyant le visage triste de Sanae.

-Bon, on doit y aller, fit Stefano.

Soutenez le comme vous l'avez toujours fait et tout se passera bien, ne vous inquiétez pas…et surtout ne lui dîtes pas ce que vous venez de nous dire, ça serait le meilleur moyen de le faire douter, s'il est le meilleur, il battra Tsubasa…

Au revoir !

-Au revoir, Mademoiselle…

-Au revoir…fit elle tristement.

_Je n'ai pas réussi…sa carrière va se jouer sur un match…Pourquoi, on en est arrivé là ? …Si je n'avais pas fait irruption dans ta vie, tu aurais pris la bonne décision pour toi et ta famille_…

-Sanae ?

-…

_Qu'est ce que je t'apporte Kojiro ?...Yui a raison…Je t'aime et je sais que tu m'aimes, tu dis toujours que tu as besoin de moi…mais dans le fond à part ma présence près de toi, je ne fais rien…Toi tu es prêt à sacrifier ta carrière pour moi…Kojiro…_

-Sanae !

-Ta...Taro …fit elle en sursautant.

Tu m'as fait peur…

-Oui, je vois ça...On peut savoir à quoi tu pensais ?

-Á rien…

-Tu as vu ta tête ? On ne dirait pas que c'est rien, dis moi !!!

-Rien je te dis !!! Dit elle avec un grand sourire.

-…

-Alors ton équipe a gagné ?

Sanae se retourna et vit la Nankatsu arriver avec Tsubasa.

-Oui, ils ont gagné 3-1 !!! Et vous alors ?

-Et bien, ton équipe a obtenu un score assez faiblard face au nôtre ! Dit Ryo avec un sourire.

-7-0 !!! Dit fièrement Teppei.

Dont quatre buts de Tsubasa qui tient une sacrée forme !!!! Il a eu quatre types derrière lui durant tout le match et il a réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait !!!!

Le regard de Sanae devint triste.

_Toi aussi Tsubasa, tu as dû progresser…Toi aussi tu dois mériter le titre…Toi aussi…Tu es comme Kojiro, tu veux être le meilleur…Mais si Kojiro perd, s'il perd…lui il perdra plus qu'un championnat… _

-Et bien ?! Tu ne nous félicites pas ? Demanda Tsubasa surpris.

-…

-…

Taro et Tsubasa se regardèrent en voyant le visage de Sanae.

-Sanae ? Fit Taro.

-Heu oui ? Pardon vous disiez ?

-Toi tu ne vas pas bien ! Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Mais rien, je t'assure !!! Excusez moi !! Dit elle avec un grand sourire.

J'étais encore sous le choc du score, c'est tout, c'est très impressionnant !!!

Toutes mes félicitations les garçons !!!! Et à toi aussi Tsubasa, je suis contente pour toi.

-Merci...fit Tsubasa avec un léger sourire.

-Manager dévouée !! Bonjour !!!

-Ban ? Fit Sanae en se retournant.

-A votre service, mademoiselle, dit il en lui faisant un baisemain.

Sanae rougit.

-Bbbaann…

-Taro, j'ai le droit de lui dire bonjour quand même, dit il avec un grand sourire.

Mais dites moi chère demoiselle, auriez vous abandonné votre équipe ?

-Non, ils sont en train de se changer…

-Alors, vous êtes seule…c'est très intéressant tout ça…dit il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Sanae rougit encore plus.

-Heu …ils ne vont pas tarder….

-Toujours aussi mignonne… c'est décidé ! Je vous enlève pour aller manger une glace ! Dit il en lui prenant la main.

-Ban ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Taro, on a besoin d'une manager comme ça dans notre équipe ! J'en suis convaincu !!! Je compte sur la gourmandise des filles pour la convaincre...et si ça ne suffit pas…

Ban se rapprocha du visage de Sanae et lui fit un grand sourire enjôleur.

-Si ça ne suffit pas je ferai intervenir ma botte secrète, aucune fille n'y résiste !

-Hein ? fit Sanae en reculant un peu son visage toujours aussi rouge.

-Ban !!! Arrête tes bêtises !!! T'es vraiment incorrigible !!! Tu sais pourtant que la dernière fois ça a failli mal se finir avec tes manies de séducteur à deux balles !!! Laisse Sanae tranquille…

Ban se retourna vers Taro avec un grand sourire.

-Son prince charmant n'est pas là alors laisse moi en profi…

Ban s'arrêta net en croisant le regard de Tsubasa.

_Ola, il me fait quoi lui ? On dirait qu'il va me sauter dessus et m'étriper…Comme Kojiro… c'est quoi ce délire !!!?_

Ban lâcha la main de Sanae et recula légèrement.

(**Mando** :Tsubi a aussi le regard qui tue !!! Faut pas le faire chier !!! ( . )) ( **Feylie** : c'est la réplique que j'allais mettre, zut !)

-Ban qui laisse une fille tranquille ?!! Une photo !!!Une photo !!!

Sanae éclata de rire.

-Très drôle Taro…Tu en as d'autres comme ça ?

-Don Juan à la retraite : le scoop de l'année !!! Fit Taro mort de rire.

Ban fit un sourire puis tourna la tête vers Tsubasa.

Celui-ci regardait Sanae rire.

_Si ça ce n'est pas le regard d'un mec amoureux…_

-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais on va devoir y aller Tsubasa, dit Teppei.

N'oublie pas que demain on joue tôt dans l'après midi, il faut qu'on se repose…

-Oui, c'est vrai…

-Vous jouez demain ? Fit Taro surpris.

Mais ça va faire trois jours de suite !

-Oui mais ce sont les aléas du tirage au sort…d'ailleurs moi ça m'arrange !

Tsubasa se tourna alors vers Sanae et lui tendit un ticket.

-Tiens c'est pour toi, demain la Toho ne joue pas alors tu peux venir.

-…

-Allez prends le ! Tu m'as bien dit que tu viendrais ?!

-Oui, mais je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de le dire à Kojiro et…

Sanae sentit un bras l'enlacer et l'attirer en arrière.

On l'embrassa sur la joue.

Sanae surprise leva la tête.

(**Feylie** : parenthèse nécessaire pour préciser un point : Koji enlace Sanae devant Tsubi. Vous avez la scène dans la tête ? Elle est belle, non ?)

-Kojiro ?

-Dis, si tu pouvais perdre l'habitude de disparaître, ça m'arrangerait… dit il avec un sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Et tout seul en plus ?

-Et bien, on t'a attendue un petit moment à la sortie des vestiaires, mais comme tu ne revenais pas, je suis venu te chercher, c'est Kira qui m'a dit par où tu étais partie.

Les autres sont déjà rentrés, ils ne restent plus que nous.

-Pardon…

-C'est pas grave, le principal c'est que je t'ai retrouvée ! Par contre Kira n'a pas su nous dire ce que tu étais partie faire…Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

-…Heu…et bien…et bien j'avais envie de marcher un peu, et…et j'ai rencontré Taro, tu me connais, j'étais tellement contente de le revoir que j'ai oublié l'heure…

N'est ce pas Taro ? Fit elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

-…Heu…oui…oui bien sûr !!!

-Taro, je ne t'avais pas vu…bonjour, dit Kojiro en tendant sa main.

-Bonjour…

Taro lui serra la main avec un sourire.

-Pff…ça y est ma future manager a retrouvé son prince ! Il s'en est vraiment fallu de peu pour que je m'échappe avec elle, la prochaine fois je serai plus rapide pour prendre sa main et …

-Ban ?! C'est ça ? Coupa Kojiro en tournant la tête vers lui avec un léger sourire.

Tu peux répéter ta phrase, je n'ai pas bien entendu…

-Et bien pour résumer, j'ai décidé que Sanae serait notre manager envers et contre tout !!!! Et pour faire ça dans les règles…

Il s'interrompit, se dirigea vers Sanae et lui prit la main.

-Mademoiselle, laissez moi me présenter, je suis l'Arsène Lupin spécialiste des jolies managers, vous êtes ma prochaine cible, dit-il en s'adressant à elle avec son plus beau sourire, voici ma carte de visite…

Il lui fit un baisemain.

(**Feylie** : là je suis prête à tomber dans les bras de Ban notre Arsène Lupin, et oublier Koji… bah, oui, moi je suis un cœur d'artichaud.)

-Laissez moi vous dire que si j'arrive à vous enlever, vous serez ma plus belle pièce…

Sanae éclata de rire.

(**Feylie** : y'a un proverbe à ce sujet mais je m'en rappelle plus très bien. En gros, ça dit : une femme qui rit, est à moitié dans ton lit. Bravo, Ban ! Tu as une avance sur Tsubi qui est désormais 3ème en course.)

-Dis moi toi, tu n'oublierais pas quelque chose ? Fit Kojiro.

-Toutes mes excuses, c'est vrai…Dit il sérieusement en serrant la main de Kojiro.

Bonjour, je me présente Arsène Lupin, voleur et séducteur de ces dames pour leurs plus grands plaisirs et en particulier pour celui de Sanae…

Aie !! Aie !!!! Ça fait mal !!!

Taro le tirait par l'oreille.

-T'as pas bientôt fini tes bêtises !!!! Tu deviens complètement ridicule avec tes numéros de gigolos…

-Mais heu ! Ça marche d'habitude…

-Laisse Sanae tranquille et va trouver ta propre copine, elle, elle est déjà prise !!! Je te l'ai déjà dit !!!

_Oui et plutôt deux fois qu'une…_pensa Ban

-Mais moi je la veux comme manager…sniff…ce monde est bien cruel...

Sanae riait toujours.

-Sanae, je vais devoir y aller…Fit soudainement Tsubasa.

-Oui, c'est vrai, pardon, je rigole, je rigole mais toi tu dois aller te reposer…

-Tiens, prends le !!! Dit il en lui tendant le ticket.

Sanae regarda tristement le billet.

-…

-Tu n'as encore jamais manqué un de mes matchs depuis qu'on se connaît alors ça ne va pas changer, tu as promis de venir m'encourager à nouveau dès que possible et justement demain c'est possible…Alors tu viens Sanae ! Dit il en mettant le billet dans sa main.

-Non, attends, je ne…

Il se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-…

Il releva la tête et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je t'attendrai devant le stade ! A demain, Sanae.

Vous venez les gars…dit il en se retournant.

Tsubasa partit en courant en la saluant de la main.

-Heu…non, attends Tsuba… trop tard, il est déjà parti…

-Je le reconnais bien là, dit Taro avec un sourire, il obtient toujours ce qu'il veut, il sait comment s'y prendre et surtout avec toi, je me rappelle qu'à chaque fois que tu lui refusais quelque chose ou que tu étais en colère, il suffisait qu'il t'embrasse pour que tu lui cèdes ou que tu te calmes instantanément, c'est marrant tu n'as pas changé sur ce point là…

-Hein ?! Mais non !!! Qu'est ce que tu racontes Taro…dit Sanae en rougissant.

Ce n'est pas pour ça que…

-Pourquoi tu irais le voir ? Fit soudainement Kojiro.

Je te rappelle que tu es la manager de la Toho…

-Koji, je lui ai promis tout à l'heure, dit Sanae en se retournant.

Je voulais te le demander avant d'accepter, mais j'ai pensé que tu n'y verrais pas d'inconvénient, le match se déroule pendant votre sieste alors je pourrais tenir mon rôle de manager comme d'habitude, mon absence ne gênera personne…

-Si moi !!! Comment veux tu que je sois tranquille en sachant que tu es en compagnie de ton…de cet…enfin de lui !! Je n'aime pas du tout son attitude de sans gêne, il s'est comporté comme si je n'existais pas et il t'a encore emb….

Sanae l'embrassa langoureusement.

-…

-Heu, Taro...la technique du baiser déstabilisant, c'est plutôt répandue dans votre région…

-Oui, j'en ai bien l'impression…

-En tous cas, c'est efficace, le capitaine de la Toho ne peut plus rien dire, moi j'aimerai bien qu'on me fasse taire aussi de cette manière…

-Ne rêve pas, Ban !

-Sniff, j'aurai dû naître ici…

Sanae passa ses bras autour du cou de Kojiro et mit fin à son baiser pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Est-ce qu'il m'a embrassé comme ça ?

-…Heu…et puis quoi encore !?!! Dit il en rougissant.

-Bon alors, il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes sur ma relation avec Tsubasa, d'accord ?

Tsubasa est un ami comme Taro ou les autres alors ne te focalise pas sur les gestes qu'il peut avoir envers moi. C'est un ami, mets toi bien ça dans la tête et concentre toi sur la seule chose importante maintenant : la victoire en finale, c'est tout ce à quoi tu dois penser et consacrer ton temps, tu as compris ? dit elle en le fixant du regard.

-Mais…

-Tsubasa est un ami !!!! Victoire en finale !!! C'est compris ? Et il n'y a pas de mais !!!!

Kojiro sourit, posa son front sur celui de Sanae et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Bien mademoiselle, c'est compris !

Je te fais confiance… fais moi aussi confiance : tous nos efforts, nos sacrifices vont être récompensés, j'emmènerai la Toho à la victoire, on va gagner pour que tout le monde nous reconnaisse enfin comme les meilleurs !

Je gagnerai pour moi, l'équipe, ma famille, mon avenir…

Et surtout, je gagnerai pour nous…rajouta t-il tout bas en la prenant dans ses bras.

_Kojiro…j'aurais préférer que tu ne dises jamais cette phrase…tu joues avec le feu à cause de moi…pour toi ce sera tout ou rien…_

Sanae resserra son étreinte.

_Si tu perds, je ne me le pardonnerai jamais….je promets de tout faire pour que tu gagnes cette finale…_

-Sanae ? Ça va ? Fit Kojiro en ressentant l'étreinte de Sanae se renforcer.

Sanae desserra son étreinte et regarda Kojiro.

-Oui…ça va…pardon, je me suis un peu laissée emporter…

Une larme coula sans qu'elle s'en rende compte.

-…

Il essuya sa joue.

-Qu'est ce que tu as ?

-C'est ce que je lui demande depuis tout à l'heure !

-Koji, Taro, je suis en pleine forme !!! Dit elle en les embrassant sur la joue.

Je vous aime beaucoup tous les deux vous savez, merci de vous inquiéter autant mais je vous assure que je vais bien !!! Dit elle avec un grand sourire.

-…

-…

-Et moi ? Moi aussi je suis inquiet pour toi !!! Dit Ban en arrivant près de Sanae.

Il se pencha en montrant sa joue.

-Heu ? Oui ?

-Sanae Chan, je suis inquiet alors…

Sanae sourit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Sanae Chan, tu sais, je suis l'homme le plus inquiet du monde alors un simple bisou ne va pas suffire, dit Ban en lui prenant les mains.

Que penserais tu d'aller…Aie Aie Aie

-Viens par là toi ! Faut toujours que tu profites de la gentillesse des filles…

-Taro, mon oreille !! Tu vas finir par l'arracher…

Taro lâcha Ban près de Kojiro

-Kojiro, si tu veux je te le laisse…

-Quoi ?! Mais Taro, tu ne vas pas m'abandonner à ce mec…regarde il a les yeux injectés de sang…J'ai peur !!!

-Fallait y penser avant, je t'avais prévenu…

-Sniff…future manager, tu ne ferais pas un petit geste pour ton futur joueur préféré ? dit Ban en faisant la moue avec les mains en prière et les yeux implorants.

Sanae explosa de rire.

-Kojiro, tu peux en faire ce que tu veux, moi j'abandonne….fit Taro.

-Désolé, mais j'ai le même dans mon équipe, et il m'a déjà épuisé pour la journée…

-Pff…je vois qu'on est bien entouré, fais moi penser à ne jamais les mettre ensemble...

Allez viens Don Juan de pacotille, il est temps de rentrer !!!! Dit Taro en prenant le bras de Ban.

-Mais attends Taro, je n'ai pas encore dit au revoir à ma future manager Sanae Chan adorée…

-Tu ne peux pas l'appeler plus simplement, c'est vraiment ridicule !

-Hum…tu as raison, ça fait pas très classe…attends je réfléchis….

-On n'est pas sorti, je sens que ça va être long...

Sanae, je te dis au revoir et à demain alors ?

Sanae se tourna vers Kojiro.

-Mais oui tu peux y aller, pas la peine de me demander la permission, tu fais ce que tu veux…Tant que tu me dis ce que tu fais, où tu vas et avec qui, bien sûr !

Sanae se retourna morte de rire.

-Tu vois Taro, je fais ce que je veux, je suis libre comme l'air !!!

-Oui, je vois ça…Dit Taro avec un sourire.

-En tous cas, je viendrai pour le match de Tsubasa juste après mon travail de manager à la Toho, c'est promis !! On va bien s'amuser !!

Taro sourit.

-Oui…à demain Sanae, dit il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

_Demain Sanae, j'aimerais que tu me parles….pourquoi tu avais l'air perdu et triste tout à l'heure….pourquoi ?...Tu as pourtant tout pour être heureuse, non ?..._

-Je sais !!!! Dit soudainement Ban.

-Quoi ? Tu sais quoi ?

-Taro, j'ai trouvé…..

Ban se dirigea vers Sanae et lui prit la main.

-Chère demoiselle Sanae, dorénavant je vous appellerai mon trésor…

BONG !!!

-Mais tu n'es vraiment pas bien toi !!! Faut te faire soigner !!! Je te le répète : on ne drague pas ma Sanae Chan !!!! Tu peux draguer toutes les filles sauf ma copine et Sanae !!!!

-Aie !! Mais attends Taro, ne te fâche pas, je n'ai pas expliqué pourquoi…

-Tu crois vraiment que c'est utile ? Je sens que tu vas encore t'enfoncer…

-Mais non, écoute : un trésor c'est quelque chose de difficile à trouver qu'on cherche à obtenir obstinément et qui est la plus belle chose au monde…

Il regarda Sanae dans les yeux et lui fit un baisemain.

-C'est tout à fait toi Sanae Chan…

Sanae devint écarlate.

Ban lui fit un grand sourire.

-Allez viens, espèce de baratineur !!! Dit Taro en tirant Ban par le bras.

Il faudrait t'enfermer, tu es un vrai danger public pour les filles !!!

Heureusement que Sanae Chan n'est pas sensible à ces paroles que tu sors à toutes tes conquêtes…

-Mon trésor !!!! Ne l'écoute pas !! Il n'y a que toi qui comptes !!! A demain !!! Dit Ban en lui envoyant des bisous avec sa main.

Sanae était morte de rire.

-Et bien, heureusement qu'il n'est pas dans l'équipe avec Hiragi, je suis épuisé rien que d'y penser, dit Kojiro en soufflant.

-Moi je les trouve marrant.

-Evidemment….pff…les filles je les comprendrai jamais, comment on peut supporter ce genre de gros dragueurs.

-Mais ils font ça pour nous faire rire plus qu'autre chose et ça marche non ?

-Ah oui ? Et bien moi je ne trouve pas ça marrant…mon trésor…ma déesse…mon poussin...franchement tu te laisses appeler n'importe comment, tu n'as pas honte toi. Et puis quoi encore, pourquoi pas mon lapin, mon cœur ou encore mon petit chou, c'est complètement ridicule si tu veux mon avis.

Sanae éclata de rire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est que j'ai dit ?

-Tu es trop mignon, Koji !!! Dit Sanae en mettant ses bras autour de son cou.

Serais tu légèrement jaloux de ces grands poètes ?

-Hein ? Ça ne va pas !!! Je ne suis pas ce genre de mec complètement gaga devant leur copine, moi j'ai ma fierté !!! Fit Kojiro avec un air sévère.

-Mon Koji d'amour ! Mon petit Tigrounet chéri ! Mon…

-Stop arrête !!!! Je ne veux plus rien entendre !! Dit Kojiro écarlate.

-Mais c'est mignon, non ? Allez un petit surnom…

-Pas question !!! Dit Kojiro en enlevant les bras de Sanae autour de son cou.

Il lui prit la main et commença à avancer.

-Si tu m'appelles avec ce genre de truc, je ne répondrai même pas et je te ferai la tête !!!

-Kojinounet…

-Oui, quoi ? Fit Kojiro en se retournant vers elle.

Sanae éclata de rire à nouveau.

-Ah mais tu vas arrêter avec ça !!!

-Désolée…dit elle en essayant de se contrôler.

Mais moi j'aime bien cette histoire de surnom, je suis sûre que tu m'en donnes un en secret, tu m'as bien déjà appelé cachalot...

-…

-Allez dis moi…dit Sanae en se mettant devant Kojiro.

-…

-Bon d'accord, si tu ne m'en as pas donné, ce n'est pas grave….mais moi je vais t'en donner un alors que penses tu de…

-Mon ange !

-Hein ?

-Mon ange ! C'est comme ça que je t'appelle quand je pense à toi…Fit Kojiro tout rouge.

-…

-Bah quoi ?! Ça te plait pas ?

-C'est trop…

-Trop nul, trop marrant, trop ridicule, trop gnangnan, je sais…je n'aurais jamais dû te le dire…

-C'est trop craquant !!! J'adore !!!

-Hein ?

-Oui, tu es trop mignon quand tu dis ça !!! Dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Tu peux m'appeler comme ça quand tu veux…

-Oui, bah compte pas trop la dessus…dit il en bougonnant et en la tirant par la main.

Allez viens on rentre…

Sanae fit un sourire.

Ils rentrèrent à l'hôtel.

(**Feylie** : et voilà une scène qui nous en apprend plus sur Koji ! C'est un mec assez timide au fond, non ? On dirait un gros nounours (dans mon esprit) qu'on a envie de prendre dans ses bras tellement il rougit pour rien. Ca me rappelle Shaolan dans la version de Clamp, parce que version Feylie, ça donne plutôt un Shaolan Bad boys mais ô combien blessé dans son cœur (pour savoir de quoi je parle, fallait lire ma fic. Et oui !) ) (**Mando** : oui je veux que tout ceux qui me lisent, aillent jeter un œil sur la fic de Feylie, elle est trop géniale, vous ne serez pas déçus, je vous le promets !!! Ah au fait, j'oubliais : celle qui a le droit de prendre Koji dans ses bras, c'est MOI, et je suis LA SEULE si j'en vois une autre s'en approcher, je vais sévir !!!! ( . ))

A suivre…


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapitre 66 : Réminiscence.**

Le lendemain après le déjeuner.

-Bon les gars vous vous êtes bien entraînés ce matin, je vous accorde deux heures de sieste, comme promis, mais quand je dis sieste, je ne rigole pas, vous devez dormir !!!! A partir de demain, vous allez enchaîner les matchs tous les jours jusqu'à la finale alors ne négligez pas ce temps de repos !!!

« Oui Coach !!!! »

-Sanae et Yui, je vous charge de les surveiller pour leur sieste, je ne veux pas en trouver un seul en vadrouille ou en train de faire le pitre !!!!

« Oui Yoichi !!! »

-Bien, je vous laisse alors, à tout à l'heure.

Yoichi partit.

-Pff, il ne rigole plus le coach, dit Kazuki.

-Oui mais il faut le comprendre, il met aussi tous ses espoirs en nous, dit Ken.

-Oui, c'est du sérieux maintenant, à partir de demain, c'est match sur match, j'espère que ça se passera bien…

-Hé ! C'est quoi cette phrase ! Bien sûr que ça se passera bien !!! Vous êtes les meilleurs !!! Allez plutôt vous reposer au lieu d'avoir ce genre de pensées !

-Oui, tu as raison, Sanae….on y va, dit Takeshi avec un sourire.

Tout le monde se leva et se dirigea vers les chambres.

Sanae et Yui les accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'étage.

-Sannaae Chhhaaannn !!! Dit Hiragi en arrivant en courant vers elle.

On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-il en la regardant sérieusement.

-Ce que je fais ?

-Oui ! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu tiens la main du capitaine en te dirigeant vers sa chambre ?!!

Je te rappelle que le coach a dit qu'on devait dormir, moi, je ne suis pas sûr que si tu vas dans la chambre du capitaine, celui-ci dormira, je pense plutôt qu'il va encore faire des effo….

BONG !!!

-Hiragi, mêle toi de tes affaires, je sais ce que j'ai à faire, et souviens toi aussi que grâce à toi je suis privé de câlins jusqu'à la fin du championnat alors tu devrais éviter de me chercher sur ce sujet !!!

-Aie !! Capitaine, ça fait super mal ce coup là…sniff…Sanae je sens qu'il va être d'une humeur terrible jusqu'à la fin du championnat, tu devrais peut-être revenir sur cette décision sinon les équipes d'en face vont en faire les frais !!!

-Non, pas question ! Je lui ai dit et il a compris !!!!

-Heu…je n'ai pas dit que j'avais compris, c'est juste que tu as réussi à me convaincre…

-C'est déjà ça ! Dit elle avec un sourire.

Allez, vous devez aller dormir !!!! Dit elle en les poussant vers leurs chambres.

-Attends Sanae Chan, je crois que j'ai besoin de ta surveillance rapprochée pour ne pas faire de bêtises, tu ne pourrais pas venir me border et me faire un petit câl…

BONG !!!

-Non mais tu n'es pas bien toi ! Si moi je n'y ai pas droit, tu ne risques pas d'avoir ce privilège, ne rêve pas !!!

-Sniff…mais moi je suis comme les petits garçons, j'ai besoin d'une présence féminine pour m'endormir à la sieste…je suis malheureux…

-Allez les garçons ! Dormez bien !!! Dit Sanae en les poussant dans leurs chambres.

-Hé ! Mais tu veux te débarrasser de nous ou quoi ? Fit Hiragi.

-Mais non, mais vous blablatez depuis tout à l'heure alors que vous devriez vous reposer, allez zou, je ne veux plus vous voir pendant deux heures ! Dit elle en fermant la porte de la chambre d'Hiragi.

-Sniff…Sanae Chan !!!! Tu es cruelle !!! Fit Hiragi derrière la porte.

-Mais non, Hiragi, c'est pour ton bien….dit elle avec un sourire.

Elle se retourna vers Kojiro.

-Allez à toi maintenant…

-Moi je vais m'en occuper si tu veux…

-Merci Yui, mais je crois que je peux me débrouiller avec Kojiro ! Dit sèchement Sanae.

Tu as quartier libre pendant deux heures, fais toi plaisir…

-Mais justement, je suis sûre que si je m'occupe de Kojiro ça me fera plaisir, très plaisir…et à lui aussi sûrement, vu qu'il est en manque…C'est dommage pour lui mais tu ne lui servais qu'à une seule chose et tu lui en prives, il ne va pas tarder à chercher ailleurs, fais moi confiance, les mecs sont tous comme ça…

-Dégage ! Coupa Sanae énervée.

Ne t'approche pas de Kojiro et ne nous monte pas l'un contre l'autre tu n'y arriveras pas !

-En es tu sûre, manager ? Fit Yui en passant devant eux avec un sourire.

-…

Kojiro vit Sanae trembler.

-Heu…Sanae…ça va ?

Sanae se retourna en colère.

-Qu'est ce qu'elle peut m'exaspérer depuis un mois, je ne la comprends absolument pas, elle s'amuse à faire du mal alors qu'on ne lui a rien fait…je ne peux plus la voir ! Je te jure si elle s'approche de toi, je vais péter un câble !!!!

Kojiro était surpris de cette réaction, c'était la première fois qu'elle s'énervait contre Yui aussi violemment et en plus pour lui.

Il fit un sourire en la regardant.

-Très mignonne…

-Hein ? Fit Sanae surprise en le regardant.

-Oui, tu es très mignonne quand tu es jalouse…

-Jalouse ? Pas...pas du tout !!! Dit elle en rougissant.

-Mais bien sûr…fit il avec un sourire.

-Je te dis que non !!! Fit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Mais oui...mais oui…dit il en lui tapotant sur la tête.

Allez va rejoindre tes amis, tu vas être en retard pour le début du match…

-Ah oui, il faut absolument que j'arrive à l'heure sinon Tsubasa va m'attendre !!!

Koji, je te fais confiance, tu vas dormir, hein ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse d'autre ? Un câlin avec Yui peut-être ? Dit il avec un léger sourire.

Le regard de Sanae devint furieux.

-Elle avait raison ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'à ça et moi je…

-Mais non, je rigole, mon ange…dit il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

-…

Kojiro se releva et sourit.

-Taro avait raison, très efficace cette technique pour te calmer…

Sanae rougit.

-Oui, bah tu n'as pas intérêt à en abuser car ça ne marchera pas à tous les coups !!! Là tu as de la chance !!!

-Bien je verrai, j'adore te faire enrager pour te calmer juste après, je sens que ça va devenir mon nouveau passe temps…

-Si tu le prends comme ça, je m'en vais sans te dire au revoir ! Dit elle en se retournant pour partir.

Et puis d'abord, tu devrais déjà dormir depuis un moment, je te laisse…dit elle en s'éloignant.

-Hé ! Tu n'es pas fâchée ?!

Sanae se retourna avec un grand sourire.

-Et bien, je ne sais pas, je verrai, j'adore te faire enrager moi aussi…

A plus, Koji !!! Dors bien…Dit elle en se retournant en lui faisant signe de la main.

Il fit un sourire et ferma sa porte.

Sanae arriva en courant à l'entrée du stade.

_Je suis en retard, ce n'est pas vrai…_

-Sanae !!!!

Elle se retourna.

-Taro ! Je suis en retard, désolée…Tsuba…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, il est parti se préparer pour le match.

-Ouf, je croyais qu'il allait m'attendre…

-Mais, il l'a fait ! Il a vraiment fallu le pousser pour qu'il accepte de ne plus t'attendre.

-…

-Allez, viens !!! Dit Taro en lui prenant la main.

On ne doit pas rater le début du match, sinon je crois qu'il serait capable de mal jouer s'il ne te voit pas…

Ils se dirigèrent vers les gradins.

-Mais, qu'est ce que tu racontes, Tsubasa ne réagit pas comme ça, c'est un professionnel !!! Il ne jouerait pas mal pour une telle raison…

-Sanae, c'est ce que tu crois…ce que tu as toujours cru, mais je t'assure que s'il t'attend dans les gradins pour l'encourager et que tu n'es pas là, il ne sera pas assez concentré pour jouer à son niveau habituel.

-…

-Tu sais, avant il jouait pour le plaisir du foot, pour aller au Brésil, obtenir un contrat pro là-bas et se mesurer aux meilleurs, maintenant qu'il a obtenu ça, il est revenu jouer ici pour le plaisir de gagner encore une fois le championnat avec ses amis, le plaisir de se surpasser encore et toujours mais aussi et surtout pour toi ! Alors ne crois pas que ta présence ici n'est pas un moteur indispensable pour que le talentueux Tsubasa que tout le monde connaît fasse une démonstration comme d'habitude…là il t'attend, alors je peux t'assurer que s'il ne te voit pas, il ne sera pas ce Tsubasa…

-…

Sanae resta interdite devant les paroles de Taro.

-Je ne dis pas ça pour te culpabiliser ou autre chose, Sanae…Je veux juste que tu regardes la vérité en face une fois pour toute ! Tsubasa t'a toujours aimée et t'aime encore, alors tout ce que tu feras ou non, le concernera…

-Arrête Taro, qu'est ce que tu me fais ? Tu veux que je retourne avec lui c'est ça ?

J'ai pourtant été clair avec lui et avec toi aussi. Si je suis venue aujourd'hui c'est en tant qu'amie….je lui ai toujours dit que je l'encouragerais quoiqu'il arrive, c'est pour ça que je suis là !!!

Mais toi…toi…

-Alors regarde Tsubasa, Sanae, regarde le sur le terrain aujourd'hui…dit il en montrant la pelouse.

La première fois que tu l'as vu, tu en es tombée amoureuse en le voyant jouer, tu aimais sa façon de se donner à fond, tu aimais son caractère, sa présence, sa gentillesse, …en bref tu as eu un coup de foudre pour lui dès votre premier regard, alors que ta relation avec Kojiro a commencé bien différemment, tu dois l'admettre, si Tsubasa ne t'avait pas laissée seul, tu n'aurais jamais aimé Kojiro…

-Mais qu'est ce qui te prend, Taro ? dit elle en enlevant sa main de la sienne.

-C'est simple, aujourd'hui j'ai vu le regard de Tsubasa qui t'attendait désespéramment et je t'ai vu toi ! Toi qui pleurais pour lui, il y a encore peu de temps. Maintenant que tu connais toute la vérité sur son absence et ses sentiments, je veux que tu me dises en face que tu as fait le bon choix ! J'attends de voir si tu me diras la même chose après l'avoir vu jouer…

(**Feylie** : c'est quoi ça ? Tarô aussi commence à virer Tsubi/Sanae alors qu'il était neutre. Ça prouve au moins qu'il est pas suisse (oh la blague à 5 cts !!!) Désolée amis Suisse, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Gomen nasai.)

-Arrête maintenant ça suffit !!! Kojiro est…

-Je ne dis pas que Kojiro n'est pas assez bien pour toi, au contraire…coupa Taro.

Mais je veux juste que tu en sois sûre et certaine pour que tu n'aies aucun regret… Dis moi, pourquoi tu es venue le voir, tu n'étais pas obligée à ce que je sache, pour quelles raisons tu tiens encore à lui ? Dis moi !!!

Es tu sûre que ce n'est que de l'amitié que tu lui portes ?

-…

-Sanae Chan !! Bonjour !!

-…

-…

Taro et Sanae restaient à se fixer.

-Bah, qu'est ce que vous avez tous les deux ?

-Rien Ban…tout va bien…fit Taro.

-On ne dirait pas…

Sanae s'assit à sa place sans dire un mot.

Taro s'assit à côté d'elle. Sanae se décala.

-Ban, je peux prendre ta place, s'il te plait ?

-…Si…si tu veux, Sanae…dit Ban surpris.

Ban s'assit à son tour.

-Heu…je peux savoir ce qui c'est passé ? demanda t-il tout bas à Taro.

-Juste une mise au point que je juge nécessaire, même si je dois lui faire de la peine au départ…fit Taro avec un regard triste.

-…

« Mesdames et Messieurs, voici l'entrée des deux équipes… »

La Nankatsu fit son entrée sur le terrain en compagnie de l'autre équipe.

Sanae regardait attentivement les joueurs de la Nankatsu.

Elle fit un léger sourire.

_Vous avez fière allure les garçons, j'ai hâte de vous voir jouer…_

L'arbitre lança sa pièce, Tsubasa choisit l'engagement.

On prit les photos puis les équipes se répartirent sur le terrain.

Tsubasa se plaça dans le rond central avec Teppei.

Sanae regarda Tsubasa.

_Taro, tu as tort…je ne ressens que de l'amitié pour lui ! Si je suis venue c'est qu'il est important pour moi, je le soutiendrai toujours...mais ce n'est que de l'amitié…j'en suis…j'en suis presque sûr…non, j'en suis sûr…c'est Kojiro que j'aime maintenant...Tsubasa n'est qu'un…_

Tsubasa regarda alors en direction des gradins, il croisa le regard de Sanae, il lui fit un sourire et un geste la main.

Sanae répondit à son sourire et se leva pour lui crier :

-Reste concentré au lieu de me saluer !!!! Je suis venue te voir, alors ne me déçois pas !!!

Tsubasa tendit son pouce et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-Bien mademoiselle !!! Cria t-il avec un sourire.

Il se remit en position en fixant son adversaire avec un visage sérieux.

Sanae se rassit.

Tout le monde se retourna vers elle.

Elle rougit.

_Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de crier !!! Je ne suis plus leur manager !!!_

Taro regarda Sanae.

_Tu vois Sanae, c'est plus difficile que tu ne le croyais…tu ne vas pas pouvoir effacer une année avec lui comme ça en seulement six mois_…

(**Feylie** : bah si on prend en compte que 12 – 6 6 mois à combler. Mais si on ajoute le fait que ce qu'elle a vécu avec Koji (intimement et sentimentalement) ça vaut aussi 6 mois… Tsubi et Koji on vécu chacun 1 ans avec Sanae. Donc, les compteurs sont à égalité. Voilà, c'était la leçon de math d'aujourd'hui.) (**Mando** : Quelqu'un à une question ? Professeur Feylie est prête à vous répondre !!!! ( . ) En tous cas j'ai appris que 12-6 valait encore 6, c'est trop fort !!! et encore mieux : 6+ 6 12 !!! C'est un miracle, on retombe toujours sur les mêmes chiffres !!! Par contre pourquoi un an 12, ça vaut pas un ? MDR j'ai pété un plomb…continuons)

« Trrriitttttttt »

Teppei fit le coup d'envoi en passant le ballon à Tsubasa.

Il fonça directement vers le but.

-Les gars, vous suivez !!!! On en met un dès le début pour faire honneur à notre ex manager !!!!

-Bien Tsubasa !!!

La Toho partit à l'attaque.

« Sanae, regarde ce que je suis devenu malgré ton absence, regarde ce que j'ai pu faire en pensant à toi tous les jours »

Il sauta par-dessus deux défenseurs pour éviter leur tacle et continua sa course.

_J'reste avec mes souvenirs, ces morceaux de passé, comme un miroir en éclats de verre, mais à quoi ça sert_

_Ce que j'voulais te dire reste sur des pages blanches sur lesquelles je peux tirer un trait, c'était juste hier_

_Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de te dire tout ce que je t'aime, ni tout ce que tu me manques_

« J'ai toujours cru que tu savais ce que je ressentais pour toi »

Il passa le ballon à Hanji.

_On devrait toujours dire avant l'importance que les gens prennent tant qu'il est encore temps_

_Mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps_

_Toi, qui m'a tout appris et m'a tout donné, c'est dans tes yeux que je grandissais et me sentais fier_

« A trop regarder mon rêve, je n'ai pas vu que tu n'étais plus là…je m'en suis aperçu trop tard… »

_Pourquoi sans prévenir un jour tout s'arrête et vous laisse encore plus seul sur terre, sans savoir quoi faire_

-Tsubasa, c'est pour toi !!! Cria Teppei en lui faisant un centre.

Tsubasa s'élança en l'air pour faire un retournée.

« Sanae, je ne sais plus quoi faire, la seule chose que je sais c'est que je t'aime… »

Un défenseur s'élança à son tour pour contrer Tsubasa.

Le cœur de Sanae se serra, elle se leva.

« Attention Tsubasa !!! »

Tsubasa décocha un tir puissant que le défenseur ne put arrêter.

BBBUUUTTT !!!!!!!!!

Ils retombèrent violemment sur le sol.

-Ils ont marqué, dès la troisième minute !!! C'est génial !!!! Cria Ban en regardant Taro.

-Oui, ils sont en forme malgré leur troisième match d'affilé, dit il avec un sourire.

Ban se tourna alors vers Sanae.

-Tu as vu Sanae, il…

Sanae ?

Sanae restait debout à fixer le terrain.

-Il…il ne se relève pas...balbutia t-elle.

-Hein ?

Taro et Ban tournèrent la tête vers le but. Tsubasa était toujours à terre et ses coéquipiers se précipitaient vers lui.

-Tsubasa ?! Ça va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Fit Teppei affolé.

-…

-Mais, réponds !!!

-Les gars…ça va, je ne suis pas en sucre, vous êtes ridicules…Fit soudainement Tsubasa en relevant la tête avec sourire.

-Crétin ! On croyait que tu t'étais blessé sur cette action !!! Fit Ryo.

-On a marqué, c'est le principal, dit-il en se relevant.

-Et ta jambe ? Elle …

-Ma jambe va très bien, arrêtez de vous inquiéter, allons plutôt nous replacer pour le deuxième but !!! Dit il en courant vers le centre du terrain.

-Toujours le même…fit Hajime avec un sourire.

_Je l'ai entendu…Sanae, je t'ai entendu…_

Tsubasa tourna la tête vers les gradins et regarda Sanae.

Elle était toujours debout en train de le regarder inquiète.

Il lui sourit et lui fit le signe de la victoire avec ses doigts.

« Prête pour le deuxième, Sanae ? » cria t-il.

-…im…imbécile…fit Sanae doucement.

« Fais attention à toi au lieu de faire des acrobaties de ce genre !!! Je t'interdis de te blesser alors que je suis là !!! »

Tsubasa fit un sourire.

« Hé ! Ex manager, pas la peine de t'inquiéter comme ça, il ne peut rien m'arriver !!! Tu devrais le savoir… Assis toi et apprécie le spectacle que je vais t'offrir…»

Tsubasa se tourna vers ses adversaires attendant le coup de sifflet.

-…

Sanae s'assit soulagée de voir qu'il n'avait rien.

-Il faut toujours que tu en fasses trop…dit elle tout bas en le regardant.

« Trrriitttttttt »

Le match reprit.

Taro regardait Sanae.

_Alors Sanae ? Qu'est ce que tu ressens maintenant ? J'aimerais bien le savoir…_

La Nankatsu récupéra le ballon et repartit à l'attaque.

Sanae observait la Nankatsu.

_C'est fou comme ils ont changé leur jeu depuis le match contre la Toho, ils se sont beaucoup améliorés et le retour de Tsubasa dans l'équipe fait d'eux une équipe pratiquement imbattable…_

_Tsubasa, tu as fait de grands progrès au Brésil…je comprends pourquoi tu as obtenu un contrat pro, tu es devenu très fort…tu n'as pas changé, le foot t'habite littéralement, te regarder est un vrai plaisir…_

BBBUUUTTT !!!!!!!!!

Tsubasa venait de marquer à nouveau.

Les joueurs de la Nankatsu se précipitèrent sur leur capitaine pour le féliciter.

Tsubasa exultait dans les bras de ses coéquipiers.

Sanae sourit.

_Bravo les garçons…je suis contente pour vous..._

Tsubasa s'approcha alors des gradins sous les acclamations du public.

-Hé Sanae ! Continue de m'encourager comme tu l'as toujours fait et je te promets d'en marquer encore…merci d'être venue !!! Dit il avec un sourire avant de repartir sur le terrain.

-…

_Tsubasa…_

Elle repensa soudain aux paroles de Taro.

« S'il t'attend dans les gradins pour l'encourager et que tu n'es pas là, il ne sera pas assez concentré pour jouer à son niveau habituel. Tsubasa t'a toujours aimée et t'aime encore, alors tout ce que tu feras ou non, le concernera… »

_Il m'a toujours remercié d'être venue le voir…il m'a toujours fait un geste pour me rassurer…en fait il m'associait toujours à ce qu'il faisait et moi…moi…pourquoi j'ai pensé qu'il ne m'aimait pas, ce n'était pas juste pour lui, il a toujours fait attention à moi, même si ce n'était pas évident, à bien y réfléchir il y avait le foot et moi…il ne pensait qu'à ça…_

Elle se souvint soudain du départ de Tsubasa.

**Flash Back**

-Voilà Sanae, c'est ici qu'on se quitte pour quelques mois…tu vas me manquer, tu sais…

-Oui, j'espère dit Sanae avec un sourire.

-Ce sourire aussi va me manquer…dit Tsubasa en passant ses doigts sur les lèvres de Sanae.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Sanae.

-Non, tu m'avais promis, dit Tsubasa en essuyant ses larmes.

-Je sais…mais ça va être dur sans tes baisers…sans tes bras…sans ta présence…qu'est ce que je vais faire…dit Sanae désemparée.

Tsubasa la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

Il mit fin au baiser et resserra son étreinte.

-Je pars pour le foot, je ne te quitte pas, je reviendrai…

De toute façon, je t'écrirai le plus souvent possible…

-Oui, tu as intérêt, dit Sanae en se dégageant un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Tsubasa sourit.

-Promis…dit il en l'embrassant une dernière fois.

Il relâcha Sanae.

-Bon, je dois vraiment y aller…prends soin de toi…

-Oui toi aussi…fit Sanae avec un sourire en essuyant ses larmes.

Tsubasa commença à partir quand soudain il se retourna.

-Et surtout ne joue pas la supporter pour un autre que moi, dit il avec un clin d'œil.

-Imbécile !!! Dit Sanae avec un sourire.

**Fin du** **Flash Back**

_Pourquoi je repense à ça maintenant …_

Des larmes recommencèrent à couler.

…_c'est vrai que je l'aimais…c'est vrai qu'il m'aimait aussi…_

_Pourquoi il s'est blessé !? Si…s'il m'avait écrit comme il me l'avait promis, est ce que j'aurais quand même été attirée par Kojiro ?..._

(**Feylie** : les doutes, c'est vraiment la plaie de l'homme. Il est bon de remettre en cause ses certitudes mais parfois cela ne mène nulle part sauf à douter davantage.) (**Mando** : Sage Feylie a parlé !!!! MDR ( . ))

Elle regarda Tsubasa courir sur le terrain.

_Je…je t'ai trahi alors que tu étais blessé et que tu as voulu me protéger…Comment…comment j'ai pu te faire ça…Et pourquoi tu veux encore rester près de moi alors que je t'ai fait tant de peine ?Pourquoi ? Je ne le mérite pas…_

_Tsubasa…je suis désolée, si j'avais réfléchi à ça plus tôt…_

_Et maintenant il y a aussi Kojiro…il m'aime lui aussi…et qu'est ce que je lui apporte, hein ? Il est en train de sacrifier son avenir pour moi…moi qui ne mérite pas tant…_

Elle fondit littéralement en larmes.

_J'ai…j'ai trahi un garçon qui m'a toujours aimée en prétextant que son rêve était plus important que moi…et maintenant à cause de moi l'homme que j'aime risque de perdre le sien…d'un côté comme de l'autre, je ne fais que du mal aux personnes que j'aime... je…je ne devrais pas être aimée…_

Sanae se leva d'un bond et partit en courant.

-Sanae, attend !!!! Où tu vas ?!!!

Taro partit derrière Sanae, il dut l'attraper par le bras pour qu'elle s'arrête.

-Sanae, qu'est ce que tu as ?

-Lâche moi ! Dit elle sèchement en retirant son bras.

-…

-…

-Pourquoi tu es partie, est ce que tu…

Sanae se retourna d'un coup.

-Tu...tu pleures ? fit Taro surpris.

-Taro, tu avais raison, je devais regarder la vérité en face et c'est fait ! J'espère que tu es content !!!

J'ai trahi Tsubasa pour Kojiro, je l'ai trahi alors qu'il ne voulait que mon bonheur et je suis tombée amoureuse d'un autre qui lui non plus n'avait rien demandé….je suis entrée dans leur vie pour la leur gâcher, je ne les mérite pas !!!

Sanae repartit en courant.

Taro resta immobile un peu choqué.

_Je…je n'ai jamais voulu que tu penses ça, je n'ai jamais voulu que tu en arrives là, je voulais juste que tout soit clair dans ton cœur pour te voir sourire sans retenu et pour qu'enfin Tsubasa cesse d'espérer…_

(**Feylie** : comme quoi il faut toujours réfléchir avant de se mêler des histoires de cœur de ses amis. Ca vous retombe toujours dessus.) (**Mando** : Nous assistons là à la période philosophique de Feylie, c'est la deuxième grande pensée du chapitre, un moment de silence s'impose…(.) MDR )

-Tu l'as rattrapée ? Fit Ban en arrivant derrière Taro.

-Heu oui…

-Et bien elle est où ? Je te signale qu'elle pleurait !

-Oui, je sais… en voulant les protéger, elle et Tsubasa, je crois que j'ai été trop loin…

-Qu'est ce que tu attends pour aller la rejoindre ?!! Une fille ne doit jamais pleurer !!! Et

surtout pas mon trésor !!!

Taro sourit.

-Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ?

-Je suis sérieux Taro…

-Je sais…mais elle est déjà loin et je dois rester pour Tsubasa…

-Bon je suppose qu'elle va rejoindre son équipe et qu'ils vont s'en occuper…

-Oui, j'irai la voir après le match pour m'assurer qu'elle va bien….

-Bon si tu penses qu'elle peut se débrouiller…

Allez viens ! J'entends le public crier, j'ai l'impression que ton copain a encore fait des siennes…Dit Ban en prenant Taro par les épaules.

-Oui, allons y…fit Taro avec un peu de regret.

A suivre…


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapitre 67 : Je serai toujours là pour toi.**

Sanae arriva dans sa chambre et s'écroula sur le lit.

Elle commença à se calmer.

_Faut que j'arrête de pleurer, l'équipe ne doit pas me voir comme ça…_

Elle essuya ses larmes et s'assit sur le lit, elle leva la tête et se retrouva face à son reflet dans le miroir.

_Qui est cette personne ? Je ne la reconnais pas…je croyais être quelqu'un de sincère, de fidèle qui aidait ceux qu'elle aimait à réaliser leurs rêves…mais en fait je ne pense toujours qu'à moi, je suis égoïste : il a suffit que je me sente délaissée pour que j'aille dans les bras d'un autre, pourtant Tsubasa réalisait son rêve, j'aurais dû me réjouir pour lui et l'attendre mais non…il a fallu que je tombe amoureuse de Kojiro pendant son absence…Tu parles d'une fille sincère et fidèle…et je suis tellement égoïste que j'ai incité malgré moi Kojiro à prendre un gros risque pour sa carrière…et pourtant si je veux être honnête avec moi-même je suis contente qu'il m'ait demandé de partir avec lui…je suis heureuse d'être auprès de lui, je l'aime, j'en suis certaine, j'ai beau avoir trahi Tsubasa, je ne regrette pas d'être aimée par Kojiro…_

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains.

_Je suis vraiment pitoyable…_

TOC TOC TOC

Le bruit de la porte la sortit de ses pensées.

-Qui est là ?

-Mademoiselle, vous avez un coup de téléphone pour vous à l'accueil.

-J'arrive…

Sanae sortit de sa chambre et se rendit à l'accueil.

-Allo ?

-Sanae Chan ?

-Oui ?

-Sanae Chan, c'est Naoko…

-Naoko ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Fit Sanae inquiète.

-C'est maman et Takeru…sniff…

-Hein ? Ta maman et Takeru ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Sanae Chan, je suis à l'hôpital avec Kisa, on est tout seul et on ne sait pas quoi faire...sniff…j'avais juste le numéro de l'hôtel de Kojiro qu'il nous avez laissé mais maman ne veut pas qu'on l'appelle…alors on t'a fait appeler toi…

-Naoko, ne bouge pas j'arrive tout de suite !!!

-Merci Sanae Chan…sniff…

-Ça va aller, Naoko ?

-Oui…sniff, j'arrête de pleurer, je suis un grand garçon !!! Kojiro dit qu'un garçon ne doit pas pleurer !!!

-Oui…fit Sanae avec un léger sourire.

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, j'arrive, à tout de suite.

Sanae raccrocha.

_Bon alors qu'est ce que je fais ? Je vais chercher Kojiro ou pas ?...Non, je vais d'abord aller voir ce qu'il y a et après j'aviserai…je vais quand même avertir l'entraîneur de mon absence…_

Sanae arriva en courant dans le hall de l'hôpital.

-Excusez moi, je cherche…

-Sanae Chan !!!

Sanae se retourna et vit Naoko et Kisa se précipiter vers elle.

Elle s'accroupit pour les prendre dans ses bras.

Ils sanglotaient tous les deux.

-Naoko, Kisa, arrêtez de pleurer…fit Sanae doucement.

Elle les embrassa sur le front.

-Alors dites moi…qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Naoko se ressaisit.

-Sanae Chan…c'est maman et Takeru, ils sont malades.

-Malades ? Ils sont ici depuis quand ?

-Et bien…

-Mademoiselle ? Vous êtes de la famille ?

Sanae leva la tête et vit un médecin.

-Heu…non…je suis l'amie de leur frère.

-Et bien vous devriez le prévenir…

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?

-Pardon ?

-Natsumi et Takeru Hyuga, qu'est ce qu'ils ont ?

-Mademoiselle, je ne peux pas vous le dire, vous n'êtes pas de leur famille, je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous devriez appe…

-Leur frère ne peut pas se déplacer pour l'instant, je suis venue exprès ici pour prendre soin de sa famille à sa place !!! Alors dites moi ce qu'il se passe !!!! Coupa Sanae énervée.

-Mais calmez vous, c'est le règlement…

-Je me calmerai quand j'aurai eu des nouvelles !!! Ces enfants sont tous seuls dans cet hôpital, il ne reste que leur grand frère pour prendre soin d'eux et il ne peut pas le faire alors comme je suis son…sa future femme, j'ai le droit de savoir !!!

-Sa future femme ? Mais il fallait le dire plus tôt…Fit le médecin avec un léger sourire.

Sanae rougit.

-Alors voilà mademoiselle, Takeru est arrivé à l'hôpital il y a trois jours pour une pneumonie, sa mère qui avait déjà l'air très fatiguée est venue le voir tous les jours malgré qu'on lui dise que ce n'était pas nécessaire, et aujourd'hui elle s'est évanouie près de son fils, elle est très fatiguée, il faut au moins deux, trois jours d'hospitalisation mais…

-Ils vont bien maintenant ?

-Et bien Takeru va un peu mieux, le plus dur est passé, et leur mère a besoin plus de repos que d'autres choses….

-Vous me rassurez !!!! Dit Sanae soulagée.

-Mais, l'ennui mademoiselle, c'est qu'ils n'ont pas d'argent pour rester hospitalisé alors…

-Pardon ? Vous voulez dire que vous allez les renvoyer chez eux sans soin ?

-…C'est comme ça, je suis désolé…

-Pas question !!! Firent en même temps Naoko et Kisa.

Maman est malade et Takeru aussi, ils doivent rester ici !!!

-Mais…fit le médecin.

-Sanae Chan…sniff…c'est pour ça que je t'ai appelée, tu peux leur dire qu'on payera après !!! Dit Naoko.

Naoko s'adressa alors au médecin.

-Demandez lui, vous allez voir que je n'ai pas menti !!! Kojiro va passer pro à la fin du championnat et avec son contrat, il aura plein d'argent pour payer et nous emmener avec lui !!!! Pas vrai, Sanae Chan ? Fit Naoko en se retournant vers elle.

-…

_Qu'est ce que je peux répondre à ça ?_

-Mademoiselle ?

-Hein ? Fit elle en sortant de ses pensées.

-Est-ce vrai cette histoire de championnat de foot et de contrat ? Vous savez, on en a déjà entendu, mais des comme ça…

-Bien sûr que c'est vrai !!! Ils n'ont pas pour habitude de mentir !!! Fit Sanae énervée.

Alors vous laissez leur mère et Takeru hospitalisés et je vais même prendre une chambre d'accueil pour que Naoko et Kisa restent ici près d'eux !!! Rajouta t-elle avec un regard déterminé.

-Bi...bien mademoiselle, mais il faudrait une avance…

-Ce n'est pas un problème, je vais payer ! Je vais payer pour tout ! Alors n'inquiétez plus cette famille pour des histoires d'argent, d'accord ? Vous n'avez pas honte d'avoir dit ça à ces enfants qui étaient déjà inquiets de l'état de leur mère et de leur frère ?

-…

-Bon ! Indiquez moi les démarches à suivre pour ce que je viens de demander et après j'irai voir Mme Hyuga et Takeru ! Et j'irai bien sûr avec Naoko et Kisa ! Pas d'objection, j'espère ?!!

-Heu non…par ici je vous prie…

Le médecin indiqua son bureau.

Sanae s'agenouilla près de Naoko.

-Naoko, je te confie Kisa encore quelques instants, après on ira voir ta maman et Takeru, d'accord ? Fit elle avec un sourire.

Naoko et Kisa se jetèrent dans ses bras.

-Merci, Sanae Chan…tu as tout résolu comme Takeru l'avait dit…

-Hein ? Takeru ?

-Oups…

Naoko chuchota alors à l'oreille de Sanae.

-Ne le dis pas au docteur, mais on a été voir Takeru tout à l'heure quand maman s'est évanouie et qu'il voulait la renvoyer à la maison. C'est lui qui a dit te t'appeler, il a dit que tu trouverais sûrement une solution en tant qu'ex future femme….j'ai pas tout compris mais il avait raison.

Sanae sourit et ébouriffa les cheveux de Naoko.

-Bien, bande de chenapans, restez ici jusqu'à ce que je revienne !!!

Elle se releva et se dirigea vers le bureau du médecin.

Au bout d'une demi heure, Sanae revint.

-Allez les enfants, on y va, je vais vous montrer votre chambre et après on va voir votre maman et Takeru !!!! Dit elle en leur tendant les mains.

Naoko et Kisa la suivirent.

-Monsieur vous les laissez partir avec elle ? Demanda une infirmière.

Elle n'est pourtant pas vraiment encore de leur famille.

-Moi, je n'ai pas envie de discuter avec cette furie…franchement je plains son futur mari, elle a un sacré caractère cette jeune fille…dit le médecin avec un léger sourire.

Et puis ces enfants n'ont pas l'air du tout ennuyé par elle, je dirai même qu'ils l'adorent, ils n'avaient pas souri depuis longtemps, alors…

Sanae et les enfants arrivèrent dans la chambre de Takeru et de leur mère.

-Sanae Chan ?!! Fit doucement Takeru en se redressant un peu.

-Ne bouge pas Takeru…Bonjour, dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Alors comment tu te sens ?

-Bien mieux depuis que tu es là !!!! Fit il avec un sourire.

Sanae sourit.

-Mademoiselle Sanae ?

Sanae se retourna et vit Natsumi réveillée.

-Bonjour, madame Hyuga, dit elle en s'inclinant.

Désolée de vous déranger…

-Mais non, vous ne me dérangez pas du tout !!! Et appelez moi Natsumi, depuis le temps que vous prenez soin de mes fils…

-Merci…dit elle en rougissant.

-Alors Sanae Chan ? Tu as arrangé les choses, hein ?

-Ouais, elle a été géniale, Takeru !!! Comme tu l'avais dit !!! On a une chambre juste à côté de la votre pour rester dormir ici et on n'a plus à s'inquiéter, maman va pouvoir se reposer tout le temps qu'elle voudra…

-Takeru ? Naoko ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Fit Natsumi.

-…

-…

-Heu, je peux peut-être répondre à leur place….fit Sanae envoyant la gêne des deux garçons.

Ils étaient inquiets pour vous, et Naoko m'a appelée à l'hôtel…

-Naoko ! Je vous ai dit de laisser Kojiro en dehors de cette histoire, il doit se concentrer sur le championnat…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, Natsumi, Kojiro n'est pas au courant et je ne lui dirai pas…

-Mais comment vous avez réussi à résoudre le problème alors ? Ils n'ont pas dû accepter votre présence, vous n'êtes pas de la famille…

-Heu…

Sanae rougit.

-C'est la future femme de Kojiro alors, ils ont accepté !!!! Dit fièrement Naoko.

-Hein ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas madame Hyuga, c'était juste pour rentrer ici !!! Fit Sanae toute gênée.

Je ne suis pas la future femme de Kojiro…

-Ah si alors ! Moi je te veux comme belle sœur !!!! Fit Takeru.

Je t'ai laissée en tant que future femme juste pour que tu épouses Kojiro !!!

Natsumi se mit à rire.

-Et bien Sanae, quel succès auprès de mes fils…

-Heu…

Sanae ne savait plus où se mettre.

-Mais sérieusement Sanae, vous avez payé pour nous, c'est ça hein ? Fit soudainement Natsumi.

-Ah mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, Natsumi, ce n'est pas un problème…

-Dès que Kojiro aura son contrat, il vous remboursera…

-Ce n'est pas nécessaire, je vous assure !!!! Kojiro aura besoin de tout son argent pour s'installer en Italie avec vous, moi je n'ai pas un besoin immédiat de cet argent…alors ne vous tourmentez pas pour ça !!!

-Merci, Sanae, je vous dois beaucoup…mais on vous remboursera quand même.

- La meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire pour me rembourser, c'est de vous rétablir le plus vite possible et venir encourager Kojiro lors de la finale !!! Dit elle avec un grand sourire.

-…

-Et toi aussi Takeru ! Dit elle en se tournant vers lui.

Je t'attends avec impatience à côté de moi dans les gradins !!! On encouragera Kojiro tous les deux !!!!

-Oui, promis !!! Dit Takeru avec un grand sourire.

-Bon, je vais devoir partir…

-Hein ? Mais tu viens d'arriver, Sanae !!!

-Je suis désolée, moi aussi j'aimerais bien rester près de vous, mais je dois m'occuper de l'équipe, ils jouent demain, tu sais, et il commence à se faire tard…

-Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Sanae Chan !!! Dit Takeru en prenant sa main.

-Takeru ! Ne sois pas capricieux…fit Natsumi.

-Nous non plus, on ne veut pas !!! Firent Naoko et Kisa en se précipitant sur Sanae.

-Les enfants !!!!

-Ecoutez, je vous promets de venir vous voir tous les après midi quand l'équipe fera la sieste…

-C'est vrai ? Fit Takeru avec un sourire.

-Oui, c'est promis, jusqu'à temps que vous sortiez de l'hôpital, je viendrai…

-Sanae, ce n'est pas la peine, vous savez…

-J'y tiens beaucoup Natsumi, si Kojiro le savait, il viendrait, alors je vais le remplacer un peu…

-Cool !!!! Fit Takeru en se redressant.

-Takeru, reste tranquille, tu dois te reposer…fit Sanae en le recouchant.

-Hé ! C'est quoi ça ? fit Takeru en lui désignant le poignet de Sanae.

-Ah ça ? Tu te rappelles du coquillage que tu m'as offert ? Et bien je l'ai fait monter en bracelet, il te plait ? Fit elle en lui montrant.

-Beaucoup !!!! Je suis content que l'ai gardé…

-Tiens, je te le prête pour que tu ailles mieux, c'est un porte-Bonheur !! Tu me le rendras après.

Sanae lui mit le bracelet et l'embrasa sur la joue.

-Bon, je dois vraiment y aller, dit elle en se levant.

Rétablissez vous vite !!!

Au revoir Natsumi, dit elle en s'inclinant.

-Au revoir, et merci d'être venue, vous êtes très gentille.

-Pas de quoi !!!

Au revoir les enfants.

Sanae embrassa Naoko et Kisa et partit vers la porte.

-Soyez sages, et à demain !!!! Au revoir !! Dit elle avant de fermer la porte.

-…

-…

-…

-Elle est trop bien Sanae Chan, hein ?

-Oui tu as raison Takeru…je comprends pourquoi ton frère l'aime autant…dit Natsumi avec un sourire.

Sanae sortit de l'hôpital.

Elle commença à courir pour rentrer à l'hôtel.

_Il commence vraiment à se faire tard et l'hôtel est encore loin à pied, je devrais peut-être prendre un…_

-Sanae ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Tsubasa ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je crois que j'ai posé la question avant toi !

-Hé bien…heu…

-Toi tu cherches une excuse !!! Sinon tu ne serais pas si hésitante…

-Non, pas du tout !!!

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-…

-Oui ?

-Et bien voilà, c'est la mère et le petit frère de Kojiro qui sont hospitalisés ici, ils avaient quelques problèmes avec l'hôpital mais maintenant c'est arrangé. Personne ne doit le savoir, Kojiro ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour rien…

-Tu m'as encore abandonné pour lui alors ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu ne te souviens même pas que tu as quitté le match après mon deuxième but, alors que je venais justement de te remercier pour ta présence ?

-Pardon…je suis désolée, mais j'avais besoin de partir du stade…dit elle en baissant les yeux.

-Tu ne supportes même plus de me voir sur un terrain ou tu en as eu assez de voir ce qu'on allait faire de ton équipe ?

Sanae lui lança un regard furieux.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi ! Laisse mon équipe en dehors de ça !!! Si je suis partie c'est…c'est …

-Tu vas arrêter de chercher des excuses, oui ! Tu oublies que je te connais par cœur ! Ça peut peut-être marcher avec Hyuga mais pas avec moi !!!

-Mais pourquoi tu es aussi agressif ?

(**Feylie** : Elle a toujours pas compris que Tsubi était devenu un lion. Ça mange quoi un lion ?... Des barres de chocolat lion ! Ah la blague pourrie. Je suis fatiguée à force de corriger la fic de Mando…) (**Mando** : vous avez vu comment je la martyrise, je suis une vraie esclavagiste !!! Ahahaha, **Koji** : Heu… pas de quoi rire ou de se vanter sur ce coup là…)

-Agressif ? Tu pourrais te mettre à ma place quand même !!! Je te demande d'assister à un match…un match… j'avais tellement envie de te montrer mes progrès et toi tu pars après seulement un quart d'heure de jeu sans même me dire au revoir ! Je croyais que tu avais accepté d'être mon amie, que tu avais accepté que j'entre à nouveau dans ta vie…tu as oublié ta promesse ou quoi ? Quoiqu'il arrive tu devais m'encourager ?!

-Arrête Tsubasa !!! Ça suffit !!! Je ne le supporte pas…je ne supporte pas de t'avoir fait souffrir et de te voir encore près de moi en train d'espérer quelque chose qui n'arrivera pas…

Je t'ai trompé et je continue à te faire du mal ! Toi tu croyais en moi…et moi j'ai douté de toi, j'ai oublié ta façon d'être avec moi, je me suis laissée totalement conquérir par Kojiro et le pire…le pire…c'est que je regrette pour toi mais pas pour moi….moi je suis heureuse d'être avec lui…je ne mérite pas que tu restes près de moi, je suis vraiment horrible et pourquoi je te dis ça en plus…

Elle se retourna et commença à partir.

-Hé ! Je crois que j'ai mon mot à dire ! Fit Tsubasa en la retenant par le bras.

-…

-Tu es partie pour ça ? Parce que tu ne méritais pas que je reste près de toi ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai ça, tu penses pour les autres maintenant ?

-…

-Alors écoute : Oui, tu m'as trompé ! Oui j'ai de la peine ! Oui j'espère encore te voir revenir vers moi, tout ça est vrai, et alors ?

Je ne vois pas en quoi ça m'empêcherait de rester là à te regarder vivre et sourire…même si c'est avec un autre pour l'instant. Moi je t'aime et je ne peux pas te quitter comme ça…je ne pourrai jamais…Je serai toujours jaloux, envieux de ceux qui t'approcheront et protecteur envers toi, je n'y peux rien !!! Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne suis pas malheureux car toi tu m'as aimé et tu m'aimes encore, même si c'est d'une autre façon…

Sanae se retourna vers lui en larmes.

-Tsubasa…

Tsubasa lui fit un sourire.

-Ecoute ça aussi : Si ton copain te fait du mal, ne serait ce qu'un peu, je viendrai te récupérer, et je t'emmènerai avec moi directement sans te demander ton avis…

Après l'avoir tué bien évidemment…rajouta t-il en essuyant ses larmes.

(**Feylie** : Avis à tous ! Le safari est ouvert.)

Sanae fit un léger sourire.

-Bon alors maintenant tu vas me promettre de rester jusqu'à la fin de mes matchs ! Tu te rends compte, tu as raté trois autres buts !!! Dit il avec un sourire.

-Tu as gagné ?

-Evidemment !!! N'oublie pas que je dois battre ton copain en finale, il t'a peut être enlevée à moi, mais je peux te garantir qu'il ne me dépossédera pas de mon titre !!!

-…

-C'est quoi cette tête ? Tu ne vas pas m'encourager pour le titre à ce que je vois…tu crois que je ne le mérite pas ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, tu joues très bien…mais…mais Kojiro…Kojiro…

Le regard de Sanae se voila.

_Maintenant, il n'y a pas que son avenir qui se joue, mais aussi celui de sa famille..._

-Après m'avoir vu jouer aujourd'hui, penses tu sincèrement qu'il réussira à me battre ? Il a déjà essayé, rappelle toi…

-Il le fera !!! Il doit le faire !!! S'il ne le fait pas, je ne pourrais pas le supporter…

-Hé Sanae ! Ce n'est qu'un match tu sais…Fit Tsubasa en voyant son regard.

Au pire, il sera deuxième, ce n'est déjà pas si mal !!!! Et en plus tu dis toujours que si on se donne à fond, le résultat n'a pas d'importanc…

-Non, là c'est différent !!! Coupa Sanae en lui lançant un regard déterminé.

Il doit gagner !!! Je… je ferai n'importe quoi pour qu'il gagne, n'importe quoi !!! Oui, je donnerai n'importe quoi pour ça…rajouta t-elle tout bas.

-…

_A quoi tu penses Sanae ? Pourquoi tiens tu autant à sa victoire ?_

-…

-Tu reviens près de moi et je le laisse gagner !!! Fit il soudain.

(**Feylie** : oh le coquin ! C'est pas beau ça !)

-Pardon ?

-C'est une blague Sanae !!! Je rigole…tu as dit que tu ferais n'importe quoi alors j'ai tenté ma chance…fit il avec un léger sourire.

-…

Tsubasa regarda Sanae muette.

-Tu ne dirais pas non à ce que je vois…tu serais vraiment prête à tout pour lui, alors ?

-Non, je ne ferais jamais ça !!!! Je ne te demanderais jamais de perdre pour Kojiro, et…et de toute façon, je suis certaine qu'il gagnera !!!

-…Tu sais c'était une blague, mais si tu me le demandais, je pourrais vraiment le faire…

(**Feylie** : la FIFA va vraiment pas aimer ça… c'est de la corruption. Et moi je suis contre même si c'est pour le bien de mon Koji.) (**Mando** : tu crois que la FIFA lira un jour les exploits de Tsubi et Koji ? Quand j'y pense, ça ne serait pas un mal pour l'équipe de France, il manque un peu d'inspiration niveau marquage de buts…et dire qu'en 98 on chantait tous en cœur WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS !!! Ah, c'était le bon vieux temps et si...**Koji** : Hé Mando, je crois qu'on a compris, et en plus tout le monde s'en fout …**Mando** : Oui, je m'égare, mais je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, allez encore un petit coup : Allez les bleus !!!!…bon reprenons ( . ))

-Tu ne peux pas dire ça !!! Tu adores le foot, cette façon de faire est vraiment contre tes principes, je me rappelle que contre l'équipe de Jun qui était malade tu as fini par te ressaisir pour lui faire honneur et faire honneur au football alors ne me dis pas ça, tu n…

-Pour toi je le ferais !!! Ça m'est égal si c'est pour toi…dit il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-…

-…

Sanae et Tsubasa restèrent à se fixer.

La pluie commença à tomber.

-Restons en là …fit soudainement Tsubasa.

Tu aimes Hyuga, alors tu ne ferais pas ça, c'était stupide de ma part…une blague vraiment stupide…

Allez viens !! Je te raccompagne en taxi !!!! Dit Tsubasa en lui prenant la main.

-…

Tsubasa héla un taxi.

Pendant ce temps là, Taro arriva à l'hôtel de la Toho.

Il chercha Sanae sans la trouver et aperçut enfin un joueur de la Toho.

-Hiragi !

-Taro ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je cherche Sanae, tu sais où elle est ?

-Bah, tu n'as pas passé l'après midi avec elle ?

-…Heu…non pas tout à fait…

-Mais elle n'est pas là, on ne l'a pas vue depuis cet après midi.

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible, quand elle est partie elle se dirigeait par ici et je pensais que vous alliez vous occuper d'elle…

-Nous occuper d'elle ? Fit soudainement une voix derrière Taro.

Pourquoi tu veux qu'on s'occupe d'elle ? Elle a un problème ?

-Kojiro…

-Réponds ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ?

-Non, pas vraiment…

Mais pour l'instant le plus important, c'est de savoir où elle se trouve !!!

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle a averti le coach qu'elle avait un problème avec sa famille et qu'elle devait se rendre rapidement près d'eux...elle ne devrait pas tarder…

_Sa famille ? C'est bizarre, elle n'a pas de famille par ici…_pensa Taro.

-C'est quoi cette tête Taro, tu m'inquiètes…

-Non, c'est juste que j'aurais aimé la voir c'est tout…

-Alors, elle a apprécié le match ? Demanda Hiragi.

Elle s'est amusée ?

-…

-Quoi ? Tsubasa a perdu ou quoi ? Fit Kojiro en voyant la tête de Taro.

-Non, il a gagné….mais Sanae n'est pas restée longtemps…elle a quitté le match au bout d'un quart d'heure alors…

-Un quart d'heure ? Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Fit Hiragi surpris.

-Je suis désolée….je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise, je lui ai posé des questions sur ses sentiments envers Tsubasa …et…et au bout d'un quart d'heure, après l'avoir vu jouer, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui ai passé par la tête mais elle est partie en pleurant…et je n'ai pas pu la retenir…

-Quoi ?

C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?!! Fit Kojiro.

Qu'est ce que tu…

-Kojiro ! Regarde c'est elle, elle vient d'arriver en taxi …Coupa Hiragi.

Kojiro regarda par la fenêtre que lui montrait Hiragi.

Il vit effectivement Sanae dans un taxi, c'est alors que la porte opposée s'ouvrit.

_Tsubasa…_

-Tsubasa ? Fit Taro en le voyant sortir du taxi et se précipiter pour ouvrir la porte à Sanae.

Qu'est ce qu'il fait là avec Sanae ? Comment il a fait pour la retrouver ?

-Je ne savais pas que Tsubasa faisait parti de la famille de Sanae…Fit Yui en arrivant dans la pièce.

Oh, mais qu'est ce que je raconte, un mec amoureux retrouve toujours sa Belle, c'est bien connu…

-Yui, barre toi ! On n'a pas besoin de tes remarques !! Fit Takeshi qui venait aussi d'arriver.

-Oh mais regardez...Quel galant jeune homme…Fit Yui en observant la scène.

Kojiro regardait par la fenêtre.

_C'est un ami…elle me l'a dit...Yui a beau me chercher, je ne tomberai pas dans le panneau…Je lui fais confiance, il doit y avoir une raison pour qu'ils se retrouvent tous les deux…_

Kojiro serra les poings en voyant la suite de la scène.

Sur le chemin, Tsubasa et Sanae ne prononcèrent pas un mot.

Arrivés près de l'hôtel, Sanae rompit le silence.

-Au fait, tu ne m'as pas répondu tout à l'heure, qu'est ce que tu faisais à l'hôpital ?

-J'ai fait un contrôle de routine pour ma jambe…

-Tu es encore blessé ? Fit elle inquiète.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai reçu un choc dessus tout à l'heure, je voulais juste m'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien, je fais attention maintenant, si je me blesse encore, je ne pourrai pas honorer mon contrat, alors je vais à l'hôpital tous les jours pour mes examens…

-Tous les jours ? Mais tu y vas tout seul ?

-Hé oui, depuis que tu es partie tu sais, personne ne prends autant soin de moi !!! Dit il avec un clin d'œil.

-Mais…et Toru, alors ? C'est votre manager, elle devrait t'accompagner…

-On n'a pas de manager cette année, Toru a dû nous quitter précipitamment et personne ne s'est proposé pour reprendre ce rôle.

-Mais comment vous faîtes alors ?

-On se débrouille, ça va, ne t'inquiète pas et puis ça ne nous empêche pas de gagner comme tu as pu le voir, à la rigueur il nous manquerait un joli sourire pour nous motiver…mais bon ça, on y peut rien…

-…

-Mademoiselle, vous êtes arrivée, dit le chauffeur.

-…Merci…

-Attends, il pleut encore, je vais t'accompagner avec un parapluie…Dit Tsubasa en sortant du taxi.

Il se précipita pour ouvrir la porte à Sanae.

-Mademoiselle, je vous en prie…dit il en lui proposant sa main.

Sanae sourit.

-Quel galanterie, cher monsieur, je vous remercie, dit elle en prenant sa main.

Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte.

-Voilà, tu es arrivée…

-Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée en taxi…

-Pas de problème…

Écoute je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure…je n'aurais jamais du dire ça…

«Tu reviens près de moi et je le laisse gagner !!! »…Pff quelle bêtise…tu ne m'en veux pas ? C'était une blague idiote.

-…

Sanae baissa légèrement la tête.

-Tu sais…j'y ai pensé dans la voiture…je sais qu'au départ c'était une blague mais…

Pour lui…pour lui je serais capable de le faire…je pourrais renoncer à lui pour son avenir et celui de sa famille…il a pris un grand risque pour moi, je pourrais en faire autant…si j'étais sûre qu'il gagne contre toi, je n'y aurais jamais pensé, il est très fort, je crois en lui mais… mais contre toi…contre toi...je ne sais pas…alors si je peux lui servir à quelque chose pour sa carrière, je…je serais d'ac…

(**Feylie** : Après avoir fait un léger passage dans l'univers du Yaoï, Mando tente de faire virer Sanae…. C'est un peu de la prostitution, non ? C'est mon avis, ça.) (**Mando** : Que veux tu j'essaie d'élargir les horizons de ma fic…**Hiragi** : A quand le Hentai ?...**Mando **: Bonne idée !!! Je vais y réfléchir !!! MDR)

-Hé ! Fit Tsubasa en lui relevant le menton pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

Personne, ne te demande de te sacrifier de la sorte ! Surtout pas moi ! Si c'est pour t'avoir sans ton sourire, ça n'a aucun intérêt, si un jour tu dois revenir près de moi, ça sera de ton plein gré. Alors je t'interdis de faire n'importe quoi juste parce que tu veux que Hyuga réussisse, t'as compris ?!

-Pardon…je sais c'était stupide, mais….

Tsubasa l'embrassa sur le front et la prit dans ses bras.

-C'est moi qui ai commencé à être stupide, oublie tu veux…

-…

-…

Tsubasa desserra son étreinte.

-Manager, arrêtez de vous prendre la tête sur cette finale ! Ce n'est pas bon pour le moral de votre équipe tout ça !!!! Je croyais que vous aviez confiance en eux ? Alors ? dit il avec un regard faussement sévère.

Sanae lui fit un grand sourire.

-Merci, Tsubasa…

-Pas de quoi…

-Une manager re-motivée par l'adversaire, on aura tout vu !!! Dit elle avec un sourire.

-Et oui ! Comme quoi il y a un début à tout !!! Et puis c'est pour les fois où tu m'as remonté le moral !

-Merci …Dit elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il faut vraiment que je rentre, on se revoit bientôt, au revoir…

-Oui …Au revoir…

Sanae lui fit un signe de la main et rentra.

Tsubasa commença à partir quand il aperçut Kojiro à la fenêtre qui le regardait.

_J'espère que tu sais la chance que tu as…Elle est vraiment prête à tout pour toi…_

_Franchement, si elle me demandais de te laisser gagner, je ne le ferais pas…elle est près de toi, ça devrait te suffire pour te surpasser et accomplir ton rêve…Et surtout je n'ai pas envie qu'elle soit obligée de m'aimer, si un jour elle revient vers moi, elle le fera parce qu'elle en aura envie et ce jour là fait moi confiance pour ne pas la laisser repartir._

Ils restèrent un moment à s'observer.

_Je te la confie pour l'instant mais fais attention je serai toujours là pour elle…si tu lui fais du mal…_

Tsubasa serra ses poings.

…_Elle croit en toi, ne la déçoit pas…_

Il lui tourna alors le dos et repartit dans le taxi.

A Suivre…

**Feylie** : fini ! Et bien, on peut dire que t'auras fait attendre tes lecteurs, Mando ! Mais ça en valait la peine. T'es géniale soeurette !

Par contre, j'espère que mes intrusions dans ta fic ne vont pas trop gêner.

Hé, chers lecteurs de Mando, si vous en avez marre de me voir squatter les pages de la fic, dites-le dans vos commentaires et j'arrêterais. Car au départ, mes interventions sont surtout là pour faire rigoler Mando quand je lui renvoie ses chapitres corrigés. Alors voilà ! J'espère que je ne suis pas trop prise de tête. VIVE…. (Je vais être flair-play) Vive Tsubi !!!! (Mon dieu ! Comment j'ai pu écrire ça ? J'en reviens pas…. si ça continue, je vais virer Tsubi/Sanae… NON !!! VIVE KOJI !!!!!)

**Mando** : Heu, je suis pas sûre de mériter le mot géniale, mais je suis rassurée que ça te plaise, je suis en pleine période de doute, j'espère ne pas dégoûter mes lecteurs par le côté BIG shojo qui s'est installé (n'est ce pas Tetel ?!) , ça devient navrant…enfin…moi j'adore écrire comme ça…j'attends les commentaires…

Encore merci à toi Feylie pour tes corrections et tes interventions que j'adore!!!!

Par contre, il y a quelqu'un qui tient à te dire un mot :

**Koji** : Feylie !!! Qu'est ce que tu me fais ?! Tu as dit Vive Tsubi ? Je n'ai pas rêvé !!!! Toi mon avocate et la présidente de mon fan club !!! C'est un vrai scandale !!!!

**Mando** : Oui, mais il faut avouer que mon Tsubi est assez plaisant, je dirai même craquant ( . ), nan ?

**Koji** : Toi aussi, Mando ? Mais ce n'est pas vrai ça !!!

**Mando** : Bah écoute mon Tsubi est assez Bad Boys aussi…tu sais, avant il n'était pas encore là, je ne pouvais pas trop juger, mais là…franchement, respect ! La grande classe !!!

**Koji** : Bon, moi je me casse !!! Ecouter des conneries pareilles…

**Mando** : Mais non, reviens Koji, je t'aime toujours !!! Tu es mon Bad boys chouchou number 1 !!!!

**Koji** : Toi t'as un truc pas clair à me faire faire pour me parler comme ça…

**Mando** : …Heu…bah voilà...la semaine prochaine après mes examens, il y a une grosse soirée STREAP POKER /NUTELLA et…

**Koji** : Pas question !!!! Demande à Sanzo !! Et puis si tu aimes tellement Tsubi, t'as qu'à y aller avec lui !!!

**Mando** : Koji s'est barré, il n'est pas de bonne humeur…je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi ?! Jalousie peut -être ( . ) ..Tsubi, tu commences à me faire craquer…(Effet Kitanna, qui sait ? (.))

Voilà je vais vous laisser, j'espère vraiment que ces chapitres que vous attendiez (depuis...depuis…pfiou...quelle patience…) depuis pratiquement un mois, ne vous ont pas trop déçu, j'attends tous vos commentaires délires avec impatience, c'est mon petit bonheur à moi…je sais que tous les auteurs de fic savent de quoi je parle (.).

Sinon, à partir de jeudi prochain je serai libre comme l'air, si je puis dire… j'aurai un peu plus de temps pour enfin finir cette fic (Heu ne vous réjouissez pas trop quand même, vous allez encore devoir supporter une quinzaine de chap je pense...) et je vais sûrement en commencer une autre qui sera beaucoup plus courte !!!

Donc je vais essayer de refaire paraître toutes les deux semaines !!!

Sinon comme annoncé au début avec les blablas, je vous présente le nouveau délire de Mando et de ses acolytes Feylie et Eifer, encore merci à Eifer pour cette grande idée !!!

Alors de quoi ça va parler ?

Et bien au départ Eifer m'a fait lire un questionnaire où elle s'était amusée à répondre comme si c'était Koji, TROP FORT cette idée !!!! Ça m'a tellement plu que j'ai tout de suite voulu la faire paraître (Merci d'avoir accepté Eifer !!!) mais c'est là que le délire à commencer…comme Eifer avait répondu pour un Koji habituel, c'est-à-dire sans copine, j'ai voulu répondre avec un Koji qui a pour copine Sanae, et nous voilà parties toutes les trois à répondre au même questionnaire pour un Koji amoureux…et bien on peut dire que ce soir là on s'est trop marrer à mettre nos réponses en commun et trouver les meilleures (Eifer et Feylie, vous êtes les meilleures !!! Je vous adore !!!)…J'espère que vous apprécierez, je mets les deux questionnaires à la suite, vous allez voir un Koji amoureux, ça vaut le détour…( . )

**Interview exclusive **

_(Koji avant Sanae)_

**Kojiro** : C'est quoi ce bordel ? Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à vos questions, moi… Quoi ? C'est pour mes fans ?...D'accord, alors Ken tu écris ce que je dis, mais les autres faîtes gaffe !!! Je ne veux pas entendre une seule réflexion !!!

**Si tu étais :**

**Une personne célèbre ?**Moi évidemment…. Kojiro Hyuga !!!! Elle est conne cette question, si elles sont toutes comme ça promet…

**Un métier ? **Footballeur

**Une sensation ? **Intensité de la victoire

**Un sentiment ? **Le contentement de soi (quand on marque un but)

**Une phobie ?** Perdre

**Un pêché ? **La gourmandise…des buts, bien sûr. Sinon, un coca, ça suffit

**Un vice ? **Heu…jongler en buvant un coca ?

**Un défaut ?** Vouloir TOUJOURS gagner

**Une qualité ?** Vouloir TOUJOURS gagner

**Un rêve ?** Gagner

**Un symbole ? **Un ballon dans un but

**Un objet utile ? **Un ballon de foot…heu non, à la réflexion, des chaussures de foot : je préfère taper qu'être tapé !!!

**Un dessous féminin ? **...

Ken : Là, Kojiro se gratte la tête, on sent la grosse réflexion…

Pensée de Kojiro : _ça porte quoi les filles ? _

**Un dessous masculin ?** Un moule boules, pour pas que tes petites affaires se barrent pendant le match, et que t'aies l'air d'un con parce que forcément quelqu'un aura pris une photo pile au moment où ton service trois pièces prend un peu l'air du dehors.

**Une partie du corps humain ? **Là, Kojiro hésite ... et répond qu'il pense avec sa bite et que son estomac est dans ses talons, et qu'il ne peut donc décemment répondre à la question, étant donné que son corps, déjà, il ne le comprend pas très bien .

**Une idée récurrente ? **Frapper le ballon

Ken : Heu, on pourrait laisser « frapper » tout court, tu crois pas Takeshi ?

Takeshi : Fais gaffe, il t'a entendu…

**Un élément ? **Le feu

**De la nourriture ?** Ducoca …et pas light s'il vous plait !!!

**Un alcool ? **Bière,vodka, saké, whisky... des trucs de mecs, quoi !!!

**Un film ? **Lacoupe du monde des bleus : les yeux dans les bleus.

**Un Dessin animé ? **Sans hésitation non plus : Captain Tsubasa…mais il faudrait changer le titre !

**Une couleur ?** Noir

**Mort ? **Si j'étais vivant, déjà, ce serait pas un mal (**Mando** : oui je suis d'accord…mais pourquoi le monde est il aussi injuste ?!!! (TT))

**Handicapé ?** Si je suis handicapé, je peux plus jouer au foot, si je peux plus jouer au foot, j'ai plus de blé, si j'ai plus de blé, je peux plus entretenir ma famille. Bref, si j'ai un pet à une jambe, c'est toute la famille de bibi qui crève.

**Est-ce que tu... **

**Fumes ?** Un sportif ne fume pas

**Te drogues ?** Un sportif ne se drogue pas

Bois ? Un sportif ne bois pas 

**Baises ?** Un ...sportif ne baise pas ! Encore moins quand il n'a pas de copine. Ken, arrête de te marrer sinon, je te pète la gueule !!!

**Es amoureux ?** Un sportif n'est pas amoureux. Il baise de temps à autre, et parfois des moutards arrivent par accident, et tout aussi accidentellement, ils se retrouvent avec une famille à nourrir. Pour ma part, j'ai déjà ma mère et mes frères et sœur, alors… Celui qui dit que je suis aigri parce que je n'ai pas de copine, je lui pète la gueule.

**As déjà aimé ?** Voir question ci dessus.

**As quelque chose qui te fait souvent plaisir ?** Ma main…Ken t'es mort !!!!

**Es prêt à tuer pour tes principes ?** Dans la vie, en dehors du terrain de foot, j'ai pas de principes … et sur le terrain, si tu tues quelqu'un, t'es viré et t'as plus de fric, si t'as plus de fric ... Voir question précédente.

Malgré tout, les crétins congénitaux persuadés que le ballon est leur meilleur ami sont nuisibles pour le football alors il se pourrait qu'un de ces jours…

**As un credo dans la vie ?** Tu cognes, et si ça ne passe pas, tu cognes plus fort

**Expérimentés des trucs de ta propre initiative ?** Ha bah ouais! Et le tir du tigre ? Et le tacle du tigre ? Et le Néo tir du tigre? Et le raiju shoot, hein ? Que des trucs de moi, ça ! Qui est ce qui vient de dire que j'ai que ça à foutre parce ce que j'avais pas de copine ?!!!!

**As un surnom :** Le tigre, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas suivi…

**Es tu influençable ? **Á priori, quand je ne suis pas d'accord, je tape, donc, on me donne rarement des avis ou des conseils que je suis susceptible de mal prendre. Les gens tiennent beaucoup à leur intégrité physique, je crois.

**As besoin de conseils ?** Nan. Pas besoin !!! Même pour la feuille des impôts. Me démerde tout seul. Et même quand j'étais gosse : plutôt que de demander les réponses à mes petits camarades, je préférais regarder directement sur leurs feuilles.

**Qu'y a-t-il...**

**Dans ta tête ?** Dans ma tête, il y a la coupe du monde et un coca.

**Sous ton lit ?** Alors, bougez pas, je regarde…il y a 8 canettes de coca vides et oh ... une a moitié pleine qui s'est renversée, 3 bouteilles de coca vanille, vides aussi bien sûr, 5 magasines Soccer Fight, dont un spécial moi… je suis vraiment canon, là dessus … deux chewing-gums usagés, une paire de basket Adidas trouée, 56 lacets pétés, une brosse pleine de mes cheveux,… quoi, elle était là ? Ha, c'est con, j'en ai déjà rachetée une... un cendrier pour Ken quand il vient fumer des pétards dans ma piaule, si quelqu'un dit que je tire sur le joint avec Ken, je lui pète la gueule et d'autres trucs sûrement infects, mais ils sont trop loin sous le lit.

**Dans ton sac de cours ?** Alors voyons ça…Un cahier avec les tactiques pour le prochain match, le journal _l'équipe_, Play bo…heu non ça c'est pas à moi…des jetons pour le distributeur de coca, le dernier livre de Zidane… Tiens ? Mon livre de maths, qu'est ce qu'il fait là dedans ?...très bien, cette question, ça va me faire penser à vider ce sac.

**Dans ta bibliothèque ?** Si vous voulez qu'on fasse une liste comme ce qu'il y a sous mon lit, ok, mais là, j'ai la flemme, et ces questions sont connes, je suis un footeux, il y a donc que des livres sur le foot dont les titres fastidieux ne vous apprendront sûrement rien et personnellement, je ne les ai pas lus non plus mais les images sont biens…

**Dans ta salle de bain ?** C'est là que j'entasse mes chouzes de foot. Elle est donc pas mal remplie avec ça, mais comme je partage ma salle de bain avec deux types, Hiragi et Ken… et bien on partage, c'est a dire qu' Hiragi a la brosse à dents, moi j'ai le gobelet pour se rincer les dents, et Ken a l' Antilift Q10 pour les rides prématurées. On songe très sérieusement à acheter le dentifrice dans les prochains mois.

**Sur ton bureau ?** Pareil, avec un peu plus de bordel, et quelques cannettes vides de coca en plus

**Dans tes rêves ?** Il y a ce connard de Tsubasa qui me pourrit déjà ma putain de vie et que si tu écoutes ça Tsubasa, tu vas te faire voir et t'as pas intérêt à me faire bouffer encore des pieuvres vivantes dans mes rêves.

**Dans tes fantasmes ?** Adriana Karembeu…Putain il en a de la chance, l'autre…

**Dans tes cauchemars ?** Moi en tutu…Brr j'en tremble encore…

Ken : Ça y est, je sais déjà que je ne vais pas pouvoir dormir ce soir…

**Dans ton frigo ?** Est il utile de préciser que mon frigo contient du coca ?

**Sous tes bras ?** Mes poilS au pluriel, je ne suis pas une tapette !!!

**Si tu devais changer quelque chose...**

**De ton physique ?** Ben, je suis parfait, je ne vois pas trop… un changement de phéromones peut-être... parce que je ne suis courtisé que par des dindes habillées en rose qui gloussent à chaque fois qu'elles me voient ... donc, ouais, des phéromones qui attirent plus le genre ... heu ... Monica Bellucci avec des yeux verts ou Adriana Karembeu…

**De ta situation actuelle ?** Mon fric ! J'en ai pas assez !

**De ton caractère ?** Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a mon caractère ?

**De ton environnement ?** Les terrains de foot, peut-être, il en faudrait plus : un tout les 40 mètres, à peu près… (Ryo Ishizaki : pauvre petit con, tu veux foutre un terrain de 60000 m² tous les 40 mètres? Putain mais quel con! Eh, les copains, venez voir ce qu'il a mis, l'autre abruti!!)

**De ta chambre ?** Il faudrait quand même que je songe à virer les bouteilles vides, sinon, on va avoir des bestioles.

**Qu'est-ce qui te fait...**

**Sourire ?** Un but et un coca

**Pleurer ?** Un but pas mis et une canette vide

**Vivre ?** Mettre des buts et le coca

**Te lever le matin ?** Mettre un but dans ma journée et le coca

**Te coucher le soir **? Le dodo et l'assurance que demain, il y aura encore du coca dans le frigo, et sinon, que de toute façon il faut reprendre des forces pour buter celui qui a fini ledit coca

Ken : Il me gonfle avec son coca…

**Aimer ?** Qu'est ce qui me fait aimer ... aimer quoi ? Je pige pas la question. Heu… un coca j'vais me chercher un coca…

**T'indigner ?** Un carton rouge sur une faute pas commise et les canettes vides.

**Rêver ?** Pouvoir baiser avant mes 40 berges !!! …Ha… et la coupe du monde aussi

**Ce que tu préfères…**

**Dans ta vie ?** Mettre des buts, être connu, avoir des promos, mieux être payé, subvenir à ma famille, acheter du coca avec ce qui reste

**Chez tes amis ?** Ils ont un frigo qui marche mieux que le nôtre, alors on met des bouteilles au frais chez eux

**Chez une personne du sexe opposé ?** Heu… Quand elle ne parle pas ?

**Ecouter ?** « Clap clap clap clap clap clap clap Kooojjjirrooo! Clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap Hhyyuugggaa!!! Encore un but !!!Clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap clap t'es le meilleur »

**Faire ? **Me diriger vers mon frigo... ouvrir la porte et sentir une bouffée de fraîcheur m'envahir, chercher des yeux la divine bouteille avec sa si mignonne petite étiquette rouge, et m'en emparer comme un tigre fond sur sa proie... déboucher d'un geste rageur et plein d'attente, d'envie et de désir le petit opercule et, saisissant d'une main la proie, la porter à mes lèvres et laisser un frisson m'envahir alors que la divin liquide se déverse en moi .En bref, boire un coca.

Ken : Il faut vraiment lui trouver une copine

Voici la suite...KOJI AMOUREUX !!!!! Koji, je t'aime tu sais ? ( . )

**Interview exclusive**

_(Koji avec Sanae)_

**Kojiro** : Je préviens que je fais cette interview débile avec mes camarades équipiers, c'est Ken qui note tout, moi je réponds oralement, alors ne vous étonnez pas s'il met ce qui se passe dans la pièce en même temps. Et j'espère que les questions seront moins connes que la dernière fois.

**Si tu étais :**

**Une personne célèbre ?**J'en suis déjà une…c'est bien ce que je pensais, toujours aussi connes ces questions…

**Un métier ? **Footballeur… quoique… si je n'y arrive pas, je peux toujours devenir un gigolo, en ce moment, il y a un paquet de filles qui me courre après, je suis sûr qu'il y en a qui payerait bien pour… Aïe !!! Aïe !!! Aïe !!! Nan, Sanae, ne me tape pas !! Je rigolais, ma puce…

**Une sensation **? Je ne sais pas ce que je suis comme sensation. Faut demander ça à Sanae! Hein ? Quoi ?! Tu fais toujours la gueule pour la question d'avant ?

**Un sentiment ? **Je suis amoureux, mais je suis colérique… je sais pas… le sentiment d'amour en colère ? Non … c'est con… Oh, je ne sais pas, hein !!? Vos gueules derrière !!!

**Une phobie ?** Perdre Sanae ou un match face à Tsubasa

**Un pêché ? **La gourmandise…de Sanae et des buts.

**Un vice ? **Alors…Quoi !? Je suis vicieux tout court ?!!! Mais je vous

Ken : Je censure, là…mais qu'est ce que je mets alors ?

Takeshi : C'est tout trouvé…tu mets luxure…

**Un défaut ?** Quoi un défaut ?! Mon seul défaut, justement c'est que j'en ai pas !

Takeshi : Vous aviez remarqué que sa tête avait pris quelques kilos ?

**Une qualité ?** Je suis un dieu.

Takeshi : Et ça continue...mais quel imbécile, je vous jure…

**Un rêve ?** Si j'étais un rêve, je serais celui de Sanae

Ken : Ça ne lui réussit pas d'être amoureux, bientôt, il va mater coup de foudre à Nothing Hill en chialant.

**Un symbole ?** Allez… je vais faire simple : un tigre…oui, un tigre noir à rayures rouges avec des yeux verts, le tonnerre derrière, et des baskets noires aux pattes, un grand 9 sur la poitrine, un ballon de foot sous la patte droite. Un tigre en train de feuler et de…

Ken : Tu n'avais pas dit « je vais faire simple » ?

Koji : Le poing levé de la victoire, alors !!! C'est évident…

**Un objet utile ? **Mais je suis déjà un objet utile ! Toute la journée je suis un footballeur, et la nuit, je suis l'objet préféré de Sanae, oui, je suis très utile pour la faire…BONG !!!!...Bon devant la réaction de ma bien-aimée…je dirais…un préservatif…oui, c'est très utile ça…BONG !!!

Ken : Tu ne préférais pas être un pansement ? Tu sais, ça te serait utile là…

**Un dessous féminin ? **Mais comment choisir entre le mignon petit string ficelle et l'adorable soutif en dentelle ?

Hiragi : c'est sûr, la vue ne doit pas être mal dans les deux…BONG !!!

Kojiro : Je tolère les commentaires des autres, pas les tiens !!! Espèce de pervers, tiens attrape ça, est ce que la vue de mon poing te plait aussi ? Tu vas….

Ken : Je vais faire une pause, le capitaine s'occupe d'Hiragi, ça risque d'être long…

Un dessous masculin ? Un boxer, parce que Sanae n'aime pas les moules boules…d'ailleurs, j'en profite pour lancer un avis de recherche, je ne sais pas où elle les a cachés, il y a une récompense. 

**Une partie du corps humain ? **Le pied ? La queue ? Le pied ? …

Ken : la queue.

**Une idée récurrente ? **Bais …. Euh Faire l'amour ! Sanae, Baiser c'est juste un mot ! Mais pars pas, mon coeur !!!!

Ken : Tu n'avais rien prévu pour ce soir, j'espère…

Koji : Et merde…

**Un élément ? **Le feu

**De la nourriture ? **Le coca !!!... ça fait un moment que je voulais le placer celui la.

Takeshi : on le saura ….

**Un alcool ? **Le MDRun truc fort, comme moi !!!

**Un film ? **Toujours les yeux dans les bleus !!! Hhaa, vous pensiez que j'avais changé au point de préférer « coup de foudre à Nothing Hill » ? BEN NON !

**Un Dessin animé ? **Sans hésitation : Captain Kojiro…Heu Tsubaka pardon…Tsubasa…décidément, il passe vraiment pas ce titre.

**Une couleur ?** Bleu mais sur Sanae je préfère le rouge

**Mort ? **Si j'étais mort, personne ne ferait de fic sur moi, personne ne connaîtrait une heure de pur Bonheur chaque soir, personne n'aurait un capitaine et ce serait la grande débandade, si j'étais pas là pour gueuler … mais d'un autre coté, personne n'irait faire des fics tordues où je suis pédé… Mince ... je n'aurais pas dû y penser, revoilà mon urticaire qui se pointe…Sanae, tu peux venir, j'ai besoin de toi…

**Handicapé ?** Je joue avec Hiragi, c'est déjà un handicap !

Hiragi : sniff…capitaine

Kojiro : Non sérieusement, pour un footballeur, c'est con quand même … ben…je ne vois pas d'autres solutions : je me recaserais dans le métier cité plus haut ! Mais non, c'est une blague, Sanae !!! Repars PAS !!!!

**Est-ce que tu... **

**Fumes ?** Non

**Te drogues ?** Non

Bois ? Non 

**Baises ?** No…pardon j'ai enchaîné sans écouter la question, tu peux répéter?

**Baises ?** Tous les jours !!!

**Es amoureux ?** Voir question précédente

**As déjà aimé ?** Aimer ? Je ne connaissais même pas ce mot avant que celle qui partage ma vie aujourd'hui, me l'apprenne

Ken : Putain, il est sérieux…

Takeshi : Note, note !!! Il ne pourra pas la ressortir celle là !!!!

**As quelque chose qui te fait souvent plaisir ?** Sanae… et un but

**Es prêt à tuer pour tes principes ?** Oh oui !!!! Tsubiii !!! Et Hiragi aussi …. C'est tous les matins avant le p'tit déj s'ils veulent !!!

Hiragi : Mais je veux pas, moi !

Kojiro : T'avais réussi à tenir plus de dix minutes sans parler …c'était déjà pas mal … recommence.

**As un credo dans la vie ?** J'en avais un avant : Tu ne convoiteras pas la femme de ton voisin….mais je l'ai abandonné, il était nul, j'avais pas pensé que le voisin pouvait être un abruti et qu'il méritait que sa femme se casse…enfin passons…maintenant c'est : Tsubasa, tu convoites ma femme, je te latte !!!!!!

**As expérimentés des trucs de ta propre initiative ?** Oui, j'ai déjà plusieurs techniques qui portent mon nom le dernier est le Drive Shoot du tigre foudroyant. Cependant, j'ai remarqué qu'en ce moment, mes nouvelles idées étaient plus nombreuses quand j'étais dans ma chambre... mais comme Sanae vient de revenir et qu'elle a l'air toujours en colère, je crois que je ne vais pas m'étendre sur le sujet…

**As un surnom** : …

Ken : Capitaine, tu veux que je répète ?

….

Takeshi : Pourquoi, il devient tout rouge ?

Ken : Sanae, tu peux répéter, ce que tu viens de dire ?

Kojiro : Naaannnn !!!!!!

Takeshi, mort de rire : Ti…Tig…Tigrounet… j'en peux plus…

Kojiro : Arrêtez de rire ou je vous pète la gueule !!!!

Ken : Tigrounet, faut pas te fâcher, regarde tu es tout rouge, c'est mauvais pour ta santé… Tigrounet…

Kojiro : Et puis d'abord, moi j'aime bien ce surnom, Tigrou est le meilleur sauteu…BONG !!!

**Es tu influençable ? **On est toujours de mon avis…

**As besoin de conseils ? **Pourquoi tu en as quelque chose à me dire ? Á part Sanae… et Takeshi qui tient ce rôle à plein temps, personne n'a intérêt à se mêler de mes affaires !!!

Ken : Heu…ce n'est pas moi qui pose la question, c'est ce qui était marqué…

**Qu'y a-t-il...**

**Dans ta tête ?** Mon cerveau

**Sous ton lit ?** Alors, je vais vous dire ça…une paire de chaussettes, des crampons, le magazine de la Juventus, une cannette de coca, un soutif 95 C ….Tiens il était là lui…Sanae, je l'ai retrouv…BONG !!!

**Dans ton sac de cours ?** Heu…il est passé où celui là ?Ah oui… alors il contient moins de conneries qu'avant, parce que je dois, en plus, porter le sac de Sanae, alors … Mais non, ça me dérange pas de le prendre ton sac ! C'est mon moment préféré dans la journée, de le porter, ton sac … quoique …Non, mais Re-repars pas !!!! Ma puce…

**Dans ta bibliothèque ?** Il y a « Comment garder sa copine quand son premier amour refait surface », tomes 1, 2, et 3. J'ai lu, et le conseil que je garde en mémoire : Refaire la tête de Tsubasa.

**Dans ta salle de bain ? **Ça, c'est la question…tout d'abord, je précise qu'on a le dentifrice maintenant, mais on a aussi le bordel de Sanae, attendez, je vais vous montrer…

Ken : Il est parti chercher des trucs, là il revient.

Kojiro : Aidez moi, les gars … sur cette boite là, il y a marqué L'Oréal Paris Cashmere Perfect poudre, et quand on ouvre alors, il y a de la terre de terrain de tennis à l'intérieur, style Roland Garos, et il y a une glace aussi … bizarre … et il y a aussi ce truc là ? Regardez (il ouvre) c'est une petite brosse à dents, mais avec de l'encre noir, dessus.

Ken : C'est un mascara …

Kojiro : Un masque à rat ? Bizarre … on a pas de rats, ici … enfin, elle a raison d'être prudente … on sait jamais … là, c'est… Ha si, ça je comprend ! C'est un crayon !

Ken : un eye liner … c'est pour les yeux

Kojiro : Et on fait quoi avec ?

Ken : On se le met dans les yeux

Kojiro : Mais c'est barbare !

Takeshi : Toi qui te bats tout le temps avec tout le monde, tu trouves que c'est barbare de se mettre un crayon dans les yeux ?

Kojiro : Oui bah … vos gueules, vous êtes là rien qu'à m'emmerder, il n'y a que Ken qui me comprend. Et … Merde…Takeshi, vas vite remettre ces trucs dans la salle de bain, il y a Sanae qui re-revient.

Sur ton bureau ? Il y a les trucs que Sanae arrive pas à faire entrer dans la salle de bain et sa photo 

**Dans tes rêves ?** Il y a Sanae … c'est bien d'ailleurs, elle part pas tout le temps, dans mes rêves …

**Dans tes fantasmes ?** Sanae en tenue de pom pom girl

Hiragi : Pom pom girl ? C'est d'un banal !!! Moi, j'aurais dit...BONG !!!!

Kojiro : Ta gueuuuuule !! Je ne veux pas le savoir !!!!

**Dans tes cauchemars ?** Tsubasa avec Sanae en tenue de pom pom girl !!!!

**Dans ton frigo ?** Des légumes, des fruits, des yaourts, des boissons vitaminées aussi…Ah oui, il y a ma manager perso qui dit que je manque de magnésium, mais elle veut pas de coca pourtant il y en a dans le coca ! C'est marqué que pour 20 litres, il y a…

Ken : Dis, je suis obligé d'écrire tes remarques sur le coca ?

**Sous tes bras ?** Ben… maintenant, je parfume mes poils avec du déo Axe for men… Sanae adore, alors…

Ken : Si Sanae veut, Koji veut…ça, ça aurait été pas mal comme credo…

**Si tu devais changer quelque chose...**

**De ton physique ?** Je suis parfait, alors la question ne se pose pas !

Hiragi : Même là … ?

Kojiro : Oui, même ça !!! J'ai jamais eu une réclamation…

**De ta situation actuelle ?** J'aimerai bien que tu finisses rapidement tes questions à la con, j'ai Sanae qui m'attend, mais si tu veux ta réponse : Tsubasa !

**De ton caractère ?** Vous me faites chier avec mon caractère ! Qu'est ce qu'il a à la fin mon caractère ?

Takeshi : C'est que des questions, tu sais ….

**De ton environnement ?** Tsubasa !!!!

**De ta chambre ?** Le lit, il commence vraiment à fatiguer et puis il n'est pas assez grand, j'en ai marre de me retrouver par terre…

**Qu'est-ce qui te fait...**

**Sourire ?** Sanae

**Pleurer ?** Tsubasa et Sanae !!!

**Vivre ?** Mon cœur, s'il s'arrête je suis mal…sinon le matin je me lève pour aller marquer des buts, évidemment si Sanae est là, j'ai un peu de mal à partir

**Te lever le matin ?** Sanae et le foot, je viens de te le dire, suis un peu !!!!

Ken : Oui, mais si tu réponds avant…

**Te coucher le soir ?** Sanae dans mon lit et le foot le lendemain…Mais surtout Sanae…

**Aimer ?** Ce qui me fait aimer Sanae ? Et bien …

Ken : Non, ça va encore être trop long on passe à la suivante…

**T'indigner ?** Tsubasa!!!!!

**Rêver ?** Sanae qui claque une beigne dans la gueule de Tsubasa.

**Ce que tu préfères…**

**Dans ta vie ? **Prendre soin de ma famille, de Sanae, en mettant des buts encore et toujours… être célèbre et surtout avoir piquer Sanae à ce crétin de Tsubasa…Aaahh quelle sensation…

**Chez tes amis ? **Ils m'appellent capitaine.

Ken : …

**Chez une personne du sexe opposé ?** J'en connais qu'une alors je ne vais pas être très objectif, mais je dirais : Son caractère, sa détermination, sa gentillesse, son sourire, ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa peau, ses seins, ses fesses…BONG...Heu elle a aussi une bonne droite.

**Ecouter ?** Kojiro dans ses pensées : _Kojiro … t'es beau … t'es fort … je t'aime … t'es le meilleur … déshabille moi … aime moi … oui ! … vas-y … Encore …_

Ken : Heu, capitaine ?

…

Ken : Capitaine !!!!

Kojiro : Je dirais les gémissements de Sanae quand je lui …BONG…Heu et à l'occasion mon public en délire qui m'acclame.

**Faire ? **Bai…

Takeshi, Ken et Hiragi : Non ! On sait déjà ce que tu vas répondre ! Oublie pas que t'as un match demain sale Don Juan !!!

Kojiro : Appelez moi capitaine love, ça sonne mieux...

Ken : …. Complètement ridicule …Ben voilà, il était caractériel, têtu, bagarreur, obstiné, possessif, prétentieux avant, il aimait le foot, le coca et ne pouvait pas voir Tsubasa en peinture, maintenant, il est toujours comme ça, mais en plus il est amoureux et est devenu un vrai obsédé …en tous cas je me grouille d'envoyer ça avant qu'il voie toutes les qualités que je lui ai trouvés : il est peut-être amoureux, mais ça ne l'a pas ramolli pour autant…

Fin du délire, vous pouvez reprendre une vie normale…MDR j'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire ça !!!! Alors ça vous a plu ? Quel mec ce Koji !!! Hein ?

Ah oui, il faut que je reprécise : c'est mon mien !!!! Non mais !!!! Arrêtez de baver sur mon Koji !!! Surtout toi Sabrina !!! MDR

Bon c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, tous à vos claviers pour me faire part de vos critiques bonnes ou mauvaises sur ces chap, les interventions de Feylie et sur le délire ( **Tsubi** : Vous en avez du boulot dis donc…) ça me fera plaisir !!!

Pensez aussi au projet x22 du chapitre 62, vous êtes déjà pas mal à avoir répondu et je vous en remercie, vos réponses sont excellentes, certaines sont surprenantes et me font délirer, c'est très intéressant, je vous jure…mais que font les autres ? J'en vois qui n'ont pas encore répondu !!! Pourtant le cadeau est bien, je n'ai eu que des personnes contentes, alors ? Un beau Tsubi ou un beau Koji en prime ça vaut le coup, nan ? Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?!

(**Mando** : tu as vu Feylie comment je les saoule avec ça !!? De toute façon si je n'ai pas au moins 5 questionnaires de plus je ne ferai pas paraître la suite !!! MDR)

Gros bisous à tout le monde et à bientôt !!!! ( . )


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapitre 68 : Rencontre poétique.**

(**Mando **: Chapitre qui est parti dans le n'importe quoi (vu le titre on s'en doute), un moment d'égarement de ma part, toutes mes excuses pour ceux qui aiment le sérieux…mais je le laisse car j'ai adoré l'écrire ( . ))

A peine rentrée, Sanae fut assailli par Taro.

-Sanae ! Je me suis inquiété ! Ça va mieux ? Où étais tu passé ? Tu sais, je suis vraiment déso…

-STOP !! Du calme Taro, je vais très bien…fit elle avec un sourire.

-Oui, mais tout à l'heure tu…

-Tout à l'heure j'ai été stupide. Je m'excuse, je suis vraiment trop pleurnicharde en ce moment, je te promets que ça va changer !!!

-…

-Arrête avec cette tête de septique, je suis en pleine forme, je t'assure ! Fit Sanae avec un grand sourire.

On vient de me convaincre d'arrêter de me prendre la tête, mes doutes sont complètement partis ! Tu as en face de toi la nouvelle Sanae pleine de conviction, d'enthousiasme et d'énergie !

La Toho gagnera la finale !!! Fit-elle en levant le bras.

-Heu…Sanae Chan ? Tu sais qu'on n'a pas de match ce soir, tu peux te calmer, pas la peine de rameuter tout l'hôtel…

-Hiragi ! Alors comment ça va ? Tu as fait une bonne sieste ? L'entraînement s'est bien passé ? Tu…

-Sanae Chan, tu me fais peur…

-Sanae ? Tu n'avais pas un problème de famille ? Demanda Takeshi surpris par son humeur joyeuse.

-Heu…si, si, bien sûr mais ça s'est arrangé !!! Je suis rassurée !!! Bref comme vous pouvez le voir tout va pour le mieux et…

- Ton changement d'humeur si radical ne serait pas plutôt dû à Tsubasa ?

(**Feylie** : Et puis quoi encore ?! Manquerait plus que Tsubi soit le messie et qu'il résolve tous les ennuis de ce monde.)( **Mando** : Comme vous pouvez le voir Feylie adore toujours autant Tsubi…ça promet…et dire que je viens juste de commencer à lire ses corrections (.)…)

-Yui…Qu'est ce que tu veux encore insinuer ?

-Bah, je ne sais pas… d'après ton ami Taro tu étais malheureuse et te revoilà toute fringante sortant d'un taxi avec Tsubasa qui soit dit en passant ne devait pas se trouver avec toi…

-Je l'ai rencontré à l'ho…sur le chemin du retour et il m'a raccompagnée en taxi parce qu'il se faisait tard et de toute façon ça ne te regarde pas !!!

-Moi, peut-être pas, mais Kojiro sûrement…

Yui se tourna alors vers la fenêtre où se trouvait Kojiro quelques instants auparavant.

Elle regarda partout aux alentours.

-Bah, il est parti où ? Il était là, il y a à peine deux secondes à t'observer avec Tsub…

Yui fit un léger sourire.

-Aaahh, je vois, tu as encore dû faire un truc qui ne lui a pas plu…

-C'est surtout ta tête et tes stupidités qui ne lui ont pas plu et qui l'ont fait fuir ma chère Yui !!! Répliqua Sanae. (**Feylie** : Attention ! Sanae monte sur le ring ! First Round !) ( **Mando** : Oui, j'en avais marre de laisser faire cette…BIP…de Yui, alors j'ai décidé d'agir !!!! FIGHT SANAE !)

Un spécimen de ton genre, on ne le supporte généralement pas plus de deux secondes ou alors on s'arrange pour ne pas l'avoir en face de soi pour ne pas le tuer sur place !!!! Kojiro n'est pas stupide, il connaît son intérêt : la fuite plutôt que l'assassinat, il a fait un très bon choix !!!

D'ailleurs, pour moi aussi, les deux secondes sont passées, alors je vais devoir te quitter sinon, je vais commettre l'irréparable, ce n'est pas que ça me gênerait mais en tant que manager je dois être présente à la finale alors pas de meurtre pour l'instant….on verra ça plus tard, rajouta t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Yui furieuse passa devant elle en la bousculant légèrement.

-Ah au fait, Yui, pour hier je te remercie, tu m'as permis d'ouvrir les yeux sur toi et sur tes intentions…mais je te préviens tu n'as aucune chance ma chère, je suis bien plus forte que tu ne le penses et maintenant je suis sûre de moi alors tu perds ton temps…

-C'est ce qu'on verra !!! Dit Yui en tournant la tête avec un grand sourire.

Yui passa devant les garçons médusés et rejoignit sa chambre.

Sanae se rapprocha d'eux et souffla.

-Désolée que vous ayez assisté à ça, mais elle me sort par les yeux maintenant, je veux bien être gentille mais je ne suis pas complètement naïve non plus…je sais ce qu'elle veut et elle ne l'aura pas !!!! (**Feylie** : c'est sûr qu'elle ne l'aura pas ! Koji est à NOUS ! La preuve en photo, lol, n'est-ce pas Mando ?) ( **Mando** : Tout à fait !!! Koji c'est chasse gardée !!!! Avis à Sabrina…MDR)

Taro fit un léger sourire.

-Je te reconnais bien là…toi faut pas trop te chercher !!!

-Non ! Effectivement ! Mais bon en général on ne me cherche pas trop longtemps...n'est ce pas Hiragi ?

-Oui, je m'en suis rapidement rendu compte, mais ne t'inquiète pas…

Moi je préfère nettement que tu sois ma manager Sanae Chan adorée !!!! Dit-il en lui sautant dessus.

-Hiragi…

-Hé la sangsue, pas touche à MA manager !!!!

-Ban ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Taro surpris.

-Comme tu ne revenais pas, j'ai eu peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à mon trésor adorée…dit il regardant Sanae.

(**Feylie** : à partir d'ici, c'est un Ban/Hiragi. Je vous conseille, chers lecteurs, de lire cette partie loin d'une personne normale… ce serait dommage qu'on vous interne, non ?) ( **Mando** : Merci, Feylie !! Je n'avais pas pensé à les prévenir, heureusement que tu étais là. C'est donc à partir d'ici que mon chapitre a dérapé…encore une fois je m'excuse...MDR …et puis quoi encore !!! C'est moi qui écris alors lisez et c'est tout !!! **Koji** : Pff, Mando a encore pété un câble…)

-Ton trésor adorée ?!! Mais tu n'es pas net toi !!? Fit Hiragi consterné.

Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de MA manager ?! Ici le seul qui ait le droit de dire ça, c'est moi !!!! Dit il en resserrant son bras autour de Sanae.

-Hiragi, calme t…

-Pas la peine de crier autant la jeune vierge effarouchée, tu risques de crever un tympan à MA Sanae Chan…dit il avec un sourire avant de lui faire un baisemain.

-La…la jeune vierge effarouchée ?!! C'est de moi que tu parles le lécheur de main ?!!

-Lécheur de main...hum…ça c'est une bonne idée, j'aimerai bien gou…

BONG !!!!

-Ban !! Lâche la main de Sanae et rentre tout de suite ta langue, ou je t'assomme pour de bon !!!! Fit Taro.

-Aie !! Mais ça ne va pas, j'aurai pu me couper la langue avec ce coup là….

-Ça n'aurait pas été un mal pour la gente féminine, je t'assure…

-Comment ? Mais mes douces paroles pour charmer les filles sont connues à travers le monde, ça serait vraiment dommage que par un malheureux accident, mon génie soit ainsi stoppé alors que je suis en pleine ascension...

-Hé le Casanova des faubourgs, va exercer ton génie ailleurs, Sanae Chan n'est pas intéressée par les tombeurs de ton genre, elle c'est une fille normale !!! Dit Hiragi.

-Tu prétends donc que mes conquêtes seraient…

-Des dindes sans neurones, oui !!!!!

On dirait un débiteur de louanges sur pattes, comment des filles normales peuvent tomber dans le panneau…

-Ha, ha, ha, petit novice, va….Moi, professeur LOVE ici présent, je veux bien te faire une démonstration, alors admire un peu le travail...

Ban mit alors un genou à terre.

Taro se frappa le front avec la paume de la main.

-Takeshi, on est mal barré je crois, Ban vient de rentrer en mode « séducteur de grand chemin », c'est son arme ultime, je crains les débordements…

-Hein ? Il a vraiment des techniques spéciales pour séduire ?! Je ne le crois pas !!! Je veux voir ça !!!! Fit Takeshi mort de rire.

-Pff…et c'est parti…dit Taro en voyant Ban tendre sa main vers Sanae.

-Mon trésor, n'écoutez pas cet individu, pour moi vous êtes la seule, l'unique !!!!! Je suis votre Roméo et vous êtes ma Juliette !!!

(**Feylie** : à partir de là, j'espère que vous connaissez par cœur les classiques de la littérature car Hiragi et Ban, eux, les connaissent sur le bout de leurs doigts et vont vous le démontrer avec toute la fougue qui les caractérise… bref, c'est du n'importe quoi.) ( **Mando** : Oui, je me suis lâchée avec la littérature de ma jeunesse…)

Ban mit alors sa main sur son cœur et continua sous les yeux d'une Sanae déjà prête à exploser de rire.

-Ma Juliette, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vous arracherai à cette famille qui veut nous séparer, nous vaincrons tous les obstacles pour vivre notre amour et personne ici présent ne nous en empêchera …Venez belle demoiselle…dit Ban en se levant et en prenant la main de Sanae.

Je vous emmène dans mon château…

-Hé le poète à deux sous, tu en as encore des comme ça ? C'est minable…fit Hiragi en s'interposant devant Ban.

-Mais qui êtes vous cher monsieur, moi Roméo Montaigu, prince de Vérone ne connaît pas votre visage. Si c'est pour empêcher ma belle et moi de nous enfuir pour une folle nuit d'amour dans mes appartements, je vous provoque en duel !!! Je ne tolère pas qu'un sous fifre de votre espèce, importune celle qui éclaire mes nuits par sa beauté, c'est un astre encore plus lumineux que le soleil ou la lune…

Il prit alors Sanae par la taille et la fit basculer sur son bras. Ban rapprocha son visage.

-Heu…Ban…c'est bon je crois…Fit Sanae écarlate.

-Ban ? Mais qui est cet individu qui a le privilège d'entendre son nom sortir de votre bouche si sensuel, si j'osais merveilleuse créature tentatrice, je vous embra…

-Tu m'as oublié ou quoi, Roméo ? Fit Hiragi en mettant sa tête entre celle de Ban et de Sanae.

-Aaahhh !!! Cria Ban en relevant sa tête.

-Bah quoi, tu n'aimes pas mon visage ? Il est pourtant lumineux lui aussi…dit Hiragi avec un grand sourire.

-…Ro…Roméo n'apprécie pas ce genre de plaisanterie !!! Monsieur je vous jette mon gant à la figure…

-Oui et bien ça ne me fait pas grand-chose si tu veux mon avis, et puis si tu fais ça cet hiver tu auras un problème, c'est très ennuyeux un seul gant quand on a deux mains…

-Ignorant !!! Je viens de te provoquer en duel pour les beaux yeux de Juliette !!!! Choisis ton arme mécréant !!!

-Pff…C'est ce que je craignais : Ban a pété un plomb…fit Taro en soufflant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas tant que Hira…

Bah qu'est ce qu'il fout lui aussi…Dit Takeshi en voyant Hiragi se mettre à genou à son tour.

-Chère Marianne, commença Hiragi en tendant lui aussi sa main vers Sanae, moi Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs, jure de vous arracher aux mains de ce dangereux obsédé pour vous ramener dans notre petit nid d'amour !!! Nous pourrons ainsi commencer l'armée de petits Robin Junior que nous avions en projet pour piller le reste de ce monde, tout sera ainsi aux pieds de ma splendide dulcinée…

Il prit alors l'autre main de Sanae.

-Ma huitième merveille du monde à moi, attendez le retour de votre Robin chéri qui part en guerre contre…

-Hé, laisse ma Juliette tranquille toi !!! Fit Ban en tirant Sanae par la main.

-C'est ma Marianne crétin, tu ne le vois pas !!!! Dit Hiragi en tirant l'autre main.

-On va régler ça, ici et maintenant, Monsieur Robin !!!!

-Avec plaisir, Monsieur Roméo !!!!

Ban, saisit un parapluie et se mit en position d'escrimeur.

-En garde, pickpocket !!!

-Je suis prêt, fils à papa !! Dit Hiragi en se saisissant lui aussi un parapluie.

-Ne vous inquiétez ma douce amie, je vais rapidement régler le compte à ce voleur de trésor et je vous emmène au septième ciel juste après…dit Ban en faisant un dernier baisemain à Sanae avant de s'écarter.

- Hé le beau parleur, tu n'as aucune chance, ici c'est mon territoire et ma Marianne viendra avec moi repeupler la forêt de Sherwood !!!!

Hiragi commença à avancer en frappant le parapluie de Ban qui reculait.

-Ah ah ah, alors Roméo de pacotille, qu'est ce que tu penses de mon jeu de jamb…

Ban se baissa d'un coup et frappa les jambes d'Hiragi avec son parapluie, déstabilisé celui ci tomba à terre.

-Et voilà !!! Et maintenant le coup de grâce !!! Fit Ban en pointant le parapluie sur son visage.

-Oui, le coup de grâce comme tu dis…Fit Hiragi en saisissant le parapluie de Ban.

Il tira dessus de toutes ses forces et Ban tomba à son tour sur Hiragi.

Ils se retrouvèrent allongés l'un sur l'autre, leur visage face à face.

-…

-…Heu…

Deux ombres apparurent alors au dessus d'eux.

-Tu savais que Robin et Roméo étaient ensemble ? Fit Takeshi avec un sourire.

-Oh, oui, oui, je m'en doutais un peu…des mecs célibataires à cet âge, et qui portent des collants toute la journée, je savais que ça cachait quelque chose …dit Taro en hochant la tête.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont nous faire un remake de Rimbaud et Verlaine, maintenant ?

-Ah ça serait pas jolie, jolie, à voir, si tu veux mon avis…et puis ils sont dans un lieu public là…

-Ah mais regarde les, ils ont l'air bien collé là…et Robin avait l'air bien motivé pour prendre son Roméo dans ses bras, tu as vu avec quelle fougue il l'a attiré sur lui…

-Oui, je crois que tu as raison !!! Je crois même que c'est Roméo qui a commencé : il a directement jeté son Robin à terre …alalala leur passion et leur désir sont trop forts pour être réprimés …

(**Feylie **: Ban… Hiragi…Les révélations du cinéma japonais dans le long métrage « Un amour secret, loin de la tourmente du vent des stades de foot » sur nos écrans dès ce week-end. Attention : ce film est interdit au moins de 16 ans.) ( **Mando** : MDR Feylie…là je peux rien rajouter, ton génie a encore frappé…)

-Oui, emmenons vite, les yeux innocents de cette jeune fille hors de cette pièce, fit Takeshi en poussant Sanae morte de rire.

-Ah mais vous allez arrêter de délirer tous les deux !!!! Fit Ban en se relevant.

-Oui, c'est vrai ça !!! Vous avez bien vu qu'on se battait pour Marianne !!!! Dit Hiragi en se relevant à son tour.

-Pour Juliette, imbécile !!!

-Marianne !!!

-Juliette !!!

-Marian…

-Première dispute d'amoureux…c'est émouvant…

Ban, tes nombreuses fans vont avoir le cœur brisé quand elles l'apprendront…

-Très drôle, Taro…

- Moi, je ne m'en remettrai jamais : mon Roméo s'est perdu dans les bois, et c'est mon Robin qui l'a retrouvé pour s'en faire une Banrianne…C'est une tragédie, il ne me reste plus qu'à prendre cette épée et à quitter ce monde bien cruelle, dit Sanae en saisissant un parapluie.

Soyez heureux mes chers amours, rajouta t-elle en tombant à terre.

(**Mando** : Merci à Tetel pour cette réplique qui a relancé mon délire ( . ), là au moins je suis sure qu'elle va aimer ce chapitre: que du Hiragi !!! )

(**Feylie** : le César de la Révélation féminine de l'année revient à….. Sa...Feylie, bien sûr !!! lol...)

(**Koji** : Et le césar de la fic qui devient n'importe quoi et qui devrait s'arrêter de toute urgence (récompense avec peu de nominés)…revient à …_roulements de tambours_…Mandoline !!! Pour le coming out dans sa fic « les feux de l'amour »….BONG !!!)

-Ça y est, la folie ambiante vient de contaminer Sanae…Dit Takeshi en soufflant.

-Mon dieu !! Ma Juliette !!! Ne faîtes pas ça !!!! Ce n'était qu'une aventure, je vous assure, il ne représente rien pour moi !!! Un accident de parcours !!! Dit Ban en se précipitant vers Sanae.

-Comment ? Je suis choqué !!! Moi Robin, un accident de parcours ? Mais tu ne disais pas ça quand tu me regardais amoureusement dans les yeux, mon cher Roméo…

-Robin, je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais entre nous c'est fini, ça ne marchera jamais…Je préfère nettement les bras d'une femme pour m'endormir…

-Nous deux ça n'a été que pour une soirée…sniff...quelle déception, j'avais déjà des projets : Toi, moi et Marianne parcourant le monde…

-Tu accepterais un ménage à trois ? Mon cher Robin, je suis ému… Ranimons ma Juliette et emmenons là dans notre nid d'amour pour lui montrer ce qu'est l'amour !!!

-J'arrive Roméo de mon cœur !! Dit Hiragi en s'agenouillant près de Sanae.

-Juliette !!! Votre Roméo est là !! Réveillez vous !!! Fit Ban en se penchant sur Sanae.

-…

-Aucune réponse, le bouche à bouche s'impose !!! Laisse Robin des baisers reproduire le miracle de la vie…Fit Hiragi en poussant Ban.

-Ah non alors !!!! Moi j'ai déjà réveillé Blanche Neige et La belle au bois dormant, je suis plus qualifié que toi !!! Dit Ban en prenant Sanae dans ses bras.

-Pas question Roméo ! Si tu veux que ça marche entre nous trois, il faut que tu comprennes que moi Robin, ai le monopole des baisers sur Marianne !!! Fit Hiragi en reprenant Sanae dans ses bras.

-Mais non, ça c'est pas équitable…hum…à moins bien sûr que tu me laisses le monopole du devoir conjugale, là aussi je suis plutôt qualifié, si j'osais une métaphore de circonstance, je dirai que ta Marianne apprécierai sûrement que mon arc se band …

(**Feylie** : mon Dieu, Mando ! Que vois-je ?! Tu te dévergondes à ce que je vois () ) (**Mando** : Désolée, il devait sûrement être tard quand j'ai écrit ça…je m'excuse auprès de mes lecteurs choqués…)

BONG !!!! PAF !!!

-Je crois que ça suffit !!!! Votre délire a assez duré !! Vous partez dans le n'importe quoi maintenant !!!

-Mais Aïe !!!! Tu m'as fait mal Taro !!!

-C'est pour calmer tes ardeurs, Roméo !!!

-Et toi Takeshi, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de me frapper ?! Moi j'ai rien fait !!!

-Hiragi, si tu continues à tenir Sanae dans tes bras comme ça, je connais un certain animal qui ne va pas te louper…

-Mais Robin, n'a pas peur de cet animal !!! Avec mon arc, j'en fais mon petit déjeuner du tigre en peluche !!!

(**Feylie** : Koji, un tigre en peluche… m'étonnerait que le fauve adore la comparaison. En tout cas, moi, j'adore les peluches. Ca tient chaud. Alors Koji c'est quand tu veux ! Lol .) (**Mando** : Et tu crois que je vais te laisser faire !!!! GRRRR et puis quoi encore !!!! Il reste dans mes bras Koji !!! Non mais !!!)

Sanae éclata de rire.

-Si tu lui dis ça un jour en face, tu me préviens avant surtout…je préparerai les funérailles de Robin avec plaisir…dit Takeshi avec un sourire.

-Bon si tu as fini tes bêtises, Ban, on va peut-être pouvoir rentrer, la Toho doit jouer demain alors ils feraient bien d'aller tous se coucher…Dit Taro.

-Oui, c'est bien triste…Dit Ban en se levant.

Moi je m'amusais bien !!!

-Oui, ça j'avais remarqué Roméo, mais Juliette doit aussi se reposer pour demain, dit Taro en aidant Sanae à se lever.

-Ma chère Juliette, fit Ban en prenant la main de Sanae, je vais devoir vous quitter pour la soirée, je suis content de vous savoir en forme…

Il lui fit un baisemain.

-Merci, Ban…merci pour tout, tu m'as fait beaucoup rire.

Il releva la tête avec un grand sourire.

-Pas de quoi mon trésor…

-Hé Roméo, tu lâches ma Marianne et tu vas jouer ailleurs, maintenant !!! Fit Hiragi en prenant la main de Sanae.

Moi j'en ai besoin pour jouer demain alors pas touche !!!

-Aaah….mon cher Robin, je vais être sympa et te la laisser pour demain, je l'aurai la prochaine fois…Dit Ban en prenant Hiragi par les épaules.

-Aucune chance mon Roméo !!!

-Faut pas que tu sois jaloux mon Robin chéri, je viendrai te voir toi aussi demain : tu vas voir je t'encouragerai de tout mon cœur, dit Ban avec un grand sourire.

-Roméo…sniff…que d'émotion, tu penses encore à moi…Dit Hiragi avec des yeux larmoyants.

-Robin, mais je t'ai toujours aimé…Dit Ban en prenant les mains d'Hiragi avec un regard plein d'étoiles.

Juliette et toi êtes les êtres les plus importants pour moi…

(**Feylie** : on croirait entendre les SHA quand elles se quittent sur msn. Un vrai délire de n'importe quoi qui part en vrille. Ban et Hiragi doivent aussi boire du Mdr. Pas vrai soeurette et Shi-chan.) ( **Mando** : C'est certain !!! Je pense même que j'ai dû m'en inspirer inconsciemment ( . ) )

-Pff… Ban vient de trouver un nouveau copain de jeu, je crains le pire pour la suite…souffla Taro.

-Moi aussi…Dit Takeshi.

-Bon, je dois vraiment y aller Robin chéri, je te confie ma Juliette, prends en soin jusqu'à demain…Fit Ban avec un sourire.

Bonsoir, rajouta t-il en serrant la main d' Hiragi.

-Aucun de problème…Bonsoir…

Taro s'approcha de Sanae et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Bonsoir Sanae Chan…et encore désolé pour cet après midi, je ne recommencerai pas…

-Bonsoir Taro, dit elle avec un sourire, ne t'inquiète plus pour moi, je vais très bien et cette petite animation m'a encore plus mise de bonne humeur !!! C'est le grand retour de Sanae !!! Cria t-elle en leva le bras.

Taro lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Il salua Takeshi et Hiragi et partit avec Ban.

-Bon, les garçons, je crois que Taro avait raison, il est temps d'aller vous coucher pour demain, n'oubliez pas que vous jouez à 10H !!! Moi je vais voir l'entraîneur pour faire le point avec lui sur l'organisation …

Bonne nuit !!! Dit elle avec un grand sourire.

« Bonne nuit Sanae !!!! » Firent t-ils en la regardant s'éloigner.

-Tu crois qu'elle va vraiment bien ? Je la trouve bien trop dynamique à mon goût…Fit Hiragi.

-Mais non, elle est très motivée c'est tout…

-Si tu le dis…

Sanae partit directement voir l'entraîneur pour lui expliquer la situation de la famille de Kojiro.

-Alors si j'ai bien compris vous allez aller les voir tous les après midi ? Dit Yoichi.

-Oui, pendant les deux heures de repos, personne n'a besoin de moi alors…

-Vous allez tenir le rythme ? Vous savez le temps de repos c'est aussi pour vous …

-Moi je ne joue pas au foot toute la journée alors j'ai beaucoup d'énergie !!!! Et puis je serai plus tranquille en allant m'assurer que tout va bien pour sa famille…si je peux lui servir un peu à quelque chose …j'en suis ravie…

-Vous en faites déjà pas mal pour l'équipe…

-…Oui…pour l'équipe…

_Mais pour lui, je ne fais pas grand-chose…_

-Bon, je vais y aller maintenant !!! Dit elle soudainement.

A demain coach !!!

-A demain...

Sanae sortit et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

_Bon sang !!! Il faut que j'arrête d'avoir des pensées comme celles-ci !!!_

_L'équipe va bien…les matchs à venir vont bien se passer…et avec Kojiro tout va bien…_

_Grâce à Taro, j'ai réfléchi sur mes sentiments, maintenant je suis plus sûre de moi, je n'ai plus aucun regret, plus aucun doute, tout est clair, je me sens libérée, et Tsubasa sait tout, il ne va plus espérer, on va tous passer à autre chose..._

Elle fit un léger sourire.

_Tu es toujours là pour m'ouvrir les yeux, Taro, tu me connais vraiment par cœur._

_Et tu as aussi fait ça pour Tsubasa … _

En passant devant la chambre de Kojiro, elle s'arrêta.

_Je ne l'ai pas vu ce soir et Yui a dit qu'il m'avait vue avec Tsubasa…J'espère qu'il ne se fait pas encore des idées stupides…il n'a pas besoin de ça…_

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit doucement.

La chambre était plongée dans le noir.

_Il doit déjà dormir…_

Elle s'approcha du lit et vit Kojiro allongé.

_Il dort sans se couvrir ?! C'est pas vrai ça !!! _

Elle le recouvrit d'une couverture et fit un sourire en le regardant.

_Voilà cher capitaine de la Toho…Il ne faut pas que vous tombiez malade avant la finale…_

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et commença à caresser sa joue.

_J'ai de la chance de t'avoir rencontré tu sais…_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai pensé à te quitter pour ton avenir, mais en fait je dois bien l'avouer, j'en aurais été incapable… _

_Je vais m'occuper de ta famille, de l'équipe et de toi au maximum…je vais essayer de me rendre utile pour que tu puisses réaliser ton rêve._

_Et il faut que je te le dise…_

Une larme coula.

_Même si je n'approuve pas, je te remercie d'avoir pris un tel risque pour moi, si je t'aime c'est aussi pour ça : pour ce caractère impulsif, passionné, ambitieux et déterminé._

(**Feylie **: Le mec parfait quoi ! Si t'en veux plus Sanae, tu sais à qui refourguer cette belle marchandise.) ( **Mando** : MDR, c'est clair que là on peut pas faire mieux comme mec, mais il déjà pris…PAR MOI !!! Hahahahahahaha (rire sadique))

Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Kojiro. Les larmes continuèrent à couler.

_Ces larmes sont les dernières que je verserai à cause de mes doutes. Je vais devenir forte pour toi, je sais que tu es capable de battre Tsubasa…tu peux le faire malgré son talent, je te fais confiance … Et de toute façon, je suis sûre que tu vas partir à l'étranger avec un contrat pro en poche à la fin de ce championnat : tu vas tellement les impressionner que tu auras de nombreuses propositions autres que celle de Stefano, et là fais moi confiance pour que tu les acceptes à n'importe quelle condition !!! Ta carrière ne fait que commencer…_

Elle posa ses mains sur les joues de Kojiro, se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

_Tu vas devenir un grand champion avec ou sans moi… _

Elle releva son visage, essuya ses larmes, caressa une dernière fois le visage de Kojiro et se leva doucement pour quitter la chambre.

Dès que la porte se referma, Kojiro ouvrit les yeux.

_Sanae…_

Il posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres.

(**Feylie** : Attention, séquence émotion. Sortez vos mouchoirs mon club !) ( **Mando** : On n'est pas dans Ushuaia Nature soeurette : « séquence émotion », tu t'appelles Nicolas Hulot ?! Je ne savais pas…MDR)

_Ton baiser a le goût salé des larmes que tu viens de verser._

_Tu n'as pas jugé utile de me réveiller pour en parler, j'espère que j'ai eu raison de te laisser partir…_

_Tu ne veux pas que je m'occupe de toi pendant ce championnat, tu veux que je ne pense et me concentre que sur ça, je respecte ma promesse, mais c'est dur…_

Il passa ses bras derrière la tête et regarda le plafond.

_Oui, c'est dur, quand je le vois te prendre dans ses bras, t'embrasser…_

_Même si c'est en tant qu'ami, que toi tu le considères, tu ne vois pas son regard…Ce n'est pas comme avec Hiragi, Ban ou les autres…_

_Ce soir quand il a soutenu le mien, j'ai pu lire dans ses yeux… il tient autant à toi que moi, et ça, je ne le supporte pas, il n'y a que moi qui puisse te regarder ainsi…je ne supporte même plus l'idée que tu ais pu être avec lui…que tu puisses être avec un autre que moi…_

_Je deviens dingue : c'est pour ça que je suis parti avant que tu n'arrives, je ne veux pas faire la même erreur que lorsque je pensais que tu avais passé la nuit avec Ban…je ne veux pas risquer de te perdre, juste pour ça…je ne veux pas te blesser…_

_Mais parfois je déteste vraiment ce que je ressens… je serai capable de te faire mal juste pour que tu ressentes la même chose que moi quand je te vois avec lui…j'en crève…_

(**Mando** : Koji a pété un câble !!! C'est plus de l'amour, c'est de la rage !!!!)

( **Feylie** : si seulement, il pouvait lui dire ça au réveil. Moi je fondrais comme neige au soleil.) ( **Mando** : Ouais….que c'est beau dans la bouche d'un mec ça…aaahhhh Koji…Bon j'arrête de délirer, c'est moi qui écris ça, comme je suis une fille c'est normal que mes persos masculins soient aussi craquants…( . ) c'est SHOJO à fond ça !!!!)

Il se redressa d'un coup et secoua la tête.

_Il faut que j'arrête de penser à ça !!! Je ne veux surtout pas te faire de mal…ce soir en venant me voir tu m'as encore montrer que tu tenais à moi avec tes gestes tendres et ton baiser…_

Il fit un léger sourire.

_D'ailleurs, tu restais une seconde de plus, je t'aurais gardée près de moi toute la nuit…_

_Je te fais confiance, tu t'occupes de moi, de l'équipe et tu es toujours là pour soutenir notre rêve : remporter ce championnat !!!_

_Je deviens le meilleur, et je t'emmène avec moi…d'ici là je vais me contrôler et me concentrer comme prévu seulement sur le championnat, je veux devenir pro, et j'y arriverai !!!_

Il se rallongea et se tourna sur le côté.

_Ne penser qu'à ça…ne penser qu'à ça…_

Il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

(**Feylie** : Koji a une force de caractère assez incroyable. Non mais imaginez un peu ! Le mec vient de s'avouer tout ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Sa copine est dans une chambre pas loin, et au lieu de penser à passer une nuit d'amour avec elle, il se force à ne pas y penser alors qu'elle est si près de lui… C'est sur que Koji, c'est pas Hiragi ou Ban.)

(**Mando** : Hé oui !! Lui c'est Koji : Homme parfait avec des ambitions, prêt à tout pour y arriver et même à se faire moine pendant un temps...c'est beau…MDR…n'importe quoi !!! C'est pour ne pas faire une scène « chaude » à chaque chapitre que je l'ai mis dans cette situation, Koji est un mec, et à quoi pense un mec les trois quart du temps ? Hein ? Bon passons…on va dire que Feylie a raison, Kojiro a une très grande force de caractère ( . ) …MDR)

A suivre…


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapitre 69 : Une partie mal engagée.**

Le lendemain matin au petit déjeuner.

-Bonjour, les garçons !!! Alors bien dormi ?! Installez vous !!! Prêts pour le match de ce matin ?

-Ouh la, notre manager a l'air déjà bien surexcitée…

-Parfaitement Kazuki !!!! Je suis en train de vous envoyer toute mon énergie pour que vous vous donniez à fond !!!!

-Gardes en quand même un peu pour le match. Si tu commences à 7H du matin, à 10 H tu ne pourras même plus nous applaudir…

-Aucune chance !!! Mon énergie est un puits inépuisable, je serai la première à vous encourager et vous applaudir à chacun de vos buts !!!!

Je suis imbattable, vous avez en face de vous la manager qui applaudit plus vite que son ombre !!! Dit elle en écartant les bras.

On l'enlaça par la taille.

-Ça tombe bien, je suis le footballeur qui tire plus vite que son ombre !!! Dit Kojiro tournant Sanae vers lui.

Tu seras donc la première à applaudir mes exploits…dit il avec un sourire avant de l'embrasser.

-Mon dieu !!! Le capitaine ne se gêne même plus pour faire ses allusions perverses sur ses performances avec ma Sanae Chan…c'est écoeurant…quel vantard en plus…Sniff…pauvre Sanae Chan…sniff…J'aurais dû comme je voulais le faire au départ, monter la garde devant ta chambre, ou dormir avec toi car je suis sûr que cette nuit, ce pervers à encore essayer de te faire monter au…

BONG !!!

(**Feylie **: c'était donc Hiragi qui n'en rate pas une ! Moi, aussi j'ai voulu faire la même remarque que ce p'tit chou mais j'ai pas osé, vu que Koji est à fond dans son match. Feylie n'a pas envie de servir de ballon.) ( **Mando** : C'est clair, qui aimerait ? **Koji** : Moi j'aimerai bien avoir le ballon Tsubi, si c'était possible…)

-Hiragi ! C'est toi qui a des idées perverses et surtout l'esprit très mal tourné !!! Fit Kojiro.

Et je te préviens, si je te vois à moins de cinq mètres de sa porte, je t'attache à ton lit !!!

-Comment ?!! Tu ne peux pas faire ce que tu veux avec Sanae Chan alors tu veux essayer tes trucs Sado Maso sur moi ?!! Je ne supporte pas les menottes ou le fouet tu sais. Et puis je préfère nettement être le dominat…

BONG !!!

-Mais ce n'est pas vrai ça !!!! Tu vas arrêter de tout interpréter comme ça !!!! Mets toi en mode « PAUSE » pour la journée !!! Je ne veux plus entendre une allusion de ce style…

Je me demande vraiment où tu vas chercher tout ça…

-Et bien, j'ai passé mes vacances en France et là bas, il y avait une fille qui…

(**Feylie** : Hiragi tu parles de quelle fille ? Qui ? Qui ? Mando, Eifer, Sanae, Lied, Lyly, Mama, Kitanna, moi… y'en a pleins des filles en France. Et moi, je voudrais bien savoir qui t'a appris tant de choses, lol… Bon, c'était un délire alors les filles citées je suis désolée de vous avoir mises dans mon délire, lol.)

( **Mando** : MDR Feylie…moi en écrivant ça j'ai bien pensé à quelqu'un, mais je ne dirai rien, j'ai peur d'avoir un procès pour violation de vie privée… (.) **Koji** : Bah dis le que c'est toi, moi je t'ai reconnue….BONG !!!! **Mando** : Heum, heum, reprenons…)

-NON !!!! Ne dis plus rien !!! Je ne veux pas savoir, garde tes pensées lubriques loin de Sanae et moi. Ton crâne t'en sera reconnaissant, crois moi…

-Mais si ça peut vous donner des idées pour nous faire une Sanae junior, j'en serai ravi, moi !!! Vous devez mal vous y prendre car depuis le temps, vous…

BONG !!!

-Mais tu vas te débrancher oui !!!!

(**Feylie** : faudrait déjà trouver le fil et la prise. Et je crois que tu serais pas très chaud, Koji, pour une fouille minutieuse de Hiragi. Je me trompe ? **Koji** : Beurk !!!!! Mando, je crois que je vais être forfait pour le match… Beurk….)

(**Mando** : C'est malin Feylie !!! Mon perso principal qui veut se barrer…MDR)

Toute l'équipe et Sanae étaient morts de rire.

-Ce n'est pas drôle !!! Si vous riez il va continuer ses bêtises et moi, je suis déjà épuisé…je ne vais pas pouvoir tenir le coup…

-Mais si Koji…mais si… fit Sanae en tapotant sur sa main.

-Ouais, c'est pas en disant ça en rigolant que tu vas me rassurer…

Plus tard dans la matinée, dans les vestiaires.

-Bon les garçons, ça devient de plus en plus sérieux, vous êtes en huitième de finale, et l'équipe que vous avez en face, ne va pas se laisser faire : j'ai déjà assisté à un de leur match et je crois bien qu'elle possède la meilleure défense du championnat…

-Pas de problème Yoichi !!! J'arriverai à marquer rapidement pour les déstabiliser et…

-Kojiro, ne t'enflamme pas comme ça, ils sont vraiment très forts, alors faîtes attention à vos pertes de ballon : ce sont des spécialistes de la contre attaque.

En fait leur tactique se résume à ne pas encaisser de but grâce à leur défense pratiquement infranchissable et d'attendre les erreurs des joueurs adverses…

-Je déteste ce genre de jeu !!!! C'est pour les froussards ce genre de trucs !!! Rien ne vaut une bonne attaque…

-Justement, c'est pour ça que je te dis ça Kojiro, ne t'énerve surtout pas, ça serait le meilleur moyen de commettre des erreurs et encaisser un but, et …

-Ne vous inquiétez pas Yoichi, je suis quand même le meilleur gardien du championnat !!!

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, Ken, j'ai toute confiance en vous. Mais restez vigilants.

« Oui, Coach !!! »

-Des remarques, managers ? Dit Yoichi en se tournant vers Yui et Sanae.

-Moi, j'en ai une : Kojiro marquera sûrement dés le début et le match sera déjà gagné à la mi temps !!! Fit Yui.

-…

(**Mando** : Tout le monde se fout de la remarque de Yui !!! MDR !!! Elle pense qu'à Koji, et on dirait qu'elle n'a pas écouté ce que le coach a dit… quelle nulle quand même !!!)

(**Feylie** : Tu sais, Mando, j'ai une idée. Comme les interventions de Yui ne servent stri-cte-ment-à-rien, on va faire en sorte qu'elle profite quand même à quelqu'un. Donc, dès qu'elle ouvre sa gueu… bouche, je lance une pièce de 20 cent dans ma tirelire. Et à notre prochaine rencontre, on se paie un verre à la santé de Yui. Ca te dit ?! )

(**Mando** : Tope là soeurette !!! MDR)

-Bien…et vous Sanae ?

-Moi je ne dirai qu'une chose, dit elle en levant le bras, Faîtes tous un beau match !!! …

« …Droit à la victoire, les yeux rivés sur la finale !!! » coupèrent tous les garçons souriants avec le poing levé.

(**Feylie** : en avant, il faut foncer droit au but. Deux mi-temps en 90 minutes…. **Koji** : arrête ton cd de merde!!! **Feylie** : mais euh… pourquoi ? **Koji** : qu'est-ce qu'il dit le refrain ? **Feylie** : Oliv… ah, oui ! C'est un hymne pour Olivier donc Tsubi. Désolée. )

(**Mando** : Bah alors Feylie ? Tu chantes à la gloire du Tsubi maintenant?!! C'est terrible ça !!! Ça te vaut une semaine sans MDR !!! NA !!!)

-..Heu…oui, c'était ça…Fit Sanae en rougissant.

-On te connaît par cœur manager, fit Hiragi avec un grand sourire en se levant.

-Mais aujourd'hui j'aimerais rajouter quelque chose :

Les autres sont peut-être forts, mais ne perdez jamais courage et soyez toujours combatifs !!! Le secret de la victoire: c'est le plaisir de jouer et la détermination !!! Alors n'oubliez jamais ça !!! Quoiqu'il arrive : Toujours rester la tête haute et continuer à jouer comme vous le faites depuis le début du championnat, c'est-à-dire avec talent, et nous arriverons à notre objectif : être les champions nationaux !!! Et pour l'instant : A nous les Quarts de finale !!! Cria t-elle le poing levé.

Kojiro se leva, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-Bien manager, objectif noté !!! Vous venez les gars !? On va montrer à cette équipe ce qu'est le vrai football, le football de la Toho !!!

(**Feylie** : en avant il faut foncer droit au but… **Koji **: STOP !!!! Tu comprends pas ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, y'a pas une minutes ? **Feylie** : mais euh… j'ai pas trouvé d'autre hymne pour la Toho. **Koji** : alors ferme-là tout simplement. **Feylie**énervée : je me la ferme ? Tu vas voir si je vais me la fermer, espèce de grosse peluche que je veux plus dans ma chambre ! En avant, il faut foncer droit au but ! 2 mi-temps en… **Koji** : un bisou, ça te va ? **Feylie** : je me tais, mon Koji d'amour !)

( **Mando** très très énervée : Feylie UN MOIS sans Koji !!! UN !!!)

« Oui, capitaine !!! » crièrent tous les joueurs en se levant.

-Et faîtes tous bien attention : pas de blessures !!! Jouer comme d'habitude et tout ira bien !!! Rajouta Sanae aux garçons qui sortaient des vestiaires.

Et puis surtout…

-Sanae ?

Elle tourna la tête.

Kojiro l'embrassa tendrement.

Il releva la tête avec un sourire.

-On a compris. Tu sais, à partir de là, ton rôle est terminé, c'est à nous de jouer. On va le gagner sans problème, dit il avec un clin d'œil.

-D'accord !!! J'ai hâte de voir ça !!!! Dit elle avec un sourire.

Allez, va mener ton équipe à la victoire, capitaine !!! Rajouta t-elle en poussant Kojiro.

Yui observait la scène.

_C'est vrai que tu es légèrement différente manager depuis hier, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé avec Tsubasa, mais tu as une confiance en toi ou en Kojiro que tu n'avais pas encore jusqu'ici…Je suis sûre que tout le monde s'en est aperçu, tu es comme libérée d'un poids…Mais tu vois, toi tu n'as pas vu Kojiro hier, lui il est plus fragile que tu ne le penses, tu es sa plus grande force mais aussi sa plus grande faiblesse…je viens de trouver le moyen de l'avoir pour moi, et que tu sois plus forte qu'avant, n'y changera rien, je vais t'attaquer par le côté où tu t'y attends le moins…et crois moi, tu vas amèrement regretter de t'être approcher de Kojiro…_

(**Feylie **: et zut ! Pourquoi elle n'a pas parlé la peste ? Les 20 cent, ce sera pas maintenant, snif… mon verre s'éloigne… reviens, mon verre !!)

(**Mando** : MDR MDR, mais je t'en offre un soeurette, pleure pas !!! Et ce n'est pas plus mal qu'elle la ferme, non ? Au fait, j'y pense : Est-ce que quelqu'un aime Yui dans ma fic ?!! Imagine qu'elle ait un fan ? Brrrr, ça fait peur, non ?…)

Yui sourit et partit rejoindre les gradins.

-Bonjour Kira ! Alors comment ça va ? Dit Sanae en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

-Très bien merci !!! J'espère que tout va bien se passer aujourd'hui aussi…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont supers motivés et en pleine forme !! Équipe dangereuse en face ou pas, ils vont la battre !!!

-Dis donc, tu leur fais plus que confiance…

-Oui, il faut. Ce sont les meilleurs, tu vas voir ! Et je suis sûre que Takeshi fera un très bon match lui aussi.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? Fit Kira en rougissant.

-Bah, je ne sais pas...une intuition ou peut-être le fait qu'il ne fait que de t'observer depuis qu'il a posé le pied sur la pelouse, fit Sanae avec un clin d'œil en désignant le terrain.

-Hein ?

Kira se retourna alors vers le terrain et vit Takeshi lui faire un signe de la main.

Elle se leva et accourut près de la balustrade.

-Fais un bon match Taki !!! Et fais attention à toi !!! Cria Kira.

Takeshi leva son pouce dans sa direction en lui faisant un clin d'œil et partit vers le rond central.

Kira toute rouge revint s'asseoir.

-Ola, je n'aurais pas dû crier comme ça…tout le monde me regarde…

Sanae sourit.

-C'est pas grave, on est leurs supporters, alors on a droit de faire ce qu'il nous plait…

-Oui, tu as raison !! Fit Kira en serrant ses poings.

On va se donner à fond, comme eux !!!

-Parfaitement !!! Tiens, je crois que ça va commencer, l'arbitre vient de faire le tirage du terrain…

« Mesdames et Messieurs, bienvenue pour ce huitième de finale opposant l'équipe de Ryosei réputée pour sa défense de fer et la Toho, une équipe plutôt offensive, tout ceci nous promet un très beau match… »

Debout dans le rond central, deux joueurs de la Ryosei : le capitaine Sakai et son coéquipier Mori attendaient ballon au pied le coup d'envoi.

-Bon Takeshi, il faut se débrouiller pour reprendre le ballon le plus vite possible et tester cette défense que notre coach appréhende, ok ?

-Pas de problème Kojiro !!!

Kojiro et Takeshi fixèrent alors les deux joueurs.

L'arbitre siffla le coup d'envoi.

« Trrriitttttttt »

_Et c'est parti…_pensa Kojiro.

(**Feylie** : Et moi, interdiction de chanter si je veux avoir mon bisou. Que la vie est cruelle !) (**Mando** : Rêve toujours pour ton bisou…)

Sakai et Mori restèrent immobiles.

…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Fit Kazuki surpris.

Pourquoi ils n'engagent pas ?

- On ne va pas attendre jusqu'à demain !!! Cria Tachibana à l'arrière.

-Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ?!! L'arbitre a donné le coup d'envoi !! Fit soudainement Kojiro.

…

Tous les joueurs de la Ryosei firent un grand sourire à Kojiro et Takeshi, sans faire un mouvement.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils foutent tous plantés comme ça à nous regarder ?! Dit Takeshi.

-Hé ! Vous êtes sourds ou quoi ? Engagez !!! Fit Kojiro qui commençait à s'énerver.

Sakai fit alors un grand sourire et passa le ballon directement dans les pieds de Kojiro.

-A toi l'honneur, le Tigre, on attend que toi …

-Quoi ?! Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!

-Il te provoque Kojiro, calme toi…

-Je ne suis pas stupide, je le vois !!! Mais pour qui ils me prennent ? Ils viennent de commettre leur première erreur en me donnant le ballon…Allez viens Takeshi ! Si eux ne veulent pas jouer, nous on va leur montrer !!!! Dit Kojiro en partant à l'attaque.

Takeshi, Sasuke et Kazuki suivirent.

Sakai et Mori s'écartèrent pour les laisser passer.

Takeshi passa à côté d'eux à toute vitesse puis tourna la tête pour les observer.

-Je ne le sens pas…Il y a un truc de bizarre avec eux…

-Concentre toi, sur l'attaque Takeshi !!! Laisse nos défenseurs s'en occuper, Kojiro a besoin de nous !!! Fit Kazuki en courant.

-Oui, on y va !!!!

Takeshi retourna la tête pour suivre Kojiro. Il était déjà aux prises avec trois défenseurs.

-Passe le ballon Kojiro !!!!

Il s'apprêtait à faire une passe en retrait lorsque un autre joueur se plaça derrière lui.

-Hein ? Mais c'est quoi ça ?!! Ils mettent quatre défenseurs sur un seul joueur ?! Fit Kazuki.

-Ouais, et t'as vu, on a droit à deux joueurs chacun, c'est sympa…Fit Takeshi en essayant de se démarquer.

-C'est pas vrai, ça…

-Pas de problème, je suis là !! Moi je suis libre comme l'air !!! Dit Sazuke en courant vers Kojiro.

_Ces types ne me prendront pas le ballon…_

Deux joueurs taclèrent Kojiro qui sauta pour éviter cet assaut.

Un autre joueur plongea tête la première pour atteindre le ballon.

Kojiro garda le ballon dans ses pieds.

-C'est pas en faisant ça que vous allez réussir à me piquer la balle !! Fit Kojiro en atterrissant.

Il aperçut Sasuke complètement démarqué le long de la touche.

_Quels idiots ! Se mettre à quatre sur moi…et pourquoi pas toute l'équipe pendant qu'ils y sont…._

(**Feylie** : ils auraient bien voulu mais ils ont pensé qu'ils s'éloigneraient trop de l'esprit du foot pour celui du rugby.)

(**Mando** : Ouais ça doit sûrement être ça...en tout cas moi je suis nulle en rugby alors je vais rester dans le foot pour décrire le match…quoique les joueurs de rugby, c'est pas mal non plus…hum… les dieux du stade, par exemple…MDR)

Il envoya le ballon en l'air et fit une tête pour le passer à Sasuke.

-A toi !!! Tu es tout seul !!!

-Merci capitaine !!! Fit Sasuke en se précipitant sur le ballon.

Deux joueurs de la Ryosei se précipitèrent alors sur Sasuke.

-Trop tard, les gars ! Fallait pas autant me marqu…

Il s'interrompit en voyant deux autres joueurs se précipiter sur Sasuke.

Il regarda alors Takeshi qui venait d'être libéré de son marquage.

-C'est quoi cette tactique ?

Il se retourna pour voir Sasuke aux prises avec quatre joueurs le long de la touche.

- Merde, il ne va pas s'en sortir…

Takeshi !! On va l'aider !!!

Kojiro et Takeshi se précipitèrent vers lui.

C'est alors qu'ils furent entourés de quatre joueurs à leur tour.

-Hein ? Mais d'où ils sortent eux ?!

-Regarde, ils ont laissé Kazuki tout seul…Dit Kojiro.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est n'importe quoi !!!!

-Kazuki !! Va aider Sas….

« Trrriitttttttt »

-C'est quoi encore ça ? Fit Kojiro en se retournant.

Il vit Sasuke à terre.

-L'arbitre a sifflé une touche pour la Ryosei.

-Quoi ?

-Bah, c'est un peu normal avec quatre joueurs contre lui, Sasuke ne pouvait pas s'en sortir…

-…Ouais…Allez viens on va se mettre en place…

Kyochiro !! Tu passes à l'attaque avec nous !! Cria Kojiro en lui faisant un signe de la main pour le faire monter.

- Kojiro, si tu fais ça, tu vas affaiblir notre défense…

-On n'a pas trop le choix, vu leur tactique, à quatre on s'en sortira jamais, ils sont huit sur nous à chaque fois, alors plus on sera d'attaquant, moins on aura de joueurs sur le dos….et puis le coach a dit qu'ils profitaient de nos erreurs, donc ils ne sont pas très dangereux en attaque frontale…

-Peut-être, mais tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre que Sakai et Mori n'interviennent pas du tout…

-J'ai pas le temps de m'occuper d'eux pour l'instant, le reste de l'équipe va s'en occuper s'ils veulent nous faire un sale coup, je ne m'inquiète pas…

-Si tu le dis…Fit doucement Takeshi en observant Sakai et Mori toujours debout dans le rond central.

Sakai fit un signe au joueur qui allait faire la touche.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire…

Takeshi eut à peine le temps de se retourner que l'arbitre siffla la reprise du match.

« Trrriitttttttt »

Le joueur de la Ryosei lança le ballon sur Kojiro.

-Hein ?! Encore ?!! Dit Kojiro en amortissant de la poitrine.

Mais ils se foutent de notre gueule !!!

Quatre joueurs l'entourèrent immédiatement.

-Alors le Tigre, tu aimes être en cage ? Essaie de sortir de là et de marquer …

(**Feylie** en chantant : il va se faire tueeeer ! Il va se faire tueeeer ! Il va se faire tuer cet im-bé-ci-le, la, la, la, la !!! **Koji** : toi, tu aimes me supporter, hein ? **Feylie** : comment t'as deviné, Tigrou ? **Koji** : m'appelle pas comme ça, ou le bisou je le donne à une autre. **Feylie** : je me tais. **Koji** : pas pour longtemps, vous pariez combien les lecteurs ?)

-Je te fais une démonstration quand tu veux…dit Kojiro avec un sourire.

Ce n'est pas toi qui vas m'en empêcher !!!!

Il se dégagea soudainement d'un défenseur et courut vers les buts, poursuivi par les trois autres joueurs.

-Allez les gars, on y va maintenant, on a assez rigolé !!! Dit il en se retournant.

Vous….

_Putain, c'est pas vrai, je suis tout seul...Takeshi est encore marqué par deux joueurs et les autres en ont chacun un littéralement collé sur eux…je ne vais pas faire monter toute l'équipe quand même…_

-Un problème le Tigre ? Tu n'arrives pas à jouer sans tes coéquipiers ?

Kojiro serra les poings.

(**Feylie** : il… **Koji** : voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Tu n'as pas tenu une minute. **Feylie** : je me tais...)

-Bon, les gars, vous vous ramenez !!! Je vous attends !!! Cria Kojiro.

Takeshi se mit à courir pour essayer de se débarrasser de son nouvel ami plutôt collant, mais rien n'y faisait.

Kojiro fit un petit pont et passa un autre joueur.

Sasuke démarqué arriva à côté de lui.

-Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt…Tiens à toi !! Dit Kojiro en lui passant le ballon.

Ils continuèrent leur course quand cinq joueurs se mirent devant eux formant ainsi un mur.

-Mais ce n'est pas possible, d'où ils sortent ?

Kojiro se retourna et vit Takeshi, Kazuki et Kyochiro toujours marqué de près.

_Ils arrivent toujours à bloquer notre jeu avec huit joueurs…_

_Bon ce n'est pas grave, je vais passer…_

-Sasuke, passe moi le ballon et suis moi !!!

-Bien capitaine ! Dit Sasuke en envoyant le ballon.

Kojiro se précipita dessus et continua sa course droit sur un défenseur.

_Une fois que je t'aurai passé, j'aurai le champ libre…_

Arrivé au niveau du défenseur, Kojiro le dribbla sur la droite.

_Et voilà le trav…Hein ? Encore un ?_

Les cinq joueurs de la Ryosei s'étaient placés en colonne devant Kojiro.

_Si ce n'est que ça, je vais faire comme à l'entraînement…_

Kojiro continua à foncer droit devant.

Il passa le second sans problème mais à peine passé, le troisième joueur s'élança sur lui en le taclant. Il sauta pour l'éviter mais un joueur était déjà en l'air pour le contrer.

_Ce n'est pas vrai, je ne pourrais jamais passé tout seul…_

C'est alors qu'il aperçut Kyochiro démarqué.

_C'est bien il a réussi à se démarquer !!! Avec Sasuke, ils sont deux à pouvoir m'aider…_

Il frappa le ballon en direction de Kyochiro.

-Vas y avec Sasuke et …

_Merde, les trois que je viens de passer vont sur lui et celui qui le colle depuis le départ est sur ses talons…_

-Kyochiro renvoie le ballon directement sur Sasuke !!!!

Dès qu'il réceptionna le ballon, les quatre joueurs firent un tacle, il sauta pour les éviter.

-Bien Kyochiro, passe le bal…

C'est alors qu'un autre joueur surgit et fit une tête pour dégager le ballon en corner.

« Trrriitttttttt »

_Mais ce n'est pas vrai ça !!! Ils sont combien à la fin ? _

(**Feylie** : ….) (**Mando** : MDR !! Feylie a une grosse envie là…dur de ne rien dire hein ?)

Kojiro s'aperçut alors que Kazuki était démarqué à sa gauche.

_Depuis quand il est libre lui ? J'arrive plus à suivre !!!!_

-Kazuki, tu étais démarqué ?

-Oui, je venais juste de le lâcher et je me suis précipité pour te seconder dans le coin où il n'y avait personne.

Takeshi arriva près de Kojiro.

-Ils sont forts, ils font exactement ce qu'ils veulent, et ils arrivent à prévoir nos actions. Ils nous envoient là où on ne les gênera pas, leur marquage intensif ou relâché est fait exprès, j'ai l'impression…

-Oui...mais j'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !!!

(**Feylie** : c'est bon ! D'accord, je peux pas me taire, et alors ?! C'est trop dur de rien dire sur ce qu'écrit Mando ! Pour elle, je sacrifie mon bisou avec Koji ! T'as vu ça, soeurette ? Je te place au-dessus d'un bisou de Koji… **Koji** : t'es certaine ? Et 2 bisous ? **Feylie** : non ! **Koji** : 3 ? **Feylie** : non ! **Koji** : 4 ? **Feylie** : puisque je te dis non ! Non, c'est non ! **Koji** : une nuit dans mes bras ? **Feylie** : …désolée soeurette, je te laisse. Je vais… aller me bâillonner la bouche… on peut pas refuser ça de Koji. Tu me comprends, hein ? )

(**Mando** : Non pas du tout !!! Tu crois qu'il va respecter sa promesse !!! Ce monsieur a un contrat exclusif avec moi…hahahahahahaha (.) )

Les joueurs de la Toho montèrent pour le corner.

-Ecoute Takeshi, là on a une chance de marquer les autres sont montés, alors ils vont sûrement changer leur marquage. Tu vas tirer le corner et te débrouiller pour me l'envoyer, et après tu viens en soutien si je n'arrive pas à shooter pour récupérer le ballon, et on y va tous les deux, ok ?

-Bien, compris…

Takeshi se dirigea vers le poteau de corner.

On siffla la reprise.

« Trrriitttttttt »

Comme prévu Takeshi envoya le ballon vers Kojiro.

Kojiro s'élança dans les airs en retourné pour shooter en reprise de volée. Quatre joueurs de la Ryosei s'élancèrent à leur tour pour faire une tête.

Kojiro leva le pied plus haut et réussit à subtiliser le ballon avant que l'un des joueurs ne puissent l'atteindre mais il ne put shooter comme prévu. Il fut déstabilisé et tomba à terre avec les quatre autres joueurs.

Il se releva immédiatement pour repartir à l'attaque.

_Bien, il y en a quatre hors service, c'est le moment…_

« Trrriitttttttt »

-Quoi ?!

Kojiro arrêta sa course et se tourna vers l'arbitre.

Il venait de siffler un coup franc pour « jeu dangereux ».

-Hein ?! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ça !! Je ne les ai même pas touchés !!! C'est eux qui sont venus me gêner dans l'action !! J'étais parfaitement dans mon droit !!! Vous avez sifflé n'importe quoi et….

« Trrriitttttttt »

L'arbitre siffla un avertissement contre Kojiro.

Takeshi se précipita.

-Kojiro calme toi, ce n'est pas le moment de discuter les décisions de l'arbitre, et surtout de prendre un carton, concentre toi plutôt sur le jeu…

-Mais ce n'est pas juste, je l'ai fait à la régulière et…

-Le Tigre commence à sortir ses griffes…c'est intéressant ça, on va peut-être pouvoir s'amuser maintenant, car là franchement on s'ennuie…fit un défenseur.

Kojiro se retourna furieux.

-Tire le coup franc au lieu de raconter des conneries et je vais te montrer de quoi je suis capable…dit il avant de se mettre en place.

(**Feylie** : Koji. Plus qu'un homme. Plus qu'un mental. Plus qu'une détermination. Un vainqueur ! En vente dans tous les bons clubs de foot.)

(**Mando** : MDR !! Dis donc en forme ma correctrice ce soir…au fait moi j'en achète un Koji !!!)

-Kojiro…

-Il est temps que je prenne les choses en main, Kazuki. Écoutez, ils mettent à chaque fois quatre ou cinq joueurs sur le porteur de ballon alors je vais m'en occuper personnellement, et une fois passé, je leur fait mon Tiger shoot…là mon nouveau tir ne sert à rien car j'ai besoin qu'on me fasse une passe à ras de terre…

-Mais tu n'y arriveras pas tout seul Kojiro…

-Tu sais à qui tu parles Takeshi ? Je sais que j'ai besoin de vous pour mes attaques, mais là on ne va pas s'en sortir en jouant comme d'habitude, je tente ma chance, mais bien sûr si je perds la balle, je compte sur vous…

« Pas de problème capitaine !!! »

Kojiro sourit et se tourna vers les joueurs de le Ryosei.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, les gars, je vais passer coûte que coûte, ce n'est pas ces gars qui me vont me faire peur, même s'ils se mettent à huit contre moi, je passerai !!! Dit il en serrant ses poings.

Et je vais leur en mettre un beau au fond des filets !!!

Tout le monde se mit en place pour le coup franc.

« Trrriitttttttt »

-Allez, essaie encore, le Tigre…dit le joueur de la Ryosei en lui passant le ballon.

Va jouer à la baballe…

-Imbécile !!! Vous venez de me donner le ballon du 1-0 !!!! Dit Kojiro en se précipitant à l'attaque.

Kojiro fut entouré par cinq joueurs.

-Ouh, tout ça pour moi, c'est trop gentil, les mecs, mais il en aurait fallu deux fois plus pour m'arrêter…Dit Kojiro en continuant sa course.

(**Koji** : là, ça le fait trop non ? **Groupies** : oui, Koji !!!!!! T'es trop beau, là !!!! Kyaaah !!!! **Koji** : c'est bon, chut !)

(**Mando** : Encore MDR !!!! Feylie tu es trop forte !!!! **Koji** : Et moi alors ? **Mando** : Bah, je ne sais pas pour l'instant tu n'as pas marqué…mais tu es le meilleur pour moi mon Koji…zut, je crois que je l'ai vexé, il s'en va …Mando court après Koji mais reviens Koji, je ne peux pas continuer sans toi mon amour…)

Un joueur se dressa devant lui. Il fit un lob, récupéra le ballon et accéléra.

_Et de un…_

Deux autres joueurs le prirent en sandwich, il continua à avancer avec beaucoup de mal.

_Putain ils ne vont pas me lâcher eux, je perds de la vitesse…_

Kojiro stoppa net ballon au pied, les deux joueurs furent surpris, Kojiro passa à gauche.

_Et de trois…_

Un autre défenseur fonçait droit sur lui.

_Celui là, il va m'aider…_

Il tira sur la tête du joueur. Le ballon s'éleva dans les airs.

Kojiro sauta et récupéra le ballon avec un amorti de la poitrine avant d'atterrir et continuer sa course.

-Pas trop de bobo, j'espère ? Fit il en tournant la tête vers le joueur à moitié assommé à terre.

_Et de quatre...plus qu'un…_

Il fixa alors le dernier défenseur.

_Là ! Il y a un trou ! Je peux tirer !!!_

Il continua sa course droit sur le défenseur puis se dévia subitement sur la droite et arma son tir. Le défenseur surpris de ne pas avoir un affrontement direct ne réagit pas.

Kojiro tira de toutes ses forces.

_Et voici mon Tiger Shoot !! Prenez ç…Quoi ?!!!..._

Un joueur venait de contrer son tir. Kojiro essaya de le repousser.

_Quelle résistance ?!!! Je n'arrive pas à continuer mon geste…_

Le ballon partit dans les airs sous la pression.

_Et merde…_

-Alors, le Tigre ?! On n'a plus de force dans les jambes ? Fit Sakai avec un sourire.

_Il est venu en défense ? Je n'avais pas prévu ça…_

-Capitaine !!! J'y suis !!!

-Hein ? Fit Kojiro en se retournant.

Kazuki s'était précipité sur le ballon et fit une tête droit sur la lucarne.

-Tu rêves, toi !!!! Dit Mori en repoussant le ballon avec une reprise de volée.

-Ça n'est pas fini !!! Cria Takeshi en récupérant le ballon.

Sasuke ! A toi !!!

Sasuke reprit le ballon et tira puissamment.

-C'est pour toi Frey !!! Cria Sakai à son gardien.

Frey plongea sur le ballon et l'arrêta sur la ligne.

-C'est pas vrai !! Ragea Kojiro.

-Tu n'y arriveras pas le Tigre, toi et ta ménagerie ne franchirez jamais notre défense, elle est infaillible…Dit Sakai en retournant vers le rond central.

-…

_Il est très fort ce type, il a réussi à résister à mon tir…_

-Capitaine, on n'a pas réussi mais on était proche…

-Ouais...proche…

« Allez la Toho !!!! Ne perdez pas courage, les garçons !!! Il reste encore dix minutes pour marquer en première période !!! C'est plus qu'il n'en faut !!! On va les avoir !!! »

(**Mando **: Oui, je sais que la première période est passée rapidement mais moi je ne suis pas Thierry Roland, alors je fais un gros résumé de la rencontre, vous pouvez imaginer en gros l'ambiance avec ce que j'ai écrit, non ? Et puis d'abord je ne suis pas non plus Yoichi Takahashi, je suis incapable d'étaler un match sur des dizaines de chapitres, je ne suis pas un tel génie, je ne suis qu'une pauvre fanficeuse sans beaucoup d'idées, désolée pour les amoureux du football (TT))

Les garçons levèrent les yeux vers les gradins et virent Sanae et Kira debout en train de les encourager.

-Hé bien, c'est beau de voir des filles rêver, les pauvres, elles vont être bien déçues…Fit Frey.

-Bon tu vas faire la mise en jeu au lieu de discuter, nous on a un match à gagner !!! Dit Kojiro en partant se mettre en position.

-Oui, on n'est pas venu là pour s'amuser, alors dépêche toi !!! Fit Takeshi en se retournant à son tour.

-…

Tout le monde attendait l'envoi du gardien.

Frey regarda alors dans la direction de Sakai puis fit un sourire.

Takeshi observa la scène.

_Depuis tout à l'heure, ce mec dirige son équipe du rond central, il n'a pratiquement pas bougé avec Mori…Nous, on est quasiment tous passé en attaque, il ne reste que Tachibana et Hiragi pour réellement défendre…_

Il regarda alors dans leur direction.

_Ils doivent être sur les nerfs de ne pas nous voir marquer et avec Ken ils n'ont pas encore touché le ballon…_

_Cette première période s'est totalement déroulée sur ce côté de terrain, c'est bizarre…_

Il regarda Sakai faire encore quelques signes.

_Qu'est ce qu'il nous réserve encore…_

-Takeshi, j'ai un plan : ils vont sûrement encore me provoquer en me lançant le ballon, alors tu te débrouilles comme tu veux mais tu le récupères. Comme ça je ne vais pas me retrouver encercler comme à chaque fois, et ne t'en fais pas pour ta sangsue, je m'en occupe, ok ?

-Oui, mais…

-Et après je me mets en position et tu me repasses le ballon pour mon tir à ras de terre, ok ?

-Oui, mais, il y a un truc qui …

« Trrriitttttttt »

Takeshi ne put finir sa phrase.

Frey fit effectivement une passe sur Kojiro.

-Takeshi !!! Maintenant !!

Takeshi se précipita sur le ballon, un défenseur le collait toujours quand soudain Kojiro se mit sur son passage.

Takeshi continua sa course et passa deux joueurs.

Après avoir fait écran, Kojiro piqua un sprint pour semer le défenseur.

Il se dirigea droit sur le but.

-Takeshi, fais gaffe ! Il y en a quatre qui t'arrivent dessus !!!! Cria Kojiro.

-Takeshi !! Moi je suis libre !! Passe le ballon !!! Fit Kazuki.

Takeshi tourna la tête vers Kazuki.

_Ce n'est pas normal, qu'il soit aussi démarqué...mais je n'ai pas le choix…_

Il fit une passe.

-Kazuki ! Fais un centre à ras de terre pour Kojiro !!!

-C'est parti…Fit Kazuki en réceptionnant le ballon.

Kojiro, tu es prêt ?

-Quand tu veux !!! Fit Kojiro en courant droit devant lui.

Kazuki centra à ras de terre.

-Parfait Kazuki !!!! Cria Kojiro en armant son tir.

_Celui là, les mecs, personne ne l'arrêtera…_

Il shoota dans le ballon sans faire de contrôle.

Le ballon se dirigea droit sur le gardien qui se baissa pour l'intercepter.

Kojiro sourit.

_Vas y…c'est ça...baisse toi…_

Le ballon changea alors de trajectoire et commença à s'élever, sa vitesse augmenta, le gardien ne put rien faire et le ballon atterri sous la transversale.

-Ça y est !!!! Il y est !!!! Cria Kojiro avec un sourire.

Les gars, on a réus…

« Trrriitttttttt » « Trrriitttttttt » « Trrriitttttttt »

_Quoi ?! Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? _

Kojiro se tourna vers l'arbitre qui montrait le juge de touche.

_Hors jeu ? Il siffle un hors jeu ?_

Il se retourna et vit les drapeaux levés.

-C'est pas vrai ?! Il n'y avait pas hors jeu !! Depuis le début, ces mecs nous collent, ils n'ont pas pu nous laisser tir…

Kojiro vit alors les sourires de tous les joueurs de la Ryosei.

Frey ramassa le ballon.

-Pas mal, le Tigre, celle là, je dois bien dire que je ne l'avais pas vu venir…heureusement que notre capitaine a été sympa et qu'il a bien voulu vous laisser tirer au but, vous devez être moins frustrés maintenant…En tout cas, moi ça m'a fait un bon entraînement et pour la prochaine fois je saurai…enfin s'il y a une prochaine fois…

Allez tiens ! Tu peux réessayer si tu veux…Rajouta Frey en lui lançant le ballon.

Le ballon roula jusqu'aux pieds de Kojiro, il ne bougea pas.

-Kojiro ? Ça va ? Demanda Takeshi.

-…

A suivre…


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapitre 70 : Fin d'une période.**

Tête baissée, les poings serrés, Kojiro restait immobile.

-Capitaine ? Fit Kazuki inquiet.

Le ballon, il faut continuer…

-…

-Kojir…fit Takeshi en se rapprochant de lui.

-Ils…coupa Kojiro.

Ils me gonflent !!!! Ils me gonflent tous sérieux ces mecs !!! Cria t-il en relevant la tête.

Pour qui ils se prennent à la fin ?!!! Ils se contentent de défendre, aucune attaque, ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on gagne !!! Et en plus ils se foutent de nous !! C'est facile ils sont onze à défendre à chaque fois !!! Si, nous, on ne jouait pas en attaque, ce match serait mortel. Cette équipe est nullissime !!!

Les gars, il faut leur en mettre un avant la mi-temps, et effacer ce sourire satisfait de leur visage, vous êtes avec moi ?!! Cria Kojiro en levant le bras.

« Oui capitaine !!! » Crièrent tous les joueurs de la Toho le bras levé.

Dans les gradins :

-Il sait motiver son équipe, dis donc ...dommage que son but ait été refusé, c'était un très beau tir, je n'avais encore jamais vu ça…

-Tsubasa ?! Dit Sanae surprise en se levant.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

(**Feylie** : l'apparition du 3ème type.)

(**Mando** : Méga MDR !!!! E.T ? Bah il ne téléphone pas « maison »? Le FBI l'a laissé s'échapper ? Non sérieux…ça faisait longtemps qu'on n'avait pas vu le « héros », faisons plaisir à tous les fans de la série…**Koji** : C'est moi le héros !!! **Mando** : Mais oui…mais oui…retourne jouer Koji)

-Tu as l'air contente de me voir, ça fait peur, dit il avec un sourire.

Tu pourrais commencer par dire bonjour…

(**Feylie** : … et au revoir, Tsubi !) (**Mando** : Oh la méchante ( . ))

Elle se dirigea vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Bonjour, dit elle avec un grand sourire.

-C'est beaucoup mieux… dit il avec un sourire.

Pour répondre à ta question, je suis venu voir si tu allais mieux depuis hier soir, car tu…

-Je pète la forme !!! Fit elle en levant le bras.

Je te remercie de m'avoir remise sur le bon chemin: je suis une manager toute neuve, dit elle avec un sourire.

-Bien, je suis content…

Mais pour tout te dire je suis aussi venu pour voir la Toho en action, dit il en se tournant vers le terrain.

Aujourd'hui, nous sommes au repos, donc je profite de ma matinée pour épier l'ennemi, dit il en tournant la tête vers Sanae avec un clin d'œil.

-Je me disais aussi…Toi tu ne te déplaces jamais sans une raison footballistique…

-Oh mais tu me vexes là, nouvelle manager, fit Tsubasa en fronçant le sourcils.

J'ai fait une pierre deux coups c'est tout, mais je serais venu te voir de toute façon…

(**Feylie** : mon œil ! Dis-le qu'il y a que le foot dans ta vie ! C'est ton ami, ton amant et j'en passe. Le foot... le jeu qui fait tout, et est tout pour vous dans votre vie By Tsubi.)

(**Mando** : Feylie on se calme…complètement déchaînée…MDR)

-Mais oui, je rigole Tsubi…Heu Tsubasa…

-Tsubi…hum…ça faisait longtemps que tu ne m'avais pas appelé comme ça, depuis la première année, je crois…

-Désolée, j'ai fourché, dit Sanae en tirant la langue.

-C'est pas grave, tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux je répondrai toujours présent, dit il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-…

Sanae détourna son regard et fixa le terrain.

-Dans ce cas je t'appellerai Tsubi, j'ai toujours trouvé ça marrant…dit elle avec un léger sourire.

Le grand génie du foot, futur grand champion : Tsubi !! On pourrait presque en faire un titre de film « Le retour du Tsubi », « Tsubi, l'invincible » ou encore « Tsubi, le Yéti »… Trop marrant…

(**Feylie** : moi aussi, ça me fend en deux ! Ah, ah, ah, ah !!! Même pas drôle…

Ça, c'est un délire de Mando qui m'est destiné. Donc, ne cherchez pas à comprendre. Y'a que moi qui comprends pourquoi elle fait ça.)

(**Mando** : Heureusement que tu es là pour expliquer sinon ils auraient sûrement envoyé l'ambulance et la camisole…(.))

Tsubasa la regarda avec un sourire.

_Tu vas mieux, j'en suis heureux…_

-Hé la manager ! Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de faire la causette, je te rappelle qu'on est en difficulté là…

(**Feylie** : Yes ! de Yes ! de Yes ! Elle a parlé ! J'ai mon premier 20 cent dans ma tirelire ! Notre verre se rapproche, Mando !)

(**Mando** : moi je vise la bouteille !!!)

-Merci Yui ! Mais j'arrive à suivre le match tout en parlant !!! Les yeux servent à ça, si tu n'avais pas encore remarqué !!! Dit elle sans détourner son regard du terrain.

D'ailleurs nous sommes en train de faire une très belle action là…

Sanae se rapprocha de la balustrade et regarda avidement le terrain.

Elle serra les poings.

_Allez les garçons, il faut marquer…_

Tsubasa se mit à côté d'elle et regarda aussi l'action.

-T'inquiète pas, ils vont sûrement en marquer un très bientôt…

-Je ne m'inquiète pas, il est plus fort que ces types…j'ai confiance en lui… dit Sanae en regardant Kojiro.

Tsubasa tourna la tête vers Sanae et l'observa.

_Je me demande si tu me regardais aussi comme ça …_

« Allez Kojiro !!!! Montre leur de quoi tu es capable !!!» Cria Sanae sans quitter le terrain des yeux.

…

-Et bien quel enthousiasme mon trésor !!! Ma Juliette me tromperait-elle ?

-Ban ! Fit Sanae en se retournant.

Tu es venu…

-Bien sûr, je n'allais pas manquer l'occasion d'encourager mon Robin chéri ! Répondit Ban avec un grand sourire avant d'embrasser Sanae sur la joue.

-Ban, ne fait pas l'idiot, ce n'est pas le moment ! Sanae est occupée avec le match…

-Bonjour Taro, dit Sanae en l'embrassant à son tour.

Merci d'être venu les encourager.

Vous arrivez bien, on va sûrement ouvrir le score…Dit elle avant de retourner à la balustrade.

-Dis le tout de suite si on te dérange…dit Taro avec sourire.

Sanae n'entendit pas.

-Laisse tomber, je crois que ce match l'absorbe totalement…comme d'habitude…

-Tsubasa…tu es venu aussi ? Demanda Taro surpris en lui serrant la main.

-Oui, j'avais envie de voir jouer mes futurs adversaires, tout le monde en fait l'éloge alors je veux me faire ma propre idée…et puis…

Il tourna la tête vers Sanae.

-Et puis, j'aime bien être ici, ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs…rajouta t-il.

Je fais le plein d'énergie avant de repartir au Brésil dans quatre jours…

-Tu vas repartir aussi rapidement ? fit Taro étonné.

-Oui, juste après la finale, mon contrat l'exige…j'avais réussi à obtenir un délai pour faire ce qui me tenait à cœur, mais ça n'arrivera pas alors autant abréger mon séjour…

-Tsub…fit Taro tristement.

-Non, c'est bon, je vais bien, elle est heureuse, c'est le principal pour moi…

Je l'ai bien compris hier…

Il se retourna et regarda le terrain.

-Il a intérêt à ne pas faire une seule connerie avec elle...Dit il en fixant Kojiro qui attaquait.

Je te jure que si je la vois un jour sans le visage qu'elle a en ce moment…je lui ferai payer très cher…

-…

Tsubasa étira ses bras.

-Bon assez bavassé !!! Je suis aussi venu pour ce match, c'est toujours utile de voir le jeu des autres : lorsque aucune technique ne pourra plus me surprendre je serai devenu le meilleur, et je compte le devenir très prochainement, dit Tsubasa en faisant un clin d'œil à Taro.

(**Feylie** : Tsubi version très optimiste… toujours aussi fort et toujours aussi fan de foot. La première qui arrive à le faire décrocher de son ami le ballon, je lui cède ma place au paradis !)

-Oui, tu as raison…Dit Taro en passant son bras autour des épaules de Tsubasa.

Et puis, on va tous bientôt se retrouver en équipe national alors, tu as intérêt d'être au niveau. Moi, j'ai tout fait pour être ton coéquipier alors ne me déçoit pas !!!! Dit il avec un sourire.

-J'ai hâte d'y être !!!

(**Feylie** : et moi, j'ai hâte de voir Koji t'éliminer de c'te finale. Juste pour voir la tête que tu feras, monsieur Optimiste ! Que je suis méchante avec lui, lol.)

(**Mando** : Bah tu n'es pas la présidente du fan club de Koji pour rien. Rappelle moi de toujours être de ton côté ma feylie…( . ))

-Hé regardez !!! On va marquer là, j'en suis sûre !!! Fit Sanae en se retournant.

-Mon trésor à raison les gars, ils sont bien partis !!! Dit Ban.

-C'est quoi cette histoire de trésor ? Il n'est pas net ton ami...dit Tsubasa en avançant.

(**Feylie** : selon vous quel est le plus net entre Ban et Tsubi ? Ban qui est trop à fond sur les filles ou Tsubi qui est hyper-méga à fond sur le foot au point d'avoir perdu son trésor ? Please, Tsubi… la prochaine fois évite les remarques de ce genre vu que tu es pas très net non plus.)

-Ne t'occupe pas de lui, c'est un vrai coureur de jupons mais il n'est pas méchant et Sanae l'a bien compris…et puis elle en connaît déjà un…

-Oui, c'est fou le nombre de mecs qui peuvent lui tourner autour…

-Tu sais, elle émane une telle aura autour d'elle, douce, rassurante et pleine d'énergie, qu'on est forcément attiré…Ban ne sera sûrement pas le dernier à vouloir être près d'elle juste pour ça…

(**Mando** : Non, on n'est pas dans Saint Seiya avec la cosmo énergie d'Athéna….MDR… Vas y Seiyar !!! Elève toi au septième sens pour vaincre le grand méchant Pop Corn avant qu'il explose dans ma sauteuse géante…MDR je suis pétée…)

(**Feylie** : Le méchant Grand Pope c'est moi vu que je suis gémeaux rire sadik je vais en faire de la pâté de Tsubi le chevalier de bronze du foot. Je vais l'envoyer lui et sa cosmo énergie voir si je suis pas sur Mars, lol.)

-Ouais et moi je n'aime toujours pas ça, même si elle est avec un autre…

Tsubasa s'installa près de la balustrade entre Ban et Sanae, et Taro à côté de Ban.

(**Mando** : J'envie cette balustrade : trois bas boys pour elle toute seule…slurp)

(**Feylie **: Et dire que leurs mains caressent cette balustrade, lol.)

(**Mando** : Je savais quand écrivant ça, tu allais me sortir un truc de ce genre...MDR comment je te connais de trop... )

Sur le terrain :

Kojiro courait ballon aux pieds droit vers la cage de but.

-Les gars, il reste deux minutes, on y va !!! Démarquez vous !!!!

Takeshi sema son adversaire direct et rejoignit Kojiro.

-Kojiro, je suis là !!!!

-Moi aussi, capitaine !! Fit Kazuki à droite de Kojiro.

-Les mecs qu'est ce que vous foutez ?!!! Il faut les empêcher de jouer !!! Cria Sakai en courant vers le trio.

Marquez mieux vos joueurs, ne vous déconcentrez pas avant la mi-temps !!!

Kojiro passa le ballon à Kazuki et avança à toute vitesse.

-Allez il faut en profiter !!! Ils sont déstabilisés par notre jeu rapide, alors on continue !!! Cria Kojiro.

-Takeshi, c'est pour toi !!! Fit Kazuki en lui passant le ballon.

-Kojiro ! A toi !!!

Takeshi repassa immédiatement le ballon à Kojiro pour éliminer deux défenseurs.

Kojiro continua l'attaque en évitant deux tacles et fit une passe à Kazuki.

-Tu me fais un centre apr….

Sakai intercepta le ballon avec un tacle glissé.

-Dommage pour toi le Tigre mais moi aussi je suis rapi…

-C'est ce que j'allais te dire mon pote !!!! Dit fièrement Hiragi en récupérant le ballon dans les pieds de Sakai.

(**Feylie** : Hiragi est le Robin des bois des terrains de foot. Il vole le ballon aux cons pour le rendre ensuite aux plus doués. C'est un boss, le mec !)

-D'où tu sors toi ?

-Moi ? C'est vrai qu'on n'a pas encore pu faire connaissance mais tu vas sûrement bientôt le regretter…Kojiro !!! On compte sur toi !! Mets leur celle là au fond des filets !!! Cria Hiragi en centrant sur Kojiro.

-Bien joué Hiragi !

Prenez ça !!!! Fit Kojiro en reprenant le ballon de volée d'un tir surpuissant.

Le ballon se dirigea droit sur le côté gauche de la cage. Frey se précipita et sauta pour l'intercepter.

La trajectoire du ballon changea.

-Merde !! Elle revient à droite !!!! Greed empêche la de rentrer !!! Cria Frey en plongeant désespérément à droite.

-Cette fois ci, elle va rentrer !!!! Fit Kojiro en observant la scène.

Le dernier défenseur, Greed, arriva sur le ballon et s'interposa avec sa jambe, mais ne put résister à la puissance du tir. Le ballon fut légèrement dévié vers le haut.

-Elle y va !! Cria Takeshi.

Le ballon arriva violemment sur la transversale.

-Merde…Fit Kojiro en se précipitant pour récupérer le ballon.

Il sauta mais Frey bondit plus haut que lui et saisit le ballon des deux mains.

-Toujours pas, le Tigre…Fit Frey en atterrissant sur le sol.

-…

-Maintenant c'est à nous le Tigre, on s'est assez amusé, regarde bien…Dit Frey avec un grand sourire en frappant le ballon loin devant.

Kojiro se retourna surpris de ce changement de tactique.

Le ballon lancé se dirigeait droit sur Mori qui se retrouvait seul dans le camp de la Toho.

Devant lui ne se dressait que Tachibana et Ken.

Mori reprit le ballon de la poitrine et le passa directement sur Sakai qui était remonté.

-Il n'y a plus personne pour défendre…Fit Kojiro.

Les gars, redescendez tous !!!!!! Cria t-il en courant.

-Trop tard…fit Sakai en avançant balle aux pieds.

-Pas si vite, mon gars !!! Je suis peut être seul mais je peux t'empêcher de marquer…Fit Tachibana en se mettant devant lui.

-Ah oui ? Mais qui t'a dit que je voulais marquer…

Sakai contrôla le ballon du pied et commença à jongler.

-Tu te fous de moi ?!! Fit Tachibana énervé.

Essaie d'éviter ça !!!

Tachibana tacla Sakai qui envoya alors le ballon dans les airs.

-Mori c'est à nous !!! Cria t-il en courant à l'avant.

Tachibana surpris regarda le ballon toujours en l'air.

_Il l'oublie ou quoi ?_

Il s'élança dans les airs quand il aperçut Mori arriver à toute vitesse et sauter à son tour.

_Merde ! Je vais être trop court…_

-Hé oui mon vieux, ce ballon était pour moi !! Je suis pile au bon timing !!!! Fit Mori en voyant Tachibana retomber.

Mori fit alors un retourné et frappa le ballon.

-Fais gaffe Ken, c'est un tir puissant !!! Cria Tachibana.

Ken se prépara à intercepter le ballon quand Sakai sauta à son tour et reprit le ballon de volée droit dans le but.

BBBUUUTTT !!!!!!!!!

Tous les joueurs de la Toho se figèrent.

-Hé voilà !!! Le tir combi à étage !!! J'espère que ça vous a plu, c'est une de nos spécialités...Fit Sakai en tapant dans la main de Mori.

(**Mando** : Le nom de ce tir est vraiment nul et ne veut rien dire mais j'ai pas envie de passer trois heures dessus alors pas de remarques s'il vous plait ( . ))

(**Feylie **tout sourire : qui oserait te faire une remarque, soeurette ? **Koji** : bah toi, sa soi-disante jumelle. **Feylie** : hé ! J'ai rien dit ! En fait, Mando, le nom est vraiment trop drôle. Tu l'as eu en solde aux puces ? **Koji** : la traîtresse ! Je le savais que tu ferais une sale remarque ! Mando, ne pleure pas. Je suis là pour toi.

(**Mando** : Sniff…merci mon Koji d'amour…trahie par ma soeurette...sniff…dans mes bras Koji…)

Ils passèrent devant Kojiro avec un grand sourire.

-Mon pauvre Tigre, on t'a laissé une période pour marquer et tu n'as pas réussi, alors que nous en deux minutes on ouvre le score…pour une équipe nulle on se démerde plutôt bien si tu veux mon avis…enfin laissons le public et les recruteurs en juger…Dit Sakai en saluant la foule en délire avant de rejoindre son équipe.

« Trrriitttttttt » « Trrriitttttttt » « Trrriitttttttt »

L'arbitre siffla la mi-temps.

La Ryosei en liesse rejoignit les vestiaires.

Les joueurs de la Toho commencèrent à sortir du terrain têtes basses.

Dans les gradins :

-Et bien pour une surprise…la Ryosei est une équipe plutôt surprenante : ce tir était imparable, remarqua Ban.

-Oui, à la voir jouer en défense, on ne pourrait pas s'imaginer que leur attaque est aussi efficace…Dit Taro.

-Normal, ils attendent que tous les joueurs adverses soient montés à l'attaque pour passer à l'offensive, ce sont des poules mouillées !!! Si Hiragi n'était pas venu prêter main forte à l'avant, ils n'auraient jamais pu faire ça !!! Je n'aime pas cette équipe !!! Pas la peine d'en faire l'éloge, vous allez voir que la Toho va les laminer en seconde période !!! Fit Sanae énervée.

-Ola calme toi, nouvelle manager, pas la peine de t'en prendre aux pauvres spectateurs que nous sommes, on est de ton côté rappelle toi… dit Tsubasa avec un sourire.

-Oui…pardon…dit Sanae en rougissant.

-Allez va rejoindre ton équipe au lieu de rester avec nous…fit Taro en lui posant la main sur la tête.

Ils ont sûrement besoin de toi, Kira et Yui sont déjà par…

-Non, je l'attends…coupa Sanae en fixant le terrain.

-Hein ?! Mais qui ?

Taro, Ban et Tsubasa se retournèrent et virent Kojiro qui n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre.

Il restait figé à regarder la cage de but et le ballon dans le filet.

(**Feylie **: s'il avait plu ce jour là, la scène aurait été… ma-gni-fi-que !!! Koji sous la pluie, le regard absent… bave Feylie )

(**Mando** : Essuie toi soeurette…**Koji **: Toi aussi Mando !!! …Pff…dur d'être un sex symbole…)

-Kojiro…Fit Sanae tout bas avec un regard triste.

-Je crois qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça….dit doucement Taro.

Il lui faut un peu de temps pour retrouver ses esprits.

-Oui, il faut le comprendre, il a passé son temps à attaquer sans résultat et eux ils marquent à la première occasion…

-On a compris Ban ! Pas la peine d'en rajouter, coupa Tsubasa en voyant le visage de Sanae.

Ban regarda à son tour Sanae.

-San…

-Qu'est ce qu'il fait ? Fit Sanae surprise en regardant Kojiro se diriger vers la cage.

Kojiro récupéra le ballon dans les filets et avança jusqu'au rond central.

Il posa le ballon à ses pieds et fixa la cage.

Il prit son élan et décocha un tir violent droit dans le but.

…

-Et bien quel tir ! Je crois qu'il est encore très motivé, pas la peine de s'inquiéter ! Dit Taro en se tournant vers Sanae.

Elle l'observait toujours avec un regard plein de tristesse et de tendresse.

…

Tsubasa qui la regardait toujours fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le terrain.

-Bon il a assez fait son numéro celui là…

(**Feylie** : ouh !!!!! Tsubi est jaloux !!!!! C'est pas beau, ça !!!! Victoire de Koji ! Je rigole ! )

(**Mando** : Mon Tsubi n'a pas fini de vous surprendre, je vous le dis…je vais vous le relooker en Bad Boy moi, vous allez voir…MDR)

-Tu as raison !!! Qu'est ce qu'il me fait là ?!!! Coupa Sanae sur un ton déterminé.

Il n'a pas entendu le coup de sifflet ou quoi ?

Elle siffla alors avec ses doigts.

(**Mando** : La fille qui rappelle son mec aux pieds…MDR.)

(**Feylie** : vu le nombre de filles qu'il y a dans son fan-club, Sanae a intérêt à faire entendre sa voix. Alors, rien de mieux que de siffler pour rappeler le Tigrou qui ne demande que ça : de venir lécher dans la main de sa maîtresse.)

(**Mando** : MDR, tu as une vision du Koji trop mimi là…moi je vais aussi adopter un Tigrou, ça à l'air sympa ce truc de léchage…MDR…et avec le Nutella, je ne vous dis que ça…Ola, je m'égare du sujet, là, désolée ( . ) )

« Hé, Koji !!! Pas la peine de rester ici à jouer tout seul, il y a du monde qui t'attend !!! Tu es le capitaine : ton équipe a besoin de toi !!! Tu auras encore des dizaines d'occasions pour leur sortir un tir de ce genre, ne te fatigue pas pour rien !!! Ça serait dommage de gâcher ton énergie de cette manière, ils en seraient trop contents, alors je te préviens si tu ne rentres pas tout de suite c'est moi qui vais venir te chercher et tu vas le regretter !!! »

Tous les garçons furent surpris de cette réaction.

Kojiro leva la tête vers les gradins avec un léger sourire.

Il se mit à courir dans leur direction et s'arrêta à leur niveau.

-Hé manager, je t'ai dit que j'allais gagner ce match, alors ne t'inquiète pas, dit il avec un clin d'œil.

Sanae sourit.

-Tu m'as fait peur, j'ai cru que…

-Là c'était juste un essai, je voulais me défouler avant de leur en mettre quelques uns dans les filets et…

Kojiro s'interrompit en apercevant Tsubasa à côté.

Tsubasa lui fit un signe de la main.

-Beau match pour l'instant, je suis curieux de voir comment tu vas pouvoir te sortir de cette défense…

Kojiro le fixa sans répondre.

_Pourquoi il est là, lui ?!!! Et encore avec elle…Il le fait exprès ou quoi ? Et il se fout de moi avec sa phrase : il croit peut-être que je ne vais pas y arriver ?!!_

-Koji, dépêche toi de rejoindre les vestiaires, ils t'attendent sûrement !!! Dit Sanae.

Kojiro sortit de ses pensées.

-Oui et toi alors ? Pourquoi tu es encore là ?!! Dit-il sur un ton plus sec qui ne le voulait vraiment.

-Bah, j'attends toujours de voir tous les joueurs quitter le terrain avant d'y aller, ce n'est pas nouveau…et là mon cher capitaine, c'est toi que j'attends !!!

Elle commença à se diriger vers la sortie.

-Alors viens, on y va, continua t-elle, je dois m'occuper de toute une équipe, rappelle toi, et je sens qu'on va encore se prendre une sale réflexion de la part de ta manager dévouée personnelle, si elle nous voit trop tarder…dit elle avec un sourire.

Kojiro fit un léger sourire.

-A tout de suite les garçons, dit Sanae avant de prendre la direction des vestiaires.

…

Kojiro regarda encore une fois furtivement dans la direction de Tsubasa avant de se détourner.

-Bon, j'y vais…

-Non, attends Kojiro !!! Fit Tsubasa.

J'aimerais te demander quelque chose…

A suivre…

Voilà fin de la première période du match Toho/Ryosei, je sais que pour certain mon brusque changement de Shojo en shonen a pu surprendre mais ne vous inquiétez pas la Mando shonen commence à fatiguer et trouve ça difficile donc la suite du match va peut-être être plus courte…

Dites moi ce que vous pensez de ces chapitre ( . ) , un petit commentaire fait toujours plaisir.

A plus tard. Kiss.


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapitre 71 : Conflits intérieurs.**

Kojiro se retourna surpris.

-Tu comptes gagner ce match, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Tsubasa en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-C'est quoi cette question ?! Répondit-il sèchement. Evidemment que…

-Alors c'était quoi cette scène de Tigre blessé que tu viens de nous faire ? Je te signale qu'elle s'inquiétait pour toi ! Si, toi, tu ne te sens pas capable de gagner ce match, n'attends pas que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre qui vienne te redonner du courage…surtout de la part de la personne à qui tu as promis la victoire ! Ce n'est pas son rôle ! Je veux bien qu'elle t'encourage, te soutienne…mais si c'est pour la voir avec le même regard que tout à l'heure, moi à ta place…

-Tu n'es pas à ma place ! Coupa Kojiro énervé. Je lui ai dit que je gagnerai alors je gagnerai…ce n'est pas ton problème…

- Alors pourquoi vous êtes menés, dis-moi ? C'est bien mal engagé, surtout avec une telle défense…Qu'est ce que tu vas faire si tu n'arrives pas à marquer en seconde période, tu vas te décourager ? T'énerver ? Nous refaire le pauvre petit garçon à qui il arrive tous les malheurs du monde ? Tu veux te faire plaindre ? Tu veux qu'on soit au petit soin pour toi ? Qu'on te chouchoute ? Qu'on te dise que tu es le meilleur pour repartir encore à l'attaque ?

-De quel droit, tu dis ça ?! Je n'ai jamais abandonné jusqu'ici !

-Oui, parce qu'elle était là ! Je suis sûr que si ce match avait été joué l'an dernier tu aurais déjà capitulé, avoue-le…

-…

-C'est bien elle qui t'a remotivé à l'instant…n'est ce pas ?

-…

Kojiro ne répondit pas et serra ses poings.

-Alors laisse moi te rappeler qu'un capitaine doit toujours garder la tête haute pour montrer l'exemple à son équipe, ne jamais se décourager, rester combatif et jouer avec plaisir et détermination, quelque soit la force de l'adversaire…

_C'est exactement ce que nous a dit Sanae…Ils ont la même vision du foot tous les deux…_

-Et plus l'adversaire est fort, plus tu te surpasses ! Et ça, tu dois l'accomplir seul ! N'attends pas toujours après elle, car ce n'est pas elle qui doit faire ce travail, elle ne doit pas souffrir à ta place et tout surmonter pour ensuite tout te donner ! Là ce n'est plus le rôle d'une manager qu'elle tient, ni celui d'une supportrice, elle est carrément la source dans laquelle tu viens puiser ton énergie quand ça ne va pas…et je t'informe que cette source n'est pas inépuisable. Quand tu auras tout pris sans rien lui avoir rendu en retour elle va se tarir et ça je ne le permets pas ! Je ne permets à personne de lui faire apparaître le regard de tout à l'heure...si on n'avait pas été là, elle serait sûrement restée à t'attendre encore et toujours jusqu'à temps que tu daignes lever les yeux vers elle pour qu'elle te rassure…

…

Kojiro et Tsubasa restaient à se fixer.

_Pour qui, il se prend à la fin ?!_

-Je te signale que si tu veux passer pro, continua Tsubasa, ce n'est pas en réagissant comme ça après les coups durs que tu vas devenir un grand champion. Pourtant j'avais cru comprendre que tu voulais me battre, c'est mal partir si tu veux mon avis, tu risques bien de te faire éliminer avant la finale…

-La ferme ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé ! Garde tes conseils pour toi, je sais ce que je fais, et je peux te garantir que je vais aller en finale rien que pour avoir le plaisir de te faire ravaler tes paroles. Je joue pour devenir pro et être le meilleur buteur, c'est mon objectif, je fais tout pour et j'y arriverai ! Cette équipe je vais la battre, parce que je lui ai promis et parce que ce que je le veux plus que tout …alors laisse la en dehors de ça…

-C'est plutôt à moi de te dire ça : tes objectifs ne doivent pas la rendre malh…

-Ola, qu'est ce qui ce passe ici ?!

Kojiro se tourna et vit apparaître Yui.

-Kojiro, qu'est ce que tu fais là à discuter avec l'amoureux transis, demanda Yui en levant les yeux vers Tsubasa.

Tsubasa lui lança un regard noir. Elle se détourna et tendit une serviette et une canette à Kojiro.

-Tiens, prends ça...

-…

Kojiro les prit sans discuter et commença à s'essuyer. Yui s'adressa alors à Tsubasa.

-Je te signale que Kojiro est en plein match, n'essaie pas de lui embrouiller l'esprit avec tes conneries sur ta vision du foot ou sur ta chérie…

Pff…décidément faut toujours qu'elle nous apporte des ennuis cette fille, rajouta Yui en prenant Kojiro par le bras.

Elle commença à le faire avancer.

-Aller, viens Kojiro, on attend que toi pour le speech du coach et les autres sont inquiets…

Tu sais que si tu restes avec moi, je te protégerai des assauts du fan club de la manager, franchement tu choisis mal tes fréquentations…Dit elle en se serrant un peu plus près de Kojiro.

Kojiro ne fit rien, il était perdu dans ses pensées et buvait sa canette, il n'écoutait pas Yui et ne s'aperçut pas de ce rapprochement.

-Hé ! Kojiro, ta manager personnelle est très sympa de prendre autant soin de toi, tu devrais plutôt prendre son énergie à elle…elle ne demande que ça…

Kojiro se retourna et fusilla Tsubasa du regard. Il s'écarta de Yui et partit vers les vestiaires sans un mot.

Yui se tourna alors vers Tsubasa avec un grand sourire.

-Si tu veux récupérer ta petite manager, il n'y a pas de problème, Kojiro ne sera pas seul…

Franchement pour ce qu'elle lui apporte, ça ne serait pas un mal qu'elle le quitte, elle l'empêche d'avancer à cause des mêmes théories que toi, elle l'oblige même à risquer sa carrière pour elle. Et en plus à cause de ses relations « amicales » avec les garçons, Kojiro n'est pas assez concentré…la preuve avec ce match : si elle n'avait pas encore fait la jeune fille en détresse hier, tu ne serais pas allé la chercher et la…

-Tu en as beaucoup des phrases de ce genre ?! Car là tu me casses les oreilles plutôt qu'autres choses…Coupa Taro.

- Excuse-moi, mais je ne te parle pas…

-Et bien moi je te parle ! Alors va jeter ton venin ailleurs, dégage ! En plus de ça tu devrais t'occuper de ton équipe, non ?

-Moi, je n'ai qu'un joueur à m'occuper et c'est ce que je fais…alors ne vous approchez pas de lui pour lui parler de sainte Sanae : c'est elle qui a choisi d'être avec lui, alors si elle souffre, c'est de sa faute, ne blâmez pas Kojiro qui doit déjà la supporter dans ses bras…

-On t'a dit de dégager ! On n'aime pas beaucoup les trucs puants dans ton genre…

Yui fit un léger sourire à Tsubasa.

-J'y vais…Sois prêt à la récupérer dans pas longtemps, c'est un cadeau que je te fais pour l'aide que tu m'as apporté aujourd'hui…dit elle avant de partir à son tour.

-…

- Vous…vous êtes compris sa dernière phrase ? Demanda Ban. A votre avis ça veut dire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, elle est bizarre comme fille, dit Tsubasa.

-Bizarre ? Tu veux dire que c'est la pire peste que je n'ai jamais vue, dit Taro, je ne sais pas comment Sanae fait pour la supporter si elle sort des trucs comme ça à chaque instant ?!

-La volonté...Sanae a une très forte volonté, et puis elle ne se laisse pas faire, je te rassure, elle m'en a fait la démonstration tout à l'heure, dit Tsubasa avec un léger sourire.

-Oui, peut-être, mais sa dernière phrase me laisse perplexe, je ne vois pas en quoi tu l'as aidée et pourquoi Sanae reviendrait vers toi...sans te faire de la peine…Dit Taro.

-Non, effectivement, je ne vois pas, elle est carrément amoureuse, amoureuse comme j'ai rarement vu chez une autre…ce n'est plus de l'amour qu'elle ressent pour lui mais de la passion… alors si un jour elle devait réellement revenir vers moi, je n'ose même pas imaginer la peine que lui aura infligé Kojiro…Crois moi, je préfère la voir avec lui que d'imaginer ça….

- Dis-moi-toi…Dit Taro souriant en prenant Tsubasa par les épaules. Tu sais que je suis fier de toi : je suis rassuré de voir que tu vas mieux et que tu la laisses vivre son histoire avec lui.

-Ce n'est pas un exploit, crois moi, il suffit de la regarder pour voir ses sentiments, et moi je n'ai jamais eu droit ça…enfin je ne l'ai peut-être jamais remarqué…en tout cas je n'ai pas fini de parler avec lui. Son numéro de tout à l'heure ne me plait pas du tout, et j'ai deux, trois trucs encore à lui dire avant de partir l'esprit tranquille et de la laisser…

-Pauvre Kojiro, il n'en finira donc jamais…

-Non, effectivement, mais on ne laisse jamais un trésor à n'importe qui…dit Ban avec un sourire.

Et puis il faut bien mettre les choses au clair pour que le trésor garde sa beauté et sa luminosité…

Tsubasa et Taro firent un sourire.

-Pour une fois Ban, tu sais que ce n'est pas idiot ce que tu viens de dire, ton maniement des mots me plait assez, je suis aussi très fière de toi…

- Fous-toi de moi…

-Mais non, mais non…

Kojiro avançait vers les vestiaires.

_Tsubasa… pour qui tu te prends à la fin ? Tu es peut-être déjà un pro mais moi aussi j'en prends le chemin à ma manière alors ne sois pas si supérieur face à moi, je vais te montrer que je te vaux largement…_

Kojiro arriva devant les vestiaires et posa la main sur la poignée de la porte. Il allait entrer quand il entendit Sanae.

« Ce n'est pas grave les garçons, vous avez très bien joué depuis le début, il ne vous manque plus que la réussite mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, il faut garder la tête haute, ne jamais se décourager, rester combatif et jouer avec plaisir et détermination, quelque soit la force de l'adversaire…

Et vous savez, plus l'adversaire est fort, plus vous vous surpassez, ça sera un avantage pour la finale, je vous assure, alors ne perdez pas courage !!! Vous allez marquer et gagner !!!! »

« Oui, manager ! »

La main de Kojiro se crispa sur la poignée de la porte.

_C'est pas vrai, on dirait le discours de Tsubasa, je rêve ou quoi ?! _

_Ils se ressemblent vraiment beaucoup pour ça…_

Il repensa alors aux paroles de Tsubasa.

…

_Il …Il a raison, je n'ai pas à la mêler à mes combats sur un terrain…pourtant je l'ai toujours fait, je l'ai toujours associée aux matchs…si…si elle n'avait pas été là tout à l'heure je ne serais pas sorti de mon état second, j'en suis sûr…_

_J'ai besoin d'elle à ce point ? Je n'en reviens pas…je n'avais encore jamais réalisé que je dépendais aussi d'elle sur ce point là…j'ai changé grâce à elle, mais ça…c'est pas possible…je ne peux pas lui demander ça à chaque fois…Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre à ma place…ça n'a jamais été mon intention._

Il serra son poing.

_Et lui…lui il n'a jamais fait ça, il a toujours eu une force de caractère que je lui ai même parfois envié sur un terrain…il ne l'a jamais utilisée comme je le fais…il s'est toujours battu jusqu'à la fin avec son propre courage et sa détermination…_

_Je suis plus faible que lui, moi j'ai besoin d'elle...qu'est ce qui m'a pris de changer ce côté courageux chez moi, je l'ai échangé pour prendre celui de Sanae par facilité…tout est si facile auprès d'elle, mais il a raison…_

Il secoua la tête.

_Je ne veux pas être faible face à lui ! Il faut que je le surpasse ! Et ça je dois le faire seul …je ne veux plus être dans son ombre … J'en ai assez !_

Il resserra sa main sur la poignée.

_Tsubasa…_

La porte s'ouvrit subitement. Il faillit tomber, mais se reprit à temps.

-Kojiro ?! On t'attendait. Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?! Fit Yoichi derrière la porte.

-Rien d'important…dit il en se dirigeant vers le banc.

Tous ses coéquipiers le regardaient.

-Bon si tu le dis…j'espère en tout cas que tu n'es pas découragé…

-Je vais très bien ! Coupa t-il sèchement en s'asseyant. Parlez moi plutôt de votre tactique pour la deuxième période, on a besoin d'un truc pour passer cette défense !

-Et bien, honnêtement, je ne sais pas…Fit Yoichi.

-Quoi ?!

-Oui, je suis désolé mais ayant vu plusieurs de leur match, j'ai pu observer les différentes tactiques employées par leurs adversaires et aucune n'a jamais marché, et là je ne vois pas…

-A quoi vous nous servez alors ?! Coupa Kojiro sur un ton cinglant.

-Kojiro ! Ça ne va pas de dire ça ?! Dit Sanae. Qu'est ce qui te prend ?!

-Il me prend qu'on a été nul sur cette période et que ça ne me plait pas du tout !

-Je t'interdis de dire ça ! Vous avez fait votre maximum, ça n'a pas marché là mais à force d'insister vous…

-Ne te mêle pas de ça, Sanae ! Reste à ta place ! Dit-il en la regardant avec sérieux et détermination.

Ton rôle s'arrête ici, tu n'es que notre manager ! Ne l'oublie pas !

Sanae eut un regard interloqué. Puis elle se détourna sans un mot et continua à s'occuper des joueurs.

-Ça suffit Kojiro ! Garde ta colère et ta frustration pour la seconde période ! Ne t'en prends pas aux autres ! Coupa Takeshi énervé en se levant. On n'a pas marqué mais on n'a pas démérité non plus, on a été proche d'ouvrir le score plusieurs fois, alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas à force d'insister ! Surtout avec tes tirs, ils ne pourront pas tous les arrêter, c'est impossible de le faire pendant tout un match, ils sont bien trop puissants.

Kojiro fit un léger sourire.

-Oui tu as raison, on va bien trouver une solution sur le terrain. Allez assis toi et repose toi, on va en avoir besoin, dit il en prenant le bras de Takeshi. Pardon Yoichi…

-N'en parlons plus, je peux comprendre. En tout cas je peux vous dire que vous vous êtes pas mal débrouillé en première période, il ne vous reste plus qu'à trouver leur point faible en défense.

…

Le vestiaire resta silencieux un bon moment.

Tout le monde se reposait et réfléchissait à une éventuelle tactique à adopter.

Sanae restait dans un coin sans rien dire et s'occupait du remplissage de la glacière qui allait sur le terrain, son silence était inhabituel.

Kojiro leva un instant les yeux vers elle.

_Pardon, mon ange, mais je dois me débrouiller seul…_

-Sanae Chan, tu veux bien me redonner une canette s'il te plait ? Demanda soudainement Hiragi.

-J'arrive…

-Tiens Hiragi, mais ne bois pas tout, vous allez bientôt y retourner…

-Au fait ma Marianne, as-tu vu mon Roméo dans les gradins ? Coupa Hiragi.

-Oui, et il est venu spécialement pour toi, Robin, alors ne le déçois pas, dit elle avec un clin d'œil.

-Pas de problème, je vais voler le ballon à ces mécréants de bas étages et le déposer directement dans leurs filets pour lui offrir un beau but, mon Roméo chéri mérite ce qu'il y a de mieux… et ma Marianne sera tellement heureuse qu'elle me sautera dans les bras, ce soir j'aurai mes deux amours à côté de moi, dit il avec un sourire.

-Heu…tu comptes vraiment dormir avec nous deux ce soir ? Moi j'avais prévu une petite soirée tranquille au coin du feu avec mon Robin…Dit Sanae en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Mar…Maria…Marianne… Bégaya t- il tout ému en lui prenant les mains. Je savais que j'étais ton préféré dans notre couple à trois, je l'ai toujours su ! Donc on gagne et tu passes la soirée dans ma love cabane, ok ?

-Et Roméo alors ?

-Mon Roméo d'amour comprendra si je lui promets une folle nuit sur le canal de Venise…tu sais il adore quand la gondole tangue…ça lui rappelle quand je lui…

-Stop ! C'est d'accord pour ce soir Robin, dit Sanae avec un clin d'œil.

-Merci, Marianne ! Dit-il avec les yeux plein d'étoiles.

-Mais pour cela il faut que tu te concentres pour gagner…

Hiragi se leva le poing serré devant lui avec un air très sérieux.

-Je vais atomiser cette équipe ! Personne ne m'en empêchera ! Marianne reste avec Roméo dans les gradins et admirez tous les deux votre amour en action ! Ne craignez plus ces misérables moustiques, je vais les écraser avec ma tapette géante…

Hiragi continuait à délirer.

-Je ne l'ai encore jamais vu aussi motivé...il doit vraiment être amoureux…dit Ken avec un sourire.

-Tu l'as dit, dit Takeshi en rigolant en voyant Hiragi mimer la tapette géante.

(**Mando** : Là je vous laisse imaginer...moi je suis MDR….)

-Les pauvres joueurs de la Ryosei ne vont pas comprendre ce qu'il va leur arriver…dit Kazuki mort de rire.

-…alors tu vois Marianne pas de problème…continua Hiragi.

Sanae lui fit un grand sourire.

- Bien Robin, fais de ton mieux ! Et je vais t'encourager au maximum! Dit Sanae en serrant ses poings devant elle avec un regard déterminé.

Hiragi redevint sérieux et posa ses mains sur les poings de Sanae.

-Merci...dit il avec un sourire.

Elle lui répondit à son tour avec un grand sourire.

-Pas de quoi, c'est mon rôle...…enfin je crois…rajouta-t-elle doucement. Allez assez rigoler, concentre toi, moi je finis mon travail.

Elle repartit s'acquitter de ses tâches dans son coin.

Hiragi lança alors un regard plein de reproches à Kojiro.

_Je sais Hiragi, ne me regarde pas comme ça…merci de l'avoir fait sourire…_

La fin de la mi-temps arriva.

-Bon, il est temps les garçons ! Fit Yoichi.

Courage, vous allez sûrement pouvoir égaliser rapidement mais restez sur vos gardes pour ne pas en prendre un deuxième. Managers, des choses à ajouter ?

-Moi je suis sûre que Kojiro va marquer ! Dit Yui.

(**Mando** : Vous avez remarqué qu'elle se répète toujours, elle a un QI de 2 ou quoi ? La pauvre…Une prière pour son cerveau mort…RIP…Comment je suis méchante (.) )

Tout le monde se tourna alors vers Sanae.

(**Mando** : Evidemment c'est la seule à ne pas dire de conneries comme celle précédemment citée…MDR, je m'acharne ( . ))

-Heu…et bien…

Elle fuyait le regard de Kojiro depuis son intervention de tout à l'heure et ne savait plus quoi dire pour ne pas avoir droit à une autre remarque du même style.

Kojiro se leva, s'avança vers elle, prit son bras et le leva.

« Faîtes tous un beau match !!! La qualification pour les quarts de finale est assurée, alors droit à la victoire, les yeux rivés sur la finale !!! » Cria Kojiro.

Sanae sursauta sous la surprise.

Elle se tourna vers Kojiro qui lui faisait un sourire.

-C'est ce que tu voulais dire, non ?

-Oui…dit elle timidement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on va gagn…

-Je n'en ai jamais douté, coupa t- elle avec un grand sourire.

Il l'embrassa sur le front et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Vous venez les gars !

Ils sortirent des vestiaires.

-Bon courage Taki, lança Kira sur le passage de Takeshi.

Takeshi s'arrêta et se dirigea rapidement vers elle.

-Merci ma puce et ne sois pas inquiète, on est super motivé, dit il avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres. A tout à l'heure, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Takeshi repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Kira était rouge tomate.

-Au moins une qui a eu droit à un vrai baiser, et sans se faire remettre à sa place…

-Merci Yui pour cette remarque très utile pour la suite du match, coupa Sanae. Je te signale que je m'en moque pas mal de ce qu'il fait avec moi pendant un match, il doit rester concentré. Et sa colère était compréhensible, c'est la première fois que l'on a autant de résistance dans ce championnat…enfin bref, il peut me faire, me dire ce qu'il veut je ne suis pas malheureuse tant que je le vois repartir comme tout à l'heure…

-Et bien on peut dire que tu es un vrai bon toutou toi, tu te fais rabrouer par ton mec alors que tu ne le méritais pas et tu en redemandes, coupa Yui.

-Et oui ma chère Yui, c'est ça l'amour, je peux tout lui passer pendant un match, évidemment dans un autre contexte, ça serait différent mais là… et puis il s'est excusé…

-Non, je ne l'ai pas enten…

-Moi je l'ai entendu c'est le principal. Alors pas le peine d'essayer avec tes combines, je ne t'écoute plus, je rejoins mon poste ! Dit-elle en tournant les talons.

_Là tu m'épates manager…mais je serai curieuse de voir ta réaction si un jour il te disait ça hors match, et puis pourrais tu vraiment tout lui pardonner ? Ça on va bientôt le savoir…_

Yui avança à son tour.

Sanae revint dans les gradins en compagnie de Kira.

-Nous revoilà !

-Sanae ! Alors ? Quelle était l'ambiance ? Demanda Ban.

-Ton Robin était en pleine forme, je te rassure, dit elle avec un sourire. Il a même demandé de tes nouvelles…

-Quel amour !! Fit Ban avec des yeux pleins d'étoiles. Je suis aux anges…je vais me donner corps et âme pour l'encourager…

-Sanae, ne l'emmène pas dans son délire, sinon on en a pour des heures, souffla Taro.

-Oui, mais moi j'aime bien…dit elle avec un grand sourire. Plus sérieusement, ils sont très motivés, cette seconde période promet d'être très animée et cette fois, c'est nous qui allons les faire courir après le score !!!

-J'ai hâte de voir ça, dit Tsubasa avec un sourire.

-Mon cher Tsubi, admire tes futurs adversaires, dit elle en montrant le terrain.

Regarde bien à quoi tu dois t'attendre de la part de la future équipe championne : rien que de la classe et du talent à l'état pur…

-Pfiou…qu'est ce que c'est fatiguant une manager motivée, je les plains …

-Bah, on est manager ou on ne l'est pas ! Et moi…

-Et toi tu es la pire des managers, c'est sûrement ça que tu allais dire, non ? Fit Tsubasa avec un grand sourire.

-Non, mais ça va pas dire ça à ta supportrice numéro 1 ! Tiens prends ça ! Dit-elle en le tapant sur la tête.

-Aïe ! Mais arrête… Aïe !

-Tu l'as mérité celle là ! Et en voilà encore une…

- Aïe…mais tu vas m'abîmer, arrête…Dit Tsubasa en essayant d'éviter les mains de Sanae.

Taro était mort de rire. Soudain Ban lui tapa sur l'épaule. Il se retourna et Ban lui montra le terrain.

Taro tourna alors la tête et vit Kojiro en train d'assister à la scène. Il ne les quittait pas des yeux.

-Tsubasa, le match va commencer, dit soudainement Taro.

-Oui…oui…j'arrive...je vais juste corriger cette petite manager insolente qui n'a aucun respect pour les futurs champions…déclara-t-il en empêchant Sanae de le frapper à nouveau.

Kojiro continuait à les observer.

-Mais, Tsu….essaya de dire Taro.

-Futur champion, c'est vite dit mon petit Tsubi, coupa Sanae toujours en le tapant, tu seras certainement champion dans un autre championnat mais là tu n'auras pas le titre…et la manager insolente va te montrer si elle est la pire des managers tu vas voir ! La prochaine fois que je viendrai te voir je t'encouragerai avec ton nouveau nom, « Tsubi l'invincible », tu vas voir ça, ça va faire un malheur auprès de tes fans…

Tsubasa réussit à intercepter ses mains.

-Je te tiens ! Triompha-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-…

-Alors comme ça, tu veux me ridiculiser auprès de mon fan club ? Mais tu sais, c'est toi ma supportrice préférée attitrée, alors si tu veux tu peux lancer cette mode si ça te fait plaisir…dit il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

-…

Sanae fut déstabilisée et rougit.

-Et voilà ! Je suis encore le plus fort ! Je te connais par cœur. Toi il te faut pas grand-chose pour te calmer…et c'est plutôt agréable d'ailleurs, dit il avec un clin d'œil.

Sanae lui fit un grand sourire.

-Imbécile ! Ça ne marchera plus ! Je vais me méfier maintenant, dit elle en le tapant sur la tête une dernière fois.

Taro regarda alors Kojiro. Il les observait maintenant avec un regard noir. Kojiro s'aperçut soudainement du regard de Taro sur lui, il se détourna pour rejoindre le rond central.

_Ola …Kojiro n'a toujours pas l'air de supporter Tsubasa près de Sanae…il faudrait peut-être que je le dise à Tsubasa sinon elle pourrait en subir les conséquences…Pourtant, ils se sont toujours très bien entendus, je ne les vois pas se séparer définitivement, l'un et l'autre en souffriraient…Et puis tout le monde a fait le point sur ses sentiments maintenant, Kojiro ne devrait plus ressentir ça, il a gagné…_

Taro tourna la tête vers Sanae. Elle regardait le terrain et Kojiro avec un léger sourire.

_Oui… il a gagné l'amour et l'admiration de Sanae, c'est la plus belle victoire qu'il aura dans toute sa carrière…_

Sur le terrain :

Kojiro arriva dans le rond central.

_Il faut que je reste concentré, si elle sourit et s'amuse après ma réflexion, c'est le principal…..même si c'est avec lui…ce n'est que pour aujourd'hui…là je ne dois penser qu'à ce match, ce n'est pas le moment de m'imaginer des trucs débiles…_

-Ça va Kojiro ? Prêt à égaliser ?

-Ce n'est pas l'égalisation que je vise mais la victoire, Takeshi, répondit Kojiro en sortant de ses pensées.

-Bien sûr, dit Takeshi avec un léger sourire.

-Aller prépare toi, dès le coup d'envoi, on y va !

-Oui mais tu as un plan pour passer leur défense ?

-Peut-être …

Takeshi resta interdit devant la réponse de Kojiro, mais ne dis plus rien en le voyant encore perdu dans ses pensées.

_Oui, je vais percer cette défense et je vais me qualifier…et après ça, je vais remporter tous les autres matchs pour arriver jusqu'à toi… et tu vas voir Tsubasa…tu vas voir si je ne suis pas capable de te battre, tu vas le regretter…_

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil vers les gradins.

_Et toi mon ange, tu ne vas plus autant t'investir à ma place, je vais te montrer que je suis capable de me surpasser seul…comme lui le fait…_

Il serra les poings et fixa Sakai. Sakai lui fit un grand sourire.

_Profite bien de ton avance…tu ne vas pas sourire longtemps, crois moi…_

« Trrriitttttttt »

L'arbitre siffla le coup d'envoi.

-Allez les gars on passe à l'attaque ! Cria Kojiro.

Takeshi lui passa le ballon et il partit droit vers les buts.

A peine eut-il franchi le rond central que quatre joueurs l'entourèrent.

-Et bien je vois que les habitudes n'ont pas changé ici, mais moi j'ai changé, c'est dommage…

Il réussit à faire un petit pont sur un joueur et reprit rapidement le ballon pour faire une passe à Sasuke.

Les trois autres joueurs n'eurent pas le temps de réagir. Kojiro se précipita sur Sasuke qui avait récupéré le ballon. Deux joueurs étaient déjà sur celui-ci. Kojiro continua à avancer droit sur lui sans se poser de questions.

-Kojiro ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Takeshi prépare toi à recevoir un tir à ras de terre !

-Hein ? Mais…

Kojiro arriva sur Sazuke et lui subtilisa le ballon dans les pieds. Personne ne réagit sous la surprise.

-Mais ne le laissez pas jouer ! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ? Cria Sakai.

Kojiro frappa le ballon en ras de terre sur Takeshi. Le ballon était si rapide que personne ne put l'intercepter.

-Takeshi essaie de le dégager le plus rapidement possible avant que tu ne sois enfermé !!! Dit Kojiro en partant à l'avant.

Takeshi reçut le ballon droit sur son pied, le ballon s'éleva dans les airs.

-Zut…

-Je suis là Takeshi, ne t'inquiète pas fit Kyochiro en s'élançant dans les airs. A toi Kazuki !!!

Le ballon reprit de la tête par Kyochiro passa dessus cinq défenseurs et se dirigea droit sur Kazuki déjà en pleine course.

-Tu ne l'auras pas celui là ! Vous avez déjà assez joué …Fit Mori en se plaçant devant la trajectoire du ballon.

-Mais arrêtez de m'oublier à la fin ! Dit Hiragi en récupérant le ballon avec un amorti de la poitrine juste devant Mori.

-Hiragi ? Mais…Fit Kazuki étonné.

Hiragi se retourna avec le ballon aux pieds.

-Et oui, moi je m'ennuie tout seul là-bas en attendant que cette équipe se mette enfin à attaquer…et puis j'ai deux spectateurs importants qui sont en train de m'encourager alors je ne veux pas les décevoir…dit il avec un sourire.

-Tu vas arrêter de piailler, l'empêcheur de tourner en rond !!! Fit un défenseur en taclant Hiragi.

Hiragi sauta avec le ballon et reprit sa course.

-C'est sûr que vous, vous êtes une équipe experte pour tourner en rond, c'est toujours pareil, il faudrait renouveler tout ça mes petits amis…on dirait que vous jouez au manège enchanté sur votre côté de terrain…

(**Mando** : Et tournicoti, tournicoton : ceci était un message de Zébulon…MDR, est ce que je suis la seule à connaître ce truc ? Mando en pleine réflexion …Oui sûrement, moi je suis une vieille donc les trucs bidons de ce genre il n'y a que moi qui connais, tant pis je laisse quand même !!! Tant pis pour ceux qui ne comprennent pas la blague, pourtant, c'est marrant…Ahahahaha **Koji **: Tu te marres toute seule maintenant ? **Mando** : Oui bah il est 3H14 précisément du matin je n'ai plus les idées très claires…)

Deux défenseurs se précipitèrent vers lui. Il s'arrêta avant qu'ils ne soient sur lui et passa le ballon à Takeshi qui avait suivi.

-Allez ! Avec le capitaine montrez leur ce que vaut le duo magique de la Toho !

Takeshi récupéra le ballon.

-Mais bon sang ! Ne les laissez pas déployer leur jeu rapide d'équipe ! Encerclez-les ! Cria Sakai en courant droit sur Kojiro.

_Tiens, j'ai de la compagnie… _pensa Kojiro. _Enfin tant qu'il est là, il délaisse l'attaque, ça c'est pas une mauvaise chose…_

Kojiro se mit à courir vers Takeshi.

- Dépêche-toi avant qu'ils nous arrivent tous dessus !

Takeshi lui passa le ballon pour éviter le tacle de deux défenseurs.

Kojiro et lui firent une série de une deux à une telle vitesse qu'ils arrivèrent dans la surface de réparation en éliminant les joueurs un à un, sans que ceux-ci ne puissent les encercler.

-Avec nous ça va être moins facile ! Dit Sakai en s'interposant avec Mori. Ce petit jeu a assez duré !

-Takeshi lance le ballon sur la transversale ! Fit Kojiro en se précipitant vers le but.

-Et tu crois qu'on va vous laisser faire ! Mori occupe toi du petit chaton, je prends le Tigre…dit Sakai en suivant Kojiro.

Takeshi avait le passage bloqué par Mori.

_C'est pas vrai ça…impossible de viser la transversale avec ce type devant moi...et en plus il ne me laisse pas un instant, si je continue à l'empêcher de me piquer le ballon, je ne pourrais jamais tirer…_

Takeshi jeta alors un œil derrière lui.

_Et voilà le reste de la troupe qui nous arrive dessus, on ne peut pas gâcher cette chance…_

Takeshi fit alors un sourire.

_Mais voilà la cavalerie…bien joué les gars…_

Takeshi se retourna pour faire dos à Mori.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais toi ? Le but est de l'autre côté…Fit Mori en repassant devant Takeshi.

-Ah oui ? J'avais oublié…dit il en se retournant à nouveau.

-Mais tu te fous de moi ?! Dit Mori énervé en se déplaçant à nouveau.

-C'est maintenant ! Allez les gars ! Mettez moi ce ballon sur la transversale !

Takeshi se retourna une nouvelle fois et fit une passe droit devant lui.

-Merci ! C'est parfait ! Dit Kazuki en récupérant le ballon.

-Dépêchez vous avant que vous ne soyez marqué ! Cria Takeshi.

-Hein ? Mais que…espèce de sale…

-Ola, pas d'insulte entre nous mon cher, on est si proche depuis tout à l'heure, ça serait dommage de gâcher cette nouvelle intimité…dit Takeshi avec un sourire.

Mori lui lança un regard noir et se précipita sur Kazuki qui courait balle aux pieds.

Il le tacla par derrière.

-Fais gaffe, derrière toi ! Cria Sasuke qui était un peu en retrait.

Kazuki se retourna à temps et fit une passe à Hiragi qui avait suivi toute l'action avec lui.

L'arbitre ne siffla pas la faute pour appliquer la règle de l'avantage.

Hiragi récupéra le ballon.

-Capitaine ! J'y vais ! A toi de jouer ! Cria t-il en tirant droit sur la transversale.

Kojiro s'élança dans les airs au rebond du ballon.

Sakai le suivit.

_Merde…si je me retourne, l'arbitre va encore siffler « jeu dangereux », je suis obligé de la reprendre de la tête…_

Il fit une tête droit sur la cage.

-J'ai Frey ! Cria Sakai en repoussant le ballon avec son pied.

-Quoi ?! Fit Kojiro surpris.

Le ballon partit en touche.

Kojiro retomba en même temps que Sakai puis se retourna vers l'arbitre.

_Il n'a pas sifflé « faute » comme avec moi ? C'est quoi cet arbitrage partial !_

_Je vais me le faire…_

Il commença à avancer vers l'arbitre quand celui-ci siffla.

« Trrriitttttttt »

(**Mando** : Je vous parie 100 contre 1 que l'arbitre a eu les boules de voir arriver le tigre énervé sur lui…pas si con cet arbitre finalement…MDR)

-Retour à la première faute sur le joueur de la Toho…dit il en montrant l'emplacement.

Kojiro sourit.

_Parfait, je n'attendais que ça…_

Il se dirigea vers ses coéquipiers.

-Bien joué les gars ! On les tient maintenant, on sait qu'ils n'aiment pas notre jeu rapide et imprévisible et ils commencent à s'énerver, je pense même qu'ils commencent à avoir peur, alors on ne faiblit pas et ça va rentrer ! Il nous reste une demi-heure, c'est largement suffisant ! On continue ! Dit-il en levant le bras.

« Oui capitaine ! »

Dans les gradins :

-Parfait ! Ils sont simplement géniaux ! Ils ont réussi à imposer leur jeu durant ce début de deuxième période, je suis contente, les autres commencent à s'énerver et à perdre pied, la prochaine action sera la bonne ! Se réjouit Sanae.

-Oui, c'est vrai que là, ils m'ont épaté, la Ryosei ne sait plus où donner de la tête, dit Taro.

-Ouais, mais dans un match il ne suffit pas de dominer, il faut aussi marquer et ça la Ryosei le sait, ils ont toujours l'avantage…

-Tsubasa ! Si tu ne veux pas passer par-dessus bord je te conseille fortement d'éloigner tes mauvaises ondes de mon équipe ! Interrompit Sanae en se mettant devant lui.

Il se retrouva coincé entre elle et la balustrade.

-Heu…manager je m'excuse pour cet insubordination, je ne recommencerai plus, promis ! Dit-il avec un sourire.

-Mouais, fais gaffe je t'ai à l'œil…

-Ils vont marquer sur la prochaine action j'en suis sûr…

-Evidemment, Kojiro ne se décourage pas comme ça, de toute façon il a intérêt sinon il me le paiera cher.

-Tu sais que tu fais peur avec ces yeux là…

-Ah ah ! On fait moins le fier Tsubi ! Encourage mon équipe sinon tu subiras le même sort !!Menaça-t-elle en prenant son bras.

-Bien à vos ordres…répondit Tsubasa avec un sourire.

Sanae lui sourit puis se réinstalla pour regarder l'action.

_Allez les gars, c'est une très bonne occasion, continuez comme ça !!!_

Elle regarda Kojiro.

_Fais de ton mieux et tu y arriveras, ne te décourage pas…_

« Allez la Toho ! Continuer comme ça ! »

Sanae sursauta et vit Kira à côté d'elle.

-C'est le moment ou jamais, non ? Dit-elle avec un sourire en se tournant vers Sanae.

-Oui, tu as raison, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Allez on va se faire entendre…

« La victoire approche les garçons ! Courage ! Vous faites un très beau match ! Vous êtes les meilleurs ! »

Sur le terrain les joueurs levèrent les yeux vers les gradins. Ils ne voyaient pas leur manager mais ils l'avaient entendu.

Kojiro sourit.

_Non, on ne se décourage pas…regarde bien la suite mon ange, je vais tout faire pour égaliser, c'est le moment ou jamais… _

-Bon, vous avez entendu ?! On y va ! En place tout le monde !

Tous les joueurs se mirent en position. Kojiro se dirigea vers Takeshi.

-Ecoute je vais essayer un truc, je pense que ça peux marcher, il suffit de suivre ce que je dis, ok ?

-Oui mais tu vas faire quoi ?

-Tu verras bien…tu me fais confiance ?

-Bien sûr mais…

-Tu fais l'engagement sur moi et après tu restes démarqué pour que je puisse te faire une passe, après je verrais si tout se passe comme prévu. Allez, on y va !

Kojiro se mit en place à son tour. L'engagement était proche de la surface de réparation.

Takeshi regarda Kojiro.

_Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Je te fais confiance mais là tu m'intrigues…_

« Trrriitttttttt »

L'arbitre siffla la reprise.

Takeshi passa directement le ballon à Kojiro.

-A l'attaque ! Cria Kojiro en partant en courant.

A peine eut-il dépassé un joueur que Sakai s'interposa fermement.

-Maintenant que l'on a l'avantage, plus personne ne passe ! On ne veut pas de mauvaise surprise…

-Ah oui ? C'est bien dommage car moi j'ai une énorme envie de rendre une petite visite à ton gardien…Takeshi ! A toi !

Kojiro fit une longue passe en retrait. Takeshi reprit le ballon et fut immédiatement encerclé par trois joueurs.

-Takeshi ! Vers le haut ! Envoie le ballon à la verticale ! Cria Kojiro en courant vers lui.

_Mais où il veut en venir ? _pensa Takeshi.

-Tu comptes aller où comme ça ? Dit Sakai en le marquant de très près.

-Si j'ai bien compris tu es mon nouveau chewing-gum attitré, c'est ça ?

-Ouais, et je suis très collant…dit il en se frottant contre Kojiro.

(**Mando** : Mais tu vas lâcher mon chéri oui ! Dégage de son corps ! Le touche pas !)

-Parfait car moi j'ai besoin de ton élasticité…

Kojiro stoppa net.

-Takeshi ! Maintenant ! Cria t-il.

Takeshi qui était toujours aux prises avec trois joueurs jongla avec le ballon sur son genou et l'envoya en l'air.

Il sauta pour le récupérer de la tête.

-Kazuki !

-Capitaine ?

- Démarque-toi et va au but pour récupérer le ballon si je ne marque pas…

Kojiro prit alors appui sur Sakai et sauta à son tour dans les airs.

-Merde…fit Sakai.

Takeshi vit arriver Kojiro.

_Pas bête, c'est le bon moment…Allez capitaine ! Vas-y !_

Il fit une tête dans sa direction.

Kojiro se retourna pour reprendre le ballon de volée.

Une fois le ballon arrivé sur son pied, il allait décocher son tir lorsque Sakai le bloqua dans les airs en retourné.

_Je ne vais pas me laisser faire, cette fois ci…je suis plus fort que toi…_pensa Kojiro.

Kojiro renforça la pression sur sa jambe.

Sakai faillit perdre l'équilibre mais se reprit, le ballon ne bougea pas.

_Allez ! Dégage de là toi…_

Kojiro serra les dents et continua son geste.

(**Mando** : Tout ceci est très crédible…MDR…enfin on est dans Captain Tsubasa alors les joueurs peuvent jouer à Matrix en restant 10 minutes dans les airs…MDR)

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, si tu continues à insister, tu n'auras plus le temps de…remarqua Sakai en regardant le sol.

-Je vais marquer ! Coupa Kojiro rageusement.

Sakai ne put résister plus longtemps et lâcha prise.

Le ballon allait retomber quand Kojiro changea de pied pour le récupérer et décocha un tir puissant droit sur la cage.

- Vas-y ma belle ! Rentre ! Cria Kojiro.

Dans les gradins :

-Il est fou d'avoir fait ça ! Lança soudainement Ban. Il aurait dû abandonner au lieu de tirer, là, il n'aura pas le temps de se rétablir pour éviter de tomber droit sur le sol, tête la première…

-Non pas ça ! Kojiro ! Fais attention ! Cria Sanae en serrant la balustrade de toutes ses forces.

Elle suivit sa chute des yeux, il lui semblait que la scène se déroulait au ralenti : il n'en finissait pas de tomber…

Elle était pétrifiée.

Soudain, la foule se leva en criant : le numéro 10 de la Toho venait de percuter violemment le sol, tête la première…

« NNNOOOONNNN» cria Sanae avant de tomber à genoux, les yeux rivés sur la pelouse.

A suivre…


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapitre 72 : Peur et courage.**

« Sanae ! »

Taro et Tsubasa se précipitèrent près d'elle.

-Il…il…bégaya-t-elle les yeux fixés sur Kojiro à terre.

Tsubasa s'accroupit et posa ses mains sur ses épaules.

-Sanae…

-Il…il ne bouge pas…coupa-t-elle sans détourner ses yeux effrayés du corps inanimé sur la pelouse.

Tsubasa tourna la tête vers le terrain : tous les joueurs de la Toho étaient en train de se précipiter vers Kojiro.

Takeshi était accroupi et essayait de le réveiller.

-Il ne réagit pas…dit-elle doucement.

-Mais si, ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps, à cause du choc… regarde, le médecin vient d'arriver près de lui, il va le réanimer…

Le médecin s'activa près de Kojiro pendant quelques minutes.

…

Kojiro ne reprenait toujours pas connaissance.

-Pourquoi ne se réveille t-il pas ? Et si…si c'était grave…si…

Sanae commença à trembler. Tsubasa le ressentit et se retourna aussitôt.

Elle ne quittait pas la scène des yeux. Elle était terrifiée.

Tsubasa lui fit alors tourner la tête.

-Sanae ! Regarde-moi…

Sanae se retrouva devant le regard rassurant de Tsubasa. Ce changement de vision l'apaisa légèrement.

-Je suis sûr qu'il va bien, dit-il doucement.

-Non, il ne va pas bien…il…il ne se relève pas…

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.

-Il…il est tombé sur la tête comment veux tu qu'il aille bien…et si …s'il…continua-t-elle en commençant à paniquer.

Tsubasa posa ses mains sur ses joues pour la calmer

- Écoute-moi ! Je te dis qu'il va bien, il est solide…

-Alors dis-moi qu'il s'est relevé, implora-t-elle avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Tsubasa leva la tête vers Taro qui lui fit signe que non.

Kojiro était évacué sur une civière.

Tsubasa la regarda alors droit dans les yeux.

-Ils vont l'emmener à l'infirmerie…

Le regard de Sanae s'assombrit de nouveau, elle baissa la tête et commença à pleurer.

-Hé ! Combien de fois je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie, inconscient, tu te rappelles ? Des dizaines de fois et ça n'a jamais été grave, on est des garçons incroyablement solides tu sais, sinon on ne ferait pas de ce sport notre métier…

-Mais…il… il …essaya-t-elle de dire en relevant la tête.

-Il est plus fort que tu ne le penses, fais lui confiance…coupa Tsubasa.

Il commença à essuyer ses larmes.

-Tu m'as dit qu'il était devenu très fort et qu'il était capable de gagner le championnat, ce qui veut dire qu'il va reprendre conscience pour revenir gagner ce match…

Sanae le regardait toujours avec un regard perdu.

Il lui caressa alors les joues.

-Tu sais, à mon réveil j'étais heureux d'avoir quelqu'un de souriant à mes côtés pour m'encourager. Alors ne fais pas cette tête, ça ne va pas l'aider…ne lui montre surtout pas tes larmes mais ton sourire…ton sourire est le meilleur remède du monde, je t'assure, dit il avec un grand sourire.

Sanae commença enfin à reprendre ses esprits.

-Tu…tu as raison.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison.

-Il faut que j'aille le voir… il a …il a peut-être besoin de moi…hoqueta-t-elle.

-Oui, certainement…

Il la regarda dans les yeux et lui fit sourire.

-…

Il caressa une dernière fois ses joues avant de se pencher pour y déposer un baiser.

Taro qui assistait à la scène eut un regard triste.

_Tsubasa…_

…

-Va le rejoindre avec un beau sourire, Sanae, lui murmura t-il doucement.

Il la regarda à nouveau avec un sourire plein de tendresse.

Sanae essuya le reste de ses larmes avant de retomber sous le regard de Tsubasa.

_A-t-il toujours été comme ça ?...je ne m'en souviens plus….mais depuis hier je lui dois beaucoup…oui, je lui dois déjà beaucoup…_

Elle lui fit un léger sourire.

-Tsubasa, je…je…

Tsubasa se releva et lui tendit la main.

-Viens, je vais t'aider.

-…

Sanae fixait la main qui lui était tendu.

_Non…cette présence…ce sentiment de sécurité…ce réconfort qu'il est en train de m'apporter… tout ça c'est la première fois qu'il les exprime depuis que je le connais…la première fois que je ressens ça près de lui…_

-Tu comptes la regarder longtemps ? Tu sais je vais finir par avoir une crampe, dit il en rapprochant sa main.

Sanae sortit de ses pensées et leva les yeux vers le visage de Tsubasa. Il lui fit encore un sourire.

_Il a changé…Il est devenu une personne sur qui on peut compter…_

Sanae prit sa main et Tsubasa la tira pour la relever.

-Et bien, la manager invulnérable vient d'avoir un coup de moins bien j'ai l'impression, je devrais peut être en profit…

Sanae se jeta dans ses bras.

…

Tsubasa ne bougea pas, paralysé par cette soudaine réaction.

-San…

-Je te remercie, coupa-t-elle.

-…

Sanae resserra son étreinte.

-…

-Merci infiniment…

Le regard de Taro s'attrista à nouveau.

Les mains de Tsubasa, s'ouvraient et se fermaient au gré de ses pensées. A l'évidence, il hésitait à prendre part à cette étreinte. Puis comme pour s'empêcher d'agir il serra les poings le long de son corps.

_Tsubasa…_

Sanae se mit alors sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je vais le voir, à tout de suite, dit-elle en s'écartant de Tsubasa.

Elle commença à partir.

-Sanae ! Tu veux que je vienne ? Fit Kira en se levant.

-Non, merci ! Je préfère que tu encourages le reste de l'équipe pour moi, ils …

-Compte sur moi ! Coupa Kira. Allez dépêche toi de revenir avec de bonnes nouvelles.

Sanae lui fit un sourire et partit en courant vers l'infirmerie.

Tsubasa n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Tsubasa ? Ça va ?

Il leva les yeux vers Taro.

-…Oui…oui…dit-il encore un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

-Ça n'a pas l'air…

-Si…si...fit-il machinalement en reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. C'est rien … rien…ne t'inquiète pas… continua-t-il en secouant la tête.

-…

-En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que Kojiro va revenir sur le terrain, je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré après avoir vu une telle chute, dit Ban.

-Oui, moi non plus, répondit Taro. Mais dis moi, toi, comment es tu aussi sûr qu'il n'a rien ? poursuivit-il en s'adressant à Tsubasa.

-Je n'en suis pas sûr, bien au contraire, mais Sanae avait besoin de l'entendre, je ne pouvais pas la laisser dans un tel état. Et puis, Kojiro a toujours eu un physique très impressionnant, alors j'espère vraiment qu'il a supporté ce choc.

-Pauvre Sanae, fit Ban tristement.

…

-Il va revenir…non, il doit revenir ! Affirma soudainement Tsubasa. D'abord pour lui, pour Sanae, pour son équipe, mais aussi pour moi…

Taro et Ban interloqués se tournèrent vers Tsubasa. Tsubasa avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Demanda Taro.

-Aujourd'hui, malgré ce que je lui ai reproché, il m'a épaté, il est très fort : face à une équipe comme celle-ci, moi aussi j'aurai eu du mal, je suis vraiment impatient qu'on se retrouve face à face, je veux me mesurer à lui et le surpasser, je veux lui montrer que malgré ses progrès, je suis toujours le meilleur. Il ne prendra pas mon titre, c'est hors de question.

Taro esquissa un sourire.

-Je vois, il te plait…

-Rectification : il me plait en tant qu'adversaire, et pas pour autre chose, de ce côté-là je n'ai pas encore fini de vider mon sac : la réaction de Sanae à l'instant me conforte encore plus dans cette idée, je vais lui dire… tout lui dire…

Taro prit Tsubasa par les épaules.

-Oui, mais sois gentil, ce jeune homme vient déjà de passer le premier test « made in Tsubasa » et il se retrouve à l'infirmerie, moi à ta place j'aurai peur de la réaction de notre manager adorée si tu lui fais encore plus de mal…dit Taro avec un sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais faire ça en douceur, répondit Tsubasa avec un sourire. Ah mais au fait, avec tout ça le match a repris et on n'a rien suivi, rajouta t-il en regardant le terrain.

-Kojiro a réussi a marqué ! Et personne ne l'a remplacé, la Toho joue à dix contre onze, intervint soudainement Yui.

Les garçons se retournèrent surpris.

-Hé oui, moi je suis ce match ! Je suis bien meilleure que votre manager, tout le monde devrait s'en rendre compte ! Moi je ne suis pas devenue hystérique en voyant Kojiro à terre, le Tigre se relève toujours…

- Dis-moi, tu as des sentiments parfois ou tu es toujours aussi insensible ?

-Mon cher Tsubasa : j'ai des sentiments mais pas aussi profonds que les tiens, c'est tout…

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

-Ça t'a plu d'avoir Sanae dans tes bras, hein ?

-…

-Ne le nie pas, on a tous vu ta réaction pendant et après son étreinte, elle serait restée un peu plus longtemps près de toi, tu lui aurais certainement sauté dessus, tu l'aimes toujours énormément et je suis sûre que tu crèves d'envie de la garder près de toi malgré tes beaux discours…

-Tu arrêtes avec tes conneries, fit Taro en voyant le regard de Tsubasa.

Yui ne releva pas et fixait toujours Tsubasa.

-Les yeux ne mentent jamais, et en l'occurrence tes yeux ont bien plus exprimé tes sentiments que tes gestes…elle ne l'a peut-être pas vu, mais le désir d'un homme est facilement reconnaissable. Tu imagines ce que tu perds en jouant les ex compréhensifs ? Fit Yui avec un grand sourire plein de sous entendus.

-Encourage ton équipe au lieu de raconter n'importe quoi ! Dit soudainement Tsubasa en se retournant vers la balustrade pour regarder le match.

-Moi, je n'ai plus mon chouchou dedans, alors ça m'est égal...je suis obligée de rester là car la manager à déserter son poste, mais sinon ce match n'a plus aucun intérêt pour moi…

-Hé bien je ne souhaite vraiment à personne de t'avoir dans son équipe, tu n'arriveras jamais à intéresser Kojiro à ta personne, si c'est ton objectif, abandonne ! Tu n'arrives même pas au doigt de pied de Sanae, tu n'es rien face à elle…

(**Mando **: Oui je sais que l'expression est « ne pas arriver à la cheville de quelqu'un » mais Yui est tellement nulle que la cheville de Sanae est un objectif bien trop grand pour elle…Mdr)

-C'est ce qu'on va voir !

Tsubasa tourna la tête et lui lança un regard plein de mépris avant de se retourner à nouveau.

_Espèce de crétin ! Je voulais te rendre ta précieuse Sanae en douceur, mais après ça fais moi confiance pour que tu la retrouves en miettes…_

Sanae arriva précipitamment dans le couloir menant à l'infirmerie. Yoichi attendait assis devant la porte.

-Coach…

Yoichi tourna la tête.

- Sanae, dit-il avec un air triste.

-Comment va t-il ?

-Je n'ai pas de nouvelles, ils sont en train de l'examiner, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il ne puisse pas continuer après une telle chute.

Un voile de tristesse apparut dans le regard de Sanae.

-Mais ne vous inquiétez pas ! Il va s'en remettre, c'est juste que pour le match…Reprit Yoichi en voyant sa réaction.

-Pas la peine d'essayer de me rassurer, coupa Sanae en s'asseyant à côté de Yoichi.

Je suis très inquiète pour lui, personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.

-…

-La seule chose qui m'empêche de fondre en larmes une fois encore, c'est lui…ma foi en lui, dit elle en regardant la porte devant elle.

Yoichi esquissa un sourire.

-Bon, je vois qu'il va être entre de bonnes mains, je vais retourner coacher l'équipe, ils doivent en avoir besoin sans leur capitaine, dit il en se levant.

-Mais…s'interloqua Sanae

-Je suis venu pour ne pas qu'il soit seul, j'avais oublié que vous étiez là, prenez soin de lui, dit il avant de partir.

-Dites à l'équipe de ne pas se décourager et de tenir bon, je viendrai vous informer des nouvelles dès que possible.

-Bien manager, la commission sera faite.

Sanae le regarda partir puis se retourna vers la porte. Son regard s'assombrit.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe derrière…_

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement faisant sursauter Sanae. Elle bondit du banc en voyant le médecin sortir.

-Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Fit Sanae.

-Vous…vous êtes ? Fit le médecin surpris.

-La manager de son équipe…Comment va-t-il ?

-Je ne comprends pas, il y avait son entraîneur à l'instant et maintenant…

-Comment va-t-il ?! Coupa Sanae vigoureusement.

(**Mando** : C'est vrai qu'il est chiant ce médecin, il a besoin de se poser autant de questions inutiles ?!)

- Calmez-vous, mademoiselle…Dit le médecin avec un léger sourire. Ce joueur va très bien, c'est même très surprenant mais il n'a rien du tout à part une grosse bosse sur la tête…

-Il n'a rien grave ?! Coupa Sanae.

-Non, strictement rien de grave, ce jeune homme doit avoir une très bonne étoile : il s'est évanoui sous le choc, c'est tout, il suffit qu'il se repose jusqu'à demain et qu'il fasse attention à certains symptômes de traumatisme crânien, qui pourraient apparaître mais après les premiers examens que l'on a effectués, il ne devrait pas y avoir de mauvaises surprises.

Sanae fut soulagée.

-Merci beaucoup ! Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Vous voulez le voir ?

-Je peux ?

-Bien sûr, de toute façon je dois retourner sur le terrain en cas d'urgence alors vous pouvez le surveiller pour moi…

-Avec plaisir !

-Je m'en doutais…dit le médecin avec un sourire. Allez y, rentrez, rajouta t-il en ouvrant la porte.

Et surtout qu'il ne se lève pas avant mon retour, il doit rester allongé et se reposer, c'est important pour son bon rétablissement, ça aurait pu être plus grave…

-Faites moi confiance, il ne bougera pas de son lit !

-Bien, j'y vais…

- Heu… pouvez-vous informer la Toho qu'il va bien s'il vous plait, ils seront soulagés.

- Bien sûr, à tout à l'heure, dit-il avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.

…

Le silence régnait.

Sanae avança à travers la pièce pour trouver Kojiro. Elle tournait la tête de droite à gauche.

…

Elle s'arrêta subitement et fit un sourire.

_Te voilà…_

Elle s'approcha du lit où Kojiro était allongé, et s'assit sur une chaise.

Elle lui prit machinalement la main. Elle s'accouda sur le lit et porta sa main à ses lèvres. Elle l'embrassa.

_Tu m'as fait peur tu sais…Qu'est ce que je serais devenue s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose…_

Elle posa la main de Kojiro sur sa joue et ferma les yeux.

_Cette chaleur…_

Elle resta un moment ainsi, sans bouger.

…

Elle rouvrit les yeux avec un léger sourire.

_Je me sens revivre…_

Elle fit redescendre la main de Kojiro pour l'étreindre dans la sienne, puis se tourna vers lui et le regarda dormir. Elle fit un sourire.

_Alors comme ça, tu chutes tête la première et tu n'as rien…_

Elle commença à dégager machinalement les mèches sur son front.

Sa main s'arrêta sur sa joue. Elle le fixa. Son regard s'assombrit légèrement. Elle caressa une égratignure.

(**Mando** : Mon dieu, Koji est abîmé !!!! (°.°))

_Et ça alors…Pourquoi tu as fait ça…pourquoi tant de risques…je ne veux pas te perdre…Kojiro…_

Elle se pencha légèrement et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

…

Soudain elle sentit la main de Kojiro se resserrer dans la sienne.

Elle ouvrit subitement les yeux sous la surprise, elle se retrouva face au regard de Koji.

Elle allait se relever lorsque Kojiro posa son autre main sur son dos et la plaqua contre lui pour poursuivre le baiser.

(**Mando **: Est il vraiment blessé ce Koji, hein ? N'aurait-il pas fait semblant pour se retrouver seul, tranquille, avec Sanae dans l'infirmerie ? En tout cas toujours aussi chaud, de ce point de vue là son cerveau n'a pas subi de dommages, c'est un soulagement…MDR ...**Koji** : Tu t'inquiétais juste pour ça ? Sans cœur !!! Esclavagiste !! BONG !!))

…

Kojiro desserra peu à peu son étreinte. Sanae mit fin au baiser et releva légèrement la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu…Tu te sens bien ?

-A ton avis ? Répondit-il avec un sourire. Je viens d'être réveillé par la princesse charmante : tes baisers sont très efficac…

Kojiro s'interrompit en voyant une larme couler sur la joue de Sanae. Elle se releva et l'essuya rapidement.

-Pardon, pardon…je vais très bien, ne t'inquiète pas Kojiro, dit elle avec un grand sourire.

Kojiro posa sa main sur sa joue.

-Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, déclara-t-il avec un sourire.

-Pourquoi tu as fait ça imbécile ?! Tu aurais pu te faire très mal ! Tu t'en es sorti par je ne sais quel miracle…

-J'ai marqué ?

-Hein ?

-J'ai réussi à le marquer ce but ou pas ?

-Mais on s'en fout de ce but ! Tu écoutes quand on te parle ?

-Oui, je sais que tu as eu peur mais comme tu peux le voir, je vais très bien, alors ne t'inquiète plus…

Kojiro voulut se relever.

-Mais où tu vas comme ça ?! Demanda Sanae en l'empêchant de bouger davantage.

-Je retourne jouer évidemment ! J'ai peut être égalisé mais la victoire est encore loin, dit-il en se dégageant de Sanae.

-Non, tu ne bouges pas d'ici Kojiro ! Je te l'interdis ! Dit-elle en le retenant par le bras.

Kojiro se retourna surpris.

-Tu me l'interdis ? Je croyais au contraire qu'une manager devait encourager les joueurs à se donner à fond et à se surpasser, ironisa-t-il avec un léger sourire.

-Je ne plaisante pas Kojiro ! Tu en as assez fait ! Et le médecin a dit que tu devais te reposer jusqu'à demain, tu as subi un grand choc, tu ne dois plus bouger pendant un moment…

-Je n'ai pas besoin de son avis, coupa t-il, je me connais et je sais que si je reste ici ça ne changera rien à mon état, je suis déjà en pleine forme, ce n'est pas cette chute qui va m'arrêter, tu me connais je suis super fort, rajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil.

-Oui, tu es fort mais tu n'es pas surhumain, tu vas rester là à te reposer jusqu'à la fin du match, je suis sûre qu'ils pourront s'en sortir sans toi !

-Tu entends ce que tu dis ?! Je te rappelle que je suis le capitaine, je ne vais pas rester ici à me la couler douce pendant que les gars doivent se démener sur le terrain en m'attendant, alors que je n'ai absolument rien…dit il en essayant de se lever une fois encore.

-Tu n'y retourneras pas Kojiro ! Cria Sanae en resserrant ses mains sur son bras.

-…

-S'il te plait…reste là…hoqueta-t-elle en baissant la tête pour ne pas que Kojiro la voit pleurer.

-…

Kojiro la regarda avec un pincement au cœur.

_Sanae, je dois… non, je veux y retourner, je veux me qualifier pour aller en finale, battre Tsubasa et t'emmener avec moi. Ce match est important pour mon avenir…_

-Je vais bien, je ferai attention, c'est promis…dit il en se levant du lit.

Sanae ne leva pas la tête mais resta accrochée à son bras. Kojiro tourna la tête vers elle. Son regard s'attrista.

J_'aime ce sport, je veux en faire ma vie : ce n'est pas le premier choc que je reçois, et ça ne sera certainement pas le dernier mais je me relève et me relèverai toujours…c'est mon caractère et tu le sais… Aies confiance en moi… je suis désolé mon ange, mais ça je vais le faire sans ton accord…_

Il serra son poing et se détourna et commença à avancer mais Sanae resserra à nouveau son étreinte.

_Sanae…_

Kojiro se retourna soudainement et la prit dans ses bras. Il lui fit relever la tête, il la dévisagea un moment. Elle était en larmes.

… _Sanae…_

Il se pencha et l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

_Je le fais aussi pour toi…_

Les larmes de Sanae continuèrent à couler.

_Je ne veux pas…_

Kojiro approfondit son baiser et posa ses mains sur ses joues. Il accentua la pression de ses lèvres, son baiser devint encore plus passionné.

_Je t'aime…Ne pleure plus s'il te plait…_

Sanae ne lâchait pas le bras de Kojiro, elle le serrait tellement fort que ses mains et ses bras tremblaient.

…

Kojiro mit fin au baiser et la fixa dans les yeux. Il essuya une larme qui coulait encore.

_Pardon…_

Il ferma les yeux pour ne plus la regarder et s'écarta brusquement puis il retira brutalement son bras de ses mains.

Elle fut déséquilibrée et dut s'appuyer sur le lit pour ne pas tomber.

-Pardon…dit il en se retournant sans un regard pour elle.

Il commença à partir.

-N'y va pas…dit elle doucement en sanglotant.

-…

Kojiro ne se retourna pas et continua à avancer.

-…

Sanae le regardait s'éloigner, il ouvrit la porte. Soudain les paroles de Tsubasa lui revinrent à l'esprit.

« Tu m'as dit qu'il était devenu très fort et qu'il était capable de gagner le championnat, ce qui veut dire qu'il va reprendre conscience pour revenir gagner ce match…

Tu sais, à mon réveil j'étais heureux d'avoir quelqu'un de souriant à mes côtés pour m'encourager. Alors ne fais pas cette tête, ça ne va pas l'aider…ne lui montre surtout pas tes larmes mais ton sourire… »

_Je ne peux pas le laisser partir comme ça, je suis stupide de lui faire une telle scène, surtout en ce moment. Je ne veux pas qu'il y retourne mais il a pris sa décision, il doit avoir l'esprit serein pour retourner jouer, mon attitude est puérile et égoïste._

-Kojiro ! Attends s'il te plait…

Il s'arrêta juste avant de passer la porte mais ne se retourna pas.

_Je me suis promis de t'encourager quoique tu choisisses, c'est le moment d'appliquer mes résolutions je crois…_

-Kojiro, fais attention …et…et fais une bonne fin de match, vers la victoire évidemment…

Kojiro esquissa un sourire avant de sortir.

La porte claqua derrière lui.

Le son continua à résonner dans la tête à Sanae.

_Il est parti…_

Elle resta un moment à regarder la porte close.

_Je n'ai pas su le retenir, mais en avais-je vraiment le droit ?_

Elle se leva et se dirigea à son tour vers la porte.

…_Kojiro …je serai incapable de me regarder en face s'il t'arrivait quelque chose…_

Elle commença à avoir les jambes en coton.

_Je dois te soutenir, mais c'est tellement difficile parfois…_

La tête commença à lui tourner. Elle posa sa main sur le mur pour se reprendre.

_Comment peut on regarder l'homme qu'on aime souffrir sans rien faire…je …je…_

Elle s'approcha de la porte toujours en s'appuyant sur le mur.

_Je ne peux que t'encourager…mais je vais le faire…le faire de mon mieux…Kojiro…_

Elle voulut attraper la poignée de la porte mais son regard se troubla, elle referma sa main dans le vide, et commença à perdre l'équilibre.

_J'ai…j'ai tellement…_

Le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds, elle perdait connaissance petit à petit.

…_tellement peur pour toi…_

Elle s'écroula à terre.

Kojiro arriva sur la pelouse. Le médecin l'aperçut immédiatement et accourut vers lui.

-Mais que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t-il affolé.

Kojiro regardait le tableau d'affichage.

_Un partout…_

Il fit un sourire et tourna son attention vers le terrain.

-Je suis venu reprendre mon poste ! Rétorqua-t-il.

-Mais c'est impossible ! Vous avez subi un …

-Pas la peine de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé, je le sais ! Et je vais très bien.

-J'ai dit à la jeune fille qui vous surveillez que vous deviez…

-Me reposer, je sais, elle me l'a dit…Coupa Kojiro. Plus qu'il ne le faut d'ailleurs, rajouta t-il tout bas.

Kojiro regardait l'action se dérouler.

-Mais j'ai pris ma décision, alors pas la peine de m'en empêcher, dit il en avançant vers le terrain.

-…

Kojiro approchait du banc de touche tout en regardant ses coéquipiers jouer.

Sakai était bloqué par Takeshi et Sasuke dans le rond central.

_J'ai l'impression que la Ryosei a changé de tactique…_

-Kojiro ?! Tu vas bien ?!

Kojiro se retourna vers Yoichi.

-Parfaitement coach ! Je veux rentrer dès que possible !

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Je vais bien alors je vais jouer ! Cette équipe s'est foutue de nous, je vais leur faire regretter ! Il ne reste que huit minutes à jouer, il ne faut surtout pas qu'on se reprenne un but ou qu'on aille en prolongation alors laissez moi rentrer en jeu !

-…

-Je vais marquer et je…

Les cris de la foule interrompirent Kojiro. Il se tourna vers le terrain.

Mori et Sakai étaient passés à l'attaque. Sakai dribbla Kyochiro et continua sa course.

Kazuki fit un tacle, Sakai passa le ballon à Mori et courut à l'avant.

« Arrêtez les, les gars ! Ne les laisser surtout pas marquer ! » Cria Kojiro les poings serrés.

Mori loba Tachibana en pleine course puis tira en hauteur.

_Ils vont nous refaire le coup de tout à l'heure…_pensa Kojiro.

Mori partit en courant à l'avant, mais cette fois-ci Tachibana ne sauta pas de suite. Il attendait l'arrivée de Sakai qui accourait au loin.

Kojiro fit un léger sourire.

_Bien joué…_

Soudain Greed fit son apparition derrière Tachibana et sauta pour récupérer le ballon.

_Non ! Pas ça…_

Tachibana surpris ne put rien faire. Le ballon arriva droit sur Sakai qui fit un amorti de la poitrine.

-C'est bon je vais l'avoir ! Cria Hiragi en se précipitant.

Sakai se retourna avec un grand sourire avant d'envoyer son ballon en l'air et de sauter en retournée.

-Trop tard bande d'abrutis ! On vous en met un deuxième ! Á toi Mori !

Sakai frappa le ballon de toutes ses forces.

Plus aucun défenseur ne pouvait l'intercepter. Mori sauta à son tour.

Kojiro serra à nouveau ses poings.

-Et voici le but de la victoire ! L'équipe du Tigre va coucouche panier, maintenant ! Cria Mori en décochant son tir.

Le ballon se dirigea droit sur la cage.

-Il y est ! S'écria Mori en se réceptionnant le bras levé.

-Rêve pas ! Rétorqua Hiragi en voyant Ken sauter.

Mori tourna alors la tête vers la cage.

-Il ne l'aura pas ! J'y ai mis trop d'effet !

Le ballon tournoyait sur lui-même, il était incontrôlable.

Ken se détendit au maximum.

_Il faut que je l'arrête coûte que coûte…_

Le ballon changea de direction à ce moment là pour prendre sa trajectoire finale : droit vers le bas.

_Merde…_

-Il va rentrer ! Dit Sakai en levant son bras à son tour.

C'est alors que Ken fit un retourné acrobatique et prit appui sur la transversale pour plonger sur le ballon.

_Il ne passera pas…_

Les bras tendus, il se dirigeait droit sur le ballon.

Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur lui. Il ne restait que cinq minutes à jouer, le sort du match se jouait peut être à l'instant.

Ken s'écroula alors au sol le ballon entre les mains.

-Il y est ?! Demanda Mori.

-Oui, j'en suis sur ! Fit Sakai.

Ken au sol, les bras toujours tendus, ouvrit les yeux.

Il fit un sourire.

_Tu m'as donné du mal toi…_

Le ballon n'avait pas passé la ligne.

« Trrriitttttttt »

L'arbitre siffla un arrêt de jeu.

« Ouais ! Tu es vraiment le meilleur gardien, Ken ! »

Ken se retourna.

-Ca…capitaine ?!

-Bien joué ! Tu les as bien eus ! Dit Kojiro en levant son pouce.

-Kojiro ? Fit Takeshi surpris.

-Aaahh Capitaine ! Comment vas-tu ?! Dit Hiragi en se précipitant vers lui.

-Je vais bien, merci !

-Tu vas rejouer avec nous ?

-Et bien si vous voulez encore de moi…

-Kojiro ! Tu nous as foutu les jetons !

Toute la Toho rejoignit la touche pour accueillir leur capitaine.

-Et bien, je peux dire que moi, je sais faire des sorties théâtrales…

-Oui mais si tu pouvais t'abstenir à l'avenir…

-Je ne vous ai pas trop manqué apparemment, vous avez su gérer la suite sans trop de problème.

-Ne crois pas ça capitaine, dit Kyochiro, sans toi on ne pourra jamais leur en marquer un autre, tu vas pouvoir jouer ?

Kojiro se retourna vers le coach.

-Si tu me dis que ça va, je veux bien, mais si tu ressens un truc, n'importe quoi tu sors immédiatement !

-Parfait ! Les gars…

Kojiro se retourna vers son équipe et leva le bras le poing serré.

-Votre capitaine est de retour ! On va éliminer cette équipe de ce tournoi, une bonne fois pour toute ! Vous êtes prêts ?!

« Oui capitaine » Crièrent tous les joueurs en levant le bras.

A suivre…


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapitre 73 : Une visite inattendue.**

Dans les gradins :

-Et bien je suis rassuré, dit Ban en regardant le terrain, Kojiro a l'air d'être en forme, on pourrait même se demander si on n'a pas rêvé cette chute, ce mec est un roc, c'est pas possible…

-Ouais, j'en connais une qui doit être contente, dit Taro avec un sourire.

-Je savais qu'il allait revenir ! Dit Yui en s'approchant de la balustrade. Rien ne l'arrête ! C'est lui le plus fort !

-Moi, je suis inquiète, il aurait peut-être dû rester à se reposer après un tel choc, ce n'était pas rien…

-Ah Kira ! Tu ne vas pas nous la jouer à la Sanae là ! Qu'est ce que c'est que ces filles qui ne croient pas en Kojiro, franchement vous ne servez qu'à pleurnicher et ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez le soutenir ! Vous êtes vraiment de faibles filles…

-Je dirais plutôt des filles sensées et intelligentes, on ne peut pas demander l'impossible même au plus fort, tout le monde a des limites…

-Et c'est toi qui dis ça Tsubasa ? Fit Taro avec un léger sourire. Tu ne crois pas que c'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ?! Toi aussi tu serais revenu quoiqu'il te soit arrivé…

-Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça Tsubasa avec un sourire.

-Il faut juste espérer qu'il n'ait pas présumé de ses forces, dit Ban.

-Il repousse ses limites pour lui-même, c'est comme ça qu'il va devenir plus fort. Mais ça ne doit pas plaire à tout le monde, rajouta Taro doucement.

Tsubasa regarda alors Kojiro en train de rentrer sur le terrain.

_C'est vrai que ça, ça ne doit pas plaire à Sanae. Elle ne doit pas avoir changé pour ça: à chaque fois que j'ouvrais les yeux à l'infirmerie, je tombais sur son regard inquiet et limite implorant pour ne pas que j'y retourne, c'est un truc que j'ai toujours eu du mal à supporter quand je la quittais pour rejoindre le terrain. Il a dû avoir droit à ça lui aussi, même pire je suppose vue la réaction de Sanae, je ne sais pas comment il a fait …_

-On va pouvoir assister à la revanche du tigre. Je vous parie qu'il va marquer un but magnifique en les ridiculisant !

-Yui, si déjà l'équipe marque ça serait pas mal, que ce soit Kojiro ou un autre ça n'a aucune importance…

-Ah ! Je te vois venir, Kira : tu veux que ce soit ton petit copain qui marque! Entre l'autre pleurnicheuse qui n'encourage même pas son copain et l'autre qui est méga fan de son mec, cette équipe est vraiment bien entourée et…

-Je crois que tu as oublié de mentionner la chieuse de service dans ce joli portrait, rétorqua Ban avec un sourire.

-Ah toi, on ne t'a pas sonné ! Un mec qui joue les Playboys de mauvais goûts auprès de la gente féminine et masculine, n'a rien à me dire, espèce d'hermaphrodite !

(**Mando** : Mon dieu ! Elle connaît un mot de plus de dix lettres !!! Je suis sur le cul (°.°))

-Au moins moi j'ai du succès, une Juliette et un Robin pour moi tout seul, tu peux en dire autant ?! ..Ah non désolé, toi, c'est vrai, toi tu restes fidèle à ton ami la fouine, vous faites un très beau couple tous les deux, même si lui sent meilleur que toi, mais bon vu que tu es de la même famille que les ordures, c'est normal, toutes mes excuses. Et sur ce, je vais regarder mon héros chéri accomplir ses exploits de voleurs de grands chemins, tu peux pas savoir comme ça m'excite quand il subtilise le ballon…ah si, encore toutes mes excuses, tu dois le savoir, dès que Kojiro remue un cil toi tu es prête à défaillir.

Taro, Tsubasa et Kira éclatèrent de rire.

-Bande de crétins, vous me le paierez, cracha Yui en partant s'asseoir furieusement à sa place.

-Bien joué Ban, elle commençait à me taper sur les nerfs, dit Taro en tapotant sur sa tête.

-C'est rien, je ne supporte pas qu'on insulte mes deux amours, surtout quand ils ne sont pas là pour se défendre…

-Ah, mais c'est vrai ça, je suis étonnée que Sanae ne soit pas encore revenue pour encourager l'équipe, fit soudainement Kira en tournant son regard vers l'entrée des gradins.

…

-Heu…c'est vrai c'est bizarre, s'inquiéta Taro, Kojiro est là depuis un certain temps déjà mais elle doit…

Taro s'interrompit en voyant Tsubasa s'en aller.

-Tsubasa ? Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Je vais la chercher…

-Mais non, c'est pas la peine, je suis sûr qu'elle ne va pas tarder, elle a dû avoir un truc à faire pour l'équipe et s'arrêter en route, tu la connais. Tu devrais regarder le match pour voir comment ils vont s'en sortir…

-Je sais que c'est stupide mais, je préfère m'en assurer et puis Kojiro va marquer et gagner, j'en suis certain : la prochaine fois que j'assisterai à un de leur match je serai face à eux, ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui me suffit…dit il en se détournant complètement du terrain.

Tsubasa avança vers les escaliers.

-Tu vas à la recherche de ta Belle égarée, fit Yui avec un grand sourire. Elle doit sûrement se cacher quelque part, paralysée par la peur de voir jouer le Tigre, elle est faible et sans volonté, tu ferais mieux de la laisser où elle est, avec un peu de chance elle a compris qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester près de Kojiro et elle pense à disparaître de sa vie, pour ma part si elle pouvait disparaître tout court ça m'arran…

Yui resta figée devant le regard que lui lança Tsubasa et ne put continuer.

Puis Tsubasa détourna son regard et passa son chemin.

-A tout de suite, je reviens avec Sanae…

Yui souffla de soulagement.

_Ce mec est dingue, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait me gifler…_

Sur le terrain :

La Toho se mettait en place pour le coup d'envoi. Kojiro se mit dans le rond central avec le reste de l'équipe, attendant le lancer de Ken.

-Tiens le Tigre est revenu ? Dit Sakai avec un sourire. Ça va ?

-Ouais…

-Ah mais Sakai tu sais qu'un félin retombe toujours sur ses pattes d'habitude, celui là et pas très intelligent c'est tout, dit Mori.

-Oui c'est vrai ça, j'aurais dû me rappeler que ces animaux là, ils feulent pour impressionner mais ils ne sont pas méchants, ils sont d'ailleurs incapables de se débrouiller sans leurs femelles…

-Une équipe de filles, c'est vrai que ça aurait pu être plus intéressant…

-C'est bon, vous avez fini avec vos blablas de mégères ? Fit Hiragi énervé.

-Oh, vexé ? Mais je vous jure que c'est une bonne idée, vos copines seraient plus efficaces que vous en attaque : une bande de tigresses enragées, imaginez un peu…

-Ferme là, je n'ai pas le temps d'écouter tes conneries ! J'ai un match à gagner ! Coupa Kojiro en lançant un regard noir à Mori.

-Ouh, le Tigre n'est pas content, est ce qu'aucune tigresse n'est venue laper ta blessure tout à l'heure ? Personne pour consoler le pauvre petit chaton assommé, c'est vrai qu'on peut se demander quel genre de…

Kojiro ferma son poing prêt à le frapper. Takeshi se plaça devant lui et s'adressa à Mori.

-Bon c'est fini vos allusions à deux balles ! On n'est pas à un concours de comiques ! Nous, on est là pour vous rétamer ! D'ailleurs je sens qu'on est bien parti là, si vous essayez de nous attaquer personnellement c'est que vous avez peur de nous…

-N'importe quoi ! Fit sèchement Mori.

-Ah oui ? Ironisa Kazuki avec un sourire.

-Laisse tomber Mori, ils font la même erreur que tout à l'heure, toute leur équipe est montée, on va marquer à la première occasion…

-Comptez la dessus les Laurel et Hardy des stades ! Dit Hiragi.

-Pff... Il ne reste que quatre minutes et avec notre défense vous n'avez aucune chance, on va droit aux prolongations là, d'ailleurs ça nous arrange bien, à moins bien sûr que votre capitaine se risque à une nouvelle acrobatie comme tout à l'heure, mais ça, ça m'étonnerait…

-Ça c'est sûr, j'ai promis à mon ange de faire attention et pour ne pas revoir ses larmes je peux te garantir que ça ne va pas se reproduire : mon prochain but je vais le regarder rentrer droit dans la cage sans que votre gardien ne puisse lever le petit doigt, ça sera ma façon de me faire pardonner pour les larmes qu'elle a déjà versées et fais moi confiance quand j'ai un objectif, je ne m'en écarte pas ! Surtout quand ça concerne les deux choses les plus importantes de ma vie ! Lança Kojiro en toisant la Ryosei d'un regard noir.

-…

Les joueurs de la Toho, surpris de ces paroles, se retournèrent vers leur capitaine.

Takeshi regarda Kojiro.

_Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais c'est la première fois qu'il parle de Sanae dans ces termes en public, pendant un match…et ce regard qu'il arbore… _

-Vous vouliez voir le Tigre et bien je suis désolé mais devant vous, vous avez le capitaine de la future équipe championne remonté à bloc, et c'est bien pire pour vous ! Finit Kojiro.

Sakai et Mori frissonnèrent devant le regard et le ton de la voix de Kojiro, ils ne purent répliquer.

« Trrriitttttttt »

Kojiro fit un sourire.

-Bien, on va enfin pouvoir s'amuser…

« C'est pour vous les gars ! » cria Ken en lançant le ballon loin devant.

Sakai leva les yeux et commença à courir.

-Les gars, récupérez ce ballon coûte que coûte, qu'ils ne s'en approchent pas jusqu'au coup de sifflet final ! Cria t-il.

Toute la Ryosei partit en courant vers l'endroit où le ballon était sensé retomber.

-Parfait, si on est tous là, ils ne pourront pas approcher de…

Mori s'interrompit en voyant toute la Toho monter à leur tour.

-Que chacun marque son joueur ! On va jouer comme eux, ils vont voir ce que ça fait ! Dit Kojiro en s'approchant de Sakai.

-Tu crois que c'est en jouant en défense que tu vas gagner ?! Fit Sakai surpris de cette tactique.

-Je te signale qu'on est dans ton camp, donc je suis à l'attaque, j'ai d'ailleurs le ballon à récupérer…Tachibana ! Saute !

-Mais capitaine…

-J'ai dit : saute vers le ballon !

Tachibana sauta sans discuter mais sans vraiment comprendre la manœuvre : le ballon était encore trop haut.

Le défenseur qui marquait Tachibana sauta à son tour.

-Merde, on voit plus rien, dit Mori en sautant.

-Non ! Ne saute pas ! Mori, il…

Sakai ne put finir sa phrase, Kazuki chargé du marquage de Mori sauta aussi.

Tout le monde était dans la confusion la plus totale, ne voyant plus le ballon chacun sauta à tour de rôle. On ne voyait plus qu'une masse de joueur dans la surface de réparation de la Ryosei en train de s'élevait dans les airs.

Sakai se retourna furieux vers Kojiro.

-Tu l'as fait exprès !

-Ah mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous voulez nous coller tout le temps ou imiter chacun de nos faits et gestes et puis moi aussi j'y ai pris goût à ce marquage.

-Vous n'aurez pas le ballon de toute façon avec cette tactique, tu es le dernier joueur à pouvoir la récupérer et moi je t'en empêcherai…

-Ah oui ? Tu crois ? On verra…

Kojiro sauta, suivi de Sakai et contrairement à ce que Sakai pensait, Kojiro ne fit aucun effort pour rattraper le ballon, le laissa passer et retomba de suite sur ses pieds.

-Hein ? Mais…

Sakai surpris suivit des yeux le ballon retomber à terre un peu plus loin, un joueur de la Toho arriva à toute vitesse et s'en empara.

-Bien joué Ken ! Quel sprint ! Fit Kojiro en partant derrière lui.

-Merci, mais j'ai bien cru que je n'y arriverai jamais !

Sakai atterrit et se tourna immédiatement vers la cage de la Toho.

-Vide, ils ont laissé tout leur coté de terrain vide, même le gardien est parti, murmura t-il.

-Et oui, nous voici en surnombre ! Bon courage pour nous arrêter maintenant ! Dit Takeshi en partant vers Kojiro et Ken.

-…

-Qu'est ce que tu fous Sakai ! Il faut aller aider Greed, c'est le seul qui reste avant Frey, s'écria Mori en passant devant lui. Et puis si on récupère le ballon, la victoire est assurée : sans gardien pour protéger leur but, ils sont fichus alors bouge toi !

-..Heu…oui…

Sakai se retourna. Il vit Kojiro, Ken et Takeshi courir droit vers la cage de but avec la Ryosei et la suite de la Toho derrière.

Le reste des joueurs de la Toho ne courait plus pour aller à l'attaque mais pour marquer chaque joueur de la Ryosei. Ces derniers ne savaient plus comment réagir.

Sakai remarqua alors l'arbitre qui regardait sa montre.

_C'est trop tard, ils ont réussi à percer notre défense, on est complètement désorganisé, on fait n'importe quoi et ils sont en surnombre, on n'avait pas prévu ça. Si Greed ou Frey n'arrête pas l'action…on va…on va perdre…_

Sakai tomba à genou.

(**Mando** : Voilà : réaction typique d'un non Bad Boy)

-Takeshi ! Avec Kojiro, allez-y ! Dit Ken en faisant une passe pour éviter Greed qui fonçait droit sur lui.

-Kojiro ! Tu veux que je…

-Takeshi, je vais allumer ce gardien avec mon nouveau tir! Il se vante de pouvoir l'arrêter, c'est ce qu'on va voir, allez vas y !

Frey se mit en position.

-Tu ne me fais pas peur, le Tigre, je le connais déjà celui là !

Takeshi fit une passe rapide et puissante à ras de Terre à Kojiro.

-Allez ! Droit en quart de finale ! Cria Kojiro en décochant son tir.

_Celui là, ça m'étonnerait que tu puisses le toucher…_

Le ballon partit droit devant comme une fusée, il rasait littéralement la pelouse.

(**Mando **: Et une épilation gratuite ! Une !)

Frey ne se baissa pas.

_Je ne me ferais pas avoir une seconde fois…_

Le ballon tournoyait sur lui-même à toute vitesse mais ne s'élevait pas.

-Kojiro ? Ton tir, il…fit Takeshi inquiet en se retournant vers lui.

-Il y va direct ! Fais-moi confiance, assura Kojiro avec un sourire.

Frey regardait toujours la trajectoire du ballon.

_Putain, mais c'est quand qu'il va monter…A moins que…oui à moins que ça ne soit pas le même et qu'il l'ait tiré directement en ras de terre sans le faire changer de trajectoire._

Le Ballon fonçait toujours droit sur lui.

_Qu'est ce que je fais ?_

La vitesse du ballon s'accéléra. Frey fit un sourire.

_Il n'a pas mis d'effet, il croyait que j'allais me faire avoir, quel crétin !_

Frey se baissa pour intercepter le ballon.

_Il ne peut plus changer de trajectoire maintenant, c'est impossible s'il veut rentrer._

Il ouvrit les mains pour le saisir.

_Il est à moi !_

Ses mains ne touchèrent même pas le ballon. Celui-ci partit brusquement à la verticale, frôla son visage et atterrit violemment dans le filet sous la transversale.

-C'est…c'est…c'est impossible…bégaya Frey encore sous le choc.

« Trrriitttttttt » « Trrriitttttttt » « Trrriitttttttt »

L'arbitre siffla le but et la fin du match. Kojiro leva son bras avec un sourire.

-Et voilà, qu'est ce que j'avais dit ?!

-Kojiro, t'as réussi ! S'exclama Takeshi en sautant sur son dos.

-Personne ne pouvait arrêter ce tir !

Toute la Toho se précipita vers Kojiro.

-Bravo capitaine ! Grâce à toi on est en quart de finale ! S'écria Tachibana.

-Oui, mais je crois que le mérite en revient à Ken, sans lui on aurait perdu.

-Quand même pas, Kojiro, toi tu as marqué un beau but.

-Regardez moi c'est deux là, ils sont en train de se jeter des fleurs, dit Sasuke avec un sourire.

-Quand est ce que vous vous êtes mis d'accord tous les deux ? Demanda Kazuki. Ce n'est pas possible de mettre un tel truc au point à l'improviste…

-Facile, on a déjà fait cette tactique à la Meiwei, on y a pensé en même temps quand il m'a vu lancer le ballon, et courir à l'avant, il a fait sauter Tachibana, pour endormir leur défense et voilà, moi je n'avais plus qu'à débouler et reprendre mon propre lancé…

-Pas très conventionnel, mais efficace, dit Kojiro.

-Ccccaapppiiittaaainneee ! Tu as marqué, c'est génial ! Fit Hiragi en se précipitant vers lui pour lui sauter dans les bras.

-Heu...Hiragi, tu n'es pas trop mon genre, tu seras gentil de sauter sur quelqu'un d'autre.

-Mais bien sûr, ne t'inquiète pas, à la première occasion je saute sur ma Marianne pour lui faire un gros baiser bien mérité ! Mais là, c'est toi que j'ai envie de prendre dans mes bras.

Hiragi resserra son étreinte.

-Je crois qu'il est vraiment en train de virer de bord, dit Ken en tournant la tête vers Kazuki.

-Ouais, et moi, ça me fout les jetons, c'est toujours moi qui suis à côté de lui dans les vestiaires, j'ai pas envie de faire les frais de ses nouvelles pulsions.

-Ouais t'as raison, on ferait bien de faire attention aussi dans les douches maintenant.

-Je vais lui acheter un gel douche dés que possible, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me demande de lui ramasser son savon qui a glissé…

(**Mando** : Ok, allusion à deux euros, mais moi je suis Mdr)

Les joueurs éclatèrent de rire.

-Ah mais il n'y a que mon Roméo à qui je pourrais demander ça, intervint Hiragi avec un grand sourire.

-Heu…tu es sérieux ?! Demanda Sasuke dubitatif.

-A ton avis ? répliqua Hiragi avec un clin d'œil et un sourire en coin.

-Bon bah moi, je rentre, dit Sasuke en se retournant rapidement avec un air effrayé.

Tout le monde éclata de rire à nouveau.

-Bon lâche moi maintenant Hiragi ! On a la foule et nos supporters à saluer, et en plus je n'ai pas envie qu'on se fasse des idées…

-Mais capitaine tu ne crains rien j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut dans mon couple à trois, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. La douce Marianne et l'orgueilleux Roméo : je suis comblé.

-Pff…je vais finir par croire que tu es vraiment un pervers, souffla Kojiro en avançant.

Kojiro salua furtivement la foule et se dirigea vers les gradins.

-Hé ! Vous avez vu ça ? Un but dans les règles de l'art ! Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ?! Demanda-t-il en arrivant avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis impressionné, ce tir était encore plus surprenant que celui que tu avais fait contre nous, dit Taro.

-Toutes mes félicitations Kojiro, je savais bien que tu n'allais pas te laisser faire ! Lança Yui accoudée à la balustrade.

-Vous avez fait un superbe match les garçons ! S'exclama Kira avec un grand sourire. Takeshi tu as été génial !

-Merci ma puce, dit il avec un clin d'œil, et compte sur moi pour être encore plus génial la prochaine fois.

Kojiro scrutait les gradins du regard.

-Mon robin chéri, je suis très fier de toi ! Ce soir je renie mon clan de la Oking pour rejoindre le tien. Mon amour, je ne peux pas résister à un repas en tête à tête avec toi, le prince des voleurs à voler mon cœur je crois…

-Aaahhh mon Roméo adoré, je suis content que tu sois venu, tiens je t'offre mon maillot, c'est celui d'une super star, ne le perds pas ! Fit Hiragi en lui lançant son maillot.

Ban le saisit au vol.

-Mon dieu...sniff...un trésor que je chérirai jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, dit il en frottant le maillot contre sa joue avec des larmes de crocodiles.

-Ah, non, ce n'est pas vrai, ils ne vont pas commencer ces deux là, moi je suis fatigué…souffla Takeshi.

-Mais toi tu es méchant ! Tu ne comprends pas notre amour à trois d'abord ! Marian…

Hiragi s'interrompit et releva la tête vers les gradins. Il repassa en revue toutes les personnes présentes.

-Où est Sanae ?! Demanda Kojiro qui avait déjà remarqué son absence.

-…

Personne ne répondit, cela faisait bien dix minutes que Tsubasa était parti la chercher, mais aucun des deux n'étaient revenus.

-J'ai demandé : où est Sanae ?! Insista Kojiro en fixant Taro droit dans les yeux.

-Tu ferais mieux de te demander où est Tsubasa ? Si tu vois l'un, tu devrais voir l'autre ! Répondit enfin Yui avec un sourire. Ils sont tellement bien ensemble que ni l'un ni l'autre n'a assisté à la fin du match.

-Quoi ?! S'écria sèchement Kojiro.

-Ne l'écoute pas ! Dit Taro. Tsubasa est seulement parti la chercher…

-La chercher ? Pourquoi ? Elle est où ?

-Ah ça c'est une bonne question, elle nous pique une crise à pleurer comme une hystérique dans les bras de Tsubasa, puis une ou deux caresses après, cette manager courageuse se fait calmer par le capitaine de l'équipe ennemi, il a même droit à de la reconnaissance avec une étreinte touchante, c'était vraiment trop mignon à voir…

Takeshi regarda Kojiro.

_Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Kojiro a parlé ainsi sur le terrain : Sanae n'a pas dû apprécier qu'il revienne jouer après un tel choc, la scène a dû lui faire peur, j'espère que sa disparition n'a rien à voir avec ça…_

-Yui, je m'en fous ! Pour l'instant, je veux savoir où elle est ! Coupa Kojiro énervé.

-On ne sait pas, Tsubasa l'a rassurée et elle est partie te rejoindre à l'infirmerie, après ça plus de nouvelles, dit Ban.

-T'inquiète pas, intervint Taro en voyant le regard de Kojiro, Tsubasa a dû la retrouver, elle ne va pas tarder, tu la connais, elle ne raterait pas l'occasion de vous supporter ou de vous féliciter…

-C'est bien ce qui me fait peur, lança Kojiro en partant en courant.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? Demanda Kazuki.

-J'espère qu'elle va bien, fit Hiragi un peu inquiet.

« Toutes nos félicitations, les garçons ! »

Les supporters de la Toho venaient de s'approcher de la balustrade.

-Ken !

-Shima…

-Mon petit Ken, tu as fait un superbe match, tu es vraiment le meilleur des gardiens, sans toi dans les buts on aurait sûrement perdu, je t'adore !!!

Ken rougit.

-Merci, c'est gentil…

Kazuki prit Ken par les épaules.

-Mon petit Ken, tu me fais des infidélités avec la belle Shima ?

-Ah mais tu ne vas pas recommencer toi ! Dit Ken tout rouge en le repoussant.

-Ken chéri, tu as du temps après ? Demanda soudainement Shima.

-Hein ? Fit Ken en relevant la tête. Mais...mais pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, comme ça, j'ai juste envie de te voir, dit elle en rougissant.

Kazuki hocha de la tête.

-J'ai compris Ken, elle a sûrement des nouvelles tactiques à t'apprendre pour que tu deviennes aussi le meilleur aman…

BONG !!!

-La ferme, imbécile ! Je suis le meilleur pour tout ! Et d'ailleurs ce n'est pas ma Shima qui dira le contraire, alors ne fais plus d'allusions de ce genre devant ma copine !

-Je vois…Ta Shima, et Ta copine…très intéressant tout ça, reprit Kazuki en hochant la tête à nouveau. Si je comprends bien, tu n'es plus célibataire. Alala c'est triste, tu abandonnes ton statut de Casanova : imagine toutes les pauvres jeunes filles qui sont en train de baver devant les exploits du beau Ken aux cheveux longs, sexy et bronzé, elles ne vont jamais s'en remettre, et toi tu les aimais tellement…Sniff…Mais tu es tombé dans les filets de l'amour, c'est mimi tout plein, rajouta t-il avec un grand sourire. Tu vas aussi pouvoir arrêter de squatter mon lit alors…MEGA BONG !!!

-Espèce de gros crétin ! Pour qui tu vas me faire passer ? Un tombeur de minettes à tendance homo ?! Je ne suis pas comme Ban, moi !

-Mon Roméo est unique, Ken ! S'offusqua Hiragi.

Hiragi se retourna alors vers Ban avec la main sur le cœur.

-N'aie pas la prétention de lui ressembler, regarde : il est tellement doux, gentil, sensible, compréhensif, dit il avec la voix tremblotante.

-Robin, ta flèche remplie d'amour vient d'atteindre mon cœur, dit Ban en tendant sa main vers Hiragi.

-Mon Roméo ne me trompe surtout jamais avec un autre comme Ken le fait avec Kazuki, c'est tellement triste…

-Non mais vous n'avez pas un peu fini avec ça. Je vous ai déjà dit que moi je n'aime que les filles ! S'indigna Ken.

-Oui...sniff…renifla Kazuki. C'est ce que tu dis maintenant mais rappelle toi pendant le stage lorsque tu venais te réfugier dans mon petit lit douillet…

BONG !!!

-Shima, je te promets que ce n'est que des conneries. Il n'y a que ce couple là qui est bizarre ! Dit Ken en désignant Ban et Hiragi. Ils ont formé un ménage à trois avec Sanae et ils en sont fiers ! Ils sont complètement fous mais moi je te jure que je n'aime que toi. Kazuki et moi, on n'a jamais…

-Je sais, mon petit Keni, coupa Shima avec un clin d'œil. Mais si tu continues à te justifier, on pourrait se poser des questions rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

Takeshi aperçut alors Taro, le regard tourné vers l'entrée des gradins.

-Hé, Taro ! Tu l'as toi-même dit, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, je suis sûr qu'elle va bien.

Taro lui fit un léger sourire.

-Oui, je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

-Ma Juliette doit être en train de se faire draguer par des loosers, je devrais peut-être aller voir ça de plus près.

-Tu as raison mon Roméo chéri, surtout qu'elle m'a promis un dîner en tête à tête ce soir, je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un capture ma promise.

-Ah mais non, tu n'as pas le droit de garder Juliette pour toi tout seul ! C'est pas juste c'est mon trésor à moi…sniff...je veux pas la laisser, même à mon chéri.

-Faudra t'y faire mon cœur, dans les vestiaires, elle a dit que j'étais son préféré et…

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est un scandale…

Ban et Hiragi continuèrent à se chamailler.

-Encore une dispute d'amoureux, fit Taro avec un sourire en les regardant.

« Taro Misaki ? »

Taro sursauta à l'annonce de son nom. Il se retourna surpris.

-Oui, c'est bien toi, Taro, l'ami de Sanae…

-Monsieur et madame Nakazawa ?

L'attention de tous se tourna vers l'apparition surprise des parents de Sanae.

-Bonjour, Taro, contente que tu te souviennes de nous, mais appelle moi par mon prénom comme tu l'as toujours fait, dit la mère de Sanae en tendant la main à Taro.

-Madame Naka…Heu Yukari, bonjour, dit-il en lui serrant la main.

-Tu as bien grandi Taro, constata le père de Sanae.

-Monsieur, ravi de vous revoir, dit Taro en lui serrant aussi la main.

-Appelle moi Hiroyuki, je sais que l'on ne s'est pas souvent vu à cause de mon travail mais j'ai tellement entendu parler de toi par ma femme et ma fille, que je te considère comme un membre de ma famille.

-Merci.

-Alors c'est ici qu'elle a passé ces dernières journées depuis qu'elle est partie jouer les managers pour sa nouvelle équipe ? Demanda Hiroyuki en s'approchant de la balustrade.

-Heu, oui…elle s'occupe de tous les joueurs ici présents, répondit Taro en désignant les garçons en bas des gradins.

Hiroyuki fit un léger sourire en coin en les regardant.

-Oui, je vois…Bonjour, dit-il en s'adressant aux joueurs.

« Bonjour » répondirent-ils tous timidement.

Taro regardait Hiroyuki.

_Qu'est ce qu'il vient faire ici ? C'est bizarre, Sanae m'a toujours dit que son père n'aimait pas trop qu'elle perde son temps à s'occuper d'une équipe de foot comme il dit. Je ne l'ai vu qu'à de rares occasions, mais à chaque fois il m'a toujours impressionné : un physique imposant, un air strict, sévère, et jamais un sourire, tout le contraire de Sanae. Je me demande vraiment ce que…_

Hiroyuki se retourna.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi elle aime tant cette activité, je ne vois pas ce que ça peut lui apporter de traîner avec des garçons qui ne comptent que sur le foot pour se faire remarquer, lança t-il soudain.

-Hein ? Mais…

-Je ne dis pas ça pour toi Taro, continua Hiroyuki, toi et Tsubasa, vous avez de l'avenir en tant que joueurs professionnels d'ailleurs tout le monde a déjà fait l'éloge de votre talent. Je suis convaincu de votre future réussite et je suis fier que Sanae ait des amis comme vous. Tsubasa et toi vous êtes les personnes les plus proches de Sanae, vous êtes ceux qui prenaient soin d'elle quand elle s'éloigne de nous pour jouer les managers, je vous en remercie…

-Chéri, tu sais qu'elle n'est plus dans l'équipe de la Nankatsu et qu'elle…

-Oui, ma mutation l'a fait quitter la meilleure équipe nationale pour aller dans une équipe plus faible, c'est dommage. Enfin, elle a retrouvé Tsubasa c'est déjà ça, elle ne sera pas seule ici, il va s'en occuper. Durant ces derniers mois, j'ai toujours eu peur pour elle, personne capable de la protéger et…

-Excusez moi, coupa Takeshi.

Hiroyuki se retourna vers l'équipe. Ils le regardaient tous avec sévérité.

-Que me valent ses regards ? Demanda Hiroyuki avec un air amusé.

-Tout d'abord, nous ne sommes pas plus faibles que la Nankatsu, on est même meilleurs ! Ensuite Sanae n'a jamais été seule, on s'en est tous occupé, on l'a toujours protégée et puis Kojiro…

-A qui ai-je l'honneur de parler ?

-Takeshi !

-Bien, alors Takeshi, pour l'instant votre équipe n'a jamais gagné le championnat national et encore moins battu la Nankatsu en match officiel donc elle est plus faible, et pour la protection vous conviendrez que ça n'a pas été ça : je vous rappelle qu'elle a failli être violée par un garçon de votre lycée, qu'elle a eu une cote fêlée à cause de vos supporters, et qu'elle a souvent été malheureuse…

-Peut être mais, on l'a tous aidé à…coupa Hiragi.

-Oui, je sais ce que vous allez dire ! Interrompit à son tour Hiroyuki. Sanae m'a déjà dit qu'elle vous aimait beaucoup et que vous vous occupiez d'elle à la perfection, mais je connais aussi ma fille, elle fait confiance facilement, et dès qu'on est un peu gentil avec elle, elle vous considère comme des amis fiables et elle s'occupe de vous en retour.

-Mais, elle est vraiment notre…

-Je n'ai pas fini ! Poursuivit Hiroyuki sur un ton sec. Sanae est gentille, douce, souriante, déterminée et j'en passe, je l'aime comme ça mais son plus grand défaut c'est justement ça : on peut aussi facilement l'abuser, elle ne s'en rend pas compte, mais elle est très naïve, votre capitaine Kojiro a d'ailleurs su en profiter mais c'est fini, ce petit jeu a assez duré ! Sanae n'aurait jamais dû faire votre connaissance !

-Hiroyuki, arrête de leur parler comme ça ! Fit soudainement Yukari. Sanae va te faire une de ses scènes, tu sais qu'elle les aime beaucoup.

-Oui, mais moi aussi je l'aime, c'est pour ça que je suis venu la voir ! Ça va faire un mois que je ne l'ai pas vue, entre mon travail et cette activité si importante pour elle : elle ne fait et ne parle que de ça…plus aucun moyen de lui parler sérieusement, et maintenant elle fait n'importe quoi.

Hiroyuki s'adressa alors à la Toho.

-Pensez-vous vraiment que les mois qui viennent de s'écouler lui aient apporté quelque chose ? Pour moi le bilan est simple : elle a joué à la nounou en négligeant ses études et maintenant elle traîne avec un moins que rien alors qu'elle avait Tsubasa ! Je croyais que tout ça aller s'arranger avec le temps mais elle est butée. Je veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour ma fille unique et vous n'en faîtes pas parti ! Ici elle n'a aucun avenir, elle perd son temps ! Il est grand temps qu'elle réalise que son avenir dépend du métier qu'elle choisira ou de l'homme qu'elle épousera ! Déclara-t-il fermement, et surtout…

-Hiroyuki, ça suffit maintenant ! Ces garçons n'ont rien à voir avec ce que tu as à dire à Sanae, ne leur reproche pas des choses qui n'ont pas lieu d'être…

-Oui tu as raison, de toutes façons ils ne doivent pas comprendre ce que je veux dire, ce sont des gamins qui ont la prétention de réussir seulement par le sport, ils ne voient pas que cette voie n'est pas sure et qu'il y a peu d'élus. Partons d'ici, je suis venu parler à Sanae pas à cette bande de rêveurs.

….

Tout le monde était bouche bée devant le discours si froid et catégorique de Hiroyuki.

Hiroyuki se tourna alors vers Taro.

-Où est Sanae?

-...Heu…

-Avec Tsubasa !

-Pardon ? Demanda Hiroyuki en tournant la tête.

-Bonjour je m'appelle Yui, je suis une amie de votre fille, annonça-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Bonjour…

-Elle est partie tout à l'heure avec Tsubasa mais elle ne va pas tarder.

Hiroyuki fit un sourire.

-Bien, avec un peu de chance, elle va prendre conscience que son avenir est avec lui, dit-il en se tournant vers Yukari.

-Ça j'en suis moins sure, murmura-t-elle tout bas pour ne pas que son mari l'entende.

-Bien, je vais l'attendre à la sortie du stade, vous pouvez lui dire ? Demanda Hiroyuki en se tournant vers Yui.

-Mais bien sûr !

Hiroyuki se retourna, prit le bras de sa femme et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-On se reverra certainement là bas Taro, j'ai hâte de revoir Tsubasa aussi, lança t-il en lui faisant un signe de la main.

-Heu...oui…

Les parents de Sanae disparurent dans les escaliers.

…

Taro était perdu dans ses pensées.

_Travailleur, ambitieux, sévère, direct mais juste et aimant : c'est le portrait que m'avait dressé Sanae sur son père avant de me le présenter, je n'ai jamais pu me faire ma propre idée, vu le peu de fois que je l'ai vu, mais je pense qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée, et Tsubasa m'avait déjà parlé de lui aussi après qu'il soit allé dîner chez eux, une soirée plus qu'houleuse au départ selon ses dires :_

**Dîner de Tsubasa chez les Nakazawa, il y a un an et demi.**

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes le petit ami de ma fille, celui dont elle n'arrête pas de nous parler depuis deux ans, dit Hiroyuki en regardant Tsubasa de la tête aux pieds.

-Heu oui, enfin j'espère que c'est moi, fit Tsubasa avec un léger sourire en regardant Sanae.

-Bien sûr, imbécile ! De qui veux tu que je parle ?! Rétorqua Sanae en le tapant sur le bras.

-C'est sûr que Sanae n'a pas d'autres sujets de discussions en ce moment que son travail de manager et le meilleur joueur de l'équipe qui doit être vous apparemment, encore que je me méfie de ses jugements…

-Papa, qu'est ce que tu vas insinuer ?!

-Ne te mets pas en colère ma chérie, mais tu dois bien admettre que tu n'y connais rien en football, tu ne peux pas juger de la qualité d'une personne.

-Elle juge très bien les gens, monsieur, ne la sous estimez pas là-dessus, mais je ne peux pas encore dire que je sois le meilleur, j'ai beaucoup de chemin à faire pour ça, mais elle est là pour me soutenir, j'en suis heureux, répliqua Tsubasa en se tournant vers Sanae qui avait rougi.

-Oui, ça on ne peut pas dire, qu'elle vous néglige, par contre en ce qui concerne ses études et les autres activités d'une jeune fille de son âge …

-Mais tu sais qu'à part le foot, l'athlétisme, et l'école je n'ai pas le temps de faire autre chose, et je suis heureuse de ce que je fais ! Coupa Sanae. Et mes notes ne sont pas si catastrophiques que ça, je suis largement au dessus de la moyenne…

-Oui, mais tu n'es pas la première ! Et j'adore l'ordre dans lequel tu places tes priorités : le foot, l'athlétisme et les études, je trouve ça limite pour ton futur métier, si tu veux mon avis.

Tu travaillerais mieux que ça, tu pourrais intégrer l'école que tu as toujours rêvée de faire.

-Je fais mon maximum pour atteindre mes rêves ! Ne te fais pas de souci pour moi, papa ! Et je te ferai remarquer que ce soir j'ai amené une personne très importante pour moi, alors garde tes reproches habituels pour plus tard ! Intervint fermement Sanae les mains sur les hanches.

Hiroyuki lui fit un léger sourire.

-Bien ma chérie, je te fais confiance.

-Bien ! Installez-vous dans la salle à manger, je vais aider maman à amener les plats ! Dit Sanae avant de quitter la pièce.

Hiroyuki se leva.

-Par ici jeune homme, dit-il en indiquant la pièce contiguë.

-Merci…

Tsubasa et Hiroyuki s'assirent l'un en face de l'autre.

Le silence régnait, Tsubasa était de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

-Alors il parait que votre père est marin, lança soudainement Hiroyuki.

-Oui, il est capitaine d'un navire, je ne le vois pas souvent mais je suis très fier de ce qu'il fait.

-Vous pouvez, c'est un métier difficile. Et vous comptez suivre la même voie ?

-Pas du tout.

-Ah bon ? Et quel métier envisagez-vous alors ?

-Footballeur professionnel ! Annonça fièrement Tsubasa.

Hiroyuki le regarda dubitatif.

- Jeune homme vous croyez vraiment que jouer au foot soit un avenir sérieux !?

-Oui parfaitement, je ne vis que pour ça ! Et je fais tout pour !

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire…

- Et devenir le meilleur joueur du monde est ce que ça vous parait un avenir plus sérieux ? Coupa Tsubasa, car vous avez en face de vous le garçon qui portera ce titre dans quelques années !

Hiroyuki le regarda à la fois surpris par son audace limite insolente et un peu admiratif devant son ambition affichée avec un ton plus que sérieux.

-Vous êtes vraiment convaincu de ça ? Demanda Hiroyuki, c'est utopique ! Vous avez une chance sur un million d'arriver à ce que vous voulez. Vous n'avez encore rien de sûr, comment pouvez vous dire ça avec une telle assurance ?!

-C'est simple, c'est mon rêve, il est normal que je le réalise, pour l'instant j'ai gagné deux championnats nationaux et je vais partir au Brésil dans quelques mois pour intégrer la Sao Paulo, une équipe professionnel, je trouve que c'est un bon début et je compte poursuivre jusqu'à ce titre que je convoite depuis toujours : Meilleur joueur du monde !

-Donc dans l'avenir vous vous voyez joueur de football professionnel, répéta Hiroyuki plus pour lui-même que pour Tsubasa.

-Voilà vous avez tout compris et…

-Et Sanae dans tout ça ? Interrompit Hiroyuki, vous jouez aussi avec elle pour faire comme tous les jeunes gens de votre âge ? Et à la première occasion professionnelle vous partez en la laissant ici.

-Oui mais je reviendrai la chercher, je préfère qu'elle continue sa vie normalement, et quand une partie de mon rêve sera accompli et que j'aurai les moyens de m'assumer, elle me rejoindra si elle en a envie et je l'aiderai à réaliser à son tour son rêve, c'est quelque chose que je compte faire si j'en ai la possibilité…

-Nous voilà ! Dit Sanae en entrant soudainement dans la pièce avec sa mère.

-Alors jeune homme, mon mari ne vous a pas mangé ?

-Non, on a juste discuté.

-Papa, tu as été sage, c'est bien, fit Sanae en entourant son père avec ses bras.

-Tu m'avais bien caché ce que ce jeune homme voulait faire plus tard, dit Hiroyuki.

Sanae sursauta légèrement.

-N'aies pas peur Sanae, Tsubasa est un rêveur mais avec apparemment un talent indéniable pour ce sport : champion deux années consécutives et déjà convoité à l'étranger. Je dirais donc que c'est un rêveur sérieux et il a l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait, je lui souhaite bonne chance.

Sanae déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

-Merci papa…

**Fin du Flash Back.**

_Et voilà, Hiroyuki n'a jamais vraiment aimé le foot mais Tsubasa a réussi à le convaincre qu'en faire sa vie était une voie comme une autre, grâce à sa façon sincère et directe de lui parler. _

Taro fit un léger sourire.

_Sur ce sujet Tsubasa est imbattable de toute façon, il aurait usé de tous les arguments pour que Hiroyuki apprécie le foot. D'ailleurs il est venu nous voir jouer plusieurs fois par la suite, Tsubasa, l'équipe et moi, on a eu la chance de lui plaire. Je crois que c'est en nous voyant jouer et en voyant que Sanae était heureuse auprès de nous, et qu'on s'occupait d'elle en retour, qu'il a accepté le rôle de manager de Sanae et sa relation avec Tsubasa._

Taro fronça légèrement les sourcils.

_Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que Hiroyuki aime le foot et qu'il apprécie les autres joueurs qui veulent tout comme Tsubasa passer pro et qui n'ont pas eu la même chance que lui jusqu'à maintenant. C'est vrai que face à Tsubasa, il est difficile de subir la comparaison…_

_Ça doit être son plus gros défaut : Toujours voir et vouloir les meilleurs sans considérer les autres qui se donnent du mal pour arriver à leur tour au sommet._

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment là, après ces quelques mots qu' Hiroyuki vient de nous adresser, il y a un truc qui ne lui plait pas à la Toho et surtout chez Kojiro et je ne vois pas quoi : ils ne se connaissent pas encore, Kojiro n'a rencontré que la mère de Sanae pour l'instant, comment Hiroyuki peut le juger ainsi sans même avoir parlé avec lui ?_

A suivre…


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapitre 74 : Entre crainte et certitudes.**

-Son père se trompe sur toute la ligne !

Taro sortit de ses pensées en entendant Hiragi qui s'énervait.

-Il se trompe sur l'équipe, sur Kojiro et surtout sur sa propre fille ! Moi je me fous de ce qu'il peut penser de moi, sur l'avenir que je veux avoir ou encore sur mon niveau de jeu, tout ça j'en ai rien à faire, il ne me connaît pas, mais elle, qu'il la laisse tranquille, elle est heureuse comme ça, il devrait le voir ! Un meilleur avenir, un meilleur avenir, mais qu'est ce qu'il sait de l'avenir qu'elle souhaite ! C'est n'importe quoi ! Sanae a déjà décidé de partir avec Kojiro à la fin du championnat, et quand elle a décidé quelque chose, elle ne revient pas dessus donc je ne vois pas où il veut en venir…

-Il ne sait peut être pas que Sanae veut partir justement, et il s'inquiète de ce qu'elle fera l'an prochain, fit Ken en essayant de calmer Hiragi.

-Oui et bien qu'il s'informe avant de venir nous critiquer et tirer des conclusions sur Sanae : elle nous a soutenus toute l'année voilà ce qu'elle a fait ! Elle s'est occupée de nous et de Kojiro, et maintenant on va devenir champion et Kojiro l'emmènera avec lui, c'est un juste retour des choses, son père n'a pas à s'inquiéter : Sanae va partir en Europe suivre ses études, ça c'est de l'avenir !

-Tu as là une bonne théorie Hiragi, mais faut il encore que Kojiro parte en Italie, intervint soudainement Takeshi, dans le cas contraire, j'ai bien peur que son père puisse encore critiquer le bien fondé de la présence de Sanae à nos côtés cette année.

-Hein ?! Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?! Coupa Ken surpris, Kojiro va bien partir …

-Il y va s'il gagne le championnat, sinon il reste au Japon…

-Quoi ?! C'est quoi encore cette histoire ?! Fit Taro surpris.

-Kira, je suis désolé mais il faut que je leur dise, dit Takeshi en la regardant.

Kira acquiesça.

Tous les regards passèrent de Kira à Takeshi avec étonnement.

-Qu'est ce que tu dois nous dire ? Et pourquoi tu demandes la permission, à Kira ? Demanda Kazuki.

-C'est quelque chose que je ne suis pas censé savoir, ni moi, ni vous d'ailleurs…

-Bon tu accouches ! S'énerva Hiragi.

-Kojiro avait un contrat pour l'équipe réserve de la Juventus et il a refusé, déclara-t- il d'une traite.

-Quoi ?! Mais il est complètement fou, c'était le premier contrat qui lui permettait de passer pro, même si ce n'était qu'en équipe réserve, par la suite il aurait eu la possibilité d'évolu…

-Il a justement fait ça pour pouvoir emmener Sanae ! Interrompit Takeshi, l'équipe réserve ne lui permettait pas de prendre soin d'elle et de sa famille, il a passé un deal avec eux : s'il gagne le championnat, il entre directement en équipe première, sinon il n'aura rien.

…

Tout le monde resta muet sous la nouvelle.

-C'est pas possible qu'il soit aussi stupide ! Lança soudainement Taro.

-Hein ? Mais pourquoi ? Fit Takeshi visiblement irrité.

-Il a pensé à la réaction de Sanae ?! Si elle apprend ça, elle…

-Elle le sait, coupa Kira.

-Hein ? Tu es sûre ? S'enquit Taro surpris.

-Oui, tout ceci aurait dû rester un secret entre Kojiro et les recruteurs mais toutes les deux on est tombées sur cette conversation par hasard. Sanae a été…

-Egoïste ! Comme d'habitude, coupa Yui. Elle n'a rien fait pour l'en empêcher !

-Elle ne voulait pas ça, ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu as bien vu sa réaction ! S'agaça Kira. La pauvre, elle s'est sentie si coupable, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu si déconcertée…

-Dès qu'il y a une connerie à faire, elle se pose quand même là ! Si elle n'avait pas été là, Kojiro aurait déjà un contrat !

-Oui, mais il lui manquerait ce qu'on a tous vu sur le terrain quand il est revenu aujourd'hui. Je peux te garantir que le regard qu'il avait, n'a aucun prix, avec ça, il va gagner ce championnat et moi je vais tout faire pour l'y aider ! Fit Takeshi en fixant Yui dans les yeux.

-Moi aussi ! dit Kazuki.

-Et encore moi ! Rajouta Ken. Il a toujours été là pour m'aider et c'est grâce à lui que maintenant je suis à ce niveau, et que j'ai obtenu mon contrat pro, je ne vais pas le laisser tomber.

-Ouais, si maintenant on a tous des carrières qui s'offrent à nous, c'est bien grâce à lui, il nous a amenés ici en nous faisant nous surpasser, on n'aurait pas eu un capitaine comme lui, notre équipe ne serait pas là, on lui doit tous quelque chose, répliqua Kyochiro.

Tous les joueurs acquiescèrent.

-Tu vois Yui, dit Takeshi en la regardant droit dans les yeux, avoir rencontré Sanae lui a peut être fait prendre un risque qu'il n'aurait jamais pris avant, mais ce risque il ne va pas l'affronter seul ! Nous, on va le suivre et le soutenir ! Personne ne pourra nous empêcher de gagner rien que pour ça, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour Kojiro, il aura ce contrat ! Ne reproche rien à Sanae.

Et toi Taro, tu crois toujours qu'il est stupide ? Lança t-il sèchement en lui lançant un regard plein de reproches.

-Non pas stupide, plutôt trop impulsif et irréfléchi, reprit Taro. Sanae aurait pu l'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre en équipe première, maintenant il n'est pas certain d'avoir un contrat dans cette équipe. Ce pari sur l'avenir qu'il vient de prendre est une source de motivation d'accord, mais aussi de pression. Il a fait son choix et je le respecte : il veut emmener Sanae coûte que coûte, c'est son tempérament et elle, elle a sûrement dû sauter de joie en apprenant qu'il voulait l'emmener, mais je ne te parle pas de ce qu'elle doit ressentir maintenant en sachant le sacrifice que Kojiro est en train de faire !

…

-Je ...je n'y avais pas pensé, dit Takeshi doucement.

-Et tu n'étais pas là, non plus, pour voir sa réaction quand elle l'a vu inconscient tout à l'heure, c'est une chose que je ne veux pas qu'elle subisse à nouveau…

-Ça ne se reproduira pas…

-Ah oui ? Et quand il va perdre cette finale, quelle sera sa réaction à ton avis ? Elle va penser qu'il a tout perdu à cause d'elle et que…

-Il ne perdra pas ! Coupa sèchement Takeshi.

-Face à Tsubasa, tu crois que ça va être aussi facile que ça ? Ne rêve pas ! Lui aussi a une motivation plus qu'exacerbée : Kojiro lui a pris Sanae, il ne lui laissera jamais son titre, je te le garantis ! Jamais il ne perdra une nouvelle fois contre Kojiro, jamais tu entends ! Et je ne veux pas qu'il perde non plus, il souffre déjà assez comme ça ! S'énerva Taro en serrant ses poings. Alors je suis désolé pour Kojiro mais cette fois ci, il a raté sa chance de passer pro, et il va par la même occasion faire souffrir Sanae.

-Aucune chance, jamais il ne ferait ça, c'est justement ça qui va le faire gagner. Tsubasa, a déjà perdu !

Taro et Takeshi restèrent un moment à se fixer, chacun d'eux campait sur ses positions. L'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus lourde. Personne ne s'attendait à de telles réactions de la part de ces deux là.

Taro fronça les sourcils.

-Ce qu'il a fait, toi, tu le vois comme un geste d'amour, un geste courageux, et bien moi je vois ça plutôt comme quelque chose d'irresponsable, d'irréfléchi et d'égoïste ! Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis là-dessus !

Takeshi fronça les sourcils à son tour.

-Et maintenant, continua Taro, je vais te dire : l'équipe que j'ai vue jouer aujourd'hui était peut être une équipe brillante, douée mais certainement pas assez pour vaincre Tsubasa et la Nanka…

Ban passa son bras autour des épaules de Taro.

-Calme toi, tout ceci ne se réglera pas ici entre vous deux: c'est pas le premier qui va céder qui va faire basculer le résultat de la finale, les seuls acteurs seront Kojiro et Tsubasa, et puis c'est pas le moment de se trucider entre amis, je crois que monsieur papa-méchant-de-Sanae a déjà fait beaucoup pour mettre une ambiance festive « esquimaux du pôle nord » , il aurait presque pu transformer le stade en patinoire, ça aurait pu être sympa pour monter une troupe Holiday On Ice avec crampons, dit il avec un sourire.

Hiragi passa à son tour son bras autour des épaules de Takeshi.

-Ban a raison, Takeshi, tout se passera lors de la finale, ne vous fâchez pas pour ça et en ce qui me concerne je vais tout faire pour que ma Marianne s'envole manger des pâtes et des pizzas avec son amant et pas qu'elle reste ici à manger des sushis dans le froid polaire en compagnie l'abominable homme des compliments foireux, dit- il en lui faisant un sourire. T'inquiète pas pour Kojiro, rajouta-t- il doucement à la seule attention de Takeshi, tout va bien se passer, tu le connais, s'il a dit ça, c'est qu'il en est capable.

Takeshi fit un léger sourire.

-Bon, il est temps que vous alliez vous changer les garçons, dit Yoichi en arrivant les bras chargés, cette après midi, je vous ai prévu un programme qui va vous plaire je pense.

-Un programme ? Mais on ne doit pas se reposer ?

-Sasuke je sais ce que je fais. Et vous allez être contents vos amis ou copines ont le droit de venir…

-Quoi ?! C'est vrai ?! Fit Ken étonné.

-Mais oui, je ne dis pas ça pour vous faire marcher, après le match que vous avez fait aujourd'hui, vous avez droit à un petit défouloir avant demain. Alors dites leur de venir à 15H s'ils veulent, on ne rentrera pas tard, à 17H vous devez faire une séance de décrassage…

-Je me disais aussi.

-Je crois que c'est déjà pas mal, Ken, alors dépêchez vous pour pouvoir faire une sieste avant.

Yoichi regarda alors dans les gradins.

-Sanae, n'est pas là ?

-…

-Non, dit Yui, aucune nouvelle mais…

-Yui, vous êtes là vous, alors venez m'aider à tout ranger ! Coupa Yoichi.

-Heu oui mais…

-Et tout de suite !

-J'arrive…

-On vient de trouver son maître, railla Ban quand Yui passa à coté de lui.

-N'importe quoi ! D'habitude c'est le boulot de mademoiselle la femme invisible ça.

-Yui, je vous attends ! Intervint Yoichi qui s'impatientait. Cette corvée n'est pas forcément destinée à Sanae. Et je crois qu'elle a déjà assez donné pour la journée, la chute de Kojiro l'a pas mal retournée, alors essayez de la soutenir mieux que ça, en tant qu'assistante c'est votre rôle sinon je ne vois pas pourquoi on vous garderait.

Yui partit rapidement rejoindre Yoichi.

-Le célèbre Yoichi Luke, le coach qui dégaine ses ordres plus vite que son ombre vient encore de faire une victime ! Aujourd'hui: Yui la fainéantise, plus connue sous le nom « moins j'en fais et plus je fais chier, mieux je me porte », déclara Ban.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Au même moment, Takeshi vit Taro partir vers les escaliers.

-Où vas-tu Taro ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Je m'inquiète pour Sanae, ce n'est pas normal qu'elle ne soit pas encore là, répondit-il en continuant à avancer sans le regarder.

-Taro, attends ! Lança Takeshi. Il faut que…

Taro disparut dans les escaliers sans se retourner à l'appel de son prénom.

-…

Takeshi était à la fois surpris et déçu de cette réaction.

-Taki, ne fais pas cette tête, il est comme toi, il ne veut que le bonheur de ses amis…

Takeshi leva la tête et vit Kira lui faire un sourire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas après le championnat, tu le retrouveras comme avant.

-Oui, mais il devrait comprendre que…

-Je t'assure que si tu avais vu Tsubasa près de Sanae tout à l'heure et que tu avais été son meilleur ami, tu ne dirais pas la même chose, même moi j'ai eu de la peine pour lui.

-…

-Tous les deux vous avez de bonnes raisons pour soutenir Kojiro ou Tsubasa, c'est juste que là elles s'opposent totalement…

-Oui, je sais, dit tristement Takeshi.

-Allez, je t'attends à la sortie, dépêche toi d'aller te changer et j'espère au moins que tu vas me m'inviter au programme de Yoichi.

-Je ne sais pas, je vais y réfléchir, blagua Takeshi en lui faisant un sourire.

-Et toi, Ken, tu as intérêt à me le proposer, notifia Shima.

-Vous désirs sont des ordres, mademoiselle ! Cria Ken aux gardes à vous.

- Roméo, moi je te le propose avec tout mon cœur, j'espère que tu vas accepter.

-Mon Robin adoré c'est évident, j'avais quelques bals et quelques duels à honorer de ma présence et de ma classe mais les belles demoiselles vont devoir prendre leurs mouchoirs pour se consoler et les vivants en sursis vont devoir te remercier pour ce geste si généreux de ta part…

-Oh mais ce n'est rien, on ne m'appelle pas le défenseur des opprimés pour rien, je viens encore de sauver des vies rien qu'en ouvrant la bouche…

-Oui, tes paroles forment un torrent de bonheur absolu où quelques pauvres âmes égarées viennent s'abreuver.

-Oui c'est vrai ça, je devrais faire payer les oreilles dans lesquelles mon génie va se poser, fit Hiragi en prenant la pose avec la main sous son menton.

-Bon moi j'y vais, ils me donnent mal au crâne, souffla Kazuki.

-Oui tu as raison, s'il faut attendre qu'ils aient fini, on n'ira jamais se changer, conclut Ken en suivant Kazuki.

Tout le monde en fit de même.

-Ah mais ne partez pas sans moi, bande d'ingrats ! S'écria Hiragi en suivant l'équipe. Sniff…quand ma Marianne n'est pas là, c'est la débandade et moi je suis tout seul face à l'incompréhension de ces incultes. A plus tard mon Roméo, je vais me faire tout beau pour Marianne et toi, d'ailleurs elle me doit un baiser, s'excita Hiragi en se frottant les mains.

-Il est impayable lui, fit Ban en le voyant partir.

-Oui, on peut dire qu'il met l'ambiance, dit Kira avec un sourire. Mais tu n'es pas mal dans ton genre toi non plus…

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie du stade.

Pendant ce temps là, Kojiro courait vers l'infirmerie.

_Sanae, tu n'es pas restée seule à pleurer dans ton coin ?! C'est pas possible ça…Non, tu m'as encouragé, tu as dû comprendre…enfin je croyais que tu avais compris, j'ai pu jouer sans me soucier de toi grâce à tes paroles mais_ p_ourquoi tu n'étais pas là !?_

Kojiro arriva devant la porte.

_J'espère vraiment que tu n'es pas ici…_

Il tourna la poignée et poussa doucement la porte. Il stoppa subitement son geste en voyant Sanae assise sur un lit en train d'embrasser Tsubasa sur la joue. Celui-ci était assis sur une chaise à côté d'elle, et lui tenait la main.

_Encore et toujours lui, je supporte de moins en moins sa présence près de toi, Sanae…_

Sanae releva la tête et regarda Tsubasa avec un grand sourire.

-Tu vois moi aussi je sais te faire taire. Merci, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je te dis que ça va aller…

-Et moi je te dis que ce n'était pas une proposition mais un ordre ! Coupa Tsubasa.

-Un ordre ? Fit Sanae avec un air amusé. Tu sais à qui tu parles là ?!

-Oui parfaitement, je parle à la plus grande tête de mule que je n'ai jamais vue !

-Tête de mule ? Tu peux parler toi ! Quand il t'arrivait la même chose, je ne pouvais pas te convainc…

-On ne parle pas de moi là, mais de toi ! Coupa sèchement Tsubasa en frappant le lit avec son poing.

Sanae sursauta.

-Moi je suis préparé pour recevoir des coups ou être assommé et au moins je savais pourquoi je me retrouvais à l'infirmerie, alors que toi tu ne sais même pas ce qui a pu t'arriver et en plus tu es une…

-Une faible femme, c'est ça que tu vas me sortir ? Je ne suis pas si fragile tu sais ! Coupa Sanae avec un regard déterminé.

-C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire ! S'énerva Tsubasa. Je sais que tu peux supporter beaucoup de choses, tu es l'une des personnes les plus fortes que je connaisse, mais tout à l'heure…

-Je sais, j'ai craqué tout à l'heure mais c'était un accident, ne crois pas que ça m'arrive tout le temps, j'ai juste eu peur pour Kojiro quand je l'ai vu évanoui à ter…

Tsubasa la prit soudainement dans ses bras.

-Et moi j'ai eu tellement peur pour toi à l'instant !

-…

**Flash Back.**

Tsubasa marchait vers l'infirmerie.

_Bon, je l'ai cherchée partout, là ça devient un peu inquiétant il ne reste que l'infirmerie, mais ça m'étonnerait vraiment qu'elle s'y trouve encore, elle a dû raccompagner Kojiro jusqu'au terrain comme elle a l'habitude de le faire, enfin dans le doute…_

Tsubasa ouvrit la porte. Son regard se posa directement sur le corps allongé par terre.

-Sanae ?!

Il se précipita vers elle et la retourna.

-Sanae ! Ça va ?

Elle était encore inconsciente.

…

-Mais, réponds ! S'écria-t-il en tapotant ses joues. Sanae !

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Il la prit alors dans ses bras et la souleva.

-Sanae, murmura-t-il tout bas en la regardant avec inquiétude et en la déposant doucement sur le lit. Je reviens…

Il se précipita dehors. Le match battait encore son plein, le médecin était à côté de la pelouse. Tsubasa se dirigea droit vers lui.

-Venez avec moi ! Décréta Tsubasa en lui prenant le bras.

-Pardon ? Mais qui êtes vous ? Qu'est ce que vo…

- On n'a pas le temps de discuter ! Vous avez une patiente qui vous attend, alors dépêchez vous!

-Mais non, moi je m'occupe des joueurs, pas du public, vous vous êtes trompés, il faut allez voir le…

-Vous allez venir tout de suite ! Cria t-il énervé.

-Non, je suis désolé mais, je dois attendre la fin du…

« But ! C'est incroyable ! Kojiro Hyuga vient de marquer un but magnifique ! Et l'arbitre vient de siffler la fin du match, le Toho vient d'accéder aux quarts de finale, c'était un match…»

Tsubasa tira violemment le bras du médecin.

-C'est fini, maintenant vous me suivez ! Ordonna t-il en le faisant avancer rapidement.

-Mais pas si vite, fit le médecin en retirant son bras.

Tsubasa se retourna violemment avec un regard menaçant.

-Je vous préviens, si vous ne vous dépêchez pas, je…

-Je viens, je viens, ne vous énervez pas, se résigna le médecin pas rassuré du ton de Tsubasa.

Ils arrivèrent précipitamment dans la pièce. Sanae n'avait toujours pas repris connaissance.

-Mais ? C'est la manager de la Toho, s'étonna le médecin en s'approchant de Sanae.

-Oui, je l'ai trouvée par terre inconsciente…

Le médecin ouvrit sa trousse et sortit des sels, il les approcha du nez de Sanae. En quelques secondes, Sanae ouvrit les yeux.

-Sanae ! Tu vas bien !? Demanda Tsubasa en s'asseyant sur la chaise près du lit et en lui prenant la main.

-Doucement jeune homme, ne la brusquez pas, dit le médecin en sortant un brassard pour prendre la tension de Sanae. Elle n'est pas encore tout à fait réveillée.

-Oui, pardon…

Sanae était encore dans le brouillard, elle ne savait pas où elle était. Sa vue était encore trouble. Elle n'apercevait qu'une masse blanche à côté d'elle puis elle sentit qu'on lui passait quelque chose autour du bras. Celui-ci était de plus en plus compressé.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

-Elle a une bonne tension et je ne vois pas de blessures apparentes.

-Peut être mais elle a forcément quelque chose, vu qu'elle s'est évanouie.

Elle tourna la tête vers la personne qui venait de parler.

-Ecoutez jeune homme, cette jeune fille a dû avoir un trop plein d'émotions tout à l'heure avec la chute de son ami. Elle a sûrement fait un léger malaise à cause de ça, mais maintenant tout à l'air…

-Non, elle n'est pas aussi fragile ! Je vous dis qu'elle a autre chose ! Coupa t-il énervé. Alors vous allez…

« Tsu…Tsubasa ? »

Tsubasa s'interrompit et tourna la tête.

-Sanae, dit il avec un sourire.

Sanae retrouvait peu à peu ses esprits.

-Qu'est ce…Qu'est ce que je fais là ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es à l'infirmerie, on s'occupe de toi, la rassura-t-il en passant sa main sur sa joue.

Tsubasa releva la tête vers le médecin.

-Alors maintenant vous allez faire tous les examens nécessaires pour trouver ce qu'elle a !

-Ecoutez, je veux bien mais je ne sais pas…

Tsubasa fronça les sourcils.

-Tsubasa, je vais bien, dit Sanae en se redressant sur le lit. Je me souviens maintenant, je me suis évanouie stupidement c'est tout…

-Et pourquoi ? C'est à cause de Kojiro ?

-Non, non, je t'assure, je marchais vers la porte pour vous rejoindre et soudain mes jambes m'ont lâchée, ça doit être de la fatigue…

-Mademoiselle, je vais vous prendre un rendez vous à l'hôpital pour être sûr de ça, ici je n'ai pas tout ce qu'il me faut alors…

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je…

-Allez-y, coupa Tsubasa en fixant le médecin, on vous attend là.

-On se demande qui est le médecin ici, commença t-il à dire en avançant vers la porte, d'abord le joueur de la Toho qui n'écoute pas mes recommandations et maintenant ça…

-Pardon pour ma brusquerie, s'excusa Tsubasa, c'est juste que….

-Vous tenez à cette personne, interrompit le médecin en regardant Sanae avec un sourire, ça je l'avais remarqué. Je reviens avec un rendez vous…

Le médecin quitta la pièce.

-Tsubasa, ce n'était pas la peine, je n'irai pas de toute façon…

-Si, tu vas y aller !

-Je ne veux pas inquiéter l'équipe pour ça…

-Et bien on ne leur dira pas, c'est tout ! C'est moi qui vais t'accompagner, déclara-t-il fermement.

Tsubasa la regardait dans les yeux.

_Sanae, tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai pu ressentir en te retrouvant inconsciente, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose…_

-Ecoute, tu dois aller t'entraîner pour demain toi aussi, alors je ne veux pas. Et en plus de ça, ce n'est pas ton rôle, ton rôle est celui du capitaine de la Nankatsu, tu ne devrais même pas être là…

_Tu crois encore que le foot est plus important que toi, si tu savais…_

Sa main se resserra sur celle de Sanae.

_Et pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit d'être près de toi le peu de temps qu'il me reste au Japon, c'est tout ce que je demande : Te voir heureuse avant de partir…_

Sanae vit alors le regard de Tsubasa s'assombrir.

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine…

-C'est rien, je veux juste que tu y ailles ! Dit-il en la fixant à nouveau. Je suis quand même ton sauveur. Qu'est ce que tu serais devenu sans moi…

-Mon sauveur ? Répéta-t-elle avec un léger sourire. Je devrais donc te remercier pour ça…

-Tout à fait ! Et pour ça, tu dois faire ce que je…

-Merci, dit elle en l'embrassant soudainement sur la joue.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Tsubasa resserra son étreinte.

-Tu devrais comprendre ce que j'ai ressenti, alors s'il te plait, vas-y…

-…

Sanae ne bougeait pas.

Kojiro resserra sa main sur la poignée et observait la scène avec un regard assassin.

_Sanae, pourquoi tu lui permets ces gestes envers toi : aujourd'hui ça fait déjà deux fois que je vois des instants de ce genre avec lui, et d'après Yui c'est encore lui qui t'a rassurée avant que tu viennes me voir, jusqu'où tu comptes encore sur lui…_

-Tsubasa, pardon, je suis désolée, dit doucement Sanae.

- Promets-moi que tu vas y aller, formula Tsubasa en relevant la tête.

Sanae lui fit un sourire.

-Pour que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour rien, je vais y aller, concéda Sanae.

-Merci, répondit-il avec un sourire.

-Toi tu n'es pas croyable, faut toujours que tu obtiennes ce que tu veux ! Fit Sanae en posant son index sur le front de Tsubasa. Tes adversaires se font avoir à l'usure.

Elle repoussa le front de Tsubasa avec son doigt et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Tu étais donc mon adversaire ? Demanda Tsubasa amusé.

-Oui, tu viens de gagner le match : Tête de mule VS Tête de mule, mais attention je compte gagner le prochain ! Ma revanche sera terrible. Ma future victoire va écraser le prodige du foot, s'exclama Sanae en levant son bras poing serré.

Tsubasa se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front.

-…

Sanae fut surprise.

-Tsu…

-Content d'avoir un tel adversaire et j'aimerais toujours te voir comme ça : en pleine forme et pleine d'énergie…

-Promis, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Kojiro frappa son autre poing sur le mur.

_Sanae, je ne le supporte pas. C'est moi qui devrais te rendre le sourire, te rassurer. Pour l'instant j'ai l'impression de faire tout le contraire : tu pleures souvent près de moi ces derniers temps et près de lui tu souris, je ne rêve pas. Tu te tournes vers lui dès que tu ne vas pas bien depuis qu'il est revenu : hier soir, puis aujourd'hui, et maintenant, là en ce moment dans ses bras, sous ses sourires et ses baisers, tu me fais tellement mal si tu savais. Là je ne sais pas si c'est pour me protéger ou bien si réellement tu préfères être avec lui, parfois je suis vraiment perdu, blessé et j'ai peur Sanae. C'est la première fois que je ressens ça : j'ai peur que peu à peu tu t'éloignes de moi sans vraiment que tu t'en rendes compte et que…que finalement…_

Son regard s'assombrit en la voyant sourire à nouveau à Tsubasa. Il se détourna.

_Cet amour va me tuer si ça continue. Il faut que je m'éloigne d'ici sinon je vais péter un plomb, je le sens…_

Il allait refermer la porte quand on l'interpella.

-Kojiro ?!

Surpris, il tourna la tête et vit Sanae le regarder avec étonnement.

-Kojiro, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Le match serait donc fini…

-…

Il ne bougea pas et continua à la regarder. Sanae lui fit un grand sourire et lui tendit la main.

-Allez rentre, je suis contente de te voir, surtout en bonne santé …

Le regard de Kojiro s'emplit de tendresse.

_Ce sourire, cette main tendue, ce regard : ce sont des choses qui me sont devenues indispensables, sans ça, je perds totalement pieds… _

Kojiro passa le pas de la porte.

-Je suis désolée de n'avoir pas pu assister à la fin du match, vraiment désolée…

Kojiro s'approcha d'elle de l'autre côté du lit sans un regard pour Tsubasa et prit la main qu'elle lui tendait.

-C'est pas grave, mais je t'ai cherchée. Qu'est ce que tu fais encore là ? Ne me dis pas que tu es restée là à pleu…

-Pas du tout, coupa Sanae avec un grand sourire. J'ai glissé sur le sol et je suis tombée, le choc m'a fait m'évanouir pendant une dizaine de minutes et c'est Tsubasa qui m'a retrouvée, je suis stupide…

-Tu n'as rien ? Tu es sûre ? Demanda Kojiro inquiet en posant sa main sur sa joue et en regardant un peu partout sur son corps.

-Ne cherche pas de blessures, moi aussi je suis solide tu sais, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil. Tu vois je t'aime tellement que je partage tout : aujourd'hui c'était ta chute, mais fais attention je ne sais pas si je le supporterai une nouvelle fois, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Kojiro esquissa un léger sourire.

_Mon ange…_

-Alors, tu as marqué ? On a gagné ? Reprit-elle.

-Comment ? En douterais-tu ? Fit Kojiro avec un air faussement vexé.

Toujours assise sur le lit, elle se rapprocha de Kojiro.

- Non, je n'en ai jamais douté, dit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou, toutes mes félicitations !

Elle l'embrassa furtivement sur les lèvres et le serra dans ses bras.

-Je regrette juste de n'avoir pas pu voir ton but, dit-elle en resserrant son étreinte, je n'ai pas été une super supportrice aujourd'hui.

Kojiro passa ses mains derrière le dos de Sanae pour le caresser.

-Tu as été parfaite, grâce à toi je suis revenu sur le terrain motivé comme jamais et ne t'inquiète pas, tu auras l'occasion de me voir marquer plus qu'il ne le faut…

Kojiro l'embrassa dans le cou puis releva la tête. Il tomba face à Tsubasa.

…

_Tsubasa…_

Kojiro le fixa droit dans les yeux et resserra Sanae contre lui.

(**Mando** : Traduction en langage Bad Boy : C'est ma copine, pas touche, dégage !)

Contrairement à l'effet escompté Tsubasa ne baissa pas les yeux et soutint le regard noir de Kojiro.

_Tu te crois toujours tout permis… _

Le regard de Kojiro devint plus dur et il accentua encore plus son étreinte.

_Mais elle est avec moi maintenant, ne t'en approche plus jamais de cette manière..._

-Kojiro ? S'étonna Sanae surprise de cette étreinte prononcée et du silence qui venait de s'installer. Tu ne te sen…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

-Voilà, j'ai obtenu un…

Le médecin s'interrompit en voyant Kojiro et Sanae.

Sanae se dégagea subitement des bras de Kojiro en rougissant légèrement.

-Je vois que ce jeune homme va beaucoup mieux aussi, dit le médecin en s'approchant de Kojiro.

-Oui, merci, je vais très bien, je vous l'avais dit.

-Oui, mais faites bien attention aux moindres…

-Je sais, je ferai attention, pas la peine de me le redire, coupa Kojiro. J'aimerai plutôt savoir comment va Sanae …

-Et bien, en fait…

-En fait je suis une maladroite, c'est tout ! N'est ce pas ?! Fit Sanae en fixant le médecin.

Le médecin tendit un papier vers Sanae.

-Heu…oui mais je vous ai trouvé un rendez vous à…

-Merci, c'est gentil, j'irai ! Interrompit Tsubasa en saisissant le papier.

Le médecin fut un moment interloqué, puis comprit aux regards de Sanae et Tsubasa que ce n'était pas la peine de continuer sur le sujet.

-Bien, dites leur que vous venez de la part du docteur Jekill, je leur ai déjà communiqué votre cas, ils feront les examens nécessaires. Je vous laisse, je dois retourner à l'hôpital.

-Parfait, merci beaucoup, dit Tsubasa en se levant, Sanae, je vais aussi…

-Vous êtes tous là ?! Constata Taro en entrant dans la pièce au moment où le médecin sortait. Mais qu'est ce qui ce passe ?

-Taro ? Mais c'est plutôt à nous de te demander ça ?

-Et bien c'est évident ! Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, qu'est ce qui t'est arrivé ? Tu as raté la fin du match et même l'arrivée de tes parents…

-Pardon ? Fit Sanae stupéfaite. Tu peux répéter ? Tu…tu as dit mes parents ?

-Oui, ton père et ta mère sont venus te rendre visite…

-Mon père ?! Ce n'est pas vrai !

Sanae commença à se lever.

-Sanae tu ferais mieux de rester un moment tranquille, dit Kojiro.

-Non ça ira, il faut absolument que j'y aille, mon père n'est pas du genre à venir voir un match de foot pour le plaisir, il doit se passer quelque chose. Taro ? Il ne t'a rien dit ? Demanda Sanae en se levant.

-...

-Taro ?

-Et bien…

Le regard de Taro passa de Tsubasa à Kojiro.

-Et bien, reprit-il timidement.

-Il a vu les joueurs de la Toho ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Heu…oui…et on peut pas dire qu'il se soit fait des amis…

Kojiro remarqua le regard déçu et triste de Sanae.

_Son père n'aime pas la Toho ?_

-Bon, je vais le voir…

-Il t'attend à la sortie du stade.

-Merci Taro…

Kojiro la retint par le bras.

-Je vais venir avec toi !

-Je ne préfère pas Kojiro, c'est gentil mais va plutôt te changer, tu me rejoindras après….

-Mais non, je…

Sanae déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle lui prit les mains, les serra dans les siennes et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Aujourd'hui, je vais te présenter à monsieur Hiroyuki Nakazawa, l'une des personnes qui compte le plus dans ma vie, annonça Sanae avec un sourire. Mais avant il faut que je le prévienne, mon père n'aime pas trop les imprévus. Je lui ai souvent parlé de toi, alors ne t'inquiète pas il va t'adorer ! Je veux juste que tu finisses ce que tu as à faire, c'est-à-dire : te changer, en profitant de la victoire avec toute l'équipe, tu l'as bien mérité alors ne reste pas là…

_Me présenter son père ? Elle ne me l'avait encore jamais proposé, elle a l'air de beaucoup l'aimer…_

-Et c'est ordre! Tu ne m'as pas écouté tout à l'heure mais là je n'en démordrai pas, continua Sanae.

-Ok, ok madame le démon manager qui a pris possession du corps de cette jeune fille, j'y vais de ce pas pour ne pas vous contrarier…

-Bien, je vois que tu as compris où était ton intérêt.

-Oui, j'apprends vite, et surtout je ne vais pas me présenter devant une personne si importante, tout dégoulinant de sueur et avec des vêtements dégueulasses, j'aurai l'air de quoi ?

-De celui que j'aime bien évidemment !

Kojiro s'approcha de son visage avec un sourire.

-Tu as des goûts bizarres tu sais…

-Je sais, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, mais que veux tu, je suis une fille bizarre amoureuse d'un garçon impossible toujours en sueur, crade sur lui avec un sale caractère, c'est un joli tableau je trouv…

Kojiro se pencha pour l'embrasser.

Taro qui assistait à la scène regarda alors Tsubasa.

Il les observait toujours avec un regard plein de nostalgie voir de tristesse à certains moments. Taro lui tapa sur l'épaule. Tsubasa sursauta et tourna la tête.

-Alors finalement, tu l'as retrouvée, dit Taro avec un sourire.

-Oui, et je suis content de l'avoir cherchée, sans ça, elle serait toujours par terre inconsciente sans personne pour l'aider...

-Elle était par terre ? S'inquiéta Taro surpris. Inconsciente ? Mais…

-Oui, je te raconterai, interrompit Tsubasa en voyant Kojiro passer à côté d'eux.

Kojiro se retourna vers Sanae.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

-T'inquiète pas, tu as tout ton temps, je ne vais pas m'envoler, dit elle en lui faisant un signe de la main.

-On sait jamais, fit doucement Kojiro en lançant un dernier regard à Tsubasa avant de sortir. A tout de suite…

_C'était quoi encore ce regard ?_ Pensa Tsubasa. _Ça ne te suffit pas de l'avoir près de toi ? Tu veux aussi que je sorte totalement de sa vie ou quoi ? Toi et moi, il faut vraiment qu'on se parle pour mettre les choses au clair une bonne fois pour toute car je n'ai pas l'intention de changer pour te faire plaisir…_

-Sanae ? Fit soudainement Taro.

Tsubasa se retourna vers Sanae, elle avait un regard triste et était perdue dans ses pensées.

_Je t'ai menti Kojiro, je suis désolée, mais j'aimerais tellement que ce que je t'ai dit soit vrai. Mon père ne me parle que de Tsubasa à chaque fois que je veux lui parler de toi, tu es devenu un sujet de remarques ou de comparaison entre mon père et moi, je ne le supporte pas alors, j'évite souvent le sujet en sa présence…pardon…_

- Sanae, ça ne va pas ? Insista Tsubasa.

-Si, si ça va, je vais voir mon père, sinon il va s'inquiéter et ce n'est pas le moment, dit-elle en s'approchant de la porte.

-Sanae ? Tu as parlé de Kojiro à ton père, n'est ce pas ? Demanda soudainement Taro inquiet en repensant aux paroles de Hiroyuki.

-Oui, bien évidemment qu'est ce que tu crois ! C'est juste…juste…qu'il ne le connaît pas…fit elle doucement.

_Il sait que je suis avec lui mais j'ai pas l'impression qu'il prenne ça au sérieux, mais là il va devoir s'y faire, j'espère juste que tout va bien se passer…_

-Bon, j'y vais ! Je dois lui parler avant de lui présenter Kojiro, à tout de suite ! Lança Sanae en sortant.

Tsubasa allait partir derrière elle quand Taro le retint par le bras, il se retourna et fut surpris du regard sérieux que Taro venait de prendre.

-Tsubasa, je dois te parler…


	75. Chapter 75

Kikiou,

Merci pour tes commentaires « une fan », voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira.

**Chapitre 75 : Qui sera le gendre idéal ?**

Sanae arriva à la sortie du stade.

-Sanae, on est là !

Elle tourna la tête et vit son père lui faire de grands signes. Elle sourit.

-Papa !

Elle courut vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras.

-Bonjour papa ! Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Très bien ma chérie, et toi ?

-Parfaitement bien, merci !

Sanae lâcha son père pour embrasser sa mère.

-Bonjour maman.

-Bonjour, répondit Yukari avec un léger sourire.

-Ça faisait longtemps ! Je suis contente de vous voir tous les deux, s'exclama Sanae avec un grand sourire.

-Oui, c'est vrai entre mon travail et ton activité de baby-sitting, on n'a plus vraiment l'occasion de se voir…

-Papa, ne commence pas, s'il te plait, tu sais très bien que c'est la dernière année où je peux faire ça.

-Encore heureux, tu ne vas pas passer ta vie à t'occuper d'équipe de foot. Jusqu'à présent je trouvais ça acceptable avec la Nankatsu, mais cette année je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser faire. Regarde où tu es tombée…

-Si vous êtes venus pour me dire ça, ce n'était pas la peine de vous déplacer, je connais déjà votre point de vue sur le sujet ! J'ai beau vous répéter que mon arrivée au lycée Toho est la meilleure chose qu'il me soit arrivé, vous me reprochez toujours…

-Calme toi Sanae, ce n'est pas pour ça qu'on est venu, interrompit Yukari.

-Oui, ton équipe n'est pas si nulle finalement, elle vient de se qualifier pour les quarts de finale il me semble, elle va peut-être avec un peu de chance se retrouver en finale, rajouta Hiroyuki.

-Ce n'est pas « peut-être avec un peu de chance », c'est certain, elle ira en finale ! Affirma Sanae.

-Oui, pour arriver second comme d'habitude, continua Hiroyuki. Sanae, tu mets trop d'espoir dans ces garçons, ne vis pas que pour ça…

-Je ne vis pas que pour ça ! Je les encourage de mon mieux c'est tout…

-Oui et après ? L'année prochaine tu vas faire quoi ?

-Papa, je…

-Ecoute Sanae, c'est l'une des raisons de ma présence ici…

-Une des raisons ? S'étonna Sanae.

-Oui, déjà je voulais te voir, tu m'as beaucoup manquée ma chérie, fit Hiroyuki avec un regard rempli tendresse. J'ai toujours été un peu absent pour toi à cause de mon travail, mais quand je rentrais à la maison j'étais très heureux de te retrouver, ces derniers temps, on n'a pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de parler ou de faire des choses ensemble.

-Moi aussi, papa, tu m'as manqué, mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ton travail, tu sais que je t'adore, dit Sanae en lui faisant un grand sourire, ce n'est pas grave si tu n'es pas souvent là, le peu que tu restes avec nous, nous apporte beaucoup et puis ces derniers temps moi aussi j'ai pas mal été occupée avec l'équipe et…

-Justement, tu as passé toute ton année à ne faire que ça, que sont devenus tes projets de rentrer dans une école de puéricultrice ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais faire ? Arrête un peu de parler de la Toho, pense un peu à toi !

-Mais c'est ce que je fais, ne crois pas que …

-Tiens, c'est pour toi, interrompit-t-il en tendant une feuille à Sanae.

-Qu'est ce que…

-Lis, tu verras bien, tu vas être contente je pense, rajouta t-il avec un sourire.

Sanae lut la feuille, son visage devint livide.

-C'est…c'est…

-Oui, c'est une lettre d'acceptation d'une école réputée de France.

Sanae surprise, leva la tête vers son père.

-Mais je n'ai jamais postulé pour une telle chose, je…

-Je sais ma chérie, c'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée, c'est un cadeau que j'aimerai te faire.

-Mais…mais…bégaya Sanae encore sous le choc.

-Tu n'as pas l'air contente ? Demanda Hiroyuki étonné.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, je suis contente que tu veuilles me faire un tel cadeau, mais je ne peux pas accepter, je…

-Pardon ? Mais pourquoi tu refuserais ? Tu as malgré tout obtenu des notes plus que correctes sans qu'elles ne soient excellentes mais qui te permettent d'intégrer cette école dès la rentrée, c'est une grande opportunité pour toi, ton avenir va enfin prendre la direction que tu souhaitais. Je sais que tu souhaitais aussi aller avec Tsubasa au Brésil, mais tu peux toujours…

-Arrête papa ! Ne pense pas pour moi, s'il te plait. Tu sais que Tsubasa et moi c'est fini depuis…

-Depuis que tu es rentrée à la Toho, je sais. Quand je te dis que ce déménagement a gâché ta vie…

-Mais non, c'est tout le contraire, maintenant je sais ce que je veux vraiment, je sais où est mon avenir !

-Ah oui ? Alors dis-moi, ce que tu as prévu de faire.

_C'est le moment où jamais de lui dire, il faut qu'il sache… papa comprend moi, je t'en prie…_

Sanae baissa un peu les yeux.

-Et bien… en fait…je…j'ai…

-Ça n'a pas l'air très avouable pour que tu hésites autant, intervint Hiroyuki surpris de voir sa fille dans un tel état.

Sanae releva alors la tête avec détermination et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je pars avec Kojiro en Italie à la fin du championnat ! Annonça-t-elle d'une traite.

…

Hiroyuki et Yukari restèrent muets sous le coup de la nouvelle.

-Je sais que c'est soudain, reprit Sanae, mais c'est vraiment ce que je veux faire, je veux l'accompagner là-bas, je veux être auprès de lui. Je ne savais pas pourquoi vous étiez venus ici, mais ça tombe bien en fait, j'avais envie de vous le dire depuis qu'il me l'a demandé et en plus ça doit vous rassurer pour…

-On ne serait pas venu, tu serais partie sans nous le dire ou quoi ? Coupa Hiroyuki énervé.

-Mais non, pas du tout ! J'attendais juste le bon moment, pour l'instant ce n'est pas sûr, il doit encore gagner le championnat pour rentrer à la Juventus, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas m'avancer et vous annoncer cette nouvelle. Mais maintenant je ne me fais plus de souci, il va gagner alors il n'y a…

-Il joue sa carrière sur un match ? C'est quoi encore cette idée ? Il est complètement inconscient ! Et il se vante de battre Tsubasa comme ça ?! C'est vraiment ridicule ! Et pour couronner le tout, il ose t'entraîner là dedans…

-C'est moi qui aie accepté, il ne m'a pas forcée ! Moi je suis plus qu'heureuse qu'il me l'ait demandé, je l'aim…

-Qui sont Natsumi et Takeru Hyuga ? Demanda soudainement Hiroyuki.

Sanae resta un moment interdite devant la question.

-Alors ? Réponds !

Sanae regarda sa mère qui baissa les yeux.

_Maman tu connais la réponse toi, je t'ai toujours tout raconté, pourquoi papa me pose cette question ?_

-Tu dois le savoir, je suppose, fit Sanae.

-Oui mais j'attends confirmation de ta part !

-C'est la mère et le petit frère de Kojiro…

-C'était donc vrai ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ce Kojiro pour te manipuler de la sorte ?

-Manipuler ? Répéta Sanae un peu énervée. N'importe quoi ! Et quel est le rapport avec Natsumi et Takeru ?

-C'est simple, hier un hôpital a appelé à la maison pour savoir s'il devait t'envoyer un double de la facture des soins médicaux, sur le coup j'ai eu peur, je croyais qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, mais en me renseignant un peu j'ai appris qu'en fait tu payais pour Natsumi et Takeru Hyuga.

-Oui, ils sont malades…

-Et attends le plus drôle, coupa Hiroyuki, j'ai demandé pourquoi tu payais pour eux, et bien figure toi qu'ils m'ont appris que tu étais la future femme de Kojiro…

-Mais c'était juste pour pouvoir les voir et régler leur problème. C'est juste ça, je ne suis pas…

-Et encore heureux ! Je ne vais pas te laisser épouser un garçon qui fait passer le foot avant sa famille !

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! Il ne sait même pas qu'ils sont à l'hôpital ! C'est moi qui ai décidé ça ! Ne l'accuse pas de tous les maux…

-Sa famille n'a pas les moyens de payer un hôpital et lui il s'amuse à jouer au foot au lieu de travailler pour les aider, c'est vraiment un égoïste doublé d'un rêveur…

-Je t'interdis de dire du mal de lui ! S'invectiva sèchement Sanae. Il fait tout pour sa famille, il a toujours fait des petits boulots pour aider sa mère, là il a une occasion de cumuler sa passion et son futur métier, alors ne redis jamais qu'il est égoïste !

-Oui mais il rêve en pensant qu'un simple match va tout lui apporter sur un plateau, si encore il avait du talent…

-Il en a ! Je te l'ai toujours répété !

-Pourquoi personne ne lui a jamais rien proposé avant alors ?

-Il…il était différent avant, peut-être que ça ne convenait pas aux recruteurs, mais il a toujours été doué et maintenant il est le meilleur. On ne va pas encore se disputer sur ça. Écoute papa, je veux que tu le connaisses avant de le juger, je sais que tu es juste alors laisse lui une chance s'il te plait. Rappelle toi ta réaction envers Tsubasa avant de lui parler tu avais aussi des préjugés, alors s'il te plait, je t'en prie, ne dis plus de mal sur celui que j'aime et laisse moi te le présenter.

À la vue du regard triste de sa fille, Hiroyuki n'insista pas.

-…

-Je vais avoir une vie parfaite avec Kojiro, j'en suis sûre, papa…

_C'est ce que tu m'avais déjà dit pour Tsubasa. Sanae, je crois que tu fais une erreur, ton avenir auprès de ce Kojiro n'a aucun sens._

-Tu pourras t'occuper de toi là bas au moins ? Tu as déjà recherché une école ou autre chose ? Demanda Hiroyuki.

-Non, pour l'instant je le suis et je verrais après, je vais m'adapter.

-Je crois que tu fais une erreur !

-Papa je t'en supplie.

-Tu ne peux pas lâcher tes projets comme ça…

-Mais quels projets ? Devenir puéricultrice ? Et alors je peux changer !

-Mais c'est tellement toi, tu es en train de t'effacer devant lui.

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi, je crois que je vais vous laisser là avant de m'énerver pour de bon…

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas le droit d'émettre un avis ? Insista Hiroyuki.

-Je sais très bien ce que tu penses ! Ça fait un sacré bout de temps que tu me le rabâches !

-Qu'est ce que tu vas faire en Italie, sans avenir, sans projet, sans amis, tu ne connais même pas la langue de ce pays…

-Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas capable d'être heureux pour moi ?!

-Je suis désolé, mais j'ai du mal à saisir pourquoi c'est toi qui est obligée de partir et d'abandonner ta vie.

-Je ne vais tout de même pas rester au Japon et être malheureuse pour te faire plaisir !

-Quoi ?

-Arrête, admets le, tant que je reste ici près de toi ou que tu m'envoies en France par tes soins, tu seras rassuré de voir que je suis toujours ta petite fille…

-Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi mais avec toi Sanae !

-Si, je change et ça tu ne le supportes pas, tu penses que je suis devenue quelqu'un de différent près de Kojiro, mais ce n'est pas vrai, je suis juste capable de prendre toute seule mes décisions maintenant, je suis devenue une femme et c'est tout, c'est ça qui te fait peur. Pourtant tu sais que même si je reste près de lui, je t'aimerai toujours autant, et que je vais continuer à avancer dans la vie pour arriver où je veux, je ne changerai jamais ça, je veux juste que tu comprennes qu'il me rend heureuse, et que ma vie sans lui ce n'est plus ma vie.

Sanae s'arrêta et fixa son père avec un regard plus tendre.

-Alors papa, reprit-elle doucement, tu vois j'ai le choix entre rester ici ou encore partir en France ou bien partir avec lui, être heureuse et vivre ma vie à moi …

-Tu veux dire « sa » vie ! Toi tu n'en auras pas là bas, tu vas lui servir de poupée obéissante prête à exaucer n'importe lequel de ses désirs et crois moi les hommes se lassent facilement de ce genre de jouet alors réveille toi un peu et arrête de croire qu'il est la seule personne indispensable à ta vie. Sa vie on ne l'a fait pas pour une personne mais pour soi ! Lui il l'a compris et il se sert de toi c'est tout…

Sanae, furieuse, le regarda durement avant de lui tourner le dos et de commencer à partir.

-Sanae, je t'aime ! Pourquoi est ce que tu te vexes ?! S'écria Hiroyuki.

Elle se retourna brusquement.

-Mais vas-y, dis le ! Dis le que tu ne l'aimes pas !

-Très bien, je n'aime pas ce garçon ! Déclara Hiroyuki fermement. Il ne fait rien comme il devrait le faire avec toi…

-Et tu m'interdis de partir avec lui, c'est ça ? Coupa Sanae. Comment tu peux dire ça ? Tu ne le connais même pas, ça aurait été Tsubasa tu lui aurais déjà sauté au cou, je ne comprends pas ta réaction.

Sanae lui tourna le dos de nouveau.

-Sanae, il n'est pas aussi parfait que tu le crois, arrête de vivre dans un conte de fée ! La vie ce n'est pas ça !

_Papa, pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre, j'aimerai tellement que tu sois heureux pour moi et que tu me souhaites bonne chance, mais non, tu critiques les seuls choix que j'ai pris dans ma vie, les seules choses qui sont importantes pour moi…_

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Sanae tandis qu'elle s'éloignait de ses parents.

C'est à ce moment là que les joueurs de la Toho sortirent du stade. À peine la porte passée, Hiragi aperçut Sanae.

-Saaaannnaaae Chaannn ! Cria-t-il les bras ouverts en se précipitant sur elle. Te voilà enfin ! Dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Si tu savais ce que…

Hiragi s'interrompit en voyant le visage de Sanae. Il la relâcha immédiatement.

-Sanae ? Qu'est ce que tu as ?

Le regard sinistre de Sanae ne changea pas, mais elle essuya ses larmes et lui fit un léger sourire.

-C'est rien Hiragi, un petit coup de blues, c'est tout…

-Non, ça ne va pas, je le vois bien, et …

-Sanae, je n'ai pas fini de te parler !

Hiragi leva la tête et vit Hiroyuki debout derrière Sanae.

-Moi, je t'ai tout dit, je n'ai plus rien à rajouter, laisse moi ! Dit-elle sèchement sans se retourner.

…

Le ton de Sanae surprit tout le monde.

-Ecoute Sanae…

-Désolé je suis en retard Sanae, mais tu as beau aimer les hommes crades avec un sale caractère je ne suis pas sûr que ton père soit du même av…

Kojiro ne put continuer sa phrase en apercevant le regard que venait de lui lancer Sanae.

_Pourquoi es tu si triste ?_

Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle tout en remarquant l'homme derrière elle.

-Sanae, tu…

-Je vais bien, allons y, s'il te plait, dit Sanae en lui prenant la main.

-Mais je croyais que…

-Non, c'est pas le moment, je suis fatiguée, continua-t-elle en lui tirant la main. Vous venez les garçons, on rentre à l'hôtel.

Sanae avança avec Kojiro sous l'attention surprise de toute l'équipe.

-Sanae, tu ne me présentes pas ?! S'énerva Hiroyuki. Je croyais que tu y tenais ? Présente-moi donc cette fameuse équipe qui va gagner le championnat, déclara-t-il ironiquement.

Sanae s'arrêta subitement, elle resserra sa main dans celle de Kojiro.

Elle ne se retourna pas, mais son regard était furieux.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe Sanae ? _Se demanda Kojiro sans comprendre ses réactions.

-Tu pourrais aussi en profiter pour me présenter ton prince charmant, je serais ravi de parler avec lui de ses incapacités à te rendre heureuse…

Kojiro sursauta légèrement en entendant cette phrase et vit les yeux de Sanae s'assombrirent.

_C'est ça ? C'est lui qui te fait autant de peine…_

-Mais il a peut être peur que je lui montre la vérité en face, continua Hiroyuki, ça détruirait ses petits plans de profiteur, enfin je constate déjà qu'il n'est pas assez courageux pour me faire face et répliquer, ce qui montre bien que j'avais rais…

Furieux, Kojiro se retourna vigoureusement.

-On se connaît ?! Somma-t-il d'un ton cassant.

-Monsieur daigne enfin se retourner, ce n'est pas trop tôt, je vois enfin à quoi ressemble le futur meilleur joueur du championnat qui a tellement de talent, je suis flatté, dit Hiroyuki avec un sourire de dédain.

-Ne vous foutez pas de moi !

-Veuillez mesurer votre ton jeune homme…

-Je prends le ton qui me plait ! Et là en l'occurrence vous m'énervez en vous foutant ouvertement de mon équipe et de moi…

-Quelle arrogance ! Vos manières laissent vraiment à désirer. Et dire que vous avez cet espoir fou de devenir, un jour, une star du football. Même si vous avez le peu de talent qu'on vous octroie volontiers dans ce championnat pour réussir, je ne pense pas que vous soyez digne d'être un modèle pour qui que ce soit.

-Vous n'avez rien à me dire sur mes manières ou mon avenir, ce ne sont absolument pas vos affaires ! Et en plus de ça, je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais devenir un modèle pour quelqu'un, je fais ce qu'il me plait, quand il me plait, je n'ai de compte à rendre à personne et encore moins à vous, monsieur !

- En êtes-vous certain ?

Kojiro lâcha la main de Sanae et se rapprocha d'Hiroyuki qui n'avait toujours pas perdu son air dédaigneux.

-Parfaitement ! Je ne dois rien à personne pour être devenu le joueur que je suis actuellement…

-Je le savais. Vous êtes bien un égoïste. Vous pensez sûrement que seul votre avenir compte, que seule votre réussite est importante, celles des autres ne passent qu'au second plan pourvu que vous puissiez jouer au football.

-Qu'est ce que vous racontez à la fin ?! De quoi vous parlez ? Vous ne connaissez rien de moi ou de ce que je pense !

-Oh que si, je pense que je vous ai bien cerné justement : un soi-disant sportif qui pense pouvoir jouer pro alors qu'il est incapable de se prendre en main sans ma fille…

Kojiro ne répliqua pas et serra les poings.

-Vous gâchez son avenir en la manipulant honteusement…

-Je ne manipule personne et surtout pas Sanae ! S'écria Kojiro.

_Comment peut-il penser que Sanae est une de ces filles sans personnalité et sans caractère qui se laisse entraîner sans réfléchir, ce n'est pas elle ça. Et moi je ne pourrai jamais lui imposer mes choix…_

-Vous êtes un menteur qui profitez de son innocence et de sa gentillesse, continua Hiroyuki encore plus agacé, jusqu'où allez vous l'entraîner ? Jusqu'où allez-vous la rendre malheureuse ? Vous savez très bien que vous lui donnez de faux espoirs, d'abord pour ce championnat et surtout pour votre avenir avec elle, avec un peu de chance vous, vous finirai comme entraîneur ivrogne d'une équipe de minables mais elle…

Kojiro saisit Hiroyuki au col. Ce détail qui lui rappelait son ancien entraîneur qui l'avait tant poussé à persévérer dans la vie avant Sanae, venait de faire déborder le vase, il n'acceptait plus que l'on crache sur les personnes les plus importantes de sa vie.

-Vous savez ce qu'il vous dit le futur entraîneur ivrogne ?

-Non, répliqua Hiroyuki avec un sourire narquois. Allez-vous en plus me prouver que vous n'êtes qu'un homme violent ? Enfin, je ne suis plus à ça près avec vous…

-Non, Kojiro, arrête ! Ne va pas compliquer les choses, s'il te plait, intervint Sanae en posant ses mains sur le bras de Kojiro.

Kojiro tourna la tête vers elle.

-Ne fais pas ça, je t'en prie, ne lui donne pas une raison de croire que tu es celui qu'il croit ! Implora-t-elle avec un regard triste.

-Je sais déjà ce qu'il est, rétorqua Hiroyuki.

Kojiro se retourna vers lui furieux et resserra ses mains sur son col.

-Et moi aussi je sais qui vous êtes !

-Ah oui ? Fit Hiroyuki amusé.

-Vous êtes une personne à l'esprit étriqué, qui ne croit pas au rêve des gens et qui les rabaisse tant qu'il peut…

-Je ne dis que la vérité, pour l'instant vous n'avez pas pu me contredire il me semble, coupa Hiroyuki en toisant Kojiro du regard. Vous ne comprenez pas que je fais ça pour Sanae…

-Pour l'instant vous êtes surtout celui qui lui fait de la peine! Interrompit à son tour Kojiro en soutenant son regard. Celui qui ne croit pas en elle et en ses décisions, alors je me fous encore plus de me justifier auprès de vous ! Vous pouvez bien croire ce que vous voulez, j'en ai vraiment rien à faire !

Kojiro lâcha Hiroyuki.

-Je suis quand même son père. Vous pensez bien que je ne vais pas la laisser avec un raté…

-Un raté qui va bientôt remporter le championnat national et partir en équipe pro, je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal, non ?

-Monsieur est prétentieux en plus, ah, ah, mais quelle surprise. Jeune homme, avoir un avenir dans le foot n'est pas à la portée de tous et je suis désolé de vous ouvrir les yeux aussi brusquement mais vous n'arrivez pas à la cheville du futur champion.

-Ah oui ? Et puis-je connaître son nom ?

-C'est moi évidemment, je tiens à repartir au Brésil en gardant ce titre.

-Tsu…Tsubasa…bégaya Sanae.

_Non pas ça…_

Tout le monde fut surpris de cette intervention, tous étaient tellement focalisés par la discussion entre Kojiro et Hiroyuki, que personne ne remarqua l'arrivée de Tsubasa et de Taro.

Hiroyuki se détourna de suite de Kojiro pour saluer Tsubasa.

-Tsubasa ! Te voilà enfin, j'avais hâte de te féliciter pour ta réussite au club de Sao Paulo.

-Merci, Hiroyuki, répondit Tsubasa en lui serrant la main. Bonjour Yukari, rajouta t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Bonjour mon petit Tsubasa, comment vas-tu ?

-Très bien merci, je…

-Je suppose que tu survoles les qualifications pour la finale, interrompit Hiroyuki.

-Heu…pour l'instant je me débrouille oui, mais…

-Mais tu vas réussir, je n'en doute pas ! Tu es le joueur le plus prometteur du Japon. Le titre ne peut pas t'échapper, assura Hiroyuki en le prenant par les épaules.

-Je n'affirmerai pas ça, mais je le pense fortement oui, dit Tsubasa avec un léger sourire.

-Tu es trop modeste, tu sais, mais j'ai toujours adoré ce coté humble chez toi. Vraiment Sanae, je ne sais pas ce que tu préfères chez cet énergumène irrespectueux et arrogant, fit Hiroyuki en désignant Kojiro, je ne sais pas si c'est ce côté rebelle qui t'a séduite mais tu fais vraiment fausse route avec lui, tu…

-Papa ! Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, et je trouve ça déplacé de ta part de faire ça maintenant alors que…

-Alors que ton « petit ami » est là et qu'il pourrait souffrir de la comparaison ? Mais il faut bien lui remettre les points sur les i, à lui comme à toi d'ailleurs ! Vous voyez jeune homme, dit Hiroyuki en s'adressant à Kojiro, lui il avait ce qu'il fallait pour passer pro, et forcément il a déjà réalisé ce projet que vous vous n'avez encore qu'en hypothèse…

-Ah oui ?! Et bien tant mieux pour lui ! Il a réussi avant moi et alors ? Moi je vais le rattraper dans peu de temps, on en sera au même point à une chose près…

Kojiro se dirigea vers Sanae et la prit dans ses bras.

-Moi, j'ai le plus important dans ma vie : j'ai l'amour de Sanae, alors vous et votre gendre idéal vous pouvez vous marier ensemble, Sanae et moi, on vous souhaite beaucoup de bonheur.

-Kojiro, ça suff…

Kojiro interrompit Sanae en l'embrassant fougueusement.

-Et bien voyons, ne vous gênez pas ! Vous êtes vraiment un sale petit arriviste, s'invectiva Hiroyuki furieux.

Kojiro se releva et refit face à Hiroyuki.

-Mais je croyais que c'est ce que vous vouliez justement ! Vous voyez bien que je sais ce que je veux…

-Espèce de crétin ! Coupa Tsubasa.

Kojiro fixa Tsubasa avec un regard noir.

-Ne te mêle pas de ça toi !

-C'est moi le gendre idéal je crois, non ? Alors j'ai mon mot à dire ! On va en finir avec cette discussion qui ne mène à rien.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai tu as toujours les solutions à tout toi, sauf avec Sanae…

-Tu ferais mieux de te taire Kojiro ! Intervint Taro. Je pense que sur le sujet tu n'as rien à dire…

-Quoi ? Fit Kojiro surpris.

-Taro, tu n'as pas à intervenir non plus ! Déclara sèchement Takeshi. Cette histoire concerne Kojiro, Sanae et Hiroyuki.

-Je dirais plutôt que ça concerne la Toho et la Nankatsu, l'issue de la finale déterminera beaucoup de choses je crois, répliqua Taro énigmatiquement.

-Justement tu n'as rien à y voir…

- Détrompe-toi Takeshi ! J'ai tout à y voir…

-Ah oui ? Et en quoi ? Demanda Takeshi étonné.

-Si Tsubasa arrive jusqu'en finale, je la jouerai avec lui.

-Pardon ?! Fit Takeshi.

-Taro ? Mais Taro ...tu…tu…, bégaya Ban tout aussi surpris que l'assistance.

-Je fais toujours parti de la Oking ne t'inquiète pas, Ban, c'est juste que la Oking est un club indépendant, je peux donc jouer avec la Nankatsu durant ce championnat national : je fais toujours parti de cette équipe lycéenne administrativement parlant. Et justement si le sort désigne la Toho et la Nankatsu en finale, je jouerais avec Tsubasa. C'est le seul match que je jouerais avec lui, le seul et l'unique, mais aussi le plus important…

-Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Demanda vigoureusement Takeshi. Tu n'as pas le droit…

-Oh que si ! J'ai tous les droits ! Aurais-tu peur que notre équipe gagne contre la tienne ?

-Non ! Pas du tout ! C'est juste que je pense que tu fais ça contre nous.

-Contre vous ? Non pas du tout, mais si vous vous vantez d'être les meilleurs autant le montrer devant les meilleurs joueurs non ? Fit Taro en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Tsubasa et en fixant Takeshi avec détermination.

Takeshi fronça les sourcils.

-Taro, tu me déçois, je croyais vraiment que…

-Takeshi laisse tomber, interrompit Kojiro, ils peuvent me mettre une équipe entièrement composée de Tsubasa ou de Taro, on gagnerait quand même…

-Et voilà encore et toujours la prétention et l'arrogance ! Dit Hiroyuki. C'est vraiment une éducation qui laisse à désirer, votre père devait être un…

-Je vous conseille de ne plus rien rajouter ! Déclara violemment Kojiro. Si vous…

-Ça suffit ! J'en ai assez ! Taisez-vous tous ! Cria soudainement Sanae en larmes. Qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

-Sanae, dit Kojiro en se dirigeant vers elle, ne…

- Lâche-moi ! Dit-elle en repoussant la main que Kojiro venait de poser sur son bras. Tout ça c'est ridicule ! On dirait une bande de paons fiers et têtus qui veulent montrer au monde que c'est eux les plus beaux, les meilleurs, les…

-Mais non, ce n'est pas…

-Et toi, tu m'utilises en m'embrassant devant mon père et Tsubasa, c'est insultant ! Tu ne t'es même pas poser la question de savoir ce que moi je ressentais en voyant mon père et toi se disputer…

-Pard…

-Tu vois Sanae, il ne sait même pas ce…

-Et toi papa, continua rageusement Sanae toujours en larmes, pourquoi tu le rabaisses dans tout ce qu'il veut faire ? Il va là où il veut aller en s'occupant de moi, alors c'est déjà pas mal, tu ne crois pas ?

-Oui mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » ! C'est tout ce qui devrait t'importer en tant que père, le reste ce sont mes choix : comparer Tsubasa et Kojiro est stupide et méchant et…

Sanae renifla un peu, essuya les quelques larmes qui continuaient inlassablement de couler et reprit.

-…et puis il y a toi Taro et toi Takeshi…sniff…je ne comprends plus rien là…tout est de ma faute, oui, tout ceci est arrivé par ma faute ! Dit-elle en se retournant avant de partir en courant.

-Non ! Sanae, reviens ! Cria Kojiro en commençant à partir derrière elle.

-Kojiro ? Où vas-tu ? Il y a quelqu'un qui aimerait te voir…

Kojiro se retourna et aperçut Yoichi et Yui sortir du stade les bras chargés.

-Yoichi, je suis désolé mais je dois rentrer à l'hôtel tout de suite !

Kojiro repartit à toute vitesse à la poursuite de Sanae.

-Hé bien, on peut dire qu'il a le feu aux fesses lui, dit Yui, ça ne m'étonnerait pas que miss j'ai-toujours-un-problème y soit pour quelque chose…

-Non, c'est toi en train de travailler qui lui a foutu les jetons, répliqua Hiragi.

-Vraiment tordant ça ! En tout cas je peux constater que ta manager adorée n'a toujours pas réapparue, elle a fui ta bêtise je crois, une lueur d'espoir pour son petit cerveau de femme fragile…

Yui s'arrêta en voyant les regards menaçants des joueurs de la Toho se tourner vers elle.

-Bon bah moi j'y vais entraîneur, je vous retrouve à l'hôtel…

-Je ne crois pas que cette jeune fille soit vraiment l'amie de ma fille, dit Hiroyuki en regardant Yui s'éloigner.

-Et c'est maintenant que vous le constater, dit Takeshi. Vous êtes vraiment à côté de la plaque pour tout ce qui la concerne, il n'y a pas à dire.

-Vous pouvez répéter ?! S'offusqua Hiroyuki.

-Oui, avec plaisir ! Vous…

-Takeshi arrête, interrompit Kira en lui posant une main sur le bras. N'en rajoute pas, s'il te plait…

-Tu as raison, je crois qu'on en a tous assez fait pour aujourd'hui, pardon, dit-il tristement.

-Oui, surtout que là on devrait se réjouir pour la victoire que l'on vient de remporter et faire la fête tous ensemble, dit Ken, Yoichi nous a promis une bonne surprise en plus…

-Vous ne pensez vraiment qu'au foot, et à la fête vous, en un rien de temps vous oublier Sanae et…

-Hiroyuki ça suffit toi aussi ! Coupa Yukari. J'en ai assez entendu pour la journée ! Tu es le père de Sanae, tu veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle, je suis d'accord, mais là tu as été trop loin, c'est de ta faute à toi aussi si elle est partie dans cet état, tu devrais te taire au lieu d'en rajouter…

-Mais…

-Mais rien du tout ! Moi je ne veux pas perdre Sanae à cause de tes bêtises, continua-t-elle. Je rentre à notre hôtel, je viendrai la voir demain.

Yukari se tourna vers la Toho.

-Prenez soin d'elle, s'il vous plait.

-Bien sûr Madame, dit Takeshi avec un petit sourire.

-Et vous deux, je suis très contente de vous avoir revus, j'espère qu'on se reverra, je vous souhaite bonne chance pour la suite, rajouta-t-elle à Taro et Tsubasa.

-Merci Yukari, fit Tsubasa en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Sanae, elle ne restera pas fâchée contre vous, ça j'en suis sûr, affirma Taro en l'embrassant à son tour.

-Merci à vous deux.

Hiroyuki regarda, encore un peu sous le choc, sa femme partir, il se tourna vers Taro et Tsubasa pour les saluer et partit derrière elle.

Un court silence s'installa.

-Heu…les gars, je me demande de qui Sanae tient le plus pour son sale caractère autoritaire, dans le genre sa mère n'est pas mal non plus, je trouve, dit Hiragi pour briser le silence.

-Oui tu as raison, je comprends mieux son tempérament explosif maintenant, s'exclama Ken avec un sourire. Dis moi chérie, tes parents sont comment eux ? Rassure-moi, ce sont de paisibles cruciverbistes qui jardinent toute la journée, hein ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux insinuer là ? demanda Shima. Tu as peur d'avoir une copine avec un sale caractère ? Mais il est très bien mon caractère ! Ose dire le contraire et pour toi les câlins c'est terminé de chez terminé !

-Je crois que je rêve là : ses parents doivent être aussi charmants qu'elle, souffla Ken ironiquement.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, pour les câlins il y a toujours moi, dit Kazuki en lui mettant les bras autour du cou.

-Heu…Kazuki, là ce n'est plus drôle, ça devient vraiment flippant…

-Mais mon petit Keni, continua Kazuki, moi je t'aimeuhhhhh…

BONG !!!

-Dis moi Hiragi, tu ne veux pas le prendre dans ton équipe de barges avec Ban, ça me ferait des vacances ! Sollicita Ken.

-Ban et moi, on se fait un point d'honneur à ne pas casser des couples, alors je suis désolé mais tu vas devoir te débrouiller tout seul mon petit Keni d'amour, répondit Hiragi avec un large sourire.

-Evidemment, les barges se protègent entre eux, mais où va le monde, je vous jure, fit Ken dépité.

-Allez les gars, on retourne à l'hôtel, enjoignit Yoichi, vous devez faire une sieste avant d'aller à la piscine, j'aimerai que…

-Piscine ? Vous avez dit piscine ? Répéta Hiragi les yeux étoilés.

-Oui, c'est une bonne activité pour vous détendre, vous amuser et en même temps vous faire travailler…

-Yoichi, vous êtes le meilleur entraîneur que cette Terre n'ai jamais porté, le plus intelligent, le plus doué, je dirais même que vous êtes le Maradona des entraîneurs...heu enfin sans les cheveux, sans les kilos non plus, sans la boucle d'oreille, sans la mauvaise foi, sans la coke non plus, mais pour la bouteille je sais pas, vous buvez ?...heu non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

Tout le monde était mort de rire.

-Hiragi, tu t'enfonces mon pauvre, je crois qu'il a compris que tu étais content d'y aller, dit Takeshi en lui tapant sur l'épaule. Allez, on rentre…

Takeshi s'approcha de Kira et l'embrassa sur les lèvres.

-Á tout à l'heure ma puce, on se rejoint à 15H à l'hôtel comme prévu.

- Á tout à l'heure, Takeshi, répondit Kira en s'éloignant.

-Ouah, c'est beau l'amour, je peux avoir la même chose Shima ?

-Ken, tu es ceinture jusqu'à 15H pour avoir osé critiquer mon caractère si doux et généreux…

-Hein ? Mais ça ne va pas ça ? Il est où ton caractère généreux si tu ne me donnes pas un baiser avant de me quitter ?

-Heu…il doit être parti avec mon soi-disant sale caractère, répliqua Shima avec un grand sourire avant de tourner les talons, allez à tout à l'heure Ken chéri, rajouta-t-elle avec un signe de la main.

-Tu rêves ma chérie, dit Ken en se précipitant vers elle, tu me dois un baiser !

Ken prit Shima dans ses bras et l'embrassa.

-Ken, ne fais pas ton intéressant ! S'exclama Hiragi.

-Tu es jaloux mon petit Robin ? Demanda Ban en lui prenant la main.

-Oui ! Enormément, moi je n'ai pas eu le baiser de ma Marianne aujourd'hui, c'est trop injuste, dit il tristement.

-Mais ne t'inquiète pas, elle va sûrement se rattraper quand on l'a reverra…

-Oui et j'aimerais que se soit le plus vite possible. J'espère vraiment qu'elle va bien.

Les yeux d' Hiragi se voilèrent légèrement, et le ton qu'il venait de prendre, rappela à tous ce qui venait de se passer.

-Hiragi, je vais venir avec vous à la piscine si tu le veux bien.

-Ban, mais…

-Ça ne te dérange pas Taro ? Demanda Ban en levant la tête.

-Non, pas du tout, je rentre avec Tsubasa de toute façon, j'aimerais m'entraîner un peu avec lui.

-Oui, vous en aurez besoin ! Lança sèchement Takeshi en commençant à partir. Allez les gars, on y va maintenant, j'aimerais retrouver Kojiro et Sanae le plus vite possible.

« On arrive ! »

Hiragi quitta Ban avec un geste de la main et suivit la Toho qui s'éloignait.

-Bon, je vais les laisser entre eux un moment, mais je vais les suivre à distance pour aller à leur hôtel, j'aimerais …

-Tiens moi au courant pour Sanae, s'il te plait, coupa Taro, je suis inquiet pour elle.

-Á ton avis, pourquoi j'y vais maintenant ? Demanda Ban avec un clin d'œil. Je t'appellerai, promis.

-Merci, dit Tsubasa en lui tendant la main.

-Pas de quoi, je le fais surtout pour moi, répondit-il en lui serrant la main. Allez, j'y vais…ah au fait Taro, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as rejoint la Nankatsu ? Cette décision me surprend.

**Flash Back dans l'infirmerie.**

Tsubasa allait partir derrière Sanae quand Taro le retint par le bras, il se retourna et fut surpris du regard sérieux que Taro venait de prendre.

-Tsubasa, je dois te parler…

-Qu'est ce que c'est que ce regard ? On dirait que tu vas m'annoncer la fin du monde.

-…

- Bah vas-y, je t'écoute…

-Sanae va partir avec Kojiro en Italie. Elle va le suivre quand il passera pro.

Le regard de Tsubasa s'assombrit.

-…Je…je suis content pour elle…bégaya-t-il en avançant de nouveau.

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Tsubasa, je sais que cela te touche, dit Taro en le retenant par le bras.

Tsubasa s'arrêta net.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise ?! Déclara-t-il énervé en se retournant. Oui, ça me touche, j'en crèverais presque, tellement ça me fait mal de voir un autre faire ce que moi je voulais faire et offrir à Sanae ! Mais dis moi ce que ça change, hein ?! Lui il a eu la chance de pouvoir obtenir ce qu'il voulait tout en restant près d'elle, moi je n'ai pas pu…non…je dirai plutôt que je n'ai pas su.

Tsubasa s'assis sur une chaise et posa ses mains sur son visage.

-Alors Taro, que veux tu que j'y fasse ? Quelle réaction attendais-tu de moi, hein ? Je l'ai perdue et je suis pathétique : pathétique de vouloir rester près d'elle à tout prix, pathétique en espérant qu'un jour elle me revienne, je le sais, mais je n'y peux rien, il la rend heureuse, c'est le principal, alors tout ce qui pourra la rendre encore plus heureuse me satisfera.

-Tu n'es pas pathétique Tsubasa, juste humain et malheureusement toujours amoureux.

Tsubasa releva la tête et lui fit un léger sourire.

-Oui, ça pour l'être je le suis, mais je resterai un ami protecteur pour elle, je me le suis promis pour ne pas la perdre encore plus, je ferai tout pour qu'elle préserve ses rêves.

-Justement, coupa Taro, est ce que tu pourrais perdre la finale pour elle ?

-Pardon ? Fit Tsubasa surpris.

-Pour son bonheur avec Kojiro pourrais-tu perdre la finale et céder ton titre ?

-…Je…je ne comprends pas…

-Kojiro rentrera à la Juventus, équipe de ligue 1 italienne, à la seule condition qu'il remporte le championnat sinon il restera ici sans aucun contrat professionnel, ce qui veut dire que le départ de Sanae et lui pour l'Italie est l'enjeu de la finale tout autant que le titre.

-Tu rigoles ?! Ne me dis pas qu'il a parié sa carrière au football et l'avenir de Sanae sur un simple match ?!

-C'est exactement la réaction que j'ai eu il y a un instant, mais maintenant la question est : Sachant que tu connais tout l'enjeu de ce match, vas-tu le jouer à fond ?

Un silence s'installa.

Puis soudain Tsubasa se leva.

-Je ne peux pas, je n'y arriverai pas, je sais que je me contredis, mais même s'il rend Sanae heureuse en ce moment, je ne veux pas lui apporter les clés de son futur bonheur sur un plateau, je ne vais pas lui faciliter la tâche non plus ! Il me prend la personne la personne la plus importante de ma vie, je ne peux pas lui taper sur l'épaule lui faire un sourire et lui donner mon titre et du même coup la carrière qu'il a toujours voulue !

Tsubasa tourna le dos à Taro et fixa le mur avant de continuer.

-C'est vrai, mais…mais d'un autre côté, il y a elle, elle qui doit avoir tant d'espoir dans ce championnat, tant de projets…

-Je sais, dit Taro en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Tsubasa. Je suis désolé, mais il fallait que tu sois au courant, maintenant c'est à toi de choisir, je serais là pour n'importe quelle décision que tu prendras…

-…

-…

-Je…je suis sûr qu'elle ne compte pas sur ça pour que Kojiro remporte le titre, je suis même sûr qu'elle le croit supérieur à moi.

-…

-On a déjà eu, elle et moi, ce genre de discussion, et je sais qu'elle m'encouragera malgré tout, alors il va falloir que Kojiro me montre que ses décisions rendront Sanae toujours heureuse, il pense arriver à tout avoir grâce à la finale, et bien il va devoir venir la chercher sa victoire car moi je la veux aussi ! Qu'il me montre qu'il la mérite vraiment !

Taro fit un sourire.

-C'est exactement la réaction que j'ai eu lorsqu'il a joué contre mon équipe. Tsubasa ?

-J'espère juste y arriver, si je pense trop à Sanae, je vais sûrement jouer moins bien qu'à l'habitude inconsciemment et le regretter plus tard, dit- il doucement.

-Tsubasa, souffla tristement Taro.

-…

- Dis-moi, ça te dirait de jouer la finale avec ton ancien équipier ? Demanda soudainement Taro en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

-Hein ?

-Oui, je sais je ne suis pas à ton niveau mais…

-Non, arrête de blaguer.

-Je suis sérieux Tsubasa ! Je peux absolument jouer la finale avec toi, je suis toujours inscrit au lycée de la Nankatsu tu sais ! Je serais ravi de t'aider à remporter un nouveau titre.

Tsubasa prit Taro par les épaules et lui frotta son poing sur la tête.

-Toi, tu es vraiment le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu !

-Bah encore heureux ! Sauf que là, si tu n'arrêtes pas de me frotter le crâne avec ton poing, je risque de devenir chauve et ma copine me larguera sûrement et là je ne serai plus ton meilleur ami, mais ton pire ennemi, dit Taro en rigolant.

**Fin du Flash Back.**

Taro sourit et regarda furtivement Tsubasa.

-Par amitié tout simplement, répondit-il.

Ban sourit et lui tapa sur l'épaule.

-Je te comprends alors. J'espère que Takeshi le comprendra lui aussi, à plus tard.

Ban s'éloigna à son tour.

-Allez futur coéquipier, on rentre nous aussi ! Dit Taro en se tournant vers Tsubasa. Et dès qu'on est arrivé, on s'entraîne !

-Oui, on y va, mais j'aurais quelque chose à faire en début d'après midi, déclara-t-il en serrant un bout de papier dans sa poche.

Kojiro arriva en courant dans le hall de l'hôtel.

_C'est pas vrai ça, j'ai l'impression de toujours courir après elle : elle n'est jamais là où je pense la trouver ou elle s'enfuit d'un coup sans prévenir en pleurant, elle est pire que le vent, toujours insaisissable et imprévisible, j'adore ce trait de caractère chez elle, mais là je ne comprends pas…_

Il grimpa quatre à quatre les escaliers et s'engouffra dans le couloir.

_Sanae, qu'est ce qui t'a pris, j'ai fait tout ça pour nous. Je n'arriverai donc jamais à savoir quand je fais quelque chose qui te fait de la peine ou quand tu ne vas pas bien, _pensa-t-il en se souvenant de son évanouissement_, cette situation commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter pour notre avenir. Suis-je vraiment celui qu'il te faut ou ne suis-je que celui qui a remplacé momentanément Tsubasa ?_

-C'est pas vrai ?! A quoi je pense moi ?!Dit-il à haute voix sans s'en apercevoir.

_J'ai l'impression que Monsieur « Je suis le président du fan club de Tsubasa et son futur beau-père » m'a contaminé avec ses idées à la con, ce n'est pas le moment de me prendre la tête ! J'ai plus important à faire…_

Il arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Sanae et l'ouvrit immédiatement sans frapper.

-Sanae ? Tu es là ? Sanae ? Vociféra t-il dans toute la chambre.

Il regarda partout sans l'apercevoir. Il allait partir quand il remarqua un bruit d'eau qui coulait dans la salle de bain.

-Sanae ? Tu es là-dedans ?! Demanda-t-il en frappant à la porte qui était fermée à clé.

-…

-Allez, ouvre Sanae ! Continua-t-il en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Pas la peine d'insister, je ne t'ouvrirai pas ! Vas-t-en ! Dit-elle enfin.

Kojiro laissa échapper un léger sourire.

_Elle ne pleure plus, c'est déjà ça…_

-Non, je veux qu'on s'explique, alors sors de là ou je défonce cette porte !

-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

-Tu ne me crois pas ?! Alors attends de voir l'effet d'un de mes coups de pieds sur cette putain de porte, tu vas voir si elle reste debout après ça ! Écarte-toi…

-Arrête, c'est complètement stupide comme idée ! En plus tu risques de te blesser.

-Alors ouvre !

-Non !

-Bon, bah je prends le risque alors ! Attention, écarte-toi…

-Ne fais pas ça sinon je vais t'en vouloir.

-Tu m'en veux déjà alors ça ne changera rien, et puis là au moins tu auras une bonne raison de me faire la tête…

-Une bonne raison ? Parce que tu crois que je te fais un caprice là ? Tu ne crois pas que ce que tu as fait devant mon père est une bonne raison ?

-Non, je l'ai fait pour nous, alors je n'ai aucun regret et aucune honte à avoir ! Affirma-t-il sur un ton sec.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit soudainement, Sanae apparut les cheveux mouillés, le visage ruisselant de gouttes d'eau et les yeux encore rougis par ses pleurs.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi ! Tu as fait tout ça pour toi et uniquement pour toi ! Tu n'as pas pensé une seconde à nous ! Dit-elle rageusement. Tu as envenimé les choses plutôt que de les régler !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! C'est lui qui m'a cherché je te signale ! Je n'ai fait que répondre à ses provocations ! Répondit- il en s'approchant d'elle.

-Il a juste dit tout ce qu'il pensait de toi, et toi tu as répondu car ta fierté en avait pris un coup…

- Excuse-moi d'avoir voulu me défendre ! Lança-t-il ironiquement. J'aurais dû le laisser me taper dessus sans rien dire ? Tu sais pourtant que tout ce qu'il a dit…

-Était faux et méchant, je le sais ! Coupa-t-elle. Tout le monde le sait sauf lui !

-Alors quoi ? J'aurais dû continuer à marcher avec toi sans me retourner, comme un lâche ? Je te signale qu'il t'a fait pleurer aussi, ça c'est un des trucs que je ne supporte pas et tu le sais ! Que celui qui te fait pleurer soit un chef d'état, un homme armé ou encore Dieu lui-même, je m'en contrefous, je lui mets la tête au carré et c'est tout, alors ton père ne déroge pas à la règle…

-Justement si ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer : mon père est très important pour moi, c'est pour ça qu'il me fait autant de peine, mais il ne le fait pas exprès, il veut juste mon bonheur.

Le ton de Sanae changea, il devint plus doux. Elle leva la tête vers Kojiro pour le regarder dans les yeux.

-Tu sais, j'aurai aimé que votre rencontre se passe autrement. Là il doit être convaincu d'avoir raison sur toi et c'est ça qui me fait le plus mal en ce moment.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu attendais de moi exactement ? Tu ne m'avais même pas prévenu de ce qu'il pensait de moi !

-Je sais, excuse moi, mais toi, tu n'as pas non plus montré le Kojiro dont je suis tombée amoureuse, là, tu t'es énervé, tu t'es justifié constamment, et tu m'as utilisé en m'embrassant devant lui avec arrogance juste pour lui montrer que tu étais plus fort que lui, c'était exactement ce qu'il attendait pour pouvoir me dire que tu te fichais de moi et que tu jouais avec moi…

-Mais c'est complètement faux, tu le sais ! Coupa-t-il en posant ses mains sur les bras de Sanae.

Bon d'accord, rajouta-t-il en baissant légèrement les yeux, c'est vrai que t'embrasser devant ton père qui jubilait avec Tsubasa à ses côtés, m'a procuré un plaisir fou, mais tu ne peux pas savoir comme je souffre encore des comparaisons avec lui…

-Lui ?

-Oui avec Tsubasa, le très célèbre et talentueux Tsubasa qui fait toujours mieux que moi…

-Tu me fais encore un complexe d'infériorité avec Tsubasa ? Interrompit-elle surprise. Je croyais que c'était réglé non ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça, enfin ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-C'est quoi alors ?

-Il a encore été là pour toi aujourd'hui quand tu t'es évanouie, il s'est occupé de toi. Lui et pas moi tu comprends, dit-il en relevant les yeux vers elle.

Sanae lui fit un sourire et posa ses mains sur ses joues.

-Il a aussi été là quand tu as eu peur pour moi, continua Kojiro, il t'a rassuré, il…

-Il s'est occupé de moi quand tu n'étais pas là, oui et alors ? Dit-elle doucement en posant son front sur le sien.

-Et alors ça m'énerve au plus au point, et en plus, savoir que c'est lui qui a toutes les qualités auprès de ton père, savoir qu'il aimerait que tu l'épouses à ma place, ça me…

Sanae coupa les paroles de Kojiro avec un doux baiser puis s'écarta pour lui sourire à nouveau.

-Kojiro ne craint rien, ce n'est pas mon père qui va décider de mon futur mari. Je m'excuse pour lui, pour tout ce qu'il a dit sur toi, et je sais qu'au fur et à mesure qu'il te connaîtra il va changer d'avis, enfin si tu ne lui refais pas un numéro comme tout à l'heure.

-Ça je ne peux pas te le garantir, il a quand même insulté mon…

A la vue du regard triste de Sanae, Kojiro s'arrêta un instant.

-Je…je ferai mon maximum pour ne pas m'énerver, c'est promis, souffla t-il avec un léger sourire.

-Merci, Koji ! S'exclama Sanae en se jetant dans ses bras.

Kojiro l'enlaça.

-Sanae, je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi, tu le sais.

-Oui, je sais…

_Kojiro, je le sais, je le sais plus que tu ne le crois et moi je te fais encore douter à cause de ma relation avec Tsubasa, _pensa-t-elle tristement_, je devrais moi aussi faire n'importe quoi pour toi, même si ça me coûte énormément, tu es le plus important pour moi._

-Koji, dit-elle doucement à l'oreille de Kojiro, Koji, je…je te promets de ne plus rester avec Tsubasa dorénavant, plus jamais tu ne me verras seule avec lui, je ne l'encouragerai qu'au début de ses matchs, je n'irai plus le voir jouer, c'est promis.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande, dit Kojiro en reculant légèrement pour regarder son visage. Jamais, je…

Sanae posa son index sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de parler.

-Chut, c'est ce que je veux, pour que tout soit clair définitivement.

Elle l'embrassa furtivement et replongea dans ses bras. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-C'est mieux pour tout le monde, continua-t-elle. Je t'aime.

Kojiro la serra contre lui.

-Merci, lui dit-il à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

Ce premier baiser fut le commencement d'une série de baisers plus sensuels le long de son cou.

-Koji…

Kojiro releva la tête et la fixa avec un regard perçant.

-Mon ange, laisse moi t'aimer, j'en ai besoin…

Koji lui fit un tel sourire que Sanae ne put protester davantage.

Kojiro remit quelques mèches de cheveux mouillés derrière les oreilles de Sanae avant d'arrêter ses mains sur ses joues, il commença à les caresser, lui sourit à nouveau puis rapprocha son visage près du sien pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser s'approfondit peu à peu, leurs langues s'entremêlaient allégrement, c'est alors que Kojiro laissa glisser ses mains le long des bras de Sanae.

Il saisit tendrement ses mains dans les siennes et commença à avancer, Sanae guidée par Kojiro recula alors lentement jusqu'au moment où son dos se retrouva contre le mur.

Kojiro délaissa les mains de Sanae pour se diriger sous la chemise entrouverte qui s'offrait à lui, il se mit à caresser sa peau.

Sanae mit alors fin au baiser pour embrasser à son tour Kojiro dans le cou. Elle posa ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Kojiro et caressa son torse tout en laissant glisser le tissu jusqu'à son cou. Kojiro délaissa un court instant la peau de Sanae pour lever les bras et ainsi laisser découvrir son buste.

Sanae tourna alors autour de Kojiro en laissant ses mains se balader le long de son corps, elle finit par les poser sur le dos de Kojiro et l'embrassa doucement. Kojiro se retourna et lui saisit les mains, Sanae se colla contre lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

Kojiro s'écarta alors brusquement, fit voler rapidement la chemise de Sanae et plaqua les bras de celle-ci contre le mur, il approcha son visage en la fixant dans les yeux, elle était hypnotisée, impossible de bouger, il lui fit un sourire, elle lui répondit, il s'avança pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

A suivre…


	76. Chapter 76

Kikiou chère lectrice « une fan »,

Merci pour ton commentaire analytique, ça m'a fait très plaisir (.) et pour avoir droit à une autre exploration psychique de mon histoire (et pour le coup sauter partout), je te mets de suite un nouveau chapitre on line, allez hop au boulot à ton tour ! Mdr. Bonne lecture.

PS à tous : Je précise que j'ai déjà écrit jusqu'au chapitre 84 donc ça m'est facile de publier chaque jour, je n'ai qu'à me relire une dernière fois et corriger les fautes avant de poster, ça ne sera pas toujours aussi rapide…d'ailleurs on arrive bientôt à l'échéance de mon avance (T.T)

**Chapitre 76 : De nouveaux ennuis ou de nouveaux bonheurs ?**

Collés l'un à l'autre, Sanae et Kojiro ne cessaient de faire monter la température d'une pièce d'habitude froide et glacée.

Plaquée contre le mur de la salle de bain, Sanae subissait avec plaisir les assauts passionnés de Kojiro, à bout de souffle et avec l'envie d'en avoir encore plus, Sanae l'interrompit pour lui donner un dernier baiser furtif et commença à descendre lentement le long de son torse, elle le couvrait de baisers et de caresses, ses mains arrivèrent à leur but.

Elle se redressa alors légèrement pour le regarder avec un sourire et fit descendre son caleçon qui tomba à terre, elle se releva doucement en faisant remonter une main le long de ses jambes, de ses fesses, de ses hanches et enfin de son dos. Elle l'attira à elle brusquement pour sentir sa peau, ses mains passèrent autour de son cou puis elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour laper langoureusement son front, son nez, puis sa langue vint lécher délicatement ses lèvres.

Kojiro sentit tout son corps s'enflammer.

_Ce n'est pas vrai ça, à quoi elle joue ? Qu'est ce qu'elle peut me faire de l'effet…_

Il saisit ardemment les lèvres de Sanae et la colla une nouvelle fois contre le mur, il plaqua ses mains sur ses fesses et la hissa à sa hauteur pour retrouver son regard.

Sanae lui fit un sourire enjôleur.

Kojiro se pencha et commença à lui mordiller l'oreille, ses mains glissèrent alors des fesses de Sanae à ses cuisses, il les fit monter vigoureusement le long de son corps pour les placer autour de sa taille. Il poursuivit par des baisers dans le cou et sur la poitrine.

Sanae passa sesmains dans les cheveux de Kojiro en soupirant de plaisir et comme pour reprendre le contrôle de ce qui se passait, elle posa ses mains le long des joues de Kojiro plongeant à nouveau son regard dans le sien, et repartit jouer avec sa langue.

Leur baiser passionné devint, de plus en plus appuyé, tandis que les mains de Sanae et Kojiro se baladaient allégrement l'un sur l'autre.

Cette étreinte devenue incontrôlable leur fit perdre l'équilibre. Sanae retomba sur Kojiro sans le lâcher. Elle se mit à rire.

-Et bien pour un numéro de haute voltige c'est un peu raté, on…

Sanae s'interrompit en remarquant que Kojiro la fixait toujours intensément, elle lui sourit et se mis à califourchon sur lui.

Kojiro caressa ses cheveux et lui remit quelques mèches derrière l'oreille puis guida son visage jusqu'à lui et l'embrassa goulûment. Sanae posa alors ses mains sur son torse et le caressa lentement jusqu'à son entrejambe.

Kojiro frémit à la fois par surprise du geste que Sanae venait de faire mais aussi, et surtout, par le plaisir que celui ci avait provoqué. Il appuya son baiser et fit glisser des doigts vers l'intimité de Sanae. Celle-ci gémit légèrement à l'entrée des doigts de Kojiro, son souffle devint de plus en plus saccadé, interrompu par des petits cris rauques et languissants provoqués par les doigtés incessants de Kojiro.

Sanae de redressa lentement et s'étira légèrement le cou en arrière, son souffle haletant en disait long sur ce qu'elle ressentait, elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux et se cambra, c'est à ce moment là que Kojiro retira doucement ses doigts pour poser ses mains sur les hanches de Sanae, il la fit reculer légèrement pour la positionner sur son entrejambe. Sanae gémit un peu plus fort et se redressa, elle mit ses mains sur les avant bras de Kojiro qui n'arrêtait pas de la regarder, veillant à ce que son plaisir soit au maximum, Sanae lui sourit en lui lançant un regard plus qu'aguichant, il n'était plus aussi pur qu'à l'habitude, Kojiro commença alors son va-et-vient.

Sanae soupira et resserra ses mains sur les bras de Kojiro, celui-ci se redressa légèrement pour embrasser ses seins et lécher délicatement leur extrémité.

Puis les mains posées sur les fesses de Sanae, il accéléra le rythme, Sanae se mordit la lèvre inférieure et fit remonter ses mains sur les épaules de Kojiro, elle se coucha sur lui et resserra son étreinte. Kojiro ressentit les ongles de Sanae sur ses épaules, il arrêta un instant pour embrasser les lèvres chaudes et douces de Sanae, et reprit ses coups de reins, il la sentait vibrer et réagir à chacun de ses gestes. Elle murmurait ses « encore, plus fort » doucement au creux de son oreille avant de l'embrasser dans le cou ou de caresser son torse, le plaisir de Kojiro n'arrêtait pas de grandir sous les soupirs et les cris qu'elle laissait échapper.

Au fur et à mesure ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre, leur étreinte était telle qu'on ne pouvait qu'apercevoir qu'une seule personne sur le sol.

Kojiro ferma les yeux et accéléra une dernière fois le rythme, Sanae essoufflée prit la tête de Kojiro dans ses mains et posa le front de celui-ci, elle gémit une fois encore avant que Kojiro ne relâche ses fesses pour prendre à son tour son visage entre ses mains. Essoufflé lui aussi, il lui fit relever la tête pour lui donner un baiser suave avant de se retirer délicatement.

Sanae se laissa tomber près du corps en sueur de Kojiro, elle le regardait reprendre, tout comme elle, son souffle.

Après un court instant, elle caressa le bras de Kojiro avec son index, celui-ci se retourna avec un sourire et passa son bras derrière son dos pour la rapprocher de lui et caresser son dos.

Leurs langues se mêlèrent à nouveau, Sanae s'allongea sur lui pour écouter et participer à sa respiration.

Au bout d'un moment, quand tous deux se calmèrent, elle se redressa pour poser ses coudes sur le sol, de chaque côté du visage de Kojiro et le regarda dans les yeux avec un sourire malicieux.

-Koji, je crois qu'on n'a pas respecté notre résolution, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas te reposer.

-Moi je trouve que c'est la meilleure solution pour décompresser justement, dit il en s'étirant, après ça je pourrais dormir comme un bébé…

-Et bien merci ! Je ne suis qu'une séance de décompression ? Ça fait plaisir ! S'offusqua-t-elle faussement fâchée.

-Hein ?! Mais non, ce n'est pas ce que…

Sanae posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Je rigolais Koji, et puis j'en avais plus qu'envie, ça fait oublier un instant tout ce qui se passe autour de nous, pour une fois on était que tous les deux sans personne pour nous juger ou nous reprocher des choses.

Kojiro aperçut de la nostalgie et de la tristesse dans les yeux de Sanae.

-Sanae, je suis dés…

-Je ne t'en veux pas alors ne t'excuses pas, interrompit-elle, j'ai fait mon choix et tu as fait le tien, j'espère juste que ça ne va pas se compliquer.

Sanae posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Kojiro et se blottit contre lui.

-Pourquoi veux-tu que ça se complique ? Je crois que là, on n'est déjà pas mal emmerdé par tout le monde, on ne peut pas faire pire moi je te le dis ! Une fois que je serais en Italie avec toi, tout cela sera oublié, crois moi. Il n'y aura pas plus heureux que nous deux.

-Je l'espère vraiment, souffla-t-elle.

-Mademoiselle, je vous trouve bien pessimiste sur mes projets, je n'aime pas du tout ça vous savez, dit-il en la prenant par les épaules pour la soulever et la regarder dans les yeux.

Sanae fit un léger sourire en le voyant vexé.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, ne t'inquiète pas.

_Non Koji ce n'est pas ça, mais pour l'instant je ne peux pas te le dire tant que je ne suis pas sûre. Comment vas-tu le prendre si c'est le cas ?_

-Bien ! Alors si ce n'est pas ça, il n'y a aucune raison pour que j'aperçoive la moindre touche de pessimisme dans tes propos ou ton regard.

-Promis, dit elle avec un sourire forcé.

-…

_Il y a encore un truc, je le sens, mais bon je ne vais pas insister_, pensa Kojiro.

Il s'assit lentement sur le sol en gardant Sanae dans ses bras et se leva en la soulevant contre lui.

-Kojiro ? Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Je ne compte pas laisser mon ange dormir sur un sol glacé, ça ne va pas ! Je conduis mademoiselle dans son lit si ça ne la dérange pas trop.

-Non pas du tout, dit-elle avec tendresse, mais de toute façon j'avais l'intention d'envoyer mon meilleur joueur se coucher dans un lit, moi aussi, je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il attrape un rhume, mon rôle de meilleure manager en aurait pris un coup.

-Oui, oui c'est ça. Je te signale que mademoiselle se serait sûrement endormie contre mon torse musclé si je ne l'avais pas prise dans mes bras pour la mettre au lit.

-Quoi ?

-Oui, oui, la super manager est hors service, elle a fourni trop d'efforts je le sens…

-Mais non ! Ça ne va pas ! S'écria-t-elle rougissante en le tapant sur la tête.

-Oh mais il n'y a pas de honte à admettre qu'on a pris son pied et qu'on est crevé, et puis je sais que mon doux torse est le meilleur endroit pour récupérer.

Kojiro déposa Sanae sur le lit, et défit celui-ci d'un geste rapide.

-Non mais tu as les chevilles qui enflent toi ? Je suis parfaitement capable de retourner faire mon travail sans me reposer sur…

-Va t'allonger c'est un ordre !

-Mais…

Kojiro posa ses mains sur le lit de chaque côte de Sanae, et la fixa.

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » Sanae, après ce que tu m'as fait subir moi je suis nase, alors je pense que tu dois être dans le même état que moi.

Sanae rougit à nouveau, Kojiro déposa un baiser sur son front.

-Allez va te coucher mon ange et tu sais que si tu me dis que tu n'es pas un peu fatiguée ma fierté masculine va en prendre un sacré coup, dit- il un peu dépité en baissant la tête.

Sanae se mit à rire.

-Ok, ok j'y vais monsieur l'amant terrible, je ne peux pas nier que je ne pourrai pas faire un deuxième round de ce genre.

Sanae se retourna et se coucha.

-Tu restes avec moi ? Demanda-t- elle hésitante en défaisant l'autre côté du lit.

Kojiro fit un léger sourire.

-Et où veux tu que j'aille pour l'instant ? Je partirai dans ma chambre lorsque tu te seras endormie.

Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, elle se blottit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux.

-Merci Koji.

Kojiro l'embrassa sur le front et ferma ses yeux à son tour.

_J'adore être dans ses bras_, pensa Sanae. _J'aimerais qu'on reste toujours comme ça sans tout ce qui tourne autour de nous et surtout sans cette nouvelle incertitude…_

**Flash Back.**

Sanae arriva en courant dans sa chambre et se jeta sur le lit. Elle prit un coussin contre elle.

_Pour une première rencontre entre les deux hommes de ma vie, on ne pouvait pas faire pire ! Qu'est ce qu'il leur a pris à tous les deux de jouer les coqs dans une basse cour : la fierté aussi mal placé pour l'un que pour l'autre et aussi têtu l'un que l'autre…_

Elle renifla et esquissa un léger sourire.

_Ça leur fait au moins des points communs_, pensa-t-elle en essuyant les quelques larmes qui restaient sur son visage.

Elle se retourna et fixa le plafond.

_En attendant, je ne vois pas comment tout ça va pouvoir s'arranger, même si Kojiro gagne la finale mon père n'acceptera jamais mon départ et il m'en voudra sûrement énormément. Et puis, il a fait tellement pour que je poursuive mes projets…_

Sanae chercha un instant dans sa poche et sortit un papier, elle le déplia et commença à lire.

_Ecole réputée de France : elle propose exactement ce que je recherchais avant, il y a exactement un an de ça…_

Sanae arrêta de lire et laissa retomber le bras, qui tenait le papier, le long de son corps.

_Mais il y a un an, il n'y avait pas Kojiro. Et puis qu'est ce que c'est que ce projet finalement, si je ne peux pas être avec celui que j'aime, je trouverai bien une école en Italie équivalente à celle-ci, ou au pire des cas je ferai autre chose…_

La main de Sanae se resserra sur la feuille.

_Faire autre chose, mais quoi ? Je n'aimerai pas être un fardeau pour Kojiro et sa famille, il a déjà pris un grand risque pour moi, je ne veux pas que ça se reproduise plus tard._

Elle releva le bras, relut plus attentivement la feuille et resta un bon moment à la fixer.

Brusquement elle s'assit sur le lit et chiffonna la feuille.

-Il prend un risque pour moi, je n'ai pas le droit de douter sur ma capacité à le rendre heureux ! Je suis sûre que je pourrai m'en sortir sans cette foutue école ! Papa je te remercie mais je vais me débrouiller toute seule ! Dit-elle avec conviction.

Elle sourit.

_Je sais que c'est la bonne solution…_

Elle mit la feuille en boule et se mit à viser la poubelle. Elle lança la boule de papier mais celle-ci tomba à côté. Elle se leva du lit et avança pour la ramasser quand soudain elle ressentit une douleur aigue dans le bas du ventre, elle mit sa main sur celui-ci et s'accroupit.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ?_

La douleur était telle qu'elle posa les genoux à terre et se recroquevilla sur elle-même.

_Ça fait mal…._

La douleur se calma et repartit aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue. Sanae se décrispa et massa légèrement son ventre.

_C'est bizarre, je n'ai plus mal…mais…mais…_

Sanae se leva d'un bond et se précipita dans la salle de bain, elle se pencha sur le lavabo et vomit.

Elle fit couler l'eau et resta, un moment, penchée au dessus du lavabo. Son envie se dissipa, elle passa la tête sous l'eau pour se rafraîchir. Elle se releva et se regarda dans la glace.

_Ça va mieux, même beaucoup mieux, je me sens comme si rien ne s'était passé, mais je me demande vraiment ce qui m'arrive. D'abord je m'évanouie, ensuite j'ai mal au ventre et maintenant ça. Ce n'est pas le moment de tomber malade._

Elle nettoya le lavabo et se brossa les dents.

_Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un sache ce qui vient de m'arriver, il pourrait s'imaginer des trucs pas possibles, du style : j'ai attrapé la grippe, ou pire, j'imagine bien ma charmante assistante interpréter ça à sa manière, style : Sanae est enceinte ! Moi ? Enceinte mais on aura…on aura tout vu…_

Sanae lâcha sa brosse à dents et posa sa main sur son ventre et se laissa tomber les genoux à terre.

_Ça ne peux pas être ça, ce n'est pas possible, on a fait attention…_

Elle blêmit.

_Enfin pas tout le temps. Mais je ne peux pas croire que ce soit ça ! Ça serait la pire chose pour l'instant, ma vie et celle de Kojiro sont déjà assez embrouillées et hasardeuses pour rajouter un problème…_

Elle sourit et massa son ventre.

_Enfin « problème » n'est pas le mot que j'emploierai, avoir un bébé avec Kojiro ce n'est pas vraiment un problème mais…_

Son regard redevient triste.

…_mais ce n'est pas le moment surtout, j'espère que ce n'est pas ça sinon…_

« Sanae ! Sanae, tu es là ?? »

La voix de Kojiro se fit soudainement entendre et la sortit de ses pensées. Elle se releva, finit de se laver les dents, se rinça la bouche et en profita pour se repasser la tête sous l'eau. Elle releva celle-ci qui se retrouva une nouvelle fois face au miroir. Elle s'observa puis secoua la tête.

_Je ne dois pas y penser tant que je ne suis pas fixée._

L'insistance de Kojiro la fit complètement revenir à la réalité.

**Fin du flash Back.**

Sanae s'endormit, dans la chaleur des bras de Kojiro, celui-ci la regarda un moment.

_Tu t'es endormie, j'en suis heureux_ pensa t-il en esquissant un sourire. _Même si j'ai une terrible envie de rester ici, je dois retourner dans ma chambre maintenant, sinon je vais me faire charrier par l'équipe et en plus, eux, n'ont pas la même chance que moi…_

Kojiro s'écarta doucement de Sanae sans la réveiller.

-Dors bien, murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Il se leva, récupéra ses affaires dans la salle de bain, s'habilla et sortit. Il jeta un dernier regard sur Sanae, sourit et referma la porte derrière lui.

-Captinainneeeeeeeeeee !

-Oh non pas lui, par pitié, implora Kojiro en se tapant sur le front.

Hiragi sauta sur le dos de Kojiro.

- Capitaine, d'où tu sors comme ça, dis moi ?

-Hiragi, je n'ai pas à te répondre, dit Kojiro en avançant en traînant Hiragi derrière lui. Et baisse le son, Sanae dort !

-Oh, oh, mais comment tu sais ça toi ? Demanda Hiragi en s'accrochant au cou de Kojiro.

Kojiro avançait de plus en plus rapidement.

-Mais réponds, capitaine ! Insista Hiragi en approchant son visage de la joue de Kojiro.

-Hiragi lâche moi !

Hiragi et Kojiro étaient joue contre joue, Hiragi commença à faire des petits mouvements de caresse avec la sienne.

-Capitaine, j'ai les moyens de te faire parler…câlin…câlin…répéta-t-il en continuant ses caresses de joue.

Kojiro arrêta soudainement d'avancer.

-Heu…capitaine, pourquoi tu es rouge avec de la fumée qui sort de tes oreilles ? Et pourquoi j'arrive à voir tes dents, on dirait que tu vas me…

Bong !!! Super Bong !!! Méga Bong !!!

-Ne me touche plus pervers !

-Mon pauvre Hiragi, tu devrais éviter ton côté bisounours câlin avec Kojiro, dit Takeshi en s'accroupissant près du corps d'Hiragi, tu sais qu'à chaque fois ça finit en bisounours éclaté sur le sol.

Kojiro se calma et aperçut toute l'équipe qui avait suivi Hiragi.

-Qu'est ce que vous foutez tous ici ?

-Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? Interrogea Ken en approchant de Takeshi pour l'aider à ramasser Hiragi.

-Vous devriez tous dormir depuis longtemps, alors allez dans vos chambres…

-Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça Kojiro, interrompit Ban.

-Ah oui ? Et bien regarde bien.

Kojiro tourna les talons et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

-Kojiro ! Lança Takeshi.

Kojiro se retourna avec un grand sourire.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Sanae, elle va mieux, et moi aussi, on s'est expliqué. Entre nous tout va bien. Je regrette juste que vous ayez tous assisté à ça, ça vous aurez évité de tirer une tronche de dix pieds de longs, sérieusement vous devriez vous regarder.

-Aieuhhhhh ça fait mal, fit Hiragi en émergeant peu à peu. J'ai l'impression d'avoir percuter un mur.

-Tu n'es pas loin, dit Ban en regardant Kojiro.

-Bannnnn, je suis malheureux ! Mon capitaine m'a abîmé, tu ne vas plus m'aimer !

Hiragi se jeta dans les bras de Ban.

-Mais non, Hiragi, personne ne peut abîmer un tableau de Picasso comme ton visage, dit Ken en rigolant.

-Heu…qu'est ce que je dois comprendre là ? Fit Hiragi en regardant Ken avec les yeux pleins de larmes de crocodile.

- Calme-toi Hiragi…

-Merci Ban, il n'y a que toi qui me comprennes. Mais au fait, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est maintenant que tu réagis ? Demanda Ban avec un léger rire.

-Oui, ça c'est une bonne question, dit Kojiro en le toisant du regard, tu devrais être avec ton ami Taro, le nouveau joueur de la Nankatsu, à moins que toi aussi tu viennes nous annoncer que tu vas aussi jouer avec eux…

-Pas du tout, interrompit Ban, je suis juste venu parce qu' Hiragi m'a demandé de l'accompagner à la piscine et surtout je m'inquiétais pour…

-Sanae s'est endormie, la scène avec son père et sa crise de larmes l'ont épuisée, elle va bien alors tu peux retourner voir tes amis et leur faire un rapport, leurs comportements ne lui ont pas fait perdre son sourire !

-Kojiro, ne lui parle pas ainsi, il n'a rien avoir avec…

-Takeshi, pour l'instant je vais être égoïste et penser à Sanae et moi, alors je ne vais pas faire ami-ami avec ceux qui me trahissent ou leur entourage, Taro est le meilleur ami de Sanae et va jouer avec Tsubasa, le jour où j'arriverai à comprendre ce comportement je verrai à être sociable, le plus important pour moi c'est Sanae, ma famille et mon équipe, les personnes qui tournent autour je m'en contrefiche tant qu'ils ne leur font pas de peine, là Taro a dépassé les bornes, je ne veux plus en entendre parler, alors que son ami aille voir ailleurs si j'y suis…

-Ecoute Kojiro, je comprends pour Taro mais Ban n'a rien à voir là dedans, et il est ami avec Hiragi.

-Oui capitaine, sois gentil, j'aime mon petit Ban moi ! Supplia Hiragi en s'accrochant au bras de Ban.

-…

-Je vous promets que je ne viens pas ici pour servir Taro ou Tsubasa, c'est moi qui ai pris cette décision, j'adore Sanae et votre équipe, Taro a pris une décision que je respecte mais c'est tout, je ne suis là que pour vous…

-C'est bon, fais ce qu'il te plait, tant que tu ne nous gêne pas, se résigna Kojiro en se retournant.

Il avança vers sa chambre.

-Les gars, maintenant que vous savez que tout va bien, allez dormir sinon notre manager va vous tomber dessus à son réveil et là je ne pourrais rien pour vous, et je vous garantis que si demain vous n'êtes pas en forme pour gagner contre la pauvre équipe qui ne sait pas encore ce qui va lui arriver, c'est moi qui vais vous tomber dessus et là la sanction sera beaucoup moins douce qu'avec elle, lança Kojiro en faisant un geste de la main.

Takeshi sourit.

-Je suis rassuré, j'ai l'impression que notre capitaine a retrouvé toute sa vigueur et sa combativité, déclara Tachibana.

-Oui je crois aussi, et ça promet pour la suite. Allons faire cette sieste avant d'aller nous amuser.

-Takeshi, tu crois que je peux garder Ban avec moi dans ma chambre ? Demanda Hiragi toujours agrippé au bras de Ban.

-Hiragi, Ban n'est pas une peluche tu sais.

-Mais je sais, c'est juste que j'ai peur que le capitaine lui tombe dessus et lui fasse du mal, je veux juste le protéger moi.

-Et qui va me protéger de toi Hiragi ? Demanda Ban en s'écartant légèrement de lui.

-Quoi ? Tu prétends que je vais t'agresser ? S'offusqua Hiragi. Je prends juste soin de mon amoureux et…

Hiragi continuait de faire son pitch et ses plaintes auprès de Ban qui était très amusé de la situation.

- Dis-moi, il joue encore ou il est vraiment « bi » maintenant ? Questionna Ken en observant la scène avec Takeshi.

-Heu…ne me pose pas la question, si je connaissais la réponse je n'aurais pas aussi peur.

« Ban, au dodo ! »

Hiragi tirait Ban par le bras en l'entraînant vers sa chambre.

-Allez Ken, on y va aussi, fit Kazuki en tirant Ken par le bras.

-Hein ? Mais ça ne va pas ?! Dit Ken outré, c'est quoi cette bande de dépravés ?

Ken retira son bras.

-Mais Ken chéri, je veux prendre soin de toi comme Hiragi le fait avec Ban, continua Kazuki en s'accrochant au tee-shirt de Ken qui s'en aller.

-Lâche moi, moi j'ai une copine je te le rappelle ! Et elle s'occupe très bien de moi !

-Mais elle n'est pas là, allez Ken…

Ken se mit à courir.

-Cette équipe tourne aux village people, au secours ! Je veux changer de sport !

-Oui, j'en connais un qui est très agréable, fit Kazuki en courant après Ken.

-Mon dieu, la santé mentale de certains ne s'arrange pas, souffla Takeshi avant de rejoindre à son tour sa chambre comme le reste de l'équipe.

Plus tard dans la chambre de Sanae, la sonnerie d'un téléphone retentit.

-Hummm…qu'est ce que c'est encore, fit Sanae en se réveillant doucement.

Sa main tâtonna un instant sur la table de chevet avant de saisir le téléphone portable.

-Hummm…allo ? Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix encore endormie.

-Sanae ? Je te dérange ?

Sanae se redressa subitement sur son lit.

-Tsubasa ?

Sanae tourna la tête et vérifia que Kojiro n'était plus à ses côtés.

_Ce n'est pas le moment de rompre ma promesse, j'ai promis de tout faire pour rendre Kojiro heureux, alors si ma relation avec Tsubasa doit être moins intime pour qu'il soit plus heureux je m'y tiendrai._

-Oui, c'est moi, mais j'ai l'impression que je viens de te réveiller.

-Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? Demanda-t-elle un peu sèchement sans le vouloir.

-Toujours aussi agréable au réveil, fit Tsubasa en rigolant, mais je suis devant ton hôtel et je t'attends.

-Tu m'attends ? Mais je n'ai pas rendez vous avec toi.

-Pas avec moi, non hélas, mais avec un médecin à l'hôpital, tu n'as pas oublié ?

-…

-Tu avais oublié c'est ça ? J'en étais sûr, après la rencontre avec ton père, je pensais bien que cette histoire d'hôpital t'était passée au dessus.

-Ecoute, c'est gentil de me le rappeler, donne moi l'heure du rendez vous et je vais y aller !

-Alors là pas question, tu m'as promis d'y aller avec moi pour pas que je m'inquiète…

-Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter pour moi, je te l'ai déjà dit, donne moi ce rendez vous et je vais y aller toute seule, je n'ai pas besoin de toi !

-…

-Pa…Pard…

-Il est dans une heure exactement, sois à l'heure…Bip…Bip

Tsubasa venait de raccrocher.

-Pardon Tsubasa, murmura-t-elle tristement, mais maintenant ce sera toujours Kojiro en premier.

Elle se leva et partit s'habiller. Elle sortit se sa chambre et se dirigea vers la chambre de Yoichi, elle frappa et Yoichi la fit entrer.

-Ah vous voilà, je croyais vous avoir perdu au stade, fit Yoichi en rigolant.

-Non, je suis là, répondit-elle avec un sourire, je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'ai eu quelques problèmes avec…

-Je sais, ne vous justifiez pas, ça arrive, je ne vous reproche rien tant que l'équipe peut compter sur vous et votre bonne humeur.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je suis en pleine forme, enfin presque…

-Presque ?

-Oui, j'aurai une faveur à vous demander : j'ai besoin d'aller à l'hôpital, j'ai un rendez vous là bas dans une heure, j'aimerais m'y rendre et par la même occasion rendre visite à la famille de Kojiro comme hier, si ça ne vous dérange pas.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, à une seule condition.

-Oui, laquelle ?

- Si, votre visite à l'hôpital vous apprend que votre santé n'est pas bonne, informez-moi.

Sanae sourit.

-Bien sûr, merci.

-Ne me remerciez pas, je prends juste mes précautions pour le jour où Kojiro apprendra que je vous laissais aller à l'hôpital seule pour votre santé et sa famille.

Sanae sourit à nouveau en riant doucement.

-Je vous comprends, moi aussi je crains le pire. Mais surtout ne lui dites pas…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je trouverai une excuse. Allez-y maintenant sinon vous allez être en retard.

-Oui, mais vous êtes sûr que ça va aller pour l'équipe ?

-Ah mais oui ! Je peux quand même gérer une douzaine de garçons seul, dit-il en poussant Sanae vers la porte.

-Seul ? Mais vous avez Yui pour vous aider…

- C'est bien ce que je dis, je peux gérer une équipe seul ! Allez ouste dehors, je ne veux plus vous voir.

-Mais…

-Il n'y a pas de « mais » vous nous retrouverez soit à la piscine soit sur le terrain d'entraînement, mais d'ici là prenez soin de vous.

Sanae sortit de la chambre et s'inclina pour remercier Yoichi.

-Merci infiniment.

Elle se redressa et partit en courant vers les escaliers. Elle ne remarqua pas l'ombre qui l'avait observée pendant tout ce temps et qui la suivait encore.

Sanae sortit de l'hôtel en courant.

-Et bien je te trouve bien pressée, tu sais que si tu veux être à l'heure ce taxi est à ta disposition.

Surprise, Sanae se retourna et aperçut Tsubasa à côté de la porte ouverte d'un taxi.

-Tu…tu es encore là ?

-Oui, où veux tu que j'aille ? Je te rappelle que moi aussi j'ai un rendez vous journalier à l'hôpital pour ma jambe, alors autant que je te rende ce service…

-Je ne t'ai rien demandé, et je te le répète, j'y vais seule !

Sanae se retourna à nouveau et s'apprêta à courir quand elle entendit Tsubasa.

-Bon si c'est comme ça. Tenez, merci pour la course, je vais finir à pied.

Tsubasa paya le taxi et celui-ci s'en alla.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Lança Sanae.

-Tu y vas à pied, je t'accompagne donc à pied, ça aurait été plus pratique en taxi, mais c'est toi qui m'y as poussé.

-Mais tu es bouché toi ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas que tu m'accompagnes, d'ailleurs tu n'as pas un entraînement avec Taro pour vous retrouver ?

-Taro et moi, on se connaît par cœur, on n'a pas besoin de s'entraîner des heures pour être au point, demain on va gagner sans problème.

-Bah tant mieux pour toi alors, mais laisse moi maintenant.

Tsubasa arrêta Sanae en la retenant par le bras.

-Qu'est ce que tu as à la fin ? Tu es fâchée pour le retour de Taro à la Nankatsu ?

-Pas du tout ! Dit-elle sèchement en retirant son bras. Ça m'est égal, même si je ne comprends pas sa décision, ça ne changera pas le résultat de la finale !

-Alors pourquoi es tu fâchée ?

-Mais je ne suis pas fâchée ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre que je n'ai plus besoin que tu sois toujours près de moi ! Moi j'ai Kojiro pour ça, ce rôle n'est plus le tien !

-Mais je…

Sanae versa quelques larmes.

-Détrompes toi, je ne suis pas triste, je ne suis pas fâchée contre toi, c'est juste que j'aimerais arriver à te tenir loin de moi pour Kojiro, je veux lui montrer que c'est lui qui est mon soutien et pas toi !

-Ça je le sais déjà ! Merci de me le rappeler. Donc maintenant si j'ai bien compris notre amitié doit aussi disparaître ?

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça mais …

-Mais quoi ? Tu ne penses qu'à lui et toi, mais moi ? Tu penses parfois à moi ?

-Je n'ai plus à penser autant à toi, ou à compter sur toi, je n'ai besoin que de lui et toi tu…

Tsubasa lui lança un regard qui l'arrêta net.

-C'est toi qui penses ça ou c'est Kojiro ?

-C'est moi évidemment ! Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer encore ?

-Je pense que monsieur Kojiro a le pouvoir de faire ce qu'il veut avec toi, tu ne lui en voudras jamais, tu l'écouteras toujours et tu le soutiendras dans tous ses choix, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, tu es en train de te perdre et de devenir son…

CLAC

Sanae gifla Tsubasa.

-J'en ai assez entendu pour la journée ! Pense ce que tu veux, moi je sais ce que je veux et où je vais. Je voulais juste que notre amitié persiste mais que notre complicité soit moindre pour que Kojiro ne se sente plus inférieur à toi ! Tu es une personne qui a beaucoup compté pour moi, je veux qu'il comprenne que maintenant c'est lui ! Apparemment c'est trop te demander de comprendre, tu es un égoïste.

-Oui c'est ça, je suis un égoïste ! Tellement égoïste que tu peux compter sur moi pour qu'il perde cette finale, je garderai mon titre.

-Oui, comme toujours, il n'y a que le foot qui est important pour toi alors vas-y, va gagner ta finale mais ne compte plus jamais sur moi pour t'encourager, toi ou la Nankatsu, tout ça c'est fini, aujourd'hui je ne veux plus rien à faire avec vous !

Le regard de Sanae n'avait plus aucune larme, il reflétait sa colère et sa déception. Elle le fixa un moment attendant sa réaction puis partit en courant.

…

_Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pu répondre?_ Pensa Tsubasa tristement.

L'ombre derrière la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel jubilait.

-Je n'espérais pas tant, c'est génial, Sanae, tu viens de me donner le départ de mon plan, tu vas te retrouver seule, toi qui as toujours été si aimée, si entourée, plus personne ne sera là pour toi.

Yui saisit son portable et composa un numéro.

-Allez réponds, c'est à toi de jouer maintenant…

-Allo ?

-Bonjour c'est Yui.

-Ma chère petite Yui, comment vas-tu, Poucinette ?

-Très bien et toi ?

-Moi très bien, tout se passe comme j'avais prévu, demain je rencontre Tsubasa.

-Oui, j'ai vu ça, j'en suis heureuse pour toi, je suis sûre que tu vas le battre.

- Tu sais que c'est mon vœu le plus cher, j'ai tellement souffert à cause de Tsubasa, et je souffre encore plus depuis sa mort à lui, lui qui m'a tant fait mal alors que je l'aimais…

-Oui, je sais Caïn, je sais. Rassure toi tu auras ta vengeance, et plus que ce que tu espères, je te jure.

-Merci Yui, tu es bien la seule qui m'ais toujours soutenu, merci vraiment…

-Il n'y a pas de quoi tu sais que je t'adore, tu es le petit frère que je n'ai jamais eu et pour te montrer que je tiens à toi et que ta victoire demain est aussi importante pour moi, je vais te donner quelques tuyaux…

-Des tuyaux ?

- Oui, figure-toi que Tsubasa a encore des problèmes avec sa jambe.

-Comme toujours, et on va encore rajouter qu'il a gagné avec une jambe blessée et qu'il a réussi un exploit. Qu'est ce que ça peut m'exaspérer ça, monsieur veut être le héros du monde entier. Ah mais au fait, comment sais tu que…

-Laisse tomber ce détail, je ne sais pas s'il est blessé, je sais juste qu'il va tous les jours à l'hôpital pour vérifier son état, donc je pense qu'elle est fragile et qu'il doit craindre une blessure avant de rentrer au Brésil.

-Oui, ça serait vraiment dommage qu'il se blesse…

Yui sourit en entendant le ton ironique de Caïn.

-Oui vraiment dommage, d'autant plus que sa fiancée l'a largué récemment en beauté pour son plus grand rival.

-Ah oui, le fameux Kojiro dont tu es tombée amoureuse.

-Oui, et justement j'aurai un service à te demander.

- Vas-y, tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser !

-Et bien…et bien demain si tu pouvais gagner en laissant au passage une trace de toi sur Tsubasa ça m'aiderait beaucoup à ouvrir les yeux de Kojiro sur sa bien aimée.

-Alors ça ce n'est pas un service, c'est un cadeau pour moi, c'est avec grand plaisir que je vais le faire et si en plus ça peut t'aider.

-Merci.

-Mais de rien Poucinette, je vais d'ailleurs de ce pas faire ami-ami avec notre altesse Tsubasa, je te remercie pour l'info, j'espère qu'on se verra demain.

-Je ne raterai ça pour rien au monde, à demain.

Yui raccrocha et laissa apparaître un large sourire.

-Ma petite Sanae, demain c'est la fin pour toi et le début pour moi, je vais d'ailleurs allumer la mèche…

Yui remonta les escaliers vers les chambres des joueurs.

Elle se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Kojiro, elle entra doucement sans frapper et s'allongea près de lui.

_Et dire que bientôt je serais allongée ici, dans ses bras…_

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Kojiro, mais celui-ci qui ne dormait pas profondément sursauta et ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Yui voulut reculer mais Kojiro la retint par le poignet.

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là toi ? Ça te prend souvent de t'inviter dans le lit d'un mec ?

-Oui, quand il me plait, je fais tout pour l'obtenir, déclara-t-elle sans se démonter.

-Espèce de nympho ! Tu es vraiment malade toi pour penser qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre nous, va te faire soigner ! S'écria-t-il en lâchant violemment son poignet. Sors immédiatement de cette chambre avant que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de quelque chose.

-Si tu penses à Sanae, ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne risque rien, mademoiselle est déjà loin.

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Je ne pensais pas à elle en particulier, personne ne doit penser, même émettre l'idée dans son cerveau que toi et moi…je n'arrive même pas à le dire, ça me dégoûte, dégage !

-Oui, oui je m'en vais, mais ta belle au bois dormant ne dort plus depuis bien longtemps tu sais, tu ferais bien de la surveiller, je croyais qu'elle te disait tout, mais tu as tort de lui faire confiance, méfie-toi…

-Sors de ma chambre et va baver ailleurs !

-Comme tu veux, moi je t'ai prévenu, enfin si tu la cherches ne t'inquiète pas l'entraîneur sait tout, enfin il a de bonnes excuses à te faire gober…

Yui sortit de la chambre. Kojiro s'assit sur le lit en soufflant.

- Elle n'est pas bien cette fille, je ne le crois pas ! Et ses histoires, moi j'en peux plus, elle invente n'importe quoi.

Kojiro se rallongea dans son lit et ferma les yeux.

Il tourna et se retourna un bon quart d'heure.

- Ahhh ce n'est pas vrai ça ! Je n'arrive plus à dormir.

Il s'assit dans son lit.

-Bon, vu le temps qu'il reste, je vais rejoindre Sanae pour son réveil.

Il sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers celle de Sanae. Il tourna doucement la poignée et passa la tête par la porte.

-…

Le sourire sur son visage s'envola en apercevant le lit vide. Il ouvrit complètement la porte et entra dans la pièce, il regarda dans la salle de bain et ne trouva personne.

-Sa…Sanae…où est ce que tu es passée ?

Il s'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête dans les mains.

-Je ne comprends pas là, si tu devais partir tu me l'aurais dit…

Il secoua la tête

-Pourquoi les paroles de Yui reviennent ?! Merde alors !

Il releva la tête et aperçut une boule de papier près de la poubelle. Il se leva et la ramassa.

-Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Ça devient n'importe quoi ! Je n'ai pas à espionner Sanae !

Il mit le papier dans la poubelle et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il ouvrit la porte puis la referma brusquement.

-Putain, fais chier ! Pourquoi cette fille est venue me parler ! Lança t-il en revenant près de la poubelle.

Il la saisit d'un coup et reprit la boule de papier.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je suis en train de faire ! Dit-il en défroissant le papier.

_Une lettre d'acceptation pour une école en France ? _

Sanae arriva en courant à l'hôpital.

-Et bien ça c'est ce que j'appelle une course, je suis même en avance de dix minutes sur l'horaire, dit-elle en regardant sa montre.

Elle reprenait son souffle, assise sur les marches de l'hôpital.

_Je n'en reviens pas de ce qui vient de se passer avec Tsubasa. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ça pourrait en arriver là entre nous, mais il l'a cherché ! Il n'avait pas à me dire ça…Et puis finalement ça m'arrange bien cette situation, ça m'évite de faire attention à ma relation avec lui vu que je n'en aurais plus du tout, tout le monde est gagnant._

Sanae essuya sa dernière larme.

_Oui tout le monde est gagnant._

Elle renifla et resta un moment sans bouger à regarder le sol. Soudain, quelqu'un lui masqua les yeux.

-Devine qui c'est, Sanae Chan ?!

-Ah mais tu es nul Takeru, si tu l'appelles comme ça elle va tout de suite trouver !

-Naoko tu n'y connais rien, les yeux masqués elle ne peut pas me reconnaître…

-Takeru…

Takeru enleva ses mains.

-Comment tu as trouvé Sanae Chan ?! Ce n'est pas juste, tu es trop forte ! Fit Takeru déçu en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Sanae lui fit un grand sourire.

-Je ne sais pas, c'est sûrement l'intuition…bonjour.

-Bonjour Sanae Chan ! Dit Takeru en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Bonjour à vous aussi, continua Sanae en embrassant Kisa et Naoko. Qu'est ce que vous faîtes ici ?

-Et toi alors ?

-Et bien moi…moi je venais rendre visite à toi et à ta maman, comme d'habitude. Mais qu'est ce que je vois, tu es déjà sorti de ton lit ?

-Oui, maman est encore un peu fatiguée, mais moi je me sens beaucoup mieux et le docteur a dit que je pouvais aller jouer dehors avec Naoko et Kisa. On vient juste de quitter maman qui s'est endormie et on allait jouer au foot, déclara Takeru en montrant son ballon. Tu veux jouer avec nous Sanae Chan ?

Sanae sourit.

-J'ai un rendez vous dans quelques minutes, mais après ça je serais ravie de jouer avec vous.

-Un rendez vous avec le docteur ? Demanda Kisa un peu affolée. Toi aussi alors tu es malade et tu vas être à l'hôpital avec maman ?

-Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, rassura Sanae en prenant Kisa sur ses genoux, je ne suis pas malade, je fais une visite de routine, ça ne va pas durer longtemps, je te le promets.

-Tu es sûr que ça va Sanae Chan ? Insista Takeru inquiet.

-Mais oui, c'est plus que sûr ! Je vais voir le docteur et dans quelques minutes je vous rejoins sur la pelouse là-bas, d'accord ?

Takeru regarda l'endroit que le doigt de Sanae indiquait.

-D'accord Sanae, mais tu promets de jouer avec nous après, hein ?

-Oui, promis, dit-elle en embrassant Takeru sur la joue. Bon je dois y aller pour ne pas être en retard, à tout de suite.

Sanae déposa Kisa sur les marches, l'embrassa à son tour et rentra dans le hall.

Takeru, Naoko et Kisa partirent sur la pelouse et commencèrent à jouer. Une heure passa avant la réapparition de Sanae sur le pas de la porte.

Elle sourit en les apercevant jouer au foot et avança vers la pelouse. Elle s'assit sur un banc à proximité et les observa.

_Ils sont mignons ces trois là. Et doués avec ça, c'est sûrement de famille..._

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

_Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ? Moi enceinte de Kojiro, ça, ça n'était pas prévu, enfin pas pour l'instant. Est-ce vraiment le moment d'avoir un bébé ? On n'est sûrs de rien, on n'a pas de situation stable et surtout lui il a déjà une famille à s'occuper._

_Un mois, ce petit être a un mois d'existence et je ne me suis rendue compte de rien, je ne suis vraiment pas responsable, comment je vais lui annoncer ça ? Et est ce qu'il faut que je lui dise maintenant en plein championnat ? Mais si j'attends trop, on ne pourra rien changer. Le pire, le pire c'est que je ne veux pas que ça change, quoiqu'il arrive dans les jours qui viennent j'aimerais le garder. Oui j'aimerais tellement garder le fruit de notre amour…_

« Sanae Channnnn »

Sanae leva la tête et aperçut Takeru qui se précipitait vers elle.

-Sanae Chan tu viens jouer, tu as promis ! Ordonna-t-il en prenant sa main et en tirant dessus.

-Ola doucement, oui, oui, j'ai promis, je n'ai pas oublié…

Sanae se leva et avança sur la pelouse.

-Allez à toi de jouer Sanae Chan ! Dit Takeru en lui passant le ballon.

-Ok, dit Sanae en commençant à courir, alors attention vous trois, je suis la manager de la meilleure équipe du championnat alors je tiens à vous prévenir que je connais toutes les tactiques de…

Naoko lui prit le ballon des pieds.

-Sanae Chan, tu es peut être la manager de la meilleure équipe, mais tu es nulle au foot ! La première chose qu'on apprend c'est de ne pas se déconcentrer en parlant.

Naoko courut vers les buts formés par deux petits sapins et tira.

-Voilà ! J'ai marqué ! S'exclama Naoko tout fier de lui.

-Naoko, tu n'es pas drôle, Sanae Chan est une fille, comment veux tu qu'elle arrête de parler ?

-Comment ? Mais qu'est ce que c'est que cette façon de penser ? Allez Kisa, viens avec moi, on va montrer à ses garçons que les filles sont aussi fortes qu'eux !

-Oui, pour une fois je vais pouvoir jouer contre mes deux frères et gagner ! On va les dévorer ! Nous, on est les meilleures ! S'écria Kisa en levant le poing.

-Et bien je vois que Kojiro a une sacrée influence sur sa petite sœur, dit Sanae en rigolant.

Elle récupéra le ballon et relança la partie.

-Les gars, on arrive !

Ils jouaient déjà depuis une heure quand Kisa récupéra le ballon.

-Allez Kisa, tire dans les buts, tu es bien placée !

-Pas de problème Sanae Chan ! C'est comme si c'était fait !

Kisa tira et marqua.

-Oui, j'ai marqué ! Je suis la meilleure, tu as vu Sanae Chan ?

-Oui, j'ai vu, c'est un superbe tir, Kisa, la complimenta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Takeru et Naoko félicitèrent leur petite sœur.

-C'était très bien joué Kisa, je reviens, je vais chercher le ballon.

Takeru se mit à courir vers le ballon qui avait roulé près des autres arbres, quand soudain un jeune homme apparut près du ballon et posa son pied dessus.

-Monsieur, dit Takeru, c'est notre ballon…

-Un ballon ce n'est pas fait pour jouer, le foot est un vrai sport, vous déshonorez cet art depuis tout à l'heure, lança-t-il d'une voix cinglante.

-N'importe quoi, toi ! On peut aussi jouer pour s'amuser.

-Théorie foireuse que tu as dû lire dans un magazine.

-Non c'est la théorie de mon frère ! Le foot peut être un métier et un art mais il doit aussi permettre de s'amuser avec sa famille.

-Ton frère doit être idiot alors…

-Kojiro ? Idiot ? Mais pour qui tu te prends toi ?!

Au loin, Sanae commençait à s'inquiéter.

« Takeru, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

-C'est le garçon là, il ne veut pas me rendre mon ballon et il dit que Kojiro est un idiot !

-Hein ?

Sanae soucieuse commença à avancer vers Takeru.

-Takeru, reviens ici, somma-t-elle inquiète.

-Non je veux récupérer mon ballon ! Lui répondit-il avant de se retourner vers le garçon. Nous, on s'amuse alors renvoie nous le ballon tout de suite, continua t-il.

- Dis-moi petit, ton frère c'est Kojiro Hyuga ?

-Et si c'est le cas, ça fait quoi ?

Le garçon jeta un œil sur le côté du bâtiment et sourit.

-Ça fait que je comprends mieux…tu veux ton ballon ? Et bien attrape le !

Le garçon recula.

Sanae qui observait la scène s'affola et se mit à courir vers lui.

-Takeru ! Reviens ici s'il te plait !

-Mais…

Takeru n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Le garçon prit son élan, courut vers le ballon et arma son tir.

-Attrape ça, frère de Kojiro ! Dit-il en décochant un tir magistral.

Le ballon se dirigeait droit sur Takeru pétrifié par la puissance et la vitesse du tir.

-Takeru couche toi ! S'écria Sanae.

Mais rien n'y faisait Takeru restait immobilisé.

Sanae sprinta aussi vite qu'elle put et arriva sur Takeru au dernier moment. Elle se mit devant la trajectoire du ballon pour le protéger, et ferma les yeux en attendant l'impact.

-Espèce de malade, reprends ça !

Sanae ouvrit subitement les yeux en entendant cette voix.

Quelqu'un sauta et reprit le ballon de volée pour le renvoyer à son émetteur.

-Tsubasa ?

Tsubasa atterrit et se retourna immédiatement vers Sanae.

-Ça va Sanae? Tu n'as rien ?

Sanae tomba à genoux.

-Et bien, j'ai bien cru que ce boulet de canon allait m'atteindre. Ça va Takeru ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers lui. Takeru ?

Takeru était en larmes.

-Sanae Channnn, pleurnicha Takeru en se réfugiant dans ses bras.

- Calme-toi Takeru, c'est fini, murmura-t-elle en essayant de le consoler.

Naoko et Kisa se précipitèrent.

-Ça va tous les deux ? Demandèrent-ils en même temps avec des sanglots dans la voix.

-Ça va les enfants, plus de peur que de mal, allez, ne pleurez pas, dit Sanae avec des larmes aux yeux.

-Il est méchant le garçon, déclara Kisa en désignant l'homme qui tenait toujours le ballon dans ses pieds.

-Oui, il est méchant et stupide surtout, répliqua Sanae énervée.

-Je ne suis pas stupide jeune fille, je voulais juste faire réagir son altesse Tsubasa, ça fait bien une heure qu'il vous regarde jouer derrière ce bâtiment, je me demandais pourquoi, c'est pour ça que je suis venu vous déranger…

-Déranger ? Tu as failli blesser un enfant ! Tu es inconscient ! S'écria Sanae.

-Non, je savais que notre altesse aller intervenir en sachant que son ex copine allait peut-être être blessée.

-Arrête de m'appeler altesse ! Interrompit Tsubasa énervé. Et si tu voulais savoir ce que je faisais tu n'avais qu'à venir me voir au lieu de jouer cette comédie. Quelqu'un aurait pu vraiment être blessé par ta faute, tu as vu la puissance de ton tir ?

- Par ma faute, dis-tu ? Moi je dirais plutôt par ta faute ! C'est de ta faute si ma vie est ce qu'elle est ! C'est à cause de toi, s'il est mort sans me connaître ! Tout est de ta faute, je te déteste et je compte bien me venger de tout ce que j'ai subi à cause de toi !

A suivre…


	77. Chapter 77

Kikiou ma lectrice (oui il ne reste plus que toi, mdr),

Alors je réponds à tes questions :

. Non, pour l'instant je n'ai pas d'autres projets de fic, dèjà que celle-ci prend tout mon temps libre d'écriture, je vais rester concentrée pour ne pas mettre un an à écrire la fin, je verrais après, mais ça m'étonnerait que je reparte dans une aventure pareille (.). Mais merci pour ton intérêt et tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir.

. Après le chapitre 84 non ce n'est pas encore la fin, je vais jusqu'au chapitre 100 et après finito, j'espère y arriver. Enfin d'ici le chapitre 84, il va y avoir encore pas mal d'action et de Tsubi ! Oui car le tsubi il est pas encore prêt à s'envoler vers le Brésil, il doit avoir perdu ses billets je crois...mdr. Voilà, ce chapitre est plutôt un chapitre délire, alors bonne lecture, à bientôt.

**Chapitre 77 : Alerte à la piscine.**

Le garçon continuait à se dresser fièrement devant Tsubasa, il le fusillait littéralement du regard, l'atmosphère était électrique, la haine qu'il éprouvait était palpable à des kilomètres.

-Toi et ton sale ballon, vous avez gâché ma vie…

-Je ne te connais même pas, coupa Tsubasa qui continuait à s'énerver, alors arrête de me dire ça…

- Evidemment que tu ne me connais pas, son altesse est trop occupée à épater la galerie pour se soucier des pauvres petites équipes qu'il lamine fièrement, mais fais moi confiance demain tu te rappelleras de moi, votre altesse ! Lança le jeune homme en décochant un tir puissant.

Le ballon percuta violemment le ventre de Tsubasa qui ne s'attendait pas à un nouveau tir, il résista au choc un instant et serra les dents mais la douleur était telle qu'il dut poser un genou à terre.

Le jeune homme s'approcha alors de Tsubasa avec un sourire en coin et le surplomba, il pointa son doigt sur lui et continua :

-Voilà ce qui t'attend dorénavant ! Demain sera le dernier jour de gloire de Monsieur Ohzora, le plus grand génie de foot de sa génération, il va trouver plus fort que lui !

-Ne crois pas ça ! Répondit sèchement Tsubasa en se relevant et en repoussant violemment le doigt pointé sur lui. Je ne sais pas ce que je t'ai fait mais ce n'est pas ce genre de pratique qui m'impressionne ou m'effraie…

-Pense ce que tu veux, mais je constate que mon tir te laisse encore quelques souvenirs, dit le jeune homme en regardant la main de Tsubasa encore posée sur son ventre. Alors fais moi confiance pour m'occuper de toi et de ta future carrière rajouta t-il en baissant les yeux sur la jambe gauche de Tsubasa.

-Quoi ? Fit Tsubasa surpris.

-Rien, votre altesse comprendra d'elle-même plus tard, dit le jeune homme en relevant les yeux vers le visage de Tsubasa avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme mit une main dans sa poche.

-Bon je vais te laisser, je voulais juste faire plus ample connaissance avec toi, et c'est bien ce que je pensais, il s'est toujours trompé sur toi, et je n'ai plus qu'à le lui montrer de là où il est, des années que j'attends ça, alors repose toi bien, petit prodige…

Il fit un signe de la main et passa devant Tsubasa.

Takeru qui vit approcher le jeune homme se blottit plus fort dans les bras de Sanae. Kisa et Naoko se cramponnèrent également à elle quand le jeune homme s'arrêta devant eux.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ?! S'invectiva Sanae toujours en colère. Ne t'approche pas de ces enfants !

-Ne t'inquiète pas ma belle, dit le jeune homme en se penchant sur elle et en posant un doigt sous son menton.

Il lui fit lever la tête et la regarda dans les yeux avec un grand sourire.

-Ma beauté, tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton copain au lieu de traîner avec ton ex, bientôt ta place ne sera plus auprès de ces enfants si tu continues à jouer double jeu tu sais…

Sanae écarta violemment la main du jeune homme et le fixa avec colère.

-Ne me touche pas ! Et occupe toi de tes affaires, on ne se connaît pas !

Le jeune homme se mit à rire.

-Une vraie sainte Nitouche, ce n'est pas possible, et regarde moi ce tableau, dit il en se relevant, on dirait une jeune vierge effarouchée protégeant ses petits agneaux blancs, que c'est mignon…

Il s'égosilla de plus belle.

-Tu sais, on dirait Ohzora au féminin, toujours parfait, pur et innocent, ça devient même écœurant je trouve, ce n'est pas trop difficile de jouer ce rôle ? On devrait te remettre un oscar tu sais…

CLAC

Sanae venait de se relever, et de lui en coller une.

(**Mando** : Depuis quelques temps Sanae se défoule grave ! Une baffe minimum par chapitre…Ahhhh ça fait du bien ! (.))

-Et celle là ? Elle est parfaite aussi ? Si tu veux je peux recommencer, je fais une représentation gratuite juste pour les garçons dans ton genre !

-Je vois qu'on a quand même un peu de caractère, dit-il en se frottant la joue, mais tu as raison, on ne se connaît pas, je te souhaite juste bon courage pour la suite, tu en auras besoin…dit il en s'éloignant.

Le départ du jeune homme laissa Tsubasa, Sanae, et les enfants complètement médusés.

-C'était qui lui ? Demanda finalement Kisa.

-Un crétin fini, ma puce, ne faites pas attention à lui, répondit Sanae en s'agenouillant vers les trois enfants.

-Dis, tu crois qu'il participe aussi au championnat ? Il avait l'air de savoir jouer, s'inquiéta Takeru.

-Je ne sais pas encore, mais c'est probable vu ce qu'il a dit, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais que Kojiro ne craint rien face à ce genre de garçon.

-Oui, c'est vrai que c'est lui le plus fort, dit Naoko avec un grand sourire, Kojiro le battra sans aucun problème !

-Oui, c'est tout à fait vrai, dit Sanae en faisant un sourire rassurant aux trois enfants.

-Pour le battre, il faut encore que ce mec arrive en finale et je compte bien l'éliminer avant !

Sanae tourna la tête et aperçut Tsubasa qui lui faisait un grand sourire.

-Comment ça va Sanae ? Continua t-il en lui tendant la main pour la relever.

Sanae se leva brusquement et tendit ses mains à Naoko et Kisa.

-Rentrons les enfants, somma-t-elle sans un regard pour Tsubasa.

Naoko et Kisa prirent les mains de Sanae et celle-ci commença à avancer.

-Takeru, suis nous s'il te plait, ta maman doit être réveillée, on va aller la voir.

Takeru qui regardait Tsubasa avec attention, tourna les talons et rejoignit Sanae.

-Sanae ! cria Tsubasa, tu pourrais au moins me…

Sanae se retourna prestement.

-Oui je te remercie pour avoir empêché le ballon de m'atteindre, mais tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas été là ! Ce garçon en avait après toi, mais c'est Takeru qui a failli être blessé.

-Hé ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ce mec est inconscient !

-Peut-être mais c'est en te voyant nous observer qu'il a eu cette idée stupide ! D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas ce pas ce que tu faisais là à nous espionner, mais ça ne me plait pas du tout, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus rien à faire avec toi, regarde ce qui est arrivé, dès que je suis près de toi je blesse quelqu'un d'autre, en plus ce type crois que je sors avec toi et Kojiro en même temps, j'en ai plus qu'assez de ce genre de choses ! Alors tu me lâches une bonne fois pour toute ! Oublie qu'on a été ami un jour et tout le monde s'en portera mieux !

Sanae se retourna à nouveau et reprit sa marche.

_Comment veux tu que j'oublie ça Sanae ? Et toi, comment peux tu l'oublier aussi facilement, je ne comprends pas._

Tsubasa se retourna à son tour et prit le chemin opposé.

_Et puis, je ne voulais pas que tu me remercies, je voulais juste savoir ce qu'avait donné ton rendez vous chez le médecin, c'est pour ça que je vous observais, j'attendais que tu sois seule pour te le demander…mais si tu veux qu'on soit des étrangers l'un pour l'autre, qu'il en soit ainsi…_

Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches et baissa la tête pour que personne ne le voie pleurer.

-Sanae Chan, c'était qui le garçon qui m'a sauvé ? Il me rappelle quelqu'un, demanda Takeru.

-…

-Sanae Chan ?

Takeru avança sa tête pour regarder Sanae qui ne répondait pas. Celle ci essuya les larmes qui coulaient et reprit la main de Naoko.

-Personne, Takeru…plus personne…rentrons maintenant…

Sanae s'engouffra dans le hall de l'hôpital.

Pendant ce temps, les joueurs de la Toho arrivaient près l'entrée de la piscine.

-Yataaaaaaa, je suis trop impatient de faire un plongeon moi !

-Hiragi calme toi un peu, la piscine ne va pas être réservée à notre seul usage alors évite de nous faire repérer, dit Takeshi.

-Mais non justement ! Plus il y a de monde pour m'admirer, plus je suis content moi. Imagine une horde de jeunes filles m'acclamant après mon fameux saut du l'ange…

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais moi je suis sûr que l'on va plutôt assister au saut d'un emplumé boiteux qui va se crasher comme l'albatros de Bernard et Bianca…

-Mais heu ! Tachibana tu es méchant avec moi, je me suis préparé exprès pour ça moi…

-Hiragi, je ne veux pas te vexer, mais ce n'est pas dans cette tenue que tu vas te faire des groupies…

Hiragi lança un regard larmoyant à Ban, et s'accrocha à son bras en reniflant.

-Tu n'aimes pas ma bouée canard, c'est ça ?

-Heu…c'est-à-dire que…

-C'est peut être ma panoplie de plongeur commandant Cousteau ? Le bonnet de bain rouge ça ne te plait pas ? Ah c'est sûrement le masque tuba poisson qui te fait peur, je n'aurai pas du le mettre, je le savais, je vais l'enlever !

-Hé bien ça, ça me dérangeait pas plus que ça tu sais…

-Ça y est je sais ! C'est mon slip de bain léopard qui te déplait ! C'est trop sexy pour toi ça, tu vas pouvoir te contrôler c'est ça ?!

-…

-Tu ne réponds pas, alors je suis tombé juste, dans ce cas je l'enlève aussi…

« Kyaaaaaaa »

Des cris horrifiés transpercèrent le ciel.

BONG !!!

- Tu es vraiment stupide ou quoi ? On va se faire virer avant d'avoir pu rentrer, crétin !

-Aieuhhh …Sniff…capitaine, je voulais juste que Ban apprécie ma tenue de piscine…

-Qui peut apprécier ce genre d'accoutrement ?! Et puis, peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu es déjà habillé comme ça ? Tu ne peux pas te changer dans les vestiaires comme tout le monde ?

-Bah non, moi je veux être le premier à piquer une tête et puis comme ça je ferais le ménage dans l'eau pour qu'on puisse tous s'amuser tranquille…

-Le ménage dans l'eau ?

-Oui, s'il y a trop de casse pied, je vais leur faire le coup de la torpille humaine, ou de la bouche d'égout qui déborde en période de cru et au pire j'irai leur réchauffer les jambes avec …

-Stop ! Je ne veux plus rien savoir, je sens que c'est crade.

-Non, je marque mon territoire c'est tout, et en plus en étant le premier à l'eau je vais pouvoir faire mon choix…

-Ton choix ? Fit Ken étonné.

-Bah oui, vous êtes tous avec vos copines et moi je n'ai pas ma Sanae avec moi, alors pour la stabilité de mon esprit, il me faut une jolie fille à mes côtés sinon mon petit Ban va être épuisé…

-Oui ça je peux le comprendre, moi tu m'épuises toujours autant rien qu'en écoutant tes histoires à la con, coupa Kojiro, j'arrive de moins en moins à supporter tes facéties. Si tu ne faisais pas parti de l'équipe je ne pourrai pas traîner avec toi ! Alors calme-toi un peu avant que je m'énerve pour de bon.

Kojiro se détourna violemment, mit ses mains dans les poches et se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée de la piscine. Ses camarades restèrent bouche bée un moment.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi il m'en veut, souffla tristement Hiragi, j'ai toujours fait ou dit des bêtises et celle là n'est pas pire que les autres… enfin je crois.

-Non, on le sait, ne t'inquiète pas, dit Sasuke en posant sa main sur l'épaule d'Hiragi.

-Mais il ne m'avait jamais parlé comme ça…

-C'est sûrement à cause de l'absence de Sanae, tu sais, ne fais pas attention…

-Oui c'est vrai, Takeshi a raison, dit Kira, on a tous vu qu'il était surpris et déçu quand l'entraîneur lui a dit que Sanae ne viendrait sans doute pas nous rejoindre…

-Partir acheter des ravitaillements pour vos mi temps alors que nous on va passer du bon temps, c'est vraiment bête pour elle…

-Yui, on ne t'a pas sonnée je crois, dit Takeshi, et puis pourquoi toi tu ne l'as pas accompagnée ?

-Bah l'entraîneur et elle ont des petits secrets, je ne voudrais pas m'immiscer entre eux. Il n'a pas jugé utile de m'avertir alors je pense qu'elle peut se débrouiller seule. En plus je pense que je serais plus utile près de vous, dit-elle avec un sourire avant de rejoindre le hall en courant.

-Regardez moi cette grue, elle se précipite encore sur Kojiro, quand elle parle d'être utile pour nous, c'est surtout pour lui qu'elle veut être utile, mais elle ne comprend toujours pas qu'il n'y a que Sanae pour lui ? Moi je ne peux plus l'encadrer, regardez comment elle lui prend le bras et lui sourit, elle se croit où à la fin ?

On pouvait voir Yui pousser Kojiro vers les vestiaires en rigolant, visiblement Kojiro n'était pas d'humeur à s'amuser mais perdu dans ses pensées, il se laissait faire.

-Calme toi mon petit Keni, intervint Shima, ce n'est pas de sa faute, cette fille a cerveau si petit qu'elle ne peut pas réfléchir, ait un peu de compassion pour elle, moi personnellement je la trouve pitoyable à manigancer comme elle le fait mais je trouve ça tellement drôle quand elle se prend un râteau, regarde…

Yui poussait toujours Kojiro dans le dos.

-Bon Yui, tu peux me lâcher maintenant ! S'énerva Kojiro en se retournant.

Yui se retrouva avec ses mains sur le torse de Kojiro. Elle fit un grand sourire et ne les retira pas.

-Oui bien sûr je peux te lâcher, mais si tu me fais un sourire. Je t'avais prévenu que Sanae ne serait pas là, tu ne devrais pas faire cette tête. Si elle ne te dit pas tout, ce n'est pas de notre faute…

Kojiro lui fit un grand sourire et lui prit les poignets.

-Ah tu te résous enfin à m'écouter, tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser, dit Yui avec un sourire.

-Si tu veux t'amuser à tâter un torse prend plutôt celui d'un mec consentant, ne me touche plus !

-Hein ?

Kojiro décolla les mains de Yui de son torse et fit pivoter ses bras vers la droite.

-Tiens, lui devrait être ravi d'avoir un contact avec toi…

Kojiro saisit un mannequin en mousse et le mit dans les bras de Yui.

-Mais…

-Entre mous du cerveau vous devriez bien vous entendre, passe un bon moment, dit Kojiro en lui tapotant la tête avec un grand sourire avant de prendre la direction des vestiaires.

-…

-Je vois que tu as enfin trouvé un copain, je suis heureux pour toi !

Yui se retourna et vit le reste de l'équipe arriver, ils avaient assisté à toute la scène.

-Toi par contre ce n'est pas encore aujourd'hui que tu risques de te trouver une fille avec ta tronche et ton look de vieux pervers, tu devrais te contenter de draguer des trucs inanimés, ça marcherait mieux ! Prends ça pour te consoler, dit Yui en tendant le mannequin à Hiragi.

-Ah mais je n'aimerai pas te priver de la seule chose que tu puisses embrasser, ce gentil monsieur est habitué aux bouches à bouches fétides, alors je vais vous laisser en tête à tête, profites en bien !

Hiragi remit le mannequin dans les bras de Yui et partit à son tour dans les vestiaires.

-Charmant couple, vous ne trouvez pas les gars ? Ironisa Ken en passant devant Yui.

Toute l'équipe se mit à rire et rejoignit Kojiro et Hiragi, Yui folle de rage balança le mannequin sur le sol.

_Rigolez bien, ça ne durera pas ! Il suffit de faire tomber l'un d'entre vous et vous tomberez tous derrière lui et là c'est moi qui passerais devant vous en rigolant, bande d'abrutis, vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable…_

Yui ouvrit son sac et saisit son portable, elle composa un numéro.

-C'est encore moi, j'aimerai que tu me rendes encore un service, si tu as le temps, j'aimerai que tu me rejoignes à la piscine…

-Pas de problème, j'arrive tout de suite !

-Parfait !

Yui raccrocha et sourit.

_Vous voulez jouer ? Et bien on va jouer les gars…_

Quelques minutes plus tard, tout le monde était prêt à entrer dans la piscine.

-Bon, les gars, je vous laisse libre, vous avez deux heures pour vous détendre et vous amuser avec vos amis, profitez en, dit Yoichi.

-Moi, il ne faut pas me le dire deux fois ! Attention bombe humaine lâchée !

Hiragi se mit à courir vers la piscine, il s'apprêtait à sauter quand soudain son pied glissa sur le sol carrelé mouillé, il se rétablit mais son élan l'entraînait inéluctablement vers la piscine.

-Ahhh au secours je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter !

-Je savais qu'il allait me faire un truc du genre, j'aurai pu le parier, souffla Takeshi.

-Les gars, aidez …

SPLASH

Hiragi tomba dans la piscine avant de finir sa phrase.

-Vous croyez qu'on peut encore passer inaperçu ? Demanda Ken.

Tous les regards étaient braqués vers les nouveaux arrivants.

-Je crois surtout que les gens ne vont pas nous approcher, ils doivent nous prendre pour une bande de demeurés après la superbe démonstration de notre mascotte, répondit Kazuki en s'approchant du bord de la piscine, tiens le revoilà d'ailleurs.

Hiragi sortit la tête de l'eau en crachant quelques gorgées.

-Keuf, keuf…

-Jeune homme ne bougez plus, je suis là !

Un homme aux cheveux longs de deux mètres de haut en maillot rouge souleva Hiragi de l'eau et le hissa sur le sol.

-Attention écartez vous, il a besoin de respirer ! Ordonna l'homme. Tiens ? C'est bizarre il est tout bleu, pourtant il semblait respirer tout à l'heure, bon, je vais faire du bouche à bouche…

L'homme prit une inspiration et commença à se pencher sur Hiragi. Ce dernier leva rapidement ses bras et bloqua la tête de l'homme avec ses mains.

-Ahhh mais ça va pas, vous n'êtes pas mon genre vous ! Je ne veux pas vous embrasser !

-Mais c'est pour votre bien, vous êtes tout bleu, vous ne devez pas respirer…

-Si je ne respirais pas, vous croyez que j'arriverai à parler ?!

-Non, c'est vrai, mais on ne sait jamais…

L'homme continua à avancer vers la bouche d'Hiragi tandis que celui-ci le retenait avec ses mains et penchait la tête sur le côté pour éviter le contact.

-Les gars, aidez moi ! Ce type veut me rouler un patin !

-Ah mais c'est ça d'avoir du succès auprès des hommes mon amour, si encore tu n'avais pas mis ce délicieux slip de bain léopard…

-Ce n'est pas le moment de rire Ban, ce mec veut vraiment…

D'un seul coup l'homme se redressa en rigolant.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne suis pas de ce genre là, c'était juste pour vérifier quelque chose…bonjour frangin !

L'homme se jeta dans les bras de Ban.

-Comment ? Ce mec est ton frère ?! S'écria Hiragi en se relevant.

-Oui, je te présente Takumi…

-Le vrai et le seul Takumi, beau gosse en service ininterrompu pour la gente féminine, enchanté, déclara Takumi en serrant fièrement les bras sur son torse.

« Enchanté » dirent les joueurs de la Toho un peu médusés.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi ton frère a voulu violer mon intimité buccale ?

-Il a juste voulu protéger son frère adoré, ne t'inquiète pas, il fait ça avec mes amis proches…

-Comment a-t-il su que j'étais ton ami ? S'enquit Hiragi surpris.

-Et bien, je lui avais déjà parlé de toi, mon fameux amour Hiragi, je lui ai dit qu'entre nous c'était le big love et il voulait juste s'assurer que tu n'étais pas un homme facile…

-Ok, ça je veux bien le comprendre mais comment il a su que c'était moi ? Il y a toute l'équipe là !

-Facile, il a vu le premier imbécile habillé en tarzan se ridiculiser en deux secondes, c'était évident ! Dit Kojiro. Sur ce moi je vous laisse, vous avez commencé un peu fort pour moi, je vous laisse à vos délires.

Kojiro plongea et se mit à nager en dos crawlé.

-Et bien, il n'est pas marrant lui, dit Takumi en regardant Kojiro.

-Non c'est vrai, mais il n'est pas toujours comme ça.

-Oui c'est surprenant, mais Kojiro se métamorphose en mec très sociable auprès de sa copine, ça vaut le détour tu sais, affirma Ban.

-Et bien je demande à voir ça…

-Ban, tu ne nous avais pas dit que ton frère travaillait là, intervint Tachibana.

-Non, moi-même j'étais surpris que vous vous rendiez ici, je ne savais pas alors je n'ai pas jugé utile de vous dire que mon frère était nageur sauveteur…

-C'est bien dommage, tu aurais dû leur dire qu'il venait s'amuser à …

Takumi se saisit rapidement d'une planche de surf et prit la pose sur celle-ci avec un grand sourire rutilant.

-Salut les filles, ça va ? Continua t-il, vous avez besoin d'un cours ? Demanda t-il en remuant les sourcils.

Tout le monde se retourna et vit quatre jeunes filles avec des planches à nager passer en gloussant avec un grand sourire.

-Je rêve où il se met à draguer pendant qu'il nous parle ? Demanda Kazuki.

-Non pas du tout, jeune homme, je ne drague pas, répondit Takumi en reprenant son sérieux, ceci s'appelle les relations publiques, et si par un hasard malencontreux dû à mon charisme, ces relations deviennent privées, je ne pourrais rien y faire …

-Ce n'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe en tout cas, fit doucement Ken à Shima.

-Oui et ce qui est amusant c'est que ces relations publiques ne s'arrêtent qu'aux clientes. On aurait dit toi avant de me connaître, c'est bizarre, hein ? Répondit Shima avec un sourire.

-Très drôle, chérie, très drôle, dit Ken entre ses dents.

-Bref, reprit Takumi, je disais : bienvenue à Alerte à Tokyo ! Ici c'est aussi bien qu'à Malibu sans les vagues et les palmiers, mais avec les jolies filles heureusement alors, si vous avez un problème, n'hésitez pas à…

Takumi se mit soudainement en position de bodybuilder.

-Alors les filles, on a besoin d'un homme fort ? Regardez moi ces muscles.

-Laisse moi deviner, il y a des filles qui passent en ce moment derrière nous c'est ça ? Demanda Takeshi à Kazuki qui avait tourné la tête.

-Bingo ! Et ce ne sont pas les plus moches…

Takumi reprit sa planche de surf, la lança sur l'eau, et mit des lunettes de soleil.

-Bon, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps à vous accorder, désolé, je dois travailler, à plus tard les gars, évitez de vous noyer, j'ai d'autres projets pour le moment…

Takumi sauta sur la planche et suivit les filles qui marchaient sur le bord.

-Attendez moi chères sirènes, le son mélodieux de vos petits pas sur le sol glacé de ce carrelage, m'attirent inexorablement vers vous, je vous aime déjà, laissez moi prendre soin de vous !

-Des frères aussi obsédés l'un que l'autre, cette famille est un vrai cas d'analyse, constata Takeshi.

-Si tu veux mon avis, Takumi est pire que son frère…

-Moi je le trouve merveilleux, déclara Hiragi avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles et d'admiration, regarde comment il se jette sur les filles, c'est tout un art, c'est la technique suprême.

Takeshi et Kazuki virent Takumi les bras ouverts courir derrière deux jeunes filles affolées.

-Pff, ça je me doute qu'il te plait, souffla Takeshi.

-Ouinnnn, Hiragi trouve mon frère mieux que moi, pleurnicha Ban.

-Mon amour, détrompe toi il n'y a que toi dans mon cœur, s'écria Hiragi en se retournant vers lui.

-C'est vrai de vrai ? Demanda Ban larmoyant.

-Je crois qu'un câlin devrait te convaincre, allez, dans mes bras !

Hiragi se précipita sur Ban, il le prit dans ses bras et dans son élan ils tombèrent tous les deux à l'eau.

SPLASH

On entendit un cri au loin : « Notre amour est insubmersible »

-Ça vient de moi où cette sortie devient surréaliste ? fit Ken complètement ahuri.

-Mais non mon petit Keni, c'est hélas la dure réalité, sois fort ! Allez viens, on va piquer une tête.

Shima entraîna Ken dans l'eau.

-Bon, moi aussi, je vais en profiter, tu viens Takeshi ?

-Avec joie Kazuki… ma puce, tu te joins à nous ? Demanda-t-il tendant la main à Kira.

-C'est parti ! répondit-elle en saisissant sa main avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde se jeta à l'eau avec enthousiasme. Une heure passa, chacun s'amusait ou se reposait à sa manière.

-Hé ! Les gars, regardez, je vais vous faire une imitation de la pieuvre !

Hiragi équipé de boudins en plastique sous les bras se mit sous l'eau et commença à avancer en agitant les bras.

- Dites, il n'en a pas marre de faire des trucs idiots ? Demanda Ken.

-C'est dans sa nature, que veux tu, il a raté une carrière de comique, mais ce qui est triste c'est qu'il en fait tellement que maintenant je n'y fais plus attention, fit Takeshi.

-Le pauvre, il s'ennuie tellement quand il n'a pas Sanae, il faut le comprendr…Kyaaaaaaaa

-Kira ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? S'écrit Takeshi affolé.

-Il…il y a un truc entre mes jambes…bégaya-t-elle toute rouge.

-Hein ?! Fit Takeshi en regardant dans l'eau.

On vit le visage de Takeshi s'empourprer.

-Je vais tuer ce clown ! Cria t-il en plongeant dans l'eau.

L'eau commença à s'agiter fortement, Kojiro qui finissait sa énième longueur, s'arrêta en apercevant des pieds et des mains rentrer et sortir continuellement de l'eau.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'ils font tous les deux ? Interrogea-t-il en s'approchant de Ken.

-Et bien, c'est facile, répondit Ken mort de rire, là comme tu peux voir, Takeshi est en train d'essayer de noyer Hiragi en l'étranglant avec un boudin en plastique…

-Je vois, et personne ne pense à les arrêter là ?

-Non, pourquoi ? Ils sont plutôt marrants, et ça nous fait une petite animation…

Kojiro plongea ses bras dans l'eau et ressortit un Hiragi tout bleu et un Takeshi tout rouge.

-Bon, c'est pas que cette petite scène me déplait, déclara-t-il calmement, mais si vous continuez, il y en a un d'entre vous qui va vraiment crever et il n'y a aucun remplaçant dans l'équipe, on sera donc disqualifier pour le championnat et là je vous promets que si ça arrivait, je tuerai le survivant de mes propres mains !

-Mais c'est ce gros pervers qui a commencé en mettant cette chose entre les jambes de Kira ! C'est un obsédé ! Il va me le payer ! Fulmina Takeshi en tapant allégrement sur la tête d'Hiragi avec le boudin.

-Mais, arrête ! C'est pas de ma faute si les pieuvres adorent frotter leurs bras contre des choses douces…

-Moi, j'en fais des sushis des pieuvres vicieuses ! Et tu vas y goûter en commençant par un bras ! Continua Takeshi en essayant d'enfoncer le boudin dans la bouche d'Hiragi.

-C'est pas bientôt fini tous les deux, on dirait deux gamins, dit Kojiro en écartant les deux protagonistes d'un bon mètre.

-Si ça avait été Sanae tu aurais fait pareil voir pire je suis sûr, alors ne me fait pas la morale, dit Takeshi en se dégageant de Kojiro.

-Oui mais…

-Si ça avait était Sanae, coupa Hiragi, je ne me serais pas contenter de la toucher avec un boudin…

-Ah oui ? Fit Kojiro en le foudroyant du regard.

-Bah oui capitaine, comme Sanae ne sait pas nager, je me serais fait une joie de lui apprendre : la prendre par les mains, la guider dans ses mouvements, toucher ses jambes, son ventre, ses…Aaahhh

Hiragi fit un vol plané sur cinq mètres.

SPLASH

-Avant d'apprendre à nager à Sanae, apprends déjà à voler, tu en auras besoin, crois moi, approche toi d'elle et tu risques de pulvériser le record de vol ! Lança Kojiro en faisant des mouvements de rotation avec ses bras.

-Le pauvre Hiragi, lui qui essaie de mettre de l'ambiance, il ne lui arrive que des malheurs, dit Shima.

- Crois-moi que s'il essaie un truc du genre sur toi, il va lui arriver encore plus de malheurs…

-Jaloux, mon petit Keni ? Demanda Shima en se rapprochant de Ken.

-Pas tu tout mais s'il veut une copine, il n'a qu'à en trouver une autre que celle des copains.

Shima passa ses bras autour du cou de Ken et l'embrassa.

-C'est mignon, dit doucement Kira.

-Oui, Ken est très touchant quand il avoue un peu de ses sentiments, c'est rare avec lui…

-Je ne parle pas de lui Takeshi, mais de toi, merci, dit-elle en l'embrassant à son tour.

Kojiro fit un léger sourire en voyant la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-C'est émouvant de voir des couples si amoureux, dommage que tu ne connaisses pas ça…

Kojiro ne se retourna même pas.

-Et toi alors ? Tu ne connais que la manigance et l'hypocrisie pour avoir ce que tu veux…

-Tu dois parler de Sanae là, c'est ça ? Contente que tu t'en aperçoives…

Kojiro plongea à nouveau et reprit ses longueurs.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Kojiro, moi je ne laisserai pas tomber, continue à ouvrir les yeux sur vous deux…_

Yui sourit en apercevant un grand jeune homme blond entrer dans la piscine, elle se dirigea vers lui.

Pendant ce temps, Hiragi reprenait ses esprits.

-Oula, il n'y a pas été de main morte cette fois ci…cependant il a enfin réagi comme d'habitude, je suis content, dit il en faisant craquer quelques os de son cou.

-Vous auriez pu y rester vous savez…

Hiragi se retourna et vit une jeune fille aux cheveux longs colorés de mauve appuyée sur le bord de la piscine.

-Je…je suis solide mademoiselle…

-Oui peut être mais c'était risqué, en tous cas c'est gentil d'avoir distrait votre ami, il avait l'air triste, dit-elle en désignant Kojiro.

-Et bien on peut dire que vous êtes perspicace vous.

-Oui, on me l'a souvent dit, je suis assez intuitive…

-Alors vous savez déjà que je suis l'homme de votre vie, dit Hiragi en prenant la pose.

-Ah bon ? Je croyais que vous étiez plutôt style Queer, me serais je trompée pour la première fois de ma vie ?

SPLASH

Hiragi tomba à la renverse sous le choc.

-Non mais ça va pas mademoiselle, il n'y a pas plus bisexuel que moi ici ! S'offusqua-t- il en remontant à la surface.

-Hiragi chéri, tu vas bien ? Demanda Ban en se précipitant sur lui.

-Mais oui je…

-Tu es sûr ? Fais voir ton corps ! Kojiro y a été fort ce coup ci. Et là ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

Ban scrutait le corps d'Hiragi sous tous les angles en tournant autour.

-Ohhhh tu vas avoir un bleu sur ton joli torse là, c'est une honte ! Blesser une telle œuvre d'art, pleurnicha-t-il avec les larmes aux yeux, viens dans mes bras mon chéri !

Ban prit Hiragi dans ses bras.

-Oui, je vois, et bien sûr vous aimez les filles tous les deux , ça se voit, ironisa la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin.

-Ne vous fier pas aux apparences, comme vous nous voyez là, il manque la troisième composante de notre couple, Ban et moi nous partageons notre cœur avec une très belle femme…

-Ah oui ? Et on peut savoir où elle se trouve ?

-Et bien, on ne sait pas trop, elle est partie faire des courses, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que notre capitaine est un peu morose…

-Capitaine ?

-Oui, on fait parti d'une équipe de foot, et Sanae est notre manager, l'amour de notre capitaine Kojiro et notre chérie…

-Heu...et vous ne trouvez qu'il y a comme un problème là ? Interrogea la jeune fille dubitative.

Ban et Hiragi s'interrogèrent du regard puis se tournèrent en même temps vers la jeune fille.

« Non, à part le fait qu'il nous manque une chérie maintenant, on ne voit pas »

-Ok, j'abandonne, souffla la jeune fille en commençant à partir.

-Vous nous abandonnez déjà belle jeune fille, on ne connaît même pas votre prénom, déclara Hiragi avec les yeux suppliants.

-Je m'appelle Feylie, et…

-Feylie ! Notre petite fée ! Voilà ce qui nous manquait pour passer une bonne journée ! Devenez notre chérie pour l'après midi s'il vous plait ! Implora Ban en se rapprochant de Feylie avec Hiragi.

-C'est que là, je n'ai pas trop le temps, j'ai une tonne de choses à faire…

-Restez s'il vous plait, ouinn, je vous trouve trop jolie pour que vous me quittiez ! Brailla Hiragi en s'accrochant au bras de Feylie.

-Mais je dois retourner à l'hôpital, je suis infirmière et mes patients m'attendent…

-C'est notre drôle de couple qui vous fait fuir c'est ça ?! Dit Ban en pleurnichant, nous sommes des incompris.

-Mais non, je…

-Puisque c'est comme ça je vais vous montrer mon amour pour vous !

-Hein ? Mais…

Feylie n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Hiragi se précipita sur le grand plongeoir. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre, s'avança sur la planche et s'adressa à la foule sous lui.

-Mesdames et messieurs, moi Hiragi, je vais prouver mon amour à Feylie, cette belle jeune fille compréhensive et gentille, si je réussis mon saut de l'ange, elle deviendra ma chérie pour toute cette après midi, et plus si affinité ! Oui vous avez bien entendu, moi le fameux Hiragi je suis prêt à me ranger, pour les beaux yeux de celle qui a réussi à capturer mon cœur et celui de mon Ban chéri…

-Qu'est ce qu'il est encore en train de faire ? Demanda Takeshi qui venait de lever la tête.

-Je crois que le vol plané de tout à l'heure lui a laissé des séquelles…

-Monsieur Hiragi, descendait de là immédiatement, c'est ridicule, s'écria Feylie, c'est très dangereux pour vous, d'après ce que j'ai vu vous n'êtes pas très adroit ou chanceux, il ne vaut mieux pas tenter le diable, allez, descendez tout de suite !

-A vos ordres ma beauté, je vous rejoins de suite…

Hiragi s'élança dans les airs, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

- Vas-y Hiragi, montre de quoi tu es capable ! Si mon frère est avec toi c'est que tu le mérites allez fais nous un beau plongeon ! Vas-y Hiragi ! Vas-y Hiragi !

Takumi se mit debout sur sa planche de surf en tenue de tahitien, ukulélé et pompons dans les mains pour l'encourager.

-Merci, merci, dit Hiragi en joignant les mains et en les secouant comme pour fêter une victoire, je suis très honoré de ce…

SPLASH

« Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh » Fut le cri poussé par toute l'assemblée en voyant Hiragi faire un plat magistral.

-Ouille, ça doit faire mal, dit Takumi en regardant le corps d'Hiragi flotté à la surface.

-Il ne bouge plus, c'est sans doute grave, déclara Feylie en se précipitant.

Tout le monde se retrouva autour du corps inanimé.

-Il ne bouge plus, vous croyez qu'il est mort ? Demanda Takumi en tâtant le corps d'Hiragi avec sa perche pour voir s'il y avait une réaction.

-C'est vous le sauveteur non ? Répliqua assez violemment Feylie qui retourna Hiragi sur le dos, on n'est pas sur une plage de Californie ici, il faut peut être que vous compreniez que Pamela Anderson ne vas pas surgir de l'eau en mini maillot de bain rouge ! Inconscient, vous l'avez déconcentré en plus, il est déjà assez désavantagé sur le sujet, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter !

Elle se pencha sur son torse pour voir s'il respirait encore. Un silence s'installa pour attendre les conclusions de Feylie.

-Il respire, il doit seulement être évanoui, on va le conduire à l'infirmerie…

Feylie prit Hiragi dans ses bras et s'apprêta à sortir de l'eau quand soudain il se redressa et la serra dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as sauvé Feylie, je te dois la vie. J'ai une reconnaissance éternelle envers toi, épouse moi, je te rendrais heureuse !

Feylie, surprise, resta un moment immobile puis reprit ses esprits, lâcha Hiragi et lui colla une gifle.

-Tu as fait semblant, alors que je m'inquiétais ?! C'est immonde !

-Mais non, j'avais besoin d'une infirmière compétente à mes côtés, je te jure !

-On ne joue pas avec ses choses là ! S' énerva-t-elle en sortant de l'eau.

Hiragi qui la suivait lui prit le bras pour la retenir.

-Je sais mais tu me plais vraiment beaucoup, d'accord j'ai peut être un peu exagéré mais c'était pour avoir ton attention avant que tu partes…

Feylie se retourna, Hiragi ferma les yeux.

-Quoi ? Tu as peur que je te gifle une fois encore ? Demanda-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Hiragi surpris rouvrit les yeux.

-J'en mérite une autre non ?

-Non puisque tu as dit que tu avais fait ça pour moi, et que je te trouve gentil, je t'accorde une deuxième chance…

-C'est vrai ? Fit Hiragi avec un sourire.

-Oui, mais si tu veux vraiment avoir mon attention, sois un peu plus inventif car celle là on me l'a faite je ne sais combien de fois, à un de ces jours…

Feylie se retourna à nouveau et se dirigea vers la sortie.

-Je…je craque, balbutia Hiragi en la regardant partir avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Oui mais tu as bien failli te faire larguer avant d'avoir ta chance, répliqua Takumi qui arrivait derrière lui avec sa planche sous le bras.

-Je crois que c'est un peu de ta faute, mon cher frère ! Et sur ce coup là à cause de tes bêtises, tu as même failli tuer mon amour, tu devrais vraiment te calmer…heu…tu m'écoutes Takumi ?

-Trop trop belle…

Ban tourna la tête vers ce qui faisait baver Takumi.

-Sanae…

-Quoi ? Tu connais cette beauté divine ?! S'enquit Takumi en se retournant vers son frère.

-Hé bien…

-Tss Tss Tss, mon petit Takumi tu vas vite t'apercevoir qu'on ne joue pas dans la même catégorie que toi, affirma Hiragi avec un sourire en coin.

-Quoi ? Tu la connais aussi ?! S'offusqua Takumi.

-Et oui, triompha Hiragi avec un grand sourire de victoire. Je l'ai même déjà embrassée si tu veux tout savoir…

-Je ne te crois pas ! Et toi dis moi que tout ça est impossible, dit Takumi en secouant Ban comme un prunier. Comment ce mec a pu faire ça à une telle déesse ! Réponds !

-Ahhhh, Takumi arrête, j'ai le mal de mer…

-Sanaaaaaeeeee Channnnn, te voilàààà, s'écria Hiragi en se précipitant vers elle.

Il la prit directement dans ses bras.

-Tu m'as manqué ma chérie, dit-il en narguant Takumi d'un regard.

Celui-ci, la bouche grande ouverte jusqu'au sol devant la scène, arrêta de secouer Ban.

-Heu…Hiragi, tu m'as manqué aussi, dit Sanae un peu surprise de cet accueil, mais on s'est vu il y a à peine deux heures je te rappelle…

-Oui mais la dernière fois que je t'ai vue tu partais en pleurant, rassure moi, ça va ? Kojiro nous a dit que tout allait bien, mais je veux l'entendre de ta voix, déclara-t-il sérieusement.

Sanae sourit.

-Je vais très très bien Hiragi, c'est promis, Kojiro ne vous a pas menti.

-Tant mieux alors, se réjouit-il.

-Sanae, je suis content que tu ailles bien, dit Ban qui venait d'approcher, beaucoup de monde se sont inquiétés…

-C'est gentil mais il n'y avait pas de quoi, sur le coup je me suis emportée mais maintenant ça va mieux…

-Ne me dites pas que cette divine apparition a eu des problèmes, je serais choqué de l'apprendre, intervint Takumi en surgissant devant Sanae.

Il lui prit la main et y déposa un baiser.

- Mon exquise douceur, personne ne peut vous causer du tort maintenant que je suis à vos côtés…

-Ne le crois pas Sanae Chan, cette chose immonde est un vrai fléau pour les femmes, défendit Hiragi en dégageant la main de Sanae de celle de Takumi.

-Comment ? Répète, monsieur je-fais-le-mort-pour-draguer-les-infirmières...pitoyable, lâche ma future copine ! Affirma Takumi en reprenant la main de Sanae.

- Grrr, tu ne touches pas à Sanae Chan toi, elle est avec moi ! Et en plus toi tu as déjà plein de copines.

-Et alors mon petit Hiragi, toi tu as bien mon petit frère…

-Ce n'est pas la question, obsédé !

Sanae était complètement abasourdie et ne comprenait rien.

-Sanae, je te présente mon frère Takumi, dit soudainement Ban.

-Ha oui ?! J'aurais dû le deviner, rétorqua-t-elle en retenant un petit rire.

-Oh mon dieu ! Quel sourire, je rêve là, cette fille est la réincarnation de la Joconde et de la Vénus de Milo réunies, je craque !

-Comme tu le dis si bien, tu rêves, là, en pensant qu'elle pourrait juste t'adresser la parole, alors reprends ta planche à repasser et va naviguer au loin, dit Hiragi en récupérant la main de Sanae et en collant la planche de surf dans les bras de Takumi.

-Il a raison tu sais, là mon pauvre frérot tu n'as aucune chance, je suis déjà sur les rangs, fit Ban avec un grand sourire.

-Ça m'est égal, il n'y a aucune preuve que vous ayez ses faveurs, je veux tenter ma chance…

-Sanae Chan ! Embrasse-moi pour prouver à ce Don Juan que tu n'es qu'à nous…

-Hein ? Mais Hiragi…

-Oui, il a raison, allez Sanae, un petit bisou à tes chéris préférés, poursuivit Ban en se rapprochant à son tour.

-C'est moi qui vais vous la voler les minus, menaça Takumi en posant sa planche avant de s'élancer sur Sanae.

Sanae eut un mouvement de recul.

-Bon les garçons, la plaisanterie a assez duré, vous pouvez arrêter…

« Mais qui t'a dit qu'on avait l'intention d'arrêter » dirent-ils tous les trois en même temps.

Sanae déglutît difficilement.

« C'est moi qui vous le dis »

Takumi, Ban et Hiragi s'arrêtèrent en entendant la voix rauque derrière eux.

-Dites ? Vous ne sentez pas comme une aura maléfique ? Demanda Hiragi avec un petit rire nerveux.

-Je dirais plutôt une aura de tueur, répliqua Ban avec une goutte de sueur.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on en veut à ma vie, ça m'est déjà arrivé quand un mari jaloux a pété un câble et a voulu me suspendre au plongeoir avec mon caleçon, c'est bizarre. Vous croyez que c'est encore lui ? Interrogea innocemment Takumi.

« C'est bien pire ! » Avertirent Ban et Hiragi en tremblant.

Tous les trois se retournèrent au ralenti. Ils virent Kojiro les fusiller du regard, la planche de surf à la main.

-Heu capitaine, calme toi, tout va bien, j'ai protégé Sanae de Takumi, dit candidement Hiragi.

-Bien….bien…fit Kojiro en avançant.

-Ne fais pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter Kojiro, continua Ban avec un sourire forcé.

-Heu, ça c'est ma planche mon petit gars, déclara Takumi sans prendre conscience du danger.

-Mon petit gars ? Mon petit gars ? S'écria Kojiro en brandissant la planche de surf.

« Méga boulette » firent Hiragi et Ban.

-Allez roder ailleurs bande de vautours ! Ne vous approchez plus de ma copine !

« Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh »

Kojiro les fit voler dans les airs d'un coup de planche.

-Bon débarras ! Lâcha-t-il en relâchant la planche. Et maintenant le plus important…

Kojiro se précipita sur Sanae.

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu te promènes dans cette tenue ?! Demanda-t- il en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Heu…on est dans un bâtiment pour aller nager dans une piscine donc il me semblait logique de mettre un maillot de bain.

-Cette chose n'est pas un maillot de bain !

-Ah oui ? Et c'est ?

-Un micro bikini dix fois trop minuscule pour être porté en public…

-Ah oui ? Donc si je comprends bien mes bikinis je peux les porter mais seulement quand je suis seule, tu peux me dire alors comment je vais faire pour aller à la piscine ou à la plage dorénavant ? Toute nue ? Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

-Tu n'es pas un peu folle, non ?! Répondit Kojiro outré.

-Je rigolais Koji, rassura-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Elle croisa ses bras derrière le dos.

-Bon, je sais que tu préférerais que je porte ce bikini juste pour toi, dit elle avec un clin d'œil, mais aujourd'hui j'ai décidé de prendre ma première leçon de natation et je le trouve très pratique pour aller dans l'eau, en tout cas plus pratique que des survêtements ou des cols roulés, donc si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais y aller comme ça.

-Non…bien sûr ça ne me dérange pas mais dès que tu es entré tout le monde à tourner les yeux vers toi et…

-Heu, je crois que c'est plutôt toi tout seul, Koji, qui a tourné la tête, regarde, personne ne m'a remarqué.

-Oui, bien sûr, à part ces trois zigotos et à qui tu vas me faire croire ça ? Et puis d'abord je peux savoir où tu étais passée ? Je te laisse endormie et au bout d'un quart d'heure tu disparais sans me prévenir ? Tu te fous de moi ? Dit-il en commençant à s'énerver.

-Hé ! Mais calme-toi ! Je n'ai pas disparu, j'ai juste fait mon boulot de manager, je suis allée préparer votre mach de demain, ce n'est pas bien grave.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu as fait ?

-Je rêve ou tu doutes de moi là ? Fit Sanae un peu mal à l'aise.

-Non, je veux juste savoir, c'est tout, alors ?

_Savoir et être sûr que je te connais toujours aussi bien…_

-Et bien j'ai fait divers démarche auprès de l'organisation du championnat : vestiaires, équipement, comme d'habitude.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Oui, mais tu penses que je me suis amusée ou quoi ? Tu crois que je ne fais pas bien mon travail, c'est ça ?

-Non ce n'est pas ça…

-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi ? Le fait que je sorte sans ton accord ça te pose un problème maintenant ? C'est quoi toutes ces questions ?!

_Pardon Kojiro, mais là il faut que tu arrêtes sinon je serais tentée de tout te dire, pardonne moi s'il te plait…_

Kojiro restait à fixer Sanae qui était apparemment en colère.

_Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de lui parler comme ça ? Je deviens dingue, elle n'a rien fait de mal, elle est arrivée toute souriante et la voilà en colère, je suis nul…et je suis tellement content qu'elle nous ait rejoint…_

Il sourit.

-Excuse moi, finit-il par souffler, mais je ne savais pas où tu étais passé et…

Il interrompit sa phrase.

-Et ?

_Je ne vais pas lui dire que j'ai trouvé un papier surprenant dans sa poubelle, je vais passer pour quoi ? Et puis je la connais ! Pourquoi ai-je besoin de preuve à la fin ? Yui n'est pas le bon dieu ! Je lui demanderai plus tard…_

-Et…et je suis heureux que tu sois venue, reprit- il en la prenant dans ses bras, c'est juste que j'aime bien connaître tout ce qui te concerne, tu le sais…

Sanae resserra son étreinte.

_Kojiro, je suis enceinte. C'est si facile à dire pourtant, pourquoi je ne lui dis pas ?_

Kojiro fut surpris de cette étreinte.

-Sanae ?

-…

-Hé ! Sanae ?!

-…

Sanae restait perdue dans ses pensées dans les bras de Kojiro.

_Elle me cache quelque chose…tout ça serait donc vrai ? _

Il la regarda un peu tristement.

_C'est vrai que je voulais rien décider avant la fin du championnat, mais pourquoi je ne peux pas partager mon bonheur ? Je suis sûre qu'il serait content. Oui j'en suis persuadée alors championnat ou pas, je veux arrêter de lui faire des cachotteries, surtout quand ça nous concerne…_

Elle releva la tête avec détermination.

-Kojiro, j'ai quelque chose à te dire !

Kojiro fut surpris par son regard sérieux.

-Vu ta tête c'est important…

-Oui, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, dit-elle en baissant légèrement les yeux.

_Elle va donc me parler de cette école… _

-Et bien je t'écoute, vas-y…

-C'est que c'est difficile à dire…

_Elle envisage sérieusement d'y aller ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ne m'en ait pas parlé avant. Et moi qui avais des projets pour nous deux. Non je dois me tromper, elle m'a bien dit qu'elle venait avec moi en Italie…_

-Kojiro ?

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant la voix inquiète de Sanae.

-Quoi ?

- Kojiro, ça ne va pas ? Tu fais une drôle de tête.

Il secoua la tête.

-Non, non ça va, ne t'inquiète pas, alors cette nouvelle, c'est quoi dis moi ?

-Et bien…commença-t-elle à dire en rougissant.

Elle le fixa dans les yeux, lui prit les mains et lui fit le plus beau des sourires.

_Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte_, pensa Kojiro.

-Et bien, reprit elle, je suis en…

-Ah ! Te revoilà enfin ! On ne peut pas dire que tu sois une rapide toi, fit Yui en surgissant près du couple.

…

Sanae et Kojiro tournèrent la tête en lui lançant un regard assassin.

-Ola, j'ai l'air de déranger là, je suis vraiment désolée, dit-elle avec un grand sourire, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, oh mais dis moi Sanae, tu n'aurais pas un peu grossi depuis la dernière fois, demanda-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique en la regardant sournoisement de la tête au pied.

Sanae se figea.

-Oui, c'est vrai que ce maillot t'allait bien sur la plage, mais on dirait bien que tu ne t'es pas privé ces derniers temps et…

-Et bien, nous, on va se priver de ta présence, interrompit Kojiro en la faisant reculer, alors va voir là bas si j'y suis…

SPLASH

Yui tomba à l'eau.

Pendant ce temps là, Sanae se regardait dans la vitre.

_Ça se voit ? _

Elle mit ses mains sur son ventre et continua à s'observer.

_Non, c'est impossible que ça se voit encore, alors pourquoi elle m'a dit ça ? Serait-elle au courant ?_

Á cette pensée, Sanae blêmit.

_Non, elle ne peut pas, personne ne le sait, c'est une coïncidence, pourquoi je panique moi ? Et puis je viens juste de décider de tout dire à Kojiro alors pourquoi ça me gênerait ?_

-Tu es toujours aussi belle ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste qu'elle est jalouse, dit Kojiro en l'enlaçant par derrière et en posant ses mains sur les siennes.

- Non, non ce n'est pas ça, balbutia-t-elle.

-Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Je me posais des questions c'est tout…

-Et des questions de quel genre ?

_Je me demande si cette nouvelle ne va pas te gêner finalement : t'occuper d'une femme enceinte alors que tu vas commencer à jouer au niveau professionnel ce n'est pas ce qu'on appelle une situation idyllique…Ahhhh mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?! Il faut que j'arrête de délirer, ce n'est la pas la fin du monde, c'est au contraire la plus belle chose qu'il pouvait nous arriver, c'est peu être un peu tôt mais c'est ainsi, alors courage !_

Sanae se retourna avec un grand sourire.

-Alors ? De quel genre ces questions ? Répéta Kojiro qui commencer à s'impatienter.

-Genre : avenir, changement…

_Ça y est elle veut me l'annoncer, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas la laisser faire ça, pourquoi veut elle tout changer ? Pourquoi pense-t-elle à partir maintenant ? C'est un cauchemar !_

-Je pense que notre avenir comme on le rêvait, continua Sanae, va être bouleversé par un événement qu'on n'avait pas encore prévu et…

-Je n'aime pas le changement ! Interrompit-il soudainement.

-Quoi ? Fit Sanae en perdant instantanément son sourire.

-Oui, je n'aime pas le changement, ma vie me plait telle qu'elle est actuellement, je vais aller en Italie, tu vas m'accompagner, on sera les plus heureux du monde tous les deux, il n'y a rien à rajouter, tout est parfait.

-Tout…tout est parfait, répéta doucement Sanae.

-Oui ! Tout ! Je ne veux rien changer, tu es avec moi et c'est tout ce qui compte, dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

_Je ne veux pas te perdre, _pensa Kojiro

Sanae était muette, tout se chamboulait dans sa tête.

_« Tout est parfait, rien à rajouter » ce n'est pas possible, me serais je trompée à ce point ? Je suis perdue là, il ne voudrait pas d'un bébé ?...C'est vrai qu'on en a jamais parlé, mais les faits sont là…_

Kojiro desserra ses bras et fixa Sanae.

-Tu as compris Sanae, tout ce qu'on a prévu va se réaliser alors je ne veux plus entendre parler de changement ou d'autre chose qui compromettrait ça…

Le regard de Sanae devenait de plus en plus triste, Kojiro le remarqua, son cœur se serra.

_Elle veut vraiment y aller ? Mais je ne peux pas le concevoir pour l'instant, il me faut du temps…oui du temps pour essayer de comprendre et surtout du temps pour accepter qu'elle me le dise en face, pour qu'elle me dise qu'elle me laisse seul, pour l'instant je ne peux pas…_

-Mais on pourra en reparler après le championnat si tu le veux vraiment et si ça te tient à cœur, reprit-il avec tristesse.

-Si ça me tient à cœur ? murmura-t-elle doucement.

_C'est sans doute la chose la plus importante de ma vie ! Comment il peut me dire ça, moi qui me faisais déjà une joie de voir arriver ce bébé, il faut que je garde ça pour moi…_

Sanae le dévisagea un instant.

_En plus tu as l'air si triste, tu ne sais même pas ce que je voulais t'annoncer et tu as ce regard. Tu ne veux vraiment rien pour perturber ton avenir et tu me demandes d'attendre la fin du championnat pour te dire quelque chose d'important ?…je…je ne te reconnais pas là, on dirait qu'il n'y a que toi qui compte. J'ai toujours dit que je ferai tout pour toi, j'ai déjà rompu mon amitié avec Tsubasa, j'ai renoncé à une école, ça ne me dérange pas, tout ça m'est égal face à toi, mais là c'est différent. Pourquoi je ressens ça ? Pourquoi je me sens seule ?_

Kojiro et Sanae se regardaient mutuellement, ils étaient proches l'un de l'autre mais chacun d'eux ressentait un fossé se creuser entre eux, ils avaient beau être ensemble, chacun se sentait délaissé par l'autre.

SPLASH

Kojiro et Sanae se retrouvèrent trempés de la tête au pied.

-Et les amoureux, pourquoi vous faites cette tête ? Demanda Takeshi en approchant d'eux avec un seau vide, ça va bien faire cinq minutes que vous vous fixez comme deux chiens de faïence…

-Oui, c'est vrai ça, on est là pour s'amuser alors venez nous rejoindre, dit Kazuki en tendant un gilet à Sanae, on a pensé à tout, allez venez !

Kojiro et Sanae un peu hébétés s'essuyèrent le visage.

-Tu as raison Kazuki, on est là pour en profiter, se reprit Sanae en saisissant le gilet, aujourd'hui j'avais décidé de prendre ma première leçon de natation, alors on y va…

Elle se tourna vers Kojiro avec un léger sourire.

_J'ai trois jours à attendre avant d'être fixer, alors d'ici là, je ne dois plus y penser, je l'aime ça ne change rien, et un bébé ce n'est pas un changement banal, on verra ça plus tard, pour l'instant il ne doit penser qu'à son objectif, il a raison. Je ne dois pas lui en vouloir. _

-Tu m'accompagnes ? Demanda-t-elle en lui tendant la main.

Kojiro la regarda avec tendresse et lui prit la main.

-Et comment qu'on y va ! Ton professeur particulier est prêt…

-On m'a appelé ? Fit Takumi en apparaissant transformé en parfait professeur.

Il rajusta les lunettes sur le bout de son nez et continua.

-Alors je peux tout vous apprendre mademoiselle, je suis professeur de biologie appliquée, professeur de mathématiques spécialisé dans les équations hommes-femmes, professeur de chimie corporel, et encore je ne vous ai pas dévoilé le meilleur, professeur d'éducation…

-Stop ! Takumi arrête de dire des choses aussi crades aux oreilles chastes de Sanae ! Intervint Ban en se mettant entre lui et Sanae.

-Ce n'est pas crade, ce sont mes qualifications ! Et puis elle recherche un professeur alors je suis plus qu'habilité à tenir ce rôle.

-Heu…je recherche un professeur de natation, c'est tout, et puis je l'ai déjà trouvé, insista-t-elle en serrant sa main dans celle de Kojiro.

-Oui, effectivement tu l'as trouvé, il est en face de toi ! Annonça Takumi en enlevant ses attributs de professeur universitaire.

Il se retrouva en caleçon de bain à fleur avec un sifflet autour du cou.

-On y va quand tu veux, chère élève, continua-t-il en tendant sa main vers Sanae.

Kojiro se saisit de sa main et la serra démesurément.

-Je suis le professeur de Sanae dans toutes les matières précitées ci-dessus, est ce que tu comprends ou je dois t'expliquer plus précisément ?

Takumi grimaça de douleur.

-Non, non ça ira, je crois que tu es finalement plus qualifié que moi.

Kojiro relâcha la pression et retira sa main avec un sourire.

-C'est bien, tu comprends vite toi…

-Faut bien, sinon je crois que j'y laisserai des morceaux de mon corps, dit-il en se frottant la main.

-Ah, Takumi, là, tu viens de découvrir la force de persuasion de notre capitaine, efficace, hein ? Railla Hiragi avec un grand sourire.

-Vous êtes une bande de malade ! Je retourne draguer d'autres filles, n'importe lesquelles seront mieux que vos copines pour ma survie…arf, c'est bien dommage, elles avaient toutes un si beau potentiel d'étude…

BONG !!! PAF !!! SPLASH !!!

« Obsédé !!! » crièrent en même temps Kojiro, Takeshi et Ken.

-Je crois que là il ne va pas s'en remettre, le pauvre, il est mal tombé, souffla Ban.

-Assommé par le poing de Kojiro puis par la planche de surf lancé par Ken, et mis à l'eau par Takeshi, même moi je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurai survécu, dit Hiragi en regardant le corps de Takumi remonter à la surface et flotter.

A suivre…


	78. Chapter 78

**Chapitre 78 : La personne la plus importante de sa vie.**

- Tu ne t'ennuies pas trop ?

-Non ça va…

-Tu sais je peux très bien rester sur le bord et m'exercer seule pendant que tu vas…

-Dis moi, tu essaies de te débarrasser de ton professeur de natation ou quoi ?

-Mais non Kojiro, ce n'est pas ça…

-Alors la manager de la Toho serait elle déjà fatiguée ?

-Pas du tout ! Répondit Sanae avec une mine boudeuse. Je pourrais faire encore une centaine de largeurs !

Kojiro sourit.

-Bien alors on en fait encore cent et je te lâche les mains.

-Non, mais ça va pas la tête !

-Ah ah ! Tu t'aperçois que cent largeurs c'est trop finalement pour une débutante…

-Rien à voir ! C'est surtout que je ne veux pas que tu me lâches les mains ! Même après une demi heure de mouvements de jambes avec toi me tenant les mains, je ne me vois pas nager seule.

-Mais tu te débrouilles très bien, je te jure. Tu m'épates même! Tu as parfaitement assimilé les mouvements. Si je te lâche, je te promets que tu réussiras à nager seule…

-Tu fais ça et tu es mort Koji ! Fit Sanae en resserrant ses mains sur celles de Kojiro.

Kojiro se mit à rire.

-Mais c'est pas drôle, Koji ! Fit Sanae en continuant à avancer, je pourrais couler !

-Ah oui ? Et tu peux me dire comment tu ferais pour couler avec un gilet sur le dos ?

Sanae rougit

-Et bien…et bien on ne sait jamais, ces trucs, ce n'est pas sûr ! Alors tu ne me lâches pas !

Il continua à rire.

-On dirait Kisa quand je lui ai appris à nager…

-Ah oui ? Et elle sait bien nager maintenant ?

-Ah pour ça oui ! Avec ma méthode elle a su en une après midi…

-Ta méthode ? Et c'est quoi ?

-Ce n'est pas pour toi, Sanae…

-Comment ça c'est pas pour moi ?

-Tu es trop…trop…

-Trop quoi ?!

-Trop toi ! Je ne peux pas faire ça avec toi, c'est tout.

-Je suis sûre que je peux faire aussi bien qu'elle, alors vas-y, applique ta méthode !

-Tu es sûre ? Fit Kojiro avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui ! Répondit-elle avec détermination.

-Tu ne m'en voudras pas ? Promis ?

-Promis !

-Ok, c'est comme tu veux…

-Alors je fais quoi ?

-Pour l'instant tu continues à avancer comme ça, c'est parfait, ne t'arrêtes surtout pas.

-Ok, ça je peux le faire, et après ?

-Après…et bien …et bien je dirai : ne panique surtout pas, je suis à côté.

-Hein ?!

Kojiro lâcha les mains de Sanae.

-Kyaaaaa, Kojiro, qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

-J'applique ma méthode…

-Mais je coule…keuf…keuf…dit Sanae en agitant les bras dans l'eau.

-Non tu ne coules pas, tu nages. Bon, c'est pas encore très élégant mais tu avances…

Sanae se calma un peu et constata qu'elle flottait et avançait doucement.

-C'est bien, continue comme ça, sans paniquer. Fais les mouvements de bras que je t'ai appris et rejoins-moi, dit il en se mettant quelques mètres devant elle.

Sanae s'appliqua au maximum, et rejoignit Kojiro.

-J'ai…j'ai réussi, dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

-Ça fait un peu un labrador qui rejoint son maître, mais le principal c'est que tu y sois arrivée, dit-il avec un sourire.

-Labrador ? Tu sais que je serais tenté de te mordre là, après ce que tu viens de me faire? Fit-elle en fronçant légèrement ses sourcils.

-Oui mais tu ne le feras pas !

-Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? Demanda-t-elle amusée.

-C'est évident, je suis un maître trop parfait et attentionné, dit il en tapotant la tête de Sanae, un chien bien élevé ne ferait pas ça.

-Ah oui ?! Moi je n'en mettrai pas ma main à couper cher maître. On ne laisse pas sa copine au milieu d'un bassin d'eau quand elle ne sait pas nager !

-Tout à fait d'accord, dit Kojiro en posant ses coudes sur le bord de la piscine. C'est un crime épouvantable, il faut appeler la SPA.

-Mais arrête de te moquer de moi Kojiro ! Dit Sanae en se jetant sur lui.

Soudain ses pieds touchèrent le fond de la piscine, surprise, elle sursauta.

-Ça y est, tu t'en souviens ?! Mademoiselle nageait dans un mètre d'eau avec un gilet, peux tu m'expliquer maintenant comment tu aurais pu te noyer ?!

Sanae rougit à nouveau.

-Alala, et tu crois vraiment que je t'aurais lâchée si je ne savais pas que tu avais pieds, imbécile, dit il doucement avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres. En tout cas, je suis impressionné, tu t'es débrouillée comme une chef, reprit-il.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

-Merci, c'est grâce à toi…

-Non c'est grâce à ma méthode infaillible, appelée couramment : Tu nages ou tu coules…

Sanae éclata de rire.

-Allez, et maintenant on se jette dans le grand bassin ! Déclara-t-elle en le prenant par la main.

-Hein ?! Mais non, c'est trop rapide là…

-Mais si, mais si, de toute façon ce n'est pas bien difficile et comme tu le dis si bien, si je ne veux pas couler il faut que je nage, c'est le meilleur moyen de progresser…

-Heu…ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, pourquoi tu fais toujours plus qu'il ne faut ?

-Pour me dépasser c'est normal non ? Tu fais pareil toi, je te signale.

-Et qu'est ce que je peux répliquer là ? Souffla Kojiro en se laissant entraîner par Sanae.

Pendant ce temps là, le reste de l'équipe continuait à s'amuser.

-Hé les gars, regardez, j'ai fabriqué un radeau avec des gilets de sauvetage !

-Hiragi, souffla Ken, on a passé l'âge de ses bêt…

-Génialissime mon petit Hiragi ! S'écria Takumi en se jetant sur le radeau.

-Hé mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! C'est mon radeau !

-Allez Hiragi, on partage s'il te plait. Ce truc est terrible.

-Non ! C'est le mien, et puis toi, tu dois bosser alors ouste ! Affirma Hiragi en poussant Takumi dans la piscine.

-Mon service vient de se terminer alors maintenant je peux rester avec mon petit frère adoré et vous, alors tu me le prêtes, ok ? Dit Takumi en posant ses mains sur le radeau.

-Non ! Fit Hiragi en tirant le radeau à lui.

- Takumi, arrête de l'embêter, tu ne vois pas qu'il s'est donné du mal pour faire ça…

-Ban, dit Takumi en secouant la tête, ne vois tu pas le potentiel relationnel de cette invention. Démonstration…

Takumi saisit par la taille une jeune fille qui nageait près de lui et l'installa sur le radeau.

-Regarde moi la douceur de cette embarcation nautique, avec ce truc je peux maintenant lier connaissance directement sur l'eau…qu'en dites vous mademoiselle, on n'est pas bien ici tous les deux, ajouta t-il en faisant un grand sourire enjôleur.

-Heu, Takumi…

-Oui petit frère ? Tu veux me complimenter sur ma trouvaille c'est ça ?

-Non, pas vraiment…mais je pense que ce gentil garçon, lui, a envie de te parler…

-Ah ah ! Enfin un qui reconnaît mon génie, dit Takumi en se retournant, j'en suis rav…

Takumi s'arrêta net quand le jeune homme le saisit par son caleçon de bain.

-Je reconnais que l'idée de kidnapper ma copine pour lui faire des avances plus que explicites est géniale, ça fait un moment que je ne me suis pas défoulé depuis que la fédération de boxe m'a interdit de combattre à cause de ma soi disant violence non canalisée…

-Heu…

- Hulky, calme-toi, fit la jeune fille en descendant du radeau.

-Oui Hulky calme toi, tout ceci n'était qu'une simple démonstration…

-Je vais te faire une autre démonstration moi !

Hulky lâcha Takumi pour se saisir du radeau, il le serra dans ses bras et l'étreignit. Le radeau explosa en quelques secondes. Takumi déglutit difficilement.

-Tu as autre chose à tester avec ma copine ?!

-Non….non…plus jamais…je ne testerai plus jamais rien avec personne d'autre promis !

-Mon héros ! Fit la jeune fille en tombant dans les bras de Hulky, c'est vraiment toi le meilleur.

(**Mando** : Là je suis Mdr, le cliché de la mort qui tue !!!)

Hulky souleva la jeune fille, la mit sur ses épaules et s'éloigna.

(**Mando** : Encore plus Mdr ! On dirait l'homme de cro magnon, je suis pétée !!)

-Heu….c'est moi ou on vient d'assister à une atroce scène de série B…

-Oh oui mon Keni ! Sauve moi du méchant dragueur, j'ai peur, transforme toi en bête de muscle jaloux, j'aime ça ! S'écria Shima en se collant à Ken et en jouant la comédie.

-Arrête Shima, fit Ken en rougissant.

-Prend moi dans tes bras et partons loin dans le coucher de soleil, continua-t-elle devant un Ken qui essayait de la calmer.

-Mais c'est pas possible ça, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ça arrive, ma copine a pété les plombs ! Et dire qu'on était en plein câlin tranquille avant ça…

Tout le monde était mort de rire…ou presque.

-Ouinnn, mon radeau ! J'ai mis une heure d'amour et de patience à le construire ….ouinnn mon radeau ! Je veux qu'on me le rende.

-Hiragi, ne pleure pas, je suis désolé, tout ça c'est la faute de Takumi…

-C'est pas de ma faute si ici on laisse entrer des mutants X men, je ne peux pas lutter moi, même avec ma force surhumaine, là c'est déloyal…

-Takumi, tu l'as encore bien cherché. Quand comprendras-tu que toutes les filles ne sont pas libres attendant que tu daignes poser les yeux sur elles, le monde n'est pas un harem géant pour toi.

-Pff, ce n'est pas pour une exception que je vais me formaliser, il y a encore plein de filles qui n'attendent que moi ! J'y cours, il faut que je remonte en selle tout de suite.

Takumi s'éloigna vers un groupe de filles accoudées sur le bord de la piscine.

-Bon, ok, je suis devenu un fantôme et mon frère n'entend plus ce que je dis…souffla Ban dépité.

-Ouin, sniff, j'ai pas de copine et mon radeau est cassé. J'aime pas la piscine moi !

-Hiragi, je suis là moi, fit Ban les yeux larmoyants, n'oublie pas notre amour insubmersible.

-C'est le Titanic là, répondit il en sanglotant.

- Aidez-moi à le consoler, incita Ban, en regardant Takeshi et Kira.

-C'est toi son chéri je te rappelle, alors débrouille toi…dit Takeshi avec un sourire.

-Ouinnnn je veux être consolé par Sanae Channn, se mit à gémir Hiragi.

-Elle nage encore avec Kojiro…fit Kira.

-Je veux Sanae Chan, c'est notre manager, elle doit s'occuper de mon moral à zéro, pleurnicha t-il de plus belle.

-Qu'est ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre, souffla Takeshi en secouant la tête.

-Je vais la chercher, dit Kira avec un sourire.

Kira se retourna et bouscula quelqu'un.

-Oh pardon, je ne vous avais pas vu !

-Ce n'est pas grave, je…

La personne se figea en voyant Kira. Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux.

-Kiran ?

-Caïn ?

-Alors ça pour une surprise…je…je ne pensais pas te voir ici. La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu, tu m'as dit « à demain » et je ne t'ai jamais revue.

-…

-Kira, tu connais ce garçon ? Demanda Takeshi un peu surpris en s'approchant d'elle.

-Si Kiran me connaît ? C'est peu de le dire, elle a été ma manager personnelle pendant deux ans avant de disparaître un beau matin.

-Je n'ai pas disparu…c'est juste que…que…

Kira était de plus en plus gênée.

-Ne panique pas Kiran, je ne t'en veux pas, dit Caïn en lui prenant la main.

-Mer….Merci, bégaya-t-elle.

Caïn lui fit un grand sourire.

-Alors comme ça elle a été ta manager ? Je peux savoir dans quel sport ? S'enquit sèchement Takeshi en retirant la main de Kira de celle de Caïn.

Caïn fronça légèrement les sourcils.

-Dis moi toi tu ne serais pas Takeshi Sawada de l'équipe de la Toho ?

-Si, tu me connais ?

-Bien évidemment, la Toho est malheureusement connue par tous les joueurs du championnat national.

-Tu joues donc au football.

-Bien, je vois que tu n'es pas aussi stupide que ta réputation le dit.

-Pardon ?! Fit Takeshi un peu surpris.

-Caïn, ne commence pas. Toute l'équipe de la Toho est là pour se détendre, ne viens pas les chercher s'il te plait.

-Kiran, j'espère que tu n'es pas devenue leur manager au moins, rappelle toi ce que tu m'avais promis.

-Non, pas du tout, je…

-C'est ma petite amie, ça te pose un problème ?! Coupa Takeshi un peu énervé.

-Oh je vois, fit Caïn en baissant légèrement les yeux, décidément les joueurs de cette équipe ont tout qui leur tombe du ciel, ajouta t-il tout bas.

-Pardon ?

-Non, rien…je disais seulement que vous avez tous eu beaucoup de chance jusqu'ici, dit il en regardant les garçons, pour vous tout va bien, côtés filles, poursuivit il en lorgnant sur Shima et Kira, et côté foot, tout le monde vous prend pour les outsiders de la Nankatsu, mais je vais vite vous réveiller moi, que ce soit sur vos copines ou le foot vous avez tout faux, n'est ce pas Kiran ?

-Arrête de l'appeler comme ça !

-Takeshi laisse tomber, fit Kira.

-Mais…

- Il a ses raisons, s'il te plait, laisse-le.

-…

-La douce et belle Kiran dans le rôle qui m'a fait craqué il y a deux ans, mais maintenant c'est différent, n'est ce pas ?

Plus loin l'attroupement fait autour de Takeshi et Kira attira l'attention de Kojiro.

-Que se passe t-il là bas ?

Sanae leva les yeux vers l'endroit que lui indiquait Kojiro. Elle resta interdite devant sa vision.

_C'est…c'est…c'est le jeune homme de l'hôpital. Qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?_

-Allez viens, on va voir, continua Kojiro en entraînant Sanae.

-Bon ça suffit maintenant ! Intervint Ken, je ne sais pas qui tu es mais…

-Tu as du mal à imprimer toi, je suis le beau et talentueux Caïn, futur champion national de football actuellement dans l'équipe de la sélénite, on aura le privilège et l'honneur de vous rétamer en finale, demain nous disputons les quarts de finale contre la Nankatsu mais faîtes moi confiance pour en finir rapidement avec eux, j'attends ça depuis si longtemps que j'en jubile déjà.

-Et bien je te souhaite bon courage, coupa Kojiro en arrivant près de Takeshi avec Sanae.

-Il ne manquait plus que toi pour compléter ce tableau, Kojiro Hyuga en personne, l'adversaire indéfectible de Tsubasa Ohzora, et je ne parle pas que de foot, rajouta Caïn en regardant derrière Kojiro, n'est ce pas Sanae ?

Sanae le fusilla du regard.

-Tu le connais ? Demanda Kojiro surpris de cet échange.

Sanae tourna la tête vers Kojiro.

-Bonne question ! Est-ce qu'elle me connaît ? Et où a-t-elle pu me connaître ? Je me le demande bien, déclara Caïn avec un sourire sournois.

-…

Sanae était déstabilisée.

_Je ne peux pas dire que je ne le connais pas sinon il risque de me piéger, mais d'un autre côté si je commence à dire que je le connais il va falloir que je raconte tout…_

Caïn vit apparaître Yui dans son champ de vision, elle lui fit « non » de la tête.

_Dommage, ça m'aurait bien amusé…mais elle doit avoir un meilleur plan_, pensa Caïn.

-Mais non ! Je rigole, je ne connais pas cette fille, enfin si, je la connais, mais seulement de réputation…

Sanae fut surprise.

_Il n'a rien dit ? Pourquoi ? C'est quoi ce type ? _

Kojiro remarqua encore la réaction de Sanae.

_Il y a un truc de louche…_

Kira vit aussi le désarroi de Sanae.

_Elle le connaît ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Quoiqu'il en soit Caïn se fait toujours autant d'amis…_

-Bon Caïn, tu t'es assez amusé, tu ne crois pas ? Intervient Kira.

-Quand Kiran dit cela, c'est que j'ai fait une bêtise, alalala je devrais apprendre à me contrôler, enfin je suis content de vous avoir rencontré en vrai, de telles stars devant mes yeux j'en suis tout retourné les gars, dit il avec un sourire moqueur.

Il se hissa sur le sol, sortit de la piscine, se retourna et tendit sa main.

-Kiran, je t'invite ce soir, ça te dit ?

Takeshi lui tapa la main.

-Ne me cherche pas toi, rajouta t-il énervé.

Caïn sourit.

-Ce n'est que partie remise alors.

-Ne rêve pas trop !

Caïn se redressa, son regard croisa alors celui de Kojiro qui le fixait d'un œil noir. Caïn lui fit un grand sourire.

-C'est beau de rêver parfois, dit-il.

Il se retourna.

-Allez, à plus tard Kiran, au plaisir les gars, et toi belle inconnue arrête de jouer au foot avec n'importe qui.

Il leur fit un signe de la main et partit.

-…

Kojiro se retourna vers Sanae.

_Il a encore parlé de Sanae comme s'il la connaissait, je n'ai pas rêvé …_

-Dis moi, tu le connais, n'est ce pas ?!

-Quoi ?! Mais non…non …pas du tout…

-Alors pourquoi il joue avec ça ?

-Je…je…je ne sais pas…

-Pourquoi a-t-il dit que tu jouais au foot avec n'importe qui ?

Sanae commençait à paniquer.

_Ce n'est pas vrai ça, il n'aurait pas pu se taire l'autre ! J'ai pris ma décision, alors pour l'instant je vais devoir éviter les questions, un exercice qui ne me plait pas franchement, excuse moi Koji, mais c'est la seule chose à faire pour que tu arrêtes de me poser des questions._

-Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?! Mais je ne sais pas moi ! Si tu voulais savoir, tu n'avais qu'à lui demander à lui ! Il vient juste de partir, tu n'as qu'à lui courir après et lui demander, allez, vas y ! Si tu crois que je te cache une pseudo relation avec ce type vas y ne te gêne pas ! S'agaça-t-elle en lui montrant la sortie.

_Je suis une vraie hypocrite, j'en reviens pas, pardonne moi Koji._

-Ah mais t'énerve pas comme ça, j'ai pas dit que tu sortais avec lui non plus ! C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu me caches des choses en ce moment, aujourd'hui tu…

-Bon écoute, je n'ai pas envie d'entendre encore une fois ce genre de discours, tu n'as qu'à penser ce que tu veux, là je n'en peux plus…

Sanae de dirigea vers le bord de la piscine, se hissa et partit vers les vestiaires.

-…

-Moi j'y vais aussi…

-Attends Takeshi, intervint Kira en le retenant par le bras.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t- il un peu rudement.

-C'est à propos de Caïn, il faut que…

-J'ai pas envie d'en parler ! Tu as protégé un type qui te draguait ouvertement et qui nous ridiculisait, tu dois avoir tes raisons, mais ne me mêle pas à ça, ce type n'est pas mon ami alors contrairement à toi, je ne lui chercherai pas d'excuses.

- C'est mon ami, c'est vrai, mais il y a autre chose…

- Oui, excuse-moi, il a dû être plus qu'un ami…

Il retira son bras et partit à son tour.

-…

Ces deux départs soudains laissèrent le groupe complètement abasourdi.

-Et bien, et bien, c'est quoi cette ambiance ? Tout à l'heure, tout le monde était tout guilleret et blagueur, vous avez une petite baisse de forme ?

-…

-Même cette petite tête stupide n'a pas une réflexion d'encéphalogramme plat à me sortir ? Continua Yui en tapotant sur la tête d'Hiragi. Je suis choquée, même une huître aurait quelque chose à dire.

-Si j'étais vraiment une huître, il y aurait bien longtemps que je t'aurai bouffé, les planctons puants sont sa nourriture préférée, tu as du bol. En plus avec ce maillot vert et ton cerveau tu fais vraiment une bonne imitation je t'assure, répliqua Hiragi en repoussant sa main.

-Ah mais si, cet animal acéphale est encore vivant, dit Yui avec un grand sourire. Et vous autres alors, vous ne rigolez plus comme tout à l'heure ? C'est bien dommage…et toi Kojiro tu n'es pas heureux d'avoir retrouvé la fille insaisissable ? Serait-elle partie pour te fuir ? Je trouve votre petit couple très amusant mais tu sais qu'avec une autre fille tu n'aurais pas ce genre de problème…

Yui passa à côté de lui en laissant glisser sa main sous le menton de Kojiro.

-Je te laisse y réfléchir, faut il vraiment rester avec une fille qu'on rend malheureuse et qui vous rend malheureux juste parce qu'on s'aime ? Parfois il faut faire des choix difficiles tu sais.

-…

Yui sortit de l'eau et partit.

-Les gars ! Il est l'heure, on rentre, s'écria soudainement Yoichi qui traînait sur un banc un peu plus loin.

-…

-Hé, oh ! Vous m'entendez ?! Fit Yoichi en s'approchant du bord.

-Oui, oui pardon, dit enfin Ken en détournant ses yeux de Kojiro et de Kira.

-Et n'oubliez pas de dire au revoir à vos copines ici, on part directement à l'hôtel pour un petit entraînement d'une heure, la récréation est finie.

-Ça pour être finie, elle l'est, murmura Hiragi.

Ken resta un peu avec Shima alors que toute l'équipe sortait de l'eau.

-Je te laisse là ma puce, on se retrouve demain au stade, d'accord ?

-Ok, pas de problème, j'espère que ça va aller pour vous…

Ken l'embrassa sur la bouche.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on est tous des impulsifs dans l'équipe mais ça va s'arranger, dit il avec un sourire.

-Oui, mais en attendant, elle, elle reste seule, fit Shima en désignant Kira sur un banc.

-Je vais aller lui parler, avant d'y aller, à demain.

Ken embrassa à nouveau Shima et rejoignit Kira.

-Ça va ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Kira sursauta.

-Tu n'es pas parti avec les autres ?

-Non pas encore, je vais les rejoindre, mais toi ça va aller ?

-…

-Tu veux que je parle à Takeshi ?

-Surtout pas, je ne veux pas le rendre encore plus furieux qu'il ne l'est.

-Il n'est pas furieux, il est juste jaloux, dit Ken avec un sourire. Et je peux t'assurer que c'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça, il doit être très amoureux.

Kira sourit.

-Allez ne t'inquiète pas, il va se calmer et il va le regretter et t'appeler dès qu'il le pourra, j'en suis sûr.

-Ken ! Dépêche-toi, on attend plus que toi ! Coupa Yoichi. J'ai dit que la récréation était finie alors tu te bouges !

-Et merde, dit-il tout bas, je dois vraiment y aller, mais tout va s'arranger, alors ne fais pas cette tête, ok ?

-Oui, merci. Allez vas y avant que tu en prennes pour ton grade.

-Ça ne serait pas la première fois, dit-il en se levant. A demain.

-Á demain, fit tristement Kira.

Á la sortie de la piscine, Sanae et Takeshi manquaient à l'appel.

-Allez, on y va les gars ! Lança Yoichi.

-Mais Sanae et Takeshi ne sont pas encore là, déclara Hiragi surpris.

-Ils sont partis devant, Sanae voulait préparer votre entraînement et Takeshi a voulu l'accompagner, alors dépêchons nous de les rejoindre.

-Mais…

-On y va, coupa Kojiro en mettant son sac sur l'épaule.

-…

Personne ne broncha et ils commencèrent à avancer.

Yui suivait derrière un grand sourire aux lèvres.

_Bien, bien…il faudra que je remercie mon cher Caïn, il a fait un bon boulot. J'adore cette ambiance ! Sanae partie avec ses petits secrets qui lui pourrissent la vie, Kojiro qui commence à réaliser qu'on le trompe et en prime un Takeshi momentanément hors course, rien de tel pour mon plan. Tout se passe comme prévu, il ne reste plus que la touche finale, Sanae je compte sur toi…_

Arrivée à l'hôtel, l'équipe partit se changer et rejoignit le terrain d'entraînement. Sanae avait déjà placé les plots et Takeshi courait autour du terrain.

-Bien, les gars, vous suivez Takeshi pour dix tours et après on fait les exercices, somma Yoichi.

Tout le monde s'exécuta sauf Kojiro qui s'approcha de Sanae.

-Sa…

-On t'a donné un truc à faire je crois, alors vas y, dit-elle sans même se retourner.

-On doit s'expliquer je crois…

-Tu veux être champion national et partir en Italie, non ? Alors assume tes choix et vas courir avec les autres, continua-t-elle sans interrompre son activité.

-…

-Ici je suis la manager de la Toho, les problèmes entre nous ne doivent pas influencer ton métier, je te croyais plus fort que ça, tu…

Kojiro serra ses poings et n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase : il partit en courant rejoindre le groupe.

Sanae posa le ballon qu'elle essuyait.

_Pardon…combien de fois devrais-je encore te faire du mal et te mentir ? Ça me fait si mal…_

Sanae baissa la tête.

-Vous avez bien fait.

Surprise, elle se retourna.

-Yoichi ?

L'entraîneur lui sourit.

-Je pense que cet énergumène se doute de quelque chose, vous avez décidé de lui cacher que sa famille était à l'hôpital et que vous aviez un rendez vous là bas, je vous comprends parfaitement mais il n'est pas bête.

-Ça je sais, mais il faut vraiment que je le protège au maximum, sa famille va beaucoup mieux et moi…moi…

-Vous n'avez rien j'espère ! Intervint Yoichi en voyant l'hésitation de Sanae.

-Oh non, rassurez vous, dit-elle en secouant les mains avec un grand sourire, au contraire je suis en très bonne santé.

-Ah vous me rassurez, souffla Yoichi.

-Non je n'ai rien, mais je veux juste qu'il arrête de penser à nous un instant pour penser à ce championnat, une fois fini, on pourra reprendre là où on en était.

-Je vois que vous avez déjà tout prévu, fit Yoichi avec un sourire en coin.

-Hélas non, souffla-t-elle tout bas.

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis ravi de voir que vous le remettez dans le droit chemin, je sais qu'il est sérieux ce n'est pas la question, mais en ce moment les sélectionneurs des grands clubs sont là et je ne voudrais pas qu'il rate cette chance.

-Moi non plus, fit doucement Sanae.

-D'autant plus qu'aujourd'hui j'ai aperçu Katagiri…

-Le sélectionneur national du Japon ?

-Oui, il est sans doute venu repérer quelques joueurs pour la prochaine coupe du monde junior qui va se dérouler dans huit mois en France. Il faut qu'il montre qu'à l'instar de Tsubasa qui est peut être le meilleur stratège actuel, lui peut être le buteur incontesté du Japon. Ce championnat peut lui ouvrir toutes les perspectives du monde du football, je ne sais pas s'il s'en rend compte…

-…

-mais rassurez vous, avec ce que je viens de voir, je sais que vous, vous en connaissez les conséquences.

-Oui, toutes les conséquences…

-Ah mais ne faites pas cette tête ! Ne vous mettez pas autant de pression, déclara Yoichi avec un sourire, je sais qu'on peut compter sur lui, il n'a pas besoin de nous pour ça, nous on est juste là pour lui faciliter la vie et lui rappeler parfois les objectifs, mais côté foot je lui donne toute ma confiance, c'est lui le meilleur, mais ne lui dîtes surtout pas que je vous ai dit ça, sinon il risquerait de me le rappeler tous les trois quatre matins, dit Yoichi en rigolant.

-Promis, dit Sanae en souriant.

-Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il faut passer aux exercices !

-Oui ! Répondit-elle énergiquement.

-Les gars ! Approchez !

_Je suis regonflée à bloc. Yoichi ne le sait peut être pas, mais il vient de faire envoler mes derniers doutes. Mes décisions sont les bonnes et je continuerai même si je dois en souffrir pour le moment…_

L'entraînement se poursuivit pendant une heure.

-Bon c'est fini pour aujourd'hui ! Vous avez bien travaillé, rentrez vous doucher et allez manger. Et ce soir couchez vous le plus tôt possible, demain vous avez les quarts de finale, je vous le rappelle ! Contraignit Yoichi.

« Oui, entraîneur ! »

-Sanae, allez vous reposer aussi, ajouta Yoichi.

-Merci, mais…

-Il a raison Sanae Chan, tu en as encore beaucoup fait aujourd'hui et en plus j'ai besoin de toi pour me frotter le dos, alors on y va, dit Hiragi en poussant Sanae à avancer.

-Mais non, je…

-Mais si, Ban nous a quitté, il ne reste que toi pour faire ça, entre nous il n'y a plus de secrets alors une petite séance de détente avec ton Hiragi adoré s'impose ! Et puis j'ai repéré le jacuzzi de l'hôtel, avec un peu de chance il sera libre et…BONG !

-C'est plutôt ton cerveau qui est libre pour l'instant !

-Aïe, fit Hiragi en se frottant la tête, capitaine, l'entraînement est fini pourquoi tu m'as envoyé le ballon ?

-C'est sûrement pour perfectionner ton jeu de tête Hiragi, je crois qu'il a raison, parfois il laisse à désirer…

-Takeshi tu n'es pas drôle, je souffre ! Je suis sûr que mon crâne est ouvert, regarde, dit-il en lui montrant sa tête.

-Ah mais oui effectivement, je vois un truc bizarre, bouge pas…

-Ah tu vois, je savais que sa violence allait un jour me blesser…Aïeuuuh

-Ah non, ce n'était pas un cheveu blanc, désolé, dit Takeshi avec un grand sourire, un cheveu à la main.

-Mon dieu ! Je vais avoir un trou dans ma merveilleuse chevelure ! S'écria Hiragi en mettant ses mains sur la tête, je vais arranger ça de suite dans la douche, rajouta-t-il en partant en courant.

Tout le monde était mort de rire.

-Tu vas mieux toi ? Demanda Ken en s'avançant vers Takeshi.

-Oui, ça peut aller, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai parlé avec Sanae quand on est rentré ensemble, je réglerai ça demain.

-Elle était triste tu sais…

-Oui et moi alors ?! Dit-il un peu agacé.

-…

-Pardon…

- Non, ce n'est pas grave…

-J'ai dit que je réglerai ça demain, je suis désolé de l'avoir blessée mais pour l'instant je ne peux rien y changer, peut être que si demain elle vient au stade, tout va s'arranger comme par enchantement…

-Elle viendra, affirma Ken en mettant son bras autour des épaules de Takeshi, un mec comme toi on ne peut que l'aimer…

-Je le savais ! Fit soudainement Kazuki. Tous les deux vous faites des trucs pas clairs derrière notre dos !

-Hein ?! Fit Ken choqué en enlevant son bras des épaules de Takeshi.

-Quoi ?! Ken et Takeshi se font des trucs dans le bas du dos ?! Poursuivit Sasuke.

-Arrêtez bande de pervers ! s'écria Takeshi en se bouchant les oreilles. Vous êtes dégoûtants, je ne suis pas de ce bord là, ajouta t-il en partant vers l'hôtel.

-Quoi ? C'est Ken qui te fait une déclaration et c'est nous les pervers ? Tu abuses non ? Continua Kazuki en le poursuivant.

Tout le monde remontait vers l'hôtel.

-Tu ne viens pas Kojiro ? S'enquit Sanae en se retournant.

-Non, je reste encore un peu, je dois m'entraîner.

-Tu en as assez fait pour aujourd'hui tu sais, ce n'est pas la peine de…

-Je dois le faire ! J'assume mes décisions ! Coupa-t-il en prenant un ballon.

-…

_Je l'ai bien mérité celle là c'est vrai, _pensa Sanae.

Elle fit alors demi-tour et s'assit sur un banc.

-Tu ne t'en vas pas ?

-Non, je reste avec toi, j'assume mes choix moi aussi.

-…

Kojiro commença à tirer au but.

-J'en ai pour longtemps tu sais.

-Pas grave, je n'ai rien prévu pour ce soir.

Il tira à nouveau une quinzaine de ballons.

-Bon ça suffit, tu rentres maintenant, enjoignit Kojiro en se tournant vers Sanae, c'est pas toi qui as décidé de devenir champion national c'est moi, alors toi tu vas te reposer, il est déjà tard.

-Non, c'est vrai, mais moi j'ai décidé d'aimer une tête de cochon, alors j'assume aussi.

-Tête de cochon ? C'est pas moi qui prends tout le temps la mouche ces derniers temps, côté de tête de cochon ma copine en tient une couche aussi je crois !

Sanae garda son sérieux.

-Bien ! Alors nos futurs enfants seront des petits cochonnets, ça promet.

-…

Sanae sourit.

-Et voilà j'ai eu le dernier mot, alors maintenant tu t'entraînes si tu veux, mais je reste !

-Non, non, ça ne marche pas comme ça, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, je suis assez grand pour faire ça seul, et puis tu me déconcentres …

-Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?

-J'ai de terribles envies qui ne font pas partie de mon entraînement.

-Je vois, dans ce cas tu as raison, je devrais rentrer, dit-elle en se levant du banc avec un léger sourire.

-Si seulement tu n'étais pas la manager, taquina-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

-Je ne suis plus la manager depuis cinq bonnes minutes, interrompit-elle en se rapprochant de lui.

-Parfait !

Kojiro se saisit de ses lèvres, leurs langues se mêlèrent avec délectation, Kojiro l'étreignit plus fort et passa sa main dans le dos. Sanae frissonna.

-Tu as froid ? Fit-il soudainement.

-Non, c'est….c'est juste le moment où il faut que je parte sinon ça va déraper…

-Pardon pour tout à l'heure, coupa Kojiro en posant son front sur le sien.

-C'est pas grave, je m'excuse aussi.

-Tu as raison et je le sais, tu n'auras pas à me le rappeler.

-Je sais, affirma-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Bon allez vas y, je fais encore une heure de tirs et je rentre, on se revoit demain.

-Á demain, dit-elle en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, travaille bien mais ne te fatigue pas trop s'il te plait.

-Compte sur moi, répondit-il en l'embrassant une dernière fois sur le front.

Sanae s'éloigna, Kojiro ne la quitta pas du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre.

_Je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose Sanae, je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute une fois encore, mais ça me tue de ne pas savoir, l'école en France, le jeune homme de la piscine, ta disparition de cet après midi, tout ça me prend la tête si tu savais. _

Il reprit ses tirs aux buts.

_Tu fais comme si de rien n'était, je ne vois qu'une explication et tu viens de me la rappeler : le championnat en premier mais là c'est beaucoup, beaucoup trop déjà, je ne veux pas être protégé à tes dépends, j'espère vraiment que tu ne me caches rien qui nous concerne tous les deux…_

Kojiro se baissa pour ramasser un ballon, une ombre apparue devant lui. Il releva la tête. Tsubasa se tenait devant lui.

-…

Kojiro ne dit pas un mot, prit le ballon et commença à jongler.

-Je peux ? Demanda Tsubasa en désignant un ballon.

(**Mando** : Bah oui, le Tsubi peut pas se passer de son meilleur ami !)

-…

Kojiro ne répondit pas et l'ignora à nouveau.

Tsubasa fit rouler le ballon jusqu'à lui avec le pied et se mit à jongler à son tour.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence.

-Tu es venu me montrer tes talents de jongleurs ? Si c'est ça, ça peut attendre quelques jours, j'aimerais m'entraîner tranquillement là.

-Non, j'aimerais te parler…

-Moi je n'ai rien à te dire et il est tard, coupa Kojiro, alors au revoir.

-J'ai attendu que Sanae parte pour ça…

-Pourquoi, tu as peur d'elle ?

-Non, mais je veux parler d'elle et de son avenir.

-C'est pas ton problème je crois…

-Je te remercie d'être resté auprès d'elle, interrompit Tsubasa, et d'en avoir pris soin jusque là, pour ça je…

-De quoi tu parles exactement ? Coupa Kojiro tout en continuant à jongler. Quand j'ai pris soin d'elle lorsque tu l'as abandonnée, seule, ici ? Quand elle a pleuré pour toi ? Ou devrais-je dire à cause de toi ? Quand elle a été blessée ? Quand ce con de Yuki a essayé de la violer ? Quand elle était perdue ? Quand elle a douté ? Quand elle était malade ? Quand elle a gagné le championnat ? Ou tu veux peut être me remercier de lui avoir rendu le sourire qu'elle avait perdu et qu'elle méritait ? Tu me remercies de l'avoir rendue heureuse à ta place, c'est ça ?

Kojiro arrêta de jongler et décocha un tir puissant droit dans le but.

-…

Il passa devant Tsubasa pour aller chercher un autre ballon et se remit à jongler.

-Je voulais just…fit Tsubasa.

-Tu n'as pas été là durant tous ces moments, moi je les ai partagés avec elle, j'en ai rien à foutre de ta reconnaissance, je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi mais pour elle ! Maintenant, elle est heureuse et tout va bien pour elle, elle n'a plus besoin de toi…

-Ça je le sais…

-Alors pourquoi tu dis ça ? Coupa Kojiro énervé en bloquant son ballon avec le pied.

On dirait que tu viens de me dire : « Merci de t'être occupé de ma copine mon gars, mais maintenant que je suis là, tu seras gentil de me la laisser » Je te le répète ton avis sur son avenir ou quoi que ce soit la concernant ne m'intéresse pas ! On se débrouille très bien tous les deux. Pour tout te dire, je te supporte encore près d'elle seulement parce qu'elle t'apprécie, je ne veux pas la voir malheureuse…

-Ah oui ?! Interrompit Tsubasa en laissant tomber son ballon. (**Mando** : Mon Dieu ! Tsubi vient de larguer son meilleur ami !)

Tu veux dire que tu ne l'influences pas à propos de son comportement envers moi ? Et envers ses réactions avec son père non plus ? Laisse-moi rire ! Tout ce que tu fais influence sur ses décisions actuelles…

-Je ne fais rien qui ait pu la faire souffrir moi !

-Ah oui, je sais, monsieur a décidé d'emmener Sanae en Italie quand le championnat sera fini, belle intention mais as tu pensé aux conséquences de cette décision ?

-Je sais ce que je fais ! Je n'ai pas besoin de tes conseils…

-Hé bien tu vas quand même m'écouter car moi j'ai eu la même idée que toi figure-toi, mais à la différence de toi, moi, j'étais sûr de la rendre heureuse. Si je suis parti sans elle, c'était pour qu'elle continue à vivre normalement, qu'elle continue ses études pendant que moi, je construisais notre avenir tout en réalisant mon rêve, je me battais pour ça : je voulais un contrat dans un club pro de première ligue brésilienne et être sûr de subvenir à nos besoins. Tout ça je l'ai fait avant de revenir la chercher ! Oui, maintenant j'ai tout ça, il ne me manque plus qu'elle…

-Si c'était pour en arriver là, je…

-Non, je sais qu'elle t'aime, mais toi, toi tu l'aimes peut-être, mais quel avenir as-tu à lui offrir exactement ? Tu n'es pas sûr de rentrer en première ligue italienne, tu n'as pas encore fait tes preuves là-bas. Dis-moi combien de temps ça va prendre pour que tu sois reconnu dans le milieu ? Tu vas l'emmener dans un pays inconnu, elle n'aura pas de famille, pas d'amis avec elle pour la soutenir et….

-Moi, je serais là !

-Oui, mais pas tout le temps ! Si tu veux être le meilleur, il faut faire des sacrifices, tu le sais ! Elle va se retrouver seule…

-Toi tu aurais fait pareil ! Ne raconte pas de conneries ! Ton objectif est de devenir le meilleur joueur du monde alors forcément tu aurais fait pareil...

-Pas du tout, je ne suis pas comme toi ! Moi, j'ai mon contrat, j'ai fait mes preuves, je vais maintenant jouer avec les plus grands, progresser et les battre pour devenir le meilleur…

-…

-Oui, tu vois, moi j'ai déjà réalisé un bout de mon rêve, et c'est aussi grâce à elle, elle m'a toujours soutenu, alors moi j'avais tout préparé pour l'emmener avec moi, on est plus des gamins qui jouent au foot seulement pour le plaisir, faut pas se voiler la face, c'est aussi notre métier. Grâce à ça, j'ai un bon salaire, un appartement…

-Ça je vais les avoir aussi, ne crois pas que je n'y ai pas pensé !

-Oui, mais tu ne les as pas encore, imagine que tu ne sois pas pris directement en première ligue ou que tu te blesses, tu vas avoir du mal à montrer ton talent tout de suite: tu es doué et très fort, je ne le nie pas mais faut-il encore que tu te fasses remarquer au niveau mondial. Á ton avis que va-t-elle faire en attendant ?

-Elle me soutiendr…

-Oui, comme d'habitude : elle va sûrement te suivre, te soutenir et se sacrifier en travaillant à côté pour ne pas être une gêne pour toi, je l'imagine parfaitement faire ça…

-…

-Mais elle, que va-t-elle devenir ? Dis-moi ?! Ne va-t-elle pas perdre sa joie de vivre, son sourire, son enthous…

-Pas avec moi ! Elle…

-Crois tu que son seul but dans la vie est d'être toujours près de toi pour être heureuse ?

Je te ferai remarquer que ça ne sera pas possible avec ce que tu veux devenir…

-Arrête de faire celui qui sait tout ! Tous les reproches que tu viens de me sortir ils sont aussi valables pour toi et…

-Encore une fois, tu te trompes, je vais me répéter mais pour l'emmener avec moi j'avais tout prévu pour qu'elle soit la plus heureuse possible, pour qu'elle reste toujours celle que j'aime, je ne voulais pas la voir se flétrir à cause de moi. Là-bas elle n'aurait pas été ma manager, seulement ma supportrice, la plus grande certes, mais elle ne serait pas intervenue autant que maintenant, je n'aurais pas supporté de la voir se sentir inutile, alors après m'avoir autant pousser et encourager à réaliser mon rêve, j'avais pensé à réaliser le sien, en lui trouvant une école…

-Une école ? S'interloqua Kojiro.

_Pourquoi me parle t-il d'une école lui ? Serait-ce la fameuse école que j'ai vue sur ce papier chiffonné ?_

-Oui, pour devenir puéricultrice. Depuis que je la connais, elle m'a toujours parlé de ça… passer sa vie à s'occuper des enfants, c'est ce qu'elle veut faire, je trouve d'ailleurs que ça lui va bien, elle s'occupe déjà très bien d'une équipe de foot et elle adore les enfants, enfin, tu dois déjà le savoir …

-…

-C'est vrai qu'au début je ne pensais qu'à moi, qu'à mon avenir, mon ambition, mon rêve, mais cette blessure qui m'a obligé à rester un mois sans toucher au ballon, m'a fait réaliser qu'il me manquait quelque chose, à chaque fois que je me levais le matin, ce n'était pas au foot que je pensais, mais à elle, à ce qu'elle me disait toujours, à ce qu'elle faisait pour moi sans que je ne le réalise jusque là, à ses sourires évidemment : en imaginer seulement un me redonner la pêche et l'envie de me battre pour ce que j'étais venu faire, devenir pro, j'y suis arrivé grâce et pour elle, c'est marrant hein ? Cette blessure m'a fait prendre conscience qu'elle m'était indispensable et c'est cette même blessure qui me la fait perdre…

-…

Tsubasa fixa Kojiro dans les yeux.

-J'étais revenu pour gagner le championnat, pour l'épouser et la ramener avec moi pour toujours…

-Epouser ?

-Oui, j'ai mis un an avant de sortir avec elle, stupide hein ? (**Mando** : Bon, c'est dur là, Tsubi me tend la perche mais je ne dirais rien…) mais ça m'a permis de la connaître par cœur et de l'aimer encore plus, ensuite j'ai passé un an dans ses bras sans vraiment me rendre compte de la chance que j'avais. J'y avais bien réfléchi, j'avais tout à l'exception de la femme que j'aimais auprès de moi, alors l'épouser est devenu une évidence…

Kojiro fronça les sourcils.

-Arrête de dire ça, tu n'as aucune chance de…coupa t-il.

-Je sais, mais j'avais besoin de te le dire. Tout à l'heure, si je t'ai remercié d'avoir pris soin d'elle jusque là, c'était pour te dire de continuer…

-Hein ?!

-Oui, je te confie la personne la plus importante de ma vie, pour qu'elle soit heureuse, entre nous il n'y a, je crois, même plus un peu d'amitié, elle t'a choisi sur tous les plans…

-Qu'est ce que tu racontes, elle…

Kojiro se souvint alors de ce qu'avait dit Sanae plus tôt dans l'après midi.

_« Je te promets de ne plus rester avec Tsubasa dorénavant, plus jamais tu ne me verras seule avec lui, je ne l'encouragerai qu'au début de ses matchs, je n'irai plus le voir jouer, c'est promis… » Comment sait il qu'elle a pris cette décision ?_

- Tu ne veux pas la voir malheureuse et prendre soin d'elle seul ? D'accord, mais tu ferais bien de t'en occuper mieux que tu ne le fais, crois moi, continua Tsubasa.

-Quoi ?

-Tu as choisi de calquer son avenir sur le tien, parfait, mais son avenir, son bonheur, tout dépend de toi et si tu n'arrives pas à avoir ce que tu veux, elle, elle en payera aussi les conséquences. Tu as de la chance de l'avoir près de toi, mais si tu n'y prêtes pas assez attention, elle risque de perdre son sourire, celui que tout le monde aime, alors réfléchis la prochaine fois quand tu prendras une décision aussi égoïste…

Tsubasa récupéra le ballon sous le pied de Kojiro et décocha un tir puissant qui atterrit au fond des filets.

Il se tourna vers Kojiro.

-Aujourd'hui, tu aurais pu perdre, j'espère que tu vas te ressaisir pour la suite car je compte vraiment gagner la finale, même si de ce match dépendent ton avenir et celui de Sanae, il faut que tu sois capable d'assumer la voie que tu as choisie. Une voie que je voulais lui éviter, mais ce n'est pas moi qui ai décidé sur ce coup là. Je te préviens, si elle est malheureuse, si…

-Pas la peine de continuer, j'ai compris…Coupa Kojiro.

-Non, je ne rigole pas ! Continua Tsubasa en regardant Kojiro droit dans les yeux. Je la connais mieux que personne, je peux lire en elle en une seconde, si elle verse une seule larme à cause de toi, je viendrai la chercher. N'oublie jamais que je la laisse non pas parce que je ne l'aime plus, au contraire, je l'aime plus que tout. Même si je ne fais pas ma vie avec elle, je l'aimerai toujours, alors même si en ce moment tu dois penser au championnat, ne l'oublie pas, regarde un peu autour de toi et regarde la, elle. N'oublie pas que c'est Sanae, elle ferait tout pour te faciliter la vie sans se plaindre, mais elle oublie souvent qu'elle est fragile…

-Je ne l'oublie pas, pour qui tu me prends ? Tu t'es peut être occupée d'elle quand elle s'est évanouie, mais je peux te jurer que c'était la dernière fois…

-Je ne parle pas forcément de ça, ne l'oublie pas c'est tout…

_Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il en sait plus que moi sur elle. Pourquoi je suis encore dans le doute comme cet après midi avec ce Caïn ?_

Tsubasa prit un autre ballon, jongla un peu avec.

-Prouve moi que tu as raison, prouve moi que ta décision était meilleure que la mienne et qu'elle sera heureuse avec toi. Vas jusqu'en finale et essaie de me battre. Oui essaie de battre mon talent, ma détermination et ma rancœur envers toi, dit il en faisant une passe à Kojiro.

Tsubasa le fixa.

_Ce regard…Tsubasa n'a jamais eu ce regard…_

Kojiro arrêta le ballon avec son pied.

_Il serait trop content d'avoir raison, il veut des preuves, il va en avoir…_

Kojiro fixa à son tour Tsubasa avec un regard noir, puis il leva sa jambe, et décocha un tir puissant au ras du sol. Le ballon s'éleva, se logea sous la transversale et retomba à terre. Le ballon continua à tourner sur lui-même.

Kojiro se redressa et fixa Tsubasa avec un sourire.

-Tu as ta réponse je crois.

-Beau tir, on verra si tu arriveras à toucher le ballon en plein match contre moi. D'ici là, je te souhaite bonne chance et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit : une larme de sa part et c'est fini pour toi je te le garantis.

Tsubasa se retourna, lui fit un signe de la main et disparut dans la pénombre.

Kojiro resta à fixer le ballon.

_J'ai l'impression de perdre le contrôle de ma relation avec Sanae, il se passe des choses derrière mon dos et ça ne me plait pas du tout. Cette école, ce Caïn, le fait que Tsubasa connaisse déjà la décision de Sanae, son insistance pour que je fasse attention à elle: si tout ça n'est pas louche je veux bien me faire moine…_

Kojiro reprit un ballon et tira au but.

_Il faut vraiment que je gagne et qu'on en finisse avec tout ça, je commence à ne plus le supporter._

A suivre…


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapitre 79 : Continuer à suivre sa voie**

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Kojiro frappait dans les ballons, il arma encore une fois son pied et tira. Le ballon passa au ras du poteau mais ne rentra pas dans le but.

_Et merde…encore un…_

Essoufflé, il se laissa tomber à terre.

_C'est pas possible ça, j'en rate un sur trois ce soir, ce n'est pas avec ça que je vais devenir le meilleur buteur du championnat…_

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

_Demain, c'est déjà les quarts de finale, encore trois matchs et... « Tu as choisi de calquer son avenir sur le tien, parfait, mais son avenir, son bonheur, tout dépend de toi et si tu n'arrives pas à avoir ce que tu veux, elle, elle en payera aussi les conséquences »_

Il secoua la tête.

_Putain, pourquoi cette discussion n'en finit pas de revenir ! Si c'était pour me déconcentrer, il a réussi ce con… « Moi j'avais tout prévu pour qu'elle soit la plus heureuse possible, pour qu'elle reste toujours celle que j'aime, je ne voulais pas la voir se flétrir à cause de moi »_

Il se prit la tête dans les mains.

_Ferme-la, ferme-la ! _

Il resta un moment dans cette position les yeux fermés.

_Pourquoi ma façon de l'aimer et de voir notre avenir ne devrait pas être la bonne ?! Pourquoi il aurait plus raison que moi ?! « Après m'avoir autant poussé et encouragé à réaliser mon rêve, j'avais pensé à réaliser le sien, en lui trouvant une école… »_

_Et cette histoire d'école, pourquoi moi je n'ai jamais été au courant de ce qu'elle voulait faire...Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-elle jamais dit ? J'ai eu l'air d'un crétin face à lui en ne sachant pas de quoi il parlait…si je n'avais pas vu cette feuille dans la poubelle, je ne l'aurais jamais cru…_

Il ouvrit les yeux et fixa le sol.

_Et dire que moi, cet après midi, je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas de changement pour ne pas qu'elle parte dans cette école, je fais tout pour la garder alors que lui…_

Ses bras tombèrent sur ses cuisses.

_Et cette feuille, je me demande même si ce n'est pas lui qui lui aurait donné…C'est vrai qu'il pense encore à son bonheur, ça je ne peux le nier, la preuve avec cette discussion qu'on a eu :si Sanae m'avait quitté de la même façon qu'elle l'a fait avec lui, moi, jamais je ne serais venu le voir pour lui dire tout ça…jamais…_

…

Il tourna son regard vers le ballon près de lui.

_C'est vrai aussi que la décision que j'ai prise est égoïste, je sais…jamais je n'ai pensé à ce qu'elle voulait faire dans la vie, pour moi elle restait près de moi et c'était tout ce qui m'importait. Elle, elle m'aime, ça je le sais, mais si un jour…si un jour notre façon de vivre lui enlève son sourire et sa joie de vivre j'en crèverai…_

« Ahhhhh » Cria-t-il en se levant d'un coup.

-Pourquoi j'ai l'impression qu'il l'aime autant que moi et d'une meilleure façon pour elle ! Fais chier ! Ragea-t-il en shootant dans un ballon.

Le ballon rentra dans la cage dans un sifflement lourd.

_Elle m'aime moi et puis c'est tout, qu'il aille se faire voir avec ses théories ! Elle m'a choisi moi et pas lui et sa petite vie déjà planifiée…_

Il prit sa veste de survêtement et commença à marcher vers l'hôtel.

_Si un jour je m'aperçois que nous deux n'est pas ce qu'il lui faut, je ferais ce qu'il faut pour la rendre plus heureuse, mais d'ici là je sais comment lui faire garder son sourire, je dois gagner et c'est tout. _

Sur ces pensées Kojiro s'engouffra dans le hall de l'hôtel.

Le lendemain près des stades de qualifications.

-Bon les gars, on y est, j'espère que vous êtes prêts à aborder les quarts de finale comme il le faut ?!

« Oui, Yoichi ! »

-Les deux premiers matchs de qualifications sont déjà terminés, nous, on joue sur ce stade contre la Naniwa et sur le celui d'à côté la Nankatsu affrontera la Sélénite, les matchs se déroulent en léger décalé pour permettre au sélectionneur national Katagiri de voir tous les joueurs, en vue de la coupe du monde junior…

-Génial, dit Hiragi en sautillant partout les bras levés, je vais enfin pouvoir lui taper dans l'œil …

-Hiragi, si tu continues c'est dans mon œil que tu vas taper, dit Ken en reculant et moi ce n'est pas dans une équipe de foot que je vais te sélectionner mais dans une équipe de boxe au corps à corps, fais gaffe.

-Heu…avec toi, non merci, tu n'as pas assez de poitrine à mon goût, mais il est vrai que je suis tout excité moi, j'ai vraiment hâte de commencer ce match et d'en finir avec la Naniwa et leur gardien gonflé comme un ballon de baudruche, il est trop marrant ce Nakanishi, chaque année j'ai l'impression qu'il double de volume, il va finir par rouler sur le terrain et on va le confondre avec le ballon, c'est dangereux et…

Hiragi s'interrompit et fit un grand sourire en levant la main.

-Tiens, salut Nakanishi, ça va ? dit-il toutes dents dehors.

-Salut le minus, répondit Nakanishi en le prenant par les épaules, alors comme ça tu trouves que j'ai encore grossi ?

-Ah ah ah, non, pas du tout, au contraire j'ai l'impression que tu as maigri d'au moins un kilo…fit Hiragi avec un sourire forcé.

-Et bien non, hélas pour toi, j'ai encore pris cinq kilos de muscles depuis la dernière fois, dit il en tapotant sur son ventre rebondi.

-Oh lalala impressionnant dis moi ! dit Hiragi en s'éloignant discrètement, mais je t'assure que ça ne se voit pas…

Nakanishi retint Hiragi par le col.

-C'est bizarre ça, je mets pourtant un point d'honneur à ce que mon physique soit toujours au top, je trouve d'ailleurs que ces cinq kilos me mettent encore plus en valeur et mettent une touche finale à ma personnalité.

-Ah ça, on ne peut pas dire que tu aies une faible personnalité…hoqueta Hiragi en essayant de se dégager de la prise de Nakanishi.

-Détrompe-toi, il parait que je suis trop chou quand je joue au football, dit-il en rougissant.

-Hein ?! S'étonna Hiragi, à part ressembler à un gros chou à la crème humain muni d'énormes bras, je ne vois pas en quoi cette montagne peut être chou…marmonna Hiragi.

« Mon petit pandaaaaa » s'écria une fille hystérique.

-C'est quoi ça ?! Fit Kazuki en évitant la fille qui fonçait droit sur Nakanishi.

-Mais poussez-vous, vous ! On n'arrive pas à voir notre nounours, vous gâchez la vue les mochetés, dit une autre fille en bousculant Ken et Takeshi.

-Kyaaaaa, il est là ! Nakanishi est là, les filles ! S'écria une troisième.

« Les filles ? » firent Ken et Takeshi en se retournant.

Et là, soudain, une horde de jeunes filles surexcitées piaillant dans tous les sens, les bousculèrent et les éjectèrent par terre.

-Aieuhhhhh, c'est quoi ces folles ? Demanda Ken en se frottant les fesses.

-Ce sont mes fans, les petits gars, dit fièrement Nakanishi en laissant tomber Hiragi pour ouvrir ses bras.

Toutes les filles s'agglutinèrent contre lui.

-Les microbes, je vous présente ma garde rapprochée, avec elles je ne crains absolument rien…

-Ça c'est sûr, avec de tels bulldozers, personne ne peut t'approcher…fit Hiragi encore à terre.

-Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le bulldozer, minus ?! Dit une fille en écrasant la main d'Hiragi avec son pied.

-Aieuhhhh, ça fait mal ! S'écria Hiragi en soufflant sur sa main.

-Ça va Hiragi ? Demanda Sanae en se précipitant, pas de bobos ?

-Ça va, mais ce sont ces choses là, qui ressemblent à des filles mais qui sont en fait des catcheuses pro qui me font peur…

-Heu, tu ferais mieux de baisser le son, j'en vois une qui est en train d'armer son sac à main, chuchota Sanae avec un sourire, si tu continues tu vas finir en crêpe.

-Ah non, tout mais pas ça, ce glouton risquerait de me bouffer pour se mettre en appétit avant le match…

Sanae se mit à rire doucement en relevant Hiragi.

-Bon, mes groupies et moi, on y va, j'ai besoin de me chauffer avant de vous écraser comme des moustiques…

-Notre panda est tellement craquant quand il jongle avec le ballon, gloussa l'une des filles en s'agrippa plus fort au bras de Nakanishi.

-Moi, je t'ai amené des cookies pour chaque arrêt que tu feras pendant le match, mon gros nounours, s'exalta une autre en se collant sur le ventre de Nakanishi.

-Vous êtes gentilles les filles, je vous adore, fit Nakanishi en rougissant, avec tout ça je vais être encore plus fort, allez, on y va…

Nakanishi et toute sa cour avancèrent vers l'entrée du stade dans un jacassement incommensurable.

-Mon dieu, comment fait-il pour supporter tout ce bruit ? Demanda Kazuki en se bouchant les oreilles.

-Dites, Panda qui jongle, nounours, cookies de récompense, ça vient de moi, où elles le prennent pour un animal de cirque ? Demanda Ken.

-Vas savoir, c'est ça ou elles font un énorme complexe d'Œdipe avec leur animal de compagnie, répondit Takeshi avec un sourire.

-Œdipe…Œdipe, ça me dit quelque chose, fit Hiragi en prenant la pose du penseur. Attendez, ce n'est pas ce truc débile avec un chien qui complexait sur sa queue ? …mais là je ne vois pas, les filles n'ont pas de queue alors ça voudrait dire que…oh non ça ne peut pas être ça !!! S'écria t-il horrifié en se retournant vers Takeshi pour trouver une réponse.

Celui-ci passa son bras autour des épaules d'Hiragi.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu es en train d'imaginer mais dis-toi bien que c'est pire, dit il avec son air le plus sérieux.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est affreux ! S'écria de plus belle Hiragi, dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !

Personne dans l'équipe ne put lui répondre, tant ils étaient morts de rire.

-Bon les gars, il est temps d'aller vous préparer, votre match commence dans une heure…

-On y va Yoichi, on y va, dit Kojiro en mettant son sac sur l'épaule.

Allez vous autres, vous vous êtes assez marré je crois, allons nous échauffer…

-Mais capitaine, tu ne comprends pas ! Ces filles…elles…elles…et Nakanishi qui …oh mon dieuuu fit Hiragi en secouant Kojiro. Mais réagit capitaine ! Imagine-toi, elles et Nakanishi qui…BONG !

-Je ne veux rien imaginer du tout, surtout si je dois imaginer un truc qui a germé de ta tête d'obsédé notoire !

-Ouinnnn, mais personne ne trouve ça choquant alors ?!

-Nous ?! Non, bien sûr que non, c'est la nature après tout, fit Ken en passant un Hiragi blanc comme un linge.

-Je…je…

-Bon ça suffit, arrêtez d'embêter ce pauvre Hiragi, sinon il va nous faire une crise cardiaque avant le match, dit Sanae en s'approchant de lui.

Elle se pencha et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Ahhhhhh, c'était ça ! Souffla t-il avec un éclair de lucidité dans le regard, j'ai eu une de ces peurs, je pensais que…mais alors…

Hiragi s'effondra en larmes.

-C'est horrible, ce mec a beaucoup plus de copines que moi et mon corps d'athlète…

-Ça c'est pas dur d'avoir plus de copines que toi, tu n'en as pas, fit Ken avec un sourire en coin.

-Ah mais si, mais si ! J'ai déjà mon amoureuse d'amour Sanae et j'ai aussi mon Ban adoré et aussi Feylie la fille de la piscine…

-Arrête ton char, Sanae et Ban comptent pour du beurre et la fille de la piscine tu ne la reverras jamais…

-Ah non, je proteste ! Notre amour est sincère, hein Sanae ? Demanda t-il en prenant ses deux mains.

-Heu…oui…oui bien sûr, si tu le dis…

-Comment ça si je le dis ?! Fit-il larmoyant. Tu ne m'aimes plus, c'est ça ? Tu as craqué pour un autre homme que moi ? Tu préfères Ban dans notre couple, je le savais ! Dit-il en versant une grosse larme de crocodile.

-Heu…

- Pffff, Hiragi, ça suffit, on va être en retard, dit Kojiro en prenant la main de Sanae, tu fais vraiment que des bêtises dès que tu sors toi, contrôle toi un peu, on a un match a gagné. Allez viens Sanae.

Kojiro tira Sanae et commença à avancer.

-Ouinnnn, plus personne ne m'aime ! Je suis triste, pleurnicha Hiragi en larmes.

-Qui ose faire verser des larmes à mon Hiragi, je vais le châtier, prenez garde !

- Et voilà l'autre imbécile, on ne va jamais y arriver, ce n'est pas possible, souffla Kojiro en se retournant.

-Ban, mon bien aimé, tu es enfin là, si tu savais tout ce qu'il vient de m'arriver …dit Hiragi en se précipitant dans ses bras.

-Pardon pour le retard, j'ai accompagné Taro et la Nankatsu, tu sais je suis assez stressé pour Taro, j'espère qu'il n'a pas perdu son niveau avec nous…

-Arrête Ban, ne fais pas ton modeste, tu sais très bien que vous êtes assez fort pour participer à ce tournoi, c'est juste un manque de timing, l'an prochain vous aussi vous serez ici, dit Taro en frictionnant la tête de Ban.

-Arrête, tu vas finir par massacrer ma splendide coiffure fixée avec ultra don juan, la laque des tombeurs de l'extrême.

-Ah oui pardon, je ne voudrais surtout pas t'empêcher de subjuguer la gente féminine, cher ami, dit Taro en s'inclinant devant Ban.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi et va te préparer !

Taro se redressa avec un sourire.

-Oh mais je ne me moque pas du tout, je suis impressionné c'est tout, et puis je vais y aller, je passais juste saluer Sanae.

Il tourna la tête vers Kojiro et Sanae qui se tenaient plus loin. Sanae lui tournait le dos.

-Bonjour vous deux, alors ça va ? Pas trop stressés ? Demanda t-il gaiement.

-…

Sanae ne se retourna pas et il n'obtint aucune réponse, il observa alors autour de lui, les visages des joueurs de la Toho étaient crispés. Il s'avança et s'approcha de Kojiro.

-Bonjour, insista t-il en lui tendant la main.

Kojiro allait lui serrer la main lorsque Sanae se retourna pour l'en empêcher.

-Bonjour Misaki, ravie que tu sois heureux de rejouer avec Ohzora et que tu sois en pleine forme et que tu aies autant d'entrain mais tu vois là on est pressé, on joue avant vous, alors rendez vous plus tard pour la finale, dit elle avec un sourire forcé.

Elle se retourna et commença à avancer.

-Tu rigoles ?! Dit il en la retenant par le bras, tu me fais une blague, c'est ça ?

-Non, je n'ai plus rien à faire avec la Nankatsu, alors tu peux bien faire ce que tu veux, ça ne m'intéresse plus, maintenant entre nous c'est « bonjour, bonsoir » et ça me suffit !

-Hé ! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? Tu me fais quoi là ? Tu te rappelles de moi ? Taro ton meilleur ami, celui que tu adorais encore hier, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai rejoint Tsubasa que tu vas faire la tête, je ne peux pas y croire là…

-…

N'obtenant toujours aucune réponse, il jeta un regard plein de colère et de reproches à Kojiro. Celui-ci détourna les yeux. Taro commençait à s'énerver.

-Sanae ! Je te parle ! Tu ne vas pas me dire que maintenant tu as décidé de couper tous les ponts avec tes amis parce qu'ils sont en compétition avec ton chéri ! Je rêve là, tu débloques, ce n'est pas toi ça, tu…

-Laisse la tranquille, interrompit soudainement Takeshi, tu ne comprends pas que tu l'as trahie ? D'ailleurs il n'y a pas qu'elle que tu aies trahi, dit il en le fixant dans les yeux.

-Trahi ? Moi ? Je ne crois pas, non ! C'est vous qui ne comprenez pas …je crois même que vous ne comprenez rien du tout, si j'ai rejoint la Nankatsu c'est pour Tsubasa, mettez vous à sa place un moment…

-Ah ça suffit avec ça, Tsubasa par ci, Tsubasa par là, il n'est pas le centre du monde à ce que je sache, à chaque fois qu'il lui arrive un truc on dirait que ça affecte le monde entier, je te signale qu'il n'a pas renoncé à ce titre alors je crois qu'il n'est pas si affligé que ça, alors pourquoi on devrait toujours se mettre à sa place, toujours faire en fonction de lui, toujours l'aider, je me demande s'il pense aussi parfois aux autres, il…

-Je crois qu'il a compris, interrompit une voix derrière Sanae, oui, lui et toute l'assistance a compris que je ne suis pas le seul sur cette Terre à avoir des problèmes et à être triste, c'est gentil de le rappeler, j'avais moi-même l'impression qu'ils en faisaient tous un peu trop quand ils s'inclinaient devant moi comme si j'étais Dieu.

_Non, pas ça, je ne voulais, _pensa-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur.

-Tsubasa, je…

Sanae se retourna.

-Tiens, je ne me prénomme plus Ohzora ? Bonjour quand même, j'ai beau paraître très égoïste, je n'en reste pas moins poli, dit-il avec un sourire.

-…Bon…bonjour, bégaya-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Tsubasa lui passa devant.

-Je dois aller me préparer moi aussi, bonne chance à toi et à ton équipe…

Il continua son chemin et fit un signe de la main à Kojiro.

-Kojiro…dit il en le saluant.

-…

-Allez Taro on y va, continua t-il en tirant celui-ci par le bras.

-Attends, tu vas lui laisser nous parler comme ça sans explication ? S'interloqua Taro. Sanae n'est pas elle-même là, il doit…

Tsubasa lâcha Taro et continua à s'éloigner pour rejoindre le stade.

-Laisse tomber Taro, on y va j'ai dit.

-…

Taro se mit à courir pour rejoindre Tsubasa.

-Tsub…

Celui-ci ne se tourna pas vers Taro et continua à avancer de plus belle.

-Elle a été claire je crois, elle ne veut plus entendre parler de nous avant la finale, et c'est ce qu'on va faire, alors d'ici là, passe lui ses propos s'il te plait…

-Mais…

-C'est elle qui décide pour l'instant, après on verra, dit il avec un sourire en coin.

-…

-Allez, ne fais pas cette tête, on doit jouer un match important dans une heure et demi, je n'ai pas envie que ta rentrée se solde par un échec, le duo en or doit encore tout survoler je te rappelle.

-…

-Et je te promets qu'elle nous reviendra après, rajouta t-il en se tournant vers Taro avec un grand sourire.

-Ok, dit Taro en répondant enfin à son sourire, si pour toi…

-Ça va, coupa Tsubasa, allez, on y va…

Taro et Tsubasa rentrèrent dans le stade juxtaposé.

Au loin Sanae les avait regardés s'éloigner sans bouger.

_Je me dégoûte, oui je me dégoûte vraiment…pardon…pardon à tous les deux._

-Ça va ?

Elle leva les yeux vers Kojiro et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Oui, parfaitement !

-Tu sais, je ne t'ai jamais demandé de faire ça, Taro est ton…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, c'est moi, et moi seule qui ai décidé de m'éloigner de Taro. Maintenant, tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin de Tsubasa je ne veux plus en entendre parler, je suis avec la Toho et toi, je t'ai fait une promesse et je ne l'ai pas oublié.

-Mais, je…

-Tatatata, dit elle en posant son index sur la bouche de Kojiro, une promesse est une promesse alors toi tu as intérêt à tenir la tienne et à gagner ce championnat. Et maintenant tu te tais et tu files fissa au vestiaire enfiler ton numéro 10 et fusiller ce méchant Nakanishi qui a persécuté Hiragi !

-Sanae ! S'écria Hiragi avec les yeux en forme de cœur. Je savais que tu m'aimais finalement, le doute n'a duré qu'un instant entre nous, dit il en s'approchant doucement d'elle, tu veux me venger par l'intermédiaire de ton amant, j'en suis bouleversé, ça mérite un…BONG !

-Ce n'est pas le moment de faire des mamours Hiragi, ton énergie ne doit pas se disperser, garde tes assauts pour plus tard. Et toi Koji, tu te bouges !

Sanae joignit le geste à la parole en montrant avec son doigt l'entrée du stade.

-Et plus vite que ça !

Kojiro sourit et lui tapota la tête.

- Calme-toi, Sanae sinon tu vas finir par faire fuir les spectateurs qui sont en train d'arriver.

Sanae regarda autour d'elle et aperçut un enfant agrippé à la jambe de son père en train de la désigner avec un regard apeuré. Plus loin un jeune couple était mort de rire. Elle devint rouge pivoine.

-Ah mais ça n'a aucune importance, ici, c'est moi qui commande, alors les gars, vous aussi, vous activez le mouvement, Yoichi est déjà à la porte, rejoignez le au pas de course et plus vite que ça, allez, une deux, une deux…dit elle en sautillant sur place.

-Bon les gars, si on veut avoir la paix avec la tomate bondissante tyrannique ici présente, on ferait mieux d'y aller et puis je n'ai pas envie d'avoir Yoichi sur le dos. De là, je le vois déjà se transformer en tomate fumante, d'ailleurs c'est marrant avec ses agitations, de loin on a l'impression qu'il va exploser, du ketchup épicé ça vous tente ?

-Ken, tu deviens de plus en plus poétique, mon cher, dit Kazuki en suivant le mouvement de l'équipe vers le stade.

-Non, non, je n'ai aucun mérite, en ce moment ce sont ces pâtes à la Bolognaise que je n'arrive pas à digérer qui m'inspirent, d'ailleurs j'ai écrit un poème dessus tout à l'heure quand j'étais aux toilettes, ça donnait…

-Arrête, arrête tout de suite, dit Kazuki en se bouchant les oreilles.

-Mais quoi ?! Tu n'aimes pas les poèmes réalistes ? Je t'assure que mes alexandrins sont dignes de Jean de la Fontaine, un très grand poète visionnaire français que j'adore, écoute :

Maître Ken, sur son trône perché,

Tenait tristement en ses mains un rouleau triple épaisseur vide.

L'homme d'entretien, par l'odeur alerté,

Arriva de bon train, et lui tient à peu près ce langage :

« Hé ! Bonjour, monsieur l'embaumeur.

Quelle odeur putride ! Mettez un coup de déo !

Sans mentir, si votre commission

Se rapporte à votre enfumage,

Vous êtes le pire des hôtes sous ce toit »

A ces mots, maître Ken se sentit plein de joie

Et pour parer à son triste sort,

Il ouvrit largement la porte et laissa rouler son calvaire

L'homme d'entretien s'en saisit, et dit :

« Mon bon monsieur, apprenez que tout chieur,

Vit aux dépens de celui qui nettoie :

Cette leçon vaut bien vos emmerdements, sans doute. »

Maître Ken, fort énervé et n'aimant pas les leçons débiles,

Se leva, et jura, qu'il corrigerait ce bouffon dès qu'il l'aurait rattrapé.

-Tu vois Kazuki, avec ça je vais révolutionner le monde des poésies…

-Aucune chance, crois moi, ce genre de truc c'est bon pour les dégénérés pré pubères à un neurone…

-Mais non, attends j'ai un autre exemple, tu vas voir, c'est une poésie pour les hommes, les vrais comme nous, je l'ai imaginé sous ma douche en lavant mon sublime et merveilleux long p…mais…mais reviens Kazuki, s'écria Ken en courant derrière, pourquoi tu fuis ?

(**Mando** : Je tiens à préciser que Ken parlait de son sublime et merveilleux long pied, tout le monde avait compris j'espère, mdr…**Koji** : Non, moi j'avais pensé à autre chose, mais c'est peux être parce que le mien est sublime et merveilleux, va savoir…**Mando** : Et après on dit que c'est moi qui à l'esprit mal tourné, vantard !)

-Ce mec est en train de concurrencer Hiragi, en plus crade, je ne sais pas si je vais le supporter, dit Tachibana dépité.

-Entre un poète romantique accro à l'amour à la verve haute et au débit amoureux digne des chutes du Niagara et un poète réaliste digne de South Park aux vers beaucoup moins métaphoriques, j'hésite tu vois, les deux ont un certain charme…

-Sasuke, ne va pas les encourager, s'il te plait…

-Mais non, Takeshi, mais non, c'était juste une analyse de connaisseur…

-Et bien avises toi bien de leur en faire part, je t'assure que ce ne serait pas une bonne chose pour notre santé mentale.

-Les gars, s'écria Sanae au loin, j'oubliais, si vous ne gagnez pas contre cette équipe, je vous jure que vous rentrerez tous à pied chez vous, ligotés les uns aux autres par les chevilles en dribblant avec un sac de pierre sur le dos aussi lourd que le gardien ! Mais je vous fais confiance, droit en finale les gars !

-Tu vois, reprit Takeshi en soufflant, notre santé mentale est déjà bien atteinte avec une manager pareille, alors il en faudrait peu pour tous nous faire basculer dans la folie…

-Bah quoi ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? S'étonna Sanae en les voyant tous éclater de rire.

-Rien Sanae…rien. Tu es juste toi, c'est tout.

-Et ça veut dire quoi au juste ? Demanda-t-elle d'un air méfiant.

-Que tu es un monstre voué à la surveillance de nous autres, pauvres esclaves du foot, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, moi j'adore cette autorité…

Kojiro se pencha et l'embrassa furtivement sur la bouche.

-A plus tard, maîtresse…

-Ko…Koji ! Bégaya-t-elle surprise, avant de se reprendre. Tu vas voir si je suis un monstre, et…et, et esclave du foot, tu te fous de moi, monsieur-je-continue-mes-tirs-à-pas-d'heure-pour-que-mon-tir-soit-parfait-merveilleux-et-éblouissant-pour-épater-la-galerie ?! Et puis je ne suis pas ta maîtresse, espèce d'imbécile ! Cria-t-elle à un Kojiro mort de rire courant vers l'entrée du stade. Je ne suis plus rien du tout de ce genre pour toi jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses de plates excuses ! Et puis…et puis…et puis tu as intérêt à te donner à fond sinon…

-Sinon quoi ? Tu lui raseras la tête ? Tu le priveras de dessert ? Le pauvre chou… Ah non je sais, tu le priveras de câlins, c'est ça ? Ne t'inquiètes pas, sur le sujet je m'y connais mieux que toi, je le câlinerai à ta place…

-Non, je pensais le condamner à regarder ta photo toute la nuit, tu imagines les cauchemars qu'il ferait après cette torture ma chère Yui.

-Toujours aussi joueuse la petite manager, c'est très marrant c'est vrai, c'est sans doute pour ça que Kojiro est sorti avec toi, il lui fallait une distraction, enfin ça me rassure le championnat fini il retrouvera ses esprits, en attendant si tu pouvais éviter de nous mettre la honte, à l'équipe et à moi, je t'en serais reconnaissante.

-La honte ?

-Oui, regarde autour de toi, imagine que parmi ces personnes se trouvent des entraîneurs, des joueurs d'une autre équipe ou encore pire, des sélectionneurs, franchement tu crois qu'ils pourraient nous prendre au sérieux après ton numéro ?

Sanae regarda autour d'elle, une foule de gens s'étaient arrêtés pour la regarder elle et l'équipe, ils étaient devenus l'attraction, la curiosité du coin. La majorité des gens rigolaient de bon cœur mais d'autres, au contraire, se moquaient, quelques uns même étaient choqués de voir des garçons aussi talentueux et connus être ainsi menés à la baguette par une furie, d'autres encore, effrayés par Sanae, la fixaient de crainte qu'elle ne recommence à s'agiter avec toute l'énergie qu'elle venait de déployer.

-…

-Tu fais vraiment n'importe quoi ou alors tu es vraiment stupide ma pauvre…dit Yui en passant à côté de Sanae pour rejoindre l'équipe.

Sur le moment, Sanae ne sut comment réagir et laissa Yui s'éloigner.

_Qu'est ce qui me prend ? J'ai pourtant toujours été ainsi, les garçons ne m'ont jamais fait de reproches ou de remarques et puis là, après ma scène avec Taro et Tsubasa, il fallait bien qu'ils pensent, tout comme Kojiro, que tout allait pour le mieux et c'est le seul moyen que je connais…enfin moi et mon sale caractère de manager despotique c'est le seul moyen que l'on connaît pour les encourager…_

Sanae fit un sourire en coin.

_Et puis au point où j'en suis, drôle, ridicule, effrayante, ou encore abusive, qu'importe ce que ces gens pensent de moi, je sais pourquoi je le fais et le bonheur de la Toho ou de Kojiro sont ma seule préoccupation, alors que mademoiselle Yui ait trouvé ça honteux devrait me rendre plus ravie que déconcertée…Bon allez réagis Sanae, montre lui que ce qu'elle dit ne te touche plus…_

Sanae remarqua alors que l'assistance l'observait toujours, personne n'avait bougé. Elle fit alors une révérence avec un grand sourire.

-Mesdames et messieurs, le spectacle est terminé.

La foule murmura. Sanae se releva.

-N'ayez pas peur, reprit-elle, je vous assure que je suis tout à fait normale, je suis une fille avec un sale caractère c'est tout. Non, ces garçons ne sont ni persécutés ni frappés. Non, je ne suis pas toujours aussi excessive, et non ils ne rentreront pas avec un sac de pierre sur le dos en cas de défaite, quoique…

L'assistance se mit à rire.

-Je plaisante, bien sûr. Alors après avoir vu la Toho en représentation, je vous propose de la voir sur un autre terrain qu'elle maîtrise beaucoup mieux : vous faire assister à un match mémorable, sur ce, bon après midi…

Sanae qui avait viré au pourpre, se dirigea vers le stade.

-Je dirais vingt sur vingt pour ta diversion ma belle…

Sanae sursauta.

-Ban ?

-J'en étais sûr, tu m'as complètement oublié, c'est triste.

-Oui, pardon, je pensais que tu avais suivi Taro et…

-Tu lui as fait de la peine tu sais, coupa Ban.

-Oui, je sais, répondit elle tout bas en baissant les yeux, mais il comprendra j'en suis sûre.

-J'espère juste qu'il comprendra avant le début du match, car un joueur déconcentré sur un terrain ça se paie cash, surtout dans un championnat national. Je me demande même si tu ne l'aurais pas fait exprès pour que la Nankatsu se fasse éliminer afin que ton équipe et ton chéri aient la voie de la victoire toute tracée devant eux sans adversaire à leur taille, tu craignais peut être qu'ils ne gagnent pas face à eux et tu…

Sanae, furieuse, releva subitement la tête.

-Ça ne va pas ! Dit-elle violemment. Arrête ça tout de suite ou je te gifle pour te remettre les idées en place, ça n'a aucun rapport et je suis certaine que mon comportement ne va pas les pénaliser, je les connais. Sur un terrain il n'y a que le foot qui compte. Et puis j'ai déjà mis les choses au clair avec Tsubasa, je suis sûr qu'il saura réconforter Taro avant le match. Ne crois pas que ce que j'ai fait m'ait fait plaisir, je n'avais pas le choix…

-Mais si, tu l'avais justement et tu as choisi Kojiro, c'est tout à ton honneur, mais fais attention quand même à ne pas blesser ceux qui ont toujours été là pour toi.

-…

Le regard de Sanae s'assombrit.

-Hé ! Je savais que tu n'avais pas fait ça pour les déconcentrer, reprit Ban avec un sourire, je voulais juste savoir si tu tenais encore à Taro, et tu viens de me le prouver ma jolie.

Ban l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Ils vont très bien s'en sortir ne t'inquiète pas, tu as été honnête envers Kojiro c'est tout et ils le savent, je pense juste qu'ils attendent ton retour vers eux avec impatience, ils t'aiment beaucoup.

-Je sais…dit elle tout bas, et moi aussi…

-Par contre, dit Ban avec un sourire, je crois qu'ils ne vont pas pardonner à Kojiro de ci tôt…

-Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, coupa Sanae, c'est moi qui…

-Ça revient au même pour eux, tu fais ça pour lui donc c'est de sa faute, c'est d'une logique implacable, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ils lui régleront son compte en finale.

-Qu'ils essaient ! Qu'ils essaient toujours, je n'attends que ça mon petit Ban d'amour, mais je crois que le vainqueur ne sera pas celui que tout le monde croit. C'est pour ça que je souhaite à la Nankatsu d'aller en finale, Kojiro gagnera et d'une manière indiscutable ! Déclara-t-elle avec les yeux brillants.

Ban sourit.

-Bien, je vois qu'on est sur la même longueur d'onde, Toho/Nankatsu en finale c'est le match rêvé. Je vais donc aller encourager mon Taro adoré et le voir mettre la pâté à la Sélénite pour son match de rentrée.

-D'accord, on se revoit en finale alors ?

-Ok, d'ici là porte toi bien mon trésor et reste auprès de mon Hiragichou chéri, dis lui bien que je ne l'oublie pas et que je l'encourage de loin.

-Pas de problème, dit elle avec un grand sourire. Et…et merci pour tout…

-Ce n'est rien, je fais mon travail d'ange gardien, d'ailleurs en parlant de ça, dit Ban en changeant subitement de ton, ton ange a besoin d'aller au paradis ! Donne moi un bai…BONG !

-Voilà, satisfait ?

-Aieuhh, je suis en enfer ?! Ce n'est pas possible avec toutes les femmes que j'ai rendues heureuses, je devrais être canonisé et vivre avec les belles nymphes nues en totale plénitude.

-Non, non, tu es bien au paradis mais tu viens de rencontrer son côté obscur. Les nymphes sont parfois capricieuses. Allez, au revoir mon ange gardien ne fait pas trop de bêtises sinon le paradis ça va te faire très très mal, il y existe plus de nymphes capricieuses que tu ne le crois…

-Je ferais attention, au revoir, dit Ban en répondant à son salut de la main.

Chacun d'eux rejoignit un stade.

Tous les joueurs de la Toho étaient prêts à rentrer sur le terrain, ils attendaient dans le couloir en compagnie de la Naniwa.

-Bon sang, on va le commencer ce match, dit Hiragi en sautillant partout.

-Encore cinq minutes, patiente encore un peu, répondit Kojiro appuyé contre le mur, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et les yeux fermés.

-Mais comment peux-tu rester aussi calme capitaine ?

-Il n'a pas hâte de rentrer sur le terrain et de se ridiculiser en ne me marquant aucun but c'est tout, dit Nakanishi avec un grand sourire en se faisant craquer les doigts. Je suis en pleine forme moi, rajouta t-il en faisant quelques élongations en pliant les jambes l'une après l'autre, ce n'est pas une femmelette de son genre qui risque de me faire mal en tirant dans le ballon comme un enfant de deux ans. Le tigre va se transformer en chaton larmoyant et appelant sa maîtresse, mouahahahaha il va rentrer jouer à la baballe en laine pour ne pas avoir bobo le petit minet…

-…

-Capitaine, tu ne réponds pas à ce pandi panda de comédie ? Si tu veux, moi…

-Je t'ai dit de rester calme Hiragi, tu m'empêches de dormir.

-De dormir ?! Mais tu crois que c'est le moment de dormir toi ?!

-Oui, depuis tout à l'heure je n'arrête pas de penser à tous les buts que je vais pouvoir lui marquer, je me suis imaginé tous les angles, toutes les positions, toutes les actions, bref j'ai déjà fait le match avant l'heure et dans tous les cas cette montagne s'écroulait par terre dans des emballages de cookies vides et après il mettait le ballon sur son nez et remontait tout le terrain comme un morse jusqu'au but de Ken qui pour finir l'assommait d'un coup de bambou alors tout ça m'a bien fatigué…

-Et toi ! Tu vas le regretter, minet ! On ne se moque pas de moi aussi impunément.

-Oui, oui, je sais, c'est toujours la même rengaine, ça en devient vraiment lassant. Pourtant moi je voulais juste piquer un petit somme avant de jouer, c'était pas si compliqué, mais non, il y a toujours un petit malin qui croit que m'exciter avant le match c'est de bon ton, c'est vraiment exaspérant. Maintenant je vais avoir un joueur vexé sur le dos pendant quatre vingt dix minutes, quelle vie je vous jure…

Kojiro ouvrit les yeux et décroisa ses bras.

-Bon, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller. Tout le monde est prêt ? Je vous préviens les gars, je veux gagner en mettant le paquet, on n'a pas dominé notre dernier match alors là je veux un match irréprochable, on ne se laisse pas dominer et on passe la défense et le gardien par tous les moyens. Yoichi a été clair là-dessus, on est très regardé aujourd'hui alors je veux que notre équipe soit la plus remarquée, que ce soit par son attaque mais aussi par sa défense.

Kojiro se mit devant ses équipiers et désigna la Naniwa.

-C'est nous les meilleurs et ils le savent alors on n'en fait qu'une bouchée, cette équipe est notre encas avant les demies finales de demain ! Est ce que c'est clair ?!

« Oui, capitaine ! » s'écrièrent les joueurs de la Toho, « Tous en demies finales ! »

-Parfait, dit Kojiro avec un sourire, alors il est temps d'y aller…

Kojiro commença à s'avancer vers le terrain.

-Hé mon petit minet, tu as l'air bien sûr de toi, à ta place je me méfierai de ton arrogance, fit Nakanishi en avançant à son tour avec son équipe.

-Oui je sais, c'est mon grand défaut, je sais que je suis le meilleur et je me sens toujours obligé de l'étaler au grand jour pour prévenir mes adversaires, je suis vraiment trop gentil, pour la prochaine fois je m'en souviendrai.

-Espèce de…

-Hé capitaine ! On a un problème ! Interrompit Tachibana. Takeshi a aperçu Kira devant le stade pendant qu'on attendait, il m'a dit qu'il allait la voir une minute pour s'excuser mais il n'est toujours pas revenu.

-Quoi ?! Mais il a perdu la tête ou quoi ? Il croit que c'est le moment de faire ça ? Il peut bien me faire la morale après ça…dit Kojiro en se retournant pour rejoindre l'entrée du stade.

-Mouahahaha, des problèmes avec vos copines les gars ?! Mouahahaha…

-Avec nos copines et sur le terrain, on assure comme des bêtes, tu vas bientôt t'en apercevoir mon nounours ! Dit Ken avec un regard assassin. Allez les gars, on va s'échauffer ils nous rejoindront dans quelques secondes, je connais notre Kojiro, il ramènera Takeshi par la peau des fesses s'il le faut.

Kojiro arriva à la porte du stade, elle s'ouvrit doucement et Takeshi apparut, tête basse.

-Qu'est ce que tu foutais ? Tu es dingue de partir comme ça alors que…

Takeshi passa devant lui sans le regarder.

-Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Je te rappelle qu'on va jouer un mach là !

-Je m'en fous…

-Et bien moi je ne m'en fous pas, mon petit gars, alors que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas jouer ce match, dit il en tirant Takeshi par le bras.

-…

Takeshi se laissa tirer jusqu'au bord du terrain, Kojiro le lâcha à ce moment là.

-Bon, tu peux me dire ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien ! Répondit Takeshi en tournant la tête sur le coté.

-Oui, bien sûr, tout va bien, tu fais une gueule de dix pieds de longs mais tout va bien !

-…

-C'est Kira ? Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

-Non…

-Vous ne vous êtes pas réconciliés depuis hier ?

-…

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, dit Kojiro en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Takeshi, tu sais comment sont les filles, tu as un exemple avec Sanae, elle…

-Ferme-la et mêle-toi de tes affaires ! Cria-t-il soudainement en repoussant la main posée sur son épaule. Elle, ce n'est pas Sanae ok ? Rajouta t-il en fixant Kojiro. Elle est bien différente et bien mieux que Sanae, elle n'est pas si …

-Je te conseille d'arrêter tout de suite si tu veux encore garder mon amitié. Ok, je laisse tomber, fais la gueule si tu veux, je voulais juste t'aider. Alors rumine tout seul dans ton coin pendant encore deux minutes et après sois sur le terrain c'est tout ce que je te demande.

-…

-J'oubliais, rajouta Kojiro, si tu décides de rentrer sur le terrain, je veux que tu sois à cent pour cent dans le match et pas dans tes pensées quelles qu'elles soient, alors si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, oublie nous…

Kojiro se retourna et rejoignit le reste de l'équipe.

-…

A suivre...


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapitre 80 : Choix cornélien**

Dans les gradins, Kira arriva près de Sanae.

-Bonjour…

-Bonjour Kira. Alors comment vas-tu ?

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, je ne suis pas venue à temps pour parler avec Takeshi.

-Ah bon ? Pourtant j'avais cru. Lui aussi, vient juste d'arriver avec Kojiro, dit Sanae en tournant la tête vers la pelouse et…hé bien, qu'est ce qu'ils attendent pour aller sur le terrain ?

Elle vit Kojiro passablement énervé et le visage fermé dire quelques mots à Takeshi puis courir s'échauffer avec les autres. Takeshi resta seul sur le bord du terrain. Après quelques minutes, il n'avait toujours pas bougé.

-Il y a un truc qui ne va pas là…

-J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que je pense, fit soudainement Kira.

-Hein ? Qu'est ce que… Fit Sanae étonnée.

Kira se leva et se pencha sur la balustrade.

-Takeshi ! Takeshi répond s'il te plait, s'écria-t-elle.

Takeshi qui n'avait pas bougé depuis un moment se tourna enfin vers les tribunes. Kira fit un sourire.

-Takeshi…

-Arrête de crier mon prénom ça me dérange ! Et qu'est ce que tu fous là d'abord?! Tu ne préfères pas aller voir l'autre quart de finale ? Ah mais que je suis bête, tu peux avoir un peu des deux pourquoi tu te gênerais.

Sur ces paroles il lui tourna le dos.

-Mais Takeshi, je…

-Takeshi ! s'écria Kojiro déjà dans le rond central, ballon aux pieds. C'est ta dernière chance, on joue avec ou sans toi ? Il te reste trente secondes pour te décider.

Takeshi hésita un instant puis finit par rentrer sur le terrain et rejoindre les autres joueurs. Il lança un regard furtif à Kojiro.

_Et bien c'est pas gagner, c'est pas en me lançant un regard « tu as vu je suis venu » que ça va me rassurer. Tu es toujours aussi remonté…_

-Ah bah quand même, il t'en a fallu du temps pour revenir. Est-ce l'amour qui te retenait ainsi ?

-La ferme, Hiragi ! Je suis là pour jouer pas pour entendre tes conneries, ton numéro de pub pour l'amour tu me le feras après !

-Hé mais ça va pas toi ?! Fit Hiragi surpris de cette réaction. J'essayais juste de te faire sourire, tu as une tête de croque mort, ça va nous porter la poisse.

-Et bien il faudra vous y faire. On n'est pas obligé d'avoir un visage « tout sourire » pour jouer au foot à ce que je sache, d'ailleurs on ressemblerait plus à une équipe de clown débile qu'autre chose si c'était le cas, alors foutez moi tous la paix ! Lança-t-il en se mettant à côté de Kojiro.

-Toujours aussi aimable à ce que je vois. Tu es d'humeur à jouer au moins?

-Je suis là non ?

Takeshi se prépara à jouer.

-…

_Oui tu es là mais dans quel état…_

- Bon allez les gars, tous en place ! s'écria Kojiro en se retournant et en donnant des consignes de la main, et rappelez vous ce que j'ai dit, c'est la victoire ou rien !

Il se mit à son tour en place et l'arbitre siffla le début du match.

-Hein ? Mais…

Kojiro surpris, resta un instant sur place. Takeshi venait de partir à l'attaque contrairement à son habitude où il passait le premier ballon à Kojiro.

-Hé Kojiro, qu'est ce que vous faites ? Ce n'est pas ce qui était prévu…

-Merci Sasuke, j'avais remarqué, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut que tu le dises mais à cet inconscient…

Kojiro partit enfin à toute allure à la poursuite de Takeshi qui venait déjà d'éliminer deux joueurs adverses.

-Tu peux me dire ce que tu es en train de faire exactement ? demanda Kojiro arrivé à son niveau.

Takeshi lui passa le ballon.

-Je joue ! Ça ne se voit pas ?

Kojiro sauta par-dessus un défenseur et lui repassa le ballon.

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, tu…

-Je sprinte jusque devant le gardien et je te fais une passe, prépare toi à ouvrir le score !

Takeshi accéléra avec le ballon.

-Tak…

Kojiro ne put finir sa phrase.

-Tiens un cafard en crampon, c'est marrant, dit Nakanishi en écartant les bras à l'arrivée de Takeshi.

Takeshi sourit.

-Tu te trompes je ne suis pas un cafard mais un renard, dit il en se retournant pour passer le ballon à Kojiro.

-Ah ah classique cette feinte, vous pensez que je ne suis pas assez rapide pour bouger, fit Nakanishi en se repositionnant vers Kojiro.

-Non, juste assez débile pour croire que ta stature est un avantage pour être gardien !

-Hein ?

Takeshi se retourna à nouveau ballon au pied et tira au but.

L'arbitre siffla : 1- 0 pour la Toho.

-Et voilà mon gros, voici la preuve qu'une souris peut venir à bout d'un stupide éléphant !

Nakanishi qui n'avait pas vu le coup arriver était vert de rage.

-Espèce de…

- Calme-toi Nakanishi, ce n'est pas grave ! Fit un des joueurs de la Naniwa.

Ne t'énerve pas pour ça, c'est notre faute, on ne les a pas assez surveillé…

-Avec un capitaine si simplet, c'est normal que vous n'y ayez vu que du feu avec cette stratégie, ne culpabilisez pas, on va réduire un peu notre niveau de jeu et pour la prochaine fois on vous dira même qui devra tirer au but, ça devrait vous faciliter la tâche et vous…

Kojiro saisit Takeshi par le bras pour l'éloigner des joueurs de la Naniwa qui étaient prêts à en venir aux mains.

-Tu n'es pas bien toi ! Tu veux que ce match se termine en pugilat ou quoi ?

-Ah, arrête avec ta morale à deux balles, toi-même tu es le premier à charrier nos adversaires…

-Quand ils nous cherchent oui ! Mais là, ils n'ont rien fait qui mérite de tels propos ! Ecoute je crois savoir ce qui ne va pas…

-Ah oui ?

-Oui, rappelle toi quand on a joué contre Ban et son équipe, j'étais tellement jaloux que je faisais n'importe quoi, tu es en train de faire la même chose …

- Alors là, détrompe-toi, je ne suis pas du tout jaloux, et puis jaloux de quoi ou de qui ? Tu peux me le dire ?

-Justement tu n'aurais pas une petite idée ?! Demanda Kojiro sur un ton ironique.

-Pas du tout, dit Takeshi en détournant les yeux.

-Bien sûr et tu vas me faire croire ça ?! Tu as vu comment tu joues ? Tu m'avais dit que tu me passerais le ballon pour tirer et toi tu décides de tout faire tout seul, tu sais qu'on était quatre en attaque ?!

-Ça te va bien de dire ça toi ! Fit Takeshi en le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux. Tu me fais la morale parce que j'ai tiré à ta place c'est tout, c'est toi qui es jaloux en fait…

-Mais oui bien sûr, j'ai que ça à penser moi : être jaloux de mon meilleur ami qui vient de marquer ! Non mais tu n'es pas bien toi !

- Parfait, il n'y a donc aucun problème : tu veux gagner et on mène au score, tu peux me dire ce que tu me reproches exactement ?!

-Pour l'instant rien, tu as raison, mais fais attention, aujourd'hui on est encore plus observé que d'habitude alors je n'ai pas l'intention de perdre ce match ni de passer pour équipe de seconde zone sans stratégie qui la joue perso à cause de toi et de tes états d'âmes. Tu ne veux pas qu'on t'aide, c'est comme tu veux mais tu as décidé de venir jouer alors arrête tout de suite de jouer au con, sinon c'est moi qui pourrais bien te frapper pour te remettre les idées en place ! Lança Kojiro avant de rejoindre le rond central.

-…

Takeshi rejoignit Kojiro et l'arbitre siffla la reprise du match.

La Naniwa passa à son tour à l'attaque mais ses assauts ne venaient pas à bout de la défense : Tachibana, Kyochiro et Hiragi arrivaient toujours à empêcher les attaquants de tirer au but et la Toho en profiter à chaque fois pour se lancer dans une contre attaque mais malheureusement pour Sasuke, Kazuki, Takeshi et Kojiro leurs tentatives étaient vaines, la défense de la Naniwa tenait bon et Nakanishi démontrait avec talent que sa réputation ne se limitait pas à son envergure et qu'il méritait son surnom de « montagne infranchissable ». De parade en parade et avec souplesse il arrêta une dizaine de tirs. Seul Kojiro n'avait pas encore tenté sa chance, il était marqué de très près et les défenseurs s'arrangeaient toujours pour qu'il soit obligé de faire une passe au lieu de tirer. De son côté Takeshi s'était calmé : il ne parlait plus mais il jouait comme d'habitude. L'arbitre venait de sifflet d'ailleurs un coup franc pour un tacle un peu fort sur lui.

-Takeshi ça va ? Demanda Kojiro en se plaçant à côté de lui.

-Je joue au foot et je ne pense plus à rien donc ça va, dit il en se relevant et en regardant le but. Passons aux choses sérieuses pour enterrer ce match avant la mi temps il reste une minute, arrange toi pour te démarquer, on se fait le tir à ras de terre c'est la seule solution pour prendre l'avantage, prépare toi.

-…

Takeshi recula un peu du ballon et attendit le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre.

« Ttrrrriitttttttttttttt »

Il prit de l'élan et décocha un tir vers la surface de réparation où étaient rassemblés la plupart des protagonistes.

Sasuke intercepta le ballon de la poitrine et mit hors course deux défenseurs à l'aide d'une série de une deux avec Kazuki. Celui-ci passa le ballon à Takeshi.

Kojiro entouré de deux joueurs joua des coudes et força un peu le passage avant de sprinter vers le but. Takeshi arma son pied.

-Non Takeshi attends, je…

Takeshi tira à ras de terre.

_Et merde il ne m'a pas entendu, je n'arriverai jamais à temps._

Le ballon alla frapper le poteau et repartit vers son envoyeur, Takeshi plongea tête la première et détourna la trajectoire du ballon vers Kojiro qui arrivait en bout de course. Celui-ci décocha son tir, et cette fois ci Nakanishi ne put arrêter le ballon qui s'éleva au dernier moment et qui se logea sous la transversale.

« Ttrrrriitttttttttttttt »

L'arbitre siffla la mi-temps sur le score de 2 - 0 pour la Toho. Mais malheureusement pour elle un de ses joueurs clés ne se relevait pas, il venait de finir sa course en frappant le poteau de plein fouet avec son front après une passe magnifique.

Les joueurs de la Toho se précipitèrent vers lui. La main sur le front, il commençait à se relever.

-Putain, il a la tête dur ce poteau…gémit-il en s'asseyant par terre.

-Pas autant que toi à ce qu'on voit, dit Kazuki en lui frictionnant les cheveux.

-La vache tu as vu la coulée de sang sur le poteau ! On dirait qu'on s'en est servi pour assommer un bœuf…

-Hiragi, regarde en bas, il y a encore plus fort : une marre de sang énorme, s'extasia Tachibana, on se croirait sur une scène de crime.

-Oui, oh regarde on dirait un morceau de son cerveau, tu crois que tu vas devoir tout nettoyer après ? demanda Hiragi en se tournant vers Takeshi, le pauvre poteau, il n'avait rien demandé lui.

-Merci de compatir les gars…souffla Takeshi, la main toujours sur le front.

-Compatir ? Mais c'est toi qui t'es jeté dessus comme un abruti, on peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ?! On menait déjà au score, ce n'était pas la peine de prendre de tels risques…

-Tu te trompes Tachibana, pour gagner il faut toujours prendre des risques et je…je devais me rattraper pour…

-En plus d'être une tête de mule doublée d'un sale caractère, tu as la tête la plus dure que je connaisse, interrompit Kojiro.

Il tendit sa main vers Takeshi.

-C'est sans doute pour ça d'ailleurs que tu as fait une telle connerie : joueur contre poteau, je t'ai déjà dit que c'était le poteau qui gagnait ! Imbécile ! Dit Kojiro en relevant Takeshi. Même si j'étais en retard sur ta passe j'aurais réussi à marquer, ce n'était pas la peine de faire ce coup là, même s'il était génial, n'oublie jamais que tu as avec toi le buteur le plus génial de ce pays ! Pff, si on me sert des passes sur un plateau comment veux tu que je progresse…

Takeshi sourit.

-Allez, on va soigner ça, rajouta Kojiro en aidant Takeshi à rentrer au vestiaire.

-Kojiro ça va aller ? demanda Sanae qui s'était précipitée vers la sortie du terrain.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, notre Takeshi va avoir droit à un joli bandage c'est tout…

-Takeshi ! Ça va ? S'écria une voix au dessus.

Takeshi leva la tête et vit Kira à la balustrade des gradins.

-…

-Takeshi, refais moi la tête, ne me parle plus jamais si tu as envie après mais je t'en prie dis moi comment tu vas ! S'enquit-elle avec les larmes aux yeux.

Takeshi baissa la tête et continua son chemin vers les vestiaires.

-Je survivrai, lança t-il avant de disparaître.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Takeshi, la tête bandée, refit son apparition sur le terrain avec le reste de la Toho. Sanae revint dans les gradins.

-Alors ?! Ce n'est pas grave dis ?! Fit Kira en se précipitant sur elle.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, la blessure est impressionnante mais rien de grave, il ne faut pas qu'il force de trop après un tel choc mais l'équipe a promis de lui faciliter le travail…

-Tu me rassures ! Souffla Kira en regardant à nouveau le terrain.

Son visage devint triste en apercevant Takeshi.

-Je ne veux pas être indiscrète mais sais tu pourquoi Takeshi est fâché contre toi ? Demanda Sanae. Ce matin encore, il avait hâte de s'excuser et de…

-Il a dû me voir avec Caïn avant de rentrer sur le terrain, c'est la seule explication plausible, et si c'est ça je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même…

-Ah oui le beau mec d'hier à la piscine ! Alors tu sors avec lui et Takeshi en même temps ? Interrompit Yui. Mais dites moi toutes les deux, vous avez une vie amoureuse passionnante…

Kira se retourna violemment vers elle.

-Je ne sors pas avec lui !

-Ah oui ? Fit Yui avec un sourire en coin, je t'ai pourtant vu l'embrasser, ne me dis pas que tu as dérapé sur ses lèvres je ne te croirais pas. En fait, je comprends le pauvre Takeshi, trompé avec un autre footballeur par une fille dont il est tombé éperdument amoureux et qui a joué avec lui. Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose. Dites les filles vous faites un concours c'est ça ?

Kira se leva d'un bond, gifla Yui et partit vers la sortie.

-Si elle ne l'avait pas fait, c'est moi qui aurais eu le plaisir de le faire ! Je souhaite qu'un jour ta méchanceté te retombe dessus ma pauvre Yui !

-J'en souhaite de même pour toi chère manager, quand on ment à celui qu'on dit aimer on doit s'attendre à des représailles…

-Tu n'es qu'une peste qui ne sert à rien, l'équipe peut très bien se passer de toi ! Tu es virée ! Dit Sanae avant de poursuivre Kira.

-Tu ne peux pas me virer Sanae ! Tu n'as pas ce pouvoir ! S'écria Yui.

_Alors là hors de question que je quitte l'équipe maintenant, mon plan est en route et je veux être aux premières loges pour ta déchéance ma petite !_

Sanae rattrapa Kira.

-Kira, attend moi, ne fais pas attention à Yui, elle adore mettre les gens mal à l'aise et jouer avec ça…

-Mais tu ne comprends pas, elle a raison ! J'ai trahi Takeshi en me laissant embrasser, je ne le mérite plus, il sera mieux sans moi…

Sanae saisit son bras et l'obligea à s'arrêter.

-Hé ! Calme-toi ! C'est quoi ce raisonnement ?! Tu as vu comment il était tout à l'heure ? Tu as vu l'effet que ça lui fait d'être fâché avec toi ? Je sais que pour l'instant ce n'est pas évident à voir mais je t'assure qu'il t'aime toujours…

-Mais il m'a vue avec Caïn, et le pire c'est qu'il a vu…

-Oui, bon ça va, il t'a embrassée et d'après ce que j'ai compris ce n'était pas partagé ! N'est ce pas ?!

-Non pas du tout ! Dit Kira en se retournant enfin vers Sanae. Je me suis encore fait avoir, avec lui ça a toujours été comme ça…

-Bien alors tu n'as rien à te reprocher…

-Mais Takeshi…

-Bien sûr, il va falloir expliquer ça à Takeshi mais as-tu vraiment envie d'envoyer balader ton couple pour un simple baiser non partagé ? Vous n'êtes plus des gamins voyons !

-…

-Tu l'aimes, il t'aime, il faut juste que vous mettiez les choses au clair…

- Mais s'il a tout vu, il ne me croira jamais…

_Flash Back_

Kira arriva près du stade et se dirigea vers l'entrée des spectateurs.

Takeshi l'aperçut par la vitre, regarda l'horloge au dessus de lui et décida de la voir quelques instants avant l'entrée sur le terrain.

-Ken, je reviens tout de suite, je vais voir Kira une minute…

-Takeshi, attend on va bientôt…trop tard…pff …les hommes amoureux…dit il avec un sourire.

Takeshi allait arriver près de Kira quand il s'arrêta net. Caïn venait de prendre le bras de Kira. Il resta derrière un mur et les observa sans pouvoir entendre leur conversation.

-Bonjour Kiran, tu me chercher ? Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire enjôleur.

-Caïn ? Mais tu ne joues pas ?

-Non pas encore, il me reste vingt minutes à tuer et j'espérais bien te trouver avant.

-Mais je n'ai pas le temps, le match de Takeshi va bientôt commencer et je veux absolument qu'il me voie avant…

-Vous êtes fâchés ? Fit Caïn avec un visage innocent.

-Á ton avis ?! Dit-elle en retirant la main sur son bras.

-Ne me dis pas que c'est pour hier ?

- Après un tel numéro excuse-le d'avoir des doutes ! Déclara-t-elle sur un ton énervé.

-Il n'est pas sûr de lui ce petit garçon ? Aurait-il peur que tu t'envoles ? Enfin si j'étais lui je me méfierais, tu m'as déjà fait le coup.

- Caïn, je …

-Sérieusement, hier je ne pensais pas te trouver là bas, j'étais venu pour tout autre chose mais ça a été une heureuse surprise. Pour toi aussi j'espère ?

-…

-Ok, je vois, tu es partie du jour au lendemain et tu n'avais pas l'intention de me revoir un jour c'est ça ? Même après ce qu'on a affronté tous les deux ?

Kira détourna la tête.

-Je…je…

-Je ne comprends pas, c'est toi qui a voulu devenir manager pour être avec moi, je passais tout mon temps à m'entraîner, je ne pensais qu'à ça mais ça ne te dérangeait pas et puis après ça a changé, oui, après sa mort tu…tu t'es éloignée…

-Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai été là pour toi ! Je t'ai soutenu ne me fais pas croire le contraire ! Dit elle en relevant la tête. Je me suis occupée de toi comme je pouvais…

-Alors pourquoi tu es partie ? Dis-moi ! Tu me dois au moins ça.

-Tu…tu as changé voilà ! Juste après l'enterrement tu es devenu très différent, je ne te reconnaissais pas, tu parlais toujours de Tsubasa, de ta vengeance, ce n'était plus toi…

-Mais c'est de sa faute si…

-Arrête de tout vouloir mettre sur le dos de Tsubasa, c'est complètement stupide. C'est de ça que je te parle ! Tu ne vois pas comment celui que tu aimais, était en réalité, celui que tu pensais génial, insubmersible était loin de cette image et tu le savais mais pourtant tu l'as idéalisé après sa disparition et tu as pris un chemin qui ne me plaisait plus, j'avais beau te le dire tu ne m'écoutais plus, et petit à petit je n'avais plus aucun plaisir à rester près de toi…

-Mais tu ne comprends pas toutes les souffrances que j'ai eu et que j'ai encore, tout ça je les ai subies à cause d'un petit génie du foot, ma vie n'a pas été normale à cause de lui !

-Tu te trompes encore, tu n'as pas changé depuis le temps, tu n'as pas réfléchis une seconde à ce que je te disais à l'époque. Tu vois pourquoi je suis partie maintenant ? Une vie à supporter cette vengeance, tu crois que c'est ça que je recherchais ?

-Si ce n'est que ça, bientôt j'en aurais fini et…

-Il n'y a pas que ça…tu… tu étais un garçon génial avant sa mort et puis tout a changé du jour au lendemain, même nous ça a changé. Tu étais timide, attentionné, jamais tu n'osais me prendre la main, et moi je trouvais ça mignon mais voilà ça aussi ça a changé, après tu voulais être un homme, sortir avec des filles, montrer que tu étais le roi du lycée, le meilleur et moi …enfin nous tu as oublié…

-C'était donc ça ? Tu croyais que ces filles avaient pris ta place ?

-Non, jamais je n'ai été à cette place, et je ne souhaitais pas y être. J'aimais le Caïn d'avant pas celui là.

-Donc tu es partie pour…

-Pour ne pas te voir descendre encore plus bas, je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour toi, j'ai été là jusqu'au bout mais je ne servais plus à rien donc pour préserver mes souvenirs je suis partie et je ne le regrette pas…

Caïn saisit le visage de Kira dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

Takeshi serra le poing, il allait se diriger droit sur eux lorsqu'à son tour Kira posa ses mains sur le visage de Caïn. Il s'arrêta et détourna les yeux.

_Je rêve là, dites moi que c'est un rêve…_

Il reprit sa marche et les regarda à nouveau.

_Non, c'est trop…_

Il fit finalement demi-tour vers le stade.

Kira finit de mordre la lèvre de Caïn, relâcha sa tête et écarta les mains sur son visage.

-Tu es complètement folle ! fit Caïn en essuyant le sang qui coulait.

- Que ça te serve de leçon, je ne suis pas une de tes pseudos groupies folle de toi ! Et même si je t'aimais avant, il ne s'est jamais rien de passé sur le plan amoureux entre nous deux alors ne crois pas que c'est en faisant ça que mon avis va changer sur toi, au contraire, tu es bien plus pitoyable…

-Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Kiran !

-Quoi ? Tu as peur de la vérité ? Je dois bien être la seule à te l'envoyer en pleine face et tu ne le supportes pas, c'est tout ! Allez vas t'en ! Vas jouer contre Tsubasa, vas prendre ta soi disant vengeance, et après que feras tu dis moi ? Que tu gagnes ou non à quoi ça va t'avancer tu peux me le dire ? Il ne reviendra pas tu sais !

-Je sais ! Mais il me verra triompher…

-Tu es vraiment irrécupérable. Je souhaite juste qu'aujourd'hui tu réalises enfin tes erreurs et que tu passes à autre chose, tu le mérites quand même…au revoir, dit elle en courant vers le l'entrée des spectateurs.

-Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié Kiran ! S'écria t-il.

Il baissa la tête.

-Merde, j'ai tout foiré…dit il tout bas.

Il releva la tête et se dirigea vers la poubelle en face de lui.

-Tout ça c'est de ta faute Tsubasa ! C'est encore à cause de toi ! Tu vas me le payer ! s'écria t-il en shootant dans la poubelle.

Le métal plia puis se cassa sous le coup de pied. Caïn fixa la poubelle à terre et sourit.

_La prochaine fois c'est toi qui souffriras monseigneur Tsubasa, ton règne est terminé et mon sacre arrive, les rôles vont enfin s'inverser._

Il mit ses mains dans les poches et se dirigea vers le stade opposé.

_Fin Flash Back_

- Oui s'il a tout vu, je vais avoir du mal à m'expliquer sans qu'il s'emporte.

-Ça c'est sûr, je ne peux pas te garantir qu'il sera calme mais il est très compréhensif et attentif, c'est son principal trait de caractère donc je ne me fais aucun souci là-dessus.

-…Oui…tu…tu as peut être raison.

-Non ce n'est pas « peut-être », j'ai raison ! Fit Sanae avec un sourire. Allez commence déjà par rejoindre ta place, il faut que tu sois là pour le regarder, je sais qu'il en a besoin même si pour l'instant il dit le contraire.

Kira sourit et acquiesça.

-Merci Sanae, dit elle en la prenant dans ses bras.

-De rien, en tant que manager, je tiens à ce que tous les joueurs de l'équipe soient au top de leur forme et si le côté cœur ne va pas, rien ne va chez ces petites bêtes là, dit elle en rigolant. Et puis, surtout en tant qu'amie, je dois dire que tous les deux je vous adore donc je ferais ce que je peux pour que ça s'arrange. Allez vas y maintenant…

Kira s'éloigna.

_Et moi je vais m'occuper du cas Yui, elle a dépassé les bornes, il est temps d'en finir, je vais aller voir Yoichi…_

-Sanae ! Tu es là !

-Ban ? Mais que…essaya-t-elle de dire, en découvrant Ban tout essoufflé.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer, il faut que tu viennes avec moi, dit il en la prenant par le bras.

-Mais je dois rester ici, ils n'ont pas fini de jouer et en plus…c'est quoi cette tête ?

-…

-Ban, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-C'est la Nankatsu…ils sont en train de perdre 3 à 0…

Sanae se crispa.

-C'est…c'est pas possible…

-Si et la mi-temps vient d'être siffler et…

-Bien, et qu'est ce que tu veux que j'y fasse, je t'ai déjà dit que je n'irai pas les voir, en plus la Toho n'a pas fini son match alors c'est hors de question, dit elle en retirant le bras de Ban. Je suis désolée mais je dois y retourner, dit elle en lui tournant le dos et en commençant à avancer. J'irai peut-être les voir après…

-Mais Sanae, interrompit Ban, ils…ils sont à l'infirmerie…

Sanae s'arrêta.

-Tu…tu parles de qui ? Bégaya-t-elle.

-Taro et…et Tsubasa

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

-Qu'est ce…qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-elle sans se retourner.

-Le capitaine de Sélénite est complètement déchaîné, il joue à la limite du fair-play, il a déjà reçu un carton jaune, mais à la place de l'arbitre moi je l'aurais expulsé directement, je t'assure j'ai l'impression que son but n'est pas que de gagner, il recherche toujours le face à face avec Tsubasa et même s'il prend le dessus il s'arrange toujours pour frapper dans la jambe gauche de Tsubasa. Quand ils s'en sont aperçus ils ont changé de tactique mais Caïn n'a pas apprécié et il s'en est aussi pris à Taro. La Sélénite en elle-même n'est pas invincible mais la façon de jouer et la technique de Caïn ont pris l'avantage sur le moral de la Nankatsu. Taro et Tsubasa n'ont pu exprimer leur talent, Caïn a bien compris que le meilleur moyen de casser l'équipe s'est de casser le duo, il a commencé par Tsubasa et maintenant Taro…

-Qu'est ce qu'ils ont ? Coupa soudainement Sanae.

-Taro a une contusion au genou, un bandage bien serré devrait suffire pour continuer mais…

-…

Les battements de cœur de Sanae s'accélérèrent.

Le silence était pesant. Sanae finit par se retourner vers Ban. Il avait la tête baissée.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il a ! Dis-moi ce qu'a Tsubasa ? S'enquit-elle.

-Il …en fait il n'a pas tenu le choc sur le dernier coup de pied de Caïn. Il s'est fait sortir sur une civière.

Le cœur de Sanae se souleva.

-C'est pas vrai…souffla-t-elle en reprenant appui sur le mur.

-Ne t'inquiète pas comme ça, on ne sait pas encore ce qu'il a, c'est peut-être rien…

-Avec lui ce n'est jamais rien, pour qu'il sorte en plein match sur civière ce n'est pas rien, je te le dis…

-Alors tu viens avec moi ?

-Je…je t'ai déjà dit que je ne pouvais pas…dit elle en serrant les mains.

-J'espérais que tu viennes les voir pour…

-Pourquoi ? Les encourager, les soutenir, les rassurer ? Je crois que je suis la dernière personne qui ait le droit de faire ça…

-Quand il était inconscient, il t'a demandé…

-…

-Fais le pour avoir la finale que tout le monde rêve, s'il te plait.

-…

Sanae tourna la tête dans la direction des gradins qui venaient d'éclater de joie.

« 0 - 3 pour la Toho, un splendide but de Kazuki après une percée du capitaine Kojiro Hyuga, le gardien Nakanishi n'a pas pu parer le lobe et s'est retrouvé dans les filets près du ballon »

-Allez Sanae, viens, ils comprendront, insista Ban en l'entraînant par la main, eux ils ont vraiment besoin de toi…

Elle se laissa faire. La tête toujours en direction des gradins elle marmonna : « Félicitations, bon courage, je reviens dès que possible. Kojiro je t'aime, pardonne moi… ». Puis elle tourna la tête, à quelques mètres de là, l'entrée de l'autre stade lui faisait face.

A suivre…


	81. Chapter 81

Kikiou ma fan,

Après les émotions du dernier chapitre (disputes, prise de tête et rire), voici un chapitre encore mieux ou pire, ça dépend du point de vue, mdr. Le tour de force de Ban était peut-être méchant mais utile je pense. Alors bonne lecture et à la prochaine, bisous.

PS: Mici pour le compliment, je fais de mon mieux pour faire un travail correct (.).

**Chapitre 81 : D'amour et d'amitié**

Ban et Sanae arrivèrent en courant dans les couloirs du stade. Ban s'arrêta devant la porte de l'infirmerie.

-Attends moi là Sanae, je vais…

-Ah non, tu m'as traînée ici, alors ne comptes pas sur moi pour attendre bien sagement maintenant, dit-elle en mettant sa main sur la poignée de la porte, et je te rappelle que je dois retourner à l'autre stade le plus vite possible alors il n'y a pas de…

Elle entra.

-Heu…pardon, je…je ne faisais que passer ! Dit-elle en refermant brusquement la porte derrière elle.

-Bah, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Ban étonné. Tu ne veux plus rentrer ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'aurais dû frapper avant d'entrer, c'est tout, dit-elle en rougissant, il vaut mieux attendre que…qu'ils ne soient plus occupés…ahhhhh

La porte contre laquelle Sanae était appuyée s'ouvrit soudainement, elle tomba par terre.

-Ça va ? Demanda une jeune fille en lui tendant la main pour la relever, je m'excuse, je ne savais pas que vous étiez derrière.

-Non, non, ce n'est pas grave, c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser encore une fois pour tout à l'heure…

Les deux jeunes filles rougirent en même temps.

-Et bien, on peut dire que vous faîtes la paire toutes les deux, fit Ban en les entourant de ses bras, ça me plairait bien de vous avoir toutes les deux dans mon harem personnel…BONG !

-Lâche Mamori tout de suite, sinon ce n'est pas une béquille que je t'envoie sur la tête mais cette panoplie complète de seringues, menaça Taro en commençant à viser Ban.

-Aaaaahhhhh non j'abandonne maître, promis je ne toucherai pas à votre concubine, par contre l'autre a aussi de bons gros atouts pour me satisfaire, je peux la garder ? BONG !

-Satisfait de la réponse ? demanda Sanae en reposant le tabouret.

-Parfaitement, maîtresse, sniff dur métier que celui de charmeur de beauté, pleurnicha Ban en se frottant la tête.

Sanae fit un léger sourire avant de se retourner vers Taro.

-…

Taro tourna la tête vers la fenêtre.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? La Toho n'a pas fini de jouer il me semble et je doute que ton chéri adoré t'ait donné la permission de venir voir les minables que nous sommes…

-Arrête Taro, je suis venue parce que je m'inquiétais et…

-Ah bon ?! Fit Taro en la regardant à nouveau. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus entendre parler de nous, que seul ton équipe comptait, pourquoi tant de bonté d'un coup ? Ah non, je sais, ce sont les remords qui te rongent. La culpabilité peut-être ? Non, non ce n'est pas ça, c'est la pitié, hein ?

-Taro ! Arrête de dire des bêtises plus grosses que toi, ça ne te réussi pas du tout !

- Ecoute, comme tu as pu le voir je suis en de très bonnes mains, alors quelle que soit ta raison, tu peux …

-Partir ?! Interrompit-elle en s'approchant de lui les mains sur les hanches. Et bien tu rêves mon petit Taro ! Tu crois te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement alors que tu es blessé et que tu es en train de perdre ton match de reprise avec la Nankatsu ? Si tu veux mon avis, il te faudrait un bon coup de pied aux fesses pour que tout ça s'arrange, ou mieux, que j'aille moi-même botter les fesses de ce capitaine qui abîme la marchandise !

-La mar…marchandise ? fit Taro étonné.

-Bah oui, je te rappelle que tu dois jouer en finale contre mon chéri adoré alors j'aimerais bien que tu sois en pleine possession de tes moyens pour qu'il te batte sans remords. C'est vrai quoi, pour une finale il lui faut un minimum de résistance de la part de l'adversaire sinon il nous fait une déprime. Alors quelques soient tes reproches, je suis venue te dire que tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner et qu'il y a quelqu'un sur le terrain qui attend la monnaie de sa pièce. C'est comme ça que je vous ai éduqués à la Nankatsu alors au boulot !

Taro éclata de rire.

-Ok, ok, je n'arriverai pas à te faire la tête plus longtemps, dit il avec un sourire. Tu n'as pas changé en fait.

-Non, mais toi par contre tu as bien changé : depuis quand monsieur embrasse une fille sur un lit d'infirmerie ? Tu ne te rends pas compte, moi qui pensais que tu étais un saint, je vois que tu es tombé dans la débauche.

Le visage de Taro s'empourpra.

-Excusez le, c'est…c'est ma faute, je m'appelle Mamori et je suis…

-Son grand amour, oui j'avais compris, interrompit Sanae en lui tendant la main pour la saluer. Je suis enchantée de vous connaître enfin.

Sanae lui sourit.

-Merci, vous êtes Sanae je suppose.

-Facile à deviner Mamori, dit Taro en s'asseyant sur le lit pour se lever, tu en connais d'autre qui viendrait houspiller un pauvre blessé ?

-Un blessé qui est capable de me répondre ne se porte pas si mal, pas vrai ? Demanda Sanae en mettant sa main sur son genou bandé.

Taro lui sourit, se leva et commença à marcher.

-Oui, ça va beaucoup mieux, ce bandage m'empêche d'avoir mal et dès demain ça sera passé, ce n'est pas bien grave. Tu sais, dit il en baissant légèrement la tête, moi je n'ai été visé qu'une fois, j'ai juste été surpris alors que lui, il a encaissé une bonne dizaine de coups.

Il tira le rideau qui séparait la pièce.

-…

Sanae vacilla légèrement.

-C'est moins grave que ça n'y parait, ne t'inquiète pas, dit tout doucement Ban en l'aidant à s'asseoir à côté du lit.

-Comme d'habitude il a repoussé ses limites, mais cette fois-ci son corps n'a pas suivi. Le médecin m'a assuré que sa jambe gauche n'avait rien. Après quelques assauts de Caïn, Tsubasa a vite compris où il voulait en venir, alors il a mobilisé tout son corps pour la protéger, c'est pour ça qu'il était autant fatigué et qu'il s'est évanoui.

-…

Les yeux de Sanae s'assombrirent.

-On se demande parfois s'il ne se prend pas pour superman, fit elle doucement, regardez dans quel état il est, il ne pourra pas…

-Tu sais, interrompit Taro en posant une main sur l'épaule de Sanae, si on lui enlève toutes les traces de terre, d'herbe et de pieds, il est toujours un capitaine présentable.

Sanae fit un léger sourire et soupira.

-Oui, mais il doit se protéger, ce championnat n'est rien face à ce qui l'attend avec son équipe pro, je ne voudrais pas que cela l'empêche de devenir ce qu'il veut…pas pour un simple titre.

-C'est là que tu te trompes Sanae, pour lui c'est plus qu'un championnat, c'est quelque chose qu'il veut mener à bien pour toi…

-Pour moi ?! Fit-elle en ce retournant vers Taro. Mais moi je ne lui ai rien demandé. A quoi il pense encore ? Je croyais pourtant que tout était clair entre nous, en tout cas j'ai tout fait pour ça. Qu'est ce qu'il veut faire pour moi ? Gagner ce titre et me le dédier ? Demanda-t-elle ironiquement. Battre Kojiro et montrer qu'il est le meilleur ? Tout ça m'est égal et est stupide, regarde dans quel état il est ! Je…je suis très attachée à lui et tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver me touchera.

Elle tourna la tête vers Tsubasa. Une larme coula sur ses joues.

-C'est exactement ce qu'il ressent pour toi, c'est pour ça qu'il veut gagner, il…

Sanae se leva brusquement.

-C'est justement ça le problème, dit elle en essuyant ses larmes, c'est ce genre de choses que je veux éviter. J'ai fait une erreur, je n'aurais jamais du venir, dit-elle en partant.

-Non Sanae, attends, fit Taro en la retenant par le bras.

-Pour Tsubasa comme pour Kojiro ma présence ici ne peut rien apporter de bon, je suis désolée…

Taro lâcha le bras de Sanae.

-Comme tu veux, je comprends.

-Merci, bonne chance.

Sanae posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Sanae…Sanae… »

Elle se retourna. Tsubasa, encore endormi, s'agitait dans le lit, ses mains agrippaient le drap.

« Non, je ne veux pas perdre…Caïn…Finale…Sanae… »

-Il a le sommeil agité, je vais chercher le médecin, dit Mamori avant de sortir.

-Ban, reste avec lui jusqu'à l'arrivée du médecin, la mi-temps va se terminer, je dois retourner sur le terrain.

-Pas de problème, fais moi confiance pour le…

-Je m'en occupe, coupa Sanae, va plutôt soutenir la Nankatsu, ils en ont besoin en attendant le retour de leur capitaine.

Elle passa devant Taro et Ban et s'assit à côté du lit. Elle prit la main crispée de Tsubasa dans la sienne et la caressa doucement.

-Ça va aller Tsubasa, je suis là…

Tsubasa commença à se calmer. Sanae se retourna vers Taro et Ban.

-Allez qu'est ce que vous faîtes encore là, Taro tu dois aller me corriger ce Caïn et toi Ban je veux t'entendre les encourager de l'infirmerie, allez ouste !

Taro sourit.

-Merci pour lui, dit-il en embrassant Sanae sur la joue. C'est bien toi la meilleure.

Ban l'embrassa à son tour.

-Moi, c'était juste pour le plaisir, dit-il avec un clin d'oeil. À tout à l'heure, et compte sur moi pour les motiver.

Taro et Ban sortirent.

-Allez Taro, montre à ce Caïn, comment joue un joueur de la Oking, fais nous honneur et…

-Merci, coupa Taro.

-Hein ? Mais de quoi ?

-Pour Sanae, pour nous l'avoir ramenée.

-No problemo ! Fit-il en levant le pouce. Allez, va plutôt me remercier sur le terrain, ils doivent tous être inquiets pour toi.

-C'est parti ! S'écria Taro en partant en courant.

Ban mit ses bras derrière la tête, se retourna, fixa un instant la porte de l'infirmerie et commença à avancer en direction des gradins.

-Ahhh les jeunes…fit-il en souriant.

Pendant ce temps sur l'autre stade.

« C'est une véritable démonstration de force de la Toho, leurs attaques sont construites d'une telle façon que Nakanishi ne sait plus où donner de la tête, ils sont aussi forts physiquement que mentalement et tactiquement, ils survolent littéralement le jeu ! 5 - 0 pour la Toho et ce n'est pas fini, la Naniwa vient encore de perdre le ballon, Kazuki passe à l'attaque… »

-Ça suffit maintenant ! Vous m'arrêtez cette bande de morveux avant qu'ils n'approchent de la surface de réparation ou je m'en charge moi-même cria Nakanishi à ses coéquipiers.

-Oula le Panda s'énerve dit Kazuki en passant le ballon à Sasuke, ça va peut-être se corser.

Trois défenseurs de la Naniwa encerclèrent Sasuke, leurs assauts devinrent plus physiques.

-Merde, comment je vais me sortir de là ?

-Sasuke ! En haut ! Passe en haut, s'écria Takeshi déjà en l'air.

-Ok, c'est parti…

Sasuke plia les jambes, les trois défenseurs s'élancèrent plus tôt pour bloquer la passe.

-Et comment je vais faire maintenant ? fit Sasuke.

-Tu n'as plus qu'à me passer le ballon, allez maintenant !

Sasuke se retourna et aperçut Kojiro libre de tout marquage. Il lui passa le ballon.

-C'était une feinte bande de nabots ! Il faut tout faire soi-même ici, ce n'est pas possible ! Fit Nakanishi en courant à la rencontre de Kojiro.

-Un petit sixième avant la fin, ça ne te tente pas ? Fit Kojiro en fonçant droit sur lui.

-Hors de question, je ne veux pas passer pour la passoire de service.

-Désolé pour toi mais je vais passer !

Kojiro accéléra sa course, dribbla Nakanishi et se retrouva dans la surface de réparation seul devant le but vide. Il arma son tir.

-Pas question d'en prendre un autre je t'ai dit, je t'arrêterai coûte que coûte ! Fit Nakanishi en s'élançant sur Kojiro.

Il serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre et tendit ses bras vers la jambe de Kojiro.

-Et voilà ma massue spéciale avorton gênant !!!! S'écria Nakanishi en frappant.

Kojiro tomba à terre, et Nakanishi allongé sur la pelouse se saisit le ballon.

« Triiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttt »

L'arbitre siffla une faute.

-Je visais le ballon, je vous assure, dit Nakanishi à l'arbitre.

L'arbitre sortit un carton jaune.

-Pfff, c'est n'importe quoi, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, dit Nakanishi en se retournant vers Kojiro qui se tenait le tibia.

-Kojiro ça va ? Demanda Takeshi qui s'était précipité. Il n'y est pas allé de main morte l'arbitre aurait dû sortir le rouge !

-Laisse tomber, ça va aller dit-il en se relevant, ce n'est pas un mammouth qui va m'arrêter…

Et merde, ce con a réussi à engourdir ma jambe, je ne peux plus poser le pied.

-Bobo mon petit chat ? Fit Nakanishi en passant à côté de Kojiro avec un grand sourire.

-Non, tout va bien mammouth, c'est très amusant de jouer à bouche trous avec toi, mais tu sais le cirque ne recrute pas sur un stade de foot, alors je bouche encore un ou deux trous de ta sale gueule de pachyderme et je vais jouer contre un vrai gardien ok ?

-Allez viens Kojiro, dit Takeshi en l'aidant à rejoindre la touche, on va soigner ça avant que Nakanishi ne t'en mette une autre, tu l'as rendu furax là…

-C'est pas de ma faute si ce crétin se la pète encore alors qu'il en a pris cinq dans le buffet ! Il passe plus de temps à saluer ses groupies et à nous provoquer qu'à réfléchir…

-Capitaine, ça va ? Demanda Hiragi qui venait de les rejoindre avec le reste de l'équipe.

-Ça va, j'ai juste besoin d'un petit massage tonique et je serai prêt à leur en mettre un dernier, il reste cinq minutes et je compte bien en profiter pour finir en beauté. Alors allez-y, je reviens sur le terrain dès que possible…

-Oui, dès que toi et Sanae auraient fini de faire des mamours quoi...

-N'importe quoi Hiragi !... Quoique ça serait pas mal en fait, retournez y et finissez le match moi je vais me faire dorloter…

Hiragi se mit devant Kojiro et commença à le faire reculer.

-Non, non, non, un capitaine doit rester sur le terrain quoi qu'il arrive, même avec une jambe en moins tu peux jouer, pas la peine de déranger ma femme pour ça, ce soir je la veux en pleine forme pour une folle nuit de se…

Kojiro s'arrêta net de reculer et passa le bras autour des épaules d'Hiragi.

-Finis ta phrase et je te transforme en pâté spécial pour Nakanishi que je lui servirai avec plaisir sur tes propres os, dit-il en resserrant son étreinte.

-Comment ? Fit Hiragi en s'éloignant rapidement de Kojiro. Le match reprend? Ah Ah Ah. Mais quelle bonne nouvelle ! Je dois y retourner capitaine, soigne toi bien.

L'équipe éclata de rire et laissa Kojiro pour rejoindre à leur tour leur position.

« Mais n'embête pas trop ma femme quand même » cria Hiragi du milieu de terrain.

-Quel crétin…souffla Kojiro en s'asseyant par terre face au terrain.

« Triiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttt »

L'arbitre siffla la reprise du match.

Quelques instants plus tard, une ombre arriva au dessus de lui.

-Je t'attendais Sana…

-Et non ! Bonne nouvelle aujourd'hui c'est moi qui m'occupe de toi, dit Yui avec un grand sourire.

Elle posa la trousse à pharmacie et l'ouvrit.

-Alors tu as besoin d'un massage c'est ça ? C'est normal après un coup pareil, tu…

- Lâche-moi ! Dit Kojiro en retirant sa jambe. Où est Sanae ?

-Sanae…hum voyons…je crois bien qu'elle est partie.

-Hein ? C'est quoi encore ces conneries ?!

-Oui mais il faut la comprendre tu sais, Tsubasa et son équipe sont en grande difficulté, il parait même qu'il est blessé et qui l'a demandé auprès de lui, enfin tout ceci n'a aucun intérêt, l'important ici c'est que moi je suis là pour te soigner, fais pas l'idiot et donne moi ta jambe.

Kojiro encore sous le choc se laissa faire.

-Com…Comment tu sais ça ?! Demanda t-il sèchement.

-Et bien je revenais des toilettes et je l'ai croisée, elle était avec Ban qui lui a tout raconté, elle a failli s'évanouir d'ailleurs en apprenant la nouvelle, ça l'a beaucoup touchée mais elle s'est vite ressaisie et elle s'est tout de suite précipitée vers le stade juste à côté pour le rejoindre.

-…

-C'est quand même terrible qu'elle délaisse ainsi son rôle de manager, son équipe et surtout…son petit ami, regarde en ce moment tu aurais besoin d'elle, mais elle, elle est avec un autre…enfin ce n'est pas n'importe quel autre, c'est quand même son premier grand amour, on ne se détache jamais d'un premier amour, je me demande même si on peut aimer autant quelqu'un après ça, c'est vrai ça, quand tu découvres l'amour avec un homme et que tu lui donnes tout, est ce que tu peux vraiment lui tourner le dos pour un autre comme ça en quelques temps ? Tu en penses quoi ?

Kojiro dégagea sa jambe et se leva.

-…

-Ta jambe va mieux ?

-…

-Hé ! Je te parle Koji ! Dit Yui en se mettant devant lui.

-Ne m'appelle pas Koji ! Et pousse toi de là, je dois rentrer sur le terrain, j'ai besoin de me défouler…

« Triiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttt »

L'arbitre siffla un corner, Kojiro en profita pour rentrer sur le terrain.

Yui ramassa la trousse, se releva et observa le terrain. Kojiro venait de reprendre le ballon à un joueur de la Naniwa grâce un tacle dévastateur, le joueur ne s'en relevait pas. Yui sourit.

_Parfait, Kojiro ne tardera pas à craquer…Ce soir il sera à moi…_

Dans l'infirmerie de l'autre stade, Sanae tenait toujours la main de Tsubasa.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, dit le médecin, il va déjà mieux, cette agitation est due à l'adrénaline qu'il a sécrétée en première mi-temps, maintenant il a l'air beaucoup plus calme, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il se réveille dans quelques minutes mais je dois retourner sur le terrain, vous pouvez…

-Je reste avec lui, allez y.

Le médecin quitta la pièce. Elle regarda tendrement Tsubasa, changea son linge humide sur le front et reprit sa main. Elle sourit.

_Tu m'auras vraiment tout fait toi._

Sanae regarda sa montre.

_Avec tout ça, la Toho doit avoir fini son match maintenant, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé...Je devrais leur dire où je suis quand même, personne ne sait où je suis passée, ils vont sans doute s'inquiéter et il faut absolument que je parle à Kojiro avant qu'il s'imagine je ne sais quoi…_

Sanae lâcha la main de Tsubasa et se leva. Au moment où elle se retourna pour partir, on la saisit par le poignet.

-…

Surprise, Sanae tourna la tête.

-Ce n'est donc pas un rêve, fit Tsubasa avec un léger sourire. Tu n'es pas un mirage…à moins que je sois tombé sur la tête et que mes yeux me jouent des tours, oui je pense que c'est plutôt ça, Madame Hyuga ne viendrait pas s'abaisser à…TOC !

Sanae venait de lui donner une pichenette au front.

-Non, c'est bien réel…fit Tsubasa en s'asseyant dans le lit et en se frottant le front.

-Arrête tes bêtises, ce n'est pas le moment.

-Oui apparemment tu me quittais, dit-il en lâchant son poignet.

-J'allais juste passer un coup de fil…

-C'est aussi grave que ça pour que tu sois là, interrompit Tsubasa en regardant sa jambe.

Sanae se rassit à côté de lui et lui sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle n'a rien, tu t'es évanoui à cause de la fatigue.

-J'en étais sûr, dit il en tapotant sa jambe, elle ne me lâcherait pas un jour comme aujourd'hui.

-…

-…

-Bien, tu vas mieux alors je vais retourner auprès de…

-Kojiro, dit Tsubasa pour finir la phrase….Je sais, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire

-Oui, mais auprès de l'équipe aussi, je suis partie précipitamment pour venir ici, ils étaient en plein match, je dois absolument les rejoindre et les féliciter…

-Ils ont gagné ?

-Je suppose, fit Sanae avec un grand sourire, ils étaient bien partis pour en tout cas et avec un Nakanishi pas au mieux de sa forme je pense qu'ils ont dû finir avec un score de 5-0 au minimum connaissant Kojiro et…

-Le match ! Fit-il soudainement en enlevant la couverture sur lui. Je suis grave, j'étais tellement content de te voir que j'ai oublié le match ! Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas fini, s'il te plait.

-Non, dit-elle en regardant sa montre, il doit bien rester au moins dix minutes et…

Tsubasa se leva d'un bond.

-Parfait, j'ai un compte à régler avec mon grand ami Caïn.

-Attends tu ne vas pas y retourner comme ça, le médecin doit te donner l'autor…

-Je serai autorisé, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça et puis je suis solide tu as vu, comme d'habitude on n'arrive pas à m'abattre ! Dit-il fièrement.

-Tu es bête ou quoi ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu fais, tu es un vrai obsédé de la compétition et tu ne prends pas soin de ta…

-Hé ho miss, tu ne dois plus m'adresser la parole et te préoccuper de moi, tu te rappelles ? Demanda-t-il en posant un doigt sur sa bouche. En tout cas ma joue, et mon petit cœur fragile s'en souviennent encore. Alors pour ton bien et celui de tout le monde, tiens toi à ta décision, et d'ailleurs même si j'en suis plus que content, tu ne devrais même pas être là.

Il passa sa main sur la joue de Sanae.

-…

-Allez vas t'en, je suis un grand garçon maintenant je n'ai plus besoin qu'on me materne, dit-il avec un sourire. Merci pour tout à l'heure, je vais me débrouiller maintenant.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et commença à rejoindre la porte.

-Non, attends dit-elle en le retenant par la main, laisse moi au moins t'aider une dernière fois : je vais bander ta jambe pour la protéger et…

-Mais non, ce n'est pas la peine, en plus ils m'attendent et…

-Tu t'assieds de suite sur ce tabouret sinon je m'en sers pour t'assommer et là tu ne seras pas prêt à rejoindre les autres de si tôt, fais moi confiance.

Tsubasa retint un fou rire et s'assit sur le tabouret en croisant les bras.

-Si je suis menacé, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais faire autrement…

-Oui parfaitement !

Elle commença à faire un bandage.

Au même moment, l'équipe de la Toho arriva dans les gradins du stade où s'affrontaient la Nankatsu et la Sélénite.

-Je rêve, fit Kazuki en regardant le score, la Nankatsu est menée trois à un !

-Et encore, elle était menée trois à 0 à la mi-temps…

-Hé attendez, regardez, la Nankatsu joue à dix, interrompit Hiragi.

-Oui et ça fait depuis le début de la seconde mi-temps : leur capitaine n'est toujours pas revenu de l'infirmerie, fit un spectateur. Enfin, c'est compréhensible après les coups qu'il s'est pris…

-Et c'est bien dommage car la sélénite ne s'entend plus depuis quelques temps, c'est d'ailleurs à cause de ça qu'ils ont pris un but.

-Et bien, on est arrivé au meilleur moment on dirait, fit Ken en s'asseyant sur les marches, Yoichi a eu une bonne idée de nous faire venir ici.

-C'est sans doute contre l'une de ces deux équipes qu'on va disputer la finale et…

-Hé ! Vous avez vu les gars, le mec d'hier à la piscine, il vient de dégommer Ryo sans prendre de gants, oula, et apparemment il n'a pas l'intention de ménager Hikaru non plus…Aïe aïe aïe ça doit faire mal ça…

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi Tsubasa s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie, mais face à Takeshi et Kojiro ce mec chantera un autre refrain.

-Parce que tu crois que c'est son équipe qui va se qualifier ? Demanda Hiragi.

-Et bien deux buts de retard à neuf minutes de la fin du match, sans Tsubasa et en étant dix joueurs il faudrait un vrai miracle.

-Ken, tu oublies bien vite notre dernière finale contre la Nankatsu, en deux minutes ils ont inversé la tendance alors que tout le monde les croyait perdu.

-Oui, c'est vrai, et puis j'en connais un qui serait ravi que ce Caïn se prenne une raclée, dit Ken avec un léger sourire. D'ailleurs il est où Takeshi ? Demanda t-il surpris en regardant autour de lui.

-Kira l'a pratiquement immobilisé à la sortie du stade, elle s'est jetée dessus en s'excusant et en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait à la folie et après elle…

-Kazuki pas la peine de continuer, connaissant Takeshi je peux imaginer la suite moi-même, déclara Ken en souriant.

-Tu sais que tu as l'air d'un obsédé avec ce sourire, ironisa Hiragi.

- Et toi, tu sais que tu as l'air d'un pervers tout court. A tout moment de la journée et dans toutes circonstances cet air de vicieux ne te quitte jamais.

-Comment ? Je suis choqué ! Moi qui suis la réincarnation de la pureté, regarde ce visage, on dirait celui d'un ange…

-Oui c'est vrai ça, ton visage me rappelle quelqu'un, attends fais voir…Ah oui je sais, le marquis de Sade a exactement la même tronche de dépravé que toi mais lui il est mieux coiffé.

-Ouinnnn, c'est pas juste je me fais toujours martyriser dans cette équipe, je suis un incompris ! Sanae au secours, sniff…

-Je te rappelle que Sanae n'est pas là, fit Tachibana mort de rire, tu vas devoir te défendre tout seul.

-Et bien ça aussi ce n'est pas juste, elle ne m'a pas félicité pour le match, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas normal que Kojiro soit parti comme ça avec elle, il…

-Elle voulait sûrement le féliciter pour les deux derniers buts qu'il a marqués avant la fin du match, interrompit Yui.

-Ça j'en suis moins sûr, dit Ken, il a quand même abîmé deux défenseurs au passage, c'est bizarre d'ailleurs, j'ai trouvé qu'il était bien énervé en rentrant sur le terrain après sa blessure...

-Normal après un coup pareil, il faut le comprendre…

-Dis moi Yui tu m'as l'air bien au courant de tout ce qui concerne Kojiro, fit Hiragi méfiant.

-Oui, c'est normal, je suis la manager et…

-La suppléante manager ! Coupa Hiragi. Et si c'était moi, je t'appellerai « le boulet qu'on traîne ».

-En attendant, vous êtes bien contents de savoir que Kojiro est parti rapidement des vestiaires car il voulait rejoindre Sanae au plus vite, vous devriez être heureux, ils doivent être en pleine romance en ce moment, c'est deux là sont pires que deux sangsues amoureuses.

-Et toi ça ne te dérange pas ? Demanda Hiragi surpris. D'habitude tu es la première à leur reprocher de…

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire face à l'amour, soupira Yui.

-…

_Cette fille me fait froid dans le dos, _pensa Hiragi_. C'est bizarre mais je sens un truc de louche avec elle…_

_Parfait_, pensa Yui,_ j'ai éloigné ces petits toutous de Sanae et Kojiro, il ne manque plus que la touche finale, mais connaissant Sanae ça ne devrait pas tarder, encore quelques minutes et j'aurai gagné…Pauvre Sanae, c'est ta gentillesse maladive qui te perdra…_

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit, Kojiro vit Sanae sortir en compagnie de Tsubasa, il recula derrière le mur et les observa.

_Tu étais donc bien là. Sanae, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu m'avais pourtant promis, sans que je ne te demande rien… c'est toi bon sang ! Toi qui me l'as promis, alors pourquoi tu es retourné vers lui ?_

-Je te remercie, mais il faut vraiment que j'y retourne, ne t'inquiète avec ce bandage je ne crains plus rien.

-C'est un bandage pas une armure tu sais, alors fais attention, dit elle un peu inquiète.

-Aucun problème, je ne veux pas abîmer ta dédicace.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et elle rougit.

-C'est pas grand-chose, c'est pour me faire pardonner…

-Ne te prends pas la tête, je comprends, dit-il en prenant la tête de Sanae dans ses mains. Vas les rejoindre, on se retrouve en finale, continua t-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

Il la lâcha, se retourna et avança en direction du banc de touche.

-…

Il s'éloignait lorsque soudain Sanae courut vers lui et lui bloqua le passage.

-Sanae ?

-Et…et si ton championnat s'arrêtait là, déclara-t-elle doucement.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Si…si tu repartais au Brésil dans ton équipe, c'est là bas que ta carrière est importante, ce championnat n'est rien à côté, qu'est ce que ça va t'apporter de risquer une grave blessure pour un titre national japonais que tu as déjà eu deux fois, imagine que le pire arrive, tu le regretterais et…

-Il m'apportera plus que tu ne le crois, laisse moi passer…

-Mais…

-J'en ai besoin Sanae, je sais que pour toi c'est incompréhensible mais pour moi c'est vital, ce championnat m'apportera toutes les réponses à mes questions, ne t'inquiète plus pour moi et retourne auprès de ceux qui ont besoin de toi…

Tsubasa la bouscula légèrement et partit.

-…

Sanae prit la direction de la sortie, mais au bout de quelques pas elle s'arrêta.

_En ce moment c'est toi qui a besoin de moi, alors je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Cette promesse je ne peux pas la tenir Kojiro, c'est trop dur. Je t'aime, mais lui aussi je l'ai aimé, je ne peux pas lui tourner le dos pour toi, je suis déjà à toi, mon avenir est avec toi._

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

_Oui, ma vie est avec toi, c'est peut-être la dernière fois que je peux faire ça, pardonne moi encore une fois de te trahir ainsi, j'espère que tu comprendras…_

Elle serra ses poings puis fit demi-tour en direction des gradins, sans voir Kojiro qui s'était avancé vers elle.

- Elle…elle est partie. Je ne peux pas y croire, elle ne peut pas me faire ça, dit il tout doucement.

-Elle est partie dans les gradins, j'en étais sûr, fit une voix derrière Kojiro.

Furieux, il se retourna.

-De quoi je me…

Kojiro s'arrêta net en apercevant la personne qui se tenait devant lui.

-Monsieur Hyuga, bonjour.

-…

-Ne faîtes pas cette tête, jeune homme, je suis venue voir ma fille pour lui parler, je n'ai pas envie de rester fâché contre elle à cause d'une erreur de jugement…

-Je suppose que vous parlez de moi, supposa Kojiro sur la défensive.

-Effectivement, mais d'après ce que je peux voir, elle commence à retrouver ses esprits : Tsubasa et elles, sont inséparables depuis des années et…

-Pas cette année en tout cas ! Coupa Kojiro.

-Oh oui, rappelez moi encore une fois que vous avez abusé de la solitude de Sanae pour vous rapprocher d'elle…

-Arrêtez tout de suite, cette conversation ne mènera à rien si ce n'est à mon poing dans votre figure !

-J'oubliais que monsieur était susceptible.

-Pas du tout, je déteste juste ce que vous pouvez dire de mes sentiments envers Sanae, vous pouvez me salir moi et ma fierté je ne ferais rien, mais toucher à ma relation avec Sanae ça je ne peux le laisser passer.

-…

-Je…j'aime sincèrement votre fille, et je ferais tout pour le rendre heureuse…

-Alors laissez la partir, coupa Hiroyuki.

-Pardon ?

-Oui, si vous voulez son bonheur, laissez la partir en France.

-Mais…

-Je sais qu'elle a prévu de partir avec vous en Italie, mais soyez réaliste, penser à votre projet et ensuite penser à elle, croyez-vous vraiment que les deux soient compatibles ?

-Parfaitement ! J'ai besoin d'elle autant qu'elle a besoin de moi…

-C'est là que vous vous trompez, elle, elle n'a pas besoin de vous pour devenir ce qu'elle veut, au contraire, en ce moment c'est vous qui l'en empêchez.

-…

-Ecoutez, je ne peux pas nier que vous l'aimez un peu…

-Un peu ? C'est un euphémisme !

-D'accord, alors vous pouvez abandonner votre projet d'aller en Italie pour la suivre en France ?

-…

-C'est logique non ? Si vous l'aimez autant que vous le dîtes, faîtes ce qu'elle a prévu de faire pour vous : quitter tout pour la suivre et recommencer votre vie là bas.

-…

-Je le savais, dit ironiquement Hiroyuki.

-Je n'ai pas dit non ! C'est juste que j'ai une grande opportunité en Italie je ne peux pas…

-Ne dites pas ça, si comme vous dites vous avez du talent, vous pourriez aller dans une équipe française, à moins que vous vous surestimez…

-Non, pas du tout !

-Alors ce n'est pas que vous ne pouvez pas c'est que vous ne le voulez pas, n'est ce pas…même si c'est pour être avec elle, votre carrière est plus importante, votre choix n'est pas anodin.

-…

-Et il n'y a pas que ça : si on n'avait pas déménagé, vous seriez vous intéressé à elle ? Si Tsubasa n'était pas parti, se serait-elle tournée vers vous ? Soyez réaliste, cette relation est un coup du sort et un coup de cœur réciproque, sans plus.

-C'est plus que ça, ma relation avec Sanae n'a rien à voir avec celle de Tsubasa et elle.

-Ça c'est sûr ! Elle vient encore de le montrer. Ne vous voilez pas la face, elle a encore des sentiments pour lui, elle n'a pas hésité une seconde pour venir le rejoindre ici, elle le soutient alors que vous jouez sur un autre stade. N'a-t-elle pas choisi inconsciemment ? Elle ne le sait peut-être pas encore mais elle n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer. Et lui, il s'est toujours préoccupé de Sanae, il n'a jamais cessé de l'aimer pendant tout ce temps, lui ne l'a jamais utilisé comme toi, et il prend encore soin d'elle. C'est deux la sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Vous n'êtes qu'une passade.

Plus Hiroyuki parlait plus Kojiro perdait pied.

-C'est….c'est impossible.

-Vous en êtes sûr ? Vous n'avez pas un petit doute ?

-…

-Allez la voir dans les gradins, allez la regarder quand elle est auprès de lui.

_Je l'ai déjà vue…Déjà tout à l'heure en l'empêchant de rentrer sur le terrain, en la voyant si douce, si attentionnée, si…tellement proche de lui, proche de lui comme avec moi…_

Kojiro serra les poings.

-Si vous l'aimez, continua Hiroyuki, ne la laissez pas gâcher sa vie, ouvrez lui les yeux, c'est mieux pour vous deux si ça se passe maintenant. Regardez-la objectivement, observez-la et demandez-vous ce qui serait le mieux pour son bonheur.

-…

-Faîtes ça pour elle, dit Hiroyuki en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Kojiro.

-…

-Je vais attendre demain pour la revoir, j'espère que d'ici là vous aurez pris votre décision.

Kojiro saisit les poignets d'Hiroyuki et le regarda droits dans les yeux.

-Partir avec elle en Italie, ça vous va comme décision ! Déclara-t-il en serrant un peu plus les poignets.

Hiroyuki retira ses mains des épaules de Kojiro.

-Ne soyez pas aussi stupide…

-Je suis stupide et borné ! Et c'est sûrement ça que Sanae préfère chez moi, alors ne comptez pas sur moi pour changer mon caractère.

-Pff, vous et ma fille êtes bien les seuls à ne pas voir que votre couple est une stupide erreur qui vous conduira à votre perte mutuelle.

Hiroyuki se retourna.

-Réfléchissez donc un peu avant de l'enlever à ses amis et à sa famille. Je reviendrai parler avec elle plus tard, pour essayer de la convaincre une dernière fois.

Hiroyuki prit la direction de la sortie.

_J'en ai marre de ses allusions et de ses doutes depuis quelques jours, Sanae et Tsubasa par ci, Sanae et Tsubasa par là, l'avenir de Sanae, ce que Tsubasa a fait ou a pensé faire pour Sanae, ce que moi je ne fais pas…et patati et patata, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu avais tenu ta promesse Sanae, si tu m'avais dit ce que tu voulais faire plus tard. Pourquoi je te connais moins que Tsubasa ? _pensa Kojiro serrant ses poings_. Toutes ces réflexions sont justifiées, à quoi tu penses merde ! Ou plutôt, à qui tu penses ? Tu accours dès qu'il t'appelle, tu t'occupes de lui comme tu t'occupes de moi. Je suis quoi moi alors ? Lui ou moi c'est pareil ? Qu'est ce que tu ressens à la fin pour lui ?! Toutes tes belles paroles ne te sauveront plus désormais, ton comportement sera la seule vérité que je croirais désormais. _

Il rejoignit les gradins à son tour. Il s'adossa au mur et croisa les bras. Ses yeux ne tardèrent pas à trouver Sanae. Accoudée à la balustrade, les mains jointes, elle observait avec attention l'action qui se déroulait sur le terrain. Kojiro suivit son regard : Tsubasa, ballon au pied, se retrouvait face à Caïn.

-Et bien je ne pensais pas te retrouver sur un terrain de si tôt, votre altesse.

-Je ne laisse pas mon trône au premier venu, surtout si c'est à un pseudo joueur comme toi. Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais apprendre à jouer au football au lieu de t'entraîner au marteau pilon.

-Je t'en ai collé trois en première mi-temps et j'ai réussi à t'envoyer à l'infirmerie ça ne te suffit pas comme preuve de ma supériorité ? Tu veux encore jouer ?

-Oh oui, avec grand plaisir, je vais te montrer à quoi ressemble une vraie star du foot. Première leçon : un héros n'est jamais blessé bien longtemps, et arrive à temps pour gagner à la fin !

Tsubasa le dribbla rapidement et le passa sur la gauche, il accéléra sa course. Caïn le poursuivit aussitôt.

-Tu ne me lâcheras pas aussi facilement…

-Leçon numéro deux : Le foot n'est pas qu'une série de duels entre les deux capitaines mais un sport d'équipe !

Tsubasa passa le ballon à Taro.

-Moi ce qui m'intéresse c'est ta déchéance, le reste m'est égal, dit Caïn en se marquant de très près Tsubasa.

Taro menait l'attaque avec Teppei, Tsubasa suivait l'action un peu en retrait.

Bientôt Taro et Teppei furent rejoints par Hajime, à eux trois ils éliminaient les joueurs de la Sélénite un à un.

-Tu sais que si tu veux montrer ton talent c'est maintenant que tu devrais le faire en soutenant tes coéquipiers et en essayant d'arrêter notre attaque au lieu de me tenir les basques sans raison…

- J'ai une bonne raison justement…

-Ah oui ? Et laquelle ?

-Montrer à mon père que je suis supérieur à toi, que tu n'as rien d'extraordinaire.

-Intéressant…alors leçon numéro trois : On joue au foot pour soi et pour le plaisir de se mesurer à de grand joueur, alors essaie de m'arrêter…

Tsubasa se démarqua d'un coup, Caïn surpris, partit avec un temps de retard.

-Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça, je vais te détruire…

Hajime passa le ballon à Tsubasa, Caïn fonça sur directement sur lui.

-Tu n'as pas voulu rester à l'infirmerie, tant pis pour toi, tu vas finir à l'hôpital !

Caïn fit un tacle glissé droit sur les jambes de Tsubasa, celui-ci ne pu l'éviter.

Dans les gradins, Sanae s'était redressée sur la balustrade, les bras tendus elle observait avec attention la scène. Kojiro remarqua ce changement. Sanae se mordit les lèvres.

_Allez Tsubasa, relève toi, ne laisse pas ce type casser ton rêve et gagner avec de telles méthodes, montre lui ce qu'est le foot…ce qu'est ton foot !_

-Allez Tsubasa ! Debout ! S'écria-t-elle. Montre lui ce que tu sais faire !

Les yeux pleins d'espoir, elle continua à le regarder.

-Et merde…fit Tsubasa à terre. Aïe…rajouta-t-il en regardant sa jambe.

_Il a encore réussi à me toucher, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour m'arrêter._

-Tu vois, tu n'es pas invincible…

-Pas invincible peut être mais persévérant et buté, je vais te montrer ce qu'est le vrai football ! Reprise de la leçon trois…

Tsubasa se releva rapidement et courut vers Taro qui avait récupéré le ballon.

Sanae sautilla sur place.

-Génial ! Allez les garçons ! S'écria-t-elle.

_Ses yeux s'illuminent, comme avec moi_…pensa Kojiro. _Il a toujours ce pouvoir sur elle…_

Il regarda à nouveau le terrain et suivit l'action de Tsubasa.

_Et en plus, il a fait des progrès…_

« C'est extraordinaire, le duo en or vient de renaître sous nos yeux, malgré les assauts répétés à la limite du jeu du capitaine de la Sélénite ses deux prodiges du foot ne se sont pas découragés et les voilà au sommet de leur art, Caïn n'arrive pas à les arrêter et les autres joueurs sont débordés, les attaquants de la Nankatsu leur en font voir de toutes les couleurs, Teppei, Hajime, Taro et Tsubasa, c'est une attaque collective ! Tsubasa se retrouve devant le gardien et tire…le ballon atterrit sur la transversale mais Tsubasa et déjà en l'air, c'est un retourné magnifique, Buuuutttttttttttt ! La Nankatsu revient à un but de l'égalisation à cinq minutes de la fin du match, quel rebondissement ! »

-Yataaaaaaaaaaa ! Ils l'ont fait ! Taro, a fait une passe magnifique et Tsubasa a conclu de manière magistrale ! Ce sont bien eux les meilleurs ! S'écria Sanae en levant le pouce.

Elle rougit en regardant autour d'elle.

_Je suis bête, je m'égosille comme une tarée en analysant leur jeu alors que je ne suis plus leur manager… je suis juste là pour les encourager._

-Allez la Nankatsu, votre équipe a retrouvé sa plus grande force, montrez leur de quoi vous êtes cap…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Tsubasa arrêter son tour d'honneur juste devant elle. Il l'observait surpris. Taro se jeta sur son dos pour le féliciter.

-Mon grand, tu as encore fait des étincelles ! Se réjouit-il en lui frottant la tête. Ils ne l'ont pas vu venir celle là !

-Et elle non plus, je ne l'ai pas venue venir, murmura-t-il en fixant Sanae.

Taro leva les yeux et l'aperçut à son tour. Il descendit du dos de Tsubasa.

-Mademoiselle apprécie le spectacle j'espère, dit il en faisant une référence pour la remercier.

-C'est un régal, continuez comme ça…

-Mais c'est tout à fait notre attention, miss. Allez viens Tsubasa, on y retourne, on a encore deux buts à marquer ! Lança-t-il en rejoignant le rond central.

-…

-Ne sois pas si surpris, dit Sanae, tu m'as dit de rejoindre ceux qui avaient besoin de moi, c'est ce que je fais...

Tsubasa sourit.

-Tu as toujours réponse à tout toi.

-Oui, je sais et c'est pour ça que je suis si géniale.

-C'est un point de vue, dit il en rigolant…allez j'y retourne.

-Oui, encore deux petits buts et c'est fini, fais juste attention à…

Tsubasa leva le pouce et lui fit un sourire.

-Tu me connais, l'interrompit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Sanae leva son pouce à son tour.

-Oui, Victoire ! Dit-elle en lui rendant son clin d'œil.

Tsubasa lui fit un dernier sourire et un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre Taro. Sanae se remit accoudée à la balustrade.

Kojiro avait depuis un moment quitté le mur contre lequel il était appuyé, il avait résisté à descendre et à rejoindre Sanae.

_Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel, elle se fout de moi ou quoi ?! Non seulement elle ne tient pas sa promesse mais elle se met à parader avec lui !..._

Il serra ses poings et baissa la tête.

_Cette complicité…cette tendresse…je n'arrive pas y croire !_

Il releva la tête et la regarda à nouveau.

_Et pourtant, quand je la regarde, quand je les regarde…_

Il détourna la tête, mit ses mains dans les poches et descendit les escaliers vers la sortie. A ce moment là, Sanae se retourna vers les escaliers, mais Kojiro venait juste de disparaître.

_C'est bizarre, j'ai cru qu'on m'appelait…_

A suivre…


	82. Chapter 82

Kikiou à tous,

Voici donc un autre chapitre, j'ai essayé de corriger mes fautes d'orthographes (même si je ne suis pas une pro), j'espère que ça ira mieux mais pour les phrases négatives en dialogue, je ne sais pas si je vais les corriger à chaque fois le "**ne"** fais parfois un peu lourd alors toutes mes excuses si ça énerve mais c'est comme ça que jécris, je préfère que ça me plaise à moi alors si ça vous hérisse encore le poil, pensez à moi qui vous demande pardon, ça passera peut-être.

Bonne lecture quand même (.).

**Chapitre 82 : Souffrances**

Sur le terrain, l'arbitre attendait les joueurs de la Sélénite pour donner le coup d'envoi.

-Je crois que ce but n'a pas arrangé l'entente entre les joueurs de la Sélénite et leur capitaine, fit Taro en regardant les coéquipiers de Caïn lui faire pleins de reproches.

-Oui et c'est bien dommage car une équipe a toujours besoin d'un capitaine pour se transcender…

-Dis moi ça t'arrive souvent de te jeter des fleurs, fit Ryo en mettant son bras autour des épaules de Tsubasa.

-N'importe quoi, je veux juste dire que…

-Que tu es indispensable dans cette équipe et que sans toi on n'en serait pas là, acquiesça Ryo, oui, oui on le sait, c'est pour ça qu'on va égaliser de suite pour rendre hommage au génie que tu es et…

_C'est vraiment dommage qu'ils ne s'entendent pas comme ça, ce sont de bons adversaires…_pensa Taro en tournant la tête vers la Sélénite.

Au loin les joueurs de la Sélénites n'en finissaient pas de se disputer.

-Caïn c'est de ta faute, depuis tout à l'heure tu ne te préoccupes que de Tsubasa mais il n'est pas le seul dans l'équipe à nous donner du fil à retordre, tu devrais plus te préoccuper du jeu que de ce type !

-Oui, c'est vrai ça, à cause de toi, on n'a plus aucun jeu d'équipe construit, c'est la vraie débâcle…

-On a encore un but d'avance, non ? Et dois-je vous rappeler à qui vous devez nos trois buts ? Sans moi vous seriez menés ! Jusque là j'ai empêché le petit prodige de jouer son football vous devriez être contents !

-Contents ? Mais ton petit numéro ne l'impressionne pas du tout et il vient à l'instant de jouer comme lui l'entendait, tu as été incapable de l'arrêter avec ta soi-disant technique, commence à jouer correctement et tiens compte du jeu sur le terrain, arrête avec ta fixation…

-Mais vous ne comprenez vraiment rien ! Ce match est ma dernière possibilité de montrer à mon père que ce mec n'est pas invincible, que sa réputation est surfaite, que…

-Ton père est mort depuis un an…

-Oui, merci je le sais ! Mais il est mort en l'aimant plus que moi, il aimait ce type plus que son propre fils…

-…

-Si j'ai commencé à jouer au football c'était pour lui faire plaisir, et un jour il a vu un match avec le célébrissime Tsubasa, à l'époque il était encore jeune et ses exploits l'ont complètement subjugué. Après ça, il a voulu faire de moi un génie, comme lui, hélas pour lui, son fils n'était pas aussi doué qu'il l'espérait. Il restait pendant des heures à lire des articles sur lui, à regarder des matchs télévisés, à suivre ses exploits jour après jour et à se demander pourquoi son fils n'était pas comme lui. Dès que je m'entraînais, ça n'était pas suffisant, Tsubasa ne faisait pas comme ça, et lui arrivait déjà à faire ceci ou cela, même après une victoire, il trouvait toujours un truc à me dire sur ce que j'avais fait de mal ou sur ce que je n'avais pas réussi à faire alors que Tsubasa, lui, avait encore gagné contre une grande équipe en réalisant une nouvelle prouesse exceptionnelle pour son âge ! Mais moi rien ! Non, moi, malgré mes heures d'entraînement je n'arrivais jamais à le satisfaire ! Et puis un jour où on se disputait encore il m'a dit qu'il aurait préféré que jamais je ne commence le football, qu'il avait un fils dépourvu de talent qui dénaturait le football, que seul le football de Tsubasa était pur et invincible, que lui serait quelqu'un …ce sont ses dernières paroles, après ça, il a eu cette accident…

-…

-A cause de lui ma vie a toujours était un enfer et mon propre père m'a rejeté, je veux le détruire, détruire sa putain de carrière et ses espoirs comme il l'a fait avec moi…

-Caïn, je comprends ta rancœur mais tu te trompes de gars, c'est ton père le fautif…

-Non, c'est à cause du petit génie, celui à qui tout réussi…

-Mais il s'est entraîné pour ça, ne soit pas aveuglé, ça ne lui est pas tombé du ciel…

-Qu'est ce que tu en sais ?! Moi aussi je me suis entraîné, plus dur que lui je suis sûr, alors pourquoi il arrive toujours à avoir un temps d'avance à ton avis ?

-…

-Vous voyez vous n'avez pas la réponse !

-Parce que moi j'aime le football tout simplement.

Surpris, Caïn se retourna. Tsubasa se trouvait juste devant lui.

-On vous attend pour la fin du match…

Tsubasa fit volte face sans un autre mot et reprit sa place dans le rond central.

-Il…il écoutait depuis longtemps ? Demanda Caïn.

-Je ne sais pas, il m'a autant surpris que toi.

-Moi non plus, je ne l'ai pas vu arriver, mais…mais je pense qu'il a raison Caïn.

Caïn serra ses poings.

-Non, il a tort et je compte bien lui montrer !

Caïn rejoignit à son tour le rond central.

Cela faisait cinq minutes que Kojiro était assis contre le mur à côté de la sortie du stade.

_Vu les cris de joie que j'entends, je suppose que le match est fini…_

Quelques spectateurs commencèrent à sortir et à donner leur impression.

-Quel match ! Je n'en reviens pas, la Nankatsu a réussi à égaliser et à prendre l'avantage en cinq minutes, c'est encore la meilleure équipe cette année.

-Moi, je ne dirais pas ça, ils ont quand même eu chaud, leur victoire ne tient pas à grand-chose, même si le but de l'égalisation a été marqué par Teppei, leur victoire est seulement due au retour de Taro dans l'équipe, c'est encore grâce à lui que Tsubasa a pu marquer le but de la victoire, sans lui je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils s'en seraient sortis.

-Moi aussi je suis d'accord, la Sélénite s'est bien ressoudée après l'égalisation, leur capitaine a arrêté de faire n'importe quoi et la Nankatsu a eu du mal à avoir une ouverture…

Kojiro fit un sourire en coin.

_Et voilà, encore une victoire miraculeuse de la Nankatsu à cinq minutes de la fin, décidément c'est une marque de fabrique chez eux…_

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie du stade, du côté des vestiaires.

_Je suppose que si je veux la récupérer, je dois aller la chercher près de Tsubasa…_

Après quelques instants, l'équipe de la Sélénite sortit des vestiaires. Yui arriva en courant.

-Je suis désolée pour toi Caïn, je savais à quel point tu…

-Laisse tomber, j'ai perdu contre plus fort que moi et contre quelqu'un de sensé, enfin plus sensé que moi…

-Hein ?

-Oui, j'arrête le football ma poucinette, ce n'est pas un sport qui me passionne plus que ça, aujourd'hui je jouais mon dernier match, et les dernières minutes de ce match furent les plus intenses de ma vie, j'ai vu où étaient mes amis et ceux qui tenaient à moi, dit-il en regardant ses coéquipiers.

-Mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis plus zen maintenant, d'ailleurs toi aussi tu devrais arrêter de…

-Ne te mêle pas de ma vie ! Moi j'ai un objectif et contrairement à toi je compte bien aller jusqu'au bout, je…

Yui s'interrompit en apercevant Sanae sortir des vestiaires en compagnie de Tsubasa.

- Voyez-vous ça, mademoiselle fait encore plus fort que prévu…

Kojiro s'avança en direction de Sanae et Tsubasa, mais ceux-ci traversèrent la rue pour monter dans un taxi. Une fois encore, Sanae ne l'aperçut pas. Le taxi démarra, fit demi-tour et passa à côté Kojiro. Á l'intérieur il put apercevoir Sanae et Tsubasa en plein fou rire avant que le taxi ne s'éloigne.

_Ok, c'est bon, j'ai compris…ça fait déjà trois fois que je vais vers elle, mais elle ne semble même plus m'apercevoir, je suis pire que l'homme invisible…_

Il fit dos au taxi qui s'éloignait et avança les mains dans les poches. Il se mit soudain à courir et shoota dans une canette qui s'envola dans les airs, il leva les yeux au ciel pour la regarder. Alors que la canette atterrit plus loin, Kojiro fixait toujours le ciel, il resta un moment immobile puis baissa la tête en fermant les yeux.

_Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire…_

Il prit la direction de la sortie du stade où les joueurs de la Toho étaient rassemblés.

Yui sourit.

-Yui, je t'assure, il faut que tu arrêtes, tu ne peux pas gagner sur tous les plans…

-Détrompe toi Caïn, je viens juste de gagner à l'instant…je te laisse, je te rappellerai.

Yui partit à son tour en courant vers la sortie du stade.

-Pff…Yui, tout se paie dans la vie, tes manigances vont bientôt te coûter très cher, dit doucement Caïn avant de rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

-Ah ! Kojiro te voilà enfin on va pouvoir rentrer, dit Yoichi.

-Tu as vu capitaine, la Nankatsu a encore gagné au dernier moment, fit Hiragi tout excité.

-Je n'ai pas vu, mais j'ai entendu oui.

-Sanae doit être contente…tiens elle n'est pas avec toi ?

-Non, elle nous rejoindra à l'hôtel je suppose…

-Mais elle ne nous a pas encore félicité et j'attends mon bisou moi ! Insista Hiragi en se mettant les mains sur la tête pour éviter les représailles.

-La Nankatsu a encore gagné là-dessus aussi, lança Kojiro en passant devant lui sans rien faire.

-Hein ?! S'étonna Hiragi en baissant les mains.

-On rentre, je suis fatigué, dit Kojiro en montant dans le bus.

-Je le trouve bizarre, pas toi ? Demanda Takeshi à Ken.

-Oui, je trouve aussi, il doit avoir un problème pour ne pas taper sur Hiragi, c'est tellement marrant !

-Hé ! Je ne suis pas un jouet ! S'offusqua Hiragi. Mais je me demande aussi s'il n'y a pas un problème, rajouta t-il doucement en montant dans le bus à son tour.

De retour à l'hôtel, les joueurs de la Toho rejoignirent chacun leur chambre pour se reposer avant le dîner, seul Kojiro resta dehors à faire des tirs.

-Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rentrer Kojiro, tu as aussi besoin de te reposer, tu…

-Merci Takeshi, mais là j'ai besoin de penser à rien d'autre qu'à mes tirs.

-Tu as un problème ?

-Non, je vais parfaitement bien, ça fait même pas mal de temps que je ne mettais pas senti aussi bien.

- Alors pourquoi tu as besoin d'exercices, explique-moi ?

_Pour éviter d'avoir mal, pour éviter de réfléchir à ce que je vais perdre, pour éviter de penser à ce que je vais faire… _

-Pour battre la Nankatsu évidemment ! Après la démonstration de cet après midi, j'ai besoin de me rassurer, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Donc avec Sanae, ça va ?

_Non ça ne va pas ! Ça ne va pas du tout, notre relation me tue, c'est elle ma plus grande douleur, la femme que j'aime est la femme qui me fait le plus souffrir, son bonheur, sa vie tout ça est plus important que moi, Takeshi je suis en train de sombrer…_

-Oui parfaitement, elle ne va pas tarder à rentrer, ne t'inquiète pas, je vais l'attendre.

-D'accord, je te fais confiance, céda Takeshi en lui tapant dans le dos. A tout à l'heure, lança-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

…

Au bout d'une heure, Kojiro s'assit à terre pour souffler, c'est à ce moment là qu'un taxi déposa Sanae près du terrain. Elle se mit à courir vers lui.

-Kojiro, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu devrais être en train de te reposer !

Il ne la regarda pas et fixa le but devant lui.

-On peut savoir où tu étais passé, au juste ?

-Oh pardon, excuse-moi, il faut que je t'explique.

- Oui, explique-moi pourquoi tu n'as pas regardé la fin de notre match ? Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas rejoints après ? Et pourquoi tu rentres à cette heure ci ?

_Ola la ça m'a l'air mal parti, il a l'air en colère, en plus de tout ça je ne peux pas encore lui dire que cette après midi après le match, je suis allée à l'hôpital pour prendre des nouvelles de sa famille…_

-Oui, oui, je sais mais tu vas comprendre je suis sûre, là je reviens juste de l'hôpital, j'ai accompagné Tsubasa, il s'est légèrement blessé et…

-Tu es la manager de la Toho, je te rappelle. Ton devoir est de t'occuper de nous et pas des autres équipes !

-Mais il n'a personne pour…

-Et nous, alors ? En rejoignant l'autre stade pour Tsubasa, tu nous as abandonné. Tu nous as trahis !

-Tu n'es pas bien ! Il ne restait que dix minutes de match et vous meniez largement alors que la Nankatsu...

-Tu préfères les encourager maintenant ?

- Non, ce n'est pas…

-En tout cas tu nous as déçus, tes beaux discours sur « je vous soutiens » et tout et tout partent en fumée dès que la Nankatsu ou Tsubasa sont en difficulté ?! Et ta promesse alors ? Ça aussi c'était de belles paroles pour m'endormir et le rejoindre à la première occasion.

-Arrête, tu sais que ce n'est pas ça…

-Justement non ! Je ne sais pas, avec toi je ne sais plus rien de toutes façons.

-Je ne comprends rien Kojiro…Ecoute, je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ma promesse, je sais que tout est de ma faute, je t'ai promis quelque chose qui n'était pas à ma portée. Je …je croyais vraiment y arriver je te jure mais c'est impossible, il est encore…

-Important pour toi, ça j'avais compris, merci ! Lança-t-il en se relevant.

Kojiro prit la serviette qui était à terre et commença à se diriger vers l'hôtel.

-Attends, on n'a pas encore fini de s'expliquer, il faut que tu saches que s'ils n'avaient pas étaient blessés je serais jamais allée à l'autre stade et…

-Et qu'est ce que tu fais des blessures des joueurs de ton équipes, je te ferais remarquer qu'on n'a pas gagné sans mal non plus.

Sanae aperçut alors un bandage à la cheville de Kojiro.

-Tu t'es blessé ? Demanda-t-elle affolée en se baissant.

-Ça t'intéresse ?

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?! Fit Sanae surprise. Bien sûr que oui !

-Je vais bien, mais ce n'est pas grâce à toi, alors lâche moi ! Invectiva-t-il en retirant son pied et en continuant à marcher. Pour une fois je suis ravi que Yui soit là. Elle, au moins, elle assure son rôle et elle le fait très bien, voir mieux que toi !

Sanae se releva furieuse et lui bloqua l'entrée de l'hôtel.

-Si tu l'apprécies autant tu n'as qu'à la garder comme manager personnelle !

-Oui, et bien j'y pense, figure toi ! Tu n'es pas indispensable !

-…Qu'est ce…Qu'est ce qui te prend, Kojiro…je ne comprends pas tes réactions…

-Je t'ai vue avec lui !

-Hein ?

-Cet après midi à l'infirmerie et dans les gradins, tu l'as soutenu pour qu'il gagne ce match. Tu t'es occupée de lui comme tu le fais avec moi : tes gestes, tes paroles…

_J'ai mal…je ne m'en sors plus…_

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

-Je peux savoir ce que je suis vraiment pour toi ?

-Tu…tu rigoles là…bégaya-t-elle, tu sais très bien que je t'aime et que tu es mon copain…

-Ah oui ? C'est moi que tu aimes ? Et bien, ça, c'est une nouvelle, il y a quelques jours, il me semble que c'est lui qui t'a consolée et rassurée, non ?

-Pardon ?

-Oui, tu m'as dit que tu n'avais plus de doutes et que tu avais retrouvé le moral, tout ça c'était grâce à lui, je ne suis pas si bête tu sais, j'ai fait le rapprochement : tu étais partie seule du stade en pleurant et tu es revenue avec lui le soir, et depuis ce moment là, tu as été d'un moral à toutes épreuves, toujours heureuse et enthousiaste, bref la super forme quoi…c'était son œuvre.

-…

-Dès que tu as un problème tu préfères donc t'adresser à lui. En tout cas, il est très efficace, plus que moi…

-Non, écoute...ce n'est plus important maintenant, je t'assure. Arrête de penser à ça.

-Arrête de penser à ça…Répéta-t-il avec un sourire narquois, comme si c'était aussi facile. Depuis son retour tu t'es tournée vers lui…

-Tu racontes n'importe quoi ! Interrompit-elle.

-Pourquoi c'est lui que tu es partie encourager et soigner alors que moi je jouais en même temps ? J'avais autant besoin de toi que lui, tu le savais, mais c'est lui que tu as choisi. Et tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que depuis quelques temps tu disparaissais chaque après midi avec une excuse plus ou moins valable. Moi, bonne poire je croyais tout ce que tu me disais, et même cette fameuse promesse je l'ai crue alors que tu jouais la comédie…

-Tu te trompes encor…

-Assez ! Je t'ai vue Sanae ! Tu m'as caché plein de choses et tu m'en caches encore…

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Tu as un rêve de carrière n'est ce pas ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-Bah, parce qu'apparemment tu te confiais plus à lui que tu ne l'as fait avec moi. Lui connaissait tes rêves et pas moi, l'homme que soi-disant tu aimes ne connais même pas des choses aussi simples, pour qui je passe moi, tu peux me dire ? Si on résume bien, il sait te faire rire, te consoler, te rassurer plus que moi…en fait, il sait tout ! Pourquoi ? …Pourquoi il te connaît mieux que moi à ton avis ?

-Ça suffit ! Tu vas m'écouter, décréta-t-elle en posant sa main sur la joue de Kojiro.

-Je n'ai pas fini ! S'opposa-t-il en repoussant sa main. C'est toi qui vas m'écouter ! J'en ai marre de notre relation ! Ça a assez duré.

-…

Le regard de Sanae de figea.

_Je…je veux lui faire mal, autant que j'ai mal. Je ne peux plus supporter ce que je ressens. Je perds le contrôle…_

-Notre relation ne ressemble à rien ! Depuis le début, elle était vouée à l'échec de toute façon : s'il n'y avait pas eu un concours de circonstances, je ne t'aurai jamais regardée et toi non plus. Tu serais encore avec lui, et moi je serais tranquille…

-Où tu veux en venir…

-Je vais t'avouer un truc : depuis le début, je n'ai jamais cru en nous, j'ai…

-Tu mens, arrête ! Tu n'aurais jamais accepté la proposition de Stefano, si tu ne croyais pas vraiment en nous…

-Si tu veux la vérité, en faisant ça, j'ai fait la pire connerie de ma vie !

_Mensonge…je suis en train de tout détruire, mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter…Sanae va t'en…_

-La pire connerie de ta vie… répéta Sanae interloquée.

-Oui, j'en ai faite pas mal mais celle là c'est vraiment le pompon ! Pourquoi j'ai voulu t'emmener, dis moi ? Sûrement un moment d'égarement. Je peux très bien me débrouiller sans toi, tu ne m'es pas indispensable, en fait, une autre aurait bien pu faire l'affaire pour ce que tu m'apportes…

-Je…je ne te crois toujours pas…dit-elle doucement.

-Hé bien, tu es bien prétentieuse pour penser que tu as réussi à apprivoiser le Tigre !

Crois moi, si j'ai commencé à sortir avec toi, c'est que j'ai vu que tu étais vulnérable, Tsubasa avait raison, j'ai profité de son absence pour te piquer à lui, ça a été plutôt facile et je trouvais ça amusant de prendre la chose la plus précieuse de mon plus grand rival pour le voir au fond du trou en train de chialer comme un bébé ! D'ailleurs, je te remercie pour ta participation, c'était trop gentil de m'avoir facilité la tâche en tombant si rapidement amoureuse de moi.

-…

Sanae encaissa ces mots sans pouvoir répliquer.

_Ce n'est pas possible...Kojiro… _

-Mais tu vois, j'ai eu un coup de cœur pour toi, continua Kojiro, je ne peux pas le nier, je t'ai appréciée, alors je t'ai gardée près de moi, et tu m'as bien servi en tant que manager, j'ai pu m'améliorer et profiter de tes conseils sans que tu ne te doutes de rien. Je me suis occupé de toi, je t'ai défendue seulement par fierté : tu étais mon territoire… t'es vraiment stupide pour avoir cru tout ce que je te disais. Moi, je ne t'ai jamais vraiment aimée…

-Arrête ! Cria-t-elle en bouchant ses oreilles. Arrête de dire ça…

Il prit les mains de Sanae pour l'obliger à écouter et continua.

-J'ai profité de toi au maximum, mais maintenant ça ne m'amuse plus : je n'ai plus envie de t'avoir dans les jambes, tu me gênes !

Sanae le regarda dans les yeux, complètement perdue.

_Retourne vers lui une bonne fois pour toute pour que j'arrête d'avoir mal…_

Kojiro la regarda alors avec un sourire arrogant.

-Tu sais, ce qui était marrant, et que je vais regretter avec toi ?! Il me suffisait de dire « je t'aime » pour t'avoir dans mon lit…une vraie gourde, il te faut vraiment pas grand-chose. Mais, je dois bien avouer que c'était un vrai plaisir de te voir sourire entre mes bras, je me réjouissais à chaque fois en pensant à la tête de Tsubasa s'il voyait ça : Sa copine en train de prendre son pied avec son rival, une vraie jubilation, crois moi…

-Ça suffit ! Hurla Sanae en fermant les yeux pour retenir ses larmes. S'il te plait arrête…s'il te plait…dit-elle en resserrant ses mains.

_Je vais en finir…_

-Et voilà encore en train de pleurnicher, tu es vraiment insupportable, il était temps que je te vire de mon champs vision. Je viens de te raconter les rares moments où j'ai vraiment aimé être avec toi, tu devrais être contente et je peux te dire que me faire la copine de Tsubasa ça n'était pas facile tous les jours, le grand Kojiro Hyuga vient encore d'accomplir un exploit ! Je n'ai plus qu'à le battre en finale et j'aurai tout gagné, je lui aurais tout pris…

Sanae retira brusquement ses mains de celles de Kojiro et partit en courant. Kojiro la regarda partir sans rien réagir.

-Ko…Kojiro…qu'est ce que tu viens de faire ?!

Surpris, Kojiro se retourna et aperçut Takeshi et Hiragi tout aussi interloqués.

Hiragi se précipita alors sur lui et le prit par le col.

-Pourquoi tu lui as dit ça ?! Pourquoi tu lui as raconté toutes ces conneries ?!

-Ça ne te regarde pas, Hiragi. Vous n'étiez pas sensés écouter ma conversation avec Sanae, dit-il en détournant la tête.

-Ta conversation ? Tu rigoles ?! Tu viens de détruire toute votre histoire, tu viens de la détruire, elle ! Pratiquement un an de sa vie où elle n'a pensé qu'à toi, où elle t'a aimé…

- Lâche-moi ! Coupa Kojiro en écartant violemment Hiragi. Moi je ne l'ai jamais aimée ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle s'est laissé avoir !

-…

Hiragi dévisageait Kojiro sans comprendre.

-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?! J'ai le droit de m'amuser avec qui je veux, si vous êtes tous tombés dans le panneau, je n'y peux rien ! Il ne fallait pas vous attacher à cette fille.

-Kojiro, tu ne me feras jamais croire que tu as profité d'elle, intervint Takeshi en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.

Kojiro détourna son regard.

-Et bien si, tu vois, je voulais me taper la copine de Tsubasa et c'est fait, maintenant je n'ai plus besoin d'elle…

Takeshi lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Kojiro tomba à terre. Il essuya sa lèvre en sang.

-Allez lève toi, Kojiro ! Lève-toi et dis-moi encore une fois que tu n'as jamais été sincère avec elle ! S'énerva Takeshi en serrant ses poings.

Kojiro se releva et le toisa.

-J'ai eu ce que je voulais, maintenant je lui rends sa liberté, tu devrais être content, depuis le temps que tu attendais ça, tu vas pouvoir tenter ta chance et en profiter aussi si tu ne veux plus de ta Kira, déclara-t-il avec un sourire insolent.

Takeshi se rua sur lui et l'envoya une nouvelle fois à terre.

-Arrête de faire ça ! Arrête de tout salir ! Tu peux te mentir à toi-même mais avec moi ça ne marche pas ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu te rends compte du mal que tu viens de lui faire ?

-Oui, je sais, c'est ce que je ressens, dit-il en se relevant.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Laisse-moi ! Ce que je viens de faire c'est pour elle, elle sera plus heureuse avec lui. Moi je n'ai rien à lui offrir, ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Hiragi se mit devant lui, furieux.

-Ce que tu viens de faire est impardonnable ! Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir avec toi, en tant qu'ami !

-Fais comme tu veux, je m'en fous… Je suis désolé que tu te sois attaché à elle, mais en tant que capitaine, j'ai aussi fait ça pour le bien de l'équipe, elle devait partir pour qu'on gagne, elle est inutile et on ne peut pas compter sur elle comme on l'a vu cet après midi, cette fille ne doit plus nous approcher. C'est un vrai boulet…

Hiragi lui envoya lui aussi un coup de poing dans le visage. Kojiro l'encaissa sans broncher.

-Je ne tolèrerai plus aucune remarque de ce genre ! Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire du tout avec toi, tu me dégoûtes ! Je ne reste pas une seconde de plus ici, je quitte l'équipe ! Rajouta t-il avant de rentrer dans l'hôtel

-Hiragi ! Attends….Cria Takeshi en courant derrière lui.

Kojiro se releva et commença à se diriger vers sa chambre.

_Tu as raison Hiragi, je suis un lâche…Mais mon amour pour elle me détruit petit à petit. Je l'aime tellement, je préfère la perdre maintenant et qu'elle me haïsse, ce sera plus facile pour moi, comprends moi…_

Il entra dans sa chambre et alla directement dans la salle de bain. Il se mit sous la douche, posa ses mains sur le mur et laissa couler l'eau. Il resta un moment sans bouger en repensant aux paroles qu'il venait de prononcer.

_« J'ai profité de toi…je ne t'ai jamais aimée… Sa copine en train de prendre son pied avec son rival…une vraie jubilation… je viens de te raconter les rares moments où j'ai vraiment aimé être avec toi …_ _me faire la copine de Tsubasa ça n'était pas facile tous les jours… »_

_Avec ça, elle doit me détester, elle ne reviendra jamais, elle va retourner à sa vie d'avant, elle va retourner avec lui, elle va être heureuse… je….je ne souffrirai plus… c'est fini…_

Kojiro se laissa tomber à genou et posa ses mains à terre.

…

_J'ai sali notre histoire et je l'ai salie, elle…J'ai détruit notre amour et l'équipe par la même occasion…_

Il frappa le sol avec ses poings.

Pendant ce temps, Sanae courrait toujours, elle déambulait à travers les rues sans savoir où elle allait.

_Je…je ne comprends pas ce qui vient de se passer. Tout ce que je veux c'est m'éloigner…m'éloigner pour ne plus t'entendre…_

Elle trébucha et tomba ventre à terre.

…_Kojiro…_

Elle se mit à pleurer.

_Tout ce qu'on a vécu…ce n'est pas possible…_

Des images surgirent à son esprit.

_Tous tes sourires…Toutes tes paroles…Tous tes gestes… _

Les images continuèrent à défiler. Ses larmes ne cessaient de couler.

_Tes bras autour de moi…Tes baisers…Tes attentions…Ta gentillesse…Tes regards…_

Elle resta un moment à terre sans bouger à se souvenir des moments passés avec Kojiro tout en ressassant ses paroles.

…

_Non… Je …je n'arrive pas à y croire …_

Elle serra ses poings.

_Tout ça ne peut pas être faux…_

Elle se redressa et s'assit sur le sol.

_Kojiro, je suis peut-être stupide de croire encore en nous, en notre histoire, en notre avenir mais…mais tu n'as pas pu t'amuser et profiter de moi comme tu l'as dit….ce n'est pas toi…_

Elle posa alors sa main sur son ventre.

_Cette…cette vie qui grandit en moi est le fruit de ta sincérité et de ton amour, ça ne peut pas être autrement. Même si c'est un accident, j'en suis tellement heureuse… heureuse de porter l'enfant de l'homme que j'aime et que j'aimerai sans doute toute ma vie…Kojiro…_

Son regard s'assombrit.

_Mais si…si effectivement je me suis trompée sur toi, si tu n'as jamais rien ressenti pour moi, si tu ne m'as jamais aimé, si tu as joué avec moi…je...je…_

Elle secoua la tête et essuya ses larmes.

_Je suis sûre que c'était des bêtises ! Tout ce que tu m'as raconté pour nous faire du mal, tout ça n'a eu pour effet que de m'éloigner de toi un moment. Mais tu as oublié une chose c'est que je te connais mieux que tu ne le crois. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux m'éloigner, mais tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça, en m'ayant dit ça. Je suis plus forte et plus têtue aussi que tu ne le penses. Et là, je vais me battre non seulement pour moi mais aussi pour nous trois…_

Elle leva la tête et aperçut la vitrine d'un magasin. Elle fit un sourire.

_Si tu ne m'as pas écouté tout à l'heure, là tu ne vas pas y couper Kojiro ! Au moins tu vas connaître mes pensées, mes sentiments…c'est tout ce que j'ai pour lutter, pour te convaincre ou te rassurer, c'est tout ce qui me reste à faire, après je ne sais plus…_

Elle se leva et entra dans le magasin.

Au bout d'une d'heure, Kojiro coupa l'eau de la douche.

_Pas de regrets…il faut que je passe à autre chose : la savoir heureuse me suffira…_

Il se passa une serviette autour de la taille et sortit de la salle de bain.

-Kojiro, je t'attendais…

-Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?! Dégage de mon lit ! Dit-il en enlevant la couverture.

-Oh mais tu es bien entreprenant, dis moi…

-Rhabille-toi immédiatement ! Déclara-t-il en lui lançant ses vêtements à la figure.

-Pas question Kojiro, je suis venue te féliciter : j'ai entendu dire que tu avais enfin viré la copine de Tsubasa, c'est une bonne chose…

-Comment tu le sais ?!

-Ah, mais les nouvelles vont vite : toute l'équipe est au courant, mon cher capitaine…

-…

Yui se rapprocha doucement de Kojiro.

-D'ailleurs, tu vas sûrement passer un sale moment demain avec tes coéquipiers, j'ai l'impression qu'ils n'ont pas trop apprécié ce qu'Hiragi a raconté, je crois que certains veulent aussi quitter l'équipe. Tu vas bientôt te retrouver tout seul, Kojiro, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse. Mais moi, je serais toujours là pour toi, comme cet après midi…

Kojiro retira les mains de Yui.

-Je ne le répéterai pas une troisième fois ! Rhabille-toi et dégage de ma chambre !

-Oh mais, mon cher Kojiro, je pensais que tu aurais besoin d'un peu de compagnie pour oublier ce que Sanae doit certainement faire en ce moment…

-…

-Tu dois certainement te douter qu'en lui parlant comme tu as fait, elle a dû se réfugier chez lui, en larmes, n'est ce pas ?

-…

-Et que crois tu qu'un mec amoureux peut faire pour consoler sa copine. Tu y as sûrement pensé, non ? Demanda-t-elle en reposant ses mains sur son torse.

-…

-Tu lui as fait croire que tu ne l'avais jamais aimée et elle, elle est tombée dans le panneau, c'est dommage pour elle, mais aussi pour toi, tu t'es sacrifié pour elle, mais vas-tu supporter son regard la prochaine fois que tu la verras ? Elle ne te regardera jamais de la même manière, elle va te haïr, continua Yui.

_Je vais le supporter…_

Yui fit glisser ses mains sur le torse de Kojiro et les passa autour de son cou. Elle approcha son visage de celui de Kojiro.

-Kojiro, en ce moment, elle le regarde peut être avec un regard perdu, meurtri à cause de toi, mais bientôt il va avoir droit au regard que tu as tant aimé, elle va se retrouver dans ses bras, continua-t-elle en se collant contre lui.

Kojiro serra les poings.

_Je vais le supporter…_

Elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux et commença à l'embrasser dans le cou.

-Arrête ! Interrompit Kojiro en enlevant les bras autour de son cou.

-Je n'ai pas fini ! Dit Yui en poussant Kojiro sur le lit.

Elle se mit sur lui.

-Il faut que tu comprennes un truc : maintenant, il va être tendre, doux, prévenant avec elle pour la consoler, il va la rassurer, la protéger, la cajoler pour qu'elle oublie la blessure que tu viens de lui faire.

-Je vais le supporter ! Lança sèchement Kojiro. Alors arrête…

_Oui, je le supporterai pour qu'elle retrouve son sourire, je ne veux pas qu'elle reste malheureuse à cause de moi, si j'ai fait ça c'est pour qu'elle soit heureuse, alors je supporterai…_

-Ah oui ? Fit Yui avec un grand sourire. Mais bientôt, il va avoir le droit de poser ses mains sur son corps, comme ça, relata-t-elle en posant celles de Kojiro sur ses hanches.

Il va avoir le droit de la caresser, de l'embrasser, de respirer son odeur, de goûter à sa peau, de parcourir son corps comme toi tu l'as fait ...et elle, elle va en redemander…

-La ferme ! Cria-t-il en la basculant sur le dos. Arrête, j'ai dit ! Rajouta-t-il en fermant les yeux.

_Je ne veux pas penser à ça, j'en crève, je sais que je l'ai décidé mais ça c'est insupportable. Je pourrais encore affronter son regard, son silence, son mépris, je pourrais supporter tout ce qui vient d'elle, tout supporter pour qu'elle retrouve sa joie de vivre, mais… mais l'imaginer avec lui…_

Yui posa ses mains sur les joues de Kojiro.

-Regarde, c'est si facile, si facile d'aimer quelqu'un, déclara-t-elle en rapprochant le visage de Kojiro. C'est toi qui as décidé de son avenir, alors ne regrettes rien. Tu peux m'avoir à sa place, je peux te la faire oublier au moins pendant quelques instants…

-Je ne pourrai jamais l'oublier !

-Mais elle, elle va t'oublier au moment même où elle va lui appartenir, quand ses yeux vont se refléter dans le regard de Tsubasa, quand leurs souffles, leurs corps ne feront plus qu'un, tu vas la perdre pour toujours. Alors viens l'oublier…

…

_Oublier ton regard, ton sourire, tes gémissements à ce moment là…_

_Oui, les oublier pour supporter_…_supporter qu'il ait droit à tout ça et plus moi_…

Kojiro se pencha lentement sur Yui.

_Et surtout_ _oublier ce que, moi, j'ai pu ressentir auprès de toi pour ne pas avoir mal… _

_T'oublier à travers les autres ou t'aimer à travers elles… c'est tout ce qui me reste…_

Il ferma les yeux et embrassa Yui.

(**Mando** : Je suis moi-même choquée par ce que j'écris (°.°))

Sanae arriva en courant dans l'hôtel, monta les escaliers et arriva dans le couloir menant à la chambre de Kojiro. Soudain une porte s'ouvrit et Sanae fut projetée à terre.

-Aïeuhhhh, ça fait mal, se plaignit Hiragi à terre en se frottant les fesses, vous pourriez faire atten…Sanae ?!

-Je ne te le fais pas dire Hiragi, répondit-elle en se frottant également les fesses, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de sortir comme ça de la salle de b…Kyaaaaaa mais tu es tout nu ! Cria Sanae en se mettant les mains devant les yeux.

-Hein ?! Tu es sûr ?

-Non, non tu as raison, tu portes juste des vêtements transparents, toutes mes excuses je n'avais pas remarqué.

Hiragi se releva, paniqué.

-Mais j'avais une serviette il y a encore trente secondes je t'assure et…

Une jeune femme arriva dans le couloir à ce moment là, elle regarda Hiragi de la tête au pied avec un sourire en coin. Celui-ci mit ses mains devant lui et passa derrière Sanae.

-Désolé mademoiselle, dit-il en rougissant, je suis déjà pris par ma femme, elle ne peut plus se passer de moi vous voyez, on arrive même plus à atteindre la chambre maintenant, c'est une vraie nymphomane et j'adore ça…BONG !

-Remets ça, chéri ! Fit Sanae avec un grand sourire inquiétant en lui tendant la serviette qui était restée accrochée à la poignée de la porte. J'ai hâte de continuer ce qu'on a commencé, rajouta-t-elle en posant ses mains sur le torse d'Hiragi.

-Hum, c'est bien dommage, tout ça m'avait l'air très intéressant, murmura la jeune femme en lançant un dernier regard vers les mains d'Hiragi.

Elle se retourna et continua son chemin.

-…

-Sanae, tu as vu cette fille, elle… elle me trouve à son goût ! Je t'avais bien dit que j'étais une bonne affaire, tu as bien fait de me choisir tu vois, tu vas en rendre jalouse plus d'une tu sais, ahhhhhhhh je suis le meilleur, s'extasia-t-il en passant ses mains derrière la tête avec un sourire satisfait.

Sanae, les yeux fermés, fit glisser ses ongles sur le torse d'Hiragi.

-Hiragi, si tu ne remets pas cette serviette tout de suite, je vais être obligée de la remettre moi-même et je ne pense pas que tes parties intimes apprécient…annonça-t-elle en rougissant.

-Oups…j'avais oublié, désolé, s'excusa-t-il en remettant la serviette autour de lui.

-Merci, dit-elle en ramassant une lettre par terre.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Un cadeau pour monsieur Kojiro, l'informa-t-elle avec un sourire.

Hiragi reprit un air très sérieux.

-Sanae, je…je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'a dit tout à l'heure, dit-il en baissant la tête.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute Hiragi, ne t'excuse pas pour lui, tu sais, je ne suis pas si bête, je suis sûre qu'il y a un problème quelque part, je ne peux pas croire que tout soit faux, que toute cette année soit un mensonge.

Surpris, Hiragi releva la tête et la regarda.

-Tu…tu ne lui en veux pas ?

Elle baissa les yeux.

-Non, tout ça c'est de ma faute, je ne me suis pas conduite comme il fallait avec lui, j'ai trahi sa confiance, alors je pense que j'ai mérité qu'il…qu'il me fasse du mal à son tour.

-N'importe quoi ! Tu n'as jamais rien fait de mal, c'est lui qui réagit comme un abruti ! D'ailleurs toute l'équipe est d'accord avec moi !

-Non, non ! Surtout pas, il ne faut surtout pas que mon histoire avec Kojiro touche l'équipe, c'est votre ami, votre capitaine, quoi qu'il se passe entre nous, promets moi de toujours rester près de lui.

-…

-Hiragi, s'il te plait.

-J'ai…j'ai déjà dit que je quittais l'équipe.

-Tu n'as pas fait ça quand même !? Vas tout de suite avertir Yoichi que c'était une plaisanterie ! Ordonna-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers les escaliers.

-…

-Allez !

-Mais, ce qu'il t'a dit…si…

-Si c'était vrai ? Continua Sanae.

-Oui, fit Hiragi tout penaud.

Sanae lui fit un sourire.

-On le connaît assez tous les deux pour dire que c'était des mensonges, n'est ce pas ? Mais, à tout hasard, rajouta-t-elle en baissant les yeux, oui à tout hasard, s'il avait menti, ça ne te concerne pas et ça ne devra rien changer pour toi, en fait, il m'aurait menti à moi et à moi seule non ?

Il prit Sanae dans ses bras.

-Moi je t'adore pour de vrai, tu sais.

Sanae resserra l'étreinte.

-Oui, je sais, moi aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais mettre les choses au clair, ce ne sont pas ses paroles qui vont m'en empêcher, je suis plus têtue que lui tu sais. Et puis si vraiment il ne m'écoute pas je lui laisserai la lettre.

-Ah oui, c'est quoi ce cadeau alors ?! Demanda Hiragi en se dégageant de Sanae et en regardant avec curiosité la lettre qu'elle tenait.

-Et bien…et bien tu ne sauras pas ! Dit-elle en rigolant.

-Allez !

-Non, tu le sauras bien assez tôt de toute façon. Pour le moment je crois que tu as des excuses à faire à Yoichi et moi à Kojiro.

-Arf, je ne veux pas y aller, déjà qu'il m'a houspillé quand je lui ai annoncé, il va encore me crier dessus en disant que je suis un irresponsable…Ouinnn je ne veux pas y aller !

-Je suis désolée mon pauvre Hiragi…

-Mais qu'est ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour toi, coupa Hiragi en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Allez, va botter les fesses de notre capitaine et ramène-le à la raison.

Hiragi lui fit un baiser sur la joue et partit vers les escaliers.

-Heu Hiragi, je te déconseille fortement d'aller rejoindre Yoichi dans cette tenue, il risquerait de se faire des idées, dit Sanae en rigolant.

-Ah bah tant pis, je n'ai pas le temps de me changer, s'il veut bien encore de moi dans l'équipe il m'acceptera comme je suis : le top sexy Hiragi dans sa vérité toute nue ! Déclara t-il en prenant la pose d'un culturiste.

Sanae éclata de rire.

-Á plus tard manager chérie, dit-il en lui faisant un signe de la main.

- Á plus tard Hiragi…

Sanae resta un moment dans ses pensées, puis regarda la lettre.

-Bon, quand il faut y aller, faut y aller, marmonna-t-elle doucement en se retournant.

Elle arriva devant la porte de la chambre de Kojiro.

(**Mando** : Et là tout le monde prie pour qu'elle n'ouvre pas cette putain de porte…Mdr)

Derrière la porte de la chambre, Kojiro vêtu d'une simple serviette de bain était toujours sur Yui et l'embrassait.

(**Mando** : Non, je ne suis pas sadique, je rappelle juste les faits…Mouahahaha, c'est horrible hein ?)

Yui posa ses mains sur le dos musclé de Kojiro pour le plaquer contre elle et approfondir leur baiser. Corps contre corps, ils commencèrent à se laisser aller, les mains de Kojiro s'animèrent le long des jambes de Yui, et arrivèrent jusqu'à son ventre, pendant que celle-ci faisait glisser ses mains le long du dos de Kojiro, elles passèrent sous la serviette qui ne mit pas longtemps à tomber à terre. Les jambes de Yui passèrent autour de la taille de Kojiro.

_Du plaisir charnel sans amour, des moments d'oubli, quelques minutes sans avoir mal, voilà à quoi je suis condamné maintenant…_

Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face au visage empourpré de Yui. Il resta à la fixer. Elle lui sourit. Et soudain le visage de Sanae, dans les mêmes circonstances apparut comme un flash.

Il s'écarta légèrement de Yui.

-Tu as un problème mon chéri ?

-Je…je ne peux pas…

-Laisse moi faire, tu vas voir avec moi ça vient tout seul…

(**Mando** : Heu…cette fic est bien une fic pour public averti hein ?! Enfin si ce n'est pas le cas, quand elle dit que ça vient tout seul avec elle, elle veut bien sûr dire que nous tous seuls, on a envie de la taper, voir de l'écharper grave dès que sa tête apparaît)

-Non, je veux dire que je ne peux pas lui faire ça, allez, lâche moi, dit-il en essayant de dégager les jambes de Yui.

-Pas lui faire ça ? Mais je te rappelle que vous êtes séparés maintenant, il faut que tu passes à autre chose le plus vite possible comme elle…

-Arrête avec ça, je suis sûr qu'elle ne…

-Ne rêve pas, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle se ramène vers Tsubasa et qu'il ne se passe rien.

_Peut-être que j'ai fait une erreur…putain je ne sais plus quoi penser ! J'étais si sûr de moi…_

-De toute façon, insista Yui, c'est trop tard pour revenir en arrière, tu crois peut-être qu'elle va se ramener comme ça la bouche en cœur et tout te pardonner.

C'est à ce moment là que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

A suivre…


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapitre 83 : L'orage.**

Sanae ne prit pas la peine de frapper et entra dans la chambre avec la ferme attention de se faire entendre.

-Koji, que tu le veuilles ou non, j'ai…

Son corps tout entier se figea en un instant. Son regard se fixa sur le spectacle qui se déroulait devant elle.

_Ce n'est pas possible…_

Yui et Kojiro tournèrent la tête dans un même mouvement.

-Et bien non, tu vois mon petit Koji, je me trompais, elle n'avait pas encore compris, j'hésite entre la stupidité ou la niaiserie, dans son cas c'est sûrement les deux, tu devrais lui réexpliq…

Kojiro se dégagea immédiatement de Yui.

-Ne te méprends surtout pas Sanae, je…

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai compris, répondit-elle en commençant à reculer vers la porte.

-Non, non, attends je vois bien dans ton regard que tu t'imagines des trucs pas nets, écoute c'est simple je…

-Oui, c'est simple, c'est sûrement la fée clochette qui fait une blague à tous les mecs de l'hôtel en faisant disparaître leurs vêtements et en les poussant dans les bras d'une fille, je connais déjà ça, Hiragi en a été victime, c'est dur…ah d'après ce que je vois il n'y a pas que ça qui est dur…alors j'ai une deuxième solution : tu avais trop chaud, donc tu t'es déshabillé et comme Yui passait dans le coin, nue évidemment souffrant aussi de cette chaleur intenable, elle s'est proposée en tant que nouvelle manager personnelle de son altesse Kojiro de faire une petite séance de sport, histoire d'évacuer…le stress sûrement.

-Oui exactement, interrompit Yui, alors si tu pouvais nous laisser tranquilles pour qu'on finisse ce qu'on avait commencé, ça m'arrangerait, je commence à avoir froid. Á moins bien sûr, que tu veuilles apprendre comment on s'y prend pour satisfaire un homme comme Koji, fit Yui avec un sourire en coin.

-La ferme, Yui ! S'énerva Kojiro en se retournant vers elle, si tu ouvres encore la bouche je…

-Je ne vais plus vous déranger, murmura Sanae en baissant la tête.

-Tu ne vas pas continuer Sanae, fit Kojiro en haussant le ton sans le vouloir, je te dis que les apparences sont…

-Ce qu'elles sont, finit Sanae en jetant un regard au bas ventre de Kojiro, alors ne me parle pas sur ce ton en me disant, dans cette tenue, que je m'imagine des choses !

_Comment j'ai pu croire une seconde qu'il m'aimait ? Comment j'ai pu me faire avoir à ce point là ? _

Kojiro ramassa immédiatement la serviette à terre et la passa autour de sa taille.

-Je t'avais bien dit que je l'aurais, alors arrête cette scène stupide, interrompit Yui, pour qui tu t'es pris pour croire qu'il pouvait rester avec toi ? Il a juste fait ça pour enfoncer Tsubasa alors maintenant, ma pauvre fille tu ferais mieux de retourner de là d'où tu viens…

-Toi par contre, tu es bien à ta place là, restes-y je t'en prie, un couple tel que vous deux est parfait, une marie couche toi là et le roi des menteurs, quel assortiment ! Ne t'inquiète pas je vais vous laisser, je retourne de là d'où je viens…

_C'est-à-dire de nulle part…_

-Mais putain, elle ne représente rien pour moi ! Dit Kojiro en retenant Sanae pas le bras.

-Une de plus dans ton tableau de chasse, c'est ça ?! Et bien, toutes mes félicitations, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne reviendrais plus te gêner, je viens juste de saisir ce que tu as voulu me dire tout à l'heure.

_Pourquoi suis-je revenue ? Pour souffrir encore plus ? Depuis le début tout était faux. Je…je suis complètement stupide. _

Une larme coula sur sa joue en le regardant dans les yeux.

_Comment tu as pu me faire ça ?_

-Non, tu n'as rien compris du tout, ce n'est qu'un malentendu.

Il se rapprocha d'elle pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-Ne t'approche plus de moi ! S'écria t-elle en le repoussant violemment.

La lettre lui glissa des mains sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

-Tu as le même parfum qu'elle, ton cou a même sa marque, rajouta t-elle. Tu devrais y retourner, ne perds pas ton temps avec moi, elle en redemande, tu ne vois pas…

Il sentit alors des mains se balader sur son dos. Il tourna la tête et se retrouva face à Yui.

_Et merde… pourquoi elle en rajoute elle, je vais la tuer… _

-Bon, Koji, tu peux dire à cette fille d'aller jouer les voyeuses autre part, je pense qu'elle a compris que tu es un mec qu'on n'attrape pas dans ses filets et qui fait passer sa carrière avant toutes autres choses, alors si on reprenait là où on en était…

- Retournes-y toute seule ! Dit-il en la poussant vers le lit.

Il se retourna immédiatement vers Sanae pour s'expliquer mais il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir son regard assassin avant qu'elle ne parte en courant.

-Non, reviens, s'écria-t-il en partant à sa poursuite.

Sanae arriva rapidement dans les escaliers, elle bouscula Hiragi qui remontait.

-Sanae ?!

Elle ne s'excusa pas et continua à dévaler les escaliers.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? _Pensa Hiragi en se retournant pour la poursuivre.

Kojiro arriva à ce moment là et le bouscula à son tour.

-Sanae, reviens, je te dis !

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe à la fin ?! Dit il en se relevant.

Arrivée dans le hall de l'hôtel, Sanae passa devant Takeshi et Ken en courant.

-Sanae ! Se réjouit Takeshi en la voyant. Tu es reven…Hé Sanae !

-Qu'est ce qui lui prend ?

-Je ne sais pas, en tout cas, elle était pressée de sortir.

-Avec ce temps là, elle aurait dû rester ici, constata Ken en regardant par la fenêtre. C'est un vrai déluge dehors, et l'orage gronde.

Kojiro arriva à son tour et ouvrit la porte. Takeshi le retint par le bras.

-Hé ! Qu'est ce que tu fais toi ?

-Lâche moi ! Je dois la rattraper !

-Pas question ! Tu ne vas pas aller dehors dans cette tenue et par ce temps.

-J'en ai rien à foutre, il faut absolument que…

-Si tu tombais malade tu crois vraiment qu'elle serait contente ? Demanda Ken.

-Elle s'en fout, tout ce qui peut m'arriver maintenant n'a plus aucune importance pour elle, je l'ai bien vu quand elle m'a lancé ce regard, je dois la rattraper !

Takeshi se plaça devant la porte, lui barrant ainsi le chemin.

-Habille toi d'abord, sinon crois moi, je ne te laisserai pas sortir.

-…

Kojiro serra ses poings.

-Quoi ? Tu vas encore me frapper c'est ça ? Je suis coriace tu sais et ça ne t'avancera à rien, elle est déjà loin maintenant alors prends cinq minutes pour t'habiller…

-…

Agacé, et voyant que Takeshi ne changerait pas d'avis, Kojiro fit volte-face et remonta rapidement les escaliers. Ken et Takeshi le suivirent.

Appuyé contre le mur, Hiragi, les bras croisés, l'attendait devant la chambre.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda-t-il en désignant Yui encore allongée dans le lit.

-Plus tard ! S'énerva Kojiro en prenant son pantalon sur la chaise.

Ken et Takeshi restèrent bouche bée devant Yui.

-Et bien les garçons, il faut vous en remettre, je vous avais dit qu'il ne pouvait pas me résister. N'est ce pas mon ché…

Kojiro lui balança alors ses fringues à la figure.

-Habille toi et casse toi, et cette fois-ci, je ne le répéterai pas deux fois ! Dit-il en passant son tee-shirt.

-Hein ? Mais tu ne comptes pas me laisser comme ça ?

-A quoi tu t'attendais ? Que je sorte avec toi après Sanae ? Ça n'a jamais été mon intention, tu ne m'intéresses pas du tout.

-Mais, tout à l'heure tu…

-J'ai fait le con, ça m'arrive souvent en ce moment ! Alors si tu crois qu'il suffit de se foutre à poil pour me faire de l'effet, tu te trompes, ça marche cinq secondes avec un mec normalement constitué, mais c'est tout, alors dégage maintenant.

Kojiro mit ses baskets. Toujours sur le lit, Yui passa son pantalon.

-Tu es pitoyable, tu n'as même pas été capable d'avoir confiance en elle, alors qu'elle, elle a toujours cru en toi, avec ce qu'elle a vu, tu l'as perdue pour de bon. Et malgré ça, toi tu es prêt à lui courir après. Vous jouez toujours au chat et à la souris, vous doutez toujours de tout, ouvre enfin les yeux…Kyaaaaa

Kojiro prit Yui dans ses bras et la hissa sur son épaule comme un sac de patates.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai les yeux grands ouverts maintenant, dit-il en se dirigeant vers le couloir et si tu savais combien j'en ai rien à foutre de ton avis, t'es qu'une intrigante…

-Moi j'aurais dit une pétasse, interrompit Hiragi, ou une roulure, une grognasse, une pouffiasse enfin ce genre de truc dégueulasse quoi…

-Pose moi par terre !!! S'indigna Yui en tapant sur le dos de Kojiro. Je vais régler son compte à ce mini chihuahua qui pleurniche parce que sa maîtresse n'est plus là pour lui donner sa caresse quotidienne.

-Comme tu veux…

Kojiro la reposa par terre dans le couloir.

-Tiens, n'oublie pas ça, dit Hiragi en lui balançant un pull, je n'ai pas envie de revoir ta tronche de nymphomane pour ce truc.

-Tu vas me revoir de toute façon…

-Je te le déconseille fortement, menaça Kojiro en prenant le menton de Yui dans sa main.

Il s'approcha de son visage.

-Je te vois encore une fois dans mon champ de vision et fille ou pas, je te giflerais volontiers ! Et ne prends pas ça comme une menace mais comme une promesse…

-Mais, j'ai fait tout ça pour toi ! Tu voulais la quitter alors je t'ai aidé…

-La prochaine fois que tu penses à m'aider, trouve un truc lourd près de toi et assomme-toi avec, ça me rendra un très grand service. Maintenant, dégage de ma vie ! Jamais je ne te pardonnerai ce coup là ! Et si tu penses avoir agi par amour, tu rêves ! Tu l'as fait par jalousie, parce que tu es envieuse et que tu adores être au premier plan, c'est tout !

Yui baissa la tête.

-Sois donc heureuse, là tu es au premier plan. Et regarde moi bien, c'est la dernière fois que tu me vois aussi gentil.

Il repoussa Yui qui tomba à terre.

-Casse toi maintenant.

-…

Yui passa son pull et se releva. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu n'es qu'un minable petit footballeur qui pense que tout tourne autour de lui, mais regarde où tu en es ? Personne ne t'a jamais rien proposé de concret et monsieur se la joue « star incomprise ». Tu n'es pas capable de prendre une décision et de t'y tenir ! Tu sacrifies même la seule personne qui croit en toi pour soulager ta conscience, tu…Meumeuhmeuh

Hiragi venait de mettre une chaussette sale dans la bouche de Yui.

-C'est le seul truc que j'ai trouvé pour faire taire cette cascade de conneries, il faudra que je remercie la personne qui a laissé traîner ce chariot de linge sale dans le couloir. J'espère seulement que la chaussette n'aura pas de séquelles après un contact avec une chose plus puante qu'elle.

-Tu…tu… bégaya Yui.

-Ah mais non, n'enlève pas ton bouchon à blabla…Ahhhh je sais, tu préfères sûrement ce genre de truc, dit Hiragi en lui tendant un caleçon sale.

-Mais ça ne va pas ! Tu es taré ! S'écria Yui en saisissant le caleçon pour le jeter à terre.

-Oui je suis taré alors fais gaffe à toi, si ma maîtresse ne s'en sort pas sans aucune égratignure, tu me serviras de pâté, et j'adore sucer la moelle des os des suceuse de…de sang dans ton genre.

WOUAf !!! WOUAF !!! GRrrrrrrrrrr

(**Mando** : ça me fait trop marrer de l'imaginer faire ça…)

Yui sursauta et trébucha en reculant, elle atterrit dans le chariot de linge.

-Oh mais que vois je ? Un chariot de détritus, il faut absolument le descendre avec ses congénères…

Hiragi poussa le chariot dans le couloir.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?!!!! Arrête tout de suite ce truc !!!

-Mais avec plaisir ! Dit-il en ouvrant la porte de sortie de secours. Alors tu vois, en bas de cette magnifique descente, tous tes amis t'attendent, fais un bon voyage…

-Tu ne vas pas faire ça ?!!! Je vais me faire mal…

-Oh ? C'est vrai ? Alors crois moi, ça m'ennuie beaucoup de faire ça…

Il poussa légèrement le chariot et celui-ci se mit à dévaler la pente. Il referma la porte.

-Hiragi, tu n'es pas bien ! Elle va se blesser ! Même si je ne l'aime pas non plus je ne…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle va atterrir sur une montage de serviettes et de draps usagés qui viennent du premier étage, j'ai vu la femme de ménage les déposer tout à l'heure…espérons juste qu'ils y sont encore…

Hiragi tendit l'oreille.

-Pas de cris…pas de bruit de crash…la poubelle humaine a bien atterri dans son royaume, dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Tu es vraiment impayable toi, souffla Takeshi avec un sourire en coin.

-Merci, dit Kojiro en finissant de passer son blouson.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, s'énerva Hiragi en ramassant la lettre par terre. On peut savoir ce qui t'a pris ?! Avec cette…cette fille ! Merde je me demande à quoi tu penses parfois !

-Je suis désolé mais je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre ! Je dois aller la chercher… s'énerva-t-il en se retournant.

-Attends, tu veux qu'on vienne t'aider ? Demanda Takeshi.

-Non, c'est mon problème et je pense savoir où elle est.

Kojiro partit à toute vitesse.

-Oui c'est ton problème, mais tu as intérêt à la retrouver, tu viens de faire la plus grande erreur de ta vie…S'écria Hiragi.

-Hiragi, c'est bon arrête ! Interrompit Takeshi. Apparemment il ne s'est rien passé…

-Rien passé ? Rien passé ?! Il l'envoie balader en l'insultant et après ça, elle tombe sur lui et Yui au lit, moi je trouve que c'est assez, non ?

-Oui, bien sûr, je ne parle pas de Sanae, je parle de Yui, je suis sûr qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre Kojiro et elle.

-Et c'est suffisant pour lui pardonner encore une fois ? Ce mec est incapable de s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même…

-Hiragi, moi aussi je suis inquiet pour Sanae mais…

-Mais rien du tout, toi tu ne penses qu'à ton amitié avec Kojiro, et Sanae alors ?

-Hiragi, souffla Takeshi, ce n'est pas un choix entre Kojiro et Sanae, tous les deux sont très importants pour moi…

-Oui et bien crois moi, dans pas longtemps tu vas devoir choisir, cette fois ci ça a été trop loin. Mais pense ce que tu veux, si tu crois que tout ceci va s'arranger en claquant des doigts, alors reste là à rêver.

-Je ne rêve pas, je…

-S'il s'était passé la même chose entre toi et Kira, coupa Hiragi, comment tu serais à la place de Sanae, hein ? Dis moi, comment tu serais ?!

-…

Hiragi se retourna sans un mot et retourna dans sa chambre.

Dehors l'orage venait d'éclater. Kojiro courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait.

_Je suis sûr qu'elle est partie rejoindre Tsubasa ou Taro…_

GROUMBLE !!! Un éclair illumina le ciel.

Kojiro regarda en l'air.

_J'espère vraiment qu'elle est à l'abri._

Il arriva à l'hôtel de la Nankatsu, il se dirigea directement vers l'accueil.

-Bonjour, j'aimerais savoir où se trouve…

-Kojiro ?

Il se retourna et se retrouva face à Taro.

-Tu tombes bien je te cherchais…

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là trempé jusqu'aux os ? Interrompit Taro surpris.

-Est-ce que Sanae est avec toi ?

-Sanae ? Mais non, pas du tout, elle est censée être avec toi, non ?

-Le numéro de la chambre d'Ohzora, s'il vous plait, demanda Kojiro à la réceptionniste.

-La chambre numéro 10…

-Evidemment, numéro 10, je ne suis même pas surpris, dit il en prenant la direction des escaliers.

_Numéro 8… 9…10 ! La voilà._

TOC ! TOC ! TOC !

Kojiro frappa à la porte.

-Tsubasa ouvre !

BAM ! BAM ! BAM !

-Tu vas enfin me dire ce qui se passe, Kojiro !

-Taro, ce n'est pas le moment…

Kojiro continua à tambouriner à la porte de la chambre 10, celle-ci s'ouvrit enfin.

-Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Tsubasa qui finissait de se sécher les cheveux avec une serviette.

-Où est ce qu'elle est ?

-Hein ? Mais qui ?

-Pousse toi de là…

Kojiro bouscula Tsubasa et entra dans la chambre.

-Sanae ? s'écria Kojiro en scrutant les alentours.

Tsubasa se tourna vers Taro.

-Qu'est ce qu'il a ? Interrogea t-il surpris.

-Aucune idée, il est comme ça depuis tout à l'heure.

-Sanae, je sais que tu es là ! Sors de ta cachette ! S'énerva Kojiro en regardant dans la salle de bain attenante.

Il ressortit encore plus énervé.

-Bon, la rigolade est finie, où est ce qu'elle est ?

Taro et Tsubasa se regardèrent interloqués.

-Tu parles de Sanae ? S'hasarda Tsubasa.

-Bien sûr Sanae ! Je ne parle pas de la reine d'Angleterre !

-Elle est rentrée en taxi tout à l'heure et depuis je ne l'ai pas vue…

-Menteur ! S'écria Kojiro en prenant Tsubasa par le col.

Celui-ci mit sa main sur le bras de Kojiro et l'abaissa violemment.

-Non, c'est la vérité ! Alors arrête avec ta crise et dis moi pourquoi elle serait ici d'abord?

Kojiro détourna son regard.

-Je…je croyais c'est tout…

-Oui et bien, elle n'est pas là, et j'espère bien que tu as une autre idée où la chercher car la nuit est tombée et dehors c'est une vraie tempête.

-Aaaah, je sais, pas la peine de me faire la morale, tout ça ne serait pas arrivé de toute façon si tu avais su prendre tes distances avec elle, mais non, monsieur a toujours besoin d'elle, s'énerva Kojiro en poussant violemment Tsubasa contre le mur.

Tsubasa grimaça.

-Hé ! Qu'est ce qui te prend Kojiro ?! Demanda Taro en s'interposant.

-Laisse Taro…laisse le s'exprimer…dit Tsubasa en se remettant devant Kojiro.

Taro se recula.

-Alors comme ça tu as perdu Sanae ? Fit Tsubasa avec un sourire en coin.

Kojiro serra les poings.

-Je ne l'ai pas perdue ! Je, je l'ai juste…

-Egarée ? Oui, c'est vrai, Sanae est une chose que l'on peut facilement égarer ! Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?!

-Rien…il ne s'est rien passé, mêle toi de tes affaires !

-C'est toi qui est venu me chercher alors ne me dis pas de me mêler de mes affaires ! Pourquoi pensais tu retrouver Sanae ici ? Tu as fait quelque chose qui …

-Je n'ai rien fait ! C'est elle qui m'a menti ! C'est elle qui fait des choses avec toi ! On vous voit partout comme des amoureux qui…

Tsubasa poussa à son tour Kojiro, et posa ses mains sur le mur, de chaque côté du visage de Kojiro.

-Commence pas à me chercher sur le sujet, je te l'ai laissée mais on est amis alors ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs, surtout quand tu parles de Sanae ! Il n'y a pas plus fidèle et sincère qu'elle.

-Sincère ? Une fille qui t'a trompé avec moi et qui…OUCH

Kojiro venait de recevoir un coup de poing dans le ventre.

- Ne redis jamais ça ! s'écria-t-il hors de lui.

-Tsubasa, arrête…fit Taro en le retenant par le bras.

-Oui, arrête, acquiesça Kojiro avec sourire, sinon tu pourrais te faire mal…

-Et toi, tu es con ou tu le fais exprès ?! Demanda Taro. Qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici ? Chercher Sanae ou Tsubasa ? Tu sais très bien que tout ce que tu as raconté est faux…

_Je sais, merde, je sais tout ça ! _Pensa Kojiro en baissant la tête et en serrant les poings_. C'est moi qui ait déconné, c'est pas elle…je me cherche une excuse et je lui reproche ce que j'ai fait…Mais je suis perdu, je ne sais pas où la retrouver…_

-Tu ferais mieux de partir ! Dit Tsubasa. Tu n'es plus le bienvenu. Et sache que Sanae ne risque pas de venir ici. Malgré ce que tu penses, elle ne ferait jamais ça…

_Oui, ce n'est pas en restant planté là que je vais faire avancer les choses…_

Kojiro releva la tête et repartit en courant.

-Et bien, il est plus que bizarre ce soir, fit Taro.

-Il a toujours été comme ça…

Tsubasa s'introduisit dans sa chambre, jeta sa serviette sur le lit et prit sa parka.

-Tu vas où ? Demanda Taro surpris.

-Je vais la chercher…

-Reste là, dit Taro en le retenant par le bras, ce ne sont pas tes affaires, si tu y vas ça va encore compliquer les choses…

-Tu ne vois pas qu'il s'est passé un truc et que cet abruti n'a vraiment aucune idée où la retrouver.

-Et toi ? Tu en as une peut-être ?

-…

-Ecoute il est tard, il faut que tu te reposes et par ce temps…

Tsubasa dégagea brusquement son bras.

-Justement, je ne pourrais pas dormir tranquillement si je sais que Sanae n'est pas à l'abri, fais ce que tu veux mais moi je vais la ramener.

-Pfff …souffla Taro, moi qui croyais être le seul taré ce soir à vouloir se balader sous la pluie.

Taro prit un parapluie.

-Allez on y va, dit-il en passant devant Tsubasa.

Deux heures durant, Taro et Tsubasa parcoururent la ville dans les endroits où ils étaient susceptibles de trouver Sanae. L'orage ne s'était pas calmé et redoublait d'intensité.

-Tsubasa ! Il faut rentrer !

-Non, pas encore, il est tôt…

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi il est plus de minuit et avec ce temps on va choper la crève…

-Justement, elle aussi elle est dehors, je ne veux pas rentrer sans la voir en bonne santé.

-Qui te dit qu'elle n'est pas à l'abri ? Elle n'est pas bête tu sais, elle ne va pas rester sous la pluie comme ça et puis on la cherche peut-être pour rien, elle est peut-être rentrée à l'hôtel de la Toho…

GROUMBLE GROUMBLE

Tsubasa leva les yeux au ciel et regarda les deux éclairs déchirer les nuages.

-Je suis sûr que non, souffla t-il.

-Ecoute, dit Taro en posant sa main sur son épaule, je vais demander à Ban de se renseigner auprès à la Toho, je pense qu'à lui, on lui répondra et si vraiment ils n'ont pas de nouvelles on avisera, d'accord ?

-…

-On n'a pas d'autres solutions, allez viens, dit-il en le tirant par le bras.

De retour à l'hôtel, Tsubasa et Taro prirent une serviette pour se sécher les cheveux.

-Quel déluge, je te jure ! Je vais voir Ban et toi, tu ne bouges pas de là ! Ordonna Taro avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-…

Tsubasa se leva du lit et se mit près de la fenêtre.

_Où est ce que tu es ?_

GROUMBLE

Un éclair illumina à nouveau le ciel.

_J'ai…j'ai rêvé ou quoi ?!!_

Tsubasa jeta la serviette à terre, prit le parapluie de Taro et sortit en courant. Dès qu'il fut dehors, il tourna à gauche et se dirigea vers l'arrière de l'hôtel. Il s'arrêta de courir et sourit.

_Je t'ai enfin trouvée…_

Assise contre un mur, Sanae fixait la pelouse. Malgré la pluie et le vent, elle restait immobile, les genoux rabattus contre son visage, perdue dans ses pensées elle n'aperçut pas Tsubasa se rapprocher.

Elle repensait à l'année écoulée : son arrivée à la Toho, ses prises de becs avec Kojiro et les autres puis sa rencontre avec Takeru, son évolution au sein de l'équipe, ses amitiés naissantes, son amour naissant au côté de Kojiro…

_Je suis devenue une femme auprès de lui. J'avais tellement confiance en lui…tellement confiance au point de vouloir ce bébé avec lui…_

Elle se recroquevilla encore plus.

_Qu'est ce que je vais devenir maintenant ? Tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'à présent, tout ce que j'avais prévu de faire, tout ça n'était que bêtises et mensonges…oui tout ça n'était qu'un beau rêve. Je me retrouve seule, seule, trahie, ridiculisée, sans avenir et par-dessus tout je porte ce bébé… un bébé non désiré, maintenant je le sais. Ce n'est pas le fruit de l'amour mais seulement d'un acte physique qui n'a plus aucun sens… comment j'ai pu lui succomber aussi facilement, j'ai trop honte de moi, je…j'aimerai m'enfoncer sous terre et ne plus jamais sortir…_

La pluie cessa subitement de lui tomber dessus. Surprise elle leva la tête.

_Tsu…Tsubasa ?_

Il était debout et tenait un parapluie ouvert au dessus d'elle.

-Dis moi tu comptes prendre une douche encore longtemps ?

-…

-Ne me regarde pas comme ça, on dirait que tu viens de voir un fantôme, d'accord j'ai une tête à faire peur avec cette pluie mais quand même, tu…

-Vas t-en ! Coupa Sanae. Laisse moi tranquille. Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

-Ah oui, ça c'est sûr tu ne m'as rien demandé, mais je pensais que t'éviter une pneumonie serait une bonne idée, je dois sûrement être en pleine crise de folie.

-Tu viens te moquer de moi ?

-Me…Me moquer de toi ? Est-ce que j'aurais une raison de me moquer de toi ?

-Des tas ! Des tas de raison…je…je suis…je suis tellement nulle, finit-elle par dire en éclatant en sanglots.

-Hé ! Hé ! Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda t-il en laissant tomber le parapluie pour la prendre par les épaules.

-Je…je voudrais mourir !

-Ne raconte pas de sottise, quoi qu'il se soit passé tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça…

-C'est pourtant ce que je veux ! S'énerva t-elle. Je ne veux plus être ici, je ne veux plus repenser à tout ça, je veux plus vous voir, vous tous, tout ça je veux plus, j'en peux plus, je veux partir ! Je déteste ma vie ! Je n'ai plus rien à espérer, je n'ai plus rien du tout, tu as compris je veux m…CLAC !

Sanae mit sa main sur sa joue rougie.

-…

Elle le regarda interdite, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

-Je…je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas entendre ça, c'est au dessus de mes forces, je…

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et pleura de nouveau à chaudes larmes.

-Allez viens, tu trembles, je vais te ramener …

Il la souleva dans ses bras, et l'installa contre lui. Elle serra son tee-shirt de toutes ses forces.

-Hé ! Ne t'inquiète pas je te ramène dans ma chambre, je ne te ramène pas près de lui.

Son étreinte se relâcha et peu à peu, elle se calma.

Il l'observa un instant.

_Comment peux tu croire que je puisse te ramener près d'un mec qui te met dans cet état, jamais, jamais je ne ferais ça…_

Il commença à rentrer à l'hôtel.

_Kojiro tu as eu ta chance, mais tu ne l'auras pas cette fois-ci.__Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais..._

A ce moment là Kojiro rentra à l'hôtel de la Toho, Takeshi l'attendait dans le hall.

-Bon sang Kojiro, qu'est ce que tu foutais ?! Tu as vu l'heure ? Demain on a un match je te rappelle !

-Elle est là ?

-Non, mais…

-J'y retourne alors !

-Pas question ! Tu ne vas pas passer la nuit dehors la veille d'une demi-finale, tu rêves ! Déclara Takeshi en s'interposant entre lui et la porte.

-Là c'est toi qui rêves, tu m'as déjà empêché une fois de passer cette porte, il n'y en aura pas deux, je te préviens.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu sais que j'ai raison !

-Et toi tu sais que je ne pourrai pas être calme avant de savoir où elle se trouve…

-Il fallait y penser avant, merde ! Tu fais chier aussi à faire tes conneries, tu pensais vraiment que tout allait bien se passer en écartant Sanae de ta vie, regarde où tu en es, tu ne penses plus qu'à ça tu…

Kojiro saisit Takeshi par le col.

-Je pense aussi à demain, ne crois pas ça ! Je sais qu'il faut que je gagne, je suis le mieux placé pour le savoir, c'est ma place en Italie que je joue à chaque match, alors arrête de me faire chier avec ça ! Je te dis que demain je vais les écraser, c'est clair ?! Alors maintenant tu vas monter faire dodo et moi je vais ressortir, ok ?

-Fais ce que tu veux, après tout, c'est ce que tu sais faire le mieux, non ? Fit Takeshi en repoussant le bras de Kojiro.

- Takes…

Takeshi passa sans un mot à côté Kojiro et monta les escaliers. Celui-ci passa alors ses mains dans les cheveux et soupira.

_Tout est en train de se casser la gueule : d'abord Sanae, puis Hiragi, et maintenant Takeshi, dans quelle galère je me suis fourré…_

-Et merde !!! S'écria t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte du hall.

La porte s'ouvrit et il repartit sous la pluie.

Tsubasa ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, avança jusqu'au lit, y déposa doucement Sanae et partit dans la salle de bain. Il revient dans la pièce avec deux serviettes à la main, Sanae n'avait pas bougé, elle restait assise, les mains jointes sur les cuisses et la tête baissée.

-Tiens, ça te fera du bien, dit Tsubasa en tendant la serviette.

-…

Elle ne bougea pas, il s'agenouilla alors en posant la serviette sur sa tête et commença à la frictionner.

-Tu sais, tu ferais mieux de prendre une douche chaude, tu es glacée, moi je vais aller dans la chambre de Ryo pour en prendre une aussi, sinon on va attraper la crève, ok ?

Elle releva légèrement la tête.

-Merci, murmura t-elle en se levant.

-De rien…

La porte claqua derrière elle.

Tsubasa se releva, mit la serviette sur l'épaule et sortit de la chambre. Au bout de dix minutes, Sanae sortit de la salle de bain enroulée dans une serviette. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement

-Sanae, attends ! J'ai oublié de te donner des ve…

Tsubasa rougit et se retourna rapidement.

-Pa…pardon, je croyais que tu resterais plus longtemps sous la douche. Je…je voulais te donner des vêtements secs. Ils sont dans ce placard, dit-il en le pointant du doigt.

-…

-Je…je vais te laisser.

-Tu es dans ta chambre, tu peux rester, j'en ai pour une minute, dit-elle en fermant la porte du placard.

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain.

Tsubasa poussa un grand soupir.

-Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de rentrer comme ça, j'ai failli avoir une attaque…

Il rougit à nouveau.

_Elle…elle est vraiment très belle._

Il secoua la tête.

_Qu'est ce que je raconte moi, ce n'est pas le moment !_

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Demanda Sanae en se mettant devant lui. Tu sais tu peux te retourner maintenant.

-Ah oui, bien sûr.

-…

Elle repartit s'asseoir sur le lit.

-Tu as faim ?

-Non.

-Tu veux quelqu…

-Je n'ai besoin de rien, coupa t-elle.

-Ok, je vais te laisser ma chambre pour la nuit, Ryo est d'accord pour…

-Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

-Pardon ?

-Oui, tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi je suis comme ça ?

-Non, pas spécialement, tu es à l'abri et tu sembles plus calme alors je vais te laisser tranq…

-Tu t'en fous alors ?

-Hein ?! Mais non, C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu repenses à tout ça, sinon…

-Repenser à tout ça ? Repenser à tout ça ?!!! Mais je ne fais que d'y penser, je n'arrête pas d'y penser !!! Il…il m'a trahie, il m'a blessée, il m'a réduite à une moins que rien, je…je n'existe plus, tu comprends ! S'écria t-elle les yeux aux bords des larmes.

Tsubasa s'agenouilla devant d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Tu existes ok, arrête avec ça ! Tu es là, tu es avec moi et tu…

-Je ne suis plus rien pour lui, tu comprends ?! Non tu comprends rien, tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Dit-elle en s'écartant de ses mains.

Elle se mit à sangloter.

-…

Tsubasa se releva brusquement.

-Tu as raison, je suis sans doute incapable de comprendre ce que ça fait de se sentir trahi, de se sentir désespéré et prêt à tout pour oublier ce qu'on a vécu avec la personne qu'on aime. Non, je ne comprends pas non plus la douleur que l'on ressent quand on voit la personne la plus importante de sa vie s'éloigner et presque te renier et refaire sa vie avec un autre ! Non tout ça, je ne peux pas l'imaginer, tu as raison.

Il se retourna et partit vers la porte.

-…

Sanae le regarda s'éloigner, des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

-Je…je ne peux pas l'imaginer, tu sais pourquoi ? Demanda t-il soudain en se retournant.

-…

-Car c'est déjà la réalité, voilà pourquoi ! Tout ça, ça fait un moment que je le vis à cause de toi ! Et toi tu oses me dire que ne comprends pas ?! Je…

Sanae se leva du lit et se jeta sur lui pour le retenir.

-Pardon, pardon…je sais. Je sais. Pardonne moi.

Elle se serra contre lui.

-Je…je suis désolé. Je ne t'en veux pas, dit-il en lui caressant les cheveux, c'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Je veux juste que tu arrêtes de pleurer. Allez viens.

Il l'a raccompagna sur le lit. Ils s'assirent.

-Ecoute, je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé avec Kojiro mais tu peux, non tu vas t'en sortir, alors arrête de pleurer. Regarde moi, dit il en prenant son menton, tu m'as laissé tombé et…non ne baisse pas les yeux, interrompit-il en lui relevant son menton. Tu m'as laissé tomber alors que je t'aimais, et regarde je suis encore là et je vis avec mon amour tr…

-Comment…Comment tu fais pour rester encore près de moi et m'aider…

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'aime c'est tout.

Tsubasa caressa ses joues.

_Comment j'ai pu te faire ça ? Tsubasa, alors que toi… Toi je t'ai trahie comme lui m'a trahi mais tu es là…tu es toujours là._

-Allez calme toi, tu vas voir demain tu auras les idées plus claires, il faut juste que tu te reposes. Je vais te laisser, je serais dans la chambre à côté si tu as le moindre problème, ok ?

-…Oui, dit elle en sortant de ses pensées.

-Parfait, alors à demain.

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Non, attends, je …

En se tournant vers lui pour l'interpeller, le baiser destiné à sa joue se posa finalement à la commissure de ses lèvres.

…

Désappointé, Tsubasa se releva rapidement.

-Je…je… bégaya t-il.

Sanae passa alors ses bras autour de son coup, et l'embrassa à son tour à la commissure des lèvres.

…

_Qu'est ce qu'elle fait ?_

-Non, ne fais pas ça, dit Tsubasa en enlevant les bras de Sanae.

-Pourquoi ? Ça ne te plait plus ? Demanda t-elle un peu vexée.

_Au contraire Sanae, au contraire, mais je ne dois profiter de ça, je sais très bien ce que tu ressens en ce moment, oui, je le sais que trop bien…_

-Arrête Sanae, ne joue pas avec ça, tu sais très bien que tu ne vas pas bien, tu ne sais plus où tu en es, tu ne sais plus ce que tu fais.

Tsubasa se leva du lit, Sanae le retint par la main et se leva à son tour.

-Si je sais ce que je fais, je…j'ai envie d'être avec toi.

_Je préfère être aimée qu'aimer. Aimer c'est trop dur, _pensa t-elle, _oui c'est vraiment trop dur et pour en arriver là, ça ne sert à rien, il faut mieux profiter des moments présents, profiter d'un peu de plaisir, et profiter du peu d'amour qu'on nous donne…oui profiter comme il l'a fait…_

Elle se mit contre lui et l'embrassa dans le cou.

-Je sais ce que je veux maintenant…

-…

_Non tu ne sais pas, ce n'est pas vrai !_ Pensa Tsubasa en s'écartant encore une fois.

-Reste avec moi, s'il te plait, je veux revenir auprès de toi, dit-elle en mettant ses mains derrière son dos pour le retenir.

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit un sourire.

-Je veux…

Tsubasa porta vivement sa main sur sa bouche, lui ôtant toute possibilité de terminer sa phrase.

_Arrête Sanae, arrête je t'en prie, je sais que c'est faux…_

-Non, ne me dis pas ça ce soir, tu…

Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et lécha le lobe de son oreille.

_Non…non… je sais qu'elle ne veut pas ça…elle…elle…_

Elle continua le supplice en le mordillant légèrement.

_Sanae…non…_

Il mit machinalement ses mains sur les hanches de Sanae.

Elle déposa ensuite plusieurs baisers langoureux le long de son cou puis remonta à nouveau à son oreille.

-Je veux être auprès de toi, tu entends, susurra t-elle doucement.

_Oui, j'en ai tellement envie…mais j'en ai pas…j'en ai pas le droit…_

-Je…je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit…

-Tu as tous les droits, dit-elle en entourant les bras de Tsubasa autour d'elle. Ce soir, c'est ce que je veux. J'ai besoin de toi…aime moi…

Elle caressa le dos de Tsubasa et l'embrassa à nouveau dans le cou. Ses baisers se firent plus pressant.

_T'aimer ? T'aimer, mais je ne fais que ça depuis trois ans, je …je …_

-Montre moi que tu m'aimes Tsubasa…dit elle un peu essoufflée entre deux baisers.

_Je t'aime, tu le sais ! Non tu ne le sais pas encore, tu ne sais pas à qu'elle point je t'aime…_

Tsubasa la rapprocha soudainement contre lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser, elle détourna brusquement la tête pour lui laisser embrasser son cou.

**Non, pas sur la bouche, même si c'est louche, puisque ma langue a le goût de ta vertu, de ton honneur perdu **

_Je ne peux pas aimer, je ne veux pas aimer…même si c'est égoïste je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus…_

Tsubasa laissa glisser ses mains sur ses hanches et sa bouche arriva à son oreille.

-Tu es sûre de toi ? Tu ne le regretteras pas ? Murmura t-il doucement.

-…Non…

Les mains de Tsubasa passa sous le tee-shirt de Sanae et remontèrent le long de son buste pour l'enlever. Il se pencha à nouveau sur son visage.

_J'aimerais l'aimer, j'aimerais tellement… _

**Non pas sur les lèvres, même si j'en rêve, même si je tremble. Et bien que mon coeur soit nu, mon âme est revêtue… **

_Mais je sais que si ça arrivait, tout finirai mal, aimer c'est trop dangereux, aimer ce n'est qu'éphémère, je veux juste être aimée, être cajolée et ne plus souffrir._

…**de pudeur et d'impudence, sans te faire offense, mieux n'vaut pas tenter sa chance, rien ne dure au dessus de la ceinture **

Elle esquiva son baiser en passant derrière lui. Elle caressa son torse et lui enleva à son tour son tee-shirt. Il se retourna et passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l'attirer à lui, sa main remonta le long de son dos et dégrafa son soutien-gorge qui tomba à terre. Il se baissa légèrement et embrassa son ventre, sa bouche remonta progressivement jusqu'à sa poitrine, son cou, sa b…

_Non, ne continue pas, ne fais pas ça…_

**Non, pas sur la bouche, même sous la douche, même si c'est dur, je te mordrai c'est promis, tous les coups sont permis **

Elle saisit son visage et mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure de Tsubasa avant de lui prendre la main et de l'attirer sur le lit.

**Non, pas sur les lèvres, même pas en rêve, à sang pour sûr ou tu mangeras ton pain gris, mon coeur est endurci **

_Je vois bien tes yeux que tu es déçu, mais je ne veux plus partager ce genre de chose…_

**Ne tire pas sur l'ambulance car de la potence plus rien n'a plus d'importance. Rien ne dure au dessus de la ceinture **

_Je me suis déjà donnée ainsi, je ne veux plus, il a réussi à se jouer de moi ainsi, je veux juste du plaisir, le plaisir d'être aimée un instant…Etre aimée, c'est ce que je croyais être mais ce n'était que pur plaisir charnel, il en a profité, moi aussi…moi aussi je veux en profiter maintenant…_

**Non, pas sur la bouche, je sais je touche le fond du lac, le temps des cerises est mort, le diable est dans le corps **

Il se coucha sur elle, elle passa ses mains dans ses cheveux pendant qu'il descendait le long de son corps, la couvrant de baisers et de caresses. Voyant qu'il hésitait à aller plus loin, elle déboutonna elle-même son pantalon et l'invita à continuer.

**Non, pas sur les lèvres, non c'est pas mièvre, c'est pas le trac, mais je préfère me donner crue, sans revers, ni refus **

_Je pourrais l'arrêter, je pourrais attendre, et redécouvrir cette sensation, mais c'est impossible, je ne pourrai jamais aimer de nouveau ainsi..._

**Rendons nous à l'évidence, tout est cuit d'avance, mieux n'vaut pas tenter sa chance. Rien ne dure au dessus de la ceinture **

Tsubasa fit glisser son pantalon le long de sa jambe, elle se releva alors pour s'agenouiller devant lui, elle lui sourit timidement et embrassa son torse…

**Non, pas sur la bouche, je sais c'est louche, puisque ma peau a l'odeur de ton odeur, au dehors il fait chaud **

Ses mains déboutonnèrent à son tour le pantalon de Tsubasa, elle le poussa à s'allonger et elle lui enleva rapidement. Elle se coucha contre lui. Il tenta à nouveau de saisir ses lèvres, elle l'arrêta en posant son doigt sur ses lèvres et fit glisser son autre main sur son caleçon.

**Non, pas sur les lèvres, jamais de trêve, et pas d'assauts, le bonheur est dans la pente, entre le sol et le ventre **

_C'est tout ce que je veux maintenant, je veux ce bonheur là…_

**Entre l'oubli et l'oubli, bel oiseau du paradis, joue plutôt "jeux interdits». Rien ne dure au dessus de la ceinture.**

_Oui je veux savoir ce que ça fait d'avoir du plaisir sans aimer, je vais enfin ressentir ce que tu as ressenti Kojiro : Coucher avec quelqu'un qui t'aime sans rien éprouver pour lui…_


	84. Chapter 84

**Côté sérieux**** :**

**Chapitre 84 : Nuit blanche.**

Taro arriva en courant dans le couloir de l'hôtel, surpris, il s'arrêta devant Ryo qui se tenait appuyé contre le mur, les mains derrière la tête, près de la chambre de Tsubasa.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir ?

-Je pourrais de dire la même chose, très cher.

-Moi ? Un simple petit creux…

-Un petit creux…répéta t-il suspicieux. C'est vrai que tu es un gros mangeur toi, c'est bien connu, rajouta t-il avec un sourire en coin et surtout ça se voit tout de suite en te regardant, tu devrais faire attention, si tu continues à manger autant tu risques de rouler sur le terrain au lieu de courir…Quoique ça pourrait être sympa, tu pourrais jouer au bowling avec nos adversaires pendant que nous on marque des buts, tu viens de trouver une bonne stratégie là…

-Arrête tes bêtises et ne détourne pas la conversation, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Ahhh, mais moi aussi j'ai un grand secret, monsieur ! Je savais qu'il allait bientôt paraître au grand jour, mais dans ces circonstances c'est assez gênant, souffla t-il en abaissant les mains sur son cœur. Oui, pour moi c'est un grand soir, notre talentueux capitaine s'est enfin décidé à m'avouer ses sentiments et il tient absolument à coucher avec moi dès ce soir…

-Hein ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?

-Si, je te jure, c'est la vérité, Tsubasa s'est glissé discrètement dans ma chambre et m'a supplié de coucher avec lui, c'est vrai je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous mais là, en faisant le premier pas il a tout éclairci ! Il est complètement dingue de moi et il ne peut plus se séparer de mon corps.

-…

-Tu devrais voir ta tête mon petit Taro, tu me fais de la peine. Tu es jaloux c'est ça ? Fit Ryo d'un ton compatissant. C'est vrai qu'entre vous on aurait pu penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de sérieux depuis le temps, toutes ses séances à caresser mutuellement vos ballons préférés, tous ces élans d'amour à courir l'un vers l'autre après chaque but pour vous monter dessus, ses pleurs à chacune de vos séparations, c'était vraiment déchirant mais il faut te faire une raison ces derniers temps pendant la douche collective je sentais bien que… enfin tu vois quoi avec mon corps d'athlète il a craqué ! Tu ne vas pas pleurer au moins ? Demanda t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Taro.

-…

Ryo fixa Taro dans les yeux.

-Tu n'en crois pas un mot, c'est ça ?

-Pas un, mais c'est très inquiétant que tu imagines des trucs comme ça, si j'étais toi je me trouverais une copine rapidement.

Ryo se remit contre le mur, les bras croisés sur le ventre.

-Pff, je pensais pourtant que c'était bien trouvé : Une idylle entre Tsubasa et moi, c'était le scoop du siècle ça.

-Crétin ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! S'exclama Taro en avançant vers la porte de Tsubasa.

-Oh mais si c'était le bon moment au contraire ! Ça vous apprendra à Tsubasa et à toi à me cacher une nouvelle comme la disparition de Sanae ! Je pensais me venger un peu, mais c'est raté…

-Tu es au courant ? Mais…

-Tsubasa est venu me réveiller et il a demandé à dormir dans ma chambre et évidemment il a été obligé de m'expliquer pourquoi.

-Ça veut dire que…

-Oui, qu'elle est ici dans la chambre de Tsubasa, coupa Ryo.

Taro tourna son regard vers la porte de la chambre.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Pas fort d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais physiquement ça va, je te rassure.

Taro posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de parler, c'est pour ça que j'attends ici, je pensais moi aussi la voir ce soir mais ça fait dix minutes maintenant que Tsubasa est parti la rejoindre, j'ai entendu quelque cris, quelques pleurs alors je n'ai pas osé les déranger…

-…

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison, elle n'a surement pas envie de tous nous voir ce soir, dit Taro en enlevant sa main de la poignée, le principal c'est qu'elle soit ici. Je vais prévenir Ban, pour qu'il avertisse la Toho.

-Pourquoi les avertir ? C'est de leur faute après tout ! S'ils y passent la nuit pour la chercher ça leur apprendra à s'en prendre à une des nôtres, et puis c'est vers nous qu'elle s'est tournée, je n'ai pas envie de la mettre face à ceux qui l'ont blessée.

-Je te comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne viendront pas l'embêter. Et pour l'instant on ne sait pas ce qui c'est passé mais je tiens absolument à les voir se qualifier pour la finale et là je te jure que s'ils y sont pour quoique ce soit et qu'elle ne va pas mieux, ils le paieront sur le terrain et ils regretteront que l'enjeu de la finale soit plus important que le titre national. Fais-moi confiance Ryo, je sais ce que je fais.

Taro repartit dans sa chambre pour rappeler Ban.

-…

Ryo regarda une dernière fois la porte de la chambre de Tsubasa puis souffla avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Finalement mon beau capitaine n'a pas assumé ses sentiments, je vais encore dormir seul ce soir…

Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'endormit sur le canapé, laissant ainsi son lit libre pour Tsubasa.

Vers une heure du matin, Kojiro repassa à l'hôtel pour voir si Sanae n'était pas rentrée. En traversant le hall, il aperçut Ban assoupi dans un fauteuil près de l'accueil. Il se dirigea vers lui.

- Hé, réveille-toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Kojiro en le secouant légèrement.

- Non Hiragi ne me monte pas dessus ! Fit soudainement Ban en repoussant la main de Kojiro. Je n'ai pas encore fait ça avec un homme…Ko…Kojiro ?

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui.

-Hiragi est dans le coin ?

-Heu, non, je crois qu'il est dans sa chambre.

-Ouf, souffla Ban, j'ai vraiment cru que cette fois ça y était ! Mes rêves sont vraiment flippants en ce moment…

Ban secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas que ton sort me désintéresse, mais je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu te retrouves à dormir sur ce fauteuil ?

-Je t'attendais justement, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles, Sanae est…

-Sanae est rentrée et est dans sa chambre ! s'écria Kojiro.

-Heu non, pas tout à fait. Elle est bien rentrée mais elle est à l'hôtel de Nankatsu.

-…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, apparemment elle va bien…

-Elle va bien ? Tu es sûr de ça ? Demanda Kojiro surpris.

-Oui, c'est ce que Taro m'a dit.

-Alors pourquoi n'est elle pas là ? C'est ici qu'elle devrait être si elle allait bien ! Taro t'a menti, je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien car je l'ai vue partir, sans mes explications elle ne peut pas aller mieux crois moi ! Et encore, avec sa tête de mule ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle me croie. J'aurais beau lui dire que j'ai été le pire des abrutis et que mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus durant ces derniers jours, elle serait capable de me laisser tomber. Me laisser tomber moi ! Celui qui l'aime le plus, celui qui la connait le plus, celui qui ferait même la pire des conneries pour la voir heureuse !

-…Kojiro calme toi, je ne pige rien là !

-C'est simple ! J'aurais dû rester le même et la garder seulement pour moi ! C'est vrai quoi, je suis Kojiro, un mec égoïste et jaloux avec sale caractère mais qui adore se friter et se réconcilier avec sa copine au caractère aussi épouvantable que lui. Voilà ce qu'était ma vie, une vie parfaite, mais non, il a fallu que j'écoute des cons encore plus abrutis que moi qui étaient soi-disant plus à l'écoute des désirs de Sanae que moi et bien à ce moment là, moi j'aurais dû écouter mes propres désirs et leurs éclater la tête pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquille !

-Mais arrête de crier, tu vas réveiller tout l'hôtel…

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Tout était parfait et je suis en train de tout perdre, mes amis croient que je m'amuse à faire souffrir Sanae, que je me contrefiche de la finale que…

-Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Kojiro, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'arrives pas à dormir qu'il faut réveiller les autres.

-Ouahhhh, bailla Hiragi, Ken a raison, ce soir tu es insupportable, ça t'arrive de stopper ton show parfois ? Hein ? Mais que vois-je ? Fit-il en se frottant les yeux. Mon Ban est là avec toi ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as maltraité lui aussi, sinon ça va mal aller !

Hiragi se mit derrière Ban et lui sauta sur le dos.

-Mon chéri, tu as hésité à venir te glisser dans ma couche et le méchant Kojiro en a profité pour te détourner de moi c'est ça ? Mon pauvre Banounet chéri, souffla t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Ahhhh mon rêve devient réalité ! Au secours ! Hiragi descend de là, s'il te plait ! S'écria Ban en frissonnant.

-Hein ? Comment ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu m'as repoussé ? Mais mon cœur t'appartient, tu le sais ! Dit Hiragi en se jetant à ses pieds. Ne fuis pas devant les difficultés que notre amour pourrait rencontrer, je nous ai déjà inscrits à la Gay pride bi, Sanae, toi et moi on sera les rois ! Et puis on invitera Ken et Kazuki à nous rejoindre…BONG !!

« Je ne suis pas gay ! » s'écrièrent de concert Ken et Kazuki.

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi vous portez tous les deux des caleçons turquoises affichant un phoque faisant un clin d'œil et muni de l'inscription : Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences de cette bête. Ça sous-entend quoi ? Hein ?

-C'est Shima qui me l'a offert, ça veut dire que…que….bref ça veut dire que j'assure.

-Oui, bien sûr et Shima en a aussi offert un à Kazuki, c'est logique…

-C'était une offre spécial ! Deux pour le prix d'un alors…

- Je sais que tu ne formes qu'un avec Kazuki, pas la peine de préciser, c'est beau l'amoouurrrrrrr…

- Ken, ne nous enfonce pas s'il te plait.

-En parlant du mot « enfonce », je me demandais qui de vous deux… MEGA BONG !!

- Arrête tout de suite ou tu ne survivras pas à cette réplique !

-Aieuhhhhh, Ken tu es plus violent que d'habitude, aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Oh mon dieu, c'était donc ça, tu es le…BONG ! PAF ! BOUM !

-Et après on dit que c'est moi qui fait mon show, souffla Kojiro en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

-Ils sont juste heureux de savoir que tu es rentré et que Sanae est à l'abri, dit Takeshi en faisant un sourire en regardant Hiragi pleurnicher.

-Ouais en fait, c'est comme des petits chiots qui font la fête à leur maitre quand il rentre, j'en suis flatté. Ah mais attends, tu me parles encore toi ?

-Et oui, que veux tu, ta bruyante tirade de tout à l'heure m'a convaincu, d'ailleurs je ne savais pas que tu pouvais parler autant sans reprendre ton souffle…

-Fallait que ça sorte, tout ce putain de merdier devait sortir !

Il ferma les yeux, passa ses mains dans les cheveux et les mit derrière la tête.

-J'en ai ras le bol de tout ça, ça me bouffe, je croyais faire pour le mieux pour tout le monde, mais apparemment je m'y suis mal pris…

-C'est sûr que si tu voulais éloigner Sanae en douceur, ce n'était pas la bonne méthode : Yui et toi s'étaient un peu beaucoup, tu ne crois pas ?

Kojiro posa ses coudes sur les genoux en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh m'en parle pas !! J'ai envie de vomir rien que d'y penser, j'ai encore les relents de son parfum sur moi c'est horrible…

-C'est ce qu'on mérite quand on ose approcher le suppo de Satan, tu devrais même être en train de te flageller pour faire pénitence…

-Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec ce livre au dessus de ma tête ? Interrompit Kojiro en relevant la tête.

Hiragi abaissa rapidement son bras.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Ce petit livre là ? Ah mais c'est rien, c'est mon livre de chevet…

Ken le saisit pour lire le titre.

-« L'existence : mythe et réalité, vue par les plus grands philosophes et physiciens », et tu penses vraiment qu'on va croire que tu lis ça.

-Tout à fait, dit Hiragi en reprenant le livre et en l'ouvrant à la première page. Ecoutez ça : « L'existence de sa propre personne est lié à ce que les autres nous renvoient de nous même, c'est ainsi que l'existence de certains mythes perdurent de génération en génération, Peter pan, la petite souris, le père Noel, les cloches de Pâques, le petit Jésus, Cupidon tous ses personnages ont une existence profonde dans notre réalité alors qu'ils n'ont aucune existence physique connue… » Vous voyez, c'est super intéressant et…

Hiragi se replongea dans le livre.

-Hein ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Peter pan, la petite souris, le père Noel, les cloches de Pâques, le petit Jésus, Cupidon n'existent pas ? Dites-moi que c'est faux !

-Doucement Hiragi, tout va bien, il est temps qu'on t'explique certaines choses…

- Je ne sais plus ce qui existe ou pas, balbutia Hiragi. Oh mon dieu, et moi est ce que j'existe ? C'est vrai, peut-être que j'existe que dans la tête de mes amis, ou pire peut-être même qu'on fait tous parti d'un rêve !!

-Là c'est moi qui rêve c'est sûr, Hiragi qui réfléchit sur l'existence, c'est comme si on voyait miss monde sans maquillage l'Oréal, vêtue d'un jogging carrefour crade et trouée, en train de bouffer des chips à la mayonnaise devant une émission scientifique présenté par Eve Angéli.

Ken continua à chambrer Hiragi qui se posait alors de plus en plus de questions philosophiques.

Kojiro fit un léger sourire.

-Ah, tu te dérides enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! Fit Takeshi en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

-Arf, je crois que pour aujourd'hui j'ai assez tiré la tronche.

-Alors tu vas la rejoindre ?

-C'est vrai que j'adorerais régler ça ce soir mais je sais déjà que c'est impossible, vu l'heure, ça ne sert à rien et d'ailleurs je dois aussi penser à la suite, demain on joue les demies finales non ? Déclara-t-il en lui lançant un regard complice.

-Oui, il parait…d'ailleurs ça fait déjà une heure que Ban nous a prévenus de la bonne nouvelle, si tu m'avais écouté, on serait déjà tous en train de rêver.

-C'est grâce à Taro tout ça, sans lui j'en serais au même point que vous, intervint Ban.

-Ouais, Taro et aussi Tsubasa je présume que tous les deux prennent soin d'elle, dit Kojiro en se levant du canapé.

-Je…je ne sais pas pour Tsuba…

-Laisse tomber, c'est moi qui l'ai poussée là bas après tout, et je préfère ça que la savoir encore sous la pluie. Le plus dur sera de la convaincre de ma bonne foi, avec de tels gardes du corps je ne suis pas prêt de l'approcher pour une explication en tête à tête à moins bien sûr de les assommer avant, c'est une option à considérer…

-Alors là, je peux t'aider, si tu veux je te l'amène demain avant ton match et…

-Quoi ?! C'est vrai ? Tu peux faire ça ? Coupa Kojiro surpris. Enfin je veux dire, tu veux bien malgré…

-Ton équipe m'a tout expliqué, enfin une partie de l'histoire et toi tout à l'heure tu as fini par la compléter alors je pense que malgré le fait que tu sois le plus grands des imbéciles, tu as droit à une seconde chance avec mon trésor, sous condition bien sûr qu'elle accepte, sans quoi je ne pourrais rien pour toi.

-Si je n'étais certain de rendre Hiragi jaloux, je te serrais dans mes bras ! Fit Kojiro en lui serrant la main.

-Oh, tu sais entre Hiragi et moi c'est…

Hiragi se rapprocha subitement et observa la main de Kojiro.

-Mouais…je ne sais pas si je dois laisser passer ça, tu viens de toucher mon amoureux, là. Enfin je suis dans une phase de bonté alors je te pardonne.

-Tu es trop généreux…

-Oui et je te pardonne même pour ma chérie, c'est vrai que je pourrais être plus rancunier envers toi, mais comme elle va bien, que tu te repends à ses pieds, et que tout ça est venu dans ton cerveau par quelques malveillances je suis prêt à passer l'éponge, mais fais attention c'est la seule et unique fois que tu fais une petite visite incongrue aux pays des débiles en compagnie d'une poule de seconde zone sinon je te scalperai moi-même pour me faire une serpillère ! Compris ?

-Compris…

-Bien ! S'écria Hiragi en le tapant dans le dos. Sur ce, maintenant tu peux lâcher la main de mon Ban sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

Kojiro lâcha la main de Ban.

-Parfait, je peux retourner à ma lecture…

Hiragi se rassit sur le fauteuil et reprit sa lecture.

-Maintenant que tout est réglé vous devriez monter dans vos chambres, proposa Ban.

-Tu as raison, je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à bâiller après leur avoir mis un but, ça ferait un peu prétentieux…

-Ah parce que d'habitude tu ne l'es pas ?

-Très drôle Ken, je suis mort de rire, surtout venant de toi !

-Moi ? Mais je ne suis pas prétentieux, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis parfait et que les gens sont jaloux.

-T'as raison, je suis trop jaloux de ton caleçon, ironisa Takeshi.

-Vous allez me lâcher avec ça !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Kojiro remercia encore une fois Ban et le salua.

-Allez les gars, il est temps d'aller dormir.

Tout le monde salua Ban et accompagna Kojiro.

-Hiragi ? Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda Ken en le voyant encore assis sur le fauteuil.

-Ken, c'est horrible, ils disent que la pensée crée l'existence : je pense donc je suis, mais si je pense pas ? S'enquerra Hiragi en se levant pour le rejoindre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, toi tu ne penses jamais…

-Mais arrête, ce n'est pas drôle, j'arrive à penser que je n'existe pas !

-Alors arrête de penser.

-Je peux pas, imagine que penser c'est le seul moyen d'assurer la continuité de mon espace temps. En fait, en y pensant bien, parfois j'ai l'impression de voir le temps ralentir et ma propre existence s'effacer. Oh mon dieu, quand je dors, je ne pense pas, alors est ce que j'existe dans cette réalité durant mon sommeil ?

-Dites, quelqu'un pourrait lui enlever ce bouquin de merde ?

Pendant ce temps à l'hôtel de la Nankatsu.

Couchée contre Tsubasa, Sanae fit glisser sa main de son torse à son caleçon. Il essaya une fois encore de l'embrasser mais cette tentative fut aussi vaine que les précédentes.

- Non attends…

Tsubasa venait de retenir la main de Sanae.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu en as pourtant envie je le sais, lui susurra t- elle à l'oreille.

Il se redressa rapidement contre la tête de lit.

-Ça je ne peux pas le nier, devant toi je ne peux pas résister et je pense même que tu le sais que trop bien et que tu joues avec…

-Hein ? Mais non je…

- Mais je n'aime pas passer pour un jouet, coupa-t-il, même si ce jeu est plus qu'agréable je ne joue pas avec une fille qui a un mauvais esprit.

(Mando : Mdr la casse ! Mon Bad Tsubi a trop la classe !!)

-Quoi ?! A t'entendre, je passe pour une p…

Tsubasa posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

-J'ai pas dit ça…

Sanae se redressa à son tour.

-Ah oui ? Et bien c'est comme ça que je le prends ! Dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur son ventre.

-Arrête de bouder, tu vois très bien que j'en ai envie, par contre toi c'est une autre histoire…

-Mais bien sûr, je me jette dans tes bras juste pour…parce que…hésita t-elle.

-Oui, je t'écoute, tu veux être avec moi parce que…

-Parce que, c'est tout !

-Ah oui, ça c'est une raison. Si tu veux moi j'en ai des tas pour toi : par dépit…

-Ça ne va pas ! Je ne te ferais jamais ça !

-Ok, alors pour oublier…

-Oublier quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire.

-…

-J'ai raison alors, tu n'as pas fait ça par amour n'est ce pas ?

-…

-De toute façon, je m'en doutais, j'aurais dû arrêter cette mascarade plus tôt, tu…

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu crois que je ne ressens rien pour toi, tu es tellement gentil, attentionné…

_Et patati et patata, j'y crois pas, elle me sort les pires banalités pour se justifier, il va falloir lui ouvrir les yeux, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle veut…_

- Embrasse-moi ! Coupa Tsubasa.

-Quoi ?! dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Le visage de Tsubasa se trouvait en face du sien. Elle rougit.

-J'attends, vas-y, embrasse moi, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Je…je…

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et entrouvrit délicatement sa bouche.

Sanae resta immobile, les yeux grands ouverts.

_Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il y a encore une seconde il m'a arrêtée, et maintenant il…il m'embrasse._

Tsubasa se rapprocha encore et passa sa main sur sa cuisse.

_Non ! Kojiro…_

Elle s'écarta instinctivement, dégagea la main de Tsubasa d'une tape rapide et recula au bord du lit en passant ses doigts sur sa bouche comme si elle voulait effacer ce baiser.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Tsubasa en s'écartant à son tour. Tu as beau me dire tout ce que tu veux, il est évident que tu ne m'aimes pas comme il faut pour qu'on reste ensemble ce soir, ce petit jeu a assez duré tu ne crois pas ?

-…

-Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire de la peine alors restons en là et ne te prends pas la tête, d'accord ? En ce qui me concerne, il ne s'est rien passé…

Il se leva et ramassa le tee-shirt de Sanae.

-Enfin, tu me permettras de garder cette image dans mes souvenirs j'espère, dit-il en la regardant.

Elle se saisit du tee-shirt et le passa rapidement.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais…dit-elle toute penaude.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassé. Depuis le début, tu évitais mes lèvres, il était évident que tu réservais tes baisers pour un autre que moi.

-…

-Allez arrête de penser à tout ça, il est temps que tu te reposes pour affronter demain.

-Il…il a couché avec une autre que moi, lâcha-t- elle soudain, je…je pensais pouvoir faire la même chose, mais moi je l'aime trop, je l'aime trop pour faire ça, continua-t-elle en fondant en larmes. Pardonne-moi.

Tsubasa resta bloqué sur les premières paroles de Sanae sans prendre en compte la suite de la phrase.

_Il a couché avec une autre ? Il a couché avec une autre ?! Quel mec peut avoir envie d'une autre fille alors qu'il est avec Sanae ? Il est fou ou alors il est inconscient. _

-Kojiro…il, il ne m'a jamais aimé, il…il s'est servie de moi, continua-t-elle en sanglotant.

_Même si je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, cet idiot n'a pas pu faire ça, c'est impossible, après tout ce qu'il m'a dit…_

Tsubasa s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-C'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu nous tromper à ce point là…allez calme toi.

Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, et elle se blottit contre lui.

-Ecoute, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais es-tu sûr qu'il a…enfin qu'il a couché avec une autre ?

Sanae redressa la tête d'un coup.

-Ah, tu ne vas pas le défendre non plus ?! S'énerva-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-Non, c'est pas ce que…

-Je l'ai retrouvé nu sur la pétasse de service, tu crois vraiment qu'il faisait autre chose ?!

-Non, là c'est sûr que j'aurais du mal à le défendre, mais tu ne les a pas vus…en pleine action non plus, lâcha t-il en s'écartant de Sanae craignant sa réaction.

-Oh toutes mes excuses j'aurai dû les laisser continuer et filmer la scène pour te filer la cassette, tu as l'air tellement intéressé ! Ironisa-t-elle.

Elle se leva d'un bond.

-Vous êtes bien tous les mêmes ! Comment j'ai pu croire que tu allais me comprendre…

-Eh ! Ne bouge pas de là toi, dit-il en saisissant son poignet, tu restes dormir ici je te rappelle.

-Lâche-moi, s'écria-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

-Non, pas tant que tu ne te rassieds pas. Je sais que ça peut te paraitre surprenant venant de ma part mais ce con t'a aimé ça j'en suis sûr, alors réfléchis avant de tout foutre en l'air. Même s'il a fait ou dit des choses, je pense qu'il y a une explication, tu ne crois pas ?

-…

-Tu crois vraiment que ce que tu ressentais toi, lui ne le ressentait pas ?

-Je…je ne sais plus, je suis complètement paumée, toutes ses images, toutes ses paroles, tous mes souvenirs se bousculent, je n'arrive plus à savoir où est la vérité, je te jure pendant quelques instants j'aimerais disparaître et ne plus avoir tout ça en tête et avoir la paix.

-…

-On était tellement heureux…enfin moi j'étais tellement heureuse alors imaginer qu'à ses yeux je ne représentais rien…

Tsubasa l'attira sur le lit.

-N'y pense plus, juste un instant, ne pense plus à tout ça et endors toi, c'est la meilleure solution. Ce soir tu ne peux plus rien faire, si tu veux des réponses tu iras toi-même lui demander, alors ne ressasse plus tout ça. Ok ?

Sanae lui sourit.

-Ok, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de l'affronter seule.

-J'irai avec toi, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Merci…

_Mais de rien, je fais ça pour moi, s'il a vraiment fait ce que tu penses, il n'aura même pas l'occasion de disputer la finale, il se reconvertira directement en chanteur soprano._

-Allez, dors bien.

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte et rejoignit la chambre de Ryo. Une fois la porte fermée, il se jeta sur le lit vide et regarda le plafond.

_La vache, je ne pensais pas réussir à lui résister aussi longtemps, un peu plus et j'aurais arrêté de penser avec mon cerveau, bonne ou mauvaise raison j'aurai été ravie de servir de jouet, elle est trop mignonne, trop douce, trop sexy… Aïe….ça fait mal…_

Il se coucha sur le côté.

_Penser à autre chose ! Penser à autre chose ! _

De son côté Sanae s'était allongée dans le lit.

_Il a raison, je ne dois pas m'emporter comme ça. Kojiro, ne peut pas me faire ça…ne peut pas nous faire ça, j'ai confiance, c'est un mauvais concours de circonstances, c'est sûr…enfin probablement…Non, même s'il voulait aller voir ailleurs il n'aurait pas pris Yui, ça c'est certain…enfin elle est bien foutue quand même…Ahhhhhhh, ne plus y penser ! Ne plus y penser ! _

Elle remonta le drap sur elle et ferma les yeux.

Le matin arriva rapidement, Tsubasa entra dans sa chambre pour réveiller Sanae.

-Debout ma belle, il est temps d'affronter une belle journée, l'orage d'hier a laissé place à un beau soleil !

-…Mmmm

-Pas de Mmmm, il faut te lever, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, les matchs se disputent en début d'après midi alors si tu veux tes réponses il faut partir maintenant, il est déjà onze heures.

-Quoi ?! S'écria-elle en faisant un bond dans son lit pour se redresser. Onze heures, mais ce n'est pas possible, j'ai pas pu dormir autant.

-Si on considère que tu t'es couché à trois heures du matin, ça fait pas si long…

-Mais c'est terrible, je n'aurai pas le temps de…

-Tu as le temps de tout faire ne t'inquiète pas, allez, tu te calmes, tu embrasses ton amant de la nuit dernière, tu t'habilles et tu files rejoindre ton équipe.

-Mon amant ? Mais il ne sait rien passé tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Ah bon ? Tu es sûr ? Pourtant, je me souviens d'une fille nue qui mfeuhfeuh

Sanae écrasa le coussin contre le visage de Tsubasa.

-Plus un mot ou je t'étripe ! Tu ne devais te souvenir de rien, rappelle toi, dit-elle en rougissant.

-Mais je ne me souviens de rien, absolument rien, il ne s'est rien passé…

-Bien, je préfère ça, fit-elle en se levant du lit.

-Bonjour quand même, rajouta t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Comment tu te sens ?

-Je…j'ai…j'ai envie…

-D'un autre petit baiser ?

-De vomir ! S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant dans la salle de bain.

-…

Sanae resta un petit moment enfermée.

-Dis ? Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Tsubasa inquiet. Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin.

-Pas la peine, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Ça va déjà mieux…

-Tu es sûre ?

-Parfaitement ! déclara-t-elle en s'affalant sur le lit.

-C'est quand même pas mon baiser qui…

Sanae éclata de rire.

-Si, si, une partie de mon corps ne doit surement pas supporter le moindre contact entre nous et elle se venge, dit-elle en rigolant.

-Arrête c'est pas drôle.

-Ah, si ! Si tu savais…

-Bah vas-y, dis moi que je rigole aussi.

Sanae interrompit son rire.

-Heu non, en fait c'est pas drôle, tu as raison, dit-elle en se contrôlant. Je…je vais m'habiller !

Elle fonça à nouveau dans la salle de bain.

-Décidément, je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre les femmes, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Son regard se posa sur le ballon posé sur le bureau. Il se leva pour le prendre.

-Toi au moins je te comprends, tous les deux on est en symbiose.

Il commença à jongler avec, du pied au genou jusqu'à la tête et recommença. Sanae sortit à ce moment là.

-Je le crois pas, tu es déjà avec lui ?

-Oui, bien sûr, on a besoin de se retrouver, cette nuit on a été éloignés.

-Ne me dis pas que tu dors encore avec ?

-Ah mais si, lui et moi, c'est une très longue histoire tu sais, répondit-il en continuant à jongler.

-Ah oui ça pour le savoir, je le sais…souffla-t-elle.

-Ça veut dire quoi au juste ? Demanda-t-il en prenant le ballon dans ses mains.

-Et bien à un moment je me suis même demandée si tu ne préférais pas ton ballon aux femmes, tiens d'ailleurs je vais vérifier…

Elle se saisit du ballon.

-Ah, non, il m'a l'air en bon état, aucune trace bizarre…

-Et qu'est ce que tu pensais trouver ? S'enquiert Tsubasa choqué.

-Je sais pas, une idée comme ça, dit-elle avec un petit sourire…bon on y va ?!

Tsubasa n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Sanae sortit à toute vitesse.

-Hé ! Mais, attends…

Il courut derrière elle.

-Tu pourrais m'attendre au moins, dit-il en la rejoignant dehors. Tu sais pour une personne qui était au trente sixième dessous hier tu es très joyeuse ce matin.

-Je sais, tout ça c'est grâce à toi !

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire et marcha à reculons.

-Ne plus penser à ce qui c'est passé ça m'a beaucoup aidée, même si ça ne change rien aux faits, il est vrai que se prendre la tête sans obtenir les réponses de l'intéressé ça n'avance à rien, sur ce coup là tu as été un fin psychologue.

-Merci du compliment.

-De rien.

Elle se remit à côté de lui. Son regard devint mélancolique.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Si, c'est juste que parfois tu me fais un peu penser à lui…

-C'est aussi un compliment j'espère ?

-Oui, bien sûr….c'est juste que je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le voir plutôt chez toi, je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de rester auprès de moi comme tu l'as fait.

-…

-…

Un silence s'installa.

-Et…et tu crois que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Finit par demander Tsubasa.

-…

-Ne réponds pas, c'est une mauvaise question, surtout si tu réponds : non, je ne veux pas savoir ! Dis-moi plutôt comment tu espères que ça va se passer avec lui ?

-Et bien j'y ai bien réfléchi : si ça c'est vraiment passé et bien je le quitterais avec beaucoup de regret et de peine, je pense même que je serais très déprimée pendant un moment et que j'aurai dû mal à m'en remettre, dit-elle d'un ton morne.

-…

-Dans le cas contraire, dit-elle avec des yeux plein d'espoir, je serais bien sûr soulagée et ravie, on s'expliquera tranquillement, je le frapperais sans doute pour la peine qu'il m'a faite pour rien, et on reprendra là où on en était, il gagnera la finale et on ira en Italie…

-Alors là excuse moi d'interrompre ton rêve mais ça ne va pas être possible, j'ai bien l'intention de remporter le titre et de l'humilier en public pour la troisième fois…

-Aucune chance et tu le sais, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

-Et bien je suis désolé mais ça sera ainsi, il a déjà gagné la plus belle des femmes alors permet moi au moins ce petit plaisir.

-Pas question ! Dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui les mains sur les hanches. J'ai décidé que tout irait comme ça alors ça sera comme ça, je l'ai entrainé exprès et…

Tsubasa éclata de rire.

-Tu l'as entrainé ? Et bien le résultat va être beau ! Aïeuhhhhhhh

Sanae tirait sur sa joue.

-Arrête de rire, sinon je te défigure.

-Bien, bien, mademoiselle…souffla t-il en frottant sa joue. Si on ne peut même plus blaguer…

Sanae sourit.

-Bon, je te pardonne, et si tu gagnes je ne t'en voudrais pas.

-C'est trop gentil…

-Oui, je sais ! Répondit-elle en recommençant à marcher les mains dans le dos.

Tsubasa la suivit.

-Ça ne te dérangerait pas ? C'est sûr ?

-Non, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, que ce soit lors de cette finale ou lors de ma confrontation avec Kojiro, moi je sais qu'il me restera le plus beau des cadeaux et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais le perdre.

-Et puis-je demander ce que c'est ?

-…Simplement… un an de bonheur…

-…

-Au fait, dit-elle en se mettant devant lui les yeux baissés, pour ta question…

-…

Elle releva les yeux et le fixa.

-Ça aurait sûrement changé beaucoup de choses…

-Sanae…

« Attention les jeunes » cria une voix derrière Tsubasa.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de se retourner que la voiture arrivait déjà sur eux. On entendit des pneus crisser puis un choc violent. Un corps s'éleva dans les airs et fut projeté à trois mètres sur sol.

Le silence s'installa un instant puis un hurlement le déchira.

« Nooooonnnn pas ça.»

A suivre…

**Côté barge**** :**

**Avertissement** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais les commentaires sont partis en dessous de la ceinture, je m'excuse de cet humour « facile ».

**Feylie** : en fait, c'est à cause de moi… alors ne blâmez pas Mando, pour une fois on a inversé nos rôles. Ouais parce que d'hab, c'est moi la pure et sage fille et elle c'est la perverse, mdr. Bref, désolée pour les âmes sensibles et naïves.

**Chapitre 84 : Nuit blanche.**

Taro arriva en courant dans le couloir de l'hôtel, surpris, il s'arrêta devant Ryo qui se tenait appuyé contre le mur, les mains derrière la tête, près de la chambre de Tsubasa.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de dormir ?

-Je pourrais de dire la même chose, très cher.

-Moi ? Un simple petit creux…

-Un petit creux…répéta t-il suspicieux. C'est vrai que tu es un gros mangeur toi, c'est bien connu, rajouta t-il avec un sourire en coin, et surtout ça se voit tout de suite en te regardant. Tu devrais faire attention, si tu continues à manger autant tu risques de rouler sur le terrain au lieu de courir…Quoique ça pourrait être sympa, tu pourrais jouer au bowling avec nos adversaires pendant que nous on marque des buts, tu viens de trouver une bonne stratégie là…

(**Feylie** : je ne sais pas pour vous mais en ce moment j'ai l'impression que Mando aime de plus en plus la version bad de la Nankatsu. Allez, que chacun se vanne ! En tout cas, c'est pas chez moi qu'elle a appris à écrire ça, mdr)

(**Mando **: je rappelle les conditions d'écriture de ce chapitre : il pleut dehors, je suis seule, et enfermée dans un appartement à regarder que des merdes à la Tv, je ne parle à personne sauf sur msn, et pour finir mon copain n'est pas là depuis deux jours et je suis malade, alors je suis dans l'esprit vanne pour me remonter le moral, ne m'en voulais pas)

**(Feylie** : Snif…. Manquait plus que t'es un chien en phase terminale pour qu'on pleure façon Rémi sans famille. Allez, t'inquiète ma Mando, rappelle-toi que je dois venir te pourrir la vie, mdr)

(**Mando** : Appelez-moi, princesse Sarah)

-Arrête tes bêtises et ne détourne pas la conversation, qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ?

- Ahhh, mais moi aussi j'ai un grand secret, monsieur ! Je savais qu'il allait bientôt paraître au grand jour, mais dans ces circonstances c'est assez gênant, souffla t-il en abaissant les mains sur son cœur. Oui, pour moi c'est un grand soir, notre talentueux capitaine s'est enfin décidé à m'avouer ses sentiments et il tient absolument à coucher avec moi dès ce soir…

(**Benji **: mais dès ce soir, vous saurez enfin si Ryo est décidé à avouer son secret devant les autres lofteurs. Eh oui, car Taro a activé le « buzz » et maintenant la voix va les confronter. **Voix** : Ryo vous avez 5 min pour vous expliquer à Taro... **Feylie** : qui a dit que je regardais trop la télé reality ? Allez, osez lever la main pour que je voie qui c'est.)

(**Mando **court pour aller buzer : vut vuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttt vuuuuuuuuuuuuutttt **La voix** : ici la voix, je t'écoute. **Mando** : Je connais le secret de Feylie ! **La voix** : Quel est-il ? **Mando **: En fait, elle regarde que des conneries à la TV et après elle se sert de son génie pour le recycler et nous faire marrer **La voix** : Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles **Mando **: Bah si, toi tu es une grosse connerie trop tordante et…**La voix** : La voix est outrée de cette insulte, et te retire 100 € de ta cagnotte **Mando** : Hein ? Mais c'est pas juste ! C'est pas de ma faute si…**La voix** : On ne contredit jamais la voix, tu viens d'enfreindre la 3ème règle, je te retire encore 100 € **Mando **: Hé ! T'oublie à qui tu parles toi ! Monsieur se la pète en parlant de lui à la troisième personne et ce permet de me prendre mon fric en période de soldes ?! Mais il est dingue lui, il veut finir avec Benji sur l'île de la tentation spécial gay ou quoi ? **La voix** : La voix t'emmerde, elle a tous les pouvoirs et te retire ta réserve de Nutella sur le champ ! **Mando** : Ok, je vais te buzifier la tête à toi Mando pète la porte du confessionnal et arrive dans la loge de la voix Alors comme ça tu veux toucher à mon Nutella ? BONG ! PAF ! La voix vole vers de nouvelles aventures sur l'île de Koh Lanta Va faire chier les bigorneaux !)

**(Feylie** : Mdr, je te retiens d'avoir divulgué mon secret ! Et pour la peine, c'est bien fait que la voix elle t'ait enlevé 200€ de ta cagnotte **Koji **: surtout que c'est pour rentrer dans la tienne de cagnotte. **Feylie **: on gagne sa vie comme on peut. En attendant, faut qu'on retrouve la voix Fey regarde au loin C'est qu'elle bongue et paf loin, ma soeurette)

-Hein ?! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes encore ?

-Si, je te jure, c'est la vérité, Tsubasa s'est glissé discrètement dans ma chambre et m'a supplié de coucher avec lui, c'est vrai je sentais qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous mais là, en faisant le premier pas il a tout éclairci ! Il est complètement dingue de moi et il ne peut plus se séparer de mon corps.

(**Feylie** : alors pour plus de live, je vous mets ma réaction sur msn lors de la lecture :

Fey : ryo aussi a de l'humour shônen-ai lol

Mando : oui c'était ma période

Fey : mdr je vais adorer c'te période. Déjà rien qu'imaginer Tsubi en amant de Ryo... c'est trop tordant ! Il est où mon vice-pdt pour que je puisse me marrer de ça avec lui

Mando : petites coupures involontaire d'habitude c'est Taro et Tsubi qu'on voit ensemble

Fey : oui, on dirait un p'tit couple de vieux)

(**Mando **: C'est vrai ça, depuis quand ils se connaissent tous les deux ? On dirait que ça fait déjà 30 ans ! C'est sans doute pour ça qu'il y a une tonnes de fic yaoi sur eux deux, c'est comme pour Ken et Kojiro **Koji** : Oui, ça par contre si on pouvait arrêter d'en parler ça m'arrangerait **Mando** : Pourquoi ? Tu as honte de ce que tu y fais ? **Koji** : On dira que les auteurs ont beaucoup d'imagination, et ça me fais peur, je suis un mec merde, un vrai ! **Mando** : Bah quoi ? Ken avec ses cheveux longs peut passer pour ta copine non ? **Koji** : Ahhhhhhhh encore ce fantasme, mais qu'est ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir me mettre avec Ken ? **Mando** dans ses pensées : Te mettre avec Ken…te mettre avec Ken …hum, hum…c'est une phrase très intéressante tant au niveau du 1er degré que 2ème degré…vous trouvez pas ? Mdr)

(**Feylie** : Méga MDR !! P je la sentais venir celle-là ! De nous deux, y'en a pas une pour rattraper l'autre.)

-…

-Tu devrais voir ta tête mon petit Taro, tu me fais de la peine. Tu es jaloux c'est ça ? Fit Ryo d'un ton compatissant. C'est vrai qu'entre vous on aurait pu penser qu'il y avait quelque chose de sérieux depuis le temps, toutes ses séances à caresser mutuellement vos ballons préférés, tous ces élans d'amour à courir l'un vers l'autre après chaque but pour vous monter dessus, ses pleurs à chacune de vos séparations, c'était vraiment déchirant mais il faut te faire une raison ces derniers temps pendant la douche collective je sentais bien que… enfin tu vois quoi avec mon corps d'athlète il a craqué ! Tu ne vas pas pleurer au moins ? Demanda t-il en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Taro.

(**Feylie **: j'ai eu un frisson ! je vous explique. Je ne sais pas si vous avez vu le film de frères Wayans « FBI, fausse blondes infiltrées » ou un titre dans le genre, mais dedans y'a un mec hyper bodybuildé qui arrête pas de poser sa main sur l'épaule des femmes (et homme remarque), avec un air « salut baby, t'es celle qu'il me faut »…. Depuis que j'ai vu ce muscle man, y'a pas moyen que j'en imagine un de ce genre en train de me toucher, ça m'a traumatisée à vie !)

(**Mando** : Mdr, tu regardes des films bizarres toi Mando pose ses mains sur les épaules de Feylie Tu devrais monter dans mon appart, on boira un verre en regardant un bon film Mando lui fait un clin d'œil **Koji** : C'est flippant comme scène, c'est vrai)

**(Feylie** _évanouit_ : ….**Koji** : je crois que là, tu l'as légèrement traumatisée au point de la rendre muette ou bien c'est juste une crise cardiaque. _espérant _elle est morte ?)

-…

Ryo fixa Taro dans les yeux.

-Tu n'en crois pas un mot, c'est ça ?

-Pas un, mais c'est très inquiétant que tu imagines des trucs comme ça, si j'étais toi je me trouverais une copine rapidement.

(**Feylie** : donc si je m'imagine de trop avec Tsubi c'est que j'ai besoin d'un mec… Moi j'aurais juste pensé « Fey arrête de fumer ta casquette du PSG », mais Taro lui il se dit pas que Ryo a pu être intoxiqué par la pelouse, non il va direct aux conclusions ! Ca se trouve Ryo il a une copine cachée mais il le dit pas parce que cette fic est en vérité secret story ! Je t'en bouche un coin, hein, Taro ?)

(**Mando** : Zut, tu m'as grillée Fey, tu es trop forte…tu remportes toutes mes caisses de Mdr)

**(Feylie** : je vais les planquer avant que mon vice-pdt ne me les prenne parce qu'en lisant mes commentaires, je sens qu'il va m'interdire le Mdr ou pire ! M'interdire de revoir ma Mando TT)

Ryo se remit contre le mur, les bras croisés sur le ventre.

-Pff, je pensais pourtant que c'était bien trouvé : Une idylle entre Tsubasa et moi, c'était le scoop du siècle ça.

(**Feylie** : désolée mais le scoop du mois c'est la réunion A.H. Pour savoir ce que c'est, rendez-vous plus tard, plus tard)

(**Mando **: Mais non le scoop du mois c'est le mariage d'Eva avec Tony ! Et dire qu'il faillait débourser des millions pour les voir se marier…Pff Moi ce jour là je me baladais incognito en ville et pas un autographe, pas un paparazzi, pas un mouvement de foule, rien ! Et pourtant c'était gratos…c'est terrible la vie.)

-Crétin ! Ce n'est pas le moment ! S'exclama Taro en avançant vers la porte de Tsubasa.

-Oh mais si c'était le bon moment au contraire ! Ça vous apprendra à Tsubasa et à toi à me cacher une nouvelle comme la disparition de Sanae ! Je pensais me venger un peu, mais c'est raté…

-Tu es au courant ? Mais…

-Tsubasa est venu me réveiller et il a demandé à dormir dans ma chambre et évidemment il a été obligé de m'expliquer pourquoi.

(**Feylie** : obligé ? Tu lui as mis le pistolet sur la tempe ou quoi ?)

(Mando va encore buzzer : vut vuuuuuuuuuuuuuuttttttttt vuuuuuuuuuuuuutttt **La voix remplaçante et soumise **: Je t'écoute déesse **Mando** : J'ai découvert le secret de Ryo ! En fait c'est Ryo Saeba ! Il a menacé Tsubi avec son Magnum, c'est ça ? **Koji **: …**Mando** : Ah ah ! Tu l'avais pas vu venir celle là, hein ? **Koji** : Tu sais ce qu'est un magnum toi ? **Mando** : Bah oui, j'adore le magnum chocolat noir noix de coco et celui au chocolat blanc, il est trop fort Ryo Saeba quand même, rien qu'avec un magnum il a le Japon à ses pieds…**Koji **: No comment)

**(Feylie** : celle-là aussi je la voyais trop venir ! Ryo et le magnum, trop fort)

-Ça veut dire que…

-Oui, qu'elle est ici dans la chambre de Tsubasa, coupa Ryo.

Taro tourna son regard vers la porte de la chambre.

-Comment va-t-elle ?

-Pas fort d'après ce que j'ai compris, mais physiquement ça va, je te rassure.

Taro posa la main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Je pense qu'ils ont besoin de parler, c'est pour ça que j'attends ici, je pensais moi aussi la voir ce soir mais ça fait dix minutes maintenant que Tsubasa est parti la rejoindre, j'ai entendu quelque cris, quelques pleurs alors je n'ai pas osé les déranger…

(**Feylie **: quelques cris…. ? De plaisir ? Quelques pleurs… ? De joie ? Dites-moi, il s'en passe des choses coquines dans cette chambre Mdr)

(**Mando** : Mdr, tu as encore l'esprit mal tourné toi. On peut quand même se demander si Ryo connait les choses de la vie, je l'imagine questionner Taro : Et pourquoi Tsubasa souffle comme s'il creusait un trou ? Sanae veut encore un truc, elle le réclame en criant mais elle veut quoi exactement ? Tiens il y a des travaux dans la chambre ? Il change les meubles de place ou quoi ?)

**(Feylie** : je réponds pas sinon ça va virer loin… mais tu sais déjà que dans mon esprit ça vole pas haut, mdr)

-…

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison, elle n'a surement pas envie de tous nous voir ce soir, dit Taro en enlevant sa main de la poignée, le principal c'est qu'elle soit ici. Je vais prévenir Ban, pour qu'il avertisse la Toho.

-Pourquoi les avertir ? C'est de leur faute après tout ! S'ils y passent la nuit pour la chercher ça leur apprendra à s'en prendre à une des nôtres, et puis c'est vers nous qu'elle s'est tournée, je n'ai pas envie de la mettre face à ceux qui l'ont blessée.

-Je te comprends, ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne viendront pas l'embêter. Et pour l'instant on ne sait pas ce qui c'est passé mais je tiens absolument à les voir se qualifier pour la finale et là je te jure que s'ils y sont pour quoi que ce soit et qu'elle ne va pas mieux, ils le paieront sur le terrain et ils regretteront que l'enjeu de la finale soit plus important que le titre national. Fais-moi confiance Ryo, je sais ce que je fais.

Taro repartit dans sa chambre pour rappeler Ban.

-…

Ryo regarda une dernière fois la porte de la chambre de Tsubasa puis souffla avec un sourire aux lèvres.

-Finalement mon beau capitaine n'a pas assumé ses sentiments, je vais encore dormir seul ce soir…

(**Feylie **: lui il va à la plage façon Hiragi, ou je m'y connais pas ; faut pas tenter de me comprendre sur ce coup là Mdr)

(**Mando** : Moi j'ai compris !! Ah ah ah c'est S-E-C-R-E-T. Tiens d'ailleurs on entend plus parler de la plage en ce moment, le temps surement…ou elle a peur de ce prendre une tempête Mando dans les vagues)

**(Feylie** : à ta place, j'en serais pas si certaine. L'été est là donc elle va forcément revenir avec ses coquillages, ses palmiers, ses crabes… surtout ses crabes, mdr)

Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'endormit sur le canapé, laissant ainsi son lit libre pour Tsubasa.

Vers une heure du matin, Kojiro repassa à l'hôtel pour voir si Sanae n'était pas rentrée. En traversant le hall, il aperçut Ban assoupi dans un fauteuil près de l'accueil. Il se dirigea vers lui.

- Hé, réveille-toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Kojiro en le secouant légèrement.

- Non Hiragi ne me monte pas dessus ! Fit soudainement Ban en repoussant la main de Kojiro. Je n'ai pas encore fait ça avec un homme…Ko…Kojiro ?

Il regarda rapidement autour de lui.

-Hiragi est dans le coin ?

-Heu, non, je crois qu'il est dans sa chambre.

-Ouf, souffla Ban, j'ai vraiment cru que cette fois ça y était ! Mes rêves sont vraiment flippants en ce moment…

(**Feylie** : t'avais pas besoin de le dire, on l'avait remarqué tous seuls… Tu connais les théories de Freud ? Parce que là… si t'avais en plus rêvé de courg… **Koji** _bâillonne Fey_ : c'est bon, déjà que la fic vire en shônen-aï, si en plus tu t'y mets… je garantie plus le paring, moi !)

Ban secoua la tête.

-Ce n'est pas que ton sort me désintéresse, mais je pourrais savoir pourquoi tu te retrouves à dormir sur ce fauteuil ?

(**Feylie** : j'explique. Tu remontes un peu de 2 dialogues, et tu comprends qu'il est là parce qu'il veut éviter de finir dans le lit d'Hiragi ! Le jeune homme tient à ses fe… **Koji** _bâillonne Fey_ : putain, j'ai dit quoi y'a pas 2 sec ? **Feylie** _s'écarte, choquée _: oh la la ! **Koji** : quoi encore ? **Feylie** : t'as dit « putain » ! Ici, on est dans une fic respectable, et toi tu oses sortir des gros mots, malpoli ! Et dire qu'il ya des innocents qui lisent et toi… toi tu leur pervertie l'esprit avec tes mots vilains-vilains-pas-beaux ! **Koji **: elle se fout de moi, là ?)

(**Mando** : Bouh, c'est la honte Koji, tu es un grossier personnage, tiens je vais moi aussi faire une fic disciplinée, je ne veux plus d'allusions de pervers ou de gros mots, c'est décidé ! **Koji **: Mission impossible…bong !)

**(Feylie** : Mdr, je viens de me relire là et la façon dont je parle ça me fait trop penser à Marco dans les guignols... manquait plus que sa hyène, mdr)

-Je t'attendais justement, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles, Sanae est…

-Sanae est rentrée et est dans sa chambre ! s'écria Kojiro.

-Heu non, pas tout à fait. Elle est bien rentrée mais elle est à l'hôtel de Nankatsu.

-…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, apparemment elle va bien…

-Elle va bien ? Tu es sûr de ça ? Demanda Kojiro surpris.

(**Feylie** : tu ne veux quand même pas qu'il aille dans la chambre pour voir si la Sanae est bien dans les bras et le lit de Tsubi ? Je te savais pas aussi maso, Koji)

(**Mando** : ça serait le juste retour des choses non ? **Koji** : Non ! Moi je n'ai rien fait ! **Mando** : ça veut donc dire qu'en ce moment, Sanae et Tsubi s'en donnent à cœur joie **Koji **: Ce n'est pas une allusion perverse ça ? **Mando** : Non, ça veut juste dire qu'ils doivent s'amuser comme des fous à sauter sur le lit **Koji** : …Quand je vous dis qu'elle ne peut pas s'en empêcher…)

-Oui, c'est ce que Taro m'a dit.

-Alors pourquoi n'est elle pas là ? C'est ici qu'elle devrait être si elle allait bien ! Taro t'a menti, je sais qu'elle ne va pas bien car je l'ai vue partir. Sans mes explications elle ne peut pas aller mieux crois moi ! Et encore, avec sa tête de mule ce n'est pas sûr qu'elle me croie. J'aurais beau lui dire que j'ai été le pire des abrutis et que mon cerveau ne fonctionnait plus durant ces derniers jours, elle serait capable de me laisser tomber. Me laisser tomber moi ! Celui qui l'aime le plus, celui qui la connait le plus, celui qui ferait même la pire des conneries pour la voir heureuse !

-…Kojiro calme toi, je ne pige rien là !

-C'est simple ! J'aurais dû rester le même et la garder seulement pour moi ! C'est vrai quoi, je suis Kojiro, un mec égoïste et jaloux avec sale caractère mais qui adore se friter et se réconcilier avec sa copine au caractère aussi épouvantable que lui. Voilà ce qu'était ma vie, une vie parfaite, mais non, il a fallu que j'écoute des cons encore plus abrutis que moi qui étaient soi-disant plus à l'écoute des désirs de Sanae que moi et bien à ce moment là, moi j'aurais dû écouter mes propres désirs et leurs éclater la tête pour qu'ils nous laissent tranquille !

-Mais arrête de crier, tu vas réveiller tout l'hôtel…

-Mais j'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Tout était parfait et je suis en train de tout perdre, mes amis croient que je m'amuse à faire souffrir Sanae, que je me contrefiche de la finale que…

(**Feylie** : que tu te fous de moi, je sais ! TT)

(**Mando :** que tu te fous de pas être payer pour le travail dans cette fic, que tu te fous de te balader tout nu dans le reste de l'histoire, que…**Koji** : Hé ! Hé ! Ça va pas non ? Ça ne te gêne pas de m'attribuer des paroles comme ça ? **Mando** : Non, pourquoi ? Tu te fous de tout non ? C'est toi qui l'a dit… **Koji** : Je sens que je vais faire une dépression)

**(Feylie** : je suis psy, si tu veux savoir alors passe à mon cabinet quand tu veux. Je te ferai un p'tit… crédit. Vous avez cru quoi ? Je me suis pas calmée, mdr)

-Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Kojiro, ce n'est pas parce que tu n'arrives pas à dormir qu'il faut réveiller les autres.

-Ouahhhh, bailla Hiragi, Ken a raison, ce soir tu es insupportable, ça t'arrive de stopper ton show parfois ? Hein ? Mais que vois-je ? Fit-il en se frottant les yeux. Mon Ban est là avec toi ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as maltraité lui aussi, sinon ça va mal aller !

(**Feylie** : à partir de là, c'est un festival qui s'ouvre à vous présenté par de joyeux gay lurons mdr)

Hiragi se mit derrière Ban et lui sauta sur le dos.

-Mon chéri, tu as hésité à venir te glisser dans ma couche et le méchant Kojiro en a profité pour te détourner de moi c'est ça ? Mon pauvre Banounet chéri, souffla t-il en l'embrassant dans le cou.

-Ahhhh mon rêve devient réalité ! Au secours ! Hiragi descend de là, s'il te plait ! S'écria Ban en frissonnant.

(**Feylie** : donc Ban serait le « dominé »… je voyais pas ça comme ça _image la scène._ Koji _pose la pancarte CENSURED devant les images_ : MAIS CA VA PAS DE PENSER A CA ! Où va la jeunesse, la moralité, la… **Feylie **: et si Tsubi est de la partie, ce sera lui qui montera à cheval ou pas ? **Koji** : )

(**Mando** : Alors si Tsubi est de la partie, toute son équipe va le suivre, ça va être un vrai foutoir ! Une méga parthou…**Koji **: Hum, hum ! **Mando** : Une méga partie de foot évidemment…)

(**Feylie **: Méga MDR ! Quand je me relis, je vois que minuit c'est pas bon pour moi… )

-Hein ? Comment ? Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu m'as repoussé ? Mais mon cœur t'appartient, tu le sais ! Dit Hiragi en se jetant à ses pieds. Ne fuis pas devant les difficultés que notre amour pourrait rencontrer, je nous ai déjà inscrits à la Gay pride bi, Sanae, toi et moi on sera les rois ! Et puis on invitera Ken et Kazuki à nous rejoindre…BONG !!

« Je ne suis pas gay ! » s'écrièrent de concert Ken et Kazuki.

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi vous portez tous les deux des caleçons turquoises affichant un phoque faisant un clin d'œil et muni de l'inscription : Ne vous fiez pas aux apparences de cette bête. Ça sous-entend quoi ? Hein ?

(**Feylie** : ne vous fiez pas aux apparences MDR. Mando t'as trop regardé une certaine émission !)

(**Mando** : Je crois que ça ferait un super goodie pour « secret story », non ? Mdr)

-C'est Shima qui me l'a offert, ça veut dire que…que….bref ça veut dire que j'assure.

(**Feylie** : t'assure ? T'es un assureur ? je savais pas, ça. Et tu peux concilier ton taf avec le foot ? **Koji** : il parle pas de ça ! **Feylie **_candide _: alors il parle de quoi ? **Koji** : il parle de sexe ! de sexe ! Com…pris… ? **Feylie** : c'est qui va faire virer le paring de c'te fic ? Qui, hein ? Pas moi en tout cas, na na na na **Koji** : tu m'as eu cette fois mais ce sera plus le cas !)

-Oui, bien sûr et Shima en a aussi offert un à Kazuki, c'est logique…

-C'était une offre spécial ! Deux pour le prix d'un alors…

- Je sais que tu ne formes qu'un avec Kazuki, pas la peine de préciser, c'est beau l'amoouurrrrrrr…

- Ken, ne nous enfonce pas s'il te plait.

-En parlant du mot « enfonce », je me demandais qui de vous deux… MEGA BONG !!

(**Koji** : j'en ai marre de jouer les censureurs. **Feylie** : censureur… ascenseur assureur… donc du S.E.X.E dans l'ascenseur ! T'as vu j'ai trouvé la solution à ton énigme ! **Koji** : t'es en manque ou quoi ? **Feylie** : ça va, pas la peine de viser sous la ceinture… non pas sur les lèvres, même pas en rêve **Koji** : en plus de massacrer ton image, tu massacres la chanson d'une artiste. Pourquoi le bon Dieu t'a créée ? **Feylie **: il s'ennuyait et il lui fallait un peu de folie… folie… Feylie… tu vois le rapport ? **Koji **: Mando, t'as donné quoi à ta jumelle ? Ou bien c'est le fait de tarder sur Msn qui la rend aussi out ?)

(**Mando** : Out…Outsider ! Oui c'est ça Fey est mon outsider des blagues, vu qu'il est super tard elle doit résister aux blagues banales …bananes…anal…**Koji** : Oui, c'est bon on a compris, une banane dans le canal anal…**Mando **: Bahhhhhhh tu es dégoutant toi, tu sors que des trucs crades ! **Koji **: C'est pas ce que t'allais dire ? **Mando** : Pas du tout ! Banales…bananes…anal…analyse…liseré…donc analyse des liserés d'une banane banal ! Conclusion : Elle doit résister aux distractions diverses de son environnement, imagine qu'elle a un petit creux : elle prend une banane et hop elle se laisse distraire par sa forme et sa couleur **Koji **: N'importe quoi toi ! **Mando **: Toi… « Toi toi mon toit, toi toi mon tout mon roi, Prends un petit poisson, Glisse-le entre mes jambes, Il n'y a pas de raison, Pour se tirer la langue, Ne me regarde pas, Comme ça tout de travers, Qui fait le premier pas, Pour s'aimer à l'envers, Toi, toi mon toit, Toi, toi mon tout mon roi » (paroles et chanson d'Elli Médeiros)…**Koji** : Quelqu'un peut venir la chercher pour qu'elle fasse dodo ?)

**(Feylie **: Explosée de rire !! C'est parti aussi loin avec ma blague foireuse ! Fallait oser pour le coup de la banane. Je te concède le titre de l'innocence pure, mdr)

- Arrête tout de suite ou tu ne survivras pas à cette réplique !

-Aieuhhhhh, Ken tu es plus violent que d'habitude, aurais-je touché un point sensible ? Oh mon dieu, c'était donc ça, tu es le…BONG ! PAF ! BOUM !

-Et après on dit que c'est moi qui fait mon show, souffla Kojiro en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

-Ils sont juste heureux de savoir que tu es rentré et que Sanae est à l'abri, dit Takeshi en faisant un sourire en regardant Hiragi pleurnicher.

-Ouais en fait, c'est comme des petits chiots qui font la fête à leur maitre quand il rentre, j'en suis flatté. Ah mais attends, tu me parles encore toi ?

-Et oui, que veux tu, ta bruyante tirade de tout à l'heure m'a convaincu, d'ailleurs je ne savais pas que tu pouvais parler autant sans reprendre ton souffle…

-Fallait que ça sorte, tout ce putain de merdier devait sortir !

(**Feylie** : après il dit que c'est moi qui pervertie la fic. Et lui alors, avec ses gros mots ? En tout cas, si ça continue, cette fic va devenir un véritable dico de vilains mots et d'images salaces Mdr)

(**Mando **: Je crois que c'est mort pour le classement de la fic en « correct et non pervers », et dire que je voulais relever le niveau…sniff je suis vraiment irrécupérable)

(**Feylie** : d'un autre côté, je te voyais pas dans le classement, c'est trop correct pour une fille comme toi qui aime bousculer les conventions **Koji** : on appelle pas ça de la lèche ? **Feylie** _brandit son poing_: et à ton avis on appelle ça comment ?)

Il ferma les yeux, passa ses mains dans les cheveux et les mit derrière la tête.

-J'en ai ras le bol de tout ça, ça me bouffe, je croyais faire pour le mieux pour tout le monde, mais apparemment je m'y suis mal pris…

-C'est sûr que si tu voulais éloigner Sanae en douceur, ce n'était pas la bonne méthode : Yui et toi s'étaient un peu beaucoup, tu ne crois pas ?

Kojiro posa ses coudes sur les genoux en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

-Ahhhhhhhhhh m'en parle pas !! J'ai envie de vomir rien que d'y penser, j'ai encore les relents de son parfum sur moi c'est horrible…

(**Feylie** : le parfum de Yui doit être importé des poubelles, c'est obligé sinon pourquoi il est aussi persistant et horrible selon Koji ?)

(**Mando **: Je me suis renseignée, elle porte du Coco Chacal, c'est peut-être pour ça…)

-C'est ce qu'on mérite quand on ose approcher le suppo de Satan, tu devrais même être en train de te flageller pour faire pénitence…

(**Feylie** : oh ! comme dans le Da Vinci Code !! Y'a l'autre là qui aime trop se flageller, j'avais mal pour lui en le voyant sur l'écran)

(**Mando** : T'inquiète pas sœurette, il devait aimer ça, il y en a des gens comme ça…)

-Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec ce livre au dessus de ma tête ? Interrompit Kojiro en relevant la tête.

Hiragi abaissa rapidement son bras.

-Hein ? Quoi ? Ce petit livre là ? Ah mais c'est rien, c'est mon livre de chevet…

Ken le saisit pour lire le titre.

-« L'existence : mythe et réalité, vue par les plus grands philosophes et physiciens », et tu penses vraiment qu'on va croire que tu lis ça.

(**Feylie** : STOP ! Là on est entré dans la 4ème dimension ! Livre de chevet et Hiragi, ça ne va déjà pas ensemble mais en plus un livre avec un titre aussi long et compliqué… c'est pas possible !)

(**Mando** : J'imagine déjà le prix de la couverture…)

-Tout à fait, dit Hiragi en reprenant le livre et en l'ouvrant à la première page. Ecoutez ça : « L'existence de sa propre personne est lié à ce que les autres nous renvoient de nous même, c'est ainsi que l'existence de certains mythes perdurent de génération en génération, Peter pan, la petite souris, le père Noel, les cloches de Pâques, le petit Jésus, Cupidon tous ses personnages ont une existence profonde dans notre réalité alors qu'ils n'ont aucune existence physique connue… » Vous voyez, c'est super intéressant et…

(**Mando **: la vache, je devrais me mettre à l'écriture de bouquin philo-sciento-sociologique, vous croyez pas ? Mdr. Il est 3H du mat, ne m'en voulais pas, je suis bourrée au MDR, demandez à Fey, elle m'a tenue compagnie)

( **Feylie **: oui, j'étais là et cette nuit encore je suis là et je me dis que dormir tard, ça ne convient ni à Mando ni à moi parce que ce qu'on écrit n'a aucun sens **Koji** : donc cette fic n'a aucun sens **Feylie **: ne me fais pas dire ce que j'ai pas dit sinon je t'émascu… **Koji **_bâillonne Fey_ : ça va pas la tête ! Tu vas traumatiser mes fans en leur foutant la vision d'un Tigre im… im… **Feylie** : impuissant ? Tu l'as pas été en laissant Yui partir sans te… **Koji **_bâillonne à nouveau Fey_ : je te jure que t'as besoin d'un mec en cette nuit de juillet)

(**Mando** : Pourquoi un ? Tu es trop restrictif Koji…)

**(Feylie** : oui, trop. Un c'est pour les gens fidèles, pas pour les cœurs d'artichauts. D'ailleurs, à la Japan j'ai eu pleins de câlins… Aaaaaaaaaah, je veux retrouver mes chéris !!)

(**Mando** : Free Hugs Power !!)

Hiragi se replongea dans le livre.

-Hein ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? Peter pan, la petite souris, le père Noel, les cloches de Pâques, le petit Jésus, Cupidon n'existent pas ? Dites-moi que c'est faux !

-Doucement Hiragi, tout va bien, il est temps qu'on t'explique certaines choses…

- Je ne sais plus ce qui existe ou pas, balbutia Hiragi. Oh mon dieu, et moi est ce que j'existe ? C'est vrai, peut-être que j'existe que dans la tête de mes amis, ou pire peut-être même qu'on fait tous parti d'un rêve !!

(**Feylie** : oui ça se trouve on est tous dans un énorme Big Brother réalisé par les martiens !)

(**Mando** : Moi je pense qu'on est tous dans une version « Les sims en folie envahissent la Terre » et qu'ils y a des cons qui veulent faire exploser la planète avec la pollution, les guerres…tout ça juste pour se marrer. Si quelqu'un pouvait bloquer leur compte ça serait cool, car moi j'ai bien envie de voir l'année 3000, merci. Au passage je remercie aussi mon créateur et celui de Feylie, sans eux ce jeu serait vraiment trop pourri, on est trop géniales.)

**(Feylie **: tu l'as dit : on est trop géniales ! A quand un award ? **Koji** : quand les poules, en plus d'avoir des dents, auront la poitrine de Pamela.)

-Là c'est moi qui rêve c'est sûr, Hiragi qui réfléchit sur l'existence, c'est comme si on voyait miss monde sans maquillage l'Oréal, vêtue d'un jogging carrefour crade et trouée, en train de bouffer des chips à la mayonnaise devant une émission scientifique présenté par Eve Angéli.

(**Feylie** : bon, soeurette, je crois que je vais plus jamais te laisser seule sur Msn parce que tu m'écris des trucs… Hiragi philosophe, Ken en blagueur de l'Oréal… Ca va trop loin !)

(**Ken **secouant ses cheveux : Parce que je le vaux bien)

Ken continua à chambrer Hiragi qui se posait alors de plus en plus de questions philosophiques.

Kojiro fit un léger sourire.

-Ah, tu te dérides enfin, c'est pas trop tôt ! Fit Takeshi en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

-Arf, je crois que pour aujourd'hui j'ai assez tiré la tronche.

-Alors tu vas la rejoindre ?

-C'est vrai que j'adorerais régler ça ce soir mais je sais déjà que c'est impossible, vu l'heure, ça ne sert à rien et d'ailleurs je dois aussi penser à la suite, demain on joue les demies finales non ? Déclara-t-il en lui lançant un regard complice.

-Oui, il parait…d'ailleurs ça fait déjà une heure que Ban nous a prévenus de la bonne nouvelle, si tu m'avais écouté, on serait déjà tous en train de rêver.

-C'est grâce à Taro tout ça, sans lui j'en serais au même point que vous, intervint Ban.

-Ouais, Taro et aussi Tsubasa je présume que tous les deux prennent soin d'elle, dit Kojiro en se levant du canapé.

(**Feylie** : je voulais sortir une vanne mais je m'abstiens avant que Koji rapplique. **Koji** : ouf, la morale est sauve. **Feylie** : Donc Mando à toi le micro ! **Koji** : Non pas elle !!)

(**Mando** : Si, si…alors Taro, Tsubi et Sanae sont dans un même lit, Sanae est sur Tsubi et Taro …**Koji** : tombe par terre !** Mando **: Il reste donc Sanae sur Tsubi, ah c'est bien Koji tu as enfin compris le but de ma fic **Koji **: Hein ? Mais non ! C'est Tsubi qui devait se ramasser, lui il touche pas à ma meuf ! **Mando** : Trop tard Ahahahaha)

-Je…je ne sais pas pour Tsuba…

-Laisse tomber, c'est moi qui l'ai poussée là bas après tout, et je préfère ça que la savoir encore sous la pluie. Le plus dur sera de la convaincre de ma bonne foi, avec de tels gardes du corps je ne suis pas prêt de l'approcher pour une explication en tête à tête à moins bien sûr de les assommer avant, c'est une option à considérer…

-Alors là, je peux t'aider, si tu veux je te l'amène demain avant ton match et…

-Quoi ?! C'est vrai ? Tu peux faire ça ? Coupa Kojiro surpris. Enfin je veux dire, tu veux bien malgré…

-Ton équipe m'a tout expliqué, enfin une partie de l'histoire et toi tout à l'heure tu as fini par la compléter alors je pense que malgré le fait que tu sois le plus grands des imbéciles, tu as droit à une seconde chance avec mon trésor, sous condition bien sûr qu'elle accepte, sans quoi je ne pourrais rien pour toi.

-Si je n'étais certain de rendre Hiragi jaloux, je te serrais dans mes bras ! Fit Kojiro en lui serrant la main.

-Oh, tu sais entre Hiragi et moi c'est…

Hiragi se rapprocha subitement et observa la main de Kojiro.

-Mouais…je ne sais pas si je dois laisser passer ça, tu viens de toucher mon amoureux, là. Enfin je suis dans une phase de bonté alors je te pardonne.

-Tu es trop généreux…

-Oui et je te pardonne même pour ma chérie, c'est vrai que je pourrais être plus rancunier envers toi, mais comme elle va bien, que tu te repends à ses pieds, et que tout ça est venu dans ton cerveau par quelques malveillances je suis prêt à passer l'éponge, mais fais attention c'est la seule et unique fois que tu fais une petite visite incongrue aux pays des débiles en compagnie d'une poule de seconde zone sinon je te scalperai moi-même pour me faire une serpillère ! Compris ?

(**Feylie : **please repeat for me parce qu'après le pensage d'Hiragi et sa théorie, mon cerveau à légèrement surchauffé et je comprends que dalle si ce n'est que la poule de la compagnie de seconde zone du pays incongru a scalpé le moi de la serpillère pour en faire une éponge façon Bob… **Koji** : Fey va dodo, t'en a besoin, surtout que samedi faudra être en forme pour comprendre les blablateries de Mando **Feylie** _ensommeillée_ : d'abord Mando elle blablate pas, elle Mandole ! **Koji** : sans commentaire…)

(**Mando** : Ouais et Feylie feylise, c'est bien connu, Mdr)

-Compris…

-Bien ! S'écria Hiragi en le tapant dans le dos. Sur ce, maintenant tu peux lâcher la main de mon Ban sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

Kojiro lâcha la main de Ban.

-Parfait, je peux retourner à ma lecture…

Hiragi se rassit sur le fauteuil et reprit sa lecture.

-Maintenant que tout est réglé vous devriez monter dans vos chambres, proposa Ban.

-Tu as raison, je n'ai pas envie de me mettre à bâiller après leur avoir mis un but, ça ferait un peu prétentieux…

-Ah parce que d'habitude tu ne l'es pas ?

-Très drôle Ken, je suis mort de rire, surtout venant de toi !

-Moi ? Mais je ne suis pas prétentieux, ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis parfait et que les gens sont jaloux.

-T'as raison, je suis trop jaloux de ton caleçon, ironisa Takeshi.

-Vous allez me lâcher avec ça !

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Kojiro remercia encore une fois Ban et le salua.

-Allez les gars, il est temps d'aller dormir.

Tout le monde salua Ban et accompagna Kojiro.

-Hiragi ? Tu ne viens pas ? Demanda Ken en le voyant encore assis sur le fauteuil.

-Ken, c'est horrible, ils disent que la pensée crée l'existence : je pense donc je suis, mais si je pense pas ? S'enquerra Hiragi en se levant pour le rejoindre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, toi tu ne penses jamais…

-Mais arrête, ce n'est pas drôle, j'arrive à penser que je n'existe pas !

-Alors arrête de penser.

-Je peux pas, imagine que penser c'est le seul moyen d'assurer la continuité de mon espace temps. En fait, en y pensant bien, parfois j'ai l'impression de voir le temps ralentir et ma propre existence s'effacer. Oh mon dieu, quand je dors, je ne pense pas, alors est ce que j'existe dans cette réalité durant mon sommeil ?

(**Feylie** : Mais il a raison le Hiragi quand même… si je pense pas pendant mon sommeil, c'est que je suis pas dans cette réalité là mais dans un autre où je suis déesse suprême. Et si cette réalité là était la vraie parce que là-bas je pense que j'ai envie d'une glace. Donc si je dors là bas et que je pense plus, mais que je pense dans cette réalité où je suis moi, là… **Koji** : MANDO !! La prochaine fois que tu veux te la jouer philosophe va faire ça ailleurs que sur ma fic à moi ! **Feylie et Hiragi** : et si on pense qu'on est pas nous alors qu'il y a le « je pense donc je suis », ça veut dire qu'on est pas vraiment dans notre corps à nous mais dans l'esprit d'un moi… ?** Koji** : le pire c'est qu'ils philosophent n'importe comment !)

(**Mando **: Mdr, et bien c'est l'occasion de dévoiler mon secret **La voix **: Encore ? Mais laissez-moi bosser pour Tf1 **Mando** : Leurs secrets sont tous pourris et tu les as dans « Entrevue » alors tu vas rien rater, alors qu'ici il y en a encore plein ! Par exemple moi, je dois dire que le côté philosophe d'Hiragi m'a été inspiré par Kyle de South Park dans l'épisode « La petite fée des dents » …oui parfois je trouve des trucs tellement marrants qu'il faut que je les partage **Koji **: Parce que tu crois que la philosophie s'est marrant ? **Mando** : Etre ou ne pas être marrant, telle est la question…)

-Dites, quelqu'un pourrait lui enlever ce bouquin de merde ?

Pendant ce temps à l'hôtel de la Nankatsu.

Couchée contre Tsubasa, Sanae fit glisser sa main de son torse à son caleçon. Il essaya une fois encore de l'embrasser mais cette tentative fut aussi vaine que les précédentes.

(**Mando** : Je me demande combien de fois j'ai écrit le mot « caleçon » dans ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression d'être une obsédée, mdr)

(**Feylie** : sûrement assez pour te faire un caleçon avec le mot caleçon mdr)

(**Mando** : Mdr, c'est même une taille XXL !!)

- Non attends…

Tsubasa venait de retenir la main de Sanae.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu en as pourtant envie je le sais, lui susurra t- elle à l'oreille.

Il se redressa rapidement contre la tête de lit.

-Ça je ne peux pas le nier, devant toi je ne peux pas résister et je pense même que tu le sais que trop bien et que tu joues avec…

-Hein ? Mais non je…

- Mais je n'aime pas passer pour un jouet, coupa-t-il, même si ce jeu est plus qu'agréable je ne joue pas avec une fille qui a un mauvais esprit.

(**Mando** : Mdr la casse ! Mon Bad Tsubi a trop la classe !!)

(**Feylie **: sur le coup, c'est la phrase qui m'a trop donné envie de commenter dès ce soir au lieu d'attendre le lendemain, mdr. Franchement, y'a pas excuse plus Tsubiesque que celle-ci ! C'est ma phrase culte ! )

(**Mando** : Le seul gars au monde qui couche pas avec une fille car elle a un mauvais esprit ! J'aurai pu marqué : Bouh, c'est pas du jeu, tu triches, c'est hors jeu de le faire maintenant, on va faire la mi-temps…)

**(Feylie **: MDR, arrête j'ai mal aux côtés ! **Koji **: il t'en faut peu à toi)

-Quoi ?! A t'entendre, je passe pour une p…

Tsubasa posa son doigt sur ses lèvres.

(**Feylie** : ouf, la morale est sauve ! Non mais vous avez déjà vu des auteurs faire de leur innocente héroïne, une p **Koji** : depuis quand tu t'auto-censure ? **Feylie** : depuis que je sais que ce qui va suivre sera pire que ce que je dirai jamais, hé hé hé)

(**Mando** : Tu crois que ça fout les chocottes aux lecteurs tes allusions ? Je les imagine penser : Pourquoi elle dit ça ? C'est une méchante, elle sait tout ou elle feinte ? Mon dieu si elle sait vraiment pourquoi elle dit ça ?! Prise de tête garantie)

**(Feylie** : bah, j'aime bien mettre le cerveau des lecteurs à rude épreuve. Et puis réfléchir un peu ça ne fait de mal à personne **Koji** : sauf à toi)

-J'ai pas dit ça…

Sanae se redressa à son tour.

-Ah oui ? Et bien c'est comme ça que je le prends ! Dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur son ventre.

-Arrête de bouder, tu vois très bien que j'en ai envie, par contre toi c'est une autre histoire…

-Mais bien sûr, je me jette dans tes bras juste pour…parce que…hésita t-elle.

-Oui, je t'écoute, tu veux être avec moi parce que…

-Parce que, c'est tout !

-Ah oui, ça c'est une raison. Si tu veux moi j'en ai des tas pour toi : par dépit…

-Ça ne va pas ! Je ne te ferais jamais ça !

-Ok, alors pour oublier…

-Oublier quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire.

-…

-J'ai raison alors, tu n'as pas fait ça par amour n'est ce pas ?

-…

-De toute façon, je m'en doutais, j'aurais dû arrêter cette mascarade plus tôt, tu…

-Non, je ne veux pas que tu crois que je ne ressens rien pour toi, tu es tellement gentil, attentionné…

_Et patati et patata, j'y crois pas, elle me sort les pires banalités pour se justifier, il va falloir lui ouvrir les yeux, ce n'est pas moi qu'elle veut…_

(**Feylie** : et t'as compris ça tout seul ou Hiragi t'a-t-il prêté son bouquin ?)

(**Mando **: Je crois qu'il a suivi le stage : « Comment reconnaitre qu'on va se faire jeter par une fille »)

- Embrasse-moi ! Coupa Tsubasa.

-Quoi ?! dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui.

Le visage de Tsubasa se trouvait en face du sien. Elle rougit.

-J'attends, vas-y, embrasse moi, dit-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

-Je…je…

Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes, et entrouvrit délicatement sa bouche.

Sanae resta immobile, les yeux grands ouverts.

_Qu'est ce qui lui prend ? Il y a encore une seconde il m'a arrêtée, et maintenant il…il m'embrasse._

Tsubasa se rapprocha encore et passa sa main sur sa cuisse.

_Non ! Kojiro…_

Elle s'écarta instinctivement, dégagea la main de Tsubasa d'une tape rapide et recula au bord du lit en passant ses doigts sur sa bouche comme si elle voulait effacer ce baiser.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit Tsubasa en s'écartant à son tour. Tu as beau me dire tout ce que tu veux, il est évident que tu ne m'aimes pas comme il faut pour qu'on reste ensemble ce soir, ce petit jeu a assez duré tu ne crois pas ?

-…

-Je sais que tu ne voulais pas me faire de la peine alors restons en là et ne te prends pas la tête, d'accord ? En ce qui me concerne, il ne s'est rien passé…

(**Feylie** : j'aime pas quand il joue les mecs bien, ça le rend trop sympa face à Koji. Mando je te déteste !)

(**Mando** : Je m'adore !! Se lance des fleurs)

Il se leva et ramassa le tee-shirt de Sanae.

-Enfin, tu me permettras de garder cette image dans mes souvenirs j'espère, dit-il en la regardant.

(**Feylie** : au moins, il est aussi pervers que les autres hommes. Je t'adore ma jumelle !)

(**Mando** : Je devais revenir à la réalité, c'est un Bad Tsubi mais un mec quand même…)

Elle se saisit du tee-shirt et le passa rapidement.

-C'est pas ce que je voulais…dit-elle toute penaude.

-Je sais, c'est pour ça que je t'ai embrassé. Depuis le début, tu évitais mes lèvres, il était évident que tu réservais tes baisers pour un autre que moi.

-…

-Allez arrête de penser à tout ça, il est temps que tu te reposes pour affronter demain.

-Il…il a couché avec une autre que moi, lâcha-t- elle soudain, je…je pensais pouvoir faire la même chose, mais moi je l'aime trop, je l'aime trop pour faire ça, continua-t-elle en fondant en larmes. Pardonne-moi.

(**Feylie** : ici vous avez la différence entre un homme et une femme. Le premier pense toujours avec son p…BIP et une femme avec son p'tit cœur candide. **Koji** : tu résumes vite toi. **Feylie** : c'est la vérité toute nue, na !)

(**Mando** : Et que fait le cerveau dans ces moments là ? Rien pour les femmes car le cœur prend le dessus et pour les hommes il est déjà très actif…Comprendra qui veut…)

**(Feylie** en mode réflexion intense de chez intense **Koji** : je t'ai déjà dit que réfléchir, c'était pas bon pour toi)

Tsubasa resta bloqué sur les premières paroles de Sanae sans prendre en compte la suite de la phrase.

_Il a couché avec une autre ? Il a couché avec une autre ?! Quel mec peut avoir envie d'une autre fille alors qu'il est avec Sanae ? Il est fou ou alors il est inconscient. _

-Kojiro…il, il ne m'a jamais aimé, il…il s'est servie de moi, continua-t-elle en sanglotant.

_Même si je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur, cet idiot n'a pas pu faire ça, c'est impossible, après tout ce qu'il m'a dit…_

Tsubasa s'assit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-C'est pas possible, il n'a pas pu nous tromper à ce point là…allez calme toi.

Il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, et elle se blottit contre lui.

-Ecoute, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre mais es-tu sûr qu'il a…enfin qu'il a couché avec une autre ?

Sanae redressa la tête d'un coup.

-Ah, tu ne vas pas le défendre non plus ?! S'énerva-t-elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-Non, c'est pas ce que…

-Je l'ai retrouvé nu sur la pétasse de service, tu crois vraiment qu'il faisait autre chose ?!

(**Feylie** : ils s'aidaient mutuellement à bronzer **Koji** : t'as pas autre chose comme défense ?)

(**Mando** : Si, si c'est valable, la crème auto-bronzante c'est difficile à étaler, à deux c'est quand même mieux, non ?)

-Non, là c'est sûr que j'aurais du mal à le défendre, mais tu ne les a pas vus…en pleine action non plus, lâcha t-il en s'écartant de Sanae craignant sa réaction.

-Oh toutes mes excuses j'aurai dû les laisser continuer et filmer la scène pour te filer la cassette, tu as l'air tellement intéressé ! Ironisa-t-elle.

Elle se leva d'un bond.

-Vous êtes bien tous les mêmes ! Comment j'ai pu croire que tu allais me comprendre…

-Eh ! Ne bouge pas de là toi, dit-il en saisissant son poignet, tu restes dormir ici je te rappelle.

-Lâche-moi, s'écria-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

-Non, pas tant que tu ne te rassieds pas. Je sais que ça peut te paraitre surprenant venant de ma part mais ce con t'a aimé ça j'en suis sûr, alors réfléchis avant de tout foutre en l'air. Même s'il a fait ou dit des choses, je pense qu'il y a une explication, tu ne crois pas ?

(**Feylie **: Tsubi c'est le parfait cocu, je vous le dis)

-…

-Tu crois vraiment que ce que tu ressentais toi, lui ne le ressentait pas ?

-Je…je ne sais plus, je suis complètement paumée, toutes ses images, toutes ses paroles, tous mes souvenirs se bousculent, je n'arrive plus à savoir où est la vérité, je te jure pendant quelques instants j'aimerais disparaître et ne plus avoir tout ça en tête et avoir la paix.

-…

-On était tellement heureux…enfin moi j'étais tellement heureuse alors imaginer qu'à ses yeux je ne représentais rien…

Tsubasa l'attira sur le lit.

-N'y pense plus, juste un instant, ne pense plus à tout ça et endors toi, c'est la meilleure solution. Ce soir tu ne peux plus rien faire, si tu veux des réponses tu iras toi-même lui demander, alors ne ressasse plus tout ça. Ok ?

Sanae lui sourit.

-Ok, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de l'affronter seule.

-J'irai avec toi, dit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

-Merci…

_Mais de rien, je fais ça pour moi, s'il a vraiment fait ce que tu penses, il n'aura même pas l'occasion de disputer la finale, il se reconvertira directement en chanteur soprano._

(**Feylie** : attention m'sieur, dame, Tsubi menace implicitement, c'est chaud !)

-Allez, dors bien.

Il se leva, ouvrit la porte et rejoignit la chambre de Ryo. Une fois la porte fermée, il se jeta sur le lit vide et regarda le plafond.

_La vache, je ne pensais pas réussir à lui résister aussi longtemps, un peu plus et j'aurais arrêté de penser avec mon cerveau, bonne ou mauvaise raison j'aurai été ravie de servir de jouet, elle est trop mignonne, trop douce, trop sexy… Aïe….ça fait mal…_

(**Feylie **: Mando se fout de nous ! Tsubi qui arrête de penser avec son cerveau… tu veux qu'il pense avec quoi face à Sanae ? Son ballon ? C'est pas nous que tu auras avec tes blagues pourries)

Il se coucha sur le côté.

_Penser à autre chose ! Penser à autre chose ! _

(**Mando** : Dois-je donner plus d'explications ? Comment ? Vous voulez plus de descriptions sur la scène ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ça, je ne suis pas scénariste chez Play Boy Film Actor Studio moi ! Tiens j'y pense, il faut que j'achète des courgettes j'en ai plus au frigo…Pourquoi je pense à ça maintenant moi ?! (°.°))

(**Feylie** : déjà que mes commentaires ne volaient pas haut… Comme quoi on n'est pas connectées pour rien, mdr)

De son côté Sanae s'était allongée dans le lit.

_Il a raison, je ne dois pas m'emporter comme ça. Kojiro, ne peut pas me faire ça…ne peut pas nous faire ça, j'ai confiance, c'est un mauvais concours de circonstances, c'est sûr…enfin probablement…Non, même s'il voulait aller voir ailleurs il n'aurait pas pris Yui, ça c'est certain…enfin elle est bien foutue quand même…Ahhhhhhh, ne plus y penser ! Ne plus y penser ! _

Elle remonta le drap sur elle et ferma les yeux.

Le matin arriva rapidement, Tsubasa entra dans sa chambre pour réveiller Sanae.

-Debout ma belle, il est temps d'affronter une belle journée, l'orage d'hier a laissé place à un beau soleil !

-…Mmmm

-Pas de Mmmm, il faut te lever, dit-il en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, les matchs se disputent en début d'après midi alors si tu veux tes réponses il faut partir maintenant, il est déjà onze heures.

-Quoi ?! S'écria-elle en faisant un bond dans son lit pour se redresser. Onze heures, mais ce n'est pas possible, j'ai pas pu dormir autant.

-Si on considère que tu t'es couché à trois heures du matin, ça fait pas si long…

-Mais c'est terrible, je n'aurai pas le temps de…

-Tu as le temps de tout faire ne t'inquiète pas, allez, tu te calmes, tu embrasses ton amant de la nuit dernière, tu t'habilles et tu files rejoindre ton équipe.

-Mon amant ? Mais il ne sait rien passé tu ne te souviens pas ?

-Ah bon ? Tu es sûr ? Pourtant, je me souviens d'une fille nue qui mfeuhfeuh

(**Feylie** : sans commentaire c'te blague…)

(**Mando **: Je le trouve chou moi Love)

Sanae écrasa le coussin contre le visage de Tsubasa.

-Plus un mot ou je t'étripe ! Tu ne devais te souvenir de rien, rappelle toi, dit-elle en rougissant.

-Mais je ne me souviens de rien, absolument rien, il ne s'est rien passé…

(**Feylie** : c'est comme après s'être saoulé en boîte et que le mec à côté de toi bah tu le vois et que voilà quoi, c'est pas trop ça. Tu t'obliges à oublier pour garder une certaine stabilité mentale, mdr. Je vous rassure, ça m'est encore jamais arrivé **Koji **: on te croit)

(**Mando** : Tiens ça me fait penser à Grey's Anatomy : O'maley qui ne se souvient plus de sa nuit avec Izzie…Apparemment lui l'alcool ça ne l'a pas gêné pour faire des folies. D'habitude les mecs bourrées ça vaut rien, elle en a eu de la chance…Bref si un mec passe la nuit avec toi et qu'il s'en souvient pas, il y a plusieurs solution : 1- Il s'est pris un camion en sortant de l'appartement…il est excusé. 2- Il avait trop bu…c'est pas une excuse, il est mort ! 3-Il a pas envie de s'en souvenir…vous vous rappelez gentiment à lui, en appelant sa copine)

**(Feylie** : que du vrai, en plus ! Ecris un book, mdr)

-Bien, je préfère ça, fit-elle en se levant du lit.

-Bonjour quand même, rajouta t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue. Comment tu te sens ?

-Je…j'ai…j'ai envie…

-D'un autre petit baiser ?

-De vomir ! S'écria-t-elle en se précipitant dans la salle de bain.

-…

Sanae resta un petit moment enfermée.

-Dis ? Tu te sens bien ? Demanda Tsubasa inquiet. Tu veux que j'appelle un médecin.

-Pas la peine, dit-elle en ouvrant la porte. Ça va déjà mieux…

-Tu es sûre ?

-Parfaitement ! déclara-t-elle en s'affalant sur le lit.

-C'est quand même pas mon baiser qui…

(**Feylie** : si si, c'est ton baiser le poison !)

(**Mando** : Ouais, il doit se mettre du gloss empoisonné …Mdr l'image de Tsubi avec du rose brillant paillettes sur les lèvres)

Sanae éclata de rire.

-Si, si, une partie de mon corps ne doit surement pas supporter le moindre contact entre nous et elle se venge, dit-elle en rigolant.

-Arrête c'est pas drôle.

-Ah, si ! Si tu savais…

-Bah vas-y, dis moi que je rigole aussi.

Sanae interrompit son rire.

-Heu non, en fait c'est pas drôle, tu as raison, dit-elle en se contrôlant. Je…je vais m'habiller !

Elle fonça à nouveau dans la salle de bain.

-Décidément, je n'arriverais jamais à comprendre les femmes, souffla-t-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

(**Mando** : Et ça c'est pas nouveau, et tu n'es pas le seul, les hommes ne nous comprennent jamais. La suite c'est une spécial dédicace pour les pro Koji)

(**Feylie** : t'es sure ? Parce que je méfie de toi maintenant)

Son regard se posa sur le ballon posé sur le bureau. Il se leva pour le prendre.

-Toi au moins je te comprends, tous les deux on est en symbiose.

Il commença à jongler avec, du pied au genou jusqu'à la tête et recommença. Sanae sortit à ce moment là.

-Je le crois pas, tu es déjà avec lui ?

-Oui, bien sûr, on a besoin de se retrouver, cette nuit on a été éloignés.

-Ne me dis pas que tu dors encore avec ?

-Ah mais si, lui et moi, c'est une très longue histoire tu sais, répondit-il en continuant à jongler.

-Ah oui ça pour le savoir, je le sais…souffla-t-elle.

-Ça veut dire quoi au juste ? Demanda-t-il en prenant le ballon dans ses mains.

-Et bien à un moment je me suis même demandée si tu ne préférais pas ton ballon aux femmes, tiens d'ailleurs je vais vérifier…

(**Feylie** : quelle pensée crado elle a eu ! Tsubi et son ballon… Berkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk)

(**Mando** : La ballontophilie est un vrai fléau…)

Elle se saisit du ballon.

-Ah, non, il m'a l'air en bon état, aucune trace bizarre…

-Et qu'est ce que tu pensais trouver ? S'enquiert Tsubasa choqué.

-Je sais pas, une idée comme ça, dit-elle avec un petit sourire…bon on y va ?!

Tsubasa n'eut pas le temps de répliquer, Sanae sortit à toute vitesse.

-Hé ! Mais, attends…

Il courut derrière elle.

-Tu pourrais m'attendre au moins, dit-il en la rejoignant dehors. Tu sais pour une personne qui était au trente sixième dessous hier tu es très joyeuse ce matin.

-Je sais, tout ça c'est grâce à toi !

Elle se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire et marcha à reculons.

-Ne plus penser à ce qui c'est passé ça m'a beaucoup aidée, même si ça ne change rien aux faits, il est vrai que se prendre la tête sans obtenir les réponses de l'intéressé ça n'avance à rien, sur ce coup là tu as été un fin psychologue.

(**Feylie **: et moi je suis fine mère Thérésa, arrêtez de lui trouver des voies de reconversion après la retraite !)

(**Mando **: Koji chippendale, ça c'est une reconversion !)

-Merci du compliment.

-De rien.

Elle se remit à côté de lui. Son regard devint mélancolique.

-Ça ne va pas ?

-Si, c'est juste que parfois tu me fais un peu penser à lui…

-C'est aussi un compliment j'espère ?

-Oui, bien sûr….c'est juste que je me demande pourquoi je n'ai pas pu le voir plutôt chez toi, je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de rester auprès de moi comme tu l'as fait.

(**Feylie** : demander à Tsubi de te violer, c'est une chose impossible à réaliser, même pour l'auteur de c'te fic. Tsubi il est fait pour être niais et c'est tout. Va pas chercher la lune à quatorze heure **Koji** : c'est chercher midi à…** Feylie** : arrête ! On me l'a fait pas à l'envers)

-…

-…

Un silence s'installa.

-Et…et tu crois que ça aurait changé quelque chose ? Finit par demander Tsubasa.

-…

-Ne réponds pas, c'est une mauvaise question, surtout si tu réponds : non, je ne veux pas savoir ! Dis-moi plutôt comment tu espères que ça va se passer avec lui ?

-Et bien j'y ai bien réfléchi : si ça c'est vraiment passé et bien je le quitterai avec beaucoup de regrets et de peine, je pense même que je serai très déprimée pendant un moment et que j'aurai dû mal à m'en remettre, dit-elle d'un ton morne.

-…

-Dans le cas contraire, dit-elle avec des yeux plein d'espoir, je serais bien sûr soulagée et ravie, on s'expliquera tranquillement, je le frapperait sans doute pour la peine qu'il m'a faite pour rien, et on reprendra là où on en était, il gagnera la finale et on ira en Italie…

(**Feylie** : pour manger des spaghettis ! Vous avez vu ça rime ! **Koji** : à quoi tu joues là ? **Feylie **: il est 2 heure du mat, je dois me lever à l'aube, j'ai pas le droit de parler de S..X. donc je joue à inventer des jeux débiles pour femmes en manque de… glace ! de glace au chocolat et de chantilly, voilà ! Alors me fais pas chier, le Tigre ! Ok ? **Koji** : oulà ! C'est que c'est dangereux une Fey en manque de… glace. **Feylie** : et encore t'as pas vu quand je suis en manque de liégeois.)

(**Mando** : Heureusement qu'à la Japan expo, il y avait des glaces partout…mdr)

**(Feylie **: ouais, même que j'ai eu le droit à un magnum aux amandes ! je vous dit pas comment c'était bon à croquer et… _tousse_ Bref, c'était une bonne glace **Koji** : tu parles vraiment de glace ou c'est encore sous-entendu ? **Feylie **: juste de glace. **Koji **: tu réponds pas là **Feylie **: m'en fous !)

-Alors là excuse moi d'interrompre ton rêve mais ça ne va pas être possible, j'ai bien l'intention de remporter le titre et de l'humilier en public pour la troisième fois…

-Aucune chance et tu le sais, dit-elle en faisant la moue.

-Et bien je suis désolé mais ça sera ainsi, il a déjà gagné la plus belle des femmes alors permet moi au moins ce petit plaisir.

-Pas question ! Dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant lui les mains sur les hanches. J'ai décidé que tout irait comme ça alors ça sera comme ça, je l'ai entrainé exprès et…

Tsubasa éclata de rire.

-Tu l'as entrainé ? Et bien le résultat va être beau ! Aïeuhhhhhhh

Sanae tirait sur sa joue.

-Arrête de rire, sinon je te défigure.

-Bien, bien, mademoiselle…souffla t-il en frottant sa joue. Si on ne peut même plus blaguer…

Sanae sourit.

-Bon, je te pardonne, et si tu gagnes je ne t'en voudrais pas.

-C'est trop gentil…

-Oui, je sais ! Répondit-elle en recommençant à marcher les mains dans le dos.

Tsubasa la suivit.

-Ça ne te dérangerait pas ? C'est sûr ?

-Non, parce que quoi qu'il arrive, que ce soit lors de cette finale ou lors de ma confrontation avec Kojiro, moi je sais qu'il me restera le plus beau des cadeaux et pour rien au monde je voudrais le perdre.

(**Feylie** : il te reste moi ! Je sais, mais je peux pas accepter ton adoration for me. Je suis trop pas ton genre, tu vois **Koji** : si tu sors ça à tous - désolé je voulais dire « au peu » - de mecs qui te draguent, c'est normal que tu sois… BONG **Feylie** : bon, moi je vais aller dodo)

-Et puis-je demander ce que c'est ?

-…Simplement… un an de bonheur…

-…

-Au fait, dit-elle en se mettant devant lui les yeux baissés, pour ta question…

-…

Elle releva les yeux et le fixa.

-Ça aurait sûrement changé beaucoup de choses…

-Sanae…

« Attention les jeunes » cria une voix derrière Tsubasa.

A peine eurent-ils le temps de se retourner que la voiture arrivait déjà sur eux. On entendit des pneus crisser puis un choc violent. Un corps s'éleva dans les airs et fut projeté à trois mètres sur sol.

Le silence s'installa un instant puis un hurlement le déchira.

« Nooooonnnn pas ça.»

A suivre…

**Feylie** : après conseil, Mando a décidé de couper là et je dois dire que j'en suis… pas la fautive !! c'est elle qui voulait joue les sadiques et moi de pleurer, de supplier, de prier mais elle a refusé de m'écouter…

**Koji **: quelle menteuse !

**Feylie** : oh ca va, monsieur le curé

**Koji** : quoi ?

**Feylie** : le mec se tape la meuf d'une autre, après il se tape une pute et ensuite il voudrait se la jouer sermonneur… marmoneur…ramoner… ramoner quoi au juste ?

**Koji **: je veux pas le savoir ! T'es perverse au fond de toi !

**Feylie** : oh ca va, monsieur j'ai le p qui me commande.

**Koji** : c'est décidé ! Plus jamais tu restes sur Msn après 22h, ça te réussie pas ! t'es pire que Canal+ là !

**Feylie** : bon, on laisse ce moine de côté, et je dis, vivement qu'on se retrouve sœurette pour écrire cette fic commune !! Rigolade comme jamais !

**Mando** : Voilà, alors comment vous trouvez cette fin de chapitre ? Fey et moi on était d'accord toutes les deux pour laisser un peu de suspense, j'espère que ça le fait pour vous ! Mouahahahaha. Bon j'arrête de vous tourmenter, j'ai déjà écrit 8 pages du prochain chapitre donc si je suis motivée je publierai de nouveau tout bientôt (.) avec peut-être la réponse que tout le monde doit se poser. J'attends vos commentaires. Merci à tous. Gros bisous.

PS : Bientôt une fic de Fey et moi on line, préparer les mouchoirs… **Feylie** : les mouchoirs pour pleurer sur notre connerie ou sur les persos qu'on va martyriser **Koji** : c'est décidé, je prends un congé de 3 ans ! **Feylie** : hop hop hop, mon p'ti gars, toi t'es réquisitionné pour la fic **Koji** : TT je veux mourir


	85. Chapter 85

**Côté sérieux**

**Chapitre 85 : L'accident.**

En début d'après-midi, Ban arriva en courant aux vestiaires de la Toho au moment où Yoichi en sortait.

- Excusez-moi, puis-je parler à Kojiro un instant ? C'est au sujet de Sanae…

-Oui, mais dépêchez-vous le mach est sur le point de commencer.

Yoichi laissa la porte ouverte.

-Au fait, compte-t-elle tenir son poste de manager aujourd'hui ? Demanda Yoichi. Yui a aussi disparu, j'aurais pu gérer ce départ, mais sans Sanae là c'est plus compliqué, j'ai dû mal à les tenir et à tout préparer, c'est le douzième homme de l'équipe si je peux dire…

-Oui, mais un bien bel homme si vous voulez mon avis, dit Ban avec un sourire, elle ne devrait pas tarder à vous rejoindre, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne vous lâcherait pas maintenant.

-Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre, je l'attends avec impatience.

Yoichi prit la direction du terrain alors que Ban rentrait dans les vestiaires.

-Salut les gars, alors prêt à disputer cette demi-finale ?

-Ban, mon chéri ! Te voilà enfin, j'ai un gros problème, écoute ça : d'après mon bouquin il y aurait une infinité de réalités alternatives à chaque réalité ça veut donc dire que selon la réalité où je me trouve, il est possible que nous ne nous soyons jamais rencontrés, c'est horrible, ce moi là doit être terriblement seul, il faut absolument qu'on trouve un moyen pour les réunir, appelle tes Ban alternatifs et connecte toi à moi.

Hiragi prit les mains de Ban et ferma les yeux.

-Dites les gars, vous êtes sûr qu'il est normal là ? Il a toujours été louche mais là …

-Une simple erreur de notre part, on n'a pas surveillé ses lectures et à cause de ce fichu livre son côté jean Jacques Rousseau s'est réveillé. Imagine les dégâts que ça a provoqués sur son cerveau : il est en surchauffe général, je me demande même s'il ne va pas exploser dans les minutes qui arrivent. On aurait dû lui refiler les magazines « Lolita » de Ken …

-Mais je m'en sers encore, s'offusqua Ken, c'est ma collection privée de minettes en bikini !

-Et on peut savoir ce que tu en fais étant donné que tu as une copine ?

-Et bien…enfin…elle n'est pas toujours auprès de moi alors quand je suis seul je….

-Stop, personne ne veut savoir ce que tu fais seul dans ta chambre, coupa Kojiro en se levant, c'est ta vie privé.

-Hein ? Mais, mais non, tu te trompes !

-Moi je te comprends, fit Kazuki en posant sa main sur son épaule, j'ai plus de copine depuis un mois alors moi aussi…

-Ahhhh mais arrête, je regarde ses magazines pour lui trouver un maillot pour cet été. On doit partir ensemble à la mer alors tous les soirs quand elle n'est pas là, je l'imagine dans un de ces bikinis pour lui prendre celui qui lui irait le mieux.

-Sniff que c'est romantique, renifla Hiragi.

Ken se retourna alors vers Kazuki avec un air dégouté.

-Tu pourrais enlever ta main s'il te plait, je n'ose pas imaginer où elle a traîné…

-Je parlais de mater les filles sur les doubles pages, c'est tout ! À quoi tu as encore pensé toi ? Tu es vraiment obsédé c'est pas possible !

-Ouais obsédé par ma Shima en bikini, dit Ken en bavant.

-Que des cas désespérés…et dire qu'ils sont sur le point d'aller jouer un match important, ça me déprime, souffla Takeshi.

Kojiro se dirigea vers Ban mort de rire.

-Alors tu as réussi à la ramener ? Elle attend dehors ?

-Non, je suis désolé par encore.

-Je savais que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile avec elle…

-Ah non, tu n'y es pas, interrompit Ban, elle n'était plus à l'hôtel quand je suis arrivé, d'après Taro elle est partie en avance avec Tsubasa pour venir ici justement.

-Mais on ne l'a pas encore vue…

- La connaissant, elle est surement repassée à votre hôtel pour prendre ses affaires de manager.

-Oui, peut-être…fit doucement Kojiro visiblement déçu.

-De toute façon, je viens de quitter à l'instant les vestiaires de la Nankatsu pour venir ici et Tsubasa non plus n'est pas encore arrivé, et je le vois mal abandonner son équipe lors d'une demi-finale. Tous les deux vont bientôt arriver.

-Ouais, mais je trouve que ce Monsieur prend son rôle d'« ami » bien trop à cœur si tu veux mon avis, bougonna Kojiro en retournant s'assoir sur le banc.

-Je…je suis désolé d'avoir échoué, dit Ban embarrassé.

-Laisse le bouder, il est juste déçu de ne pas la voir, dit Takeshi en lui tapant dans le dos. On te remercie des nouvelles que tu nous apportes.

-Oh mon dieu, s'écria Hiragi, le négatif et le positif c'est la même chose, le réel et le non réel ne font qu'un. Le « Bien » et le « Mal » n'est qu'une seule et même entité, tout dépend du camp où on se trouve : si je suis pour le « Mal », c'est le « Bien » le « Mal » et inversement, donc mon « moi » et mon « non moi » ne font qu'un alors je n'existe pas en tant que personne indépendante, toutes mes pensées se sont pas réels vu que je pense le contraire en même temps, on vit tous dans un vide et …BONG ! PAF ! BOUM !

Ken, Kazuki et Sasuke le frappèrent respectivement d'une bouteille d'eau pleine, d'une chaussure et d'un ballon.

-Par pitié, brûlez ce bouquin avant que ses neurones ne prennent feu en premier, dit Takeshi.

-Aieuhhh mais j'étais sur le point de trouver la réponse au secret de l'univers : la lumière est une onde sauf si on l'observe, donc la matière aussi n'est qu'une onde, rien n'existe, la réalité n'est que…mon dieu qu'est ce que je disais ? J'ai perdu le fil de mon raisonnement.

-Tiens attrape, fit Kojiro en lui lançant le ballon. C'est à ça qu'on doit penser maintenant, rien qu'à ça.

Il se leva.

-Il est temps d'y aller…

-Kojiro, je…

-Ban, je te fais confiance, tu la retrouves pour moi, coupa-t-il avec un sourire, je sais qu'elle n'aimerait pas que je parte sur le terrain avec un mauvais état d'esprit alors pour l'instant je ne pense qu'à la victoire pour aller en finale…

-Sinon elle serait capable de nous faire une de ses grosses colères et je t'assure que ça n'est pas beau à voir, continua Takeshi.

-Oui, mais il n'y aura aucun problème, n'est ce pas les gars ?

« Oui capitaine !! »

Ban sourit en voyant l'équipe motivée.

-Bien ! J'y vais alors, je vais rejoindre Taro et la Nankatsu.

-Oui, nos futurs adversaires, dit Takeshi avec un grand sourire provocateur.

-Très certainement, à plus tard.

Ban les salua et sortit.

-Bon les gars, on y va ! Droit en finale ! Je compte sur vous ! Cria soudainement Kojiro le poing levé.

« Faîtes tous un beau match ! Droit à la victoire, les yeux rivés sur la finale ! » Répondirent les joueurs le poing levé.

-Qu'est ce qui vous prend les gars ? S'interloqua Kojiro.

-Bah, c'est la phrase de motivation de Sanae, il fallait bien la sortir, ça nous portera chance, dit Takeshi avec un clin d'œil.

-…

-Caaaapitainnne !! Fit Hiragi en sautant sur Kojiro.

-Qu'est ce que tu me fais toi ? J'ai pas envie d'être connecté avec tes « toi alternatif », un Hiragi réel ça me suffit amplement.

-Mais non, tu n'y es pas, je remplace le bisou d'encouragement de Sanae.

Hiragi joignit le geste à la parole et rapprocha ses lèvres du visage de Kojiro.

-Ne me touche pas, pervers ! Dégage !

-Mais capitaine, c'est pour ton bien, allez un petit bisou.

-Mais tu vas te casser de là oui ?! S'écria Kojiro en essayant de le repousser le plus possible.

Descends de là avant que je fasse des cauchemars comme Ban.

SMACK !!

Hiragi réussit à l'embrasser sur la joue.

BONG !!

-Espèce de malade !! Fit Kojiro en essuyant sa joue. Je vais te…

-Bon, bah nous on y va, capitaine, on a un match à gagner ! Lança Hiragi en s'éloignant à grand pas. Je suis sûr que ce petit baiser valait bien celui de Sanae, je suis content de t'avoir rendu service !

Il quitta le vestiaire à toute vitesse. Le reste de l'équipe le suivit en retenant un fou rire devant la tête de Kojiro.

-Celui là alors…souffla Kojiro.

-Ouais, c'est un sacré numéro, enfin, il a fait ça pour que tu aies le moral, ça va aller ? Demanda Takeshi.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que Ban va la retrouver et lui expliquer. La seule chose qui me pose problème c'est de savoir comment s'est passé sa nuit : vu l'état dans lequel je l'ai vue partir j'en connais un qui a dû bien la réconforter et ça, ça me gonfle que ce mec ait encore une fois le beau rôle…

-…

- Mais à part ça, je suis tout à fait prêt à bouffer nos adversaires pour me faire « à moitié » pardonner par Sanae.

-Les pauvres…

-Tu l'as dit, je meurs de faim !

Ils sortirent des vestiaires et fermèrent la porte. Deux heures plus tard, elle s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer des joueurs en liesse : la Toho venait de gagner son match 2-0.

-Ça y est ! C'est génial, on est en finale !

-Oui, ça n'a pas été facile mais on a quand même réussi à marquer en seconde période…

-C'était trop bien, le capitaine était tellement motivé en rentrant sur le terrain après la mi temps, qu'il leur a mis directement un but au bout d'une minute !

-Après ça, les autres ont perdu leur assurance et on a pu gérer tranquillement la fin du match

-Et oui, et moi j'ai même réussi à leur en marquer un en fin de rencontre.

-Oui, toutes mes félicitations Takeshi, j'en connais une qui doit être contente en ce moment, dit Ken.

Takeshi rougit.

-En tous cas, c'est Sanae qui va être la plus heureuse. Elle va peut-être regretter de ne pas nous avoir vus jouer mais le principal, c'est que le résultat soit là.

-Ouais, enfin si elle avait été là, ça aurait été mieux…fit doucement Kojiro en s'asseyant.

-…

-Mais, ne t'inquiète pas capitaine, elle ne va pas tarder, mon Ban chéri nous l'a promis…

-Il a raison, il a promis de la ramener, et tu la connais, elle ne raterait pas un jour comme ça pour nous féliciter !

-Et en plus de ça, elle doit faire un bisou à tout le monde pour notre qualification ! Continua fièrement Hiragi.

-T'as vu jouer ça où toi ? Fit Kojiro en se levant avec un sourire. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, il faut quelqu'un pour la remplacer côté bisou, et moi je me propose, qu'en penses-tu, mon cher Hiragi ?

-Heu...capitaine ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu vois, j'ai bien réfléchi et on va pouvoir s'en passer…et arête de t'approcher, tu commences à me faire peur…dit Hiragi en reculant.

-Mais, non, n'aie pas peur, tu….

Yoichi entra à son tour dans les vestiaires.

-Les gars, nous connaissons nos adversaires pour la finale !

- Laissez-moi deviner Yoichi, la magnifique, suprême et indétrônable Nankatsu menée par le fameux Ohzora dit Kojiro en retournant s'assoir.

-Oui, presque, la Nankatsu a gagné 5-0, mais sans leur capitaine, alors à votre place je me méfierais de toute l'équipe, elle n'est plus comme lors de notre rencontre de préparation, ils ont fait beaucoup de progrès…

-Oui, tout comme nous, coupa Sasuke.

-Oui, tout comme vous, mais imaginez alors ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec leur capitaine. Changez-vous rapidement, il faut qu'on mette au point des stratégies pour demain, rajouta Yoichi avant de sortir.

…

Personne n'osa parler.

-Hé ! C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrements, je vous rappelle que cette année, la finale elle est pour nous, alors arrêtez tout de suite de penser le contraire !

-Kojiro…

-Oui, c'est vrai, ils sont forts et alors ? Ça en est que mieux pour notre réputation, quand on les aura battus, tout le monde se souviendra de nous.

Les visages s'éclaircirent.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison je suis votre capitaine, un capitaine a toujours raison !

-Et après on dit que c'est moi le plus crâneur de la bande, souffla Ken.

La bonne humeur revint dans les vestiaires, mais après ses bonnes paroles Kojiro se rassit et son visage resta fermé.

Takeshi qui s'habillait, l'interpella.

-Tu n'y crois pas toi-même ou quoi ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, je me demande seulement pourquoi Ohzora n'a pas joué, il était avec Sanae alors je…

BIP BIP BIP

Le portable de Kojiro sonna. Il le prit dans son sac et fit un sourire en voyant le nom qui était affiché. Il se leva instinctivement et décrocha.

-Sanae ! Avant que tu me dises quoique ce soit, écoute ça : on s'est qualifiés pour la finale ! Et…et même si tu as le droit de penser le contraire, je veux aussi que tu saches que je t'aim…

Kojiro fut interloqué par la voix au bout du téléphone.

-Mais…

…

Kojiro perdit son sourire.

…

Il blêmit d'un coup et fit quelques pas en arrière avant de rencontrer le mur, il s'appuya alors contre celui ci.

-Kojiro ? Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Takeshi inquiet.

…

Le vestiaire redevint silencieux d'un coup. Kojiro continuait d'écouter sans pouvoir répliquer.

…

Soudain il fit tomber ses bras le long du corps et se laissa glisser lentement contre le mur.

-C'est…c'est pas vrai…je …je ne te crois pas… Dit-il doucement.

-Kojiro, qu'est ce que tu as ?

Il resta immobile à fixer le sol.

-Mais répondu, Kojiro ! Cria Takeshi en le secouant un peu.

Il ne réagissait pas, son regard était complètement perdu dans le vide.

-Il…il ment…c'est impossible, balbutia-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

-Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin !?

-…

« Kojiro ?... Kojiro, tu es là ? »

Takeshi saisit le portable de la main de Kojiro pour répondre.

-Allo ?

-Takeshi ? C'est Ban…

-Ban ? Mais…

-Kojiro est à côté de toi ?

-Oui, il est là, mais qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

-…

-Ban ?

-Takeshi….c'est Sanae…

-…

-Elle…elle a eu un accident…

Takeshi blêmit à son tour. Il tourna la tête vers Kojiro qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même la tête baissée.

- Dis-moi que ce n'est rien, Ban ! Dis-moi qu'elle va bien… Dis le moi s'il te plait…répéta-t-il pour se convaincre lui-même.

-…

-Ban, réponds !

- …je …je suis désolé …

Ban interrompit volontairement la conversation et reprit tout doucement.

-Takeshi, je suis désolé mais c'est assez grave et les médecins sont encore très réservés sur son état, si celui s'aggrave encore, elle…

-Non, c'est impossible ! Coupa Takeshi pour ne pas entendre la fin. Elle ne peut pas, elle ne peut pas ! Elle n'a pas le droit de nous faire ça ! S'écria Takeshi en s'asseyant sur le banc et en se prenant la tête dans une main

-Takeshi…

-On vient de se qualifier pour la finale, elle est obligée d'être là ! Elle nous l'a promis ! Nous on l'attend et…et…

Takeshi commença à sangloter.

-Takeshi, tu m'écoutes ?

-…

-Je sais ce que vous devez ressentir, moi-même j'ai eu du mal à y croire et je viens juste de me calmer pour avertir ses parents…

-Ses parents…putain, ce n'est pas vrai…

-Takeshi, je pense qu'il faudrait que vous…

-On arrive.

-Tu t'occupes de Kojiro ?

Takeshi regarda alors Kojiro complément prostré, toujours dans un état second.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Bien, je retourne auprès d'elle, à tout à l'heure.

Takeshi raccrocha.

….

Le silence régnait, tout le monde avait compris la situation en voyant les réactions de Takeshi et de Kojiro, mais ils attendaient la terrible confirmation.

…

-Les gars...fit soudainement Takeshi en essuyant ses larmes. Sanae est à l'hôpital…

…

-Elle a eu un accident et c'est assez grave, les médecins ne sont pas très optimistes, il se pourrait même qu'elle…

-Ne dis pas ça Takeshi ! Sanae est une battante, elle ne peut pas se laisser aller ainsi ! Fit Hiragi énervé. Tu vas voir qu'elle va tous les étonner ces médecins à la con ! Ils se trompent sur elle !

…

Personne ne répliqua. Le choc était trop grand.

…

Il finit de s'habiller rapidement, rangea ses affaires et se retourna vers ses camarades. Il les observa un instant: tous étaient encore inertes, perdus dans leurs tristes pensées. Il s'énerva à nouveau.

-Bon sang, je suis le seul à croire en elle ou quoi ? ! Fit-il soudainement en prenant son sac. Regardez-vous un peu, alors qu'en ce moment elle se bat pour survivre vous, vous restez plantés là à pleurer comme si elle était déjà morte, c'est pas ce genre de réactions qui va l'aider.

Il s'avança jusqu'à Kojiro.

-Et toi, tu es pire que les autres, tu es censé la connaître mieux que personne et au lieu de te précipiter à son chevet pour la soutenir, tu pleures encore une fois sur ton sort, à croire que ces dernières heures ne t'ont pas servies. Montre-lui un peu qu'elle peut compter sur toi, arrête de ruminer tes erreurs, arrête avec tes « si » et « pourquoi », agis ! Tu étais bien plus sûr de toi avant qu'Ohzora pointe le bout de son nez, à croire que c'est l'homme invincible et parfait…

-Hiragi, arrête ! Coupa Takeshi en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Et toi arrête de lui servir de nounou, ça ne lui réussit pas, tu as vu dans quel état il est, avant il aurait pesté contre tout et n'importe quoi et il l'aurait rejoint sans attendre…

Hiragi prit le teeshirt qui trainait sur le banc près de Kojiro et lui lança sur la tête.

-Allez bouge toi et redeviens toi-même, elle n'a pas besoin d'une loque près d'elle.

-Hiragi, ça suffit maintenant ! Cria Ken en se levant.

-Ouais, tu as raison, c'est surement un cas désespéré, il n'a même pas réagi à mes paroles c'est pas lui qui va pouvoir l'aider. Je ne reste pas là, je vais aller la voir moi-même et la secouer pour qu'elle revienne auprès de nous le plus vite possible. Elle nous a poussé jusqu'ici, elle n'a pas le droit de nous abandonner !

Il s'éloigna et claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris à celui là ? Comme si on avait besoin de ça, déclara Ken en s'asseyant.

-Je crois au contraire qu'il a eu raison, répliqua Takeshi en se levant pour finir de s'habiller à son tour, il est grand temps qu'on réagisse, ce n'est pas en restant ici que ça va changer quelque chose, c'est maintenant qu'elle a besoin de nous.

…

Petit à petit, chacun s'habilla et rangea ses affaires.

-Je vais prévenir Yoichi pour Sanae, il voudra sans doute nous accompagner, dit Sasuke en sortant des vestiaires.

-Oui, merci, partez tous devant, on vous rejoint à l'hôpital, annonça Takeshi en regardant dans la direction de Kojiro.

Ken passa devant celui-ci et le regarda avec tristesse.

-Tu crois que ça va aller ? Il n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je sens qu'il va déjà mieux.

Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux dans la pièce.

Takeshi s'agenouilla alors près de Kojiro et souleva le teeshirt qui lui cachait la tête.

-Même les paroles d'Hiragi ne t'ont pas fait réagir ? Tu m'étonnes là ?! Ta nounou va devoir encore une fois te sortir des ennuis…

Kojiro se leva d'un bond et serra ses poings. Surpris, Takeshi se retrouva les fesses par terre.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois le remercier ou lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule à celui là !

Takeshi fit alors un léger sourire.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, il t'a bien réveillé.

-Oui, mais là il ne sait pas ce qu'il a réveillé, il veut que je redevienne comme avant ?! Et bien c'est d'accord, il va souffrir ! Il veut que je m'occupe encore plus de Sanae, il va être servi, ça va être du vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, il ne pourra plus l'approcher, même pour ses conneries de ménage à trois ! J'ai été trop gentil envers lui et les autres: Ohzora et compagnie c'est fini pour eux … ils veulent me faire douter, ils me prennent de haut ? Et bien ils vont atterrir et vite fait, crois moi !

Il se dirigea vers le banc et rangea ses affaires.

-Mais avant tout ça, je dois la rejoindre, comme dit Hiragi, ses médecins ne la connaissent pas, elle est même capable d'être sur pieds avant que j'arrive. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je dois lui faire sentir que je suis là.

-C'est bien toi, il n'y pas de doute, dit Takeshi en prenant lui aussi son sac sur le dos. Allez, on y va.

Ils quittèrent à leur tour les vestiaires et prirent un taxi pour l'hôpital. Arrivés devant l'entrée, ils descendirent de la voiture et coururent à l'accueil.

-Bonjour, on cherche la chambre de mademoiselle Sanae Nakazawa, s'il vous plait.

-Encore ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ça, c'est une vraie célébrité cette demoiselle, ça fait bien une dizaine de fois que je dois indiquer sa chambre, malheureusement comme je l'ai déjà répété vous ne pouvez pas entrer, elle est en soin intensif et…

Kojiro posa brusquement son sac de sport sur le comptoir de la réceptionniste qui sursauta.

-Le numéro de sa chambre, je vous prie, je ne le répéterai pas aussi gentiment la prochaine fois…

- Kojiro, calme-toi s'il te plait…

Le regard de la réceptionniste passa alors du sac de Kojiro à son visage.

-Kojiro ? Kojiro Hyuga ? Répéta la réceptionniste.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

Surprise de la réponse, la réceptionniste resta muette.

-Non, rien…mais vous êtes sûr que vous voulez le numéro de la chambre de mademoiselle

Nakazawa et pas un autre ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'ici on pouvait rendre visite à la carte, fit Kojiro surpris, mais oui j'aimerai bien aller voir quelqu'un que je connais et non un inconnu ! Enfin si cela vous parait possible.

-Oui, bien sûr, pardon…

Kojiro se tourna vers Takeshi avec un air interrogateur, celui-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

-Alors c'est la chambre 22 au deuxième étage mais vous allez devoir attendre dehors avec…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant que les deux garçons se précipitaient déjà dans l'ascenseur.

_Si je ne me trompe pas, ce jeune homme est le fils de la patiente de la chambre 33, toute sa famille est là et il semble l'ignorer, c'est bizarre…mais…mais Nakazawa, c'est le nom de la jeune fille qui est venue voir le petit Takeru, Naoko et Kisa, _se rappela soudain la réceptionniste_, s'est donc la fiancée de ce jeune homme ! Il faudrait peut-être avertir madame Hyuga…_

L'ascenseur arriva enfin au deuxième étage. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit Kojiro et Takeshi purent apprécier un couloir rempli de joueurs de foot, toutes la Nankatsu et la Toho étaient déjà présentes.

Ban se hâta vers eux.

-Kojiro, tu es enfin là, j'ai eu peur que mon appel ne t'ait mis dans un sale état…

-Pas autant que celui de Sanae, répliqua Taro appuyé contre le mur qui faisait face à la chambre 22.

Le ton glacial qu'il venait t'employer venait de faire ressortir l'ambiance général.

…

Kojiro remarqua alors la tête de Ken, Hiragi et des autres joueurs de l'équipe.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vous avez eu des nouvelles ?

-Aucune ! Depuis tout à l'heure ces énergumènes nous empêchent d'entrer la voir, fit Hiragi en désignant la Nankatsu.

-Puisqu'on te dit qu'on ne peut pas entrer ! Elle vient juste de sortir de la salle d'opération, ils ne nous ont rien dit sauf qu'il fallait la laisser tranquille, elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos, vous devriez partir.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous faîtes tous encore là à faire le pied de grue ? S'indigna Hiragi. Moi je suis sûr qu'on va pouvoir la voir aujourd'hui, mais que vous voulez nous en empêcher pour une obscure raison.

-…

Personne ne répondit.

-Ban, explique nous ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Takeshi, comment as-tu su pour Sanae ?

-Oui, toi tu as dû la voir puisque tu m'as appelé de son portable, s'intéressa Kojiro.

-Et bien…après le match, Taro a reçu un coup de téléphone lui disant de venir d'urgence à l'hôpital pour un accident qui s'était produit non loin du stade. On s'est tous dépêchés d'arriver ici, on ne savait pas de quoi ou de qui il s'agissait mais comme Tsubasa ne s'était pas présenté au match on a tous pensé qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, cependant en arrivant ici, on l'a trouvé devant la porte de la salle d'opération, il nous a juste dit que Sanae avait été percutée par une voiture, qu'elle avait perdu connaissance et que ses blessures semblaient très graves d'après les médecins, il nous a donc demandé d'appeler ses parents. Je me suis occupé de ça en cherchant le portable de Sanae dans le sac que Tsubasa tenait entre ses mains et j'en ai profité pour appeler Kojiro…

-Ouais bah pour ça tu aurais pu t'abstenir, ça ne sert à rien qu'ils restent tous ici, ils seraient mieux loin d'elle ou plutôt elle serait mieux loin d'eux ! Lança Ryo.

-De quoi je mêle, s'invectiva Ken, depuis notre arrivée vous nous cherchez des noises, c'est quoi votre problème ?

-Le problème c'est que votre capitaine ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser avec autre chose que son cerveau, si monsieur avait un temps soi peu respecté Sanae, on n'en serait pas là !

-Taro, arrête ! Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il s'était passé, essaya de calmer Ban.

-Et toi, tu le crois ? Pesta Taro en lançant un regard arrogant à Kojiro.

Celui-ci soutint son regard.

-Alors qu'as-tu à me dire pour ta défense ?

-A toi ? Rien ! Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer devant toi, la seule personne à qui je veux parler c'est Sanae, alors maintenant vous allez tous bouger de là et me laisser passer.

-Mais bien sûr, et sa majesté ne veut pas qu'on lui fasse une haie d'honneur en plus ?! Railla Ryo.

-Pas besoin, je peux me frayer tout seul un chemin sans problème !

Kojiro commença à s'avancer. Taro se déplaça devant la porte, Ryo se mit devant lui et les autres qui étaient assis près de la porte se levèrent.

-Vous cherchez quoi au juste ? Dit Hiragi en se levant à son tour. On veut juste la voir ne serait-ce qu'une minute…

-Une minute de trop à mon avis, laissez tomber, on ne vous laissera pas entrer !

-C'est n'importe quoi, on ne va pas se battre ici et surtout maintenant, s'écria Hiragi.

-C'est sûr que si vous faîtes ça, je serais obligé de tous vous mettre à la porte, alors vous devriez l'écouter.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la jeune infirmière qui venait de faire son apparition dans le couloir.

-Mais, c'est vous, mademoiselle Feylie ? Demanda Hiragi surpris.

-Oui, bonjour, désolée de vous revoir dans ces circonstances, mais on m'a chargé de faire le ménage dans ce couloir, il y a beaucoup trop de monde !

-Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'elle a exactement ? Personne ne nous a encore informés sur son état…

-Je suis navrée mais je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer des informations personnelles sur les patients…

-S'il vous plait, supplia Hiragi.

-Ecoutez, dit-elle gênée, le médecin qui l'a opéré doit passer la voir bientôt, je pourrais lui demander, il vous renseignera peut-être mais pour l'instant je dois demander à une partie d'entre vous de partir, une trentaine de personnes dans un couloir d'hôpital, ce n'est pas possible, cinq ou six seulement peuvent rester.

…

-Je ne vais tout de même pas devoir faire un tirage au sort ? Intima Feylie.

Les uns et les autres se regardaient.

-Les gars, rentrez à l'hôtel, je vous donnerai des nouvelles…

-Kojiro ?! Mais non, arrête face à eux tu…

-Ce ne sont pas des tueurs à gages non plus, je peux me débrouiller Ken.

-Et puis moi je reste aussi, intervint Takeshi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tous firent un peu la moue et firent promettre à Kojiro de les appeler régulièrement avant de traîner les pieds vers l'ascenseur.

-Hiragi tu n'y vas pas ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais quitter ma jolie manager adorée alors qu'elle n'attend que moi pour refaire une entrée fracassante ? N'oublie pas qu'elle fait partie de notre couple Ban, je ne la lâcherai pas !

-Comme tu veux, souffla Ban avant de se retourner vers l'autre partie du couloir, Taro par contre, il faut aussi qu'une partie de l'équipe s'en aille.

-…

-Taro et moi on reste là, vous pouvez tous y aller, déclara finalement Ryo en se tournant vers ses coéquipiers.

-Mais non, on…

-Bon s'est réglé, fit Feylie en poussant Teppei et compagnie vers les escaliers, vous reviendrez plus tard à tour de rôle si vous le souhaitez mais là, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui…

…

Après le départ de Feylie, le couloir redevient silencieux. Taro se remit en face de la porte et s'appuya contre le mur. Ryo s'assit à côté de lui. Takeshi et Kojiro s'assirent à leur tour près d'Hiragi. Une heure passa dans le silence le plus total, Kojiro commençait à s'impatienter.

-C'est pas vrai, personne ne nous informe, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle a !

-…

-J'en ai assez, je vais rentrer et me rendre compte par moi-même !

Il se leva.

-Tu n'iras pas la voir ! S'opposa Taro en se mettant devant la porte.

-Ah oui ? Et c'est toi qui comptes m'en empêcher ? Toisa-t-il en le bousculant légèrement.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Taro en le repoussant vers le mur.

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? Pas de problème…

Avant que Kojiro ne puisse répliquer le médecin fit son apparition.

-Messieurs, désolé pour le retard, on m'a averti que vous vouliez connaître l'état de mademoiselle Nakazawa. Mais si vous n'êtes pas de sa famille, je suis obligé de garder le silence. Je suis navré.

- On ne vous demande pas de nous dresser tout un bilan. On veut juste savoir si elle va bien, c'est notre manager, notre amie… On vous le demande tous, s'il vous plait, dit Takeshi en s'inclinant, et aussitôt imité par les autres.

- Entendu, soupira le docteur. Je peux simplement vous dire que son état est stable pour l'instant, mais toujours inquiétant. Je vais donner de plus amples explications à son fiancé. Si vous le souhaitez vous pourrez lui demander ce qu'il en est de l'état de votre amie. Excusez moi…

Le médecin ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la chambre.

-…

-Le…le fiancé de Sanae ? Balbutia Kojiro.

-On peut savoir ce que vous avait manigancé ? S'offusqua Hiragi.

-…Rien.

-Mais j'y pense, où est Tsubasa depuis tout à l'heure ? S'énerva Kojiro. Ne me dîtes pas que…

Ryo et Taro eurent un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Une fois rentré dans la chambre, le médecin s'activa un bon moment autour de Sanae, une fois terminé, il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Face au lit, assis contre le mur, la tête baissé, perdu dans ses pensées, Tsubasa regardait le sol.

-Jeune homme…jeune homme, répéta le médecin en le secouant légèrement.

Il sursauta.

-Mon dieu, elle va bien ?! S'écria-t-il en se relevant d'un bond. Comment s'est passé l'opération ? Pourquoi elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ? Pourquoi…

- Calmez-vous, je vais vous répondre, mais d'abord il faudrait vous soigner vous aussi. Je comprends que vous ayez refusé tout à l'heure mais maintenant…

-Arrêtez avec ça ! Je n'ai rien ! Je n'ai strictement rien alors répondez-moi ou je ne réponds plus de rien !

Voyant le regard de Tsubasa, le médecin se résigna.

- Asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer…

-Non, je préfère rester debout, allez-y !

-Comme vous voulez…

Le médecin commença a exposé les différentes blessures de Sanae.

-Les principales lésions omis ses bleus et ses brûlures que vous pouvez voir - fracture de la hanche, fracture ouverte du tibia et les deux cotes cassées - se trouvent à gauche, là où la voiture l'a percutée. Malheureusement, le fait qu'elle ait été projetée à plus de trois mètres…

Il marqua une pause en voyant la tête de Tsubasa.

-Elle…elle va s'en sortir, n'est ce pas ? Balbutia celui-ci.

-Et bien à la suite du traumatisme crânien, elle a perdu connaissance et il s'est avéré qu'une de ses cotes avait perforé un de ses poumons. Nous avons donc procédé à l'opération mais durant celle-ci, elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque… Je dois vous avouer que pour l'instant, elle est dans le coma.

Tsubasa recula contre le mur.

-Attendez ! N'imaginez pas encore le pire. Ce coma ne signifie pas qu'elle est perdue. Il faut juste que son état se stabilise les prochaines heures et on pourra alors se prononcer positivement sur sa survie. Pour le reste, c'est à elle de faire le travail…

-Oui, le plus gros travail…souffla Tsubasa en regardant derrière l'épaule du médecin.

Il fixa tristement Sanae. Le médecin mit alors une main sur l'épaule de Tsubasa.

-Dans son malheur, elle a eu de la chance : son bassin n'a pas été touché…

-De la chance ? Fit Tsubasa étonné.

-Oui, son bébé va bien, il n'a pas été touché, alors soyez fort pour vous trois…

-…

Estomaqué, Tsubasa ne put répliquer.

-Vous allez bien ? Vous devenez tout blanc…

-C'est…c'est rien…le choc de la nouvelle, c'est tout…

-Oui, j'étais sûr que ceci allait vous faire plaisir. Lors de sa venue hier elle était très heureuse, alors je pense que vous êtes soulagé d'apprendre la nouvelle.

-…

-Bon, je dois poursuivre mes visites, je vous conseille d'aller vous faire soigner et de rentrer chez vous. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour elle cette nuit…

-Je resterai ici quand même ! Coupa Tsubasa en ce rapprochant du lit de Sanae.

-Comme vous voulez, mais pensez à vous reposer, vous avez une sale tête, vous devez rester en forme pour votre fiancée.

-Oui, merci…

-Je repasserai dans trois heures, à plus tard.

Le médecin sortit de la chambre.

Tsubasa prit une chaise, l'approcha près du lit et s'assit. Il se pencha sur elle et caressa légèrement son front.

-Tu dois t'en sortir…non, tu vas t'en sortir, murmura-t-il.

Il scruta le corps allongé de Sanae de bas en haut.

-Tout ça est de ma faute, alors je vais m'occuper de toi, tout va s'arranger, c'est promis Sanae …ma Sanae…

Soudain, il eut un léger recul et cessa de caressa son front.

_Non, ce n'est plus « ma Sanae »… Comment ça a pu aller aussi loin et aussi vite entre eux. J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à y croire. _

Il baissa la tête.

_Et dire que je n'ai rien vu : j'étais tellement préoccupé par le « nous » qu'on aurait pu encore former, que je n'ai pas vu qu'entre vous c'était bien plus fort._

Il repensa alors à quelques paroles qu'elle avait prononcées : « Une partie de mon corps ne doit surement pas supporter le moindre contact entre nous et elle se venge », « parce que quoi qu'il arrive, que ce soit lors de cette finale ou lors de ma confrontation avec Kojiro, moi je sais qu'il me restera le plus beau des cadeaux et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais le perdre »

_Toutes ces phrases étaient lourdes de sous-entendus et je n'ai rien compris. Et en y repensant bien, c'est vrai que tu étais heureuse de l'avoir ce bébé…_

Il lui prit la main et regarda son visage.

_Tu aurais dû me le dire, je comprends mieux tes réactions maintenant : je comprends la peine que tu as eue quand tu as surpris Kojiro…_

« Assez rigolé maintenant, tu me laisses passer, c'est ma fiancée, pas la sienne ! Je veux la voir »

La voix qui venait de derrière la porte le sortit de ses pensées.

_Kojiro…Comment il a pu faire ça lui ?! Comment il a pu rien qu'approcher cette fille sachant que tu portais son bébé…je…je vais le tuer !_

Tsubasa se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

A suivre…

**Côté barge**

**Chapitre 85 : L'accident.**

En début d'après-midi, Ban arriva en courant aux vestiaires de la Toho au moment où Yoichi en sortait.

- Excusez-moi, puis-je parler à Kojiro un instant ? C'est au sujet de Sanae…

-Oui, mais dépêchez-vous le mach est sur le point de commencer.

Yoichi laissa la porte ouverte.

-Au fait, compte-t-elle tenir son poste de manager aujourd'hui ? Demanda Yoichi. Yui a aussi disparu, j'aurais pu gérer ce départ, mais sans Sanae là c'est plus compliqué, j'ai dû mal à les tenir et à tout préparer, c'est le douzième homme de l'équipe si je peux dire…

-Oui, mais un bien bel homme si vous voulez mon avis, dit Ban avec un sourire, elle ne devrait pas tarder à vous rejoindre, ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne vous lâcherait pas maintenant.

-Bien, c'est ce que je voulais entendre, je l'attends avec impatience.

Yoichi prit la direction du terrain alors que Ban rentrait dans les vestiaires.

-Salut les gars, alors prêt à disputer cette demi-finale ?

-Ban, mon chéri ! Te voilà enfin, j'ai un gros problème, écoute ça : d'après mon bouquin il y aurait une infinité de réalités alternatives à chaque réalité ça veut donc dire que selon la réalité où je me trouve, il est possible que nous ne nous soyons jamais rencontrés, c'est horrible, ce moi là doit être terriblement seul, il faut absolument qu'on trouve un moyen pour les réunir, appelle tes Ban alternatifs et connecte toi à moi.

(**Feylie** : mdr, moi j'ai rangé la moquette pour pas la fumer et respecter ainsi l'ambiance de ce chapitre très dur, et voilà qu'Hiragi, lui, il la fume devant moi et sort ses conneries… C'est pas juste !! _Fey qui se roule par terre comme le smiley_)

(**Mando** qui écrase son « pétard Mdr » dans le cendrier: Zut, j'ai oublié qu'on était tous en désintox…Fey ! Repose ce mégot tout de suite, je t'ai vue !)

(**Feylie **: pourquoi pas-euuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh ? Hiragi il a le joint au bec et personne lui fait de remarques ! Si ça c'est pas la preuve qu'on vit dans un monde de machos ! Une fille avec un papier dans la bouche, toute de suite elle est cataloguée fumeuse, mais un mec avec un gros pétard dans le gosier, il est catalogué… **Yui** : homo ? **Feylie** : on parle pas du même pétard, ma vieille **Yui **: ah bon ? Dommage, c'était une belle image à ima… **Feylie** : bref, huit heures trente et ça part déjà en live chez moi XD)

(**Mando **: Tu ne bâillonnes pas Yui aussi, c'est normal que ça parte en couilles **Yui** : Où ? Où ça des c…….BONG ! **Mando **rangeant son gourdin : Avec ça, elle va faire dodo un moment l'obsédée)

Hiragi prit les mains de Ban et ferma les yeux.

-Dites les gars, vous êtes sûr qu'il est normal là ? Il a toujours été louche mais là …

-Une simple erreur de notre part, on n'a pas surveillé ses lectures et à cause de ce fichu livre son côté Jean Jacques Rousseau s'est réveillé. Imagine les dégâts que ça a provoqués sur son cerveau : il est en surchauffe général, je me demande même s'il ne va pas exploser dans les minutes qui arrivent. On aurait dû lui refiler les magazines « Lolita » de Ken …

-Mais je m'en sers encore, s'offusqua Ken, c'est ma collection privée de minettes en bikini !

-Et on peut savoir ce que tu en fais étant donné que tu as une copine ?

-Et bien…enfin…elle n'est pas toujours auprès de moi alors quand je suis seul je….

-Stop, personne ne veut savoir ce que tu fais seul dans ta chambre, coupa Kojiro en se levant, c'est ta vie privé.

(**Feylie** : complètement à 100 d'acc avec vous ! Non, mais ! Est-ce que moi j'expose ma folie dans cette fic ? Non, je garde ça sous silence parce que c'est de l'ordre du privé et c'est pas une chose qu'on étale comme ça aux yeux des lecteurs ! Heureusement que je suis là pour surveiller les écarts de conduite et de langage de cette fic ! Putain de merde, Koji je t'ai déjà dit de pas toucher à mon calendrier des dieux du stade !!)

(**Mando** : C'est vrai que cette fic est un modèle d'éthique, je n'ose imaginer ce que penseraient les gens si j'étalais ainsi du Nutella sur les corps des mecs …heu non pardon…c'est pas ce que je voulais dire)

(**Feylie **: elle voulait dire « étaler sur une surface plate avec des risques de bosses si t'étales trop bien », j'ai pas raison Mando ? **Koji **: sans commentaires…)

-Hein ? Mais, mais non, tu te trompes !

-Moi je te comprends, fit Kazuki en posant sa main sur son épaule, j'ai plus de copine depuis un mois alors moi aussi…

-Ahhhh mais arrête, je regarde ces magazines pour lui trouver un maillot pour cet été. On doit partir ensemble à la mer alors tous les soirs quand elle n'est pas là, je l'imagine dans un de ces bikinis pour lui prendre celui qui lui irait le mieux.

(**Feylie** : lui, il est malin. Il s'imagine sa copine à la place des filles qui sont dans ses magazines Lolita ; mais c'est un poil quand même pervers son truc XD **Koji **: et c'est pas toi qui imagine… **Feylie** _bâillonne Koji _: Ferme-la où t'es un tigre mort ! )

(**Mando** : L'excuse bidon je vous jure ! J'imagine un mec avec des photos d'autres filles en sous vêtements accrochées dans sa piaule et qui sort à sa copine : « Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas, ne va pas t'imaginer des trucs crades, je ne pourrais jamais sortir avec ce genre de filles canons, j'ai toi, et toi, tu me coûtes beaucoup moins cher, si j'ai envie de te voir j'ai qu'à tourner la tête, alors tu vois, tu n'as rien à craindre »…Mdr)

(**Feylie** : trop fort ! Elle a résumé ce que j'ai dit en beaucoup plus sensé)

-Sniff que c'est romantique, renifla Hiragi.

Ken se retourna alors vers Kazuki avec un air dégouté.

-Tu pourrais enlever ta main s'il te plait, je n'ose pas imaginer où elle a traîné…

-Je parlais de mater les filles sur les doubles pages, c'est tout ! À quoi tu as encore pensé toi ? Tu es vraiment obsédé, c'est pas possible !

-Ouais obsédé par ma Shima en bikini, dit Ken en bavant.

-Que des cas désespérés…et dire qu'ils sont sur le point d'aller jouer un match important, ça me déprime, souffla Takeshi.

Kojiro se dirigea vers Ban mort de rire.

-Alors tu as réussi à la ramener ? Elle attend dehors ?

-Non, je suis désolé par encore.

-Je savais que ça n'allait pas être aussi facile avec elle…

-Ah non, tu n'y es pas, interrompit Ban, elle n'était plus à l'hôtel quand je suis arrivé, d'après Taro elle est partie en avance avec Tsubasa pour venir ici justement.

-Mais on ne l'a pas encore vue…

- La connaissant, elle est surement repassée à votre hôtel pour prendre ses affaires de manager.

-Oui, peut-être…fit doucement Kojiro visiblement déçu.

-De toute façon, je viens de quitter à l'instant les vestiaires de la Nankatsu pour venir ici et Tsubasa non plus n'est pas encore arrivé, et je le vois mal abandonner son équipe lors d'une demi-finale. Tous les deux vont bientôt arriver.

-Ouais, mais je trouve que ce Monsieur prend son rôle d'« ami » bien trop à cœur si tu veux mon avis, bougonna Kojiro en retournant s'assoir sur le banc.

(**Feylie** : si seulement tu savais à quel point y'a du vrai dans ta phrase. Limite il serait capable de se taper ta meuf rien que pour lui montrer que c'est un ami fidèle. Ah, Tsubi t'es un as quand même, mdr)

-Je…je suis désolé d'avoir échoué, dit Ban embarrassé.

-Laisse le bouder, il est juste déçu de ne pas la voir, dit Takeshi en lui tapant dans le dos. On te remercie des nouvelles que tu nous apportes.

-Oh mon dieu, s'écria Hiragi, le négatif et le positif c'est la même chose, le réel et le non réel ne font qu'un. Le « Bien » et le « Mal » n'est qu'une seule et même entité, tout dépend du camp où on se trouve : si je suis pour le « Mal », c'est le « Bien » le « Mal » et inversement, donc mon « moi » et mon « non moi » ne font qu'un alors je n'existe pas en tant que personne indépendante, toutes mes pensées se sont pas réels vu que je pense le contraire en même temps, on vit tous dans un vide et …BONG ! PAF ! BOUM !

Ken, Kazuki et Sasuke le frappèrent respectivement d'une bouteille d'eau pleine, d'une chaussure et d'un ballon.

-Par pitié, brûlez ce bouquin avant que ses neurones ne prennent feu en premier, dit Takeshi.

-Aieuhhh mais j'étais sur le point de trouver la réponse au secret de l'univers : la lumière est une onde sauf si on l'observe, donc la matière aussi n'est qu'une onde, rien n'existe, la réalité n'est que…mon dieu qu'est ce que je disais ? J'ai perdu le fil de mon raisonnement.

-Tiens attrape, fit Kojiro en lui lançant le ballon. C'est à ça qu'on doit penser maintenant, rien qu'à ça.

Il se leva.

-Il est temps d'y aller…

-Kojiro, je…

-Ban, je te fais confiance, tu la retrouves pour moi, coupa-t-il avec un sourire, je sais qu'elle n'aimerait pas que je parte sur le terrain avec un mauvais état d'esprit alors pour l'instant je ne pense qu'à la victoire pour aller en finale…

-Sinon elle serait capable de nous faire une de ses grosses colères et je t'assure que ça n'est pas beau à voir, continua Takeshi.

-Oui, mais il n'y aura aucun problème, n'est ce pas les gars ?

« Oui capitaine !! »

Ban sourit en voyant l'équipe motivée.

-Bien ! J'y vais alors, je vais rejoindre Taro et la Nankatsu.

-Oui, nos futurs adversaires, dit Takeshi avec un grand sourire provocateur.

-Très certainement, à plus tard.

Ban les salua et sortit.

-Bon les gars, on y va ! Droit en finale ! Je compte sur vous ! Cria soudainement Kojiro le poing levé.

(**Feylie **: ça c'est le geste des guerriers et des vainqueurs ! Mais moi mon geste de survivor, c'est plutôt mettre un pied sur le haut de la montagne avec la cape au vent, une herbe dans la bouche, un bandeau sur le front et la pose superman sans les collants et le caleçon. **Koji **: tu te trimballes nue sur les montagnes ? Ouh la honte ! Non, plutôt quelle vision d'horreur pour les randonneurs et tout… je comprends pourquoi y'a tant de morts en montagne. Paix à leur âme dégoûtée par toi. Fey ? _étonné, il regarde autour de lui _Ah ah ah, la vanne a été tellement puissante qu'elle est allée pleurer dans les jupes de… _vois un tank s'avancer_ **Feylie **: c'est qui la vision d'horreur, hein ? C'est qui qui va aller pleurer dans les jupes de sa mère, hein ? Réponds, saligaud que je vais écraser pour me faire une carpette ! **Koji **: je rigolais ! On peut plus rigoler ou quoi ? **Feylie **: désolé, mon pote mais on rigole pas sur ma pose de survivor !)

(**Mando** : ne jamais s'attaquer aux attitudes emblématiques des stars…)

« Faîtes tous un beau match ! Droit à la victoire, les yeux rivés sur la finale ! » Répondirent les joueurs le poing levé.

(**Feylie **: c'est un slogan que le PSG devrait adopter, parce que j'ai pas l'impression qu'il capte que le but d'une ligue c'est d'aller de l'avant et pas en arrière dans le classement. Si, si je supporte ce club mais voilà, ces dernières années c'est pas trop ça --)

(**Mando** : Comment ? tu supportes le PSG ?! Le Parti Sans Garçons ? Aurais-tu viré de bord ? choquée **Koji **: Elle parle d'un club de foot là… **Mando**soulagée : Ahhh le Pétard Shit Ganja, ouf, ça me rassure…ah mais non, c'est pas bon pour son sevrage ça, Fey reviens là et ne respire pas les effluves du stade !)

(**Feylie** : Le Parti Sans Garçons ! Pitain, je m'y attendais pas à celle-là ! La vanne ! Non, t'inquiète, je virerai pas de bord. J'aime trop les garçons, même si sans la cédille ça fait gars con. Par contre, le Pétard Shit Ganja… tu l'as fumé avant moi, ça c'est sûr !)

-Qu'est ce qui vous prend les gars ? S'interloqua Kojiro.

-Bah, c'est la phrase de motivation de Sanae, il fallait bien la sortir, ça nous portera chance, dit Takeshi avec un clin d'œil.

-…

-Caaaapitainnne !! Fit Hiragi en sautant sur Kojiro.

-Qu'est ce que tu me fais toi ? J'ai pas envie d'être connecté avec tes « toi alternatif », un Hiragi réel ça me suffit amplement.

(**Feylie** : pas d'accord !! Ce serait bien d'avoir des plein d'Hiragi, comme ça j'aurais pas besoin de lorgner sur celui de Tetel --)

-Mais non, tu n'y es pas, je remplace le bisou d'encouragement de Sanae.

Hiragi joignit le geste à la parole et rapprocha ses lèvres du visage de Kojiro.

-Ne me touche pas, pervers ! Dégage !

-Mais capitaine, c'est pour ton bien, allez un petit bisou.

(**Feylie** : Kojiro n'a toujours pas compris le sens des « Free Hugs », il aurait pas eu sa place à la Japan Expo)

(**Mando** : Imagine que quelqu'un soit allé là bas et qu'on lui ai collé dans le dos « FREE HUGS » sans le prévenir : soit il aurait fait une psychose sur la lucidité des personnes présentes et aurait fui les lieux au bout de 10 câlins (vu le monde présent là bas j'aurai du tenter de faire ça pour faire un peu de place, mdr), soit il se serait pris pour une star, un canon de beauté par encore découvert et il se serait mis à rêver d'une autre vie…En tout cas ça serait un bon sujet d'étude)

(**Feylie** : pour avoir tenté l'expérience en hugant les mecs, je veux bien continuer le sujet d'étude !! N'empêche, ça a permis de créer des liens avec certains, et je te parle même pas d'une amie d'une amie qui a trouvé son bonheur grâce à ça)

(**Mando **: Après les agences matrimoniales, les sites de rencontre, les speed dating ou encore les soirées célibataires, Free Hugs, le nouveau moyen de former des couples !)

-Mais tu vas te casser de là oui ?! S'écria Kojiro en essayant de le repousser le plus possible. Descends de là avant que je fasse des cauchemars comme Ban.

SMACK !!

Hiragi réussit à l'embrasser sur la joue.

BONG !!

-Espèce de malade !! Fit Kojiro en essuyant sa joue. Je vais te…

-Bon, bah nous on y va, capitaine, on a un match à gagner ! Lança Hiragi en s'éloignant à grand pas. Je suis sûr que ce petit baiser valait bien celui de Sanae, je suis content de t'avoir rendu service !

Il quitta le vestiaire à toute vitesse. Le reste de l'équipe le suivit en retenant un fou rire devant la tête de Kojiro.

-Celui là alors…souffla Kojiro.

-Ouais, c'est un sacré numéro, enfin, il a fait ça pour que tu aies le moral, ça va aller ? Demanda Takeshi.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais que Ban va la retrouver et lui expliquer. La seule chose qui me pose problème c'est de savoir comment s'est passé sa nuit : vu l'état dans lequel je l'ai vue partir j'en connais un qui a dû bien la réconforter et ça, ça me gonfle que ce mec ait encore une fois le beau rôle…

(**Feylie** : normal, c'est le chouchou de l'auteur. Continue à déprimer mon Koji et je te jure, Mando, que je te refile toute les photos de ton chéri Harry Potter en version golum, na ! Au fait, t'as réussi à dormir après celle que je t'ai refilé hier soir, MDR. C'était une petite vengeance, ma chère)

(**Mando** : Ahhhhhh ne m'en parle pas, tu es horrible, j'ai fait des cauchemars à cause de toi, imaginez : Harry Potter au saut du lit, shooté, mettant ainsi en valeur ses yeux globuleux, avec des fringues trouées à rayures couleur crapaud et bave…déjà qu'il est moche avec ça new coiffure là ça m'a choquée et m'a renforcée dans le club des « antis héros chialeurs, nommé Harry Potter le poissard » ! Quoiqu'il en soit, il a pas fini de souffrir Koji après ça !)

(**Feylie **: bon, prochaine étape de ma vengeance : remettre la main sur la photo où ledit crapaud expose son derrière pour sa pièce de théâtre MDR ; Oui, je sais je suis méchante comme soeurette Mouhahahahaha)

-…

- Mais à part ça, je suis tout à fait prêt à bouffer nos adversaires pour me faire « à moitié » pardonner par Sanae.

-Les pauvres…

-Tu l'as dit, je meurs de faim !

Ils sortirent des vestiaires et fermèrent la porte. Deux heures plus tard, elle s'ouvrit à nouveau pour laisser entrer des joueurs en liesse : la Toho venait de gagner son match 2-0.

(**Feylie **: là t'as déconné, Mando ! fallait mettre 3-0 comme ça j'aurais pu chanter… et 1 et 2 et 3-0 ! mdr)

(**Mando** : J'essaie de déprogrammer les gens, le mec qui a inventé cette chanson se fait trop de tune avec ça **Koji **: Ouh la jalouuuuse **Mando** : Bah quoi c'est vrai ça, maintenant ça devrait être : et 1 et 1 coup de boule ! Et 1 et 1 coup de boule ! Vas y Zizouuuuu)

-Ça y est ! C'est génial, on est en finale !

-Oui, ça n'a pas été facile mais on a quand même réussi à marquer en seconde période…

-C'était trop bien, le capitaine était tellement motivé en rentrant sur le terrain après la mi-temps, qu'il leur a mis directement un but au bout d'une minute !

-Après ça, les autres ont perdu leur assurance et on a pu gérer tranquillement la fin du match

-Et oui, et moi j'ai même réussi à leur en marquer un en fin de rencontre.

-Oui, toutes mes félicitations Takeshi, j'en connais une qui doit être contente en ce moment, dit Ken.

Takeshi rougit.

-En tous cas, c'est Sanae qui va être la plus heureuse. Elle va peut-être regretter de ne pas nous avoir vus jouer mais le principal, c'est que le résultat soit là.

-Ouais, enfin si elle avait été là, ça aurait été mieux…fit doucement Kojiro en s'asseyant.

-…

-Mais, ne t'inquiète pas capitaine, elle ne va pas tarder, mon Ban chéri nous l'a promis…

-Il a raison, il a promis de la ramener, et tu la connais, elle ne raterait pas un jour comme ça pour nous féliciter !

-Et en plus de ça, elle doit faire un bisou à tout le monde pour notre qualification ! Continua fièrement Hiragi.

-T'as vu jouer ça où toi ? Fit Kojiro en se levant avec un sourire. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, il faut quelqu'un pour la remplacer côté bisou, et moi je me propose, qu'en penses-tu, mon cher Hiragi ?

-Heu...capitaine ce n'est pas nécessaire, tu vois, j'ai bien réfléchi et on va pouvoir s'en passer…et arrête de t'approcher, tu commences à me faire peur…dit Hiragi en reculant.

-Mais, non, n'aie pas peur, tu….

(**Feylie** : mdr, Hiragi qui a peur des bisous de son capitaine mais qui hésite pas en lui en donner quand ce dernier ne veut pas. N'empêche, ils ont une drôle de relation, ces deux là)

(**Mando **: Il y a des sous-entendus, tu crois ? **Koji** : Pas du tout, c'est l'ivresse de la victoire ! **Hiragi** qui soupire : Ou l'ivresse de l'amour, allez ne résiste plus capitaine, tu…BONG **Koji **: C'est fou le nombre de conneries que j'ai faites dans cette fic, je vais devoir consulter après ça)

(**Feylie** : c'est 300 € la demi-heure et c'est en espèce qu'il faut payer)

Yoichi entra à son tour dans les vestiaires.

-Les gars, nous connaissons nos adversaires pour la finale !

- Laissez-moi deviner Yoichi, la magnifique, suprême et indétrônable Nankatsu, menée par le fameux Ohzora dit Kojiro en retournant s'assoir.

-Oui, presque, la Nankatsu a gagné 5-0, mais sans leur capitaine, alors à votre place je me méfierais de toute l'équipe, elle n'est plus comme lors de notre rencontre de préparation, ils ont fait beaucoup de progrès…

-Oui, tout comme nous, coupa Sasuke.

-Oui, tout comme vous, mais imaginez alors ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec leur capitaine. Changez-vous rapidement, il faut qu'on mette au point des stratégies pour demain, rajouta Yoichi avant de sortir.

…

Personne n'osa parler.

-Hé ! C'est quoi ces têtes d'enterrement, je vous rappelle que cette année, la finale elle est pour nous, alors arrêtez tout de suite de penser le contraire !

-Kojiro…

-Oui, c'est vrai, ils sont forts et alors ? Ça en est que mieux pour notre réputation, quand on les aura battus, tout le monde se souviendra de nous.

Les visages s'éclaircirent.

-Oui, tu as raison.

-Bien sûr que j'ai raison je suis votre capitaine, un capitaine a toujours raison !

-Et après on dit que c'est moi le plus crâneur de la bande, souffla Ken.

(**Feylie** : t'es un incompris, Ken-chéri. Moi je sais que c'est juste de la classe naturelle, et que comme moi quand on sait ce qu'on vaut… **Koji** : désolé de te couper Dame modestie mais aux dernières nouvelles tu vaux que dalle **Feylie **: Mando, Koji il fait rien que m'embêter et de dire des choses pas vraies ! Tue-le dans ta fic !)

(**Mando** : C'est noté, il est déjà mort…**Koji** : Et dire que c'est elle qui doit défendre mes intérêts, je suis perdu)

(**Feylie** : fallait pas m'embêter, na !)

La bonne humeur revint dans les vestiaires, mais après ses bonnes paroles Kojiro se rassit et son visage resta fermé.

Takeshi qui s'habillait, l'interpella.

-Tu n'y crois pas toi-même ou quoi ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, je me demande seulement pourquoi Ohzora n'a pas joué, il était avec Sanae alors je…

BIP BIP BIP

(**Feylie** : bon, je tire ma révérence parce que c'est plus le moment de blaguer. Je vous retrouve à la fin )

(**Mando** : Voilà, elle fait encore flipper les gens pour rien…mdr)

(**Feylie** : _air innocent_ : qui ? moi ? Mais non voyons)

Le portable de Kojiro sonna. Il le prit dans son sac et fit un sourire en voyant le nom qui était affiché. Il se leva instinctivement et décrocha.

-Sanae ! Avant que tu me dises quoi que ce soit, écoute ça : on s'est qualifiés pour la finale ! Et…et même si tu as le droit de penser le contraire, je veux aussi que tu saches que je t'aim…

Kojiro fut interloqué par la voix au bout du téléphone.

-Mais…

…

Kojiro perdit son sourire.

…

Il blêmit d'un coup et fit quelques pas en arrière avant de rencontrer le mur, il s'appuya alors contre celui ci.

-Kojiro ? Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? Demanda Takeshi inquiet.

…

Le vestiaire redevint silencieux d'un coup. Kojiro continuait d'écouter sans pouvoir répliquer.

…

Soudain il fit tomber ses bras le long du corps et se laissa glisser lentement contre le mur.

-C'est…c'est pas vrai…je …je ne te crois pas… Dit-il doucement.

-Kojiro, qu'est ce que tu as ?

Il resta immobile à fixer le sol.

-Mais répondu, Kojiro ! Cria Takeshi en le secouant un peu.

Il ne réagissait pas, son regard était complètement perdu dans le vide.

-Il…il ment…c'est impossible, balbutia-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

-Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin !?

-…

« Kojiro ?... Kojiro, tu es là ? »

Takeshi saisit le portable de la main de Kojiro pour répondre.

-Allo ?

-Takeshi ? C'est Ban…

-Ban ? Mais…

-Kojiro est à côté de toi ?

-Oui, il est là, mais qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'il soit dans cet état ?

-…

-Ban ?

-Takeshi….c'est Sanae…

-…

-Elle…elle a eu un accident…

Takeshi blêmit à son tour. Il tourna la tête vers Kojiro qui s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même la tête baissée.

- Dis-moi que ce n'est rien, Ban ! Dis-moi qu'elle va bien… Dis le moi s'il te plait…répéta-t-il pour se convaincre lui-même.

-…

-Ban, réponds !

- …je …je suis désolé …

Ban interrompit volontairement la conversation et reprit tout doucement.

-Takeshi, je suis désolé mais c'est assez grave et les médecins sont encore très réservés sur son état, si celui s'aggrave encore, elle…

-Non, c'est impossible ! Coupa Takeshi pour ne pas entendre la fin. Elle ne peut pas, elle ne peut pas ! Elle n'a pas le droit de nous faire ça ! S'écria Takeshi en s'asseyant sur le banc et en se prenant la tête dans une main

-Takeshi…

-On vient de se qualifier pour la finale, elle est obligée d'être là ! Elle nous l'a promis ! Nous on l'attend et…et…

Takeshi commença à sangloter.

-Takeshi, tu m'écoutes ?

-…

-Je sais ce que vous devez ressentir, moi-même j'ai eu du mal à y croire et je viens juste de me calmer pour avertir ses parents…

-Ses parents…putain, ce n'est pas vrai…

-Takeshi, je pense qu'il faudrait que vous…

-On arrive.

-Tu t'occupes de Kojiro ?

Takeshi regarda alors Kojiro complément prostré, toujours dans un état second.

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Bien, je retourne auprès d'elle, à tout à l'heure.

Takeshi raccrocha.

….

Le silence régnait, tout le monde avait compris la situation en voyant les réactions de Takeshi et de Kojiro, mais ils attendaient la terrible confirmation.

…

-Les gars...fit soudainement Takeshi en essuyant ses larmes. Sanae est à l'hôpital…

…

-Elle a eu un accident et c'est assez grave, les médecins ne sont pas très optimistes, il se pourrait même qu'elle…

-Ne dis pas ça Takeshi ! Sanae est une battante, elle ne peut pas se laisser aller ainsi ! Fit Hiragi énervé. Tu vas voir qu'elle va tous les étonner ces médecins à la con ! Ils se trompent sur elle !

…

Personne ne répliqua. Le choc était trop grand.

…

Il finit de s'habiller rapidement, rangea ses affaires et se retourna vers ses camarades. Il les observa un instant: tous étaient encore inertes, perdus dans leurs tristes pensées. Il s'énerva à nouveau.

-Bon sang, je suis le seul à croire en elle ou quoi ? ! Fit-il soudainement en prenant son sac. Regardez-vous un peu, alors qu'en ce moment elle se bat pour survivre vous, vous restez plantés là à pleurer comme si elle était déjà morte, c'est pas ce genre de réactions qui va l'aider.

Il s'avança jusqu'à Kojiro.

-Et toi, tu es pire que les autres, tu es censé la connaître mieux que personne et au lieu de te précipiter à son chevet pour la soutenir, tu pleures encore une fois sur ton sort. A croire que ces dernières heures ne t'ont pas servies. Montre-lui un peu qu'elle peut compter sur toi, arrête de ruminer tes erreurs, arrête avec tes « si » et « pourquoi » ; agis ! Tu étais bien plus sûr de toi avant qu'Ohzora pointe le bout de son nez, à croire que c'est l'homme invincible et parfait…

-Hiragi, arrête ! Coupa Takeshi en lui lançant un regard noir.

-Et toi arrête de lui servir de nounou, ça ne lui réussit pas, tu as vu dans quel état il est, avant il aurait pesté contre tout et n'importe quoi et il l'aurait rejoint sans attendre…

Hiragi prit le teeshirt qui trainait sur le banc près de Kojiro et lui lança sur la tête.

-Allez bouge toi et redeviens toi-même, elle n'a pas besoin d'une loque près d'elle.

-Hiragi, ça suffit maintenant ! Cria Ken en se levant.

-Ouais, tu as raison, c'est surement un cas désespéré, il n'a même pas réagi à mes paroles c'est pas lui qui va pouvoir l'aider. Je ne reste pas là, je vais aller la voir moi-même et la secouer pour qu'elle revienne auprès de nous le plus vite possible. Elle nous a poussé jusqu'ici, elle n'a pas le droit de nous abandonner !

Il s'éloigna et claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Qu'est ce qu'il lui a pris à celui là ? Comme si on avait besoin de ça, déclara Ken en s'asseyant.

-Je crois au contraire qu'il a eu raison, répliqua Takeshi en se levant pour finir de s'habiller à son tour, il est grand temps qu'on réagisse, ce n'est pas en restant ici que ça va changer quelque chose, c'est maintenant qu'elle a besoin de nous.

…

Petit à petit, chacun s'habilla et rangea ses affaires.

-Je vais prévenir Yoichi pour Sanae, il voudra sans doute nous accompagner, dit Sasuke en sortant des vestiaires.

-Oui, merci, partez tous devant, on vous rejoint à l'hôpital, annonça Takeshi en regardant dans la direction de Kojiro.

Ken passa devant celui-ci et le regarda avec tristesse.

-Tu crois que ça va aller ? Il n'a pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je sens qu'il va déjà mieux.

Il ne restait plus qu'eux deux dans la pièce.

Takeshi s'agenouilla alors près de Kojiro et souleva le teeshirt qui lui cachait la tête.

-Même les paroles d'Hiragi ne t'ont pas fait réagir ? Tu m'étonnes là ?! Ta nounou va devoir encore une fois te sortir des ennuis…

Kojiro se leva d'un bond et serra ses poings. Surpris, Takeshi se retrouva les fesses par terre.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois le remercier ou lui mettre mon poing dans la gueule à celui là !

Takeshi fit alors un léger sourire.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, il t'a bien réveillé.

-Oui, mais là il ne sait pas ce qu'il a réveillé, il veut que je redevienne comme avant ?! Et bien c'est d'accord, il va souffrir ! Il veut que je m'occupe encore plus de Sanae, il va être servi, ça va être du vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre, il ne pourra plus l'approcher, même pour ses conneries de ménage à trois ! J'ai été trop gentil envers lui et les autres: Ohzora et compagnie c'est fini pour eux… ils veulent me faire douter, ils me prennent de haut ? Et bien ils vont atterrir et vite fait, crois moi !

Il se dirigea vers le banc et rangea ses affaires.

-Mais avant tout ça, je dois la rejoindre, comme dit Hiragi, ses médecins ne la connaissent pas, elle est même capable d'être sur pieds avant que j'arrive. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je dois lui faire sentir que je suis là.

-C'est bien toi, il n'y pas de doute, dit Takeshi en prenant lui aussi son sac sur le dos. Allez, on y va.

Ils quittèrent à leur tour les vestiaires et prirent un taxi pour l'hôpital. Arrivés devant l'entrée, ils descendirent de la voiture et coururent à l'accueil.

-Bonjour, on cherche la chambre de mademoiselle Sanae Nakazawa, s'il vous plait.

-Encore ? Mais ce n'est pas possible ça, c'est une vraie célébrité cette demoiselle, ça fait bien une dizaine de fois que je dois indiquer sa chambre, malheureusement comme je l'ai déjà répété vous ne pouvez pas entrer, elle est en soin intensif et…

Kojiro posa brusquement son sac de sport sur le comptoir de la réceptionniste qui sursauta.

-Le numéro de sa chambre, je vous prie, je ne le répéterai pas aussi gentiment la prochaine fois…

- Kojiro, calme-toi s'il te plait…

Le regard de la réceptionniste passa alors du sac de Kojiro à son visage.

-Kojiro ? Kojiro Hyuga ? Répéta la réceptionniste.

-Oui, pourquoi ?

Surprise de la réponse, la réceptionniste resta muette.

-Non, rien…mais vous êtes sûr que vous voulez le numéro de la chambre de mademoiselle

Nakazawa et pas un autre ?

- Je ne savais pas qu'ici on pouvait rendre visite à la carte, fit Kojiro surpris, mais oui j'aimerai bien aller voir quelqu'un que je connais et non un inconnu ! Enfin si cela vous parait possible.

(**Feylie** : je sais, je devais me taire - que ceux qui avaient parié sur le fait que j'interviendrais avant la fin malgré ce que j'ai dit, je leur dit : méchant, va XD - mais là… La réplique, elle est parfaite ! Comme si, à l'hosto, on rendait visite aux gens à la carte ; imaginez : S'il vous plait, mademoiselle, je voudrais voir un peu de la chambre 34 et aussi de la 23… et je finirai avec la 12, MDR ! C'est sûr cette réceptionniste, ça doit être une parente de Yui, en matière de bêtises plus grosses que elle)

-Oui, bien sûr, pardon…

Kojiro se tourna vers Takeshi avec un air interrogateur, celui-ci haussa les épaules en signe d'incompréhension.

-Alors c'est la chambre 22 au deuxième étage mais vous allez devoir attendre dehors avec…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant que les deux garçons se précipitaient déjà dans l'ascenseur.

_Si je ne me trompe pas, ce jeune homme est le fils de la patiente de la chambre 33, toute sa famille est là et il semble l'ignorer, c'est bizarre…mais…mais Nakazawa, c'est le nom de la jeune fille qui est venue voir le petit Takeru, Naoko et Kisa, _se rappela soudain la réceptionniste_, s'est donc la fiancée de ce jeune homme ! Il faudrait peut-être avertir madame Hyuga…_

(**Feylie** : entre le moment où elle proposait les visites à la carte et celui-là, je crois qu'elle a réussi à obtenir son BEPC. Comment ça je suis méchante ?)

(**Mando **: Oui, tu es cruelle ! Un coup de génie ça peut arriver à tout le monde, même à Eve Angéli, si, si c'est possible je vous jure : l'autre jour elle s'est aperçue qu'elle avait toujours les mêmes fringues, printemps, été, automne, hiver, nuit et jour, toujours le mini short moulant en cuir et la brassière en dentelle, du coup elle s'est acheté des bottes fourrées pour l'hiver et des tongues en strass pour l'été, ça faisait toute la différence…)

(**Feylie** : tu te fous de moi là ? Tu joues avec ma trop grande naïveté, hein ? **Koji **: toi naïve ? On aura tout entendu dans cette fic)

L'ascenseur arriva enfin au deuxième étage. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit Kojiro et Takeshi purent apprécier un couloir rempli de joueurs de foot, toutes la Nankatsu et la Toho étaient déjà présentes.

(**Feylie** : comme ça ils pourront jouer directement la finale dans les locaux de l'hôpital ; on gagnera du temps sur la fic, non ?)

(**Mando** : Zut, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais rien est perdu, Tsubi a toujours son ballon sous le bras, il me reste plus qu'à trouver un arbitre et hop en un chapitre je boucle tout cet imbroglio)

(**Feylie** : MOI !! J'ai mon bac d'arbitre !! Même que c'est Yoichi qui me l'a remis)

Ban se hâta vers eux.

-Kojiro, tu es enfin là. J'ai eu peur que mon appel ne t'ait mis dans un sale état…

-Pas autant que celui de Sanae, répliqua Taro appuyé contre le mur qui faisait face à la chambre 22.

Le ton glacial qu'il venait t'employer venait de faire ressortir l'ambiance général.

(**Feylie** : comment je n'aimerais pas être dans ce couloir ; sale ambiance pourrie)

(**Mando** : Attends je vais remédier à ça : « Ce soir, Boris est chez lui! Il a éteint toutes les lumières. Il a son p'tit pantalon à pattes d'ef, rouge, pompes blanches. Ce soir, attention, Boris danse! Ce soir, chez Boris : événement! C'est Soirée Disco! Top délire méga groove, ambiance top délire à son paroxysme. L'ambiance du samedi soir, elle est chez toi! C'est beau, c'est chaud, c'est disco. Allez danse ! Un pied devant l'autre, Boris. Ce soir, t'es le roi de la piste, Boris. Ce soir c'est normal, c'est Soirée Disco! » Mdr c'est grave les années 90, t'as pas envie de danser là ? **Hiragi** : Ouais vas y fais tourner la boule à facettes !)

(**Feylie **_danse_ : MON DIEU !! Y'a que Mando pour me faire rappeler un truc qui date de mes années lycée ! Oui, je suis vieille et alors ?)

…

Kojiro remarqua alors la tête de Ken, Hiragi et des autres joueurs de l'équipe.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Vous avez eu des nouvelles ?

-Aucune ! Depuis tout à l'heure ces énergumènes nous empêchent d'entrer pour la voir, fit Hiragi en désignant la Nankatsu.

-Puisqu'on te dit qu'on ne peut pas entrer ! Elle vient juste de sortir de la salle d'opération, ils ne nous ont rien dit sauf qu'il fallait la laisser tranquille. Elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos, vous devriez partir.

-Alors qu'est ce que vous faîtes tous encore là à faire le pied de grue ? S'indigna Hiragi. Moi je suis sûr qu'on va pouvoir la voir aujourd'hui, mais que vous voulez nous en empêcher pour une obscure raison.

-…

Personne ne répondit.

-Ban, explique nous ce qu'il s'est passé, demanda Takeshi, comment as-tu su pour Sanae ?

-Oui, toi tu as dû la voir puisque tu m'as appelé de son portable, s'intéressa Kojiro.

-Et bien…après le match, Taro a reçu un coup de téléphone lui disant de venir d'urgence à l'hôpital pour un accident qui s'était produit non loin du stade. On s'est tous dépêchés d'arriver ici. On ne savait pas de quoi ou de qui il s'agissait mais comme Tsubasa ne s'était pas présenté au match, on a tous pensé qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose. Cependant en arrivant ici, on l'a trouvé devant la porte de la salle d'opération. Il nous a juste dit que Sanae avait été percutée par une voiture, qu'elle avait perdu connaissance et que ses blessures semblaient très graves d'après les médecins. Il nous a donc demandé d'appeler ses parents. Je me suis occupé de ça en cherchant le portable de Sanae dans le sac que Tsubasa tenait entre ses mains et j'en ai profité pour appeler Kojiro…

-Ouais bah pour ça tu aurais pu t'abstenir, ça ne sert à rien qu'ils restent tous ici. Ils seraient mieux loin d'elle ou plutôt elle serait mieux loin d'eux ! Lança Ryo.

-De quoi je mêle, s'invectiva Ken, depuis notre arrivée vous nous cherchez des noises, c'est quoi votre problème ?

-Le problème c'est que votre capitaine ne peut pas s'empêcher de penser avec autre chose que son cerveau, si monsieur avait un temps soi peu respecté Sanae, on n'en serait pas là !

-Taro, arrête ! Je t'ai déjà dit ce qu'il s'était passé, essaya de calmer Ban.

-Et toi, tu le crois ? Pesta Taro en lançant un regard arrogant à Kojiro.

Celui-ci soutint son regard.

-Alors qu'as-tu à me dire pour ta défense ?

-A toi ? Rien ! Je n'ai pas à m'expliquer devant toi. La seule personne à qui je veux parler c'est Sanae, alors maintenant vous allez tous bouger de là et me laisser passer.

-Mais bien sûr, et sa majesté ne veut pas qu'on lui fasse une haie d'honneur en plus ?! Railla Ryo.

-Pas besoin, je peux me frayer tout seul un chemin sans problème !

Kojiro commença à s'avancer. Taro se déplaça devant la porte, Ryo se mit devant lui et les autres qui étaient assis près de la porte se levèrent.

-Vous cherchez quoi au juste ? Dit Hiragi en se levant à son tour. On veut juste la voir ne serait-ce qu'une minute…

-Une minute de trop à mon avis, laissez tomber, on ne vous laissera pas entrer !

-C'est n'importe quoi, on ne va pas se battre ici et surtout maintenant, s'écria Hiragi.

-C'est sûr que si vous faîtes ça, je serais obligé de tous vous mettre à la porte, alors vous devriez l'écouter.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la jeune infirmière qui venait de faire son apparition dans le couloir.

-Mais, c'est vous, mademoiselle Feylie ? Demanda Hiragi surpris.

(**Feylie** : la surprise a aussi été pour moi, mdr. La prochaine fois, préviens-moi, Mando, que je puisse me préparer et tout. Sait-on jamais, je peux gagner un oscar avec ce rôle)

(**Mando** : Selon les bruits de couloir Spielberg est sur le point de t'appeler pour le rôle principal dans son prochain film …**Koji** : Ah bon ? Il fait un E.T numéro 2 ? BONG !)

-Oui, bonjour, désolée de vous revoir dans ces circonstances, mais on m'a chargé de faire le ménage dans ce couloir, il y a beaucoup trop de monde !

-Est-ce que vous savez ce qu'elle a exactement ? Personne ne nous a encore informés sur son état…

-Je suis navrée mais je n'ai pas le droit de divulguer des informations personnelles sur les patients…

-S'il vous plait, supplia Hiragi.

-Ecoutez, dit-elle gênée, le médecin qui l'a opéré doit passer la voir bientôt, je pourrais lui demander. Il vous renseignera peut-être, mais pour l'instant je dois demander à une partie d'entre vous de partir ; une trentaine de personnes dans un couloir d'hôpital, ce n'est pas possible, cinq ou six seulement peuvent rester.

…

-Je ne vais tout de même pas devoir faire un tirage au sort ? Intima Feylie.

(**Feylie** : mdr, la vision que ma sœurette a de moi. Pendant qu'on y est, tu crois que je tire aussi mes contacts au sort.)

(**Mando** : Tu es bien tombée sur moi par hasard en lisant une fic débile…**Koji **: ça c'est vraiment pas de bol ! BONG)

Les uns et les autres se regardaient.

-Les gars, rentrez à l'hôtel, je vous donnerai des nouvelles…

-Kojiro ?! Mais non, arrête face à eux tu…

-Ce ne sont pas des tueurs à gages non plus, je peux me débrouiller Ken.

-Et puis moi je reste aussi, intervint Takeshi, ne t'inquiète pas.

Tous firent un peu la moue et firent promettre à Kojiro de les appeler régulièrement avant de traîner les pieds vers l'ascenseur.

-Hiragi tu n'y vas pas ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je vais quitter ma jolie manager adorée alors qu'elle n'attend que moi pour refaire une entrée fracassante ? N'oublie pas qu'elle fait partie de notre couple Ban, je ne la lâcherai pas !

-Comme tu veux, souffla Ban avant de se retourner vers l'autre partie du couloir, Taro par contre, il faut aussi qu'une partie de l'équipe s'en aille.

-…

-Taro et moi on reste là, vous pouvez tous y aller, déclara finalement Ryo en se tournant vers ses coéquipiers.

-Mais non, on…

-Bon s'est réglé, fit Feylie en poussant Teppei et compagnie vers les escaliers, vous reviendrez plus tard à tour de rôle si vous le souhaitez mais là, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui…

(**Feylie** : voilà comment se faire obéir des mecs ! Girl Powerrrrrrr !)

…

Après le départ de Feylie, le couloir redevient silencieux.

(**Feylie** : comme si c'était moi qui mettait le souk et tout, mdr. Dis-le, soeurette, j'ai été une invitée si bruyante que ça ?)

(**Mando** : Non, limite je me demandais parfois si tu étais bien là…Contrairement à ce qu'on peut croire tu es super calme, à part quand tu bois un verre de Mdr devant un ordinateur, mais ça c'est une autre histoire…**Koji** : Si vous voulez connaitre la suite, regardez la page 6 de « Entrevue » c'est un reportage spécial sur la débauche de la jeunesse dorée : orgie de chocolat, de glace magnum, de bad boy, de télé réalité et d'alcool Mdr, une vraie horreur !)

**(Feylie** : Mdr !! Je suis comme les hamsters, je suis tranquille et toute mimi)

Taro se remit en face de la porte et s'appuya contre le mur. Ryo s'assit à côté de lui. Takeshi et Kojiro s'assirent à leur tour près d'Hiragi. Une heure passa dans le silence le plus total, Kojiro commençait à s'impatienter.

-C'est pas vrai, personne ne nous informe, on ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle a !

-…

-J'en ai assez, je vais rentrer et me rendre compte par moi-même !

Il se leva.

-Tu n'iras pas la voir ! S'opposa Taro en se mettant devant la porte.

-Ah oui ? Et c'est toi qui comptes m'en empêcher ? Toisa-t-il en le bousculant légèrement.

-Pourquoi pas, répondit Taro en le repoussant vers le mur.

-Tu veux jouer à ça ? Pas de problème…

Avant que Kojiro ne puisse répliquer le médecin fit son apparition.

-Messieurs, désolé pour le retard, on m'a averti que vous vouliez connaître l'état de mademoiselle Nakazawa. Mais si vous n'êtes pas de sa famille, je suis obligé de garder le silence. Je suis navré.

- On ne vous demande pas de nous dresser tout un bilan. On veut juste savoir si elle va bien, c'est notre manager, notre amie… On vous le demande tous, s'il vous plait, dit Takeshi en s'inclinant, et aussitôt imité par les autres.

- Entendu, soupira le docteur. Je peux simplement vous dire que son état est stable pour l'instant, mais toujours inquiétant. Je vais donner de plus amples explications à son fiancé. Si vous le souhaitez vous pourrez lui demander ce qu'il en est de l'état de votre amie. Excusez moi…

Le médecin ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la chambre.

-…

-Le…le fiancé de Sanae ? Balbutia Kojiro.

-On peut savoir ce que vous avait manigancé ? S'offusqua Hiragi.

-…Rien.

-Mais j'y pense, où est Tsubasa depuis tout à l'heure ? S'énerva Kojiro. Ne me dîtes pas que…

Ryo et Taro eurent un léger sourire aux lèvres.

(**Feylie** : les bâtards, mdr)

(**Mando** : Voilà ce qui arrive quand Fey s'énerve, elle ne retient plus ses mots ! Bâtards ?! Mais où va-t-on !? Quelle vulgarité ! A quand « voyous », « chenapans », « gredins » ou encore « sacripants » ? On s'attend à tout maintenant, Mdr)

(**Feylie** : mdr, désolée mais c'est la première expression qui m'est venue en lisant)

Une fois rentré dans la chambre, le médecin s'activa un bon moment autour de Sanae, une fois terminé, il se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Face au lit, assis contre le mur, la tête baissé, perdu dans ses pensées, Tsubasa regardait le sol.

-Jeune homme…jeune homme, répéta le médecin en le secouant légèrement.

Il sursauta.

-Mon dieu, elle va bien ?! S'écria-t-il en se relevant d'un bond. Comment s'est passé l'opération ? Pourquoi elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée ? Pourquoi…

- Calmez-vous, je vais vous répondre, mais d'abord il faudrait vous soigner vous aussi. Je comprends que vous ayez refusé tout à l'heure mais maintenant…

-Arrêtez avec ça ! Je n'ai rien ! Je n'ai strictement rien alors répondez-moi ou je ne réponds plus de rien !

(**Feylie** : m'sieur le docteur t'as intérêt à parler, parce que la dernière fois qu'il a dit ça, j'ai dû me refaire une manucure : le voyou en colère m'avait détruit les ongles ; comme quoi c'est dangereux un Tsubi pas content et qui répond plus de rien. Je sais, j'ai cassé l'ambiance mais là… j'ai la haine contre lui qui vole la place de Koji.)

(**Mando** : Non, mais sérieux, un Tsubi en colère ça peut te tirer les cheveux, te mettre le doigt dans l'œil ou encore t'arracher les poils du nez, fais gaffe !)

Voyant le regard de Tsubasa, le médecin se résigna.

- Asseyez-vous, je vais vous expliquer…

-Non, je préfère rester debout, allez-y !

-Comme vous voulez…

Le médecin commença a exposé les différentes blessures de Sanae.

-Les principales lésions omis ses bleus et ses brûlures que vous pouvez voir - fracture de la hanche, fracture ouverte du tibia et les deux cotes cassées - se trouvent à gauche, là où la voiture l'a percutée. Malheureusement, le fait qu'elle ait été projetée à plus de trois mètres…

Il marqua une pause en voyant la tête de Tsubasa.

-Elle…elle va s'en sortir, n'est ce pas ? Balbutia celui-ci.

-Et bien à la suite du traumatisme crânien, elle a perdu connaissance et il s'est avéré qu'une de ses cotes avait perforé un de ses poumons. Nous avons donc procédé à l'opération mais durant celle-ci, elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque… Je dois vous avouer que pour l'instant, elle est dans le coma.

Tsubasa recula contre le mur.

-Attendez ! N'imaginez pas encore le pire. Ce coma ne signifie pas qu'elle est perdue. Il faut juste que son état se stabilise les prochaines heures et on pourra alors se prononcer positivement sur sa survie. Pour le reste, c'est à elle de faire le travail…

-Oui, le plus gros travail…, souffla Tsubasa en regardant derrière l'épaule du médecin.

Il fixa tristement Sanae. Le médecin mit alors une main sur l'épaule de Tsubasa.

-Dans son malheur, elle a eu de la chance : son bassin n'a pas été touché…

-De la chance ? Fit Tsubasa étonné.

-Oui, son bébé va bien. Il n'a pas été touché, alors soyez forts pour vous trois…

-…

Estomaqué, Tsubasa ne put répliquer.

-Vous allez bien ? Vous devenez tout blanc…

-C'est…c'est rien…le choc de la nouvelle, c'est tout…

-Oui, j'étais sûr que ceci allait vous faire plaisir. Lors de sa venue hier, elle était très heureuse, alors je pense que vous êtes soulagé d'apprendre la nouvelle.

-…

-Bon, je dois poursuivre mes visites, je vous conseille d'aller vous faire soigner et de rentrer chez vous. Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour elle cette nuit…

-Je resterai ici quand même ! Coupa Tsubasa en ce rapprochant du lit de Sanae.

-Comme vous voulez, mais pensez à vous reposer. Vous avez une sale tête, vous devez rester en forme pour votre fiancée.

-Oui, merci…

-Je repasserai dans trois heures, à plus tard.

Le médecin sortit de la chambre.

Tsubasa prit une chaise, l'approcha près du lit et s'assit. Il se pencha sur elle et caressa légèrement son front.

-Tu dois t'en sortir… non, tu vas t'en sortir, murmura-t-il.

Il scruta le corps allongé de Sanae de bas en haut.

-Tout ça est de ma faute, alors je vais m'occuper de toi. Tout va s'arranger, c'est promis Sanae… ma Sanae…

Soudain, il eut un léger recul et cessa de caressa son front.

_Non, ce n'est plus « ma Sanae »… Comment ça a pu aller aussi loin et aussi vite entre eux. J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à y croire. _

(**Feylie** : tu sais, c'est ça les relations homme/femme ; au collège c'est tout innocent mais au lycée, ça commence un peu à aller plus vite mon cher. Faudrait que tu revoies ta vision des relations humaines et des implications **Hiragi** : toi, t'as lu le même livre que moi. **Feylie **: Toi aussi t'as lu « l'homme, la femme, des relations pas si innocentes que ça ? » (cherchez pas ça existe pas ce bouquin XD) **Hiragi** : ah non, je parlais de Playboy, on apprend pleins de choses de ce genre **Feylie** _énervée _: Mando tes persos se foutent de ma gueule et toi tu les laisses faire ! Avoue-le que ça te plait de me voir casser en morceaux par eux !)

(**Mando** : Hé ! ce sont tous des pervers, j'y suis pour rien moi ! **Koji** : Si tu ne nous emmenais pas dans des soirées de dépravation, on n'en serait pas là ! **Mando** : Une soirée mousse chez Hughes Hefner en l'honneur de Larry Flint c'est tout à fait innocent si on se tient éloigné du jacuzzi remplies des playmates de l'année **Koji** : On peut se demander pourquoi tu y vas alors ? **Mando** : C'est évident, dans ce genre de soirée personne ne s'approche jamais du buffet venant du Ritz, j'y vais pour faire mes courses à l'œil, t'es bête ou quoi ? **Koji** : C'est sûr, une fille déguisée en petit lapin avec une brouette, c'est très discret quand tout le monde est bourré)

Il baissa la tête.

_Et dire que je n'ai rien vu : j'étais tellement préoccupé par le « nous » qu'on aurait pu encore former, que je n'ai pas vu qu'entre vous c'était bien plus fort._

(**Feylie** : petit éclaircissement. Quand il dit « nous » il parle bien sûr de lui et le ballon, et non de lui et Sanae. Je dis ça, au cas où certains n'auraient pas capté)

Il repensa alors à quelques paroles qu'elle avait prononcées : « Une partie de mon corps ne doit surement pas supporter le moindre contact entre nous et elle se venge », « parce que quoi qu'il arrive, que ce soit lors de cette finale ou lors de ma confrontation avec Kojiro, moi je sais qu'il me restera le plus beau des cadeaux et pour rien au monde je ne voudrais le perdre »

_Toutes ces phrases étaient lourdes de sous-entendus et je n'ai rien compris. Et en y repensant bien, c'est vrai que tu étais heureuse de l'avoir ce bébé…_

Il lui prit la main et regarda son visage.

(**Feylie** : non, c'est pas là qu'on peut voir son bébé, c'est le ventre qu'il faut regarder. Ah, ces mecs, faut toujours tout leur dire)

(**Mando** : Un mec c'est comme une éponge déshydratée devant de l'eau : il attend les paroles de la femme pour grandir)

(**Feylie** : trop parfait ! Je garde pour notre futur bouquin !)

_Tu aurais dû me le dire, je comprends mieux tes réactions maintenant : je comprends la peine que tu as eue quand tu as surpris Kojiro…_

« Assez rigolé maintenant, tu me laisses passer, c'est ma fiancée, pas la sienne ! Je veux la voir »

La voix qui venait de derrière la porte le sortit de ses pensées.

_Kojiro…Comment il a pu faire ça lui ?! Comment il a pu rien qu'approcher cette fille sachant que tu portais son bébé…je…je vais le tuer !_

Tsubasa se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

(**Feylie** : Attendez !! je vais chercher le pop corn et un siège, et je reviens !! Commencez pas sans moi !)

(**Mando** : T'inquiète Fey, la séance est reportée au mois prochain)

A suivre…

**Feylie** : C'est pas gai, gai ce chapitre ; ça m'a foutu le cafard, même si j'ai laissé quelques commentaires. Mais vous avez vu ? J'ai été plus sage donc c'est que vraiment ce chapitre a eu un gros impact sur mes conneries. Faut savoir rester sérieux et respecter la tristesse des autres, même si ce sont des persos de fic. Donc, je laisse le dernier mot à l'auteur. A vous déesse Mando !

**Mando** : Bah là j'ai plus grand-chose à rajouter, je vais me cacher dans mon lit avec une réserve de chocolats et j'attends les réactions en priant que ça ait plus.

Bisous à tout le monde et à la prochaine !


	86. Chapter 86

Kikiou tout le monde,

Bonne lecture à tous.

**Côté sérieux**

**Chapitre 86 : Affaires de famille**

-Tu entends, Taro, si tu m'empêches encore de rentrer, je vais te…

-Et bien vas-y, qu'est ce qui te retiens ?

Kojiro le prit par le col et l'envoya valser un peu plus loin.

-Toujours aussi brutal ! Lança Ryo en remplaçant Taro devant la porte.

-Je déteste qu'on se mette en travers de ma route, c'est tout…

-Attends un peu toi, menaça Taro en se relevant.

-Non, je n'attends plus, j'en ai assez, je suis venue pour Sanae pas pour vous !

- Kojiro, calme-toi, sinon tu vas finir par te faire virer de l'hôpital, essaya d'intervenir Takeshi.

-Qu'ils essaient et ils verront, je ne sortirai pas cet hôpital avant de l'avoir vue et dorénavant plus personne ne me retiendra dans ce couloir !

-Kojiro ça suffit, s'écria Hiragi en tentant de le retenir, ne fais pas de scandale, ça n'arrangera rien.

Kojiro se dégagea d'Hiragi et poussa violemment Ryo sur Taro qui s'approchait.

-La place est enfin libre…

Au moment où Kojiro se retourna pour tourner la poignée, Tsubasa apparut dans l'embrasure, tête baissée, il sortit calmement de la chambre et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Kojiro recula légèrement en voyant les vêtements encore ensanglantés de Tsubasa tandis que Takeshi et Hiragi s'immobilisèrent en apercevant à leur tour son état.

-Tsubasa, elle va bien ? S'enquit Taro en se relevant.

-C'est encore difficile à dire, dit-il sans relever la tête, ils ont soigné ses fractures, malheureusement elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque durant l'intervention et elle est tombée dans le coma…

-…

-Son état est pour l'instant stationnaire, reprit-il tranquillement, mais il faut encore attendre quelques heures pour qu'ils se prononcent définitivement.

-Et elle sortira bientôt du coma, n'est ce pas ? S'informa Hiragi.

-Ça, personne ne le sait, tout dépend d'elle.

-…

Tout le monde réalisait peu à peu la situation.

-Maintenant que vous êtes au courant, je vais retourner près d'elle, ne faîtes plus de bruit.

-C'est ça oui, et tu crois que je vais gentiment rester là à attendre ? Ironisa Kojiro en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Tsubasa le poussa violemment vers le mur d'en face et releva enfin la tête.

-Non, toi tu t'en vas, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici ! S'écria-t-il soudainement en perdant son attitude jusqu'ici paisible.

-Ça va pas ! Pour qui tu te prends ?! S'invectiva Kojiro. C'est de moi qu'elle a besoin, pas d'un fiancé de pacotille, tu devrais arrêter tes conneries tout de suite et me laisser rentrer.

Il s'approcha à nouveau de la porte et se mit devant Tsubasa.

-Allez, pousse-toi de là !

Tsubasa le toisa du regard sans bouger.

-Putain, tu fais vraiment chier ! S'énerva Kojiro.

-Si ça t'agace, moi ça me fait plutôt plaisir, vois tu, répondit-il avec un rictus. Depuis hier soir, elle et moi, on s'est pas mal rapprochés et je peux t'assurer que maintenant j'en sais plus que toi sur elle et sur …

PAF !

Kojiro lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Tsubasa l'encaissa sans broncher.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux insinuer ?! Lança violemment Kojiro.

-Rien, rien du tout, dit Tsubasa en massant légèrement sa mâchoire. Pourquoi ? À quoi tu penses toi ? Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

PAF !

Kojiro lui envoya un second coup de poing et cette fois-ci Tsubasa fut envoyé à terre.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi et tu te prends pour le roi du monde parce que monsieur était là quand elle a eu son accident, mais si tu voulais faire ton intéressant devant moi, tu n'avais qu'à la sauver ! C'est toi qui étais présent avec elle, alors pourquoi tu n'as rien fait, toi qui es si malin ?!

Tsubasa lui lança un regard noir et se releva en essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre.

-N'inverse pas les rôles, toi ! Si elle est dans ce lit, c'est de ta faute et uniquement à cause de toi, alors à ta place je ferai profil bas !

-Je n'y suis pour rien, arrête tout de suite avec ça !

-Ah oui ? Et bien si elle ne t'avait pas surpris avec la péripatéticienne du coin dans ton propre lit, elle n'aurait jamais eu cet accident en revenant te voir.

-C'est un concours de circonstances et…et puis ça ne te regarde pas après tout, tout ça c'est entre elle et moi, alors ne me reproche des trucs dont tu ignores tout !

-En tout cas, moi, je n'ignore pas ce qu'elle a ressenti hier, j'étais là pour elle ne l'oublie pas !

-Justement, si tu étais là pour elle, pourquoi est-ce seulement elle qui a été blessée ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien toi ? Tu t'es barré en courant en voyant le danger ou quoi ? Tu…

-Tu veux la voir ?! Tu veux la voir ?! Coupa Tsubasa en saisissant Kojiro par le col.

Il ouvrit la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Alors regarde la bien! Regarde le résultat de tes « malencontreuses » erreurs s'écria Tsubasa.

Kojiro eut du mal à en croire ses yeux : les bleus et les brulures sur le visage de Sanae étaient déjà impressionnants mais les bandages, les plâtres et la machine l'aidant à respirer rajoutaient à l'effet cauchemardesque de sa vision.

-C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il.

-Et maintenant que tu l'as vue, tu vas te casser d'ici.

-J'aimerais être à ta place, bredouilla-t-il en résistant à Tsubasa qui le tirait par le bras.

-…

Surpris par ces paroles, Tsubasa le regarda incrédule: il fixait inexorablement le visage de Sanae et ne prêtait aucune attention aux alentours. Il semblait n'y avoir qu'elle et lui dans la pièce.

-Je suis désolé, Sanae, crois moi, je n'ai jamais voulu ça, je…je me suis trompé sur beaucoup de choses, il faut que…

« Mon dieu, ma chérie ! »

Un cri interrompit Kojiro.

Tsubasa et Kojiro se retournèrent simultanément. Hiroyuki et Yukari venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, Yukari s'était appuyée contre son mari en apercevant sa fille.

-Monsieur Nakaza…

-Jeune homme, que faîtes vous ici ? Fit Hiroyuki en s'adressant directement à Kojiro. Je ne vous avais pas demandé de laisser ma fille tranquille ?

-Si, mais ma réponse a toujours et sera toujours : non ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit et je n'ai plus peur de le répéter, j'aime votre fille et…

-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça vous deux ? S'énerva Yukari en se précipitant au chevet de Sanae. Elle est dans le coma, mais je suis sûre qu'elle peut tout entendre alors si vous avez encore l'intention de lui faire de la peine en vous disputant comme des gamins au sujet d'un jouet, je vous prie de sortir !

-…

Kojiro et Hiroyuki restèrent tout penauds devant Yukari.

-Je…je suis désolé, balbutia Kojiro.

-Oui, moi aussi chérie…quoiqu'il en soit jeune homme, continua Hiroyuki, seule sa famille a le droit de rester dans cette chambre alors j'aimerais que vous…

-Comme vous voulez, Ohzora et moi allons donc sortir.

-Non, je pensais seulement à vous. Tsubasa est depuis longtemps le bienv…

-Pas la peine de poursuivre, j'ai compris ! Coupa Kojiro en détournant les yeux d'Hiroyuki.

-Je savais que vous n'étiez pas si…

Kojiro se dirigea alors vers le lit.

-Mais que faîtes vous?! S'indigna Hiroyuki. La sortie est de l'autre côté.

Kojiro se mit à genou au bord du lit et prit la main de Sanae dans la sienne. Avec son autre main, il lui caressa légèrement le front en la regardant tendrement.

-Mais enfin ça suffit, gamin, ne m'obligez pas à appeler la sécurité !

Kojiro eut un léger sourire en coin et reposa doucement la main de Sanae sur le matelas avant de se relever.

-Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt, souffla Hiroyuki, plus personne ne vous retient maintenant…

-Sauf respect de votre part, interrompit Kojiro, je pense que si, monsieur.

Il se pencha alors sur Sanae et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Il lui remit ensuite une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille en lui murmurant subtilement « je reviendrai, ne t'inquiète pas ». Il se redressa sans la quitter des yeux puis se tourna vers Hiroyuki.

-Voilà, je vous laisse en « famille », dit-il en le narguant.

-Espèce de sale petit…

-Chéri ! Interrompit Yukari.

-Au revoir madame, fit Kojiro en inclinant la tête vers Yukari. Monsieur…

Il passa ensuite devant Tsubasa sans lui lancer un regard et claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Pfiou, souffla Kojiro en s'appuyant contre la porte et en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Alors ? Alors ? Tu l'as vue ? Demanda Hiragi en se précipitant vers lui.

-Ouais, Lâcha-t-il pensif.

-Et alors ?!

-…

Le regard de Kojiro fixait toujours le plafond.

-Tu pourrais au moins répondre, tu n'es pas le seul à t'inquiéter, tu sais ! S'écria Takeshi.

-Oui, Taro et Ryo sont partis prendre un café, continua Hiragi, c'est peut-être l'occasion de rentrer à notre tour et…

-Ah, foutez moi la paix à la fin, si vous voulez voir les dégâts vous n'avez qu'à franchir cette porte passez « la famille » et le « fiancé » de Sanae, et après peut-être que vous aurez le droit de la voir, moi je peux rien pour vous ! D'ailleurs je peux rien pour elle non plus…

-Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ça, tu vas pas encore nous faire une crise d'égocentrisme ! Lança Takeshi. « Moi je suis malheureux, moi je suis martyrisé par l'entourage de Sanae, je ne peux plus être près d'elle, et patati et patata »…y'en a pire que marre là, tu fais chier tout le monde avec tes conneries, depuis le début c'est toi qui fous en l'air ta relation avec elle, tu donnes l'impression de ne pas vouloir être heureux.

-Ouais, tu as raison, je me fais des films à longueur de temps : que ces derniers jours elle disparaisse sans raison valable, qu'elle pense à un autre, que son père m'en veuille à mort je ne sais pourquoi et m'interdise de la voir, que ce con de Tsubasa se la joue à mort devant moi parce qu'elle était près de lui cette nuit et pas avec moi, tout ça je l'ai inventé…

-C'est ça, continue, reproche lui tes états d'âme en plus ! Depuis le début j'aurai dû te remettre les idées en place et être de son côté plutôt que du tien. Tu n'es pas assez fort pour la mériter, tu recules au moindre obstacle, tu…

-Et bien voilà, tu as tout compris, coupa Kojiro, et pour illustrer tes propos et prouver que tu as raison : je me casse d'ici ! Rugit-il en mettant ses mains dans les poches.

Il bouscula Takeshi et entra dans l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir. Kira apparut.

-Kojiro, tu…

-Descends de là, je me barre de cet hôpital, j'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Kira recula pour descendre et les portes se refermèrent devant elle.

-Mais…mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Takeshi et Hiragi.

-Rien de bien nouveau, s'énerva Takeshi en partant à l'opposé de l'ascenseur.

-Mais attends Takeshi ! Tu…

Hiragi la retint par le bras.

- Laisse-lui cinq minutes, Kira. Il vient de se disputer, encore une fois, avec Kojiro. Et cette fois-ci il lui a dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. L'accident de Sanae l'a beaucoup touché et…

-Sanae ! Comment va Sanae ? S'enquit-elle en l'interrompant.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer…

Hiragi lui exposa tout ce qui c'était passé depuis l'arrivée de Kojiro et Takeshi à l'hôpital.

-C'est terrible, fit doucement Kira.

-Oui, c'est pas trop la joie.

-Et en plus de ça, rajouta Kira, Yoichi m'a confié la difficile mission de tous vous ramener à l'hôtel. Demain c'est la finale et il s'inquiète. Il comprend très bien ce qu'il se passe et il a beaucoup de peine aussi mais il ne perd pas de vue votre objectif à vous et à Sanae.

-…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-J'ai…j'ai oublié un truc super important ! Il faut absolument que j'y aille, ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse seule ?

-Non, pas du tout, je dois retrouver Takeshi de toute façon.

-Ok, on se retrouve ici tout à l'heure, lança Hiragi en partant en courant vers l'ascenseur.

-Et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver mon petit Taki maintenant, souffla Kira en tournant les talons.

Au même moment, Kojiro s'asseyait sur les marches d'entrée de l'hôpital.

_C'est pas vrai, comme s'il avait besoin d'en rajouter lui ! Il ne m'a même pas laissé finir ma phrase et il a tout compris de travers !_

Il donna un coup de pied dans une jardinière de fleurs, puis il s'adossa à une marche, les mains derrière la tête.

_Évidemment que je ne pouvais rien pour eux, mais pour Sanae c'était différent, à ce moment là, je ne pouvais rien faire, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je renonçais. Je n'allais qu'en même pas casser la gueule à son père et à ce crétin d'Ohzora pour l'enlever sur mon cheval blanc, j'aurais fait quoi après ? Elle a besoin de tous ces proches auprès d'elle pour l'instant…_

Il se redressa et tendit ses bras devant lui en les faisant craquer.

…_ouais, pour l'instant et après je réglerai mes comptes. En tout cas Takeshi n'a pas mâché ses mots, il doit vraiment m'en vouloir. Il aime tellement Sanae…Sanae…_

Son regard s'obscurcit.

_Dans quel état tu es mon ange…_

Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

_J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, tellement de choses à me faire pardonner, tellement de choses à faire avec toi, il faut que tu te réveilles, Sanae, ma chérie, il faut que tu t'en sortes, sinon…sinon je sombrerai avec toi…_

« Oniisannn, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Kojiro sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête.

-Takeru ?

Takeru l'embrassa sur la joue et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Bonjour, tu es venu nous voir ?

-Vous voir ? Mais…mais qu'est ce que, toi, tu fais là ? Demanda t-il en se levant complètement perdu. Tu devrais être à la maison avec maman.

-Tu n'es donc pas venu pour nous… oups, fit Takeru en mettant son index devant la bouche, je crois que j'ai gaffé, Sanae ne va pas être contente.

-« Venu pour nous » ? Mais c'est qui le « nous » ? Et qu'est ce que Sanae à avoir là dedans ?!

-Je dois y aller, salut !

Takeru tenta une sortie précipitée vers l'accueil, mais son frère, plus rapide, réussit à le retenir par le col.

-Takeruuuuuu, menaça Kojiro.

-Ah, ah, s'amusa Takeru en se retournant avec un grand sourire, tu gagnes toujours à ce jeu là.

- Explique-toi tout de suite mon cher petit frère adoré.

À la vue du sourire carnassier de Kojiro, Takeru se mit à table.

-Ok, ok, je te dis tout, mais je dirais à Sanae que j'ai craqué sous la menace. Allez, viens, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Il l'entraîna dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le troisième étage.

-Voilà…

Il commença par expliquer qu'il était tombé gravement malade et que Natsumi, déjà très fatiguée, était tombée malade à son tour. Ayant des problèmes pour payer l'hôpital ils avaient dû se résoudre à appeler Sanae.

-Mais vous auriez dû m'appeler moi, pas Sanae ! Interrompit Kojiro.

-C'était pour ne pas te déranger pendant le tournoi, tu devais le gagner et avoir un gros contrat pour avoir beaucoup d'argent et payer les méchants médecins, c'est ce que je leur ai dit mais ils ne m'ont pas cru, alors j'ai appelé Sanae pour qu'elle leur dise. Mais même en sachant ça, ils ont voulu des sous tout de suite, c'est là que Sanae a payé pour nous en disant que tu étais sa fiancée.

-…

-Et après ça, ils nous ont donné une grande chambre pour qu'on soit tous les quatre, ensemble, et Sanae est venue nous voir tous les jours !

-Tous les jours tu dis…

-Oui, chaque après midi après vos matchs. Elle ne voulait pas t'inquiéter, et nous non plus, j'espère que tu ne seras pas fâché.

-C'était donc ça, murmura Kojiro, et moi qui pensais que…quel con !

-Au fait, aujourd'hui elle devait venir nous apporter des places pour la finale. Elle n'est pas encore passée, ça veut dire que tu as perdu ? Demanda Takeru en fronçant les sourcils.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

-Non, j'ai gagné.

-Ah bah tant mieux alors, sinon j'aurai été obligé de te corriger !

Kojiro fit un léger sourire en voyant le petit poing levé de Takeru prêt à cogner. Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et prirent le couloir de gauche.

-Sanae ne devrait pas tarder alors. J'étais descendu l'attendre quand je t'ai vu. Tiens d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu étais là, si ce n'était pas pour nous voir ? Et pourquoi Sanae n'est pas avec toi ?

-C'est quel numéro la chambre de maman ? S'enquit Kojiro pour détourner la conversation.

-La 33, tu vas voir, elle est super !

Takeru s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit.

-Devinez qui je vous ramène ? Interrogea-t-il fier de lui.

-Ko…Kojiro ? Fit Natsumi surprise.

« Kojiro ! » S'écrièrent Naoko et Kisa en se précipitant vers lui quand il refermait la porte.

-Ola, du calme les enfants, dit Kojiro en s'agenouillant pour les embrasser.

-Kojiro, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Maman, comment vas-tu ? Demanda t-il en prenant Kisa dans ses bras.

-Très bien, mon chéri, beaucoup mieux, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis bien reposée ici.

-Oui, tu as l'air en forme, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il s'assit sur le lit.

-Vous auriez dû me le dire…

-Ah, ne va pas nous faire culpabiliser, si ça avait été plus grave, on t'aurait prévenu, alors ne nous en veux pas, à nous ou à Sanae. Elle s'est très bien occupée de nous, tu sais, sans elle…

-Je sais, Takeru me l'a dit.

-Bien, souffla Natsumi, j'avais peur que tu te fâches contre elle.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis heureux que vous soyez en bonne santé maintenant.

-Dis, tu sais, dit Kisa toute excitée, demain on va te voir jouer en finale, on sera tout près pour t'encourager !

-Ce…ce n'est pas la peine, je…

-Ah si, on y tient, ça fait des jours qu'on ne pense qu'à ça, coupa Natsumi avec un grand sourire. On est renfermé ici depuis trop longtemps, demain c'est notre jour de sortie et je peux te dire que la première chose qu'on va faire c'est courir au stade assister à ta victoire !

-Oui, regarde, on a déjà dessiné des drapeaux, déclara Naoko en brandissant fièrement des bouts de tissus customisés.

-C'est très joli, mais je ne participerai pas à la finale.

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama en cœur l'assistance.

-Mais ça va pas toi ?! Tu ne vas pas faire ça à l'équipe et à Sanae ! S'écria Takeru.

-Tu es blessé ? S'inquiéta Natsumi.

-Non, je vais très bien.

-Alors tu vas jouer demain ! Affirma Takeru en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-Je…je suis désolé.

-Sanae est au courant ? Interrogea Natsumi.

-Oui, moi je vais lui dire que tu es méchant ! Dit Kisa en descendant de ses bras.

Devant le regard soucieux de Natsumi, Kojiro détourna les yeux.

-Tu sais qu'on va tous te bouder à mort et que Sanae va devoir te quitter pour un homme plus fort, comme moi et…

-Takeru, un instant s'il te plait, interrompit fermement Natsumi.

-…

-Kojiro, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-…

Kojiro ne put s'empêcher de baisser tristement la tête.

-Est-ce que Sanae va bien, mon chéri ?

-Non, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Voyant son grand frère malheureux, Kisa se blottit à nouveau contre lui, lui tint une main et se pencha pour lui montrer son plus beau sourire. Kojiro releva légèrement son visage et lui répondit en caressant ses cheveux.

-Sanae est malade ? S'hasarda Takeru soudainement préoccupé.

-J'aurai préféré, tu sais. Elle a eu un accident.

-…

La petite troupe était suspendue à ses lèvres.

-Elle a été renversée par une voiture et elle est tombée dans le coma.

-Oh, mon chéri, je…je suis navrée…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser.

- C'est juste que je sais à quel point tu l'aimes, et elle est si gentille…

Natsumi se retint de verser une larme.

-Sanae Channn sanglota Takeru.

Kojiro vit alors Kisa et Naoko suivre Takeru.

-Attendez, attendez, ne pleurez pas ! Elle peut aller mieux…

« Ouinnnnn »

Une cacophonie de pleurs envahit la chambre. Kojiro se leva et s'agenouilla pour enserrer ses frères et sœur dans ses bras.

-S'il vous plait, ne pleurez pas sinon elle va être aussi malheureuse que vous.

-C'est vrai ? Renifla Takeru.

-Oui, parfaitement et ça ne va pas l'aider si elle vous voit dans cet état, dit-il en caressant leurs joues pour effacer leurs larmes.

Takeru vérifier l'affirmation en regardant sa mère. Natsumi acquiesça de la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Bon, je veux bien être sage pour elle et pas pleurer, mais elle a intérêt à aller mieux rapidement sinon je recommence, se résolut Takeru en essuyant son visage avec le revers de sa manche.

-C'est bien, souffla Kojiro avec un sourire.

Kisa et Naoko imitèrent à nouveau leur frère.

-Dis, on peut aller la voir ? Demanda Kisa avec les yeux rouges.

-On ne peut pas, je suis désolé, seule sa famille est pour l'instant autorisée à rentrer dans sa chambre et puis je ne préfère pas que…

-Moi, j'y vais ! Protesta Takeru en prenant la direction de la porte.

Kojiro se leva pour le rattraper.

-Takeru, je ne préfère pas que tu la vois pour le moment, elle…c'est très impressionnant tu sais.

-C'est pas un problème, rien ne me fait peur et si comme tu le dis, elle ressent quand on est triste, elle va ressentir que je l'aime quand je serai près d'elle !

-Oui, mais tu ne peux pas rentrer tu sais, sa chambre est bien gardée.

-Pas de problème non plus, j'ai un plan pour rentrer incognito, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. J'ai des relations dans l'hôpital, tu vas voir, continua-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

-Takeru, attends…

Takeru s'élança dans le couloir.

…

-Et puis après tout, si je peux en profiter…

Kojiro se tourna vers sa mère.

-Je l'accompagne, prends soin des petits, à tout à l'heure, lança-t-il rapidement en sortant à son tour.

Takeru arriva à l'accueil, suivi de près par Kojiro.

-Alors c'est quoi ce plan ?

-Tu vas voir, il suffit juste de trouver la bonne personne…

-Kojiro ! Je t'ai cherché partout, je savais bien que tu n'étais pas loin, fit Hiragi en posant une main sur son épaule. Il faut que je te parle.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, Takeru a un plan d'attaque.

-Ah tiens, salut le nain, je ne t'avais pas vu, dit Hiragi en saluant Takeru de la main.

-Sangsue, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Tu colles toujours lourdement les femmes des autres ? Rétorqua Takeru avec un grand sourire.

-Ah, ah, très drôle, et c'est quoi ce plan ? L'attaque d'une confiserie ? Ah non attends, je sais, l'attaque d'un vendeur d'échasses, il faut que tu sois à la hauteur pour draguer à mon niveau.

-T'inquiète vieux, ton niveau je l'ai atteint à l'âge de 2 ans, j'ai plus de succès que vous deux réunis.

-Hé ! Tape pas sur ton frère toi, s'indigna Kojiro, n'oublie pas que je t'ai tout appris.

-Oui, mais si j'avais un an de plus que toi, c'est moi qui serais fiancé à Sanae, tu as juste eu du bol. La preuve, c'est moi qui vais trouver une solution pour retrouver ma Sanae Chan !

-Tu marques un point, dit Kojiro avec un sourire, mais j'attends de voir…

-Je veux en être, maître Takeru ! S'exclama Hiragi content de pouvoir rendre visite à Sanae.

-Je vais voir, je sais pas encore si je vais tous pouvoir nous faire passer, c'est risqué, mon indic nous le dira. Un ou deux dessous de table sera sans doute indispensable.

-C'est marrant, on dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie, tu crois qu'il trempe dans des trucs louches ? S'enquit Kojiro en chuchotant à l'oreille d'Hiragi.

-C'est ton frère et il te ressemble, rappelle toi ce que tu faisais à son âge.

-Merde, il va falloir que je le surveille de près alors.

-Dites, vous ne bougez pas de là, j'ai repéré mon indic, dès que c'est ok je vous fais signe ! Déclara Takeru en partant dans le couloir.

-Ça tombe bien, fit Hiragi en se tournant vers Kojiro il faut vraiment que je te parle, viens par là.

Il l'entraîna dehors et ils s'assirent sur les marches.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui est si urgent ?

-Ça ! Dit Hiragi en lui sortant une lettre de sa poche.

-C'est quoi ?

-Une lettre.

-Oui, merci, ça j'avais vu.

-Une lettre de Sanae, reprit Hiragi.

-Pardon ? Fit Kojiro surpris.

-Elle voulait te la donner hier. Après que tu l'aies envoyée promener, elle est revenue à l'hôtel dans l'intention de te la faire lire mais…

Hiragi hésita à continuer.

-Mais elle m'a surpris au lit avec Yui, finit par dire Kojiro.

-Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour te rappeler ça. Je voulais dans un premier temps lui rendre aujourd'hui, mais malheureusement je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion alors je crois qu'elle te revient maintenant.

-Pourquoi tu ne la gardes pas sur toi pour la lui rendre plus tard ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit à Takeshi, je suis un lâche, je ne la mérite pas…

-Je n'y crois pas, rétorqua de suite Hiragi, la tristesse et la colère nous font parfois dire n'importe quoi et je sais de quoi je parle, alors prends la, je crois qu'elle t'aidera.

-Tu penses que j'ai besoin d'être aidé ?

-Je te connais capitaine, je suis sûr que tu as déjà pris une décision pour le match de demain et je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure. Pourquoi tu te punirais ?

-Je ne me punie pas, je veux juste rester près d'elle…

-Je sais, fit Hiragi avec un petit sourire, mais je tiens à te la donner, que tu la lises ou non, mon travail de messager est fait, elle t'était destinée au départ donc fais-en ce que tu veux maintenant.

Hiragi déposa la lettre sur la marche près de Kojiro et se leva.

-Ça y est, elle est d'accord ! S'écria Takeru sur le perron.

-On y va tous les deux, dit Hiragi en faisant faire demi-tour à Takeru.

-Mais…

-Il a besoin de quelques instants, il nous rejoindra, ne t'inquiète pas.

-D'accord, se résigna Takeru.

Les deux compères rentrèrent et suivirent une infirmière.

Sur les marches, Kojiro n'avait pas bougé, il fixait l'enveloppe déposée près de lui.

_Qu'est ce que tu as bien pu m'écrire ? Est-ce que j'ai encore le droit de la lire après ce que j'ai fait ? Sanae dit le moi…_

Une bourrasque fit s'envoler la lettre, Kojiro la rattrapa de justesse. Il esquissa un sourire.

_Si j'étais superstitieux, je pourrais croire que c'est un signe…_

Il joua un moment avec la missive, la tournant et la retournant dans tous les sens.

-Et puis merde ! J'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin d'être un peu avec toi, dit-il à haute voix sans s'en apercevoir.

Il décacheta l'enveloppe, déplia rapidement le papier et commença à lire.

_Kojiro,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à te convaincre de me parler, mais depuis le temps tu dois me connaitre : je ne m'avoue jamais vaincue, alors voilà écrit sur ce papier ce que j'étais venue te dire. Je sais que tu la liras car je te connais mieux que toi-même, monsieur est trop curieux et trop sensible pour pouvoir la jeter avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil, ne la jette pas avant la fin, c'est la seule chose que je te demanderai._

Kojiro fit un léger sourire.

_Pour commencer, j'aimerais te dire que tu joues très mal la comédie : ton petit numéro m'a déstabilisée un moment, mais c'est tout, je sais que tu as menti. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais je suis sûre et certaine que tu as voulu m'éloigner de toi et tu as utilisé ce qui pouvait me faire le plus mal, et ça a marché, enfin jusque là._

-Tu l'avais vu, murmura Kojiro.

_J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que j'en ai mérité une bonne partie, je t'ai fait du mal et je le regrette : je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse et je t'ai menti à plusieurs reprises, je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles mais de là à me faire croire que tu ne m'as jamais aimé, ça c'était trop gros, tu n'as pas pu jouer ou faire semblant dans tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble et tu n'as pas pu te servir de moi pour ta carrière, c'est la chose la plus stupide que tu aies inventé : toi l'homme le plus fier que je connaisse ne pourrait jamais supporter devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui-même. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que tu m'avais menti à ton tour. _

-Pardon, mon ange…

_Je ne t'en veux pas, je peux encaisser beaucoup de choses maintenant. C'est vrai que tu m'as anéantie quelques heures mais j'ai une force que tu ne __soupçonnes__ pas encore et grâce à elle, crois-moi, je peux tout affronter. Je ne m'explique pas pourquoi aujourd'hui tu as voulu que je parte, mais c'est impossible, j'aime tout ce qu'on a fait cette année, j'aime tes projets, j'aime ma vie avec toi, je t'aime toi et pas un autre, alors arrête de me faire croire le contraire. Et surtout arrête de penser le contraire, « lui et moi » n'a jamais et ne sera jamais comme « toi et moi », et la seule chose que je verrais du Brésil, c'est ce que j'ai glissé dans cette enveloppe._

Kojiro se précipita pour regarder dans le fond de l'enveloppe posée à côté de lui. Il en retira trois bracelets brésiliens et reprit sa lecture.

_Je les ai achetés dans un magasin « porte bonheur », chaque bracelet représente un vœu._

_Le vert est celui qui représente ta victoire en championnat national. Le jaune symbolise ta réussite en équipe professionnel. Et le bleu incarne un bonheur futur._

_Voilà, c'est que je souhaite pour toi et, pour nous. J'aimerai que tu les portes pour que tu n'oublies jamais pour qui ou pourquoi tu te bats. _

Kojiro constata qu'à cet endroit Sanae avait versé une larme.

_Je ne me suis pas trompée sur toi, j'en suis convaincue mais si par hasard j'ai été aveuglée, je ne te demanderai pas de comptes et je te laisserai vivre comme tu l'entends en te souhaitant le meilleur dans ce que tu entreprendras._

_Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais._

_Sanae._

Kojiro resta figé devant la lettre, il la relut encore deux fois et n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux.

-Tu…tu m'a complètement percé à jour et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Tu es capable de te mettre à ma place alors que je t'ai envoyé les pires atrocités à la figure et moi, moi j'ai continué mes conneries alors que tu avais confiance en moi.

Son cœur se serra en repensant au regard de Sanae lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert avec Yui.

-J'aurai dû te rattraper. J'aurai dû te connaitre autant que tu me connais ! Si j'avais su…

Il baissa la tête.

- Je…je suis désolée mon ange, je ne voulais pas en arriver là…

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Pendant ce temps là, Takeru et Hiragi arrivèrent au deuxième étage en compagnie de Feylie.

-Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais mademoiselle Feylie, murmura Hiragi.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois, je connais les plus belles femmes du monde moi, je sais les choisir.

-Espèce de petit profiteur, c'est parce que tu es petit que tu as autant de succès.

-Et alors, tu es jaloux ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis mignon moi.

-Taisez-vous un peu tous les deux sinon on va se faire repérer, intervint Feylie.

Hiragi s'avança et se mit à son niveau.

-Mais dites- moi, mademoiselle Feylie, pourquoi faites vous ça pour ce petit mioche ?

-Parce qu'il est mon futur mari, c'est évident.

BONG !

Hiragi trébucha par terre.

-Faites attention, vous avez failli vous cogner la tête contre le banc, s'inquiéta Feylie en l'aidant à se relever.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que j'étais irrésistible, jubila Takeru avec un grand sourire.

-Mais c'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas vous marier avec lui ! S'écria Hiragi en se remettant debout.

-Bah, il m'a aidé pendant tout son séjour ici, il est mignon, gentil, et il m'a refilé tous ses desserts à la cantine, que demander de plus ?

- Heu...je ne sais pas moi, être majeur, non ?

-Oui, je sais, j'y ai pensé, mais il était tellement chou quand il me l'a demandé en mangeant sa glace au chocolat que je n'ai pas résisté, je lui ai dit d'accord à la condition que je ne trouve pas un autre homme d'ici là, n'est ce pas mon petit Takeru ? Demanda-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune garçon.

-Oui, bien sûr, Feylie Chan, répondit-il avec un grand sourire, mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Feylie continua à ouvrir la route pendant que Takeru et Hiragi restaient légèrement en retrait.

-Ah ah ! Tout n'est pas perdu, exulta-t-il en regardant Takeru, je peux encore…

-Rêve pas, ramasseur de miettes, coupa Takeru, cette fois-ci je garde ma future femme que pour moi ! Kojiro est casé alors je suis tranquille.

-C'est ce qu'on va verra…

-Si tu tentes un truc louche, je t'envoie aux pays des rêves !

-Avec quoi ? Tes petits poings en mousse ?

-Non ! Je suis passé à une défense plus élaborée…

Takeru fouilla dans sa poche.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas sortir ? Bioman vert ? Pikachu ou une carte de yugi-oh ?

Hiragi perdit son sourire en voyant ce que Takeru brandit.

-Où…où as-tu trouvé ça ? Bégaya-t-il.

-Ça ? Oh, je ne l'ai pas trouvée, c'est moi qui l'ai faite, je voulais montrer à mes camarades à quoi pouvait ressembler un abruti au contact d'une belle fille, je trouve que cette photo est particulièrement bien réussie : on voit la bave couler sur tes lèvres, ton regard de grand ahuri, la grosse bosse sur la tête avec le poing de Kojiro dessus et enfin on sent bien qu'à la fin tu vas te ramasser méchamment par terre sous les yeux de Sanae morte de rire. En gros tu passes pour un bouffon, c'est très instructif sur ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour draguer. D'ailleurs, je me suis fait pas mal de tunes avec ça.

- Donne-moi ça, sale petit voleur d'image ! S'écria Hiragi en se précipitant vers Takeru.

-Non, pas question, je vais la montrer à Feylie et tu seras hors course !

Takeru se mit à courir vers Feylie.

-Feylie ! Feylie, il faut que je te montre un truc ! Clama-t-il en agitant la photo.

-Non ! Viens ici ! Protesta Hiragi.

Feylie s'arrêta et se retourna les mains sur les hanches.

-C'est pas un peu fini ce bordel ?! S'agaça-t-elle, il est interdit de crier ou de courir dans les couloirs alors arrêtez vous de suite sinon je repars travailler et vous ne verrez pas votre amie.

Takeru freina d'un coup sec. Hiragi, surpris, ne s'arrêta pas à temps et le percuta.

« Aieuhhh… » Gémirent-ils tous les deux en se massant les fesses.

-C'est ça de faire les malins, ça fini toujours mal. Allez, debout, on est arrivés, il va falloir que vous m'attendiez ici et dans le calme, précisa Feylie. Je vais faire diversion et vous aurez dix minutes maximum pour lui rendre visite alors ne traînez pas trop sinon…

-Si nous ou l'un de nos équipiers étiez pris sur le fait et capturés, l'infirmière Feylie nierait avoir eu connaissance de nos agissements, continua Hiragi en lui souriant.

-En gros, c'est ça oui, dit-elle amusée, alors faites attention. Donnez-moi cinq minutes et je vous vide la chambre.

-Comment vas-tu faire ? S'inquiéta Takeru.

- Fais-moi confiance, je sais y faire avec ce genre d'animal, dit-elle avec un grand sourire rutilant.

Elle partit dans le couloir adjacent. Hiragi et Takeru se collèrent au mur et s'approchèrent du coin pour observer.

-Dis, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle fait peur avec ce sourire ? Demanda Takeru en levant la tête vers Hiragi.

-Si, ça m'a fait froid dans le dos, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas opposer trop de résistance sinon je ne donne pas cher de leur peau.

Une ombre apparut derrière Hiragi.

-Toi, tu prépares encore un mauvais coup…

-Kyaaaaaaaaa s'écria Hiragi surpris.

-Chuuuuuuuut ! Tu n'as pas compris ce que Feylie a dit ou quoi ? Tu es encore plus nigaud que je le croyais, j'ai pas envie qu'on nous repère, dit Takeru en se retournant vers Hiragi.

-Tiens, tu es là toi aussi ?

-Takeshi ?

-Oui, bonjour, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est une longue histoire, je n'ai pas le temps de te raconter, là on est en planque, il faut qu'on se cache.

Takeru se plaqua à nouveau contre le mur et vérifia que personne ne les avait entendus.

-Ça a l'air bon, souffla-t-il.

-Et toi tu le suis ses bêtises ?

-Takeshi, tu es bête de m'avoir fait peur comme ça, à cause de toi on a failli rater ! S'offusqua Hiragi en se penchant au dessus de Takeru déjà en repérage.

-Toutes mes excuses, je porterai une clochette la prochaine fois, ironisa Takeshi. Mais je peux savoir ce que vous regardez comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant derrière Takeru. Moi, je vois rien dans ce couloir.

-On a envoyé Feylie vider la chambre de Sanae, on va pouvoir aller la voir, répondit Takeru aux aguets. On attend juste qu'ils sortent tous et hop après on fonce !

-Ah pas mal comme idée, je peux me joindre à vous ?

-Et Kira ? S'enquit Hiragi. Elle était partie te chercher, tu ne l'as pas croisée ?

-Si, c'est pour là que je suis là, dit-il avec un sourire.

**Flash back**

Takeshi était assis sur une chaise, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête dans les mains.

_Bon sang, c'est pas possible qu'il soit comme ça, il est aveugle ou quoi ? Et moi qui me suis toujours rangé de son côté, je n'ai jamais été vers elle durant leur conflit, même quand il lui a menti, je n'ai pas bougé, je n'ai pas couru pour la rattraper au lieu de ça, je suis resté pour essayer de le comprendre lui, tout ça à ses dépens, et voilà où elle en est…_

Il retint ses larmes.

_Moi, qui étais si proche d'elle avant qu'il soit ensemble, moi qui la protégeais, qui l'écoutais, qui étais son confident, je me suis éloigné pour ne pas avoir mal et je la lui ai confiée…_

Il serra ses poings.

_J'aurais jamais dû ! _

Soudain deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière et une tête se lova contre son cou.

-Alors comme ça on évite ma compagnie ?

Il tourna la tête.

-Kira ?

-Oui Kira. Pourquoi ? Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle amusée.

-Oui …enfin non, je n'attendais personne.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je sais, reprit-elle doucement, je blaguais pour que ton visage soit moins tourmenté, mais apparemment c'est raté, alors raconte moi ce qui se passe, je pourrai peut-être t'aider.

-…

- Hiragi m'a déjà raconté ta dispute avec Kojiro, c'est ça qui te tracasse ? S'hasarda-t-elle.

-Oui et non, marmonna-t-il. Laisse tomber, rajouta-t-il en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas encore l'intention de parler d'avantage, elle se déplaça devant lui, s'agenouilla, et prit ses mains pour les serrer dans les siennes.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant que tu m'aies parlé, alors soit tu commences maintenant, soit dans une heure, mais dis-toi que dans une heure je commencerai à avoir des crampes et avoir faim alors si tu pouvais…

-C'est bon, souffla-t-il avec un léger sourire. C'est juste que je n'aime pas que tu me vois comme ça, dit-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

-Que je te vois comment ? Attristé parce qu'une de tes amies est gravement blessée ? C'est sûr, c'est honteux, ironisa-t-elle. Ne sois pas stupide.

-Non, c'est pas ça. Je suis juste en train de réaliser que je ne mérite même pas l'amitié de Sanae, c'est un peu de ma faute si elle est là.

Il commença à se laisser aller et une larme coula.

-Pardon, dit-il en essuyant sa joue, tu dois me trouver pitoyable…

-Non, pas du tout, Sanae et toi étaient très proches, c'est normal d'avoir de la peine. C'est plutôt tes paroles que je ne comprends pas.

- Je l'ai complètement délaissée, je croyais que Kojiro allait s'en occuper…

Il s'interrompit un instant pour se redresser contre la chaise et regarda le plafond.

-Il sait pourtant que j'étais amoureux d'elle, reprit-il doucement, et que je n'ai pas insisté en voyant qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de cet énergumène. Après ça, j'ai été moins présent pour elle et j'ai laissé ma place de protecteur à Kojiro, mais il a foiré. Il a complètement foiré la seule chose que je lui avais demandée ! S'énerva-t-il. Si j'avais su…

Il s'interrompit en s'apercevant de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il regarda Kira : elle ne semblait ni attristée, ni surprise.

-Heu, je veux dire que si j'avais su, je serais quand même resté son protecteur, je veux pas dire que j'aurai préféré me battre pour sortir avec Sanae, même si elle est géniale…géniale tout comme toi Kira, se reprit-il rapidement en accélérant son débit, ne te fais pas d'idées, elle et moi on a jamais été…

-Hé ho ! Coupa Kira. Pas de panique, Taki, j'ai compris, elle et toi vous avez été proches tout comme moi et Caïn…

-Ouais, on peut dire ça, mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer Caïn dans ce rôle tu vois, il me sort par les yeux lui.

-Ok, ok, passons le sujet.

Elle resserra ses mains dans les siennes.

-Maintenant on est ensemble, je le sais, dit-elle pour clore le sujet.

Il la regarda et fit un sourire. Il l'attira vers lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Oui et sans toi, je ne sais pas où j'en serais, je t'aime ma puce, dit-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Kira rougit. Il se redressa et continua à parler.

-Mais tu comprends, maintenant elle est comme une sœur pour moi et Kojiro est mon meilleur ami, je pensais qu'ils allaient être heureux mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle se retrouve ici gravement blessée et lui continue à s'éloigner d'elle, je n'y comprends plus rien. J'en viens même à penser qu'elle aurait été plus heureuse en restant près de Tsubasa…

-Takeshi ! Se scandalisa Kira. Tu ne peux pas dire ça !

-Putain, je sais, je raconte n'importe quoi, souffla-t-il tristement. C'est juste que tout ce que j'espérais s'écroule, Sanae à l'hôpital et Kojiro complètement abattu et perdu…

-Tu ferais mieux de retourner près de Sanae, ça te ferait du bien, tu pourrais lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur et tu trouverais peut-être les réponses à tes questions…

-J'aurai bien aimé, mais « Tsubasa et compagnie » nous en empêchent.

-Et tu crois que ça a arrêté Kojiro tout à l'heure ? Il suffit de forcer les choses parfois pour obtenir ce qu'on veut.

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison.

-Comment ça « peut-être » ? Tu doutes encore de mes idées fabuleuses ? S'offusqua Kira.

-Oh non, je n'oserais pas ma puce, rectifia rapidement Takeshi.

-Ah, je préfère, dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur le ventre. Allez, hop, debout, vas-y. Moi, je dois appeler Yoichi pour l'informer de ce qui ce passe, et le rassurer, j'ai promis de vous ramener ce soir et je compte bien tenir ma promesse.

Takeshi se leva, la prit dans ses bras et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu es…tu es…

-Inqualifiable, je sais, dit-elle en finissant la phrase avec un grand sourire.

Takeshi l'étreignit et l'embrassa amoureusement.

**Fin flash back**

-Je vois que Kira sait si prendre, déclara Hiragi avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux insinuer toi ?

-Oh, rien, juste que tu as l'air d'aller déjà mieux, enfin là, tu as l'air complètement débile avec ton visage tout sourire, je pense que tu dois repenser à des trucs douteux, mais on est en présence d'un rejeton déjà assez déluré comme ça alors ne rentre pas dans les détails.

-Imbécile !

-Mais heu ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est une planque ou quoi ?! S'énerva Takeru, vous allez vous taire oui ! Ah la la, les grands sont vraiment des ignorants, d'où l'expression : « plus on est grand, plus on est… »

« Hé ! » S'écrièrent Hiragi et Takeshi en mettant leur mains sur la bouche de Takeru.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, Feylie vérifiait la perfusion et les appareils médicaux reliés à Sanae.

-Bon, tout m'a l'air parfaitement en ordre, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Elle va mieux ? Interrogea Taro.

-Heu, on ne peut pas encore le dire, mais ça ne va pas pire, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle.

-Oui, c'est vrai, marmonna-t-il tristement en se rasseyant à côté de Tsubasa.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger, déclara Feylie en s'adressant aux parents de Sanae, mais on a besoin que vous remplissiez quelques papiers à l'accueil.

-On ira plus tard, dit sèchement Hiroyuki, pour l'instant on préfère rester ici.

Feylie fronça les sourcils.

_Lui, il va me donner du fil à retordre._

Elle prit son plus beau sourire et continua.

-Mais c'est indispensable, et puis elle ne va pas s'envoler.

Hiroyuki la regarda avec dédain.

-Et vous trouvez ça drôle ? Demanda-t-il excédé.

-Non, pas du tout, mais c'est la vérité ! Même si elle se réveille dans une seconde, avec la quantité de sédatif et autres analgésiques qu'on lui a administrés, elle planerait à dix lieux d'ici alors ça m'étonnerait qu'elle reconnaisse le doux visage de son père, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Hiroyuki baragouina dans sa barbe puis se tourna vers sa femme.

-Yukari, vas-y, va remplir ces malheureux papiers ! Lança-t-il énervé.

-Mais…

-Yukari, s'il te plait, fais ce que je te dis.

Yukari se leva.

-Nous avons aussi besoin de votre participation, monsieur, intervint Feylie.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ça, vous savez que vous êtes énervante vous ?

-Mais je ne vous permets pas, monsieur ! Est-ce que je vous dis moi que vous ressemblez à un ours mal léché, mal élevé, et complètement macho ?

Yukari, Taro et Tsubasa retinrent un fou rire.

-Mais…mais... bégaya Hiroyuki, vous êtes insolente !

-Pas autant que vous monsieur, je vous ai juste demandé d'aller compléter des papiers à l'accueil, je ne vous ai pas demandé de faire des saltos arrière non plus ! Et puis si vous n'y allez pas, votre fille n'aura plus sa dope pour triper dans son sommeil, alors c'est vous qui voyez, monsieur.

-C'est…c'est…honteux ! Fit Hiroyuki en se levant.

-Oui, c'est honteux, je sais, mais le dealer…heu non le docteur est très pointilleux sur le sujet, alors n'oubliez pas de remplir toutes les lignes, sinon je serais obligé de revenir.

-Comptez sur moi, pour que je fasse tout bien du premier coup, mademoiselle insolente.

-Très bien monsieur ours, à plus tard, répliqua Feylie en le poussant doucement vers la sortie, et surtout prenez tout votre temps.

Yukari, morte de rire sortit à son tour.

_Et deux de moins._

Elle se retourna.

_Bon, aux suivants…_

Elle se dirigea vers Taro et Tsubasa.

A suivre…

**Côté barge**

**Chapitre 86 : Affaires de famille**

-Tu entends, Taro, si tu m'empêches encore de rentrer, je vais te…

-Et bien vas-y, qu'est ce qui te retiens ?

(**Feylie **: ouèch, zy-va ! tague-lui sa gueule à ce keumé ! **Koji **: ... ça fait peur une vieille qui essaie de parler djeun's **Tsubi** : c'est surtout ridiculement con de parler comme ça **Feylie** : et c'est surtout ridiculement con d'être con comme toi **Koji** : la balle revient à Fey)

(**Mando** : Ouais tu déchires ta race rettesoeur : Tu encaisses tranquille et après tu lui fais à l'envers, la classe !)

Kojiro le prit par le col et l'envoya valser un peu plus loin.

-Toujours aussi brutal ! Lança Ryo en remplaçant Taro devant la porte.

(**Feylie** : à croire que ce sont des videurs. Mais ils veulent vider qui ? **Koji** : t'es sûr que tu t'es remise au noir pour les cheveux ? **Feylie** : qu'est-ce que t'insinue le pas-aimé-de-papa-méchant-de-Sanae ? **Koji** : t'avais besoin de me le rappeler ? **Feylie** : et toi t'avais besoin de me rappeler ma connerie ? **Tsubi **: égalité !)

(**Mando** : Quel match acharné, les deux équipes donnent leur maximum ! Va-t-on avoir droit à un KO ?)

-Je déteste qu'on se mette en travers de ma route, c'est tout…

-Attends un peu toi, menaça Taro en se relevant.

-Non, je n'attends plus, j'en ai assez, je suis venue pour Sanae pas pour vous !

-Kojiro, calme-toi, sinon tu vas finir par te faire virer de l'hôpital, essaya d'intervenir Takeshi.

-Qu'ils essaient et ils verront, je ne sortirai pas cet hôpital avant de l'avoir vue. Dorénavant plus personne ne me retiendra dans ce couloir !

(**Feylie **: le bad boy a parlé ! priez mécréants avant que sa colère ne s'abatte sur vos têtes et que... **Koji** _désespéré_: me dis pas que ton livre de chevet c'est la Bible ! **Feylie** : non j'ai pas trop envie de devenir nonne ou les trucs dans le genre. Non, mon livre de chevet c'est "comment parvenir à se faire passer pour plus conne qu'on ne l'est vraiment devant ces cons de mecs" **Koji** : tu te fous de moi ? **Feylie** _attitude blonde _: non pourquoi ?)

-Kojiro ça suffit, s'écria Hiragi en tentant de le retenir, ne fais pas de scandale, ça n'arrangera rien.

Kojiro se dégagea d'Hiragi et poussa violemment Ryo sur Taro qui s'approchait.

-La place est enfin libre…

Au moment où Kojiro se retourna pour tourner la poignée, Tsubasa apparut dans l'embrasure, tête baissée, il sortit calmement de la chambre et referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Kojiro recula légèrement en voyant les vêtements encore ensanglantés de Tsubasa tandis que Takeshi et Hiragi s'immobilisèrent en apercevant à leur tour son état.

-Tsubasa, elle va bien ? S'enquit Taro en se relevant.

-C'est encore difficile à dire, dit-il sans relever la tête, ils ont soigné ses fractures, malheureusement elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque durant l'intervention et elle est tombée dans le coma…

-…

-Son état est pour l'instant stationnaire, reprit-il tranquillement, mais il faut encore attendre quelques heures pour qu'ils se prononcent définitivement.

-Et elle sortira bientôt du coma, n'est ce pas ? S'informa Hiragi.

-Ça, personne ne le sait, tout dépend d'elle.

-…

Tout le monde réalisait peu à peu la situation.

-Maintenant que vous êtes au courant, je vais retourner près d'elle, ne faîtes plus de bruit.

-C'est ça oui, et tu crois que je vais gentiment rester là à attendre ? Ironisa Kojiro en posant la main sur la poignée de la porte.

(**Feylie** : mais oui, il le pensait le méchant ! Tsubi t'as pris pour son toutou. A ta place, j'aurai grave la haine, Koji. Etre considéré comme un chien... la honte quoi **Taro** : toi, t'as décidé de les dresser l'un contre l'autre **Feylie** _qui cache direct ses mains derrière son dos _: n'importe quoi d'abord ! Pourquoi je ferai ça ? **Onizuka** : hey, Fey ! C'est toi qui prends les paris non ? **Feylie** _sourire gêné devant Taro _: bah faut bien gagner sa vie, non ?)

(**Mando **: Et voilà, Fey qui veut casser mes jouets…heu mes personnages)

Tsubasa le poussa violemment vers le mur d'en face et releva enfin la tête.

(**Feylie** : oh mon dieu, le combat commence avec violence ! Je préviens les âmes sensibles de ne pas lire les lignes qui suivront pour ne pas heurter leur sensibilité de fan)

(**Mando**déchainée avec ses pompons : Tsubi ! Tsubi ! Tsubi ! L'œil du tigre mon gars ! L'œil du tigre ! **Tsubi **: Quoi ? Tu veux que je le tape dans l'œil ? **Mando** : Mais non, tu es teubé toi, je parle de l'œil du tigre, Rocky III ! Tu captes là ? **Tsubi** : Rocky III tu dis, attends…Heu…c'est une marque de bouffe pour tigres aux trois oligoéléments pour qu'ils aient de beaux yeux ? **Mando** : Mais qu'il est con lui, qu'il est con ! J'abandonne, démerde toi tout seul ! Mando lui balance ses pompons à la tête et se barre **Tsubi** : Bah quoi ? …Ah si je sais, je me suis trompé, elle parlait de Rocky l'ami de Rox, Rox et Rocky ! Voilà ! Mais pourquoi III alors ? Ils étaient trois dans l'histoire ?)

-Non, toi tu t'en vas, tu n'as plus rien à faire ici ! S'écria-t-il soudainement en perdant son attitude jusqu'ici paisible.

-Ça va pas ! Pour qui tu te prends ?! S'invectiva Kojiro. C'est de moi qu'elle a besoin, pas d'un fiancé de pacotille, tu devrais arrêter tes conneries tout de suite et me laisser rentrer.

Il s'approcha à nouveau de la porte et se mit devant Tsubasa.

-Allez, pousse-toi de là !

Tsubasa le toisa du regard sans bouger.

(**Feylie** : genre imaginez le regard de bad boy puissance cinq mille... mais venant de Tsubi, ça fait "aux frontières du réel" **Koji** : waouh ! Comment sortir sa culture télévisuelle pour épater la galerie, tu fais pitié là **Feylie** : Tsubi, allez frappe ! Latte-lui la gueule à ce prétentieux, écrase-lui la face sur une tartine de mer...credi !)

-Putain, tu fais vraiment chier ! S'énerva Kojiro.

-Si ça t'agace, moi ça me fait plutôt plaisir, vois tu, répondit-il avec un rictus. Depuis hier soir, elle et moi, on s'est pas mal rapprochés et je peux t'assurer que maintenant j'en sais plus que toi sur elle et sur …

(**Feylie** : là, c'est limite si son "on s'est pas mal rapprochés, etc..." signifie pas "on s'est roulés dans la prairie, sans papa Ingalls dans les parages bien sûr, et on a fait mumuse longtemps en tenu d'Eve. Mais bon, comme c'est de Tsubi cette version là ce sera juste pour se la péter devant ses potos)

(**Mando** : Oh, tu n'as pas compris Fey ! En fait ils ont joué à « Twister » toute la nuit, mdr)

PAF !

Kojiro lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Tsubasa l'encaissa sans broncher.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux insinuer ?! Lança violemment Kojiro.

-Rien, rien du tout, dit Tsubasa en massant légèrement sa mâchoire. Pourquoi ? À quoi tu penses toi ? Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

(**Feylie** : finalement, il ne sortira pas la version hard qu'à ses potos mais aussi à son pire ennemi. Il a grandi le Tsubi On dit merci à qui ? Merci Mando !)

(**Mando** qui fait une révérence : Mais je vous en prie, vous aimez le bad, le vrai ? Le pur et dur ? Et bien le voici en version relooking extrême !)

PAF !

Kojiro lui envoya un second coup de poing et cette fois-ci Tsubasa fut envoyé à terre.

-Arrête de me regarder comme ça ! Tu racontes n'importe quoi et tu te prends pour le roi du monde parce que monsieur était là quand elle a eu son accident, mais si tu voulais faire ton intéressant devant moi, tu n'avais qu'à la sauver ! C'est toi qui étais présent avec elle, alors pourquoi tu n'as rien fait, toi qui es si malin ?!

Tsubasa lui lança un regard noir et se releva en essuyant le filet de sang qui coulait de sa lèvre.

-N'inverse pas les rôles, toi ! Si elle est dans ce lit, c'est de ta faute et uniquement à cause de toi, alors à ta place je ferai profil bas !

-Je n'y suis pour rien, arrête tout de suite avec ça !

-Ah oui ? Et bien si elle ne t'avait pas surpris avec la péripatéticienne du coin dans ton propre lit, elle n'aurait jamais eu cet accident en revenant te voir.

(**Feylie** : c'est pas faux. **Koji **: t'es pas censée dire approuver ce qu'il dit ! T'es mon avocate oui ou non ? **Feylie **: je le suis mais faut reconnaître tes fautes, c'est le signe d'une grande sagesse **Bouddha** : Fey, me pique pas mes phrases que j'ai eu du mal à pondre ! **Feylie** : oh ça va ! c'est pas comme si c'était des phrases cultes genre "oh t'es revenue au hair black ?" **Koji et Bouddha **: c'est une phrase culte ça ? Depuis quand ? **Feylie** : depuis que les gens vont me la sortir tous les jours)

(**Mando** qui zieute Feylie intensément : Oh, tiens, t'es revenue au hair black ? (Petite précision pour les lecteurs : Feylie n'est plus blonde mais est revenu au black ! Elle en avait marre de signer des autographes pour Paris Hilton, à cause de ça quelques personnes dans ce monde pensent que Paris est intelligente et vraiment belle en vrai…pfff))

-C'est un concours de circonstances et…et puis ça ne te regarde pas après tout, tout ça c'est entre elle et moi, alors ne me reproche des trucs dont tu ignores tout !

-En tout cas, moi, je n'ignore pas ce qu'elle a ressenti hier, j'étais là pour elle ne l'oublie pas !

(**Feylie** : si un jour j'ai besoin d'un poète, j'irai certainement pas demander à Tsubi de m'écrire des vers)

-Justement, si tu étais là pour elle, pourquoi est-ce seulement elle qui a été blessée ? Pourquoi tu n'as rien toi ? Tu t'es barré en courant en voyant le danger ou quoi ? Tu…

-Tu veux la voir ?! Tu veux la voir ?! Coupa Tsubasa en saisissant Kojiro par le col.

Il ouvrit la porte et le poussa à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Alors regarde la bien! Regarde le résultat de tes « malencontreuses » erreurs s'écria Tsubasa.

(**Feylie** : oh le p'tit bâtard ! Ça se fait pas de montrer ça comme ça ! Il va me traumatiser mon Koji)

Kojiro eut du mal à en croire ses yeux : les bleus et les brûlures sur le visage de Sanae étaient déjà impressionnants mais les bandages, les plâtres et la machine l'aidant à respirer rajoutaient à l'effet cauchemardesque de sa vision.

-C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il.

-Et maintenant que tu l'as vue, tu vas te casser d'ici.

(**Feylie** : hé ho ! Koji aussi il a besoin d'un lit pour se reposer après avoir vu ça !)

(**Mando** : Il y a qu'un lit dans cette chambre, et toi tu pensais le remettre direct dans le pieu de Sanae, et comme ça, hop, l'histoire serait réglée, mais ça va pas non ?)

-J'aimerais être à ta place, bredouilla-t-il en résistant à Tsubasa qui le tirait par le bras.

(**Feylie** : là foutez une ballade en fond (moi je l'ai fait et c'est trop triste) !! Et vous serez plongé direct dans la scène)

-…

Surpris par ces paroles, Tsubasa le regarda incrédule : il fixait inexorablement le visage de Sanae et ne prêtait aucune attention aux alentours. Il semblait n'y avoir qu'elle et lui dans la pièce.

-Je suis désolé, Sanae, crois moi, je n'ai jamais voulu ça, je…je me suis trompé sur beaucoup de choses, il faut que…

« Mon dieu, ma chérie ! »

Un cri interrompit Kojiro.

(**Feylie** : devinez qui sait. Je vous le donne en mille : c'est moi ! **Koji **: on doit rire maintenant ou c'était pendant ? **Feylie** : ah ah ah, très drôle)

Tsubasa et Kojiro se retournèrent simultanément. Hiroyuki et Yukari venaient d'entrer dans la pièce, Yukari s'était appuyée contre son mari en apercevant sa fille.

-Monsieur Nakaza…

-Jeune homme, que faîtes vous ici ? Fit Hiroyuki en s'adressant directement à Kojiro. Je ne vous avais pas demandé de laisser ma fille tranquille ?

(**Feylie** : le papa méchant de Sanae, il y va toujours franco ; mais qu'est-ce que ça fait mal, hein Koji ? **Koji** : j'ai besoin de répondre, idiote ! **Feylie** : oh, ça va. Pas la peine de se montrer désagréable envers moi alors que le coupable c'est l'autre. **Koji** : pitié fout moi la paix ! **Feylie** : peut pas, je suis ton avocate et puis j'aime trop de te faire chier pour partir d'ici **Koji** : je te hais **Feylie** : bah comme ça on est deux **Tsubi** : échec et mat)

(**Mando** : Et oui, la partie est finie et Feylie l'emporte ! Va-t-on assister à une rupture de contrat entre Koji et son avocate Feylie ? La suite dans le prochain épisode « D'amour toujours »)

-Si, mais ma réponse a toujours et sera toujours : non ! Je vous l'ai déjà dit et je n'ai plus peur de le répéter, j'aime votre fille et…

(**Feylie **: attends, je vais t'enregistrer Koji parce que de toute façon faudra te répéter devant le papa méchant de Sanae)

(**Mando **: Et oui, j'en étais sûre, Feylie a besoin de ce pognon d'avocate, elle ne lâchera pas l'affaire. Au fait Fey, prévois des piles pour ton dictaphone car il va vraiment falloir lui répéter plusieurs fois à ce papa. Va-t-il enfin être convaincu au bout d'un millions de fois ? La suite dans le prochain épisode de la célèbre série « Les contes des mille et une répétitions »)

-Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment de parler de ça vous deux ? S'énerva Yukari en se précipitant au chevet de Sanae. Elle est dans le coma, mais je suis sûre qu'elle peut tout entendre alors si vous avez encore l'intention de lui faire de la peine en vous disputant comme des gamins au sujet d'un jouet, je vous prie de sortir !

-…

Kojiro et Hiroyuki restèrent tout penauds devant Yukari.

-Je…je suis désolé, balbutia Kojiro.

-Oui, moi aussi chérie…quoiqu'il en soit jeune homme, continua Hiroyuki, seule sa famille a le droit de rester dans cette chambre alors j'aimerais que vous…

-Comme vous voulez, Ohzora et moi allons donc sortir.

-Non, je pensais seulement à vous. Tsubasa est depuis longtemps le bienv…

(**Feylie** : pitain, ça se fait pas !! Mando t'es cruelle ! Là, je vois toute ta sadicité et ça me rend... **Koji **: triste ? **Feylie** : pire ! je suis... fan ! _Koji tombe dans mes pommes_ bah quoi ? Fallait pas dire ça ?)

(**Mando** : Plus je suis sadique, plus on m'aime ? Intéressant ça…Mando prend des notes)

-Pas la peine de poursuivre, j'ai compris ! Coupa Kojiro en détournant les yeux d'Hiroyuki.

-Je savais que vous n'étiez pas si…

Kojiro se dirigea alors vers le lit.

-Mais que faîtes vous?! S'indigna Hiroyuki. La sortie est de l'autre côté.

Kojiro se mit à genou au bord du lit et prit la main de Sanae dans la sienne. Avec son autre main, il lui caressa légèrement le front en la regardant tendrement.

-Mais enfin ça suffit, gamin, ne m'obligez pas à appeler la sécurité !

Kojiro eut un léger sourire en coin et reposa doucement la main de Sanae sur le matelas avant de se relever.

(**Feylie** : Ça ! ça c'est l'attitude bad boy qui manquera toujours à Tsubi quoi qu'il fasse !)

(**Mando** : C'est comme un vrai pot de « Nutella » et une imitation « pâte à tartiner noisettes ». Quand on est né Bad, on est toujours mieux qu'un Bad importé)

-Et bien, ce n'est pas trop tôt, souffla Hiroyuki, plus personne ne vous retient maintenant…

-Sauf respect de votre part, interrompit Kojiro, je pense que si, monsieur.

(**Feylie** : et en plus, il parle comme les mecs de chez Molière, si c'est pas classe tout ça !)

(**Mando** : Il a repris des cours de « perfect bad man » récemment, non ? **Tsubi** : Trop fort ! Des cours de Batman ! **Mando **: Tsubi, repose ta tenue de Robin, j'ai dit BAD MAN ! Pas Batman ! Et pleure pas en plus. Allez, lâche cette cape maintenant, lâche !)

Il se pencha alors sur Sanae et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Il lui remit ensuite une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille en lui murmurant subtilement « je reviendrai, ne t'inquiète pas ». Il se redressa sans la quitter des yeux puis se tourna vers Hiroyuki.

-Voilà, je vous laisse en « famille », dit-il en le narguant.

-Espèce de sale petit…

-Chéri ! Interrompit Yukari.

-Au revoir madame, fit Kojiro en inclinant la tête vers Yukari. Monsieur…

Il passa ensuite devant Tsubasa sans lui lancer un regard et claqua la porte derrière lui.

-Pfiou, souffla Kojiro en s'appuyant contre la porte et en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Alors ? Alors ? Tu l'as vue ? Demanda Hiragi en se précipitant vers lui.

-Ouais, Lâcha-t-il pensif.

-Et alors ?!

-…

Le regard de Kojiro fixait toujours le plafond.

-Tu pourrais au moins répondre, tu n'es pas le seul à t'inquiéter, tu sais ! S'écria Takeshi.

-Oui, Taro et Ryo sont partis prendre un café, continua Hiragi, c'est peut-être l'occasion de rentrer à notre tour et…

-Ah, foutez moi la paix à la fin, si vous voulez voir les dégâts vous n'avez qu'à franchir cette porte passez « la famille » et le « fiancé » de Sanae, et après peut-être que vous aurez le droit de la voir, moi je peux rien pour vous ! D'ailleurs je peux rien pour elle non plus…

-Non mais ce n'est pas vrai ça, tu vas pas encore nous faire une crise d'égocentrisme ! Lança Takeshi. « Moi je suis malheureux, moi je suis martyrisé par l'entourage de Sanae, je ne peux plus être près d'elle, et patati et patata »…y'en a pire que marre là, tu fais chier tout le monde avec tes conneries, depuis le début c'est toi qui fous en l'air ta relation avec elle, tu donnes l'impression de ne pas vouloir être heureux.

-Ouais, tu as raison, je me fais des films à longueur de temps : que ces derniers jours elle disparaisse sans raison valable, qu'elle pense à un autre, que son père m'en veuille à mort je ne sais pourquoi et m'interdise de la voir, que ce con de Tsubasa se la joue à mort devant moi parce qu'elle était près de lui cette nuit et pas avec moi, tout ça je l'ai inventé…

-C'est ça, continue, reproche lui tes états d'âme en plus ! Depuis le début j'aurai dû te remettre les idées en place et être de son côté plutôt que du tien. Tu n'es pas assez fort pour la mériter, tu recules au moindre obstacle, tu…

-Et bien voilà, tu as tout compris, coupa Kojiro, et pour illustrer tes propos et prouver que tu as raison : je me casse d'ici ! Rugit-il en mettant ses mains dans les poches.

(**Feylie** : Koji, pour rugir de plaisir ! MDR ok je sors de là avec ma sale blague)

(**Mando** : C'était pas le slogan de Koji dès le début, ça ? Mdr)

Il bouscula Takeshi et entra dans l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir. Kira apparut.

-Kojiro, tu…

-Descends de là, je me barre de cet hôpital, j'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Kira recula pour descendre et les portes se refermèrent devant elle.

-Mais…mais qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-elle en se retournant vers Takeshi et Hiragi.

-Rien de bien nouveau, s'énerva Takeshi en partant à l'opposé de l'ascenseur.

-Mais attends Takeshi ! Tu…

Hiragi la retint par le bras.

- Laisse-lui cinq minutes, Kira. Il vient de se disputer, encore une fois, avec Kojiro. Et cette fois-ci il lui a dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. L'accident de Sanae l'a beaucoup touché et…

-Sanae ! Comment va Sanae ? S'enquit-elle en l'interrompant.

-Je vais tout t'expliquer…

Hiragi lui exposa tout ce qui c'était passé depuis l'arrivée de Kojiro et Takeshi à l'hôpital.

-C'est terrible, fit doucement Kira.

-Oui, c'est pas trop la joie.

-Et en plus de ça, rajouta Kira, Yoichi m'a confié la difficile mission de tous vous ramener à l'hôtel. Demain c'est la finale et il s'inquiète. Il comprend très bien ce qu'il se passe et il a beaucoup de peine aussi mais il ne perd pas de vue votre objectif à vous et à Sanae.

-…

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-J'ai…j'ai oublié un truc super important ! Il faut absolument que j'y aille, ça ne te dérange pas si je te laisse seule ?

-Non, pas du tout, je dois retrouver Takeshi de toute façon.

-Ok, on se retrouve ici tout à l'heure, lança Hiragi en partant en courant vers l'ascenseur.

-Et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver mon petit Taki maintenant, souffla Kira en tournant les talons.

Au même moment, Kojiro s'asseyait sur les marches d'entrée de l'hôpital.

_C'est pas vrai, comme s'il avait besoin d'en rajouter lui ! Il ne m'a même pas laissé finir ma phrase et il a tout compris de travers !_

Il donna un coup de pied dans une jardinière de fleurs, puis il s'adossa à une marche, les mains derrière la tête.

_Évidemment que je ne pouvais rien pour eux, mais pour Sanae c'était différent, à ce moment là, je ne pouvais rien faire, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que je renonçais. Je n'allais qu'en même pas casser la gueule à son père et à ce crétin d'Ohzora pour l'enlever sur mon cheval blanc, j'aurais fait quoi après ? Elle a besoin de tous ces proches auprès d'elle pour l'instant…_

(**Feylie** : et toi hélas t'en fais pas partie **Koji **posture façon Tamaki dans Host Club : t'es trop méchante toi)

Il se redressa et tendit ses bras devant lui en les faisant craquer.

…_ouais, pour l'instant et après je réglerai mes comptes. En tout cas Takeshi n'a pas mâché ses mots, il doit vraiment m'en vouloir. Il aime tellement Sanae…Sanae…_

Son regard s'obscurcit.

_Dans quel état tu es mon ange…_

Il posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et mit sa tête dans ses mains.

_J'ai tellement de choses à te dire, tellement de choses à me faire pardonner, tellement de choses à faire avec toi, il faut que tu te réveilles, Sanae, ma chérie, il faut que tu t'en sortes, sinon…sinon je sombrerai avec toi…_

« Oniisannn, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Kojiro sortit de ses pensées et releva la tête.

-Takeru ?

Takeru l'embrassa sur la joue et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Bonjour, tu es venu nous voir ?

-Vous voir ? Mais…mais qu'est ce que, toi, tu fais là ? Demanda t-il en se levant complètement perdu. Tu devrais être à la maison avec maman.

-Tu n'es donc pas venu pour nous… oups, fit Takeru en mettant son index devant la bouche, je crois que j'ai gaffé, Sanae ne va pas être contente.

(**Feylie** : toute le monde s'en fout mais moi je l'adore Takeru !! Il me donne la pêche quand je lis ses dialogues)

(**Mando** : En fait c'est exactement moi quand j'avais son âge…j'étais mimi hein ?)

-« Venu pour nous » ? Mais c'est qui le « nous » ? Et qu'est ce que Sanae à avoir là dedans ?!

-Je dois y aller, salut !

Takeru tenta une sortie précipitée vers l'accueil, mais son frère, plus rapide, réussit à le retenir par le col.

-Takeruuuuuu, menaça Kojiro.

-Ah, ah, s'amusa Takeru en se retournant avec un grand sourire, tu gagnes toujours à ce jeu là.

- Explique-toi tout de suite mon cher petit frère adoré.

À la vue du sourire carnassier de Kojiro, Takeru se mit à table.

-Ok, ok, je te dis tout, mais je dirais à Sanae que j'ai craqué sous la menace. Allez, viens, dit-il en lui prenant la main.

Il l'entraîna dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le troisième étage.

-Voilà…

Il commença par expliquer qu'il était tombé gravement malade et que Natsumi, déjà très fatiguée, était tombée malade à son tour. Ayant des problèmes pour payer l'hôpital ils avaient dû se résoudre à appeler Sanae.

-Mais vous auriez dû m'appeler moi, pas Sanae ! Interrompit Kojiro.

-C'était pour ne pas te déranger pendant le tournoi, tu devais le gagner et avoir un gros contrat pour avoir beaucoup d'argent et payer les méchants médecins, c'est ce que je leur ai dit mais ils ne m'ont pas cru, alors j'ai appelé Sanae pour qu'elle leur dise. Mais même en sachant ça, ils ont voulu des sous tout de suite, c'est là que Sanae a payé pour nous en disant que tu étais sa fiancée.

-…

-Et après ça, ils nous ont donné une grande chambre pour qu'on soit tous les quatre, ensemble, et Sanae est venue nous voir tous les jours !

-Tous les jours tu dis…

-Oui, chaque après midi après vos matchs. Elle ne voulait pas t'inquiéter, et nous non plus, j'espère que tu ne seras pas fâché.

-C'était donc ça, murmura Kojiro, et moi qui pensais que…quel con !

(**Feylie** : depuis le début que je te le dis, tu m'as jamais cru **Koji** : toi ça va ! Hé auteur de cette fic, t'attends quoi pour jarreter cette sangsue ? **Feylie **: comment t'es méchant avec moi qui ne t'a rien fait... méchant pas beau !)

(**Mando** : Pff, des vrais petits amours ces deux là, on dirait un frère et une sœur, vous ne trouvez pas ?)

-Au fait, aujourd'hui elle devait venir nous apporter des places pour la finale. Elle n'est pas encore passée, ça veut dire que tu as perdu ? Demanda Takeru en fronçant les sourcils.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

-Non, j'ai gagné.

-Ah bah tant mieux alors, sinon j'aurai été obligé de te corriger !

(**Feylie **: quand je vous disais qu'il est trop mimi Take-chan ! Oui, c'est le surnom que je lui ai donné, pourquoi ? Vous le saurez en continuant ce chapitre **Koji** : t'as cru que c'était une séquence de pub ou quoi ?)

(**Mando** : Fey, la spécialiste des spoilers, mdr)

Kojiro fit un léger sourire en voyant le petit poing levé de Takeru prêt à cogner. Ils sortirent de l'ascenseur et prirent le couloir de gauche.

-Sanae ne devrait pas tarder alors. J'étais descendu l'attendre quand je t'ai vu. Tiens d'ailleurs, pourquoi tu étais là, si ce n'était pas pour nous voir ? Et pourquoi Sanae n'est pas avec toi ?

-C'est quel numéro la chambre de maman ? S'enquit Kojiro pour détourner la conversation.

-La 33, tu vas voir, elle est super !

Takeru s'arrêta devant une porte et l'ouvrit.

-Devinez qui je vous ramène ? Interrogea-t-il fier de lui.

-Ko…Kojiro ? Fit Natsumi surprise.

« Kojiro ! » S'écrièrent Naoko et Kisa en se précipitant vers lui quand il refermait la porte.

-Ola, du calme les enfants, dit Kojiro en s'agenouillant pour les embrasser.

-Kojiro, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Maman, comment vas-tu ? Demanda t-il en prenant Kisa dans ses bras.

-Très bien, mon chéri, beaucoup mieux, ne t'inquiète pas. Je me suis bien reposée ici.

-Oui, tu as l'air en forme, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Il s'assit sur le lit.

-Vous auriez dû me le dire…

-Ah, ne va pas nous faire culpabiliser, si ça avait été plus grave, on t'aurait prévenu, alors ne nous en veux pas, à nous ou à Sanae. Elle s'est très bien occupée de nous, tu sais, sans elle…

-Je sais, Takeru me l'a dit.

-Bien, souffla Natsumi, j'avais peur que tu te fâches contre elle.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis heureux que vous soyez en bonne santé maintenant.

-Dis, tu sais, dit Kisa toute excitée, demain on va te voir jouer en finale, on sera tout près pour t'encourager !

-Ce…ce n'est pas la peine, je…

-Ah si, on y tient, ça fait des jours qu'on ne pense qu'à ça, coupa Natsumi avec un grand sourire. On est renfermé ici depuis trop longtemps, demain c'est notre jour de sortie et je peux te dire que la première chose qu'on va faire c'est courir au stade assister à ta victoire !

-Oui, regarde, on a déjà dessiné des drapeaux, déclara Naoko en brandissant fièrement des bouts de tissus customisés.

-C'est très joli, mais je ne participerai pas à la finale.

« Quoi ?! » S'exclama en cœur l'assistance.

-Mais ça va pas toi ?! Tu ne vas pas faire ça à l'équipe et à Sanae ! S'écria Takeru.

-Tu es blessé ? S'inquiéta Natsumi.

-Non, je vais très bien.

-Alors tu vas jouer demain ! Affirma Takeru en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

-Je…je suis désolé.

-Sanae est au courant ? Interrogea Natsumi.

-Oui, moi je vais lui dire que tu es méchant ! Dit Kisa en descendant de ses bras.

Devant le regard soucieux de Natsumi, Kojiro détourna les yeux.

-Tu sais qu'on va tous te bouder à mort et que Sanae va devoir te quitter pour un homme plus fort, comme moi et…

(**Feylie** : je tombe amoureuse là XD)

(**Mando** : Tu n'as pas déjà un mec, toi ? Ah mais si, c'est vrai, tu es avec Harry le pleurnicheur, je vois que tu ouvres enfin les yeux !)

-Takeru, un instant s'il te plait, interrompit fermement Natsumi.

-…

-Kojiro, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

-…

Kojiro ne put s'empêcher de baisser tristement la tête.

-Est-ce que Sanae va bien, mon chéri ?

-Non, lâcha-t-il enfin.

Voyant son grand frère malheureux, Kisa se blottit à nouveau contre lui, lui tint une main et se pencha pour lui montrer son plus beau sourire. Kojiro releva légèrement son visage et lui répondit en caressant ses cheveux.

-Sanae est malade ? S'hasarda Takeru soudainement préoccupé.

-J'aurai préféré, tu sais. Elle a eu un accident.

-…

La petite troupe était suspendue à ses lèvres.

-Elle a été renversée par une voiture et elle est tombée dans le coma.

-Oh, mon chéri, je…je suis navrée…

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute, ce n'est pas la peine de t'excuser.

- C'est juste que je sais à quel point tu l'aimes, et elle est si gentille…

Natsumi se retint de verser une larme.

-Sanae Channn sanglota Takeru.

Kojiro vit alors Kisa et Naoko suivre Takeru.

-Attendez, attendez, ne pleurez pas ! Elle peut aller mieux…

« Ouinnnnn »

Une cacophonie de pleurs envahit la chambre. Kojiro se leva et s'agenouilla pour enserrer ses frères et sœur dans ses bras.

(**Feylie** : au moins là, il est super bien accueilli et enlacé par des gens qui l'aiment. J'aime bien le contraste entre les 2 scènes ; chapeau ma jumelle)

(**Mando** : J'avais envie d'un peu d'amour dans ce monde de brut. **Koji **: Je te signale que c'est toi qui le fait si brutal ce monde, tu ne te rends pas compte, je vais finir par faire une dépression moi. **Mando** qui prend des notes : Alors Koji doit faire une dépression, c'est noté ! **Koji** : Pourquoi moi, je vous le demande encore, pourquoi moi ?! Sniff, je me sens seul…)

-S'il vous plait, ne pleurez pas sinon elle va être aussi malheureuse que vous.

-C'est vrai ? Renifla Takeru.

-Oui, parfaitement et ça ne va pas l'aider si elle vous voit dans cet état, dit-il en caressant leurs joues pour effacer leurs larmes.

Takeru vérifier l'affirmation en regardant sa mère. Natsumi acquiesça de la tête avec un petit sourire.

-Bon, je veux bien être sage pour elle et pas pleurer, mais elle a intérêt à aller mieux rapidement sinon je recommence, se résolut Takeru en essuyant son visage avec le revers de sa manche.

-C'est bien, souffla Kojiro avec un sourire.

Kisa et Naoko imitèrent à nouveau leur frère.

-Dis, on peut aller la voir ? Demanda Kisa avec les yeux rouges.

-On ne peut pas, je suis désolé, seule sa famille est pour l'instant autorisée à rentrer dans sa chambre et puis je ne préfère pas que…

-Moi, j'y vais ! Protesta Takeru en prenant la direction de la porte.

Kojiro se leva pour le rattraper.

-Takeru, je ne préfère pas que tu la vois pour le moment, elle…c'est très impressionnant tu sais.

-C'est pas un problème, rien ne me fait peur et si comme tu le dis, elle ressent quand on est triste, elle va ressentir que je l'aime quand je serai près d'elle !

-Oui, mais tu ne peux pas rentrer tu sais, sa chambre est bien gardée.

-Pas de problème non plus, j'ai un plan pour rentrer incognito, dit-il en ouvrant la porte. J'ai des relations dans l'hôpital, tu vas voir, continua-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

(**Feylie** : attention ! Takeru est l'agent spécial du moment !)

(**Mando** : Il est meilleur que Jack Bauer ! Et surtout plus mignon, mdr)

-Takeru, attends…

Takeru s'élança dans le couloir.

…

-Et puis après tout, si je peux en profiter…

Kojiro se tourna vers sa mère.

-Je l'accompagne, prends soin des petits, à tout à l'heure, lança-t-il rapidement en sortant à son tour.

Takeru arriva à l'accueil, suivi de près par Kojiro.

-Alors c'est quoi ce plan ?

-Tu vas voir, il suffit juste de trouver la bonne personne…

-Kojiro ! Je t'ai cherché partout, je savais bien que tu n'étais pas loin, fit Hiragi en posant une main sur son épaule. Il faut que je te parle.

-Je n'ai pas le temps, Takeru a un plan d'attaque.

-Ah tiens, salut le nain, je ne t'avais pas vu, dit Hiragi en saluant Takeru de la main.

-Sangsue, comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ? Tu colles toujours lourdement les femmes des autres ? Rétorqua Takeru avec un grand sourire.

-Ah, ah, très drôle, et c'est quoi ce plan ? L'attaque d'une confiserie ? Ah non attends, je sais, l'attaque d'un vendeur d'échasses, il faut que tu sois à la hauteur pour draguer à mon niveau.

-T'inquiète vieux, ton niveau je l'ai atteint à l'âge de 2 ans, j'ai plus de succès que vous deux réunis.

-Hé ! Tape pas sur ton frère toi, s'indigna Kojiro, n'oublie pas que je t'ai tout appris.

-Oui, mais si j'avais un an de plus que toi, c'est moi qui serais fiancé à Sanae, tu as juste eu du bol. La preuve, c'est moi qui vais trouver une solution pour retrouver ma Sanae Chan !

-Tu marques un point, dit Kojiro avec un sourire, mais j'attends de voir…

-Je veux en être, maître Takeru ! S'exclama Hiragi content de pouvoir rendre visite à Sanae.

-Je vais voir, je sais pas encore si je vais tous pouvoir nous faire passer, c'est risqué, mon indic nous le dira. Un ou deux dessous de table sera sans doute indispensable.

(**Feylie **: soit il regarde trop de film le p'tit Take-chan soit il est vraiment doué pour le job)

-C'est marrant, on dirait qu'il a fait ça toute sa vie, tu crois qu'il trempe dans des trucs louches ? S'enquit Kojiro en chuchotant à l'oreille d'Hiragi.

-C'est ton frère et il te ressemble, rappelle toi ce que tu faisais à son âge.

-Merde, il va falloir que je le surveille de près alors.

(**Feylie** : moi je veux l'enfance de Koji !! Please Mando, écris-la!!)

(**Mando** : Tiens, ça c'est une grand idée pour ma prochaine fic ! Enfin si la mer ne vient pas tout emporter et piquer cette idée)

-Dites, vous ne bougez pas de là, j'ai repéré mon indic, dès que c'est ok je vous fais signe ! Déclara Takeru en partant dans le couloir.

-Ça tombe bien, fit Hiragi en se tournant vers Kojiro il faut vraiment que je te parle, viens par là.

Il l'entraîna dehors et ils s'assirent sur les marches.

-Alors, qu'est ce qui est si urgent ?

-Ça ! Dit Hiragi en lui sortant une lettre de sa poche.

-C'est quoi ?

-Une lettre.

-Oui, merci, ça j'avais vu.

-Une lettre de Sanae, reprit Hiragi.

-Pardon ? Fit Kojiro surpris.

-Elle voulait te la donner hier. Après que tu l'aies envoyée promener, elle est revenue à l'hôtel dans l'intention de te la faire lire mais…

Hiragi hésita à continuer.

-Mais elle m'a surpris au lit avec Yui, finit par dire Kojiro.

(**Feylie** : l'auteure aime remuer le couteau dans la plaie)

(**Mando** : Non, c'était juste un rappel pour ceux qui ont raté cet épisode, mdr, c'est possible tu crois ?)

-Oui, je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur moment pour te rappeler ça. Je voulais dans un premier temps lui rendre aujourd'hui, mais malheureusement je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion alors je crois qu'elle te revient maintenant.

-Pourquoi tu ne la gardes pas sur toi pour la lui rendre plus tard ? Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit à Takeshi, je suis un lâche, je ne la mérite pas…

-Je n'y crois pas, rétorqua de suite Hiragi, la tristesse et la colère nous font parfois dire n'importe quoi et je sais de quoi je parle, alors prends la, je crois qu'elle t'aidera.

(**Feylie** : Hiragi, l'homme sage second acte !)

-Tu penses que j'ai besoin d'être aidé ?

-Je te connais capitaine, je suis sûr que tu as déjà pris une décision pour le match de demain et je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure. Pourquoi tu te punirais ?

-Je ne me punie pas, je veux juste rester près d'elle…

-Je sais, fit Hiragi avec un petit sourire, mais je tiens à te la donner, que tu la lises ou non, mon travail de messager est fait, elle t'était destinée au départ donc fais-en ce que tu veux maintenant.

Hiragi déposa la lettre sur la marche près de Kojiro et se leva.

-Ça y est, elle est d'accord ! S'écria Takeru sur le perron.

-On y va tous les deux, dit Hiragi en faisant faire demi-tour à Takeru.

-Mais…

-Il a besoin de quelques instants, il nous rejoindra, ne t'inquiète pas.

-D'accord, se résigna Takeru.

Les deux compères rentrèrent et suivirent une infirmière.

Sur les marches, Kojiro n'avait pas bougé, il fixait l'enveloppe déposée près de lui.

_Qu'est ce que tu as bien pu m'écrire ? Est-ce que j'ai encore le droit de la lire après ce que j'ai fait ? Sanae dit le moi…_

Une bourrasque fit s'envoler la lettre, Kojiro la rattrapa de justesse. Il esquissa un sourire.

_Si j'étais superstitieux, je pourrais croire que c'est un signe…_

(**Feylie** : t'inquiète, c'est bien un signe : tu rentreras pas de sitôt dans la chambre de Sanae)

(**Mando** mode miss météo : Mesdames et messieurs, cette bourrasque signifie qu'une tempête est en train de se lever…Á vous d'interpréter, mdr)

Il joua un moment avec la missive, la tournant et la retournant dans tous les sens.

-Et puis merde ! J'ai besoin de savoir, j'ai besoin d'être un peu avec toi, dit-il à haute voix sans s'en apercevoir.

Il décacheta l'enveloppe, déplia rapidement le papier et commença à lire.

_Kojiro,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je n'ai pas réussi à te convaincre de me parler, mais depuis le temps tu dois me connaitre : je ne m'avoue jamais vaincue, alors voilà écrit sur ce papier ce que j'étais venue te dire. Je sais que tu la liras car je te connais mieux que toi-même, monsieur est trop curieux et trop sensible pour pouvoir la jeter avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil, ne la jette pas avant la fin, c'est la seule chose que je te demanderai._

Kojiro fit un léger sourire.

_Pour commencer, j'aimerais te dire que tu joues très mal la comédie : ton petit numéro m'a déstabilisée un moment, mais c'est tout, je sais que tu as menti. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi mais je suis sûre et certaine que tu as voulu m'éloigner de toi et tu as utilisé ce qui pouvait me faire le plus mal, et ça a marché, enfin jusque là._

-Tu l'avais vu, murmura Kojiro.

_J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que j'en ai mérité une bonne partie, je t'ai fait du mal et je le regrette : je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse et je t'ai menti à plusieurs reprises, je peux comprendre que tu m'en veuilles mais de là à me faire croire que tu ne m'as jamais aimée, ça c'était trop gros, tu n'as pas pu jouer ou faire semblant dans tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble et tu n'as pas pu te servir de moi pour ta carrière, c'est la chose la plus stupide que tu aies inventé : toi l'homme le plus fier que je connaisse ne pourrait jamais supporter devoir quelque chose à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui-même. C'est là que j'ai réalisé que tu m'avais menti à ton tour. _

-Pardon, mon ange…

_Je ne t'en veux pas, je peux encaisser beaucoup de choses maintenant. C'est vrai que tu m'as anéantie quelques heures mais j'ai une force que tu ne soupçonnes pas encore et grâce à elle, crois-moi, je peux tout affronter. Je ne m'explique pas pourquoi aujourd'hui tu as voulu que je parte, mais c'est impossible, j'aime tout ce qu'on a fait cette année, j'aime tes projets, j'aime ma vie avec toi, je t'aime toi et pas un autre, alors arrête de me faire croire le contraire. Et surtout arrête de penser le contraire, « lui et moi » n'a jamais et ne sera jamais comme « toi et moi », et la seule chose que je verrais du Brésil, c'est ce que j'ai glissé dans cette enveloppe._

Kojiro se précipita pour regarder dans le fond de l'enveloppe posée à côté de lui. Il en retira trois bracelets brésiliens et reprit sa lecture.

_Je les ai achetés dans un magasin « porte bonheur », chaque bracelet représente un vœu._

_Le vert est celui qui représente ta victoire en championnat national. Le jaune symbolise ta réussite en équipe professionnel. Et le bleu incarne un bonheur futur._

_Voilà, c'est que je souhaite pour toi et, pour nous. J'aimerai que tu les portes pour que tu n'oublies jamais pour qui ou pourquoi tu te bats. _

Kojiro constata qu'à cet endroit Sanae avait versé une larme.

_Je ne me suis pas trompée sur toi, j'en suis convaincue mais si par hasard j'ai été aveuglée, je ne te demanderai pas de comptes et je te laisserai vivre comme tu l'entends en te souhaitant le meilleur dans ce que tu entreprendras._

_Je t'aime, ne l'oublie jamais._

_Sanae._

(**Feylie** : je pleure **Koji **: ah parce que tu sais pleurer toi ? **Feylie** : oui, j'ai un cœur gros comme ça _montre le bout de son doigt _**Koj**i : ah ouais, pour être gros il doit être gros ton cœur)

Kojiro resta figé devant la lettre, il la relut encore deux fois et n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux.

-Tu…tu m'a complètement percé à jour et je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte. Tu es capable de te mettre à ma place alors que je t'ai envoyé les pires atrocités à la figure et moi, moi j'ai continué mes conneries alors que tu avais confiance en moi.

Son cœur se serra en repensant au regard de Sanae lorsqu'elle l'avait découvert avec Yui.

-J'aurai dû te rattraper. J'aurai dû te connaitre autant que tu me connais ! Si j'avais su…

Il baissa la tête.

- Je…je suis désolé mon ange, je ne voulais pas en arriver là…

Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Pendant ce temps là, Takeru et Hiragi arrivèrent au deuxième étage en compagnie de Feylie.

(**Feylie** : mon retour ! mdr, désolée pour ceux que ça fera chier)

(**Mando** : Oui, ton personnage me manquait, alors te voilà ma chère)

-Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais mademoiselle Feylie, murmura Hiragi.

-Qu'est ce que tu crois, je connais les plus belles femmes du monde moi, je sais les choisir.

(**Feylie** : ça, c'est un gros séducteur hyper doué ou je ne m'y connais pas, mdr)

(**Mando** : Il est entouré de beaux gosses à la recherche constante de copines, tu m'étonnes qu'il soit doué, mdr)

-Espèce de petit profiteur, c'est parce que tu es petit que tu as autant de succès.

-Et alors, tu es jaloux ? Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis mignon moi.

-Taisez-vous un peu tous les deux sinon on va se faire repérer, intervint Feylie.

Hiragi s'avança et se mit à son niveau.

-Mais dites- moi, mademoiselle Feylie, pourquoi faites vous ça pour ce petit mioche ?

-Parce qu'il est mon futur mari, c'est évident.

BONG !

(**Feylie** : sur le coup, moi aussi ça m'a cloué le bec mais c'est the réplique parfaite pour moi. Merci sœurette, tu me connais trop bien)

(**Mando** : Et oui presque trois ans ! Tu m'étonnes que je te connaisse !)

Hiragi trébucha par terre.

-Faites attention, vous avez failli vous cogner la tête contre le banc, s'inquiéta Feylie en l'aidant à se relever.

-Tu vois, je t'avais dit que j'étais irrésistible, jubila Takeru avec un grand sourire.

-Mais c'est impossible, vous ne pouvez pas vous marier avec lui ! S'écria Hiragi en se remettant debout.

-Bah, il m'a aidé pendant tout son séjour ici, il est mignon, gentil, et il m'a refilé tous ses desserts à la cantine, que demander de plus ?

(**Feylie** : rien ! C'est l'homme parfait, MDR)

(**Mando** : Et il y en a pas beaucoup, croyez moi !)

- Heu...je ne sais pas moi, être majeur, non ?

(**Feylie** : c'est qu'il sait se montrer logique le Hiragi)

(**Mando** : Ce livre de philosophie lui a fait un énorme bien je trouve, j'ai bien fait de le laisser trainer, mdr)

-Oui, je sais, j'y ai pensé, mais il était tellement chou quand il me l'a demandé en mangeant sa glace au chocolat que je n'ai pas résisté, je lui ai dit d'accord à la condition que je ne trouve pas un autre homme d'ici là, n'est ce pas mon petit Takeru ? Demanda-t-elle en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune garçon.

(**Feylie** : pitain, j'y crois pas ! On achète ma main juste avec une glace au chocolat... je m'aime, mdr !)

(**Mando **: Et encore, j'ai pas précisé la marque de la glace sinon tout le monde te ferait le coup)

-Oui, bien sûr, Feylie Chan, répondit-il avec un grand sourire, mais ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

Feylie continua à ouvrir la route pendant que Takeru et Hiragi restaient légèrement en retrait.

-Ah ah ! Tout n'est pas perdu, exulta-t-il en regardant Takeru, je peux encore…

-Rêve pas, ramasseur de miettes, coupa Takeru, cette fois-ci je garde ma future femme que pour moi ! Kojiro est casé alors je suis tranquille.

-C'est ce qu'on va verra…

-Si tu tentes un truc louche, je t'envoie aux pays des rêves !

-Avec quoi ? Tes petits poings en mousse ?

-Non ! Je suis passé à une défense plus élaborée…

Takeru fouilla dans sa poche.

-Qu'est ce que tu vas sortir ? Bioman vert ? Pikachu ou une carte de yugi-oh ?

(**Feylie** : l'adulte jaloux de l'enfant, ça donne ça comme réplique hyper intelligente)

Hiragi perdit son sourire en voyant ce que Takeru brandit.

-Où…où as-tu trouvé ça ? Bégaya-t-il.

-Ça ? Oh, je ne l'ai pas trouvée, c'est moi qui l'ai faite, je voulais montrer à mes camarades à quoi pouvait ressembler un abruti au contact d'une belle fille, je trouve que cette photo est particulièrement bien réussie : on voit la bave couler sur tes lèvres, ton regard de grand ahuri, la grosse bosse sur la tête avec le poing de Kojiro dessus et enfin on sent bien qu'à la fin tu vas te ramasser méchamment par terre sous les yeux de Sanae morte de rire. En gros tu passes pour un bouffon, c'est très instructif sur ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour draguer. D'ailleurs, je me suis fait pas mal de tunes avec ça.

(**Feylie** : il déchire mon futur mari ! On est trop bien assortis, vous trouvez pas ? mdr)

(**Mando** : Chantage et corruption, le mariage parfait.)

- Donne-moi ça, sale petit voleur d'image ! S'écria Hiragi en se précipitant vers Takeru.

-Non, pas question, je vais la montrer à Feylie et tu seras hors course !

Takeru se mit à courir vers Feylie.

(**Feylie** : je vais remercier l'auteure ! Enfin des mecs qui me courent après, mdr)

(**Mando **: TROP MDR ! Je savais pas que tu étais tant en manque ! J'aurai dû en mettre plus de deux alors, Mdr)

-Feylie ! Feylie, il faut que je te montre un truc ! Clama-t-il en agitant la photo.

-Non ! Viens ici ! Protesta Hiragi.

Feylie s'arrêta et se retourna les mains sur les hanches.

-C'est pas un peu fini ce bordel ?! S'agaça-t-elle, il est interdit de crier ou de courir dans les couloirs alors arrêtez vous de suite sinon je repars travailler et vous ne verrez pas votre amie.

(**Feylie** : comment se faire obéir des mecs, by me)

(**Mando** : C'est le titre de ton nouveau bouquin ? Mdr)

Takeru freina d'un coup sec. Hiragi, surpris, ne s'arrêta pas à temps et le percuta.

« Aieuhhh… » Gémirent-ils tous les deux en se massant les fesses.

-C'est ça de faire les malins, ça fini toujours mal. Allez, debout, on est arrivés, il va falloir que vous m'attendiez ici et dans le calme, précisa Feylie. Je vais faire diversion et vous aurez dix minutes maximum pour lui rendre visite alors ne traînez pas trop sinon…

-Si nous ou l'un de nos équipiers étiez pris sur le fait et capturés, l'infirmière Feylie nierait avoir eu connaissance de nos agissements, continua Hiragi en lui souriant.

(**Feylie** : MDR ! rien à dire de plus tellement la phrase parle d'elle-même **Koji** : ça veut dire ? **Feylie** : que mando me connaît et que toi... bah casse-toi ; tu me gênes dans ma mission top secrète)

(**Mando** : Agent Feylie 007, Casanova version féminin, mène les mecs par le bout du nez et a le droit de dégainer son arme favorite en public, action !)

-En gros, c'est ça oui, dit-elle amusée, alors faites attention. Donnez-moi cinq minutes et je vous vide la chambre.

-Comment vas-tu faire ? S'inquiéta Takeru.

- Fais-moi confiance, je sais y faire avec ce genre d'animal, dit-elle avec un grand sourire rutilant.

Elle partit dans le couloir adjacent. Hiragi et Takeru se collèrent au mur et s'approchèrent du coin pour observer.

-Dis, tu ne trouves pas qu'elle fait peur avec ce sourire ? Demanda Takeru en levant la tête vers Hiragi.

-Si, ça m'a fait froid dans le dos, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas opposer trop de résistance sinon je ne donne pas cher de leur peau.

(**Feylie** : mais voyons, pourquoi avoir peur de moi alors que je suis a-do-ra-ble ? **Bad boys **: tes méfaits envers nous parlent d'eux-mêmes)

Une ombre apparut derrière Hiragi.

-Toi, tu prépares encore un mauvais coup…

-Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa s'écria Hiragi surpris.

-Chuuuuuuuut ! Tu n'as pas compris ce que Feylie a dit ou quoi ? Tu es encore plus nigaud que je le croyais, j'ai pas envie qu'on nous repère, dit Takeru en se retournant vers Hiragi.

-Tiens, tu es là toi aussi ?

-Takeshi ?

-Oui, bonjour, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-C'est une longue histoire, je n'ai pas le temps de te raconter, là on est en planque, il faut qu'on se cache.

Takeru se plaqua à nouveau contre le mur et vérifia que personne ne les avait entendus.

-Ça a l'air bon, souffla-t-il.

-Et toi tu le suis ses bêtises ?

-Takeshi, tu es bête de m'avoir fait peur comme ça, à cause de toi on a failli rater ! S'offusqua Hiragi en se penchant au dessus de Takeru déjà en repérage.

-Toutes mes excuses, je porterai une clochette la prochaine fois, ironisa Takeshi. Mais je peux savoir ce que vous regardez comme ça ? Demanda-t-il en s'accroupissant derrière Takeru. Moi, je vois rien dans ce couloir.

-On a envoyé Feylie vider la chambre de Sanae, on va pouvoir aller la voir, répondit Takeru aux aguets. On attend juste qu'ils sortent tous et hop après on fonce !

-Ah pas mal comme idée, je peux me joindre à vous ?

-Et Kira ? S'enquit Hiragi. Elle était partie te chercher, tu ne l'as pas croisée ?

-Si, c'est pour là que je suis là, dit-il avec un sourire.

**Flash back**

Takeshi était assis sur une chaise, recroquevillé sur lui-même, la tête dans les mains.

_Bon sang, c'est pas possible qu'il soit comme ça, il est aveugle ou quoi ? Et moi qui me suis toujours rangé de son côté, je n'ai jamais été vers elle durant leur conflit, même quand il lui a menti, je n'ai pas bougé, je n'ai pas couru pour la rattraper au lieu de ça, je suis resté pour essayer de le comprendre lui, tout ça à ses dépens, et voilà où elle en est…_

Il retint ses larmes.

_Moi, qui étais si proche d'elle avant qu'il soit ensemble, moi qui la protégeais, qui l'écoutais, qui étais son confident, je me suis éloigné pour ne pas avoir mal et je la lui ai confiée…_

Il serra ses poings.

_J'aurais jamais dû ! _

Soudain deux bras l'enlacèrent par derrière et une tête se lova contre son cou.

-Alors comme ça on évite ma compagnie ?

Il tourna la tête.

-Kira ?

-Oui Kira. Pourquoi ? Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle amusée.

-Oui …enfin non, je n'attendais personne.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement.

-Je sais, reprit-elle doucement, je blaguais pour que ton visage soit moins tourmenté, mais apparemment c'est raté, alors raconte moi ce qui se passe, je pourrai peut-être t'aider.

-…

- Hiragi m'a déjà raconté ta dispute avec Kojiro, c'est ça qui te tracasse ? S'hasarda-t-elle.

-Oui et non, marmonna-t-il. Laisse tomber, rajouta-t-il en se dégageant de son étreinte.

Voyant qu'il n'avait pas encore l'intention de parler d'avantage, elle se déplaça devant lui, s'agenouilla, et prit ses mains pour les serrer dans les siennes.

- Je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant que tu m'aies parlé, alors soit tu commences maintenant, soit dans une heure, mais dis-toi que dans une heure je commencerai à avoir des crampes et avoir faim alors si tu pouvais…

-C'est bon, souffla-t-il avec un léger sourire. C'est juste que je n'aime pas que tu me vois comme ça, dit-il en levant les yeux vers elle.

-Que je te vois comment ? Attristé parce qu'une de tes amies est gravement blessée ? C'est sûr, c'est honteux, ironisa-t-elle. Ne sois pas stupide.

-Non, c'est pas ça. Je suis juste en train de réaliser que je ne mérite même pas l'amitié de Sanae, c'est un peu de ma faute si elle est là.

Il commença à se laisser aller et une larme coula.

-Pardon, dit-il en essuyant sa joue, tu dois me trouver pitoyable…

-Non, pas du tout, Sanae et toi étaient très proches, c'est normal d'avoir de la peine. C'est plutôt tes paroles que je ne comprends pas.

- Je l'ai complètement délaissée, je croyais que Kojiro allait s'en occuper…

Il s'interrompit un instant pour se redresser contre la chaise et regarda le plafond.

-Il sait pourtant que j'étais amoureux d'elle, reprit-il doucement, et que je n'ai pas insisté en voyant qu'elle est tombée amoureuse de cet énergumène. Après ça, j'ai été moins présent pour elle et j'ai laissé ma place de protecteur à Kojiro, mais il a foiré. Il a complètement foiré la seule chose que je lui avais demandée ! S'énerva-t-il. Si j'avais su…

Il s'interrompit en s'apercevant de ce qu'il venait de dire. Il regarda Kira : elle ne semblait ni attristée, ni surprise.

-Heu, je veux dire que si j'avais su, je serais quand même resté son protecteur, je veux pas dire que j'aurai préféré me battre pour sortir avec Sanae, même si elle est géniale…géniale tout comme toi Kira, se reprit-il rapidement en accélérant son débit, ne te fais pas d'idées, elle et moi on a jamais été…

-Hé ho ! Coupa Kira. Pas de panique, Taki, j'ai compris, elle et toi vous avez été proches tout comme moi et Caïn…

(**Feylie** : au fait, il revient quand le ténébreux Caïn ? non, Take-chan, je ne te tromperai pas, mdr **Koji** : toi c'est d'un harem dont t'aurais besoin **Feylie** : pas bête comme idée)

(**Mando** : Il est déjà bien rempli ton harem je crois : Shaolan, Harry, Drago, Caïn, Tsubi mdr, je vais me faire taper moi (.))

-Ouais, on peut dire ça, mais je n'arrive pas à imaginer Caïn dans ce rôle tu vois, il me sort par les yeux lui.

-Ok, ok, passons le sujet.

Elle resserra ses mains dans les siennes.

-Maintenant on est ensemble, je le sais, dit-elle pour clore le sujet.

Il la regarda et fit un sourire. Il l'attira vers lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Oui et sans toi, je ne sais pas où j'en serais, je t'aime ma puce, dit-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Kira rougit. Il se redressa et continua à parler.

-Mais tu comprends, maintenant elle est comme une sœur pour moi et Kojiro est mon meilleur ami, je pensais qu'ils allaient être heureux mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il s'est passé. Elle se retrouve ici gravement blessée et lui continue à s'éloigner d'elle, je n'y comprends plus rien. J'en viens même à penser qu'elle aurait été plus heureuse en restant près de Tsubasa…

-Takeshi ! Se scandalisa Kira. Tu ne peux pas dire ça !

-Putain, je sais, je raconte n'importe quoi, souffla-t-il tristement. C'est juste que tout ce que j'espérais s'écroule, Sanae à l'hôpital et Kojiro complètement abattu et perdu…

-Tu ferais mieux de retourner près de Sanae, ça te ferait du bien, tu pourrais lui dire ce que tu as sur le cœur et tu trouverais peut-être les réponses à tes questions…

-J'aurais bien aimé, mais « Tsubasa et compagnie » nous en empêchent.

-Et tu crois que ça a arrêté Kojiro tout à l'heure ? Il suffit de forcer les choses parfois pour obtenir ce qu'on veut.

-Oui, tu as peut-être raison.

-Comment ça « peut-être » ? Tu doutes encore de mes idées fabuleuses ? S'offusqua Kira.

-Oh non, je n'oserais pas ma puce, rectifia rapidement Takeshi.

-Ah, je préfère, dit-elle en croisant ses bras sur le ventre. Allez, hop, debout, vas-y. Moi, je dois appeler Yoichi pour l'informer de ce qui ce passe, et le rassurer, j'ai promis de vous ramener ce soir et je compte bien tenir ma promesse.

Takeshi se leva, la prit dans ses bras et la regarda dans les yeux.

-Tu es…tu es…

-Inqualifiable, je sais, dit-elle en finissant la phrase avec un grand sourire.

Takeshi l'étreignit et l'embrassa amoureusement.

**Fin flash back**

-Je vois que Kira sait si prendre, déclara Hiragi avec un grand sourire.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux insinuer toi ?

-Oh, rien, juste que tu as l'air d'aller déjà mieux, enfin là, tu as l'air complètement débile avec ton visage tout sourire, je pense que tu dois repenser à des trucs douteux, mais on est en présence d'un rejeton déjà assez déluré comme ça alors ne rentre pas dans les détails.

-Imbécile !

-Mais heu ! Vous ne savez pas ce que c'est une planque ou quoi ?! S'énerva Takeru, vous allez vous taire oui ! Ah la la, les grands sont vraiment des ignorants, d'où l'expression : « plus on est grand, plus on est… »

(**Feylie** : attends, mon futur mari, je vais continuer ta phrase et prouver au monde entier de la fanfiction qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre **Koji **: qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre)

« Hé ! » S'écrièrent Hiragi et Takeshi en mettant leur mains sur la bouche de Takeru.

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, Feylie vérifiait la perfusion et les appareils médicaux reliés à Sanae.

-Bon, tout m'a l'air parfaitement en ordre, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Elle va mieux ? Interrogea Taro.

-Heu, on ne peut pas encore le dire, mais ça ne va pas pire, c'est déjà une bonne nouvelle.

-Oui, c'est vrai, marmonna-t-il tristement en se rasseyant à côté de Tsubasa.

-Je ne veux pas vous déranger, déclara Feylie en s'adressant aux parents de Sanae, mais on a besoin que vous remplissiez quelques papiers à l'accueil.

(**Feylie** : attention, prenez des notes sur ma technique)

(**Mando** : Moi, j'étais mdr en imaginant Fey faire ça en vrai, c'était un moment d'écriture jouissif)

-On ira plus tard, dit sèchement Hiroyuki, pour l'instant on préfère rester ici.

Feylie fronça les sourcils.

_Lui, il va me donner du fil à retordre._

Elle prit son plus beau sourire et continua.

-Mais c'est indispensable, et puis elle ne va pas s'envoler.

Hiroyuki la regarda avec dédain.

-Et vous trouvez ça drôle ? Demanda-t-il excédé.

-Non, pas du tout, mais c'est la vérité ! Même si elle se réveille dans une seconde, avec la quantité de sédatif et autres analgésiques qu'on lui a administrés, elle planerait à dix lieux d'ici alors ça m'étonnerait qu'elle reconnaisse le doux visage de son père, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé.

Hiroyuki baragouina dans sa barbe puis se tourna vers sa femme.

-Yukari, vas-y, va remplir ces malheureux papiers ! Lança-t-il énervé.

-Mais…

-Yukari, s'il te plait, fais ce que je te dis.

Yukari se leva.

-Nous avons aussi besoin de votre participation, monsieur, intervint Feylie.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ça, vous savez que vous êtes énervante vous ?

-Mais je ne vous permets pas, monsieur ! Est-ce que je vous dis moi que vous ressemblez à un ours mal léché, mal élevé, et complètement macho ?

(**Feylie** : mdr, trop moi la féministe ! Mando tu me connais vraiment trop bien, faut que je me recherche des mystères)

(**Mando** : Trop tard, j'ai tout vu ! Même toi en tenue de dodo en compagnie d'une peluche tigrou, mdr, je viens de casser un mythe là)

Yukari, Taro et Tsubasa retinrent un fou rire.

-Mais…mais... bégaya Hiroyuki, vous êtes insolente !

-Pas autant que vous monsieur, je vous ai juste demandé d'aller compléter des papiers à l'accueil, je ne vous ai pas demandé de faire des saltos arrière non plus ! Et puis si vous n'y allez pas, votre fille n'aura plus sa dope pour triper dans son sommeil, alors c'est vous qui voyez, monsieur.

-C'est…c'est…honteux ! Fit Hiroyuki en se levant.

-Oui, c'est honteux, je sais, mais le dealer…heu non le docteur est très pointilleux sur le sujet, alors n'oubliez pas de remplir toutes les lignes, sinon je serais obligé de revenir.

(**Feylie** : je me demande ce que le mot "dealer"vient faire ici... je me fais peur là, mdr. N'empêche, j'ai eu l'exclusivité de rembarrer le papa méchant de Sanae et ça ! Ca c'est avoir le statut de VIP **Koji** : en clair : Very Importante Pachyderme **Feylie** _énervée_: espèce de s de c de mon c !!)

-Comptez sur moi, pour que je fasse tout bien du premier coup, mademoiselle insolente.

(**Feylie** _rougissante, si possible_ : merci du compliment, m'sieur)

-Très bien monsieur ours, à plus tard, répliqua Feylie en le poussant doucement vers la sortie, et surtout prenez tout votre temps.

Yukari, morte de rire sortit à son tour.

_Et deux de moins._

Elle se retourna.

_Bon, aux suivants…_

Elle se dirigea vers Taro et Tsubasa.

A suivre...

**Feylie** : je m'excuse parce que ce chapitre aurait dû être posté plus rapidement (début septembre) et que je l'ai égoïstement gardé dans mon ordi, sans le corriger et le commenter, ce qui a fait que vous le lisez avec du retard. Mais bon, vous l'avez lu donc soyez contente que je l'ai pas gardé en otage jusqu'en décembre ah ah ah ah ah Bref, je m'adore dans ce chapitre, je me vénère dans ce chapitre, je me...

**Koji** : hé ho, ça va les chevilles ?

**Feylie** : hé ho, ça va le pas aimé du papa méchant de Sanae

**Koji **_larmoyant _: c'est un coup bas !

**Feylie** : m'en fous ! Donc, je disais, commenter, commenter, commenter pour soutenir cette fic et la voir gagner ses 100 chapitres et voir qui, entre Mando et moi, aura le gage ! Je te rends le micro, soeurette

**Mando** : Merci sœurette, et bien je n'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter pour une fois, j'espère que vous avez aimé, je repars écrire la suite des aventures de notre agent Feylie 007, bisous à tous, à la prochaine si vous le voulez bien.

PS : Fey a le droit de prendre son temps pour me corriger et me commenter alors pas de menaces, mdr.


	87. Chapter 87

Kikiou tout le monde, i'm back !

Comme promis dans le dernier chapitre que j'ai mis à jour dernièrement, voici mon nouveau chapitre qui a mis du temps à murir et à être écrit. Encore désolée pour cette attente due à mon nouveau travail et à ma fainéantise latente, sorry, sorry.

Alors merci pour tous vos commentaires d'encouragements ou de menace (M.D.R), tout ça m'a permis de ne pas abandonner. Et puis derrière moi j'avais une certaine Feylie et un certain Simba, présidente et vice président du fan club de Koji qui m'ont limite attachée à mon siège pour que je continue, enfin surtout Simba, puisque lui a vraiment la possibilité de le faire (M.D.R.). Je vous aime tous les deux !

Et voilà grâce un dimanche après-midi entier devant l'ordinateur en compagnie de ma sœurette sur M.S.N, je vous propose un chapitre délirant, corrigé et commenté par les S.H.A.

Bonne lecture !

**Côté sérieux**

**Chapitre 87 : Remue ménage à l'hôpital**

_Avec eux ça devrait poser moins de problème._

-Alors messieurs, vous n'êtes plus que deux ?

-Oui, notre ami Ryo est retourné à l'hôtel sous l'ordre de notre entraineur, il faut qu'il soit en forme pour demain.

-Et vous, vous n'y retournez pas ?

-Non, on l'a convaincu que le mieux, pour l'instant, était qu'on reste là.

-De toute façon on n'aurait pas eu la tête à autre chose, rajouta Tsubasa.

-Dommage, ça m'aurait arrangé, lâcha doucement Feylie.

-Pardon ? Fit Tsubasa surpris.

-Heu oui, dommage que l'état de votre amie ne se soit pas arrangé, se reprit-elle.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent.

_Ouf, j'ai failli gaffer là. Bon, passons à l'attaque._

-Sinon, avez vous pensé à dîner ? Il y a une cantine au rez-de-chaussée, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas un restaurant trois étoiles, mais ça requinque bien après une dure journée, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Non, merci, je n'ai vraiment pas faim, répondit Taro.

-Moi non plus…

_Zut…Voyons… Á quoi n'ai-je pas encore pensé pour faire partir ces deux là ? _

Elle regarda Tsubasa de la tête à pied.

_Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé !_

-Monsieur, vous devriez aller vous changer, dit-elle en s'adressant à Tsubasa.

-Non, je reste ici.

-Mais vos vêtements sont couverts de sang…

-Je sais, mais je ne bougerai pas d'ici, coupa-t-il, c'est clair ?

-Très bien, alors votre amie n'est pas prête de sortir, avec tous les microbes qui recouvrent ce pantalon, elle pourrait attraper n'importe quoi en plus de ses blessures et je ne suis pas sûre que…

-C'est bon, souffla Tsubasa, je vais me changer. Taro, tu pourrais me trouver d'autres vêtements ?

-Je veux bien, mais ici je ne vois pas où je…

-Tenez, interrompit Feylie en tendant une blouse bleue de patient.

-Je ne vais pas porter ça, ça ne va pas ?! S'offusqua Tsubasa.

-Mais si, mais si, c'est très à la mode ici, et puis vous voyez c'est pratique, c'est une taille unique réglable sur l'arrière.

Feylie faisait fièrement une démonstration.

-Alors vous la prenez ?

-Je ne veux pas vous vexer, c'est très gentil, mais si je porte ça on va voir mon…enfin vous voyez quoi.

-Non, pas du tout, quoi ? Demanda innocemment Feylie.

-Je…je ne porte pas de caleçons, lâcha Tsubasa.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est dégoutant, s'écria Feylie choquée, j'ai aucune envie de voir votre…votre chose là, c'est horrible !

-C'est gentil ça…

-Vous avez raison, il ne faut pas que je m'affole, ça m'a l'air assez petit, à mon avis on verrait rien. Mais au cas où, oublions cette blouse, je vais vous trouver autre chose.

Feylie jeta la blouse sur une chaise.

-Elle est vraiment sympa cette infirmière, tu ne trouves pas Tsubasa ? Demanda Taro, mort de rire.

-La ferme, répondit-il entre ses dents. Trouve plutôt une solution.

-Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, j'ai trouvé, je vais vous amener en salle de consultation 3, intervint Feylie.

Elle avança une chaise roulante.

-Hein ? Mais non, je ne…

-Allez, allez, pas d'histoire, j'ai bien vu que vous étiez blessé en dessous de ce pantalon, si on ne fait rien vous risquez d'avoir des complications, alors vous montez là-dessus et je vous emmène là bas, en plus c'est là qu'on range nos vêtements propres, on va bien vous trouver quelque chose.

-Non, j'ai déjà dit que ce n'était rien, alors…Aie !

Feylie avait relevé le pantalon de la jambe gauche de Tsubasa.

-Vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas joli-joli, il faut nettoyer tout ça et faire au moins six points de suture.

-Mais non, arrêtez de vous inquiéter, un pansement et ça suffira, pas la peine de…heu vous faîtes quoi là ?

Feylie était en train d'appuyer sur le piston d'une seringue pour supprimer l'air.

-Je m'occupe d'un patient récalcitrant, pourquoi ? Allez, ne bougez pas, ça va bien passer, mon taux de réussite est de trois sur cinq.

-Trois sur cinq ? Demanda Tsubasa s'écartant le plus possible Feylie.

-Oui, je ne rate plus que deux fois la veine sur cinq, c'est pas mal, hein ? Dit-elle fièrement avec un grand sourire.

- Taro, aide-moi s'il te plait, fit Tsubasa en le suppliant du regard.

-Pas la peine d'implorer votre ami, il suffit juste que vous posiez volontairement vos fesses sur cette chaise et cette piqure ne sera pas nécessaire, une anesthésie locale suffira, mais dans le cas contraire…

Feylie sourit de toutes ses dents et appuya une deuxième fois sur le piston de la seringue, faisant ainsi jaillir le liquide, sous les yeux effrayés de Tsubasa.

-Ok, ok, pas la peine d'en arriver là, une locale me suffira, se résigna Tsubasa en se levant.

-C'est bizarre comme tu deviens raisonnable face à une personne convaincante, sourit Taro.

-Ah, ah, très drôle, répondit Tsubasa en s'asseyant sur la chaise roulante. Pendant mon absence tu as intérêt à prendre soin de Sanae sinon…

-Ah mais pas question qu'il reste ici, il vient avec nous ! Intervint Feylie. J'ai besoin de votre camarade pour qu'il remplisse des papiers sur votre accident à votre place, je n'ai pas envie que ça traîne, alors plus vite c'est fait, plus vite je serais contente et plus vite vous reviendrez voir cette jeune fille, c'est à vous de voir.

-…

-…

Tsubasa et Taro se regardèrent.

-Alors ? Insista Feylie.

-C'est d'accord, souffla Taro, avec cette logique on ne peut rien vous refuser, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

-Parfait ! Dit-il Feylie en poussant la chaise de Tsubasa.

Celui-ci ne quitta pas Sanae des yeux avant de sortir de la chambre.

_Je reviens le plus vite possible…_

-Vous allez voir, vous reviendrez d'ici une dizaine de minutes, s'écria soudainement Feylie en arrivant dans le couloir.

-Heu…d'accord, mais pas la peine de parler aussi fort, je ne suis pas sourd, dit Tsubasa en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles.

-Oh oui toutes mes excuses, je ne contrôle pas ma superbe voix, ah ah ah, s'égosilla-t-elle. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose d'une diva chez moi ?

-Si, si, le côté excentrique surement, lança Tsubasa.

-Oui c'est vrai ça, en fait je suis surement une star cachée.

-Bien cachée alors, murmura Tsubasa.

Taro se retint de rire.

-Bon assez blagué maintenant, il faut que je me concentre sinon je pourrais rater vos points de suture.

-C'est déjà arrivé ? S'enquit Taro en voyant le visage soudain sérieux de Feylie.

-Non, pas encore.

Tsubasa soupira de soulagement.

-C'est un peu normal vous allez me dire, je ne l'ai encore jamais fait sur un patient vivant, rajouta-t-elle, alors forcément personne ne s'est plaint.

-Quoi ?! S'effraya Tsubasa.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça, j'ai déjà vu mon responsable le faire une fois ou deux sur des personnes bien vivantes, tout va bien se passer, j'ai une bonne mémoire visuelle. Et de toute façon je me suis tellement entrainée sur des cadavres d'humains ou de volailles que j'ai envie de passer à l'étape au dessus ! Déclara-elle hardiment.

-Oui et un aigle ça c'est l'étape au dessus des volailles ! Pouffa Taro.

-Taro, tu sais que je t'adore, mais là tes blagues, elles sont vraiment pourries !

-Ah mais ne sois pas si soucieux, tout va bien se passer, je serais là, ne t'inquiète pas, s'excusa Taro en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Tsubasa.

-Merci, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me rassure…

-Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, déclara soudainement Feylie, ça me touche beaucoup de voir des couples comme vous.

-Hein ?! Mais non, on n'est pas…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le dirai à personne, affirma Feylie en faisant un clin d'œil à Taro.

Il retira rapidement sa main de l'épaule de Tsubasa, tandis qu'ils s'engouffraient tous les trois dans un couloir adjacent, direction : salles des consultations.

Pendant ce temps là.

« Vous allez voir, vous reviendrez d'ici une dizaine de minutes »

-C'est bon, chuchota Takeru en regardant Feylie, Tsubasa et Taro s'éloigner dans le couloir, c'est le signal, on va pouvoir y aller !

-Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle a réussi l'impossible là, déclara Hiragi admiratif. Elle est vraiment merveilleuse, rajouta-t-il les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-C'est pas le moment de t'extasier, on a que dix minutes et…

-Mince ! Coupa Takeru en se retournant vers Hiragi. Kojiro n'est toujours pas là, il faut aller le prévenir sinon il n'aura pas le temps de la voir.

-Je m'en occupe, allez y en premier, je me dépêche ! Lança-t-il en partant en courant dans les escaliers.

Takeru vérifia une dernière fois que le champs était libre et se releva.

-C'est bon Takeshi, on peut y aller.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la chambre, et Takeru poussa doucement la porte. Takeshi le suivait de près quand soudain il s'arrêta net.

-Takeru ?

-San…Sanae, bégaya-t-il sous le choc.

-Allez, courage Takeru, rentre, dit-il en le poussant légèrement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-…

-Je sais que c'est très impressionnant pour un petit garçon comme toi, mais…

-Petit garçon ? Pas du tout ! Rectifia-t-il un peu vexé. C'est juste que…que…

Il regarda tendrement Sanae.

-C'est juste que ça me fait de la peine de la voir dans cet état, continua-t-il en s'avançant vers elle, mais je suis assez grand pour le supporter et la réconforter !

Takeshi sourit.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr, dit-il en lui frictionnant les cheveux. Allez va lui parler.

Takeru prit une chaise et l'avança jusqu'au lit avant de se mettre à genou dessus pour être au niveau du visage de Sanae. Il regarda alors son corps allongé de bas en haut et nota toutes les blessures visibles, jusqu'à son visage tuméfiée et l'appareil l'aidant à respirer. Des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Il secoua la tête et les essuya.

-Non, je suis fort moi ! Tu vois Sanae, je ne pleure plus pour toi ! Déclara-t-il en reniflant. Il ne faut pas que tu aies de la peine car moi j'en ai pas, d'accord ? Tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider à guérir, je vais m'occuper de toi le plus possible.

Il remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules puis il se baissa vers elle, posa sa joue contre la sienne et ferma les yeux.

-Je vais te réchauffer un peu, tu as le visage glacé. Et puis il faut que je te raconte comment on est arrivés là et comment va ma maman, Naoko et Kisa, ils ont eu beaucoup de peine pour toi mais eux aussi sont forts, enfin, pas autant que grand frère. Tu sais, c'est lui qui doit avoir le plus de mal à te voir comme ça, mais il est génial et il ne nous a rien montré pour qu'on arrête de pleurer. Il dit que tu peux tout entendre alors ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, pense à toi et réveille toi le plus vite possible. Tu dois être près de nous, on t'aime tellement, dit-il en reniflant à nouveau.

Soudain il ouvrit les yeux et se redressant.

-Ah mais attends ! Il te manque un truc super important pour aller mieux !

Il enleva le bracelet qu'il portait à son poignet.

-Tu as oublié de le récupérer après ma guérison, mais c'est ton porte bonheur à toi, je te l'ai donné pour que tu sois protégée, il doit revenir à sa place maintenant…

Il prit doucement la main de Sanae et lui enfila le bracelet.

-Voilà, alors avec ça tu devrais aller mieux rapidement, dit-il en remettant le bras de Sanae sous la couverture.

Il reposa sa joue contre la sienne et continua à lui parler.

-Bon, alors maintenant que tu sais que tout le monde va bien et qu'on est tous là pour toi, je vais te raconter notre aventure…

Il raconta ses exploits d'espions pendant cinq minutes.

-…et puis après Feylie a fait sortir tout le monde et hop nous voilà ! Á part Hiragi qui est vraiment nul à ce jeu et qui veut encore draguer ma future femme, on s'est bien amusés.

Il se tourna vers Takeshi appuyé contre le mur.

-Tu crois que j'ai réussi à la faire sourire ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui, ça c'est certain.

-Tant mieux alors.

Il revint vers elle et lui sourit.

-Bon, je vais laisser ma place à Takeshi. Lui aussi est impatient de te parler, alors je te laisse un moment, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Où vas-tu ? S'enquit Takeshi.

-Je vais lui cueillir des fleurs pour qu'elle sache que je suis toujours près elle.

Il sauta de la chaise.

- Dépêche-toi car il ne nous reste que cinq minutes avant que Tsubasa et compagnie ne reviennent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais où en trouver, j'en ai pour moins de cinq minutes, lança-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

-Celui-là alors, c'est un sacré numéro, déclara-t-il en souriant. Enfin tu dois déjà le savoir, Sanae.

Il s'avança vers le lit et s'assit à son tour sur la chaise. Il observa un instant son visage puis ses yeux s'assombrirent.

-Sanae, murmura-t-il, ma chère Sanae, je suis tellement désolé…

Il baissa la tête et serra les poings sur ses genoux.

-Tout ça c'est un peu de ma faute, tu n'aurais jamais été dans cet état si j'étais resté près de toi comme je te l'avais promis. J'ai été lâche, j'ai préféré oublier ma douleur au lieu de m'occuper de toi. J'ai toujours été du côté de Kojiro, je l'ai laissé faire les pires trucs ces derniers temps, je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il pétait les plombs, et qu'il déraillait, je suis resté près de lui comme un abruti alors que c'est toi qui avais besoin d'un peu d'amitié, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça en arriverait là, si j'avais su…

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour retenir ses larmes puis les rouvrit en la regardant tendrement.

-Tu sais je t'ai toujours aimée, déclara-t-il en lui prenant la main, oui « aimée » c'est bien le mot : ta façon d'être avec nous tous, ta bonne humeur, ton énergie, ta douceur, tout ça et encore plus, tout ça je l'aime chez toi, si je n'avais pas trouvé Kira, je pense que je serais toujours un peu amoureux de toi, même si je sais que ça n'a jamais été réciproque, je m'en fiche, Sanae, tu es une amie très précieuse pour moi, alors pardonne moi de n'avoir pas pu te protéger comme promis, pardonne moi, s'il te plait, demanda-t-il en resserrant sa main sur la sienne. Je ne sais pas du tout où tu en es avec Kojiro, lui et toi c'est devenu compliqué pour des raisons encore obscures, mais ce que je sais c'est que quoi qu'il se passe entre vous deux, rien ne changera pour moi, que ce soit envers toi ou envers lui. Oui, même envers lui. Je ne veux pas l'excuser mais je le connais bien et malgré ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure, je sais qu'il souffre beaucoup. Il est parfois très, voir trop, introverti, et il ne sait pas toujours comment bien réagir à ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, son côté impulsif lui joue beaucoup de tours je pense, alors quoiqu'il arrive je te le répète, rien ne changera pour moi. Et en attendant ton réveil, je vais m'atteler à gagner ce championnat avec l'équipe pour que tu sois fière de nous et que tout soit possible quelque que soit ton choix…

Il se pencha sur le lit et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Et bien toi, on peut dire, tu es fort pour les discours émouvants, renifla une voix derrière lui.

Takeshi se retourna.

-Kira ? Mais depuis quand tu es là ?

-Depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que tu es un garçon formidable et que je suis fière d'être avec toi.

Elle se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Kira, je peux te dire la même chose. Je t'aime, dit-il avant de resserrer son étreinte.

-Je sais, répondit-elle tout bas, moi aus…

-Hé ! Vous faîtes quoi devant Sanae vous deux ? Interrompit Takeru en entrant dans la pièce. Même si elle est dans le coma, elle entend et voit tout alors allez faire ça ailleurs, c'est dégoutant !

-Oh, toutes mes excuses, mon petit.

- Je ne suis pas petit à la fin ! Se froissa Takeru. Vous me prenez tous la tête la dessus mais je suis le plus grand de ma classe alors laissez ce qualificatif à un mec comme Hiragi qui contrairement à moi est « petit » dans son esprit. Moi je vais grandir mais lui restera, hélas, toujours à un niveau affectif très très très « petit ».

-Heu, oui…bien sûr, excuse moi, se reprit Kira.

-Kira, je te présente Takeru, le frère de Kojiro, tu t'en serais doutais je pense…

-Ça veut dire quoi, exactement ? Se méfia-t-il.

-Ça veut dire que tu as tout aussi débonnaire que lui, ironisa Takeshi.

-Mouais, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais j'ai l'impression que ta réponse est louche, répliqua Takeru en le fixant.

-Mais non voyons, que vas-tu imaginer. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu as trouvé ces fleurs en si peu de temps ? Demanda-t-il en détournant la conversation. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu les as cueillies comme ça avec un vase intégré.

-Effectivement, répondit Takeru en posant le vase sur le chevet de Sanae, je me suis approvisionné dans la salle de repos des infirmières, c'est fou le nombre de patients qui espèrent les séduire avec des fleurs ou d'autres cadeaux aussi débiles, c'est la caverne d'Ali Baba là bas.

-Ne me dis pas que tu les as volées ?! S'inquiéta Takeshi.

-Mais non, pour qui tu me prends, je ne vais pas offrir des fleurs volées à Sanae Chan : ces fleurs sont toujours dans l'hôpital, elles ont juste changé de pièce, donc techniquement il n'y a pas aucun préjudice et en plus elles seront beaucoup plus appréciées ici, tout le monde y gagne ! S'extasia-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter ou l'admirer, ce gamin me désarçonne complètement, souffla Takeshi.

Kira pouffa.

-Et voilà ! De belles fleurs pour une belle fille ! conclut Takeru en terminant la mise en place des fleurs dans le vase. Avec ça, Sanae, tu vas vite aller mieux.

Il se tourna vers le lit et embrassa Sanae sur la joue.

-Demain, je vais aller encourager l'équipe pour toi, alors sois tranquille, ils vont gagner et dans le cas contraire, ils subiront mon terrible châtiment, ajouta-t-il en levant le poing.

-Et bah voyons, des menaces maintenant…

Hiragi survint en courant dans la pièce.

-Takeshi, c'est terrible, je ne retrouve pas Kojiro !

-Quoi ?! S'étonna l'assistance.

-J'ai été le chercher là où on l'avait laissé, mais il n'y avait personne, j'ai parcouru tout l'hôpital et rien, aucune trace du capitaine !

-Il s'est passé quelque chose quand tu l'as laissé ? Demanda Kira.

-Non…enfin si, mais justement je pensais qu'il allait revenir en pleine forme, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui ait passé par la tête.

Takeshi regarda sa montre.

-En plus de ça il va falloir qu'on y aille, sinon on va avoir des problèmes.

-Non ! On ne va pas partir d'ici sans que Kojiro ait pu la voir, il…

-Ecoute Takeru, je sais ce que tu ressens mais il ne faut pas qu'on créait de scandale et envenimer les choses, tout ça est déjà assez compliquer comme ça et…

-Mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ton frère lui a déjà rendu visite tout à l'heure et crois moi s'il a décidé de revenir, il reviendra sans recourir à ce genre de stratagème.

-Oui, soit il va tous les frapper pour les assommer soit il va les engueuler et défoncer la porte pour rentrer, ou bien même les trois d'ailleurs avec lui on ne sait jamais, j'en ai l'expérience. Tiens d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que si je m'approche de Sanae en douce comme ça, il va rappliquer pour me corriger…

Hiragi se faufila près du lit et approcha ses lèvres du visage de Sanae.

-Hiragi, fais gaffe, je suis toujours là moi, menaça Takeru.

Hiragi tourna la tête tristement.

-Sois tranquille, je plaisante, moi je ne pense pas avoir une autre occasion d'être auprès d'elle, je voulais juste la saluer...

Il effleura la joue de Sanae d'un baiser et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille avant de se redresser pour la regarder.

-…

-Takeshi, demain on a intérêt à gagner, sinon je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, lâcha-t-il soudain.

-C'est bien mon intention.

-Parfait ! Dit Kira, vous ne verrez donc pas d'inconvénients à repartir immédiatement à l'hôtel. Yoichi et l'équipe vous y attendent.

-On y va et peut-être que Kojiro nous y attend déjà.

-Je l'espère aussi Hiragi, mais je suis sceptique, il…

-Faîtes lui confiance ! Interrompit Takeru. Je suis sûr qu'il a une bonne raison de ne pas être venu, Kojiro n'abandonnerai jamais Sanae, il est incapable de lui faire du mal.

-…

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

-Bah quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Rien, rien du tout, tu as raison, intervint Kira.

-Mais alors pourquoi ces deux là font une tête pareille ?

-Pour rien, ils sont juste tristes de devoir quitter Sanae. D'ailleurs il est temps de partir, non ?

-Ou…Oui, tu as raison, bégaya Takeshi, ils vont revenir. Allez, on y va Takeru.

Takeru se retourna une dernière fois vers Sanae.

-A demain Sanae Chan, je viendrais te voir avant de partir au match.

-A demain après la victoire, dit Hiragi.

Kira et Takeshi la saluèrent et quittèrent à leur tour la pièce.

-Tiens Takeru, ce sont les places pour demain, Yoichi me les a données pour toi et ta famille.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Je vais rassurer Maman, Naoko et Kisa sur Sanae, on se retrouve demain, rentrez bien ! Lança-t-il en partant dans les escaliers.

-Pff, quelle énergie et quel optimisme celui-là, je l'envie, fit Takeshi avec un léger sourire.

-Á qui le dis tu, même moi je ne suis pas aussi positif que lui, c'est dire, renchérit Hiragi en rentrant dans l'ascenseur.

-Alors prêts à aller travailler ? Demanda Kira.

-Il va bien falloir, souffla Takeshi.

-Oui, même si mon cœur n'y est vraiment pas, je vais le faire pour qu'elle soit fière de moi, dit Hiragi avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment.

Au bout du couloir, Tsubasa et Taro apparurent.

-Et bien j'ai échappé belle, un peu plus et cette folle aller m'ouvrir le crâne !

-Comprends la aussi, elle n'a jamais vu un type avec une épaule fracturée et un tibia en miette faire fi de la douleur pour jouer un match de foot. Pour elle ce n'était pas logique.

-Mais de là à croire que j'étais un extraterrestre ou un mec avec une malformation au cerveau, je ne sais pas moi, elle aurait pu croire que j'étais un super héros, mais non, elle a choisi le plus extravagant.

-Et encore, tu as eu du bol au début elle pensait que tu devais être un cyborg, elle était prête à avertir la sécurité national, heureusement qu'elle a vu que ta blessure était bien humaine avec du sang et tout…

-Oui c'est sûr, quelle chance : elle a quand même voulu faire une expérience et me recoudre la jambe sans anesthésie, cette barjo, heureusement que son supérieur est entré.

-En tout cas, c'était sympa à elle de te filer un survêtement de l'hôpital, tout n'était pas si « bizarre » chez elle.

-Mouais, je me demande quand même si elle ne l'a pas piégé avant de me le refiler, ironisa Tsubasa.

-Oh mais dis moi, c'est un beau bouquet ça, constata Taro en entrant dans la chambre.

-Oui, je vois ça, mais c'est étrange, il n'y avait rien tout à l'heure…

Tsubasa retourna sur ses pas pour jeter un œil dans le couloir.

-Personne…

-C'est surement un de ses pseudo-amis, on leur avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas venir, grommela Taro en avançant vers le bouquet, ils sont vraiment…

-Non, arrête Taro, laisse ces fleurs où elles sont.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en reposant les fleurs sur le chevet. Tu m'as toi-même dit que…

-Oui je sais ce que j'ai dit, fit-il en s'asseyant près de Sanae, mais parfois ce que l'on croit juste n'est pas forcément le mieux à faire, le plus important en ce moment c'est elle, elle a besoin de tout ceux qu'elle aime, même si j'ai encore de la rancœur envers un certain crétin…

-…

-…et puis ils ont dû se donner du mal pour arriver à amener ces fleurs ici, tu ne crois pas ?

-Mouais, souffla Taro en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Allez fais pas cette tête, on pourrait croire que tu es jaloux, ironisa Tsubasa.

-Non, c'est juste que je te trouve très indulgent, tu ne parlais pas comme ça ce matin, j'ai l'impression que les calmants que l'infirmière t'a donnés t'ont complètement changé, c'est dingue ça, moi je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qui s'est passé…

-Ça serait plutôt à moi de dire ça tu ne crois pas ? Moi, je la revois encore me sourire, reprendre espoir, pleine d'enthousiasme et d'optimiste et après…juste après…Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

-Fais quoi ? S'étonna Taro.

-…

-Fais quoi ? Insista Taro en s'énervant. Ne me dis pas qu'elle s'est jeté sous…

- Ça ne va pas non ! Coupa Tsubasa. C'est…tout ça c'est à cause de moi.

-Attends, là je ne comprends plus rien, c'est à cause de Kojiro ce qui lui est arrivé.

-Non, enfin si, c'est bien à cause de lui qu'elle était malheureuse et désespérée mais l'accident, oui cet accident c'est à cause de moi, elle a voulu me protéger alors que c'était mon rôle, je m'en veux ! C'est pour ça que je veux rester près d'elle, rajouta-t-il en baissant sa tête sur ses poings serrés.

-…Tsubasa, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

-Mais si, tu ne comprends pas, s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers Taro désemparé, elle a vu la voiture, et au lieu de l'esquiver, elle s'est retournée vers moi et m'a poussé pour que la voiture ne m'atteigne pas ! Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Dis moi pourquoi ?

-…

-Le pire, c'est qu'elle m'a souri en le faisant, j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle savait ce qui allait arriver mais elle l'a qu'en même fait, je ne la comprends pas.

-Elle…elle a toujours pensé aux autres avant elle, tu le sais.

- C'est stupide, complètement stupide dans un cas comme celui-ci, elle aurait perdre la vie…

-Mais elle est là non ? Elle a choisi et elle et toi êtes sauf, elle va se remettre et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, dit Taro en posant une main sur l'épaule de Tsubasa, ne culpabilise pas.

-Et son bébé…elle aurait pu perdre son bébé, si c'était arrivé je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu me le pardonner, fit Tsubasa en levant la tête pour regarder Sanae.

-…son…son bébé ?

-…

Tsubasa acquiesça silencieusement.

-Tu viens bien de dire qu'elle est enceinte ? Demanda Taro hébété. Notre Sanae attend un bébé ? Je ne peux pas y croire, rajouta-t-il en se levant pour marcher un peu.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, crois-moi, ça m'a aussi fait un choc.

-Un choc ? C'est un euphémisme. Un bébé, dit-il tout bas en s'appuyant la tête contre le mur, là tu m'en apprends une bonne.

-Imagine ma tête quand je l'ai appris de la bouche de son médecin, je suis tombé de haut. Et lui qui pensait que j'étais le père, et qui me racontait que c'était une chance car elle était heureuse de cet événement, je peux te dire que j'en menais pas large.

-Mais j'y pense, Kojiro était au courant ? S'enquit Taro en se redressant soudainement.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il le soit justement, j'ai bien vu qu'il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour Sanae mais jamais il n'a fait allusion au bébé. En fait j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle en avait parlé à personne.

-De mieux en mieux, souffla Taro, comme si cette histoire n'était pas assez compliquée comme ça.

-Quand je pense qu'elle a réussi à pardonner à ce crétin et à retourner vers lui pour lui donner une seconde chance sachant ce qu'il avait fait et tout ça sans lui imposer cette grossesse, elle n'est pas croyable.

-Elle est juste sincère dans ce qu'elle ressent et si elle lui a pardonné c'est qu'elle avait confiance, je me demande si elle n'avait pas raison finalement.

Taro se rassit près de Tsubasa.

-Tu sais, continua-t-il, je lui ai aussi fait confiance en lui confiant Sanae, et jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il fasse une telle chose alors même si je suis en colère pour la peine qu'elle a eue à cause de lui, j'aimerais vraiment connaitre sa version et…

Taro s'interrompit un instant en voyant le sourire en coin de Tsubasa.

-C'est pour ça que tu es moins en colère, reprit-il, tu as pensé à la même chose.

-Oui, ce bébé change ma vision sur ce crétin.

-C'est sympa comme nouveau prénom « crétin », depuis tout à l'heure tu fais que de l'appeler comme ça, je pense qu'il va beaucoup l'aimer, par contre j'espère que sa progéniture tiendra plus de Sanae que de lui, imagine un petit crétin arrogant et colérique qui lâche pas les jupes de sa mère, ça serait horrible.

-Et tu arrives à blaguer dans des moments comme ça toi ? Demanda Tsubasa avec un petit sourire.

-Après une journée pareille, il faut bien décompresser…

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Taro, vous devriez même rentrer vous reposez, conseilla une voix dans l'embrasure de la porte, je vous rappelle que demain vous avez une finale à gagner.

« Monsieur Nakazawa !? » firent-ils de concert en sursautant.

-Appelez-moi Hiroyuki, je vous l'ai déjà dit, les garçons et ne faites pas cette tête, on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme, remarqua Hiroyuki en entrant dans la chambre.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps monsieur Nak…heu…Hiroyuki ? S'inquiéta Tsubasa.

-Non, je viens juste d'arrivée, la paperasserie a pris plus de temps que prévu.

-C'est sûr en t'énervant sur chaque question à compléter et en argumentant ton point de vue aux pauvres secrétaires qui se trouvaient là, on a mis le double de temps, intervint Yukari en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

-C'est pas de ma faute s'ils avaient des questions stupides aussi : « Quels sont vos symptômes ? », heureusement que je me suis retenu, sinon je leur aurais montré les symptômes de Sanae sur leur propre corps à ces incapables et puis « Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles récemment ? », comme si ma fille pensait à ce genre de choses à son âge, je te jure, ils sont vraiment à côté de la plaque, vous ne trouvez pas les garçons ?

Tsubasa et Taro devinrent livides.

-Ne faîtes pas cette tête les garçons, continua Hiroyuki en mettant ses bras autour des épaules de Taro et Tsubasa, je suis sûre que si elle avait eu un copain comme l'un de vous deux, elle y aurait sûrement pensé, seulement pensé, bien sûr, elle est encore naïve ma petite chérie, mais avec cette brute chevelue à la dégaine de voyou possessif et égoïste à cervelle de moineau qui lui sert de copain, je suis rassuré, ça n'a même pas dû lui traverser l'esprit, railla-t-il.

Tsubasa et Taro, génés, se mirent à rire jaune.

-Laisse les tranquille chéri, tu ne vois pas que ça les dérange de t'écouter parler de ça, intervint Yukari.

-Mais non, ils sont surement d'accord avec moi, c'est ce pas mon petit Tsubasa ?

-…Ah ah, bien sûr monsieur, répondit-il d'un sourire forcé.

_Le pauvre, s'il savait il mourrait sur place…_

TOC TOC

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, dit le médecin en entrant dans la chambre en compagnie de deux infirmières, je suis venu vérifier l'état de mademoiselle Nakazawa, je vais vous demander de sortir.

-Bien sûr, on vous laisse. Allez viens chéri, dit Yukari en le prenant par la main.

Tsubasa et Taro les suivirent avant de fermer la porte. Ils s'assirent à quelques mètres des parents de Sanae qui attendaient avec inquiétude devant la porte de la chambre.

-J'espère que ça va aller, murmura Tsubasa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sait très bien se battre notre petite Sanae, et je te rappelle que le plus dur pour elle sera après son réveil, j'imagine déjà la tête de son père quand elle lui annoncera qu'elle attend un bébé de Kojiro, répondit Taro en rigolant.

-Avec la vision qu'il a de sa fille, Hiroyuki va croire à une opération du saint esprit, plaisanta Tsubasa. On blague, on blague, mais ça m'inquiète un peu quand même, rajouta-ttil en reprenant son sérieux.

-Pourquoi ? Même si c'est le bébé de Kojiro, c'est aussi de bébé de Sanae, ce papa gâteau finira par s'y faire.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça…

-C'est quoi alors ? S'étonna Taro.

-Rien, laisse tomber, je verrai en temps voulu.

-…Mais…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Tsubasa se leva d'un bond.

-On verra plus tard je te dis, pour l'instant trop de choses ne sont pas encore réglées.

-…

Tsubasa se dirigea vers le médecin en laissant Taro sur sa faim.

-Alors ? S'inquiéta Hiroyuki.

-Et bien, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, elle récupère assez vite au niveau de ses blessures aux poumons, on a pu débrancher la machine l'aidant à respirer, c'est vraiment très positif et le reste de ses fractures n'ont aucune complication pour l'instant, elle est physiquement en bonne voie de guérison et…

-Et la mauvaise nouvelle alors ? S'alarma Yukari.

-Après un arrêt cardiaque, il est courant qu'un léger coma apparaisse mais ici il n'y a aucune réaction, habituellement on voit déjà des progrès cinq heures après l'opération mais là j'ai bien peur que son traumatisme crânien n'arrange pas les choses…

-Elle ne va jamais se réveiller ? S'enquit Hiroyuki.

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, mais ça risque d'être plus long…et pour être honnête, beaucoup plus long dans le pire des cas, reprit le médecin attristé.

-…

L'assistance resta muette un moment.

-Mais ce qu'il faut retenir pour l'instant c'est qu'elle se bat vraiment très bien, fit le médecin pour rompre le silence, après un accident comme celui-ci c'est déjà un petit miracle qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de l'appareil respiratoire en aussi peu de temps, elle est même capable de me contredire en se réveillant dans deux jours, vous savez la médecine est parfois dépassée par certaine force de la nature et puis elle a de quoi se battre, n'est ce pas jeune homme ? Demanda le médecin en interpellant Tsubasa.

-Heu oui, bafouilla Tsubasa embarrassé.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? S'enquit Hiroyuki en regardant le médecin avec incompréhension.

-Et bien, le bé…

-Oui le baiser, bien sûr ! Ah ah ! C'est vrai que mes baisers redonnent à n'importe qui l'envie de se battre, c'est bien connu, ironisa Tsubasa, voyons docteur ne soyez pas si élogieux, ce n'était qu'une simple marque d'affection amicale, rajouta-t-il en tapant dans le dos du médecin pantois. Allez allons boire un café pour fêter ça, doc, vous avez été super avec elle.

Tsubasa entraina le médecin au bout du couloir sous le regard ahuri des parents de Sanae.

-Mais jeune homme, je ne parlais absolument pas de ça, je ne vous ai même pas vu embrassé mademoiselle Na…

-Je sais, pardon de vous avoir joué cette comédie, mais ses parents ne doivent pas connaitre l'existence du bébé pour l'instant.

-Je ne peux pas leur cacher ça, c'est impossible.

-Je ne vous demande pas de le cacher mais d'oublier de le mentionner durant vos rapports.

-Non, je ne peux…

-Ecoutez, je sais que je vous demande beaucoup, coupa Tsubasa, mais ils ne se sont pas encore au courant et j'aimerais les ménager.

-Vous devriez le leur dire, vous savez, si elle ne se réveille pas tout de suite mais dans quelques mois, ça se verra quand même. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est dans le coma que ça change quoique ce soit, surtout que son accident est arrivé au début de sa grossesse, le fœtus était trop petit pour subir des dommages et heureusement ! Donc ce bébé va poursuivre sa croissance avec nos soins sans aucun problème malgré la situation de la maman.

-…

-Mais dîtes moi, vous vouliez bien avoir ce bébé Mademoiselle Nakazawa et vous, interrogea-t-il en voyant la tête désappointée de Tsubasa

-Moi ? Fit Tsubasa en sortant de ses pensées.

-Oui, vous, le fiancé ! Vous êtes bien le fiancé, n'est ce pas ? S'interrogea le médecin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Heu…oui, oui bien sûr ! Et oui, Sanae voulait garder le bébé.

-Oui c'est bien ce que je pensais, alors je ne vois pas le problème, ses parents en seront ravis.

-Et bien…hésita Tsubasa, et bien je leur dirai. Pas aujourd'hui, mais bientôt, je préfère attendre encore quelques semaines pour donner la possibilité à Sanae de le faire, vous permettez ?

-…

-Allez, s'il vous plait, supplia Tsubasa.

-Comme vous voulez, se résigna le docteur, mais promettez moi de le faire avant que cela ne se voit, sinon j'aurai des problèmes.

-Promis, merci infiniment, dit Tsubasa en s'inclinant.

-Allez, relevez-vous, et allez vous reposer, je vous rappelle que vous aussi vous êtes blessé, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'autres complications avec vous.

-Merci, merci encore, insista Tsubasa.

-Pff, les jeunes sont compliqués de nos jours, souffla le médecin en le voyant courir jusqu'à la chambre.

Tsubasa rejoignit Taro et les parents de Sanae. Ces derniers avaient pris place autour du lit de Sanae.

-On pourrait croire qu'elle dort tranquillement, remarqua Yukari en caressant le front de sa fille, cependant…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, interrompit Hiroyuki, tu as entendu le médecin, notre petite Sanae peut faire des miracles, ça va aller, elle va bientôt ouvrir les yeux et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, elle ira en France et sa vie prendra enfin la bonne direction, tout comme la tienne Tsubasa, j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit la même direction d'ailleurs.

-Je préfère qu'elle choisisse la sienne, répliqua Tsubasa.

-Tu es vraiment un garçon formidable, pas comme cet ahuri, mais d'après ce que le médecin nous a dit, tout n'est peut-être pas encore perdu pour vous deux…

-Ah, ne vous fiez pas à ce qu'il a dit, il a mal vu, jamais je …

-Mais pas de problème, mon petit, ne soit pas si timide, toi et elle…

-On est amis, interrompit-il pour clore le sujet, c'est tout et d'ailleurs je vais finalement devoir quitter son chevet ce soir.

-Pour gagner la finale, bien sûr, sourit Hiroyuki, je te reconnais bien là, le foot avant tout !

-…

-Oui, c'est ça, répondit Taro en se levant, on va rentrer pour être en forme demain, veillez bien sur elle.

Tsubasa s'approcha du lit et embrassa Sanae sur la joue.

_Rétablis toi vite Sanae, on a tous besoin de toi._

Il caressa une dernière fois ses cheveux.

_Et encore merci de m'avoir aidé, même si je n'approuve pas ce geste inconsidéré, je n'y peux plus rien alors il ne me reste plus qu'à te dire merci et gagner la finale comme promis._

-Merci Tsubasa, murmura Yukari en posant sa main sur la sienne.

-Mais de rien, fit Tsubasa, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi.

-Si, je suis sûre que vous savez.

-…

Tsubasa, incrédule, la fixa.

_Non, elle ne peut pas savoir, c'est impossible…_

-Bonne chance pour demain, continua Yukari, et comptez sur moi pour vous donner des nouvelles.

-Merci.

Tsubasa retira sa main et salua Hiroyuki.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour demain, les garçons, vous allez comme d'habitude épater tout le monde, merci d'être rester aussi longtemps ici.

-De rien, c'est naturel, bonne soirée, salua Taro.

Tsubasa et Taro quittèrent la chambre et prirent l'ascenseur.

-Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? Demanda Taro.

-Sur quoi ?

-Tu ne voulais pas rester près de Sanae et ne pas participer à la finale ?

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, rappelle toi je fais passer le foot avant tout.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, surtout pas à moi.

-J'ai besoin de jouer cette finale pour pouvoir l'aider, il y a trop de chose qui la concerne là bas pour que je l'ignore, si je restais près d'elle comme ça sans rien faire, même si j'en ai envie, ça ne l'aiderait pas vraiment.

- Je ne comprends rien.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

-Je ne peux encore rien te dire, même moi je ne suis pas encore fixer sur la manière la plus efficace de l'aider, affirma Tsubasa en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Taro le suivit.

-La seule chose que je sache c'est que je vais tout faire pour gagner cette finale comme je l'avais prévu au départ, continua-t-il, je vais respecter l'esprit du football et en même temps respecter le souhait de Sanae, c'est-à-dire me donner à fond quoiqu'il arrive, chacun à ses objectifs, et c'est sur le terrain que tout se décidera.

Taro sourit.

-Je te reconnais bien là, et je préfère que tu aies cet état d'esprit que celui de tout à l'heure.

-Que veux tu, le naturel revient au galop, répliqua Tsubasa en frictionnant les cheveux de Taro, allez, on rentre nous reposer et demain le duo magique va signer une troisième victoire !

Ils sortirent en courant de l'hôpital sans faire attention à l'ombre allongée sur les sièges de l'accueil.

-Qu'ils sont mignons ces deux là, de vrais imbéciles heureux, ils se croient vraiment tout permis, railla l'ombre en souriant.

Le lendemain au stade de la finale du championnat national.

« Mesdames et messieurs, cette finale est vraiment passionnante, alors qu'il ne reste qu'un quart d'heure à jouer, les deux équipes sont toujours à égalité, un partout : la Toho avait ouvert le score durant la première mi-temps avec une reprise de la tête de Takeshi Sawada laissant sur place le gardien Yuzo Morizaki, la Nankatsu en avait pris un coup au moral et avait beaucoup subi le jeu le reste de la mi-temps, mais au retour des vestiaires, l'équipe championne en titre a retrouvé ses esprits et nous a fait une belle démonstration conduisant inévitablement à une égalisation de Taro Misaki sur un tir arrêté très travaillé, ce joueur n'a pas fait mentir sa réputation en se jouant habilement de Ken Wakashimazu, il mériterait de passer en équipe professionnelle, espérons que les recruteurs nous écoutent ! Mais malgré cette superbe finale très acharné, nous ne pouvons que regretter l'absence des deux capitaines d'équipe et surtout celle de Tsubasa Ohzora qui surprend tout le monde en restant assis sur le banc des remplaçants, ce n'est pas son habitude, serait-il blessé ? Pour l'instant aucune explication ne nous a été communiquée, mais bien sûr dès que nous en saurons plus, nous vous tiendrons au courant ».

Mamoru et Hajime étaient dans le rond central en train de batailler pour passer Hiragi et Tachibana.

-Allez Teppei, on y va aussi, il faut se donner à fond maintenant, on ne peut pas en rester là ! Cria Taro.

-Oui, je veux bien, mais ils sont difficiles à passer, ils bloquent toutes nos tentatives avec une grande opiniâtreté, sans Tsubasa je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir trouver une ouverture, c'est lui notre meneur de jeu…

-Il faut qu'on se débrouille sans lui, coupa Taro.

-Il est si blessé que ça ? S'inquiéta Teppei.

-Non, non ne t'en fait pas. Mais assez parlé, ce n'est pas parce que notre capitaine n'est pas là qu'on doit rendre les armes aussi facilement, allons aider Hajime et Mamoru !

Teppei acquiesça et partit rejoindre Hajime aux prises avec Sasuke. Taro lui regarda vers le banc des remplaçants.

_Non, il n'est pas blessé, il est juste vexé._

-Allez les gars tous à l'attaque ! S'écria Taro en partant en courant.

Tsubasa, assis les bras croisés, regardait avec attention l'action qui se déroulait sur le terrain.

_Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ? Je croyais que tu voulais me démontrer que tu étais le meilleur et que tu méritais amplement l'amour de Sanae, tu me déçois Kojiro… _

Sur le terrain, la possession du ballon donnait lieu à une bataille acharnée.

-Bon sang Takeshi, on va finir par se faire avoir, Tachibana, Sasuke et moi, on ne va pas pourvoir résister longtemps si toute leur équipe s'y mette.

-On a le même nombre de joueurs qu'eux, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils seraient plus forts que nous, continue comme ça Hiragi.

-Je veux bien mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va pouvoir marquer, je sais que Kyochiro fait de son mieux mais il ne vaut pas notre capitaine, où est ce qu'il est passé bon sang ?!

-J'aimerais bien le savoir, j'aurais deux mots à lui dire…

-Je crois que tu vas devoir attendre ton tour, j'ai bien envie de lui dire ses quatre vérités, je croyais qu'il était plus fort que ça, et en plus de ça il n'honore pas notre promesse envers Sanae, c'est inadmissible ! S'énerva Hiragi. En tout cas, moi, je vais l'honorer pour deux cette promesse, sinon je ne pourrai jamais me représenter devant Sanae Chan.

Hiragi rejoignit le rond central pour renforcer la défense, Takeshi sourit en voyant la ténacité de toute l'équipe.

_Au moins eux ne sont pas prêts de renoncer._

Puis il se tourna vers le banc vide des remplaçants.

_Bon sang Kojiro, qu'est ce que tu fous ? C'est maintenant qu'on a besoin de toi. Kojiro, réfléchis bien sinon tu le regretteras…_

Taro secoua la tête de dépit et repartit dans l'action.

Dans les tribunes, les spectateurs étaient euphoriques, ils étaient très impressionnés par la qualité du match, seuls quelques-uns regrettaient amèrement l'absence des deux stars du jour.

-C'est quand même inadmissible pour un capitaine d'équipe de ne pas aider ses coéquipiers pour un tel match.

-Oui surtout qu'il n'y a aucune raison valable, ni pour Hyuga, ni pour Ohzora.

-Champion depuis peu et déjà la grosse tête, ces messieurs nous font un caprice de star, c'est vraiment des guignols…

-Et toi le gros lard qui boit sa bière, tu ne peux pas te la fermer un peu ! Tu ne les connais pas, alors tu n'as pas à les juger comme ça !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a petit ? J'ai touché à une de tes idoles ? Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais décrocher les posters de ces deux petits branleurs et…PAF !

-Désolée, mais ma brique de jus de fruits m'a échappé des mains, s'excusa Kisa avec un grand sourire.

-Elle t'a échappée des mains en atterrissant sur ma tête ? Tu te fous de moi, j'en ai partout maintenant ! S'énerva le bibendum.

-Ma sœur est très maladroite, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais arranger ça…

Takeru pris un mouchoir et le passa sur son crâne chauve.

-C'est super monsieur, grâce à nous votre crâne de piaf va étinceler, et peut-être même que vos idées débiles vont disparaitre, je vais même frotter bien fort pour ça car là il y a vraiment une couche !

Takeru s'activa ardemment à sa tâche.

-Non mais ça va pas, je ne vais pas me laisser insulter comme ça ! S'indigna l'homme en se dégageant de Takeru. Madame, si j'étais vous je corrigerais le comportement de ces petits morveux avant que je m'en charge !

-C'est plutôt le votre que vous devriez corriger, quand on critique sans savoir, comme vous, c'est qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de cervelle, alors buvez votre bière et manger votre hot dog pour éviter d'ouvrir la bouche et dire des bêtises, tout le monde s'en portera mieux. Allez Takeru, reviens voir le match et encourage notre équipe, ils en ont besoin, avant que ton frère arrive.

-…

Le spectateur ne put répliquer, Takeru lui tira la langue et retourna à place.

-Dis maman, tu es sûre qu'il va arriver Kojiro ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Même Takeshi ne savait pas où il était.

-Sois tranquille, il a un objectif, il sait qu'il doit venir.

-Oui tu as raison, je vais motiver les autres en attendant ! Se réjouit-il rassuré.

Natsumi, le regard triste et inquiet, fixa à nouveau tour le banc des remplaçants de la Toho.

_Kojiro, où es-tu ?_

Les acclamations du public retentissaient jusque dans les escaliers menant aux tribunes, les mains dans les poches, il monta lentement une à une les marches jusqu'au palier illuminé par le soleil, il fut ébloui un instant et ferma un œil pour regarder le tableau d'affichage, un sourire en coin apparu sur son visage et il continua à avancer jusqu'à la rambarde.

Il restait là, debout, cheveux aux vents, à observer avec attention l'action qui se déroulait devant lui : La Nankatsu venait de passer la défense du milieu de terrain, sous l'impulsion de Teppei et Taro l'attaque prenait forme.

Il détourna son attention du terrain et observa le banc de la Nankatsu, un grand sourire hargneux éclaira alors son expression jusqu'ici paisible.

La foule se leva pour applaudir l'arrêt de Ken.

-Bien, dit-il en montant sur la rambarde, il est peut-être temps que je rentre en scène…

Il sauta de la tribune et atterrit un genou à terre devant le banc de la Toho.

On entendit des cris dans la foule que l'homme avait quittée par les airs. Tous les joueurs du terrain se retournèrent.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura Takeshi.

-Il est venu, il est venu, sourit Hiragi.

Personne sur le terrain n'osait bouger.

-Alors, je vous ai manqué ? Demanda Kojiro en se relevant avec un grand sourire.

A suivre…

**Côté barge**

**Chapitre 87 : Remue ménage à l'hôpital**

_Avec eux ça devrait poser moins de problème._

-Alors messieurs, vous n'êtes plus que deux ?

-Oui, notre ami Ryo est retourné à l'hôtel sous l'ordre de notre entraineur, il faut qu'il soit en forme pour demain.

-Et vous, vous n'y retournez pas ?

-Non, on l'a convaincu que le mieux, pour l'instant, était qu'on reste là.

-De toute façon on n'aurait pas eu la tête à autre chose, rajouta Tsubasa.

-Dommage, ça m'aurait arrangé, lâcha doucement Feylie.

-Pardon ? Fit Tsubasa surpris.

-Heu oui, dommage que l'état de votre amie ne se soit pas arrangé, se reprit-elle.

Les deux garçons acquiescèrent.

_Ouf, j'ai failli gaffer là. Bon, passons à l'attaque._

-Sinon, avez vous pensé à dîner ? Il y a une cantine au rez-de-chaussée, c'est vrai que ce n'est pas un restaurant trois étoiles, mais ça requinque bien après une dure journée, déclara-t-elle avec un sourire.

-Non, merci, je n'ai vraiment pas faim, répondit Taro.

-Moi non plus…

_Zut…Voyons… Á quoi n'ai-je pas encore pensé pour faire partir ces deux là ? _

Elle regarda Tsubasa de la tête à pied.

_Ça y est ! J'ai trouvé !_

(**Feylie** : m.d.r. c'est fou comme c'est moi tout ça. Je suis une gaffeuse et une pro des idées qui viennent comme ça ! Ca fait peur d'être aussi bien cernée.)

(**Mando** : Je suis une bonne physionomiste, je devrais être videur de boîte)

(**Feylie** : Dans ce cas, demande à un sportif de te refiler leur dope régime alimentaire parce que t'es pas taillé pour ça à mon avis)

-Monsieur, vous devriez aller vous changer, dit-elle en s'adressant à Tsubasa.

-Non, je reste ici.

-Mais vos vêtements sont couverts de sang…

-Je sais, mais je ne bougerai pas d'ici, coupa-t-il, c'est clair ?

-Très bien, alors votre amie n'est pas prête de sortir, avec tous les microbes qui recouvrent ce pantalon, elle pourrait attraper n'importe quoi en plus de ses blessures et je ne suis pas sûre que…

(**Feylie **: c'est comme ça que j'agi pour avoir ce que je veux… trop fort !)

(**Mando** : Le chantage, il n'y a que ça de vrai)

(**Feylie **: on est fan de JR ou l'est pas ! mouhahahah)

-C'est bon, souffla Tsubasa, je vais me changer. Taro, tu pourrais me trouver d'autres vêtements ?

-Je veux bien, mais ici je ne vois pas où je…

-Tenez, interrompit Feylie en tendant une blouse bleue de patient.

-Je ne vais pas porter ça, ça ne va pas ?! S'offusqua Tsubasa.

-Mais si, mais si, c'est très à la mode ici, et puis vous voyez c'est pratique, c'est une taille unique réglable sur l'arrière.

(**Feylie **: j'ai toujours les arguments qui tuent)

(**Mando** : Faîtes gaffe, Feylie peut vous vendre n'importe quoi, même une veille paire de godasses bouffée par un chien, avec elle tout est possible)

(**Feylie** : en gros, j'ai dû lui refiler un article pas très net à elle aussi XD)

Feylie faisait fièrement une démonstration.

-Alors vous la prenez ?

-Je ne veux pas vous vexer, c'est très gentil, mais si je porte ça on va voir mon…enfin vous voyez quoi.

-Non, pas du tout, quoi ? Demanda innocemment Feylie.

(**Feylie** : P.T.D.R je me fais peur comme femme sournoise)

-Je…je ne porte pas de caleçons, lâcha Tsubasa.

-Oh mon dieu, c'est dégoutant, s'écria Feylie choquée, j'ai aucune envie de voir votre…votre chose là, c'est horrible !

(**Feylie **: en plus j'ai eu la même réaction à la lecture. Mando, c'est un dégoûtant ton Tsubi ! Tu l'as trouvé dans « crade factor » ou quoi ?)

(**Mando** : En fait c'est un exhibitionniste, tu ne savais pas ?)

(**Feylie** : non j'ai pas un spécimen comme ça chez moi)

(**Mando** : C'est dommage parfois c'est marrant, surtout quand il ouvre la porte au postier)

-C'est gentil ça…

-Vous avez raison, il ne faut pas que je m'affole, ça m'a l'air assez petit, à mon avis on verrait rien. Mais au cas où, oublions cette blouse, je vais vous trouver autre chose.

Feylie jeta la blouse sur une chaise.

-Elle est vraiment sympa cette infirmière, tu ne trouves pas Tsubasa ? Demanda Taro, mort de rire.

-La ferme, répondit-il entre ses dents. Trouve plutôt une solution.

(**Feylie **: pauvre petit Tsubi qui a subi une petit vanne de ma part sur son petit _censure_ et qui se sent tout petit maintenant, et… **Tsubi** : ça va, on peut oublier le mot « petit » ? **Koji **: c'est moi ou il nous la joue comme le p'tit Ed… **Edward** : quoi je suis aussi petit que ce petit asticot de Tsubasa **Tsubi** : hey toi le demi-petit-robot de service **Edward** : de qui tu parles le p'tit… **Feylie **_dépitée_ : pourquoi ça part toujours en cuille mes commentaires ?)

-Non, ça ne sera pas nécessaire, j'ai trouvé, je vais vous amener en salle de consultation trois, intervint Feylie.

Elle avança une chaise roulante.

-Hein ? Mais non, je ne…

-Allez, allez, pas d'histoire, j'ai bien vu que vous étiez blessé en dessous de ce pantalon, si on ne fait rien vous risquez d'avoir des complications, alors vous montez là-dessus et je vous emmène là bas, en plus c'est là qu'on range nos vêtements propres, on va bien vous trouver quelque chose.

-Non, j'ai déjà dit que ce n'était rien, alors…Aie !

Feylie avait relevé le pantalon de la jambe gauche de Tsubasa.

-Vous voyez bien que ce n'est pas joli-joli, il faut nettoyer tout ça et faire au moins six points de suture.

-Mais non, arrêtez de vous inquiéter, un pansement et ça suffira, pas la peine de…heu vous faîtes quoi là ?

(**Feylie** : hé ho ! Y'a erreur dans c'te phrase. Moi, je ne m'inquiète PAS de la santé de Tsubi. Qu'on soit bien d'accord, j'ai une réputation de méchante à défendre, moi)

Feylie était en train d'appuyer sur le piston d'une seringue pour supprimer l'air.

-Je m'occupe d'un patient récalcitrant, pourquoi ? Allez, ne bougez pas, ça va bien passer, mon taux de réussite est de trois sur cinq.

(**Feylie** : j'aime être rassurante. J'ai évité de lui dire que mon taux de réussite était généralement de zéro, mais c'est pas grave.)

(**Mando** : Je ne veux pas qu'il se barre en courant de la fic non plus, je le ménage mon petit Tsubi)

-Trois sur cinq ? Demanda Tsubasa s'écartant le plus possible Feylie.

-Oui, je ne rate plus que deux fois la veine sur cinq, c'est pas mal, hein ? Dit-elle fièrement avec un grand sourire.

- Taro, aide-moi s'il te plait, fit Tsubasa en le suppliant du regard.

-Pas la peine d'implorer votre ami, il suffit juste que vous posiez volontairement vos fesses sur cette chaise et cette piqure ne sera pas nécessaire, une anesthésie locale suffira, mais dans le cas contraire…

Feylie sourit de toutes ses dents et appuya une deuxième fois sur le piston de la seringue, faisant ainsi jaillir le liquide, sous les yeux effrayés de Tsubasa.

(**Feylie** _proud _: y'a pas à dire je suis une sadique. **Koji** : miracle ! Un mot anglais ! **Feylie** : va te faire cuire un œuf !)

-Ok, ok, pas la peine d'en arriver là, une locale me suffira, se résigna Tsubasa en se levant.

-C'est bizarre comme tu deviens raisonnable face à une personne convaincante, sourit Taro.

-Ah, ah, très drôle, répondit Tsubasa en s'asseyant sur la chaise roulante. Pendant mon absence tu as intérêt à prendre soin de Sanae sinon…

-Ah mais pas question qu'il reste ici, il vient avec nous ! Intervint Feylie. J'ai besoin de votre camarade pour qu'il remplisse des papiers sur votre accident à votre place, je n'ai pas envie que ça traîne, alors plus vite c'est fait, plus vite je serais contente et plus vite vous reviendrez voir cette jeune fille, c'est à vous de voir.

-…

-…

Tsubasa et Taro se regardèrent.

-Alors ? Insista Feylie.

-C'est d'accord, souffla Taro, avec cette logique on ne peut rien vous refuser, ajouta-t-il en se levant.

-Parfait ! Dit-il Feylie en poussant la chaise de Tsubasa.

Celui-ci ne quitta pas Sanae des yeux avant de sortir de la chambre.

_Je reviens le plus vite possible…_

-Vous allez voir, vous reviendrez d'ici une dizaine de minutes, s'écria soudainement Feylie en arrivant dans le couloir.

-Heu…d'accord, mais pas la peine de parler aussi fort, je ne suis pas sourd, dit Tsubasa en se mettant les mains sur les oreilles.

-Oh oui toutes mes excuses, je ne contrôle pas ma superbe voix, ah ah ah, s'égosilla-t-elle. Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a quelque chose d'une diva chez moi ?

(**Feylie** : Méga M.D.R. ! Je me tue toute seule ! I'm a diva ! **Koji** : Si elle a le syndrome Mariah Carey, on pourra bientôt plus la faire rentrer dans du quarante-s… _FRAPPE_ **Feylie** : on rigole pas avec le poids des filles, ok ? **Koji** _aplati contre un arbre_ : … reçu cinq sur cinq)

-Si, si, le côté excentrique surement, lança Tsubasa.

-Oui c'est vrai ça, en fait je suis surement une star cachée.

-Bien cachée alors, murmura Tsubasa.

Taro se retint de rire.

-Bon assez blagué maintenant, il faut que je me concentre sinon je pourrais rater vos points de suture.

-C'est déjà arrivé ? S'enquit Taro en voyant le visage soudain sérieux de Feylie.

-Non, pas encore.

Tsubasa soupira de soulagement.

-C'est un peu normal vous allez me dire, je ne l'ai encore jamais fait sur un patient vivant, rajouta-t-elle, alors forcément personne ne s'est plaint.

(**Feylie** _morte de rire_ : je me vaux bien, y'a rien à dire. **Koji **: et les chevilles ça va ? **Feylie** : trop bien, merci. Elles sont justes un peu trop grosses pour entrer dans mes bottes mais bon, en été ça ira avec les sandales.)

-Quoi ?! S'effraya Tsubasa.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas comme ça, j'ai déjà vu mon responsable le faire une fois ou deux sur des personnes bien vivantes, tout va bien se passer, j'ai une bonne mémoire visuelle. Et de toute façon je me suis tellement entrainée sur des cadavres d'humains ou de volailles que j'ai envie de passer à l'étape au dessus ! Déclara-elle hardiment.

(**Feylie **: Mando, t'es folle ! Si je dois me référer à ma mémoire, c'est mal barré pour lui)

-Oui et un aigle ça c'est l'étape au dessus des volailles ! Pouffa Taro.

-Taro, tu sais que je t'adore, mais là tes blagues, elles sont vraiment pourries !

(**Feylie **: quand je disais que ce mec n'a pas le sens de l'humour, je disais pas ça juste pour casser)

-Ah mais ne sois pas si soucieux, tout va bien se passer, je serais là, ne t'inquiète pas, s'excusa Taro en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Tsubasa.

-Merci, mais ce n'est pas ça qui me rassure…

-Vous êtes mignons tous les deux, déclara soudainement Feylie, ça me touche beaucoup de voir des couples comme vous.

(**Feylie** : tout de suite la pensée yaoïste ! Je suis digne de ce mouvement XD)

-Hein ?! Mais non, on n'est pas…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne le dirai à personne, affirma Feylie en faisant un clin d'œil à Taro.

Il retira rapidement sa main de l'épaule de Tsubasa, tandis qu'ils s'engouffraient tous les trois dans un couloir adjacent, direction : salles des consultations.

Pendant ce temps là.

« Vous allez voir, vous reviendrez d'ici une dizaine de minutes »

-C'est bon, chuchota Takeru en regardant Feylie, Tsubasa et Taro s'éloigner dans le couloir, c'est le signal, on va pouvoir y aller !

-Je ne sais pas comment elle a fait, mais elle a réussi l'impossible là, déclara Hiragi admiratif. Elle est vraiment merveilleuse, rajouta-t-il les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

(**Feylie** _rembobine la bande_ : oui, vas-y redis-le ! vas-y ! oui, vas-y ! vas-y, je te dis ! **Koji **_ derrière la porte_: putain, c'est chaud dans cette chambre. **Hiragi** : bah quoi mon vieux, je suis douée avec les femmes moi. **Koji** : oui mais si t'es ici c'est qu'elle prend son pied toute seule là **Hiragi** : … **Tsubi** : cassé !)

(**Mando** : cette scène est interdite au moins de 18 ans, Feylie la femme qui prend son pied sans un mec ! ça c'est du féminisme et ça prouve bien qu'un mec ça sert pas à grand-chose, M.D.R.)

(**Feylie **: si ça sert ! On a besoin d'eux pour faire des gosses. **Bad Boys** : sa vision de l'homme objet juste voué à la procréation est terrifiante)

-C'est pas le moment de t'extasier, on a que dix minutes et…

-Mince ! Coupa Takeru en se retournant vers Hiragi. Kojiro n'est toujours pas là, il faut aller le prévenir sinon il n'aura pas le temps de la voir.

-Je m'en occupe, allez y en premier, je me dépêche ! Lança-t-il en partant en courant dans les escaliers.

Takeru vérifia une dernière fois que le champs était libre et se releva.

-C'est bon Takeshi, on peut y aller.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement vers la chambre, et Takeru poussa doucement la porte. Takeshi le suivait de près quand soudain il s'arrêta net.

-Takeru ?

-San…Sanae, bégaya-t-il sous le choc.

-Allez, courage Takeru, rentre, dit-il en le poussant légèrement à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-…

-Je sais que c'est très impressionnant pour un petit garçon comme toi, mais…

-Petit garçon ? Pas du tout ! Rectifia-t-il un peu vexé. C'est juste que…que…

(**Feylie **: le syndrome Edward Elric serait-il finalement un syndrome qui toucherait tous les hommes à l'évocation du mot « petit » ? **Bad boys** : LA FERME ! **Feylie** : ok, pas besoin d'être aussi malpoli, mes p'tits _court loin de la horde de mecs blessés dans leur fierté_)

(**Mando** : je crois que l'adjectif « petit » est lié à un complexe très masculin **Koji** : N'importe quoi, tu veux que je te montre ! **Mando**les yeux pleins d'étoiles : Oui, vas-y mon koko **Koji **: Je parlais de ma taille ! **Mando** innocente : Oui moi aussi **Koji **: Alors lâche mon caleçon !)

**(Feylie :** me demandez pas pourquoi nos commentaires se terminent toujours au bas de la ceinture, moi-même je comprends pas comment **Koji **: vous êtes perverses, c'est tout !)

Il regarda tendrement Sanae.

-C'est juste que ça me fait de la peine de la voir dans cet état, continua-t-il en s'avançant vers elle, mais je suis assez grand pour le supporter et la réconforter !

(**Feylie** _répand des litres de parfum sur le sol_ **Tsubi **: tu fais quoi là ? **Feylie **: bah ça se sent pas ? C'est pour que l'odeur soit en accord avec cette scène à l'eau de rose.** Koji **: logique)

(**Mando** : Ce jour là, j'avais du voir un film inspiré de Danielle Steel, désolée, je suis irrécupérable)

(**Feylie** : continue, moi j'aime rêver grâce à dame Steel)

Takeshi sourit.

-Oui, j'en suis sûr, dit-il en lui frictionnant les cheveux. Allez va lui parler.

Takeru prit une chaise et l'avança jusqu'au lit avant de se mettre à genou dessus pour être au niveau du visage de Sanae. Il regarda alors son corps allongé de bas en haut et nota toutes les blessures visibles, jusqu'à son visage tuméfié et l'appareil l'aidant à respirer. Des larmes commencèrent à lui monter aux yeux. Il secoua la tête et les essuya.

-Non, je suis fort moi ! Tu vois Sanae, je ne pleure plus pour toi ! Déclara-t-il en reniflant. Il ne faut pas que tu aies de la peine car moi j'en ai pas, d'accord ? Tu peux compter sur moi pour t'aider à guérir, je vais m'occuper de toi le plus possible.

Il remonta la couverture jusqu'à ses épaules puis il se baissa vers elle, posa sa joue contre la sienne et ferma les yeux.

-Je vais te réchauffer un peu, tu as le visage glacé. Et puis il faut que je te raconte comment on est arrivés là et comment va ma maman, Naoko et Kisa, ils ont eu beaucoup de peine pour toi mais eux aussi sont forts, enfin, pas autant que grand frère. Tu sais, c'est lui qui doit avoir le plus de mal à te voir comme ça, mais il est génial et il ne nous a rien montré pour qu'on arrête de pleurer. Il dit que tu peux tout entendre alors ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, pense à toi et réveille toi le plus vite possible. Tu dois être près de nous, on t'aime tellement, dit-il en reniflant à nouveau.

Soudain il ouvrit les yeux et se redressant.

-Ah mais attends ! Il te manque un truc super important pour aller mieux !

Il enleva le bracelet qu'il portait à son poignet.

-Tu as oublié de le récupérer après ma guérison, mais c'est ton porte bonheur à toi, je te l'ai donné pour que tu sois protégée, il doit revenir à sa place maintenant…

(**Feylie **_reniflant_ : c'est beau l'innocence et la naïveté des enfants.)

(**Mando** : Je veux lui faire un câlin !)

(**Feylie **: hé cocotte ! fais la queue comme tout le monde !)

Il prit doucement la main de Sanae et lui enfila le bracelet.

-Voilà, alors avec ça tu devrais aller mieux rapidement, dit-il en remettant le bras de Sanae sous la couverture.

Il reposa sa joue contre la sienne et continua à lui parler.

-Bon, alors maintenant que tu sais que tout le monde va bien et qu'on est tous là pour toi, je vais te raconter notre aventure…

Il raconta ses exploits d'espions pendant cinq minutes.

-…et puis après Feylie a fait sortir tout le monde et hop nous voilà ! Á part Hiragi qui est vraiment nul à ce jeu et qui veut encore draguer ma future femme, on s'est bien amusés.

Il se tourna vers Takeshi appuyé contre le mur.

-Tu crois que j'ai réussi à la faire sourire ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

-Oui, ça c'est certain.

-Tant mieux alors.

Il revint vers elle et lui sourit.

-Bon, je vais laisser ma place à Takeshi. Lui aussi est impatient de te parler, alors je te laisse un moment, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Où vas-tu ? S'enquit Takeshi.

-Je vais lui cueillir des fleurs pour qu'elle sache que je suis toujours près elle.

Il sauta de la chaise.

- Dépêche-toi car il ne nous reste que cinq minutes avant que Tsubasa et compagnie ne reviennent.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais où en trouver, j'en ai pour moins de cinq minutes, lança-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

-Celui-là alors, c'est un sacré numéro, déclara-t-il en souriant. Enfin tu dois déjà le savoir, Sanae.

Il s'avança vers le lit et s'assit à son tour sur la chaise. Il observa un instant son visage puis ses yeux s'assombrirent.

-Sanae, murmura-t-il, ma chère Sanae, je suis tellement désolé…

Il baissa la tête et serra les poings sur ses genoux.

-Tout ça c'est un peu de ma faute, tu n'aurais jamais été dans cet état si j'étais resté près de toi comme je te l'avais promis. J'ai été lâche, j'ai préféré oublier ma douleur au lieu de m'occuper de toi. J'ai toujours été du côté de Kojiro, je l'ai laissé faire les pires trucs ces derniers temps, je ne me suis pas rendu compte qu'il pétait les plombs, et qu'il déraillait, je suis resté près de lui comme un abruti alors que c'est toi qui avais besoin d'un peu d'amitié, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça en arriverait là, si j'avais su…

Il ferma les yeux un instant pour retenir ses larmes puis les rouvrit en la regardant tendrement.

-Tu sais je t'ai toujours aimée, déclara-t-il en lui prenant la main, oui « aimée » c'est bien le mot : ta façon d'être avec nous tous, ta bonne humeur, ton énergie, ta douceur, tout ça et encore plus, tout ça je l'aime chez toi, si je n'avais pas trouvé Kira, je pense que je serais toujours un peu amoureux de toi, même si je sais que ça n'a jamais été réciproque, je m'en fiche, Sanae, tu es une amie très précieuse pour moi, alors pardonne moi de n'avoir pas pu te protéger comme promis, pardonne moi, s'il te plait, demanda-t-il en resserrant sa main sur la sienne. Je ne sais pas du tout où tu en es avec Kojiro, lui et toi c'est devenu compliqué pour des raisons encore obscures, mais ce que je sais c'est que quoi qu'il se passe entre vous deux, rien ne changera pour moi, que ce soit envers toi ou envers lui. Oui, même envers lui. Je ne veux pas l'excuser mais je le connais bien et malgré ce que je lui ai dit tout à l'heure, je sais qu'il souffre beaucoup. Il est parfois très, voir trop, introverti, et il ne sait pas toujours comment bien réagir à ce qu'il se passe autour de lui, son côté impulsif lui joue beaucoup de tours je pense, alors quoiqu'il arrive je te le répète, rien ne changera pour moi. Et en attendant ton réveil, je vais m'atteler à gagner ce championnat avec l'équipe pour que tu sois fière de nous et que tout soit possible quelque que soit ton choix…

Il se pencha sur le lit et l'embrassa sur le front.

-Et bien toi, on peut dire, tu es fort pour les discours émouvants, renifla une voix derrière lui.

Takeshi se retourna.

-Kira ? Mais depuis quand tu es là ?

-Depuis assez longtemps pour savoir que tu es un garçon formidable et que je suis fière d'être avec toi.

Elle se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Kira, je peux te dire la même chose. Je t'aime, dit-il avant de resserrer son étreinte.

-Je sais, répondit-elle tout bas, moi aus…

-Hé ! Vous faîtes quoi devant Sanae vous deux ? Interrompit Takeru en entrant dans la pièce. Même si elle est dans le coma, elle entend et voit tout alors allez faire ça ailleurs, c'est dégoutant !

-Oh, toutes mes excuses, mon petit.

- Je ne suis pas petit à la fin ! Se froissa Takeru. Vous me prenez tous la tête la dessus mais je suis le plus grand de ma classe alors laissez ce qualificatif à un mec comme Hiragi qui contrairement à moi est « petit » dans son esprit. Moi je vais grandir mais lui restera, hélas, toujours à un niveau affectif très très très « petit ».

(**Feylie** : moi je vous le dis, le mot à retenir dans ce chapitre c'est « petit » ! **Les hommes** : LA FERME !)

(**Mando **: Je me rappelle qu'il y a quelques chapitres, le mot du chapitre était « Caleçon », je vois que mon niveau s'améliore, M.D.R.)

(**Feylie **: tu veux un diplôme ?)

-Heu, oui…bien sûr, excuse moi, se reprit Kira.

-Kira, je te présente Takeru, le frère de Kojiro, tu t'en serais doutais je pense…

-Ça veut dire quoi, exactement ? Se méfia-t-il.

-Ça veut dire que tu as tout aussi débonnaire que lui, ironisa Takeshi.

-Mouais, je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire mais j'ai l'impression que ta réponse est louche, répliqua Takeru en le fixant.

-Mais non voyons, que vas-tu imaginer. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu as trouvé ces fleurs en si peu de temps ? Demanda-t-il en détournant la conversation. Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu les as cueillies comme ça avec un vase intégré.

-Effectivement, répondit Takeru en posant le vase sur le chevet de Sanae, je me suis approvisionné dans la salle de repos des infirmières, c'est fou le nombre de patients qui espèrent les séduire avec des fleurs ou d'autres cadeaux aussi débiles, c'est la caverne d'Ali Baba là bas.

-Ne me dis pas que tu les as volées ?! S'inquiéta Takeshi.

-Mais non, pour qui tu me prends, je ne vais pas offrir des fleurs volées à Sanae Chan : ces fleurs sont toujours dans l'hôpital, elles ont juste changé de pièce, donc techniquement il n'y a pas aucun préjudice et en plus elles seront beaucoup plus appréciées ici, tout le monde y gagne ! S'extasia-t-il.

(**Feylie** : y'a rien à dire mais son argument tient encore plus la route que les miens, c'est un bon padawan, moi je vous le dis **Koji **: ça te dérange jamais de passer d'un anime et/ou série à un autre ? **Feylie** : bah non, pourquoi ? **Koji** : rien)

(**Mando **: C'est ça d'avoir de la culture mon cher Koji **Koji** : On ne dit pas « la culture, c'est comme la confiture, moins tu en as, plus tu l'étales » ? **Mando** sourire carnassier: Et toi, tu connais l'expression « Plus tu es arrogant, plus de te prends des coups dans les dents » ? PAF)

(**Feylie** : c'est trop bon comme cassage ! Encore ! Je suis fière de mes padawan moi)

-Je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter ou l'admirer, ce gamin me désarçonne complètement, souffla Takeshi.

Kira pouffa.

-Et voilà ! De belles fleurs pour une belle fille ! conclut Takeru en terminant la mise en place des fleurs dans le vase. Avec ça, Sanae, tu vas vite aller mieux.

Il se tourna vers le lit et embrassa Sanae sur la joue.

-Demain, je vais aller encourager l'équipe pour toi, alors sois tranquille, ils vont gagner et dans le cas contraire, ils subiront mon terrible châtiment, ajouta-t-il en levant le poing.

-Et bah voyons, des menaces maintenant…

Hiragi survint en courant dans la pièce.

-Takeshi, c'est terrible, je ne retrouve pas Kojiro !

-Quoi ?! S'étonna l'assistance.

-J'ai été le chercher là où on l'avait laissé, mais il n'y avait personne, j'ai parcouru tout l'hôpital et rien, aucune trace du capitaine !

-Il s'est passé quelque chose quand tu l'as laissé ? Demanda Kira.

-Non…enfin si, mais justement je pensais qu'il allait revenir en pleine forme, je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui ait passé par la tête.

Takeshi regarda sa montre.

-En plus de ça il va falloir qu'on y aille, sinon on va avoir des problèmes.

-Non ! On ne va pas partir d'ici sans que Kojiro ait pu la voir, il…

-Ecoute Takeru, je sais ce que tu ressens mais il ne faut pas qu'on créait de scandale et envenimer les choses, tout ça est déjà assez compliquer comme ça et…

-Mais…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ton frère lui a déjà rendu visite tout à l'heure et crois moi s'il a décidé de revenir, il reviendra sans recourir à ce genre de stratagème.

-Oui, soit il va tous les frapper pour les assommer soit il va les engueuler et défoncer la porte pour rentrer, ou bien même les trois d'ailleurs avec lui on ne sait jamais, j'en ai l'expérience. Tiens d'ailleurs, je suis sûr que si je m'approche de Sanae en douce comme ça, il va rappliquer pour me corriger…

Hiragi se faufila près du lit et approcha ses lèvres du visage de Sanae.

-Hiragi, fais gaffe, je suis toujours là moi, menaça Takeru.

Hiragi tourna la tête tristement.

-Sois tranquille, je plaisante, moi je ne pense pas avoir une autre occasion d'être auprès d'elle, je voulais juste la saluer...

Il effleura la joue de Sanae d'un baiser et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille avant de se redresser pour la regarder.

-…

-Takeshi, demain on a intérêt à gagner, sinon je ne me le pardonnerai jamais, lâcha-t-il soudain.

-C'est bien mon intention.

-Parfait ! Dit Kira, vous ne verrez donc pas d'inconvénients à repartir immédiatement à l'hôtel. Yoichi et l'équipe vous y attendent.

-On y va et peut-être que Kojiro nous y attend déjà.

-Je l'espère aussi Hiragi, mais je suis sceptique, il…

-Faîtes lui confiance ! Interrompit Takeru. Je suis sûr qu'il a une bonne raison de ne pas être venu, Kojiro n'abandonnerai jamais Sanae, il est incapable de lui faire du mal.

-…

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

-Bah quoi, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

-Rien, rien du tout, tu as raison, intervint Kira.

-Mais alors pourquoi ces deux là font une tête pareille ?

-Pour rien, ils sont juste tristes de devoir quitter Sanae. D'ailleurs il est temps de partir, non ?

-Ou…Oui, tu as raison, bégaya Takeshi, ils vont revenir. Allez, on y va Takeru.

Takeru se retourna une dernière fois vers Sanae.

-A demain Sanae Chan, je viendrais te voir avant de partir au match.

-A demain après la victoire, dit Hiragi.

Kira et Takeshi la saluèrent et quittèrent à leur tour la pièce.

-Tiens Takeru, ce sont les places pour demain, Yoichi me les a données pour toi et ta famille.

-Merci, c'est gentil. Je vais rassurer Maman, Naoko et Kisa sur Sanae, on se retrouve demain, rentrez bien ! Lança-t-il en partant dans les escaliers.

-Pff, quelle énergie et quel optimisme celui-là, je l'envie, fit Takeshi avec un léger sourire.

-Á qui le dis tu, même moi je ne suis pas aussi positif que lui, c'est dire, renchérit Hiragi en rentrant dans l'ascenseur.

-Alors prêts à aller travailler ? Demanda Kira.

-Il va bien falloir, souffla Takeshi.

-Oui, même si mon cœur n'y est vraiment pas, je vais le faire pour qu'elle soit fière de moi, dit Hiragi avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment.

Au bout du couloir, Tsubasa et Taro apparurent.

-Et bien j'ai échappé belle, un peu plus et cette folle aller m'ouvrir le crâne !

(**Feylie** _énervée_ : continue de me traiter de folle et c'est pas que ton crâne que je vais ouvrir. **Tsubi** _joue les malins_ : oh maman j'ai peur **Feylie** _sors un couteau et attrape un ballon_ et là c'est de la rigolade tu crois ? **Tsubi **: noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon ! _censure_ **CSA du foot** : au vu du crime abominable qui vient de se commettre, nous écourtons ce chapitre et… _BONG_ **Feylie** _regarde le CSA s'envoler vers Saturne_ : écourter ce chapitre, ça va pas la tête. J'ai attendu presque un an pour ça, c'est pas de vieux amateurs de ballons ronds qui vont me couper ma fic préférée.)

(**Mando **: Merci de rappeler que ça fait presque un an que je n'avais pas écrit, je pensais le leur faire oublier avec un nouveau chapitre rigolo mais non là c'est foutu ! Sniff)

(**Feylie** : tout le plaisir était pour moi voyons. Je reviens t'aider quand tu veux !)

-Comprends la aussi, elle n'a jamais vu un type avec une épaule fracturée et un tibia en miette faire fi de la douleur pour jouer un match de foot. Pour elle ce n'était pas logique.

(**Feylie** : enfin un perso qui admet que cette série est surréaliste ! Je peux mourir heureuse… **Bad Boys** _joyeux:_ OUAIS !! **Feylie **: et hop ! Ressuscitée en entendant le chagrin de ses bad boys. Oh vous m'aimez, bad boys chéris ! Vous m'aimez !)

(**Mando **: Vous avez vu ma fic est un lieu de dénonciation publique, oui je le dis et le redis encore, Captain Tsubasa n'est pas la réalité, n'essayez pas de rester vingt minutes dans les airs avec un ballon aux pieds, ce n'est pas possible !)

(**Feylie** : comment tu dénonces, ça se fait pas !)

-Mais de là à croire que j'étais un extraterrestre ou un mec avec une malformation au cerveau, je ne sais pas moi, elle aurait pu croire que j'étais un super héros, mais non, elle a choisi le plus extravagant.

(**Feylie **: je te rassure, j'ai juste choisi l'option la plus logiquement normale pour tout être humain normal)

-Et encore, tu as eu du bol au début elle pensait que tu devais être un cyborg, elle était prête à avertir la sécurité national, heureusement qu'elle a vu que ta blessure était bien humaine avec du sang et tout…

(**Feylie **: c'est fou comme je passe pour une grosse tarée. Je m'aime !)

-Oui c'est sûr, quelle chance : elle a quand même voulu faire une expérience et me recoudre la jambe sans anesthésie, cette barjo, heureusement que son supérieur est entré.

-En tout cas, c'était sympa à elle de te filer un survêtement de l'hôpital, tout n'était pas si « bizarre » chez elle.

(**Feylie** : si seulement tu savais que je l'ai chopé dans la poubelle des déchets nucléaires.)

-Mouais, je me demande quand même si elle ne l'a pas piégé avant de me le refiler, ironisa Tsubasa.

(**Feylie **: ah, il a visé juste là ! Il commence à me cerner le bougre)

-Oh mais dis moi, c'est un beau bouquet ça, constata Taro en entrant dans la chambre.

-Oui, je vois ça, mais c'est étrange, il n'y avait rien tout à l'heure…

Tsubasa retourna sur ses pas pour jeter un œil dans le couloir.

-Personne…

-C'est surement un de ses pseudo-amis, on leur avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas venir, grommela Taro en avançant vers le bouquet, ils sont vraiment…

-Non, arrête Taro, laisse ces fleurs où elles sont.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il en reposant les fleurs sur le chevet. Tu m'as toi-même dit que…

-Oui je sais ce que j'ai dit, fit-il en s'asseyant près de Sanae, mais parfois ce que l'on croit juste n'est pas forcément le mieux à faire, le plus important en ce moment c'est elle, elle a besoin de tout ceux qu'elle aime, même si j'ai encore de la rancœur envers un certain crétin…

(**Feylie et Koji** _morts de rire_ : ah ah ah ah ah ah **Tsubi **: pas de ma faute, je suis bien obligé de suivre le script, moi. **Koji** : et au passage, crétin toi-même !)

-…

-…et puis ils ont dû se donner du mal pour arriver à amener ces fleurs ici, tu ne crois pas ?

-Mouais, souffla Taro en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Allez fais pas cette tête, on pourrait croire que tu es jaloux, ironisa Tsubasa.

-Non, c'est juste que je te trouve très indulgent, tu ne parlais pas comme ça ce matin, j'ai l'impression que les calmants que l'infirmière t'a donnés t'ont complètement changé, c'est dingue ça, moi je n'arrive pas à oublier ce qui s'est passé…

(**Mando** : et oui, Feylie a encore frappé, elle veut changer le cours de ma fic à travers son personnage, je ne contrôle plus rien et elle drogue les dissidents pour les neutraliser.)

(**Feylie** : bah quoi, je fais mon job, moi. C'est pas comme un certain Tigre qui est absent de ce chapitre **Koji** : pas de ma faute si on m'a mis sur le banc de touche **Tsubi** : la honte, ah ah ah !)

-Ça serait plutôt à moi de dire ça tu ne crois pas ? Moi, je la revois encore me sourire, reprendre espoir, pleine d'enthousiasme et d'optimiste et après…juste après…Mais pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

-Fais quoi ? S'étonna Taro.

-…

-Fais quoi ? Insista Taro en s'énervant. Ne me dis pas qu'elle s'est jetée sous…

- Ça ne va pas non ! Coupa Tsubasa. C'est…tout ça c'est à cause de moi.

-Attends, là je ne comprends plus rien, c'est à cause de Kojiro ce qui lui est arrivé.

-Non, enfin si, c'est bien à cause de lui qu'elle était malheureuse et désespérée mais l'accident, oui cet accident c'est à cause de moi, elle a voulu me protéger alors que c'était mon rôle, je m'en veux ! C'est pour ça que je veux rester près d'elle, rajouta-t-il en baissant sa tête sur ses poings serrés.

-…Tsubasa, ce n'est pas de ta faute…

-Mais si, tu ne comprends pas, s'écria-t-il en se tournant vers Taro désemparé, elle a vu la voiture, et au lieu de l'esquiver, elle s'est retournée vers moi et m'a poussé pour que la voiture ne m'atteigne pas ! Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Dis moi pourquoi ?

-…

-Le pire, c'est qu'elle m'a souri en le faisant, j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'elle savait ce qui allait arriver mais elle l'a qu'en même fait, je ne la comprends pas.

(**Feylie **: c'est normal que tu comprennes pas, c'est pas ton job de réfléchir. Contente-toi de jouer les Tsubi naïf et ça ira)

-Elle…elle a toujours pensé aux autres avant elle, tu le sais.

- C'est stupide, complètement stupide dans un cas comme celui-ci, elle aurait perdre la vie…

-Mais elle est là non ? Elle a choisi et elle et toi êtes sauf, elle va se remettre et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, dit Taro en posant une main sur l'épaule de Tsubasa, ne culpabilise pas.

-Et son bébé…elle aurait pu perdre son bébé, si c'était arrivé je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu me le pardonner, fit Tsubasa en levant la tête pour regarder Sanae.

-…son…son bébé ?

-…

Tsubasa acquiesça silencieusement.

-Tu viens bien de dire qu'elle est enceinte ? Demanda Taro hébété. Notre Sanae attend un bébé ?

(**Mando** : oui Taro c'est la définition, va relire tes cours de biologie et tu veux qu'elle attende quoi ? un lézard ? On n'est pas dans la série V là ! Ah je te jure les mecs et le fonctionnement des femmes, c'est un désastre, il faudrait même lui rappeler comment il a atterri là ce bébé, il croit peut-être qu'elle a mangé une graine qui a poussé pour donner un bébé)

(**Feylie **: je le ramasse à la petite cuillère ou tu t'en occupes, soeurette ?)

(**Mando** : Le pauvre Taro, il n'a pas l'habitude de se faire casser, il est complètement liquéfié)

Je ne peux pas y croire, rajouta-t-il en se levant pour marcher un peu.

-Tu n'es pas le seul, crois-moi, ça m'a aussi fait un choc.

-Un choc ? C'est un euphémisme. Un bébé, dit-il tout bas en s'appuyant la tête contre le mur, là tu m'en apprends une bonne.

-Imagine ma tête quand je l'ai appris de la bouche de son médecin, je suis tombé de haut. Et lui qui pensait que j'étais le père, et qui me racontait que c'était une chance car elle était heureuse de cet événement, je peux te dire que j'en menais pas large.

-Mais j'y pense, Kojiro était au courant ? S'enquit Taro en se redressant soudainement.

-Je ne pense pas qu'il le soit justement, j'ai bien vu qu'il s'inquiétait sincèrement pour Sanae mais jamais il n'a fait allusion au bébé. En fait j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle en avait parlé à personne.

-De mieux en mieux, souffla Taro, comme si cette histoire n'était pas assez compliquée comme ça.

-Quand je pense qu'elle a réussi à pardonner à ce crétin et à retourner vers lui pour lui donner une seconde chance sachant ce qu'il avait fait et tout ça sans lui imposer cette grossesse, elle n'est pas croyable.

-Elle est juste sincère dans ce qu'elle ressent et si elle lui a pardonné c'est qu'elle avait confiance, je me demande si elle n'avait pas raison finalement.

Taro se rassit près de Tsubasa.

-Tu sais, continua-t-il, je lui ai aussi fait confiance en lui confiant Sanae, et jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il fasse une telle chose alors même si je suis en colère pour la peine qu'elle a eue à cause de lui, j'aimerais vraiment connaitre sa version et…

Taro s'interrompit un instant en voyant le sourire en coin de Tsubasa.

-C'est pour ça que tu es moins en colère, reprit-il, tu as pensé à la même chose.

-Oui, ce bébé change ma vision sur ce crétin.

-C'est sympa comme nouveau prénom « crétin », depuis tout à l'heure tu fais que de l'appeler comme ça, je pense qu'il va beaucoup l'aimer, par contre j'espère que sa progéniture tiendra plus de Sanae que de lui, imagine un petit crétin arrogant et colérique qui lâche pas les jupes de sa mère, ça serait horrible.

(**Koji **: je vous emerde, les gars. Capish ?)

(**Mando** : Je sens que je vais me marrer avec le futur bébé moi, j'ai plein d'idée !)

(**Feylie** : oublie pas que le contrat c'est 100 chapitres, pas 101, ok ?)

-Et tu arrives à blaguer dans des moments comme ça toi ? Demanda Tsubasa avec un petit sourire.

-Après une journée pareille, il faut bien décompresser…

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Taro, vous devriez même rentrer vous reposez, conseilla une voix dans l'embrasure de la porte, je vous rappelle que demain vous avez une finale à gagner.

« Monsieur Nakazawa !? » firent-ils de concert en sursautant.

-Appelez-moi Hiroyuki, je vous l'ai déjà dit, les garçons et ne faites pas cette tête, on dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme, remarqua Hiroyuki en entrant dans la chambre.

-Vous êtes là depuis longtemps monsieur Nak…heu…Hiroyuki ? S'inquiéta Tsubasa.

-Non, je viens juste d'arrivée, la paperasserie a pris plus de temps que prévu.

-C'est sûr en t'énervant sur chaque question à compléter et en argumentant ton point de vue aux pauvres secrétaires qui se trouvaient là, on a mis le double de temps, intervint Yukari en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

-C'est pas de ma faute s'ils avaient des questions stupides aussi : « Quels sont vos symptômes ? », heureusement que je me suis retenu, sinon je leur aurais montré les symptômes de Sanae sur leur propre corps à ces incapables et puis « Avez-vous eu des relations sexuelles récemment ? », comme si ma fille pensait à ce genre de choses à son âge, je te jure, ils sont vraiment à côté de la plaque, vous ne trouvez pas les garçons ?

(**Mando** : Oui c'est vrai deux jeunes de 18 ans ne pensent pas du tout à ça, c'est caca, pas beau, beurk, et c'est limite s'ils se tiennent la main)

(**Feylie** : c'est pas un asiat' pour rien, M.D.R)

Tsubasa et Taro devinrent livides.

-Ne faîtes pas cette tête les garçons, continua Hiroyuki en mettant ses bras autour des épaules de Taro et Tsubasa, je suis sûre que si elle avait eu un copain comme l'un de vous deux, elle y aurait sûrement pensé, seulement pensé, bien sûr, elle est encore naïve ma petite chérie, mais avec cette brute chevelue à la dégaine de voyou possessif et égoïste à cervelle de moineau qui lui sert de copain, je suis rassuré, ça n'a même pas dû lui traverser l'esprit, railla-t-il.

(**Mando** : Comme quoi ce papa est très au courant des goûts féminins actuels, récapitulons : un mec à l'allure de bad boy à la peau bronzé, avec des cheveux mi longs, et qui est jaloux tellement il est amoureux, c'est sûr ce mec est un thon absolu et sans intérêt…papa Hiro, il faut revoir tes critères mon vieux sinon tu vas avoir un choc avec la nouvelle génération tektonik...**Koji** : Ces tapettes qui passent deux heures dans la salle de bains pour ressembler à un mec qui vient de se réveiller et qui a piqué les fringues et le maquillage de sa sœur ? Ils sont homo eux, non ? **Mando** : J'espère que non sinon la race humaine est fichue.)

(**Feylie** : M.D.R ! Moi j'ajouterais juste qu'il ressemble trop au papa de Lucile, ça promet pour la suite)

Tsubasa et Taro, gênés, se mirent à rire jaune.

-Laisse les tranquille chéri, tu ne vois pas que ça les dérange de t'écouter parler de ça, intervint Yukari.

-Mais non, ils sont surement d'accord avec moi, c'est ce pas mon petit Tsubasa ?

-…Ah ah, bien sûr monsieur, répondit-il d'un sourire forcé.

_Le pauvre, s'il savait il mourrait sur place…_

TOC TOC

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, dit le médecin en entrant dans la chambre en compagnie de deux infirmières, je suis venu vérifier l'état de mademoiselle Nakazawa, je vais vous demander de sortir.

-Bien sûr, on vous laisse. Allez viens chéri, dit Yukari en le prenant par la main.

Tsubasa et Taro les suivirent avant de fermer la porte. Ils s'assirent à quelques mètres des parents de Sanae qui attendaient avec inquiétude devant la porte de la chambre.

-J'espère que ça va aller, murmura Tsubasa.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sait très bien se battre notre petite Sanae, et je te rappelle que le plus dur pour elle sera après son réveil, j'imagine déjà la tête de son père quand elle lui annoncera qu'elle attend un bébé de Kojiro, répondit Taro en rigolant.

-Avec la vision qu'il a de sa fille, Hiroyuki va croire à une opération du saint esprit, plaisanta Tsubasa. On blague, on blague, mais ça m'inquiète un peu quand même, rajouta-t-il en reprenant son sérieux.

-Pourquoi ? Même si c'est le bébé de Kojiro, c'est aussi de bébé de Sanae, ce papa gâteau finira par s'y faire.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça…

-C'est quoi alors ? S'étonna Taro.

-Rien, laisse tomber, je verrai en temps voulu.

-…Mais…

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Tsubasa se leva d'un bond.

-On verra plus tard je te dis, pour l'instant trop de choses ne sont pas encore réglées.

-…

Tsubasa se dirigea vers le médecin en laissant Taro sur sa faim.

-Alors ? S'inquiéta Hiroyuki.

-Et bien, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle, elle récupère assez vite au niveau de ses blessures aux poumons, on a pu débrancher la machine l'aidant à respirer, c'est vraiment très positif et le reste de ses fractures n'ont aucune complication pour l'instant, elle est physiquement en bonne voie de guérison et…

-Et la mauvaise nouvelle alors ? S'alarma Yukari.

-Après un arrêt cardiaque, il est courant qu'un léger coma apparaisse mais ici il n'y a aucune réaction, habituellement on voit déjà des progrès cinq heures après l'opération mais là j'ai bien peur que son traumatisme crânien n'arrange pas les choses…

-Elle ne va jamais se réveiller ? S'enquit Hiroyuki.

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, mais ça risque d'être plus long…et pour être honnête, beaucoup plus long dans le pire des cas, reprit le médecin attristé.

-…

L'assistance resta muette un moment.

-Mais ce qu'il faut retenir pour l'instant c'est qu'elle se bat vraiment très bien, fit le médecin pour rompre le silence, après un accident comme celui-ci c'est déjà un petit miracle qu'elle n'ait plus besoin de l'appareil respiratoire en aussi peu de temps, elle est même capable de me contredire en se réveillant dans deux jours, vous savez la médecine est parfois dépassée par certaine force de la nature et puis elle a de quoi se battre, n'est ce pas jeune homme ? Demanda le médecin en interpellant Tsubasa.

-Heu oui, bafouilla Tsubasa embarrassé.

-Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? S'enquit Hiroyuki en regardant le médecin avec incompréhension.

-Et bien, le bé…

-Oui le baiser, bien sûr ! Ah ah ! C'est vrai que mes baisers redonnent à n'importe qui l'envie de se battre, c'est bien connu, ironisa Tsubasa, voyons docteur ne soyez pas si élogieux, ce n'était qu'une simple marque d'affection amicale, rajouta-t-il en tapant dans le dos du médecin pantois. Allez allons boire un café pour fêter ça, doc, vous avez été super avec elle.

(**Feylie et Koji** : sans commentaire…. **Tsubi** : ça va, c'était ça ou le crétin se faisait assassiner. **Feylie** : t'as vu ça Koji ? Limite il te demande pas de le remercier de t'avoir sauvé **Koji** : laissons le croire ça pour le peu de gloire qu'il a dans cette fic **Tsubi** : pourquoi j'en prends pleins la gueule, moi ! **Feylie et Koji** : parce que t'avais pas qu'à avoir ton nom sur le manga !)

(**Mando **: Pauvre Tsubi de mon cœur et dire qu'il essaie d'arranger les choses **Koji** : C'est un peu de ta faute tout ce bordel je te rappelle **Mando** : Ah moi ? Oh, c'est trop d'honneur **Koji** : Ce n'était pas un compliment)

(**Feylie** : hélas, pour une déesse ça l'est)

Tsubasa entraina le médecin au bout du couloir sous le regard ahuri des parents de Sanae.

-Mais jeune homme, je ne parlais absolument pas de ça, je ne vous ai même pas vu embrassé mademoiselle Na…

-Je sais, pardon de vous avoir joué cette comédie, mais ses parents ne doivent pas connaitre l'existence du bébé pour l'instant.

-Je ne peux pas leur cacher ça, c'est impossible.

-Je ne vous demande pas de le cacher mais d'oublier de le mentionner durant vos rapports.

-Non, je ne peux…

-Ecoutez, je sais que je vous demande beaucoup, coupa Tsubasa, mais ils ne se sont pas encore au courant et j'aimerais les ménager.

-Vous devriez le leur dire, vous savez, si elle ne se réveille pas tout de suite mais dans quelques mois, ça se verra quand même. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est dans le coma que ça change quoique ce soit, surtout que son accident est arrivé au début de sa grossesse, le fœtus était trop petit pour subir des dommages et heureusement ! Donc ce bébé va poursuivre sa croissance avec nos soins sans aucun problème malgré la situation de la maman.

-…

-Mais dîtes moi, vous vouliez bien avoir ce bébé Mademoiselle Nakazawa et vous, interrogea-t-il en voyant la tête désappointée de Tsubasa

-Moi ? Fit Tsubasa en sortant de ses pensées.

-Oui, vous, le fiancé ! Vous êtes bien le fiancé, n'est ce pas ? S'interrogea le médecin en fronçant les sourcils.

-Heu…oui, oui bien sûr ! Et oui, Sanae voulait garder le bébé.

-Oui c'est bien ce que je pensais, alors je ne vois pas le problème, ses parents en seront ravis.

-Et bien…hésita Tsubasa, et bien je leur dirai. Pas aujourd'hui, mais bientôt, je préfère attendre encore quelques semaines pour donner la possibilité à Sanae de le faire, vous permettez ?

-…

-Allez, s'il vous plait, supplia Tsubasa.

-Comme vous voulez, se résigna le docteur, mais promettez moi de le faire avant que cela ne se voit, sinon j'aurai des problèmes.

-Promis, merci infiniment, dit Tsubasa en s'inclinant.

-Allez, relevez-vous, et allez vous reposer, je vous rappelle que vous aussi vous êtes blessé, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir d'autres complications avec vous.

-Merci, merci encore, insista Tsubasa.

-Pff, les jeunes sont compliqués de nos jours, souffla le médecin en le voyant courir jusqu'à la chambre.

Tsubasa rejoignit Taro et les parents de Sanae. Ces derniers avaient pris place autour du lit de Sanae.

-On pourrait croire qu'elle dort tranquillement, remarqua Yukari en caressant le front de sa fille, cependant…

-Ne t'inquiète pas, interrompit Hiroyuki, tu as entendu le médecin, notre petite Sanae peut faire des miracles, ça va aller, elle va bientôt ouvrir les yeux et tout rentrera dans l'ordre, elle ira en France et sa vie prendra enfin la bonne direction, tout comme la tienne Tsubasa, j'aurais bien aimé que ce soit la même direction d'ailleurs.

-Je préfère qu'elle choisisse la sienne, répliqua Tsubasa.

-Tu es vraiment un garçon formidable, pas comme cet ahuri, mais d'après ce que le médecin nous a dit, tout n'est peut-être pas encore perdu pour vous deux…

-Ah, ne vous fiez pas à ce qu'il a dit, il a mal vu, jamais je …

-Mais pas de problème, mon petit, ne soit pas si timide, toi et elle…

-On est amis, interrompit-il pour clore le sujet, c'est tout et d'ailleurs je vais finalement devoir quitter son chevet ce soir.

-Pour gagner la finale, bien sûr, sourit Hiroyuki, je te reconnais bien là, le foot avant tout !

-…

-Oui, c'est ça, répondit Taro en se levant, on va rentrer pour être en forme demain, veillez bien sur elle.

Tsubasa s'approcha du lit et embrassa Sanae sur la joue.

_Rétablis toi vite Sanae, on a tous besoin de toi._

Il caressa une dernière fois ses cheveux.

_Et encore merci de m'avoir aidé, même si je n'approuve pas ce geste inconsidéré, je n'y peux plus rien alors il ne me reste plus qu'à te dire merci et gagner la finale comme promis._

-Merci Tsubasa, murmura Yukari en posant sa main sur la sienne.

(**Mando** : Les flammes de l'amour, épisode 17258 : la mère de Sanae, profitant de la faiblesse de celle-ci, se rapproche dangereusement du pur et innocent ex copain de sa fille, est ce que Hiroyuki se rapprochera alors par dépit de l'ex de Tsubi, le non moins sexy Taro, et faire enfin son coming-out ? Le suspens est à son comble)

(**Feylie** : on efface pas de sa culture des années de visionnage de « amour, gloire et beauté » comme ça)

-Mais de rien, fit Tsubasa, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi.

-Si, je suis sûre que vous savez.

-…

Tsubasa, incrédule, la fixa.

_Non, elle ne peut pas savoir, c'est impossible…_

-Bonne chance pour demain, continua Yukari, et comptez sur moi pour vous donner des nouvelles.

-Merci.

Tsubasa retira sa main et salua Hiroyuki.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour demain, les garçons, vous allez comme d'habitude épater tout le monde, merci d'être rester aussi longtemps ici.

-De rien, c'est naturel, bonne soirée, salua Taro.

Tsubasa et Taro quittèrent la chambre et prirent l'ascenseur.

-Pourquoi as-tu changé d'avis ? Demanda Taro.

-Sur quoi ?

-Tu ne voulais pas rester près de Sanae et ne pas participer à la finale ?

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Et ?

-Et quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dise, rappelle toi je fais passer le foot avant tout.

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, surtout pas à moi.

-J'ai besoin de jouer cette finale pour pouvoir l'aider, il y a trop de chose qui la concerne là bas pour que je l'ignore, si je restais près d'elle comme ça sans rien faire, même si j'en ai envie, ça ne l'aiderait pas vraiment.

- Je ne comprends rien.

(**Feylie** : d'un côté, mon cher, c'est pas comme si c'était important de le comprendre)

(**Mando** : M.D.R. Tsubi, le personnage que personne n'écoute ou ne comprend…Tiens c'est bizarre, ça me rappelle un certain Harry chouineur ce trait de caractère)

(**Feylie** : ca y est, je casse un peu ton chéri Tsubi et tout de suite tu me ressors l'existence de ce mari qui me sert à strictement pas grand-chose. Franchement je te dis pas merci !)

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit.

-Je ne peux encore rien te dire, même moi je ne suis pas encore fixer sur la manière la plus efficace de l'aider, affirma Tsubasa en sortant de l'ascenseur.

Taro le suivit.

-La seule chose que je sache c'est que je vais tout faire pour gagner cette finale comme je l'avais prévu au départ, continua-t-il, je vais respecter l'esprit du football et en même temps respecter le souhait de Sanae, c'est-à-dire me donner à fond quoiqu'il arrive, chacun à ses objectifs, et c'est sur le terrain que tout se décidera.

Taro sourit.

-Je te reconnais bien là, et je préfère que tu aies cet état d'esprit que celui de tout à l'heure.

-Que veux tu, le naturel revient au galop, répliqua Tsubasa en frictionnant les cheveux de Taro, allez, on rentre nous reposer et demain le duo magique va signer une troisième victoire !

Ils sortirent en courant de l'hôpital sans faire attention à l'ombre allongée sur les sièges de l'accueil.

-Qu'ils sont mignons ces deux là, de vrais imbéciles heureux, ils se croient vraiment tout permis, railla l'ombre en souriant.

(**Feylie** : le mystérieux personnage ! A vous de deviner son identité ! A gagner, un voyage gratuit dans le stade où Koji a remporté sa première victoire sur Tsubi ! **Tsubi** : bref, nulle part quoi. C'est une arnaque)

Le lendemain au stade de la finale du championnat national.

« Mesdames et messieurs, cette finale est vraiment passionnante, alors qu'il ne reste qu'un quart d'heure à jouer, les deux équipes sont toujours à égalité, un partout : la Toho avait ouvert le score durant la première mi-temps avec une reprise de la tête de Takeshi Sawada laissant sur place le gardien Yuzo Morizaki, la Nankatsu en avait pris un coup au moral et avait beaucoup subi le jeu le reste de la mi-temps, mais au retour des vestiaires, l'équipe championne en titre a retrouvé ses esprits et nous a fait une belle démonstration conduisant inévitablement à une égalisation de Taro Misaki sur un tir arrêté très travaillé, ce joueur n'a pas fait mentir sa réputation en se jouant habilement de Ken Wakashimazu, il mériterait de passer en équipe professionnelle, espérons que les recruteurs nous écoutent ! Mais malgré cette superbe finale très acharné, nous ne pouvons que regretter l'absence des deux capitaines d'équipe et surtout celle de Tsubasa Ohzora qui surprend tout le monde en restant assis sur le banc des remplaçants, ce n'est pas son habitude, serait-il blessé ? Pour l'instant aucune explication ne nous a été communiquée, mais bien sûr dès que nous en saurons plus, nous vous tiendrons au courant ».

Mamoru et Hajime étaient dans le rond central en train de batailler pour passer Hiragi et Tachibana.

-Allez Teppei, on y va aussi, il faut se donner à fond maintenant, on ne peut pas en rester là ! Cria Taro.

-Oui, je veux bien, mais ils sont difficiles à passer, ils bloquent toutes nos tentatives avec une grande opiniâtreté, sans Tsubasa je ne sais pas si on va pouvoir trouver une ouverture, c'est lui notre meneur de jeu…

-Il faut qu'on se débrouille sans lui, coupa Taro.

-Il est si blessé que ça ? S'inquiéta Teppei.

-Non, non ne t'en fait pas. Mais assez parlé, ce n'est pas parce que notre capitaine n'est pas là qu'on doit rendre les armes aussi facilement, allons aider Hajime et Mamoru !

Teppei acquiesça et partit rejoindre Hajime aux prises avec Sasuke. Taro lui regarda vers le banc des remplaçants.

_Non, il n'est pas blessé, il est juste vexé._

(**Feylie **: depuis quand les aigles ont-ils le droit de se vexer ? Il a trop pris la confiance, lui !)

(**Mando** : Tsubi fait du boudin, Tsubi fait du boudin ! M.D.R.** Tsubi** : Pourquoi moi, mais pourquoi moi…)

-Allez les gars tous à l'attaque ! S'écria Taro en partant en courant.

Tsubasa, assis les bras croisés, regardait avec attention l'action qui se déroulait sur le terrain.

_Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ? Je croyais que tu voulais me démontrer que tu étais le meilleur et que tu méritais amplement l'amour de Sanae, tu me déçois Kojiro… _

Sur le terrain, la possession du ballon donnait lieu à une bataille acharnée.

-Bon sang Takeshi, on va finir par se faire avoir, Tachibana, Sasuke et moi, on ne va pas pourvoir résister longtemps si toute leur équipe s'y mette.

-On a le même nombre de joueurs qu'eux, je ne vois pas pourquoi ils seraient plus forts que nous. Continue comme ça Hiragi.

-Je veux bien mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on va pouvoir marquer, je sais que Kyochiro fait de son mieux mais il ne vaut pas notre capitaine, où est ce qu'il est passé bon sang ?!

-J'aimerais bien le savoir, j'aurais deux mots à lui dire…

-Je crois que tu vas devoir attendre ton tour, j'ai bien envie de lui dire ses quatre vérités, je croyais qu'il était plus fort que ça, et en plus de ça il n'honore pas notre promesse envers Sanae, c'est inadmissible ! S'énerva Hiragi. En tout cas, moi, je vais l'honorer pour deux cette promesse, sinon je ne pourrai jamais me représenter devant Sanae Chan.

Hiragi rejoignit le rond central pour renforcer la défense, Takeshi sourit en voyant la ténacité de toute l'équipe.

_Au moins eux ne sont pas prêts de renoncer._

Puis il se tourna vers le banc vide des remplaçants.

_Bon sang Kojiro, qu'est ce que tu fous ? C'est maintenant qu'on a besoin de toi. Kojiro, réfléchis bien sinon tu le regretteras…_

Taro secoua la tête de dépit et repartit dans l'action.

Dans les tribunes, les spectateurs étaient euphoriques, ils étaient très impressionnés par la qualité du match, seuls quelques-uns regrettaient amèrement l'absence des deux stars du jour.

-C'est quand même inadmissible pour un capitaine d'équipe de ne pas aider ses coéquipiers pour un tel match.

-Oui surtout qu'il n'y a aucune raison valable, ni pour Hyuga, ni pour Ohzora.

-Champion depuis peu et déjà la grosse tête, ces messieurs nous font un caprice de star, c'est vraiment des guignols…

-Et toi le gros lard qui boit sa bière, tu ne peux pas te la fermer un peu ! Tu ne les connais pas, alors tu n'as pas à les juger comme ça !

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a petit ? J'ai touché à une de tes idoles ? Si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais décrocher les posters de ces deux petits branleurs et…PAF !

-Désolée, mais ma brique de jus de fruits m'a échappé des mains, s'excusa Kisa avec un grand sourire.

-Elle t'a échappée des mains en atterrissant sur ma tête ? Tu te fous de moi, j'en ai partout maintenant ! S'énerva le bibendum.

-Ma sœur est très maladroite, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais arranger ça…

Takeru pris un mouchoir et le passa sur son crâne chauve.

-C'est super monsieur, grâce à nous votre crâne de piaf va étinceler, et peut-être même que vos idées débiles vont disparaitre, je vais même frotter bien fort pour ça car là il y a vraiment une couche !

(**Feylie** : M.D.R où tu vas trouver tout ça, toi ?)

(**Mando** : J'adore les deux petits bouts de choux qui défendent leur grand frère, ils sont trop ! Remarquez bien, ils ont le même caractère emporté que leur ainé, M.D.R)

Takeru s'activa ardemment à sa tâche.

-Non mais ça va pas, je ne vais pas me laisser insulter comme ça ! S'indigna l'homme en se dégageant de Takeru. Madame, si j'étais vous je corrigerais le comportement de ces petits morveux avant que je m'en charge !

-C'est plutôt le votre que vous devriez corriger, quand on critique sans savoir, comme vous, c'est qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de cervelle, alors buvez votre bière et manger votre hot dog pour éviter d'ouvrir la bouche et dire des bêtises, tout le monde s'en portera mieux. Allez Takeru, reviens voir le match et encourage notre équipe, ils en ont besoin, avant que ton frère arrive.

-…

Le spectateur ne put répliquer, Takeru lui tira la langue et retourna à place.

(**Mando **: On sait maintenant qui est l'exemple de Koji)

(**Feylie** : super exemple pour la jeunesse japonaise, moi je vous le dis !)

-Dis maman, tu es sûre qu'il va arriver Kojiro ? S'inquiéta-t-il. Même Takeshi ne savait pas où il était.

-Sois tranquille, il a un objectif, il sait qu'il doit venir.

-Oui tu as raison, je vais motiver les autres en attendant ! Se réjouit-il rassuré.

Natsumi, le regard triste et inquiet, fixa à nouveau tour le banc des remplaçants de la Toho.

_Kojiro, où es-tu ?_

Les acclamations du public retentissaient jusque dans les escaliers menant aux tribunes, les mains dans les poches, il monta lentement une à une les marches jusqu'au palier illuminé par le soleil, il fut ébloui un instant et ferma un œil pour regarder le tableau d'affichage, un sourire en coin apparu sur son visage et il continua à avancer jusqu'à la rambarde.

Il restait là, debout, cheveux aux vents, à observer avec attention l'action qui se déroulait devant lui : La Nankatsu venait de passer la défense du milieu de terrain, sous l'impulsion de Teppei et Taro l'attaque prenait forme.

Il détourna son attention du terrain et observa le banc de la Nankatsu, un grand sourire hargneux éclaira alors son expression jusqu'ici paisible.

La foule se leva pour applaudir l'arrêt de Ken.

-Bien, dit-il en montant sur la rambarde, il est peut-être temps que je rentre en scène…

Il sauta de la tribune et atterrit un genou à terre devant le banc de la Toho.

On entendit des cris dans la foule que l'homme avait quittée par les airs. Tous les joueurs du terrain se retournèrent.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura Takeshi.

-Il est venu, il est venu, sourit Hiragi.

Personne sur le terrain n'osait bouger.

-Alors, je vous ai manqué ? Demanda Kojiro en se relevant avec un grand sourire.

(**Feylie** _ le nez en sang_ : ptain c'est quoi cette entrée de bad boy ! T'as pas le droit d'écrire des scènes comme ça, Mando ! Ou bien faut me prévenir avant pour que je puisse m'acheter des mouchoirs. C'est vrai quoi, là j'ai l'air de quoi à pisser le sang. **Koji** : je suis trop sexy hein ? **Tsubi** : moi aussi je veux une entrée comme ça ! **Feylie** : non mais ca va pas le crâne ! Tu veux me tuer ? **Tsubi** _se la pète_: je savais que j'étais sexy. **Feylie** : non, je te rassure. C'est juste que te voir refaire la même scène, c'est… _imagine_ à mourir de rire !! ah ah ah ah)

(**Mando** : J'allais pas faire un chapitre sans Koji quand même ! Et puis une scène comme ça avec Tsubi ce n'était pas possible, il se serait emmêlé les pieds sur la rambarde et se serait crashé, M.D.R.)

A suivre…

**Feylie **: franchement j'ai cru qu'on aurait un chapitre sans Koji. Rien que d'y penser ça me donnait pas envie de lire les conneries de Tsubi mais bon, comme c'est toi qui écris sœurette, je sais que ça vaut toujours le coup de lire même sans la vedette sur scène. N'empêche tu t'ais bien rattrapé ! Quelle entrée fracassante ! Là, le vrai match commence pour leur carrière et pour le cœur de Sanae, ça promet ! Allez, j'arrête d'être méchante avec l'aiglon, parce que mine de rien je l'aime bien un peu un peu (oui, c'est juste pour montrer que je suis solidaire avec mon vice-président qui a trahi notre camp en…. Non, je peux pas le dire parce que c'est trop affreuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuux !

**Mando** : Feylie aime mon Tsubi ! Feylie aime mon Tsubi ! Après avoir converti son vice président Simba (et oui il possède le numéro 10 de la Nankatsu dans sa garde robe depuis la japan expo) je réussis peu à peu à convaincre la présidente ! Je suis trop forte !

**Feylie **: comment tu peux jouer les fières alors que ta soeurette vient d'avouer le pire secret au monde ? Ca se voit que t'es du clan des aiglons ! Simba je te déteste, c'est à cause de toi tout ça ! Je te jure que tu me le paieras à la prochaine Japan expo ! Tu vas en morfler avec Harry Potter. Je te l'offrirai pour noël tiens !

Voilà merci à tous pour votre attention, j'espère que ça vous a plu, donnez moi votre avis. Bisous à tout le monde et encore merci de continuer à me suivre, respect pour vous !

La suite au prochain épisode dans un an ? M.D.R


	88. Chapter 88

Kikiou, bonne année à tous !

Pour fêter 2009, je vous poste un beau chapitre tout frais, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Demain j'éditerai le même chapitre avec les commentaires de Feylie et moi, alors fan du _côté barge_ ne soyez pas déçus !

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 88 : La finale du championnat**

-Alors, je vous ai manqué ?

-Kojiro, d'où tu sors comme ça ? Tu ne peux pas arriver par la porte comme tout le monde ?! Interrogea Yoichi, en se levant du banc, affolé.

-Je ne suis pas tout le monde Yoichi, vous le savez bien répondit-il avec un sourire effronté.

-Arrête avec cet air arrogant, tu n'es pas en position de fanfaronner, je te signale qu'on est en plein match et que c'est la finale, tu as déçu pas mal de gens avec ton comportement, je sais que ce qui est arrivé à Sanae t'a bouleversé mais…

-Ce n'est pas à cause de Sanae, non, mon retard n'a aucun rapport avec ça, et vous allez tout de suite vous en rendre compte…

-C'est pas vrai, tu es qu'en même venu ! Interrompit Takeshi en arrivant en courant avec le reste de l'équipe.

-Parce que tu croyais que j'allais vous laisser gagner ce match sans moi ? Je te rappelle que si j'avais fait ça, une certaine personne me serait tombée dessus dès son réveil, blagua-t-il.

-Capitaine, je savais bien que tu ne pouvais pas faire ça, je t'adore, fit Hiragi en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Oula du calme, ne va pas le casser maintenant ce n'est pas le moment, on n'est pas franchement en position de force, intervint Ken tout penaud. Je…je suis désolé d'avoir pris ce but alors qu'on mené au score.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour ça, ça serait plutôt à moi de m'excuser, je suis votre capitaine, je devais être là, mais je voulais être prêt avant de venir.

-Prêt pour quoi ? S'enquit Sasuke.

-Pour enfin aplatir sa majesté Tsubasa et prendre sa place sur tous les terrains, dit Kojiro en se retournant vers le banc des remplaçants de la Nankatsu, oui que ce soit au foot ou dans la vie de Sanae, ce mec va enfin comprendre qu'il doit rester à sa place, s'il est le meilleur milieu de terrain, moi je suis le meilleur buteur !

_Et si tu es le meilleur ami de Sanae, moi je suis l'homme de sa vie envers et contre tout ! Tu vas vite t'en apercevoir._

Kojiro sourit sournoisement et salua Tsubasa qui n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer depuis son arrivée.

Tsubasa se leva du banc des remplaçants et commença à s'échauffer.

_Tu t'es finalement décidé à venir, je n'attendais que ça. _

-Tsubasa, tu es sûr que ça va aller avec ta jambe blessée ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas Taro, rien ni personne ne pourrait m'empêcher de jouer contre lui, et puis il a fait une erreur en venant seulement dix minutes avant la fin, je suis en pleine forme et ce n'est pas en si peu de temps que ça va changer. Par contre, toi, tu as intérêt à assurer, blagua-t-il en faisant quelques étirements, car avec les efforts que tu as fournis j'ai bien peur que tu sois un fardeau pour moi.

-Je m'en excuse d'avance, je ferais au mieux pour pas t'handicaper, ironisa-t-il avant de retourner sur le terrain.

-Bien, il est temps que je me prépare aussi. Mais dites-moi, on dirait bien qu'on m'attendait, dit-il en désignant son maillot et son short sur le banc.

-C'est Kira qui y a pensé.

-Ta copine est vraiment une manager en or…

-C'est pas tout ça mais l'arbitre s'impatiente, je vous rappelle qu'on est en plein match, il ne faudrait pas prendre un carton. Ken va remettre le ballon en jeu, Kojiro vous rejoindra au prochain arrêt de jeu.

-Mais Yoichi…

-Hiragi, tu peux encore tenir deux minutes sans ton capitaine, non ?!

-Oui, bien sûr, mais il ne reste que dix minutes et…

-Ça suffira amplement, ne t'inquiète pas, intervint Kojiro en enlevant son tee-shirt.

Des sifflets d'admiration retentirent dans les gradins. Quelques groupies penchées à la balustrade crièrent son nom.

-Je te fais confiance, pour animer le jeu ou la foule tu sais y faire capitaine, railla Hiragi.

-Imbécile ! S'énerva Kojiro en lui balançant son pantalon à la figure.

-Fais gaffe, ça pourrait jaser, capitaine chéri.

Hiragi détala sur le terrain avant de recevoir des représailles.

La foule commençait à s'agiter, de part et d'autre des lignes de touche, les deux capitaines d'équipe se préparaient à entrer en jeu. Chacun d'eux observait avec attention l'action sur le terrain. La Nankatsu passait une fois encore à l'attaque avec Taro et Teppei en première ligne. La défense de la Toho commençait à fléchir, Sasuke revint en défense et réussit à tacler Teppei, la balle roula jusqu'à la touche, au pied de Kojiro. L'arbitre siffla un arrêt de jeu et les deux entraineurs brandirent les panneaux de changements de joueurs.

« Mesdames et messieurs, voici le moment que tout le monde attendait, on vient d'annoncer l'entrée en jeu de Tsubasa Ohzora et de Kojiro Hyuga, il ne reste que dix minutes, ces changements vont sûrement dynamiter cette finale déjà de haute volée. »

Kojiro se baissa et ramassa le ballon.

_Et voilà, me voici face à mon objectif, face à tout ce que j'ai désiré. Des années de travail pour arriver jusqu'ici… _

_Je me relève, de retour sur la rue, j__'ai pris mon temps, j'ai gardé mes chances_

_J'ai fait du chemin, mais me revoilà debout, juste un homme et son désir de survivre_

Il fixa le ballon dans ses mains.

_Ce match, j'ai fait un gros pari sur ce match, je peux tout perdre ou tout gagner…_

_  
__Tellement de fois, tout arrive trop vite, tu as marchandé ta passion pour la gloire_

Il se releva.

…_mais j'ai eu raison, je veux tout, tout de suite et j'y arriverai…_

_  
__Ne perds pas le contrôle sur tes rêves du passé, t__u dois te battre ne serait ce que pour les garder_

Il leva la tête brusquement et décocha un tir surpuissant droit devant lui. Le ballon traversa toute la largeur du terrain et frôla le visage de Tsubasa avant d'atterrir dans le mur.

_C'est l'œil du tigre, c'est la pureté du combat, répondant au défi de ton rival_

Kojiro toisa Tsubasa du regard.

_Et le dernier survivant connu surveille sa proie dans la nuit, nous observant tous à travers l'œil du tigre_

L'arbitre vérifia les crampons des deux capitaines et les laissa entrer sur le terrain, Tsubasa et Kojiro s'avancèrent en même temps vers le rond central.

_  
Face à face, là dans la chaleur, restant sur ses positions, affamé_

Sentant la tension émanée des deux camps, la foule s'excita : les cris, les encouragements, les discussions animées se mêlèrent pour former un brouhaha d'enfer dans le stade.

_Ils prennent les paris jusqu'à ce que nous sortions dans la rue, p__our qu'on tue avec la volonté de survivre_

Debout, fier, Kojiro faisait face à Tsubasa sans le quitter des yeux.

_Cette fois-ci la fin du match ne sera pas celle que beaucoup attende, je serais la révélation et je te surpasserai…_

_Se relevant, jusqu'au sommet, j'ai eu le courage, j'ai eu la gloire, j'ai fait du chemin, mais maintenant __je ne vais plus m'arrêter_

Les yeux de Kojiro se mirent à briller.

_Sanae, on va y arriver._

_  
__Juste un homme et son désir de survivre__**  
**__  
L'oeil du tigre..._

Le ballon fut rendu à la Nankatsu.

-Prêt ? Demanda Taro.

-C'est quand tu veux…

« Triiiitttttttttt » L'arbitre siffla la reprise du match.

Taro passa le ballon à Tsubasa qui dirigea l'action sur le flanc droit en direction de Hajime. Celui-ci se joua facilement de Sasuke et de Tachibana, il ne restait plus qu'Hiragi entre lui et le but, il se retourna pour relancer le jeu au centre.

-Et tu crois vraiment que notre défense ressemble à un gruyère et que ta face de rongeur peut s'y faufiler aussi aisément ? Tu t'es fait avoir mon petit Hamtaro.

Hiragi le tacla d'une façon assez acrobatique pour l'empêcher de faire une passe au centre. La défense s'était resserrée sur le duo en or tant et si bien que le ballon ne fût pas récupéré de suite, tout le monde se précipita dessus, et dans ce grand capharnaüm, Teppei s'en sorti le mieux et tapa vers l'avant.

-Faîtes attention, Tsubasa s'est échappé ! Cria Takeshi.

Tsubasa avait profité de la confusion pour courir vers les buts, et la passe fortuite de Teppei tombait à pic, il fit un amorti de la poitrine et arma son tir.

« Tu te crois où là ? C'est pas un entraînement ! »

Kojiro apparut face à lui et tenta de lui prendre le ballon. Un premier duel s'engagea entre les deux capitaines, le public s'embrasa instantanément.

Au lieu de tirer, Tsubasa préféra protéger le ballon et commença à dribbler Kojiro, mais celui-ci ne cédait rien. Leurs pieds s'entremêlaient, leurs jeux de jambe rivalisaient de technique, toutes leurs feintes y passaient.

-Tu te débrouilles pas si mal, jouit Tsubasa.

-Mais je peux faire mieux ! Affirma Kojiro en subtilisant un instant le ballon pour l'élever au dessus de leur tête.

Les deux adversaires s'élancèrent dans les airs quand soudain Takasugi se retrouva entre les deux et ravit le cuir.

-Tsubasa tu n'es pas le seul à pouvoir mettre l'ambiance dans le public, regarde ça…

Takasugi créa une ouverture sur l'aile gauche, Taro s'y engouffra immédiatement avec le ballon. La foule se leva pour assister à l'action finale, il ne restait plus qu'un rempart à faire céder pour que la Nankatsu prenne l'avantage. Le tir de Taro était bien cadré et avait un effet lifté, mais malheureusement pour lui, Ken, vexé par le but précédent, ne s'est pas laissé suspendre, et a mis toute son agilité pour se saisir du ballon. Le public applaudit cette superbe parade, Ken remit immédiatement le ballon en jeu, il ne restait plus que quatre minutes.

Hiragi récupéra le ballon et lança la contre-attaque de la Toho. Kazuki vint en renfort pour passer le milieu de terrain, les joueurs de la Nankatsu se replièrent et leur défense se mit en place.

-Je m'occupe de Kojiro, s'écria Tsubasa déjà en train de le marquer de près.

-Parce que tu crois que ça va me faire peur ?

-Non, je veux juste m'amuser encore une fois.

-Ok, comme tu veux…

Kojiro accéléra sa course et sollicita le ballon, Takeshi aux prises avec Taro réussit à faire une passe en retrait à Sasuke.

-Vas-y Sasuke, repasse le moi !

-Pas si vite, tu en n'as pas fini avec moi…

Takeshi réceptionna la balle en la protégeant des nouveaux assauts de Taro.

_Celle-là j'ai pas intérêt à la perdre…_pensa Takeshi.

Epaule contre épaule, les deux milieux de terrain mettaient leur physique à l'épreuve pour la possession du ballon. Takeshi prit enfin l'avantage avec une roulette, Taro perdit un instant le ballon des yeux laissant ainsi le champ libre au centre de Takeshi. Tsubasa et Kojiro se précipitèrent aux trente mètres des buts de la Nankatsu pour le récupérer. Un deuxième duel s'engagea. Celui-ci fut plus physique que le premier, Kojiro tenait Tsubasa à distance en lui tournant le dos et en gardant le ballon aux pieds. Moins puissant que Kojiro, Tsubasa perdit volontairement équilibre pour s'accroupir et le tacler très bas. Le capitaine de la Toho ne céda pas si facilement à cette feinte, mais se retrouva à nouveau face à Tsubasa.

-Cette fois-ci, c'est entre nous Tsubasa…

Le ballon s'éleva une fois encore dans les airs, mais seul Tsubasa sauta. Surpris, il récupéra tout de même de la poitrine et retrouva le sol. Kojiro le tacla dès son arrivée, le ballon tomba dans les pieds de Takeshi qui avait suivi.

-Tu es prêt Kojiro ? Cria-t-il en le voyant courir à l'avant.

-Fait un lob jusqu'à moi ! Répondit-il.

-Quoi ?! Mais…

-Discute pas, allez ! Ordonna t-il en s'élançant dans les airs.

Takeshi s'exécuta et vit Kojiro effectuer un retourné acrobatique puis tirer.

_Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait son tir à ras de terre ? _Se demanda Takeshi._ Mais…mais son ballon…il descend… _

Le ballon renvoyé par Kojiro prit la direction du sol.

-Son tir n'est même pas cadré, fit Tsubasa un peu déçu.

La trajectoire du ballon se stabilisa à dix centimètres du sol avant de s'élever juste devant le gardien de la Nankatsu qui ne put rien faire.

« Trrriiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttt »

Kojiro atterrit avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-Et voilà ! Voilà à quoi je me suis amusé depuis hier, vous en pensez quoi ?

-Il a fait un tir de la feuille morte en retourné ?! S'étonna agréablement Tsubasa. Il a cumulé sa technique et la mienne…

Les joueurs de la Toho se précipitèrent vers leur capitaine pour le féliciter.

-Alors celui là, tu nous l'avais bien caché ! S'exclama Takeshi.

-Capitaine, tu es mon idole ! Se réjouit Hiragi en lui sautant sur le dos. Tu lui as bien fait manger à ce gardien, il n'a rien plus faire, on…

-Hé, les gars, vous en faites pas un peu trop là ? Ok, il a marqué mais ça sert à rien, il était hors jeu votre capitaine, vous êtes bigleux ou quoi ? Triompha Ishizaki. Tu as vu Tsubasa, on l'a bien travaillé celui-là, il marche à tous les coups, rajouta-t-il en levant le pouce.

-Il était parfait, bravo, répondit-il en levant son pouce à son tour.

-Quoi ?! C'est pas vrai ? Fit Takeshi en se tournant vers les arbitres assistants.

Les drapeaux étaient effectivement levés.

-J'y crois pas, murmura Kojiro sonné.

-Alors, prêt à remettre ça Kojiro ? Je suis toujours ton homme, sourit Tsubasa.

-Ne crois pas que je vais m'arrêter là, répondit-il en le bousculant légèrement avec son épaule.

-Parfait. Allez viens Ishizaki, c'est à nous de faire de faire des étincelles.

Tsubasa et Teppei retournèrent aux trente mètres des buts de Morizaki pour tirer le coup-franc. La Toho se remit en défense.

-Kojiro ? Ça va aller ? S'inquiéta Takeshi.

-Il veut un combat d'hommes ? Et bien crois moi, il va souffrir, il n'est pas encore à ma taille.

Takeshi sourit.

« Trrrrriiitttttttttttttttt »

Teppei lança l'attaque en compagnie d'Izawa, il ne restait que deux minutes aux équipes pour faire la différence.

La ligne de défense de la Toho se mit également en action.

-C'est pas le moment de faire des conneries les gars, on resserre notre marquage ! Cria Tachibana.

Le ballon passait de pieds en pieds, d'équipe en équipe, la domination de jeu n'était plus d'actualité, seule la possession du ballon comptait, la première occasion serait surement décisive.

Taro réussit à récupérer le ballon, il fit une passe du milieu de terrain en direction de la surface de réparation.

-Je l'ai ! Fit Sasuke en se retournant pour faire une passe.

-Désolé mais c'était pour moi !

Tsubasa glissa sur l'herbe et le tacla par derrière.

-A moi de jouer ! Dit-il en se relevant.

Il passa facilement Hiragi et décocha son tir.

-Pas question ! Cria Kazuki en se mettant sur la trajectoire.

Le cuir s'arrêta dans son estomac mais à la surprise générale, Kazuki fut propulsé en arrière.

-Allez continue ! Encouragea Tsubasa en assistant fièrement à la situation.

Kojiro sprinta jusqu'à la surface de réparation et réceptionna Kazuki sur son torse, il ne sourcilla même pas sous le choc, il resta droit comme un i et fixa Tsubasa.

-C'est pas avec ça que tu vas passer cette fois-ci, tu devrais te renouveler.

Tsubasa sourit.

-Ok, comme tu veux…

Le ballon fut repris par Hajime.

-Passe-le à Tsubasa, il est prêt, brailla Taro qui n'avait pas encore rejoint la surface de réparation.

Tsubasa se démarqua à nouveau et sprinta jusqu'au premier poteau, la passe d'Hajime atterrit directement dans ses pieds.

-Et c'est reparti…

Il décocha un tir « feuille morte virevoltante ». Le ballon s'éleva dans les airs et redescendit en cloche vers le but, la direction changea brusquement vers la gauche, Ken fut pris à contre-pied.

-C'est pas vrai !

Il prit appuie contre le poteau et s'élança à l'opposé.

Le ballon s'apprêtait à franchir la ligne lorsque Kojiro arma son pied et renvoya le ballon droit devant lui, il sortit en corner.

L'arbitre regarda sa montre et siffla le corner en indiquant que c'était la dernière action du temps réglementaire.

Takasugi se mit au poteau de corner et attendit le coup de sifflet de l'arbitre. Tous les joueurs se retrouvèrent dans la surface de réparation de la Toho.

-On ne laisse pas d'espace ! Il ne faut absolument pas que leur jeu se développe ! Ordonna Takeshi. Il ne doit rester qu'une minute et on ira aux prolongations, là on aura tout le temps de reprendre l'avantage, pas d'action dangereuse pour le moment !

Kojiro se mit près du poteau gauche de Ken.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Kojiro, je ne me ferais pas avoir deux fois.

-Mais je ne m'inquiète pas, répondit-il avec un léger sourire, c'est toi le meilleur gardien, non ?

« Trrriiiitttttttt »

Takasugi lança le ballon sur Ishizaki qui élargit le jeu vers l'arrière avec une passe à Taro. Celui-ci aux prises avec Takeshi, perdit le ballon. Tsubasa se précipita pour le reconquérir mais Kojiro ne le laissa pas seul.

-Tu ne tireras plus, dit-il en se mettant devant lui, ou en tout cas pas aussi facilement que tout à l'heure.

-Tu crois ça ?

Tsubasa fit une roulette et reprit le ballon en retourné acrobatique. Tsubasa retomba à terre et observa son tir avancé vers les buts de Ken.

-Ça c'est ce que j'ai appris en allant au Brésil et en me confrontant aux meilleurs, tu croyais vraiment être à mon niveau ? Demanda-t-il en se retournant vers Kojiro. Même avec ton nouveau tir, et avec tes progrès, il te manque l'expérience des grands matchs, j'ai renoncé à rester avec Sanae pour ça, en seras-tu capable ?

-Arrête ton baratin, rien n'est encore fini ! Ragea Kojiro en regardant Ken plonger vers le ballon.

L'action se déroulait au ralenti.

_Ken, arrête-le s'il te plait…_

-Ken, je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas je m'en occupe ! Fit Hiragi en surgissant devant la trajectoire du ballon.

- Non, Hiragi, bouge-toi de là !

Le ballon changea de direction, Hiragi ne put l'arrêter comme il l'avait prévu, seul son épaule put le toucher, et malheureusement pour lui cela suffit à changer totalement l'angle de tir et le ballon atterrit sous la transversale sans que Ken puisse intervenir.

« Trrriiiitttttttt » « Trrriiiitttttttt » « Trrriiiitttttttt »

« Mesdames et messieurs, c'est incroyable, je n'en reviens toujours pas, cette finale fut pleine de rebondissements : il y a encore cinq minutes, la Toho avait l'avantage du jeu et de l'action, il ne restait que trente secondes à jouer pour aller aux prolongations, mais la Nankatsu a réussi l'impensable, avec l'aide malencontreuse d'Hiragi, elle vient de faire un triplé en championnat nationale en battant une fois encore la Toho et son malheureux capitaine Hyuga Kojiro, deux à un ! C'est historique, mais la Toho n'a pas démérité, bien au contraire. Je vous demande d'ovationner ces deux équipes qui nous ont présenté un spectacle mémorable… »

Les spectateurs jusque là estomaqués et figés par la tournure des événements commencèrent à réagir, les uns se levèrent pour acclamer Tsubasa et ses équipiers tandis que les autres applaudirent à tout rompre la Toho pour leur beau match et leurs initiatives mal récompensées. C'est un ban général de la part du public, la finale a tenu toutes ses promesses et chacun est très heureux d'avoir pu assister au dernier duel des deux meilleures équipes du pays, dorénavant Tsubasa sera professionnel à plein temps à Sao Polo au Brésil, et la plupart des autres joueurs passeront professionnel dans des équipes étrangères, ils saluent tous ces beaux champions qui feront sûrement partis de l'équipe national du Japon lors de la prochaine coupe du monde junior en France dans huit mois.

La chaleureuse ambiance émanant des gradins gagna le terrain.

-Tsubasa, tu l'as fait ! Tu l'as fait ! Cria Taro en lui sautant sur le dos.

-Mon pote, c'est toi le meilleur, congratula Ishizaki en lui frictionnant la tête. Tu leur as coupé l'herbe sous le pied.

-Arrêtez les gars, je ne suis pas le seul à avoir participé à la victoire, sans vous je…

-Ecoutez-moi ce modeste, intervint Teppei lui tapant sur le bras.

-Mais non je…

-Si tu écoutes le public, je crois que pour eux aussi la victoire est encore due au petit génie du football.

-Oui et bien ils ont tort, Takasugi, sans moi vous vous êtes très bien débrouillés, je ne suis pas irremplaçable apparemment, dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

-Oui tu as raison, je devrais aller rafraîchir l'esprit des spectateurs, c'est moi la star du match, fit Ishizaki en partant en courant vers les gradins.

Il se mit à faire le tour du terrain en saluant la foule et en criant : « Merci, merci, moi aussi je vous adore ».

-Et bien lui au moins c'est pas la modestie qui l'étouffe, se mit à rire Taro.

-Et si on allait en profiter nous aussi, déclara Hajime, on mérite bien un tour d'honneur avant que l'équipe ne se disperse aux quatre coins du monde.

-Tu as raison, je serais plus que fier de défiler avec vous mes amis.

Tsubasa alla chercher un drapeau dans le public.

-Allez, on y va les gars, notre public nous attends !

La Nankatsu triomphait sous les hourras des supporters surexcités tandis que la Toho accusait le coup. Malgré l'atmosphère de fête et d'encouragements qui régnait, les joueurs ne réagissaient pas.

Depuis le but de Tsubasa dévié pas Hiragi, Ken était seul contre le poteau, bras croisés, la tête basse et les yeux fermés, Hiragi lui restait debout à fixer le ballon au fond des filets. Le reste de l'équipe était tout aussi assommée et prostrée, certains étaient accroupis les yeux dans le vague, d'autres étaient allongés sur la pelouse, la tête dans les mains. Yoichi décida de rentrer sur le terrain.

-Allez Sasuke, relève toi, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule, vous n'avez pas démérité, vous n'avez pas à avoir honte de…

-On a perdu Yoichi ! On a perdu pour la troisième fois, malgré nos efforts, notre motivation et notre promesse, on a perdu, répondit-il dépité.

-Oui, je sais c'est difficile, mais ce n'est qu'un match après tout, vous aurez encore l'occasion de gagner des finales et des finales bien plus prestigieuses, ce n'est qu'une étape…

-Allez dire ça à Kojiro, allez lui dire ! Il a joué sa carrière sur ce match et bien plus. On tenait à cette finale, c'est sûr, mais pas autant que lui. Et puis perdre pour la troisième fois la finale contre la même équipe, je trouve ça écœurant ! Dites moi ce qu'on n'a pas fait correctement ? On n'était pas prêt ? On a mal joué ? Bordel, je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait pu faire de plus.

Yoichi ne put répliquer et regarda autour de lui, tous ses joueurs étaient dans le même état.

-Entraîneur, puis-je venir sur terrain, s'il vous plait ? Cria soudainement Kira des gradins.

-Volontiers, je ne sais pas comment je vais m'en sortir.

Kira arriva en courant près de Yoichi.

-Je vais auprès de Takeshi, allez voir Kojiro, ce sont les seuls à pouvoir faire bouger les autres.

-Bien.

Yoichi chercha Kojiro du regard, celui-ci était à genoux, les poings serrés sur l'herbe.

-…

Kira s'approcha de Takeshi qui était allongé sur l'herbe.

- Takeshi, relève-toi ! Dit-elle en lui ôtant les mains de sa tête.

-Kira, on a perdu. On a encore perdu et pourtant cette fois-ci j'étais sûr que…

Il ne put finir sa phrase.

-Je sais, je sais, dit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour rester ainsi, écoute le public, écoute ses applaudissements. Depuis tout à l'heure ses applaudissements sont pour vous, je t'assure, vous méritez amplement cet hommage. Personne ici ne pense que vous avez perdu mais que vous n'avez pas gagné.

-Je ne vois pas la différence.

-Tu ne la vois pas parce que tu es encore sous le choc. Pense un peu à ce match. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il faut avoir des regrets ? Estimes-tu vraiment que vous n'ayez pas tout fait pour être à leur place ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant les joueurs de la Nankatsu toujours en train de jubiler.

-Qu'importe tout ça, ils ont gagné…

-Ah oui ?! Tu ne penses pas que ça ait de l'importance ?! Et vos supporters alors ? Et le public qui vous soutient en ce moment ? Ce que moi je pense, tout ça n'a aucune importance aussi ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, dit Takeshi en se redressant. C'est juste que…

Il se retourna et regarda Kojiro.

-…c'est juste que c'est pas juste.

-Je n'ai pas dit que ça l'était, et puis qui peut dire ce qui est juste. S'ils ont gagné c'est qu'ils le méritaient sûrement, au moins autant que vous, tu ne crois pas ?

-Je sais, au fond de moi je le sais, mais pour une fois j'aurai préféré que ça se passe autrement. C'était un peu plus qu'un match aujourd'hui, il y a tellement de choses qui vont changer à partir de maintenant…

-Justement, ce n'est pas le moment d'en profiter un peu ? Vous méritez bien votre tour d'honneur vous aussi, vous êtes qu'en même la deuxième équipe du pays, beaucoup de vos pauvres adversaires auraient bien aimé être à votre place. Et puis pour moi, c'est toi le champion et pas l'espèce de rapace là bas, dit-elle en désignant Tsubasa, tu es dix fois, que dis-je un million de fois plus beau et talentueux que lui, rajouta-t-elle en souriant.

Takeshi répondit à son sourire.

-Et bien, c'est pas trop tôt, je pensais que jamais je ne le reverrai celui-là.

Elle passa son doigt sur son sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser.

-Bien, c'est pas tout ça, mais mon travail n'est pas fini, en tant que manager de secours, je vais aller secouer tous ces garçons…

-Attends, attends, tu ne vas pas leur remonter le moral comme avec moi ?

-Je ne sais pas, s'ils ont besoin d'un petit bisou par ci par là pour sourire à nouveau…

-Ok, et bien moi je vais nettement mieux, je vais m'en occuper, dit Takeshi en se levant.

Kira le tira par le bras pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

-Occupe-toi plutôt de Kojiro, je pense que Yoichi n'arrivera pas seul à lui remonter le moral, dit-elle en regardant Yoichi en train de parler à Kojiro toujours à genoux.

Son regard s'assombrit.

-Je sais que pour lui, plus que pour tout autre, ça doit être difficile à supporter, après tout ce qui arrivait…

-Oui, et même moi je ne sais pas si je pourrai trouver les bons mots.

Il sourit furtivement à Kira avant de rejoindre Yoichi.

-Kojiro, dis quelque chose enfin, tu as une équipe à diriger, ton rôle de capitaine n'est pas terminé !

-Yoichi, intervint Takeshi, je vais essayer de lui parler.

-J'essaie depuis tout à l'heure mais rien y fait, il reste muet, il n'a aucune réaction.

-Kojiro ?

Takeshi se mit à sa hauteur et essaya de capter son regard, mais celui-ci était complètement vide.

-Kojiro ? Répéta Takeshi.

-…fini…tout est fini, murmura enfin Kojiro.

-Mais non qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Le match est fini, mais pas le reste, tu peux toujours entrer dans une autre équipe que la Juventus de Turin, beaucoup de recruteurs sont présents aujourd'hui, et après ta démonstration de tout à l'heure, je peux t'assurer que…

-…fini…tout est fini, répéta tout bas Kojiro.

-Hé ! Tu m'écoutes ? S'inquiéta Takeshi en le secouant légèrement.

Kojiro n'eut aucune réaction.

-Kojiro, reprends toi ! Cria Takeshi. Tu le dois à ton équipe, à ton public, à ton avenir. Montre leur que rien ne peut t'anéantir et surtout pas un match. Ce n'est qu'un match Kojiro, il y en aura d'autres !

-…

Takeshi joua son va-tout.

-Et Sanae ? Tu penses à elle ? Comment réagirait-elle si elle te voyait ainsi ? Qu'est ce que tu lui raconteras quand elle te demandera comment s'est passé le match ?

Le prénom de Sanae le fit enfin réagir.

- Je lui dirai que j'ai encore perdu contre Tsubasa…encore une fois. Et je lui dirais surtout que mon avenir est plus que nébuleux.

-Arrête avec ça, personne ici ne peut dire qui de lui ou de toi a gagné le duel.

-Moi je peux. Si je n'avais pas subi sa feinte…

-Oui et si ton but avait été accepté tout aurait été différent, sur ce coup là, c'est toi qui as eu l'avantage, vous êtes à égalité sur ce point, la seule différence c'est que son tir a été comptabilisé.

-…

-Tu sais que j'ai raison.

-Ce que je sais, c'est que j'ai perdu et que je vais devoir faire face, dit-il en relevant la tête, faire face à cette défaite et à toutes ses conséquences.

De rage, il arracha l'herbe qui était dans ses poings.

-J'aurais dû arrivé plus tôt, j'ai merdé !

- Kojiro, tu ne vas pas refaire le match…

-J'ai merdé et ce n'était pas le moment coupa-t-il énervé. Si j'avais été un capitaine plus présent, plus dur, plus précis, plus tenace, plus…

-Plus con, plus crétin, plus macho, plus bourrin…

-Tu te fous de ma gueule ?! S'indigna Kojiro.

-Mais non, c'est toi qui raconte qui n'importe quoi, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, personne ne peut dire le contraire, c'est le coup du sort…

-Oui, tout comme Sanae, ça aussi c'est un coup du sort…

-Tu n'es pas juste, ni envers toi, ni envers elle.

-Je sais, putain, je sais ! Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse maintenant, j'ai perdu ma meilleure chance de partir en Italie, Sanae est dans le coma et Tsubasa a encore gagné, vers quoi veux tu que je me retourne ? J'ai tout foiré alors que j'avais tout hier !

-Et eux là- bas, ils n'ont même pas droit à une de tes pensées ? Je croyais que tu faisais ça pour eux aussi.

Kojiro se releva, le soleil l'aveugla, il se protégea les yeux avec une main. Sourd depuis tout à l'heure aux applaudissements et aux encouragements venus des gradins, il discerna enfin l'ambiance. Il se mit à sourire en coin en apercevant sa famille descendue près de la balustrade en train de l'applaudir et de l'acclamer.

-Je sais que c'est peu de chose pour toi à cet instant mais tu n'as pas à tout envoyer balader comme ça, la roue tourne et je suis sûr que tout ira bien…

-Oui c'est sûr ça peut pas être pire, ironisa-t-il.

-Kojiro…

-Mais tu as raison, continua-t-il en soufflant, je leur dois bien ça, à eux mais aussi à Sanae, j'ai fait de mon mieux, je n'ai plus qu'à la convaincre de se réveiller et ça sera reparti pour un tour, si ce n'est pas la Juventus, ça sera l'Inter, Madrid ou encore Barcelone, on n'en a pas fini avec moi.

Il tourna la tête vers Tsubasa, porté en triomphe par ses coéquipiers.

- J'ai encore la chance de lui montrer de quoi je suis capable en étant le meilleur buteur du monde, ce dernier but ce n'est même pas à lui qu'on le doit, c'est ridicule.

Takeshi sourit en voyant le regard de Kojiro.

-Ça y est tu reviens avec nous, dit-il en lui tapant dans le dos.

-Oui et il est grand temps qu'on montre à la Nankatsu comment on remercie un public !

Kojiro commença à saluer respectueusement la foule, et rejoignit les gradins en courant, il monta sur le banc et rejoignit Natsumi, Takeru, Naoko et Kisa.

-Kojiro, on est désolé pour toi, fit tristement Natsumi.

-Oui, on est trop triste, renifla Takeru.

Kisa vint s'accrocher à la jambe de son grand frère.

-Il ne faut pas maman, dit-il en l'embrassant sur la joue.

-Mais si c'est trop pas juste ! L'arbitre il est trop nul, il a refusé le but le plus beau du match, s'indigna Takeru.

-Merci Takeru, tu es gentil…

-Je suis pas gentil, c'est la réalité ! Si Sanae était là, elle aussi elle aurait été scandalisée et déçue…

-Takeru, tais-toi ! Interrompit Natsumi.

-C'est pas grave maman, laisse le dire, dit-il un peu tristement, il a sans doute raison.

-Et puis, j'ai tout filmé ! Je lui montrerai que ce n'est pas de ta faute si on a perdu mais que c'est celle d'Hiragi qui…

-Bon Takeru, ça suffit, coupa Natsumi, tu raconteras tout ça plus tard, ton frère n'a pas besoin d'écouter ce genre de chose maintenant.

-Mais m'man, c'est vrai, et puis…

Takeru n'en dit pas plus en voyant le regard de Natsumi.

-Kojiro, tu devrais aller rejoindre ton équipe pour le tour d'honneur…

-Oui, j'y vais, mais je vous retrouve à l'hôpital ce soir. Allez, Kisa, il va falloir me lâcher, dit-il en s'agenouillant pour prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras.

-Tu viens nous voir après, promis ? Tu ne repars pas pour aller loin, sûr ?

-Plus que sûr, ma carrière va être un peu différente que prévu…

-Kojiro, ne me dit pas que tu renonces à aller à la Juventus !?

-Je ne te le dis pas, c'est juste un fait…

-Kojiro, tu ne dois pas faire ça ! Si c'est pour nous, ce n'est pas la peine, je vais beaucoup mieux, je…

-Je dois y aller maman, à plus tard ! Lança-t-il en sautant sur le terrain.

-Kojiro, reviens ici !

Kojiro salua Natsumi avec deux doigts et repartit vers Takeshi.

- Quelle tête de mule, souffla-t-elle en le regardant s'éloigner.

Kojiro et Takeshi furent vite rejoint par le reste de l'équipe jusqu'ici abattue.

-Kojiro, ça va ? S'enquit Tachibana.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, je ne te le cache pas, mais je vais me battre et la prochaine fois que je rencontrerai l'un des joueurs de la Nankatsu ou sa sainteté Tsubasa, je peux vous promettre que je serais présent dès le début du match et que le duel ne se terminera pas aussi vite, ma victoire sera écrasante.

-Et bien au moins, toi, on peut dire que tu gardes le moral en toutes circonstances, dit Kazuki.

-Ce n'est pas le moral que je garde mais ma rage, crois moi c'est plus efficace.

-Et bien tu devrais en donner un peu à Ken et à Hiragi parce que ces deux là sont toujours aux trente sixième dessous malgré les paroles de Kira ou de Yoichi.

Kojiro tourna la tête et constata effectivement l'état de détresse de ses deux coéquipiers, il décida de les rejoindre.

-Ken, qu'est ce que tu fais ici tout seul ?

-…

-Allez arrête de bouder, ça ne te vas pas au teint, blagua Takeshi, je crois que Shima n'apprécierait pas.

-Moi ce que je n'apprécie pas c'est d'avoir encaissé un autre but alors que j'avais promis que…

-Tu sais que moi aussi j'avais des promesses à tenir, on dirait bien que c'est pas notre jour.

-Kojiro, je…

-Tu as fait ton travail, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, tu…

-C'est de ma faute, intervint Hiragi.

Hiragi se mit à genoux et se pencha.

-Capitaine, je suis désolé, terriblement désolé, dit-il tout penaud.

-…

Un silence s'installa. Hiragi releva la tête.

-Dites moi quelques choses les gars, insultez moi, frappez moi, mais faites quelque chose, je vous en prie, je ne supporte plus cette culpabilité.

-Relève toi Hiragi, c'est pas le peine de faire ça, on ne t'en veut pas, intervint Tachibana en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

-Oui, ça aurait pu arriver à n'importe lequel d'entre nous, dit à son tour Kazuki.

-Tu ne vas pas rester comme ça Hiragi, fit Sasuke en l'aidant à se relever, on va croire que tu cherches à te faire fouetter, à ce rythme là ton petit Ban va être jaloux de ta relation sado-maso avec l'équipe.

-…

Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

-Ok, merci, je savais que j'avais un humour nul mais là ça devient gênant.

-Allez les gars, dites moi ce que vous voulez mais ne restez pas comme ça ! Lança Hiragi en regardant Ken, Takeshi et Kojiro qui lui tournaient toujours le dos. Je suis vraiment, vraiment, sincèrement désolé, c'est bien la dernière chose que j'aurais voulu, à cause de moi, on a perdu et je ne parle même pas de notre promesse à Sanae et de…

-Hiragi, tais-toi, ce n'est pas la peine, finit par dire Takeshi, ça peut arriver…

-Je voulais juste aider Ken…

-Et bien merci, mais j'aurais pu me débrouiller…

-Je m'excuse, je m'excuse, combien de fois je vais devoir le dire, pour que vous me croyez.

-…

-Mais je te crois, souffla Ken, c'est juste que ça aurait pu être différent…

-…

-Allez, laisse tomber, j'aurais pu faire autrement, moi aussi.

-Bien, on peut se le faire ce tour d'honneur maintenant ? Demanda Takeshi, on l'a bien mérité.

-Kojiro ? Je suis navré…

Tout le monde se tourna vers le capitaine qui n'avait toujours pas parlé.

-…

- Fais-moi ce que tu veux, j'accepterai.

-…

-Si tu veux me tirer dessus, je ne bougerai pas, si tu veux me donner un coup de poing, je ne bougerai pas non plus, si tu veux que j'arrête de faire des blagues à Sanae, je le ferai, si…

-Ne parle pas de Sanae s'il te plait, c'est pas le moment, là moi je ne peux pas encore te dire que ce qui s'est passé n'est pas grave, laisse moi du temps.

-…

-Allez les gars, on y va, rajouta Kojiro en brandissant un drapeau de la Toho, le public nous attends.

Kojiro se mit à courir.

-…

-On…on y va, balbutia Kazuki, t'inquiète pas ça va lui passer.

Il lui tapa gentiment dans le dos et rattrapa Kojiro.

Chacun de ses coéquipiers lui porta une marque d'amitié avant de rejoindre à leur tour leur capitaine.

-Bon et bien il ne me reste plus qu'à rentrer, dit-il tout penaud en se dirigeant seul vers les vestiaires.

La remise des prix terminée, les journalistes se jetèrent sur les joueurs de la Nankatsu tandis que ceux de la Toho rentrèrent aux vestiaires. Kojiro fut le premier à être prêt.

-Bon, les gars, j'y vais ! Dit-il en se levant.

-Tu vas voir Sanae ?

-Voir, je ne sais pas encore, vu les gardes du corps qui lui tournent autour, mais je ferai tout pour, je ne rentrerai pas à l'hôtel ce soir alors ne vous inquiétez pas, à plus tard.

-Kojiro, attends, intervint Yoichi, tu as une interview pour le journal de foot national, ils t'attendent en salle de presse.

-Et bien qu'ils attendent, ils n'avaient qu'à le faire sur le terrain comme avec Tsubasa, je n'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Kojiro, tu ne vas pas leur poser un lapin j'espère, c'est une bonne pub pour toi…

-J'ai pas besoin de ce genre de pub, je ne suis pas un petit minet moi, dit-il en ouvrant la porte, ma pub à moi c'est mon jeu, ils sont venus voir le match, non ?

-Oui, mais…

-Et bien ils ont tout ce qu'il leur faut pour leur article, qu'ils se servent de ce qu'ils ont vu ! Dit-il en claquant la porte.

-Toujours aussi arrogant, souffla Yoichi, j'espère qu'il se calmera pour sa carrière, ce genre de réaction le desservira un jour ou l'autre.

Une main dans la poche et une main pour tenir son sac sur l'épaule, Kojiro prit le couloir de la sortie. Appuyé contre le mur, Stefano lui fit un signe de la main.

-Alors c'est fini, tu t'en vas comme ça ? Aucune déclaration ?

-Que voulez vous que je déclare ? Ah oui, je sais : Belle victoire de la Nankatsu, ils étaient les meilleurs, leur capitaine est un génie et blabla et blabla, voilà, vous êtes contents ?

-Tu as l'air de mauvaise humeur ou je me trompe ?

-Et bien comment dire, je viens de perdre encore une fois la finale du championnat contre Monsieur Ohzora et j'ai par la même occasion perdu ma place en équipe pro, effectivement je devrais sauter de joie. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai quelque chose de plus important à faire que de m'apitoyer sur mon sort.

-Sacré caractère, dit Stefano en souriant, je ne sais pas si la Juventus appréciera, il faudra te maitriser sur le terrain ou en salle de conférence de presse.

-Pardon ? Interrogea Kojiro surpris.

-Et bien moi, je ne dirais pas que tu as perdu cette finale, tu as plutôt réussi à démontrer beaucoup de nouvelles qualités, enfin des qualités sauf celle de la ponctualité.

-Des qualités…

-Oui, je trouve que tu as fait beaucoup de progrès depuis qu'on s'est parlé.

-Beaucoup mais pas assez pour entrer à la Juventus, n'est ce pas ? C'était notre deal, une victoire en finale contre une place dans l'équipe.

-Et bien, ce genre de deal ne se fait pas d'habitude, alors s'était déjà perdu d'avance, mais…

-Vous vous êtes foutu de moi en plus ? S'indigna Kojiro.

-Si vous écoutiez les gens jusqu'au bout, et que vous ne vous emportiez pas à chaque instant vous seriez plus populaire auprès des recruteurs…

-Je ne cherche pas à faire de l'esbroufe, on me prend comme je suis.

-Je vois…c'est…c'est original, mais si vous voulez évoluer en équipe A, il va falloir ravaler cette fierté.

-En équipe A ?

-Ne vous emportez pas, je vous propose d'abord une place en équipe B comme on le fait d'habitude, personne n'intègre l'équipe A directement, même les meilleurs, notre petit deal servait plutôt à tester vos capacités lors de pression extérieure, et je dois dire que vous réussissez pas mal, de mon côté je suis assez content que vous n'ayez pas gagné, j'aurai été très embêté…

-Moins que moi, ragea Kojiro. On ne joue pas avec la carrière des gens comme ça, si je m'écoutais, je…

Kojiro respira à fond et souffla.

-Ça n'en vaut même pas la peine, dit-il en desserrant ses poings.

-Vous m'épatez là, je pensais que vous alliez me frapper.

-Ne me tenter pas, répondit-il en avançant.

-Eh ! Attendez, ça ne vous intéresse pas ? Là je suis très sérieux, je vous propose une place en équipe B avec tous vos frais couverts, même ceux de votre famille, c'est une promesse que je vous fais.

-Excusez moi de ne pas sauter de joie, on me l'a déjà faite celle là.

-Je suis très sérieux !

-Et moi aussi, croyez moi, interrompit Mario qui attendait à la sortie.

-Excusez mon compagnon, il est assez joueur, mais là après une telle prestation on ne peut pas partir sans vous faire cette proposition.

-…

-En général nos meilleures recrues peuvent intégrer l'équipe A lors du mercato d'hiver, ça vous fait attendre six mois, c'est peu, il ne tient qu'à vous de faire vos preuves.

-C'est…c'est très généreux, je vais y réfléchir, déclara Kojiro en avançant à nouveau.

-Là c'est vous qui n'êtes pas sérieux, vous avez tout ce dont vous rêviez, et vous nous dites que vous allez réfléchir ? Vous êtes inconscient ou quoi ?

-Il vous faut une réponse immédiate ?

-Non…enfin si, on part après demain avec nos nouvelles recrues, on a besoin de s'organiser et …

-Merci de cette proposition mais…mais pour l'instant c'est non. Si j'avais un peu de temps alors tout serait différent.

-…

Mario et Stefano restèrent médusés, c'était bien la première fois qu'on refusait un contrat de ce genre sans aucune raison valable.

-Ecoutez, si vous changez d'avis, on vous attendra à l'aéroport après demain à quatorze heures…

-C'est vraiment généreux de votre part, merci encore.

Kojiro les salua et partit en direction de l'hôpital.

-Alors ça c'est la meilleur, dit Stefano stupéfié.

-Tu croyais l'étonner ou le surprendre et bien là il t'a bien eu, ironisa Mario.

-Ah tiens Tsubasa !? Comment vas-tu ? Demanda Stefano en l'apercevant sous le tunnel. Tu en as fini avec les journalistes ?

-Oui, et je suis bien content, j'ai hâte d'aller me reposer.

-Beau match en tout cas.

-Merci.

-Toujours pas intéressé pour une place à la Juventus ?

-Ah non merci, moi et Sao Paulo s'est une grande histoire, je n'échangerai ça pour rien au monde.

-On n'a vraiment pas de bol avec les joueurs japonais, deux offres et deux refus, ça c'est un record.

-…

Tsubasa regarda Kojiro s'éloigner.

-Deux refus vous dîtes…

A l'hôpital, Kojiro guetta la sortie des parents de Sanae pour ne pas provoquer de scandale. Vers dix neuf heures, ils partirent diner et il se glissa dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit et lui prit la main.

-Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller mieux toi, dit il en lui caressant le front. Mais tant que tu restes avec moi, tout va bien.

Il resta un moment à la regarder et se lança.

-Je sais que tu espérais mieux de moi, mais…mais je n'ai pas gagné cette finale, j'ai joué avec le feu, tu me connais, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Seuls ses yeux trahissaient sa profonde déception.

-Je voulais la gagner pour toi, pour l'équipe et pour moi, j'avais tellement travaillé…mais bien évidemment ça n'a pas réussi comme prévu. Tu aurais dû être là et nous voir batailler, je te promets qu'on a tout fait…tout mais ça n'était pas assez.

Il resserra son étreinte contre sa main.

-Tu sais…j'avais la vie facile avant, il n'y avait que le foot et ma famille, je n'avais pas à rendre des comptes, et un jour une tornade est arrivée sans prévenir. Au début je l'ai évitée, mais ça n'a pas duré longtemps, comment pouvait-on y résister ?! Et puis j'ai commencé à m'en approcher, à m'en occuper sans vraiment que je m'en rende compte…

Et puis j'ai eu le droit de partager sa vie : ses peines, ses joies, ses pleurs, ses rires, ses colères, ses passions, ses peurs, son courage, ses regards : ceux qui étaient éteints et ceux qui me rendaient plus forts, ses moments de détresse et ceux de bonheur…c'est une contradiction à elle toute seule…

Il se mit à sourire.

-Tu vois, tu es vraiment un cas toi, et je crois que c'est pour tout ça que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, et plus j'étais avec toi, plus je te découvrais, plus je t'aimais, maintenant je t'aime plus que ma carrière. Tu ne devras pas m'en vouloir mais dès que tu as posé tes yeux sur moi, je suis devenu quelqu'un, devant toi je me suis incliné, je me suis incliné devant un ange …mon ange…

Il caressa ses joues et lui dégagea le visage.

-Je veux rester avec toi, même si je suis obligé de faire autre chose que du foot, je veux être avec toi. J'attendrai que tu te réveilles, pour continuer.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se leva. Il quitta la pièce et serra son poing.

-Oui, même si je dois renoncer au foot, murmura-t-il.

Le lendemain, il arriva en début d'après midi avec un bouquet de fleurs, bien décidé à régler les choses avec monsieur Nakazawa. Il respira un bon coup avant d'ouvrir la porte.

-Monsieur Na…

Il s'interrompit en voyant la chambre vide, le lit était refait prêt à accueillir un nouveau patient.

_Je me suis trompé de chambre ?!_ Se demanda-t-il surpris.

Il referma la porte et vérifia le numéro.

_Non, c'est bien celle là…Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_

Il marcha hâtivement jusqu'à l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton.

_Allez, allez, plus vite ! Et puis fais chier !_

Il prit la porte des escaliers et les dévala quatre à quatre. Il déboula au rez-de-chaussée et courut jusqu'à l'accueil.

-Mademoiselle Nakazawa de la chambre 22 !

-Oui ?

-Elle n'est plus dans sa chambre.

-Ah bon ? Attendez, je vais vérifier.

L'infirmière tapota sur son clavier et lut son écran.

-Mademoiselle Nakazawa, vous dites ?

-Oui, chambre 22 ! S'énerva Kojiro.

-Ah oui, ça y est je vois, …oh, on ne vous a pas averti ?

-Averti de quoi ?

-Monsieur, je suis désolée, mademoiselle Nakazawa nous a quitté il y a deux heures, je suis vraiment navrée.

Le bouquet de fleurs lui glissa des mains et s'écrasa au sol.

A suivre…

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a fait plaisir et que votre curiosité est comblée, à bientôt j'espère pour un nouveau chapitre, je ne désespère pas de finir avant votre lassitude.

Mando qui vous embrasse.


	89. Chapter 89

Kikiou,

Et oui, me revoilà déjà, merci à Naelys et AngeBlond17 pour vos commentaires ça me fait plaisir.

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 89 : Départ**

-Elle est partie ? S'étonna Kojiro. Sanae est donc sortie du coma, c'est génial ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

-Heu non pas vraiment, je suis désolée, j'ai dû mal m'exprimer, mais elle n'est pas sortie du coma, sa situation s'est stabilisée mais…

-Mais quoi ? Je comprends rien, comment elle a pu partir si elle n'est pas sortie du…

Kojiro s'interrompit, il venait de comprendre.

- Je…je ne peux pas y croire.

Il recula machinalement et mit ses mains sur la tête.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Vous êtes de la famille ?

-Mais on s'en fout, putain, qu'est ce que vous avez foutu, dit-il en s'approchant dangereusement de l'infirmière, elle allait très bien hier, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé !

-Je…je ne peux rien vous dire, bégaya la jeune fille apeurée, je suis vraiment dés…

Kojiro saisit le poignet de son interlocutrice et le serra plus que de raison.

-Vous avez intérêt à…

-Vous me faîtes mal, grimaça-t-elle, je n'y peux rien moi, j'ai des ordres, je…

-Kojiro, qu'est ce que tu fais ? Interrompit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna et lâcha immédiatement le poignet de la jeune fille.

-Maman…je…

-Kojiro ! Je suis content de te voir, tu es venu nous chercher ! On va pouvoir aller faire un bisou à Sanae avant de retourner à la maison et après on fera une fête et…

-Takeru, arrête avec tes conneries ! Lança Kojiro sèchement.

-Mais tu es méchant, moi je voulais juste te remonter le moral, sanglota Takeru choqué.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'une fête va arranger les choses ! Tu es stupide, vraiment stupide…

-Kojiro ça suffit, coupa Natsumi, ça ne va pas de parler comme ça à ton frère, il essaie de t'aider.

-M'aider ? Mais personne ne peut m'aider ici, personne ne peut me répondre, personne ne veut me dire ce qui se passe, cette greluche m'annonce qu'elle est partie et c'est tout, je n'ai même pas le droit de savoir ce qui s'est passé…

-Mais de quoi tu parles ? S'enquit Natsumi.

-Sanae…Sanae est morte, lâcha-t-il.

-Quoi ?! Mais c'est impossible, on lui a rendu visite ce matin, s'indigna Takeru en reniflant. Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi pour nous faire de la peine.

-Tu crois vraiment que je blaguerai sur un sujet comme ça ?

-Kojiro, ton frère a raison, sa maman nous a autorisé à la voir ce matin, et elle nous a rassurés en disant que le plus difficile était passé et que son total rétablissement ne dépendait maintenant que de son réveil, je peux te certifier qu'elle ne nous a pas menti…

-Mais alors…

Kojiro se retourna vers l'infirmière.

-Qu'est ce que vous m'avez raconté vous ?

-La vérité ! Elle nous a quittés il y a deux heures, elle a changé d'hôpital.

-Elle a… elle a changé d'hôpital ? Bégaya-t-il.

L'infirmière acquiesça.

-Elle a changé d'hôpital, répéta-t-il comme un imbécile heureux, mais quel abruti, quel abruti, rajouta-t-il en mettant ses mains derrière la tête et en se retournant, comment j'ai pu croire qu'elle allait me laisser, comment j'ai pu croire que…

Il aperçut ses frères et sœur près de sa mère.

-Pardon, je suis désolé, dit-il en allant vers eux, je n'aurais pas du m'en prendre à vous, je…

-Si tu veux que je te pardonne, tu me donnes un câlin seul avec Sanae ! L'interrompit Takeru les bras croisés sur la poitrine avec l'air faussement boudeur. J'y ai droit après ce que j'ai subi.

Kojiro sourit.

-Tout ce que tu veux, sur ce coup là j'ai bien déconné.

-Mouais …je te pardonne, mais c'est bien parce que tu as eu peur pour Sanae, d'ailleurs il faut que j'aille aux renseignements, je ne laisserai pas Sanae partir comme ça sans que avoir eu mon câlin et sans qu'elle ait eu mes recommandations !

-Quoi ?! Mais…

Takeru partit en courant dans un couloir.

-Mais où va-t-il encore ? Souffla Natsumi, il a vraiment la bougeotte lui.

-Tu l'as dit.

-Allez maman, on va dire qu'on s'en va, fit Kisa en tirant le bras de Natsumi, je veux rentrer à la maison moi.

-J'arrive, j'arrive…Décidément tes frères et sœur te ressemblent beaucoup, il faut toujours qu'il ait ce dont ils ont envie d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Natsumi rejoignit l'accueil pour signer les papiers de sortie, Kojiro la suivit des yeux et son regard se fixa sur les fleurs tombées à terre qu'il avait amenées plus tôt.

_Si seulement tu avais raison maman…_

Un quart d'heure suffit à Natsumi pour régler sa sortie, pendant ce temps là Kojiro avait essayé en vain de convaincre l'aide soignante de lui donner l'adresse de l'hôpital où avait été conduite Sanae.

-Mais bon sang, vous comprenez rien vous, je vous dis que…

-Arrêtez de me déranger, si vous croyez que je vais aider une personne qui m'a agressée…

-Agressée ? Agressée ? Vous voulez vraiment savoir ce que j'appelle « agressée » moi ? S'énerva Kojiro.

-C'est pas la peine de me menacer, d'ailleurs j'ai appelé le directeur et la sécurité, ils vont bientôt arriver.

-Je sens qu'on va s'amuser alors, parce que je ne bougerai pas d'ici avant d'avoir eu l'information !

-De toute façon, ça ne servira à rien, nous avons une éthique et le secret professionnel à respecter, je…

« Yataaaaaah ». Un cri strident interrompit l'altercation.

Takeru déboulait du couloir en fauteuil roulant.

-Takeru, fais attention, s'écria l'infirmière dernière lui, sinon tu vas rentrer dans le…

*BOUM*

-…comptoir de l'accueil.

Takeru se releva sans une égratignure.

- Pardon, je ne contrôle pas encore bien les freins, il va falloir que je m'entraîne.

-Takeru, gronda Natsumi.

-Mais maman, c'est pour une livraison express !

-Une quoi ?

-Feylie a dit qu'elle allait nous aider, hein Feylie ? Dit-il en se tournant vers l'infirmière.

-Oui, mais je n'ai que deux minutes, le chef a été averti de votre petit scandale et il arrive, je suis censée être là à cause de Takeru, et grâce à ce petit stratagème, j'ai pu m'éclipser pour vous aider.

Elle tapota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur.

-Feylie ! Tu n'as pas le droit ! S'indigna l'infirmière de l'accueil.

-C'est un cas de force majeur…

-Mais…

-Tu vois ce mec là, dit-elle en désignant Kojiro.

-Oui, je le connais même trop bien…

-Et bien lui, c'est un Roméo sans sa Juliette, tu veux être le Tybalt de l'histoire ?

Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent avec envie.

-Ah oui, mais je ne savais pas, maintenant que tu le dis, il a eu une réaction à la Di Caprio dans Titanic, c'était émouvant, soupira-t-elle en regardant Kojiro avec insistance. Le pauvre, c'est triste cette histoire.

_Le secret professionnel disait-elle, une histoire à l'eau de rose et voilà que tout vole en éclat...Oh mon dieu et maintenant elle me déshabille littéralement du regard, heureusement que je ne porte pas de collant comme le vrai Roméo sinon je ne donnerai pas cher de ma peau, il existe vraiment des filles comme ça, j'avais oublié._

-Rêve pas trop quand même, interrompit Feylie, sa Juliette existe…

-Oui mais elle doit être loin d'ici maintenant, répliqua-t-elle en ne quittant pas Kojiro du regard, je serai bien sa nouvelle Juliette…

-Comment ça loin ? Fit Feylie en la tournant vers elle. Il est marqué ici qu'elle est dans l'hôpital de la ville voisine.

-C'est monsieur Nakazawa qui a donné cet ordre, personne ne doit savoir où elle est partie.

-Tu vas me le dire ! Insista Feylie.

-Pas question, ce jeune homme en trouvera bien une autre, je suis moi-même volontaire…

-Si tu ne me le dis pas je brûle ta collection Arlequin et la mèche de cheveu de George Clooney que tu as acheté su ebay.

-Non, pas ça ! Ok, je te raconte tout : apparemment la Juliette en question va faire un voyage au Brésil, l'avion a été spécialement équipé pour ça, et sur place, une équipe de médecins du meilleur hôpital de Sao Paulo la prendra en mains. Je ne vois pas trop l'intérêt, mais bon je…

-A quelle heure décolle cet avion, cria Kojiro.

La jeune fille regarda l'horloge.

-Vous arrivez trop tard, il décolle dans trente minutes, vous n'aurez jamais le…

Kojiro n'attendit pas la fin de la phrase pour partir en courant prendre un taxi qui attendait devant l'hôpital.

-Foncez !

-Mais j'attends un client…

-Le client c'est moi ! A l'aéroport, je dois y être dans vingt minutes. Dit-il en claquant la portière.

Le taxi démarra en trombe.

-Et encore une victoire de Takeru ! Déclara Takeru en montant sur le comptoir de l'accueil pour embrasser Feylie sur la joue, on est les Bonny et Clyde de ce pays.

-Takeru, descend de là, le médecin en chef arrive, remarqua Natsumi, on ferait mieux d'y aller pour ne pas avoir d'ennuis.

-Mais je veux rester avec ma chérie !

-Fais pas le bébé, on y va !

-Mais…

-Tu l'auras voulu, dit Natsumi en prenant Takeru sous le bras.

Takeru sortit des lunettes de soleil noir, les posa sur son nez et fixa Feylie avec un grand sérieux.

-I'll come be back ! Tel Terminator, je ne perds jamais ma proie ! Tu es mon Adrienne ! Lui cria-t-il.

-Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi Takeru, on rentre à la maison.

-C'est pas juste, dit-il en croisant les bras pour bouder.

Natsumi le transporta sous le bras, tel un paquet encombrant, jusqu'au taxi.

-Des bagages madame ?

-Oui, cette chose, à mettre dans le fond du véhicule jusqu'à ce que ça déboude.

Natsumi confia Takeru au chauffeur et installa Kisa et Naoko avant de s'assoir à l'avant.

-C'est vraiment pas juste, souffla Takeru en secouant la tête, vous ne trouvez pas ? Demanda-t-il en s'adressant au taxi-driver.

-Heu…

Pendant ce temps là, le taxi de Kojiro fonçait à toute allure.

-Plus vite bon sang, je n'arriverais jamais à temps !

-Je fais de mon mieux monsieur.

_C'est pas vrai, qu'est ce qui leur a pris de faire ça ? Je sais qu'entre Monsieur Nakazawa et moi ce n'était pas la joie, mais de là à lui faire prendre de tels risques. Et comme par hasard, la destination de cet avion est Sao Paulo, je suis sûr que Tsubasa n'est pas innocent dans cette affaire, mais j'ai mon mot à dire là dedans bon sang, j'ai tout fait pour prendre soin d'elle et voilà qu'on me l'enlève, ça ne se passera pas comme ça…_

-On est arrivé Monsieur…

-Attendez moi là, je reviens, dit-il en s'extirpant de la voiture.

-Eh mais…

Il claqua la portière derrière lui, faisant ainsi taire les protestations du chauffeur. Il courut à nouveau, l'aéroport était immense, il faillit se perdre plus d'une fois, mais il arriva enfin aux panneaux d'affichage.

_Sao Paulo…Sao Paulo…ah le voici ! Vol 65894, porte 11, départ à quinze heures, embarquement immédiat._

Il regarda sa montre : Quatorze heures cinquante.

_C'est bon j'ai encore une chance._

Il reprit sa course folle en direction de la porte 11.

_Je vais y arriver, je vais y arriver !_

Il évita tant bien que mal la foule et les valises et arriva enfin à la porte 11. Il voulut passer la porte d'embarquement.

-Monsieur, puis-je voir votre carte d'embarquement s'il vous plait, l'interrompit l'hôtesse.

-Je n'en ai pas besoin, je veux juste retrouver quelqu'un, je ne pars pas.

-A partir d'ici, seuls les passagers sont autorisés à passer, je suis désolée, vous n'avez pas le droit de…

-J'en prends le droit, désolé, dit-il en la bousculant légèrement.

-Sécurité !

Kojiro eut juste le temps de passer et d'entrevoir deux colosses partir à poursuite.

_Et bien ça devient de plus en plus amusant…_

Il sprinta comme jamais et slaloma entre les passagers attendant leur vol et leurs bagages.

_Bon sang où est ce que je vais la retrouver… _

Il scruta autour de lui et aperçut une silhouette connue, il courut vers elle.

-Où est-elle ?

-Tiens, Hyuga ! C'est bien la dernière personne que je pensais voir ici, apparemment ils ne connaissent pas le secret professionnel dans cet hôpital.

-Où est-elle, bon sang ?! S'énerva Kojiro en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Hiroyuki pour le secouer un peu. Pourquoi faîtes-vous ça ?

-Je ne vous permets pas, dit Hiroyuki en se dégageant des mains de Kojiro, ce n'est pas avec de la violence que vous arriverez à quelque chose, c'est fini.

-Fini ?

-Oui, tout est fini, votre histoire avec ma fille, son rôle de manager et ses petits caprices, tout ça va repartir dans le bon sens. Je suis encore muté, il m'est impossible de m'occuper de ma fille comme je l'aimerais, j'avais prévu de l'envoyer se rétablir en France, mais on m'a fait une meilleure proposition et je crois que c'est le mieux pour tout le monde, faites vous une raison, elle ne reviendra jamais vers vous.

-Vous…

Kojiro saisit le col de Hiroyuki et commença à serrer.

-Vous, vous ne comprenez rien ! Lança-t-il avant le l'envoyer à terre.

-Chéri ! Ça va ?

Yukari qui avait entraperçu la fin de la scène de la machine à café se précipita.

-Madame, je…je…

-Vous ? Mais...

« Le voilà ! On l'a retrouvé ! »

Kojiro se retourna et vit les deux agents de sécurité foncer droit sur lui, il n'attendit pas la suite de la phrase de Yukari.

-Pardon, lança-t-il à son attention avant de repartir en courant.

Sa course l'emmena jusqu'au bout du couloir de l'embarquement.

_Ce n'est pas possible, je ne l'ai pas trouvé, elle n'a tout de même pas encore embarqué ?_

Il regarda par la fenêtre et vit un lit d'hospitalisation monter à bord.

-Non ! Ne faîtes pas ça ! Sanae ! Cria-t-il à travers la fenêtre. Laissez-la ici !

Il avait beau crier, personne ne l'entendait, il ne pouvait qu'assister impuissant à la scène.

-Sanae ! Sanae ! Cria-t-il de plus belle en commençant à frapper sur la vitre.

Soudain, quelqu'un de l'escalier d'embarquement de l'avion se retourna.

-Enfin, souffla-t-il.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en apercevant l'homme qui venait de se retourner.

-C'est pas vrai, murmura-t-il.

Tsubasa se tenait là, debout sur la marche, il surveilla un instant la manœuvre des régisseurs pour faire entrer le lit dans l'avion puis il se tourna vers l'aéroport et fixa les fenêtres comme s'il cherché quelqu'un. Il prit le gros sac à ses pieds, le jeta sur son épaule, fit un signe de la main pour saluer l'aéroport.

-Il se fout de moi, il m'a vu et il se fout de ma gueule ! Sanae, Sanae, réveille toi, merde ! Sanae ! Cria-t-il à nouveau.

-Monsieur c'est terminé, il faut que vous veniez avec nous, dit l'un des deux colosses qui venait de rattraper Kojiro.

- Lâchez-moi ! Hurla-t-il en se débattant.

Il repoussa violemment le vigil et retourna à la vitre. Tsubasa finissait de monter les marches le menant dans l'appareil.

-Putain reviens ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ! Je vais te tuer ! Sanae ! Sanae ! *CRAC *

La vitre céda sous les coups de pieds et les coups de poings de Kojiro.

-Reviens et pique la moi sous mes yeux, lâche ! Cria-t-il avant d'être ceinturé par le second colosse.

-Ça suffit maintenant ! Si tu bouges je t'envoie une décharge, menaça-t-il en sortant un taser.

Kojiro lui envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire et se releva d'un bond.

-Essaie, essaie un peu, pauvre nul ! Tu crois que tu me fais peur, nargua-t-il en levant ses bras en croix * TZINNN *

Un coup de voltage lui fut asséné par derrière par l'autre gardien. Il tomba en avant et s'écroula sur le verre cassé, son front commença à saigner et ses mains déjà blessées et couvertes de sang se replièrent sur son torse.

-C'est bon on l'a eu, triompha l'un des agents de sécurité. Il nous aura donné du mal mais…

-Sa…Sana…Sanae.

-Je n'y crois pas, c'est quoi ce type ! S'étonna l'autre homme. Avec un coup pareil il devrait être évanoui.

À demi-conscient Kojiro se relevait petit à petit.

-Monsieur, restez couché, sinon…

-Attend, regarde, il n'est pas lucide, il ne pourra pas aller loin…

-San…Sanae…

Il se redressa complètement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre brisée. Il prit appuie sur le chambranle de celle-ci et regarda l'avion qui venait de faire vrombir les moteurs.

-Monsieur, attention, reculez, sinon vous allez tomber.

-Laissez…moi, articula-t-il avec difficulté, voir…partir cet avion.

La porte de l'avion venait à peine d'être claquée que l'appareil commençait déjà à se tourner vers la piste. Il roula doucement puis les ailes directionnelles bougèrent et il commença à accélérer. Les roues ne touchèrent plus le sol et il prit enfin son envol. Kojiro le regarda décoller sans broncher, le vent s'engouffrait dans ses cheveux et balayait au fur et à mesure les quelques larmes qui apparaissaient. Une fois l'avion hors de vue, il se retourna et tendit les bras en avant. L'effet du taser commençait à s'estomper.

- Allons-y on peut y aller, je vous suivrais sans résistance, la seule chose que je demande c'est d'acheter un billet d'avion.

-Pour le Brésil, je suppose, intervint fièrement l'un des vigiles.

-Non, pour l'Italie !

-…

- Alors là, je n'y comprends plus rien, fit l'autre agent de sécurité en menottant Kojiro.

Kojiro fit un grand sourire.

-C'est de là-bas qu'elle m'entendra…

Il fut emmené au poste de sécurité sous les regards hagards des personnes qu'il croisait.

-Dans cet état vous faîtes peur à nos clients, vous devriez vous essuyer le visage et les mains, dit l'un des gardes en lui tendant un mouchoir.

-Dans l'état où je suis, je serais capable de faire encore une bêtise vous feriez mieux, de me conduire rapidement hors d'ici, répondit Kojiro en fixant Hiroyuki qui assistait à la scène.

Celui-ci le regardait avec satisfaction et lui adressa un léger sourire de mépris. Yukari qui se tenait près de lui tenta d'approcher Kojiro mais son mari la retint par le bras, elle se dégagea rudement et le fusilla du regard avant de se retourner pour partir vers la sortie de l'aéroport. Kojiro adressa alors un sourire moqueur à Hiroyuki quand il passa à côté de lui.

Il resta plus d'une heure à s'expliquer et à s'excuser au poste de sécurité avant que Yoichi vienne le récupérer.

-Bon sang, Kojiro, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Non payement d'un service de transport, dégradations de biens publiques, résistance à agent, bagarre dans un lieu public sécurisé…

-Je vous rembourserai, répondit-il en fourrant ses mains dans les poches.

-Mais ce n'est pas la question, tu aurais pu avoir plus qu'une simple amende, tu te rends compte si ça avait été noté sur ton casier judiciaire ?

-C'était ça ou le meurtre, alors à choisir…

-Ne plaisante pas Kojiro, ce n'est pas le moment !

-Je sais, souffla Kojiro, je suis désolé pour le dérangement.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, je pense juste à ton avenir…

-Mon avenir ? Et bien il est là, répliqua-t-il brandissant un billet d'avion.

-Tu as volé un billet d'avion ? S'insurgea Yoichi.

-Oui et j'ai braqué l'épicerie du coin pour ses barres de chocolats, dit-il en mordant dans l'une des sucreries.

-…

-Il faut vous déstresser, rajouta-t-il en lui tendant le billet, ils m'ont permis de l'acheter après mon arrestation, je pars demain.

-L'Italie ? Demanda Yoichi tout excité en lisant la destination, mais alors tu as réussi à…

-Ne vous emballez pas, ils m'ont proposé l'équipe B, je devrais faire mes preuves.

-Mais c'est super ! Te connaissant ça ne posera pas de problèmes, tu seras vite dans l'élite, je suis très fier. Mais ton départ est un peu précipité, l'équipe et ta famille vont…

-Je vois ma famille ce soir, je leur dirai au revoir avant de partir mais il est mieux pour l'équipe et pour moi qu'on en reste là, je n'aime ce genre de manifestations, déclara-t-il en récupérant son billet.

-Tu es leur capitaine quand même.

-Ce n'est pas un adieu, je les retrouverai surement pour la coupe du monde junior.

-…

-Faîtes pas cette tête, vous les remercierez et vous leur direz au revoir pour moi, ils comprendront.

Kojiro héla un taxi.

-Au passage, vous pourrez leur dire que Sanae suit dorénavant son hospitalisation au Brésil, je n'ai pas envie qu'ils le découvrent comme moi.

-Bien sûr, je leur dirai.

-Je vous remercie encore pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi, Yoichi, je vous le revaudrai, dit-il en s'asseyant dans le taxi.

-Fais attention à toi, répondit-il en le saluant.

La porte du taxi claqua, Kojiro lui fit un signe de la main et le taxi démarra.

-J'espère que tout ira bien, murmura Yoichi en regardant le taxi s'éloigner.

Le lendemain en début d'après midi un taxi ramena Kojiro. Il paya le conducteur, prit son sac, le jeta sur son épaule et ferma la portière.

-Hyuga ?

Kojiro se retourna et aperçut Stefano au loin.

-Kojiro Hyuga ? Non, ce n'est pas possible je rêve.

-Et bien non, si votre invitation tient toujours, je suis votre homme.

-Vous êtes bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir, surenchérit Mario, je vais de suite vous réserver un vol.

-Je l'ai déjà fait, je pars sur le même vol que vous.

-Si ça ce n'est pas de la motivation, dit Stefano en tapant dans le dos de Kojiro, je crois qu'on a trouvé une bonne recrue, un peu lunatique avec un caractère bien trempé, mais surtout avec un pied de feu, j'ai hâte de te voir à l'œuvre, allez on y va !

Les trois acolytes entrèrent dans l'aéroport et rejoignirent la salle d'attente. Quelques minutes après, on annonça leur vol. Ils prirent les escalators pour descendre à leur porte d'embarquement.

« Capitaine attends ! »

Kojiro se retourna.

-Kazuki ?

Celui-ci arriva essoufflé.

-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Qu'est ce que je fais là ? Mais c'est à toi qu'on devrait demander ça ! Si tu crois que tu peux partir comme ça sans nous le dire, c'était mal nous connaître.

D'un coup, le haut des escalators fut pris d'assaut par tous les joueurs de la Toho. Ken arriva en second près de Kojiro.

-Et bien toi on peut dire que tu nous réserves bien des surprises, dit-il le prenant pas les épaules, j'ai hâte de te retrouver en tant qu'adversaires sur les plus grands terrains du monde.

-Mais…mais j'avais dit à Yoichi de…

-Il nous l'a dit, mais on a décidé de venir pour te voir pleurer comme un bébé en nous faisant signe de la main.

-Oui et puis on ne pouvait pas te laisser partir comme ça sans avoir fêter ton intégration à la Juventus.

Sasuke fit exploser une bouteille à cotillons, des centaines de confettis envahirent la tête des trois futurs passagers.

-Super les gars, après ça, je ne suis même pas sûr d'avoir le droit de monter dans cet avion, fit Kojiro en secouant la tête pour les faire tomber.

-On te laisse Kojiro, tu nous rejoindras dans l'avion, dit Mario en passant sa main dans les cheveux pour enlever le reste des confettis.

-Désolé pour…

-Pour rien, ça prouve bien que tu n'es pas si mauvais bougre que tu laisses paraitre, coupa Stefano, à tout de suite.

Les deux italiens partirent devant.

-Et bien, on peut dire qu'ils te connaissent déjà bien. Ont-ils déjà découvert que tu avais tendance à maltraiter tes coéquipiers ? Blagua Tachibana.

-Les gars…

-On est tous content pour toi, laisse nous en profiter aussi.

-On ne va pas te retenir longtemps ne t'inquiète pas, fit Takeshi, j'espère juste que là-bas tu ne nous oublieras pas et que tu donneras des nouvelles.

-Je ferais de mon mieux, mais vous savez les fans, la presse, tout ça, ça prend du temps…

-Fiches-toi de moi, mais tu as intérêt a bien nous représenter et à devenir l'un des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe, tu n'as pas fait tous ses efforts pour t'arrêter là.

-Et toi tu as intérêt à faire de même, dans huit mois je te veux comme coéquipiers en équipe national.

-Fais gaffe à ce rythme là, je pourrais devenir la vedette de l'équipe.

-J'attends de voir ça.

Kojiro et Takeshi se prirent dans les bras.

-Au fait pour Sanae, je…

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je gère la situation.

-Mais…

« Dernier appel pour le vol 25896 à destination de Turin »

Kojiro lui tapa dans le dos et lui fit un léger sourire, Takeshi comprit qu'il ne fallait pas trop insister sur le sujet.

-Bon les gars, il va falloir que j'y aille.

« Au revoir capitaine, bonne chance »

Chacun salua Kojiro à sa manière.

-A bientôt sur le terrain les gars.

Kojiro leur fit un signe de la main et leur tourna le dos pour rejoindre la porte d'embarquement.

-Takeshi, tu aurais peut-être dû lui dire pour Hiragi.

-Il a déjà perdu Sanae hier, je n'allais pas en plus lui dire qu'Hiragi n'avait pas donné de nouvelle depuis la finale, il a besoin de notre soutien maintenant pas d'ennuis supplémentaires. Allez, on y va.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'avion était déjà sur le tarmac. Kojiro regarda l'aéroport s'éloigner à travers le hublot.

_Et bien voilà, ça y est, je quitte le Japon. Une partie de mon rêve se réalise, je n'ai plus qu'à montrer à la patrie du foot que je suis le meilleur buteur du monde ! Je quitte tous mes coéquipiers, mes souvenirs pour en créer d'autres._

Il sortit une photo de sa poche et la regarda tendrement.

_Tu n'es pas là, mais je t'emmène quand même avec moi, comme promis, une autre vie m'attend, mais tu en fais parti._

Il rangea le visage souriant de Sanae et l'avion décolla.

Trois mois plus tard au Brésil au centre d'entraînement de l'équipe de Sao Paulo.

-Tsubasa, passe ! S'écria Pépé.

Tsubasa sauta pour éviter un tacle et fit une passe aérienne, Pépé la récupéra de volée et marqua un but.

-Parfait ! S'exclama-t-il en levant le pouce en direction de Tsubasa.

Tsubasa l'imita.

-Dites, les défenseurs, il serait temps de réagir, Tsubasa et Pépé passent à chaque fois, ça fait déjà trois à zéro en une demi-heure de jeu, vous vous croyez en vacances ou quoi ? S'énerva Roberto. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a gagné hier face à la Flamengo qu'il faut se reposer sur nos lauriers, ils auront bientôt leur revanche et Santana n'est pas prêt de perdre à nouveau, croyez-moi ! Allez au boulot !

_Santana, le cyborg du football, je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier notre confrontation non plus, ce mec est un génie, il s'en est fallu de peu hier…_

-Hé ! Tsubasa ! Tu rêves ou quoi ? Demanda Pépé en passant devant lui avec le ballon. Notre entrainement n'est pas fini, n'oublie pas qu'il faut que je fasse de mon mieux pour intégrer l'équipe du Brésil pour le championnat du monde junior, j'ai hâte de me retrouver face à toi, pour te battre.

-Tu rêves mon ami, le Japon sera la meilleure équipe ! Dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Tsubasa repartit à l'attaque près de Pépé. L'entrainement dura encore deux heures sous un soleil de plomb et une chaleur dépassant les trente degrés.

-C'est bon pour aujourd'hui les gars, venez vous rafraichir, cria Roberto en saisissant une bouteille d'eau.

Les joueurs se rassemblèrent autour de lui.

-Bien, c'est mieux, on continuera demain à six heures du matin pour un footing sur la plage, dit-il en mettant ses lunettes de soleil, d'ici là Tsubasa n'oublie pas de travailler ton shoot.

-C'était prévu.

-Parfait à demain.

Roberto leur fit un signe de la main et partit.

-Bon sang, il veut nous tuer c'est sûr, déclara Felipe en s'allongeant sur l'herbe, entrainement de six heures du matin à six heures du soir, c'est une dictature.

-Dis-toi qu'il nous laisse du temps pour manger et prendre une douche, c'est déjà pas mal, ironisa Joao.

-Tu as raison, on a de la chance au fond ça pourrait être pire, on pourrait s'entrainer comme Tsubasa, dit Felipe en regardant le jeune homme tirer dans les buts vides, il n'arrête presque jamais, je ne veux même pas imaginer l'entrainement de Santana, ces mecs sont presque des surhommes.

-Si on veut les égaler un jour, on ferait mieux de les imiter au lieu de se plaindre, lança Pépé en se levant pour rejoindre Tsubasa.

-…

Pépé arriva près de Tsubasa.

-Dis moi tu comptes encore tirer longtemps ? Tu sais je peux rester pour te faire des passes et…

-Pas la peine, le coupa Tsubasa, ce soir j'ai promis de ne pas rentrer trop tard, j'ai déjà fait ma séance de tir ce matin avant de venir, ça c'est juste pour me détendre.

-Tu as une drôle de façon de te détendre toi.

Tsubasa prit son élan et shoota dans le ballon, celui-ci atterrit sur la transversale.

-…

-Et bien il est temps que j'arrête, fit Tsubasa en se tournant vers Pépé, tu veux bien ranger pour moi ? Je te le revaudrai plus tard, il faut que…

-Allez vas-y, tu as bien le droit de te reposer un peu et puis je suppose qu'elle t'attend avec impatience.

-Oh, tu sais quand j'arrive le soir, j'ai pas l'impression de lui avoir beaucoup manqué, entre ses cours d'espagnol, son suivi médical journalier, l'aménagement de l'appartement, elle n'a pas une seconde pour s'ennuyer.

Tsubasa fit un léger rictus.

_Et je ne raconte même pas ses facéties pour le bébé…_

-En tout cas je suis trop content qu'elle se soit réveillée et qu'elle n'ait pas de séquelles, ça doit te faire plaisir, toi qui passais toutes tes soirées à l'hôpital tu dois être rassuré qu'elle habite chez toi. Le seul truc que je pige toujours pas c'est pourquoi tu ne veux pas que l'équipe soit au courant.

-…

-Il faudra bien que tu nous l'amènes un de ses jours, je suis sûr qu'elle nous appréciera et puis à force de nous la cacher comme ça je vais me poser des questions.

-Je ne la cache pas, réfuta Tsubasa en ramassant ses affaires, c'est juste qu'elle n'était pas en état et même encore aujourd'hui je ne suis pas sûr que…

-Ok, ok j'ai compris, tu fais comme tu veux, coupa Pépé en mettant ses bras derrière la tête, c'était juste une proposition, je suis assez curieux c'est tout. Mon coéquipier vit secrètement avec une fille que je ne connais pas, c'est normal que je m'inquiète.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va très bien, fit Tsubasa en lui tapant dans le dos, allez à demain.

Tsubasa s'éloigna en courant.

-…Mouais, c'est louche quand même cette histoire, souffla Pépé.

Tsubasa sortit discrètement du stade, évita les quelques journalistes qui campaient toujours près des grilles et prit un taxi.

_Pff, j'ai encore échappé belle, tant que Sanae n'est pas complètement rétablie, je n'ai pas envie qu'on découvre que je vis avec elle, ça pourrait compliquer les choses._

Au même moment en Italie au stade Delle Alpi de la grande ville de Turin, l'entrainement de la Juventus battait son plein.

-Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire où est encore passé Hyuga ? S'écria Lippi en interrompant les joueurs.

-Il doit encore cuver dans son coin, railla Di Natale.

-Mais non, il doit surement être dans les bras de la petite minette qui le suivait partout à la soirée d'hier, rajouta Dovi.

-Mais à quoi il joue bon sang, ça fait un mois qu'il déconne ! S'indigna l'entraîneur. Il avait pourtant bien commencé…

-Le succès est monté à la tête du petit japonais, intervint Gentile, quelques articles et quelques interviews flatteuses à son sujet, déjà un fan club et des sponsors à ses pieds et voilà que ce petit merdeux se prend pour le roi du monde et …

-C'est sûr que ce n'est pas grâce à vous que ça va s'arranger, s'énerva Lippi, depuis qu'il est arrivé ici vous lui mettez des bâtons dans les roues…

-On le met juste au niveau européen, entraîneur, ne vous fâchez pas comme ça, amadoua Dovi.

-Ne vous fichez pas de moi les gars, je sais très bien que la concurrence est implacable en équipe B, c'est chacun pour soi, pour l'instant vous êtes tous contre lui mais bientôt l'un d'entre vous prendra sa place, réfléchissez-y !

« Ah, bien dit, entraineur, ça c'est du discours »

Lippi leva les yeux vers les gradins et aperçut Kojiro allongé sur quatre sièges du troisième rang.

-Hyuga, que fais tu là haut ?!

-Je profite du beau temps, répondit-il en réajustant ses lunettes de soleil.

-Descends tout de suite t'entraîner !

-Pourquoi faire ? Pendant les matchs personne ne me passe le ballon, alors que je m'entraine ici ou seul ça revient au même.

-Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu n'es pas au niveau, s'indigna Di Natale, ne rejette pas tout sur notre dos.

-Oui et pourquoi on te passerait le ballon si à chaque fois tu te laisses enfermer par le catenaccio adverse, renchérit Che Verini.

-C'est pour ça que je veux que tu t'entraines Hyuga, tu es capable de…

-Et blablabla, mais taisez-vous à la fin vous m'ennuyez tous avec vos conneries, coupa Kojiro en s'asseyant sur un des sièges, j'attends d'avoir un match pour entrer sur le terrain et c'est tout, le reste du temps, je fais ce que je veux, ça ne devrait pas trop vous déranger, dit-il en prenant une gorgée de sa flasque.

-Hyuga, descend tout de suite ! Ordonna Lippi.

-Si vous insistez…

Kojiro se leva, prit appuie sur la balustrade et monta dessus. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre mais se rattrapa au dernier moment. L'assemblée était pétrifiée.

-Faites pas cette tête, crâna-t-il de sa hauteur, j'ai l'habitude…

Kojiro leur fit un geste avec ses deux doigts et sauta dans le vide.

« BOUM »

-Aouh, atterrissage plus dur que prévu, dit-il en se frottant les fesses, j'aurais peut-être du prendre les escaliers.

Il se releva en titubant et prit une nouvelle rasade de sa fiole.

-Hyuga, tu es soul ?! S'offusqua Lippi.

-Mais non, c'est le vent, il souffle fort aujourd'hui, j'ai dû mal à tenir debout.

-Arrête de mentir, tu sens d'ici !

-Merde, c'est pas de ma faute, c'est mon odeur naturel, depuis hier j'ai plus de déodorant, il faut pas m'en vouloir entraineur…

-Viens par là imbécile !

Lippi le prit par le bras et l'entraina hors du terrain.

-Et bien celui-là je crois qu'on n'est pas prêt de le revoir, sourit Di Natale.

Lippi lâcha le bras de Kojiro une fois la porte du stade passé.

-Ecoute moi bien toi, je sais que tu as du talent et assez de potentiel pour entrer en équipe A, tes coéquipiers t'ont mené la vie dur jusqu'ici par jalousie mais aussi pour renforcer leur propre équipe, c'est pour ça que j'ai laissé faire, je te croyais plus fort que ça, surtout après ce que Stefano et Mario m'avaient dit, mais apparemment ton caractère n'est pas aussi fort que ça…

-Et ben voilà vous avez tout compris, vous devez être moins idiot que les autres, je bois à cette nouvelle, dit-il en levant sa flasque.

-Bon sang, arrête avec ça ! S'énerva Lippi en balançant la flasque au loin, qu'est ce qui c'est passé il y a un mois ?

-….

Kojiro baissa les yeux.

-J'avais raison alors, il s'est bien passé quelque chose, tu as des ennuis ? C'est ta famille ? Je sais que ça n'a pas été facile pour toi de tout quitter, tu avais une…

-Rien d'important ! Cracha Kojiro. Laissez tomber, ce n'est pas vos oignons, rajouta-t-il en allant chercher sa flasque.

-Ok, comme tu veux, mais si tu veux rejouer dans l'équipe tu as intérêt à changer ton comportement actuel sinon…

-C'est une menace ?

-Non, c'est une promesse, ici on n'est plus en équipe lycéenne, tu as signé un contrat, alors si tu n'es pas capable de tenir tes engagements ce n'est plus la peine de te présenter ici.

-Très bien, dit Kojiro en passant les grilles du stade.

-Hyuga, je sais que tu es capable de devenir un grand buteur, ne laisse personne t'en empêcher. Je t'attendrai.

-Personne ne peut m'en empêcher, je n'ai personne, personne à part elle…

Il leva sa flasque et en prit une gorgée avant de tourner définitivement les talons.


	90. Chapter 90

Kikiou à tout le monde,

Tout d'abord merci pour vos commentaires, j'apprécie vous faire réagir à ce point, même si parfois j'ai un peu peur, est ce que les menaces marcheraient ? Et bien…non, M.D.R. Alors éloignez vous de toutes armes potentiels quand vous me lisez et restez zen en mangeant une tartine de Nutella, je vous jure ça marche bien. Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à chacun aujourd'hui, je le ferai surement la prochaine fois, alors ne boudez pas. J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre avec THE RETOUR de Sanae vous fera plaisir.

Un petit coucou à Tetel et à son seb qui va surement finir par se convertir aux mangas, j'y crois ! M.D.R.

Un grand merci à nouveau à ma soeurette Feylie pour sa présence sur M.S.N au quotidien et surtout pour ses conseils avisés, d'ailleurs je vais vraiment t'embêter pour que tu publies toi aussi, j'ai eu des réclamations alors je vais faire pression. Arrête de flâner avec tes bad boys partage les un peu et écris nous de belles histoires où ils sont des héros tourmentés qui ont la classe, face à des méchants bad aussi. Tiens j'ai une idée, pour commencer si on les mettait tout nu d'ailleurs, c'est un bon début d'histoire, non ? M.D.R.

Un gros toupoutou d'amour à mon Simba qui a le mérite de toujours me supporter, courage mon chéri c'est que le début, je t'aime.

Bonne lecture.

**Côté sérieux**

**Chapitre 90 : Sur deux continents différents**

Tsubasa rentra à son appartement situé à une trentaine de kilomètres du stade, dans l'un des plus beaux quartiers de Sao Paulo, il passa le poste de sécurité en saluant comme à son habitude le gardien.

-Bonsoir monsieur Ohzora, vous rentrez tard, encore un entrainement difficile je suppose.

-Ça pourrait être pire, c'est plutôt le trajet de retour du stade à ici qui est long.

-Vous devez être impatient de retrouver votre femme…

-Ma femme ? Heu…oui bien sûr, bonne soirée.

Tsubasa esquiva la question du gardien et ouvrit la porte du hall.

_Ma femme, Sanae, ma femme, c'est la meilleure celle-là, quoiqu'avec les apparences, ça ne m'étonne pas, mais ça c'est un ancien rêve…_

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

_Depuis son réveil il y a un mois et demi beaucoup de chose ont changé, j'espère tenir le coup encore assez longtemps…_

*Flash back*

Il y a un mois et demi, à l'hôpital de Sao Paulo.

Tsubasa arriva en courant à l'accueil.

-Monsieur Ohzora, c'est merveilleux, elle…

-C'est vrai ? Ce qu'on m'a dit au téléphone est vrai ?

-Oui, monsieur, elle s'est réveillée il y a deux heures et…

-Comment va-t-elle ? Coupa-t-il tout excité.

-Si vous arrêtiez de m'interrompre à tout bout de champ je pourrais vous le dire.

-Pardon, pardon, mais j'attends ça depuis si longtemps.

L'infirmière sourit.

-Elle va très bien, tous les examens qu'on lui a faits jusqu'à maintenant vont tous dans le même sens, ses fractures, son traumatisme, son arrêt cardiaque et son coma, tout ça est un mauvais souvenir.

Tsubasa souffla de soulagement.

-Je peux aller la voir ? Demanda-t-il avec impatience.

-Bien sûr, mais ne soyez pas trop surpris, pour l'instant elle est encore un peu déstabilisée par la situation.

-D'accord, merci.

Il quitta précipitamment l'infirmière pour rejoindre la chambre de Sanae, il connaissait le chemin par cœur : depuis plus de deux mois il l'empruntait chaque matin et chaque soir pour la veiller, mais ce trajet lui sembla plus long qu'à l'habitude. Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, il mit sa main sur la poignée et se figea.

_Mince, et si elle m'en voulait de l'avoir amenée ici, si elle me reprochait ce qu'il lui est arrivé, si…._

Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps, la porte venait de s'ouvrir devant lui.

-Monsieur Ohzora, vous voilà enfin, dit le médecin qui lui faisait face, elle ne fait que de vous réclamer.

-Hein ? Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui ce sont même les seuls mots que l'on a compris, personne ici ne parle le japonais, vous allez être d'une grande aide. Je vous laisse un instant seul avec elle et je reviendrai pour la fin des examens.

- Ok…

Tsubasa hésita un instant à rentrer mais une voix le convînt de franchir le seuil de la porte.

-Tsubasa, c'est toi ? Je t'en prie, dis moi que c'est toi.

Il avança et aperçut le visage enfin animé de Sanae : ses grands yeux noirs étaient ouverts et une lueur scintillante illuminait son regard, ses joues avaient repris une jolie couleur rose et sa bouche laissait enfin apparaitre un large sourire.

Tsubasa se sentit revivre. Il s'avança pour s'assoir sur le lit.

-Sanae…

-Tsubasa, enfin ! Tu ne peux pas savoir la peur que j'ai eue quand je me suis réveillée dans ce lit, je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, ces gens, je ne savais même pas ce qui m'était arrivé et personne n'avait l'air de me comprendre, heureusement que j'ai entendu une infirmière parler de toi, je n'ai entendu que ton nom mais ça m'a rassuré, je savais bien que tu ne m'avais pas abandonné.

Sanae le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre elle.

-Je ne suis pas seule, renifla-t-elle.

-Mais non, bien sûr que non, dit-il en resserrant aussi son étreinte. Mais toi aussi tu m'as fait peur.

-Moi ? Mais…

-Tu te rends compte que ça va faire plus de deux mois que tu étais dans le coma, j'ai bien cru que jamais tu te réveillerais.

-Dans le coma ? Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens plus ?

-Non, pas du tout, la seule chose que je me souvienne c'est que tu devais partir au Brésil et que moi je devais rentrer au lycée Toho et…et bien c'est tout, après ça je me vois ici dans ce lit.

-Tu…tu blagues ? Bégaya Tsubasa.

-Non, pourquoi ? Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose entre les deux ?

Tsubasa la regarda incrédule.

_Je ne peux pas y croire, elle ne se souvient pas de l'année écoulée…_

-Je…je reviens Sanae, ne bouge pas, dit Tsubasa en se levant du lit.

-Où veux tu que j'aille ? Je ne connais et ne comprends personne, il n'y a que toi, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais dis-moi où est ce qu'on est ? Dans quel pays exactement ?

-Au Brésil…on est au Brésil, je reviens de suite…

-Au Brésil ? Mais…

Tsubasa détala le plus vite possible pour aller chercher le médecin. Une fois localisé, il saisit le bras du docteur.

-Elle ne se souvient de rien ! Dit-il paniqué.

-De rien ? Elle ne se souvient pas de qui elle est ? S'étonna le toubib.

-Mais si, ça elle le sait, c'est de l'accident et du reste qu'elle ne se souvient pas…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça peut arriver après un traumatisme comme le sien.

-Ça peut arriver ? Ça peut arriver ? Mais on aurait pu me prévenir, qu'est ce que je vais faire moi maintenant ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si important pour que vous vous énerviez ainsi, c'est plutôt un avantage qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de l'accident et puis…

« Kyahhhhh »

Un horrible cri provenant de la chambre de Sanae retentit dans tout l'hôpital.

Tsubasa et le médecin se précipitèrent dans la chambre, Sanae se tenait debout devant la glace.

-Sanae, ça va ?

Sanae se retourna lentement.

-Qu'est ce…qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant son ventre arrondi.

-Voilà ce qui est important fit Tsubasa en regardant le médecin.

-Ah oui, effectivement, il se peut que…

Le toubib ne put finir sa phrase, son interlocuteur fut saisi par le col par Sanae.

-Tsubasa, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu as fabriqué pendant que j'étais dans le coma ?

-Hein ? Moi ? Mais rien du tout, qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer…

-Je n'imagine rien, mon vieux, regarde moi ça !

Elle souleva son haut de pyjama et colla le nez de Tsubasa sur son ventre.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu que tu…tu avais un peu grossi, mais ce n'est pas grave, après un petit régime tout redeviendra comme avant, dit-il avec un sourire gêné.

-Tu essaies de faire de l'humour ou tu es vraiment un abruti ? S'énerva-t-elle.

Tsubasa se releva et rabaissa le haut de Sanae.

-Ecoute, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais en attendant je te conseille de te remettre au lit, tu ne devrais pas faire autant d'effort tout de suite…

-Je ne suis pas sûre que me remettre au lit, avec toi dans les parages, soit une bonne idée, d'ailleurs toutes les comateuses de cet hôpital devraient peut-être faire attention…

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, fit Tsubasa en la reconduisant au lit, je te promets que tout ça à une bonne explication…

-Oui, alors je t'écoute, explique-moi comment ceci peut-être en moi alors que toi et moi on a…on a jamais…enfin tu vois quoi !

-…

Sanae tomba des nues.

-Ne me dis pas qu'on a…

-Je promets de répondre à toutes tes questions, mais là il faut vraiment que je discute avec ton médecin, on a plein de choses à se dire, dit-il en reculant vers la porte.

-Tsubasa, si tu ne reviens pas dans cinq minutes, je préviens la sécurité que tu rodes dans les couloirs à l'affut d'une nouvelle victime.

-Tu te fais vraiment de fausse idée, dit-il en poussant le médecin hors de la chambre, mais je serais là dans cinq minutes, à tout de suite.

La porte claqua.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe exactement, je croyais qu'elle n'avait pas de séquelles ? S'enquit Tsubasa.

-On parlait des séquelles physiques, et des examens neurologiques de base, ne pouvant la comprendre, personne ne s'était aperçu de ce problème…

-Problème ? Problème ? Mais c'est une catastrophe oui, elle a perdu un an de sa vie, et avec ce bébé…Comment je vais lui expliquer moi ?

-Mais allons, ne vous inquiétez pas ainsi, apparemment elle tient beaucoup à vous, que vous lui ayez fait un enfant durant cette année ne devrait pas la gêner après tout, c'est tout naturel, après cette découverte elle devrait s'habituer à la nouvelle et tout redeviendra normal pour elle, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne se souvenait pas du père du bébé, là je ne dis pas, vous…

Le médecin s'interrompit en voyant la tête déconfite de Tsubasa.

-Vous…vous êtes bien le père n'est ce pas ? S'hasarda-t-il.

-J'aurais bien aimé, mais actuellement pour elle, le père du bébé est un homme qu'elle ne connait que de vue et pire, je ne sais même pas si elle l'apprécie vraiment.

-Alors là c'est une autre histoire, je vous conseille de ne rien lui dire pour l'instant, le choc du bébé est déjà important, si on en rajoute je crains que…

-Mais je ne peux pas lui mentir, coupa Tsubasa, ça c'est impossible, surtout pour ça, jamais je ne…

-Ne vous en faites pas, c'est une perte de mémoire momentanée, ça arrive souvent après un traumatisme de ce genre, ça ne dure jamais longtemps.

-Combien de temps exactement ?

-Ça dépend, ça peut durer une semaine comme un an, vous savez le cerveau humain est encore une énigme.

-Et en attendant, qu'est ce que je fais ?

-Vous prenez soin d'elle comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à maintenant et tout se passera bien.

*Fin du flash back*

_Prendre soin d'elle, facile à dire. _

Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

-Bonsoir, je suis rentré.

-Tsubasa !

Sanae se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Bonsoir, alors comment s'est passé ton entraînement ?

-Bien, comme d'habitude et toi, ta journée ?

-Géniale, viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé pour le bébé !

Elle l'entraina jusque dans la chambre destinée au bébé et tendit fièrement une grenouillère rose pâle ornée au centre d'une tête de Tigrou.

-Tu ne l'as trouve pas chou ? Demanda-t-elle avec les yeux brillants.

-Très, fit Tsubasa avec un sourire forcé.

Tsubasa regarda tout autour de lui.

_Tout comme la panoplie de bain Tigrou, les peluches bébés tigres, les couches Tigrou, les biberons Tigrou, et même le papier peint Tigrou, je vais craquer…_

Sanae observa attentivement la pièce.

-Tu ne trouve pas que ça fait trop ?

-Et bien, maintenant que tu le dis, je…

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Fit-elle avec les yeux au bord des larmes.

-Si, si j'adore ! Se reprit Tsubasa, c'est très bien, le bébé va adorer.

Sanae respira à fond.

-Oui, tu as raison, c'est exactement ce qu'il lui faut.

Tsubasa soulagé d'avoir évité la crise souffla.

-Au fait, ta séance chez le psychologue s'est bien passée ?

-Oui, c'était bien.

-Tu arrives à te souvenir de quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses toujours la même question avec ce ton mi joyeux mi craintif, il y a un truc que tu veux que je me souvienne ou plutôt un truc que tu veux que j'évite de me souvenir ?

-Non, non, pas particulièrement, c'était juste comme ça.

-Je trouve ça débile d'ailleurs, je perds mon temps là-bas, il suffirait que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé cette année et tout serait réglé.

-On a dit…

-Oui, je sais ce qu'on a dit, l'interrompit-elle en levant les yeux, pour que je récupère ma mémoire, c'est à moi de faire des efforts et tant que je ne me souviens de rien, entre nous c'est chambre à part.

-Bien, fit Tsubasa satisfait.

- Parfois, je me demande vraiment comment tu as pu me le faire ce bébé, dit-elle en rigolant.

-Oui, on se le demande, fit Tsubasa en se forçant à rire.

Le téléphone sonna.

-J'y vais…

-Non, j'y vais, va plutôt t'assoir, je te rejoins pour le dîner.

Tsubasa quitta la pièce. Sanae s'attarda dans la chambre, rangea la grenouillère dans une commode puis regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle respira à fond.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque toujours quelque chose._

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et se sentit soudain triste.

_Dans cinq mois, un petit être va remplir ce lit, je devrais être la plus heureuse des femmes, mais je me sens seule, tellement seule. La présence de Tsubasa n'y fait rien, je n'ai même pas envie d'être plus proche de lui…je ne suis vraiment pas normale, j'ai tout mais je suis si vide…_

Elle serra une peluche contre elle et se mit à sangloter.

Pendant ce temps au téléphone.

-Elle va bien alors.

-Oui, ça a l'air, en tout cas elle est heureuse d'avoir ce bébé, et tu vas rire mais elle achète tout ce qu'elle trouve sur le thème de Tigrou, je ne sais pas si elle s'en rend compte mais elle pense toujours à lui inconsciemment.

-Non, c'est vrai ? J'adorerai voir ça.

-Ne t'avance pas trop Taro, moi je commence à craquer, même les céréales que je mange le matin sont à son effigie ! Tu te rends compte dès le matin elle me fait penser à lui.

Taro se mit à rire de bon cœur.

-Merci de ta sollicitude, tu es un vrai ami toi.

-Pardon…pardon, dit-il en se reprenant, c'est juste que je l'imagine bien faire ça pour se venger, tu lui as quand même pris Sanae, moi à sa place je…

-C'était pour le pousser à rejoindre la Juventus, sans ça il serait resté près d'elle et il aurait raté sa chance et puis les parents de Sanae auraient découvert tôt ou tard qu'elle était enceinte, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que son père aurait fait s'il l'avait emmené en France comme à son intention et qu'il l'avait découvert là bas.

-Je sais, je sais, c'est juste que ça n'est pas juste, ni pour eux, ni pour toi d'ailleurs.

-Ne t'inquiète pas à part sa folie avec les tigres, ses sauts d'humeurs et ses envies de femme enceinte ça va très bien.

-Tu n'es pas trop ennuyé par la presse ?

-La presse ? Non. Pourquoi ça devrait ?

-Bah avec ces photos.

-Des photos ? Quelles photos ? S'inquiéta Tsubasa.

-Celles où tu es avec Sanae, main dans la main sur la plage…

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible.

-Ah si je t'assure, le magazine que je tiens entre les mains le confirme, c'est d'ailleurs la principale raison de mon appel, il est titré « Tsubasa, son rêve devenu réalité » et l'article vante tes exploits sportifs et ta nouvelle vie avec ta fiancée.

-De quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

-Je sais mais si j'ai ce magazine entre les mains, il se peut que…

-Kojiro tombe dessus, compléta-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Ce magazine date du mois dernier.

-Et merde, c'était je jour de sa sortie d'hôpital, elle avait envie de voir la mer…

-Ne te justifie pas, je ne te reproche rien, c'est juste qu'on n'avait pas encore prévenu les autres de son réveil, à part nous deux et ses parents ça devait être un secret jusqu'à son rétablissement complet pour que personne ne fasse une gaffe avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de cette année.

-Il va falloir qu'on l'appelle, on ne peut pas le laisser lire ça.

-J'y es déjà pensé, mais je crois hélas que le mal est déjà fait, Takeshi m'en a touché deux mots ce matin et je peux te dire qu'il n'y a pas été par quatre chemins, la seule chose qui a réussi le calmer c'est la raison pour laquelle on n'avait encore rien dit, l'amnésie de Sanae l'a assez choqué, il m'a tout de suite dit qu'il s'occupait de Kojiro, espérons qu'il prenne la nouvelle du bon côté…

-Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il va le prendre du bon côté ? Ok, elle s'est réveillée, elle va bien mais elle est loin de lui, elle l'a complètement oublié et pour couronner le tout elle attend son enfant, tu le prendrais comment toi ?

-Et bien, je n'ai pas osé lui dire que Sanae attendait un bébé, je crois que ça aurait été le coup de grâce.

-Oui, mais j'ai bien l'attention de l'amener à la coupe du monde junior en France et là bas tout le monde constatera bien son état…

-Espérons qu'elle retrouve la mémoire d'ici là…

-Ecoute, interrompit Tsubasa en regardant le haut des escaliers, il va falloir que je te laisse, je commence à m'inquiéter, Sanae n'est toujours pas descendue pour diner,

-Allez vas-y, et fais lui un bisou de ma part.

-Promis. A plus tard.

Tsubasa raccrocha et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, il découvrit Sanae en train de se balancer sur la bergère, un petit tigre sur les genoux.

-Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Si, si, dit-elle en se levant, juste un petit coup de pompe.

-On va se dépêcher de manger et on ira se coucher, allez viens, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Sanae sourit timidement et prit sa main pour le suivre.

-Tu sais que tu peux poser cette peluche, fit Tsubasa en désignant la boule de poils qu'elle avait dans son autre main.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ? Lui, au moins, il va dormir avec moi ce soir, répondit-elle en serrant le tigre contre elle.

-Sanae…

-Bah quoi c'est vrai, dit-elle avec un grand sourire innocent.

Au même instant à Turin.

Une cigarette allumé entre les doigts, Kojiro était allongé sur lit et regardait le plafond.

(**Mando** : Une cigarette…ouais, c'est ça, on me la fait pas à moi, il se la joue Barthez qui plane là !)

« Ici on n'est plus en équipe lycéenne, tu as signé un contrat, alors si tu n'es pas capable de tenir tes engagements ce n'est plus la peine de te présenter ici. »

_Tu parles d'un engagement, je pensais arriver dans une équipe de futurs champions, et j'atterri dans une équipe de grande gueule qui ne conçoit même pas que je sois meilleur qu'eux. Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis fais enfermé une fois dans un match que je ne suis pas capable de marquer_.

*Flash Back*

Cinquième match de Kojiro en Italie, la Juventus perd 2 à 0 contre l'Inter de Milan. L'équipe de la Juventus rentre aux vestiaires, Kojiro ne dit pas un mot, s'assoit sur le banc et se met une serviette sur la tête.

_C'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas réussi à me dépêtrer de ce foutu marquage !_

-Hé le japonais !

-…

-Hé, je te parle, insista Di Natale en lui enlevant la serviette pour découvrir sa tête.

-…

-Toi, parler notre langue ? Depuis que tu es là, tu ne dis presque rien, tu nous snobes ou quoi ?

-…

-Oh, je vois, il n'y a pas qu'au foot que tu es mauvais, apparemment tu es aussi un attardé mental…

Kojiro se leva d'un bond et lui fit face.

-Tu as un truc à me dire ?

-Ah bah voilà, monsieur daigne enfin ouvrir la bouche, tu joues avec nous depuis peu et tu te prends déjà pour une star, ce n'est pas parce que tu as marqué contre les dernières équipes et que la presse parle déjà de toi comme une révélation qu'il faut t'y croire, les équipes B ont des niveaux vraiment inégaux et ce soir tu viens d'en faire l'expérience, c'était du haut niveau et on voit le résultat…

Kojiro brandit son bras le poing fermé et le fixa un moment.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu t'exprimes toi, fit Di Natale avec un sourire provocateur.

Kojiro rabaissa son bras pour lui reprendre sa serviette des mains puis le bouscula pour rejoindre les douches.

-Je me demande vraiment pourquoi l'entraineur t'a intégré si vite…

Kojiro s'arrêta net.

-Tu n'es même pas capable de passer une petite défense de rien du tout, reprit-il, on nous avait pourtant promis un grand buteur…

-Di Natale, ça suffit, coupa Lippi, c'est son premier grand match, il a le droit de s'adapter comme vous tous.

-Mais il a raison, intervint Dovi, ce japonais n'a jamais joué à un niveau aussi haut, il aurait dû rester sur le banc de touche, il n'est pas assez fort pour jouer en Italie, même en équipe B, physiquement et techniquement il n'est pas au point…

Koji reprit le chemin des douches en silence, rentra dans une cabine, claqua la porte et cogna son poing contre le mur.

-Il apprendra, je lui fais confiance, déclara Lippi en se levant pour rejoindre à son tour les douches, car au niveau du tir, il vous surpasse tous largement et vous le savez.

(**Mando** : Alors là on a deux choix, soit le mec est vraiment fan de Koji, soit il est tombé amoureux de lui et cette histoire de douche va mal tourner)

*Fin du flash back*

Kojiro amena la cigarette à ses lèvres et prit une bouffée.

_Ouais au niveau du tir, je les dépasse tous largement, mais depuis ce match, ils ne me passent jamais le ballon, tous les efforts que j'ai pu faire n'ont servi à rien, je me retrouve ici sans réelle perspective d'avenir, je pensais vraiment y arriver plus vite que ça…_

Son regard se posa sur son bras, il observa les trois bracelets brésiliens qui s'y trouvaient.

« Le vert est celui qui représente ta victoire en championnat national. Le jaune symbolise ta réussite en équipe professionnel. Et le bleu incarne un bonheur futur. »

Son regard s'assombrit.

_Quelles conneries ces machins !_

Il s'assit sur le lit, écrasa la cigarette dans un cendrier et saisit un briquet. Il hésita un moment en regardant son bras puis alluma le briquet. Il l'approcha de son bras et commença à brûler le bracelet vert. Celui-ci céda en trente secondes et tomba à terre, il le ramassa.

_A quoi ça sert de garder des mensonges._

Il mit le bracelet sous le feu et le regarda brûler entièrement.

_Pourquoi j'y ai cru ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je la croie, elle ?_

*Flash back*

Il y a un mois dans les vestiaires de la Juventus après un match nul contre le Milan AC.

-On s'est pas trop mal débrouillé ce coup-ci, et toi Gentile tu as encore fait des merveilles, tu as réussi à les bloquer à chacune de leur action !

-Ouais, il ne manque plus qu'à marquer, et ça c'est votre boulot.

-On fait de notre mieux mon vieux, répondit Dovi un peu vexé.

-En tout cas pour un milieu de terrain tu es sacrément con toi, intervint Kojiro, j'étais démarqué au moins quatre fois dans la surface de réparation, tu es aveugle ou quoi ?

-Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te confier le ballon ? Tu fais un peu trop ton show depuis quelques temps, d'accord tu t'es un peu amélioré mais…

-Mais quoi ? Ton boulot c'est de me passer le ballon…

-Où tu te crois le japonais ? Ici si tu veux le ballon tu dois le mériter, intervint Di Natale.

-Fais moi confiance la prochaine fois j'irai moi-même le chercher dans tes pieds, dit Kojiro en le toisant du regard.

-Essaie toujours…

-Du calme les gars, ce n'est pas avec une ambiance comme celle-ci que vous allez gagner, déclara Lippi en tapant dans le dos de Di Natale, vous avez fait un beau match il ne vous manque que la cohésion pour tout survoler. Allez, changez-vous on va aller fêter ça, je suis sûr que si vous vous connaissiez mieux…

-Tu parles, ce n'est pas avec un donneur de leçons comme ce mec qu'on va trouver la cohésion.

-Si tu as un problème avec moi, répondit Kojiro en enlevant son maillot, ne te gêne pas pour me le dire, mec !

Il lui jeta son maillot à la figure et avança jusqu'à lui.

- Alors, dis-moi, qu'est ce qui ne te plait pas chez moi ? demanda-t-il en le poussant légèrement avec sa main. Je suis meilleur que toi pour mettre le cuir au fond des filets, c'est ça qui te défrise ? Ajouta-t-il sans le quitter des yeux. Ton poste de milieu de terrain ne te plait plus ? Tu veux me rejoindre dans la cour des grands ? Ne te gêne surtout pas, j'adore la concurrence, ça me met toujours en valeur.

-Pff, n'importe quoi, j'attends juste de voir de quoi tu es vraiment capable sans mon aide, après on verra.

-Ouais compte sur moi et ce jour là sois à mon niveau, mec !

Kojiro se rassit et continua à se changer comme si de rien n'était. Le reste des joueurs n'en revenait toujours pas, depuis deux mois Kojiro subissait les remarques sans rien dire et pour une fois il avait dit ce qu'il pensait avec une assurance peu commune.

Batista s'assit à côté de Kojiro.

-Tu as bien fait, ça faisait longtemps que moi aussi j'avais envie de lui envoyer ses quatre vérités.

-Tu aurais dû, peut-être qu'il aurait été moins stupide aujourd'hui, fit Kojiro en retirant ses protèges tibias.

Une photo tomba à terre.

-Tiens, ça a glissé de tes protections.

Batista tendit la photo à Kojiro, celui-ci allait la récupérer quand Batista la lui reprit pour l'observer plus attentivement.

-A quoi tu joues ? Rends-moi cette photo ! S'énerva Kojiro en la lui prenant des mains.

-Cette fille sur la photo, je la connais…

-Impossible, déclara-t-il fermement en rangeant la photo dans la poche de son jean.

-Non, je te jure, je l'ai déjà vue quelque part.

-Tu as dû rêver, cette fille est dans le co…

-Ça y est ! Je sais ! Coupa Batista, c'est la fiancée de Tsubasa !

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? S'enquit Kojiro en se levant.

-Si, si, attends tu vas voir par toi-même.

Batista farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit un magazine de foot.

-Tu vois, elle fait même la couverture, elle…

Kojiro se saisit de la revue et resta figé devant.

-C'est impossible, murmura-t-il.

-Tu la connais alors ? Tu connais la fiancée de Tsu…

-Ce n'est pas sa fiancée ! Ragea-t-il.

Les vestiaires devinrent soudain silencieux.

-Ce n'est pas sa fiancée, c'est clair, répéta-t-il en saisissant Batista par le col.

-Oui…oui, bégaya-t-il, désolé…

Kojiro le reposa à terre.

-…Non…c'est moi, pardon.

Il se rhabilla rapidement sans prendre de douche.

-Je dois y aller, Lippi, je ne peux pas me joindre à vous ce soir.

-Kojiro, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, rien…répondit-il en rangeant ses affaires, je dois vous laisser, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

Il claqua son casier, mit son sac sur l'épaule, attrapa le magazine et sortit des vestiaires. Une fois dehors il s'appuya contre le mur.

_Je n'y crois pas, c'est…c'est impossible, si elle s'était réveillée, elle m'aurait appelé ou elle serait venue me rejoindre, elle m'aurait donné signe de vie ! Et pourtant…_

Il regarda à nouveau la couverture du magazine.

_C'est bien elle, je ne rêve pas, c'est bien elle, elle s'est enfin réveillée…_

*Fin du flash back*

_Mais quel con, quel con, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'elle s'est réveillée et rien, elle ne m'a pas contacté une seule fois, elle m'a complètement oublié…qu'est ce qui ce passe là bas bon sang ?_

Il alluma à nouveau le briquet et commença à brûler le bracelet jaune.

_Je fais mon possible pour que notre rêve ce réalise et elle, elle me laisse tom…Aie !_

Il balança son briquet et massa son poignet.

_La vache, il veut pas lâcher celui-là. _

Son bracelet était toujours là, la flamme n'avait brûlé que sa peau. Il saisit un verre rempli de whisky qui trainait sur son chevet et le but cul sec.

_La douleur ne veut pas partir…_

Il se leva, rejoignit la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide. Il passa son poignet sous l'eau et resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées, il releva la tête et fit face à sa propre image : il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, une barbe de quelques jours, les yeux vitreux et le teint blafard.

_Qu'est ce qui me prend ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Sanae qu'est ce que tu m'as fait…_

Des images lui revinrent en tête, il se mit à rêver les yeux ouverts : sa rencontre avec Sanae, son premier sourire, leur premier baiser, leur première dispute, leur première nuit…Brusquement il se retourna.

-Sanae ?

La pièce était vide, il baissa la tête et retrouva son image, seul devant son miroir.

-Elle est toujours là, dès que je m'observe, je sens son regard sur moi, je la revois près de moi…merde, il faut que ça finisse !

« TOC TOC TOC »

-…

« TOC TOC TOC »

-Tu es là Kojiro ?

Kojiro ne répondit pas, il ferma le robinet et repartit sur son lit.

« TOC TOC TOC »

-Kojiro, je t'ai entendu, je sais que tu es là, je…

-Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu poses la question ? Laisse-moi tranquille !

-J'ai des nouvelles pour toi.

-Si c'est au sujet de Sanae, tu arrives un peu tard Takeshi.

-Je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu venir avant…

-Et puis comment tu sais où j'habite d'ailleurs, il ne me semble pas te l'avoir dit.

-Ça c'est sûr, depuis ton départ on n'a aucune nouvelle de toi, tu me l'avais pourtant promis.

-Je fais beaucoup trop de promesses moi. Crois moi, c'est bien mieux ainsi, alors va-t-en.

-Tu rigoles j'espère, fit Takeshi en ouvrant la porte, je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rester dehors.

-Et merde, je devrais me servir des clefs dorénavant.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ci ? Tu devrais être à l'entraînement avec tes coéquipiers.

-Coéquipiers, c'est vite dit…

-Ça j'avais remarqué, leur accueil m'a tout de suite mis dans l'ambiance, heureusement que l'entraîneur était plus compréhensif. Il a l'air de bien t'aimer.

-…

Takeshi regarda autour de lui.

-A part ce bordel général, cette odeur de cochon grillé, ces bouteilles d'alcool vides qui jonchent le sol et ces cigarettes qui n'ont rien à faire là, tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Il saisit le paquet de cigarette et le broya dans ses mains.

-Hé, qu'est ce que tu fous ? Protesta Kojiro en s'asseyant sur le lit. Tu sais le prix que ça coûte ?

-Pas assez si tu veux mon avis.

-…

-On va tout de suite mettre les choses au clair, je sais qu'apprendre le réveil de Sanae a dû de faire un choc mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux gâcher ta carrière pour ça.

-Je ne veux pas gâcher ma carrière ! C'est ces types là bas qui sont cons, essaie de marquer sans ballon et tu me diras si ta motivation est toujours là.

-On m'a pourtant dit que tu ne te débrouillais pas si mal il y a encore un mois, tu avais même réussi à remettre à sa place l'un de tes détracteurs…

-Lippi parle vraiment beaucoup trop.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu deviendrais le meilleur buteur d'Italie avant la coupe du monde junior, il ne te reste que cinq mois…

-Et elle alors ? S'énerva Kojiro en se levant. Elle m'avait dit beaucoup de chose, elle aussi, mais il semblerait qu'elle ne les pensait pas, elle ne m'a même pas appelé pour dire qu'elle allait bien !

-Mais quel abruti pleurnichard, tu veux faire concurrence à Caliméro ou quoi ?

Kojiro se retourna surpris, il aperçut une jeune fille brune toute menue dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-…

-Alors c'est toi la loque humaine ? Demanda-t-elle en tirant sur sa cigarette.

-Quoi ? Et puis qui es-tu toi pour me parler comme ça ?

Elle avança jusqu'à lui et le poussa à s'assoir sur le lit. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle puis remit la cigarette à ses lèvres.

-Je suis ton pire cauchemar mon gars, dit-elle en lui soufflant de la fumée dans la figure.

« KOF KOF »

Kojiro toussa.

- Také, briffe-le pendant que visite le reste de ce taudis.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Kojiro, je te présente Eifer, la fille de monsieur Kozo, c'est elle qui va te remettre en forme, déclara Takeshi en s'appuyant contre le mur. Je suis certain qu'elle fera un bon boulot.

-Quoi ? Ce vieux débris alcoolique avait une fille ?

-Ouais, et ça te pose un problème, Caliméro ?

-Je ne m'appelle pas Caliméro !

-Ah si, si, je te le confirme vu ta gueule, ton discours de midinette et tes jérémiades exaspérantes, il ne te manque plus que la coquille sur la tête et tu ferais bien illusion.

-De quel droit tu…

-De quoi tu te plains ? Ta meuf est de nouveau opérationnelle, tu devrais te réjouir, mais non toi tu meugles parce qu'elle n'a pas rappliqué en quatrième vitesse, occupe toi déjà de ta carrière pour lui montrer que toi tu as bien respecté tes choix, sinon à quoi ça aurait servi de la quitter ? Tu perds ton temps ici, si tu ne veux pas te bouger le cul pour ce putain de titre de meilleur buteur, va la rejoindre au lieu de te lamenter, sois un peu logique ! Et puis est-ce que c'est de sa faute à elle si elle t'a oublié ? Je serais toi je ferais plutôt tout pour me faire connaitre de tous pour devenir incontournable à ses yeux, tu…

-La ferme ! Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Kojiro en se levant.

-Je viens de te dire que tu étais trop con de rester là à gâcher ce que mon père et toi avaient réussi à mettre en place…

-Je parle de Sanae ! Coupa-t-il en se tournant vers Takeshi. Est ce qu'elle…

-Oui, depuis l'accident, elle…elle a oublié toute l'année écoulée, je…je suis désolé.

Kojiro se leva et se prit la tête dans les mains.

_C'est pas vrai, mais quel con, quel con ! J'en rate vraiment pas une moi…_

Il marchait de long en large en silence.

_Je l'accuse encore de tous les maux alors qu'elle n'y peut rien, comment j'ai pu croire que…Sanae._

Il se rassit sur le lit, tête baissée, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

-…

-Oui, bon, on ne va pas en faire un drame non plus, fit Eifer en se servant un verre de Whisky. Ça arrive, mais la mémoire ça va, ça vient, et puis si tu as réussi à la séduire une fois, tu pourrais recommencer, je suis sûre que tu as du potentiel derrière cette tête de clodo. Allez tiens, prends ça, ça te réconfortera.

Elle lui tendit un verre qu'il écarta si violemment qu'il tomba à terre. Le liquide s'écoula sur le plancher.

-Je veux pas de cette merde.

Eifer eut un sourire en coin.

-Et bien c'est un progrès, Caliméro a disparu, ai-je l'honneur de parler à Kojiro Hyuga, le futur buteur numéro un de l'Italie ?

-Non, tu te trompes…

Kojiro se leva.

-Tu parles au meilleur buteur du monde, futur star mondial, tellement connu que même au Brésil mon visage occupera tous les médias, elle ne se débarrassera pas de moi aussi facilement.

Il sourit à Takeshi.

-Ravi que tu te réveilles, dit-il en faisant une accolade à Kojiro.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais prends un balai et nettoie moi tout ça, même ses caleçons par terre tiennent debout tout seul, je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir dans une telle porcherie !

-Parce que tu comptes dormir ici ? S'inquiéta Kojiro.

-Bien sûr, ma mission est de te redonner le feu sacré tel que l'a fait mon père, j'ai besoin d'avoir tout contrôle sur toi alors je ne te quitte plus, à partir de maintenant plus de rêveries, plus d'excès, que du travail ! En attendant que tu nettoies tout ça, moi je vais faire un petit somme, j'ai un décalage horaire à éliminer.

Elle écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et s'allongea sur le lit.

-Et me réveille pas avant d'avoir fini sinon tu t'en souviendras, et puis n'oublie pas de dépoussiérer ton canapé, tu vas y passer tes futurs nuits !

-…

-Je rêve, tu parles d'une aide, merci Takeshi…

-J'entends pas les coups de balai là, râla Eifer.

Kojiro et Takeshi sortirent de l'appartement.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris de ramener cette folle ?

-Sur le coup j'ai cru que c'était une bonne idée, et j'en ai la confirmation…

-Ça ne va pas, elle a beau être la fille de Kozo, j'ai déjà assez d'emmerdes comme ça au club, j'ai pas envie de subir cette aliénée…

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

-Toi, tu te fous de ma gueule !

Eifer vêtue d'un survêtement noir, un bâton à la main tira Kojiro par les cheveux.

-J'ai compris, il faut te dire les choses clairement, alors tu vas commencer par me raser tous ses poils pour ressembler à un humain et pas à un caniche mal entretenu…

-Hé mais ça va pas !

-Si, si, très bien, et si tu ne veux pas le faire, moi j'ai un beau rasoir électrique qui ne demande que ça, je pourrai au passage te faire une petite coupe iroquoise.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais.

-Et que ça saute ! Dit-elle en tapant le bâton sur le sol.

-Takeshi, je…

-Oui, c'est ça, au revoir Takeshi, merci pour le voyage tu diras à mon père que je suis bien installée et que mon animal de compagnie avait besoin d'un petit dressage, à plus tard.

La porte se referma sur un Kojiro dépité. Takeshi fixa la porte et sourit.

_Il va aller mieux…_

Deux mois plus tard entre Turin et Sao Paolo.

Le réveil de Tsubasa sonna, il le chercha maladroitement des mains avant de l'éteindre, émergeant de sous le drap, il regarda à côté de lui, et sourit timidement.

Je me lève et je te bouscule, tu ne te réveilles pas comme d'habitude

Sur toi je remonte le drap, j'ai peur que tu aies froid comme d'habitude

Ma main caresse tes cheveux, presque malgré moi comme d'habitude

Mais toi tu me tournes le dos, comme d'habitude

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se leva du lit.

Alors je m'habille très vite, je sors de la chambre comme d'habitude

Tout seul je bois mon café, je suis en retard comme d'habitude, sans bruit je quitte la maison

Il salua le gardien et partit au stade.

Kojiro sortit de son appartement sans réveiller Eifer qui ronflait de bon cœur. Le vent s'engouffra sous son parka, il leva les yeux au ciel.

Tout est gris dehors comme d'habitude, j'ai froid, je relève mon col, comme d'habitude

A son arrivée au stade, une nuée de journalistes se précipita sur lui, les flashs et les questions fusèrent.

-Hyuga, depuis votre série de triplés aux trois derniers matchs, vous êtes devenu la star de l'équipe B de la Juventus, on parle même d'un passage imminent en équipe A, vous êtes heureux ?

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Répondit-il avec un sourire de circonstance, excusez-moi, mais je dois y allez sinon je vais être en retard.

Comme d'habitude, toute la journée, je vais jouer à faire semblant, comme d'habitude je vais sourire

Il courut jusqu'au grillage et sauta par-dessus, il atterrit directement sur le terrain.

-Hé bien, tu es pile à l'heure, moi qui avais parié sur ton retard, je te dois cinq billets, tu deviens fort à ce jeu là, fit Di Natale en lui tapant dans le dos, pourtant j'avais envoyé l'artillerie lourde à l'entrée.

-La prochaine fois je te conseille de renseigner son fan club de midinette, là il ne pourra pas s'en sortir, intervint Dovi.

-Pitié pas les piaillements dès le matin, tout mais pas ça ! Si tu me fais ce coup là tu peux dire adieu à ta Porsch, menaça Kojiro en plaçant un ballon entre lui et le parking.

-Ok, tu as gagné, pas touche à mon bébé, dit Di Natale en reprenant le ballon.

Comme d'habitude je vais même rire, comme d'habitude, enfin je vais vivre, comme d'habitude

L'entrainement se finit à 18 heures, Tsubasa rentra directement.

Et puis le jour s'en ira, moi je reviendrai comme d'habitude

Toi, tu seras sortie, pas encore rentrée comme d'habitude

Il ouvrit la porte et trouva un appartement vide, depuis peu elle se débrouillait seule, la barrière de la langue passé, elle avait pu reprendre des activités et elle ne s'en privait pas, sa grossesse se passait bien, seule leur nuit avait changé, elle ne supportait plus d'être seule et avait décrété qu'elle et son tigre dormiraient dorénavant avec lui. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, mais une pointe de tristesse l'assaillait toujours à ce moment là, ça devenait de plus en plus dur de ne rien lui dire.

Kojiro rentra vers 19 heures, Eifer avait fini son travail de coach et était repartie au Japon dans l'après midi. Il s'écroula sur le lit.

Tout seul j'irai me coucher, dans ce grand lit froid comme d'habitude

Il regarda le plafond, ferma les yeux et écouta autour de lui : rien, personne, pas un bruit, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé ainsi. Il resta un bon quart d'heure dans ses pensées avant de respirer un grand coup. Il se leva et alla se passer la tête sous l'eau froide.

Mes larmes, je les cacherai, comme d'habitude

Il frictionna ses cheveux avec une serviette en rejoignant son lit. Il s'allongea et sortit alors une photo de sa poche qu'il posa en équilibre sur son chevet. Il la regarda tendrement avant de lui murmurer un « bonne nuit » et de fermer les yeux.

Comme d'habitude, même la nuit, je vais jouer à faire semblant

-Bonsoir, je suis rentrée !

-Je suis dans la cuisine.

Comme d'habitude tu rentreras, comme d'habitude je t'attendrai

Comme d'habitude tu me souriras, comme d'habitude

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Je suis fatiguée, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester debout, dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de Tsubasa.

-Tu devrais moins en faire.

-Oui, je crois que dorénavant je vais rester ici à me reposer ou alors je pourrais passer mes journées au stade avec toi !

-Heu…ce n'est pas une bonne idée tu sais.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'y aille à la fin, tu as honte de moi c'est ça ?

-Mais non, ce n'est pas ça…

-Je sais, tu me trouves trop grosse !

-N'importe quoi, tu es enceinte de six mois, c'est normal…

-Donc tu me trouves grosse, renifla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, je le savais, je ressemble à un cachalot !

- Sanae, calme-toi, dit Tsubasa en se levant pour aller près d'elle, ta réaction est un peu excessive tu ne crois pas ?

-Excessive ? Tu me trouves excessive ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as commencé à m'appeler cachalot, et c'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état, moi j'ai rien demandé.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-Oh ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je m'en souviens très bien, tu n'arrêtais pas de m'appeler cachalot au lycée, même Hiragi s'y était mis avant de…

Sanae se coupa et resta un moment immobile.

-…

-Je…je crois effectivement que ce n'était pas toi mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de qui c'était, et Hiragi ce ne serait pas un joueur de la Toho ça ?

-Si.

-Alors, tu…tu m'as bien laissé au lycée au Toho. J'étais au Japon et toi tu étais ici, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Tsubasa.

Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête.

-Et tu m'as mise enceinte comme ça à la va-vite ? Tu es un vrai pervers !

*CLAC*

-Mais…mais…

-Ah et arrête de faire cette tête d'ahuri, je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu flippais que je retrouve la mémoire, tu as été un vrai goujat.

-Sanae, je…tu…enfin je…

-Bon tu vas la sortir ton excuse à la noix ?

-…trompe !

-Comment ça tu me trompes ? Comment tu oses m'annoncer ça comme ça ? Autant tomber sur toi et la fille en train de le faire, ça fait le même effet ! Obsédé !

*CLAC*

Tsubasa massa sa joue rouge marquée par les doigts de Sanae.

-Ça ne va pas non ! Je voulais dire que toi, tu te trompais, il te manque encore des éléments, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, arrête de t'énerver comme ça, tu…

-Pa…pardon, bégaya-t-elle toute penaude, je…je…enfin je ne sais pas, d'un coup j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'avait trahi, alors que…que je ne connais pas la moitié de cette année écoulée, je suis désolée, dit-elle en reniflant.

-C'est rien, laisse tomber, ça va aller, et vois le bon côté des choses, ta mémoire revient peu à peu…

-Ah bon tu penses ? Se réjouit Sanae en essuyant une larme.

-Mais oui, je te le confirme, bientôt on pourra discuter de cette année et j'en connais un qui n'attend rien pour attendre, murmura Tsubasa en passant sa main sur sa joue.

-Pardon, qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

-Rien, rien, allons manger…

-Bouge pas, je vais te préparer un bon petit plat, je te dois bien ça, plaisanta Sanae et prenant une poêle à la main.

-Non, non ce n'est pas la peine, ne te fatigue pas pour ça, je vais le faire, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il dérapa sur le sol et se rattrapa à Sanae. Ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Je…je suis désolé, bégaya Tsubasa.

Leurs visages se frôlèrent.

*BOING*

Sanae assomma Tsubasa d'un coup de poêle.

-Oh pardon, dit-elle en s'accroupissant près de lui, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'était comme un réflexe, je suis vraiment désolée…

-C'est…c'est pas grave, je vais juste prendre une assurance vie dès que je pourrai, au cas où l'effet Tigrou réussirait à me tuer.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est que tu racontes ? Mon dieu, tu es en plein délire ! Bouge pas je vais appeler les urgences !

-Laisse tomber Sanae, va plutôt te reposer et ne t'approche plus de moi pour l'instant…

-Je…je suis vraiment désolée, sanglota-t-elle.

-C'est pas grave, je t'assure, dit Tsubasa avec un grand sourire, regarde je suis déjà debout, va plutôt finir tes préparatifs pour le bébé…

-Oui, tu as raison, fit-elle en se reprenant d'un coup, j'ai hâte de finir de tricoter ses petits chaussons, et puis il y a aussi son petit bonnet avec des oreilles de Tigre, c'est trop mignon et…

-Sanae, coupa Tsubasa, vas-y !

-Merci, c'est gentil, je suis trop contente !

Sanae quitta la cuisine. Tsubasa souffla.

-Je vais vraiment mourir, ses sauts d'humeur vont me tuer…

Pendant ce temps, au fin fond d'une forêt sauvage, un homme nu méditait sous une cascade.

-Disciple H, cria un vieux bonze sur la berge, ça suffit maintenant, vous pouvez arrêter votre méditation il y a le parquet à astiquer, avant vos ablutions du soir.

Un des sourcils de l'homme se leva.

_Ne pas répliquer, ne pas répliquer, penser au parquet, au parquet ! Oui c'est ça, on astique le parquet, pas autre chose, on ne pense plus aux femmes, et surtout pas aux femmes de ses amis, ce n'est pas bien. Parquet et chiffon, bien ! Femme et nichon, pas bien ! Ça va rentrer, ça va rentrer…_

A suivre…

**Côté barge**

**Chapitre 90 : Sur deux continents différents**

Tsubasa rentra à son appartement situé à une trentaine de kilomètres du stade, dans l'un des plus beaux quartiers de Sao Paulo, il passa le poste de sécurité en saluant comme à son habitude le gardien.

-Bonsoir monsieur Ohzora, vous rentrez tard, encore un entrainement difficile je suppose.

(**Feylie** : ca fait le mec trop friqué qui rentre dans son palace avec son majordome qui lui prend le manteau.)

(**Mando** *reporter* : Bonjour ici Bad Boy news, que pouvez vous nous dire sur la nouvelle vie de notre champion Tsubi ? **Majordome de Tsubi** : Et bien ça fait un an que je suis ici et c'est bien la première fois que je le vois ramener une fille, j'ai perdu cent billets en pariant qu'il était gay, pour moi c'était évident vu le nombre de ballons crevés que j'ai retrouvés dans les poubelles, j'étais sûr qu'il était ballontophylle. **Mando** *toussotant* : Heum, heum, je parlais de news sur son quotidien : ses repas, sa lessive, ses programmes préférés ? **Majordome** : Ah ça ! Et bien il mange que des repas préparés par son coach Roberto, pas de lessive car Roberto lave et repasse ses vêtements pour lui, programmes préférés ? Et bien ce que Roberto lui permet de voir : les Queers, la star ac avec Kamel Ouali, la chaine Pink Tv et ah oui, j'oubliais il adore South Park à cause de Monsieur Garrisson et monsieur esclave et…**Mando** : Merci ! A vous les studios ! **Mando** *dans ses pensées* : Et merde, et dire que j'avais réussi à cacher son secret jusqu'ici)

-Ça pourrait être pire, c'est plutôt le trajet de retour du stade à ici qui est long.

-Vous devez être impatient de retrouver votre femme…

-Ma femme ? Heu…oui bien sûr, bonne soirée.

Tsubasa esquiva la question du gardien et ouvrit la porte du hall.

_Ma femme, Sanae, ma femme, c'est la meilleure celle-là, quoiqu'avec les apparences, ça ne m'étonne pas, mais ça c'est un ancien rêve…_

Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

_Depuis son réveil il y a un mois et demi beaucoup de chose ont changé, j'espère tenir le coup encore assez longtemps…_

*Flash back*

Il y a un mois et demi, à l'hôpital de Sao Paulo.

Tsubasa arriva en courant à l'accueil.

-Monsieur Ohzora, c'est merveilleux, elle…

-C'est vrai ? Ce qu'on m'a dit au téléphone est vrai ?

-Oui, monsieur, elle s'est réveillée il y a deux heures et…

-Comment va-t-elle ? Coupa-t-il tout excité.

-Si vous arrêtiez de m'interrompre à tout bout de champ je pourrais vous le dire.

(**Feylie** : c'est pour que l'info pénètre bien dans le cerveau, comme Elsève de l'oréal pénètre bien dans le cuir chevelu... Pas drôle, je sais mais on est en temps de crise donc trouver de bonnes vannes, c'est dur en ce moment)

(**Mando** *qui fait la quête* : A votre bon cœur mesdames et messieurs, une vanne, juste une bonne vanne…)

-Pardon, pardon, mais j'attends ça depuis si longtemps.

L'infirmière sourit.

-Elle va très bien, tous les examens qu'on lui a faits jusqu'à maintenant vont tous dans le même sens. Ses fractures, son traumatisme, son arrêt cardiaque et son coma, tout ça est un mauvais souvenir.

Tsubasa souffla de soulagement.

-Je peux aller la voir ? Demanda-t-il avec impatience.

-Bien sûr, mais ne soyez pas trop surpris, pour l'instant elle est encore un peu déstabilisée par la situation.

-D'accord, merci.

Il quitta précipitamment l'infirmière pour rejoindre la chambre de Sanae, il connaissait le chemin par cœur : depuis plus de deux mois il l'empruntait chaque matin et chaque soir pour la veiller, mais ce trajet lui sembla plus long qu'à l'habitude. Une fois devant la porte de sa chambre, il mit sa main sur la poignée et se figea.

_Mince, et si elle m'en voulait de l'avoir amenée ici, si elle me reprochait ce qu'il lui est arrivé, si…._

Il n'eut pas le loisir de réfléchir plus longtemps, la porte venait de s'ouvrir devant lui.

-Monsieur Ohzora, vous voilà enfin, dit le médecin qui lui faisait face, elle ne fait que de vous réclamer.

-Hein ? Vous êtes sûr ?

-Oui ce sont même les seuls mots que l'on a compris, personne ici ne parle le japonais, vous allez être d'une grande aide. Je vous laisse un instant seul avec elle et je reviendrai pour la fin des examens.

- Ok…

Tsubasa hésita un instant à rentrer mais une voix le convînt de franchir le seuil de la porte.

-Tsubasa, c'est toi ? Je t'en prie, dis moi que c'est toi.

Il avança et aperçut le visage enfin animé de Sanae : ses grands yeux noirs étaient ouverts et une lueur scintillante illuminait son regard, ses joues avaient repris une jolie couleur rose et sa bouche laissait enfin apparaitre un large sourire.

Tsubasa se sentit revivre. Il s'avança pour s'assoir sur le lit.

-Sanae…

-Tsubasa, enfin ! Tu ne peux pas savoir la peur que j'ai eue quand je me suis réveillée dans ce lit, je ne connaissais pas cet endroit, ces gens, je ne savais même pas ce qui m'était arrivé et personne n'avait l'air de me comprendre, heureusement que j'ai entendu une infirmière parler de toi, je n'ai entendu que ton nom mais ça m'a rassuré, je savais bien que tu ne m'avais pas abandonné.

Sanae le prit dans ses bras et le serra fortement contre elle.

-Je ne suis pas seule, renifla-t-elle.

-Mais non, bien sûr que non, dit-il en resserrant aussi son étreinte. Mais toi aussi tu m'as fait peur.

-Moi ? Mais…

-Tu te rends compte que ça va faire plus de deux mois que tu étais dans le coma, j'ai bien cru que jamais tu te réveillerais.

-Dans le coma ? Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu ne t'en souviens plus ?

-Non, pas du tout, la seule chose que je me souvienne c'est que tu devais partir au Brésil et que moi je devais rentrer au lycée Toho et…et bien c'est tout, après ça je me vois ici dans ce lit.

-Tu…tu blagues ? Bégaya Tsubasa.

-Non, pourquoi ? Il s'est passé beaucoup de chose entre les deux ?

Tsubasa la regarda incrédule.

_Je ne peux pas y croire, elle ne se souvient pas de l'année écoulée…_

-Je…je reviens Sanae, ne bouge pas, dit Tsubasa en se levant du lit.

-Où veux tu que j'aille ? Je ne connais et ne comprends personne, il n'y a que toi, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. Mais dis-moi où est ce qu'on est ? Dans quel pays exactement ?

-Au Brésil…on est au Brésil, je reviens de suite…

-Au Brésil ? Mais…

Tsubasa détala le plus vite possible pour aller chercher le médecin. Une fois localisé, il saisit le bras du docteur.

-Elle ne se souvient de rien ! Dit-il paniqué.

-De rien ? Elle ne se souvient pas de qui elle est ? S'étonna le toubib.

-Mais si, ça elle le sait, c'est de l'accident et du reste qu'elle ne se souvient pas…

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça peut arriver après un traumatisme comme le sien.

-Ça peut arriver ? Ça peut arriver ? Mais on aurait pu me prévenir, qu'est ce que je vais faire moi maintenant ?

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si important pour que vous vous énerviez ainsi, c'est plutôt un avantage qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de l'accident et puis…

« Kyahhhhh »

Un horrible cri provenant de la chambre de Sanae retentit dans tout l'hôpital.

Tsubasa et le médecin se précipitèrent dans la chambre, Sanae se tenait debout devant la glace.

-Sanae, ça va ?

Sanae se retourna lentement.

-Qu'est ce…qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant son ventre arrondi.

(**Feylie** : Comment ils vont lui expliquer ça vu qu'elle a tout oublié ? Qu'elle est la nouvelle Sainte Vierge ?)

(**Mando** : Mais non, c'est la petite graine de pomme qu'elle a mangé sans faire exprès il y a trois mois qui a fait gonflé son ventre, je le sais ça m'est arrivé ! **Koji** : Non, toi c'est la charlotte au chocolat pomme, les trois mille feuilles pomme vanille et le gâteau aux pommes calvados quotidien qui ont fait poussé ton ventre ! **Mando** : C'est bien ce que je dis, les pommes c'est dangereux quand on fait pas gaffe aux pépins ! Courage Sanae !)

-Voilà ce qui est important fit Tsubasa en regardant le médecin.

-Ah oui, effectivement, il se peut que…

Le toubib ne put finir sa phrase, son interlocuteur fut saisi par le col par Sanae.

-Tsubasa, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu as fabriqué pendant que j'étais dans le coma ?

(**Feylie** : il a joué au docteur Maboule version pervers !)

(**Mando **: Heureusement que c'était pas au strip poker sinon elle se serait réveillée à poil !)

-Hein ? Moi ? Mais rien du tout, qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer…

-Je n'imagine rien, mon vieux, regarde moi ça !

Elle souleva son haut de pyjama et colla le nez de Tsubasa sur son ventre.

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas aveugle, j'ai bien vu que tu…tu avais un peu grossi, mais ce n'est pas grave, après un petit régime tout redeviendra comme avant, dit-il avec un sourire gêné.

-Tu essaies de faire de l'humour ou tu es vraiment un abruti ? S'énerva-t-elle.

(**Feylie** : ah celle-là, trop bonne ! Sanae, elle connait pas la crise, vu ses vannes qui cassent.)

(**Mando** : Faut dire aussi que Tsubi a séché tous les cours d'anatomie pour aller astiquer ses ballons alors il ne connait rien aux choses de la vie, le pauvre, la réalité va lui faire très peur.)

Tsubasa se releva et rabaissa le haut de Sanae.

-Ecoute, je vais tout t'expliquer, mais en attendant je te conseille de te remettre au lit, tu ne devrais pas faire autant d'effort tout de suite…

-Je ne suis pas sûre que me remettre au lit, avec toi dans les parages, soit une bonne idée, d'ailleurs toutes les comateuses de cet hôpital devraient peut-être faire attention…

(**Feylie **: et dire qu'il y en a qui croyait Tsubi chaste et tout gentil… En fait, il est tout le contraire : un dépravé)

(**Mando** : Mon dieu il a dû tomber sur les cassettes vidéo privées de Roberto, oui il faut que vous le sachiez, Roberto est un homme alors ne croyez pas que pendant les deux mille épisodes que l'on a vu il est resté pur et innocent en entrainant le Tsubi, on ne l'a pas vu mais le soir au bar, il…BIPPP *La communication vient d'être coupée par le CSA*)

-Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, fit Tsubasa en la reconduisant au lit, je te promets que tout ça à une bonne explication…

-Oui, alors je t'écoute, explique-moi comment ceci peut-être en moi alors que toi et moi on a…on a jamais…enfin tu vois quoi !

-…

Sanae tomba des nues.

-Ne me dis pas qu'on a…

-Je promets de répondre à toutes tes questions, mais là il faut vraiment que je discute avec ton médecin, on a plein de choses à se dire, dit-il en reculant vers la porte.

-Tsubasa, si tu ne reviens pas dans cinq minutes, je préviens la sécurité que tu rodes dans les couloirs à l'affût d'une nouvelle victime.

-Tu te fais vraiment de fausse idée, dit-il en poussant le médecin hors de la chambre, mais je serai là dans cinq minutes, à tout de suite.

La porte claqua.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer ce qui se passe exactement, je croyais qu'elle n'avait pas de séquelles ? S'enquit Tsubasa.

-On parlait des séquelles physiques, et des examens neurologiques de base, ne pouvant la comprendre, personne ne s'était aperçu de ce problème…

-Problème ? Problème ? Mais c'est une catastrophe oui, elle a perdu un an de sa vie, et avec ce bébé…Comment je vais lui expliquer moi ?

(**Feylie** : en lui disant qu'elle est la nouvelle Vierge.)

(**Mando** : Moi je pense qu'en lui disant que Harry Potter a foiré un de ses tours à la con, c'est crédible, non ?)

-Mais allons, ne vous inquiétez pas ainsi, apparemment elle tient beaucoup à vous, que vous lui ayez fait un enfant durant cette année ne devrait pas la gêner après tout, c'est tout naturel, après cette découverte elle devrait s'habituer à la nouvelle et tout redeviendra normal pour elle, ce n'est pas comme si elle ne se souvenait pas du père du bébé, là je ne dis pas, vous…

Le médecin s'interrompit en voyant la tête déconfite de Tsubasa.

-Vous…vous êtes bien le père n'est ce pas ? S'hasarda-t-il.

(**Feylie **: non, c'est le footballeur d'à côté, son rival de premier baiser et le mec de Koji et les garçons…. Merde, ça fait trop yaoi là m.d.r)

(**Mando **: Oh mon koko d'amour joue moi de la batterie! M.D.R. Génération AB soeurette !)

(**Feylie** : hé oui, AB un jour, AB toujours !)

-J'aurais bien aimé, mais actuellement pour elle, le père du bébé est un homme qu'elle ne connait que de vue et pire, je ne sais même pas si elle l'apprécie vraiment.

-Alors là c'est une autre histoire, je vous conseille de ne rien lui dire pour l'instant, le choc du bébé est déjà important, si on en rajoute je crains que…

-Mais je ne peux pas lui mentir, coupa Tsubasa, ça c'est impossible, surtout pour ça, jamais je ne…

-Ne vous en faites pas, c'est une perte de mémoire momentanée, ça arrive souvent après un traumatisme de ce genre, ça ne dure jamais longtemps.

-Combien de temps exactement ?

-Ça dépend, ça peut durer une semaine comme un an, vous savez le cerveau humain est encore une énigme.

(**Feylie** : ah, c'est pour ça que y'a personne qui me comprend !)

-Et en attendant, qu'est ce que je fais ?

-Vous prenez soin d'elle comme vous l'avez fait jusqu'à maintenant et tout se passera bien.

*Fin du flash back*

_Prendre soin d'elle, facile à dire. _

Il ouvrit la porte de l'appartement.

-Bonsoir, je suis rentré.

-Tsubasa !

Sanae se précipita vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Bonsoir, alors comment s'est passé ton entraînement ?

-Bien, comme d'habitude et toi, ta journée ?

-Géniale, viens voir ce que j'ai trouvé pour le bébé !

Elle l'entraina jusque dans la chambre destinée au bébé et tendit fièrement une grenouillère rose pâle ornée au centre d'une tête de Tigrou.

(**Feylie** : si là, vous avez grillé le sexe du bébé… c'est à se pendre au pont neuf)

(**Mando** : On sait jamais, ce n'est pas une couleur interdite aux hommes, la preuve on a des joueur de rugby en rose flashy…hum sexy)

-Tu ne l'as trouve pas chou ? Demanda-t-elle avec les yeux brillants.

-Très, fit Tsubasa avec un sourire forcé.

Tsubasa regarda tout autour de lui.

_Tout comme la panoplie de bain Tigrou, les peluches bébés tigres, les couches Tigrou, les biberons Tigrou, et même le papier peint Tigrou, je vais craquer…_

(**Feylie** : le bébé de Sanae made in Tigrou ! C'est la qualité garantie ! Alors demandez-le ici !)

Sanae observa attentivement la pièce.

-Tu ne trouve pas que ça fait trop ?

-Et bien, maintenant que tu le dis, je…

-Tu n'aimes pas ? Fit-elle avec les yeux au bord des larmes.

-Si, si j'adore ! Se reprit Tsubasa, c'est très bien, le bébé va adorer.

Sanae respira à fond.

-Oui, tu as raison, c'est exactement ce qu'il lui faut.

Tsubasa soulagé d'avoir évité la crise souffla.

-Au fait, ta séance chez le psychologue s'est bien passée ?

-Oui, c'était bien.

-Tu arrives à te souvenir de quelque chose ?

-Pourquoi tu me poses toujours la même question avec ce ton mi joyeux mi craintif, il y a un truc que tu veux que je me souvienne ou plutôt un truc que tu veux que j'évite de me souvenir ?

-Non, non, pas particulièrement, c'était juste comme ça.

-Je trouve ça débile d'ailleurs, je perds mon temps là-bas, il suffirait que tu me racontes ce qui s'est passé cette année et tout serait réglé.

(**Feylie** : Paris Hilton a sorti un album. Sanae *tombe dans les vapes* **Feylie** : le choc a été terrible)

(**Mando** : Et si on lui annonçait que Grissom est parti de la série « Les experts » et que Warrick, sniff Warrick…oh mon dieu Warriiickk ! Et si elle apprenait aussi que dans « Desperate housewives », Mike est…BIPPPPP *Le CSA censure le spoil*)

-On a dit…

-Oui, je sais ce qu'on a dit, l'interrompit-elle en levant les yeux, pour que je récupère ma mémoire, c'est à moi de faire des efforts et tant que je ne me souviens de rien, entre nous c'est chambre à part.

-Bien, fit Tsubasa satisfait.

- Parfois, je me demande vraiment comment tu as pu me le faire ce bébé, dit-elle en rigolant.

-Oui, on se le demande, fit Tsubasa en se forçant à rire.

Le téléphone sonna.

-J'y vais…

-Non, j'y vais, va plutôt t'assoir, je te rejoins pour le dîner.

Tsubasa quitta la pièce. Sanae s'attarda dans la chambre, rangea la grenouillère dans une commode puis regarda tout autour d'elle. Elle respira à fond.

_Je ne sais pas pourquoi, j'ai l'impression qu'il manque toujours quelque chose._

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre et se sentit soudain triste.

_Dans cinq mois, un petit être va remplir ce lit, je devrais être la plus heureuse des femmes, mais je me sens seule, tellement seule. La présence de Tsubasa n'y fait rien, je n'ai même pas envie d'être plus proche de lui…je ne suis vraiment pas normale, j'ai tout mais je suis si vide…_

Elle serra une peluche contre elle et se mit à sangloter.

Pendant ce temps au téléphone.

-Elle va bien alors.

-Oui, ça a l'air, en tout cas elle est heureuse d'avoir ce bébé, et tu vas rire mais elle achète tout ce qu'elle trouve sur le thème de Tigrou, je ne sais pas si elle s'en rend compte mais elle pense toujours à lui inconsciemment.

-Non, c'est vrai ? J'adorerai voir ça.

-Ne t'avance pas trop Taro, moi je commence à craquer, même les céréales que je mange le matin sont à son effigie ! Tu te rends compte dès le matin elle me fait penser à lui.

(**Feylie **: la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! Ah ah ah ah)

(**Mando** : On reconnait bien là ton côté sadique, moi aussi d'ailleurs j'adore me venger quand l'autre n'y pense plus, Mouahahaha)

Taro se mit à rire de bon cœur.

-Merci de ta sollicitude, tu es un vrai ami toi.

-Pardon…pardon, dit-il en se reprenant, c'est juste que je l'imagine bien faire ça pour se venger, tu lui as quand même pris Sanae, moi à sa place je…

-C'était pour le pousser à rejoindre la Juventus, sans ça il serait resté près d'elle et il aurait raté sa chance et puis les parents de Sanae auraient découvert tôt ou tard qu'elle était enceinte, je ne veux même pas imaginer ce que son père aurait fait s'il l'avait emmené en France comme à son intention et qu'il l'avait découvert là bas.

(**Feylie** : et blablabla… toujours les mêmes explications qu'ils nous ressortent les faux héros)

(**Mando** : Ah tu as aussi remarqué que les pseudos héros ont toujours de bonnes excuses, du genre « Dumbledore, j'ai raté mon tour parce que ma baguette est cassé, si si je te jure regarde elle est un peu gonflée là, quoi ? C'était ma brosse à dents ? » ou « Chichi, c'est pas de ma faute si j'ai du détruire la planète, c'est le méchant là-bas qui ma provoqué en disant que c'était lui le plus fort, alors je lui ai montré » ou encore « Saori, je suis désolée, tu es encore morte car mon douzième sens ne s'est pas encore réveillé, et puis c'est un peu de ta faute aussi, tu te fais toujours kidnappée avant que mon entrainement soit fini, fais un peu attention, ne suis pas le premier qui te propose des robes de Barbie cruche !)

-Je sais, je sais, c'est juste que ça n'est pas juste, ni pour eux, ni pour toi d'ailleurs.

-Ne t'inquiète pas à part sa folie avec les tigres, ses sauts d'humeurs et ses envies de femme enceinte ça va très bien.

-Tu n'es pas trop ennuyé par la presse ?

-La presse ? Non. Pourquoi ça devrait ?

-Bah avec ces photos.

-Des photos ? Quelles photos ? S'inquiéta Tsubasa.

-Celles où tu es avec Sanae, main dans la main sur la plage…

-Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible.

-Ah si je t'assure, le magazine que je tiens entre les mains le confirme, c'est d'ailleurs la principale raison de mon appel, il est titré « Tsubasa, son rêve devenu réalité » et l'article vante tes exploits sportifs et ta nouvelle vie avec ta fiancée.

(**Feylie **: Il lit « Public » ! Il lit « Public » ! C'est la source officielle pour tous les gens qui veulent être au top de l'info)

(**Mando** : Et encore il a pas lu l'édition de « Closer », il y a des photos chocs de Sanae en maillot en train de faire un château de sable !)

-De quoi ? Mais c'est n'importe quoi !

-Je sais mais si j'ai ce magazine entre les mains, il se peut que…

-Kojiro tombe dessus, compléta-t-il en baissant la tête.

-Ce magazine date du mois dernier.

-Et merde, c'était je jour de sa sortie d'hôpital, elle avait envie de voir la mer…

-Ne te justifie pas, je ne te reproche rien, c'est juste qu'on n'avait pas encore prévenu les autres de son réveil, à part nous deux et ses parents ça devait être un secret jusqu'à son rétablissement complet pour que personne ne fasse une gaffe avant qu'elle ne se souvienne de cette année.

-Il va falloir qu'on l'appelle, on ne peut pas le laisser lire ça.

-J'y es déjà pensé, mais je crois hélas que le mal est déjà fait, Takeshi m'en a touché deux mots ce matin et je peux te dire qu'il n'y a pas été par quatre chemins, la seule chose qui a réussi le calmer c'est la raison pour laquelle on n'avait encore rien dit, l'amnésie de Sanae l'a assez choqué, il m'a tout de suite dit qu'il s'occupait de Kojiro, espérons qu'il prenne la nouvelle du bon côté…

-Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il va le prendre du bon côté ? Ok, elle s'est réveillée, elle va bien mais elle est loin de lui, elle l'a complètement oublié et pour couronner le tout elle attend son enfant, tu le prendrais comment toi ?

(**Feylie** : Si c'était Tsubi, il l'aurait pris avec le sourire. Par contre si ça avait été le ballon… là, ça aurait clashé !)

-Et bien, je n'ai pas osé lui dire que Sanae attendait un bébé, je crois que ça aurait été le coup de grâce.

-Oui, mais j'ai bien l'attention de l'amener à la coupe du monde junior en France et là bas tout le monde constatera bien son état…

-Espérons qu'elle retrouve la mémoire d'ici là…

-Ecoute, interrompit Tsubasa en regardant le haut des escaliers, il va falloir que je te laisse, je commence à m'inquiéter, Sanae n'est toujours pas descendue pour diner,

-Allez vas-y, et fais lui un bisou de ma part.

-Promis. A plus tard.

Tsubasa raccrocha et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, il découvrit Sanae en train de se balancer sur la bergère, un petit tigre sur les genoux.

-Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Si, si, dit-elle en se levant, juste un petit coup de pompe.

-On va se dépêcher de manger et on ira se coucher, allez viens, fit-il en lui tendant la main.

Sanae sourit timidement et prit sa main pour le suivre.

-Tu sais que tu peux poser cette peluche, fit Tsubasa en désignant la boule de poils qu'elle avait dans son autre main.

-Pourquoi ? Tu es jaloux ? Lui, au moins, il va dormir avec moi ce soir, répondit-elle en serrant le tigre contre elle.

-Sanae…

-Bah quoi c'est vrai, dit-elle avec un grand sourire innocent.

Au même instant à Turin.

Une cigarette allumé entre les doigts, Kojiro était allongé sur lit et regardait le plafond.

(**Mando** : Une cigarette…ouais, c'est ça, on me la fait pas à moi, il se la joue Barthez qui plane là !)

(**Feylie** : Koji sans cheveux…. Arrête tes associations, soeurette !)

« Ici on n'est plus en équipe lycéenne, tu as signé un contrat, alors si tu n'es pas capable de tenir tes engagements ce n'est plus la peine de te présenter ici. »

_Tu parles d'un engagement, je pensais arriver dans une équipe de futurs champions, et j'atterri dans une équipe de grande gueule qui ne conçoit même pas que je sois meilleur qu'eux. Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis fais enfermé une fois dans un match que je ne suis pas capable de marquer_.

*Flash Back*

Cinquième match de Kojiro en Italie, la Juventus perd 2 à 0 contre l'Inter de Milan. L'équipe de la Juventus rentre aux vestiaires, Kojiro ne dit pas un mot, s'assoit sur le banc et se met une serviette sur la tête.

_C'est pas vrai, je n'ai pas réussi à me dépêtrer de ce foutu marquage !_

-Hé le japonais !

-…

-Hé, je te parle, insista Di Natale en lui enlevant la serviette pour découvrir sa tête.

-…

-Toi, parler notre langue ? Depuis que tu es là, tu ne dis presque rien, tu nous snobes ou quoi ?

-…

-Oh, je vois, il n'y a pas qu'au foot que tu es mauvais, apparemment tu es aussi un attardé mental…

(**Feyli**e : oulà, il tient pas à ses dents lui.)

Kojiro se leva d'un bond et lui fit face.

-Tu as un truc à me dire ?

-Ah bah voilà, monsieur daigne enfin ouvrir la bouche, tu joues avec nous depuis peu et tu te prends déjà pour une star, ce n'est pas parce que tu as marqué contre les dernières équipes et que la presse parle déjà de toi comme une révélation qu'il faut t'y croire, les équipes B ont des niveaux vraiment inégaux et ce soir tu viens d'en faire l'expérience, c'était du haut niveau et on voit le résultat…

Kojiro brandit son bras le poing fermé et le fixa un moment.

-Alors c'est comme ça que tu t'exprimes toi, fit Di Natale avec un sourire provocateur.

Kojiro rabaissa son bras pour lui reprendre sa serviette des mains puis le bouscula pour rejoindre les douches.

-Je me demande vraiment pourquoi l'entraineur t'a intégré si vite…

Kojiro s'arrêta net.

-Tu n'es même pas capable de passer une petite défense de rien du tout, reprit-il, on nous avait pourtant promis un grand buteur…

-Di Natale, ça suffit, coupa Lippi, c'est son premier grand match, il a le droit de s'adapter comme vous tous.

-Mais il a raison, intervint Dovi, ce japonais n'a jamais joué à un niveau aussi haut, il aurait dû rester sur le banc de touche, il n'est pas assez fort pour jouer en Italie, même en équipe B, physiquement et techniquement il n'est pas au point…

Koji reprit le chemin des douches en silence, rentra dans une cabine, claqua la porte et cogna son poing contre le mur.

-Il apprendra, je lui fais confiance, déclara Lippi en se levant pour rejoindre à son tour les douches, car au niveau du tir, il vous surpasse tous largement et vous le savez.

(**Mando** : Alors là on a deux choix, soit le mec est vraiment fan de Koji, soit il est tombé amoureux de lui et cette histoire de douche va mal tourner.)

(**Feylie** : pour mon bien d'avocate, je vais oublier la scène… mon Koji est fidèle et hétéro, ok ! Et puis si Koji fait une scène de douche ce sera avec Hiragi sinon avec un autre homme, c'est tabou !)

(**Mando** : Et on demande même pas l'avis d'Hiragi, na ! **Hiragi** : Je me lave plus à partir d'aujourd'hui.)

*Fin du flash back*

Kojiro amena la cigarette à ses lèvres et prit une bouffée.

_Ouais au niveau du tir, je les dépasse tous largement, mais depuis ce match, ils ne me passent jamais le ballon, tous les efforts que j'ai pu faire n'ont servi à rien, je me retrouve ici sans réelle perspective d'avenir, je pensais vraiment y arriver plus vite que ça…_

Son regard se posa sur son bras, il observa les trois bracelets brésiliens qui s'y trouvaient.

« Le vert est celui qui représente ta victoire en championnat national. Le jaune symbolise ta réussite en équipe professionnel. Et le bleu incarne un bonheur futur. »

Son regard s'assombrit.

_Quelles conneries ces machins !_

Il s'assit sur le lit, écrasa la cigarette dans un cendrier et saisit un briquet. Il hésita un moment en regardant son bras puis alluma le briquet. Il l'approcha de son bras et commença à brûler le bracelet vert. Celui-ci céda en trente secondes et tomba à terre, il le ramassa.

_A quoi ça sert de garder des mensonges._

Il mit le bracelet sous le feu et le regarda brûler entièrement.

_Pourquoi j'y ai cru ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je la croie, elle ?_

*Flash back*

Il y a un mois dans les vestiaires de la Juventus après un match nul contre le Milan AC.

-On s'est pas trop mal débrouillés ce coup-ci, et toi Gentile tu as encore fait des merveilles, tu as réussi à les bloquer à chacune de leur action !

-Ouais, il ne manque plus qu'à marquer, et ça c'est votre boulot.

-On fait de notre mieux mon vieux, répondit Dovi un peu vexé.

-En tout cas pour un milieu de terrain tu es sacrément con toi, intervint Kojiro, j'étais démarqué au moins quatre fois dans la surface de réparation, tu es aveugle ou quoi ?

-Tu crois vraiment que j'allais te confier le ballon ? Tu fais un peu trop ton show depuis quelques temps, d'accord tu t'es un peu amélioré mais…

-Mais quoi ? Ton boulot c'est de me passer le ballon…

-Où tu te crois le japonais ? Ici si tu veux le ballon tu dois le mériter, intervint Di Natale.

-Fais moi confiance la prochaine fois j'irai moi-même le chercher dans tes pieds, dit Kojiro en le toisant du regard.

-Essaie toujours…

-Du calme les gars, ce n'est pas avec une ambiance comme celle-ci que vous allez gagner, déclara Lippi en tapant dans le dos de Di Natale, vous avez fait un beau match il ne vous manque que la cohésion pour tout survoler. Allez, changez-vous on va aller fêter ça, je suis sûr que si vous vous connaissiez mieux…

-Tu parles, ce n'est pas avec un donneur de leçons comme ce mec qu'on va trouver la cohésion.

-Si tu as un problème avec moi, répondit Kojiro en enlevant son maillot, ne te gêne pas pour me le dire, mec !

Il lui jeta son maillot à la figure et avança jusqu'à lui.

- Alors, dis-moi, qu'est ce qui ne te plait pas chez moi ? demanda-t-il en le poussant légèrement avec sa main. Je suis meilleur que toi pour mettre le cuir au fond des filets, c'est ça qui te défrise ? Ajouta-t-il sans le quitter des yeux. Ton poste de milieu de terrain ne te plait plus ? Tu veux me rejoindre dans la cour des grands ? Ne te gêne surtout pas, j'adore la concurrence, ça me met toujours en valeur.

-Pff, n'importe quoi, j'attends juste de voir de quoi tu es vraiment capable sans mon aide, après on verra.

-Ouais compte sur moi et ce jour là sois à mon niveau, mec !

Kojiro se rassit et continua à se changer comme si de rien n'était. Le reste des joueurs n'en revenait toujours pas, depuis deux mois Kojiro subissait les remarques sans rien dire et pour une fois il avait dit ce qu'il pensait avec une assurance peu commune.

Batista s'assit à côté de Kojiro.

-Tu as bien fait, ça faisait longtemps que moi aussi j'avais envie de lui envoyer ses quatre vérités.

-Tu aurais dû, peut-être qu'il aurait été moins stupide aujourd'hui, fit Kojiro en retirant ses protèges tibias.

Une photo tomba à terre.

-Tiens, ça a glissé de tes protections.

Batista tendit la photo à Kojiro, celui-ci allait la récupérer quand Batista la lui reprit pour l'observer plus attentivement.

-A quoi tu joues ? Rends-moi cette photo ! S'énerva Kojiro en la lui prenant des mains.

-Cette fille sur la photo, je la connais…

-Impossible, déclara-t-il fermement en rangeant la photo dans la poche de son jean.

-Non, je te jure, je l'ai déjà vue quelque part.

-Tu as dû rêver, cette fille est dans le co…

-Ça y est ! Je sais ! Coupa Batista, c'est la fiancée de Tsubasa !

(**Feylie **: rien à voir mais Batista c'est le champion de catch. Bastita, l'animaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal ! m.d.r)

(**Mando** : Quelle culture ma chère, heureusement que tu es là sinon cette fic tomberait dans la nullité intellectuelle **Koji **: Ah bon parce que c'est pas déjà fait ? *BONG*)

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? S'enquit Kojiro en se levant.

-Si, si, attends tu vas voir par toi-même.

Batista farfouilla dans son sac et en sortit un magazine de foot.

-Tu vois, elle fait même la couverture, elle…

Kojiro se saisit de la revue et resta figé devant.

-C'est impossible, murmura-t-il.

-Tu la connais alors ? Tu connais la fiancée de Tsu…

-Ce n'est pas sa fiancée ! Ragea-t-il.

Les vestiaires devinrent soudain silencieux.

-Ce n'est pas sa fiancée, c'est clair, répéta-t-il en saisissant Batista par le col.

-Oui…oui, bégaya-t-il, désolé…

Kojiro le reposa à terre.

-…Non…c'est moi, pardon.

Il se rhabilla rapidement sans prendre de douche.

-Je dois y aller, Lippi, je ne peux pas me joindre à vous ce soir.

-Kojiro, mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Rien, rien…répondit-il en rangeant ses affaires, je dois vous laisser, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

Il claqua son casier, mit son sac sur l'épaule, attrapa le magazine et sortit des vestiaires. Une fois dehors il s'appuya contre le mur.

_Je n'y crois pas, c'est…c'est impossible, si elle s'était réveillée, elle m'aurait appelé ou elle serait venue me rejoindre, elle m'aurait donné signe de vie ! Et pourtant…_

Il regarda à nouveau la couverture du magazine.

_C'est bien elle, je ne rêve pas, c'est bien elle, elle s'est enfin réveillée…_

*Fin du flash back*

_Mais quel con, quel con, ça fait plus d'un mois qu'elle s'est réveillée et rien, elle ne m'a pas contacté une seule fois, elle m'a complètement oublié…qu'est ce qui ce passe là bas bon sang ?_

Il alluma à nouveau le briquet et commença à brûler le bracelet jaune.

_Je fais mon possible pour que notre rêve ce réalise et elle, elle me laisse tom…Aie !_

Il balança son briquet et massa son poignet.

_La vache, il veut pas lâcher celui-là. _

Son bracelet était toujours là, la flamme n'avait brûlé que sa peau. Il saisit un verre rempli de whisky qui trainait sur son chevet et le but cul sec.

_La douleur ne veut pas partir…_

Il se leva, rejoignit la salle de bain et ouvrit le robinet d'eau froide. Il passa son poignet sous l'eau et resta un moment perdu dans ses pensées, il releva la tête et fit face à sa propre image : il avait les cheveux ébouriffés, une barbe de quelques jours, les yeux vitreux et le teint blafard.

_Qu'est ce qui me prend ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Sanae qu'est ce que tu m'as fait…_

Des images lui revinrent en tête, il se mit à rêver les yeux ouverts : sa rencontre avec Sanae, son premier sourire, leur premier baiser, leur première dispute, leur première nuit…Brusquement il se retourna.

-Sanae ?

La pièce était vide, il baissa la tête et retrouva son image, seul devant son miroir.

-Elle est toujours là, dès que je m'observe, je sens son regard sur moi, je la revois près de moi…merde, il faut que ça finisse !

« TOC TOC TOC »

-…

« TOC TOC TOC »

-Tu es là Kojiro ?

Kojiro ne répondit pas, il ferma le robinet et repartit sur son lit.

« TOC TOC TOC »

-Kojiro, je t'ai entendu, je sais que tu es là, je…

-Si tu le sais, pourquoi tu poses la question ? Laisse-moi tranquille !

-J'ai des nouvelles pour toi.

-Si c'est au sujet de Sanae, tu arrives un peu tard Takeshi.

-Je sais, mais je n'ai pas pu venir avant…

-Et puis comment tu sais où j'habite d'ailleurs, il ne me semble pas te l'avoir dit.

-Ça c'est sûr, depuis ton départ on n'a aucune nouvelle de toi, tu me l'avais pourtant promis.

-Je fais beaucoup trop de promesses moi. Crois moi, c'est bien mieux ainsi, alors va-t-en.

-Tu rigoles j'espère, fit Takeshi en ouvrant la porte, je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour rester dehors.

-Et merde, je devrais me servir des clefs dorénavant.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ci ? Tu devrais être à l'entraînement avec tes coéquipiers.

-Coéquipiers, c'est vite dit…

-Ça j'avais remarqué, leur accueil m'a tout de suite mis dans l'ambiance, heureusement que l'entraîneur était plus compréhensif. Il a l'air de bien t'aimer.

-…

Takeshi regarda autour de lui.

-A part ce bordel général, cette odeur de cochon grillé, ces bouteilles d'alcool vides qui jonchent le sol et ces cigarettes qui n'ont rien à faire là, tu peux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Il saisit le paquet de cigarette et le broya dans ses mains.

-Hé, qu'est ce que tu fous ? Protesta Kojiro en s'asseyant sur le lit. Tu sais le prix que ça coûte ?

-Pas assez si tu veux mon avis.

-…

-On va tout de suite mettre les choses au clair, je sais qu'apprendre le réveil de Sanae a dû te faire un choc mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu veux gâcher ta carrière pour ça.

-Je ne veux pas gâcher ma carrière ! C'est ces types là bas qui sont cons, essaie de marquer sans ballon et tu me diras si ta motivation est toujours là.

-On m'a pourtant dit que tu ne te débrouillais pas si mal il y a encore un mois, tu avais même réussi à remettre à sa place l'un de tes détracteurs…

-Lippi parle vraiment beaucoup trop.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu deviendrais le meilleur buteur d'Italie avant la coupe du monde junior, il ne te reste que cinq mois…

-Et elle alors ? S'énerva Kojiro en se levant. Elle m'avait dit beaucoup de chose, elle aussi, mais il semblerait qu'elle ne les pensait pas, elle ne m'a même pas appelé pour dire qu'elle allait bien !

-Mais quel abruti pleurnichard, tu veux faire concurrence à Caliméro ou quoi ?

(**Feylie** : ça c'est l'insulte ultime, si si)

Kojiro se retourna surpris, il aperçut une jeune fille brune toute menue dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-…

-Alors c'est toi la loque humaine ? Demanda-t-elle en tirant sur sa cigarette.

(**Feylie** : kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! *cri d'une fangirl*) (**Mando **: C'est qui ? C'est qui ? Lady Heiser, la femme Sado Maso ? Oula il faut que j'arrête de regarder les experts moi)

-Quoi ? Et puis qui es-tu toi pour me parler comme ça ?

Elle avança jusqu'à lui et le poussa à s'assoir sur le lit. Elle regarda tout autour d'elle puis remit la cigarette à ses lèvres.

-Je suis ton pire cauchemar mon gars, dit-elle en lui soufflant de la fumée dans la figure.

« KOF KOF »

Kojiro toussa.

- Také, briffe-le pendant que visite le reste de ce taudis.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

-Kojiro, je te présente Eifer, la fille de monsieur Kozo, c'est elle qui va te remettre en forme, déclara Takeshi en s'appuyant contre le mur. Je suis certain qu'elle fera un bon boulot.

-Quoi ? Ce vieux débris alcoolique avait une fille ?

(**Feylie **: une fille cachée en faite. Chut, faut pas le dire) (**Mando** : Quand je vous dis que les entraineurs de cette série ont une vie de débauche)

-Ouais, et ça te pose un problème, Caliméro ?

-Je ne m'appelle pas Caliméro !

-Ah si, si, je te le confirme vu ta gueule, ton discours de midinette et tes jérémiades exaspérantes, il ne te manque plus que la coquille sur la tête et tu ferais bien illusion.

(**Feylie** : vraiment y'a qu'Eifer pour sortir ça à Koji. T'es la best mon Shigure !)

-De quel droit tu…

-De quoi tu te plains ? Ta meuf est de nouveau opérationnelle, tu devrais te réjouir, mais non toi tu meugles parce qu'elle n'a pas rappliqué en quatrième vitesse, occupe toi déjà de ta carrière pour lui montrer que toi tu as bien respecté tes choix, sinon à quoi ça aurait servi de la quitter ? Tu perds ton temps ici, si tu ne veux pas te bouger le cul pour ce putain de titre de meilleur buteur, va la rejoindre au lieu de te lamenter, sois un peu logique ! Et puis est-ce que c'est de sa faute à elle si elle t'a oublié ? Je serais toi, je ferais plutôt tout pour me faire connaitre de tous pour devenir incontournable à ses yeux, tu…

-La ferme ! Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Demanda Kojiro en se levant.

-Je viens de te dire que tu étais trop con de rester là à gâcher ce que mon père et toi avaient réussi à mettre en place…

-Je parle de Sanae ! Coupa-t-il en se tournant vers Takeshi. Est ce qu'elle…

-Oui, depuis l'accident, elle…elle a oublié toute l'année écoulée, je…je suis désolé.

Kojiro se leva et se prit la tête dans les mains.

_C'est pas vrai, mais quel con, quel con ! J'en rate vraiment pas une moi…_

Il marchait de long en large en silence.

_Je l'accuse encore de tous les maux alors qu'elle n'y peut rien, comment j'ai pu croire que…Sanae._

Il se rassit sur le lit, tête baissée, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

-…

-Oui, bon, on ne va pas en faire un drame non plus, fit Eifer en se servant un verre de Whisky. Ça arrive, mais la mémoire ça va, ça vient, et puis si tu as réussi à la séduire une fois, tu pourrais recommencer, je suis sûre que tu as du potentiel derrière cette tête de clodo. Allez tiens, prends ça, ça te réconfortera.

Elle lui tendit un verre qu'il écarta si violemment qu'il tomba à terre. Le liquide s'écoula sur le plancher.

-Je veux pas de cette merde.

Eifer eut un sourire en coin.

-Et bien c'est un progrès, Caliméro a disparu, ai-je l'honneur de parler à Kojiro Hyuga, le futur buteur numéro un de l'Italie ?

-Non, tu te trompes…

Kojiro se leva.

-Tu parles au meilleur buteur du monde, futur star mondial, tellement connu que même au Brésil mon visage occupera tous les médias, elle ne se débarrassera pas de moi aussi facilement.

Il sourit à Takeshi.

-Ravi que tu te réveilles, dit-il en faisant une accolade à Kojiro.

-Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais prends un balai et nettoie moi tout ça, même ses caleçons par terre tiennent debout tout seul, je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir dans une telle porcherie !

-Parce que tu comptes dormir ici ? S'inquiéta Kojiro.

-Bien sûr, ma mission est de te redonner le feu sacré tel que l'a fait mon père, j'ai besoin d'avoir tout contrôle sur toi alors je ne te quitte plus, à partir de maintenant plus de rêveries, plus d'excès, que du travail ! En attendant que tu nettoies tout ça, moi je vais faire un petit somme, j'ai un décalage horaire à éliminer.

(**Feylie **: la digne fille de son père, je vous le dis !) (**Mando** : Non c'est une femme c'est tout, allez les hommes au boulot, mon appartement est crade, moi je vais me prélasser dans mon bain, je suis fatiguée d'avoir joué à Mario Kart.)

Elle écrasa sa cigarette dans le cendrier et s'allongea sur le lit.

-Et me réveille pas avant d'avoir fini sinon tu t'en souviendras, et puis n'oublie pas de dépoussiérer ton canapé, tu vas y passer tes futurs nuits !

-…

-Je rêve, tu parles d'une aide, merci Takeshi…

-J'entends pas les coups de balai là, râla Eifer.

Kojiro et Takeshi sortirent de l'appartement.

-Tu peux me dire ce qui t'a pris de ramener cette folle ?

-Sur le coup j'ai cru que c'était une bonne idée, et j'en ai la confirmation…

-Ça ne va pas, elle a beau être la fille de Kozo, j'ai déjà assez d'emmerdes comme ça au club, j'ai pas envie de subir cette aliénée…

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup.

-Toi, tu te fous de ma gueule !

Eifer vêtue d'un survêtement noir, un bâton à la main tira Kojiro par les cheveux.

-J'ai compris, il faut te dire les choses clairement, alors tu vas commencer par me raser tous ses poils pour ressembler à un humain et pas à un caniche mal entretenu…

(**Feylie** : à quoi ça sert de vanner, elle le fait si bien)

-Hé mais ça va pas !

-Si, si, très bien, et si tu ne veux pas le faire, moi j'ai un beau rasoir électrique qui ne demande que ça, je pourrais au passage te faire une petite coupe iroquoise.

-C'est bon, c'est bon, j'y vais.

-Et que ça saute ! Dit-elle en tapant le bâton sur le sol.

-Takeshi, je…

-Oui, c'est ça, au revoir Takeshi, merci pour le voyage tu diras à mon père que je suis bien installée et que mon animal de compagnie avait besoin d'un petit dressage, à plus tard.

La porte se referma sur un Kojiro dépité. Takeshi fixa la porte et sourit.

_Il va aller mieux…_

Deux mois plus tard entre Turin et Sao Paolo.

Le réveil de Tsubasa sonna, il le chercha maladroitement des mains avant de l'éteindre, émergeant de sous le drap, il regarda à côté de lui, et sourit timidement.

Je me lève et je te bouscule, tu ne te réveilles pas comme d'habitude

Sur toi je remonte le drap, j'ai peur que tu aies froid comme d'habitude

Ma main caresse tes cheveux, presque malgré moi comme d'habitude

Mais toi tu me tournes le dos, comme d'habitude

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se leva du lit.

Alors je m'habille très vite, je sors de la chambre comme d'habitude

Tout seul je bois mon café, je suis en retard comme d'habitude, sans bruit je quitte la maison

Il salua le gardien et partit au stade.

Kojiro sortit de son appartement sans réveiller Eifer qui ronflait de bon cœur. Le vent s'engouffra sous son parka, il leva les yeux au ciel.

Tout est gris dehors comme d'habitude, j'ai froid, je relève mon col, comme d'habitude

A son arrivée au stade, une nuée de journalistes se précipita sur lui, les flashs et les questions fusèrent.

-Hyuga, depuis votre série de triplés aux trois derniers matchs, vous êtes devenu la star de l'équipe B de la Juventus, on parle même d'un passage imminent en équipe A, vous êtes heureux ?

-Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? Répondit-il avec un sourire de circonstance, excusez-moi, mais je dois y allez sinon je vais être en retard.

Comme d'habitude, toute la journée, je vais jouer à faire semblant, comme d'habitude je vais sourire

Il courut jusqu'au grillage et sauta par-dessus, il atterrit directement sur le terrain.

-Hé bien, tu es pile à l'heure, moi qui avais parié sur ton retard, je te dois cinq billets, tu deviens fort à ce jeu là, fit Di Natale en lui tapant dans le dos, pourtant j'avais envoyé l'artillerie lourde à l'entrée.

-La prochaine fois je te conseille de renseigner son fan club de midinette, là il ne pourra pas s'en sortir, intervint Dovi.

-Pitié pas les piaillements dès le matin, tout mais pas ça ! Si tu me fais ce coup là tu peux dire adieu à ta Porsch, menaça Kojiro en plaçant un ballon entre lui et le parking.

-Ok, tu as gagné, pas touche à mon bébé, dit Di Natale en reprenant le ballon.

Comme d'habitude je vais même rire, comme d'habitude, enfin je vais vivre, comme d'habitude

L'entrainement se finit à 18 heures, Tsubasa rentra directement.

Et puis le jour s'en ira, moi je reviendrai comme d'habitude

Toi, tu seras sortie, pas encore rentrée comme d'habitude

Il ouvrit la porte et trouva un appartement vide, depuis peu elle se débrouillait seule, la barrière de la langue passé, elle avait pu reprendre des activités et elle ne s'en privait pas, sa grossesse se passait bien, seule leur nuit avait changé, elle ne supportait plus d'être seule et avait décrété qu'elle et son tigre dormiraient dorénavant avec lui. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, mais une pointe de tristesse l'assaillait toujours à ce moment là, ça devenait de plus en plus dur de ne rien lui dire.

Kojiro rentra vers 19 heures, Eifer avait fini son travail de coach et était repartie au Japon dans l'après midi. Il s'écroula sur le lit.

Tout seul j'irai me coucher, dans ce grand lit froid comme d'habitude

Il regarda le plafond, ferma les yeux et écouta autour de lui : rien, personne, pas un bruit, cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas retrouvé ainsi. Il resta un bon quart d'heure dans ses pensées avant de respirer un grand coup. Il se leva et alla se passer la tête sous l'eau froide.

Mes larmes, je les cacherai, comme d'habitude

Il frictionna ses cheveux avec une serviette en rejoignant son lit. Il s'allongea et sortit alors une photo de sa poche qu'il posa en équilibre sur son chevet. Il la regarda tendrement avant de lui murmurer un « bonne nuit » et de fermer les yeux.

Comme d'habitude, même la nuit, je vais jouer à faire semblant

-Bonsoir, je suis rentrée !

-Je suis dans la cuisine.

Comme d'habitude tu rentreras, comme d'habitude je t'attendrai

Comme d'habitude tu me souriras, comme d'habitude

-Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

-Je suis fatiguée, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à rester debout, dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de Tsubasa.

-Tu devrais moins en faire.

-Oui, je crois que dorénavant je vais rester ici à me reposer ou alors je pourrais passer mes journées au stade avec toi !

-Heu…ce n'est pas une bonne idée tu sais.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas que j'y aille à la fin, tu as honte de moi c'est ça ?

-Mais non, ce n'est pas ça…

-Je sais, tu me trouves trop grosse !

-N'importe quoi, tu es enceinte de six mois, c'est normal…

-Donc tu me trouves grosse, renifla-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, je le savais, je ressemble à un cachalot !

(**Feylie** : j'aime bien la capacité que nous avons, nous autres les femmes, à retourner nos paroles contre nos hommes. Et une femme enceinte est encore plus doué)

(**Mando** : Je suis une experte à ce jeu, le pauvre simba…M.D.R.)

- Sanae, calme-toi, dit Tsubasa en se levant pour aller près d'elle, ta réaction est un peu excessive tu ne crois pas ?

-Excessive ? Tu me trouves excessive ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as commencé à m'appeler cachalot, et c'est de ta faute si je suis dans cet état, moi j'ai rien demandé.

-Mais je n'ai jamais dit ça !

-Oh ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, je m'en souviens très bien, tu n'arrêtais pas de m'appeler cachalot au lycée, même Hiragi s'y était mis avant de…

(**Feylie** : oops… ! I dit it again, na na na)

Sanae se coupa et resta un moment immobile.

-…

-Je…je crois effectivement que ce n'était pas toi mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir de qui c'était, et Hiragi ce ne serait pas un joueur de la Toho ça ?

-Si.

-Alors, tu…tu m'as bien laissé au lycée au Toho. J'étais au Japon et toi tu étais ici, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Tsubasa.

Celui-ci acquiesça de la tête.

-Et tu m'as mise enceinte comme ça à la va-vite ? Tu es un vrai pervers !

*CLAC*

(**Feylie** : cinq minute ! On peut la refaire ? C'est trop fort ce CLAC ! **Tsubi **: pas question ! J'ai la joue en feu, moi **Feylie** : m'en fous ! Je veux un autre clac)

-Mais…mais…

-Ah et arrête de faire cette tête d'ahuri, je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu flippais que je retrouve la mémoire, tu as été un vrai goujat.

-Sanae, je…tu…enfin je…

-Bon tu vas la sortir ton excuse à la noix ?

-…trompe !

-Comment ça tu me trompes ? Comment tu oses m'annoncer ça comme ça ? Autant tomber sur toi et la fille en train de le faire, ça fait le même effet ! Obsédé !

*CLAC*

(**Feylie** : que de jouissance, mes aïeuls, mouhahaha **Tsubi** : c'était la dernière, alors dégage)

Tsubasa massa sa joue rouge marquée par les doigts de Sanae.

-Ça ne va pas non ! Je voulais dire que toi, tu te trompais, il te manque encore des éléments, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, arrête de t'énerver comme ça, tu…

-Pa…pardon, bégaya-t-elle toute penaude, je…je…enfin je ne sais pas, d'un coup j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'avait trahi, alors que…que je ne connais pas la moitié de cette année écoulée, je suis désolée, dit-elle en reniflant.

-C'est rien, laisse tomber, ça va aller, et vois le bon côté des choses, ta mémoire revient peu à peu…

-Ah bon tu penses ? Se réjouit Sanae en essuyant une larme.

-Mais oui, je te le confirme, bientôt on pourra discuter de cette année et j'en connais un qui n'attend rien pour attendre, murmura Tsubasa en passant sa main sur sa joue.

-Pardon, qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

-Rien, rien, allons manger…

-Bouge pas, je vais te préparer un bon petit plat, je te dois bien ça, plaisanta Sanae et prenant une poêle à la main.

-Non, non ce n'est pas la peine, ne te fatigue pas pour ça, je vais le faire, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il dérapa sur le sol et se rattrapa à Sanae. Ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

-Je…je suis désolé, bégaya Tsubasa.

Leurs visages se frôlèrent.

*BOING*

(**Feylie** : jamais deux sans trois ! J'aime ce chapitre pour la douceur qu'elle dégage, pas vous ?)

Sanae assomma Tsubasa d'un coup de poêle.

-Oh pardon, dit-elle en s'accroupissant près de lui, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, c'était comme un réflexe, je suis vraiment désolée…

-C'est…c'est pas grave, je vais juste prendre une assurance vie dès que je pourrai, au cas où l'effet Tigrou réussirait à me tuer.

-Hein ? Mais qu'est que tu racontes ? Mon dieu, tu es en plein délire ! Bouge pas je vais appeler les urgences !

-Laisse tomber Sanae, va plutôt te reposer et ne t'approche plus de moi pour l'instant…

(**Feylie** : m.d.r, le mec qui fuit la queue entre les jambes. Ah Tsubi, t'es le best vraiment)

-Je…je suis vraiment désolée, sanglota-t-elle.

-C'est pas grave, je t'assure, dit Tsubasa avec un grand sourire, regarde je suis déjà debout, va plutôt finir tes préparatifs pour le bébé…

-Oui, tu as raison, fit-elle en se reprenant d'un coup, j'ai hâte de finir de tricoter ses petits chaussons, et puis il y a aussi son petit bonnet avec des oreilles de Tigre, c'est trop mignon et…

-Sanae, coupa Tsubasa, vas-y !

-Merci, c'est gentil, je suis trop contente !

Sanae quitta la cuisine. Tsubasa souffla.

-Je vais vraiment mourir, ses sauts d'humeur vont me tuer…

Pendant ce temps, au fin fond d'une forêt sauvage, un homme nu méditait sous une cascade.

-Disciple H, cria un vieux bonze sur la berge, ça suffit maintenant, vous pouvez arrêter votre méditation il y a le parquet à astiquer, avant vos ablutions du soir.

Un des sourcils de l'homme se leva.

_Ne pas répliquer, ne pas répliquer, penser au parquet, au parquet ! Oui c'est ça, on astique le parquet, pas autre chose, on ne pense plus aux femmes, et surtout pas aux femmes de ses amis, ce n'est pas bien. Parquet et chiffon, bien ! Femme et nichon, pas bien ! Ça va rentrer, ça va rentrer…_

(**Mando **: Mais qui est ce mystérieux H ? Où est-il ? Que fait-il ? Quel est son but ? Pourquoi est-il nu ? Vous le saurez peut-être au prochain épisode. **Koji** : Moi en tout cas je sais déjà pourquoi il est nu, espèce de perverse !)

A suivre…

**Mando** : Bon, pour la scène de fin je me suis un peu laissé aller, j'espère que je n'ai choqué personne et que vous avez eu plaisir à me lire à nouveau, j'attends donc vos réactions qui me font bien marrer, gros bisous à tous et peut-être à bientôt.


	91. Chapter 91

Kikiou,

Me revoilà à nouveau, mais attention n'en prenez pas trop l'habitude car je n'ai plus de chapitre en réserve, il va falloir que je trouve le courage de m'y remettre !

En tous cas merci à Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31 pour son commentaire qui m'a rappelé que je n'avais pas mis à jour ma fic sur ce site depuis longtemps, oui, je sais honte à moi. Mais attention mon Koji d'amour ne peut pour l'instant épouser personne même sa fan number one, il est attaché sur mon lit prêt à l'emploi pour la suite de l'histoire, c'est mon inspiration, mdr.

Merci aussi à Angy, une lectrice fidèle, j'espère que la suite vous plaira encore à toutes les deux !

A bientôt si mon courage revient avant les vacances…

**Côté sérieux**

**Chapitre 91 : La coupe du monde junior**

Un mois plus tard à Sao Paolo au stade Maracana, Sanae prenait place dans les gradins.

_Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue voir un match ! Je suis heureuse de retrouver cette ambiance, _pensa-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Tsubasa ne veut pas que je rencontre son équipe mais là il sera bien obligé, c'est quand même son univers. Je veux en faire partie et partager tout ça._

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

_Je suis quand même la mère de son futur bébé…_

« Mesdames et messieurs, les deux équipes font leur entrée sur le terrain… »

Elle chercha Tsubasa des yeux et applaudit avec le public.

Le match commença.

La ferveur du public se faisait entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde, chaque action de jeu soulevait la liesse ou la crainte du public, le stade tout entier était acquis au génie des deux équipes et soudain au bout d'une demi-heure, la foule explosa : le capitaine de Sao Paolo, leur star, Tsubasa Ohzora venait de faire trembler les filets des buts adversaires. Il saluait le public alors que ses coéquipiers fondaient sur lui pour le congratuler.

Sur son siège, Sanae tremblait.

_Pourquoi…Pourquoi je ne suis pas aussi heureuse qu'avant ? Pourquoi sa passion, sa joie ne viennent plus jusqu'à moi ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Tsubasa…_

Sanae serra ses mains sur ses genoux, ferma les yeux et respira à fond.

_Non, c'est une erreur, ça doit être le stress, calme toi Sanae…_

Elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa nouveau le terrain.

_Oui, c'est ça, c'est un accident…_

Le match se poursuivit et finit sur la victoire de Sao Paolo trois à zéro. A la sortie du stade, une nuée de journalistes attendait les héros du jour. Sanae s'était mise un peu à l'écart.

-Ah ! Les voilà !

Les micros et les caméras bondirent sur Tsubasa.

-Un nouveau triplé pour vous, vous tenez la grande forme ! Le championnat du monde junior et dans deux mois, vous serez surement l'homme à battre…

-Attendez, je n'ai pas tout fait seul, sans l'équipe, je…

- Oui sans moi le grand Tsubasa est complètement perdu, interrompit Pépé en tapant sur l'épaule de celui-ci, alors pour le titre de champion du monde c'est sur le Brésil qu'il faudra compter ! N'est-ce pas capitaine ? Demanda Pépé en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ne compte pas trop là-dessus, Pépé, le Japon compte d'autres bons joueurs et peut-être même meilleurs que moi, je…

Tsubasa remarqua Sanae au loin.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il en s'écartant rapidement du journaliste.

-…

Le journaliste et Pépé restèrent bouche bée.

Il courut jusqu'à elle.

- Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas sortir dans ton état !

-Je ne suis pas malade tu sais, je suis juste enceinte.

-Oui, mais tu ne te rends pas compte avec toute cette foule tu…

-La foule ne vient pas me voir moi, mais toi ! Je ne crains rien, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. En tout cas je tiens à te féliciter, c'était un très beau match, rajouta-t-elle, tu as fait d'énormes progrès depuis que je t'ai vu jouer.

-Merci, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Bon, il…

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, fit Pépé en arrivant derrière Tsubasa, mais je crois que les journalistes ont encore des questions à te poser.

-C'est pas vrai, souffla Tsubasa.

-A l'approche du championnat du monde tu devais t'en douter ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec…

Pépé, gêné, fixait Sanae sans savoir comment l'appeler.

-Sanae, enchantée, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

-Sa…Sanae mais ce n'est pas vrai, je ne savais pas que tu étais au Brésil, s'exclama Roberto qui venait d'arriver. Dis moi ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ? Un an et demi ?

-Et oui, déjà ! répondit-elle souriant.

-Tsubasa tu aurais pu me le dire, lui reprocha Roberto.

-Oui, ça ne fait que cinq mois que je suis là après tout, précisa Sanae.

-Cinq mois ? Mais tu n'es pas auprès de Hyu…

-Ah ! Roberto, il faut qu'on aille répondre aux sollicitations des médias, tu viens ? Coupa Tsubasa en le tirant par le bras.

-Oui, mais…mais…

Roberto venait de se figer.

-Sa…Sanae, tu es enceinte ?

-Non, je viens juste de manger un ballon et j'ai du mal à le digérer.

-Non, mais sérieux, comment tu as fait ?

-Roberto, tu sais que je t'aime bien, et je sais que tu as toujours eu un peu de mal avec les femmes, mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer les choses de la vie, demande à ton petit protégé, il se fera une joie de t'expliquer.

Roberto se retourna vers Tsubasa.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Hé bien…

-Toutes mes félicitations, se réjouit Pépé en secouant les mains de Sanae.

-Il…il est pour quand ? Bégaya Roberto.

-Pour dans deux mois, répondit Sanae en massant machinalement son ventre.

-Magnifique, un bébé pour le championnat du monde ! Tsubasa, tu es trop fort ! Fit Pépé en le tapant dans le dos.

-Mais…mais tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça, fit Roberto incrédule, tu…

-Ecoute Roberto, si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, je peux le comprendre mais ce bébé n'est pas l'opération du saint esprit, et dis toi bien une chose, Tsubasa n'est plus un enfant, il est capable de faire beaucoup de chose tout seul, sans toi.

- Sanae, calme-toi…

- Ecoute, Tsubasa, je vais rentrer, je n'aurais jamais du venir…

-Attends je vais avec toi, dit-il en prenant son sac de sport.

-Non tu peux rester, regarde, ils t'attendent tous, fit Sanae en tournant la tête vers les journalistes qui étaient plus loin.

-Je vais régler ça, viens, dit-il en lui prenant la main. On se voit plus tard, rajouta Tsubasa, en saluant Roberto et Pépé.

Tous deux regardèrent le couple s'éloigner.

-Je suis content pour lui, se réjouit Pépé en mettant les mains derrières la tête.

-Dans quel pétrin il s'est embarqué, souffla Roberto, je sens que le championnat du monde va être encore plus animé que prévu.

Arrivé près de la foule, Tsubasa les salua.

-Ecoutez, je suis un peu fatigué, vous pouvez encore me poser une question ce soir et je répondrais aux autres demain.

Un journaliste précipita son micro sous le menton de Tsubasa.

-On vient juste d'apprendre que l'un de vos compatriote Hyuga Kojiro venait de passer dans l'équipe A de la Juventus après une série de buts exceptionnels ces derniers mois, ne pensez vous pas qu'il pourrait vous voler la vedette ?

-Non, bien au contraire, je suis heureux pour lui, notre équipe était jusqu'alors une équipe parmi d'autres, je pense que grâce à lui, elle vient de se positionner en rivale directe contre le Brésil, et puis dans une équipe il n'y a pas que deux joueurs, merci.

Tsubasa s'écarta de la foule et entraina Sanae vers un taxi.

-Et bien voilà, on rentre maintenant…Sanae ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je…je ne sais pas, pleurnicha-t-elle, je ne suis même pas triste. Au contraire, je me sens étrangement soulagée…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux pour chercher une réponse.

-…

-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive Tsubasa ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu es en train de retrouver la mémoire, ne t'inquiète pas, tu comprendras bientôt.

-Je ne veux plus attendre, qu'est ce que tu me caches à la fin ? Demanda-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Il caressa ses cheveux et y déposa un baiser.

-Sanae…

-Tsubasa ! Le bébé !

-Hein ? Quoi le bébé ? S'inquiéta-t-il en s'écartant pour regarder son ventre.

-Je ne sais pas, il ne fait que de bouger et de taper.

- Ça va aller ?

-Oui, ça va, il vient juste d'arrêter. C'est bizarre ça, d'habitude il ne bouge pas autant. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il se défendait d'un truc.

-Fais voir, dit Tsubasa en posant ça main sur son ventre.

-Ah, tiens, il recommence !

Tsubasa sentit le pied du bébé contre sa paume.

- Dis-moi, tu crois que c'est normal ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Attends, je crois que j'ai compris…

Sanae saisit la main de Tsubasa et la déplaça sur son ventre. A chaque déplacement les coups du bébé suivaient.

-Heu, c'est moi ou le bébé frappe juste là où je pose la main ?

Sanae éclata de rire.

-J'ai bien l'impression que c'est toi qui es son ennemi.

-Hein ? Mais je ne lui ai rien fait moi, s'indigna-t-il en enlevant sa main.

-Et bien ça promet quand il naitra, plaisanta Sanae

-Ah non, pour l'instant ce truc doit rester là où il est, sinon je sens qu'il serait capable de me poursuivre pour m'achever.

-Mais non regarde, il est tout calme, répondit-elle, en caressant doucement son ventre.

-Non je n'ai pas confiance, il a de qui tenir…

-Insinuerais-tu que le bébé te frappe à cause de moi ?

-Mais non, mais non…Allez, on rentre, viens, dit-il en prenant sa main pour l'aider à rentrer dans le taxi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est surement un jeu pour lui, affirma Sanae en s'installant.

-Oui, c'est ça, jouer à m'éliminer, murmura-t-il en claquant la porte de la voiture derrière lui.

Le lendemain à l'appartement, allongée sur le canapé Sanae se reposait en attendant le retour de Tsubasa.

-Aaaahhh, qu'est ce que je m'ennuie, dit-elle en posant un magasine à terre. Ça fait au moins deux fois que je lis ce machin, « La vie active d'une femme enceinte » ou « Comment conserver une vie amoureuse en attendant bébé », tu parles, de vraies conneries oui ! Je ressemble à un hippopotame qui s'essouffle au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, aucun de mes amis ou de ma famille n'est là et mon bébé déteste son père. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça !

« Bing »

La télécommande de la télévision venait de tomber du canapé.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça, souffla-t-elle en tendant le bras pour la ramasser.

Sa main ripa sur un bouton et la télé s'alluma.

« …il reste encore trente minutes au Milan AC pour conserver ce score de un à zéro face à… »

-Pas question de regarder ça, j'ai eu mon compte de foot pour la semaine…Aïe…mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend, Tsubasa n'est pas là, dit-elle en tapotant son ventre.

« …le numéro 12 commence à donner des signe de fatigue, il se pourrait que le grand jour pour Hyuga Kojiro soit pour aujourd'hui… »

-Hyuga ?

L'attention de Sanae se reporta sur la télé.

« …et oui, on a la confirmation, l'entraineur se dirige vers Hyuga, le japonais va enfin faire sa rentrée dans la cour des grands, après six mois en équipe B, il va enfin s'exprimer en série A ! »

L'entraîneur lui tapa sur l'épaule, et lui montra le terrain.

Il laça ses chaussures, regarda une dernière fois une photo qu'il mit sous son protège tibia, releva sa chaussette jusqu'au genou et se leva du banc.

Il se dirigea vers la ligne de touche, prêt à entrer sur le terrain.

L'arbitre leva le panneau lumineux : le numéro 12 sort et le numéro 9 rentre.

Il s'arrêta près de la ligne et observa le stade.

_Ça y est, j'y suis arrivé… je vais enfin entrer sur cette scène inondée de lumière où j'ai toujours rêvé de jouer… _

Il regarda alors son poignet.

_Tu vois…j'ai réalisé mon rêve… _

Il toucha machinalement ses deux bracelets brésiliens.

J'ai arraché un bout de rêves qui dépassait un peu de toi, je l'ai gardé comme une fièvre, je l'ai attaché à moi en souvenir de toi

C'est tout ce qui me reste…

Un petit peu de toi pour échapper à la solitude

Un petit peu de toi pour éloigner le vide absolu

Il enserra ses bracelets.

Un petit peu de toi pour réchauffer mon regard privé de son soleil

Quand tu n'es plus là, un peu de toi, pour moins de blessure

Il leva la tête vers les gradins, ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les acclamations du public.

_Tu entends ? C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu…Tu entends n'est ce pas ? Tu es avec moi, hein ?…J'aimerais tellement t'entendre … _

Un peu de ta voix pour me guider quand je suis perdu

Un petit peu de toi qui monte en moi

L'amour et la foi, un peu d'espoir, traversent les murs quand je t'entends…

Il resserra un peu plus sa main sur son poignet.

Un petit peu de toi pour te garder près de moi, même quand tu n'es plus là

Un petit peu de toi pour supporter les jours où tu es si loin

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

J'ai ramassé dans tes rêves un petit mot juste pour moi, je l'ai volé dans ton sommeil quand tu murmurais tout bas reste auprès de moi

C'est un petit peu de toi pour retrouver un peu de tes nuits dans mon sommeil

L'arbitre siffla.

Il regarda alors le terrain.

_Mais, je ne renonce pas, tu vois…je le fais pour toi… _

Pour toi qui coule dans mes veines

Pour toi qui est partout en moi

Pour toi…

_Sanae…regarde mon rêve… regarde notre rêve… _

Il embrassa ses bracelets et tapa dans la main de son coéquipier avant de rentrer sur la pelouse.

Les flashs crépitèrent et la foule en délire se leva…

Arrivé sur le rond central, il fixa son adversaire et leva le bras point serré.

La foule cria et applaudit à tout rompre.

_Regarde-moi, mon ange…_

On siffla le coup d'envoi.

On lui passa directement le ballon, il partit vers le but…

Sanae s'était redressée sur le canapé et avait les poings serrés sur les genoux. Elle était complètement captivée.

« …Hyuga se lance dans une percée solitaire, on a l'impression qu'il veut prouver quelque chose, il en fait peut-être un peu trop pour une première fois, il… »

-Ah, mais tu ne le connais pas toi, c'est comme ça qu'il donne le meilleur, relis tes fiches !

« …Il vient d'entrer dans la surface de réparation, il se retrouve face à trois défenseurs, s'il continue ainsi, il va perdre le…oh ! Il vient de faire une passe magnifique à Di Natale qui fait suivre à Dovi qui arme et qui tire ! ! La Juventus revient à un partout ! L'arrivée en jeu d' Hyuga a redonné du peps à l'attaque… »

-Et bien voilà, je te l'avais dit ! S'excita Sanae en se levant. Bien joué ! Ahhhh ça me donne soif tout ça.

Elle saisit une canette posée près d'elle.

« Pschittttt »

Elle se désaltéra et reporta son attention sur le petit écran.

-Allez, montre leur de quoi tu es capable à ces nazes de commentateurs ! Dit-elle en levant sa canette vers la télé qui faisait un gros plan sur Kojiro.

« …et le jeu reprend, le Milan AC met de suite en avant Pato, le « magicien » brésilien, c'est une série de dribbles et de une deux très précis avec Gatusso, ils sont déjà dans la surface de réparation pour…et c'est un tacle musclé de la part d'Hyuga qui arrête leur action, l'arbitre laisse jouer, il n'y a pas faute… »

-Mais bien sûr qu'il n'y a pas faute, c'est ce « magicien de la brosse à cheveux » qui ne tient pas debout, qu'il retourne sur les podiums avec Eva Longoria et qu'il laisse le football pour les vrais mecs !

« …Hyuga a relancé le ballon à l'avant vers Batista, la Juventus est de nouveau à l'attaque, ce japonais est vraiment partout… »

-Et l'invasion des japonais dans le football ne fait que commencer !

«…Dovi et Di Natale sont toujours en pointe mais la défense du Milan AC résiste, attention Hyuga remonte le terrain, marqué de près par Nesta. Dovi risque le tout est fait une passe en hauteur à Hyuga en pleine course, attention c'est un amorti de la poitrine, Nesta qui avait suivi se roule par terre, que s'est-il passé ? Un mauvais geste d'Hyuga ? L'arbitre siffle…»

-N'importe quoi, il s'est jeté à terre tout seul, c'est un comédien, regardez moi ça, il se relève et prend même le temps de se recoiffer et de remettre ce qu'il n'a pas entre les jambes ! Chiqué ! Vociféra-t-elle en balançant un coussin sur l'écran de télé.

« …On ne voit rien au ralenti. Il n'y avait pas de mauvais geste, mais c'est un coup franc pour Milan AC… »

-Je ne savais pas que Gilbert Montagné était devenu arbitre !

« …Gentile intercepte le ballon et fait une passe à Dovi, attention il fait un centre pour Hyuga démarqué, réception parfaite dans les pieds, il évite le tacle de Nesta et arme son tir en l'air et GOooooooaaaallll ! Le ballon est déjà dans les filets ! Quel but magnifique !... »

-Yataaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Sanae sauta en l'air et renversa sa canette par terre.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Tsubasa en entrant dans la pièce dévastée. On t'entend depuis le couloir de l'ascenseur.

-Kojiro a marqué ! Tu te rends compte qu'il a marqué son premier but en série A ! S'extasia-t-elle en regardant le ralenti vidéo.

-C'est bien…

-C'est bien ? C'est bien ? Répéta-t-elle interloquée. Mais tu ne te rends pas compte !

-Si, si, je me rends compte que tu es devenue une de ses groupies.

-Moi ? Mais pas du tout, dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits, c'est juste que…que…

-Que ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas, admit-elle en se laissant tombée sur le canapé.

-Tu veux que je lui demande un autographe ? Si tu veux je peux même te le faire rencontrer, j'ai des relations et si on a de la chance il voudra bien te serrer la main et…

« PAF ». Sanae lui balança un coussin sur la tête.

-Ah, ah, très drôle, dit-elle en se forçant à rire.

-Sur ce, je te laisse avec ta nouvelle idole, je vais prendre une douche, alors ne bave pas trop sur la télé sinon elle va rendre l'âme.

-Et tu n'es même pas jaloux ? S'indigna Sanae.

-Depuis le temps, j'ai l'habitude et tu remarqueras que tu n'as pas nié baver sur Kojiro, je prends note…

Tsubasa lui fit un grand sourire et quitta la pièce.

-…

Sanae resta bouche bée.

_N'importe quoi ! Je ne bave pas sur Kojiro ! La preuve !_

Elle prit la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision mais elle arrêta son geste, le match venait de se terminer sur la victoire de la Juventus deux à un et le journaliste venait de tendre le micro à Hyuga.

« -C'est votre premier match et vous vous êtes déjà montré indispensable à l'équipe…

-C'est vrai que j'ai eu pas mal de réussite aujourd'hui, j'en suis heureux, ma seule déception est de n'avoir pas pu marquer plus de buts, dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux.

_Non…il n'a vraiment rien de sexy…_

-Vous avez quand même joué contre le Milan AC, ce n'est pas une équipe facile à piéger…

-J'ai quand même réussi deux fois : sur une passe et sur un but, alors je suis confiant pour la suite.

…_en plus il est prétentieux…_

- Quels sont vos objectifs aujourd'hui ?

-Aller en France avec le titre de champion d'Italie, la Juventus est pour l'instant classée troisième, tout est encore possible. Et là bas je deviendrais champion du monde avec le Japon et meilleur buteur, affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_Non, pas charmeur du tout…_

-Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux, vous.

-J'ai attendu ça toute ma vie, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais m'arrêter.

-Vous avez quitté votre famille, vos amis, pour venir seul ici, ils ne vous manquent pas trop ?

-Si, énormément, mais je sais qu'ils me suivent assidument et c'est en devenant le meilleur et en me donnant à fond que je leur ferais le plus plaisir, j'en profite pour les saluer, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

…_et pas craquant non plus…_

-Vous avez une forte popularité ici, on dit même que c'est grâce à vous que les femmes sont revenues dans le stade et … »

« Kyyyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Kojiii »

Une horde de femmes hystériques écarta le journaliste en un instant et se jeta sur Kojiro.

« Et bien je crois qu'on va en rester là pour l'interview, le nouveau chouchou de la Juventus est entre de bonnes mains… »

« ZAP »

Sanae venait de couper la télévision.

-Non, ce crétin n'est ni sexy, ni craquant, ni rien du tout, dit-elle en se levant. Et…et il devrait avoir honte : si j'étais sa copine, je ne tolérerais pas un tel comportement ! Abruti ! Sniff…

Elle reniflait en faisant les cent pas.

_Pervers ! Sniff…Don juan de pacotille ! Sniff…Tu mériterais des baffes. Dès que je te revois, je te préviens tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !_ _Tu t'éclates alors que moi je m'ennuie ici en attendant de mettre au monde ton bébé ! Je n'ai pas le profil d'une femme au foyer désespérée, si tu me cherches tu vas me trouver mon grand, tu as oublié que tu avais une copine ou quoi ?_

Sanae s'arrêta net.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible…_

Elle massa ses tempes quelques secondes et commença à réfléchir calmement.

_La Toho…Hiragi, Takeshi et les autres…Takeru…Kojiro…j'étais heureuse…et puis cette nuit orageuse…Kojiro et Yui…la pluie…la nuit avec Tsubasa et ma décision…_

Au bout de quelques minutes elle regarda son ventre et son visage devint rouge. Elle se retourna, monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

-Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ? S'énerva-t-elle en tirant le rideau de douche.

-Sanae ? Mais…

-Qu'est ce que je fiche ici ? Insista-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, tu te rinces l'œil ? Fit Tsubasa en prenant la pose dans la douche.

Sanae referma rapidement le rideau.

-Imbécile !

-Si je ne me trompe pas, tu viens de retrouver la mémoire, non ? Tiens, tu peux me passer la serviette ?

-Tu mériterais que je te passe un savon…

- Ça c'est déjà fait, merci.

Tsubasa se saisit de la serviette et la passa autour de sa taille.

-Allez, viens, je vais t'expliquer…

- Habille-toi avant !

-Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine, tu as déjà tout vu.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour le bébé, il est en train de me donner des nausées.

-Toujours aussi agréable celui là…

-Oui, mais dès le début ce bébé a su qu'il y avait un truc qui tournait pas rond, il m'a défendue !

-Défendue ? Mais de quoi ? Je t'ai protégée !

-Protégée ? En m'éloignant de tout ceux que j'aimais, quelle idée !

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ?

-Non, non, tu m'as juste fait croire que j'étais en couple avec toi et que j'attendais ton bébé, ce n'était pas un mensonge, juste une petite blague, ironisa-t-elle, et tu comptais me dire la vérité le jour où « ton » cher enfant aurait eu dix huit ans ?

-Il m'aurait surement tué avant.

-Qui ? Kojiro ou le bébé ?

Tsubasa éclata de rire.

-Et en plus ça te fait rire ?

-Tu vois que toi aussi tu penses que ce bébé est un démon tueur, autant que son père.

-…n'importe quoi, souffla-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

-Sans rire, tu peux m'affirmer une seule fois que moi, je t'ai dit qu'on était ensemble et que ce bébé était le mien ?

-…

-Jamais je n'aurais joué avec ta confiance…

-Mais tu n'as rien nié, tu m'as laissé croire…

-On m'avait dit de ne rien dire, interrompit-il violement, tu peux croire que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne serais pas là enfermée contre ta volonté avec un mec que tu n'aimes pas ! Ok, j'ai joué un rôle mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, qui c'est ce qui te serais arrivée avec le choc…

-Mais dès le départ, tu n'aurais pas dû m'amener ici…

-D'accord, j'aurais dû laisser Kojiro gâcher son avenir en restant auprès de toi au Japon pendant ta convalescence, j'aurais dû te laisser près de ton père pour qu'il t'envoie en France ou qu'il regarde tranquillement poindre ton ventre de grossesse pendant que tu étais dans le coma, je crois qu'il s'entend bien avec le père du bébé, non ?

-…

-Alors oui j'ai fait des choix à ta place mais sans ça je ne crois pas qu'aujourd'hui tu te serais retrouvée dans une meilleure situation, alors oui désolé de t'avoir caché la vérité mais je n'ai jamais délibérément menti ! Et ce sera la seule chose sur laquelle j'accepte de m'excuser !

-…

Un silence s'installa.

-Bon, je vais préparer tes bagages, fit enfin Tsubasa en allant vers la porte, tu as des tonnes de Tigrou à ramener près de Kojiro, j'espère qu'il aime le orange.

-Non attends…je…je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Pas d'accord…ok, mais tu sais moi et les peluches on n'est pas trop copain alors…

-Mais non pas pour ça ! Affirma-t-elle en se dirigeant vers Tsubasa. Je ne suis pas d'accord sur ce que tu as dit : je ne suis pas enfermée contre ma volonté et surtout je suis avec un mec que j'adore !

Sanae prit Tsubasa dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

-Je…je m'excuse, dit-elle en sanglotant.

-…

- …et surtout je te remercie, sans toi je ne serais pas ce qui se serait passé.

-Kojiro serait surement devenu le meilleur footballeur du Japon juste avant que ton père le tue, tu serais donc une veuve enceinte d'un démon avec un père en prison.

-Charmant tableau…

-Que dirais-tu d'un voyage en France ?

-En France ?

-Les joueurs sélectionnés pour le championnat du monde doivent bientôt se retrouver, je te ramène toi et ton petit monstre auprès de celui qui t'attend.

-Mais…

-Attention, je ne te dis pas que ça va être une sinécure, Kojiro ne sait pas encore que tu as retrouvé la mémoire et surtout, il ne sait toujours pas que tu es enceinte…

-Quoi ?

Deux semaines plus tard au camp des loges à Paris, quelques joueurs japonais s'entrainaient déjà.

-Ryo Ishisaki, Hiroshi Jito, Taro Misaki, Jun Misugi, Takeshi Sawada, Genzo Wakabayashi, Ken Wakashimazu, Hikaru Matsumaya, Shun Nitta, Makoto Soda…

-Il nous en manque encore, tu es sûr de bien les avoir convoqués, Katagari ?

-Ecoute, Minato, je sais encore ce que je fais !

-S'il me manque des joueurs comment veux-tu que je fasse un entrainement efficace ? Ça fait déjà trois jours que je leur demande de bosser leur physique avec de la musculation et de la course à pied, au bout d'un moment ils vont vouloir prendre un ballon…

-Je n'y peux rien moi, certains avaient encore des impératifs avec leur club, ils vont bientôt arriver.

-Et comme par hasard, il faut que ça nous arrive pendant qu'une télévision étrangère tourne un reportage sur notre équipe.

-Bah, ils ont déjà ce qu'il faut avec les groupies, fit Katagari en faisant un signe de tête vers les supportrices agglutinées sur les grillages, ils peuvent constater que nos joueurs sont très populaires…

-Super, ils vont juste constater que l'équipe du Japon est devenue une équipe de top model incapable de jouer avec un ballon.

-Mais non, ne…

« Ken, arrête de t'asperger avec le tuyau d'arrosage et remet ton tee-shirt ! » S'écria Minato en posant son notebook sur le banc.

-Tu disais ?

-Heum, heum, toussota Katagari, il devait avoir trop chaud.

-Je te promets s'ils me demandent encore une fois quel vêtement va le mieux pour faire de la musculation, je fais un massacre !

…

Plus loin sur le terrain.

-Pff, ça commence à me gonfler ces séances de musculation ! C'est quoi cet entraineur ? Il veut faire de nous des bodybuilders ou quoi ? Demanda Ryo en soulevant deux petits haltères.

-Moi, ça me plait bien, répondit Jito en poussant un haltère de cent kilos, ça me détend, par contre pourquoi faire ça dehors avec tous ces jacassements féminins ?

« BOUM » Il laissa tomber l'haltère à ses pieds.

-Franchement ce n'est pas dans ces conditions que l'on peut correctement bosser !

-C'est que tu n'es pas habitué, répliqua Genzo en réajustant sa casquette.

« Kyaaaahhh » Les filles se mirent à hurler.

-Tu vois, un petit geste de ma part et je peux faire défaillir plusieurs minettes, pas la peine de me désaper pour ça, insista-t-il en direction de Ken.

-Moi j'en ai fait évanouir une dizaine depuis le début du stage, tu ne peux pas en dire autant !

-C'est ton odeur, elle était trop insupportable, elles n'ont pas supporté.

-De quoi ? Répète ! Provoqua Ken en se mettant face à Genzo.

-C'est vrai quoi, même moi je me demande encore comment je peux rester debout, tu pourrais faire attention, répondit Genzo en agitant sa casquette devant son nez.

-Toi, c'est à ta calvitie naissante que tu devrais faire attention ! Sourit Ken en passant ses mains dans sa chevelure luxuriante, tu sais le look Zidane est passé de mode.

-…c'est…c'est pas de la calvitie, je me suis raté au rasage c'est tout ! Répliqua Genzo en remettant rapidement sa casquette sur la tête.

« Allons, allons, mes amis, se disputer pour la faveur d'une femme, n'est pas en accord avec le bushido d'un guerrier, il va falloir y remédier… »

Un homme drapé dans une longue toge blanche avança sur le terrain. Les mains jointes en prière sur un rosaire, et les yeux fermés, il passa devant tout le groupe interloqué.

-C'est quoi cet illuminé ? Demanda Minato.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça pour le reportage télé, moi qui voulais faire de la pub, je suis servi, souffla Katagari.

-Hé chef, on en fait quoi de cet énergumène ? Demanda Jun.

-Mon enfant, je suis ici pour vous aider, affirma le bonze en se retournant vers Jun, l'autorité suprême m'a demandé de venir…

-Ce type me dit quelque chose, murmura Takeshi.

L'homme reprit sa marche jusqu'aux grillages et salua la foule rassemblée. Un brouhaha d'incompréhension se fit entendre.

« Jeunes gens, ce terrain a été béni par mes soins, et vos ondes gorgées de futilité et de perversion sont en train de tout gâcher, je vous demande donc de partir ! »

-Hein ? Mais pour qui tu te prends le chauve ? S'écria une jeune fille.

-Ouais c'est vrai, ce n'est pas un gars loufoque habillé avec un drap et des tongs qui va me donner des ordres ! Je suis là pour mon Genzo d'amour alors…

« SPLASH ». Le prêtre venait de saisir le tuyau d'arrosage et aspergeait tout le public.

« Kyaaahhhhhhh, ça va pas ! »

-Fuyez envoyées du diable !

« SPLASH ». Il continuait à baigner toute l'assistance.

-Hé ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu fais fuir toutes mes admiratrices ! Geint Ken en arrêtant le jet d'eau.

-Ce sont toutes des pécheresses !

-Ah mais ça me convient tout à fait…

Le bonze sortit une tondeuse électrique de dessous sa toge.

-Toi aussi tu dois te libérer de toutes ses pensées impures, donne-moi ta tête.

Ken recula à toute vitesse.

-Il est hors de question que tu m'approches ! Mais c'est quoi ce mec louche à la fin ?

-Je crois qu'on a l'honneur d'accueillir le nouveau Hiragi, déclara Takeshi.

« Hiragi ? » S'écrièrent tous de concert.

Le bonze sourit.

-Hé oui, c'est moi, salut les gars ! Dit-il en leur faisant un signe de la main.

-Tes…tes…tes cheveux ? Fit Ken choqué.

-Ah ça ? S'étonna Hiragi. Je n'y fais plus attention maintenant, je trouve ça bien pratique d'ailleurs, rajouta-t-il en passant sa main sur son crâne lisse. Je me suis libéré de toute luxure avec ça et je compte bien faire pareil avec vous.

-Tu m'étonnes, avec cette tête plus une fille ne doit t'approcher, affirma Hikaru.

-Oh, détrompe toi, je dois lutter jour après jour contre la tentation de nombreuses femmes, le syndrome Bruce Willis surement…

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué ! Fit Takeshi en le prenant dans ses bras.

-...

-Hiragi, tu es enfin là ! Se réjouit Katagari qui venait de rejoindre le terrain avec Minato. J'ai déjà eu du mal à te retrouver, j'avais peur que te retraite spirituelle dure plus longtemps que…

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te changer pour rattraper ton retard ! Ordonna Minato.

« Oula, je vois que les choses sérieuses ont déjà commencé, je vais devoir aller me changer moi aussi… »

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'arrière du terrain. Tsubasa se tenait debout avec son sac sur l'épaule.

-Désolé pour le retard, on a fait un petit détour à l'hôtel avant de venir ici.

-Oui, excusez-le, c'est de ma faute, intervint Sanae en sortant de derrière Tsubasa, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous laisser travailler, je passais juste leur faire un petit coucou. Salut, rajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire et un signe de la main.

-…

-Bien, il ne manque plus que Kojiro qui arrive cet après midi et l'équipe sera enfin au complet ! Se réjouit Minato. On va enfin pouvoir avancer ! Allez hop, on y retourne, la pause est terminée.

-….

L'assistance était paralysée.

-Hé les gars ! Je vous parle ! On se bouge ! S'écria Minato.

-Les mecs, on est sur le terrain là, je sais que me revoir vous fait un choc, mais il va falloir vous en remettre ! Déclara Tsubasa avec un sourire.

Les joueurs venaient d'équipes différentes mais chacun connaissait plus ou moins la situation, ils pensaient tous retrouver Tsubasa et lui demander des nouvelles mais l'arrivée de Sanae les avait perturbés.

-Bon mademoiselle, je crois que votre présence n'est pas indispensable pour la suite de…

-Oui, vous avez raison, je crois que venir aujourd'hui n'était pas une bonne idée, fit Sanae avec un sourire envers Minato, je dérange, je vais y aller…

-Non ! Attends ! S'écria Takeshi en s'avançant vers elle.

-Takeshi, ce n'est pas le moment de…

-Minato, interrompit Katagari, vous voulez bien m'expliquer le programme que vous avez prévu pour la suite, ça m'intéresse beaucoup et…

Katagari entraina l'air de rien Minato hors du terrain.

-…

-Je suis content de vous retrouver, fit Tsubasa pour rompre le silence pesant.

Il posa son sac à terre et commença à se changer.

-Comme d'habitude, l'appel du terrain est plus fort que ta pudeur, déclara Sanae en le voyant se mettre torse nu.

-Tu me connais, je suis accro ! Par contre si tu pouvais réparer mon équipe ça serait sympa, avec ces têtes d'ahuris, ils sont inutilisables.

-Dis donc tu n'es pas gêné toi, c'est toi qui voulais leur faire une surprise sans les prévenir !

-Oui et bien ce n'est pas une de mes meilleurs idées ça, je vois surtout Takeshi, Hiragi, Ken et Taro en état de bug…

-Tu es marrant, tu aurais pu me le dire, s'indigna Taro.

-Et rater la tête que tu as faite, dit Tsubasa en rigolant, hors de question !

-Taro, tu m'as manqué, dit Sanae en s'approchant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je sais que tu as toujours été là pour prendre de mes nouvelles et pour me protéger.

-…Sanae…je…je suis désolé de…

-De rien du tout, coupa-t-elle, ne t'inquiète pas, Tsubasa m'a tout expliqué.

-Tout, mais tout, tout ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui absolument tout et d'ailleurs c'est moi qui vous dois des excuses pur vous être tant inquiétés pour moi.

Elle se tourna enfin vers Takeshi, Hiragi et Ken.

-Les gars…je…sniff…je suis trop contente de vous retrouver, sanglota-t-elle en se précipitant vers eux.

Elle prit chacun d'eux dans ses bras et les embrassa sur la joue.

-Tu…tu te souviens de nous tous ? Hésita Takeshi.

-Oui, de tout, dit-elle avec sourire resplendissant, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu vous oublier, c'est horrible, je suis désolée, je…

Hiragi la prit une fois encore dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, murmura-t-il en resserrant son étreinte, je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien.

-Hiragi…

-…

-Bien, on va enfin pouvoir commencer à s'amuser, dit Tsubasa en relevant ses chaussettes jusqu'aux genoux.

-Oui, je vais vous laisser, fit Sanae, on se retrouve plus tard pour…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Hiragi entourer son ventre avec son rosaire.

-Dis Hiragi, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un nouveau mode de vie, sans fille, alors pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais exactement ?

-Bah, je mesure ton tour de taille, je connais un super régime qui pourrait te faire perdre tes kilos en trop en seulement six mois !

-Moi, je te parie que dans un mois et demi, je retrouve ma taille de jeune fille.

-Non ? Trop fort, c'est quoi ton régime, on pourrait faire fortune si…

-Hiragi, coupa Takeshi, je crois que Sanae n'a pas grossi, elle…

-Je sais qu'il faut la ménager, mais là, il ne faut pas lui voiler la face, elle a au moins pris dix kilos facile, ce n'est pas l'aider de…

-Hiragi, je suis enceinte ! Lança Sanae.

-…Hum…Ça pourrait effectivement expliquer ce ventre, mais…

Hiragi se mit à réfléchir en posant sa main sous le menton.

-Je sais ! Déclara-t-il dans un éclair de génie. Tu es comme la sainte vierge, un ange est venu et…

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, ce bébé a un père en chair et en os.

Toute l'assistance se tourna d'instinct vers Tsubasa.

-Mais arrêter de me regarder comme ça à la fin, ce n'est pas moi le père !

Les regards devinrent de plus en plus suspicieux.

-C'est pas vrai ça ! S'il vous faut une preuve, regardez !

Tsubasa s'approcha de Sanae et posa sa main sur son ventre. Après quelques secondes, il retira sa main et on put voir le ventre de Sanae s'agiter.

-Ce bébé me déteste, il veut me tuer à chaque fois que je m'approche de Sanae, c'est bien une preuve non ?

-N'exagère pas Tsubasa, ce bébé n'est pas comme ça…

-Ah, ça à l'air marrant, fait voir.

Hiragi posa à son tour sa main sur le ventre de Sanae et la même chose se reproduisit.

-Mon dieu Sanae, ce bébé est un démon ! Paniqua Hiragi. Il faut vite t'exorciser !

Il sortit des feuilles de sauge de sous sa toge et commença à les bruler près de Sanae

-Kof, Kof, Hiragi, arrête ça…

Hiragi entoura Sanae de cierges allumés, colla un pentagramme sur son ventre arrondi et commença à prier.

-Kof, arrête Hiragi, ce n'est pas le bébé d'un démon, fit Sanae en enlevant le pentagramme.

-Alors pourquoi ce bébé ne me supporterait pas ? Je …

-C'est celui de Kojiro ! Lacha enfin Sanae

-…

Hiragi cessa de suite son rituel.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi ces têtes ?

-Ils viennent de comprendre que ce bébé avait l'air d'avoir le caractère de Kojiro, ils sont en train de prier, blagua Tsubasa.

-…c'est juste qu'on est surpris, finit par dire Takeshi.

- Dis-moi, il est au courant ? Demanda Ken.

-Non, pas encore, je…

« Je peux être là quand tu vas lui annoncer ! » Déclarèrent de concert Takeshi, Ken et Hiragi.

-Mais, je ne sais même pas comment je…

-Attends avec ça il va comprendre !

Hiragi colla un post-it « Tigrou à bord » sur le ventre de Sanae.

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Non, sérieux, tu ne répète pas à Kojiro que j'ai enfumé son bébé sinon ma vie risque de se terminer plus tôt que prévu, pleurnicha Hiragi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien et puis avec ton nouveau statut tu es intouchable.

-Avec lui personne n'est intouchable…sauf toi, rajouta Hiragi avec un léger sourire.

-…

-Bon, maintenant que tout est bien clair, je pense qu'on peut penser à gagner cette coupe du monde !

-Tsubasa a raison, je vous ai laissé assez de temps pour trainailler, tout le monde au travail ! S'écria Minato. Et dire qu'une télévision est toujours en train de tourner un reportage sur vous, je suis déprimé rien qu'à l'idée qu'il diffuse le dernier quart d'heure tourné…

-Quoi ? On est filmé ? S'étonna Ken en se recoiffant. Maos il fallait le dire, allez, une, deux, une , deux…

-Tu n'auras pas la vedette mec !

Genzo lui emboita le pas.

-Bon, je vais aussi me dégourdir les jambes, allez les gars, allons-y !

-C'est moi ou il se prend déjà pour le capitaine ? Demanda Taro.

-Et bien je crois qu'il a raison, répondit Takeshi en voyant le reste de l'équipe suivre.

-Bon, on va devoir y aller aussi, affirma Taro.

-Mais oui, allez-y, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai de quoi m'occuper, fit Sanae en les voyant culpabiliser.

-T'es sûre ?

-Mais oui, allez, go ! Go !

Taro et Takeshi la saluèrent et rattrapèrent le groupe.

-…

_Bon, il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire…_

Sanae se rapprocha de Katagari.

-Excusez-moi, est ce que vous savez quand arrive Kojiro ?

A suivre…

**Côté barge**

**Chapitre 91 : La coupe du monde junior**

Un mois plus tard à Sao Paolo au stade Maracana, Sanae prenait place dans les gradins.

_Ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue voir un match ! Je suis heureuse de retrouver cette ambiance, _pensa-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Tsubasa ne veut pas que je rencontre son équipe mais là il sera bien obligé, c'est quand même son univers. Je veux en faire partie et partager tout ça._

(**Feylie** : Tsubiiiiiii, son univers impitoyaaaableuuuux, Tsubiiii kof kof... Tout ça pour dire que Sanae doit arrêter de croire que la vie de Tsubi c'est un soap opera avec plein de rebondissements façon Melrose Place et j'en passe. Il veut pas que tu viennes parce que les vestiaires ça pue la sueur, la pelouse ça pue le crottin de cheval et que son univers il est chiant à en pleurer. Voilà la vérité. Tu veux toujours qu'il partage ça avec toi ? **Koji** : eh bah. T'es en rogne ou quoi ? Ah non, c'est la ménopause qui... CLAC **Feylie** : c'est mon grand retour et ce con il me l'a capoté !)

Elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

_Je suis quand même la mère de son futur bébé…_

(**Feylie** *la voix façon Dark Vador* : futur bébé, je suis ta mère)

« Mesdames et messieurs, les deux équipes font leur entrée sur le terrain… »

(**Feylie** : zut, j'aurais préféré commencer par le plat de résistance mais va pour l'entrée. Salade ou purée de Tsubi ?)

(**Mando** : Désolée Feylie, il ne me reste plus que de l'andouillette de Tsubi, tu prends ?)

Elle chercha Tsubasa des yeux et applaudit avec le public.

Le match commença.

La ferveur du public se faisait entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde, chaque action de jeu soulevait la liesse ou la crainte du public, le stade tout entier était acquis au génie des deux équipes et soudain au bout d'une demi-heure, la foule explosa : le capitaine de Sao Paolo, leur star, Tsubasa Ohzora venait de faire trembler les filets des buts adversaires. Il saluait le public alors que ses coéquipiers fondaient sur lui pour le congratuler.

Sur son siège, Sanae tremblait.

_Pourquoi…Pourquoi je ne suis pas aussi heureuse qu'avant ? Pourquoi sa passion, sa joie ne viennent plus jusqu'à moi ? Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ? Tsubasa…_

(**Feylie **: Sanae, pitié va voir un psy et dis-lui de te remettre les idées et le cœur en place. Tsubi ne peut pas venir vers toi, il ne sait aller que vers le ballon, c'est tout ! Lui demande pas la terre alors que c'est un martien)

(**Le ballon**: Pourquoi Tsubi ne veut pas téléphone maison, pourquoi ? Pourquoi il me frappe si souvent pour me caresser aussitôt, pourquoi ? Pourquoi personne ne m'écoute ? HELP !)

Sanae serra ses mains sur ses genoux, ferma les yeux et respira à fond.

_Non, c'est une erreur, ça doit être le stress, calme toi Sanae…_

Elle rouvrit les yeux et fixa nouveau le terrain.

_Oui, c'est ça, c'est un accident…_

(**Feylie **: c'est ce que le monde entier a dit en voyant Fantaghiro se taper Romualdo. Et pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, directement la Fnac ou Virgin, nos deux sponsors agrées ou en telécharBIPPP... Suite à l'incitation au piratage, Hadopi a suspendu le compte de cette auteure. Veuillez sortir de cette page et vous diriger vers une autre en accord avec la loi. Merci.)

(**Mando **: TARABAS ! TARABAS ! *Bave* **Koji **: C'est qui ? **Mando** : Mon dieu ! Tu ne connais pas THE BAD BOY suprême ? Ce foutu réalisateur a persisté à mettre Fantaghiro avec cette tapette de Romualdo, ça devait être son mec, ce n'est pas possible autrement ! **Koji **: Mais de quoi tu parles à la fin ? **Mando** : Mais de mon premier coup de foudre télévisuel ! Tarabas, mon amour, mon sexy sorcier noir, mon pauvre chou de Tarabas qui s'était entiché d'une fan Mireille Mathieu amoureuse d'un homo refoulé…Il faut que je me remate ce film moi ! **Koji** : Si un seul lecteur a réussi à comprendre de quel film ces folles parlent j'enlève mon tee-shirt dans le prochain chapitre !)

Le match se poursuivit et finit sur la victoire de Sao Paolo trois à zéro. A la sortie du stade, une nuée de journalistes attendait les héros du jour. Sanae s'était mise un peu à l'écart.

-Ah ! Les voilà !

Les micros et les caméras bondirent sur Tsubasa.

-Un nouveau triplé pour vous, vous tenez la grande forme ! Le championnat du monde junior et dans deux mois, vous serez surement l'homme à battre…

(**Feylie** : M.D.R. j'ai lu « l'homme à abattre ». Comme quoi, le lapsus est très révélateur de ma volonté intérieure)

-Attendez, je n'ai pas tout fait seul, sans l'équipe, je…

(**Feylie** : genre il est modeste ! Arrête ton cirque, et dis-le que la victoire c'est grâce et seulement à toi. Et que sans toi, le monde du football ce serait plus qu'un sport de fillette)

- Oui sans moi le grand Tsubasa est complètement perdu, interrompit Pépé en tapant sur l'épaule de celui-ci, alors pour le titre de champion du monde c'est sur le Brésil qu'il faudra compter ! N'est-ce pas capitaine ? Demanda Pépé en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Ne compte pas trop là-dessus, Pépé, le Japon compte d'autres bons joueurs et peut-être même meilleurs que moi, je…

(**Feylie** : Modestie deux, le retour ! Plus modestement grand, plus modestement con, plus modestement Tsubi, tu fais pas mieux ! **Koji **: quel slogan... **Feylie** : merciii **Koji : **pourri CLAP)

Tsubasa remarqua Sanae au loin.

- Excusez-moi, dit-il en s'écartant rapidement du journaliste.

-…

Le journaliste et Pépé restèrent bouche bée.

Il courut jusqu'à elle.

- Que fais-tu là ? Tu ne devrais pas sortir dans ton état !

-Je ne suis pas malade tu sais, je suis juste enceinte.

-Oui, mais tu ne te rends pas compte avec toute cette foule tu…

-La foule ne vient pas me voir moi, mais toi ! Je ne crains rien, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. En tout cas je tiens à te féliciter, c'était un très beau match, rajouta-t-elle, tu as fait d'énormes progrès depuis que je t'ai vu jouer.

-Merci, dit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Bon, il…

- Pardonnez-moi de vous déranger, fit Pépé en arrivant derrière Tsubasa, mais je crois que les journalistes ont encore des questions à te poser.

-C'est pas vrai, souffla Tsubasa.

(**Feylie** : si tu souffles encore plus fort, tu pourras peut être les pousser loin de toi et comme ça tu seras tranquille, monsieur modestie)

(**Mando** : Tiens tu connais aussi la série « Monsieur, Madame » ! C'était trop fort ce truc : Monsieur Catastrophe, Monsieur Heureux, Monsieur Etourdi…**Koji** : Madame Dodue, Madame autoritaire, Madame sans gêne, Madame Chipie, Madame Chianli… *BOUM* **Mando **: ça, ça vient de Madame parfaite !)

-A l'approche du championnat du monde tu devais t'en douter ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je reste avec…

Pépé, gêné, fixait Sanae sans savoir comment l'appeler.

-Sanae, enchantée, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

-Sa…Sanae mais ce n'est pas vrai, je ne savais pas que tu étais au Brésil, s'exclama Roberto qui venait d'arriver. Dis moi ça fait combien de temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ? Un an et demi ?

(**Feylie** : attends, je ressors mon tome vingt-deux, Road deux mille dix, saison vingt-trois... Ça fait exactement un an, cinq mois et vingt-neuf jours)

(**Mando** : Ils se sont parlé combien de fois à votre avis ? Moi j'en compte deux ! C'est fou ça ! Je suis sur le cul ! **Tsubi** : Ouais c'était pour organiser mon anniversaire ! **Koji **: Oui, ils se demander s'ils allaient t'offrir une poupée ou un jeu du docteur Maboul ? A voir ta carrière, ils t'ont offert le docteur maboule. **Tsubi** : Détrompe toi, Roberto voulait m'offrir une poupée géante, mais je l'ai trouvé dans son placard sans faire exprès, il était tellement déçu qu'il l'a dégonflée devant ma maman qui était furieuse, je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs, ce n'était pas de sa faute. **Koji **: Ils ne t'ont pas offert le livre « Monsieur neuneu » par hasard ?)

-Et oui, déjà ! répondit-elle souriant.

-Tsubasa tu aurais pu me le dire, lui reprocha Roberto.

-Oui, ça ne fait que cinq mois que je suis là après tout, précisa Sanae.

-Cinq mois ? Mais tu n'es pas auprès de Hyu…

-Ah ! Roberto, il faut qu'on aille répondre aux sollicitations des médias, tu viens ? Coupa Tsubasa en le tirant par le bras.

-Oui, mais…mais…

Roberto venait de se figer.

-Sa…Sanae, tu es enceinte ?

(**Tetel** : ah ? on n'avait pas encore remarqué !)

(**Feylie** : Voyons Tetel, c'est pas si évident. Manger beaucoup de sucreries peut mener à un gonflement du ventre, c'est ce que Roberto croit)

(**Mando** : Il croit aussi qu'on n'a pas remarqué sa relation louche avec la mère de Tsubi)

-Non, je viens juste de manger un ballon et j'ai du mal à le digérer.

-Non, mais sérieux, comment tu as fait ?

-Roberto, tu sais que je t'aime bien, et je sais que tu as toujours eu un peu de mal avec les femmes, mais ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer les choses de la vie, demande à ton petit protégé, il se fera une joie de t'expliquer.

(**Feylie** : si c'est Tsubi qui explique comment on fait germer une graine, je demande à entrer dans les ordres. Je veux pas entendre ça de sa bouche ! C'est pire que l'exorciste comme film d'horreur !)

Roberto se retourna vers Tsubasa.

-C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Hé bien…

-Toutes mes félicitations, se réjouit Pépé en secouant les mains de Sanae.

-Il…il est pour quand ? Bégaya Roberto.

-Pour dans deux mois, répondit Sanae en massant machinalement son ventre.

-Magnifique, un bébé pour le championnat du monde ! Tsubasa, tu es trop fort ! Fit Pépé en le tapant dans le dos.

-Mais…mais tu ne peux pas avoir fait ça, fit Roberto incrédule, tu…

(**Tetel** : enfin un qui sait compter ! pas trop tôt ! )

(**Mando** : On doit lui décerner un prix tu crois ?)

-Ecoute Roberto, si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça, je peux le comprendre mais ce bébé n'est pas l'opération du saint esprit, et dis toi bien une chose, Tsubasa n'est plus un enfant, il est capable de faire beaucoup de chose tout seul, sans toi.

(**Feylie** : Roberto qui apprend à Tsubi comment embrasser, comment... bon je vais arrêter là parce que c'est gore leur truc)

(**Tsubi *Sept ans***: Roberto, comment on fait les bébés ? **Roberto** : Tiens, prends ton ballon. **Tsubi** : C'est avec un ballon qu'on fait les bébés ?** Roberto** : On fait tout avec un ballon ! **Tsubi** : Ah ? Faudra que j'en parle aux copains. **Mando** : Et maintenant on sait pourquoi le ballon est son seul ami ! Les autres ont cru qu'il se foutait de leur gueule)

- Sanae, calme-toi…

- Ecoute, Tsubasa, je vais rentrer, je n'aurais jamais du venir…

(**Feylie** : l'excuse que les gens sortent après avoir bien profité de ton doux chez toi et bouffé ce qu'il y avait bouffer)

(**Mando** : Cartman est aussi passé chez toi ?)

-Attends je vais avec toi, dit-il en prenant son sac de sport.

-Non tu peux rester, regarde, ils t'attendent tous, fit Sanae en tournant la tête vers les journalistes qui étaient plus loin.

-Je vais régler ça, viens, dit-il en lui prenant la main. On se voit plus tard, rajouta Tsubasa, en saluant Roberto et Pépé.

Tous deux regardèrent le couple s'éloigner.

-Je suis content pour lui, se réjouit Pépé en mettant les mains derrières la tête.

-Dans quel pétrin il s'est embarqué, souffla Roberto, je sens que le championnat du monde va être encore plus animé que prévu.

(**Feylie** : imaginez : Koji courant après Tsubi non pas pour lui prendre le ballon mais pour lui flanquer le ballon en pleine tronche après qu'il a profité de A à Z de notre sainte Sanae en son absence)

(**Mando** : Titi et gros minet version balle au prisonnier, le premier qui est touché meurt !)

Arrivé près de la foule, Tsubasa les salua.

(**Feylie** : Tel Jules César qui salue son peuple mais qui en vérité pense : « na na na nère, je suis le plus fort, le plus grand, je nique tout et vous m'aurez jamais ». Jusqu'au jour où le malin vient planter un poignard dans le dos. Koji dépêche de lui porter le tir du tigre dans le dos, histoire qu'il arrête de se la jouer César)

-Ecoutez, je suis un peu fatigué, vous pouvez encore me poser une question ce soir et je répondrais aux autres demain.

Un journaliste précipita son micro sous le menton de Tsubasa.

-On vient juste d'apprendre que l'un de vos compatriote Hyuga Kojiro venait de passer dans l'équipe A de la Juventus après une série de buts exceptionnels ces derniers mois, ne pensez vous pas qu'il pourrait vous voler la vedette ?

(**Feylie** : Ça se passe comme ça à la Nouvelle Star)

(**Mando **: Lio a mis quatre rouges à Tsubi, elle aime les rebelles, elle !)

-Non, bien au contraire, je suis heureux pour lui, notre équipe était jusqu'alors une équipe parmi d'autres, je pense que grâce à lui, elle vient de se positionner en rivale directe contre le Brésil, et puis dans une équipe il n'y a pas que deux joueurs, merci.

(**Feylie** : Tuez-moi on dirait Domenech)

(**Mando** : Non ne t'inquiète pas, Tsubi demanderait jamais son ballon en mariage à la télévision, il n'est pas aussi con)

Tsubasa s'écarta de la foule et entraina Sanae vers un taxi.

-Et bien voilà, on rentre maintenant…Sanae ? Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je…je ne sais pas, pleurnicha-t-elle, je ne suis même pas triste. Au contraire, je me sens étrangement soulagée…

Elle le regarda dans les yeux pour chercher une réponse.

-…

-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive Tsubasa ?

Il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

-Tu es en train de retrouver la mémoire, ne t'inquiète pas, tu comprendras bientôt.

(Tetel : et toi tu vas souffrir Tsubi ! )

-Je ne veux plus attendre, qu'est ce que tu me caches à la fin ? Demanda-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

Il caressa ses cheveux et y déposa un baiser.

-Sanae…

-Tsubasa ! Le bébé !

-Hein ? Quoi le bébé ? S'inquiéta-t-il en s'écartant pour regarder son ventre.

-Je ne sais pas, il ne fait que de bouger et de taper.

- Ça va aller ?

-Oui, ça va, il vient juste d'arrêter. C'est bizarre ça, d'habitude il ne bouge pas autant. J'ai eu l'impression qu'il se défendait d'un truc.

( **Tetel** : mini tigrou n'aime pas les aigles ! na !)

(**Feylie** : il défendait la partie de son terrain, celle de son équipe : la Koji Team ! )

-Fais voir, dit Tsubasa en posant ça main sur son ventre.

-Ah, tiens, il recommence !

Tsubasa sentit le pied du bébé contre sa paume.

- Dis-moi, tu crois que c'est normal ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

-Attends, je crois que j'ai compris…

Sanae saisit la main de Tsubasa et la déplaça sur son ventre. A chaque déplacement les coups du bébé suivaient.

-Heu, c'est moi ou le bébé frappe juste là où je pose la main ?

(**Feylie** : Il te tire dessus, c'est normal pour un joueur de la Koji Team. Ou en langage foetus, ça veut dire « dégage, t'es moche »)

Sanae éclata de rire.

-J'ai bien l'impression que c'est toi qui es son ennemi.

-Hein ? Mais je ne lui ai rien fait moi, s'indigna-t-il en enlevant sa main.

-Et bien ça promet quand il naitra, plaisanta Sanae

-Ah non, pour l'instant ce truc doit rester là où il est, sinon je sens qu'il serait capable de me poursuivre pour m'achever.

(**Tetel **: parfaitement ! il vengera son papa !)

(**Feylie **: t'a tout dit ! )

(**Mando** : Attendez, peut être que ce bébé essaie de faire ami-ami avec Tsubi en lui disant « Tape m'en cinq »)

-Mais non regarde, il est tout calme, répondit-elle, en caressant doucement son ventre.

-Non je n'ai pas confiance, il a de qui tenir…

(Tetel : bah tiens ! on se demande de qui et pourquoi !)

-Insinuerais-tu que le bébé te frappe à cause de moi ?

(**Feylie : **non à cause du Joker**)**

-Mais non, mais non…Allez, on rentre, viens, dit-il en prenant sa main pour l'aider à rentrer dans le taxi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est surement un jeu pour lui, affirma Sanae en s'installant.

-Oui, c'est ça, jouer à m'éliminer, murmura-t-il en claquant la porte de la voiture derrière lui.

Le lendemain à l'appartement, allongée sur le canapé Sanae se reposait en attendant le retour de Tsubasa.

-Aaaahhh, qu'est ce que je m'ennuie, dit-elle en posant un magasine à terre. Ça fait au moins deux fois que je lis ce machin, « La vie active d'une femme enceinte » ou « Comment conserver une vie amoureuse en attendant bébé », tu parles, de vraies conneries oui ! Je ressemble à un hippopotame qui s'essouffle au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, aucun de mes amis ou de ma famille n'est là et mon bébé déteste son père. Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter ça !

(**Feylie : **j'aurais bien un début de réponse mais j'ai peur de choquer donc je dirai juste que fallait pas jouer dans l'herbe et manger des zeste de citron **Koji : **c'est quand même imagé ton explication. Faut être c... pour pas comprendre **Feylie** : bah si tu comprends toi, c'est que justement c'est fait pour les c... **Koji** : espèce de... **)**

« Bing »

La télécommande de la télévision venait de tomber du canapé.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça, souffla-t-elle en tendant le bras pour la ramasser.

Sa main ripa sur un bouton et la télé s'alluma.

« …il reste encore trente minutes au Milan AC pour conserver ce score de un à zéro face à… »

-Pas question de regarder ça, j'ai eu mon compte de foot pour la semaine…Aïe…mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend, Tsubasa n'est pas là, dit-elle en tapotant son ventre.

(**Feylie : **je sais pas pourquoi mais je kiffe ce futur bébé !)

« …le numéro 12 commence à donner des signe de fatigue, il se pourrait que le grand jour pour Hyuga Kojiro soit pour aujourd'hui… »

(**Feylie : **ah bon ? C'est son grand jour ? Il va accoucher ? Je savais pas. Quel scoop ! Vite le Public)

-Hyuga ?

L'attention de Sanae se reporta sur la télé.

« …et oui, on a la confirmation, l'entraineur se dirige vers Hyuga, le japonais va enfin faire sa rentrée dans la cour des grands, après six mois en équipe B, il va enfin s'exprimer en série A ! »

L'entraîneur lui tapa sur l'épaule, et lui montra le terrain.

Il laça ses chaussures, regarda une dernière fois une photo qu'il mit sous son protège tibia, releva sa chaussette jusqu'au genou et se leva du banc.

Il se dirigea vers la ligne de touche, prêt à entrer sur le terrain.

L'arbitre leva le panneau lumineux : le numéro 12 sort et le numéro 9 rentre.

Il s'arrêta près de la ligne et observa le stade.

_Ça y est, j'y suis arrivé… je vais enfin entrer sur cette scène inondée de lumière où j'ai toujours rêvé de jouer… _

(**Feylie : **Le Messie est sur terre ! Alléluia ! Chantons mes frères ! Chantons la grâce du ballon rond, celle des cages qui recevront la bénédiction de l'Elu ! Alléluia mes frères ! Koji est descendu parmi nous ! Alléluia ! C'est un jour béni !)

Il regarda alors son poignet.

_Tu vois…j'ai réalisé mon rêve… _

(**Feylie : **Mes frères ! Après l'Elu, voici Le King, Martin Luther Koji King ! Luttons contre la haine du ballon rond, mes frères !)

Il toucha machinalement ses deux bracelets brésiliens.

J'ai arraché un bout de rêves qui dépassait un peu de toi, je l'ai gardé comme une fièvre, je l'ai attaché à moi en souvenir de toi

C'est tout ce qui me reste…

Un petit peu de toi pour échapper à la solitude

Un petit peu de toi pour éloigner le vide absolu

Il enserra ses bracelets.

Un petit peu de toi pour réchauffer mon regard privé de son soleil

Quand tu n'es plus là, un peu de toi, pour moins de blessure

Il leva la tête vers les gradins, ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les acclamations du public.

_Tu entends ? C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu…Tu entends n'est ce pas ? Tu es avec moi, hein ?…J'aimerais tellement t'entendre … _

Un peu de ta voix pour me guider quand je suis perdu

Un petit peu de toi qui monte en moi

L'amour et la foi, un peu d'espoir, traversent les murs quand je t'entends…

Il resserra un peu plus sa main sur son poignet.

Un petit peu de toi pour te garder près de moi, même quand tu n'es plus là

Un petit peu de toi pour supporter les jours où tu es si loin

Il leva les yeux vers le ciel.

J'ai ramassé dans tes rêves un petit mot juste pour moi, je l'ai volé dans ton sommeil quand tu murmurais tout bas reste auprès de moi

C'est un petit peu de toi pour retrouver un peu de tes nuits dans mon sommeil

L'arbitre siffla.

Il regarda alors le terrain.

_Mais, je ne renonce pas, tu vois…je le fais pour toi… _

Pour toi qui coule dans mes veines

Pour toi qui est partout en moi

Pour toi…

_Sanae…regarde mon rêve… regarde notre rêve… _

Il embrassa ses bracelets et tapa dans la main de son coéquipier avant de rentrer sur la pelouse.

Les flashs crépitèrent et la foule en délire se leva…

Arrivé sur le rond central, il fixa son adversaire et leva le bras point serré.

(**Feylie : **Koji il est asiatique mais il a toute l'attitude de la black attitude)

(**Mando **: ça doit être à cause de son bronzage)

La foule cria et applaudit à tout rompre.

_Regarde-moi, mon ange…_

On siffla le coup d'envoi.

On lui passa directement le ballon, il partit vers le but…

Sanae s'était redressée sur le canapé et avait les poings serrés sur les genoux. Elle était complètement captivée.

« …Hyuga se lance dans une percée solitaire, on a l'impression qu'il veut prouver quelque chose, il en fait peut-être un peu trop pour une première fois, il… »

-Ah, mais tu ne le connais pas toi, c'est comme ça qu'il donne le meilleur, relis tes fiches !

(**Tetel **: ah le cœur a meilleur mémoire que le cerveau ! ^_^)

« …Il vient d'entrer dans la surface de réparation, il se retrouve face à trois défenseurs, s'il continue ainsi, il va perdre le…oh ! Il vient de faire une passe magnifique à Di Natale qui fait suivre à Dovi qui arme et qui tire ! ! La Juventus revient à un partout ! L'arrivée en jeu d' Hyuga a redonné du peps à l'attaque… »

-Et bien voilà, je te l'avais dit ! S'excita Sanae en se levant. Bien joué ! Ahhhh ça me donne soif tout ça.

Elle saisit une canette posée près d'elle.

« Pschittttt »

(**Mando** : Faites vos paris, elle a pris une bière ? Un panaché ? Un coca ? Une limonade ? Ou le lait fraise survitaminé à la taurine de Tsubasa ?

**(Tetel **: mais tu crois quoi Mando ! Elle est enceinte d'un Tigre ! Une peinte de sang d'aiglon bien fraiche !...mais…qu'est-ce que j'ai dit …)

**(Feylie** : la preuve qu'à trois, les commentaires partent encore plus en vrilles

**Koji **: genre tu te la joues sérieuse toi)

Elle se désaltéra et reporta son attention sur le petit écran.

(**Mando **: Pas de rot comme les vrais supporters canapé, quelle déception, elle n'a pas pris de bière ! **Koji** : Parce que tu croyais vraiment que Tsubi avait ça dans son frigo ? A part le diabolo menthe, c'est tout ce qu'il tolère de pétillant ! **Tsubi **: Mais heu, même pas vrai, je n'aime pas ça, ça pique trop, moi j'aime que l'oasis ! « Oasis, oasis oh ! Oasis, oasis ah ! Oasis, oasis oh ! Oasis, oasis ah » **Koji **: Et il nous chante ça en chorégraphie, il n'a vraiment pas honte lui. **Tetel** : le fils caché de Carlos ! **Feylie** : Brice de Nice ça casse ! )

-Allez, montre leur de quoi tu es capable à ces nazes de commentateurs ! Dit-elle en levant sa canette vers la télé qui faisait un gros plan sur Kojiro.

« …et le jeu reprend, le Milan AC met de suite en avant Pato, le « magicien » brésilien, c'est une série de dribbles et de une deux très précis avec Gatusso, ils sont déjà dans la surface de réparation pour…et c'est un tacle musclé de la part d'Hyuga qui arrête leur action, l'arbitre laisse jouer, il n'y a pas faute… »

-Mais bien sûr qu'il n'y a pas faute, c'est ce « magicien de la brosse à cheveux » qui ne tient pas debout, qu'il retourne sur les podiums avec Eva Longoria et qu'il laisse le football pour les vrais mecs !

« …Hyuga a relancé le ballon à l'avant vers Batista, la Juventus est de nouveau à l'attaque, ce japonais est vraiment partout… »

-Et l'invasion des japonais dans le football ne fait que commencer !

(**Feylie : **invasion ? C'est la guerre *panique* Où ça ? Où ça ! **Koji : **tu fais pitié la vieille**)**

«…Dovi et Di Natale sont toujours en pointe mais la défense du Milan AC résiste, attention Hyuga remonte le terrain, marqué de près par Nesta. Dovi risque le tout est fait une passe en hauteur à Hyuga en pleine course, attention c'est un amorti de la poitrine, Nesta qui avait suivi se roule par terre, que s'est-il passé ? Un mauvais geste d'Hyuga ? L'arbitre siffle…»

-N'importe quoi, il s'est jeté à terre tout seul, c'est un comédien, regardez moi ça, il se relève et prend même le temps de se recoiffer et de remettre ce qu'il n'a pas entre les jambes ! Chiqué ! Vociféra-t-elle en balançant un coussin sur l'écran de télé.

(**Feylie : **Sanae elle fait peur en commentatrice... Je veux la même pour la World Cup de cette année !)

« …On ne voit rien au ralenti. Il n'y avait pas de mauvais geste, mais c'est un coup franc pour Milan AC… »

-Je ne savais pas que Gilbert Montagné était devenu arbitre !

(**Feylie **: Viens marquer ! sur les Sunlight des tropiques ! Le foot ça s'apprend en musique ! On a toute la vie pour marquer ! prends-moi la main... **Koji **STOP ! **Feylie **: quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'arrêtes ? **Koji **: le mot « main » est proscrit en foot **Feylie **: depuis quand ? **Koji** * en larmes * : depuis que Thierry Henry il a fait le con avec sa main **Feylie** : YAH tu as dis le mot interdit ! na na nère **Koji** * renifle* : pas drôle...)

« …Gentile intercepte le ballon et fait une passe à Dovi, attention il fait un centre pour Hyuga démarqué, réception parfaite dans les pieds, il évite le tacle de Nesta et arme son tir en l'air et GOooooooaaaallll ! Le ballon est déjà dans les filets ! Quel but magnifique !... »

-Yataaaaaaaaaaaaaa !

Sanae sauta en l'air et renversa sa canette par terre.

-Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? Demanda Tsubasa en entrant dans la pièce dévastée. On t'entend depuis le couloir de l'ascenseur.

-Kojiro a marqué ! Tu te rends compte qu'il a marqué son premier but en série A ! S'extasia-t-elle en regardant le ralenti vidéo.

-C'est bien…

-C'est bien ? C'est bien ? Répéta-t-elle interloquée. Mais tu ne te rends pas compte !

-Si, si, je me rends compte que tu es devenue une de ses groupies.

(**Feylie : **y'a pas de honte à être une groupie **Koji** : ça dépend de quel type d'individu tu es groupie. **Feylie : **donc c'est trop la méga honte d'être groupie de toi **Koji : **j'ai JAMAIS dit ça ! **Feylie : **faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, faudrait savoir ce que tu veux)

-Moi ? Mais pas du tout, dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits, c'est juste que…que…

-Que ?

-Et bien je ne sais pas, admit-elle en se laissant tombée sur le canapé.

-Tu veux que je lui demande un autographe ? Si tu veux je peux même te le faire rencontrer, j'ai des relations et si on a de la chance il voudra bien te serrer la main et…

« PAF ». Sanae lui balança un coussin sur la tête.

-Ah, ah, très drôle, dit-elle en se forçant à rire.

-Sur ce, je te laisse avec ta nouvelle idole, je vais prendre une douche, alors ne bave pas trop sur la télé sinon elle va rendre l'âme.

(**Feylie : **Ah c'est pour ça que mon écran plat à rendu l'âme ! **Koji : **tu baves sur ta télé ? AH t'es dégueulasse ! **Feylie : **En fait c'est toi qui a bavé dessus pendant l'émission sur Zidane)

-Et tu n'es même pas jaloux ? S'indigna Sanae.

-Depuis le temps, j'ai l'habitude et tu remarqueras que tu n'as pas nié baver sur Kojiro, je prends note…

Tsubasa lui fit un grand sourire et quitta la pièce.

-…

Sanae resta bouche bée.

_N'importe quoi ! Je ne bave pas sur Kojiro ! La preuve !_

Elle prit la télécommande pour éteindre la télévision mais elle arrêta son geste, le match venait de se terminer sur la victoire de la Juventus deux à un et le journaliste venait de tendre le micro à Hyuga.

« -C'est votre premier match et vous vous êtes déjà montré indispensable à l'équipe…

-C'est vrai que j'ai eu pas mal de réussite aujourd'hui, j'en suis heureux, ma seule déception est de n'avoir pas pu marquer plus de buts, dit-il en passant sa main dans les cheveux.

(**Feylie : **avec une image pareille tu deviens vite publicitaire sans difficulté. For example : **« **L'oréal, parce que Koji le vaut bien » ou sinon « Koji la perfection au masculin »)

(**Mando** : Koji, l'image du mâle !)

_Non…il n'a vraiment rien de sexy…_

**(Feylie : **normal là tu regardes ses chaussures, remonte un peu vers le haut et tu comprendras ce qui est sexy chez ce mec **Koji **: c'est une atteinte à ma pudeur ! **Feylie** : ça va arrête de jouer tes chochottes)

(**Mando** : Gros plan sur les fesses ! Gros plan sur les fesses ! **Koji** *qui cache ses fesses* : Mais arrêtez !** Mando** : Gros plan sur l'avant ! Gros plan sur l'avant, vite !** Koji** : Merde, je me suis fait avoir **Tsubi** : Tu as vu avec toi, il faut faire des gros plans sur l'avant, avec moi c'est pas la peine Mouahahaha *BOUM*)

-Vous avez quand même joué contre le Milan AC, ce n'est pas une équipe facile à piéger…

-J'ai quand même réussi deux fois : sur une passe et sur un but, alors je suis confiant pour la suite.

…_en plus il est prétentieux…_

(**Feylie : **normal t'as la version hard « Koji après un match il se la pète grave» prend la version soft « Koji avec un chiffon dans la bouche » pour qu'il se la ferme)

(**Mando** : Moi je le voyais mieux avec un chiffon dans la main, j'ai plein de vaisselle à l'appart. Et puis avec un chiffon dans la bouche, ça me fait penser à autre chose moi *regard pervers*)

- Quels sont vos objectifs aujourd'hui ?

-Aller en France avec le titre de champion d'Italie, la Juventus est pour l'instant classée troisième, tout est encore possible. Et là bas je deviendrais champion du monde avec le Japon et meilleur buteur, affirma-t-il avec un grand sourire.

(**Feylie : **Ah non, t'as la version too hard « Koji après un match il se la pète grave de chez grave et pour se la péter encore plus il parle de son avenir tellement brillant que ça rendrait tes dents plus blanc que blanc)

(**Mando** : Super, maintenant il lave plus blanc que blanc, super pour mes fringues ça ! **Koji** : Dis, tu ne me prendrais pas pour Tony Mitchelli là ? Je suis pas une bonne à tout faire moi **Mando***mode bave et déconnexion de la réalité* : Koji Mitchelli qui me sert le petit déjeuner au lit en marcel…)

_Non, pas charmeur du tout…_

-Vous n'avez pas froid aux yeux, vous.

-J'ai attendu ça toute ma vie, ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais m'arrêter.

-Vous avez quitté votre famille, vos amis, pour venir seul ici, ils ne vous manquent pas trop ?

-Si, énormément, mais je sais qu'ils me suivent assidument et c'est en devenant le meilleur et en me donnant à fond que je leur ferais le plus plaisir, j'en profite pour les saluer, dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

(**Feylie : **ça donne envie de le tuer... mais il est trop craquant !)

…_et pas craquant non plus…_

-Vous avez une forte popularité ici, on dit même que c'est grâce à vous que les femmes sont revenues dans le stade et … »

(**Feylie : **Ah bon ? Je croyais que les femmes étaient revenues dans les stades à cause du principe de parité homme/femme.)

(**Mando** : Maintenant c'est pour trouver des idées pour relooker leurs mecs qu'elles y vont : fini le gros lard assis sur le canapé en train de manger des chips, vive les cheveux gominés, ou les cheveux longs avec un serre tête, le maillot saillant moulant les pectoraux, les torses imberbes avec des tatouages partout, les boucles d'oreilles qui brillent de la mort qui tue et surtout le déo « axe sport fleurs des prés » pour les hommes les vrais qui prennent soin d'eux **Koji **: Tu as oublié la crème de jour et la crème de nuit, les bas anti varices, les teintures de cheveux…mon dieu les mecs, on devient des gonzesses !)

« Kyyyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Kojiii »

Une horde de femmes hystériques écarta le journaliste en un instant et se jeta sur Kojiro.

« Et bien je crois qu'on va en rester là pour l'interview, le nouveau chouchou de la Juventus est entre de bonnes mains… »

« ZAP »

Sanae venait de couper la télévision.

-Non, ce crétin n'est ni sexy, ni craquant, ni rien du tout, dit-elle en se levant. Et…et il devrait avoir honte : si j'étais sa copine, je ne tolérerais pas un tel comportement ! Abruti ! Sniff…

Elle reniflait en faisant les cent pas.

_Pervers ! Sniff…Don juan de pacotille ! Sniff…Tu mériterais des baffes. Dès que je te revois, je te préviens tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !_ _Tu t'éclates alors que moi je m'ennuie ici en attendant de mettre au monde ton bébé ! Je n'ai pas le profil d'une femme au foyer désespérée, si tu me cherches tu vas me trouver mon grand, tu as oublié que tu avais une copine ou quoi ?_

(**Feylie : **le symptôme desperates housewives où je m'y connais pas **Koji : **voilà la culture que t'as **Feylie** : toi c'est pas mieux, tu regardes que Télé foot. Et puis non, je regarde pas cette série !)

Sanae s'arrêta net.

_Non, ce n'est pas possible…_

(**Tetel** : enfin ! c'est pas trop tôt ! )

(**Mando** : Et oui, elle vient de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne s'est pas épilée depuis son réveil à l'hôpital !)

Elle massa ses tempes quelques secondes et commença à réfléchir calmement.

_La Toho…Hiragi, Takeshi et les autres…Takeru…Kojiro…j'étais heureuse…et puis cette nuit orageuse…Kojiro et Yui…la pluie…la nuit avec Tsubasa et ma décision…_

Au bout de quelques minutes elle regarda son ventre et son visage devint rouge. Elle se retourna, monta quatre à quatre les escaliers, et ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain.

-Tu peux m'expliquer à quoi tu joues ? S'énerva-t-elle en tirant le rideau de douche.

-Sanae ? Mais…

-Qu'est ce que je fiche ici ? Insista-t-elle.

-Je ne sais pas, tu te rinces l'œil ? Fit Tsubasa en prenant la pose dans la douche.

(Tetel : ça peut être sexy un aigle ? **Feylie ** : Mesdames, messieurs, bienvenue à « Question pour un Champion » spéciale aiglon ! )

Sanae referma rapidement le rideau.

(**Mando** : Ouais, aucun intérêt, elle a mieux ailleurs. Tetel : c'est clair ! **Feylie** : je plussoie !)

-Imbécile !

-Si je ne me trompe pas, tu viens de retrouver la mémoire, non ? Tiens, tu peux me passer la serviette ?

-Tu mériterais que je te passe un savon…

- Ça c'est déjà fait, merci.

Tsubasa se saisit de la serviette et la passa autour de sa taille.

-Allez, viens, je vais t'expliquer…

- Habille-toi avant !

-Je crois que ce n'est plus la peine, tu as déjà tout vu.

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, c'est pour le bébé, il est en train de me donner des nausées.

-Toujours aussi agréable celui là…

-Oui, mais dès le début ce bébé a su qu'il y avait un truc qui tournait pas rond, il m'a défendue !

**(Feylie** : Contre l'aiglon défendu ! Amen)

-Défendue ? Mais de quoi ? Je t'ai protégée !

**(Feylie** : c'est toujours la défense des coupables de plaider ainsi)

(**Mando **: Tu regardes trop « Faites entrez l'accusée » ma soeurette)

-Protégée ? En m'éloignant de tout ceux que j'aimais, quelle idée !

-Est-ce que je t'ai déjà menti ?

-Non, non, tu m'as juste fait croire que j'étais en couple avec toi et que j'attendais ton bébé, ce n'était pas un mensonge, juste une petite blague, ironisa-t-elle, et tu comptais me dire la vérité le jour où « ton » cher enfant aurait eu dix huit ans ?

-Il m'aurait surement tué avant.

-Qui ? Kojiro ou le bébé ?

**(Feylie** : justement c'était la question que je me posais)

Tsubasa éclata de rire.

-Et en plus ça te fait rire ?

-Tu vois que toi aussi tu penses que ce bébé est un démon tueur, autant que son père.

-…n'importe quoi, souffla-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

-Sans rire, tu peux m'affirmer une seule fois que moi, je t'ai dit qu'on était ensemble et que ce bébé était le mien ?

-…

-Jamais je n'aurais joué avec ta confiance…

-Mais tu n'as rien nié, tu m'as laissé croire…

-On m'avait dit de ne rien dire, interrompit-il violement, tu peux croire que si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu ne serais pas là enfermée contre ta volonté avec un mec que tu n'aimes pas ! Ok, j'ai joué un rôle mais si je ne l'avais pas fait, qui c'est ce qui te serais arrivée avec le choc…

-Mais dès le départ, tu n'aurais pas dû m'amener ici…

-D'accord, j'aurais dû laisser Kojiro gâcher son avenir en restant auprès de toi au Japon pendant ta convalescence, j'aurais dû te laisser près de ton père pour qu'il t'envoie en France ou qu'il regarde tranquillement poindre ton ventre de grossesse pendant que tu étais dans le coma, je crois qu'il s'entend bien avec le père du bébé, non ?

**(Feylie** **: **Tsubi ou l'art de se passer pour l'avocat du diable, mais c'est pas ça)

-…

-Alors oui j'ai fait des choix à ta place mais sans ça je ne crois pas qu'aujourd'hui tu te serais retrouvée dans une meilleure situation, alors oui désolé de t'avoir caché la vérité mais je n'ai jamais délibérément menti ! Et ce sera la seule chose sur laquelle j'accepte de m'excuser !

-…

Un silence s'installa.

-Bon, je vais préparer tes bagages, fit enfin Tsubasa en allant vers la porte, tu as des tonnes de Tigrou à ramener près de Kojiro, j'espère qu'il aime le orange.

-Non attends…je…je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Pas d'accord…ok, mais tu sais moi et les peluches on n'est pas trop copain alors…

**(Feylie** : L'Association pour la Défense des Droits des Peluches porte plainte contre cet aigle malveillant et réclame un milliard de dommage et intérêts **Koji : **je vois que le temps ne te change pas, toujours aussi vénale)

(**Mando** : Je suis en train d'imaginer Tsubi et les peluches, seuls dans une pièce sombres, j'entends des bruits bizarres, aaahhhh au secours ! Pose cette peluche, Tsubi !)

-Mais non pas pour ça ! Affirma-t-elle en se dirigeant vers Tsubasa. Je ne suis pas d'accord sur ce que tu as dit : je ne suis pas enfermée contre ma volonté et surtout je suis avec un mec que j'adore !

Sanae prit Tsubasa dans ses bras et le serra contre elle.

-Je…je m'excuse, dit-elle en sanglotant.

-…

- …et surtout je te remercie, sans toi je ne serais pas ce qui se serait passé.

-Kojiro serait surement devenu le meilleur footballeur du Japon juste avant que ton père le tue, tu serais donc une veuve enceinte d'un démon avec un père en prison.

-Charmant tableau…

-Que dirais-tu d'un voyage en France ?

-En France ?

-Les joueurs sélectionnés pour le championnat du monde doivent bientôt se retrouver, je te ramène toi et ton petit monstre auprès de celui qui t'attend.

-Mais…

-Attention, je ne te dis pas que ça va être une sinécure, Kojiro ne sait pas encore que tu as retrouvé la mémoire et surtout, il ne sait toujours pas que tu es enceinte…

-Quoi ?

**(Feylie** : y'a pas à dire mais Tsubi est doué pour les nouvelles qui tombent dans le plat comme un cheveux sur une belle glace à la fraise et chocolat)

Deux semaines plus tard au camp des loges à Paris, quelques joueurs japonais s'entrainaient déjà.

-Ryo Ishisaki, Hiroshi Jito, Taro Misaki, Jun Misugi, Takeshi Sawada, Genzo Wakabayashi, Ken Wakashimazu, Hikaru Matsumaya, Shun Nitta, Makoto Soda…

-Il nous en manque encore, tu es sûr de bien les avoir convoqués, Katagari ?

-Ecoute, Minato, je sais encore ce que je fais !

-S'il me manque des joueurs comment veux-tu que je fasse un entrainement efficace ? Ça fait déjà trois jours que je leur demande de bosser leur physique avec de la musculation et de la course à pied, au bout d'un moment ils vont vouloir prendre un ballon…

-Je n'y peux rien moi, certains avaient encore des impératifs avec leur club, ils vont bientôt arriver.

-Et comme par hasard, il faut que ça nous arrive pendant qu'une télévision étrangère tourne un reportage sur notre équipe.

-Bah, ils ont déjà ce qu'il faut avec les groupies, fit Katagari en faisant un signe de tête vers les supportrices agglutinées sur les grillages, ils peuvent constater que nos joueurs sont très populaires…

-Super, ils vont juste constater que l'équipe du Japon est devenue une équipe de top model incapable de jouer avec un ballon.

**(Feylie** : bref une réplique de l'équipe de France** Koji : **t'es méchante là **Feylie : **je sais et je m'en excuse... pas)

(**Mando** : C'est ça ! Je savais bien que ça ressemblait à une équipe de bras cassés)

-Mais non, ne…

« Ken, arrête de t'asperger avec le tuyau d'arrosage et remet ton tee-shirt ! » S'écria Minato en posant son notebook sur le banc.

**(Feylie** : THE scène que j'aurais trop voulu voir. Je me serais tordue de rire)

-Tu disais ?

-Heum, heum, toussota Katagari, il devait avoir trop chaud.

-Je te promets s'ils me demandent encore une fois quel vêtement va le mieux pour faire de la musculation, je fais un massacre !

**(Feylie** : oui cette fic est une vraie manne pour les slogans**)**

(**Mando **: Un produit à vendre ? une personne à promouvoir ? Laissez-moi faire, j'ai LA phrase qu'il vous faut ! Avec Mando jamais un mot de trop ! C'est perfecto !)

…

Plus loin sur le terrain.

-Pff, ça commence à me gonfler ces séances de musculation ! C'est quoi cet entraineur ? Il veut faire de nous des bodybuilders ou quoi ? Demanda Ryo en soulevant deux petits haltères.

-Moi, ça me plait bien, répondit Jito en poussant un haltère de cent kilos, ça me détend, par contre pourquoi faire ça dehors avec tous ces jacassements féminins ?

« BOUM » Il laissa tomber l'haltère à ses pieds.

-Franchement ce n'est pas dans ces conditions que l'on peut correctement bosser !

**(Feylie** : J'avoue que là on frise la présentation de l'équipe façon podium lors d'un défilé de Yves Saint Laurent)

-C'est que tu n'es pas habitué, répliqua Genzo en réajustant sa casquette.

« Kyaaaahhh » Les filles se mirent à hurler.

-Tu vois, un petit geste de ma part et je peux faire défaillir plusieurs minettes, pas la peine de me désaper pour ça, insista-t-il en direction de Ken.

**(Feylie** : je suis une minette alors ?** Koji : **malheureusement... non. T'es trop vieille CLAP)

-Moi j'en ai fait évanouir une dizaine depuis le début du stage, tu ne peux pas en dire autant !

-C'est ton odeur, elle était trop insupportable, elles n'ont pas supporté.

-De quoi ? Répète ! Provoqua Ken en se mettant face à Genzo.

-C'est vrai quoi, même moi je me demande encore comment je peux rester debout, tu pourrais faire attention, répondit Genzo en agitant sa casquette devant son nez.

-Toi, c'est à ta calvitie naissante que tu devrais faire attention ! Sourit Ken en passant ses mains dans sa chevelure luxuriante, tu sais le look Zidane est passé de mode.

(**Feylie** : Ils sont tous diplômés de l'école Brice de Nice ou quoi ?)

-…c'est…c'est pas de la calvitie, je me suis raté au rasage c'est tout ! Répliqua Genzo en remettant rapidement sa casquette sur la tête.

« Allons, allons, mes amis, se disputer pour la faveur d'une femme, n'est pas en accord avec le bushido d'un guerrier, il va falloir y remédier… »

Un homme drapé dans une longue toge blanche avança sur le terrain. Les mains jointes en prière sur un rosaire, et les yeux fermés, il passa devant tout le groupe interloqué.

-C'est quoi cet illuminé ? Demanda Minato.

-Il ne manquait plus que ça pour le reportage télé, moi qui voulais faire de la pub, je suis servi, souffla Katagari.

-Hé chef, on en fait quoi de cet énergumène ? Demanda Jun.

-Mon enfant, je suis ici pour vous aider, affirma le bonze en se retournant vers Jun, l'autorité suprême m'a demandé de venir…

-Ce type me dit quelque chose, murmura Takeshi.

L'homme reprit sa marche jusqu'aux grillages et salua la foule rassemblée. Un brouhaha d'incompréhension se fit entendre.

« Jeunes gens, ce terrain a été béni par mes soins, et vos ondes gorgées de futilité et de perversion sont en train de tout gâcher, je vous demande donc de partir ! »

**(Feylie** : maman y'a un fou sur le terrain !)

-Hein ? Mais pour qui tu te prends le chauve ? S'écria une jeune fille.

-Ouais c'est vrai, ce n'est pas un gars loufoque habillé avec un drap et des tongs qui va me donner des ordres ! Je suis là pour mon Genzo d'amour alors…

« SPLASH ». Le prêtre venait de saisir le tuyau d'arrosage et aspergeait tout le public.

« Kyaaahhhhhhh, ça va pas ! »

-Fuyez envoyées du diable !

« SPLASH ». Il continuait à baigner toute l'assistance.

-Hé ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu fais fuir toutes mes admiratrices ! Geint Ken en arrêtant le jet d'eau.

-Ce sont toutes des pécheresses !

**(Feylie** : elles aussi elles aiment toutes les pêches ? **Koji** : elle est foireuse ta blague)

-Ah mais ça me convient tout à fait…

Le bonze sortit une tondeuse électrique de dessous sa toge.

-Toi aussi tu dois te libérer de toutes ses pensées impures, donne-moi ta tête.

Ken recula à toute vitesse.

-Il est hors de question que tu m'approches ! Mais c'est quoi ce mec louche à la fin ?

-Je crois qu'on a l'honneur d'accueillir le nouveau Hiragi, déclara Takeshi.

« Hiragi ? » S'écrièrent tous de concert.

(**Tetel** : j'le savait ! c'est mon Hiragi d'amour ! )

(**Feylie** : HIRAGIIIIIIII ?)

Le bonze sourit.

-Hé oui, c'est moi, salut les gars ! Dit-il en leur faisant un signe de la main.

-Tes…tes…tes cheveux ? Fit Ken choqué.

-Ah ça ? S'étonna Hiragi. Je n'y fais plus attention maintenant, je trouve ça bien pratique d'ailleurs, rajouta-t-il en passant sa main sur son crâne lisse. Je me suis libéré de toute luxure avec ça et je compte bien faire pareil avec vous.

(**Feylie** : Mando t'as fumé quoi en mon absence ?)

(**Mando** : Rien pourquoi ? **Koji **: Pourquoi tu as installé du parquet dans le salon ? **Mando** : J'ai eu un problème avec la moquette)

-Tu m'étonnes, avec cette tête plus une fille ne doit t'approcher, affirma Hikaru.

-Oh, détrompe toi, je dois lutter jour après jour contre la tentation de nombreuses femmes, le syndrome Bruce Willis surement…

**(Feylie** : ou le syndrome Barthez-hamburger)

-Qu'est ce que tu m'as manqué ! Fit Takeshi en le prenant dans ses bras.

-...

-Hiragi, tu es enfin là ! Se réjouit Katagari qui venait de rejoindre le terrain avec Minato. J'ai déjà eu du mal à te retrouver, j'avais peur que te retraite spirituelle dure plus longtemps que…

-Qu'est ce que c'est que cette tenue ? Tu vas me faire le plaisir de te changer pour rattraper ton retard ! Ordonna Minato.

« Oula, je vois que les choses sérieuses ont déjà commencé, je vais devoir aller me changer moi aussi… »

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'arrière du terrain. Tsubasa se tenait debout avec son sac sur l'épaule.

-Désolé pour le retard, on a fait un petit détour à l'hôtel avant de venir ici.

-Oui, excusez-le, c'est de ma faute, intervint Sanae en sortant de derrière Tsubasa, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous laisser travailler, je passais juste leur faire un petit coucou. Salut, rajouta-t-elle avec un grand sourire et un signe de la main.

-…

-Bien, il ne manque plus que Kojiro qui arrive cet après midi et l'équipe sera enfin au complet ! Se réjouit Minato. On va enfin pouvoir avancer ! Allez hop, on y retourne, la pause est terminée.

-….

L'assistance était paralysée.

-Hé les gars ! Je vous parle ! On se bouge ! S'écria Minato.

-Les mecs, on est sur le terrain là, je sais que me revoir vous fait un choc, mais il va falloir vous en remettre ! Déclara Tsubasa avec un sourire.

Les joueurs venaient d'équipes différentes mais chacun connaissait plus ou moins la situation, ils pensaient tous retrouver Tsubasa et lui demander des nouvelles mais l'arrivée de Sanae les avait perturbés.

-Bon mademoiselle, je crois que votre présence n'est pas indispensable pour la suite de…

-Oui, vous avez raison, je crois que venir aujourd'hui n'était pas une bonne idée, fit Sanae avec un sourire envers Minato, je dérange, je vais y aller…

-Non ! Attends ! S'écria Takeshi en s'avançant vers elle.

-Takeshi, ce n'est pas le moment de…

-Minato, interrompit Katagari, vous voulez bien m'expliquer le programme que vous avez prévu pour la suite, ça m'intéresse beaucoup et…

Katagari entraina l'air de rien Minato hors du terrain.

-…

-Je suis content de vous retrouver, fit Tsubasa pour rompre le silence pesant.

Il posa son sac à terre et commença à se changer.

-Comme d'habitude, l'appel du terrain est plus fort que ta pudeur, déclara Sanae en le voyant se mettre torse nu.

**(Feylie** : Quelle vision ! Maman, je suis aveugle ! Tsubi m'a aveuglée !)

(**Mando** : Vite Koji, mets-toi à poil pour sauver Feylie ! **Koji** : Hein ? Mais ça va pas non, je…mais lâche mon pantalon à la fin ! **Mando***qui arrache le tee-shirt de Koji* : Je te sauverai ma sœurette ! LOOK !)

-Tu me connais, je suis accro ! Par contre si tu pouvais réparer mon équipe ça serait sympa, avec ces têtes d'ahuris, ils sont inutilisables.

-Dis donc tu n'es pas gêné toi, c'est toi qui voulais leur faire une surprise sans les prévenir !

-Oui et bien ce n'est pas une de mes meilleurs idées ça, je vois surtout Takeshi, Hiragi, Ken et Taro en état de bug…

-Tu es marrant, tu aurais pu me le dire, s'indigna Taro.

-Et rater la tête que tu as faite, dit Tsubasa en rigolant, hors de question !

-Taro, tu m'as manqué, dit Sanae en s'approchant pour le prendre dans ses bras. Je sais que tu as toujours été là pour prendre de mes nouvelles et pour me protéger.

-…Sanae…je…je suis désolé de…

-De rien du tout, coupa-t-elle, ne t'inquiète pas, Tsubasa m'a tout expliqué.

-Tout, mais tout, tout ? S'étonna-t-il.

-Oui absolument tout et d'ailleurs c'est moi qui vous dois des excuses pour vous être tant inquiétés pour moi.

Elle se tourna enfin vers Takeshi, Hiragi et Ken.

-Les gars…je…sniff…je suis trop contente de vous retrouver, sanglota-t-elle en se précipitant vers eux.

Elle prit chacun d'eux dans ses bras et les embrassa sur la joue.

-Tu…tu te souviens de nous tous ? Hésita Takeshi.

-Oui, de tout, dit-elle avec sourire resplendissant, je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu vous oublier, c'est horrible, je suis désolée, je…

Hiragi la prit une fois encore dans ses bras.

-Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, murmura-t-il en resserrant son étreinte, je suis tellement content que tu ailles bien.

-Hiragi…

-…

-Bien, on va enfin pouvoir commencer à s'amuser, dit Tsubasa en relevant ses chaussettes jusqu'aux genoux.

-Oui, je vais vous laisser, fit Sanae, on se retrouve plus tard pour…

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Hiragi entourer son ventre avec son rosaire.

-Dis Hiragi, j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais un nouveau mode de vie, sans fille, alors pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais exactement ?

-Bah, je mesure ton tour de taille, je connais un super régime qui pourrait te faire perdre tes kilos en trop en seulement six mois !

-Moi, je te parie que dans un mois et demi, je retrouve ma taille de jeune fille.

-Non ? Trop fort, c'est quoi ton régime, on pourrait faire fortune si…

-Hiragi, coupa Takeshi, je crois que Sanae n'a pas grossi, elle…

-Je sais qu'il faut la ménager, mais là, il ne faut pas lui voiler la face, elle a au moins pris dix kilos facile, ce n'est pas l'aider de…

( **Tetel** : mufle !) (**Feylie** : je pensais pas qu'il y avait plus naïf que Tsubi)

(**Mando **: C'est un mec les filles, il faut pas trop lui en demander…)

-Hiragi, je suis enceinte ! Lança Sanae.

-…Hum…Ça pourrait effectivement expliquer ce ventre, mais…

Hiragi se mit à réfléchir en posant sa main sous le menton.

-Je sais ! Déclara-t-il dans un éclair de génie. Tu es comme la sainte vierge, un ange est venu et…

( **Tetel** : cette candeur …)

(**Feylie** : c'est surtout qu'il n'imagine pas sainte Sanae dans le lit d'un Tigre dépravé)

(**Mando** : C'est un titre pour un film du journal du hard ça : La sainte vierge et le tigre dépravé)

-Je t'arrête tout de suite, ce bébé a un père en chair et en os.

Toute l'assistance se tourna d'instinct vers Tsubasa.

-Mais arrêter de me regarder comme ça à la fin, ce n'est pas moi le père !

Les regards devinrent de plus en plus suspicieux.

-C'est pas vrai ça ! S'il vous faut une preuve, regardez !

Tsubasa s'approcha de Sanae et posa sa main sur son ventre. Après quelques secondes, il retira sa main et on put voir le ventre de Sanae s'agiter.

-Ce bébé me déteste, il veut me tuer à chaque fois que je m'approche de Sanae, c'est bien une preuve non ?

-N'exagère pas Tsubasa, ce bébé n'est pas comme ça…

-Ah, ça à l'air marrant, fait voir.

Hiragi posa à son tour sa main sur le ventre de Sanae et la même chose se reproduisit.

-Mon dieu Sanae, ce bébé est un démon ! Paniqua Hiragi. Il faut vite t'exorciser !

(**Feylie** : ça va, on n'est pas dans l'Exorciste. Calmez vos peurs mes petits garçons *entends le thème du film* MAMAN J'AI PEUR !)

Il sortit des feuilles de sauge de sous sa toge et commença à les bruler près de Sanae

-Kof, Kof, Hiragi, arrête ça…

Hiragi entoura Sanae de cierges allumés, colla un pentagramme sur son ventre arrondi et commença à prier.

-Kof, arrête Hiragi, ce n'est pas le bébé d'un démon, fit Sanae en enlevant le pentagramme.

-Alors pourquoi ce bébé ne me supporterait pas ? Je …

-C'est celui de Kojiro ! Lacha enfin Sanae

-…

Hiragi cessa de suite son rituel.

-Quoi ? C'est quoi ces têtes ?

-Ils viennent de comprendre que ce bébé avait l'air d'avoir le caractère de Kojiro, ils sont en train de prier, blagua Tsubasa.

(**Tetel** : sérieux moi aussi je prierai ! )

-…c'est juste qu'on est surpris, finit par dire Takeshi.

- Dis-moi, il est au courant ? Demanda Ken.

-Non, pas encore, je…

« Je peux être là quand tu vas lui annoncer ! » Déclarèrent de concert Takeshi, Ken et Hiragi.

( Tetel : et moi aussi ! )

-Mais, je ne sais même pas comment je…

-Attends avec ça il va comprendre !

Hiragi colla un post-it « Tigrou à bord » sur le ventre de Sanae.

(**Feylie** : elle est trop bonne comme idée ! J'y penserai le jour où je serai enceinte de mon chéri)

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

-Non, sérieux, tu ne répètes pas à Kojiro que j'ai enfumé son bébé sinon ma vie risque de se terminer plus tôt que prévu, pleurnicha Hiragi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirais rien et puis avec ton nouveau statut tu es intouchable.

-Avec lui personne n'est intouchable…sauf toi, rajouta Hiragi avec un léger sourire.

-…

-Bon, maintenant que tout est bien clair, je pense qu'on peut penser à gagner cette coupe du monde !

-Tsubasa a raison, je vous ai laissé assez de temps pour trainailler, tout le monde au travail ! S'écria Minato. Et dire qu'une télévision est toujours en train de tourner un reportage sur vous, je suis déprimé rien qu'à l'idée qu'il diffuse le dernier quart d'heure tourné…

-Quoi ? On est filmé ? S'étonna Ken en se recoiffant. Mais il fallait le dire, allez, une, deux, une , deux…

-Tu n'auras pas la vedette mec !

Genzo lui emboita le pas.

-Bon, je vais aussi me dégourdir les jambes, allez les gars, allons-y !

-C'est moi ou il se prend déjà pour le capitaine ? Demanda Taro.

-Et bien je crois qu'il a raison, répondit Takeshi en voyant le reste de l'équipe suivre.

-Bon, on va devoir y aller aussi, affirma Taro.

-Mais oui, allez-y, ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai de quoi m'occuper, fit Sanae en les voyant culpabiliser.

-T'es sûre ?

-Mais oui, allez, go ! Go !

Taro et Takeshi la saluèrent et rattrapèrent le groupe.

-…

_Bon, il ne me reste qu'une chose à faire…_

Sanae se rapprocha de Katagari.

-Excusez-moi, est ce que vous savez quand arrive Kojiro ?

A suivre…


End file.
